Hope!
by DarkWolfMX
Summary: Una Historia sobre el pasado de Trixie y su futuro como ilusionista aprendiendo junto a Twilight algunas lecciones que las haran mas fuertes a ambas! Espero que sea de su agrado
1. Realidad

**Hope**

**Capítulo 1 – Realidad.**

Una noche como cualquier otra, una pony de color lila se encontraba merodeando por un bosque oscuro, al parecer buscaba algo mientras dirigía su mirada atenta a todas partes como analizando cada detalle de la zona. El resplandor de su cuerno le ayudaba a ver a los alrededores destellando con una tenue luz.

No está, No esta! – Mencionaba la pony perdiendo la paciencia. – No puedo hacer más por hoy, será mejor que busque un lugar donde dormir. – Exclamo un poco molesta.

Más adelante, en el medio de cientos de árboles, se encontraba una planicie perfecta para encender una fogata sin provocar algún incendio. La poni hizo levitar algunos trozos de leños que encontraba a su alrededor y los apilo haciendo una especie de pirámide circular, de bajo, algo de yesca llenaba los espacios vacíos para mantener la combustión un poco más de tiempo. Con un hechizo dirigido, la yesca se encendió y una llama tenue iba adquiriendo fuerza alumbrando lentamente los arboles del alrededor.

La poni se recostó en el suelo frio y se cubrió con una manta que llevaba en una mochila de casi el mismo color que su pelaje.

-Espero que Spike no se preocupe, parece que estaré un día más fuera de poniville, tal vez debí aceptar su compañía pero todas se veían tan ocupadas. – Mencionaba para sí misma dejando escapar un suspiro, el lugar era muy oscuro y algo tétrico pero se había permitido investigar antes, al parecer no había animales peligrosos en las cercanías por lo que la poni se sentía segura.

Después de mirar un momento las llamas, empezó a sentir sueño, las llamas brindaban un sentimiento de sosiego y calma combinaba con el calor agradable que emanaban, los parpados le pesaban tanto que no lucho más por mantenerse despierta dejándose llevar lentamente por un profundo sueño.

Los sonidos a su alrededor eran comunes, el crujir de las ramas quemándose, el viento soplando entre las hojas de los árboles que producía un silbido muy particular, y uno que otro aullido de algún animal que brindaba su canto a la imponente luna que brillaba en lo más alto del cielo.

Después de algunas horas, la poni se levantó de golpe observando el último aliento de la tenue fogata.

-Por que estoy pensando en eso… ese sueño… - la poni se levantó lentamente si prestarle mayor importancia y fue a buscar algunos leños más, el frio podía notarse en su aliento, formando pequeños remolinos visibles al mezclarse el frio del ambiente y la calidez del vapor que emanaba de su boca.

No paso mucho tiempo para que notara la luna y las estrellas, sin duda era una noche bella, completamente despejada y sin luces que opacaran la clarides de los cielos. No pudo evitar mirar la luna por algunos momentos, y después contemplar algunas de las constelaciones que conocía a la perfección, a primera vista el arquero apuntando su arco al infinito, sin duda alguna Orión era imponente, sobretodo su estrella favorita que resplandecía en la parte baja limitando la pata del arquero.

– Rigel – Menciono con una sonrisa pensando que probablemente hubiera sido buena idea haber traído el telescopio, poco después un sonido la arranco de su letargo casi de forma agresiva.

La poni levanto sus orejas para escuchar mejor pero al parecer el sonido que parecía una voz, solo se encontraba en su imaginación. –Tonta… estas sintiendo miedo sin razón- menciono entre risitas nerviosas mientras caminaba de vuelta.

-Twilight!- Esta vez, la voz ronca y grave se escuchó perfectamente. Twilight reaccionó de inmediato dando un salto atrás de donde había escuchado la voz, tomando una postura defensiva.

-Qu… ¿Quién eres? – Mencionaba desafiante pero no podía evitar que su voz se cortara.

La voz se reía despacio pero de una forma amenazante que podía escucharse en todas direcciones.

-Muéstrate!- Ordeno Twilight esta vez reuniendo coraje.

\- Así que… la mascota de Celestia no necesita guardias- menciono la voz de forma pausada con el mismo tono amenazador. Twilight se sintió ofendida de inmediato y lanzo un hechizo que destello con fuerza iluminando el paisaje, pero no logro ver nada diferente.

-Las princesas no deberían estar tan solas, o podría ocurrir algo realmente lamentable- Mencionaba la voz de nuevo con ese tono irritantemente aterrador, Twilight podía escucharlo muy cerca pero realmente no había nadie a su alrededor.

-¿Que quieres de mí? – Menciono alterada desafiando a la presencia la cual volvió a reírse de forma calmada.

-Responde! ¿Qué quieres de mí?!- Repitió Twilight ya enfadada.

Se tornó un silencio desesperante, Twilight se mantenía calma, no lograría asustarla, pero esta presencia no se sentía como algo o alguien con quien haya estado antes, esta presencia era simplemente amenazante.

-Responde!- Exigió la princesa.

\- Tu vida mi querida princesa- Susurro la voz en la oreja de la princesa, haciendo que mantuviera una mirada de terror en ella que de inmediato se tornó desafiante.

\- Si buscas hacerme daño no será tan fácil!- Respondió Twilight ahora muy molesta.

Una luz roja mesclada con negro se posiciono alrededor del cuerno de la princesa, Twilight se sacudió de prisa e intento lanzar otro hechizo pero solo logro recibirlo ella misma, del impacto callo unos segundos al suelo reponiéndose rápidamente.

Twilight se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba, un hechizo de barrera estaba bloqueando su cuerno, no podría usar su magia por lo menos en algunos minutos siguientes.

-Lo vez princesa, ahora eres tan inofensiva como un conejo huyendo de su depredador-

Twilight siguió en la misma postura intentando no tener miedo y analizando la situación.

-Calma Twilight piensa… si está usando un hechizo de barrera no puedo usar magia, pero el tampoco puede hacer algún hechizo por un tiempo, puedo escapar volando, no soy tan rápida pero no tendrá tiempo para evitarlo.

De inmediato Twilight extendió sus alas y voló por encima de los árboles, miro hacia abajo intentando detectar al agresor pero no pudo notar nada extraño, después de unos momentos un rayo de luz roja salió de entre los arboles impactando con fuerza en su ala derecha. Twilight no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de dolor.

\- Es imposible, ¿puede usar hechizos de barrera y otro tipo de magia?- pensaba Twilight mientras se precipitaba al suelo, al no poder usar su magia y teniendo un ala herida solo pudo protegerse manteniendo los cascos cubriendo su rostro esperando el impacto contra las ramas de los densos árboles. Se podían escuchar las ramas romperse mientras detenían poco a poco pero de forma dolorosa su caída, al romperse la última rama aún quedaba una altura considerable hacia el suelo, Twilight siguió en la misma posición intentando soportar el impacto que se avecinaba inminente.

Al golpear el suelo, por poco pierde la conciencia pero el temor de ya no despertar la hizo levantarse soportando el dolor que sentía en su pata trasera, en la cual un líquido cálido comenzaba a descender en ella, en ese momento, se permitió voltear rápidamente, parecía grave, ahora estaba sangrando, al parecer había absorbido la mayor parte del golpe.

-lo vez, ahora solo estoy jugando contigo querida princesa-

Twilight sintió un escalofrió recorriendo su cuerpo, el coraje se estaba esfumando transformándose rápidamente en miedo.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada, tu presencia solo lastima a los que están cerca de ti, incluso ahora, apartándote de mi camino todas tus amigas correrán el mismo destino.

-Cállate!, mientras siga con vida no dejare que les hagas daño!- menciono Twilight en respuesta casi inmediata manteniendo una imagen fugas en su mente de todos a los que apreciaba.

-No es necesario que yo haga algo, Tú ya has hecho suficiente-

-¿Q-que quieres decir? – respondió Twilight intentando que su voz no se quebrara

-Destruyes la vida de los demás intentando proteger la tuya y algunas cuantas más. – menciono la voz firmemente, la cual se seguía escuchando en todas direcciones.

-No sé de qué estás hablando!- aseguro Twilight. –Yo nunca le he hecho daño a nadie, Nunca lo haría-

-En ese caso… ¿por qué te sientes culpable princesa?

Twilight abrió un poco más los ojos incrédula.

-¿lo vez? Ni siquiera puedes responder-

\- Y.. yo..-

-pon mucha atención princesa, esto te hará sentir mejor-

Una serie de imágenes se dibujaban alrededor, enumerando todos aquellos momentos en los que sentía haber hecho algo bien, pero atrás de ellos siempre había algunos ponis lastimados que no había notado y a los que no les había prestado atención alguna, en la última imagen Twilight no pudo evitar dar un salto cuando un escalofrió la recorrió, en esa imagen aparecía aquella hechicera presumida con la cual había soñado minutos atrás, alardeando de sus hechizos, al final la misma hechicera huía del lugar derramando algunas lágrimas.

Después de eso una segunda imagen apareció justo en el momento cuando esa hechicera fue derrotada, mientras Twilight era elogiada, la hechicera era agredida por algunos ponis que le lanzaban cosas haciéndola retirarse del lugar. Poco después la misma hechicera regreso para poderse disculpar con Twilight, una serie de imágenes más desfilaron, donde la hechicera estaba inmóvil sobre un escenario recibiendo toda clase de insultos, recibiendo los golpes de distintos objetos que volaban hacia ella, pasaba meses sin probar alimento salvo la yerba que crecía alrededor de un pequeño y desolado refugio, casi podía probar el sabor desagradable mirando el rostro de aquella hechicera.

-No… yo… yo nunca quise que le pasara eso…- menciono Twilight ahora con ausencia completa de su coraje, sintiendo el peso total de la culpa que en ella estaba creciendo.

-Pero hiciste que pasara-

-No! Yo quise ayudarla-

-Jamás lo intentaste en realidad, arruinaste su vida y ahora paga el precio por tus actos y no solo ella- menciono la presencia mostrando las imágenes de algunos ponis más.

La culpa de Twilight se incrementó de golpe, algo en ella no podía luchar contra esa afirmación, ahora unas cuantas lagrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos, preguntándose cómo fue posible hacerle eso… nadie se lo merecía sin importar que hubiera hecho.

-Ahora lo vez, solo son unas pocas vidas son las que te interesan-

Twilight dio un paso atrás sollozando

Entre la negrura del bosque una sombra tomaba forma delante de ella, unos ojos de color rojo brillante aparecían en medio de la oscuridad, la gran figura hacia crujir el suelo al avanzar hacia Twilight.

\- corre, corree - se mencionaba así misma paralizada por el miedo y todas las emociones que se encontraban en ella en ese momento.

Twilight se dio la vuelta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo por entre los árboles, la presencia se sentía cada vez más cerca, se podía notar el miedo en los ojos de Twilight que no dejaban de derramar algunas lágrimas.

Poco después se detuvo de golpe al encontrarse al borde de un gran desfiladero, el sonido del rio en la profundidad era ensordecedor, Twilight volteo para mirar sobre sus pasos la figura que se acercaba.

-No puedes huir Twilight-

-¿Por qué haces esto?

-Solo te muestro la verdad, la culpa que te invade y el inevitable destino.

Un destello de color rojo salió disparado de la figura oscura arrojando a Twilight al desfiladero, Twilight solo podía mirar como sucedía todo casi con el tiempo detenido, una de sus alas posiblemente estaba rota, y su magia era inútil, su visión se nublo cuando sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto con una voz que se desvanecía rápidamente.

-Adiós Twilight- menciono la figura postrada en el borde del acantilado.

\- Yo… lo siento… - Menciono la princesa antes de perderse en las oscuras aguas del rio.

**Al día siguiente…**

En medio de un bosque ubicado a las afueras de Ecuestria, una pony de pelaje azul y melena blanca caminaba arrastrando una carreta desgastada y chirriante al avanzar, hablaba consigo misma en voz alta intentando darse ánimos.

-Pff, Este día fue agotador, solo 2 ponis se quedaron hasta que termino el espectáculo, solo pagaron 2 monedas, se siente desaprobación en las miradas del resto y el refugio se está cayendo a pedazos, eso sin mencionar, que el estómago de Trixie esta vacío y la carreta lastima, pero vamos, la semana pasada fue mucho peor- sonrió unos momentos mientras se detenía delante del rio como intentando creer en lo que decía.

\- Agh – Gruño la poni azul – A quien quiero engañar con esto… Toda Ecuestria odia a Trixie, No he comido más que yerba en meses, 2 de los cuales enferme por lo mismo y ya ni siquiera me quieren contratar en la granja de rocas o en algún otro lugar. Trixie… tal vez sería mejor que desapareciera.

Un recuerdo nublado apareció en la mente de Trixie, Aquella poni lila aparecía para derrotarla una y otra vez.

-No! – Grito – Eso no pasara! La Gran y Poderosa Trixie jamás volverá a mentir! Y será tan fuerte en la magia como esa dichosa Twilight Sparkle, solo necesito tiempo!, solo un poco más de tiempo, Eso es todo!... Me escuchaste Twilight Sparkle! Trixie No volverá a ser derrotada por ti!

En ese momento bajo la mirada hacia el rio, entre el pasto crecido se notaba una figura extraña y en el agua un color rojizo que se diluía lentamente. Trixie cerró un poco los ojos para mirar un poco más enfocada.

-¿Qué es eso? – Se preguntó mientras se acercaba un poco más – Parece un poni- se mencionaba mientras aceleraba el paso dejando la carreta.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer la figura.

-¿Sparkle!?- menciono sorprendida mientras un temor dolorosamente familiar le recorría el cuerpo.

Sacudió su cabeza para salir del asombro e intentar reaccionar rápido. De inmediato un destello emano de su cuerno envolviendo a la lastimada poni, retiro todo lo que pudo de la tierra que cubría sus heridas y la llevo directamente a la carreta.

Era un escenario aterrador que nunca se hubiera imaginado, pensó que la próxima vez que la viera solo seria para poder verla vencida, pero en ese momento solo podía sentir preocupación.

Sus heridas abarcaban la mayor parte de su cuerpo con profundos cortes probablemente ocasionados por las filosas rocas, una de sus alas se encontraba mal herida y posiblemente su pata trasera estaría rota.

Cuando la acomodaba en la carreta con mucho cuidado noto que su cuerpo temblaba sin control, tal vez provocado por el frio o por alguna infección que ya hubiera contraído.

-Ten esto te abrigara- cuidadosamente envolvió el cuerpo de la poni en su capa y se apresuró a arrastrar la carreta lo más rápido que pudo.

\- Esto… no… esto no puede pasar…. Estas asustando a Trixie, Sparkle –mencionaba intentando no pensar en lo peor - estarás bien, estarás bien- Mencionaba una y otra vez.

Después de recorrer un largo camino, justo enfrente se encontraba una casa muy deteriorada, con algunos cristales rotos y huecos en el techo.

Trixie levanto de nuevo a Twilight y corrió dentro abriendo la puerta principal con fuerza, camino un poco hasta encontrarse con una segunda puerta que llevaba a un cuarto aparentemente mejor cuidado que el resto de la casa. Al entrar recostó a Twilight en una cama bastante limpia y arranco literalmente un pequeño botiquín que se encontraba en la pared, producto de los nervios que la invadían.

-¿Que hago, que hago?- menciono la unicornio mientras temblaba asustada.

-Tranquila Trixie, has hecho esto muchas veces cuando te lastiman, puedes hacerlo- mencionaba para sí misma mientras respiraba profundo.

Tomo un trapo húmedo y agrego un líquido sobre él, lentamente comenzó a limpiar toda la tierra que quedaba, después una por una empezó a desinfectar las heridas profundas, Twilight lanzaba un grito ahogado de vez en cuando.

-Disculpa, sé que te duele pero tengo que hacerlo- menciono Trixie intentando no desesperarse.

Cuando todas sus heridas estaban desinfectadas comenzó por poner gasas en ellas, poco después dejo escapar un suspiro antes de hacer lo más difícil.

-Esto, te dolerá mucho Sparkle, solo aguanta- por un momento sintió despacio la pata trasera de Twilight intentando saber si solo se encontraba dislocada o estaba fracturada, después de un momento suspiro aliviada.

-Aquí vamos, solo será un momento- menciono Trixie nerviosa, sujeto a Twilight con sus cascos mientras sujetaba su pata con un hechizo, respiro profundo y tiro de ella fuertemente hacia donde debía acomodarse el hueso.

Twilight soltó un alarido de dolor mientras el crujir de los huesos acomodándose parecía resonar en la habitación.

-Eso… fue todo… Tranquila- le mencionaba mientas sostenía su casco intentado calmarla.

Lentamente inmovilizo su pata trasera poniéndola de lado.

En este punto, no tenía idea de que hacer jamás había visto un ala herida, reviso con cuidado, no parecía grabe, después de desinfectar retrajo lentamente las alas para después levantarla apenas para poder envolverla con las vendas, de esta forma no las podría mover mientras sanaban.

Recostó a Twilight cubriéndola con algunas delgadas mantas.

-E-eso es todo Sparkle- Mencionaba con voz quebradiza.

Poco después puso su casco despacio sobre su frente.

-Estas Hirviendo!- Menciono Trixie sintiendo ese temor de nueva cuenta.

Galopo rápidamente hasta un viejo mueble el cual tenía 2 cajones pequeños en la parte superior, Trixie abrió el primero el cual contenía un franco vacío de antibiótico, un pañuelo color blanco y un extraño libro gastado que aparentaba cierta antigüedad, en el cual solo se podía ver la palabra Lulamoon en la portada.

Trixie ajito el frasco preocupada, Twilight necesitaba antibióticos o mejor aún, una poción de sanación, solo había un problema, Trixie solo había reunido 2 monedas las cuales posiblemente estaban destinadas para comer algo después, las pociones son muy caras y 2 monedas no alcanzaban ni siquiera para un antibiótico, y aunque pudiera comprarlos esa opción era muy lenta y peligrosa para Twilight.

-Que voy a hacer, ya vendí casi todo lo que tenía – menciono Trixie al borde de un ataque de pánico. –Solo… - menciono Trixie mientras una idea llegaba a su mente, era dolorosa para ella pero no tenía otra opción.

-Trixie no se encuentra en un buen momento… a decir verdad no tengo mucho que ofrecer… pero aun puedo hacer algo, pero no puedo llevarte conmigo, si te muevo podrías empeorar, el pueblo más cercano está a algunas horas de aquí, creí que apartarme tanto como pudiera sería bueno para Trixie… ya no parece una buena idea ahora – menciono entre risas nerviosas- Tampoco puedo tele transportarme, soy realmente mala en ese tipo de hechizos y es una gran distancia. Solo te pido que aguantes un poco, Trixie llegara a tiempo te lo prometo, no importa cómo pero llegara.

Trixie invoco un pequeño destello de luz sobre la mejilla de Twilight asemejando una leve caricia, Twilight respondió con una sonrisa casi de inmediato.

Trixie tomo un cofre de color azul adornado con un grabado en el frente que asimilaba una "L", una mochila doble y una túnica color negro que posteriormente vistió, está la cubría casi por completo, poco después salió de prisa.

Afuera, coloco el cofre en la carreta, era algo pesado para llevarlo cargando con magia, dio un último vistazo hacia la ventana de la habitación y menciono.

-Solo algunas horas Sparkle te lo prometo, Trixie jamás rompe una promesa- después de eso galopo con toda la fuerza que sus patas le permitían.

Mientras lo hacía, miles de imagenes desfilaban en su mente recordando todo lo que había hecho, desde la primera vez que vio a Twilight hasta su disculpa antes de irse con su vida destrozada.

-Sabes… sé que realmente Trixie no te conoce bien, pero se todo el daño que te he hecho a ti y a todos los que estuvieron cerca, Tengo que admitir que las veces que venciste a Trixie, la lastimaron, Es verdad, pero también le devolviste algo que creyó perdido hace tanto tiempo. La sonrisa de tus amigos, los ponis mirando asombrados tus hechizos, el sonido de los casco al golpear el suelo repetidas veces con emoción, Trixie volvió a vivir en ti aquellos días donde no eran necesarias las mentiras para lograrlo- La voz de Trixie comenzaba a quebrarse- Trixie quiere demostrarte que también es fuerte, que también puede hacer magia tan poderosa como la tuya, no quiero mentirme más, a nadie más!- Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Trixie siendo arrastradas por el viento. – Tenemos un duelo pendiente Sparkle, esta vez solo será Trixie Lulamoon, Tienes que esperar a Trixie, Tienes que ser fuerte… por favor… Resiste. – menciono Trixie apretando sus parpados y cambiando su mirada a una llana de determinación.

-Ugss- Twilight lanzo un leve quejido, su visión estaba completamente nublada y sentía tanto dolor en su cuerpo que no podía moverse. Cuando su vista se aclaró un poco, pudo observar una bandera pegada en el techo, parecía ser algo vieja pero muy bien cuidada.

\- ¿Lula…moon? – menciono Twilight leyendo la inscripción en la bandera.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se preguntó desorientada – esa voz la he escuchado en alguna parte, pero casi no pude entender lo que decía.. ¿Qué es ese sonido?- se preguntó girando su vista lentamente hasta ver un balde a punto de desbordarse llenándose con el agua que provenía de las goteras en el techo.

-Estoy segura que era… no… ella seguramente ya está muy lejos, ¿Quién es Lulamoon?- poco después Twilight perdió el conocimiento nuevamente, desplomándose en la almohada.

Trixie corría rápidamente por un sendero casi olvidado, cuando escucho un sonido familiar que le hiso alzar la orejas, fue entonces cuando una idea loca y peligrosa cruzo su mente pero reduciría el tiempo de viaje a tan solo un cuarto. Dejo la carreta a un lado para después hacer levitar el cofre y la mochila, posteriormente camino hacia un costado de las vías del tren.

-Está a sido por mucho, la idea más tonta que has tenido Trixie!- Exclamo como regañándose ella misma.

Poco después a lo lejos apareció la figura de un tren de carga que se acercaba rápidamente.

-Está bien… todo perfecto, solo es abrir la puerta y saltar, solo eso Trixie- mencionaba mientras sus músculos se tensaban.

-Voy a morir…- menciono irónicamente.

El tren se acercaba cada vez más hasta que cruzo enfrente, Trixie comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, esperando la oportunidad perfecta.

-Ahora!- sin pensarlo con un hechizo abrió la puerta del vagón y con otro diferente arrojo sus cosas dentro antes de saltar.

Cuando salto tropezó con una tabla en la entrada del vagón y callo de golpe dentro. Su túnica callo suavemente sobre su cabeza mientras una risita nerviosa salía de ella.

-La gran y… adolorida Trixie lo logro- menciono alegre.

Cuando logro reincorporarse, cerró la puerta rápidamente esperando que no la hubieran escuchado, Cuando miro hacia enfrente, el vagón estaba lleno de manzanas, lo cual hizo brillar los ojos de Trixie.

-Trixie muere de hambre… tal vez podría…- mencionaba titubeando mientras hacía levitar una manzana hacia ella.

-No se darán cuenta si tan solo toma una… ¿verdad?- menciono Trixie acercándola hasta casi darle una mordida.

-¿Que estoy haciendo?- gruño – humillas, mientes, esclavizas ponis…. ¿Y ahora robas?... No!, la gran y poderosa Trixie no se rebajara a esto… Nunca!- Menciono mientras regresaba la manzana al canasto donde la había tomado. Poco después su estómago comenzó a rugir – pero tengo tanta hambre… Tal vez si Trixie come las hojas no pase nada, las hojas no se venden- menciono mientras arrancaba las pocas hojas sobrantes de las ramas que habían quedado en algunas manzanas.

Las acerco a ella e introdujo una en su boca, seguida con una mueca de total desagrado.

-Son muy amargas- reprocho antes de comer la segunda.

Cuando termino su estómago aun le reclamaba por comida seguido de una punzada de dolor, solo se limitó a echarse en el frio suelo del vagón.

-*suspiro* solo… espero que estés bien, llegare más rápido de esta forma, Resiste Twilight- mencionaba mientras su parpados caían rendidos, perdiéndose en un profundo sueño.

DarkWolfMX


	2. Pasado

**Capítulo 2 – Pasado.**

-Mami, Mami! Resonaba la voz de una pequeña potrilla.

-¿Que sucede cielo? – pregunto una voz más adulta de un tono dulce y claro.

-Me invitaron mami, me invitaron! – corría la potrilla por todos lados muy emocionada.

\- ¿a dónde tesoro? – Pregunto una poni de pelaje blanco en medio de la sala, su melena de un azul muy tenue se mantenía atada con un listón rojo mientras caía sobre sus hombros al estar sentada en el sillón. Su Cutie Mark tenía una estrella grande y resplandeciente en el medio mientras un par de alas azules la envolvían.

-A la fiesta de cumpleaños de Winter, es increíble, jamás me había invitado, ¿Puedo ir?- pregunto la pequeña que no podía contener la emoción en su mirada.

-No estoy muy segura cielo, no creo que sea buena idea- respondió la poni manteniendo una mirada de preocupación en sus ojos del mismo color que los de Trixie.

\- Solo es a una calle de aquí, todos estarán ahí, tal vez puedan ayudarme con mi magia, tal vez pueda hacer amigos, nunca me habían invitado, tal vez quiere ser mi amiga, eso sería genial- respondió la pequeña aún más emocionada.

\- Pero amor, nunca te habían invitado antes y así de repente, no lo sé cariño, de verdad no creo que sea buena idea.- respondió la poni sin poder esconder su preocupación. La mirada de la pequeña decayó al instante.

-bueno… entonces subiré y practicare un poco arriba. - Dijo la pequeña mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

-*suspiro* Espera cariño- menciono mientras la pequeña se detenía de golpe. –si tanto quieres ir, está bien puedes ir pero no regreses muy tarde tesoro.

-¿De verdad, de verdad? – menciono la pequeña saltando por todos lados.

\- si tesoro, anda, cuídate mucho- despidió a la pequeña dándole un beso en su frente, estaba muy preocupada, pero era una buena oportunidad para que la pequeña Trixie tuviera algún amigo ya que siempre se encontraba sola. La pequeña salió corriendo tan rápido como sus pequeñas patitas se lo permitían.

Trixie corría por las calles de canterlot con una sonrisa que pocas veces tenia.

-No lo puedo creer!, me invitaron!... por un momento creí que no les caía bien, pero ahora! – mencionaba la pequeña casi gritando a los 4 vientos.

Cuando llego, alcanzo a ver en el jardín a 2 potrillas que estaban jugando haciendo levitar algunas cosas y no solo eso, ambas ya tenían sus Cutie Marks.

-OH!, eso es increíble… yo aun no puedo hacer cosas asi!, es genial!... espera, tranquila, no lo arruines solo siéntate, sonríe, saluda, y haremos amigos - Menciono para si misma mientras se sentaba a lado de una mesa que contenía algunos postres pero Trixie no se interesaba en ellos, su mente solo se enfocaba en la mejor forma de hablarles.

-Nunca había asistido a una fiesta!, es genial todos parecen llevarse tan bien- . Menciono alegre mientras veía a todos los ponis a su alrededor.

\- Oh! Cielos… se acerca alguien…- menciono Trixie dando un pequeño saltito, respiro profundo y dijo- Hola! Felicidades por tu Cutie Mark yo soy…- la potrilla paso de largo sin prestarle atención – … tal vez no pudo escucharme, no debería hablar tan bajo, oh ahí viene lightnight-

-Hola Lightnight! Vi tu hechizo, fue sorprendente, podrías darme algún… conse… está bien hasta luego!- el segundo potrillo hizo exactamente lo mismo.

-Que pasa… porque no quieren hablarme, no no no, vamos Trixie no sea paranoica, tal vez solo no te escucharon… eso es todo- mencionaba la pequeña ya con un semblante de preocupación en su cara, el tiempo pasaba lento, 2 horas después, ningún potrillo se acercaba y cuando lo hacían todos hacían exactamente lo mismo.

-Mama… como siempre tenía razón…nadie quiere hablar conmigo… pero creí que esta vez sería diferente… solo… ve a casa- menciono mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, en ese momento una voz familiar se escuchó.

-Lulamoon-

-Eh?- volteo la pequeña aun con una expresión Triste - no seas tonta! Te está hablando, sonríe oh! Discúlpame, si soy yo!, ¿winterdust?, Felicidades por tu cumpleaños.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto de forma cortante.

-Me llego una invitación, ¿me la enviaste tu verdad?, muchas gracias, realmente me gustaría conocerlos a todos yo…

-Era solo para unicornios

-Sí, así es, por eso yo….

-Unicornios reales que por lo menos pudieran usar magia – Menciono la poni de forma hiriente.

\- Oh!, si bueno, yo aún no puedo usar magia, pero me estoy esforzando muchísimo, tal vez dentro de poco pueda usarla- menciono Trixie mientras sus ojos se abrían como si se le hubiera ocurrido una idea - Winter! Tú eres muy buena con la magia, ¿me podrías ayudar por favor?, ¿podrías darme algún consejo?, te prometo seguirlos tal y como tú me digas, puedo hacerlo – mencionaba la pequeña con mucho entusiasmo en sus palabras olvidando lo que había pasado.

-Si claro, Te tengo un gran consejo!- Al escucharla una sonrisa se ilumino en el rostro de Trixie, por fin alguien había aceptado ayudarla.

-¿De verdad, de verdad?, Winter muchas gracias, eres una gran ami….

-un unicornio falso no debería usar magia jamás- interrumpió la poni bruscamente.

-¿Falso? pero… ¿porque estás diciendo eso?… yo solo…

-Sal de aquí Lulamoon, aquí no hay lugar para ti – menciono la poni al mismo tiempo que se retiraba.

Trixie se quedó paralizada por un momento sin saber qué hacer, en su pecho sentía como si miles de agujas se clavaran lentamente y sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse de lágrimas. Después cuando pudo reaccionar, salió corriendo del lugar para ir a casa.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su casa solo se sentó frente a ella, intentando controlar las lágrimas.

-No, no puedo entrar así, mama ya tiene mucho de qué preocuparse, no quiero preocuparla más, vamos deja de llorar- se decía así misma pero en ese momento era imposible, sus lágrimas salían solas y el dolor en su pecho no se desvanecía.

Las nubes grisáceas se acababan de asentar sobre ella, la frías gotas de llovía empezaban a caer, Trixie se quedó un momento dejándose mojar por la fría lluvia.

-Gracias… así no se dará cuenta…- menciono Trixie mientras las gotas de lluvia se mesclaban con sus lágrimas, se sentía muy fría pero al mismo tiempo le ayudaba a controlarse, poco tiempo después una estela de color blanco la envolvió y puso una sombrilla sobre ella.

-Cariño! ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿por qué te estas mojando? – mención la poni de pelaje blanco con un tono sutil de regaño en su voz. Trixie de inmediato fingió una sonrisa.

-Lo siento mama solo me alcanzo la lluvia – Menciono la pequeña.

Su madre la veía preocupada, como dudando un poco.

-Vamos a dentro pequeña, tienes que tomar un baño caliente, no me gustaría que te enfermaras- menciono la poni abrazando a Trixie mientras entraban-

La poni puso a llenar la tina con agua entre caliente y fría hasta tener la temperatura perfecta, Trixie entro a la bañera serrando sus ojos, la unicornio beso su frente y salió un momento.

Trixie se mantuvo ahí un largo rato, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, ideando alguna forma de ocultar lo que sentía para no preocupar a su madre.

Tiempo después la poni de pelaje blanco como la nieve entro con una toalla.

-Ven aquí cariño, tampoco puedes estar tanto tiempo aquí, menciono la poni de nuevo poniendo a Trixie en su pecho con ayuda de su magia, al llegar a la cama Trixie se quedó con la toalla en la cabeza.

\- Muy bien tesoro, ahora sí, ¿qué paso? – pregunto la pony sentándose a un costado de la cama mirando a Trixie preocupada.

\- No mucho mama, de hecho estuvo aburrido y yo..

-Preguntare de nuevo Tesoro, ¿qué paso? – interrumpió la pony con un tono de preocupación y culpa.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? – pregunto Trixie desapareciendo la falsa sonrisa.

-Cariño, el día en que no pueda darme cuenta de cómo te sientes, te habré fallado como madre, y eso, jamás pasara. ¿Ahora puedes decirme que pasa?

-¿Recuerdas aquella historia que me contaban?

-Si claro tesoro, recuerdo todas.

\- Bueno hay una en especial, la de la hechicera Enyar

\- Oh! Esa historia.

-Si… yo recuerdo cada palabra. En ella, la unicornio no era como los demás, tenía que esforzarse mucho para poder usar su magia, nunca fue fácil, pero como siempre, daba lo mejor de si misma, jamás se rendía, mi parte favorita, es donde usa su magia para detener a una gran osa mayor y asi salvar a los pequeños, aunque ella sabía que no tenía el poder para hacerlo. Con todo en contra, aun así lo intento…. Sabes… Amo esa historia.

Su madre solo la veía y escuchaba atenta a todo lo que la pequeña tenía que decir.

-lo que intento decir… es que… yo… No puedo usar magia, a pesar de que me esfuerzo muchísimo todos los días, siempre soy la última en todo, nadie quiere ser mi amigo y no tengo idea de porque, jamás les he hecho ningún daño, al contrario siempre intento ser amable.

-Cariño…

-Pero hoy supe que eso puedo soportarlo, no es tan importante para mi… no necesito a los demás… - Trixie sollozo y comenzó a derramar una lagrimas antes de continuar – Lo que más me duele es que si no puedo hacer nada… no puedo ayudarte para que no tengas que trabajar tanto todos los días, en algo que tal vez ni siquiera te guste en realidad. Todos los días me pregunto lo mismo, ¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?, pero no tengo respuesta, después de todo… yo… no soy como la unicornio de la historia.

-Mi cielo… - comenzó su madre con lágrimas en sus ojos, cubriendo a la pequeña con el destello color blanco, haciéndola levitar frente a ella para poder verla a los ojos.- No has hecho nada mal, yo soy muy feliz al tenerte a mi lado, y si en mi vida he tenido cientos de errores, estoy orgullosa porque tú has sido el mayor acierto en mi vida, lo único que necesitas es tiempo tesoro, lamento estar fuera casi todos los días, pero sabes que siempre tendré tiempo para ti por sobre todas las cosas y siempre recuerda, tu serás lo que desees ser.

-Quisiera no ser yo en este momento-

-No digas eso amor, déjame mostrarte algo… quiero que cierres tus ojos un momento – Menciono su madre mostrando una dulce sonrisa.

-Pero…-

-Apapapa! Sin peros cariño- interrumpió mencionando con una risita.

-Está bien. – Menciono la pequeña mientras cerraba los ojos.

Un sonido conocido resonó en la habitación, sonaba como si se estuviera conjurando un hechizo complicado.

-¿Mama?, ¿Qué haces?- pregunto la pequeña queriendo abrir lo ojos, la poni se adelantó poniendo su casco suavemente en la cabeza de Trixie.

-No cielo, no los abras, Estuve preparando una sorpresa para ti cariño, solo no abras los ojos, dame un minuto, es un hechizo muy difícil.

-Pero mama tú…

-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Poco después, Trixie sintió una oleada de viento frio que alzaba su melena, y pudo notar un sonido de agua, como olas de mar rompiéndose contra las rocas, También podía escuchar el sonido de agitación en su madre.

-Mama ¿estás bien?- menciono la pequeña preocupada-

-Sí, no te preocupes… pfff… lo logre, sabes hace tiempo que quería que vinieras a este lugar, lamento no haberlo podido hacer antes, yo solía venir aquí casi todos los días, aunque solo hay una manera de llegar. Aquí mi padre me pregunto alguna vez, ¿qué pedirías si en este momento tuvieras 3 deseos?, El primero, mientras este dentro de lo que pueda hacer yo moveré las estrellas para concedértelo, el segundo, este lugar te lo concederá, y cuando lo haga te dará más que un simple deseo, y el tercero, solo tu podrás cumplirlo. Ahora si te preguntara lo mismo tesoro. ¿Qué pedirías?, ahora puede abrir los ojos!

La pequeña olvido de inmediato lo que sentía, abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo haciendo caer las últimas lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos.

-Esto… Esto es increíble mama!

El paisaje era algo nunca visto, las estrellas se dibujaban en el firmamento como esparcidas meticulosamente, la luna se encontraba en un punto bajo, casi como si pudiera rosar el horizonte en el inmenso mar, el pasto crecía uniformemente con gotas de roció sobre ellas, y se encontraban tan alto que no se podían ver las olas que se escuchaban romper contra las rocas.

-Mami, ¿dónde estamos? – pregunto la pequeña manteniendo una mirada de asombro que no podía contener

-Emm. A decir verdad pequeña, no lo se, solo se puede llegar hasta aquí a través de un hechizo que me enseño mi padre, ¿recuerdas la historia de la luna?, bueno este es el refugio que menciona, aquí jamás amanece.

-Cuantas estrellas, nunca había visto la luna tan brillante!- mencionaba la pequeña casi sin parpadear.

-Mami

-Dime cielo

-No necesito pensar mucho en mi primer deseo, sé que quiero exactamente.

\- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué es?- pregunto la poni volteando a ver a su hija con intriga.

-No quiero olvidar jamás lo que siento en este momento, Deseo que siempre seamos felices, Tú, yo y papa donde quiera que se encuentre, No quiero llorar más.

Su madre la miro con alegría brindándole una gran sonrisa.

-Eres una pequeñita muy fuerte, pero llorar no es malo, siempre y cuando puedas sonreír de nuevo, Te prometo hacer todo lo que este en mis cascos para poder cumplir ese deseo, te prometo siempre estar contigo. Ah!... cariño te tengo una sorpresa más!.

-¿Hay más?- sonrió Trixie emocionada.

Su madre comenzó a lanzar un hechizo alrededor de Trixie, una estela blanca muy brillante se formó a su alrededor, poco después sobre su cabeza. Cuando el hechizo termino una capa ondeaba con el viendo y un sombrero cubría la cabeza de Trixie ambos era del color de sus ojos con patrones de estrenas de colores en ellos, al parecer era algo grande porque el sombrero bajo hasta cubrir los ojos de la pequeña.

-ups, lo siento pequeña, tal vez es un poco grande, me encantaba usar ese traje todo el tiempo. – mencionaba con una sonrisa.

-No, mama, es genial, así podre usarlo siempre!, Gracias mama! –menciono la pequeña aun manteniéndose bajo el sombrero.

En ese momento una fuerte corriente paso por ahí, La poni cerro los ojos un momento, debido al viento el sombrero de Trixie salió volando y la pequeña solo pudo pensar en ir tras el. Cuando la poni la vio un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver que Trixie se dirigía al acantilado.

-No, espera Trixie te vas a caer!- Grito y de inmediato lanzo un hechizo para intentar sujetar a la pequeña potrilla, pero solo alcanzo a sujetar la capa, Trixie en ese momento se había soltado de la capa y había caído al acantilado. Por un momento la poni se quedó incrédula pero antes de que el pánico la invadiera, una voz sonaba desde el borde.

-No te preocupes mami! Estoy bien!- menciono la pequeña con una gran sonrisa saliendo del acantilado levitando con el sombre entre sus cascos.

-Trixie!- Grito su madre acercándose a ella rápidamente y alzo sus cascos para sujetar a la pequeña potrilla.

\- lo hice, lo hice, lo hice, lo hice. – Mencionaba la pequeña una y otra vez.

-Calma pequeña ¿cómo estás haciendo eso?

-No tengo idea, mi cuerno brillaba cuando corría por mi sombrero, no quería perderlo, solo pensé en eso, y lance un hechizo en mí, pero no sé cómo lo hice.

\- Entiendo tesoro pero te arriesgaste mucho, casi me matas del susto – Mencionaba la poni a modo de un pequeño regaño frunciendo el ceño.

-Discúlpame mama, realmente no quería asustarte – le menciono mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-no te preocupes, todo está bien y mi pequeña puede usar magia, Estoy muy orgullosa de ti amor.

\- ¿Mama, ese fue mi segundo deseo?

\- Realmente no lo sé pequeña, pero si es así solo queda un último, y tendrás que ser paciente, solo tú puedes cumplirlo.

\- ¿cómo?- pregunto la pequeña potrilla mientras se recostaban en el pasto.

-Oh! ¿Qué buena pregunta?, imagina que eres una estrella.

-¿Una estrella?

-Así es, dime ¿Qué tipo de estrella serias?

-¿Cómo cual me gustaría ser? – la pequeña se quedó pensando un momento mirando el hermoso cielo nocturno. – ¿es muy difícil? – menciono finalmente la pequeña potrilla.

-¿Por qué?

-Hay tantas estrellas, y todas son tan hermosas, pero algunas de ellas se encuentran muy solas, o son muy pequeñas.

\- Precisamente, todos los ponis somos como un cielo estrellado.- la pequeña Trixie sin perder atención de lo decía su madre, subió lentamente en su lomo apoyándose en su cabeza para escuchar mejor todo lo que estaba diciendo.

-Algunos preferimos estar acompañados, otros prefieren alejarse y vagar solos, otros más son felices encontrando aquella estrella que los acompañe toda su vida, pero si te fijas bien, todos tenemos algo en común, ¿sabes qué es? – Pregunto mirando hacia arriba a una feliz potrilla que se encontraba apoyada con sus pequeños cascos frontales sobre su cabeza

-Nuestro Brillo! – menciono la pequeña sin dudarlo.

-Exactamente, Nuestro brillo nos define, a cada uno de nosotros, algunas pueden brillar mucho pero apagarse muy rápido al primer error, otras brillan poco y así permanecen por el resto de sus días.

-Mamá! ¿ a ti que tipo de estrella te gustaría ser?

\- o haciendo trampa evadiendo mi pregunta eh!

\- no mamá solo quiero saber- respondió Trixie entre risas.

-Pues veras cielo, fue muy interesante descubrirlo, porque antes de saber cuál quería ser, necesite entender algunas cosas. Yo al principio creí que la mejor era una estrella pequeña- mencionaba mientras lanzaba un hechizo que formaba una pequeña esfera de luz frente a ellas, Trixie miro muy atenta sin perder de vista aquella esfera.

\- Pero al ser como esta pequeña esfera de luz, mi brillo no era suficiente, no solo para mi, si no, para todo el que se encontraba cerca de mí. Así que decidí aumentar ese brillo de cualquier forma, sin importar lo difícil que fuera, tenía que hacerlo, a partir de ahí, las cosas fueron cambiando poco a poco. Después de un tiempo descubrí, que ese brillo que ganaba no solo lo lograba con mi esfuerzo, mi padre, y otros ponis me brindaban un poco de su brillo todos los días- La esfera de luz se iba elevando poco a poco en el cielo adquiriendo cada vez más fuerza en ella, Trixie miraba casi sin parpadear para no perderse ningún detalle.

\- Claro que con el tiempo aumentaba cada vez más pero también había días en donde sentía que todo ese brillo se perdía en solo instante - mencionaba mientras la esfera cambiaba de color a un negro profundo. –pero en esos momentos, son los que más nos enseñan, te hacen fuerte y humilde al mismo tiempo o por el contrario también pueden hacerte desvanecer para jamás volver a brillar, eso solo depende de ti.

\- ¿Y que paso contigo?- escucho la poni sobre su cabeza con un tono de emoción mientas sentía pequeños saltitos en su lomo.

-Decidí aprender de ello y jamás rendirme!, así como esta esfera, mientras más alto llegara más quería brillar y al mismo tiempo, ayudar a cualquiera que necesitara esa chispa en su camino – la esfera se elevaba más y más y al mismo tiempo ganaba tamaño e intensidad. – después de entender esto, mi tercer deseo se cumplió.

\- ¿De verdad, de verdad? ¿ y que fue?.

-Es un secreto!

\- ¿Qué? No no! – mencionaba Trixie con saltitos- dime dime, yo se guardar secretos!

-¿Oh!, puedo confiar en ti pequeña?

-Claro que si mami!

-En realidad creo que es un secreto que se puede notar fácilmente

-¿Enserio?

\- si Cariño, veras, mi tercer deseo es lo que más amo en mi vida!, ¿sabes que es? – pregunto la poni entre risitas.

-mmm creo que no lo se

-Eres tu pequeña mi más grande deseo

-¿Yo? – pregunto la pequeña que ahora se mantenía inmóvil.

-Si, eres tu cielo

-Es Trixie – Mencionaba con una sonrisa completamente honesta.

\- y ahora pequeña, ya se cual estrella quiero ser

-¿Cuál?

\- Quiero ser aquella estrella que durante toda su vida brille tanto que su luz pueda llegar a todas las demás y que esa luz pueda seguir trascendiendo por mucho tiempo aun después de haber dejado de existir- después de eso la esfera de luz brillo y se expandió rápidamente, posteriormente se contrajo para después estallar y miles de esferas diminutas caían lentamente iluminando todo el cielo nocturno.

-Mama- exclamo la pequeña mirando asombrada todas las pequeñas esferas.

-¿Que pasa cariño?

\- Yo quisiera ser como tu! –aseguro la pequeña

\- Te lo agradezco mucho mi pequeña, pero yo quiero que seas mucho mejor que yo.

-Entonces… - Inicio Trixie mientas se colocaba su capa y sombrero con ayuda de su magia – Sera muy difícil pero te prometo que nunca me voy a rendir.

\- Eso Es!, Esa es mi Trixie- mencionaba la poni blanca mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Detrás de ellas una figura oscura se confundía entre las sobras del lugar, sonriendo menciono en voz baja – Así que eras tú…-


	3. Comienzo

**Hope**

**Capítulo 3 - Comienzo**

Trixie se despertó de golpe al sentir que el tren se detenía escuchando los rechinidos de las ruedas metálicas deslizándose a través de las vías, Sus ojos aún se mostraban perdidos en pensamientos como si de alguna forma el sueño pudiera continuar.

-Mamá- menciono en voz baja mientras poco a poco regresaba a la realidad.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía, después de tanto tiempo aun sigues dándole lecciones a Trixie…

El sonido de cascos se podía escuchar desde afuera del vagón, estaban intentando abrir la puerta para descargar su contenido seguramente.

-No, si me ven aquí habrá problemas, tengo que salir pero…- pensó Trixie asustada.

-Vamos Trixie solo es un simple Hechizo de tele transportación… a ciegas…. Y sin saber dónde pararas… *suspiro*, esto se pone mejor y mejor…- Menciono Trixie mientras conjuraba un hechizo el cual le costaba realizar y ahora tendría que hacerlo sin poder fijar un destino, podía aparecer justo fuera del vagón o en el medio de un muro o peor por lo que intento concentrarse en un lugar abierto donde no hubiera nada a su alrededor.

\- Vamos, rápido, rápido!, decía mientras la magia se concentraba en su cuerno, en el momento en que la puerta se abrió, Trixie logro desaparecer, dejando atrás unas cuantas chispas como residuos del hechizo, que no llamaron la atención.

Al reaparecer Trixie se encontraba suspendida en el aire.

-¿Lo logro?... Si! Trixie Lo logro! – Mencionaba alegre mientras el hechizo perdía fuerza y la gravedad se encargaba de hacer el resto - O rayos- dijo al darse cuenta donde estaba en realidad antes de caer en picada. Dejando escapar un grito prolongado Trixie solo podía mirar cómo se acercaba a la carpa de una tienda, ya no había tiempo para otro hechizo por lo que solo pudo cubrirse con sus cascos y esperar lo mejor.

Una poni de color azul un poco más claro con melena bicolor entre azul oscuro y blanco se acercaba a la carpa hasta que escucho el grito, se detuvo un momento y vio a la poni asustada cayendo directamente a la carpa seguido de un sonido de rasgado y un golpe amortiguado en el interior.

-Vaya, esa fue una fea caída, ¿te encuentras bien? – menciono la yegua preocupada mientras asomaba la cabeza por encima del mostrador de la carpa. Trixie más que adolorida se sintió apenada por lo que se levantó rápidamente rascándose la cabeza con el caso derecho-

-ah, sí si Tri… estoy bien… - en ese momento pensó que sería mejor no mencionar su nombre si no quería que la descubrieran.

\- Tienes suerte, acababa de poner algunos cojines en ese lugar- Menciono la poni con una sonrisa de alivio.

\- Tri… Lamento lo de tu tienda, de verdad lo siento- mencionaba Trixie preocupada.

\- No te preocupes, ya estaba por quitar esa vieja carpa y regresar a mi pueblo, al parecer a los ponis no les interesa mucho mis productos de higiene dental… es frustrante. Oye espera… ¿no te he visto en alguna parte? – menciono la unicornio mirando a Trixie con mas detalle.

En ese momento Trixie se dio cuenta que el gorro de la túnica había caído hacia atrás, mientras usaba su magia para ponérselo nuevamente.

\- Eres una Tonta Trixie… Si te reconocen no podrás ayudar a Sparkle Lo lamento, pero no, no creo que nos conozcamos.

\- Lo siento, por un momento te me hiciste conocida, tal vez te estoy confundiendo.

-Disculpa, necesito encontrar un doctor o algunas pociones lo antes posible, ¿dónde puedo encontrar alguno?

-lo lamento pero el único doctor de la zona salió por una emergencia, no estará hasta mañana

\- para entonces Sparkle estará….- pensó Trixie preocupada.

-Y para medicinas y pociones solo hay un lugar, siguiendo derecho por ese camino - señalo - pero la verdad es un poco caro. – Tal vez en Vanhoover encuentras más barato.

\- no puedo perder tanto tiempo, entiendo, lamento de verdad lo de tu carpa, te compensare de alguna forma.- mencionaba Trixie saliendo de la carpa y haciendo levitar su mochila y el cofre de color azul con la hermosa L grabada en el frente.

\- No no, Tranquila no te preocupes, al contrario, me alegra haber podido evitar un accidente.

\- Tengo que irme, pero muchas gracias por tu ayuda Minuette – Menciono Trixie reconociéndola.

\- Oye espera! ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿cómo sabes el mío?- exclamaba mientras Trixie se alejaba rápidamente – se ha ido… ella si me conoce, estoy segura que la vi en alguna parte.

\- Necesito muchos Bits más, pero si me descubren, pasara lo que… pero tengo que intentarlo - pensaba Trixie mientras corría hacia alguna zona concurrida. Un poco más adelante una pequeña potrilla de color purpura y melena del mismo color un poco más oscuro y tristes ojos azules, se encontraba sollozando delante de una maseta con una flor marchita contenida en ella. No había tiempo pero la pequeña se veía realmente triste y esa zona parecía la más concurrida del lugar.

\- Pequeña… ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Trixie preocupada.

-S-Si yo estoy bien, pero mi flor está muriendo – la pequeña sollozaba más contenido su llanto, parecía realmente afectada por la flor.

-¿Me permites verla un momento? – pregunto Trixie mientras haciendo levitar la maseta.

-Si… Te entiendo… o claro que lo creo… si se ha esforzado mucho… descuida se lo dire – La potrilla se notaba confundida y un poco molesta, Trixie estaba hablando sola.

\- Por favor… no se burle de mi – dijo la pequeña mirando hacia el suelo – ¿Por qué hace eso?

-No me burlo de ti pequeña, jamás lo haría, se lo que se siente… pero resulta que soy muy buena con las plantas, puedo escucharlas!.

-lo ve… se burla de mi… las plantas no hablan. – menciono la pequeña derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Pequeña, tenme un poco de confianza, nunca me burlaría de una situación asi, te lo demostrare, las plantas hablan.- Trixie se dio la vuelta y abrió el cofre sacando una manta del mismo color que su capa, pero esta no tenía grabados de estrellas.

-Esta pequeña es una manta mágica.

-Pero usted es un unicornio – dijo la pequeña de inmediato, Trixie giro sus ojos hacia arriba.

\- Cortas la emoción pequeña, soy una unicornio pero no puedo hacerlo sin mi manta mágica, te mostrare.- mencionaba con una sonrisa mientras cubría la maseta con la manta.

-Esta planta, Siente, respira y vive al igual que nosotras, La magia existe en todas partes, nosotros los unicornios, la tomamos de nuestro entorno para poderla concentrar en algo específico que queramos hacer, pero de ninguna manera nos pertenece, lo realmente difícil es aprender a controlar nuestra magia interna, seas unicornio o no, puedes hacerlo.

-Pero…

\- Apapapa! La emoción pequeña, la emoción – menciono Trixie interrumpiendo, antes de que pudiera decir algo más. – viene la mejor parte!, ella me dijo, que te has esforzado mucho desde que era una pequeña semilla, ¿Cierto?

-Si, lo es! – La mirada de la pequeña cambio por completo, ahora miraba a la extraña con mucha atención.

-Tu madre, te dio las semillas

-Asi es, quería demostrarle que también podía hacerlo!-

-Entonces dile a tu planta que es lo que quieres, y no quiero que digas que las plantas no escuchan!- se adelantó Trixie poniendo una cara seria. –Hazle sentir que deseas, has que viva su magia.

\- Esta bien… le creo… quiero que me disculpe si la descuide, prometo cuidarla mejor, prometo darle agua todos los días, quiero que florezca… yo lo siento… -mencionaba la pequeña dirigiéndose a la flor marchita.

\- acabo de escuchar que dijo, Gracias, y te tiene una gran sorpresa! – La potrilla miraba con mucha atención la manta, como si no se terminara de convencer aun de lo que la extraña decía.

Trixie quito la manta rápidamente, y en medio de un TA-DA, revelo una bella flor, grande y fuerte que destellaba luz a su alrededor. La pequeña potrilla se quedo mirando paralizada la flor, hace apenas unos segundos parecía estar muerta.

-Creo que no te gusto- menciono Trixie con una risita.

-Esto es increíble!, no puedo creerlo!- menciono la pequeña potrilla sonriendo y saltando alrededor de la maseta- Señorita, usted es Increíble! – esas palabras golpearon a Trixie un poco más fuerte de lo que creía, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba un alago así.

\- No pequeña, no lo soy, pero me alegra que te haya gustado.

Algunos murmullos se empezaron a escuchar cerca de ahí, frases como "imposible, le dio vida a la flor" "¿vieron eso?", "Nunca había visto algo así", "¿Quién es esa unicornio?", empezaron a resonar en el lugar, cuando Trixie volteo la vista, un grupo de ponis se encontraba viendo el hechizo sin que se diera cuenta. Por un momento Trixie sintió un poco de miedo, por lo que intento cubrirse con la túnica lo más que podía. Uno de ellos se acercó diciendo, ¿puedes hacer algún otro de esos trucos?

-Eh?, yo… si claro que puedo- menciono Trixie, al parecer no la reconocían, o mejor aún tal vez no sabían nada sobre ella.

-Si podría mostrarles algunos más! – exclamo Trixie ahora decidida, en ese momento la capa y su sombrero parecían tan necesarios, pero parece que tenía que hacer esto sola y solo esta vez, sería la única vez que presentara un acto de magia sin su vestimenta.

Trixie coloco su manta doblada en el suelo y empezó con un hechizo de ilusión, haciendo aparecer miles de mariposas de color blanco y contorno azul, liberando destellos cada vez que revoloteaban. Mientras mantenía el hechizo Trixie volteaba a mirar los semblantes de los ponis a su alrededor.

-Esto… no lo creo… les gustan mis hechizos más sencillos, y están… están sonriendo. Tal vez pueda hacerlo… tal vez pueda empezar de nuevo. - pensaba entusiasmada, mientras las monedas caían en la manta, sentía un poco de cansancio por la falta de energías, el mal sueño y el hambre. Pero eso era lo de menos ahora, mientras pudiera seguir, mantendría cualquier hechizo todo el tiempo que fuera necesario. La pequeña potrilla la miraba detenidamente, admirando el hechizo, pero algo en esa Yegua misteriosa parecía tan familiar.

Cuando Trixie lanzo un hechizo más, su túnica se levantó revelando su Cutie Mark, en ese momento fue cuando la pequeña potrilla la reconoció de inmediato.

-Es usted, Si es usted! – Mencionaba la potrilla emocionada. Trixie al escuchar esas palabras se petrifico, si los demás se enteraban sería un desastre.

-Usted es la Gran y Poderosa Trixie!- Grito la potrilla, en ese momento Trixie sintió un vuelco en su pecho, todo se había terminado, la ilusión se desvaneció casi al instante. Los ponis comenzaron a murmullar entre ellos y en sus miradas podía notarse lo que pensaban, no era necesario que lo mencionaran, Trixie no era bienvenida en ese lugar.

Las palabras cambiaron de repente. "Nunca venció a ninguna osa mayor", "escuche que ataco a la Princesa Twilight", "Escuche que humillaba a todo aquel que subía a su escenario" ,"Es un Fraude", "Es una mentirosa".

\- no, no otra vez… ahora no… tengo que ayudar a Sparkle, es imposible…. No pueden perdonarme, tan solo hace unos segundos sonreían con mi hechizo, no importa como los trate, Trixie siempre será Trixie - mientras Trixie estaba completamente petrificada la potrilla noto su rostro lleno de tristeza y miedo. Un jitomate voló desde la multitud y se estrelló directamente en el rostro de Trixie.

La pequeña potrilla se sorprendió y dio algunos pasos atrás, Trixie ahora derramaba algunas lágrimas pero mantenía una mirada llena de ira a punto de estallar. En ese momento la potrilla corrió enfrente de Trixie, tomando una postura desafiante hacia el público interponiéndose ante todo lo que le pudieran lanzar.

-Déjenla en paz!, ella solo quería mostrarles su magia porque ustedes se lo pidieron, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes?- En ese momento la potrilla estaba gritando, desafiando a la multitud, Trixie quedo en shock por un momento.

-¿qué haces pequeña? pensó Trixie, -Tengo que sacarla de aquí.

Trixie hizo levitar sus pertenecías y galopo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la potrilla usando también el hechizo en ella para salir del lugar, mientras la levantaba la potrilla se sorprendió – Señorita Trixie, espere por favor, aun no les digo todo lo que se merecen!- menciono agitando sus cascos hacia enfrente.

Trixie galopo rápido perdiéndose entre los callejones hasta llegar a uno que parecía seguro, recupero el aliento y coloco a la pequeña potrilla junto a su planta encima de una caja para estar al mismo nivel

Trixie respiro profundo antes de mencionar algo.

-Bueno, creo que no nos siguieron- menciono Trixie con una risa nerviosa-

-Señorita Trixie- menciono la pequeña mirando hacia el suelo.

-¿Si?

-Fue mi culpa verdad… lo arruine, lo siento mucho.- mencionaba la pequeña ahora mirando a los ojos de Trixie.

-No, nada de eso pequeña, pero te arriesgaste mucho, no quisiera que terminaras pagando por algo que Trixie se merece.- Respondió Trixie preocupada.

\- no diga eso, señorita Trixie, usted me ayudo cuando nadie más lo hizo. Yo no creo que se merezca eso, nadie se lo merece, todos podríamos llevarnos mejor al aceptar nuestros errores para mejorar y perdonar a los que nos hicieron daño alguna vez, todos podemos ser amigos… o bueno… eso me gustaría creer. – Trixie pensó un momento en las palabras de la pequeña mirándola con una sonrisa, eran sus mismas palabras cuando era pequeña.

-Trixie alguna vez creyó en eso, Eres una pequeñita muy interesante – exclamaba Trixie mientras revolvía la melena de la pequeña con el casco. En ese momento el rostro triste de la pequeña desaparecía dando paso a una sonrisa.

-Bueno, hay algo muy importante que Trixie debe hacer, ¿puedes llegar a casa sin problemas?- pregunto Trixie mirando a los ojos alegres de la pequeña.

\- No se preocupe señorita Trixie, mi casa no está muy lejos, no me meteré en problemas se lo prometo- después de escuchar eso Trixie siguió de frente por el callejón.

-Señorita Trixie, Señorita Trixie, ¿Volveremos a vernos verdad? - mencionaba la potrilla agitando su casco en el aire. Las palabras de la pequeña se escuchaban como si tuvieran eco en los oídos de Trixie, alguien la despedía y esperaba verla prono, era la segunda vez que la pequeña decía algo que en años no escuchaba.

-a Trixie le gustaría pequeña, cuídate, hasta pronto – contesto respondiendo agitando su casco mientras se alejaba.

\- no pude decírselo- pensaba la pequeña aun sentada en la caja mirando hacia donde Trixie se había desvanecido- Su magia no es una simple ilusión y por supuesto usted no es un fraude, se lo diré la próxima vez que la vea, Gracias señorita Trixie - continuo mientras volteaba a ver la flor la cual no había perdido ni un poco de brillo.

Trixie galopaba un poco rápido pero no lo suficiente para llamar la atención, se dirigía hacia una zona no tan concurrida por donde pasaba un rio que atravesaba el pueblo, los ponis que pasaban no tenían reacción alguna, al parecer aún no se había esparcido la noticia o simplemente lo había dejado de lado. Reduciendo el paso, Trixie se acercó a la orilla del río, aun sentía el dolor en su mejilla y una mancha roja aun goteaba.

\- que pasa contigo Trixie, se siente… como si te desvanecieras poco a poco, como la imagen en el agua- pensaba, mirando su reflejo en el agua casi con repulsión. En verdad… Trixie quiere ayudarte esta vez Sparkle… pero no sé cómo.

Trixie bajo despacio el cofre al suelo, su mochila se mantenía en su espalda, en ese momento dejo escapar un suspiro, su cuerno empezó a brillar envolviendo el gorro de la túnica para deslizarlo hacia atrás, al parecer no había ningún otro poni cerca. Con un segundo Hechizo envolvió un poco de agua del rio en una estela de luz azul para poder sostenerla.

\- No… ella no se daría por vencida… aún hay algo que puedo hacer -mencionaba mientras cerraba sus ojos colocando el agua sobre su cabeza para después soltarla, se sentía un poco fría, su melena se alació humedeciéndose por completo, era una sensación un tanto agradable para contrarrestar el calor, con otro poco de agua limpio la mancha roja sobre su mejilla hasta que no quedo rastro de ella, salvo un amargo dolor.

\- Trixie aun pude hacer algo, solo espera un poco más Sparkle- pensaba, abriendo sus ojos y mirando su reflejo en el agua, ahora se veía un poco diferente manteniendo su melena lacia cayendo de punta hacia el suelo sin alcanzarlo. Su mirada parecía contener un poco de tristeza pero también decisión.

-Lo siento mamá… pero ya no tengo otra opción- se disculpaba mirando aun su reflejo. Con un hechizo nuevamente coloco el gorro para cubrirse hasta la mitad de su rostro, hiso levitar el cofre y se apartó del rio galopando por las calles hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad.

Había muy pocas tiendas a su alrededor, pero una al final de la calle llamo su atención, al parecer era lo que buscaba.

Al entrar, la puerta golpeo una pequeña campana la cual alerto de inmediato a la poni de pelaje blanco que se encontraba del otro lado del mostrador, su melena bicolor era del azul del cielo y un tono más claro, sus ojos eran de un violeta más oscuro que los de Trixie y un moño pequeño de color rojo se mantenía sujeto en la base de su oreja izquierda.

-Bienvenida! ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – menciono la unicornio manteniendo una sonrisa amable.

\- S-si – tartamudeaba Trixie poniendo el cofre en el mostrador- Yo quisiera vender mis cosas – Menciono intentando que su voz no se quebrara.

\- claro ¿puedo abrirlo? – menciono la poni

-… Si – Menciono Trixie, esas palabras eran como sentir una punzada directa en su pecho, nadie había visto el interior de ese cofre antes.

La unicornio con ayuda de un hechizo abrió despacio el cofre mientras sus ojos se abrían al ver lo contenido en su interior.

-OH! Celestia! Esto es hermoso! –mencionaba la pony manteniendo la boca abierta, cada minuto en la tienda dolía más y más, Trixie sentía que una parte de ella era arrancada.

-Claro, claro, con gusto te los compro, ese tipo de material no lo había visto en años, dame un segundo voy por algunos bits – la poni se alejó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda mientras un sonido metálico se escuchaba una y otra vez.- la pony regreso con una pequeña bolsa azul oscuro con una cinta que la ataba desde la parte superior para cerrar la bolsa.

-Antes, quisiera preguntarte ¿por qué los vendes?, si alguien los compra creo que sería solo por el material, y todo parece estar hecho a Casco.

-Solo… necesito seguir los recuerdos de Trixie no ayudaran a Sparkle – Una lagrima se logró escapar de sus ojos, lo que provocó que agachara más su cabeza para cubrirlo con la capucha de la túnica.

-Ya veo… bueno serán 1000 bits si estás de acuerdo – mencionaba la poni intentando ser honesta

\- mi vida solo vale 1000bits… eso debe bastar para las pociones que necesita Sparkle- pensaba Trixie mientras solo podía asentir con su cabeza para evitar hablar.

-Perfecto!, aquí tiene! – Mencionaba la unicornio mientras entregaba la bolsa con los bits y recogía el cofre del mostrador.

-G-gracias – respondió Trixie al tomar la bolsa, mientras se daba la vuelta dejo a la vista una mirada triste y arrepentida, de sus ojos se escapaba una lagrima que recorrió su mejilla antes de caer al suelo, acto seguido salió lo más rápido que pudo de la tienda sin mirar atras.

-Ella estaba… - Menciono la unicornio desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

-Amy… ¿Quién era? – sonó una voz detrás de la cortina, donde había entrado la unicornio anteriormente.

-No lo sé, ella no menciono su nombre.

Una segunda unicornio entro por detrás de la cortina, su pelaje era de color lila muy claro, su melean era rosada cubierta por un gorro azul claro sobre su cabeza que cubría su cuerno aparentemente más pequeño de lo normal y sus ojos un poco más oscuros que su pelaje, mismos que se abrieron de golpe cuando miro el cofre.

-¿Qué pasa?- menciono Amy arqueando una ceja.

-Ese cofre lo he visto antes, tal vez… ¿dime como era ella? – exclamo aun manteniendo la mirada fija en el cofre y en el bello grabado en el frente.

-Veamos, era una unicornio, llevaba una túnica de color negro que la cubría casi por completo, No alcance a ver bien sus ojos pero me parece que eran de color violeta, su crin era larga y de color blanco, era un poco alta y su pelaje era de color…

-Azul- Interrumpió la unicornio

-¿La conoces Winter Dust?- pregunto Amy intrigada.

-lula… Lulamoon-

-¿Lulamoon?

\- Trixie Lulamoon, en realidad nunca… nunca me di la oportunidad de conocerla… pero se lo suficiente como para saber que jamás se separaría de ese cofre.

-Ahora que lo dices, me dio la impresión de ver algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, casi no podía hablar.

-Algo debió pasarle… aunque no debería de importarme.. Ella… - Comenzó a mencionar con un poco de ira en sus ojos, -bueno no importa, se me ocurre algo, lleva por favor el cofre atrás.

-Claro – respondió Amy levitando el cofre hacia tras de la cortina.

-por qué tenías que aparecerte por aquí… el pasado siempre te alcanza ¿no es verdad? - pensaba la poni con la mirada perdida.

Trixie galopaba lo más rápido que podía llevando la mochila llena, el tren estaba a punto de salir, solo tendría que pensar alguna forma de subir sin que se dieran cuenta. Trixie camino más despacio sin llamar la atención, pudo notar un vagón sin techo al final del tren, al parecer no se había ocupado. Trixie sonrió diciéndose a sí misma sobre la suerte que tenía. Sin que la vieran lentamente se desplazó hacia el otro lado del tren, poco tiempo después unos de los cocerles grito el último aviso para que todos abordaran, el tren estaba a punto de partir, cuando este se empezó a mover Trixie salto al interior del último vagón sin techo. Solo había una manta que parecía tener algo por debajo, Trixie no le prestó atención y se agacho hasta estar fuera de vista.

-Trixie detesta escurrirse como una delincuente cualquiera… - menciono Trixie en voz alta con una profunda desaprobación – Tienes que estar bien…- en ese momento la manta se movió un poco, lo que provoco que Trixie diera un salto atrás por la impresión.

Una Pegaso de color gris y melena amarilla salió de bajo de la manta sentándose y sobándose la cabeza con el casco. Trixie simplemente la miro esperando a que reaccionara y que no la delatara.

-awww mi cabeza- menciono la Pegaso.

-¿Estas… bien? –Pregunto Trixie arqueando una ceja.

\- Eh? Si… ¿dónde… estoy?

\- Cerca de _**Silent Forest**_, fuera de Ecuestria-

-amm, pensé que era _**Ponyville**_ – Trixie sintió un golpe en su pecho al escuchar ese nombre…

-Estabas en sentido contrario, estas bastante lejos, si sigues a este tren puedes llegar directo a Ecuestria pasando por _**Tall Tale**_ y _**Vanhover**_, eso está a 2 horas más o menos.

\- o cielos, cielos!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estoy muy lejos, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba volando hacia el tren comiendo mi muffin, cuando de repente choque con un letrero. Y volvió a pasar en otro pueblo… y en otro… - Trixie trago con fuerza al escuchar el nombre del postre…

\- bueno, Trixie no sabe cómo es eso siquiera posible, pero si sigues este tren estarás bien, y mejor no vueles, si pasa lo que me dijiste vas a terminar del otro lado de Ecuestria.

\- oo esta bien!, espera… ¿Trixie dijiste? – menciono la Pegaso, Trixie se dejó llevar mencionando su nombre.

-e.. yo… si me llamo Trixie…- respondió titubeando.

\- Mucho gusto me llamo Ditzy Doo, aunque todos me llaman Derpy menciono extendiéndole el casco. Trixie dudo por un momento pero al final la saludo de la misma manera.

\- ¿No sabes quién soy? – pregunto Trixie.

-Si!, la que quiso salvar a aquellos 2 potrillos de la osa menor, También recuerdo que hacías muchos trucos de magia, y después estabas poniendo unas bonitas banderas por todo poniville – de alguna manera la pony tenía una perspectiva algo rara respecto a lo que sucedió. Lo que hiso que Trixie se quedara arqueando la ceja.

\- ¿Solo eso?

\- si lo siento, bueno tengo que irme, menciono la pony desplegando sus alas, cuando se elevó el tren estaban a punto de pasar por debajo de un túnel.

\- Espera… cuidado!- Grito Trixie! Lanzando un hechizo sobre la Pegaso devolviéndola de golpe al vagón justo antes de golpear contra los muros del tunel – ¿Que crees que haces? ¿Cómo demonios has sobrevivido todo este tiempo? –mencionaba Trixie molesta.

\- lo siento, no te molestes, no me di cuenta, pero muchas gracias si no me hubieras ayudado hubiera chocado otra vez. Muchas gracias!.

-Ni lo menciones… enserio… no lo menciones…. –respondió Trixie con un casco en la cara.

\- ¿pero cómo llegare?

-Solo… solo quédate aquí y en unas 5 horas estarás en Can… Canterlot, de ahí solo tienes que tomar el otro tren hacia ese pueblucho…

-De acuerdo!... ¿no te gusta poniville? – menciono la Pegaso, Trixie simplemente desvió la mirada hacia el paisaje para después mencionar casi susurrando.

-Trixie no quisiera hablar de eso…

-Está bien!.

_**Dentro del bosque Everfree…**_

Algunos animales corrían huyendo de alguna clase de energía la cual emanaba de una vieja casa en un árbol, enterrada tras ella se encontraba un cofre de madera, el cual destellaba una especie de rayos eléctricos color rojo, dentro de él se encontraba un antiguo amuleto.

Las piedras de color rojo que se encontraba adornando la parte superior de las alas, los ojos, y el centro comenzaban a brillar cada vez con más fuerza.

La cebra que se encontraba dentro de la casa salió corriendo mirando con asombro la luz que salía del cofre, después de unos momentos la luz se intensifico dejando escapar una explosión que arrojo la cebra contra un árbol cercano.

Una sombra oscura salía del bosque, los destellos rojizos se dirigían hacia él, la cebra alcanzo a ver una figura enorme que se alejaba sonriendo. Poco después perdió la conciencia, el cofre ahora hecho añicos contenía el amuleto partido por la mitad, las piedras rojas ahora se había vuelto de un tono blanco transparente.

-Bueno Derpy, Trixie tiene que bajar aquí- Exclamo la unicornio hacia una confusa Pegaso.

-Pero si bajas ahora te vas a lastimar.

\- no te preocupes puedo usar un hec…. Wow ¿espera que estas haciendo? – mencionaba Trixie agitando sus 4 cascos en el aire siendo alzada por Derpy. – no espera que haces suéltame!

\- Yo te ayudo- menciono la Pegaso soltando a Trixie levemente bajo el tren.

-am… Trixie… te lo agradece pero no era realmente necesario y perdiste el tren- menciono Trixie mirando al tren que se alejaba.

-Descuida enseguida lo alcanzo, bueno Trixie, Gusto en conocerte, nos vemos otra vez cuando vayas a Poniville- mencionaba la Pegaso mientras preparaba el vuelo.

\- si… cuando regrese… Solo ten cuidado con los muros, ¿de acuerdo?

\- así será! – contesto Derpy acelerando hacia el tren.

-oye espera… - Grito Trixie pero la Pegaso ya estaba lejos – rayos… debí decirle lo de Sparkle, pudo traer alguna de ellas o pedir ayuda… pero si saben que esta con Trixie… *suspiro* por lo menos esto se vuelve más sencillo- para entonces el sol ya se estaba poniendo en el horizonte.

\- Resiste Sparkle ya estoy muy cerca - mencionaba mientras galopaba lo más rápido que sus cascos le permitían, internándose en el bosque, su respiración se agitaba rápidamente. El cielo se estaba oscureciendo, las nubes ennegrecidas se desplazaban en el cielo mientras caía una primera gota en la nariz de la unicornio.

\- No, no ahora no! – mencionaba con algo de desesperación en su voz. En ese momento acelero el paso, podía sentir como sus pulmones quemaban a cada paso, la falta de energía se tornaba obvia.

Un poco más adelante un rayo impacto directamente en un enorme árbol enfrente, provocando que este se precipitar al suelo en la misma dirección donde se encontraba Trixie, analizando su posición espero hasta saber dónde iba a caer exactamente y se lanzó a un lado, una de las ramas alcanzo a desgarrar su túnica y lastimar una de sus patas traseras.

Trixie cayó al suelo haciendo levitar su mochila por enfrente de ella, cuando abrió los ojos un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca, al parecer los frascos estaban intactos.

De inmediato se reincorporo galopando de nuevo cojeando en su pata trasera.

A la distancia ya se podía observar la deteriorada cabaña, en ese momento Trixie dejo de cojear soportando el dolor para poder acelerar un poco más.

Al llegar, empujo con fuerza la puerta haciendo que esta callera, con la segunda tubo un poco más de cuidado, al entrar sus ojos se dirigieron directamente hacia una agonizante princesa.

-llegue a tiempo, llegue a tiempo- mencionaba una y otra vez mientras dejaba su mochila sobre el único mueble de la habitación, abriendo la primera, saco 2 frascos grandes que contenían un líquido color cian.

Trixie lanzo un hechizo para abrir los frascos haciendo levitar su contenido y mezclándolo sobre el cuerpo de Twilight.

-Ahora solo Trixie tiene que hacerlo bien y esto te ayudara… - mencionaba preocupada mientras hacía que el líquido callera poco a poco en forma de roció sobre Twilight, la princesa lanzo un pequeño quejido.- Tranquila… solo sentirás un poco de frio es todo-

Cuando el líquido termino de caer, el cuerpo de Twilight brillo con un poco de intensidad para después absorberse.

De la boca de Twilight, emergía un vapor proveniente de su respiración.

-La temperatura está bajando mucho, y la lluvia no ayuda- menciono Trixie con molestia, galopo hasta el mueble y saco de la mochila la manta violeta, al halarla, un contenido lleno de gasas, vendas, y medicinas se dispersó sobre el mueble.

Después Trixie se dirigió hasta un segundo cajón, donde estaba guardada la capa y el sombrero, acto seguido, tomo solo la capa y la sostuvo contra su pecho un momento – Con esto estaremos bien- menciono dirigiéndose a la princesa galopando hacia ella, con un hechizo estiro la manta sobre Twilight y con otro se colocó su capa deshaciéndose de la túnica destrozada.

Trixie se acercó un poco más sentándose en el suelo y viendo a Twilight frente a ella. Después de unos minutos algo en Trixie comenzó a inundarla, era un sentimiento mesclado entre preocupación y miedo seguido por desesperación.

-No, Trixie está segura que eran las pociones correctas, porque no están haciendo efecto- con el paso del tiempo la mirada de Trixie se tornaba más y más preocupada.

\- Twilight... no hagas esto… tienes que ser fuerte- su voz se quebraba lentamente – No te rindas – mencionaba en tono de súplica mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y en su pecho golpeaba un sentimiento familiar… horriblemente familiar.

\- Trixie no soportara que pase otra vez… No quiero que pase de nuevo, ¡TIENES QUE DESPERTAR! – alzaba su voz en medio de sollozos apretando sus parpados intentando soportar el dolor en su pecho que ahora se extendía.

DarkWolfMX


	4. Deseo

**Hope**

**Capítulo 4 - Deseo**

En medio de la noche en un castillo destrozado por el tiempo se escuchaba el eco de cascos que resonaban a cada paso entre paredes inmersas en la oscuridad de la noche.

La princesa Celestia caminaba con cuidado, mirando a cada rincón del castillo, la luz de la luna se filtraba tímidamente entra las ventanas rotas donde algunos cristales habían logrado sostenerse.

-Es una noche Agradable, ¿No te parece princesa? – menciono una voz fría en el fondo de la última habitación.

La princesa se limitó a voltear con un semblante de tristeza.

-hace años que no veía una así – Exclamo la voz, la princesa solo se limitó observar a la figura en la habitación que parecía mirar por una ventana hacia la luna. - Vamos princesa, vea la luna que amablemente nos brindó la princesa de la noche, ¿por qué esa cara?

\- Por un momento me permití pensar que podía ser diferente… Fenrir – Menciono Celestia.

\- En algo puedes tener Razón mi querida princesa - comenzó a decir la presencia mientras se acercaba lentamente. – Tal vez todo sea diferente algún día, pero ese día, no pertenece a ninguno de los dos! – Ahora su voz se tornó más seria mientras abría sus ojos que destellaban un rojo intenso y un semblante de desprecio.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero para muchos es diferente ahora!... ya no estamos solas. – Menciono Celestia con mucha calma.

-¿Estamos?- pregunto la presencia que tomaba forma en medio de los rayos de luna

Nuevamente la figura cerró los ojos quedándose inmóvil un momento.

-Entiendo- Luna ya se encuentra entre nosotros… la princesa del amor… 5 elementos, y 3… falta alguien más… y su magia esta…- quedo en silencio unos momentos antes de comenzar a reír, Celestia lo miro detenidamente arqueando una ceja.

-Oh! Lo lamento, no lo has notado, inténtalo… justo en esa dirección – Señalaba la presencia, Celestia volteo hacia donde apuntaba cerrando sus ojos, repentinamente sintió como la presencia de Twilight se desvanecía, podía sentir como la arrancaban de ella.

\- Es increíble lo que puedes causar con un poco de miedo y duda-

La princesa tardo un poco en reaccionar mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-¡Que fue lo que hiciste con ella! – Alzo la voz de forma intimidante, mirando a la presencia con todo el rencor que se acumulaba en ella mientras lágrimas rodaban en sus mejillas.

\- Eso es, parece que ya tengo tu atención, No olvides ese sentimiento querida princesa, no será la última vez que lo sientas!

-Cállate!- Grito Celestia intentando realizar un hechizo de teletransportacion, solo para reaparecer en el mismo lugar –¿Qué es esto?-

-No me subestime princesa, no creía que la iba a dejar ayudarla ¿verdad?

-Jamás te voy a perdonar si le hiciste daño! – Esta vez su voz sonaba calmada y su mirada decidida.

-Yo no tuve que hacer mucho, la pequeña princesa simplemente… murió de miedo, pero descuida… la olvidaras pronto, tal y como lo hicieron con nosotros.

Celestia tomo una posición amenazante mientras su cuerno brillaba como la luz del sol.

-eso es princesa, ahora lo entiendes… si quieres detenerme tendrás que eliminarme.

La presencia se hiso más grande revelando lo que parecía ser un lobo que extendía unas grandes alas Negras, mostraba sus colmillos mientras mantenía sus ojos de color rojo intenso sobre la princesa.

-TERMINEMOS CON ESTO CELESTIA!

-Twilight! Por favor, no puedes rendirte, tienes que ser fuerte, hay muchos que aun te esperan… incluso… yo.

-Esa voz… Es de Trixie, estoy segura… Quiero despertar. De verdad quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo.- menciono Twilight sumergida en un lugar oscuro.

-Twilight sé que estas escuchando a Trixie… - comenzaba a decir entre sollozos – Hay algo que quiero decirte… Yo… te admiro sabes… desde ese día, me demostraste que hay cosas mucho más importantes, Me enseñaste el valor de la amistad, incluso me ayudaste a ver que aun valía algo. Por eso yo… quise darme otra oportunidad, creer en un nuevo comienzo. Por ti y por ella, es que quiero seguir adelante, y no voy a olvidar todos los buenos momentos de mi vida nunca más.

Quiero vencerte es verdad, pero solo porque quiero demostrarte que Trixie también puede ser tan fuerte en la magia como tú lo eres.

-Trixie…

-¿Puede escucharla? – Menciono una sinfónica voz que brindaba calma con tan solo escucharla.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Twilight mientras podía ver una luz brillante que se acercaba.

-Eso no es importante… lo que es importante es que escuche.

-Twilight por favor… - Trixie suplicaba entre sollozos- quiero que despiertes, por favor, no te vayas!

\- La escuchas, ella de verdad no quiere que mueras- Menciono la voz, el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar, Twilight sentía una calidez y calma que jamás había sentido antes creciendo dentro de ella.

\- quiero despertar pero yo….-

-Puede hacerlo mi princesa, solo tiene que creer

-¿creer?

\- Así es mi princesa, en que puede hacerlo, Comprendo que tenga miedo, pero si no lucha por su vida, nadie más lo hará.

\- pero yo… ya no puedo sentir nada.

\- Tranquila princesa, le daré todo el tiempo que necesite, pero nunca voy a dejar que se rinda, aún tiene mucho por vivir. – dentro de esa luz intensa se alcanzaba a distinguir la silueta de una alicornio, sus alas eran más grandes y hermosas, y sobre su cabeza descansaba un aro de luz.

\- Esta bien… ayúdame por favor… quiero despertar.

\- será un placer princesa, tan solo imagine ¿Por qué quiere volver?

-Lo hago, pero duele, duele mucho – mencionaba Twilight apretando sus parpados.

-lo sé pero sobre eso, tiene que seguir. – el casco de la misteriosa alicornio se posó sobre el hombro de Twilight haciéndola sentir una calidez que la recorría- Dolor, Tristeza, llanto, son cosas que deben ser tan atesoradas como el Amor, la alegría o una hermosa sonrisa. Son cosas que te hacen sentir viva y te dan la fuerza para seguir adelante, no hay nada que se compare a la felicidad de un cálido abrazo, o un te quiero todos los días al despertar. Mi querida princesa, yo ya no puedo sentir nada de eso, me siento en paz. Pero si pudiera volver, tan solo un día más cambiaria esto sin pensarlo. Aun con todo el dolor que tuviera que soportar para sentir eso una vez más. La vida es realmente hermosa, y un tesoro que no durará para siempre. – las palabras de la alicornio golpearon directo en el corazón de Twilight.

-Tiene razón, puedo hacerlo, quiero regresar, no importa cuánto duela, quiero hacerlo, quiero ver a mi familia, a mis amigas e incluso tal vez pueda tener una más.

-Solo una cosa más mi princesa, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor?

-Por supuesto!.

-Es sobre Trixie..

-¿Trixie?

\- Yo solo…- comenzó a decir, y se detuvo, como si estuviera eligiendo cada palabra antes de decirla, ahora se podía distinguir, su larga melena ondulaba rítmicamente, sus alas se extendían rodeándola casi como un abrazo, y su pelaje blanco resplandecía en la oscuridad. – Quisiera que le dijera que, "Hasta la estrella más pequeña puede brillar en la noche más oscura". Ella lo entenderá.

\- lo hare pero ¿quisiera saber quién es usted?

\- Te lo diré, pero no debes decirlo, soy su humilde súbdita, Rayne. Adiós, espero no verla otra vez en mucho tiempo.

-Espera, quiero preguntarte algo más, espere un momento! – la luz se intensifico cada vez más y el dolor regresaba poco a poco.

-Twilight!... Si te rindes ahora, jamás te voy a perdonar!, ¿Me escuchaste?! – mencionaba Trixie llorando angustiada.

-Creo que la amenaza no hace falta, Gran y Poderosa Trixie… - Menciono Twilight con una sonrisa

-Twilight! – Menciono Trixie mirándola sorprendida.

\- Creí que solo me llamabas Sparkle – Menciono Twilight entre risitas forzando un poco la voz para poder hablar.

-Déjame en paz- respondió Trixie limpiando sus lágrimas aun sonriendo. – ¿estás bien?, no sabía si la poción hacia efecto…. Me… me asustaste.

-Tranquila, está haciendo efecto, puedo sentirlo.- respondió Twilight – estoy bien, gracias a ti – una holeada de dolor recorrió el cuerpo de Twilight, haciendo que se le escapara un pequeño grito.

\- Twilight!

\- Estoy bien…

-¿Te duele mucho?

\- si… mi pata, y mis alas, duelen mucho, supongo también es por la poción, al acelerar la curación, también aumenta el dolor.

\- Dame un minuto, Trixie puede ayudarte con eso.

Trixie galopo hasta el mueble, abriendo el cajón y extrayendo el antiguo libro de las alforjas después empezó a revolver las cosas buscando el medicamento adecuado.

-¿Lulamoon? – menciono Twilight mirando al techo.

-Eh?, a si… Trixie Lulamoon., ¿cómo lo supiste?

\- la bandera del techo, parece tener mucho tiempo ¿Por qué esta ahí? – pregunto con intriga a lo cual Trixie respondió con un suspiro.

\- está bien… pero solo esta vez… Veras… esa bandera, la hizo mi madre para animar a Trixie, durante la primera vez que Trixie ofreció un espectáculo de ilusionismo. Ese día solo fueron 5 ponis de todos los volantes que repartí, mi madre estaba haciendo mucho ruido desde la primera fila, gritando mi nombre y ondeando esa bandera, cuando inicie, tan solo 2 minutos después, 2 de ellos se fueron. 15 minutos después se fueron 2 mas… no sé si porque era aburrido o porque mis hechizos eran demasiado simples. En ese mismo momento Trixie se sintió muy mal y quiso bajar del escenario. Pero mi madre comenzó a decirme, Vamos Trixie! Nunca bajes de un escenario hasta haberlo dado todo!, Trixie regreso al centro, respiro profundo y comenzó con el hechizo que había practicado durante un mes entero, pero no había logrado hacerlo, hasta ese día. Cuando término, el único poni y mi madre comenzaron a sonar sus cascos, al ver eso, no me importo que los demás se fueran o que ni siquiera hubieran asistido, con ver a mi madre y a ese único poni sonriendo y chocando los cascos por mí magia sentí que valió la pena. Simplemente es un sentimiento hermoso. Desde ese día, Trixie coloca esa bandera en el techo, para cuando inicie y termine el día sea lo primero y lo último que vea, para recordarme porque quiero ser una gran hechicera, como si todos los días subiera y bajara del escenario. aunque por un tiempo, deje de creer en eso.

\- Gracias…

-¿Por qué?

-Por compartir ese recuerdo conmigo, ahora se un poco más de ti.

-Bueno no te acostumbres – respondió Trixie mientras se dirigía hacia ella con un vaso con agua, algunas pastillas y el libro.

\- hay tanto que quiero saber, hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte.

\- pero ¿por qué quieres saber? ¿Qué de interesante puede tener un intento de hechicera presumida, mentirosa y fracasada?

-Trixie, yo no pienso eso, desde el primer día que te vi, supe que tenías mucho talento con la magia, no diré que lo que hiciste estuvo bien, pero tendrás tus razones, es por eso que quiero saber, quiero conocer esas razones, quiero conocer a la Trixie a la que le debo mi vida, y con la que estaré en deuda para siempre.

\- No digas eso… aun que me cueste admitirlo, Trixie sabe que harías lo mismo por ella sin dudarlo, y las razones no importan, no tengo excusa para ser el monstruo en que me convertí, pero ya habrá tiempo para eso. Tomate esto y para el dolor quisiera intentar algo si estás de acuerdo.

\- lo siento, no puedo usar magia, no puedo sostenerlo.

-o demonios…, está bien, te ayudare, pero ni una palabra de eso, ¿entendido?

-Claro – respondió Twilight entre risitas, Trixie sostuvo su cabeza por un momento, introdujo las dos pastillas en la boca de Twilight y del mismo modo la ayudo a beber agua.

\- este hechizo, no lo he hecho en años, ¿estás de acuerdo, con que lo intente? – Pregunto Trixie dudando.

-Claro Trixie… Confió en ti – menciono Twilight sonriendo

\- en ese caso…- Trixie sostuvo un libro en el cual había muchas anotaciones con símbolos mágicos y en la parte superior tenía una numeración la cual decía "_293 – fallo, 294 Mejora, funciona parciamente"_, este último estaba encerrado en un círculo.

\- No te muevas por favor.

\- ¿Pero con un hechizo?

\- Twilight!

-lo siento- se disculpó mientras miraba con atención a Trixie, en ese momento parecía que Trixie concentraba mucha energía en un solo punto de su cuerno, por su expresión daba la impresión de que le estaba costando mucho trabajo. Después de unos minutos, una estela de luz rodeaba el cuerpo de Twilight.

\- ¿Qué es esto?... no conozco este hechizo…

-Twilight por favor! Necesito concentrarme.

\- a lo siento… - se disculpó Twilight cerrando sus ojos. La luz se sentía cálida sobre su cuerpo, poco a poco el dolor iba desapareciendo.

-OH! Cielos! Trixie, Ya no me duele- menciono Twilight intentando levantarse cuando Trixie la detuvo con su casco.

-Eres peor que una potrilla!, no te levantes.

\- ¿pero por qué?, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Twilight!

-¿Era un hechizo de Restauración?

-Twilight!

-¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo?

\- o por todos los…. TWILIGT! – grito Trixie manteniendo un casco sobre el pecho de Twilight para que no se levantara.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mi hechizo no es una restauración, nunca pude hacer una.

-Pero me siento mucho mejor!

-Es falso Twilight… jamás pude hacer un hechizo de restauración completo, solo conseguí crear uno para inhibir el dolor por algunas horas a partir de él dándote algo de mi magia.- Mientras hablaba su expresión cambiaba hacia una mirada perdida posiblemente en sus recuerdos- Para hacer uno completo el emisor tiene que ser más fuerte que el receptor, y bueno creo que es obvio… tu cuerpo sigue lastimado, y aun que no sientas, si te mueves te lastimaras más, así que Trixie te pide por favor que no te levantes, lo lamento… yo…. No puedo curarte.

\- Trixie… lo siento… vi un hechizo nuevo y solo me deje llevar… no pensé en eso, lo lamento….

\- Esta bien, es solo que… No nada, olvídalo. Solo hay que descansar y estarás bien, si te duele solo avísame y repetiré el hechizo.

-¿Y tú donde dormirás?

-No te preocupes por eso, estaré bien

-Pero..

-No discutas con Trixie

-Muchas gracias Trixie.

-Solo hay algo que quisiera saber Twilight.

\- Dime

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?

\- no lo recuerdo muy bien … yo..

-Olvídalo, no pienses en eso ahora, mañana lo hablamos, ahora solo descansa.

-Está bien… - mencionaba Twilight mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Una luz se filtraba a través de un hueco en el techo, al voltear Trixie pudo mirar la luna que se situaba en lo alto del cielo, Trixie sentada en el suelo puso sus patas delanteras sobre la cama y coloco su cabeza en ellas mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Mañana todo será mejor, mañana será el día de Trixie…. Mañana… - mencionaba mientras poco a poco caía en un sueño profundo.

_**En el imperio de Cristal…**_

Esa misma noche, el imperio de cristal se mantenía en un completo silencio…

-Hable muy pronto… parece que la princesa Twilight tendrá un día más… ¿Que estás haciendo?- mencionaba una silueta oscura en una habitación en el catillo.

\- No te atrevas a lastimarla- mencionaba la princesa Cadence siendo suspendida en el aire.

\- deberías estar preocupada, por lo que está a punto de pasarte.

-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿Qué quieres?

-Lo sabrás a su tiempo.

-No le hagas daño.. Yo asumiré la responsabilidad, si lo que quieres es vengarte, pero no las lastimes.

-Oh! Ya entiendo, puedes sentirlo, nunca dejan de sorprenderme, pero la venganza no es lo único que arde en mi princesa. – Una estela roja se formaba en el cuello de Cadence, instintivamente llevo sus cascos a su cuello intentando liberarse.

-Estas cometiendo el mismo error de Celestia.

-¿Qué hiciste con Celestia?

-Descuida, enseguida estarás con ella.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto cuando una estala roja la envolvió por completo.

\- Se me ocurre algo... Seria irónico que la princesa del amor sea la que termine con la de la mistad

\- JAMAS – Respondió firmemente. – Jamás lo hare, déjame ir!

\- Claro que lo harás Cadence… ¿preguntabas que es lo que sentía?… que tal si lo sientes en carne propia!- dentro la estala roja una sombra empezaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Cadence.

-Nooooo… Twilight! .

En una habitación pequeña se lograba filtrar un poco de luz por la ventana abierta, el viento levantaba una cortina delgada de color blanco, y debajo de ella se encontraba un mueble con un despertador encima que marcaba 5:59am.

La pequeña Trixie dormía plácidamente cubierta por una manta de color morado. Cuando el reloj marco las 6:00am, comenzó a sonar.

La pequeña abrió lentamente los ojos, cuando su visión se hizo más clara, miro el despertador, con ayuda de su magia apago el despertador y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la manta.

-Cállate!... 5 minutos más! – menciono la pequeña intentando volver a dormir, en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo faltaba, descubriéndose de la manta abriendo lo ojos de inmediato.

-Espera… Mama nunca se va sin despedirse… ¿se habrá quedado dormida? – Trixie intento levantarse rápido pero al hacerlo tropezó con la manta y cayó al suelo.

-se le va a hacer tarde… - Trixie se levantó rápido y corrió a la siguiente habitación. Abrió la puerta lentamente ya que odiaba que su madre despertara sobresaltada. su despertador estaba apagado. – ¿se te olvido ponerlo?- menciono en voz baja.

Con mucha cautela subió a la cama y acariciando el rostro de la poni comenzó a llamarla en voz baja y despacio.

-Mami… Mami… despierta- poco a poco la pony abría los ojos, y Trixie mostraba una sonrisa.

-Buenos días cariño –

-Buenos días!, mami, ya son las 6:00am – mencionaba la potrilla.

\- ¿Enserio?, no escuche el despertador-

-Creo que olvidaste ponerlo.

\- Bueno, tengo un pequeño despertador mucho más tierno- menciono mientras abrazaba a la pequeña, Trixie sonreía alegre respondiendo al abrazo del mismo modo. – bueno tesoro ¿podrías ir a encender la cafetera?, enseguida bajo.

-Claro que si mami- la pequeña bajo de la cama y corría hacia fuera de la habitación.

-Ten cuidado pequeña, esta algo oscuro, no te vayas a caer! – Menciono la poni desde la cama.

-claro mama- contestaba la pequeña bajando las escaleras, la yegua se sentaba a la orilla de la cama poniendo un casco sobre su boca y riendo, después de un momento su cuerno se ilumino con una estela blanca desapareció del lugar.

La pequeña potrilla mientras bajaba escucho algo en la sala y alcanzo a ver una estela de luz

-¿Que fue eso? – se preguntó mientras se dirigía a la sala, apenas podía ver una sombra y algunas cosas que no estaban en su lugar por lo que tuvo que encender la luz. Cuando la sala se ilumino su madre se encontraba atrás de una mesa central donde había un pastel adornado con glaseado casi del mismo color de la pequeña y galletas.

-Feliz Cumpleaños! - Grito la yegua.

La sala estaba adornada con globos y tiras de colores que decían "Feliz Cumpleaños Trixie", en el aire una especie de luces multicolores recorrían todo la sala.

La pequeña potrilla tardo unos momentos en reaccionar pero poco a poco sus ojos se iluminaron mostrando una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Un pastel!- grito la pequeña dando saltitos hacia enfrente.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunto la poni sentada enfrente

-Claro mama! Me encanta! – mencionaba Trixie aun sorprendida.

la poni miraba a Trixie con ternura. – olvidaste que hoy era tu cumpleaños ¿no es así?

La pequeña potrilla se rasco la cabeza con el casco mostrando la lengua, la poni sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Esto no lo vi ayer… ¿estuviste en la noche arreglándolo? – pregunto la pequeña

-Si amor mientras dormías-

-Entonces… ¿no dormiste bien? .. - menciono Trixie preocupada

-No te preocupes por eso amor-

-Pero mami… hoy…- Comenzó a decir la pequeña mirando al suelo como esperando que algo no pasara.

\- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

\- ¿Hoy tendrás que ir?… - pregunto la pequeña por fin, la poni se acercó para darle una brazo a la pequeña.

-No mi amor, trabaje horas de más en la semana para tener este día libre- la pequeña sonrió de inmediato mirando a su madre a los ojos.

-¿De verdad, De verdad?

\- Si cariño, hoy solo vamos a estar solo tu y yo, hoy vamos a hacer todo lo que tú quieras hacer- la pequeña empezó a dar saltitos alrededor de la mesa

\- y bien, ¿qué quieres hacer hoy pequeña?- la pequeña subió corriendo las escaleras, después de unos segundos bajo con su manta en la boca y cubrió a la poni que se encontraba sentada en el sillón

-Pero cielo, crei que…-

-Apapapa! – menciono Trixie entre risitas, mientras corría a la cocina, y salía con una tasa de café, una de chocolate y un par de platos. Al llegar dejo las tasas en la mesa, sirvió 2 pedazos de pastel en los platos y se cubrió con la manta abrazando a su madre.

-Pero pequeña, no entiendo.

\- Es muy temprano, casi no tienes días libres, así que lo primero que quiero es que descanses un poco más.

\- Tesoro…

\- prueba tu café- menciono la pequeña, la poni levito la tasa y tomo un pequeño sorbo.

\- Justo como me gusta. Gracias pequeña- la pequeña poni la abrazo más fuerte mientras sonreía.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? Menciono la poni sonriendo.

-pero… tu magia- Menciono la pequeña dudando.

\- No te preocupes, solo usare un poco, Estaré bien.

\- Esta bien.

-Veamos… que historia seria… - mencionaba mientras intentaba seleccionar alguna historia de una enorme lista en su mente. – Ya se- menciono la pony intentando conjurar algún hechizo, Trixie por un momento la miro como esperando que algo ocurriese, después de un momento unas figuras fueron tomando forma alrededor de la habitación, Toda la habitación parecía cambiar a un hermoso paisaje menos el sillón donde se encontraban.

\- Cuenta la leyenda que a las afueras de Ecuestria existió un pueblo llamado Deetrain, en el existían toda clase de Árboles, flores y animales que no existían en ningún otro lugar, en el centro había un lago tan cristalino como un espejo que reflejaba el firmamento, se decía que este lago podía darle vida eterna a todo aquel que supiera como invocar su poder, pero solo aquel que quisiera usarlo fuera del beneficio propio podía tomar un poco de él, pero por el contrario, si el que intentara tomar de su agua tenia malas intenciones caía en un profundo sueño del que no despertaría jamás… - La pequeña Trixie, miraba asombrada todas las imágenes que aparecían alrededor, recorriendo la sala y dibujando los paisajes que la poni relataba, se podía vivir la historia en ese momento, casi se podía sentir el frio de la nieve, la calidez del sol y el soplar del viento….

Tiempo después la historia estaba por terminar en una imagen que mostraba ese lago.

-Eso fue increíble! – mencionaba la pequeña aun atrapada en la historia. La poni toco su cabeza como si le doliera, procurando que Trixie no la viera.

-Estas bien, pregunto la pequeña.

-Sip, no te preocupes cariño.

Al mirar el reloj habían pasado ya 2 horas.

\- mama esto esta delicioso- mencionaba la pequeña mientras terminaba su porción.

-me alegra que te guste, y ahora pequeña, ¿qué te gustaría hacer? – pregunto la pony revolviendo la melena de la pequeña con el casco.

-Quiero ir a ver los adornos, Y tal vez al parque, o al lago, y al mirador Y….. – mencionando la pequeña enumerando rápidamente.

-Wow Tranquila cielo, una cosas a la vez. – menciono la poni sonriendo - pero primero tienes que ir por algo para cubrirte, está haciendo frio. – la pequeña obedeció subiendo rápido las escaleras. Después de unos minutos bajo con dos bufandas y unas pequeñas alforjas de color rojo que colgaban en su espalda.

\- Gracias cielo - mencionaba la poni mientras colocaba con ayuda de su magia, las bufandas en el cuello de ambas respectivamente. después de colocar algunas galletas en un recipiente que después introdujo a las alforjas Trixie fue la primera en salir, seguida por la pony que terminaba de colocar sobre su lomo unas alforja un poco mas grandes de color blanco, al parecer había Nevado una noche antes, las calles estaban cubiertas de blanco y en el viento se sentía un agradable frio matinal.

Las dos caminaban por las calles, hasta que una voz familiar las detuvo.

-Rayne, Rayne- Mencionaba una pony de pelaje color crema y Malena color vino, que corría hacia ellas.

-Hola Scarlet ¿Cómo estás?- Saludaba Rayne agitando su casco.

-Muy bien gracias... Hola pequeña Trixie.

-Hola! – saludaba la pequeña del mismo modo.

-A decir verdad, iba a visitarlas en este momento, quería comentarte acerca del ya sabes que, en ya sabes dónde.

-La discreción no es tu fuerte querida amiga – menciono Rayne sonriendo.

-La dura realidad, bueno, supongo que mejor lo hablamos después, por ahora disfruten de su día y… o cielos, que tonta soy… casi lo olvido.- la Pegaso amarillo se elevó un poco hasta estar enfrente de Trixie cargándola entre sus cascos para darle un abrazo. –Feliz cumpleaños pequeña, discúlpame soy algo distraída y por poco lo olvido.

-No se preocupe, muchas gracias!- Mencionaba la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-Bueno las dejo!, tengo que ir a… ya sabes dónde por ya sabes que…

-Scarlet! – Menciono Rayne en forma de regaño.

-si, lo siento lo siento, ya me voy- menciono la Pegaso alzando el vuelo.

-¿de que hablaba mama?- pregunto la pequeña.

-Nada importante cielo, solo algo que está haciendo supuestamente en secreto– dijo Rayne mirando hacia donde la poni se perdía en el cielo.

Las dos continuaron caminando por las calles, Trixie algunas veces se adelantaba para mirar los adornos que cubrían las calles en esas fechas, un poco más adelante Trixie sé quedo mirando fijamente con una gran sorisa en un estante apoyada en la pared con sus dos patas delanteras.

-¿Que pasa cielo? – pregunto Rayne.

-Mira mami, mira mira- mencionaba Trixie con algunos saltos mientras señalaba el mostrador con su casco.

Al llegar Rayne miro por la ventana, había un oso de peluche de color azul muy grande el cual tenía una gran estrella en su frente.

-¿Es la osa verdad? – mencionaba la pequeña sin dejar de mirar el aparador.

-Si cielo – Menciono Rayne. Al ver lo emocionada que se encontraba la pequeña, miro directamente hacia la etiqueta del precio la cual mostraba 200 bits, al verlo Rayne reviso en su bolsa discretamente mientras la pequeña aun miraba el peluche, tal parecía que contaba en silencio, la pequeña Trixie seguía mirando a la osa, por un momento desvió su mirada y alcanzo a ver a su madre en el reflejo del vidrio del aparador.

-No mami, no te preocupes, yo solo quise que lo vieras. – menciono la pequeña mientras sujetaba el casco de su madre.

-Pero pequeña… sé que te gusta mucho. – Menciono Rayne un poco preocupada ya que no tenía suficiente.

-Me gusta mami, pero no lo necesito – menciono la pequeña sonriendo.

-Pero no te he podido regalar nada cielo.

-Claro que lo hiciste – Respondió la pequeña, ante la mirada confundida de Rayne.

-Pero.. yo no.-

-Claro que si…- interrumpió la pequeña – Mi pastel, mis galletas favoritas, mi sorpresa en la mañana, y el mejor de todos…- se detuvo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a su madre.- Te quedaste conmigo todo el día, no necesito nada mas – termino de decir la pequeña mientras la abrazaba aún más fuerte.

-Pequeña… - en ese momento respondió del mismo modo abrazando a Trixie, intentando no derramar alguna lágrima.

-Vamos mami, ¿podemos ir al parque? – preguntaba la pequeña mirando hacia arriba.

-Claro pequeña, vamos – Trixie se adelantó un poco más caminando por las calles, la sensación de sentir la nieve fría en sus cascos le resultaba agradable, aunque algunas veces se hundía un poco más de lo esperado. Rayne sonreía mirando a Trixie jugar con la nieve, poco después en otro aparador miro algo sobre el vidrio lo cual la hizo abrir un poco más los ojos, deteniéndose de golpe. La pequeña jugaba con la nieve mientras avanzaba, y no había calles más adelante donde fuera peligroso, solo tenía unos cuantos segundos, en ese momento utilizo un hechizo de teletransportacion para entrar a la tienda, señalo el objeto de la tienda rápidamente y dio el importe exacto dando las gracias, y volvió al mismo lugar, el poni de la tienda solo había quedado con una cara de impresión.

Al ver a la pequeña jugando aun con la nieve suspiro recuperando el paso a un lado de la pequeña. Algunas calles más adelante se podía observar un pequeño parque, los grandes árboles se decoraban con un abrigo invernal, al parecer no había nadie en ese momento. Al llegar la pequeña Trixie subió en un columpio. Rayne de inmediato empezó a impulsar a la pequeña con su casco. Aunque de su cuerno parecía emanar un tenue resplandor.

-más alto mami – pedía la pequeña mientras sonreía. Rayne respondió impulsándola un poco más fuerte.

-Mamá… - comenzó a decir la pequeña.

-Dime cielo-

-¿Crees que algún día pueda hacer esos hechizos que tú haces?

-Claro que podrás pequeña, esos y muchos más.

Trixie levanto su mirada al cielo, como pensando en algo cuidadosamente.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? – Pregunto Rayne

-Quiero preguntarte algo… pero..

-Pero…

-Es sobre esos últimos días… antes de vivir en Canterlot.

Rayne se dirigió lentamente al otro columpio sentándose en él.

-Pregunta pequeña, el pasado, no me atormenta más. - Menciono con una mirada cariñosa hacia Trixie.

-Quiero saber ¿qué sentías al estar en un escenario?, ¿cómo empezaste en ellos? ¿Cómo fue que te gusto tanto la magia?

\- Veamos… por donde empezar… recuerdo bien esos primeros días, yo… era realmente torpe con mis hechizos, recuerdo haber incendiado la melena de una poni en la primera fila del escenario alguna vez, realmente era un peligro – Menciono Rayne entre risas. - Pero todo con el tiempo fue mejorando, como sabrás, nunca nos quedábamos en un solo lugar, Ecuestria completa era nuestra casa, no había límites en ese tipo de vida. – Trixie la miraba como intentando descifrar que sentía en ese momento, pero solo podía ver una sonrisa honesta y entusiasmo por hablar de aquellos días. – Intente todo tipo de magia para saber cuál podría ofrecer mejor al público, intente Magia Natural, Astral, Alquimia, Estelar, Neo mórfica, Elemental… pero siempre era un desastre con todas ellas… en realidad creo que una catástrofe mágica sería mejor adjetivo para describirlo.- menciono mientras rascaba su cabeza con el casco y sonreía nerviosamente. – Después de algunos años, había dominado algunos tipos, pero aun no me sentía bien haciéndolos, algo me hacía falta, fue entonces cuando conocí a tu Padre.

-¿Papa? – menciono la pequeña volteando a verla.

-Así es… él era uno de los mejores en Magia Natural e Ilusionismo, bueno no quiero sonar exagerada pero nunca conocí a nadie que pudiera manejar las ilusiones como él lo hacía, cada vez que ofrecía un espectáculo, todo el mundo quedaba mirando asombrado de principio a fin, poniendo tal atención en sus actos como si solo existiera él y su escenario. – la pequeña esbozo una sonrisa de admiración mientras ponía atención a cada palabra como intentando memorizar e imaginar cada una de ellas.

\- La gran mayoría de las historias que te he contado el me las relato de la misma manera, solo que el hacía algo más, combinaba las ilusiones con la magia natural creando un ambiente que se podía sentir, vivías la historia en cada palabra. En ese tiempo decidí probar suerte con las ilusiones, el no se apartó de mi lado mientras practicábamos día con día, y le agradezco tanto que me haya soportado, cada vez que fallaba algo malo ocurría. Era una experiencia agradable presenciar un espectáculo, pero hacerlo es un sentimiento que pocas veces puedes sentir, mirar a todo el público poniendo atención a tus palabras, sus ojos incrédulos al ver un hechizo, los susurros de uno a otros compartiendo sus opiniones, y por último los gritos de todos ellos vitoreando al unísono por el agradable momento que les hiciste pasar. Simplemente no hay nada igual que eso pequeña – Mencionaba mirando al cielo sonriendo con un semblante nostálgico y alegre, la pequeña después de mirarla desvió la mirada al cielo intentando sentir lo mismo.

-Mamá… - Comenzó a decir Trixie.

-Si cielo.-

-Yo quiero hacerlo… quiero hacer un espectáculo como el que ustedes hacían… realmente me gustaría…

-Si eso quieres así será, Te enseñare todo lo que se.

\- ¿De verdad?

-Claro que si pequeña, practicaremos todos los días hasta que puedas lograrlo, ¿te gustaría?

-Claro, Claro, Claro! – Mencionaba la pequeña emocionada saltando frente a ella.

Rayne la miro sonriendo, su cuerno aún continuaba brillando levemente, pero brillo un poco más para sostener a Trixie en su regazo.

-Antes de eso hay un sentimiento más que quiero que conozcas-

-¿Qué es? – pregunto la pequeña intrigada, Rayne simplemente se limitó a señalar con la mirada a una pequeña potrilla que caminaba hacia una banca algunos metros enfrente.

-¿Que? – Pregunto la pequeña, de nuevo Rayne solo arqueo la ceja, no necesitaba más palabras para eso.

-Pero… no puedo, que tal si me ignora como todos lo hacen o… se ríe de mí, no quiero que eso pase.

-¿qué tal si no?, algunas veces tenemos que arriesgarnos un poco para que algo bueno pueda suceder.

-además se ve ocupada, está leyendo…

-Amor… - Menciono Rayne en tono de regaño cariñoso-

-Pero…

-Solo un hola, nada más, te lo prometo – mencionaba Rayne con una sonrisa, Trixie en ese entonces vivía en su mundo, estando aislada en su casa, sin amigos ni nada a quien conociera, con el tiempo poco a poco se empezaba a cerrar hacia todos los demás.

-Está bien… lo intentare… - menciono la pequeña mientras Rayne le sonreía, Trixie camino muy lentamente, pensando que decir - ¿Hola…emm bonito libro? …¿Te gusta la Nieve?... *suspiro* esto es una mala idea. Justo antes de llegar la pequeña volteo a ver a su madre, la cual solo señalaba con el casco un gesto como diciendo, adelante.

Trixie respiro profundo… la pequeña potrilla se encontraba en un banco con un gran libro frente a ella, parecía estar muy concentrada ya que solo movía sus ojos de un lado a otro casi rítmicamente y de vez en cuando solo movía la página con un hechizo que hacia parecer muy sencillo. Trixie subió despacio al otro lado del banco.

-H… Ho… -intento articular las palabras pero estas no salían, cada vez que intentaba hablar, recordaba a aquellos ponis que la ignoraban o se burlaban. La pequeña desvió la mirada he hiso una negación con la cabeza a su madre, Rayne lo entendió y se levantó pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso pudo ver como la potrilla bajaba el libro.

-Hola! –menciono la pequeña agitando su casco, Trixie se sorprendió pero en lugar de responder rápido, primero volteo a sus lados cerciorándose de que no le hablaba a nadie más, la pequeña la miro arqueando la ceja.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono.

-He… si yo… Estoy bien, solo creí que le hablabas a alguien más.

-Nope, Te saludaba a ti – Menciono sonriendo-

-Hola entonces – Menciono Trixie respondiendo con una sonrisa estirando el casco para saludar.

Rayne al verlo sonrió y volvió al columpio, una segunda unicornio entraba en ese momento al parque sentándose en un columpio a un lado de Rayne.

-Con que a ti te tengo que agradecer por esto. Menciono sonriendo mirando a las 2 potrillas.

Rayne volteo a mirarla, al parecer nunca la había visto, era una poni de pelaje color Gris perla y melena bicolor entre blanco y morado, sus ojos de un color azul cielo miraban a las pequeñas con un semblante de completa aprobación. Rayne sonrió de inmediato.

-¿Creo que no te había visto por aquí? – pregunto la poni.

-A decir verdad la mayoría del tiempo me encuentro en el trabajo, pero hoy es un dia especial – menciono Rayne volteando a mirar a las dos pequeñas.

\- ¿Especial? – Pregunto la poni desviando la mirada hacia Rayne.

\- Es el cumpleaños de mi pequeña- menciono sonriendo.

-Oh!, tendré que felicitarla, pero… en este momento no quisiera interrumpir, a mi hija también le hace falta conocer a mas ponis, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasa leyendo. Ah! Por cierto ¿Ese hechizo que no has dejado de mantener será por lo mismo?, te veo un poco cansada.

\- Si así es, pero no hay problema, ya casi termino.

\- Sera un hermoso regalo – Menciono la poni sonriendo – A pero que modales, disculpa, mi nombre es Velvet Sparkle – menciono estirando el casco.

-Mucho gusto Velvet, Mi nombre es Rayne Lulamoon.

-¿Lulamoon? – Repitió Velvet con un casco en su mentón – Espera tu eres la hechicera que viajaba de ciudad en ciudad ¿No es así?

-Sí, la misma. – menciono Rayne sonriendo.

-Veo que te has alejado de esa vida.

-Bueno, algunas veces tienes que dejar atrás algunos recuerdos para poder crear nuevos.

-¿Cómo se llama? – Menciono Velvet ante la mirada de Rayne – La pequeña que te dio una segunda oportunidad. – Rayne sonrió ante la afirmación para después dirigir la mirada hacia las 2 pequeñas potrillas.

-Trixie, A mi esposo le encantaba ese nombre para su futura estrella. – menciono Rayne con una mirada nostálgica en su rostro.

-Lo lamento. – menciono Velvet entendiéndolo.

-No te preocupes, ya tiene mucho tiempo, y como lo dijiste, ahora tengo otra oportunidad. – Exclamo Rayne mirando a las pequeñas que al parecer habían encontrado algo en común.

-¿Manual Astronómico? – pregunto Trixie mirando el título del libro.

-Así es, es un tema realmente misterioso, pero muy interesante, este libro tiene muchas indicaciones sobre cómo identificar constelaciones y muchos datos sobre nombres de estrellas, son increíbles.

-¿Enserio? – Menciono Trixie

-a… si – Menciono la pequeña desviando la mirada agachando sus orejas, al parecer había mal interpretado la expresión de Trixie.

-Eso es Fascinante! – Menciono Trixie con una gran sonrisa, lo que hiso que la pequeña volteara incrédula alzando de nuevo sus orejas.

-¿De verdad te interesa? – Pregunto la pequeña aun sorprendida.

-Claro, ¿a quién no?! Me encantan las estrellas, la luna y todo lo que posiblemente hay más halla, es simplemente Fascinante. – La sonrisa de la pequeña ahora era completamente sincera, con un hechizo abrió de nuevo el libro y se acercó a Trixie para que pudiera ver.

-Mira, este es el último capítulo que estaba leyendo, El nombre de muchas estrellas, una de mis favoritas es esta.- menciono la pequeña señalando con su casco un dibujo de una estrella azulada – Se llama Rigel-

\- Es enorme! – Menciono Trixie mientras leía.

-Si así es, pero aún hay estrellas mucho más grandes que esa, haciendo incluso que esta se vea muy pequeña, ¿puedes imaginarlo?.

-Realmente no, es difícil hacerlo, creo que ahora me siento más pequeña.

-Exactamente! –Respondió la potrilla buscando algunos artículos más emocionada, hasta que su estómago hizo algunos ruidos haciéndola sonrojar. –amm.

-¿Tienes hambre? – pregunto Trixie sonriendo.

-Si un poco, siento eso – menciono la pequeña con un casco detrás de su cabeza.

Trixie abrió la bolsa que colgaba de su cuello, y saco una de las galletas que había guardado en el recipiente.

-Aquí tienes- menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-pero…-

-No hay problema enserio-

La pequeña tomo la galleta y le dio una mordida.

-Esto esta delicioso – menciono sorprendida – ¿de que son?

-Avena con cereza- menciono Trixie mientras comía una también.

\- Nunca las había probado, muchas gracias.

-De nada – Menciono Trixie. – solo Traía tres, por lo regular las como yo sola, podemos compartir la última- menciono Trixie rompiendo la tercera a la mitad con un hechizo y ofreciéndosela a la potrilla.

-No quisiera aprovecharme.

-Nada de eso, toma – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Te lo agradezco, me gustaron mucho.

-Vaya… no lo hubiera creído – Menciono Velvet.

-Parece que se están llevando muy bien. – menciono Rayne mientras sonreía, en ese momento Velvet volteo a mirarla.

-Oh! ¿Estás bien? – pregunto algo preocupada.

-Si, No es nada no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco cansada.

-¿Estas segura?, realmente te vez muy agotada, tal vez deberías descansar un poco.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, además ya casi termino.

-De acuerdo, solo, si necesitas ayuda solo dime ¿de acuerdo?

-Muchas gracias Velvet eres muy amable.

-¿Te gustan los libros? – menciono la potrilla lila un poco temerosa.

-Sí, me gustan pero algo me dice que no he leído ni la mitad de los que tú has leído – menciono entre Risitas. Haciendo que la pequeña unicornio se sonrojara.

-¿Te gustaría ver algo que aprendí en el ultimo que leí?- Pregunto Trixie, la potrilla la miro casi con sus ojos iluminados.

-Claro claro, siempre me gusta ver hechizos nuevos, es emocionante!

-¿Me prestas un momento tu libro?

-Si claro – Menciono la pequeña unicornio.

Trixie sostuvo el libro frente a ella y puso su casco en una de las páginas.

-Mira- menciono Trixie mientras movía su casco lentamente a lo largo de la página. Las letras empezaban a desaparecer mientras avanzaba. La pequeña unicornio abrió más los ojos sin perder detalle del hechizo. Poco después Trixie le dio el libro sin letras en esas páginas.

-Woow, eso fue sorprendente, ¿cómo lo hiciste? – menciono la potrilla mirando el libro en distintas posiciones.

-Intento aprender algunos trucos de mi madre, ese lo tenía en su diario.

\- es genial pero…

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo recupero las letras? Me gusta mucho este libro – Menciono entre risitas.

-Oh! Lo lamento… solo ciérralo y ábrelo de nuevo – al hacerlo todos las letras regresaron a su lugar al abrirlo de nuevo. La pequeña unicornio suspiro en forma de alivio. -Lo siento no quería asustarte.

-No, para nada, fue sorprendente, espero algún día me puedas enseñar esa clase de hechizos, creo que no tengo libros sobre eso.

-Claro que si! Me encantaría– Menciono Trixie sonriendo, - amm disculpa ¿P-puedo… preguntar tu nombre? – Pregunto Trixie con un poco de duda en su voz.

-A lo siento, Me llamo Twilight Sparkle ¿y tú? – Respondió Twilight.

-Yo… - Dudo un momento antes de decir su nombre temiendo que haya escuchado algún tonto rumor sobre ella, Twilight la miraba con paciencia inclinando su cabeza hacia un costado.

-¿No puedes decirlo? – pregunto Twilight con una sonrisa.

\- es que… tu eres la primera que me ha hablado sin burlarse e intentando alejarme, no quiero que por mi nombre eso vaya a cambiar, me agradas mucho Twilight.

-Claro que no, Eres muy amable, te gustan las estrellas, los libros y sabes hechizos muy interesantes, tu también me agradas mucho. – menciono la pequeña Twilight sonriendo poniendo un casco en su hombro. – te prometo que eso no pasara, confía en mi. – menciono haciendo que Trixie la mirara con una sonrisa.

\- Trixie… Trixie Lulamoon.

-Qué bonito nombre – menciono Twilight sonriendo, Trixie la miraba incrédula antes de esbozar un honesta sonrisa para después abrazar a Twilight sin pensarlo y guiada únicamente por la alegría que sentía.

-Gracias, gracias – Menciono Trixie con sus ojos humedecidos.

-De nada - menciono Twilight contestando el abrazo.

-Twi… Twilight – menciono Trixie tartamudeando.

-Dime. – menciono Twilight mientras Trixie se apartaba un poco chochando sus cascos.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? – menciono Trixie por fin apretando sus parpados.

-Pero Trixie… - comenzó Twilight haciendo que Trixie saltara sintiendo un poco de decepción – Nosotras ya somos amigas – menciono finalmente sonriendo estirando el casco hacia Trixie. La pequeña unicornio azul por poco derrama unas cuantas lágrimas pero se limitó a chocar su casco contra el de Twilight para terminar en una risa mutua.

Rayne respiraba agitadamente mientras el destello en su cuerno se desvanecía, Velvet simplemente la miraba para confirmar si estaba bien.

-¿Terminaste? – pregunto Velvet.

-Si, termine – menciono mientras realizaba un hechizo más tele transportando un objeto dentro de la bolsa.

-Sera una gran sorpresa – Menciono Velvet mirando a las pequeñas.

-Muchas gracias!

-Realmente odio hacer esto, pero ya debemos irnos, mi marido y mi hijo nos esperan.

-No te preocupes, espero que nos veamos otra vez, ellas parecen llevarse muy bien.

-Estoy de acuerdo Rayne, realmente fue un gusto conocerte – Menciono Velvet mientras se levantaba.

-Igualmente Velvet.

-Twilight pequeña, ya tenemos que irnos, se hace tarde – Menciono Velvet mientras llamaba a la potrilla.

Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal en ese momento.

-Bueno parece que tengo que irme, Espero que nos veamos pronto Trixie.

-Yo también lo espero Twilight, cuídate mucho-

-Nos vemos- menciono Twilight mientras se dirigía hasta donde estaba su madre.

-Twily, antes de irnos quiero presentarte a Rayne – menciono Velvet sonriendo mientras Trixie se acercaba.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Twilight – menciono sonriendo.

-El gusto es mío linda – Respondió Rayne sonriendo.

-Y muchas felicidades Trixie – menciono Velvet revolviendo la melena de la pequeña.

-Muchas gracias.

-¿Es tu cumpleaños?, muchas felicidades – menciono Twilight abrazando a Trixie sin aviso.

-Gracias Twi. – menciono Trixie respondiendo el abrazo.

-Tengo el regalo perfecto, pero te lo daré la próxima vez que te vea, no lo traigo conmigo.

-No es necesario enserio.

-Claro que si!, espero verte pronto. – menciono Twilight con unas sonrisa que a Trixie le alegraba ver.

Después las 2 salieron despidiéndose agitando su casco, Trixie y Rayne respondían de la misma manera. Poco después se acercó hasta donde se encontraba su madre.

\- ¿Y bien?

-Tenías razón mamá, me gustó mucho conocer a Twilight, ella es genial. ¿Crees que pueda verla de nuevo?

-Claro que si cielo.

Trixie se veía muy alegre, mirando hacia donde se había ido Twilight, después volvió al columpio meciéndose mientras sonreía.

Por el resto del día Madre e Hija disfrutaban paseando por las calles, mirando tiendas, y comprando algunas cosas para la cena, Trixie parecía estar con su ánimo renovado, en todo el día no había dejado de sonreír. El sol parecía despedirse en el horizonte mientras deslumbraba sus últimos rayos de luz con tonos rojizos que se difuminaban entre las nubes.

-Bueno mi amor, ya es un poco tarde, dime ¿quieres hacer una última cosa antes de volver?

-En realidad si.-

-Dime cielo.

-Quiero ir al mirador para ver la luna salir, ¿Podemos?

-Claro que si pequeña.

Las dos caminaron hasta el mirador el cual se encontraba en una de las partes más altas de Canterlot. Desde el mirador se podía ver la gran bastedad de Ecuestrita. Las 2 se sentaron en una banca detrás de un barandal de cristal mientras miraban el sol desaparecer en el horizonte, poco después la luna se elevaba lentamente, en ese momento una especie de estrella fugaz salía de ella.

Trixie se quedó mirando al astro sonriendo como si sintiera calma al verla.

-¿Te gusta mucho verdad? – menciono Rayne mientras la miraba atenta.

-Si… me gusta mucho pero… al mismo tiempo me siento un poco Triste.

-¿Triste? ¿Por qué?- pregunto preocupada.

-La historia que me contaste hace algún tiempo. Sobre la princesa que se encuentra ahí.

-Entiendo

-Debe ser triste estar sola y que nadie se acuerde de ti.

-Tú te acuerdas, y siento que nunca olvidaras esa historia, estoy segura que nuestra princesa te escucha justo ahora.

-¿de verdad?

-Claro que sí, mientras quieras hablar con ella cada noche, estoy segura que te escuchara. – la pequeña volvió a mirar la luna sonriéndole.

\- hay algo que quiero darte pequeña-

-Pero…

-lo se, lo se, me dijiste que no necesitabas nada pero yo no me hubiera sentido bien si en tu dia especial no te diera algo y también a tu padre le hubiera encantado que lo tuvieras. – interrumpió mientras buscaba en su bolsa.

\- Aquí tienes amor – Con ayuda de su magia hizo levitar un cofre de color azul el cual tenia un grabado en la tapa en forma de adorno y una hermosa L adornando el frente.

\- Es hermoso… - menciono Trixie mientras miraba el cofre.

-Adelante ábrelo-

La pequeña se acercó un poco más y puso sus cascos a los lados del cofre, espero un momento y comenzó a abrir la tapa muy lentamente. Cuando lo abrió su rostro se ilumino, adornándolo con una hermosa sonrisa, estiro los cascos y saco despacio del cofre un pequeño oso de peluche de color azul, casi idéntico al de la tienda.

-Lamento no haberte podido comprar el oso grande, cuando pasamos por la tienda vi una caja con el material para hacer uno pequeño, así que mientras estábamos en el parque lo estaba haciendo con ayuda de algunos hechizos… y el cofre es un regalo que tu padre quería darte en tu cumpleaños ¿Te Gustan?. – Pregunto Rayne sonriendo.

-los adoro… Nunca me voy a alejar del cofre ni de mi muñeco, Siempre estarán conmigo, Gracias mamá! – mencionaba la pequeña mientras corría a abrazar a su madre.

La pequeña Trixie cerró los ojos, sintiendo el cálido abraso de su madre, en ese momento algunas partes del recuerdo comenzaban a desvanecerse, cuando Trixie abrió los ojos de nuevo se encontraba en ese mirador en su edad actual. De sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas pero en su rostro había una sonrisa que se dibujaba al tener en sus cascos aun el oso.

-Siento que es mí deber darte las Gracias- menciono una voz a su espalda.

Trixie volteo de inmediato mirando a la alicornio que se acercaba.

-Princesa… Luna-

-Gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Por brindarme ese hermoso recuerdo.

Trixie volvió a mirar a la luna.

-Ese recuerdo era borroso… no recordaba que fuera ella. Usted… – Menciono Trixie.

-Lamento si no quieras recordarlo, pero más que liberar un recuerdo recree con tu ayuda lo que sucedió ese día.

-No, al contrario… Gracias, pero ¿porque con mi ayuda?

-Tu capacidad con las ilusiones y la forma en que recuerdas en lo profundo de tu mente es admirable y hacen esto mucho más fácil. Hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo, pero eres difícil de encontrar incluso en tus sueños.

-Un poco supongo…

-Quería responder algunas de tus preguntas

-¿De mis preguntas? – menciono Trixie confundida.

-Rayne Lulamoon tenía razón… a pesar de estar encerrada podía sentir y escuchar. Con el paso del tiempo solo un puñado de mis súbditos me recordaba, y disminuían con el tiempo, pero solo 3 hablaban conmigo.

-¿Solo 3?

-Celestia, Rayne y tú. Las tres hablaban cada noche conmigo en algún momento… pero por alguna razón dejaste de hacerlo. Y yo… siento que te debo una disculpa por eso.

-No princesa, usted no tuvo la culpa…

-Recuerdo… que me pediste ayuda… y no pude dártela.

Trixie en ese momento agacho la mirada, como si hubiera algo que no quisiese recordar.

-Cada uno de los días desde poco más de 1000 años. – Exclamo la Princesa mirando a Trixie, Trixie arqueo la ceja un momento después comprendió.

-Pregunte si estaba arrepentida por lo que había sucedido… - menciono Trixie respondiendo la mirada.

-Lo sentía al principio pero después de observarlos, entendí cuanto los necesitaba, aunque aún estaba encerrada dentro de… mi otra yo.

-Ese día pregunte si aún sentía Odio hacia nosotros.- Menciono Trixie mientras la princesa asentía con la cabeza.

La princesa puso un caso en su mentón como pensando en alguna otra pregunta que fuera importante.

-Oh ya se!... de chocolate!

Trixie la miro arqueando la ceja después se sonrojo mirando al otro lado. La princesa rio de forma elegante con un casco delante de su boca.

-Lamento haberle preguntado cosas así

-No tienes por qué, recuerdo casi todas tus preguntas. Incluso cuando me contabas lo que habías pasado en el día. Trixie sonrió un poco al escuchar eso.

-Señorita Lulamoon, los recuerdos son realmente hermosos pero solo deberían ser algo que nos impulse a seguir adelante, no algo donde debamos vivir, alguna vez debemos permitirnos soñar.

-Pero siento que si dejo de recordarla, ella desaparecería… y mis sueños, han desaparecido desde hace tiempo.

-Pero es posible recuperar cada uno de ellos.

Trixie sonrió un poco, antes de levantar la mirada hacia el resplandeciente astro.

-Lo siento… - menciono Trixie haciendo que la princesa dirigiera su mirada hacia ella. – yo lo siento… no solo con lo que le he hecho a usted, si no con lo que le he hecho a casi toda Ecuestria, lo siento aún más por poniville… y por Twilight.

-No suelo hacer esto, y si le dices a alguien tú serás la que viva en la luna desde ahora.- la princesa se acercó dándole un abrazo algo frio pero se veía que lo intentaba, Trixie abrió los ojos sorprendida, después de unos segundos contesto el abrazo.

-Escucha, te entiendo perfectamente, he pasado por cosas muy parecidas, pero aprendí algo muy valioso querida Lulamoon. Si realmente lo sientes, si quieres salir de donde estas, debes comenzar por perdonarte a ti misma, antes de recibir el perdón de los demás. Hay tantas cosas en tu corazón que no pueden salir hasta que las liberes.

Trixie se separó un poco para mirar a la princesa a los ojos.

-Gracias Princesa –

-no hay de que señorita Lulamoon-

-Trixie… si le parece bien solo Trixie.

-Claro… Trixie.

De la boca de Trixie comenzaba a emerger cálido vapor.

-Estas despertando, Solo recuerda lo que te he dicho, No estás sola Trixie. – mencionaba Luna mientras las imágenes desaparecían.

-Princesa, Twilight esta… – Menciono Trixie seleccionando algunas palabras que se pudieran entender antes de que el sueño desapareciera pero no pudo terminar la oración.

La princesa Luna abrió los ojos en ese momento. Se encontraba dentro del castillo, despacio camino hacia la ventana mirando el horizonte nocturno.

-¿Twilight está? – Repitió en forma de susurro, - ¿Que me habrá querido decir?, bueno no importa.

Luna camino lentamente por los corredores, al parecer todos dormían a excepción de los guardias que se encontraban rondando su turno, Luna siguió avanzando hasta una habitación con una enorme puerta decorada, para después tocar despacio con su casco.

-Tia. ¿Estas despierta? – Al no recibir respuesta Luna utilizo su magia para intentar abrir la puerta pero se detuvo un momento después. – Le preguntare mañana. – sonrió un poco delante de la puerta para después regresar a su habitación.

DarkWolfMX


	5. Bondad

**Hope**

**Capítulo 5 – Bondad.**

Trixie despertaba lentamente sintiendo el frio del ambiente, con los cascos froto sus hombros por un momento antes de dirigir la mirada hacia Twilight. La princesa estaba temblando, Trixie de forma inmediata toco su frente antes de dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Parece que solo es el frio, la fiebre desapareció – menciono Trixie después utilizo un hechizo para quitarse la capa y ponérsela a Twilight – Toma, es suave y cálida – poco después Twilight dejo de temblar.

-Jamás le había prestado esa capa a nadie. – Exclamaba con un todo de regaño para dejar escapar una risita después. En ese momento sintió una punzada de dolor en su estómago, lo que la hizo llevar sus cascos envolviendo su abdomen. – Tengo mucha hambre-

Trixie se dirigió hacia la segunda mochila sacando una manzana.

-Solo una, Trixie está segura que mañana tendrás mucha hambre también. – menciono mientras volvía a lado de Twilight, puso la manzana enfrente de ella con ayuda de su magia y después de un momento le dio una mordida. Al sentir su sabor dulce y un poco acido en su boca la hizo esbozar una sonrisa casi de inmediato, después repetía el procedimiento dándole pequeñas mordidas intentando que el sabor se mantuviera por más tiempo, tardo algunos minutos más, como si quisiera que no se terminara. Cuando por fin termino de comer noto un leve quejido saliendo de los labios de Twilight, al parecer el dolor estaba volviendo, por lo que no dudo en repetir su hechizo, Tiempo después volvió a la misma posición mirando la expresión en el rostro de Twilight que poco a poco regresaba a estar en calma, Trixie la miro fijo por unos momentos.

-Quien lo diría… de una u otra forma siempre te apareces. – menciono sonriendo mientras la cubría de nuevo con la manta. – Descansa Twi- menciono mientras cerraba sus ojos una vez mas.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana y de algunos agujeros en el techo, Twilight sintió su calidez y despertó lentamente mirando la bandera en el techo.

-Así que lo primero que veas- menciono Twilight, poco a poco volteo a su lado, Trixie se encontraba durmiendo recargada en la orilla de la cama. Parecía haber dormido bien por el semblante de calma que tenía, aunque Twilight no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomoda al ver dormir a Trixie en esa posición, debía ser muy incómodo, mientras ella ocupaba su cama. Mientras la miraba intentaba recordar lo sucedido, pero las imágenes eran borrosas, apenas podía recordar el bosque. Después sacudió su cabeza intentando distraerse, en ese momento se dio cuenta que se sentía mucho mejor, intento mover su pata trasera, se sentía bien solo había un poco de dolor al moverla en cierta dirección, pero ya la podía mover un poco. A lo lejos pudo ver el vaso que Trixie había dejado sobre el mueble, para comprobar el estado de su magia lanzo un hechizo para hacerlo levitar, al parecer su magia estaba volviendo podía sostenerlo sin problema. Se recostó dejando escapar un suspiro para después voltear hacia donde estaba Trixie de nuevo, era extraño, al verla sentía un poco de calma, aunque también tristeza, era un sentimiento extraño ver a esa unicornio descansando tan plácidamente.

-T…Twilight- Menciono Trixie entre sueños. En ese momento Twilight dejo escapar una sonrisa para después intentar levantarse, los movimientos en la cama hicieron que Trixie comenzara a despertar rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte- menciono Twilight.

-No puedes levantarte todavía.

-Pero siento menos dolor.

-Trixie tuvo que usar el hechizo 3 veces más mientras dormías.

-Eso… fue peligroso, - menciono Twilight mirándola en forma desaprobatoria. – Transmitir demasiada de tu magia puede ser perjudicial.

-Trixie no es tonta… sabe cómo usar sus hechizos. – menciono Trixie desviando la mirada.

-Gracias – menciono Twilight mientras observaba el cansancio en el rostro de la unicornio que al parecer no había dormido lo suficiente. – No dormiste bien ¿cierto?, lo siento Trixie.

-N…No importa… ¿C…Cómo te sientes ahora? – menciono Trixie desviando su mirada, se notaba algo nerviosa intentando parecer dura pero sin duda podía sentir algo agradable al saber que se estaba preocupando por ella.

-Solo me duele un poco pero ya puedo moverme.

-De todas formas no lo hagas, si ya no sientes dolor ya no será necesario seguir con el hechizo. ¿Has tenido suerte con tus recuerdos?

-No… no realmente, puedo recordarlo todo, pero esa Noche solo recuerdo haber estado en el bosque de _**White Tail**_, intentando encontrar una planta llamada Rosa de la luz para mis investigaciones, Recuerdo haber estado un poco frustrada por no encontrarla y después haber hecho una fogata para poder dormir en ese lugar, pero después de eso no puedo recordar nada.

-Es extraño, en ese lugar no hay Animales mágicos, ni algo que pudiera hacerte daño.

-Así es, investigue antes de ir al lugar.

-¿Por qué fuiste sola? – Pregunto Trixie arqueando la ceja.

-Mis amigas estaban ocupadas, no pude pedirles algo así, Apple jack Tenia una venta importante al otro día, por lo que se quedó trabajando, Rarity no puede acampar sin una montaña de equipaje sin mencionar que detesta este tipo de lugares, Fluttershy se sentía aterrada de tan solo pensarlo, Rainbow considera aburrido todo lo que tenga que ver con investigaciones, Pinkie Pie… bueno es Pinkie pie, y Spike tenía que ayudarme a organizar la nueva biblioteca. – Se ponía notar a Twilight alegre con solo hablar de sus amigas. – y como solo era una simple investigación, pensé que no habría problema en hacerlo sola.

-¿Cuántos días se supone estarías fuera? – pregunto Trixie manteniendo una cara poco expresiva.

-Hasta pasado mañana.

-Bueno, para empezar, no sé cómo llegaste hasta aquí desde _**White Tail**_.- en ese momento Twilight la miro un poco sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Twilight confusa.

-En _**Silent Forest**_, Fuera de Equestria.

Twilight se quedó en Shock por un momento creándose silencio en la habitación. Aunque no sabía que tan lejos estaba realmente.

-¿Qué tan lejos estoy en realidad Trixie? – Pregunto Twilight finalmente.

-Estamos a 7 horas más o menos de la ciudad más cercana a trote. En ese pueblo hay un Tren que te lleva a Equestria, poniville esta… a un día en Tren. Eso sin mencionar que el Tren del pueblo solo sale en algunos días, en este caso hasta pasado mañana.

Twilight se encontraba incrédula, como era posible haber llegado tan lejos.

-Si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que tus alas tarden tanto en sanar. – menciono Trixie que se encontraba mirando hacia el agujero en el techo.

-Trixie… - Empezó Twilight titubeando.

-¿Qué quieres? – respondió Trixie intentando ser lo más fría posible.

\- Tengo que regresar.

\- Si no vas a escuchar a Trixie, adelante no te detendrá, pero si sobre exiges tu pata dislocada, es posible que no pueda recuperarse del todo. – Mencionaba Trixie de la misma forma, aunque no podía esconder del todo la preocupación que sentía. – ¿En verdad es tan necesario que regreses ahora? – Pregunto Trixie intentando no mirar a Twilight.

-oh Trixie no te molestes. Sea lo que sea que me haya pasado, puede pasarle a alguien más, si se preocupan por mí, estoy convencida de que saldrán a buscarme, y hasta no saber que paso, no quisiera que se acercaran a ese bosque.

Trixie respiro profundo.

-Trixie se arrepentirá por esto… -Menciono con un casco en la cara, y al mismo tiempo Twilight la miro intrigada.

-Puedo ayudarte a llegar a la ciudad, pero solamente eso, no quiero regresar a Equestria… no todavía. – Twilight la miro incrédula un momento, como intentando detectar algún rastro de verdadero arrepentimiento al decir eso, pero al parecer el casco en su cara solo intentaba esconder lo que sentía.

-¿De verdad lo harías?... ya te he causado muchos problemas.

-Trixie no lo repetirá Twilight. ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?

-Está bien Trixie, eres muy amable, muchas gracias.

-Por ahora… descansa un poco más, es muy temprano, Trixie tiene que ir por algunas cosas.

-Realmente lamento todos los problemas que te estoy causando Trixie.

-Basta con eso Twilight – mencionaba Trixie mientras se dirigía donde se encontraba la mochila, con ayuda de su magia saco las manzanas restantes y las puso frente a Twilight. – Debes tener hambre, come, volveré en unos 20 minutos.

-Muchas gracias Trixie.

-Sí, si – Menciono Trixie mientras se dirigía a la puerta, antes de salir pudo ver como Twilight hacia levitar una manzana dándole una mordida sonriendo, Trixie esbozo una sonrisa apenas visible y salió por la puerta.

_**En Canterlot… **_

Luna se dirigía hacia la habitación de Celestia, pero al abrir la puerta solo encontró la cama hecha, Como el sol había salido a su hora normal, no había motivo por el cual preocuparse, Celestia seguramente estaba ocupada en algo, continuo caminando por el castillo hasta encontrarse con un guardia que cumplía su ronda del día.

-Disculpa- Menciono Luna.

-Si mi princesa- Respondió el guardia saludando.

-¿Sabrán donde se encuentra Celestia?

-Lo siento mi princesa, no he visto a la señorita Celestia en lo que va del día.

-¿Dio aviso de que saldría?

-No mi princesa, La señorita Celestia no nos informó sobre alguna salida.

-Muy bien Gracias, buen día – Menciono Luna mientras seguía de frente - Donde te metiste Tia.

_**En Silent Forest… **_

Algunos minutos después Trixie había conseguido recuperar la vieja carreta que había dejado a un costado de las vías emprendiendo el camino de regreso.

Twilight se encontraba practicando algunos hechizos, al parecer su magia estaba recuperando fuerza muy rápidamente, en ese momento miro un poco hacia abajo, en la parte inferior de la cama se encontraba el libro que Trixie había utilizado la noche anterior, Twilight lo hizo levitar para ver su portada, parecía un libro interesante pero sentía que no tenía derecho de abrirlo, por lo que intento llevarlo al mueble de enfrente pero 2 Trozos de papel cayeron de entre la hojas.

-Oh, no- menciono Twilight mientras intentaba hacerlas levitar, en ese momento Trixie entro por la puerta, su reacción fue inmediata cuando miro las hojas frente a Twilight.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Menciono Trixie alzando la voz en tono molesto.

-Lo siento Trixie, el libro estaba frente a mí, solo intente ponerlo en el mueble pero las hojas cayeron. - Trixie se acercó arrebatándole a Twilight las hojas y el libro con un hechizo.

-¿Lo leíste? – pregunto Trixie mientras guardaba de nuevo las hojas en el interior del libro y los colocaba en el cajón.

-No Trixie te lo juro, no lo leí, solo fue un accidente.- Trixie se quedó un momento mirando hacia el cajón cerrado, aun parecía molesta. – Lo lamento – insistió Twilight.

-Está bien, no importa. – menciono Trixie mientras llenaba un vaso con agua y tomaba otro par de pastillas del frasco. – Tomate eso. – Twilight tomo el vaso y las pastillas para después tomarlas sin cuestionar.

-Gracias. –

El ambiente se había tornado un poco más denso desde el incidente, las dos guardaban un silencio incómodo.

-Trixie, de verdad lo lamento, no lo leí te lo juro – Menciono Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

-Ya te dije que no importa, te creo.

-Toma… - menciono Twilight haciendo levitar una manzana hacia Trixie.

-Te dije que comieras – menciono Trixie.

-Lo hice, pero seguramente tú también tienes hambre, te guarde esta – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-No tengo hambre Twilight puedes comerla.

-Pero… - menciono Twilight desviando su mirada hacia la manzana, después con ayuda de un hechizo partió la manzana a la mitad – ¿te parece bien si compartimos la última? – menciono Twilight haciendo levitar un pedazo hacia Trixie.

Trixie tomo la mitad mirándola fijamente sintiendo de nuevo ese sentimiento agradable dentro de ella que por poco hace que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro de forma involuntaria que logro ocultar antes de que ocurriera – eres muy desesperante. – se limitó a decir.

Las dos comieron la manzana en silencio por algunos minutos, pero esta vez fue Trixie la que hablo.

-Si quieres llegar a tiempo, Tendremos que irnos antes del mediodía, como no puedes moverte puedo llevarte en mi carreta, es probable que tengamos que dormir en el bosque antes de llegar a la ciudad, o si continuamos podemos llegar esta misma noche. –Twilight la miro como intentando descifrar que sentía Trixie en ese momento pero como antes, su expresión vacía no indicaba nada.

-Está bien Trixie. –Menciono Twilight, en ese momento Trixie se levantó para empacar los vendajes, medicinas y algunas pertenecías en las alforjas, cuando termino salió un momento aparentemente para dejar las cosas en la carreta para después entrar. Sin decir nada utilizo un hechizo sobre Twilight para hacerla levitar.

-Espera yo puedo…- intento mencionar Twilight.

-Trixie creyó mencionar que no te podías mover demasiado, además no pesas tanto como creía – Twilight al escuchar sintió una leve molestia. - ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? - pensó.

Al salir Trixie bajo lentamente a Twilight sobre la carreta y regreso adentro para recoger algunas de las mantas en la cama y sus demás pertenencias incluyendo la bandera del techo que guardo cuidadosamente en las alforjas. Cuando salió las coloco sobre la carreta y se situó en la parte de enfrente.

-Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa- menciono Twilight.

-Esta… no es la casa de Trixie – Menciono Trixie mirando la vieja cabaña. – Después de salir de Equestria me interne en este bosque por algunos días, hasta que encontré esta cabaña abandonada, nadie ha pasado por aquí desde que llegue.

-Entonces tu… - Inicio Twilight antes de detenerse pensando en lo que diría – ¿No tienes a dónde ir?

-La osa menor destruyo mi caravana, era mi casa de alguna manera, jamás me quedo en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo, y supongo que ahora es momento de cambiar. – Menciono Trixie mientras sujetaba la carreta con un hechizo.

-lo lamento – menciono Twilight, en ese momento Trixie volteo a mirarla, la expresión de Twilight se dirigía hacia ella con un semblante de tristeza, Trixie soltó la carreta y avanzo hasta estar frente a Twilight.

-Odio esa mirada… - Inicio Trixie molesta – Aclaremos esto desde ahora Sparkle, por que por desgracia parece que tendremos que estar juntas algún tiempo, Jamás escúchame Jamás me mires de esa forma, Si tienes un poco de respeto hacia mí no quiero que me vuelvas a mirar sintiendo lastima ¿Escuchaste?

-No Trixie te equivocas, no es lastima.- Menciono Twilight, en ese momento Trixie se alejó un poco. – Es solo que no puedo imaginar por todo lo que has tenido que pasar y probablemente… parte de eso fue mi culpa. ¿No es así?... yo… yo no quería que pasara eso.- En ese momento Trixie ablando un poco su expresión, y se dirigió de nuevo hacia el frente de la carreta comenzando a avanzar.

-No… no es tu culpa – Menciono Trixie después de algunos minutos, Twilight volteo a mirarla sorprendida. – Lo que paso, Trixie se lo busco, cabe mi propio agujero tan profundo que hasta ahora no he podido salir de él, Pero no es tu culpa Twilight al contrario, me has ayudado a quitarme la venda de los ojos de alguna manera, e incluso en más ocasiones de las que creíste saber Gracias.

En ese momento Twilight pudo recordar lo que había sucedido mientras estaba inconsciente, todas las palabras de Trixie y también de aquella alicornio, Twilight estuvo a punto de mencionarlo pero decidió guárdalo para un mejor momento.

A medida que avanzaban el chirriante sonido de las ruedas se volvía común, agregándose al viento que soplaba entre los arboles llevándose consigo algunas hojas de ellos que caían lentamente. El sendero era algo diferente, todos los arboles parecían entrelazarse como un tunel natural sobre el sendero. Trixie no había mencionado palabra y Twilight aun intentaba descifrar de qué manera podía hablar con ella, por primera vez sentía lo difícil que era, parecía que todo el tiempo se encontrada a la defensiva impidiendo que alguien pudiese acercarse.

-Trixie… - Finalmente se animó a mencionar.

-¿Si? – respondió Trixie en su tono característico.

-Después de que nos separemos, ¿a dónde piensas ir? – Pregunto Twilight cerrando los ojos esperando alguna reacción agresiva.

-A decir verdad, Trixie no tiene idea. – Menciono Trixie muy calmada.

-y… por que no… - Inicio Twilight titubeando.

-No – Respondió Trixie interrumpiendo.

-Pero ni siquiera me escuchaste. – reprocho Twilight.

-No voy a regresar a poniville. – menciono Trixie respondiendo a lo que Twilight quería mencionar.

-Podría ayudarte.

-No te ofendas, pero no quiero tu ayuda sparkle.

-Está bien- Respondió Twilight, en ese momento se sentía como una potrilla jugando con cerillos frente a una mecha, realmente no sabía que decir y las reacciones de Trixie eran completamente impredecibles ante sus palabras.

_**Dentro del bosque Everfree… **_

Zecora despertaba poniendo un casco sobre su cabeza, de inmediato pudo recordar lo sucedido, se levantó apoyándose en el árbol aun con la vista borrosa, después de sacudir su cabeza pudo recobrar la orientación, corrió hacia donde se encontraba el cofre, la parte de la casa que había alcanzado se había tornado oscura como si años hubieran pasado en un segundo sobre ella, alrededor el césped y las flores habían quedado completamente marchitas en un horrible color negro. Zecora intentó quitar los escombros del cofre lo más rápido que podía pero el amuleto ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

De inmediato corrió por el Bosque Everfree sin detenerse hasta llegar a Poniville, al llegar recupero el aliento, su vista aún estaba algo nublada, después de avanzar lentamente unos minutos una voz conocida se escuchaba con muy poca claridad.

-Zecora, que te ocurrió, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Menciono una Pegaso de color amarillo y melena rosada al mirarla tambalear.

Zecora aun apretando sus parpados asintió con la cabeza.

-Acompáñame tenemos que ir al hospital. - Mención Fluttershy preocupada.

-Descuida Fluttershy, por ahora una situación más grave se presentó, algo tan terrible que alguna vez a Equestria fragmento.

-¿a qué te refieres?, ¿segura que estas bien? – Menciono Fluttershy.

Zecora asintió con la cabeza nuevamente.

-Necesito hablar con Twilight... – Comenzó Zecora antes de llevar su casco de nuevo a su cabeza.

-Oh!, Enserio lo lamento pero amm, Twilight salió por algunos días, por una investigación importante.

-La Princesa Twilight sola no debe estar, si es que su vida quiere conservar.

-Oh No, ¿Qué ocurre?, Tenemos que avisarle a las demás, acompáñame!- Menciono Fluttershy emprendiendo el trote hacia el castillo.

En el camino Apple Jack se encontraba llevando una carreta vacía, al parecer había terminado con sus ventas de ese día.

-Fluttershy – Menciono para llamar la atención de la poni.

-Apple Jack-

-¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? – Pregunto Apple Jack.

-Zecora tiene algo importante que decirnos, Twilight tal vez este en problemas. – Menciono Fluttershy preocupada.

-¿Está en problemas?, Spike debe saber exactamente donde fue - Menciono Apple Jack – Zecora Acompáñame al castillo, Fluttershy, ¿podrías avisar a las demás por favor?

-Con gusto – Menciono Fluttershy elevándose en dirección contraria.

Unos minutos después Apple Jack y Zecora se encontraban caminando por los corredores del castillo, hasta llegar a la biblioteca principal, donde Spike se encontraba organizando algunos libros que se encontraban en cajas, para después colocarlos en los estantes. En ese momento Spike volteo a ver a Zecora y Apple Jack que cruzaban la puerta agitadas.

-Hola, Apple Jack, Zecora, ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Spike mirándolas intrigado, ambas respiraban un poco agitadas.

-Al parecer Twilight puede estar en problemas, ¿sabes exactamente dónde fue?- menciono Apple Jack.

\- Si claro, fue a buscar la Rosa de la luz, que solo florece en _**White Tail Woods**_, Tengo un mapa por aquí, denme un segundo - Respondió Spike mientras buscaba dentro de las cajas arrojando libros sobre su hombro. En ese momento Fluttershy entraba a la biblioteca en compañía de las demás. Spike saco un pergamino y lo estiro sobre la mesa.

-Twilight me dio este mapa antes de irse, ella debe estar en este lugar – Menciono Spike apuntando un punto específico en el mapa.

-¿Pero qué está pasando? – Menciono Rainbow Dash mientras miraba el mapa con desconcierto.

-El Amuleto de alicornio ha desaparecido, pero el amuleto no es el peligro si no su contenido. Menciono Zecora.

-¿Amuleto del Alicornio?, no es el que le quitamos a la petulante de Trixie – Menciono Rainbow arqueando la ceja.

-Pero, que puede contener un viejo amuleto cariño – menciono Rarity.

-Existe una leyenda – Comenzó Zecora- , la cual habla de un alma creada para el bien, y corrompida por la Tristeza, odio y poder. Los creadores, El Rey del sol, y la Reina de la Luna lograron crear a este ser a partir de elementos que contenían pureza y deber. Con el paso del tiempo la cara contraria de estos elementos crecía dentro de él, hasta que la creación supero al creador, Fenrir era su nombre y el poder su deseo. Con el paso del tiempo una terrible batalla se libró en estas tierras pareciendo interminable pero siempre existe una solución para lo que no puedes controlar o destruir, encerrarlo para siempre podría ser lo único a seguir.

-Alguien entendió eso – Menciono Rarity arqueando la ceja.

-Es muy sencillo… - Comenzó a decir Pinkie Pie- los Reyes crean al bueno con elementos como los de nosotras, pero el bueno se vuelve malo con los elementos contrarios, el malo se hace más fuerte que los reyes, y los Reyes encierra al malo. Lo vez, fácil! – Menciono Pinkie saltando.

-Entonces solo tenemos que reunirnos para encerrar a esa cosa… sea lo que sea otra vez – Menciono Rainbow Dash chocando sus cascos.

-Me temo que los elementos que necesitan no se encuentran a plena vista. – Contesto Zecora.

\- ¿A qué te refieres cariño? – Menciono Rarity.

\- La leyenda no solo menciona 6 elementos, también habla de algunos más que pueden ser su sustento.

\- Como extraño a Twilight – Menciono Rainbow Dash.

\- Spike, ¿aun tienes el libro donde tenían información del amuleto? – Menciono Apple Jack.

\- No lo siento, el libro estaba en la antigua biblioteca y bueno… voló en pedazos ¿recuerdan?– Menciono Spike

-Del Amor puedo asegurar otro elemento, pero los demás deberán encontrarlos en su momento.

-¿La Princesa Cadence? – Menciono Fluttershy.

\- Estoy segura que podemos reunirnos con ella, pero aun así donde cascos encontraremos a los otros elementos – Menciono Apple Jack.

\- Los elementos restantes presentes debieron estar, si alguna lección aprendieron para que su bien interior pudiera despertar– Mencionó de nuevo Zecora.

-¿Alguien me traduce eso? – Menciono Rarity poniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa

-Fácil, Algo malo que se haga bueno, Como el pastel, crudo es horrible, pero si lo horneas después de un tiempo es delicioso – menciono Pinkie pie babeando.

-A veces me das miedo cariño – Menciono Rarity mirando a Pinkie.

-¿Discord? – Menciono Rainbow-

-Lo dudo, Discord no creo que tenga otro elemento a parte del Caos, aun siendo "bueno"– Menciono Apple Jack entre risas.

-Sunset Shimmer! – Menciono Spike levantándose de golpe.

-¿Sunset que? – Menciono Pinkie.

-Tu sabes cariño, Twilight nos habló de ella, y aun que encaja con la descripción ella sigue del otro lado del portal - Aclaro Rarity

-Pero como corrales la traeríamos de vuelta – Menciono Apple Jack.

-Twilight se comunica con ella a través de un diario, podríamos intentarlo, ella tiene lo suficiente como para ser otro elemento más, lo he visto. – menciono Spike.

-Podemos intentarlo, pero por ahora tenemos que encontrar a Twilight – Menciono Apple Jack.

-Podemos separarnos para buscarla – Menciono Rarity.

-Si vamos todas nos tomaría mucho tiempo, además no sabemos si ya está de regreso, Rainbow…-Comento Apple Jack.

-No digas más, Fluttershy y yo nos encargaremos de eso – Menciono Rainbow abrazando a Fluttershy.

-Emm pero yo… - comenzó Fluttershy.

-Vamos Fluttershy, en ese bosque no hay nada extraño, además es muy grande, admito que soy tan veloz que lo recorrería en segundos pero te necesito para cubrir más terreno en menos tiempo. – Menciono Rainbow mientras empujaba a Fluttershy a la ventana.

\- bueno nos vamos, intentaremos regresar pronto con Twilight – dijo Rainbow emprendiendo el vuelo.

-Spike ¿podrías escribir un mensaje para localizar a Sunset y otro más para informar a Celestia? – Menciono Apple Jack.

-En eso – Menciono Spike mientras escribía un mensaje en el libro.

-Solo espero que esto solo sea una broma de mal gusto – Dijo Rarity.

_**En Silent Forest… **_

Twilight y Trixie se mantenían en silencio solo mencionando algún comentario simple de vez en cuando, habían pasado ya por lo menos 5 horas, Trixie se notaba un poco cansada, pero no mostraba indicios de querer detenerse.

-Trixie, Tenemos que detenernos, Tienes que descansar – Menciono Twilight firmemente.

\- ¿Eso es una orden princesa? – Menciono Trixie mirando un poco hacia atrás.

-N... No, no es eso… es solo que… - Comenzó a mencionar Twilight.

-Sigues siendo igual de inocente, descuida Trixie solo jugaba. – Menciono Trixie sonriendo deteniendo la carreta. Lentamente se dirigió a la parte de atrás para descansar un poco, su respiración parecía solo un poco agitada en comparación a la distancia recorrida.

-Yo no hubiera llegado ni a la mitad – Menciono Twilight mirando los destellos de luz del sol que se filtraban entre las hojas de los árboles.

-Es lo que ganas después de vivir recorriendo una caravana por toda Equestria, sin mencionar los trabajos en aquella granja de rocas con una pony que exigía demasiado pero era extremadamente fuerte. – menciono Trixie de forma muy tranquila.

-¿En la granja de rocas?.

-Sí, tenía una obsesión extraña por las rocas en especia por una pequeña que llamaba peñasco, y de forma extraña ahora se mucho más sobre rocas.

-Te refieres a Maud – menciono Twilight sorprendida.

-Sí, ahora que lo dices si ese era su nombre.

-Es la hermana de Pinkie pie. – menciono Twilight mirando a Trixie que solo levantaba una ceja.

-No se parecen en nada. – menciono Trixie.

-Lo sé, todas pensamos lo mismo. – menciono Twilight para después guardar un poco de silencio.

-¿Desde cuándo? – menciono Trixie rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Desde… cuando qué? – Respondió Twilight.

-¿Desde cuando eres alicornio? – Menciono Trixie manteniendo su posición, en su voz no se notaba ningún tono irritable.

-ha… hace algunos meses- tartamudeo Twilight.

-Estás haciendo muy difícil poderte alcanzar ¿sabes?- menciono Trixie con una calma casi tenebrosa.

-bueno… es algo que solo paso. – Menciono Twilight con una risa nerviosa.

-No insultes a Trixie con eso, las cosas no solo pasan Twilight, vamos es tu turno de alardear - Menciono Trixie aun manteniendo esa posición con los ojos cerrados sonriendo un poco.

-Es que… yo… - Tartamudeo Twilight mirando hacia otro lado.

-lo vez… eres irritantemente inocente. – Mención Trixie sonriendo, mientras que Twilight se notaba nerviosa. – No dices nada por temor a que Trixie se sienta mal por ello, pero Trixie habla enserio… Realmente le gustaría saber… si no te molesta. – En ese momento Twilight miro a Trixie sorprendida, su tacto al intentarse acercar era un poco extraño, pero lo estaba intentando.

-Bueno en realidad no lo hice sola, mis amigas siempre me ayudaron a enfrentar todos los problemas que se presentaran. – Menciono Twilight.

-Eres pésima contando Historias - menciono Trixie sonriendo de nuevo.

-Si, tal vez un poco – respondió Twilight.

-Podrías hacer algo como… - Comenzó Trixie levantándose y lanzando un hechizo al aire en segundos el entorno cambiaba, el paisaje se ponía oscuro y una serie de imágenes aparecían alrededor, Twilight y sus 5 amigas aparecían reuniendo los elementos mientras Trixie relataba cada detalle de lo sucedido, por ultimo una imagen perfecta de Nightmare Moon se formó y era derrotada por los elementos reunidos. Twilight miraba las imágenes sin perder detalle, parecía que vivía el momento una segunda vez. – O algo así, claro que las historias que se escuchan en los pueblos siempre son exageradas.-

\- Eso… eso fue sorprendente Trixie. Menciono Twilight sin parpadear. - Trixie volvió a recostarse cerrando los ojos mostrando una sonrisa a penas visible. En ese momento Twilight sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza mientras algunos destellos de aquella noche inundaban su mente. Twilight se llevó el casco a la cabeza apretando un poco sus parpados.

-Twilight. ¿Estás bien? – Menciono Trixie levantándose rápidamente.

-Si… no te preocupes solo me dolió un poco la cabeza es todo. -Menciono Twilight sonriendo- ¿Que tipo de Hechizo fue ese?. – Pregunto.

-Solo es una simple ilusión- Menciono Trixie.

-Claro que no, Eso fue todo menos simple, puedo proyectar algunas imágenes pero nunca he podido recrear una figura como si de verdad estuviera presente en el lugar integrándose en el entorno que también lograste alterar pareciendo otro lugar completamente diferente… eso es todo menos simple.- Menciono Twilight aun sorprendida.

-oh! Vamos Twilight no te burles de Trixie- Menciono Trixie mirándola arqueando una ceja.

-Es verdad, mostrar algo así en un espectáculo debe ser fantástico.

Trixie en ese momento volteo hacia donde había proyectado las ilusiones desviando su mirada al suelo.

-Bueno… No a todos les gusta Twilight. – En ese momento la mirada de Trixie había cambiado, los recuerdos de presentaciones anteriores dominaban su mente, los insultos, las caras de los ponis a su alrededor, los objetos volando hacia ella con la única intención de lastimarla. – o por lo menos, ya nos les interesa más… destruí su confianza…, manche el nombre de mi familia y es posible que todos sus hechizos también se hayan perdido por mi culpa.

Twilight la miro mientras mencionaba esas palabras, se podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

\- A mí sí me interesa – menciono Twilight sin dudarlo, haciendo que Trixie desviara la mirada hacia ella, Twilight la miraba de reojo pero pudo notar una sonrisa honesta.

-Bueno, Sera mejor que continuemos antes de que te pongas sentimental - Menciono Trixie caminando de nuevo hacia enfrente de la carreta. – Y Twilight… - Menciono Trixie antes de avanzar llamando la atención de la princesa.

-¿Si?

-Trixie… yo… me alegro que te encuentres bien, lo digo enserio- menciono Trixie avanzando de nuevo.

-¿Quién era la que se pondría sentimental? – menciono Twilight riendo

-Ah cállate. – menciono Trixie sonriendo comenzando a avanzar nuevamente.

Twilight la miro por un momento mientras avanzaba, el miedo y la culpa se desvanecían de la misma forma en que aparecieron haciendo que Twilight dibujara una sonrisa.

Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy estaban llegando al punto indicado en el mapa sobrevolando _**White Tail Woods**_.

-¿Puedes ver algo? – Menciono Rainbow Dash, analizando a detalle el terreno.

-Emm, no puedo verla – Menciono Fluttershy.

-Los arboles cubren demasiado, pero debería de haber algún claro donde sea seguro acampar – aseguro Rainbow-

-¿Qué tal ahí? – Señalo Fluttershy con su casco un claro en la parte más alta.

-Bien hecho amiga- respondió Rainbow - Bajemos-

Al bajar pudieron notar una planicie cubierta por hojas secas, no había señales de que algún poni haya estado ahí.

-Separémonos un momento, pude ver otros dos lugares donde podría estar, iré por haya, tu ve por donde estaba el acantilado. Las dos pegasos se separaron un momento dirigiéndose a direcciones contrarias, cuando Rainbow aterrizo parecía que la zona volvía a estar desierta.

-Twilight! – Grito esperando alguna respuesta sin éxito, pocos minutos después Fluttershy se elevaba llamándola.

-Rainbow, Encontré algo. – Menciono Fluttershy señalando otro claro.

Las dos pegasos bajaron, la mochila de Twilight y una manta se encontraban en el lugar, Rainbow se acercó a la fogata y noto la ausencia completa de temperatura.

-Twilight! – Grito Fluttershy mientras caminaba entre los árboles, Rainbow hizo lo mismo en el sentido contrario, cuando estaba a punto de Gritar el nombre de Twilight un grito más la silencio, Rainbow dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia los gritos lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar Fluttershy estaba completamente petrificada mostrando un horror completamente visible en sus ojos.

-Fluttershy, ¿Que pasa? – Menciono Rainbow sin respuesta, por lo que decidió acercarse un poco más, Fluttershy de inmediato la abrazo temblando. –Amiga me estas asustando ¿qué tienes? – Menciono Rainbow, poco después Fluttershy señalo con el casco debajo de un árbol, Rainbow la retiro despacio para acercarse, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver lo que parecían ser rastros de sangre seca en el suelo.

-No… no crearas que sea de Twilight… no es posible – Menciono Rainbow ahora asustada. – Espera aquí- ordeno Rainbow mientras avanzaba siguiendo los rastros de sangre, el último se encontraba al borde de un acantilado donde el rio podía escucharse rugir desde abajo. De inmediato regreso donde Fluttershy que aún se encontraba temblando.

-Fluttershy, escúchame, tienes que calmarte, te necesito concentrada, si en verdad esa sangre es de Twilight deberíamos encontrarla a lo largo del rio, no podemos perder tiempo si está herida, ¿De acuerdo? – Menciono Rainbow colocando sus cascos en los hombros de Fluttershy, Fluttershy asintió con la cabeza – Vamos-

Las dos pegasos volaron rápidamente hacia el rio, siguiendo su borde en busca de cualquier rastro.

-Twilight!- Grito Rainbow sintiendo un poco de desesperación.

Algunos kilómetros más adelante, el rio terminaba desembocando en el mar.

-No… no es posible, si callo al rio no pudo llegar tan lejos- menciono Rainbow mirando en todas direcciones. – Regresemos a buscar sobre todo el rio otra vez.

Las dos pegasos podían sentir una terrible desesperación creciendo dentro de ellas, a lo largo del rio no había rastro de Twilight ni a los alrededores, buscaron cubriendo casi el radio completo del bosque pero parecía como si Twilight se hubiera esfumado. Habían pasado ya una hora más.

-O… otra vez Fluttershy, busquemos de nuevo – Menciono Rainbow con su voz cortándose intentando no pensar en lo peor. Fluttershy puso un casco sobre su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

-No esta Rainbow, eso no es malo en cierto punto, si no la encontramos es que logro salir de aquí, Tal vez aun podía volar - Aseguro Fluttershy.

-está bien hagamos esto, Ve a donde estaba su campamento, recoge sus cosas y regresa a Poniville para que les digas lo que está pasando, mientras yo voy a buscar en todas las ciudades y pueblos cercanos donde pudo haber llegado, con esas heridas no pudo ir tan lejos. – Menciono Rainbow preocupada.

-Pero… - Inicio Fluttershy.

-No te preocupes estaré bien, quiero buscar un poco más, pero las demás tienen que saber lo que paso y siendo optimistas tal vez Twilight ya regreso.

-De acuerdo, por favor cuídate Rainbow. – menciono Fluttershy despidiéndose con un abrazo.

-Tú también Fluttershy, nos vemos haya.

Las dos pegasos partieron hacia caminos distintos, el sol se encontraba exponiendo sus últimos rayos de día.

_**En el Castillo de Canterlot**_…

La princesa Luna se encontraba alterada, Celestia no aparecía por ningún lugar, sin embargo parecía estar controlando el día como normalmente lo hacía. Pero algo simplemente no estaba bien, podía sentirlo.

-Tranquila, posiblemente atendió algo importante… tan importante… y tan urgente que no pudo avisar… y nadie la vio salir.

En ese momento un Guardia de la noche se acercaba.

-Mi princesa, hay algo que tengo que decirle.

-Adelante te escucho- menciono Luna.

-No lo creí necesario e incluso pensé que no me concernía, pero al verla así yo… - Menciono el guardia dudando.

-¿Si?

-El día de ayer, poco después de anochecer, vi a la Princesa Celestia salir al balcón y después utilizo un hechizo para Tele transportarse fuera del castillo. No vi a qué punto se dirigió, pero lo hizo exactamente cuando usted no la podía ver, apagando la luz de su habitación…

-Intentando hacernos creer que estaba dormida-

-Así es mi princesa. Lamento decirle esto pero creí que sería mi obligación.

-No te preocupes, está bien, al menos sé que salió por su propia cuenta.

-¿Desea organizar una búsqueda? Yo mismo me encargare de eso.

-No, no por ahora, no quiero provocar malos entendidos o que el pánico comience a surgir porque a la Princesa Celestia se le ocurrió salir sola.- Menciono Luna, mientras el guardia la miraba pudo ver signos de preocupación escondidos en su mirada firme.

-Entiendo mi princesa, estaré al pendiente de la situación, Con su permiso. – Menciono el guardia abandonando la habitación con una reverencia.

-Donde diablos te metiste Tia… me estas preocupando. – Penso Luna mientras veía desaparecer el sol en el horizonte.

_**Cerca de las afueras de Equestria… **_

Rainbow Dash volaba rápidamente intentando aprovechar los últimos rayos de luz natural que se despedían tras las montañas, había recorrido todos los sitios cercanos, _**Los pegasus, Ghastly Gorge, Smokey mountain,**_ simplemente no era posible que Twilight hubiera llegado más lejos, agotada bajo a la orilla del mar, al parecer su mente ahora empezaba a hacerse a la idea de que Twilight había desaparecido o incluso había… la sola idea causaba un escalofrió extraño.

-¿Dónde estás Twilight?- mencionaba golpeando su casco con fuerza en el suelo.

-¿Tampoco tuviste suerte verdad?- Menciono una voz familiar detrás de ella. Rainbow volteo sorprendida, cambiando su expresión por una sonrisa.

-Princesa Cadence- menciono Rainbow. – Por favor, ayúdeme, Twilight despareció, no puedo encontrarla por ningún lado. – Suplico Rainbow al borde de un ataque.

-Lo siento Rainbow, tampoco he tenido suerte. – menciono Cadence mirando al suelo con un semblante Triste, Vestía una capa de color Gris que ondeaba con el viendo.

Rainbow volteo a mirar la luna que salía lentamente

-Aun podríamos buscar un poco más lejos… tal vez en _**Tail Tale**_, _**Vanhoover **_o incluso en _**Lunairy.**_

En ese momento la mirada de la princesa cambio, en silencio su cuerno resplandecía, Rainbow alcanzo a ver el resplandor y volteo a mirar a la Princesa.

-Rainbow, Rainbow… tal vez pude haberte dejado ir… pero ahora que sé que tan terca puedes ser… - Menciono Cadence levantando la vista lentamente.

-¿Q… que quiere decir con eso? – Menciono Rainbow aun dudando.

-Me estas estorbando… Rainbow - Menciono Cadence mientras se acercaba lentamente manteniendo una horrenda sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esto no es gracioso Princesa, deje de estar jugando, Necesitamos encontrar a Twilight.- Menciono Rainbow irritada.

-Pero… no estoy jugando querida, Tienes algo que nos pertenece.

En ese momento Rainbow retrocedió un poco, la princesa parecía hablar enserio. Mientras se acercaba con una sonrisa demente.

-¿Nos? Estás loca- menciono Rainbow desplegando sus alas, en ese momento una estela de color rojo la rodeo impidiéndole volar.

-Eso no fue amable Rainbow- menciono Cadence mientras el viento soplaba aún más fuerte elevando su capa y descubriendo una insignia familiar colocada en su pecho.

-E-Ese es el amuleto del alicornio. – Menciono sorprendida intentando liberarse del hechizo.

Cadence intensifico la luz de su cuerno, haciendo que una neblina negra cubriera a Rainbow.

-¿Qué es esto?- menciono Rainbow aun luchando contra el hechizo.

-Deja de moverte – menciono Cadence intensificando la fuerza del hechizo

Poco después una luz de color azul salía del pecho de Rainbow tornándose roja mientras avanzaba hasta llegar a un lado de Cadence.

\- y con este tenemos Tres. – Menciono Cadence sonriendo liberando a Rainbow.

-¿que fue eso?, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste Cadence?, ¿Por qué tienes ese Amuleto?. – menciono Rainbow desplegando sus alas una vez más.

-Exactamente lo mismo que hare con todas ustedes. – Menciono Cadence teniendo un brillo rojo en sus ojos.

-No sueñes- menciono Rainbow abalanzándose hacia Cadence, pero justo antes de llegar a ella una especie de campo de fuerza la detuvo de golpe haciéndola retroceder, Rainbow sacudió su cabeza y lo intento de nuevo.

-¿Que sucede?, si eso es lo único que tienes como evitaras que les pase lo mismo a todas tus amigas. – Pregunto Cadence sonriendo tranquilamente.

\- Cállate… no dejare que las lastimes. – Menciono Rainbow volando otra vez hacia Cadence, envistiendo el campo de fuerza.

\- Lo siento tanto… pero no puedo arriesgarme a que menciones esto. – menciono Cadence sujetando el amuleto con su magia acercándolo a la Pegaso. Rainbow la miraba asustada mientras un resplandor proyectado por el amuleto la cubría por completo.

_**En poniville… **_

Fluttershy aleteaba lo más rápido que podía llegando por fin a su destino con la mochila de Twilight en la espalda, volando de un lado a otro como si en cualquier momento pudiera caer, todas la esperaban en la biblioteca, donde pilas de libros se agrupaban en el suelo debido a las investigaciones que intentaban realizar.

Fluttershy entro por la ventana llorando, cuando bajo, dejo a la vista la mochila de Twilight, Spike sintió un vuelco en su estómago de inmediato.

-Q… ¿Que paso Fluttershy? – Menciono Apple Jack intentando guardar la calma hasta saber que estaba pasando.

-Twilight… Twilight… -Intento articular las palabras pero no podía terminar la frase.

-Twilight que Fluttershy, nos estas asustando, cálmate por favor – Menciono Apple Jack ante la mirada petrificada de las demás. - ¿Qué paso?.

\- Rainbow y yo, encontramos sus cosas en el bosque que menciono Spike… también, había mucha sangre…, no sabemos si pertenecía a Twilight pero no pudimos encontrarla por ninguna parte.

-Si no la encontraron todavía podemos creer que está bien - menciono Apple Jack mientras abrazaba a Fluttershy intentando calmarla. –Twilight es muy lista, probablemente escapo de ahí con algún hechizo, por eso no pudieron encontrarla - en ese momento Fluttershy logro calmarse un poco, no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Apple Jack tiene razón cariño, ¿dónde está Rainbow? – Pregunto Rarity con una mirada tranquila aunque aún se podía notar como luchaba por creer en esa idea.

-Ella me dijo que volviera para mencionarles lo que había pasado, pero no quiso volver conmigo, se quedó buscando en todas las ciudades cercanas – menciono Fluttershy.

-¿Spike, aún no hay respuesta? – menciono Apple Jack.

-No lo siento no sé qué pasa, he enviado 5 mensajes, la Princesa Celestia siempre responde enseguida.

En ese momento un libro que se encontraba a un lado de Spike comenzó a brillar. Spike abrió el libro y leyó el mensaje.

-Sunset nos ayudara. -Afirmo.

-No estoy segura ahora Spike, si la traemos ahora… -comenzó a decir Apple Jack dejando su comentario inconcluso.

-Sunset también fue estudiante de Celestia. Por el momento es la mejor posibilidad que tenemos.-Aclaro Spike-

-Tal vez tengas razón – Menciono Rarity.

En ese momento se dirigieron al ala Este de la biblioteca donde se encontraba la maquina construida por Twilight, Spike coloco el libro haciendo que el portal se abriera.

_**Del otro lado del espejo… **_

-Realmente tienes que ir cariño – dijo Rarity

-Sí, Twilight ahora necesita mi ayuda, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada. - Respondió Sunset verificando si el portal se había abierto colocando lentamente su mano en la estatua. – Bueno es hora

-Cuídate mucho – Menciono Fluttershy.

-Diviértete!, cuando regreses haremos alguna fiesta! Y será… de otra dimensión – Menciono Pinkie pie agitando sus brazos lentamente.

-Como sea, Tienes que regresar pronto aun no mejoramos el dueto a la perfección – dijo Rainbow poniendo su mano en el hombro de Sunset.

-No la presiones Rainbow, si la Princesa la necesita no debe ser algo sencillo - aclaro Apple Jack alejando a Rainbow.

-Bueno, es hora… las veré en unos días… o enseguida según parece. – menciono Sunset sonriendo entrando al portal.

Un momento después, Sunset salía del espejo caminando sobre sus patas traseras tambaleándose de un lado al otro.

-Sunset- Menciono Spike.

-Hola Spik… – Menciono Sunset cayendo al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Apple Jack.

-Sí, lo siento la costumbre - menciono Sunset levantándose apoyada en sus 4 patas – Se siente un poco raro, oh! pequeño Spike te vez mejor siendo dragón.

-Gracias – respondió entre risas.

-¿Pasa algo? – menciono Sunset mientras leía diferentes emociones en las miradas de las ponis, ninguna se había animado a hablar.

-Lo lamento, mucho gusto en conocerte Sunset – Menciono Apple Jack saludándola después de agitar su cabeza reorganizando sus ideas. Poco después las demás se acercaron para saludar de igual manera.

Sunset volteo a mirar a cada una, todas parecían un tanto diferentes a sus contra partes en ese momento, en especial Pinkie Pie.

-Acompáñanos Sunset- Menciono Spike mientras regresaban a la sala principal.

Apple Jack se encargó de resumir todo lo ocurrido, ahora Sunset entendía por qué actuaban de esa manera.

-Esto es muy extraño, pero, en todo lo que pueda ayudarles cuenten conmigo. – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Gracias cariño - dijo Rarity intentando devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Aun nada Spike? – menciono Fluttershy.

-No lo siento – Respondió Spike suspirando.

-¿Puedes dirigir esos mensajes a alguna otra princesa? – Menciono Pinkie pie con ausencia total de su Risa manteniendo una mirada preocupada.

-Nunca lo he intentado, al incendiarlo solo sé que llegara a Celestia. - aseguro Spike.

-¿Tu fuego pose algún tipo de magia para enviar esos mensajes no es así? - Menciono Sunset.

-Si así es-

-Bueno entonces, como un unicornio puedes dirigirlo hacia donde quieras, solo tienes que visualizarlo, como lo hacemos nosotras, es posible que así puedas enviar esos mensajes, pero no estoy segura como funciona o a que distancia. – Explico Sunset.

\- Es posible- menciono Spike mientras escribía un mensaje apresurado, sosteniendo el papel en su garra cerro sus ojos visualizando una imagen de Twilight. Al incendiarlo el mensaje se había desvanecido pero en un segundo apareció frente a él. – Intente enviarlo a Twilight pero…-

Las caras de las ponis de inmediato se tornaron aterradas.

-Tranquilo- menciono Sunset poniendo un casco en el hombro de Spike – Si no llego a Twilight es posible que se encuentre muy lejos, y hacer un hechizo ya sea de tele transportación o de aparición a una gran distancia es muy difícil.- se adelantó Sunset eliminando el pensamiento que estaba creciendo en las ponis. – Intenta con alguien más-.

Spike escribió otro mensaje y esta vez visualizo a la Princesa Luna, cuando el mensaje se incendió, este no reapareció.

-¿Crees que funciono? –Menciono Spike.

-Bueno lo sabremos en algún momento. –dijo Sunset Sonriendo.

-¿Por ahora que podemos hacer? – menciono Fluttershy.

-Esperemos a Rainbow – Dijo Apple Jack.

En ese momento Spike se cubrió la boca con la garra, y poco después un mensaje aparecía en el fuego desvaneciente.

-Es… De Luna – Menciono Spike sorprendido leyendo rápidamente el mensaje–

-¿Que dice Spike? – Menciono Fluttershy.

-Dice que algo grave está sucediendo, no solo Twilight, también Celestia desapareció, debemos permanecer juntos hasta saber que podemos hacer, en este momento viene en camino.- Resumió Spike.

La expresión de las ponis cambio a un semblante confundido, Celestia también había desaparecido. Unos minutos después una luz de color azul comenzaba a tomar fuerza y tamaño frente a ellos, La princesa Luna aparecía respirando un poco agitada.

-Princesa… - Menciono Sunset algo avergonzada, no las había visto desde el incidente de la corona.

-Buenas noches mis queridas ponis- menciono Luna avanzando lentamente. – Fue una suerte que pudiera recibir su mensaje, estaba a punto de salir a buscar a mi hermana, ella salió por su propia cuenta el día de ayer ocultándose de mí, y no ha vuelto desde entonces.

-Pero el sol… -Inicio Rarity-

-Lo sé, es por eso que no me quería convencer.

-Tenemos que ir a buscar a Twilight – Menciono Pinkie Pie enseguida.

-Mantengan la calma mis pequeñas ponis, tenemos que ser más listas con esta situación. -Menciono Luna ante la mirada intrigada de las demás.

-Princesa, Zecora nos comentó algo sobre lo sucedido… - inicio Apple Jack relatando la historia.

-Bueno eso es cierto… en gran parte – menciono la princesa sentándose y mirando hacia el suelo pensando un poco.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando en realidad? – menciono Pinkie Pie de forma muy seria.

-Hace ya tanto tiempo que sucedió pero aún quedan recuerdos de esos días en mi mente, Celestia y yo éramos muy pequeñas. Mis padres gobernaban su propio reino en aquel entonces era muy diferente a lo que actualmente conocen, la magia, los elementos, la Armonía, eran cosas que solo existía en algunos sueños.

-Espere princesa, ¿quiere decir que no existía la magia? – menciono Rarity acercándose un poco sorprendida.

-No como la conocen ahora… solo mis padres podían usarla a voluntad, a través de las generaciones esto cambio otorgando tan preciado obsequio no solo a los unicornios, si no a todas las razas de ponis, animales o cualquier ser viviente en el planeta. Pero… antes de eso... – Menciono Luna cambiando su mirada antes de continuar.

-¿Q…q…que paso? – menciono Fluttershy tartamudeando.

-La vida en este reino era muy diferente, al no haber magia era muy difícil mantener a salvo a todos los súbditos e incluso para mis padres era muy difícil conservar la paz, un día, decidieron otorgar parte de su magia a su pueblo para mantenerlo a salvo y que ellos mismos pudieran usar ese poder para su bienestar, por esa razón crearon los elementos que mantendrían la armonía en todos los rincones del reino pero dejarlos libres era algo muy peligroso. 2 Guardianes deberían resguardar estos tesoros, aquellos en los que en su alma descansara los valores y virtudes necesarias para esa responsabilidad, Fenrir el primero se encargaría de mantener protegidos a los primeros elementos, mientras que Cery la segunda se ocuparía de los restantes. Ellos pertenecían a una raza de Simargls ahora extinta de los cuales pocos eran dignos de confianza para nosotros pero mis padres les tenían un cariño especial por ellos dos, tanto como para confiar algo tan preciado aun que no fueran de nuestra misma especie.

-¿Simargls? Nunca había escuchado sobre ellos – menciono Fluttershy.

-Era una especie de lobos alados enormes, 3 o 4 veces nuestro tamaño– menciono Sunset

-En efecto – menciono Luna asintiendo.

-Pero no entiendo, si él era el guardián ¿Por qué ahora hace esto? ¿que paso con el segundo Guardián? – menciono Apple Jack intrigada por la historia.

-Cery… nuestra querida Cery mantenía los elementos que destacaban en ella, los cuales son La Bondad, La Generosidad, La Lealtad, La Honestidad y La Felicidad. Mientras que Fenrir resguardaba La Magia y El Equilibrio. Ambos eran conocidos en todo el reino, ayudaban de cualquier forma a mis padres incluyendo nuestro cuidado. Ellos dos no solo tenían la posibilidad de aprender de los elementos que se les había otorgado, también podían crear los suyos a partir de los valores que mostrasen en sus vidas, Fenrir al proteger a cualquiera que lo necesitara arriesgando su propia vida también fue portador y creador del Valor, en cuanto a Cery su deseo siempre fue la paz, siempre brindaba su cariño a todo el que lo necesitara en especial a aquel que se convirtiera en su sentido de vida, en Cery nació el Amor y la Humildad.

-Un segundo… ¿Quiere decir que los elementos pueden ser creados? – menciono Rarity inclinando la cabeza.

-Así es, el Árbol de la armonía solo podía albergar aquellos que con el paso del tiempo no se hubieran desvanecido, pero cualquiera que pueda sentir en lo profundo de su corazón un sentimiento puro y tenga la fuerza suficiente como para mantenerlo puede ser el creador de un nuevo elemento, es difícil sin duda, han pasado miles de años sin que existan nuevos elementos y solo hasta ahora las encontramos a ustedes, Pero… como sabrán, no todos los elementos son buenos o dicho de otra forma positivos. – Explico la princesa tomando una pausa larga antes de continuar en la que ninguna pony se atrevió a comentar algo.

-Algunos años después todo parecía ir bien, los habitantes del reino se sentían seguros y poco apoco habían aprendido a utilizar la magia que se esparcía por todo el reino, pero un día… - Menciono Luna agachando la mirada- recuerdo con dolor que ese día mi hermana y yo queríamos salir al lago que se encontraba a un par de horas del castillo, nos gustaba ir a jugar a ese lugar en compañía de Cery, Fenrir o de mis padres.– Mencionaba la Princesa mientras cerraba sus ojos recordando a la guardiana – Cery era fácilment veces más grande que nosotras al ser potrillas, una sola de sus patas abarcaba por completo mi cabeza y parte de mi cuerpo, su pelaje era de un hermoso color blanco y su ojos tenían el color del cielo, a pesar de lucir tan imponente podías sentir una agradable calma al estar junto a ella y debo admitir que muchas veces podía malcríanos dándonos algunos dulces a escondidas o jugando con nosotras hasta tarde – Luna abrió los ojos lentamente deteniéndose en un semblante de nostalgia- Ese día nada podía salir mal, lo habíamos hecho cientos de veces, los mismos días, cada semana. Avanzábamos lentamente observando el paisaje sintiendo el calor del día y el viento viajando sobre el lomo de nuestra protectora que nunca dudaba en enseñarnos acerca de nuestro entorno mostrándonos que podíamos comer o que no, realmente era muy interesante.- menciono Luna esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- Después de algunas horas llegamos al lago, Nosotras jugábamos persiguiéndonos mientras Cery nos observaba siempre con una sonrisa, poco después note como se recostaba y cerraba sus ojos, al parecer el calor del sol le resultaba agradable, pero no duro mucho, de la misma forma su expresión cambio levantándose rápidamente y llamándonos para que nos acercáramos a ella, obedecimos sin decir nada corriendo hasta estar debajo de ella, miraba fijamente hacia el bosque, Sin entender lo que pasaba le pregunte sin recibir respuesta, solo miraba atenta al bosque con una expresión que nunca había visto antes. Recuerdo su voz al disculparse diciendo que teníamos que regresar al castillo que algo malo estaba sucediendo. Subimos a su lomo sin preguntar y poco después estábamos volando de regreso, al llegar mis padres y Fenrir ya se encontraban esperando ambos vistiendo una armadura muy gruesa que no había visto antes, después de llevarnos a unos de los cuarto Cery beso nuestras frentes y acaricio mi cara con su enorme pata después salió por la puerta, tiempo más tarde regreso mi madre. Como lo imaginaran, no nos quiso decir lo que sucedía pero… Cery… Nunca regreso. – Menciono la princesa apretando sus parpados para terminar en un suspiro largo- Desde entonces Fenrir no fue el mismo, solo supe que los demás Simargls se habían revelado en contra del reino pero solo él sabe en realidad que paso ese dia. En Fenrir creció un profundo rencor por todos nosotros y se volvió tan fuerte, que nadie podía hacerle frente, Ni siquiera mis padres. En ese momento la única solución fue encerrarlo en 4 joyas separadas, estas se dispersaron más allá del reino. Por años mi hermana y yo no supimos de ellas hasta ahora.

-¿Esas cuatro joyas son las que se encuentran en el amuleto del alicornio? – Menciono Apple Jack.

-Así es, pero a pesar de que estas joyas estén juntas era imposible escapar, para hacerlo debió obtener un portador, el cual entendiera ese mismo sentimiento de venganza.

-Trixie… - Menciono Pinkie Pie.

-¿Trixie? – Repitió la Princesa.

-Trixie ataco a Poniville usando el poder de ese amuleto para desterrar a Twilight – Aclaro Apple Jack.

En ese momento la mirada de la princesa se desvió un momento, recordaba perfectamente aquel sueño, y de todo lo que Trixie había hablado con ella mientras miraba la luna cada noche.

-Tiene sentido… - Menciono la princesa. –en ese momento recordó las palabras de Trixie… Twilight Esta… - Hace poco tiempo, estuve en el sueño de la se… de Trixie. – Explico Luna.

Las demás ponis la miraban con cierto desconcierto.

-Antes de que despertara la escuche decir, Twilight esta…-

-¿Twilight está qué? – Menciono Spike levantándose de golpe.

-Está herida, está enferma, está perdida, esta… - En ese momento la princesa cubrió la boca de Pinkie con su casco.

-Pude sentir todo lo que Trixie sentía en ese momento, y a juzgar por eso, probablemente solo quiso decir "Twilight está conmigo" pequeña. – Afirmo la princesa.

-Aun así no estoy segura si podemos confiar en ella – Menciono Apple Jack con la sinceridad que la caracteriza.

-La última vez no fue muy amable – Menciono Pinkie pie poniendo su casco sobre su boca.

-Es un poco problemática… no estoy segura – Siguió Rarity.

-No conozco a "esta" Trixie, pero conozco a la del otro lado y no es agradable en ocasiones, pero… si Twilight se encuentra con ella, siento que deberíamos confiar, podrá ser cruel, presumida y arrogante, pero no es mala, o por lo menos eso creo. –Menciono Sunset.

-Así es… - Comenzó Luna- Yo confió en ella – menciono firmemente.

Las ponis se encontraban un poco desconcertadas ante la afirmación de la princesa, pero podían sentir un poco de alivio.

-Disculpe Princesa, pero ¿usted puede saber dónde están mediante los sueños? – Menciono Sunset.

-Sí, puedo hacerlo, pero por algún motivo desde que intente hacerlo con Celestia, ya no puedo sentir la presencia de Trixie o Twilight para acceder en sus sueños. Fenrir, no me permitirá encontrarlas así de fácil.

-Rainbow ya ha tardado mucho – menciono Pinkie Pie. – En ese momento 4 de las ponis sintieron un escalofrió, seguido por un dolor en su pecho, como si algo fuera arrancado de ellas abruptamente.

-¿Q…que fue eso? – Menciono Rarity respirando agitadamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sunset.

-Se sintió como si algo golpeara mi pecho – Menciono Fluttershy.

La princesa luna las miro un momento para después agachar un poco la cabeza.

-Ya comenzó… Rainbow… no va a volver – Menciono lentamente la princesa- Fenrir la atrapo, lo que sintieron fue su elemento desvanecerse.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué pasara con ella? – Menciono Apple Jack alterada.

-Fenrir no es tan tonto como para lastimarlas, si lo hace el elemento desaparecería con ellas. – aseguro Luna.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? – Pregunto Sunset.

-Tenemos que obligarlo a salir – Afirmo Luna.

_**En algún lugar desconocido… **_

Rainbow Dash se encontraba en un lugar completamente oscuro, aunque caminara en alguna dirección, parecía nunca llegar a ningún sitio, después de algunas horas se detuvo para sentarse, cada segundo que pasaba en ese lugar sentía que esa inmensa oscuridad la devoraba lentamente, poco después al borde de la desesperación, algunas lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, en ese momento sintió un casco sobre su hombro.

-Tranquila querida Rainbow, no dejes que este lugar absorba tus pensamientos – menciono una voz tranquila, al voltear Rainbow vio a una agotada y herida Princesa Celestia.

-Princesa Celestia- exclamo Rainbow. – ¿si es usted verdad? – pregunto apartándose un poco hacia atrás.

-Hasta donde sé, sí querida, soy yo. – menciono la princesa entre risas.

-Lo lamento, eso solo que…-

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Celestia.

-La princesa Cadence, me ataco, no sé qué fue lo que hizo, pero retiro algo de mí, y después ya estaba encerrada aquí.

-Retiro la parte oscura de tu elemento Rainbow, pero esa no era Cadence, no en realidad, el amuleto posee al que lo porta.

-Es decir, ¿que perdí mi elemento?

-No Rainbow, el elemento que te caracteriza jamás podrá ser separado de ti, ella solo separo su contraparte, un elemento oscuro.

-Yo… solo quería encontrar a Twilight ella…

-Ella está bien – interrumpió la princesa.

-¿cómo sabe eso?

-Aunque estemos aquí encerradas podemos saber lo que pasa en el exterior, lo que siente y piensa Cadence lo podemos sentir nosotras. – Afirmo Celestia.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?

Después de una larga pausa Celestia le comento a Rainbow lo mismo que Luna les había dicho a las demás.

-¿y cómo podemos salir de aquí?

-De la misma forma que Fenrir, alguien que pueda sentir lo que nosotras sentimos tiene que portar el amuleto.

-¿Y si esa cosa atrapa a todas? – Pregunto Rainbow tirándose al suelo.

-Eso no pasara Rainbow. Estoy segura que Luna no lo permitirá, por ahora solo debemos esperar. – menciono Celestia recostándose en el suelo.

-¿está bien princesa? – pregunto Rainbow.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte, solo estoy un poco agotada. – respondió la princesa mirándola a los ojos. Rainbow se recostó a un lado pensando – Twilight, amigas… confió en ustedes.-

_**En Silent Forest… **_

El camino solo se podía ver a través del destello que emanaba del cuerno de Trixie mientras avanzaba lo más rápido que podían.

-Trixie, Tal vez deberíamos encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche – menciono Twilight

-Quería llegar esta noche, pero creo que tomare tu palabra, no puedo ver nada y estoy muy cansada. – Menciono Trixie disminuyendo el paso. – ¿Te parece ahí? –Pregunto Trixie señalando una cueva oculta entre los árboles, Twilight asintió con la cabeza. Al detenerse Twilight se levantó lentamente y bajo de la carreta.

-¿Segura que estas mejor? – Pregunto Trixie.

-Si ya puedo mover mi pata, pero mis alas aun duelen un poco. – Menciono Twilight avanzando hacia la cueva.

-Iré a buscar algo de leña. – menciono Trixie mientras se perdía entre los árboles, Twilight la miro mientras se alejaba dándose cuenta que Trixie no estaba hablando en tercera persona.

Twilight se recostó un momento en el piso de la cueva, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo lo estarían pasando las demás, tal vez no la empezarían a buscar hasta el siguiente día. En ese momento sintió un golpe en el pecho que le hizo llevar el casco a él, Trixie la miro mientras regresaba, dejando los leños y lo que había recogido para pasar la noche a un lado para después correr hasta donde se encontraba Twilight.

-Twilight!, ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada mientras la miraba.

-Si Trixie, estoy bien, solo sentí algo un poco extraño, por un momento me dolió el pecho, pero no te preocupes, ya estoy bien. – menciono Twilight ante la mirada preocupada de la yegua azul. Trixie se dio la vuelta para recoger los leños y encender la fogata.

-Utilice 2 pociones de salud… tal vez exagere un poco – Menciono Trixie mientras removía los leños ya encendidos.

-Solo un poco pero gracias a eso estoy mejorando en muy poco tiempo. –Aclaro Twilight mientras pensaba un momento – Trixie… esas pociones son muy caras.- menciono finalmente.

-No te preocupes por eso, conseguí unos pocos de bits más. – Respondió poniendo sus cascos frente al fuego sintiendo una agradable sensación de calor.

-No te molestes… pero quisiera pagarte de alguna forma todo lo que estás haciendo por mí – Menciono Twilight mirando de reojo a la poni azul.

-No te preocupes por eso- menciono Trixie mirando con mucha calma el fuego, parecía estar muy tranquila en ese momento.

-Tengo algo para ti – Menciono Trixie, Twilight la miro intrigada por unos momentos, Trixie hizo levitar una especie de fruto color negro muy similar a una pera pero del doble de tamaño.

-¿Qué es eso? – menciono Twilight.

-Lumicas – respondió Trixie.

-He leído de ellas

-No sé por qué no me sorprende – menciono Trixie con tono irónico. Provocando que Twilight descansara un poco los ojos. – lo siento-

-Se supone que los arboles de Garoe dan esos frutos 1 vez cada 100 años, es increíble que hayas encontrado en este momento- menciono Twilight mirando a detalle el fruto.

Trixie hizo levitar una de ellas y lentamente le dio una mordida, casi de inmediato se dibujó una sonrisa en su cara adornada por un ligero enrojecimiento sobre sus mejillas. – Esto es realmente Delicioso, casi olvidaba ese sabor, vamos que esperas pruébala-

Twilight lentamente la acerco a su boca mordiéndola, el sabor era dulce y un poco acido a la vez, tal y como si estuviera combinando una infinidad de sabores al mismo tiempo. Twilight no pudo evitar también sonreír al sentir ese sabor tan particular.

-Tienes Razón, son realmente deliciosas, nunca había probado algo así. – menciono Twilight mientras comía lentamente. –Ya las habías comido antes ¿verdad? – Pregunto Twilight, la mirada Trixie se posó sobre la fruta a medio terminar, quedando algo pensativa.

-¿Trixie?

-Sí, solo un par de veces hace algunos años.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Twilight preocupada ante el cambio repentino en la expresión de Trixie.

-Sí, sí estoy bien – Menciono Trixie volviendo a comer.

Twilight se dio cuenta que posiblemente un recuerdo había llegado a su mente, pero parecía que no era el momento para preguntarle.

-Bueno, aún tengo deseos de saber más de las grandes hazañas de la princesa. – menciono Trixie levantando la ceja y sonriendo.

-En realidad no son tan exageradas como los ponis cuentan. – menciono Twilight mirando hacia otro lado.

-Por eso mismo, quisiera escuchar la historia original, Prometo no decir nada hasta que termines. – menciono Trixie con las orejas completamente en alto mientras se recostaba sobre sus patas delanteras.

-Está bien- Menciono Twilight, después de un profundo suspiro comenzó a relatar como sucedió realmente el encuentro con Nightmare moon, siguiendo con Discord, intentaba imitar un poco la forma de relatar de Trixie la cual era asombrosamente detallada, Trixie mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba cada detalle de la historia, por ultimo menciono el encuentro con Tirek y algunos detalles del otro lado del portal que había reconstruido. Cuando termino Trixie abrió de nuevo sus ojos y la miro sin decir nada, miro hacia la fogata manteniendo la misma expresión, Twilight se sintió un poco incomoda, no sabía cómo Trixie lo estaba tomando, volteo hacia la fogata y espero.

-No, no hay nada- menciono Trixie después de un rato mirando a Twilight.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Twilight arqueando la ceja.

-Estas esperando que reaccione como la bruja que soy, ¿no es así? – Pregunto Trixie entre risas. Twilight la miro desconcertada.

-No- Negó de inmediato agitando su casco – no es eso.-

-Descuida, está bien, pero no… No hay nada de lo que sentía antes-

-¿Qué sentías antes?- Pregunto Twilight

-Rencor… solo rencor…

Twilight cambio su expresión para desviar la mirada al fuego.

-No solo hacia ti, hacia todos, muchos recuerdos vivían latentes en mí en ese momento, y opte por seguir ese camino hasta convertirme en… en esto.- Menciono Trixie, mientras el fuego se reflejaba en sus brillantes ojos violetas – Pero algo ocurrió conmigo cuando me puse ese amuleto Twilight, estaba luchando contra mí, de alguna manera no podía controlar mis acciones, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pude ver hacia donde me dirigía, había dejado atrás todo lo que había aprendido, había olvidado porque quería ser una de las más grandes hechiceras, No quería hacerte daño… a ninguno de ustedes, en ese momento recupere todo lo que había perdido, como si al retirar el amuleto todo ese Rencor se fuera desvaneciendo lentamente. Incluso ahora, he podido recordar muchas cosas que creí olvidadas.

Twilight la miraba poniendo atención a cada palabra sin tener intención de interrumpirla.

-Recordé… cuando era pequeña…, yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en mi habitación practicando mis ilusiones, mi madre salía durante casi todo el día, y todos los días trabajando doble o a veces triple turno para que pudiéramos pagar todas las deudas que habíamos acumulado, en un empleo que estoy segura no la hacía feliz, algunas veces yo daba pequeños actos de magia o vendía algunas cosas que podía fabricar para ayudarle un poco… había renunciado a asistir a una escuela, solamente presentaba los exámenes a fin de mes… nunca tuve problemas con eso, nadie hablaba conmigo, nadie se acercaba, era como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo en que mantenerme lejos era lo mejor.

-¿P…Por qué? – Pregunto Twilight sintiéndose abrumada por la historia.

-Mi padre, Mi madre y yo, no pertenecíamos a ese lugar, después de que mi padre falleció, mi madre continúo con el plan que tenían el cual era vivir en una ciudad para que yo pudiera tener una buena educación y vivir tranquila. Al principio parecía buena idea, pero poco a poco algunos absurdos rumores se fueron expandiendo, y como sabrás, cuando puedes pensar por ti mismo, tu juicio obedece a lo que sientas que es correcto, pero cuando una idea domina a la mayoría, tu juicio termina por ser obsoleto y terminas siguiendo a los demás, por miedo, o simplemente ignorancia. Pero un día, mi madre me impulso a hacer algo que jamás hubiera hecho sola por todas las experiencias anteriores, pero en esa ocasión fue diferente, me acerque, y ahí estaba ella, una potrilla sentada en un banco en un parque de mi misma edad posiblemente un poco menor, me senté a un lado pensando la mejor manera de hablarle y esperando que no hubiera escuchado todos aquellos rumores, en ese momento ella fue la primera en hablar, me dijo Hola de una manera tan desinteresada y agradable, que me sentí nerviosa por un momento, pero por fin pude responderle de igual forma, hablamos un largo rato, era tan agradable platicar con ella, que por primera vez deje a un lado por todo lo que había pasado, incluso pude mostrarle uno de mis hechizos sin temor a ser criticada u ofendida, fue la primera y la única que pude llamar amiga a una pony… amiga de verdad.

Twilight miro un momento a Trixie sonriendo.

-¿La has visto últimamente? – pregunto Twilight, Trixie se dio cuenta que ella también lo había olvidado.

-Sí, pero parece que ella no me recuerda- menciono Trixie agregando un leño más a la fogata.

-Bueno, si no lo recuerda, podrías intentar volver a ser su amiga, tarde o temprano lo recordara. – Menciono Twilight sonriendo, era extraño, de alguna manera Trixie se estaba ablandando, al punto de poder contar un poco sobre su vida y era agradable conversar con ella.

-Sí, supongo tienes razón, algún día tal vez. – menciono Trixie levantándose para sacar las mantas de la carreta, cuando regreso estiro una manta sobre Twilight y una sobre ella. –Supongo será mejor dormir, mañana llegaremos temprano-

-Tú… capa – menciono Twilight.

-Consérvala por esta noche… aparentemente no estas acostumbrada al frio – Menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Gracias… Buenas noches Trixie – Menciono Twilight recostándose y cerrando sus ojos.

-Buenas noches Twilight – Respondió Trixie de la misma forma.

Flotando en el viento siendo iluminada por la luz de luna, se encontraba Cadence mirando hacia la cueva. Después de mirarla unos momentos sus ojos destellaron con un profundo color rojo y en su boca se dibujó una leve sonrisa antes de alejarse volando del lugar.

DarkWolfMX


	6. Lealtad

**Hope**

**Capítulo 6 - Lealtad**

La princesa Luna caminaba de un lado al otro intentando idear el siguiente paso, el sonido de sus cascos resonaba rítmicamente contra las paredes de la amplia habitación ante la mirada de unas preocupadas ponys que esperaban pacientes, la imagen de su hermana rondaba en su mente, ya no podía ocultar su preocupación esta vez.

-Mis queridas ponis, necesito que vengan conmigo a Canterlot – Menciono Luna firmemente, las ponis intercambiaron miradas por un momento pero al final solo pudieron asentir.

-Lamento decirles esto de esta forma pero aquí no puedo protegerlas como quisiera. – Explico.

-Pero… nuestras familias – Menciono Apple Jack preocupada.

-Fenrir no hará ningún daño a otros que no seamos nosotras, Pero si reúne lo que busca… entonces sería demasiado tarde para cualquiera en Equestria. No puedo pensar claramente ahora, yo también estoy muy preocupada por mi hermana y Rainbow, así que será mejor dar un paso a la vez, lo importante ahora es que ustedes estén a salvo. Fenrir no las conoce, no sabe de sus familias…

-Entiendo- Menciono Apple Jack desviando un poco la mirada.

-Las veré fuera del castillo en media hora. – menciono Luna.

Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack y Rarity salieron del castillo tomando distintas direcciones, mientras Fluttershy y Sunset esperaban con la Princesa fuera del castillo.

Pinkie entro a Sugar Cube, sintiendo que por lo menos debería dar alguna explicación para que no se preocuparan, después de una corta despedida hacia los Cake salió de prisa hacia el castillo.

Rarity y Apple Jack se detuvieron primero en la boutique explicando un poco a una desconcertada Sweetie belle, después las 3 partieron hacia Sweet Apple Acres, de la misma forma Apple Jack se despedía de todos, mientras Rarity le explicaba a Sweetie belle por que se tenía que quedar con los Apple por algunos días, ambas ocultando algunos detalles para que no se preocuparan. Después de algunos minutos, las 2 salieron de prisa con dirección hacia el castillo.

-Disculpe Princesa, ¿cree que esto sea lo mejor? – Menciono Fluttershy mirando hacia el suelo.

-Para ser honesta, no estoy segura si es lo mejor, pero es lo único que podemos hacer ahora – Menciono la princesa mirando a Pinkie pie que se acercaba. Sunset se mantenía muy callada como intentando terminar de comprender lo que estaba pasando. Pocos minutos después, Rarity y Apple Jack se acercaban.

\- Colóquense alrededor de mí – Ordeno la princesa. Las ponis obedecieron de inmediato.

Un Círculo de color azul se dibujaba en el suelo brillando con la misma intensidad de su cuerno, debajo de cada poni un círculo más pequeño se formaba lentamente uniéndose con una hilera de signos al central que rodeaba a la princesa, Después de algunos segundos la luz en cada circulo se intensificaba haciéndolas desaparecer.

Al aparecer dentro de la habitación principal en el Canterlot, la princesa se notaba muy agitada.

-Tengo que hacer algunas cosas, por favor, siéntanse como en su casa, pero de ninguna manera salgan del castillo. – menciono la princesa Luna sonriendo y saliendo de prisa por la puerta.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?, nunca había visto hechizos así, Twilight no podía hacerlo con tantos. –dijo Rarity

-Un hechizo de Teledirección- Menciono Sunset.

-Hablas como Twilight cariño - señalo Rarity mirándola arqueando la ceja.

-Es un hechizo que cubre un destino para cierto número de objetos o seres vivos, utilizando un círculo de equilibrio, Tal vez no lo hayas visto antes porque… es Magia Negra. – Explico Sunset ante una mirada incrédula de las demás ponis.

-Ma… ¿Magia Negra? – Menciono Rarity tartamudeando. –Pero eso… ¿no es peligroso?

-Es por eso que uso el circulo de equilibro, si se usa magia negra por si sola… el usuario puede corromperse incluso enloquecer.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – Pregunto Apple Jack.

-En la escuela de Celestia estudiábamos todo eso. Y no es la primera vez que veo alguno. – mencionaba Sunset mientras se dirigía al balcón. Al mirar por él, en un balcón alejado un poco más abajo se podía ver a la princesa Luna dando órdenes a distintos grupos de guardias reales. -Esa magia es horrible… - comenzó Sunset. – yo misma pude comprobarlo cuando intente tomar la corona de Twilight, o de peor forma hace mucho tiempo, pude ver ejecutarse un Hechizo de _**Enclosure**_ completo.

-¿Enclosure? – Pregunto Rarity.

-Un hechizo que convierte el sentir del pensamiento y lo transfiere a un portador, si se usa de una manera adecuada puede ser un hechizo muy hermoso, pero si se usa de otra forma… puedes hacer sentir a otro lo más horrible que puedas imaginar.

-¿Quién podría usar algo así? – menciono Apple Jack.

-Alguien cuyos pensamientos hayan llegado al límite de su cordura – menciono Sunset mientras veía a la princesa dando órdenes a un último grupo que tenía armaduras diferentes con un signo del sol y la luna unidos en sus costados.

-Me siento… inútil – Menciono Pinkie Pie sentada sobre la cama con la mirada completamente ausente. Fluttershy se le acercó para abrazarla, Pinkie pie no parecía ser la misma.

-Tranquila, encontraremos muy pronto algo que podamos hacer, por ahora solo podemos confiar en la Princesa y en que todo estará bien. – Menciono Fluttershy

Sunset se sentó en el balcón aun mirando a la princesa.

-Vuelvan pronto, Twilight, Trixie. – menciono en voz baja.

_**En Silent Forest… **_

En la cueva, el frio podía sentirse un poco más, Twilight despertó lentamente mirando una extinta fogata, al voltear Trixie dormía muy tranquila, parecía que el frio no le afectaba demasiado. Twilight se levantó y salió de la cueva para buscar más leña, mientras recogía algunos leños miro hacia la profundidad del bosque, la luz de la luna se filtraba entre los arboles formando una serie de estelas parpadeantes que llegaban hasta el suelo. En ese momento una serie de recuerdos borrosos cruzo por su mente haciendo que tirara los leños que sujetaba con su magia para tocar su cabeza con el casco, cuando se repuso miro de nuevo hacia el bosque y recogió los leños para regresar a la cueva.

Twilight avanzo hasta poder colocar los leños y encender la fogata de nuevo, se recostó volteando a mirar a Trixie esta vez iluminada con la luz de la fogata, parecía que movía sus labios como si intentara hablar, poco después sus parpados comenzaban a apretarse.

-Lo siento… lo siento… - mencionaba una y otra vez mientras intentaba moverse. Twilight se acercó intentando tranquilizarla.

-Trixie, Trixie… Tranquila, Trixie, Despierta. – Mencionaba mientras la sostenía en sus cascos intentando mitigar sus violentos movimientos.

-Lo siento… aun puedo hacerlo… aún hay tiempo… puedo curarte. - Mencionaba Trixie mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, Twilight la abrazo un poco más fuerte mientras la movía intentando despertarla.

-Trixie, despierta, despierta, es solo un mal sueño. – Mencionaba.

En ese momento Trixie se despertó respirando de forma agitada alejándose un poco, aun con sus ojos muy abiertos con lágrimas en ellos.

-Trixie, calma, solo fue una pesadilla, está bien. – menciono Twilight preocupada.

Trixie volvía lentamente a la realidad controlando su respiración y cerrando sus ojos un momento.

-S…Siento haberte despertado. – menciono Trixie con su voz quebrándose.

-Estaba despierta, ¿Estas bien? - Menciono Twilight acercándose un poco.

-Solo una pesadilla… es todo, estoy bien, no te preocupes. – Respondió Trixie mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No parecía como cualquier pesadilla Trixie – Aseguro Twilight.

-Bueno supongo que todos tenemos algo que no podemos superar, pero enserio, no te preocupes, estoy bien, algunas veces suele pasar. – Menciono Trixie recostándose de nuevo.

-algunas veces… ¿Segura que estas bien? – insistió Twilight preocupada haciendo que Trixie dejara escapar una sonrisa haciendo que Twilight se sorprendiera al solo esperar algún signo de molestia.

-Si Twilight, de verdad, un sueño no me va a matar, Estoy bien Gracias por preocuparte.- menciono Trixie sonriendo – ¿Sabes qué hora puede ser?.

-Por el día y la posición de la luna, deberían ser entre las 5:50 y las 6:00. Más o menos – menciono Twilight.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – Menciono Trixie arqueando la ceja.

-Bueno es simple en realidad, como la luna está llena solo tenemos que dividirla en franjas verticales imaginarias, las mismas que tendrían las horas de la noche, contando como primera hora la primera franja del lado derecho y la posición que tiene actualmente, así midiendo su cuadrante se puede saber la hora. La princesa luna mantiene ese movimiento siempre exacto.

Trixie la miraba arqueando la Ceja hasta estallar en una risita.

-¿Q… que pasa? – Pregunto Twilight

-En verdad eres una cerebrito… aun que eres divertida. – menciono Trixie aun riendo-

-Gracias, supongo. – mención Twilight descansando sus ojos.

-Bueno, parece que no podre dormir más por esta noche. – menciono Trixie acostándose boca arriba mirando el techo de la cueva iluminado por la luz amarillenta y parpadeante.

-Trixie…

-Dime.

-No quiero molestarte con esto, así que si te molesta solo no me respondas ¿está bien? – menciono Twilight mirando al suelo.

-Eso es algo que no puedo prometer. - Menciono Trixie

-Ven conmigo.

-¿Cuantas veces vamos a hablar de eso?.

-Trixie…

-Tranquila… dijiste que si me molestaba no contestara, y no, no me molesta, no es eso. Es solo que aún no estoy lista, es demasiado pronto, es más… en unas horas no sé si quiera llegar al pueblo, sé que no soy bienvenida en ese lugar.

\- No voy a dejarte así nada más Trixie, quiero ayudarte de alguna forma.

-Ya te lo dije Twilight, no tienes que hacerlo, tu no me debes nada.

-En eso estaba pensando. –Menciono Twilight llamando la atención de Trixie una vez más. –No quiero ayudarte porque me sienta culpable, o en deuda. Quiero ayudarte por qué es lo correcto, incluso si no te conociera, o si no me hubieras salvado la vida, de todas formas quisiera ayudarte. Desde que te fuiste de Poniville he pensado en que podía haber pasado contigo, en cómo te encontrarías, e incluso si te volvería a ver. Y ahora lo entiendo, no siento culpa, es solo algo que no puedo explicar… siento como si te conociera desde siempre. Y dicho de otras palabras… es lo que haría una amiga.

\- ¿Y… qué te hace pensar que quiero tu amistad? ¿Qué tal si solo te ayuda por mi propio beneficio?– menciono Trixie mirando de nuevo al techo jugando con su casco en el aire.

-Bueno, eso es tu decisión Trixie, y no creo que haya sido así, ¿o sí? – Aclaro Twilight.

-No iré a poniville Twilight – Menciono Trixie finalmente.

-E... Está bien Trixie. – Menciono Twilight rendida.

-Pero tampoco… te dejare sola con esas heridas, solo te puedo decir que estaré contigo hasta que el tren salga o sanen tus alas. ¿Estarías feliz con eso? – menciono Trixie fingiendo un tono irónico.

-No mucho, pero queda un día, quien sabe. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Eres un fastidio-

-Otra cosa – Exclamo Twilight.

-¿Ahora qué quieres?.

-Puedo cambiar tu apariencia para que no te reconozcan si tú quieres. – menciono Twilight sentándose.

-¿Qué?, ¿y dejar de ser la Hermosa y Talentosa Trixie? – menciono poniendo un casco en su pecho. En ese momento Twilight descanso sus ojos mirándola fijamente. – Esta bien, está bien… ¿Cuánto tiempo? – se apresuró a decir.

-El hechizo durara hasta que tú quieras. Después de que lo haga solo tu podrías eliminarlo.

-Está bien… si se puede revertir, seria de ayuda. Pero no quiero efectos secundarios, quiero ser yo otra vez.

-Te lo prometo, ahora levántate por favor.

-Está bien, pero Twilight en serio no quiero algún otro efecto – menciono Trixie mientras se levantaba gruñendo.

\- lo se lo sé, ahora no te muevas por favor.

Twilight se levantó reuniendo un destello de luz sobre su cuerno que envolvió a Trixie en un destello violeta, poco tiempo después el destello fue perdiendo fuerza, cuando Twilight alzo la mirada abrió un poco más lo ojos, antes de un ataque de risa.

-De que te ríes. ¿Qué demonios hiciste Twilight? – menciono Trixie molesta haciendo aparecer con su magia alguna especie de material reflejante en el aire, Cuando Trixie se miró su pelaje estaba muy crecido y esponjado de un color verdoso que Trixie odiaba. – Esto no es gracioso Twilight, Regrésame como estaba en este instante - Exigió Trixie con una vena resaltando de su frente.

\- lo siento, lo siento!... es que es muy gracioso. – menciono Twilight sin poder dejar de reír.

-¿Terminaste? – menciono Trixie descansando sus ojos.

-Ahhh… no había reído así desde hace tiempo. Olvide mencionarte. Si tú visualizas alguna imagen en tu mente esta se reflejara hacia ti, sin importar en que esté pensando yo, es raro que pase eso, pero me lo imaginaba, eres una ilusionista tienes un gran poder de concentración. Ahora solo imagina como quieres verte, y esto no pasara otra vez te lo prometo.

-Como quiero verme…- En ese momento Trixie dibujo una imagen de su madre en su mente haciendo algunas diferencias – Listo –

Twilight repitió el hechizo, cuando la luz se desvaneció, Trixie ahora era de color blanco, con una melena azul muy claro y su Cutie Mark era una especie de varita mágica con alas a los costados.

Trixie se quedó mirando en el espejo por algunos momentos perdida en su nueva imagen.

-¿Esta mejor ahora? – Pregunto Twilight.

-Si… mucho mejor.

-Solo recuerda que ahora yo no puedo desvanecer el hechizo, solo lo puedes hacer tu, ¿De acuerdo? – Pregunto Twilight mirando los ojos de Trixie a través del espejo, pareciéndole muy familiar.

-Está bien.- menciono Trixie mientras se dirigía a la carreta para sacar algunos vendajes y frascos. – Tengo que cambiar tus vendajes antes de irnos-

Trixie con ayuda de su magia comenzó a quitar los vendajes que envolvían las alas de Twilight.

-Intentan extenderlas- menciono Trixie, Twilight obedeció primero extendiendo su ala izquierda, pero en cuanto intento con la derecha un semblante de dolor se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Aun te duele mucho? – Pregunto Trixie, Twilight solo asintió con la cabeza apoyando su casco en su boca mientras apretaba los parpados. – Intentare extenderla despacio, si te duele demasiado avísame.- Lentamente Trixie con ayuda de un hechizo Extendió el ala de Twilight lentamente, en el lugar del impacto la herida no parecía sanar teniendo alrededor un color oscuro.

-Esto… esto no está bien – Menciono Trixie ante una mirada asustada de Twilight. –Creo tener idea de lo que está pasando pero tu dime, la herida no ha sanado ni un poco a pesar de haber usado 2 pociones y… se ve un poco oscura, pero no hay infección, tu pata prácticamente sano por completo.

-¿No fue un accidente…? - Menciono Twilight desviando la mirada.

-Eso creo, pero hay algo más, si las pociones no funcionan y no sana por si sola… tal vez…

-Nadie usa magia negra en Equestria Trixie. – Aclaro Twilight

-Mírala tu misma Twilight – Menciono Trixie al realizar un hechizo de espejo frente a ella.

-Pero no es posible, solo Celestia y Luna pueden usar hechizos así.

-¿Aun no puedes recordar nada verdad? – Pregunto Trixie.

-No, aun no – Menciono aun mirando su herida.

-Tenemos que curarla Twilight, si no podría ser peligroso. – menciono Trixie mirándola preocupada.

-No… se como hacerlo, solo sé que se tiene que usar algún hechizo de la misma categoría para contrarrestarlo, y nunca leí libros de magia negra estaban prohibidos, solo se lo que Celestia me enseño.

-Es peligroso si usas cualquier hechizo, podría ser peor. – Aclaro Trixie

-aún estoy muy lejos… - Inicio Twilight preocupada.

-Puedo hacer algo… pero… solo no preguntes, no quiero hablar de eso – Menciono Trixie mirando la herida. Twilight solo la miro un momento.

-Algunas si rompemos las reglas Twilight, solo quédate quieta… - Trixie cerro sus ojos lentamente mientras de su cuerno destellaba una estela celeste que poco a poco se fue tornando a un color oscuro como la noche, en el suelo un circulo se dibujaba debajo de ella adornado por signos diversos a lo largo de su circunferencia, la estala oscura envolvía el ala de Twilight desvaneciendo poco a poco el "veneno" acumulado, tornando la herida a un color normal.

-Definitivamente tenemos mucho de qué hablar – Menciono Twilight entre risas. – ¿Que fue eso?

-Un círculo de equilibrio, para no volverme loca usando esa cosa. – Twilight tenía cientos de preguntas pero por alguna razón el semblante distraído y preocupado en el rostro de la poni azul la disuadió de preguntar.-Esto te va a arder un poco – menciono Trixie antes de empezar a limpiar la herida, después de unos minutos Trixie empezó a envolver las alas de Twilight con vendajes limpios.

-Con eso mañana no tendrás que usar el Tren, podrás volar. Menciono Trixie apartándose un poco.

-Gracias Trixie. – Menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Está bien, ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Trixie.

-Si – Menciono Twilight viendo los primeros rayos de luz que teñían las nubes lentamente.

Trixie se adelantó a recoger todo guardándolo en la carreta, Twilight doblo con mucho cuidado la capa de Trixie guardándola en la mochila, posteriormente fue enfrente de la carreta para sujetarla.

-¿Qué crees que haces? – menciono Trixie.

-Ya puedo caminar, además me siento mal de estar solo siendo arrastrada en la carreta.

-No estoy segura… mejor deja que la lleve yo, además no puedes poner nada sobre tu espalda. – Menciono Trixie haciendo levitar a Twilight a un lado.- bueno vámonos- exclamo Trixie comenzando a avanzar con la carreta, Twilight negó un momento con la cabeza y la siguió sonriendo.

_**En el castillo de Canterlot… **_

En el castillo, la Princesa Luna se encontraba mirando el sol salir a la distancia, Celestia abarcaba sus pensamientos casi por completo, poco después un guardia salió al balcón sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Mi princesa, Se le ha informado a la Princesa y al Príncipe del imperio de cristal su presencia, llegaran en un par de horas. – menciono el guardia mientras saludaba.

-Gracias… ¿Tendrás información acerca de las cuadrillas de búsqueda?.

-Lo lamento mi princesa, pero no hemos podido localizar a la princesa Celestia, ni a la princesa Twilight. Solo… - Menciono el guardia dudando.

-¿Solo?

-Hemos encontrado un rastro de sangre en _**White Tail Wood**_, y hemos confirmado que pertenece a la princesa Twilight, y otro más junto a una corona, que pertenecen a la princesa Celestia en el viejo Castillo de _**Everfree**_… lo lamento. – Menciono el guardia, en ese momento Luna sintió un escalofrió en su cuerpo que de inmediato fue controlado.

-Gracias… ¿y sobre Rainbow o Trixie? – Pregunto manteniendo su voz firme

-Sobre Rainbow, encontramos una pluma que estamos seguros le pertenece, cerca del mar en _**White Tail**_, pero encontramos algo más.

-Si te escucho.

-Cerca de las huellas de la señorita Rainbow había otras más, pero estas pertenecían a otro poni

-¿Otro poni?

-Si su majestad, no pudimos identificarlas pero alguien más estaba con ella antes de desaparecer, Creemos que era una Pegaso ya que no se encontraron más huellas, o tal vez una unicornio. Y en cuanto a la Señorita Trixie, es muy difícil de rastrear, nadie la ha visto más halla de _**Unicorn Range**_. Es como si cada que cambiara de lugar intentara desaparecer su rastro. Y toda la información que recibimos de ella… no fue agradable mi princesa, ¿está segura que desea encontrarla?.

-Ese comentario me molesto.- Menciono la princesa mirando seriamente hacia atrás.

-Lo lamento Princesa.

-Quisiera que buscaran en las cercanías de Equestria, en los pueblos o ciudades donde tengamos acceso sin llamar la atención.

-Enseguida mi princesa-

-Y por favor, no crean en todo lo que escuchan… estamos en un momento muy delicado como para dejarnos llevar por solo rumores, si encuentran a la Señorita Trixie o a la señorita Rainbow, quiero que las traten como si encontraran a mi hermana o a Twilight, no voy a permitir que mi guardia se deje llevar por solo comentarios, ¿De acuerdo?

-Entendido su majestad, no volverá a suceder, Con su permiso – Menciono el Guardia mientras se retiraba con una reverencia.

Poco después otra poni salió al balcón en silencio.

-¿Hay algo en lo que podamos ayudar Princesa? – Menciono la poni llamando la atención de la princesa.

-Buenos Días Sunset Shimmer, En este momento los gobernantes del imperio de Cristal vienen para ayudarnos, pero por desgracia aún no tenemos algo seguro salvo aumentar la protección.

-No había tenido oportunidad y tal vez no sea el momento, pero quisiera disculparme por los problemas que he causado en el pasado, quiero ayudar en todo lo que sea posible.

-Te lo agradezco de corazón, y no hay nada de que disculparse, todo quedo atrás. ¿Cómo se encuentran tus amigas?

-Apple Jack está preocupada pero parece ser la más estable, Rarity y Fluttershy aun duermen, se quedaron despiertas hasta tarde, la que me preocupa es Pinkie Pie, no la he visto sonreír ni una sola vez desde que llegue, parece ser la más afectada.

-Es lo que me temía.

-Princesa, hay algo que no entiendo.

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué el campo de Magia Negra?

-¿Puedes verlo?

-Sí, el día de ayer la veía desde el balcón cuando lo invoco.

-Fenrir puede controlar cada uno de los elementos que le fueron otorgados incluyendo los que pertenecieron a Cery, cuando descubrió como ser más fuerte utilizando los elementos oscuros, se hizo inmune hacia la magia blanca, solo podemos detenerlo con el mismo elemento de su magia.

-Pero, no logro entender cómo podemos vencer, Pelearíamos eternamente si a Fenrir no le afectan los elementos.

-Precisamente… Destrucción y Creación son los dos extremos de la Magia Blanca y la Negra. Cualquier cosa antes de ser destruida debe ser creada, pero antes de ser creada… no existe nada.

-¿Vacío?

-Exactamente, la unión de los 2 extremos crea el Vacío, pero nadie ha presenciado eso jamás.

-¿Existen solo 6 elementos?

-No, Celestia y yo compartimos un elemento al ser las representantes de la luz y la oscuridad… El Equilibrio, Cadance representa el elemento del Amor, y al parecer tú representas otro más.

-¿Yo? ¿Pero que represento?

-Lo ignoro pequeña Sunset.

-9 elementos…– En ese momento Sunset agacho la mirada ante la afirmación de la princesa.

-Por favor, no te preocupes, la mayoría de las veces la solución se encuentra en la razón más obvia, lo encontraremos. – menciono Luna sonriendo

-está bien – Respondió Sunset mirando sobre el balcón a la distancia. – Solo espero que estén bien.

DarkWolfMX


	7. Honestidad

**Hope**

**Capítulo 7. Honestidad.**

A lo lejos, el pueblo se alcanzaba a ver al terminar el camino, Trixie reducía la velocidad mientras se acercaban.

-¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Twilight.

-No, es solo que… no quisiera que me reconocieran… - Menciono Trixie mirando hacia el pueblo.

-No lo harán Tr… Mmm ¿cómo puedo llamarte ahora?

-¿Qué te parece Rayne? – En ese momento Twilight salto un poco impresionada, era el mismo nombre de aquella alicornio, miles de ideas llegaron a su mente, pero Trixie estaba intentando sobre llevar su pasado, no era el momento…

-Es un hermoso nombre- Se limitó a decir.

-Si… lo es- Respondió Trixie respirando profundamente. – Estuve pensando, sería mejor que hiciéramos una capa o algo con esto- Menciono Trixie haciendo levitar su manta de color azul, Twilight la miro confundida por un momento. – Twilight la torpe princesa, herida, envuelta en vendajes, bueno creo que es algo que llamaría la atención y no estoy segura de que forma.

-Es verdad…- Trixie la envolvió en la manta amoldándola a Twilight hasta tener la forma de su túnica anterior con ayuda de su magia.

-Mejor – Menciono Trixie mientras avanzaban.

Al entrar al pueblo nadie parecía prestarle atención a las dos extrañas que caminaban intentando avanzar lentamente.

-Lo vez… a nadie parece importarle.- menciono Twilight en voz baja.

-De todas formas el tren no saldrá hasta mañana, Y aun no puedes volar, ¿qué vamos a hacer hasta entonces? – Pregunto Trixie intentando no mirar a ningún poni directamente.

-No lo sé T… Rayne, nunca había estado fuera de Equestria. –Menciono Twilight mirando todo el pueblo sonriendo.

-No deberías estar tan animada, no tenemos dinero y… - En ese momento Trixie se detuvo de golpe mirando hacia enfrente, después volteo la mirada hacia un aparador fingiendo verlo, mientras los ponis que estaban enfrente pasaban de largo.

-¿Que fue eso? – Menciono Twilight

-Lo siento… es difícil creer que soy alguien más, lo hice sin pensar – menciono Trixie levantando la vista hacia al aparador, al mirarlo con más detalle sonrió un poco. – Tengo una idea- en ese momento dejo la carreta y se dirigió a la parte de atrás, tomando una de las Lumicas que habían sobrado y entro a la tienda. Twilight miraba desde afuera como Trixie hablaba con el encargado, cuando Trixie puso la Lumica en la mesa los ojos del poni se abrieron corriendo de inmediato hacia atrás de la tienda trayendo consigo una bolsa grande. Trixie salió de la tienda sonriendo agitando un poco la bolsa en el aire con ayuda de su magia. Twilight simplemente sonrió negando con su cabeza.

-Un poco de suerte, 250 bits cada Lumica- Menciono Trixie.

-¿Que hacemos ahor… - inicio Twilight siendo interrumpida de inmediato.

-Comer… comamos algo, muero de hambre, yo invito – Respondió Trixie arrastrando la carreta de nuevo.

Twilight miraba cada detalle del pueblo, no era muy distinto a Ponyville salvo que todos los ponis parecían tener un estilo de vida un poco más agitado.

-¿Qué tal ahí? – menciono Trixie Señalando con su casco un pequeño restaurante. Twilight asintió sonriendo, Trixie se adelantó un poco para acomodar la carreta a un costado guardando la mayoría de los bits en sus alforjas llevando un poco con sigo.

Al entrar Trixie miro hacia todos lados, el lugar estaba parcialmente lleno, eligieron una mesa junto a la ventana la cual tenía vista hacia un rio.

Twilight se sentía un poco fuera de lugar en ese sitio intentando ocultarse pero Trixie por el contrario se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva apariencia.

-Ahhh! Mira todo lo que hay! – Menciono Trixie mirando la carta. Twilight la miro un poco desconcertada, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien ver a Trixie sonriendo un poco.

-Rayne no quiero ser una molesta con esto… te pagare todo, también las pociones – Menciono Twilight mirando hacia la mesa.

-ignorare eso – menciono Trixie dirigiendo una mirada seria hacia Twilight.

-Lo digo enserio, no me siento bien con esto, estas gastando mucho en mi… tengo que pagarte todo – Al escucharla Trixie dio un suspiro.

-vaya que eres terca, está bien, si con eso eres feliz.- menciono Trixie.

-Gracias.

-Tienen Cerezas, Cerezas!, Twilight! – Exclamo Trixie como saboreando cada cosa que leía.

En ese momento una pony de melena verde y pelaje color amarillo se les acerco.

-Hola, bienvenidas, ¿puedo tomar su orden? – menciono la poni sonriendo.

-Claro- Menciono Twilight señalando una foto en la carta.

-¿Y para usted señorita?

-Yo… no se… todo se ve bien – menciono Trixie revisando toda la carta por sexta vez. – Ya se, quiero un sándwich de margaritas y una ensalada con cerezas muchas cerezas y aderezos de fruta – Menciono Trixie sonriendo, acto seguido la poni les sonrió y se retiró.

-No te había visto tan alegre antes – Menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Si bueno… no siempre tengo la oportunidad de comer así, me siento tranquila y sin la presión de esconderme– menciono Trixie con una sonrisa honesta mientras seguía viendo la carta, Twilight la miro un poco preguntándose por cuanto había podido haber pasado para llegar a ese punto, parecía que solo algunas veces no intentaba ocultar lo que sentía pero la mayoría del tiempo se encerraba en sí misma, sin permitir que nadie se acercara.

En ese momento en una mesa contigua 2 pegasos comentaban sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-¿Supiste lo que paso frente al parque? – menciono un Pegaso de color gris.

-¿Lo de la ilusionista? – Pregunto un segundo Pegaso de color naranja.

En ese momento Trixie cambio por completo su expresión mirando hacia la mesa preocupada agachando las orejas y respirando un poco más rápido poniéndose tensa.

-¿Pasa algo Trixie? – menciono Twilight ante el cambio repentino de Trixie.

-No… no es nada.- respondió Trixie volteando un poco la mirada hacia donde estaban los pegasos alcanzando a verlos de reojo.

-Parece ser que era la misma que mentía de pueblo en pueblo, intentando estafar a los ponis y humillarlos. – menciono el Pegaso de color gris.

Twilight pudo escucharlos claramente esta vez.

-Esa unicornio problemática no solo era un fraude, también ataco a una princesa.

-Si supe de ello, pero jamás pago por lo que hizo.

-sigo pagando por ello - pensó Trixie, lentamente levanto su vista a Twilight intentando sonreír para tranquilizarla un poco, Twilight empezaba a mirar mal a los 2 pegasos.

-Ese tipo de unicornios no deberían vivir por aquí, nunca lograran nada con su vida.

Esas palabras llegaban como piedras a Trixie, sus cascos temblaban sintiendo la ira acumularse conteniéndose para no estallar. Twilight miro a Trixie sintiendo una completa empatía en ese momento.

-Exacto, ya me imagino a esa unicornio, recogiendo basura, y haciendo trabajos mediocres.

-Debe ser una vergüenza para su familia.

Esas palabras golpearon duro en el corazón de Trixie produciéndose un eco en ellas al resonar en sus orejas, sus cascos dejaban de temblar y en sus ojos podía notarse el impacto que habían hecho, sus parpados se cerraron lentamente dejando a la vista una lagrima que rodo por su mejilla hasta caer en la mesa.

Twilight la miro por unos momento antes de que su ira estallara, intento levantarse de golpe para ir a la mesa de los dos pegasos pero el casco de Trixie sujetando el suyo deteniendola, sonriendo apenas negó con la cabeza. Twilight se acercó un poco a ella aun mirando a los dos pegasos con enojo.

-No voy a permitir esto Trixie, ellos ni siquiera te conocen, tú no eres así, no tienen ningún derecho a juzgarte de esa manera, a pesar de todo. – Menciono Twilight en un tono de susurro alterado, Trixie aún se mantenía sujetando el casco de Twilight aun con más fuerza intentando que no se moviera.

-Si lo haces nos van a descubrir y… de verdad tengo mucha hambre Twilight. – menciono Trixie en voz baja.

-Pero… Trixie... esto no está bien… – menciono Twilight mirando a Trixie a directamente a sus ojos, en los ojos de Twilight se podía reflejar todo el enojo que sentía en ese momento. Trixie sonrió un poco, Twilight estaba realmente enojada y lo hacía para defenderla, pero solo negó otra vez con la cabeza y la siguió sujetando hasta que los dos pegasos salieron dejando algunas monedas sobre la mesa.

-Gracias por intentar defenderme… de verdad… pero eso es lo que me he ganado Twilight, esas son las palabras que usa toda Equestria para referirse a mí… las he escuchado miles de veces… " una ladrona", "Un fraude", "una… falsa unicornio…" – menciono Trixie derramando algunas lágrimas. – eso puedo soportarlo… pero la sola idea de pensar, si mi madre y mi padre me vieran ahora… les falle… y eso es algo que no podre perdonarme jamás. Que dirían si ahora su futura estrella solo fuera una farsa.

-No… no lo acepto… tú no eres así – Menciono Twilight, alzando un poco la voz. – Tu madre y tu padre estarían orgullosos, has cambiado Trixie, te diste cuenta de tus errores y aun no es tarde. Se que no te conozco, pero se lo suficiente para saber que la vieja tú se hubiera levantado para hacer que esos tipos se comieran sus palabras sin importarle nada más. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-No siento la necesidad de hacerlo… no porque crea en lo que dicen, sino porque sé que ahora puedo demostrarles que no soy lo que dicen, puedo demostrar que soy más que eso, y lo verán… toda Equestria lo vera… pero ahora tenemos cosas más importantes, Tienes que regresar con tus amigas. Y su me hubieran descubierto, solo te hubiera causado problemas, y la verdad hubiera pasado algo que no quisiera que vieras… no así… Ya te lo dije… quiero demostrarte que puedo ser tan buena en la magia como tú lo eres y para hacerlo debo empezar otra vez, no seguir sobre mis errores… esto no se va a quedar así, algún día volveré, y me miraran con respeto. Pero ahora he decidido ayudarte, te lo prometí, Trixie jamás rompe una promesa.

-Lo vez… aun eres aquella poni que me ayudo con mi muestra de magia en poniville, aquella poni que pidió una sincera disculpa al darse cuentas de sus errores, has cambiado desde ese día para ser mejor a pesar de todo… y eso lo respeto, estoy segura que tu familia también estaría orgullosa. – menciono Twilight sonriendo mientras sus ojos se humedecían dándole un fuerte abrazo a Trixie que contesto de inmediato de la misma forma.

En ese momento la poni regresaba con las ordenes colocándolas en la mesa, al levantar la mirada vio a las 2 con preocupación.

-Señoritas, ¿se encuentran bien? – pregunto.

-Sí, perfectamente, muchas gracias. – menciono Trixie mirando su plato.

La poni la miro un poco más y se retiró.

-Gracias Twi– menciono Trixie sonriendo. Después hizo levitar un tenedor y tomo una cereza, lentamente la puso en su boca y sonrió sonrojándose de una manera muy particular al sentir el sabor.

-Esto… esta delicioso… - menciono Trixie.

Twilight la miro por unos segundos preguntándose sobre todo lo que había pasado, recordaba el primer día que vio a Trixie en el escenario, sus modos podrían no ser los correctos, pero le había ido bien, pero ahora, nunca se había imaginado que hablarían así de ella, incluso lo que había mencionado "pudo haber pasado algo que no me gustaría que vieras", Todavía había mucho más que tan solo palabras, incluso su salud se había visto afectada al no alimentarse bien y vivir en esa cabaña. Poco después Trixie la miro y con ayuda de un hechizo le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza.

-T… ¿Rayne, por qué hiciste eso? – Menciono Twilight poniendo un casco sobre su cabeza.

-Tú lo sabes… no se en que estabas pensando, pero te dije que no me miraras de esa forma, ¿o me equivoco?

-No realmente.

-Entonces te lo mereces – menciono Trixie comiendo otra cereza. – Come, realmente esta delicioso, prueba – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar una cereza hacia Twilight.

Twilight se sorprendió al mirarla levitar muy cerca de su boca.

-Oh vamos!, ¿aún no confías en mí? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Claro que confió en ti - menciono Twilight riendo -Tienes razón, esta delicioso – menciono Twilight

Las 2 comieron lentamente sin mencionar palabra, permitiéndose no pensar en nada mas, al terminar se apresuraron a pedir la cuenta para después salir.

Siguieron caminando por un callejón, adornado por flores a los bordes del camino. Las construcciones eran un poco altas, reduciendo un poco la luz del sol que se podía filtrar al interior del callejón, el viento se sentía un poco frio mientras soplaba con fuerza meciendo las flores alrededor.

-sabes… hace poco recordé un poco más – menciono Twilight mientras caminaba despacio.

-¿Que recordaste? – pregunto Trixie dirigiéndole su atención.

\- después de quedarme dormida en ese bosque, desperté por el frio, de la misma forma que lo hice en la cueva, me levante para ir por algunos leños y en ese momento algo me llamaba, sentí miedo en ese momento… pero cada vez que intento recordar que era, me duele la cabeza.

-¿Te niegas a recordarlo?

-No, no realmente… es más como si algo me detuviera.

-No conozco algún hechizo parecido.

-Yo tampoco pe…- Trixie se había detenido golpeando con fuerza el suelo mirando hacia enfrente con los ojos muy abiertos en sorpresa- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Twilight sin tener respuesta, su respiración se agitaba un poco y su mirada tranquila cambiaba por una seria y fría. Twilight miro hacia enfrente, una poni de color morado claro y melena rosada estaba hablando con un corcel, al parecer tenía un gorro sobre su cabeza y llevaba una carreta pequeña de tras suyo.

-vámonos de aquí- menciono Trixie firmemente, la calma en su voz se había ido por completo.

-Espera, recuerda no pueden reconocerte – menciono Twilight.

-E… Esto es diferente, no se trata de eso, por favor vámonos – Respondió Trixie, poco después la poni se despidió del corcel y trotaba por el mismo callejón hacia ellas arrastrando una pequeña carreta que contenía objetos diversos. Trixie suspiro intentando calmarse y comenzó a caminar lentamente, Twilight estaba desconcertada pero sin preguntar siguió a su lado. Paso a paso Twilight podía ver como Trixie se agitaba un poco más intentando no mirar a la yegua que se aproximaba. Poco después la yegua pasó a su lado.

-Buenas tardes – menciono la yegua de forma amable sonriendoles.

-Buenas tardes – respondió Twilight.

La poni miro a Twilight mientras pasaba a su lado sin reconocerla pero cuando miro a su acompañante se detuvo petrificada. Un escalofrió la recorría mientras sus ojos se abrían temblorosos.

Las 2 siguieron caminando un poco hasta que la voz de la poni las detuvo aun dándoles la espalda.

-¿R… Rayne…? - menciono.

En ese momento Trixie se detuvo, parecía estar luchando con un sin número de emociones expresados solo en sus ojos. Twilight miro un momento a Trixie para después voltear a ver a la poni que se encontraba agachando la cabeza aun dándoles la espalda.

-Eso no es posible… Eres tú… Lulamoon ¿no es así? – menciono la poni mientras su voz se cortaba.

Trixie estaba temblando, no respondía, las dos se daban la espalda ante la mirada de una confundida princesa.

-Me habían dicho que estabas por aquí… a decir verdad, te estaba buscando durante todo el día de ayer.

Trixie ahora apretaba sus dientes manteniéndose inmóvil. La poni parecía haber encontrado el valor para voltear a mirarla y acercase despacio.

-Lulamoon, voltea… mírame por lo menos – menciono la poni, se podía ver que estaba temblando y su voz se quebraba. Twilight la miro con temor comprendiendo todo el miedo que le tenía a Trixie.

Trixie se mantuvo unos segundos sin hacer nada, despacio dejo la carreta y se dirigió a la parte de atrás para mirarla, sus ojos temblaban con un semblante de aterradora calma. Twilight avanzo a su lado.

-he vivido muerta de miedo todos estos años por tu culpa. - Inicio la poni – pero sé que me lo merecía.

-Te merecías eso y más… - menciono Trixie finalmente, Twilight recordaba esa misma mirada llena de rencor que había tenido en contra de ella pero esta vez tenía algo más, era como si en cualquier momento Trixie podría lanzarse en contra de ella, la sola idea la hiso asustarse haciéndola avanzar un poco más preparándose para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

-En eso tienes razón, quisiera hacer algo más… pero a ella no te la puedo regresar Lulamoon. – menciono la poni agachando la cabeza.

Trixie en ese momento estallo, lanzando un hechizo contra la poni arrojándola contra la pared haciendo que lanzara un grito ahogado al sentir el impacto mientras la mantenía suspendida.

-Trixie, espera que estas haciendo - menciono Twilight. Ante unos oídos sordos de la unicornio azul.

-No tienes ningún derecho para hablar de ella, escuchaste!, NINGUNO!– Grito Trixie apretándola cada vez más.

-No Lulamoon, espera… n… no quise hacerlo. – menciono la poni manteniendo su mirada en los ojos de Trixie sin ningún indicio de preocupación a pesar de que el golpe la había lastimado.

-Trixie, Basta – menciono Twilight a su lado.

-Espera Lulamoon… no entiendes…

-Entiendo perfectamente, por años fui tu burla pero cometiste un grave error al meterte con ella – menciono Trixie gritando, la poni se encontraba tranquila, solo mirando hacia adelante, en ese momento una poni de pelaje claro entraba por el otro lado del callejón, cuando miro la escena corrió de inmediato hacia ellas.

-Espera que haces… déjala, no la lastimes – menciono la poni.

-Está bien Amy, no lo hará.

-¿Quieres apostar? – menciono Trixie apretando un poco más.

-Ya basta Trixie por favor, detente. – menciono Twilight

-Espera por favor ella no puede… -Exclamo Amy

-Cállate Amy – interrumpió la pony

-Pero Winter… - menciono Amy preocupada.

Twilight alejo un poco a Trixie interponiéndose entre las dos mientras su cuerno brillaba.

-¿Que estás haciendo? – Menciono Trixie.

-¿Que paso con la unicornio que no regresaría sobre sus errores?

-Esto es diferente, no te metas.

-No Trixie, no dejare que lo hagas, si quieres lastimarla tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

-No te metas, por favor… esto no es asunto tuyo. – menciono Trixie.

-Eres mi amiga Trixie, claro que es mi asunto – Menciono Twilight, Trixie dio un paso atrás manteniendo aun el hechizo, la poni no parecía luchar contra el, en ese momento Twilight corrió hacia Trixie aun con su cuerno resplandeciendo. Cuando Trixie intento desviar su hechizo los cascos de Twilight rodeaban su cuello.

-Basta… por favor… tú ya no eres así – menciono Twilight, Trixie cerro sus ojos por un momento para después romper el hechizo, la poni cayó al suelo haciendo que su gorro callera, dejando a la vista su cuerno el cual estaba roto. Trixie la miro fijamente por unos momentos antes de que La poni a su lado la ayudara a levantarse, la poni se levantó colocando su gorro de nuevo en su cabeza escondiendo su cuerno.

-Me alegro que ahora tengas una amiga - menciono Winter

Amy la miraba asustada intentando que no le hablara más, pero Winter se notaba segura y despreocupada.

-Se lo molesta que estas y todo el odio que me tienes pero hay algo que quiero decirte- menciono la poni inclinándose un poco – Perdóname Trixie - Trixie levanto la mirada unos momentos para después desviarla a un lado, Twilight aun la sujetaba como si no estuviera segura de que Trixie se detendría.

-Sé que no podrás hacerlo tan pronto, o tal vez nunca, pero solo quiero que me des la oportunidad… perdóname, te he buscado por todos lados pero no pude encontrarte, también quisiera devolverte esto- menciono señalando la pequeña carreta, con una seña Amy entendió, saco un objeto envuelto en una manta dejándolo frente a Trixie. –Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora, nunca lo abrí ni saque nada, y no te preocupes, no tienes que pagar nada, quisiera hacer más… pero no puedo… he vivido con miedo y arrepentimiento desde ese día… lo sentí todo, sentí todo lo que quisiste que sintiera, incluso se la gran unicornio que era… Perdóname, aun no puedo creer que te haya tratado de esa forma, pero es algo por lo que viviré arrepentida toda mi vida… es todo lo que tenía que decirte, Perdóname Trixie… adiós. - Menciono la poni una última vez haciendo una seña a Amy para retirarse, Trixie las miro mientras cruzaban la esquina, Winter se detuvo un momento para mirar una vez más a Trixie, mientras sus miradas se cruzaban Winter sonrió un poco, pero no de la manera cruel que lo había hecho durante años, esta vez era una sonrisa honesta, después desapareció en el fondo del callejón. Trixie cerró sus ojos por un momento sonriendo despacio.

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar así Twilight? – Menciono Trixie ahora tranquila mirando hacia el suelo.

-Hasta que dejes de actuar como una demente – respondió Twilight sollozando.

Trixie contesto el abrazo por unos minutos más.

-Estoy bien, lamento que me hayas visto así… lo siento Twilight– menciono Trixie.

Twilight se apartó para mirarla, parecía haber vuelto a ser la Trixie calmada.

-Gracias, no sé qué habría pasado si no estuvieras aquí. –menciono Trixie mirando el paquete agachando sus orejas.

-Está bien, no preguntare, si quieres contarme lo que paso, hazlo tú misma cuando estés lista. Me alegro que no haya pasado nada, por un momento creí que si me atacarías.

-No, no lo iba a hacer – menciono avanzando un poco, con un hechizo quito la tela que envolvía el objeto dejando a la vista el cofre azul con la insignia en el frente.

-¿Eso, es tuyo? – pregunto Twilight mirándolo.

-Si… es mío, el cofre era de mi padre, y el contenido son recuerdos de mi madre. – menciono Trixie dibujando una sonrisa al mirarlo.

-¿pero porque lo tenía ella? – Pregunto Twilight volteando la vista hacia Trixie.

-Yo… no tenía bits para las pociones que necesitabas… así que…-

-¿Lo… lo habías vendido….?, ¿solo para ayudarme? – preguntaba Twilight conmovida.

-Si… si no lo hacia tu no te hubieras recuperado. – Menciono Trixie haciendo que los ojos de Twilight comenzaran a inundarse una vez más para después abrazarla - espero esto no se vuelva costumbre – menciono Trixie riendo.

-oh Cállate… - menciono Twilight entre sollozos - sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces, pero nunca podre terminar de agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-No hay de que Twilight… No hay de qué.

_**En Canterlot… **_

Un Tren se acercaba deprisa hacia Canterlot, sentada a un lado de la ventana se encontraba Cadence manteniendo escondido el amuleto asiéndolo parecer su collar, a su lado Shinning Armor mencionaba algunas palabras.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – menciono inclinando la cabeza.

-Si, es solo que me preocupa esto, nos llamaron de una forma muy urgente – Mintió Cadence – ¿Que podría estar pasando?.

-No lo sé, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que podremos ayudarlos.

Cadence volteo hacia la ventana, un destello rojo ilumino sus ojos por un momento mientras sonreía.

Al detenerse el Tren, Luna acompañada de su guardia los esperaban.

-Bienvenidos. – menciono la princesa Luna inclinándose un poco.

-Gracias princesa, venimos lo antes posible, ¿qué ocurre? – menciono Shining

-Aquí no, por favor acompáñenme- Menciono Luna avanzando lentamente.

Cadence miraba todo a su alrededor aparentando un semblante de preocupación mientras atravesaba lentamente la barrera la cual no tuvo ninguna reacción ante ella. Analizaba cada posición y movimiento de cada guardia. Y en lo alto del balcón pudo observar a una poni de color amarillo, su melena asimilaba una flama y sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte pensativos, sin prestarle mucha atención siguió caminando, manteniendo el falso semblante de preocupación.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en un salón con una mesa alargada en el centro.

-Por favor, pueden sentarse – menciono la princesa mirando hacia otro lado como estudiando la mejor manera de describir lo sucedido. Cuando al parecer ya se había decidido, suspiro y comenzó a mencionarles lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Luna termino de hablar Shining se levantó de inmediato.

-Espera- menciono Luna

-No puedo princesa, mi hermana está sola, tengo que buscarla – menciono Shining alzando un poco la voz.

-Comprendo perfectamente lo que sientes, mi hermana también está pérdida, he mandado equipos de búsqueda a todas partes, pero… solo han encontrado algunos rastros que no podemos seguir. – menciono Luna con un semblante serio e inexpresivo.

-Pero ¿que pasara con ella? – menciono preocupado mientras Cadence lo miraba imitando una mirada comprensiva.

-No pasara nada, la última vez que pude estar en contacto, ella se encontraba con una poni que tiene toda mi confianza. Twilight no está sola. – menciono Luna intentando calmarlo.

-¿Las demás están a salvo? – Menciono Cadence mirando a Luna.

-Sí, se encuentran aquí, no las dejaremos sin vigilancia ni un solo momento, necesito que me ayuden a mantenernos a salvo, hasta que podamos encontrar alguna solución. –menciono Luna mirando a los 2.

-Puede confiar en nosotros princesa – Menciono Cadence, sonriendo.

-Gracias – Menciono la princesa devolviendo la sonrisa.

-Has estado demasiado pensativa desde que llegaste- Menciono Apple Jack saliendo al balcón.

-Sí, lo siento, solo estaba pensando en Twilight, estoy muy preocupada. – menciono Sunset volteando un poco la mirada hacia Apple Jack.

-Bueno si la princesa confía en que se encuentra bien, debemos creer en ello, si no ha regresado debe estar pensando en cómo hacerlo.

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero no puedo evitar estar preocupada. ¿Cómo están todas?.

-Realmente no lo sé, Fluttershy, Rarity y Spike parecen estar más tranquilos, pero Pinkie pie… bueno ella de por si es muy expresiva incluso cuando no se siente bien.

-Supongo que todas nos sentimos igual al no poder hacer nada – menciono Sunset suspirando.

-En eso tienes razón terroncito.

Poco después Spike salía al balcón, parecía un poco cansado.

-Chicas, las he estado buscando por todas partes, la princesa Luna quiere que nos reunamos en el salón principal.

-Gracias Spike enseguida vamos – mención Apple Jack.

-Estoy… asustada, Realmente no se en que les puedo ayudar, no he podido usar mi magia desde que llegue. – admitió Sunset.

-Desde que llegaste terroncito nos has ayudado, sin tu ayuda no estaríamos aquí en primer lugar. Y no te preocupes por tu magia, has estado demasiado tiempo fuera de Equestria, supongo es normal no tener control sobre ella de inmediato, ¿no crees? – Menciono Apple Jack poniendo su casco en el hombro de Sunset.

-Supongo tienes razón… Gracias Apple Jack– menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-No hay de que – menciono Apple Jack caminando hacia la puerta donde los esperaba Spike, al llegar miro hacia atrás – ¿Vamos?- pregunto

-Si – respondió Sunset dando una última mirada al horizonte antes de caminar hacia dentro.

Los tres avanzaron por el castillo recorriendo los grandes pasillos, era interesante ver como estaba construido, todo estaba iluminado como si los pocos rayos de luz que entraban fueran reflejados en todas direcciones. Al llegar al salón principal detrás de unas grandes puertas adornadas con molduras finamente detalladas, todos las esperaban en la mesa, la princesa luna al parecer siendo la más firme, las miraba sonriendo señalando sus asientos, Shining parecía más que preocupado molesto, Cadence se negaba a mirar directamente a los ojos de cualquiera, simplemente fingiendo preocupación en su semblante, Fluttershy y Rarity conversaban un poco, y Pinkie pie se mantenía muy seria a pesar de tener una amplia variedad de alimentos justo en frente de ella.

-Gracias por venir – menciono la princesa, las ponis tomaron asiento, Spike se colocó a un lado de Sunset que veía a la princesa detenidamente casi extrañada lo cual hizo que Spike la mirara intrigado.

-¿Sucede algo Sunset? – pregunto Spike.

-La princesa, no ha dejado ese hechizo desde ayer – menciono Sunset.

-Que yo sepa solo se pueden hacer hechizos mientras su cuerno resplandece ¿no?

-Si, eso está haciendo. – afirmo Sunset.

-Emm amiga yo no veo nada - menciono Spike mirando el cuerno de la princesa que parecía no tener ningún tipo de destello en él.

-¿Enserio?, lo estoy viendo ahora… es un poco diferente de un tono muy oscuro.

-De verdad, yo no veo eso. – aseguro Spike.

Sunset miro intrigada, no era posible que no lo vieran, era muy fuerte como para pasar desapercibido, Luna la miro un poco sorprendida al ver que observaba su cuerno, después asintió con la cabeza sonriéndole.

-Mis queridas ponis, entiendo cómo se deben de sentir en este momento, pero quisiera que sean fuertes, Sus amigas, Twilight y Rainbow se encuentran bien, estoy segura, y les prometo que haré todo lo posible para protegerlas, pero si en su corazón empiezan a dudar sobre lo que son, ni siquiera estando aquí podre ayudarlas. – Pinkie pie alzo la orejas en ese momento, Cadence la miraba fijamente dejando escapar una sonrisa, cuando volteo Sunset la miraba algo extrañada, esa sonrisa no era de felicidad por Pinkie, era algo más. - les pido lo intenten, por Twilight, por Rainbow, sé que no les gustaría verlas así. Mantendré el hechizo de barrera todo el tiempo que sea posible, pero necesito ir por Twilight y Trixie – en ese momento Cadence levanto una oreja mirando a la princesa de forma seria. – Volveré con ellas lo más pronto posible.

-Pero princesa, si hace eso usted también estaría en peligro – menciono Apple Jack.

-Sé que es un riesgo, pero si están con nosotras podremos hacer algo.

-emm pero si usted se va… - inicio Fluttershy

-Tranquila pequeña, Cadence y Shining estarán con ustedes todo el tiempo, y aun que me valla puedo mantener el hechizo sobre el castillo.

-No se preocupen, daremos todo de nosotros para que ustedes estén a salvo – menciono Cadence sonriendo. – Todos en el salón sentían confianza hacia ese gesto, pero Sunset sentía algo extraño en ella, no la conocía pero era diferente a las otras princesas algo en sus palabras no le daba calma.

-Se lo encargo princesa, por favor ayude a Twilight – menciono Shining mirando a los ojos de la princesa.

-lo hare no te preocupes, se los prometo pase lo que pase las traeré conmigo. – menciono Luna sonriendo, por alguna razón en ese momento lucia más segura. Las ponis de inmediato se sintieron bien con la idea a pesar de las preocupaciones que surgían ahora estaban avanzando.

–bueno eso es todo, coman algo, siéntanse como en casa, volveré antes de hacer salir la luna- La princesa sonrió una última vez y se dirigió hacia la salida, las ponis se veían más tranquilas, poco después Sunset se levantó y corrió detrás de la princesa.

-Sunset espera ¿a dónde vas? – menciono Spike sin recibir respuesta.

Afuera Luna hablaba con los guardias y desplegaba sus alas, justo antes de impulsase escucho una voz ahora familiar.

-Princesa! – mencionaba Sunset galopando hacia ella.

-Si pequeña, ¿qué ocurre? – menciono la princesa retrayendo sus alas y volteando hacia ella.

-Siento mucho cuestionarla, ¿pero está segura que esto es lo mejor? – menciono Sunset con una mirada preocupada.

-Para serte sincera, no estoy segura, pero es lo único que puedo hacer ahora, si esperamos a que atrape a Twilight estaremos en problemas, al igual que ustedes también me siento mal al no hacer nada. – menciono la princesa poniendo un casco en el hombro de Sunset. –Anímate todo saldrá bien ya lo veraz, si algo pasa te lo hare saber te lo prometo-

-Pero si el la atrapa… - Menciono Sunset.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que creen - menciono Luna guiñando el ojo – y al parecer no solo yo, te diste cuenta de mi hechizo e incluso pudiste ver que lo mantenía, eso no lo logra cualquiera pequeña.

-Gracias… solo, cuídese por favor – menciono Sunset mirándola a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, regresare pronto, Te encargo mucho a las demás.

-Hay algo más que quisiera decirle…

-¿Si?

-La princesa Cadence… sé que no la conozco y tal vez sea por eso, pero siento algo muy raro en ella.

-Cadence es así, siempre ha tenido algo diferente y ahora está muy preocupada, además si algo pasara con ella la barrera la hubiera detenido.

-Supongo es verdad- menciono Sunset

-Si te preocupa algo solo piensa en mí y menciona mi nombre, sabré que me necesitas y vendré enseguida usando ese hechizo otra vez, ¿De acuerdo? – menciono la princesa sonriendo.

-Está bien princesa – menciono Sunset devolviendo la sonrisa.

La princesa extendió sus alas y se impulsó al aire volando lo más rápido que podía en rumbo a la dirección del último lugar donde había sentido los pensamientos de Trixie.

DarkWolfMX


	8. Generosidad

**Hope**

**Capítulo 8- Generosidad.**

El sol había avanzado unos tres cuartos de su travesía diaria, después de un largo día Twilight y Trixie habían encontrado un lugar donde pasar la noche, este se encontraba justo a las afueras del pueblo a la mitad de una montaña lo cual brindaba una vista completa y privilegiada del lugar. Trixie se encontraba guardando las cosas de la carreta mientras verificaba un lugar donde dejarla, cuando tomo las cosas haciéndolas levitar poniendo las alforjas en su espalda su pelaje ahora blanco le parecía agradable aunque en sus pensamientos lo primero que hacia surgir era la duda, sin prestarle demasiada atención se dirigió a la entrada. Twilight se encontraba dentro hablando con el encargado firmando con otro nombre su estancia en el lugar. Poco después entro Trixie levitando sus pertenencias y el importe exacto para la noche, el encargado tomo los bits y les sonrió amablemente mostrándoles la llave.

Las dos avanzaron hacia unas escaleras para después ir al final del pasillo, al entrar, las 2 admiraron una sencilla pero bella habitación iluminada por la luz natural que entraba por un par de enormes puertas corredizas de cristal que se encontraban al fondo de la habitación dando hacia el balcón, Twilight de inmediato deslizo la puerta para salir al balcón mientras Trixie dejaba las cosas acomodadas en un pequeño closet poniendo con mucho cuidado el cofre en un estante alto, lo miraba con cariño sintiendo una agradable sensación al tenerlo de vuelta, cuando miro hacia su espalda abrió un poco más los ojos con un semblante de completa sorpresa.

-Mira esto Trixie, que vista, se puede ver t… - mencionaba Twilight entrando, deteniéndose cuando vio a Trixie petrificada. – ¿Pasa algo? – pregunto finalmente.

-U… u u u… Una cama! – Grito Trixie.

-a eso… si, tenían todas la habitaciones ocupadas y solo pudieron ofrecer una con cama grande, lo siento, pero es la que tiene mejor vista – menciono Twilight.

-Pero eres una princesa podrías haber usado ese beneficio – menciono Trixie con la cara más azul de lo normal.

-Nunca lo he hecho, y si no mal recuerdo tú fuiste la que sugirió mantenerme oculta. – Aclaro Twilight.

-P…p… pero… - Tartamudeo Trixie.

-No es tan malo Trixie, no exageres. – menciono Twilight.

Trixie se quedó un momento mirando la cama aterrada, después de unos segundos dejo escapar un suspiro cerrando los ojos, resignada se recostó en ella respirando profundamente.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no dormía en una cama tan suave.- Menciono Trixie, Twilight la miro unos segundos para después sonreír. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño, lucia muy limpio decorado con grabados en el perímetro de los muros, y al fondo una gran tina ocupaba la gran mayoría del espacio, Twilight se acercó abriendo las 2 llaves dejando que se llenara.

-Solo ten cuidado con tu herida- gruño Trixie alzando la voz desde la cama.

-Sí, no te preocupes – respondió.

Después de algunos minutos la tina se había llenado emanando de la superficie un cálido vapor que indicaba la temperatura perfecta. Con cuidado retiro sus vendajes y levanto su ala derecha esta vez sin dolor, la poción aun estaba haciendo efecto, ya casi no se notaba pero si la agitaba con fuerza la herida podría abrirse de nuevo. Lentamente se deslizo dentro de la tina sumergiéndose hasta solo dejar la cabeza afuera, el calor era ideal, sentía como todo su cuerpo se relajaba al sentirlo.

Trixie abrió sus ojos pensando en todo lo que había pasado, sin duda los últimos días habían sido un poco más que interesantes, podía recordarlo todo, desde el momento en que encontró a Twilight herida, el recuerdo del rostro de Winter sonriendo, todo era extraño pero de alguna manera Trixie podía sentir como el peso sobre si misma se aligeraba poco a poco. Después de pensar por unos minutos más sacudió la cabeza y sonrió levantándose de la cama.

Twilight estaba dormitando sintiéndose relajada y pensando en que pasaría después de ese día, Trixie aceptaría ir con ella o seguiría tan terca como de costumbre sin aceptar su ayuda, de cualquier forma, el día en que tendría que regresar a poniville se acercaba, y a ese paso, podría llegar solo en un par de horas volando de nuevo, en ese momento recordó algunos hechizos que había perfeccionado desde la última vez que los uso, estaba decidida, le diría una vez más a Trixie que fuera a poniville con ella.

-Se lo diré – menciono en voz baja.

-¿Qué dirás? – menciono Trixie.

Twilight abrió los ojos de golpe, Trixie se encontraba delante de ella sumergida en el agua manteniendo los ojos cerrados en perfecta calma.

-Q… q q q ¿Qué haces aquí? – menciono Twilight alzando la voz con los ojos completamente abiertos.

-Bueno te tardaste demasiado, falta poco para que anochezca y tengo hambre otra vez, si te tardabas más, no podríamos salir y también necesitaba esto, además tú fuiste la chistosa que eligió una habitación con una sola cama. - Respondió Trixie en voz baja terminando en un suspiro manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-eso no tiene nada que ver Trixie, aunque hubiera habido más de una cama seguiría teniendo un baño.

-No es tan malo Twilight, No exageres – respondió Trixie imitando el tono de Twilight.

Twilight se sumergió un poco más descansando sus ojos y dejando escapar un gruñidos que se ahogaba en el agua, al observarla por un momento sintió que era un poco extraño ver a Trixie con esa apariencia, pero parecía sentirse bien con ella, si de alguna forma Trixie no desidia regresar el hechizo podría durar para siempre.

-ahora en que estás pensando- menciono Trixie aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados

-No nada nada.

-¿cómo está tu ala? – pregunto Trixie

\- mucho mejor, ya no me duele pero aun no puedo volar

\- mañana estoy segura podrás hacerlo.

\- si tal vez pueda. –menciono Twilight con un tono diferente haciendo que Trixie abriera un solo ojo para poder verla.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Trixie.

-No, no es nada.

-Mañana podrás regresar, pensé que estarías más entusiasmada por eso.

-Si lo estoy, es solo que… - Inicio Twilight sin concluir.

-Es solo que ¿Qué?.

-No, nada Trixie olvídalo.

\- Seguirá insistiendo que valla con ella… pero no puedo hacerlo ahora. Poniville es el peor lugar para comenzar de nuevo… ahí inicio todo esto. - pensó Trixie cerrando su ojo nuevamente.

Twilight podía ver que Trixie se encontraba muy calmada, tal vez ese podría ser el momento de preguntarle una vez más, pero si lo tomaba a mal, tal vez su "no" seria definitivo, Twilight cerro sus ojos e intento calmarse nuevamente, lo cual no fue difícil, pensó por un largo tiempo más en la idea que rondaba su mente, después estaba decidido.

-Trixie quis… - en ese momento Twilight abrió los ojos decidida intentado preguntarle a Trixie pero la unicornio azul ya no estaba.

-Dijiste algo Twilight – menciono Trixie desde la habitación.

-No Trixie – menciono Twilight suspirando - ¿cómo hace eso sin que la escuche?

\- Ahhh Tengo hambre! , apúrate Twilight pareces… princesa… oye no están gracioso ahora… – menciono Trixie.

Twilight sonrió pensando en lo extraño que era escuchar a Trixie intentando bromear con ella, una parte de ella supuso que jamás la escucharía de esa forma, casi podía imaginar diciendo de una forma malhumorada jamás te llamare princesa, definitivamente Trixie era una unicornio completamente impredecible.

Tiempo después las 2 ponis bajaban por las escaleras, internándose de nuevo a las calles del pueblo.

-Por qué sigues usando eso, ya no necesitas ponerte las vendas – Pregunto Trixie.

-Pero no me gustaría llamar la atención.

-Yo lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos si fuera princesa – menciono Trixie siendo honesta

-¿enserio? – menciono Twilight.

-mmm Sí, eso creo, pero no de la forma que lo hice alguna vez, esta vez seria de otra manera, de una forma en que todos supieran que estoy ahí para cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer por ellos, pero no tanto como para que mi presencia les moleste. No sé cómo explicarlo ¿Tiene sentido? – Pregunto Trixie.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Nunca te gusto recibir demasiada atención verdad?

-Así es Trixie

-sigo pensando que deberías ser tu nada más, pero en este momento me sentiría hipócrita ya que yo no lo estoy haciendo.

-Está bien Trixie tú lo haces por otra razón no tan débil como la mía.

-Me dijiste que este hechizo durara hasta que yo lo decida ¿no es así? – pregunto Trixie

-Si así es, solo que tienes que sentir de corazón que quieres volver a ser tú, de lo contrario podría durar para siempre.

-Entiendo. Oye que te parece si pasamos a ese lugar, se ve bien – menciono Trixie señalando un local en el cual vendían toda clase de alimentos y postres, con un anuncio muy llamativo de color rosa con letras en manuscrito de color dorado y una poni sonriente con un gorro de chef a un lado, dentro, la mayoría de las mesas estaban ocupadas pero parecía un lugar agradable.

-Antes de entrar quiero decirte que escuches lo que escuches, si es que hablan de mí, no me afecta ¿de acuerdo? – menciono Trixie.

-No lo sé T… Rayne no puedo prometer algo como eso, si pasa de nuevo lo único que te puedo asegurar es que me volveré a molestar. – aseguro Twilight

\- no es la respuesta que buscaba pero creo que es lo que quería escuchar. – menciono Trixie entre risas.

Al entrar todos parecían estar inmersos en sus propias pláticas sin prestar atención alguna a las extrañas que entraban, nuevamente eligieron una mesa cerca a la ventana, esta vez Trixie miraba por la ventana algo pensativa.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Twilight

-No, no es nada solo pensaba, ¿qué pasaría si decidiera volver a empezar con esta nueva apariencia?, podría hacer un espectáculo de magia justo ahora y nadie lo notaria, todo sería más fácil. – Explico Trixie, Twilight podía ver en sus ojos que eso no la convencía por completo mientras miraba hacia afuera.

-¿Y te sentirías bien con eso? – se animó a preguntar

-Para serte sincera, tengo tantos pensamientos confusos ahora, sé que sería más fácil pero me sentiría como una cobarde, aunque la idea de volver a ser yo… simplemente me aterra.

-¿Pero hacia donde se inclina la balanza?

-En este momento no sabría decirlo, tengo tantas dudas y tantos miedos que no estoy segura de nada.

-No quiero sonar como tú lo dices… ¿Sentimental?, pero decidas lo que decidas no estás sola, ahora eres mi amiga, y hare todo lo que pueda para ayudarte, solo tendrías que permitir que lo hiciera.

-Si… te estas poniendo sentimental – menciono Trixie mirando a Twilight dibujando una sonrisa – pero gracias.

Una poni de pelaje rosado y melena amarilla se acercaba a la mesa.

-Buenas noches, puedo tomar su… - menciono la poni antes de detenerse mirando a Twilight un poco sorprendida, negó un poco con la cabeza y continuo – ¿Disculpe, podría tomar su orden?

-Si, claro – interrumpió Trixie eligiendo algunos postres, Twilight ordeno lo mismo. Cuando la poni se retiraba las dos intercambiaron una mirada confusa.

-Creo que te reconoció – menciono Trixie

-Es posible – menciono Twilight subiendo un poco más el gorro.

Trixie observo un poco más, pero la poni no parecía salir de la rutina.

Poco después un grupo de potrillas entraban sentándose en la mesa a espaldas de Trixie, Tres de ellas eran unicornios y la última era una pony terrestre, parecían estar hablando alegremente hasta que una pregunta surgió entre ellas.

-¿Cuál es el hechizo más impresionante que han visto? – Pregunto la primera unicornio.

-Eso es muy sencillo, nadie tiene magia más impresionante que la Princesa Celestia. – contesto la segunda unicornio, Twilight dibujo una sonrisa escuchando la conversación nada discreta de las pequeñas, estando de acuerdo con la afirmación, Trixie negó un poco con la cabeza estando en desacuerdo.

-Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones de los demás – menciono Trixie con una risita.

-No pude evitarlo se puede escuchar todo lo que dicen. – Explico Twilight

-Pero a mí me encanta lo que hace la princesa Luna, ella nos ayuda en nuestros sueños aunque no estemos en Equestria. – menciono la Tercera unicornio. Esta vez Trixie asintió con la cabeza cruzando sus cascos estando de acuerdo con la afirmación de la pequeña, para después lanzarle una sonrisa a Twilight.

-Pero la Princesa Twilight es increíble también, ¿han escuchado como salvo a Equestria? – menciono la primera unicornio provocando que el rostro de Twilight se volviera completamente rojo agachándose hacia enfrente, en ese momento Trixie le lanzo una sonrisita burlona.

-¿Qué te parece, hasta las pequeñas saben lo grande que eres? – menciono Trixie solo para lograr que Twilight agachara un poco la cabeza sintiéndose complétate avergonzada.

-Cállate- se limitó a decir en voz baja.

-Cephy, has estado muy callada, ¿estás bien? – pregunto una de las unicornios a la pony terrestre que se encontraba sentada exactamente a espaldas de Trixie.

-a lo siento… - respondió la poni terrestre más pequeña que las demás.

-Vamos Cephy dinos ¿quién es la mejor para ti?

-En realidad las 4 tienen sus propias cualidades porque admirarlas, La princesa Celestia dándonos el día y soportando sobre sus cascos todo la labor del reino por más de mil años, La Princesa Luna velando por nuestros sueños cuando cae la hermosa noche, La princesa Cadence en el reino de cristal haciendo que su reino prospere aun después de vivir en el olvido, y Twilight es simplemente impresionante las veces que ha salvado a Equestria, de todas he aprendido mucho. – Explico la pequeña.

Trixie sonrió un poco pensando en lo que sentiría Twilight al escuchar esas palabras, pero seguramente no es la primera vez que lo hacía. Twilight sonreía ante la respuesta elaborada de la pequeña.

-Pero que te pasa, no te veo convencida – menciono la primera unicornio.

-seguramente es por sus historias raras – Menciono la tercera unicornio haciendo que la mirada de la pequeña decayera un poco.

-¿qué historia? – menciono la segunda unicornio.

-Una que según relataba una hechicera que Cephy admira, es solo un cuento – respondió la segunda unicornio.

-No es solo un cuento, y la unicornio que me relato esa historia es increíble – menciono Cephy

-Por favor nadie es mejor que las princesas. – menciono la unicornio haciendo que la mirada de la pequeña decayera aún más.

-Podrá no ser como ellas, incluso podrá no ser alicornio, pero cada poni es especial a su manera, así como ella lo es para mí, ella me enseño tanto con tan solo una historia.

-Entonces cuéntanos, ¿cuál es esa historia y quien la conto? – menciono la primera unicornio

En ese momento la mesera se acercaba poniendo las órdenes de Trixie y Twilight en la mesa, pero ninguna de las dos quería dejar de escuchar a las pequeñas. A penas se retiró volvieron a quedarse en silencio poniendo atención a las pequeñas voces que provenían de la otra mesa solo separada por el respaldo amplio de los sillones.

-Bueno… yo… nunca olvidare la primera vez que la vi, fue realmente impresionante, yo caminaba por la calle junto con mis padres, y en el suelo encontré un volante sobre un espectáculo de magia, hasta ese momento solo había visto hechizos en libros o de otros unicornios, y a pesar de que yo nunca podre usar magia como ustedes lo hacen, me encanta todo lo referente a ella. Después de recogerlo mi madre y mi padre me llevaron al centro, cuando llegamos había mucha gente por lo que mi padre me cargo para que pudiera ver, cuando levante la vista ahí estaba ella, contaba algunas historias, las más hermosas historias que haya escuchado, creaba imagines de todo lo que hablaba, unas imágenes tan reales y tan hermosas que parecía que las historias cobraban vida frente a mí, yo recuerdo que quede maravillada viéndolas simplemente me perdí en esas historias.

Las dos ponis que escuchaban compartieron una mirada de asombro, Twilight recordaba cómo había contado Trixie su historia, casi lo podía describir de la misma manera.

-Todas esas historias hablaban sobre leyendas y cuentos muy diversos de diferentes partes de toda Equestria y más halla, algunos muy emocionantes otros muy tristes, pero el ultimo relato jamás podre olvidarlo, la leyenda de una hechicera que poseía magia muy limitada, y a pesar de todo siempre daba lo mejor de ella, un día, mientras cuidaba algunos pequeños una osa mayor apareció, ella tenía mucho miedo pero nunca retrocedió, protegió a los pequeños a pesar de que su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte, aun siendo herida, expuso su vida por intentar salvarlos, a pesar de que su vida estuviese a punto de terminar, se levantaba una y otra vez, recuerdo bien el nombre de la hechicera de la historia se llamaba…

-Enyar – menciono la pequeña y Trixie en voz baja al mismo tiempo, miraba hacia la ventana con una mirada perdida en recuerdos, Twilight miraba a Trixie fijamente, ahora estaba más claro, la pequeña hablaba de ella.

-Jamás podre olvidar las imágenes de esa historia, me enseño todo lo que necesitaba saber ese día, me enseño todo lo que quiero ser, me enseño que aunque no tenga tantas habilidades como quisiera, no soy una inútil, puedo hacer que mis sueños se cumplan si me esfuerzo por ellos, no importa que tan difíciles sean, mientras pueda levantarme puedo hacerlo. – Exclamo Cephy levantando sus pequeños cascos emocionada con una voz eufórica llena de alegría - Al final el hechizo que utilizo fue muy hermoso, elevo una pequeña esfera de luz que al llegar al cielo estallo en miles de esferas pequeñas que iluminaban toda la ciudad, cuando terminaron de caer en el cielo se dibujaron una serie de luces de colores que parecían bailar unas sobre otras cayendo en una estela, recuerdo sus ojos brillar de alegría al hacer sus hechizos, su melena de un blanco hermoso brillaba con la luz, su pelaje azul le daba un toque de misterio y su atuendo que se formaba de una capa y un sombrero con estrellas de colores lucían imponentes en ella al moverse con el viento, sé que ella no es una alicornio, pero es la unicornio que más admiro. – menciono Cephy terminando con una voz firme y alegre.

En ese momento Trixie apenas pudo controlarse, su miraba temblaba intentando esconder lo que sentía, ella lo había hecho, había llegado al corazón de la pequeña con uno de sus espectáculos, tal y como en su primera presentación con el único pony que se había quedado. Sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse y uno de sus cascos se elevó hacia su boca para después mirar por la ventana intentando controlarse. Pero sus lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Y quién es ella?, ¿la conocemos? – menciono la primera unicornio.

-Ella es… - se detuvo Cephy un momento intentando adivinar la ración de las demás - la señorita Trixie – menciono tartamudeando.

-Pero, ya te lo dije, ella es un fraude – menciono la tercera unicornio.

-Claro que no lo es! – menciono Cephy elevando su voz.

-Claro que lo es, todo mundo lo dice, ella no sería capaz de hacer esos hechizos.

-No… eso no es cierto, yo la vi, ella puede hacer eso y más, la señorita Trixie es increíble y ella… ella no es mala como todopony dice… ella fue la que le devolvió la vida a la flor de mamá que se había marchitado y lo hizo solo para verme sonreír.

Trixie cerró sus ojos recargando su cabeza en la ventana, ahora recordaba perfectamente a la pequeña que estaba hablando.

-Eso es mentira- menciono la tercer unicornio.

-No lo es, se los juro, yo no miento, la señorita Trixie lo hizo y me ayudo, ella no es mala, n… no… no lo es, yo creo en ella – menciono la pequeña al borde de las lágrimas, mientras sus palabras se cortaban – La señorita Trixie es buena, ella no haría todas esas cosas horribles. – menciono la pequeña limpiando sus ojos con sus cascos.

Trixie se recargo en la ventana sintiendo el peso y la culpa en esas palabras, esta vez ya no intento contener su llanto, la pequeña creía tanto en ella y a pesar de que todas esas palabras fueran ciertas no la hacían desistir.

Twilight en ese momento se levantó, Trixie intento detenerla pero Twilight puso su otro casco sobre el de Trixie.

-Déjame hacer esto… se lo que hago, solo confía en mi – menciono Twilight soltando despacio el casco de Trixie. La unicornio solo miro a la princesa que avanzaba hacia la otra mesa.

-Hola pequeñas, dígame, ¿quién de ustedes es Cephy? – pregunto Twilight dirigiendo la mirada hacia la pequeña que derramaba algunas lágrimas.

-y… yo soy –menciono la pequeña agachando la mirada.

-¿puedo sentarme a tu lado un momento? – pregunto Twilight, la pequeña se apartó un poco y asintió. – lamento esta intromisión pequeñas pero quiero decirte que lo que dices es verdad pequeña Cephy - menciono Twilight ante unas incrédulas unicornios, Cephy por el contrario levanto de inmediato la vista - pero aparte de eso, quiero contarles otra historia, si me lo permiten, es la historia de una hechicera, una unicornio de gran corazón que le salvo la vida a una princesa.

-¿Y quién es esa hechicera? – pregunto una de las unicornio.

-Es Trixie – afirmo Twilight.

La pequeña Cephy no pudo evitar sonreír emocionada.

-¿e…eso es verdad?. ¿Trixie le salvo la vida a una princesa? – menciono Cephy lo más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que llamara la atención de todo el restaurante apoyando sus pequeños cascos en Twilight dirigiéndole una bella sonrisa.

-¿Que estás haciendo?... Tonta… - pensó Trixie controlándose un poco.

-Así es pequeña, lo hiso.

-Pero han dicho que ella ataco a una princesa, y muchas otras cosas horribles, ¿verdad que no es cierto? La señorita Trixie es buena – menciono la pequeña.

-La verdad es que tuvo algunos problemas en el pasado, y ella no ataco a una princesa, eso no es verdad, pudo atacar a un pueblo llamado poniville pero nadie menciono que estaba bajo el encantamiento de un amuleto mágico que la controlaba, ella no quiso hacerlo en realidad, después de eso, ella se dio cuenta de sus errores y quiso mejorar, sin importar lo difícil que fuera. Ella olvido su orgullo, su rencor, e incluso una parte importante de sus recuerdos por salvar la vida de la princesa, vendió todo lo que tenía para poder comprar medicamentos para ayudarla, cuido a la princesa día y noche sin poder dormir utilizando sus hechizos para que no sufriera por el dolor que sentía. Aunque ella las cosas que se mencionan algunas son verdad ya quedaron en el pasado, es diferente ahora, y eso es lo que de verdad importa pequeña.

-¿De verdad?, la señorita Trixie hizo eso – menciono la pequeña emocionada apoyando sus patas delanteras sobre la mesa para erguirse un poco más.

-Si, ella hizo eso.

el restaurante completo se encontraba en silencio, escuchando la historia, Trixie solo miraba por la ventana sin saber que sentir ante lo que estaba haciendo Twilight.

-Eso también puede ser mentira- menciono la primer unicornio.

-No lo es, les digo la verdad. – menciono Twilight de forma amable.

-Cómo podemos creer en eso, todo pony dice cosas muy diferentes – menciono la segunda unicornio, Haciendo que la pequeña Cephy volviera a retraerse en su asiento.

-Pequeña, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, es verdad lo que te digo, ¿sabes por qué? – pregunto Twilight mientras Cephy negaba con la cabeza. – Bueno lo sé por qué yo soy la princesa que le debe la vida a Trixie – Menciono Twilight quitándose el gorro.

La pequeña abrió más los ojos ante la presencia de Twilight, las unicornios la reconocieron de inmediato imitando su expresión.

-Prin… princesa Twilight? – menciono Cephy sonriendo, Twilight se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Trixie se encontraba sorprendida ante lo que acababa de pasar, ¿dónde estaba la pony que no le gustaba llamar la atención?, eso era todo lo contrario.

-creo que lo que acabo de hacer llamara mucho la atención por un momento pequeña pero ¿puedes esperar un poco con nosotras?, quiero hablar contigo un poco más. – susurro Twilight a la pequeña Cephy que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Twilight se levantó y la dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaban, sentándola a un lado de Trixie, después se dio la vuelta para atender las preguntas de toda la multitud que se reunía para ver a la princesa.

Trixie se quedó mirando hacia afuera, la pequeña la miro un momento inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

-Buenas noches – menciono la pequeña saludando, Trixie solo asintió con la cabeza sin voltear, no quería que la viera así, después Cephy volteo hacia donde se encontraba Twilight, pasaron algunos minutos antes de que la princesa regresara.

-Realmente no me gusta tanta atención- menciono Twilight sonriéndole a la pequeña, regresando a su asiento.

-¿puedo preguntarle algo princesa? – menciono Cephy

-solo Twilight pequeña, ¿Qué quieres saber?- menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-¿La señorita Trixie se encuentra aquí? – Pregunto Cephy un poco tímida.

\- es posible, pero creo que ahora se encuentra un poco molesta conmigo, tengo que decirle que lo siento en cuanto la vea – menciono Twilight ofreciendo una disculpa a Trixie, Trixie solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Quisiera… quisiera verla otra vez, ¿ella me ayudo sabe? – menciono Cephy apoyando sus pequeños cascos sobre la mesa.

-¿Así?, ¿cómo?

\- yo estaba triste porque la flor que me había encargado mi madre había muerto, pero cuando estaba llorando sola, ella se acercó para preguntarme como me sentía, después menciono algo que no podía creer en ese momento, creí que se burlaba de mí como muchos hacen, pero después hizo un hechizo increíble, le dio vida a la flor, no sé cómo lo hizo pero fue increíble –Twilight no pudo evitar voltear a mirar a Trixie, nunca había escuchado sobre un hechizo similar, Trixie solo le devolvió un poco la mirada antes de voltear a la ventana otra vez. – pero después de eso, en cuanto vi su Cutie Mark, no puede evitar gritar el nombre de quien admiro tanto, no lo podía creer, estaba muy emocionada… pero, por mi descuido le cause muchos problemas, el público se volvió loco y le arrojaron cosas, fue… horrible, yo solo quería protegerla aunque en realidad no fui de mucha ayuda pero a pesar de eso ella solo pensó en sacarme de ahí, aun con todo lo que estaba pasando, solo pensó en ayudarme ¿puede creerlo?, hablamos un poco pero me dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer. Y… Yo quería decirle algo…

-¿Puedo saber qué? Claro si no te molesta. - Menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Claro, bueno yo no soy unicornio, pero siempre me ha gustado la magia, así que estoy intentando hacer algo más, para poder tener un espectáculo al igual que ella, con pociones, o algo que sea grandioso como lo hace la señorita Trixie. Bueno es que yo… quiero agradecerle por ayudarme y por ese espectáculo en Canterlot que jamás olvidare, digan lo que digan, para mi es y siempre será la Gran y Poderosa Trixie. Como quisiera que ella estuviera aquí, Quiero decirle que la admiro tanto, sabe… mi sueño es estar algún día en un espectáculo con ella. Eso… eso sería grandioso. ¿Puede imaginarlo?, compartir un escenario con la Gran y poderosa Trixie… aun que sé que tal vez pido demasiado, pero si llegara a ocurrir, sería muy feliz.

En ese momento Trixie comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas mientras miraba por la ventana.

La pequeña la miro un poco.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – menciono la pequeña un poco preocupada, Trixie solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. La princesa simplemente la miro sonriendo para después mirar a la pequeña que inclinaba su cabeza preocupada después tomo una servilleta con su boca ofreciéndosela a Trixie.

\- Aquí tiene… no este triste – menciono la pequeña sonriendo, Trixie hizo levitar la servilleta secando sus ojos para después voltear a mirar a la pequeña.

-Gracias – menciono Trixie sonriendo, la pequeña inclino un poco la cabeza mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos de la unicornio.

-Es… es usted… ¿Es usted Señorita Trixie? – menciono Cephy, Trixie sonrió asintiendo.

-Señorita Trixie!, sabía que usted no era mala, nunca le creí a nadie lo que decían, yo siempre la defendí. – menciono la pequeña sintiendo un cálido abrazo proveniente de Trixie.

Trixie lloraba mientras la abrazaba, los ojos de Twilight se comenzaron a humedecer mientras sonreía ante la mirada de todos los ponys del restaurante que parecían estar poniendo atención a lo que sucedía manteniéndose en silencio, solo las palabras de la pequeña y de Trixie sonaban en el restaurante.

-Gracias… Gracias Cephy – menciono Trixie, poco después el cuerpo de Trixie comenzó a brillar mientras una sensación de calma la invadía, su pelaje blanco cambiaba lentamente a azul, la apariencia que había adoptado se desvanecía para dar paso a su original apariencia. – pequeña, te prometo que cuando pueda regresar, en mi espectáculo más importante estarás conmigo ¿Te Gustaría?- menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-¿L… lo d… dice enserio? – menciono la pequeña mirando a Trixie a los ojos.

-Si, Trixie jamás rompe una promesa. – menciono Trixie estirando su casco hacia la pequeña.

-me encantaría, nada me gustaría más que eso Señorita Trixie – mencionaba Cephy tocando su casco para después abrazarla con fuerza.

Twilight las miraba sonriendo sin tener intenciones de interrumpir, después recordó el lugar, despacio volteo a ver a los demás en el restaurante todos parecían mirar enternecidos la escena, ninguno con alguna reacción negativa hacia Trixie, al contrario todos los ponys parecían sentir una agradable empatía.

La pequeña se apartó un poco y les sonrió a las 2 ponis, Trixie limpiaba sus lágrimas para después ver el pelaje de su pata, de nuevo era azul, había vuelto pero el sentimiento que la envolvía no era miedo si no alegría, ahora podía volver a ser lo que era sin ninguna duda en su mente.

Poco después la pequeña miro por la ventana un poco preocupada.

-no quisiera, pero tengo que irme, le prometí a mamá que llegaría antes de que oscureciera. Si me permiten decirlo, este es uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, y todo gracias a ustedes. – menciono la pequeña sonriendo.

-Gracias pequeña, también fue un gusto conocerte –menciono Twilight.

-Gracias Cephy, no olvides nuestra promesa. – menciono Trixie sonriendo

-Nunca lo haría, hasta luego. Sé que nos volveremos a ver pronto y cuando eso pase, será grandioso ¿no es así?– menciono la pequeña dando saltos frente a la mesa.

-Claro que si Cephy – mencionaron las 2 ponis

Despacio la pequeña se dirigió hacia la salida no sin antes voltear para regalarles una sonrisa más antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta, poco después las pequeñas unicornio la siguieron.

-Tal vez me excedí un poco, lo siento.

-ya escuchaste, es uno de sus mejores momentos en su vida, eso no hubiera ocurrido si no lo hubieras hecho… al contrario… una vez más… Gracias Twilight – menciono Trixie sonriendo – solo hay un problema.

-¿cual? – pregunto Twilight.

-Ahora no dejan de mirarnos - menciono Trixie sonriendo hacia la ventana.

Twilight volteo a ver a cada poni de cada mesa que les dirigían una sonrisa y una alegre mirada, habían visto todo lo ocurrido, Twilight se sintió abrumada solo logrando una sonrisa nerviosa antes de agachar la cabeza un poco.

DarkWolfMX


	9. Felicidad

**Hope**

**Capítulo 9 – Felicidad.**

En el castillo, Shining se encargaba de la seguridad vigilando junto a los guardias tomando turnos con precisión casi mecánica, en el interior la princesa Cadence se encontraba en uno de los balcones más altos solo observando, las ponis se habían dedicado a distraerse confinadas en las palabras de la princesa, se habían establecido en uno de los salones secundarios, Rarity se encontraba enfrente de una ventana arreglando una de las cortinas que aparecer se había roto, Fluttershy miraba atenta a Filamina que volaba sobre su cabeza en círculos, Sunset y Apple Jack conversaban sobre la estancia de Sunset del otro lado del espejo y Pinkie Pie miraba por una ventana con un sinfín de pensamientos en su cabeza, su melena se encontraba completamente lacia y su mirada triste se alcanzaba a reflejar en el vidrio.

-Cariño por favor, anímate la princesa Luna traerá a Twilight de vuelta. –menciono Rarity sonriéndole a Pinkie pie.

-No puedo, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, Twilight fue a la pastelería hace algunos días, quería hablar conmigo, llevaba sus alforjas en su espalda, parecía pesada, y estoy segura que quería pedirme que fuera con ella, pero en ese momento me encontraba muy ocupada, los bebes no dejaban de jugar y yo ayudaba a los Cake con una orden muy grande. Twilight no se animó a preguntar y salió sonriendo, si tan solo le hubiera prestado atención la habría podido acompañar… yo no quise dejarla sola, si le llega a pasar algo yo… – menciono Pinkie pie con los ojos humedecidos pero cambiando su semblante a uno de enojo por si misma al mirarse en el reflejo.

-Emm No tienes por qué culparte así Pinkie, Twilight siempre ha sido muy independiente, además no podrías haber sabido que algo así podría pasar. No es tu culpa. - Menciono Fluttershy sonriendo con Filamina sobre su lomo.

-Eso es cierto cariño… aunque creo que también te entiendo, Twilight también me pregunto que si quería acompañarla… pero tenía que terminar un difícil encargo ese día. – menciono Rarity sintiendo empatía por Pinkie pie.

-Twilight… también fue a preguntarme, pero tenía que preparar las ventas del siguiente día- menciono Apple Jack agachando un poco la mirada.

-a mí me menciono que podía quedarme y terminar lo que hacía, así podría descansar más en la noche… yo… la hubiera podido haber acompañado. – menciono Spike cerrando sus ojos.

La princesa Cadence giro un poco sobre su hombro mostrando una horrible sonrisa.

-Solo es cuestión de tiempo – menciono para sí misma.

Sunset y Fluttershy volteaban hacia ellas para terminar cruzando una mirada.

-Entiendo cómo se sienten pero si Twilight y Rainbow estuvieran aquí, se exactamente lo que nos dirían… emm o por lo menos a mí, me dirían que no me preocupara, que pase lo que pase encontraremos la forma de salir adelante, siempre estando juntas podemos hacerlo, y aun que ellas no se encuentren aquí en este momento sé que están pensando en nosotras, manteniendo toda su confianza en que las podremos ayudar… emm o eso creo. – Explico Fluttershy.

-Tienes razón Fluttershy, no las conozco bien aun, pero conozco a cada una del otro mundo, sé que encontraran siempre la forma de seguir adelante, yo… intente atacarlas convirtiéndome en algo que no era, solo quería acabar con su amistad, pero no puede hacerlo, al contrario, terminaron dándome una de las más valiosas lecciones que he aprendido a su lado, ustedes y Twilight son las amigas más grandes que tengo, les agradezco tanto lo que han hecho por mí, pero ahora Rainbow y Twilight necesitan de nosotras.

Rarity, Apple Jack y Spike respondieron con una sonrisa, pero Pinkie Pie solo avanzo un poco hacia la puerta y les regreso una sonrisa a penas visible.

-Sé que es verdad pero hay algo en mí que no me deja creerlo del todo, por favor discúlpenme un momento. – menciono Pinkie pie saliendo por la puerta.

Fluttershy se levantó y camino hacia la puerta – Descuiden yo estaré con ella – menciono Fluttershy siguiéndola antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Nunca la había visto así – Menciono Sunset.

-Algunas veces la hemos visto así, solo cuando realmente le preocupa algo, pero no te preocupes cariño, dentro de poco estará saltando y hablando sin parar – Respondió Rarity.

-Perfecto – pensó Cadence manteniendo sus ojos cerrados en el balcón. Avanzo lentamente hacia adentro con un semblante triste que desapareció cuando Shining dejo de mirarla desde abajo.

Pinkie pie entro a una sala grande parecía una enorme biblioteca, avanzo un poco mirando los estantes que se encontraban divididos en enormes hileras, Fluttershy la seguía de cerca sin mencionar palabra.

-No te preocupes Fluttershy, estaré bien. – menciono Pinkie después de un tiempo.

-lo sé, pero amm, espero no te moleste que te acompañe un poco. – menciono Fluttershy mirándola mientras avanzaban.

-Claro que no, nunca me molestaría, quisiera regalarles una sonrisa pero no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por Twili e inútil por Dashi. – menciono Pinkie sacando un libro del estante y mirándolo.

-Ellas volverán dentro de poco, ya lo veras.- Aseguro Fluttershy.

-O tal vez nunca regresen. – Menciono una voz al final del pasillo.

Las dos miraron sorprendidas ante la afirmación fría e hiriente. Cadence salía lentamente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – menciono Pinkie alzando la voz molesta.

-Twilight se encuentra sin fuerzas, tal vez muriendo lentamente a las afueras de Equestria, y Rainbow nunca podrá escapar. – menciono abriendo los ojos mirándolas de una forma tan fría que se podía sentir un escalofrió.

-N… no entiendo… - Menciono Fluttershy retrocediendo mirando con temor a la princesa.

-Tú, ¿sabes dónde están?, ¿por qué no dijiste nada? – menciono Pinkie manteniendo firme su posición.

-Por qué… es mejor si ellas desaparecen – menciono avanzando un poco y tomando un libro, mientras pasaba algunas páginas desvió la mirada hacia dos incrédulas ponis – ¿No creen lo mismo?-

-C… ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, tu eres una de la mejores amigas de Twilight – Menciono Fluttershy sintiendo como el temor se desvanecía para tornarse en enojo.

-¿No se dan cuenta?, La barrera no podía impedirme el paso, no a la princesa del amor. – Afirmo Cadence avanzando lentamente arrojando el libro hacia los cascos de Pinkie.

-¿Eres tu…?- menciono Pinkie. Fluttershy se encontraba a la espalda de Pinkie mirando a la princesa acercándose poco a poco. – Quédate detrás mío Fluttershy, aquí no puede lastimarnos.-

-o no, claro que no las lastimare… aun, por ahora basta con que hayan sido tan tontas como para separarse, me ahorraron el trabajo. –menciono Cadence haciendo visible el amuleto.

-El… amuleto del alicornio – menciono Fluttershy.

-Lamento que sea lo último que verán – Menciono Cadence lanzando un hechizo sobre las ponis, el cuerpo les pesaba, sentían como si de repente el suelo las intentara atraer como un hoja de metal a un imán, al caer Cadence se acercó mostrando una mirada seria sobre ellas mientras dos pequeñas luces azules amaneaban de sus cuerpos respectivamente para después tornarse rojas al llegar a Cadence. La vista de las dos se nublo por un momento mientras sus cuerpos se desvanecían en el aire, un último destello apareció en el amuleto antes de esconderse de nuevo, después de una sonrisa Cadence se tele transporto a la habitación.

-Pinkie… Pinkie despierta- mencionaba Fluttershy mientras sacudía a Pinkie.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿dónde estamos? – menciono Pinkie volteando hacia todos lados.

-No lo sé, casi no puedo ver y aun que mire hacia cualquier dirección, todo parece igual. – menciono Fluttershy temblando.

-Tranquila… seguimos juntas es lo importante – menciono Pinkie pie justo antes de sentir como unos cascos la rodeaban del cuello. – Ahhh! ¿Qué es esto?, Quítamelo Fluttershy quítamelo – grito Pinkie agitándose de un lado a otro.

-Es… Rainbow! – Menciono Fluttershy con una sonrisa.

Pinkie se tranquilizó un momento antes de voltear, Rainbow les dedicaba una sonrisa antes de que Pinkie contestara el abraso y empezara a llorar en torrentes – Estas bien, Estas bien! – menciono Pinkie apretándola lo más fuerte que podía. Fluttershy se acercó abrasándola también.

-Si tranquilas estoy bien. Hace falta más que encerrarme para deshacerse de mí – menciono Rainbow.

-pero emm ¿Dónde estamos? – Pregunto Fluttershy.

-Dentro del amuleto del alicornio – menciono Celestia detrás de ellas, lucía un poco más débil, al contrario de Rainbow que no había perdido ni un poco de fuerza.

-Ese demente piensa atraparnos a todas – menciono Rainbow golpeando el suelo con su casco.

Al verlas Pinkie se sintió de nuevo feliz, Rainbow y Celestia se encontraban bien, pero algo faltaba.

-Twilight… – menciono Pinkie finalmente.

-Descuida pequeña, ella se encuentra bien – menciono Celestia intentando sonreír, el agotamiento podía verse en sus ojos.

-¿Se encuentra bien princesa? – menciono Fluttershy

-Si, gracias por preocuparte, estoy bien – menciono la princesa.

-Este lugar, te consume lentamente, tus pensamientos, tu magia, tu fuerza, Yo estoy bien gracias a que la princesa, está absorbiendo toda la carga ella sola, pero si sigue asi… - menciono Rainbow mirando a la princesa preocupada.

-Descuida pequeña estoy bien, puedo soportarlo, pero no me perdonaría solo mirar sin protegerlas. En este momento solo debemos confiar, Luna y Twilight no dejaran que algo pase. – menciono la princesa manteniendo una sonrisa.

En el castillo, Rarity y Apple Jack sentían un impacto en su pecho, de nuevo la horrible sensación las invadía.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –menciono Spike acercándose.

-Si es solo que, sentí ese dolor otra vez – menciono Rarity.

-Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy – Menciono Apple Jack corriendo hacia la puerta, los demás las siguieron permaneciendo juntas buscándolas por todo el castillo, habían desaparecido, el ultimo que las había visto era un guardia que realizaba su turno frente a la biblioteca. Pero solo había algunos libros fuera de su lugar, ninguna de las dos se encontraba ahí.

-¿logro entrar? – Menciono Apple Jack respirando agitada.

-No debimos haberlas dejado salir solas – menciono Rarity sentándose un momento para no perder el equilibrio.

-No es posible, la princesa Luna aún mantiene la barrera. – menciono Sunset

-Busquemos a Shining Armor o a Cadence. –menciono Apple Jack corriendo hacia la puerta.

La ultima en seguirlos fue Sunset que veía intrigada el lugar donde los libros estaban desordenados, en la alfombra, se podían ver un libro abierto en el suelo, el mismo que faltaba enfrente de ella pero otro más un poco más adelante, faltaba en el último espacio del estante.

Después de mirarlo un momento más corrió tras ellas hacia la habitación donde estaba la princesa. Los 4 entraron mirando a la princesa que veía por las ventanas que daban al balcón ahora cerrado, el viento que se filtraba por una ventana pequeña abierta a un lado, levantaba las delgadas cortinas ondeando rítmicamente junto con la melena de la princesa.

Dos de las ponis y Spike avanzaron hasta estar detrás de ella, Sunset por el contrario guardaba un poco de distancia.

-Princesa, dos de nuestras amigas desaparecieron, tenemos que hacer algo. – Menciono Apple Jack alarmada.

-¿Podría ayudarnos princesa? – menciono Rarity preocupada.

Spike volteo a mirar a Sunset la cual dedicaba una mirada de total desconfianza hacia la princesa.

-Es una pena… ¿no es así? – menciono Cadence con una voz fría y despreocupada.

La puerta detrás de ellas se cerró de golpe y los guardias que habían logrado escuchar cayeron al suelo perdiendo el conocimiento.

Sunset retrocedió un poco manteniendo su mirada fija en la princesa.

-Dis… ¿Disculpe? – menciono Apple Jack.

-Debo aceptar que creí que no serían tan tontas como para separarse… pero ahora que incluso han venido por si mismas todo parece ser más fácil. – menciono la princesa aun mirando hacia la ventana.

Rarity y Apple Jack intercambiaron una mirada confundida, Spike avanzo hasta quedar detrás de Sunset.

-¿Qué está pasando Sunset? – Menciono Spike.

-No lo se… - menciono Sunset esta vez avanzado hasta quedar enfrente de las 2 ponis.

Las dos ponis parecían muy confundidas. Cadence volteaba lentamente sin ocultar el amuleto familiar, en ese momento recordaban todo lo que Trixie había podido hacer con ese amuleto.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste con ellas? – menciono Sunset mirándola directamente a los ojos.

La princesa miro hacia ellas sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cosa? – menciono Rarity.

-Fenrir no podía entrar por sí mismo, así que la utilizo a ella, la barrera no pudo detectar las intenciones que tenia ya que Cadence no las siente realmente. – Explico Sunset.

-Que lista eres… es una lástima que no me sirvas – Menciono Cadence acercándose lentamente.

Sin pensarlo Sunset invoco un pequeño campo de fuerza en forma de una esfera translucida de color verde que cubrió a los cuatro.

-No dejare que les hagas daño- Menciono Sunset en un tono desafiante y directo.

-Te lo dije tu no me sirves, se buena y apártate – menciono Cadence

-No!, No lo hare – Contesto Sunset incrementando el flujo de magia en su cuerno.

\- hace poco no podía usar magia - Pensó Apple Jack mirándola.

-Está bien, como desees. – Menciono Cadence lanzando un rayo de energía de color rojo hacia la barrera. Sunset podía sentir los impactos pero mientras pudiera mantener la barrera podría hacer algo, en ese momento pensó en las palabras de la princesa "Si necesitas mi ayuda, solo piensa en mí y menciona mi nombre".

_**En Silent Forest…**_

Lejos de ahí Luna había llegado a la cabaña deteriorada, entro de prisa pero solo encontró el viejo mueble con los cajones abiertos, y un cochón viejo, podía ver algunas huellas de cascos en el suelo preservadas por rastros de barro. Cuando salió vio las huellas de una sola poni y las de una carreta que se dirigía hacia el norte sobre un sendero.

-deben ser ellas - Antes de emprender el vuelo la princesa miro la cabaña casi en ruinas - ¿Aquí… vivías? pensó la princesa imaginando como pudo haber sido, sacudió la cabeza por un momento y emprendió el vuelo siguiendo el sendero, en ese momento comenzaba a colocar la luna elevándola lentamente en el horizonte, de repente un voz familiar se pudo escuchar dentro de su cabeza. Luna se detuvo mirando en dirección hacia el castillo.

-Sunset… - Menciono en voz alta, volteo rápidamente hacia donde llevaba el sendero y de nuevo hacia donde estaba el castillo, apretó un poco los parpados intentando tomar una difícil decisión.

-Lo siento Twilight, Trixie. Me necesitan, Tendrán que hacerlo ustedes solas– menciono Luna invocando de nuevo el circulo alrededor suyo.

_**En Canterlot…**_

En el castillo, Sunset se notaba muy cansada soportando los ataques de la princesa.

-Sunset! Resiste – menciono Spike preocupado.

-No sé si pueda hacerlo por mucho tiempo, si no resisto tendrán que correr, la princesa Luna viene en camino. – menciono Sunset agotándose cada vez más, el campo se empezaba a desvanecer hasta que el último ataque de la princesa logro traspasarlo impactando directamente en el rostro de Sunset haciéndola retroceder. Sunset lo resistió aun interponiéndose.

-No tenías por qué interponerte, solo las quiero a ellas. Menciono Cadence acercándose hacia las dos ponis, Sunset golpeo el suelo con el casco abriendo sus ojos mirando fijamente a la princesa.

-Que obstinada eres – menciono Cadence molesta lanzando una serie de rayos que golpeaban en el cuerpo de Sunset asemejándose a agujas afiladas. Sunset resistió un par de minutos antes de que sus patas comenzaran a ceder, de un último impacto Sunset salió disparada golpeando con la pared del fondo.

La princesa sonrió avanzando hacia Rarity y Apple Jack las cuales intentaron correr hacia la puerta, Cadence las sujeto en el aire con un hechizo extrayendo de ellas otras 2 esferas de luz más. Sunset intento levantarse pero el impacto había logrado que su visión se distorsionara, Spike se encontraba a su lado intentando ayudarla, ante su mirada aterrada observaron cómo las 2 ponis se desvanecían en el aire.

-Y con esto terminamos – menciono la Princesa sonriendo.

En ese momento se podían escuchar golpes del otro lado de la puerta.

-Cadence, Abre por favor, que está pasando – mencionaba Shining desde el otro lado.

La princesa abría la puerta saliendo hacia el balcón, en su última envestida Shining logro romper la puerta mirando a Cadence extendiendo sus alas, Cadence miro hacia atrás sonriendo de una forma casi demente.

-Cadence… ¿Que está pasando? – pregunto confundido para después mirar a Sunset lastimada en el suelo. La princesa emprendió el vuelo desapareciendo a la vista. Poco después un círculo se formaba en la habitación, seguida por una luz que se intensificaba, la princesa apareció en el lugar respirando con dificultad.

-Sunset – menciono la princesa acercándose a ella.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe, pero… no pude protegerlas, la princesa Cadence tiene el amuleto del alicornio, las encerró… las encerró a todas – menciono Sunset sin poder mirar a la princesa a los ojos.

\- lo lamento… no pude llegar a tiempo – menciono la princesa golpeando el suelo con fuerza.

-No se preocupe, si yo guardo algún elemento conmigo ella no me lo arrebato. - Menciono Sunset levantándose con ayuda de Spike.

-Yo… yo no me había dado cuenta… de verdad lo lamento – Mención Shining agachando la mirada.

-No es tu culpa. Cadence no puede pensar por si misma ahora, el amuleto la controla. – menciono la princesa mirando hacia la ventana.

-¿Encontró a Twilight y a Trixie? – menciono Spike.

-Sí, pero no pude llegar hasta ellas, si utilizo otra vez la Teledirección tal vez pueda…

-No… ya la uso 2 veces en poco tiempo, sumando a todas nosotras. – interrumpió Sunset.

-¿Que haremos ahora? – menciono Spike preocupado.

-Como dijo Sunset, Cadence no se dio cuenta que tenía un elemento con ella, no puede usarlos mientras no los tenga todos y si no nos ha atacado… es porque aún no se ha recuperado, no debió ser fácil encerrar a mi hermana. Twilight y Trixie tendrán que regresar ellas mismas, no te dejare sola Sunset, no debí hacer caso omiso de tus sospechas, por favor discúlpame, de verdad creí que estarían bien solo con la barrera, Nunca pensé que pudiera usar el amuleto a su beneficio, fui muy ingenua. – menciono la princesa sentándose un momento mirando hacia el suelo.

-No, no es su culpa princesa, no había forma de saberlo, aún hay tiempo, aún podemos hacer algo junto con Twilight y Trixie. –Menciono Sunset dedicándole una sonrisa. – Pero si decide ir por Twilight.

-No lo hará, si quisiera a Twilight ya la habría encerrado, empiezo a creer que quiere que regresen, pero no hay otra opción más que seguir su juego, lo lamento Shining – menciono la princesa al ver la expresión del corcel

\- No se preocupe lo entiendo, pero ahora… también tiene a Cadence – menciono Shining con un casco en la cabeza, las dos ponis sintieron de inmediato empatía por el corcel, dos miembros importantes de su familia se encontraban lejos.

-Lo lamento Shining, quisiera poder hacer algo mas ahora. – menciono Luna haciendo levitar a Sunset.

-No se preocupe princesa ya tendremos una oportunidad, Con su permiso – menciono Shining intentando reunir un ápice de esperanza en el saliendo a ayudar a los guardias que aún no se recuperaban del hechizo.

-Gracias princesa- menciono Sunset recargada en el lomo de Luna intentando recuperarse, sus heridas eran evidentes al haber recibido directamente los impactos en su cuerpo para proteger a Rarity y Apple Jack.

-No hay de que pequeña - menciono Luna avanzando por el pasillo de prisa seguida por Spike.

-Estoy bien, no se preocupe. – menciono Sunset.

-Solo quiero que te revisen – menciono Luna llegando a una enorme puerta de color blanco en la planta baja del castillo, una pony de color amarillo y melena color vino abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Princesa – menciono la pegaso de forma amable.

-Buenas tardes – menciono Luna entrando apresurada colocando a Sunset de forma delicada sobre una cama.

-¿Qué le ocurrió? – menciono la pony galopando a una esquina buscando un botiquín.

-Recibió varios hechizos de frente.

-¿Sabe exactamente de qué hechizo se trataban? – menciono la pony revolviendo algunas cosas en los cajones.

-No, lo lamento – menciono Luna.

-Estoy bien. – menciono Sunset intentando incorporarse para después apretar sus parpados en una expresión de dolor, varias heridas producidas por el impacto mayor contra su rostro aun sangraban. La pegaso se apresuró a colocar varias hojas y tallos en una especie de recipiente para después triturarlos poco después coloco la substancia resultante en gasas para después colocarlas sobre las heridas de Sunset.

-¿Esta bien? – menciono Luna preocupada.

-Si mi princesa, afortunadamente solo fueron heridas superficiales, con esto estará bien para mañana, solo no debe moverse mucho.

DarkWolfMX


	10. Magia

**Hope**

**Capítulo 10 – Magia.**

Las dos ponis avanzaban dentro de la habitación, Trixie de nuevo callo sobre la cama mientras Twilight abría la puerta del balcón, en ese momento se recargo en el marco para no caer llevando su casco a su pecho.

-Twilight… Twilight ¿estás bien? – Menciono Trixie acercándose rápidamente dando un salto desde la cama.

-S… si –menciono Twilight respirando con dificultad.

-Pero… Creí que ya estabas bien – menciono Trixie preocupada ayudándola a reincorporarse.

-Sí, ya me siento bien pero esto que sentí es algo más, sentí de nuevo esa sensación, como si algo fuera alejado de mí, mis amigas… ¿estarán bien?

-Seguramente mañana estarán buscándote, no te preocupes mañana podrás… regresar – menciono Trixie esta vez sintiendo algo extraño y diferente, una sensación que nacía al mencionar esas palabras.

-T… Tienes razón – Exclamo Twilight retirando el casco de su pecho – Gracias Trixie. –

Trixie volteo a mirar hacia el balcón saliendo junto con Twilight.

-Es verdad, la vista no está mal – menciono Trixie sintiendo el viento helado y puro de las montañas, inhalo profundamente intentando mantener la mayor cantidad de ese aire en sus pulmones para después exhalarlo con fuerza. Cuando volteo, Twilight temblaba un poco mientras sonreía, se notaba que el frio le afectaba pero de alguna manera se sentía bien al mirar hacia las montañas las cuales reflejaban los rayos de luz de luna más intensamente en sus copas producto de la nieve que se encontraba esparcida como decorando detalladamente su contorno.

Trixie entro un momento negando con la cabeza sin mencionar palabra y después salió con una manta poniéndola sobre Twilight.

-Si haces eso te vas a resfriar- menciono Trixie en tono de fingida molestia.

-Gracias Trixie, no estoy muy acostumbrada al frio – menciono Twilight sonriéndole. – ¿Habías estado aquí antes? – pregunto casi sin pensarlo.

-No exactamente pero en un lugar parecido, este clima es mi favorito, el viento soplando con fuerza, el frio sintiéndose en tu pelaje y por si fuera poco, la luna en lo alto del cielo iluminando con tenues rayos el horizonte, si cierras tus ojos casi puedes sentir como su luz te toca envolviéndote en un manto de calma y paz, si me lo preguntas esto sería lo que me ayuda a aligerar mi carga cada noche antes de dormir. – menciono Trixie ante una mirada alegre de Twilight, poco después Trixie reacciono se había dejado llevar solo por un momento, se aclaró la garganta y se apresuró a decir. – de todas formas si no te cuidas te puedes enfermar-

-Algunas veces sí que eres profunda en tu forma de expresarte – menciono Twilight entre risitas.

-A cállate… - menciono Trixie volteando la mirada, poco después dejo escapar un bostezo. – estoy muy cansada fue un día muy largo, me voy a dormir – menciono Trixie caminando hacia adentro.

-Me quedare un poco más, buenas noches Trixie.

-Buenas noches Twilight – respondió Trixie desde adentro, después de avanzar un poco se detuvo frente a la cama poniendo otra vez su cara de asombro, había olvidado que solo había una cama, después de dejar escapar un suspiro se recostó quitando las sabanas para después acostarse, eran un poco delgadas pero muy cálidas, la cama se podía sentir muy suave al igual que la almohada parecía que podía ser una buena noche para descansar sintiendo como su cuerpo se relajaba, era completamente diferente a dormir sobre el suelo, hojas secas o incluso esa cama vieja y desgastada en la cual se podían sentir los resortes que sobresalían en algunas partes de su superficie. Pero en cuanto cerró sus ojos miles de imágenes desfilaban en su mente como si todo el tiempo que había estado con Twilight se repitiera.

-no puede ser…- menciono abriendo los ojos de nuevo. - mañana se ira, y podre empezar de nuevo, primero en este pueblo, después en Equestria, pero…, el tiempo pasaba lentamente, el reloj colocado frente al buro marcaba a penas las 10:30pm, la mente de Trixie simplemente se distraía en pensamientos sobre su futuro a partir de ese día y pensamientos sobre Twilight que le impedían conciliar el sueño. Poco después la puerta del balcón se escuchaba cerrarse, Trixie volvió a cerrar sus ojos fingiendo estar dormida, sintió el calor de un hechizo sobre la sabana que la cubría arropándola un poco más, después sintió como Twilight se recostaba dándole la espalda.

-ya se durmió… no pude preguntarle- pensó Twilight sintiéndose algo extraña, apenas saliera el sol abandonaría el pueblo, y dejaría a Trixie atrás, podía recordar todo desde que despertó, desde los regaños de Trixie cuando se encontraba adolorida en la cama hasta ese mismo día mirándola alegre volviendo a ser ella, de alguna manera sentía que no podía irse así nada más.

Trixie abrió de nuevo sus ojos sin moverse como si hubiera terminado de meditar un poco -pero…yo… no quiero quedarme sola de nuevo - pensó siendo honesta consigo misma - pero si voy con ella solo le causaría problemas, además ¿qué haría yo en poniville?, no puedo creer que siquiera lo esté considerando, ella es una princesa ahora… se ha alejado lo suficiente como para no alcanzarla jamás… no quiero ser una carga… debo encontrar mi camino aunque tenga que ser lejos del de ella.

No quiero dejarla aquí a su suerte, es un camino difícil recuperar la confianza de todos, pero hoy pudimos ver que no es imposible, si tan solo me dejaras ayudarte pensó Twilight recordando ese día, cuando te levantaste de la mesa, las miradas de todos hacia ti habían cambiado, parecían admirarte, por un momento parecía que todas esas historias de ti habían desaparecido, incluso de camino aquí, podía notarse que la historia comenzaba a esparcirse, si tan solo no fueras tan terca - Gruño Twilight en su mente manteniendo sus ojos cerrados frunciendo el ceño.

Yo… quiero ir… tal vez sea la mejor manera de comenzar, ya inicio en este pueblo, pero no puedo quedarme esperando a que solo se esparza como rumores, tengo que volver a ganar la confianza de todos, pero… tengo… miedo. -Pensó Trixie de la misma forma.

En ese momento 2 pensamientos cruzaron en la mente de las 2 ponis al mismo tiempo.

Dejare que ella lo decida, si me quiere acompañar ella me lo dirá -Pensó Twilight.

Si ella me lo pregunta una vez más, la acompañare - Pensó Trixie.

Poco después las 2 ponis comenzaban a quedarse dormidas.

Entrada la media noche Trixie comenzó a agitarse poco a poco, moviéndose de un lado a otro juntando sus cascos en su pecho como si intentara abrazar algo que no existía, mientras apretaba sus parpados.

-Lo siento… lo siento… aun puedo hacerlo, solo espera un poco más puedo curarte. No te vayas... por favor… no me dejes sola… - Menciono en un susurro antes de despertar sobresaltada con lágrimas en sus ojos, en ese momento se dio cuenta de donde estaba, controlo su respiración y volteo a ver a Twilight la cual dormía profundamente, despacio se deslizo fuera de la cama abriendo el closet, tomo su capa y el cofre, después se dirigió hacia el balcón abriendo la puerta lentamente.

-Spike… ese libro no va en ese lugar… - menciono Twilight entre sueños, Trixie la miro sonriendo y se acercó a ella para arroparla un poco más, para después salir al balcón.

Trixie se puso su capa y lentamente abrió el cofre, su contenido consistía en algunas figuras de cristal una réplica en miniatura de una osa menor con una estrella de cristal en su frente del mismo material, unos sobres atados con una cinta, un muñeco más que apenas se podía notar, un pedazo de tela enrollado de color blanco que parecía reflejar la luz de la luna en un leve destello y el libro antiguo.

Trixie se sentó limpiando algunas lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos e hiso levitar el oso hacia su pecho envolviéndolo entre sus cascos.

-Te extraño… te extraño tanto… - menciono Trixie en voz baja apretando aún más el oso contra ella mientras cerraba sus ojos dejando escapar las lágrimas que aun quedaban.

Poco a poco su cuerno brillaba mientras comenzaba a lanzar algunos hechizos, comenzando por la bella ilusión de las mariposas. Twilight sintió el cambio de luz y algunos sonidos que la hicieron despertar, al voltear Trixie no se encontraba y el armario estaba abierto, la idea de que Trixie había huido empezaba a cruzar en su mente sintiéndose un poco molesta casi de inmediato, se levantó con la sola idea de salir a buscarla pero en ese momento, detrás de la gruesa cortina percibió un destello en el balcón. Despacio se dirigió hacia él y pudo ver a Trixie practicando algunos de sus hechizos, sin decir nada se quedó mirando un momento, la manera en que jugaba con las luces y les daba forma se podía sentir como si le diera vida a cada chispa que invocaba. Sonreía un poco al invocar algunas mariposas y esferas de luz que revoloteaban alrededor de ella, Poco después su cuerno resplandeció un poco más formando una pequeña esfera de luz sobre su casco que levantaba frente a ella, con un leve impulso la esfera comenzó a elevarse hasta alcanzar una considerable altura para estallar de forma silenciosas en millones de pequeñas esferas que caían como luciérnagas adornando la noche, Twilight se quedó un momento observando las esferas sintiendo el impulso de acercarse para ver mejor.

-Twilight - menciono Trixie mirándola salir por la puerta. – lo lamento no quise despertarte.

-No, no te preocupes, al contrario, me alegra que lo hicieras, me encanta este hechizo, nunca había visto algo así, de hecho no recuerdo haberlo visto en tus espectáculos.

\- gracias… y no, solo los use en algunos espectáculos al principio... como lo dijo Cephy… pero después de un tiempo los deje de mostrar.

-¿Por qué?, son muy hermosos- menciono Twilight inclinando su cabeza.

\- Se dice que un ilusionista tiene que hacer sentir a todos los que lo ven cada hechizo que haga, bueno en ese tiempo no lo lograba, solo aburría a mi público, es por eso que deje de usarlos, no podía hacerlos sentir algo si lo único que sentía por ellos era… rencor. Y empecé a hacer lo otro…

-Pero Trixie.

-Lo sé no te preocupes ahora lo entiendo – menciono Trixie con una sonrisa. – Hoy aprendí que no fue así, ahora sé que por lo menos algunos ponys si lo sentían, quiero hacerlo otra vez, quiero mostrarles la magia de mi familia.

-Me encantan tus hechizos Trixie, me encantaría aprender algunos de ellos.

Trixie sonrió un poco antes de decir – Claro, cuando quieras… A mi… a mi también me gustaría aprender de ti-

-Claro Trixie con gusto te enseñare todo lo que sé… Sabes… por un momento creí que te habías ido – menciono Twilight mirando el horizonte admitiendo el sentimiento que había sentido minutos atrás. Trixie desvió su mirada hacia Twilight como intentando leer en su expresión lo que sentía para después sonreír.

-Ya no voy a huir Twilight, nunca más.

Twilight pudo notar un poco de cansancio en el rostro de Trixie, de nuevo tenía mucho sueño, pero veía en su mirada un poco de miedo, Trixie no quería dormir de nuevo a pesar del terrible cansancio que debía sentir.

-¿Tuviste otra pesadilla?

-No twi, no otra… siempre es la misma, y siempre siento el mismo… dolor y miedo… así que prefiero quedarme despierta hasta que amanece. – menciono Trixie siguiendo con otro hechizo. – Sabes mis recuerdos son mi más grande tesoro, pero también son mi condena. – Menciono mirando hacia la luna,- justo en este momento llego a mi mente otro recuerdo, uno de mis grandes tesoros de hecho.

Twilight se sentó a un lado temiendo decir algo, pero finalmente se animó a preguntar – ¿Puedes contarme acerca de eso? – menciono Twilight nerviosa pero interesada, Trixie la miro un momento.

-No quiero aburrirte con mi vida – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No me aburriría, al contrario, quisiera saber más de ti – respondió Twilight sonriéndole. – Si estás de acuerdo.

Trixie tomo aire por un momento, cerro sus ojos y lanzo un hechizo en forma de una onda alrededor de ellas haciendo que el espacio a su alrededor se distorsionara para crear una ilusión perfecta de su habitación mostrándola durmiendo en su cama. Twilight miraba con asombro la ilusión, una tan perfecta que superaba con creses las que había mostrado con sus historias anteriores.

-Recuerdo perfectamente ese día, recuerdo cada detalle – comenzó a narrar mientras manipulaba las imágenes con tal delicadeza que se podía percibir su existencia- como de costumbre el molesto despertador sonaba en mi buro, y como de costumbre me negaba a despertar, pero ese día era especial, recordé eso de inmediato, era uno de mis días favoritos de todo el año y lo había estado planeando por meses. Apague el despertador y avance a hurtadillas hasta el cuarto de mi madre, ella aun dormía, baje las escaleras y lo arregle todo en la cocina como estaba planeado, después subí de nuevo y desconecte el molesto despertador que tenía mi madre, su sonido era horrible pero de otra forma ella no podía despertar. Mi deslice por debajo de las sabanas hasta estar a su lado, lucia tan tranquila y hermosa como si se encontrara soñando algo muy agradable. Con cuidado me acurruque a su lado abrazándola, pero la desperté sin querer.

-lo siento, no quería despertarte – le dije mientras ella me sonreía.

-No te preocupes cielo, ¿ya es hora? – me pregunto mirando el despertador.

-No mamá, aún falta una hora, puedes dormir un poco más, yo te despierto – le dije cubriéndola con la sábana y abrasándola para poder dormir a su lado aunque fuera un poco más, ella me hiso caso y me abrazo también volviendo a dormir un poco más sin dudarlo, cada 5 minutos abría mis ojos para ver el reloj, no quería que llegara la hora, solo quería que mamá descansara todo lo que pudiera, cuando faltaban 5 minutos me levante para despertarla despacio. Ella entendió de inmediato y me sonrió mientras se levantaba, jamás se despertó sin sonreír… jamás, nunca la vi triste en esos tiempos, nunca la vi quejarse, ella siempre sonreía. – menciono Trixie sonriendo al ver sus propias ilusiones que proyectaba apretando aún más el oso contra ella.

Yo me levante rápido corriendo hacia abajo y espere un poco, organice todo unas 5 veces más, quería que fuera perfecto, cuando la vi bajar, grite lo más fuerte que pude, Feliz Cumpleaños mamá, recuerdo su cara alegre al mirar lo que había preparado, quería darle una sorpresa como ella solía hacerlo conmigo, aunque admito que si lo hubiera visto alguien más, en lugar de alegrarse se hubiera preocupado, lucía un poco extraño y parecía tener un color poco apetecible - Mencionaba Trixie con una sonrisa tan honesta y hermosa que Twilight no pudo evitar contagiarse de ella mientras escuchaba y miraba atentamente.

Prepare su desayuno favorito, o por lo menos eso intente, ella muy feliz me dio un abrazo agradeciéndome y se sentó a comer hasta el último trozo del desayuno como si cada que probaba un bocado lo disfrutara en verdad, después sabía que era inevitable que saliera, aunque me sintiera mal por eso, no quería que ella también lo sintiera, así que no pregunte, solo subí corriendo para traer conmigo su bufanda favorita - en ese momento Trixie abrió su cofre devolviendo el oso dentro y sacando una bufanda gastada de color blanco con adornos color azul cielo, y en un extremos la figura de la estrella resplandeciente envuelta por un par de alas azules.

-Ella decía que esta bufanda le daba suerte, siempre le gustaba usarla – después de un momento Trixie la enrollo en su cuello de forma delicada y con mucho cariño cubriéndose hasta su boca y sujetándola de la misma manera con los cascos frente a ella, Twilight sintió un escalofrío, Trixie había vendido algo tan preciado solo para ayudarla, en ese momento contuvo cualquier pensamiento ya que si lo analizaba mas era seguro que se le escaparía alguna lagrima, guardo silencio para seguir observando la historia.

-Cuando la envolví alrededor de su cuello observe fijamente estos agujeros- continuo Trixie mostrando 2 agujeros en la parte inferior – a pesar de que fuera su favorita sabía que ella no se compraba cosas para sí misma, todo lo hacía y lo compraba para mí, en ese momento se me ocurrió una gran idea, ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta sonriendo pero se veía un poco triste, como si ese día no quisiera irse, me acerque dándole un abrazo y le dije.

-No te preocupes Mami, entiendo, Cuando regreses tendré otro regalo listo para ti, será una gran sorpresa. – le dije para animarla.

-¿De verdad? – me pregunto sonriendo de la misma forma inquieta como yo lo hacía. A veces se portaba de una forma un tanto infantil la cual me encantaba, siempre me hacía reír – en ese caso estaré esperando en regresar lo antes posible mi cielo. – me dijo cambiando su expresión por una completamente alegre mientras se alejaba. Cuando se cerró la puerta sabía que había muchas cosas que hacer pero tenía todo el día, así que lo primero que hice fue recoger los platos y limpiar toda la casa para que ella solo regresara a ver sus regalos y descansar. Siempre limpiaba cantando algunas de mis canciones favoritas mientras lo hacía, y debo admitir que canto muy mal – Menciono Trixie dejando escapar una risa alegre mientras manipulaba su imagen en la ilusión cantando - . Cuando termine ya eran las 8:00am, tome un pequeño carrito, y lo llene con algunos muñecos que mi mama me había enseñado a hacer, la verdad no eran tan bonitos, desde que empecé con eso solo me habían comprado uno, ahora que lo pienso, la poni que me lo compro parecía haberle gustado mucho para su hija lo cual me alegro mucho.

-Después de llenar el carro y colocar mi cofre en el, Salí corriendo, solo tenía unas pocas horas para juntar algo de dinero, mientras corría por las calles podía ver que se encontraban un poco más concurridas que de costumbre lo cual era perfecto, si no podía vender mis muñecos podía ofrecer pequeños actos de magia, mientras pensaba en eso, en una florería pude ver algunos árboles pequeños, mi madre los amaba, tenían flores de colores y podían crecer tanto como quisieras aplicando algunos hechizos Naturales, lamentablemente el costo era muy alto, aun que vendiera todos los muñecos y ofreciera mis espectáculos todo el día no alcanzaría esa cantidad, me desanime un poco pero en unos estantes más adelante pude ver una bufanda muy bonita la cual tenía descuento. Podía lograrlo, podía regalarle algo a mi madre para que pudiera usar. Animada de nuevo corrí hasta el centro de la ciudad a un lado de la fuente.

\- ¿Esa es la estatua que estaba frente a la academia? – menciono Twilight mirando con mucha atención la ilusión.

-Exactamente, ese lugar estaba lleno de ponis, puse mi carrito a un lado y espere un poco, pero… como era de esperarse, a los ponis de Canterlot solo les interesan las cosas finas y costosas, Quien querría los muñecos horribles hechos a casco de una potrilla desconocida. Pasaron 2 largas horas, el sol me quemaba, y ningún poni se encontraba siquiera interesado, en ese momento recordé algunos hechizos que había estado practicando, llame la atención de algunos ponis que se encontraban alrededor con algunos que simulaban fuegos artificiales, y cuando se acercaron comencé a preguntarles si querían escuchar algunas historias y ver algunos hechizos, muchos se retiraban y solo algunos se quedaban a verme, di lo mejor de mí y al final valió la pena, muchos unicornios se acercaban con sus hijos escuchando atentos mis historias y viendo mis ilusiones, poco a poco la cantidad de monedas en el carrito se incrementaba, no lo podía creer, incluso vendí algunos de mis horrorosos muñecos, después de varios espectáculos que duraron casi 4 horas sin parar me sentía sumamente cansada, pero no importaba lo había logrado, había adquirido la cantidad exacta para el regalo de mi madre, guarde todas las monedas en una pequeño saco aparte y recogí mis cosas. Al otro lado de la academia podía notar como una fila enorme se formaba dentro, no le preste mucha importancia y corrí a la tienda… pero… era… era tarde, ya se habían llevado la bufanda del aparador. Me sentía nerviosa pero de todas formas entre a preguntar, coloque mi saco en el estante del vendedor, recuerdo estar respirando tan fuerte que el vendedor pregunto que si estaba bien.

-Si estoy bien señor, disculpe, la bufanda que estaba en el aparador quería comprarla – mencione casi tartamudeando esperando que aun quedara alguna.

\- lo siento pequeña se la llevaron hace solo algunos minutos, era la última – menciono el vendedor amablemente mientras me ofrecía otras cosas que costaban lo doble, no me alcanzaba para nada más.

-Está bien… no se preocupe – le respondí sintiéndome muy decepcionada, solo habían sido unos minutos, tal vez si hubiera salido más temprano o no hubiera perdido el tiempo en esas 2 horas ahora la tendría en mis cascos. Coloque el saco en el carrito y camine un poco hacia la puerta, no sabía que más hacer, en ese momento una unicornio me detuvo, cuando la mire la reconocí de inmediato era la unicornio amable que me había comprado mi primer muñeco algunos meses atrás. – menciono Trixie solo manipulando su imagen y dejando en sombra la ilusión de la unicornio.

-Pequeña, ¿cómo estás? – me pregunto sonriendo, pero de inmediato cambio su expresión por una preocupada – Oh… ¿Estas bien pequeña? ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo? – me pregunto.

Le explique todo lo que había hecho y lo mucho que quería esa bufanda para mi madre, ella muy amablemente se acercó a mí y me dijo.

-Pequeña, eres una hija muy dedicada, tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti, pero aún hay algo que no has intentado – menciono mientras la miraba sintiendo de nuevo alguna esperanza. – El mejor regalo que le puedes dar es algo que nazca de tu corazón, no importa que sea barato, Caro, grande o pequeño, mientras nazca de ti, estoy segura que Rayne lo atesorara por siempre. – no sé por qué pero me sentí mucho mejor, aun había mucho tiempo para hacer algo y ya sabía exactamente lo que haría. Sin pensarlo le di un abrazo y le agradecí, después Salí corriendo hacia la fuente, la fila del otro lado se hacía más y más grande.

-En ese momento la vi, ahí estaba mi amiga del parque y su madre que había visto pocos minutos atrás en la tienda. –Twilight entrecerró sus ojos intentando distinguir a las figuras en la ilusión que se encontraban un poco distorsionadas. - Corrí un poco hacia ellos pero ya habían entrado, cuando quise hacerlo un guardia me detuvo, diciendo que si no tenía mi registro no podía entrar, cuando vi un enorme cartel a un lado, todo tubo más sentido, era la semana donde los unicornios probaban suerte en una difícil prueba para poder entrar a la prestigiosa escuela de Celestia. – Trixie relataba volteando a veces para mirar a Twilight y haciendo algunos movimientos con su casco. Twilight tenía muchas dudas en ese momento, quien podría ser la amiga de Trixie y esa unicornio que la había ayudado ya que había mantenido las ilusiones un poco difusas en ellas.

-Por alguna razón me sentí algo triste, si mi amiga iba a presentar su examen, por lo menos quería desearle suerte y darle todos mis buenos deseos, recuerdo bien la mirada del guardia.

-Por favor, solo déjeme saludarla, presentara su examen hoy, quiero desearle buena suerte, por favor. – le mencione intentando convencerlo.

-Lo siento, no es posible. – me dijo empujándome a la salida.

Resignada me dirigí a la fuente para comer algunas galletas que había guardado, por un momento me pregunte si yo algún día podría presentar ese examen pero lo olvide de inmediato al recordar todos los gastos que necesitaba, además yo no tenía el apellido de alguna familia prestigiosa que pudiera recomendarme, pero no me importaba, estaba orgullosa de que Lulamoon fuera parte de mi nombre.

-Poco después hice una tontería… una muy grande pero no me arrepiento, vi claramente una grieta detrás de algunos arbustos, sin pensarlo, escondí mi carrito con mis cosas y me cole a la academia, si lo se lo sé, no debía hacerlo, pero tenía tantos deseos de animar a mi amiga, que no pude evitarlo – Menciono Trixie mirando a Twilight que sonreía.

-Cuando entre, vi una gran ventana, había unas grandes cajas apiladas que la alcanzaban, realmente era muy alto, pero no me importo, las escale poco a poco. Al mirar por la ventana era una de las salas donde los unicornios entraban a presentar el examen. En ese momento mientras los veía sentí la presión que ellos deberían de haber sentido, pude ver como todos salían llorando, ninguna pasaba ese examen, en ese momento en lugar de dudar seguía dándole mis ánimos a mi amiga, después de algunos más comencé a pensar que ella tal vez ya lo había presentado en otra sala, estaba a punto de irme cuando la vi entrar junto con sus padres – en ese momento Trixie volteo a mirar a Twilight imaginándola cuando era pequeña alterando un poco la ilusión- Era una tonta… estaba muy nerviosa pero no dejaba de ser tan irritantemente inocente, entro y saludo a los sinodales, recuerdo que la unicornio le hacía algunas señas para que sonriera. – En ese momento Twilight recordó su examen, la ilusión parecía que le mostraba ese momento, Trixie la miraba atenta hacia lo que iba pasar cuando se diera cuenta.

-Después de un momento la amargada sinodal de enfrente ordeno que trajeran un carrito el cual contenía un huevo, que por el dibujo parecía que tenía que hacer eclosionar, 5 potrillas lo habían intentado pero habían fallado antes que ella, me sentí un poco triste por lo difícil que era pero sabía que ella podría hacerlo, la vi intentarlo por algunos minutos lanzando sus hechizos y haciendo algunos movimientos extraños, después agacho la mirada pero leí perfectamente lo que decía en sus labios, me moleste un poco y dije en voz alta. -No. No… no puedes rendirte, puedes hacerlo, por favor no te rindas – mencionaba casi gritando desde la ventana, sus palabras exactas fueron, "disculpen por haberles hecho perder su tiempo". – en ese momento Trixie volteo a mirar a una confundida Twilight que intentaba asimilar la historia esforzándose por creer aun que era alguna otra poni.

-¿no se ha dado cuenta?– pensó Trixie – Después de eso escuche una explosión muy fuerte que casi me hace caer de las cajas seguida por un arcoíris, en ese momento ocurrió lo que describen como una ráfaga mágica sobre ella, lanzo un hechizo sobre el huevo haciéndolo eclosionar, pero al no tener el control comenzó a lanzar hechizos a toda la sala, convirtiendo a sus padres en plantas y terminando con un hechizo de edad perfecto sobre el dragón. Poco después el guardia me grito bajándome con un hechizo para después sacarme de la academia. – Trixie volteo a mirar a Twilight completamente confundida- Tal vez tú me puedas decir que paso después. – menciono Trixie sonriendo y aclarando la ilusión mostrando a Twilight y a sus padres.

-no es posible… yo… yo… - tartamudeo Twilight sin poder hablar mientras se miraba en la ilusión.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco lo recordaba, no tan claramente, la princesa Luna me devolvió esos recuerdos, la poni del parque que me saludo por primera vez la recordaba pero de alguna forma no lo podía hacer con claridad como lo viste en la ilusión y aquella unicornio amable es tu madre ¿no es así?, Velvet.

Twilight agacho un poco la mirada pensando en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. –Ese… ese muñeco que me regalo mi madre… me había dicho que se lo compro a una futura gran hechicera – menciono Twilight.

-Lamento decepcionarte – menciono Trixie mientras abría el cofre sacando un muñeco idéntico de color blanco – solo era uno de mis horribles muñecos. –menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No, no me mal entiendas… ella tenía razón, si pertenece a una gran hechicera. Ese muñeco me acompaño durante todos mis años de estudio, me inspiro a seguir aprendiendo, se llamaba Sabelotodo. Yo… yo nunca imagine esto.

Trixie hizo levitar el muñeco poniéndolo en los cascos de Twilight.

-Supongo lo abras perdido, puedes quedarte con ese si quieres. – Menciono Trixie mirándola solo de reojo -Bueno tú lo dijiste, si lo había olvidado debía intentar ser su amiga de nuevo.

-Sabía que lo que sentía después de que te fuiste de poniville no solo era preocupación, de alguna forma sabía que te conocía – menciono Twilight abrazando el muñeco. – gracias Trixie, realmente te debo más de lo que imagino.

-Al contrario tú y Velvet también me enseñaron tanto, veras. Después de que me sacaran de la academia regrese por mi carro.-Inicio Trixie proyectándose en la ilusión - no sabía que había pasado pero sabía que lo habías logrado, nunca había visto a alguien usar hechizos tan avanzados, pero tú lo lograste, sin necesidad de un tonto amuleto, en ese momento me pregunte hasta donde podría llegar, me pregunte si algún día podría ser tan hábil como tú, me propuse serlo y tuve una idea, corrí a casa para arreglar la sala, y preparar el regalo para mi madre, faltaban solo algunas horas pero yo ya estaba lista. Espere algunas horas, para entonces ya estaba oscureciendo, arregle mi capa y mi sombrero una y otra vez, mantenía las luces apagadas para sorprender a mi madre, pero ella no aparecía, el reloj mostraba las 8:00, las 9:00, las 10:00. En ese momento comenzaba a preocuparme, el día casi terminaba y por poco me quedo dormida, eran las 11:30 cuando escuche la puerta abrirse, corrí hacia la puerta y vi a mi madre completamente agotada respirando con dificultad, se notaba que había galopado lo más rápido que podía apenas salió de su empleo, pero su sonrisa y el brillo en su ojos se encontraba ahí, sin importar lo demás.

-Lo siento cariño, tuve que trabajar un poco más – me dijo angustiada, pero no deje que se sintiera así, comprendía perfectamente y tenía que recibirla como ella merecía, corrí a abrazarla y le dije.-No te preocupes mami, aun es tu cumpleaños, pero debes estar muy cansada – le mencione,- tal vez sería mejor guardarlo para otro día - pero ella muy alegre me cargo y me dijo.

-Bromeas, espere todo el día para llegar con mi pequeña – me dijo abrazándome. – por un momento la imagen se quedó estática mientras Trixie llevaba su casco hacia la imagen mientras sonreía acariciando el rostro de su madre. Para después continuar.

En ese momento le pedí que esperara un poco ahí, mientras me dirigía a la sala por una manta, vende sus ojos y la guie con cuidado hacia un sillón que había acomodado. Ella no dejaba de sonreír estaba muy emocionada, y yo recordaba claramente lo que Velvet me había dicho y lo que tú me habías enseñado, podía lograr lo que quisiera si creía en mi misma. La sala estaba arreglada para parecer un pequeño escenario, había acomodado varias sillas con mis muñecos sentados en ella, cuando me pare enfrente del escenario que había construido con mantas y sabanas retire la venda de los ojos de mi madre y comencé a decir.

-Bienvenidos, bienvenidos al gran espectáculo de la… Gran y Poderosa Trixie, en este momento tenemos una invitada especial y este espectáculo se lo dedico solo a ella, a la unicornio más grandiosa que existe y a la que tanto amo, mi hermosa madre, Rayne Lulamoon – ni siquiera había empezado con los hechizos y mi madre ya estaba derramando algunas lágrimas sonriendo emocionada chocando sus cascos y lentamente con su magia, tomo los muñecos haciendo soniditos de expresiones y voces diversas. Realice todos los hechizos que sabía, desde las más pequeñas ilusiones hasta los juegos con luces que a ella tanto le gustaban… realmente le gustaban – mencionaba Trixie mientras miraba con cariño la ilusión de su madre sonriendo mirando los hechizos de Trixie.

-Cuando termine, ella se me acerco abrazándome diciendo que había sido el mejor espectáculo que había visto, me sentía muy cansada pero aun sentía que hacía falta algo, aun no me sentía bien, ella se merecía mucho más. Me aparte un poco y le dije.

-yo quería regalarte algo pero no me alcanzo. – ella de inmediato me sonrió diciendo.

-Amor, me acabas de dar el mejor de los regalos, no necesito nada más.

-Pero déjame intentar algo – mencione mientras retrocedía.

Ella se quedó sentada observándome un momento.

Reuní toda la magia que quedaba en mí, mientras recordaba tu examen, si tú lo habías logrado por algo que deseabas, yo también podía hacerlo por ella. Me concentre cada vez más hasta que una esfera apareció delante mío, mi madre miraba sin perder detalle, hasta que pude formar un árbol parecido a los de la tienda, le di detalles, hasta parecer un hermoso árbol que solo existía en mi imaginación, mi madre sonrió, pero no me detendría ahí, sabía que esa magia era solo una ilusión y no dejaría que pasara, concentre todavía más mi magia. Mi madre preocupada se levantó intentando detenerme.

-Espera cariño, eso no es… - intento mencionar antes de abrir la boca y mirarme con mucha atención.

Después de unos minutos caí al suelo, debí haberme desmayado por unos segundos, Mi madre me ayudo a levantarme preocupada.

-Trixie… ¿cariño estas bien? – en ese momento abrí mis ojos y le sonreí.

-Lo siento no quise preocuparte, solo quería darte un regalo pero… -en ese momento la abrase con más fuerza.

-Creo que debes mirar de nuevo tesoro – menciono mi madre mirando a un lado.

Cuando voltee ahí estaba, el árbol que había imaginado, esta vez no era una ilusión, estaba frente a nosotras un árbol que ya no solo existía en mi imaginación.

-Jamás había visto algo así, no creí que fuera posible – menciono mi madre mirando el hermoso árbol.

\- lo logre… pude darte algo en tu cumpleaños – mencione completamente agotada, apenas podía levantar los cascos y dibujar una sonrisa, ya no tenía ni una sola gota de energía en mi cuerpo.

-Amor, como te lo mencione me has dado un hermoso regalo, El espectáculo más hermoso que haya visto, un hechizo que solo tú puedes hacer, y lo más importante, me dejaste presenciar uno de los mejores momentos de tu vida. Menciono mientras intentaba entender sus palabras, se apartó un poco y señalo mi costado, fue cuando apareció, mi Cutie Mark. Después de todo pude regalarle algo más que solo un espectáculo de magia, esa noche mi madre lucia muy muy feliz. Me cargo ya que no tiene fuerzas y me llevo a su cama, recuerdo haberme quedado dormida en poco tiempo mientras me cantaba una hermosa canción que había inventado para mí – menciono Trixie sonriendo. Así que, de alguna forma Velvet y tú, me ayudaron a obtenerla ese día, quería que mi madre tuviera un día feliz, era lo único que quería, y lo logre.

Twilight la miraba con cariño intentando no llorar

-Aun no puedo asimilar todo esto, pero me siento muy feliz al escucharlo. – menciono Twilight manteniendo el muñeco en sus cascos.

Trixie se encontraba viendo la luna sonriendo pero sus ojos mostraban un triste semblante mientras comenzaban a humedecerse resplandeciendo ante la luz de la luna.

-¿Qué pasa Trixie? – pregunto Twilight preocupada

-Sabes… eran tiempos muy difíciles, no teníamos dinero, teníamos que trabajar muchísimo, no teníamos casi nada pero al mismo tiempo sentía que lo teníamos todo, nos teníamos una a la otra, y yo… a pesar de todo… yo… - menciono Trixie intentando controlarse - yo Era muy feliz… - respondió Trixie cerrando sus ojos dejando caer algunas lágrimas que se deslizaban sobre sus mejillas.

-Trixie…

-Twi – interrumpió Trixie

-¿Si?

-¿Puedo decirte porque tengo esas pesadillas? – pregunto Trixie mirándola manteniendo ese semblante decaído.

-Claro, solo si tú lo deseas – respondió Twilight, entendiendo que Trixie necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Trixie tomo una profunda bocanada de aire miro una vez más su cofre abierto y comenzó.

-Después de eso mi madre me recomendó seguir practicando todo lo que pudiera y todos los hechizos que quisiera, no solo de ilusión, cada vez que llegaba a casa traía consigo libros, pergaminos o cualquier otra cosa que me ayudara, cuando tenía tiempo libre no se apartaba de mi enseñándome todo lo que podía, Por un largo tiempo no pare de practicar hasta que por fin llego el día, yo no lo sabía. Una noche cuando mi madre llego a casa venia en compañía de Scarlet, una Pegaso muy amable y gran amiga de mi madre, era muy graciosa y animada. Las dos me esperaban sentadas en la sala con un semblante alegre que apenas podían contener.

-¿Qué pasa? – les pregunte finalmente, ellas dos se miraban sonriendo, pude notar como mi madre escondía algo en su espalda, para después sacarlo, Era un pergamino con la insignia de Celestia, yo lo mire por unos momentos sin entenderlo, despacio mi mamá lo hizo levitar hacia mí, la abrí despacio y comencé a leer, no pude terminarla antes de que la emoción me invadiera, era una carta del comité aprobándome para realizar el examen. Me sentía tan feliz, era mi oportunidad de demostrar que no era como todos decían y si entraba podría verte, estudiaríamos juntas y seriamos las mejores… para ser honesta, me encantaba la idea… yo… ya no sería una falsa unicornio. – menciono Trixie con una sonrisa apenas visible, era un bello recuerdo, Twilight se preguntó por qué se encontraría así, aunque los nervios que la recorrían eran como si su mente ya tuviera una clara idea. – lo leí unas 5 veces más antes de por fin creerlo, comencé a brincar por toda la sala ante la mirada alegre de mi madre y Scarlet, después corrí hasta una foto de mi padre en un mueble cerca de las escaleras, le mostré el papel, y le dije.

-Mira Papi, voy a ser una gran hechicera como tú y Mamá – sé que solo era mi imaginación pero pude ver la sonrisa de mi padre en esa foto un poco más viva, es una pena que solo tenga algunos pocos recuerdos de él, ya que era muy pequeña cuando se fue, pero aun así le tenía un gran respeto por todas las historias que mi madre me contaba de él, era un gran unicornio y aunque no lo conocí lo amaba, en ese momento quise creer en mis palabras, lo haría por mi madre, por mi padre, por Scarlet y por las únicas unicornios que me ayudaron sin prejuicios, es decir, por ti y por Velvet. – a medida que la historia avanzaba la mirada de Trixie se perdía más y más, era como si sus ojos fueran perdiendo brillo poco a poco y se llenaran de un temor que la consumía.

-Al siguiente día fuimos a la academia, como era de esperarse la fila para los pequeños unicornios el último día era enorme, mi madre me daba ánimos todo el tiempo mientras practicábamos juntas algunos hechizos. Poco después podía ver como algunas potrillas salían llorando del lugar, mencionando sobre lo difícil que era, eso no me ayudo, no quería decepcionarlos, y sabía que si no entraba ya no podría verte. Mi madre lo noto en mi semblante de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Estás nerviosa? – me pregunto sonriendo.

-Si, un poco, pero no es solo eso… la verdad tengo… miedo – mencione intentando ser honesta.

-¿Miedo? ¿Por qué cariño?

-Si no lo logro, yo… no quiero decepcionarlos, a ninguno de ustedes – ella me sostuvo entre sus cascos y sonriendo me dijo.

-Jamás cariño, pase lo que pase tu jamás podrías decepcionarnos, sé que lo lograras, eres una pequeña muy talentosa.

-No quiero ser pesimista, ¿pero si no lo logro?, se lo que cuesta tan solo presentar el examen.

-Cariño, es algo que estuvimos planeando Scarlet y yo desde hace tiempo. Y te diré algo, si no llegaras a pasar, podemos intentarlo el próximo año, pero te has esforzado mucho cariño, no estés nerviosa por eso.

Ahora sabia porque mi madre había trabajado mucho más, llegaba más tarde que de costumbre y se esforzaba muchísimo, realmente no me sentía nerviosa por la prueba, solo no quería que ese esfuerzo fuera en vano, tenía que pasar.

Poco después mi madre noto una pequeña bolsa que traía conmigo, cerca de mi pecho.

-¿Qué es eso Cielo? – me pregunto intrigada, con un hechizo levite mi bolsa y saque una foto enmarcada.

-Es papi, quiero que el también este conmigo hoy – le dije mirando la foto, ella me sonrió y miro la foto junto a mí.

-Estoy segura, que también está muy orgulloso – menciono mirándome.

Twilight sintió un golpe en su pecho, no podía si quiera imaginar lo que Trixie sentía.

-La fila avanzaba más rápidamente o eso pensaba solo quedaban 3 potrillos delante de mí, yo era la última y nadie había pasado la prueba, realmente no sabía cómo eclosionar un huevo, aunque lo intente miles de veces siempre falle, y tú lo habías hecho tan fácil, no sabría qué pasaría si me tocaba la misma prueba que a ti. Pasó otro más, casi no podía moverme, pero en ese momento cerré mis ojos sintiendo la confianza de mi madre, y aun recordaba claramente como tú pudiste hacerlo. El ultimo potrillo paso, respire profundamente, ya no había nadie más, no había marcha atrás.

-Mama…

-dime cariño.

-¿Podrías entrar conmigo por favor?, quiero que los dos estén conmigo.

-Por supuesto cielo, estaré contigo todo el tiempo.

-estoy… estoy muy asustada… no quiero fallar, de verdad no quiero fallar, no esta vez. – le mencione siendo sincera.

-¿te esforzaste? – me pregunto poniendo un casco sobre mi cabeza.

-Mucho. - Le respondí.

-Entonces este solo es el siguiente paso, recuerda cual es la regla número uno de un ilusionista.

-¿Regla número uno?

-Así es. ¿Cuál crees que sea? – me pregunto, cerré mis ojos y lo pensé por un momento.

-Creer! – mencione finalmente.

-Exactamente, Puedes hacerlo, debes confiar en eso.

-Señorita Lulamoon – menciono por fin la poni en la recepción haciéndome saltar.

-S… Si soy yo – mencione tartamudeando levantándome y caminando muy lentamente.

-Tranquila pequeña no estés nerviosa y da tu máximo – me dijo la recepcionista amablemente, yo estaba completamente petrificada y solo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Cada paso en el enorme pasillo se sentía como si estuvieran sincronizados con mi corazón, finalmente pasamos las últimas puertas y ahí estaban, recordaba a 3 de los 4 sinodales, habían estado en tu prueba. Mi madre me abrazo y beso mi frente diciéndome al oído, -pase lo que pase, apruebes o no, tu siempre serás mi orgullo, solo inténtalo como en el escenario, nunca bajes sin haberlo dado todo y cree en que podrás lograrlo.-

Me sentí mucho mejor después de esas palabras, mi madre me apoyaba pasara lo que pasara, papá estaba conmigo y tú me esperabas del otro lado, tenía que hacerlo, tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo y no lo iba a echar a perder.

-Señorita Lulamoon, antes de empezar quiero decirle que este es el mismo hechizo que han hecho todos, durante todo el día, no quiero desanimarla pero ninguno ha tenido éxito y usted al parecer es la última.- me sentí presionada de inmediato pero al voltear a ver a mi madre eso se desvaneció, ella la miraba como si quisiera lánzala a patadas del lugar, me dio un poco de risa y me sentí más tranquila. Poco después un poni entro con un carro que contenía 4 frascos grandes llenos de semillas de diferentes flores, uno más lleno de tierra y muchas masetas pequeñas, por lo menos no era el huevo lo que me hizo respirar aliviada.

-Es sencillo, solo tiene que hacer geminar 20 semillas en perfecto estado, tiene 30 minutos- menciono la sinodal con su voz irritante, todos volteaban hacia mí manteniendo una mirada soberbia a excepción de la que no conocía, parecía estar contenta sentada de una forma algo extraña con sus patas traseras subidas en el barandal y recargada hacia atrás en el respaldo del asiento.

-Corre tiempo – menciono un segundo sinodal.

Rápidamente vacíe el contenido de los frascos, y comencé a sentir las semillas con un hechizo Natural que mi madre me había enseñado, me sentía animada, no podía fallar, había hecho esto cientos de veces. Después de 10 minutos tenía solo 5 semillas en un lado, a los 20 tenía solo 10, cuando faltaban solo 5 minutos vacíe todas las semilla en un frasco, había revisado alrededor de 500 de 10 en 10, después plante las 10 semillas en 10 pequeñas masetas y lance mi hechizo, las 10 semillas germinaron en hermosas flores de diferente tipo. Los sinodales parecían un poco impresionados, pero me habían dicho 20, en ese momento solo voltee a ver el frasco con las semillas. Un sinodal menciono, solo tienes 10, te faltan 2 minutos.

-No hare ninguna más – mencione ante la mirada confundida de los sinodales, mi madre parecía sorprendida pero después lo entendió y sonrió.

-Tiempo- dijo un Sinodal.

-Lo siento pequeña parece que no eres lo que buscamos – menciono uno de los sinodales, no era justo, me moleste mucho.

-No es justo… –mencione hacia ellos. La sinodal que no conocía se me quedo mirando extrañada.

-Esperen – menciono, ante la mirada sorprendida de los otros. –solamente mencionan eso como si fuera cualquier cosa, ustedes vieron como hizo germinar estas 10 en tan solo unos segundos. Disculpa pequeña ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – menciono la sinodal con una sonrisa que me puso nerviosa.

-A… si… -mencione tartamudeando.

-Si podías germinar todas, ¿porque gastaste la mayor parte de tu tiempo en mirarlas todas y solo escogiste esas 10?

-Bueno yo… recordé que existen varios tipos de magia en todo nuestro entorno, puedo sentir los deseos de cada ser vivo a través de su magia natural, Puedo hacer germinar las 500 semillas restantes, pero estaría haciendo algo en contra de sus deseos, de todas las semillas solo estas 10 quisieron nacer, es por eso que se ven hermosas, si lo hubiera hecho con cualquiera de las demás solo se hubieran visto así por unos minutos para después comenzar a marchitarse, y con todo respeto, nadie puede decidir si alguna de estas pequeñas flores debe nacer o no, solo ellas pueden o deberían. Es por eso que solo pude hacerlo con 10, solo 10 de las 500 querían nacer. – Explique cuidadosamente a la sinodal.

-Eso… eso es increíble Trixie… - menciono Twilight sorprendida con la historia.

-a pesar de ser una bruja arrogante y prepotente tengo principios – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Después de eso, la sinodal me miraba fijamente, tomo una semilla que se encontraba enfrente de ella y la lanzo hacia mí, la atrape con ayuda de un hechizo y solo menciono.

-¿Que te dice esa semilla? – en ese momento sentí que se burlaba de mi pero de todas formas conteste, después de revisarla con el mismo hechizo natural.

-Ella si quiere germinar – Respondí.

-Entonces cúmplele su deseo – menciono la sinodal, llene otra maseta de tierra y la coloque dentro, lance mi hechizo pero esta me costó un poco más de trabajo, pero al final como había mencionado germino en un pequeño pino, recuerdo su aroma que inundo la sala de inmediato, era muy agradable de una fresca fragancia.

-¿Que dicen de eso ancianos? ¿Le discutirán eso? – menciono la sinodal hacia los otros 3

-Las pruebas están estipuladas para ciertas habilidades el requisito…

-Bla bla bla – menciono la sinodal más joven. – Discúlpalos pequeña, los abuelitos no verían magia real aunque les salga del cuerno.

Me quede petrificada un momento, ella era muy diferente a los otros no solo en la edad, si no en su forma de ser.

La sinodal anoto algo en la libreta y se las mostros a los otros, 2 de ellos asintieron pero el ultimo se veía muy molesto. Fue entonces cuando la sinodal se acercó llamando a mi madre.

-Señoritas Lulamoon, mi nombre es Elubiery, soy la presidenta a cargo del grupo de admisiones – menciono con una cara completamente inexpresiva, me puse muy nerviosa y cerré mis ojos esperando su decisión. –Bienvenida pequeña – menciono por fin cambiando la expresión por una sonrisa. Mi madre y yo quedamos inertes por un momento.

-Creo que no me escucharon… ¿cómo lo dicen?, Bienvenida a bordo, llegaste a la Meta, Cumpliste tu misión, etc etc etc no se cual quieren escuchar… aaaaa si lo siento, Aprobaste pequeña – menciono de nuevo la sinodal, recuerdo que las dos saltamos juntas, lo había logrado, había aprobado al igual que tú.

-Eso es grandioso Trixie… lo sabía, sabía que tú también tenías que ver con la academia. Me hubiera encantado animarte en tu examen como tú lo hiciste conmigo – menciono Twilight alegre pero por alguna razón Trixie no sonreía. – ¿Q… que pasa?

-Se supone, tenía que haber sido el mejor día de mi vida…, pero la verdad, es que fue ese día cuando todo comenzó a caerse en pedazos. – menciono Trixie agachando la mirada.

-Trixie… que… ¿qué te paso? – pregunto Twilight.

-Ese mismo día al salir mi madre estaba sumamente emocionada, tanto que no dejaba de abrazarme, me invito a comer helado, y una infinidad de postres hasta que ya no pude más, cuando anocheció, regresábamos a casa, yo corrían hacia delante y atrás a su alrededor mientras avanzábamos por la calle, también me sentía muy emocionada, Cumplí mi meta, mamá y papá estarían orgullosos y tú me esperarías en el primer día, me sentía muy orgullosa de mi misma, quería gratar a todos que yo… la falsa unicornio, ahora era una estudiante de la academia más prestigiosa de Equestria… nada podía ser mejor… corrí una vez más hacia adelante para esperar a mi madre, después voltee emocionada sonriéndole una vez mas… - Trixie agacho su mirada apretando sus parpados.

-Trixie…

-Aun puedo verla Twilight… aun puedo verla en mis recuerdo tal y como sucedió – menciono Trixie amplificando la ilusión - cuando voltee mi madre estaba en el suelo… me asusté mucho, corrí hacia ella y la sacudí un poco gritándole, pero no respondía, con todas mis fuerzas la cargue con un hechizo caminando lo más rápido que pude hacia el hospital que afortunadamente no estaba lejos. Las enfermeras la recibieron de inmediato, me hicieron esperar un largo tiempo antes de decirme que podía pasar a verla una vez que se logró estabilizar, nadie se atrevió a decirme algo sobre su estado o sobre que le pasaba, Me quede con ella toda la noche. En la mañana un doctor me llamo.

-Pequeña ¿dónde se encuentra tu padre? – pregunto siendo amable conmigo.

-Mi padre murió hace algunos años, ¿qué pasa con mi mamá?, ¿se pondrá bien verdad? – le pregunte teniendo alguna esperanza.

-¿Tienes algún otro familiar? – menciono evadiendo mi pregunta.

-Doctor, yo soy lo único que tiene, nosotras no tenemos más familia, por favor dígame que pasa –le suplique llorando.

El doctor me guio hacia una sala pequeña pero antes de que pudiéramos entrar Scarlet corría hacia nosotros preocupada.

-¿Están… están bien? – pregunto nerviosa, el doctor simplemente asintió con la cabeza como indicándole algo que ya sabía. Scarlet se calmó y avanzo hacia mí.

-Escucha linda, tengo que hablar con el doctor un momento, porque no cuidas a tu mami un momento. – me dijo con tristeza en sus ojos mientras acariciaba mi mejilla, yo asentí caminando un poco hasta que escuche la puerta cerrarse… quería saber que pasaba con mi madre así que me acerque pegando mi oreja contra la puerta.

-señorita Scarlet, la condición de la señorita Lulamoon se ha vuelto muy crítica, mucho antes de lo que pensamos. – menciono el doctor haciendo que mi corazón se despedazara.

-Pero… cumplió con todo el tratamiento – menciono Scarlet entre sollozos.

-Tiene una enfermedad muy extraña, que creímos no volvería después del tratamiento, su magia se consume lentamente afectando todo su cuerpo, pero su corazón es el que recibe más daño, lo siento tanto pero no existe una cura para esta enfermedad, a partir de ahora no podrá usar más su magia, y si lo hace solamente acortara la resistencia de su corazón, solo pocas enfermedades causan una crisis entre la salud y la magia, aparte de eso ha trabajado demasiado hasta agotarse por completo. Lo que intento decir es que…

-Pero… ¿puede mejorar no es así?, yo pagare todo lo que sea necesario, debe haber otro tratamiento, debe de haber alguna cura – le respondió Scarlet alzando un poco la voz intentando mantener un poco de esperanza.

-Lo lamento, según los registros, ninguno de los tratamientos ha funcionado.

\- ¿qué va a pasar con mi amiga?, solo dígalo por favor – le pregunto casi gritando.

-solo… solo 2 años a lo mucho… lo lamento.

-En ese momento sentí como todo en mí se consumía, el día anterior todo estaba bien, mi madre trabajaba tanto y yo… yo no la ayude lo suficiente, fui… una inútil, cuando pude moverme no pude contener más un grito de terror que suplicaba salir. Scarlet salió de inmediato.

-pequeña…

-No es verdad… dime que no es verdad, mamá se pondrá bien – le mencione mientras lloraba retrocediendo despacio, simplemente no lo quería creer.

-Pequeña escucha, yo… - menciono Scarlet pero no la escuche, me di la vuelta y corrí hacia el cuarto donde estaba mi madre. Aun se encontraba durmiendo, solo pensé en acariciar su mejilla con mi casco mientras la miraba. Te pondrás bien, todo estará bien - me mencionaba una y otra vez, minutos más tarde mi madre despertaba con esa hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hola Cariño, discúlpame, ¿te preocupe? – me dijo sonriendo, se veía mejor en ese momento.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunte intentando apartar de mi mente la idea de que estaba muriendo, y de que ya sabía sobre eso.

-Me siento mejor cariño, solo necesitaba descansar un poco, ¿qué hora es? – me pregunto algo preocupada.

-las 3 de la tarde – le respondí, de inmediato intento incorporarse.

-Espera ¿qué haces? – le pregunte deteniéndola.

-El trabajo cariño, hoy tenia algunas cosas que hacer.

-No te preocupes por eso, el doctor no te ha dado de alta – le dije recostándola despacio de nuevo.

-Pero cielo…

-Nada de peros… descansa por favor. Déjamelo a mí, debes de quedarte aquí por algunas semanas más o menos, descansa por favor, debes prometérmelo. – le mencione guardando todo el dolor que sentía para que ella se sintiera tranquila y pudiera descansar.

-Está bien cielo te lo prometo, pero en cuanto esté bien, regresare al trabajo para ayudarte – me dijo sonriendo hundiéndose en la almohada – maldición… quería creer en eso… realmente quería creer que mi madre estaría bien en algunas semanas. – menciono Trixie golpeando el suelo con su casco sin tener control de sus lágrimas.

-A partir de ese día Scarlet y yo ocupábamos su puesto en el trabajo, su jefe era muy amable y no lo negó, sabia de mi situación y a pesar de que era corta mi edad me comprendía, al principio cometía muchos errores pero daba mi mejor esfuerzo, desde el primer día sentí la presión que ella sentía, no podía creer que hiciera todo eso, todos los días y jamás haya demostrado cansancio, al contrario, siempre tenía aún más energía para llegar a cocinar y pasar tiempo conmigo. Me quedaba con ella todas las noches y en las mañanas regresaba a casa a tomar un baño para ir a trabajar, recibía muchas cartas de la academia, mencionando que me esperaban, que podían guardar mi lugar solo hasta el siguiente mes, y algunas más de Elubiery que me exigía en su tono característico que me presentara, pero ya había tomado mi decisión, trabajaría todos los días para pagar las cuentas del hospital y las deudas que bajaban poco a poco y si hacía falta, realizaría algunos espectáculos para ganar un poco más de dinero. Scarlet me apoyo en todo, no dejaría que mi madre trabajara de nuevo, solo nos tenía a nosotras y a nadie más, me sentía tan culpable… ella siempre lo dio todo por mí y yo no había hecho nada por ella, si tan solo hubiera trabajado antes… si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta. - Narraba Trixie dejando caer lágrimas de sus ojos. Twilight se encontraba sintiendo una profunda empatía por la unicornio mirándola con los ojos humedecidos intentando acercarse para cuando lo necesitara pero no podía hacer nada más que escuchar atenta, Trixie lo necesitaba.

\- Trixie… no me imagine que tu vida hubiera sido tan dura… perdóname por no haber estado ahí… - pensó Twilight derramando algunas lágrimas al no poder contenerlas más.

-Cuando pasaron las 2 semanas mi madre fue dada de alta, como era de esperarse, quería regresar al trabajo, pero no se lo permití, incluso había realizado la transferencia del puesto sin que ella se diera cuenta con ayuda de Scarlet, era mi turno, ahora yo cuidaría de ella y mientras Scarlet me apoyara no tendrías problemas con mi edad.

Un día cuando regresaba por la noche ella me esperaba sentada en la sala, por primera vez estaba llorando, me acerque corriendo para saber que ocurría.

-Mamá… ¿qué tienes? ¿Te encuentras bien? – le dije preocupada, fue entonces cuando vi una carta sobre la mesa, era de Elubiery.

-Amor… ¿por qué no me habías dicho esto? – me pregunto, yo le había dicho que entraría a la academia unos meses después para poder trabajar, no quería que se enterara.

-Lo siento… pero no quiero que tú trabajes mamá, no te preocupes ya entre una vez, puedo hacerlo el siguiente año.

-No, esto no está bien cariño, yo ya estoy bien, por favor déjame regresar a mi trabajo, quiero que vayas a la academia, no pierdas esta oportunidad – me dijo con una mirada tan triste que me dolió en lo más profundo, yo solo quería verla feliz.

-Pero Mamá te prohibieron trabajar, debes descansar, yo puedo hacerlo – le dije abrazándola pero por primera vez no podía tranquilizarla. – está bien hagamos un trato. Déjame seguir con el trabajo junto con Scarlet, asistiré a la academia por las mañanas y conservare mi lugar, ¿está bien? – ella obviamente no estaba convencida pero tuve que obligarla a aceptar.

-Al siguiente día, como lo prometí pedí permiso en el trabajo para que me permitieran asistir a la academia 3 veces a la semana para no perder mi lugar y solo trabajar por las tardes en esos 3 días, Scarlet me apoyaría con las horas que faltaran, la paga se redujo pero era la única condición, lo primero que pensé fue en intentar encontrarte, pero me habían aislado a otro grupo con los alumnos que se habían quedado atrás. No era difícil, y cuando tenía algún tiempo libre salía a recorrer todo el lugar, por un momento me permití pensar en ti, pero no pude encontrarte, como protegida de la princesa era obvio que no estarías con nosotros, fui… muy ingenua. Pero estaba bien, estaba feliz por ti, al ver las publicaciones de la academia, siempre había una página dedicada a la estudiante estrella de la Princesa. En ese momento fue cuando lo vi en el último apartado, había un curso sobre magia de sanación, fue ahí cuando tuve una esperanza, si ningún doctor o ningún tipo de magia podía curar a mi madre, yo lo haría, yo encontraría la cura, no importa cuánto me tomara, no importa que tan difícil fuera, había tiempo, podía hacerlo.

-había pasado ya un año y mi vida se volvía una rutina, en las mañanas estudiaba todos los tipos de magia curativa, en las tardes trabajaba y ofrecía pequeños espectáculos que algunos parecía agradarles, y en las noches regresaba a casa para cuidar a mi madre intentando algunos hechizos sobre ella que parecían solo tener efectos mínimos. En la academia pensé que los unicornios serian diferentes, pero no había cambiado en lo absoluto, seguía siendo retraída, y nadie se me acercaba siquiera para saludarme, me creían extraña por solo leer libros de sanación y no asistir a las clases de forma regular, Francamente no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

En todo ese año, quise hablar directamente con la princesa Celestia, ella tal vez podía ayudarme a encontrar la cura, e incluso tal vez ella podía curarla… pero… mis cartas siempre eran rechazadas. En todo ese tiempo Elubiery se convirtió en mi maestra favorita, su carácter explosivo y cambiante me encantaba, ella era la única con la que podía contar dentro de la academia pero a pesar de eso, si la princesa Celestia no quería verme ella no podría hacer nada más que ayudarme con los hechizos que necesitaba, y fuera de la academia Scarlet siempre pasaba tiempo con mi madre, Scarlet consiguió un pequeño negocio con una cafetería y le había dado a mi madre un empleo de medio tiempo que no requería usar magia, yo no estaba de acuerdo pero fue la única forma que encontré para que estuviera más tranquila y al parecer le gustaba mucho.

-había una esperanza y los días ya no parecían ser tan malos, Mi mamá parecía feliz en su pequeño empleo y de verme esforzándome en la academia, los problemas con el dinero estaban desapareciendo. Pero… solo era un espejismo… mi madre decayó otra vez, de nuevo la encontré inconsciente en el suelo cuando regresaba por la noche, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, intente llevarla al hospital pero ella me detuvo, me obligo a solo llevarla a la cama. Podía ver que sentía mucho dolor, tocaba su pecho en repetidas ocasiones intentando ocultarlo. Fue en ese momento que intente utilizar otro hechizo más que había modificado, este era el intento 293, este ya lo conoces bien, ese hechizo reducía su dolor por completo a cambio de algo de mi magia, pero en ese entonces yo creí… - se detuvo Trixie un momento mirando hacia el suelo- yo creí que también la estaba curando… fui una estúpida… todos los días lo utilizaba en ella, aun que seguía intentando perfeccionarlo, leía todo tipo de pergaminos, incluso me colaba a la parte prohibida de la biblioteca, sin que ningún guardia o Elubiery se dieran cuenta, intentaba buscar alguna cura usando otros tipos de magia, incluyendo la Negra.

-Yo me sentía tan feliz de que estuviera funcionando, cada noche utilizaba el hechizo una vez más en ella, ella sonreía y se podía levantar de nuevo como si nada pasara, solo tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo permanente y mi madre estaría bien otra vez, podríamos regresar a esa parte de nuestra vidas que sea había mantenido en pausa durante ese año, realmente sentía que lo había conseguido.

-Gracias cielo, cada día me siento mejor – me dijo abrazándome.

-Te lo dije, mamá si nadie puede curarte, yo lo hare te lo prometo, solo confía en mí, te curare – le dije muy segura de mis palabras… es algo que jamás me perdonare.

-Casi había pasado un año más, mis hechizos cada vez eran más fuertes y ya solo tenía que usarlo una vez a la semana, en ese momento me di cuenta de lo tonta que había sido todo ese tiempo, leí un libro sobre hechizos de restauración en la sala prohibida de la academia, el hechizo que estaba utilizando solo apagaba las terminales nerviosas pero el daño interno seguía, incluso más cuando el usuario seguía sus días normalmente solo con un tratamiento médico común. Me preocupe, pero tenía en mis cascos un hechizo más poderoso, una restauración completa podía aliviarla, así que… no tuve otra opción, tuve que robar el libro, era imposible que me lo prestaran. Solo había un problema con él, Starswirl había sido el único unicornio capaz de ejecutar correctamente una restauración completa. Corrí con el libro a casa, busque a mi madre, pero no se encontraba. En ese momento una poni llamo a la puerta, era Scarlet… est… estaba llorando.

-Pequeña… lo lamento… tu Mamá estaba inconsciente, la lleve al hospital pero… - menciono sollozando, no quise escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir, Salí corriendo de casa y cuando llegue al cuarto del hospital mi madre tenía un respirador, su corazón latía pero se veía muy mal. El doctor me llamo fuera de la habitación a su oficina, Scarlet me acompañaba.

-Scarlet, pequeña. Realmente lo lamento, pero será mejor que se preparen… – menciono el doctor mirándome con condolencia, de nuevo no quise escuchar y me dirigí a su habitación, solo pude escuchar como Scarlet me llamaba, cuando entre la mire decidida y utilice el hechizo de nuevo, no quería que mi madre sintiera dolor, su expresión cambio a una más tranquila, fue entonces cuando intente usar la restauración, lo intente una y otra vez hasta casi caer desmayada ante la mirada del doctor y Scarlet que esperaban en la puerta. La habitación era completamente blanca con un enorme ventanal con una vista privilegiada de Equestria, la luna salía en el fondo, en ese momento ya no podía intentar de nuevo el hechizo, estaba muy cansada. Me odie por un momento, de que servía que mi cutie mark estuviera en mi costado por un hechizo que solo yo podía hacer… el único hechizo que quería realizar era la restauración, voltee a ver por el ventanal hacia la luna y recordé todo lo que me había dicho mi madre, sabia sobre la Princesa Luna, si Celestia no me escuchaba tal vez…

-Prin… Princesa Luna, sé que no te he hablado en mucho tiempo, lo lamento, pero esta noche… necesito tu ayuda más que nunca, yo no soy fuerte… y estoy segura que tú lo eres… ayúdame a curar a mamá, te daré todo lo que quieras, incluso estoy dispuesta a sacrificar mi magia y nunca más usarla, Te entrego mi hechizo especial, te entrego toda mi magia, te entrego mi vida… solo ayúdame a hacer este hechizo aunque sea el último que haga, puedo lograrlo con tu ayuda Princesa. Por favor princesa… te lo suplico, ayúdame a curarla. – en ese momento vi como una estrella fugaz pasaba enfrente de la luna, asimilaba una lagrima en el ojo de la yegua dibujada en ella, de alguna forma sentía que me había escuchado. En ese momento escuche a mi madre moverse.

Me acerque a ella sujetando su casco.

-Sabía que estabas aquí Cariño – menciono con dificultad, su voz había sido sustituida por una cansada y susurrante pero seguía mostrando esa hermosa sonrisa – ya no me duele cielo – me dijo mientras me acercaba a ella.

-Utilice el hechizo, pero mamá encontré uno que te puede curar, aun no puedo hacerlo pero dame algunas horas, puedo hacerlo… podemos hacerlo. – le mencione conservando la calma.

-Eso suena fabuloso cielo, ¿puedo pedirte un favor amor? – me menciono acariciando mi melena.

-Si mamá lo que quieras

– Podrías traerme un vaso con agua, tengo mucha sed – me pidió sonriendo.

-Si… por supuesto, espera solo un momento.

Sin dudarlo salí corriendo para buscar el vaso con agua, cuando regresaba con el vaso, Scarlet estaba llorando en el pasillo con mucha ansiedad, me asusté mucho y corrí a la habitación.

Mi madre me miro con una sonrisa dándome las gracias.

-Muchas gracias mi amor – me dijo dejando el vaso a un lado. – el doctor dice que no debo tomar nada por ahora- menciono entre risitas. – mi amor, ¿podrías sonreír para mí?. – me pidió mirándome con un semblante tranquilo y alegre.

-Pero mami-

-Apapapa sin peros cariño – me menciono sonriendo.

-Le di mi sonrisa más honesta antes de desmoronarme, llore a su lado unos minutos hasta que pude tranquilízame, después recordé el hechizo y lo intente de nuevo una y otra vez hasta que mis patas ya no querían sostenerme, en ese momento sentí un hechizo cálido que me envolvía, era mi madre que me atraía hacia ella.

-Espera mami, por favor no uses magia, dame unos minutos más, puedo hacerlo.

-Pero me siento muy bien cariño, de hecho tengo algo de sueño y sabes que no puedo dormir si mi pequeña no está a mi lado – me dijo sonriendo, me acurruco en su pecho acariciando mi melena, beso mi frente y empezó a cantar esa hermosa canción, ella me la cantaba en las noches de truenos cuando me espantaban los rayos y me iba a dormir con ella pero esta vez era un poco diferente. Esta vez… - Trixie no dejaba de derramar lágrimas cuando comenzó a cantar en un tono dulce y bajo.

_Dulces sueños te deseo._

_En esta bella noche de anhelos y esperanzas._

_Donde lo que sueñes._

_En tu futuro se convertirá._

_Duerme en calma cariño._

_Que por siempre a tu lado estaré._

_Entre el frio y la tormenta._

_Hasta tus miedos deshacer._

_Mañana otro día te espera._

_Para tu camino continuar._

_Aunque en sombra me convierta._

_A tu lado siempre voy a estar._

_Donde quiera que me encuentre yo nunca te olvidare._

_Mis sueños y deseos tú siempre los vas a tener._

_Durante mucho tiempo mi camino perdí._

_Pero gracias ti mi amor, mi vida pude seguir._

_No me arrepiento de nada._

_Ya que por ti, siempre fui muy feliz._

Mi madre estaba usando un hechizo sobre mí, para que me durmiera mientras escuchaba su canción, después sentí que me abrasaba muy fuerte y sentía unas cálidas gotas en mi cara.

\- Te amo Cariño, y siempre Te amare, te prometo no dejarte sola nunca - yo luchaba contra su hechizo intentando despertar. Después de unos momentos deje de sentir su abrazo, utilice toda la fuerza que me quedaba para deshacer el hechizo, e… ella… Ella… – en ese momento Trixie se derrumbó lloraba incontrolable golpeando el suelo con su casco. –mi mamá… mi mamá- menciono sin poder terminar. Twilight lloraba de la misma manera pero en ese momento no dudo más en abrazarla recargándola en su pecho impidiendo que se siguiera haciendo daño al golpear su casco ya lastimado en el suelo, Trixie la abrazo fuerte sin poder dejar de llorar enterrando su cabeza en el pecho de twilight.

-Ella no quería morir Twilight… ella no lo merecía… no puede curarla, lo intente… juro que lo intente… pero no pude… porque tengo que ser tan débil, si tan solo hubiera podido hacer ese hechizo. Ella estaría aquí… las dos hubiéramos tenido un espectáculo juntas como siempre quisimos hacerlo – menciono Trixie recargada en el pecho de Twilight, La princesa solo lloraba y la abrazaba dejándola desahogarse. Después de varios minutos cuando Trixie pudo hablar de nuevo recargada en twiligt pudo mencionar.

-Ella murió mientras la abrazaba esa noche, Grite por ayuda, alce la vista y la luna se encontraba enfrente de mí, también le rogué que me ayudara. Pero ya nadie podía hacer nada, su corazón se había detenido, me quede con ella, abrazándola hasta que los doctores me retiraron, Scarlet me sujeto entre sus cascos mientras lloraba conmigo. Desde entonces despierto a veces en la noche, escuchando las palabras de mi madre, si tenía alguna habilidad especial, si podía hacer algo, ¿porque no lo pude hacer con ella?, ¿porque no pude curarla? – gritaba Trixie abrazándola más fuerte, Twilight la abrazaba sin decir nada, sintiendo todo el dolor que sentía Trixie en ese momento expresándolo en su rostro.

Después de varios minutos mas, Trixie se tranquilizó, manteniéndose recargada en Twilight sollozando.

-Lo siento… no tenías por qué pasar por esto. –menciono Trixie hablando con dificultad.

-Tranquila, estoy aquí para ayudarte, pero… hay algo que tengo que decirte. – menciono Twilight dudando aun abrazándola y limpiando las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos.

-¿Si?

\- mientras estaba agonizando… creo que… la vi… vi a tu madre.

De inmediato Trixie se intentó levantar sintiéndose muy molesta, pero Twilight la detuvo abrazándola aún más fuerte.

-Suéltame, no puedo creer que ahora tú te burles también de mí. Suéltame! – Grito Trixie forcejeando con fuerza. – Confié en ti Twilight, Confié en ti.

-"Hasta la estrella más pequeña puede brillar en la noche más oscura" – Menciono Twilight citando la frase de la alicornio, en ese momento Trixie dejo de luchar.

-Ella era muy hermosa, su pelaje era blanco resplandeciente – Mencionaba Twilight sintiendo como Trixie se relajaba al escucharla.- tenía una melena muy parecida a la tuya solo que en un tono hermoso de azul, su Cutie Mark era una estrella rodeada por unas grandes alas azules, y sus ojos eran idénticos a los tuyos, su voz era tan hermosa que brindaba calma con tan solo escucharla, me dijiste que era una unicornio, pero ahora tenía unas grandes y hermosas alas.

-Es… es ella… pero como, no lo entiendo- menciono Trixie aun sintiendo el fuerte abrazo Twilight intentando asimilar la idea.

-yo tampoco lo sé, yo escuchaba todo lo que me decías mientras estaba inconsciente, casi me doy por vencida, pero en ese momento ella apareció para ayudarme, ella te escuchaba Trixie y me dijo que te dijera eso, que tú lo entenderías.

-Es lo que decía la hechicera de la historia, Enyar

-bueno, escuche esa historia pero no creo que sea ficticia.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Trixie aun sollozando.

\- Enyar al revés es… Rayne - menciono Twilight sonriendo. Trixie dio un pequeño salto al escucharlo. – creo que esa historia es real, y aquella hechicera era tu madre.

-¿po… Podrías decirme como se encontraba?. – menciono Trixie más tranquila sintiendo como los cascos de Twilight se ablandaban.

-Ella se veía muy feliz, aunque preocupada por ti, ella quería que supieras que a pesar de todo, jamás te ha dejado sola, siempre ha estado contigo. – Trixie solo dejo escapar un suspiro mientras dejaba caer su peso sobre Twilight al parecer liberándose de toda la carga que mantenía sobre ella.

-Y bueno yo… te debo una disculpa… no estuve cuando me necesitaste, estuviste en la academia para poder encontrarme, si yo lo hubiera sabido… - inicio Twilight siendo interrumpida.

-No importa, eso ya paso, aunque no hayas estado en ese momento, estas ahora… Gracias por escucharme Twilight… realmente necesitaba sacarlo, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara… gracias por aun ser mi amiga. –menciono Trixie ahora dibujando una sonrisa. –Sabes… hay algo que nunca entendí… ese día cuando los doctores y Scarlet me retiraron de ella, después de algunos minutos su cuerpo comenzó a brillar desvaneciéndose en esferas de luz. ¿Cómo es posible?

-Alguna vez leí algo así, se dice que cuando un unicornio muere con su último hechizo puede brindar su energía, convirtiéndose en parte natural del planeta. Pero también hay muchas cosas que no entiendo, o no creí posibles.

-Entiendo…

Pasaron algunos minutos más en esa posición hasta que Trixie decidió levantarse.

-bueno estoy agotada, no había llorado así en años, y si le dices a alguien yo…

-Tranquila, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. – Respondió Twilight sonriendo tomando de nuevo el muñeco que había dejado a un lado entre sus cascos, Trixie se quitaba la bufanda y guardaba todo de nuevo en su cofre.

-bueno vamos a dormir mañana tendremos un largo viaje – menciono Trixie entrando a la habitación haciendo levitar sus cosas, Twilight tardo un poco en reaccionar, había escuchado bien… ¿dijo tendremos?

Twilight se levantó rápido y entro viendo a Trixie acostarse.

-Espera Trixie, ¿dijiste que iras conmigo? – menciono dudando.

-Eso dije, no puedo dejar a la princesa viajar sola.- Twilight sonrió acostumbrada a las respuestas de Trixie.

-Gracias Trixie. – menciono Twilight avanzando hacia la cama.

-Buenas noches Twilight– menciono Trixie cerrando sus ojos dibujando una expresión de calma en su rostro dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Buenas noches Trixie – menciono Twilight esbozando una sonrisa mientras abrazaba con fuerza el muñeco.

Al día siguiente Twilight despertaba sintiendo la calidez de los rayos del sol entrando a través de la gruesa cortina, de inmediato sintió el muñeco a su lado, que levanto con sus cascos para mirarlo mejor a la luz del día, en ese momento recordó lo que había ocurrido con el otro y se sintió arrepentida de inmediato. Después volteo a ver a Trixie, estaba boca arriba respirando tranquilamente, parecía que las pesadillas por fin la habían abandonado. Sintió el impulso de salir de la cama para empezar el día pero por otra parte no quería despertar a Trixie, así que decidió quedarse ahí algunos minutos más solo pensando mirando el muñeco sosteniéndolo en sus cascos hacia arriba. Poco después Trixie se movió hacia ella dejando caer su pata sobre Twilight para abrazarla y recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho, Twilight dio un pequeño salto antes de escuchar a Trixie balbuceando algunas palabras que no se alcanzaban a entender, al parecer seguía dormida.

Twilight sonrió un poco antes de responder el abrazo imaginado la cara de Trixie cuando despertara y dibujo una sonrisa, posiblemente se molestaría un poco.

Minutos después Trixie se movía abriendo lentamente los ojos mirando hacia arriba, después de unos segundos los cerro de nuevo.

5... 4… 3… 2… 1… - conto Twilight en su mente.

En ese momento Trixie abrió de los ojos dando un brinco desde la cama hacia atrás.

-¿Pero qué crees que haces? – menciono sorprendida avanzando hacia atrás antes de caer de la cama.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Twilight.

-No! No estoy bien.

-Yo no hice nada, Tú me abrazaste mientras dormías. – menciono Twilight entre risas.

-Debiste despertarme o algo… - menciono Trixie sobando su cabeza con el casco.

-Lo siento, quería que descansaras un poco más, ¿Dormiste bien? – pregunto con una sonrisita.

-A decir verdad… si, muy bien. – menciono Trixie mientras se estiraba un poco. – ¿Qué hora será?

-Las 8:00 en punto.

-¿Lo supiste por la posición del sol o algo así? – menciono Trixie con una risita.

-E, no… la vi en el reloj que está a tu lado – menciono Twilight señalando el reloj. Trixie volteo mirándolo entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Como sea… voy a tomar un baño antes de irnos ¿está bien? – menciono Trixie dirigiéndose al baño.

Cuando entro dejo escapar un suspiro y se acercó a la tina para abrir las llaves simultáneamente, mientras observaba con detalle el líquido fluir y salpicando algunas gotas mientras golpeaba en la base de la tina, comenzó a preguntarse se había tomado la decisión correcta. Sin duda, podría ser la mejor forma de empezar, ahora era o siempre había sido amiga de la mismísima princesa, pero era algo que le costaba asimilar… no era correcto solo hacerse de fama solo siendo amiga de la princesa, la Trixie de apenas algunos meses atrás no lo dudaría en hacerlo de esa forma, esa Trixie no creía más en ningún pony pero esta vez era diferente, de alguna forma no le quería fallar a Twilight. El sonido cambiante del agua la hizo volver en sí, para cerrar las llaves, se acercó un poco más para mirar su reflejo en el agua, ahora podía sentir de una forma más clara quien era ella, pero aún faltaba algo. En ese momento sacudió su cabeza para liberarse de todos sus pensamientos aunque fuera solo por algunos minutos.

Lentamente se introdujo en el agua un poco más caliente de lo normal, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio, Mirando el vapor que emanaba de la superficie en ese momento decidió hacer todo más simple, las cosas pasan por algo, así que simplemente solo se dejaría llevar hacia su nuevo camino, pasara lo que pasara, lo peor ya había quedado atrás. Cerró sus ojos sonriendo aceptando su decisión.

Twilight se encontraba arreglando la cama acomodando las almohadas y cojines quedando perfectamente simétricas, al verlos desde el frente sintió una pequeña inquietud. - tal vez… a veces exagero un poco con esto - pensó mirando la cama para después salir al balcón mirando el pueblo completo iluminado por los rayos de luz matinal. Había algo que la preocupaba, algo que divagaba por su mente, un recuerdo perdido de aquella noche que se negaba a salir de lo más recóndito de su mente, pero ya no tenía mucha importancia, probablemente ya la estarían buscando, en ese momento otra pregunta la abordo. Al llegar con Trixie, que pasaría entre ella y sus amigas, probablemente lograría llevarse bien con Fluttershy, Rarity y Pinkie, tal vez con las demás tardaría un poco más, pero con Rainbow, solo el pensarlo le causaba un escalofrió - Está tardando mucho - pensó dirigiéndose a la puerta del baño.

-Trixie, ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Twilight tocando sin recibir respuesta. – Voy a entrar- Al entrar Trixie se encontraba flotando en el agua boca arriba desmañada por la temperatura, Twilight al mirarla su cara se puso azul del susto, de inmediato la hiso levitar envolviéndola en una toalla para llevarla a la cama. En ese momento Trixie recobraba la conciencia.

-Eres una tonta, si no soportas la temperatura no deberías quedarte tanto tiempo – mencionaba Twilight alzando la voz en tono de regaño.

-Relájate, no me di cuenta, solo me quede dormida, además estoy bien – menciono Trixie aun sintiéndose algo mareada.

-Ni siquiera puedes levantarte. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubiera dado cuenta?, pudiste haberte ahogado… tonta – menciono Twilight frunciendo el ceño.

-Está bien, Esta bien, lo lamento, solo dame unos minutos y estaré bien– menciono Trixie intentando sentarse.

Twilight solo negó con la cabeza entrando al baño.

\- ¿Estaba enojada? - pensó Trixie sonriendo.

Algunos minutos más tarde Trixie la esperaba con todas las cosas reunidas en la puerta.

-Aún nos queda suficientes bits para el tren – menciono Trixie contando las monedas contenidas en el saco azul.

-No lo necesitaremos. – respondió Twilight saliendo del baño con una toalla sobre su cabeza.

-¿y cómo vamos a regresar?, yo no puedo volar y de ninguna manera dejare que me lleves, además de cualquier otra forma tardaremos mucho.

-De hecho hay una forma, tardaríamos solo 3 horas o menos dependiendo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Trixie arqueando la ceja.

\- Vamos, te explicó en el camino – menciono Twilight saliendo por la puerta.

Al salir por la puerta Trixie entrego la carreta al encargado del hotel, ya no la necesitaría más, las 2 avanzaron un poco por un sendero para salir del pueblo no sin antes voltearlo a ver una última vez.

-No pudimos despedirnos- Menciono Trixie.

-Si quieres podemos regresar a buscarla.

-No, está bien, le prometí que regresaría cuando pueda retomar las riendas de mi vida. Así que no es una despedida.

-Eso es cierto. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-¿Qué tienes pensado Twilight? – menciono Trixie mirando a Twilight que dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Quiero intentar un hechizo contigo, hace tiempo, lo hice sobre una de mis amigas, Rarity, desde entonces lo he estado perfeccionando, al principio se me hacía bastante complicado hasta que pude calcular una mejor función para el flujo de magia y elementos que se necesitan concentrándolos en una distribución exacta de los elementos que se requiere…

-Woow woow Despacio ¿quieres? – menciono Trixie agitando el casco.

-Con este hechizo podrás volar.

-Sin efectos secundarios Twilight – menciono Trixie expresando su única condición.

-No te preocupes, lo he practicado lo suficiente, ¿Estas lista? – menciono Twilight apuntando su cuerno hacia Trixie.

-Realmente no pero no tengo opción, solo… Ten cuidado con esa cosa.

Twilight concentró algo de su magia en su cuerno que después disparo hacia Trixie, poco a poco una esfera de luz la envolvía, Twilight continuo reuniendo cada vez más magia frente a Trixie hasta que se formó una esfera perfecta, cuando termino, el cuerpo de Trixie recibía un brillo que se atenuaba poco a poco hasta desaparecer. Trixie miro sus cascos y miro a los lados.

-Creo que no funciono Twilight, no paso nada– menciono Trixie mirando a una cansada alicornio.

\- es que… las estas cubriendo con tus alforjas– menciono Twilight sonriendo.

Trixie recorrió un poco la mochila de su lomo hacia su cuello dejando a la vista un par de alas que se extendían hacia arriba, del mismo tono que su pelaje, parecían ser parte de ella.

-Wow… esto es nuevo… ¿cómo lo hiciste? – menciono Trixie moviendo sus alas aleatoriamente.

-Bueno el hechizo consistía en tomar algunos elementos naturales como Tela de araña y roció, ese hechizo podía otorgarte alas por un máximo de 5 días mientras las cuidaras, después de investigarlo por varios días, descubrí que podía hacerlas más fuertes, tanto que pudieran ser parte de ti, pero al aumentar su resistencia y detalle perdían durabilidad. En otras palabras solo podrás usar tus alas por un máximo de 5 horas, después solo se desvanecerán.

-Por un momento creí que podían ser permanentes, esto es genial. ¿Pero cómo puedo volar? Estas cosas se mueven solas. – Pregunto Trixie mirando con emoción sus alas.

-Al principio se me complico mucho, pero solo es cuestión de agitarlas lentamente mientras te acostumbras, tu magia hará el resto.

-Pero, no las siento realmente.

-Solo imagina que puedes controlarlas, como si intentaras mover tu casco o tu cabeza pero dirige el pensamiento hacia donde están tus alas.

Trixie cerró sus ojos por un momento y poco a poco sus alas comenzaban a agitarse elevándose poco a poco.

-Eso es, solo no las agites demasiado y hazlo en forma rítmica, de lo contrario perderías el control y caerás.

-Esto es grandioso Twilight, tienes que enseñarme este hechizo.

-Claro, te enseñare mis not… o no! – Se detuvo Twilight.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mis notas estaban en mi antigua biblioteca y… ya no existe, bueno no importa puedo reescribirlo para ti, Todos los hechizos que hago los he aprendido de memoria. Bueno ¿nos vamos? – Pregunto Twilight mirando a Trixie elevándose un poco más.

-Si – respondió Trixie haciendo levitar su cofre y acomodando su mochila, Twilight desplego sus alas alcanzando a Trixie para después emprender el viaje de regreso. Poco después Twilight se frenó sin avisar haciendo que Trixie perdiera un poco el equilibrio a punto de chocar.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Trixie deteniéndose con dificultad. – no hagas eso que aún no me acostumbro.

-Es que… no se hacia dónde ir – menciono Twilight sonriendo con un casco en su cabeza.

-*suspiro* Eso creí, poniville está en esa dirección – menciono Trixie señalando al sudeste.

-Tienes buena orientación. Aunque realmente no me sorprende, has recorrido toda Equestria – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Si, de hecho… - Comenzó a decir Trixie lanzando un hechizo en forma de un rectángulo frente a ellas, en él se dibujaba un mapa de toda Equestria y un poco más halla con nombres de pueblos y ciudades.

-Creo que ambas debemos intercambiar algunos hechizos – menciono Twilight entre risas – que son esas cruces azules y rojas – menciono mientras observaba algunas cruces en el mapa, esparcidos en ciertos puntos donde no parecía haber un pueblo o ciudad cerca.

-Las azules son lugares que me gusta visitar, en cada uno hay algo especial y casi todos esos lugares pertenecen a leyendas que me contaba mi madre.– menciono Trixie mirando el mapa – y en cuanto a las rojas son lugares donde por poco no salgo de ahí, son muy peligrosos, ya sea por los animales mágicos o por la propia naturaleza del lugar.

-Impresionante, y que hay de esa cruz blanca tan apartada.

-Esa pertenece a un lugar al que siempre quise regresar pero nunca pude, tengo el presentimiento de que esta ahí pero los que llegan no lo verán jamás, tienes que entrar a través de un hechizo, es un lugar realmente hermoso, ahí jamás amanece.

-Suena increíble, nunca había escuchado de un lugar así.

-Se dice que si llegas a ese lugar, tendrás 3 deseos… el primero te lo considera el pony que te lleve por primera vez a ese lugar, el segundo ese mismo sitio te lo considera, y el tercero solo tú puedes cumplirlo… Mi madre me llevo ahí por primera vez… - Mencionaba Trixie antes de detenerse y sonreír.

-Lo siento tal vez no me correspondía saberlo. – menciono Twilight bajando un poco la mirada.

-Descuida, no me molesta que tú lo sepas, y me recordaste que aún puede que me quede un deseo por lo menos. – menciono Trixie haciendo desaparecer el mapa y avanzando hacia donde había señalado. – Bueno, terminemos con esto Twilight, volemos más rápido – menciono Trixie acelerando un poco más con erráticos movimientos, Twilight la miro sonriendo, en ese momento llego un recuerdo a su mente de la unicornio temerosa que compartió con ella algunas palabras en aquel parque cubierto de nieve.

-Las cosas pasan por alguna razón ¿no es así Trixie? - pensó por un momento antes de alcanzarla sobre el cielo despejado.

_**En Canterlot… **_

En el castillo la princesa Luna se encontraba en el balcón, aún conservaba su postura firme, mientras veía a todos los guardias desplegarse alrededor del castillo siendo guiados por Shinning Armor.

En la habitación Sunset contemplaba los cuadros de las paredes, había uno de Celestia y uno de luna del otro lado, su mente divagaba y en su rostro podía notarse un poco de cansancio haber despertado recientemente, despacio retiro un poco las sabanas tocando con su casco su cara, las heridas ya no dolían más.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Spike despertando en un sillón a un lado de la cama.

-Si Spike… ¿Estuviste aquí toda la noche? – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Si bueno… estaba un poco preocupado.

-Muchas gracias Spike, pero me encuentro muy bien. – mención Sunset volteando al techo con un semblante pensativo.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si es solo que… fueron segundos Spike – menciono Sunset poniendo un casco sobre su frente.

-¿segundos?

-Si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte por unos segundos más, Rarity y Apple Jack seguirían aquí. –Aclaro con un tono de culpa.

-Ellas están bien, por ahora no creo que sirva de algo culparnos, en lugar de eso, es mejor buscar alguna solución– menciono Spike sentándose en el sillón.

-En eso tienes razón, ¿Has intentando enviar mensajes a Twilight? – pregunto Sunset aun con la misma expresión en su rostro.

-Sí, anoche, pero sigue pasando lo mismo – Respondió Spike agachando un poco la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que haría Twilight? – pregunto Sunset.

-Investigar la solución, ya sea en libros o por otro medio. De alguna forma siempre la encontramos. - respondió Spike levantando un poco la mirada hacia los cuadros. – Sé que ha pasado poco tiempo pero ya extraño sus rituales – menciono Spike sonriendo.

-¿Rituales? – pregunto Sunset mirándolo arqueando la ceja.

-Levantarse siempre a la misma hora, hacer la cama con precisión de nerd, intentar hacerme despertar y digo intentar porque casi nunca lo logra, y por ultimo leer algunas páginas del libro que leerá ese día hasta que me levanto a hacer el desayuno. Lo mismo casi todos los días. – Spike parecía cambiar su expresión a una preocupada. – La extraño – menciono finalmente.

-Te entiendo, también estoy preocupada, Espero que estén bien. – menciono Sunset

-Sunset.

-Dime.

-¿Has pensado en regresar a Equestria?

-Sí, Algunas veces, pero siento que si regreso estaría abandonando a mis amigas, aun que en forma de ser técnicamente sean las mismas, sus vidas son completamente distintas y de alguna forma he logrado acostumbrarme a ese mundo al punto de considerarlo mi hogar y abandonarlo creo que no es una decisión que quiera tomar… no aun. Además puedo regresar aquí cuando me necesiten. – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-imaginaba esa respuesta. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo más? – pregunto Spike

-Claro Spike.

-¿ya conocías a Twi? antes de… bueno todo esto – pregunto Spike temiendo que su pregunta fuera demasiado directa.

\- No realmente Spike, sabía quién era porque siempre aparecía su nombre en los registros de artículos y publicaciones, yo había conseguido entrar un año antes que ella a la academia de Celestia, mi nombre era el que se encontraba en las publicaciones, mis investigaciones aparecían cada mes, pero todo se acabó cuando ella llego, simplemente era mejor que yo en todo aspecto, nunca pude conocerla ya que a ella se le había asignado un sector para sus estudios apenas algunos meses después de entrar, el mismo que tenían profesores e investigadores de clase avanzada por ser la protegida de Celestia, un lugar que siempre intente alcanzar pero que nunca logre, desde entonces intentaba alcanzarla, en todos los aspectos, quería que me notaran de nuevo pero no pude hacerlo.

-Supongo que te entiendo -Menciono Spike sorprendido.

-Debo admitir que estar a su sombra era muy doloroso, pero el camino que elegí fue lo peor que he hecho, si hubiera podido ver todo lo que pasaba desde mi perspectiva actual, todo hubiera sido tan diferente. Si en lugar de competir con algo que nunca iba a ganar lo hubiera compartido, la situación seria muy distinta. *suspiro* fui realmente egoísta.

-Pero tal vez nunca hubiéramos llegado a este punto, tal vez no hubieras conocido el otro mundo y no tendrías ese nuevo hogar.

-Supongo que sí… sabes hay alguien más a parte de Twilight que pude conocer antes.

-¿quién podría ser?... Rarity nunca estuvo en la academia – menciono Spike pensando un poco.

-La llamaban Lulamoon-

-¿Lulamoon?

-Trixie Lulamoon – Aclaro Sunset.

-Wow espera, ¿Trixie también estuvo en la academia de Celestia con ustedes? – menciono Spike levantándose sorprendido.

-Sí, aunque solo fue por un corto tiempo para después desaparecer. Pero en el tiempo en que estuvo, ella siempre estudiaba por su cuenta, casi no asistía a los cursos, y los libros que leía por lo general eran de Magia curativa, era muy antisocial pero a pesar de eso era también la alumna favorita de una de las mejores profesoras de la academia, si no mal recuerdo se llamaba Elubiery… Te sorprendería saber que Trixie tenía un carácter muy fuerte y siempre se encontraba con la guardia alta, pero si sabias como tratarla era completamente distinta, como si te demostrara quien era en realidad de tras de ese escudo que siempre intentaba levantar – menciono Sunset comparándola con la Trixie del otro mundo.

Spike mantenía una expresión pensativa como si le costara creer lo que Sunset decía, aun recordaba a la maga prepotente y presumida.

-Me cuesta un poco creer en eso, la Trixie que conocimos no era así, de hecho humillo a mis amigas, e incluso trato de desterrar a Twilight, sé que era por culpa del amuleto pero anteriormente solo era ella. – menciono Spike finalmente.

-Bueno hay ocasiones donde podemos tomar la decisión de no volver a creer en nadie más, apartarte de todos, e intentar sobrevivir a tu manera y sin depender de nadie, en otras palabras, aprendes a odiar a todos y a todo lo que te rodea… se lo que es perfectamente.

-¿Pero que le pudo haber pasado para cambiar de esa forma?

-Yo no hablaba con ella, salvo para cruzar algunos saludos o alguna pregunta de vez en cuando, jamás me dijo que no, siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, recuerdo que casi todos los días se veía muy cansada pero era sumamente dedicada en lo que hacía, siempre desde muy temprano ya se encontraba en la biblioteca con pilas de hojas, un libro donde mantenía sus notas y todos los libros de magia curativa que podía conseguir, pero había algo más en ella, algo más halla de solo el deseo de aprender, podría decir que era una profunda desesperación. – menciono Sunset con un semblante serio mientras intentaba recordar.

-¿Desesperación?

-Tiempo después supe que su madre estaba muy enferma, todo lo que hacía supongo era para intentar curarla. – Mencionaba Sunset agachando la mirada mientras Spike la miraba.

-Eso… debió ser muy duro para ella.

-Así es, tenía una vida muy difícil, estudiaba en las mañanas, trabajaba por las tardes y no tenía mucho dinero, jamás la vi conversar con alguien de alguna forma que pudiera decir que tenía amigos e incluso podría decir que muchos no la querían en la academia incluidos algunos profesores.

-¿Pero por qué la abandono finalmente?

-2 años después de conocerla supe que su madre no lo había logrado, dejo de asistir un mes completo se decía que no salía de su casa, no comía bien y la única con la que hablaba algunas veces era una pegaso que siempre estaba con ella y cuando volvió intente hablarle pero la Trixie de antes ya no estaba ahí, simplemente ya no hablaba con nadie, dejo de ir a la biblioteca e incluso perdió el interés por la magia curativa, de alguna forma quería darle mi pésame por lo que le había sucedido, pero ella simplemente no quería tener ningún contacto con nadie. Un día quise salir un poco a conseguir algunas cosas que necesitaba, no sé qué ocurrió pero en un callejón se encontraba Trixie frente a un grupo de unicornios, ella lloraba pero su expresión solo podía definirla como odio, las unicornios se burlaban, no podía escuchar lo que decían y decidí acercarme para intervenir, pero en ese momento Trixie ataco a una de ellas con un hechizo que no había visto jamás, la unicornio gritaba tocando su cabeza desesperada mientras se retorcía en el suelo, las demás corrieron despavoridas, la unicornio que había recibido el hechizo dejo de moverse pero en sus ojos se podía notar una mirada de terror, estaba completamente fuera de sí. Corrí hacia ella haciendo que cancelara el hechizo pero el daño ya estaba hecho, Trixie se dio la vuelta para mírame mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos, cuando me miro solo sonrió como si de alguna manera se sintiera satisfecha por lo que había hecho y me dijo – ahora ya sabe lo que sintió - intente detenerla pero solo golpeo mi casco diciendo que me apartara, que yo no tenía nada que ver en eso. La unicornio intentaba levantarse temblando, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y su mirada perdida, obviamente era la excusa perfecta que buscaban para echar a Trixie, de alguna forma había soportado todo ese tiempo los abusos de los demás, hasta ese día, supongo ya no tenía nada que perder. Después de que la expulsaron jamás la volví a ver, se fue de Canterlot dejando todo atrás. La pony a la que Trixie ataco pasó varias semanas en el hospital, no había ningún daño físico pero su mente se había hecho polvo, después de varios meses se recuperó parcialmente, no volvió a ser la misma. Tiempo después de investigar un poco supe cuál había sido el hechizo, El hechizo se llama _**Enclosure**_.

\- recuerdo que lo habías mencionado antes.

-Si… la unicornio admitió haber molestado a Trixie junto a las demás, ella lo había soportado todo hasta que el nombre de su madre fue mencionado, así que… la hiso sentir todo lo que ella sintió incluso cuando murió. Desde ese día supongo que Trixie se convirtió en la unicornio que conociste, y para ser sincera no la culpo, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo… o tal vez lo hice. Trixie tenía mucho potencial, de hecho podría decir que ningún otro unicornio podía realizar los hechizos que ella hacía todos eran completamente a su manera. Y en otras sé que podría haberle ayudado, a decir verdad si nos hubiéramos conocido mejor, juntas hubiéramos podido ser un gran equipo. Solo he podido pensar en que si regresa con Twilight, no sabría cómo hablarle si quiera. Es más, no sé si ella me recuerde. – menciono Sunset dejando escapar un suspiro.

-Supongo que ahora la entiendo un poco mejor.

-La princesa Luna confía mucho en ella, supongo que también pueden darle una segunda oportunidad como lo hicieron conmigo. – menciono Sunset mirando a Spike.

-Tal vez – se limitó a decir Spike cruzando los brazos.

-Bueno basta, hagamos lo que haría Twilight, ¿te parece?, si sigo aquí solo esperando me volveré loca. – menciono Sunset levantando avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Buena idea – menciono Spike siguiéndola.

_**En al Antiguo Castillo… **_

Lejos de ahí en un cuarto del viejo castillo en ruinas la princesa Cadence se encontraba mirando por la ventana.

-Se están moviendo… podríamos atraparlas ahora. – menciono Cadence con una voz fría casi irreconocible.

-Paciencia… - Menciono una voz grave en el fondo

-Sería muy sencillo solo hacerlo.

-Sencillo pero inútil, tan solo piensa, en el bello tormento de la incertidumbre tan solo esperando que algo ocurra hora con hora, la desesperación las consumirá lentamente como un cálido veneno que circula en tus venas latido con latido. Y cuando ese veneno llegue al corazón, no habrá motivo para contenerse.

-Entiendo – sonrió Cadence tocando el amuleto de su pecho.

?

-Princesa Celestia! – Grito Rainbow al ver a la princesa caer al suelo.

-Descuida Rainbow, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco débil, explico la princesa intentando mantener su hechizo.

-Descuide princesa, podemos soportarlo – menciono Apple Jack.

-Sé que sí, pero en este momento ustedes son más importantes, si por algún motivo alguna de ustedes no llegara a soportarlo todo se perdería, y Fenrir obtendría lo que quiere.

-Espero que puedan ayudarnos pronto – menciono Rarity.

-Lo harán… siempre lo hacen – Menciono Pinkie con su ánimo casi restaurado.

En ese momento la princesa se recargo sobre Rainbow desvaneciendo el hechizo, todas pudieron sentir un gran peso sobre ellas que les impedía respirar, la desesperación de Cadence por intentar huir del encantamiento del amuleto las envolvía poco a poco. La princesa lanzo de nuevo el hechizo terminando con la horrible experiencia.

-¿Que fue eso? - Menciono Fluttershy temblando en el suelo con los cascos sobre su cabeza.

-Eso es lo que está sintiendo Cadence en este momento. Ella sigue con nosotros de alguna forma, pero mientras más permanezca con el amuleto, sus miedos la consumirán lentamente transformando todo lo que es. Fenrir logro transformar el amuleto para su conveniencia aun que al hacerlo también se expuso a esto por muchos años.

\- ¿Usted está soportando todo esto por nosotras? – pregunto Rainbow ayudándola a reincorporarse.

-Así es, lo hare hasta quedarme sin fuerzas, pero cuando eso ocurra, tienen que ser fuertes – menciono la princesa intentando sonreír.

_**En Poniville… **_

Twilight y Trixie sobre volaban el bosque, Trixie se detuvo repentinamente al contemplar el pequeño pueblo que recordaba perfectamente.

-Todo saldrá bien Trixie, no te preocupes – Menciono Twilight entendiéndola.

-Gracias, pero aun así estoy un poco nerviosa, no quiero perjudicarte de alguna forma. – Respondió Trixie siendo honesta.

-No lo harás, y si pasa algo, yo no te voy a dejar sola. – menciono Twilight poniendo un casco sobre el hombro de Trixie.

-Esta… Está bien.

Las dos avanzaron hasta casi llegar al balcón en la parte más alta del castillo. Twilight bajo lentamente dando la vuelta – Bienve… - inicio twilight

-Twilight! No puedo parar estas cosas, cuidado cuidado!– menciono Trixie agitando sus alas de forma errática sin poder detenerse, Twilight instintivamente se agacho evitando chocar con ella. Trixie cerro sus ojos esperando un impacto que nunca sintió, al abrirlos una estela de color lila la envolvía evitando por poco que chocara en la puerta.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Twilight preocupada.

-Si… gracias… ¿un… castillo? – Pregunto Trixie arqueando la ceja.

-si… bueno es demasiado ante lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero es agradable una vez que te acostumbras… supongo.

-si… no me imagino lo difícil que ha de ser acostumbrarse a tener tu propio castillo… - respondió Trixie mirando hacia todos lados con un tono sarcástico.

-Spike!, Spike! – Menciono Twilight alzando la voz sin recibir respuesta. – Que raro, Spike nunca sale a estas horas, bueno no importa ya llegara, acompáñame - menciono Twilight haciendo una seña a Trixie, las dos avanzaron por el ala este hasta llegar a un pasillo largo decorado con cuadros, en su mayoría paisajes y constelaciones que llamaron la atención de Trixie.

-¿Sigues apasionada por la astronomía? – menciono Trixie deteniéndose enfrente de un cuadro que representaba una estrella azulada en el denso espacio.

-Bueno, hay muchas cosas que me apasionan ahora, pero si, la astronomía siempre ocupo un gran espacio en mi mente… irónicamente – Respondió Twilight mirando el mismo cuadro.

-Rigel, ¿correcto? – menciono Trixie mirando el cuadro detenidamente.

-Así es, es la misma foto del libro que te enseñe hace mucho tiempo. Aun lo conservo -Menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Siempre recordé ese momento, pero de alguna forma olvide que eras tú, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, Te entiendo – menciono Trixie mirando a detalle la estrella. – ¿puedo preguntarte algo? – menciono Trixie después de unos segundos.

-Claro, dime.

-Si fueras una estrella, ¿de qué tipo serias? – menciono Trixie girando un poco su cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

-Nunca lo había pensado… pero ahora que lo dices, la tienes frente a ti, Rigel siempre a sido mi estrella favorita, es diferente a todas las demás no solo en su color, también en su vida, es muy brillante, tanto que su luz puede traspasar eones de tiempo, e incluso después de desaparecer en una Supernova, el material con el que está hecha servirá para crear varias estrellas más y aun después de haber desaparecido podremos seguirla viendo como alguna vez fue, eso es simplemente admirable, poder dejar algo que solo tú puedas hacer para que aun después de dejar este mundo puedan tener un poco de ti. – Menciono Twilight mirando el rostro de Trixie que dibujaba una sonrisa.

-Eso creí– se limitó a decir Trixie mirando el cuadro una vez más.

-Bueno vamos – menciono Twilight adelantándose hasta llegar enfrente de una puerta de color blanco al final del pasillo, cuando Trixie la alcanzo abrió la puerta despacio.

Trixie entro caminando lentamente mientras miraba hacia todas direcciones poniendo atención a cada detalle, el cuarto era inmenso, en el fondo había un par de grandes ventanas de cristal decoradas con molduras diversas en todo su contorno, a través de ellas se podía observar todo poniville y a lo lejos en castillos de Canterlot postrado a un costado de una inmensa montaña, en el techo bordeando todo el contorno se encontraban molduras de cristal cubriendo todo su perímetro, las paredes tenían un tono claro de azul y alrededor todos los muebles de madera lucían resplandecientes, la cama en el centro era por lo menos 2 veces más grande que la del hotel y al fondo la puerta que llevaba a un baño reluciente.

-¿Te gusta?, Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras, nadie ocupa esta habitación. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Esto… esto es demasiado lujo para mí. –menciono Trixie sintiéndose un poco abrumada.

-Te entiendo sentía lo mismo, incluso aun no me acostumbro del todo, aunque paso la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca y en el pequeño observatorio que estoy construyendo, me gustaría que lo vieras cuando esté terminado.

-No quiero ser una carga Twilight.

-Nada de eso Trixie, es más si quieres podrías ayudarme en mis investigaciones, o podríamos practicar algo de magia juntas, quisiera aprender muchos de tus hechizos… eso me encantaría. – menciono Twilight con tanto entusiasmo que no se podía ocultar en su expresión.

-Solo será poco tiempo te lo prometo. – menciono Trixie aun mirando el enorme cuarto.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras Trixie, bueno te dejare un momento en lo que te estableces, tal vez estén en la biblioteca. – menciono Twilight sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Trixie dejo sus cosas en el gran ropero para después dejar escapar una risita, sus cosas apenas cubrían una pequeña fracción del enorme espacio total.

-Definitivamente… te has alejado demasiado… creo que ya no puedo alcanzarte- menciono Trixie suspirando para después avanzar hasta la cama para dejarse caer en ella. Al mirar hacia arriba el candelabro parecía estar hecho de cristal azulado, muy parecido al hielo el cual hiso que Trixie adoptara una expresión algo molesta. – Es demasiado- menciono antes de levantarse de un salto. Poco después decidió avanzar hasta la puerta para salir al pasillo buscando a Twilight.

Al avanzar un poco pudo notar un pasillo diferente que llevaba a la sala donde se encontraban algunos asientos alargados muy parecidos a Tronos, cada uno con una Cutie Mark grabada en la cabecera.

-Yo… no pertenezco aquí – menciono Trixie en voz alta, Twilight estaba a su espalda regresando de la biblioteca del ala norte.

-Ahora si – menciono Twilight sonriendo tras de ella.

-¿Realmente crees que pueda adaptarme a esto?... es un salto enorme.

-No solo creo, también quiero que eso pase, pero no quiero obligarte a hacer algo que tú no desees, nunca lo haría, pero podrías intentarlo.

-No puedo prometerlo, pero lo intentare. – menciono Trixie mirando a cada uno de los tronos.

-Trixie… ellas fueron a buscarme – Menciono Twilight.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Encontré las cosas que llevaba cuando fui a ese bosque, alguna de ellas debió recuperarlas, deben estar preocupadas, pero al parecer no se encuentran aquí. Pinkie pie es la más cercana, podríamos preguntarle, estoy segura que te llevaras bien con ella. – Menciono Twilight sonriendo, al parecer estaba emocionada con la idea.

-¿Pinkie Pie?... ¿la poni rosada a la cual le quite la boca e insulte su hogar?, siento sonar algo pesimista, pero no creo que me espere de cascos abiertos.

-Conociéndola seguramente ya lo olvido, haría cualquier cosa por tener una nueva amiga, confía en mí.

-No lo sé Twilight, no estoy segura que salir galopando por las calles sea una buena idea, es muy repentino, recuerda que no solo les hice daño a ellas sino a todo el pueblo.– menciono Trixie sintiéndose un poco abrumada ante la idea.

-Tienes razón… discúlpame me deje llevar un poco. – menciono Twilight agachando un poco la mirada.

-Tranquila, no dije que no haría, pero quisiera poder hablar con tus amigas antes de enfrentarme a todos los demás– menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-De acuerdo – menciono Twilight recuperando su ánimo – en ese caso, iré a ver a Pinkie y a las demás, no tardare. Estás en tu casa, por ahí se encuentra la biblioteca por si quieres leer algo.

-Está bien. – Menciono Trixie mientras veía a la princesa emprendiendo el vuelo desde el balcón - ¿Por qué esta tan entusiasmada con esto? – se preguntó Trixie negando lentamente con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa. Después elevo la mirada observando cada detalle del castillo mientras lo recorría despacio, avanzo hasta un par de puertas de madera decoradas para empujarlas lentamente, el sonido chirriante que hacían las bisagras al deslizarse para abrir la puerta se le hacía familiar, tal vez ese sonido era parte de los lujos implícitos del casillo haciéndolo parecer un poco más rustico. Al mirar dentro, alrededor de las pareces se encontraban grandes estantes con series de libros ordenados alfabéticamente. Trixie se colocó enfrente del primer estante observando los títulos de cada uno, parecían temas interesantes pero ninguno llamaba realmente su atención. Pocos minutos después unas voces desconocidas se escuchaban gritando el nombre de Twilight.

-Twilight, Twilight, te vimos llegar hace un momento y… - mencionaba Apple Bloom deteniéndose de golpe al mirar a la unicornio azul, Sweetie y Scootaloo entraron después chocando contra la pequeña pony terrestre.

-oh genial… emm… ¿hola? – menciono Trixie esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Q… ¿qué está haciendo ella aquí? – menciono Scootaloo retrocediendo un poco.

-¿Donde esta Twilight? ¿Qué hiciste con ella? – menciono Sweetie belle mirándola con molestia.

-Yo… solo la acompañe hasta aquí… - inicio Trixie.

-No te creo – menciono Scootaloo.

-No te estoy mintiendo. – menciono Trixie conteniendo un poco de enojo, si quería iniciar bien, tenía que hacerlo ahora.

-Chicas esperen, Twilight entro al castillo con alguien más, no la alcance a distinguir porque también volaba. Debe ser cierto – menciono Apple Bloom interponiéndose, las 2 pequeñas retrocedieron un poco y miraron hacia otra dirección cruzando sus cascos. – Disculpa, creo que empezamos mal, Yo soy Apple Bloom, ella es Sweetie belle y ella Scootaloo, menciono Apple Bloom estirando su casco mostrando una sonrisa que desconcertó por un momento a Trixie.

-Amm… mu… mucho gusto Apple Bloom, yo soy… - inicio Trixie de nuevo tartamudeando, era un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba, sobre todo porque no podía asimilar un saludo amistoso.

-Lo sé, eres La gran y poderosa Trixiie! – menciono Apple Bloom imitando el tono característico de Trixie. - yo soy la hermana de Apple Jack.

Trixie no pudo contener una risita al escucharla.

-Solo Trixie por favor, ¿Quién es Apple Jack?

\- la poni que ataste y le pusiste una manzana en la boca. – menciono Apple Bloom con un semblante pensativo. Trixie simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro, sentía una sacudida en su pecho solo de pensar que la única manera en que era recordada era por esos actos, pero al final tenían razón, no había otras acciones donde hubiera destacado, o por lo menos nadie más lo sabía.

-la recuerdo… y … yo lo siento. – menciono Trixie finalmente ante las miradas incrédulas de las potrillas.

-¿Disculpa que dijiste? – menciono Sweetie belle acercándose un poco.

-Dije, que lo siento- repitió Trixie volteando a ver las páginas de un libro que había tomado.

-Eso basta para mí, …por ahora – menciono Sweetie belle acercándose un poco – yo soy Sweetie Belle, hermana de…

-Rarity – menciono Trixie interrumpiendo.

-Exactamente! ¿La conoces?

-No realmente, pero cuando te escucho suenas parecido – menciono Trixie mientras Apple Bloom y Scootaloo dejaban escapar una risita.

-Oigan! No es gracioso – menciono Sweetie belle cruzando sus cascos de nuevo.

-Yo soy Scootaloo, Hermana de Rainbow Dash – menciono con una sonrisa mientras las dos potrillas la miraban.

-No eres hermana de Rainbow Dash – reclamaron las dos pequeñas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, no, pero podría ser, se imaginan – menciono alzando sus cascos ante 2 potrillas que negaban con la cabeza, en ese momento a Trixie se le escapo una risita llamando la atención de las 3 potrillas.

-Lo siento, pero Twilight no está, acaba de salir para buscar a sus amigas, no tardara. – menciono Trixie dejando el libro en el estante.

-¿Por eso nos hiciste galopar hasta acá Apple Bloom? – menciono Sweetie en tono de reclamo.

-Lo siento, como iba a saberlo, pero podríamos esperarla. – menciono Apple Bloom, Scootaloo mantenía su mirada fija en las alas de Trixie.

-Eres… Alicornio? – menciono Finalmente.

-Eh?... oh, las alas, no, no lo soy, Twilight mejoro un hechizo con el que me pudo dar alas por algunas horas, solo soy una Unicornio.

-Por un momento pensé que teníamos otra princesa – menciono Apple Bloom sonriendo.

-No… solo es Trixie. – menciono Trixie sonriendo un poco.

-¿Te molesta si esperamos contigo? – menciono Apple Bloom.

-No claro que no – menciono Trixie sintiéndose aún un poco nerviosa, las pequeñas solo habían reaccionado al principio como esperaba pero después cambiaron por completo como para sentirse cómodas con ella mientras revolvían algunos libros intentando encontrar algo que les pudiera ayudar con su búsqueda.

\- si tan solo con los demás fuera así de sencillo - pensó Trixie mientras las miraba. - pero solo yo fui la que lo volvió complicado ¿no es asi?.

Poco después Trixie encontró en los estantes un libro familiar, una vieja enciclopedia astronómica, la tomo con un hechizo y la miro detenidamente, se encontraba quemada de una esquina pero lo demás se encontraba intacto, era el mismo libro de aquella pequeña potrilla del parque. Después de mirarlo por algunos minutos Trixie se dirigió hasta una pequeña zona despejada con cojines alrededor, se recostó en uno de ellos para después abrir el libro pasando de página en página con mucho cuidado. Trixie parecía perdida en las palabras e imágenes del libro que no se dio cuenta cuando las tres potrillas se colocaron a su espalda. Apple Bloom intento preguntar algo pero al ver la expresión de Trixie perdida en las palabras con una alegre sonrisa prefirió esperar. Trixie continuo pasando las páginas hasta donde se encontraba aquella imagen hermosa de la estrella favorita de Twilight, en esa misma página había realizado el hechizo de ilusión lo recordaba bien, puso su casco en una página y lanzo su hechizo, las letras desaparecían mientras pasaba su casco sobre ellas.

-Woow vieron eso – menciono Apple Bloom mirando directamente el libro, Trixie volteo sorprendida.

-Ese hechizo fue genial! – continuo Sweetie belle.

-Nunca había visto eso. – menciono Scootaloo.

-En realidad es muy simple – menciono Trixie sonriendo nerviosa.

-Claro que no, te imaginas que hiciera eso con el diario de Rarity – menciono Sweetie belle sonriendo de forma maliciosa.

-Si lo ocuparas para ese fin dudo que Trixie te lo enseñe – menciono Twilight que entraba por la puerta.

-Twilight – mencionaron las 3 potrillas acercándose, Trixie solo sonreía para después cerrar el libro.

-Lamento haberme tardado, pero es un poco complicado hablar con Big Mac – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Tenemos algo que decirte Twilight, nuestras hermanas y las demás no están aquí, parece que la Princesa Luna las necesitaba en Canterlot. – menciono Apple Bloom, Trixie de inmediato sintió un golpe en su pecho al escuchar ese nombre.

\- ¿En Canterlot?, Entiendo – menciono Twilight haciéndose una idea de lo ocurrido.

-Bueno tenemos que irnos, ¿podemos llevarnos estos libros? – Menciono Sweetie señalando algunos libros sobre un carrito.

-Claro que sí, los que quieran, solo llenen el registro y cuídenlos mucho- menciono Twilight.

-Muchas gracias – menciono Scootaloo.

-Nos vemos Trixie, Twilight – menciono Apple Bloom saliendo por la puerta seguida por las 2 potrillas.

-Ese es un buen paso – menciono Twilight avanzando hacia Trixie. - ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-En realidad yo no hice nada… fueron ellas, en especial Apple Bloom, solo les dije que lo sentía por lo que les hice a sus hermanas. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Bueno, esas tres son algo especial… aun que se meten en problemas muy seguido.

En ese momento sobre Twilight una estela de luz blanca se dibujaba tomando forma de un pergamino que cayó frente a ella.

-¿Que fue eso? – menciono Trixie levantándose.

\- no lo sé – contesto Twilight tomando el pergamino para después abrirlo, sus ojos pasaban rápidamente de un lado a otro. – Parase que es de Spike… ¿desde cuándo puede mandarme mensajes?... bueno no dice mucho, solo espera que estemos bien, al parecer están preocupados, y nos necesitan en Canterlot.

-¿Nos? – menciono Trixie un poco incrédula.

\- sí, la princesa Luna menciona que te necesita. – menciono Twilight ante una mirada confundida de la unicornio azul, parecía estar luchando con dos pensamientos que cocaban en su mente. – Te entiendo, entiendo lo difícil que tiene que ser para ti regresar a Canterlot después de tanto tiempo, pero esta vez solo visitaremos el castillo, lo demás, depende de tus decisiones, pero recuerda que ya no estás sola.

-Gracias… esta… está bien, solo dame un momento– menciono Trixie saliendo de la biblioteca y regresando tiempo después con su capa puesta. – así me sentiría un poco mejor… sé que es raro…

-Para nada, te entiendo – interrumpió Twilight.

-¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Trixie siendo la primera en salir al balcón.

Acto seguido las dos desplegaron las alas para emprender el vuelo con dirección a Canterlot.

El sol continuaba su trayecto normal, la calidez de sus rayos se podía sentir en su rostro, el viento elevaba sus melenas en ondas rítmicas mientras se escuchaba con más fuerza en sus orejas.

-¿Suelen hacer esto? – pregunto Trixie rompiendo el silencio.

-algunas veces. – menciono Twilight mirando pensativa el castillo a lo lejos.

-Te vez preocupada.

-Bueno, las veces que nos han reunido de esta manera es porque algo está por ocurrir, espero no sea el caso. – admitió Twilight. – pensé que estarías más nerviosa.

-Lo estoy es solo que… siempre quise conocer a la princesa Luna en pony, y que mencione que me necesita, bueno, supera lo que esperaba por mucho. Aunque no tengo ni idea en que le pueda servir.

-Luna es un poco reservada, pero siempre es muy seria en sus decisiones, seguro tiene algo pensado para ti. – menciono Twilight antes de que las dos se detuvieran de repente al castillo, Trixie se sujetó de Twilight para poder detenerse por competo.

-¿Un campo? – menciono Trixie.

-Así parece… pero es diferente…

-¿podemos pasar? – menciono Trixie intentando tocarlo con el casco.

-averigüémoslo – menciono Twilight traspasándolo esperando alguna reacción que nunca paso, al verla Trixie lo atravesó de igual forma.

-Juraría que no me dejaría pasar – menciono Trixie con una risita.

-Twilight, Twilight! – Gritaba Spike desde el balcón de la habitación más alta llamando la atención de las ponis.

-Spike! – menciono Twilight dirigiéndose hacia el seguida por una indecisa Trixie, apenas aterrizaron Spike corrió para abrazar a Twilight.

-me alegra verte Spike! – menciono Twilight sonriendo mientras Trixie aterrizaba muy lentamente, Spike arqueo la ceja como respuesta a lo que había visto. – Trixie, Él es Spike. – menciono sonriendo.

-h... hola Spike – menciono Trixie en voz baja, Spike dudo unos momentos dirigiendo la mirada hacia Twilight que le hacía señas con los ojos para que contestara.

-Hola Trixie. – menciono Spike estirando su garra, después de una mirada de sorpresa, Trixie contesto del mismo modo.

-lamento lo de poniville Spike – menciono Trixie un poco más confiada.

-Olvídalo ya paso. – menciono Spike sonriendo.

-Spike, la princesa… - menciono Sunset mientras abría la puerta. –Twilight!

-¿Sunset?, ¿Volviste? – menciono Twilight acercándose un poco para saludarla con un abrazo.

-Sí, aunque solo por un tiempo – menciono devolviendo el abrazo.

Spike volteo a ver la expresión de Trixie la cual se había tornado muy seria mientras mantenía la mirada en Sunset.

-Oh, ven, quiero presentarte – menciono Twilight avanzando hacia Trixie, Sunset había alcanzado a dar solo 2 pasos cuando se percató de la unicornio azul que la miraba seriamente mientras el viendo ondeaba su capa y su melena. Twilight miro a Trixie y después a Sunset intentando descifrar lo que pasaba.

Spike y Twilight intercambiaron una mirada, parecía que podían explotar en cualquier momento.

-Discúlpame Trixie, ella es… -

-¿Me recuerdas verdad? - interrumpió Sunset dirigiéndose a Trixie.

-Tal vez un poco, pero no recuerdo tu nombre lo siento – menciono Trixie.

-Sunset Shimmer – menciono Sunset acercándose sonriendo mientras ofrecía su casco.

-Trixie – Contesto Trixie contestando el saludo.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – menciono Twilight en forma de susurro hacia Spike.

-Las dos se conoces desde la academia de magia. – menciono Spike.

-Creí que nunca te vería de nuevo – menciono Sunset, intentando romper el silencio.

-También pensé lo mismo, nunca te di las gracias por intentar ayudarme…– menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Realmente no hice mucho, y te fuiste sin avisar – menciono Sunset.

-pasaron muchas cosas y supongo salir lo antes posible de ese lugar era lo único que me quedaba. – menciono Trixie desviando la mirada.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Pienso lo mismo. – menciono Trixie contestando la sonrisa.

-hey Twilight – menciono Spike en forma de susurro.

-¿Si?

-¿Te imaginas que formaran un equipo anti-Twilight? – menciono Spike soltando una risa ante la mirada seria de Twilight.

-Eso no es gracioso Spike. – gruño Twilight

-oh, es cierto, Twilight, La princesa Luna y Shinning Armor nos esperan en el salón principal. – menciono Sunset.

-¿Mi hermano está aquí? – Exclamo Twilight sorprendida. ¿Qué está pasando?

-Sera mejor que la Princesa se los diga- menciono Spike mientras avanzaban al interior del castillo.- me alegra que te encuentres bien Twilight.

-Claro Spike, Aunque realmente si no fuera por Trixie, no sé qué hubiera pasado, ella me salvo la vida. – menciono Twilight provocando que las miradas se desviaran hacia Trixie siendo agradecidas y al mismo tiempo alarmadas por lo ocurrido.

-¿Pero qué te paso? – menciono Spike un poco sobresaltado.

-No lo recuerdo, es extraño, siempre que intento recordarlo algo me detiene. – Explico Twilight. – pero no importa. Ya estamos aquí. ¿Las chicas también están con la Princesa?, es extraño, por lo regular Celestia es la que nos reúne. – Menciono Twilight tornando la conversación en un profundo silencio. Al llegar a las puertas del salón, Sunset las abrió despacio, Twilight al reconocer de inmediato a su hermano corrió hacia el para abrazarlo, Shinning respondió del mismo modo para después cambiar su expresión por una más seria.

Trixie de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia la princesa de la noche que esperaba paciente.

-Bienvenidas, Twilight, Trixie. – menciono la princesa en un tono serio. – por favor tomen asiento.

Las dos intercambiaron una mirada para sentarse juntas en un costado, el ambiente se tornaba pesado, la princesa miraba fijamente hacia la mesa dejando que el silencio se adueñara del salón.

-Twilight, ¿no recuerdas que te paso? – menciono finalmente la princesa.

-No, no puedo recordarlo.

-Cierra tus ojos por favor.

Twilight obedeció de inmediato, la princesa lanzo un hechizo sobre Twilight que comenzaba a ver lo sucedido en su mente, recordó lo que paso después de despertar, la fría y tétrica voz, el impacto del rayo en su ala y la sonrisa de la figura que se desvanecida mientras caía al rio. Twilight abrió los ojos respirando con dificultad. Ante una mirada preocupada de las demás.

-Lo recuerdo… ¿q… qué era eso? – menciono Twilight aun agitada.

La princesa respiro profundo antes de explicar con detalle todo lo sucedido. Shinning, Sunset y Spike agacharon la mirada, mientras que Trixie y Twilight se sentían completamente desconcertadas.

-No… no podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que ir a ayudarlas. – menciono Twilight levantándose.

-Se cómo te sientes Twilight, pero hasta saber dónde se encuentran no podremos hacer nada. – menciono Luna.

-¿Pero como sabremos donde se encuentran? – menciono Twilight alzando un poco la voz, el casco de Trixie se situó en su hombro ayudándola a tranquilizarse un poco para volver a tomar asiento.

\- Entiendo cómo te sientes Twilight, también tiene a mi hermana, por ahora solo está jugando con nosotras, pero si no consigue todos los elementos, no podrá hacer algún daño. También me siento tan frustrada como tú, pero si salimos sin pensar las cosas lo único que conseguiremos es caer en su trampa.

-Pero… ¿qué es lo que podemos hacer?, Celestia y nuestras amigas nos necesitan.

-Trixie – menciono la princesa haciendo que Trixie saltara un poco.

-Si… princesa – menciono dirigiendo la mirada hacia los ojos de luna.

-Tengo entendido que usaste el amuleto del alicornio.

-Si, yo… lo lamento.

-Tranquila querida Trixie, eso ya pasó, no lo menciono para culparte, es solo que al usarlo debiste sentir los pensamientos de Fenrir mientras él seguía atrapado.

-Lo único que recuerdo que es mis intenciones cambiaban en contra de mi voluntad, al principio solo quería vencer a Twilight pero mientras más tiempo lo tenía ese pensamiento se convirtió lentamente a uno desagradable, justo antes de quitármelo… Quería lastimarla... quería hacerle daño… – menciono Trixie mientras su voz se cortaba en momentos, Twilight coloco su casco sobre su hombro regalándole una leve sonrisa que podía permitir su preocupación en ese momento.

-¿No sentiste algo más?, como recuerdos que no te pertenecían, o sentimientos de rencor hacia quienes no conocías.

-por algunos momentos, al ver Canterlot tenía una visión clara de 2 alicornios que no conozco, un alicornio de color blanco que lucía imponente, y una alicornio de color oscuro, de ella solo podía recordar una horrible mirada.

-Esos alicornio eran mis Padres. – menciono Luna ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

-¿Pero cómo es posible? – pregunto Trixie.

-Al ponerte el amuleto compartiste un poco de tus pensamientos con Fenrir, de otra manera no hubieras podido usar su poder, ahora ¿viste algún lugar que no conocieras?, ¿un lugar que de alguna forma te hiciera sentir segura?

-Si… vi un castillo, al recordarlo me sentía extrañamente alegre– menciono Trixie cerrando sus ojos intentando recordar.

-¿Era parecido a este castillo? – menciono Luna.

-No, era diferente, con colores más oscuros, también recuerdo que se encontraba al atravesar un gran puente colgante.

-El castillo de Everfree – menciono Twilight

-Tuve la sensación de que ese lugar era el único donde me sentía bien, todo y todos los demás los aborrecía, debo admitir que seguramente parte de ese pensamiento lo comparto con una extraña similitud, pero es todo lo que recuerdo… lo siento– menciono Trixie desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, Ahora tenemos una idea de donde puede estar- menciono la princesa manteniendo una mirada pensativa.

-Tenemos que ir princesa, si de verdad está ahí y aun no adquiere su poder tendremos mas posibilidades. No quiero quedarme aquí solo esperando. – menciono Twilight con un tono serio y un poco molesto.

-Hay algo que no estas tomando en cuenta – menciono la princesa mirando hacia Trixie, Sunset y Spike.

Twilight miro a la princesa a los ojos, estaba preocupada, entonces entendió, no quería arriesgarlas.

-Por mi culpa tienen a tus amigas, y es un riesgo que no estoy dispuesta a correr otra vez. Pero supongo que comparto tu idea.

-yo…. – menciono Twilight meditando un poco, no le gustaba la idea pero la princesa tenía razón.

-Trixie, Sunset, Spike. Les pido que esperen aquí, Twilight y yo iremos al viejo castillo.

-Pero princesa, Estoy dispuesta a ayudarlas, quiero ir con ustedes.- menciono Sunset.

-Lo tengo claro Sunset, pero no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de ustedes otra vez, es algo que tenemos que resolver nosotras.

-Tampoco estoy de acuerdo – menciono Trixie – Yo fui la que le ayudo a escapar a esa cosa, no quiero quedarme aquí solo esperando a saber que pasara.

-Las entiendo pero no cambiaremos de decisión. – menciono la princesa apretando sus parpados y agitando la cabeza.

-¿Está bien? – pregunto Sunset.

-Si, Estoy bien.

-Twilight… - menciono Trixie mirándola, Twilight no se atrevió a devolverle la mirada. – Como quieran, Ustedes son las princesas. – menciono Trixie levantándose de la mesa avanzando hacia la salida, Sunset y Spike la siguieron poco después.

-Shinning, por favor mantenlas a salvo. – menciono Luna, Shinning solo contesto asintiendo con la cabeza. – Es hora Twilight.

Twilight se levantó aun preguntándose si había tomado la decisión correcta, recordaba muy bien el día cuando sus amigas decidieron que era mejor mantenerla a salvo lejos de ellas, Sunset, Trixie y Spike deben haber sentido lo mismo.

Poco después las dos salieron del castillo para dirigirse hacia el bosque _**Everfree**_.

-Trixie espera, ellas solo lo están haciendo por nosotras – menciono Sunset intentando alcanzarla.

-lo sé. – aclaro Trixie deteniéndose mirándolas partir por la ventana.

-¿Trixie?

-Si no me equivoco aun me queda una hora más.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Sunset arqueando la ceja, Trixie solo se limitó a extender sus alas bajo las capa.

-Aun puedo volar.

-No, Trixie, no podemos desobedecerlas, fueron órdenes directas de las princesas.

-Twilight no se veía muy convencida, además, a Trixie jamás le ha gustado seguir órdenes.

-Pero, no podemos hacer eso – menciono Spike.

-Pensé que los dragones eran valientes. – menciono Trixie.

-Claro que lo soy… a veces… - menciono Spike con una garra sobre su cabeza.

-Esto no está bien Trixie – aclaro Sunset.

-Entonces quédense, no los estoy obligando, yo las voy a seguir – aseguro Trixie avanzando hacia la habitación. Al llegar al balcón extendió sus alas intentando impulsarse.

-Espera Trixie – menciono Sunset deteniéndola.

-Voy a ir quieras o no. -Aseguro Trixie con un tono molesto.

-Lo sé Tranquila, yo… voy contigo. – Afirmo Sunset acercándose a ella.

-Yo… Yo también – menciono Spike detrás de Sunset.

Trixie solo sonrió

-¿Y cómo piensan hacerlo? – menciono Trixie.

Poco Tiempo después Trixie volaba manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados, cargando sobre su lomo a Spike y sosteniendo a Sunset con sus cascos ayudándose con un hechizo.

-Pensé que en verdad tenían una idea. – menciono Trixie finalmente algo molesta.

-lo lamento, el hechizo que uso Twilight contigo no lo conozco. – menciono Sunset sonrojada

-Bueno por lo menos indícame el camino Dragón.

-Me llamo Spike!.

-¿hacia dónde… Spike?– menciono Trixie girando sus ojos hacia arriba.

-Hacia halla – indico Spike señalando con su garra.

-¿Están conscientes que si me equivoque en las horas moriremos los 3 verdad? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Emm… ¿podemos ir un poco más rápido? Y tal vez ¿algo mas bajo? – menciono Sunset con temor dibujado en su expresión.

Más adelante las princesas volaban lo más rápido que podían.

-Lamento eso Twilight – menciono Luna rompiendo el silencio.

-No se preocupe, tal vez fue lo mejor. ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto Twilight al mirar a la princesa sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Sí, no te preocupes. - Menciono Luna abriendo sus ojos mirando fijamente el castillo a lo lejos, en sus ojos podía notarse un brillo extraño que desapareció de inmediato haciendo que Twilight se preguntara si había visto bien – Esto será muy peligroso Twilight.

-Estoy consciente, pero estamos juntas en esto. – contesto Twilight decidida.

Al aterrizar las dos miraron el castillo desde el otro lado del puente.

Twilight de inmediato sintió el ambiente denso, le costaba un poco respirar y un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo, exactamente igual que en aquella noche.

-Está aquí – Menciono Luna cambiando por completo su expresión. - a partir de ahora no se lo que pasara, pero debes quitarle ese amuleto a Cadence, no importa cómo, si no lo hacemos estamos perdidas.

-Entiendo – se limitó a decir Twilight. -¿Entramos?

-Él ya sabe que estamos aquí – respondió Luna mirando fijamente a la entrada.

Poco después desde el castillo una silueta oscura se acercaba siendo iluminada poco a poco por la luz del sol, Cadence avanzaba con una expresión fría en su rostro, los sonidos de sus cascos en la madera del puente podían resonar en el ambiente, al cruzarlo por completo les dedico una mirada fulminante para después sonreír.

-Fue más pronto de lo que creí…, fuiste muy amable al ahorrarme el viaje. – menciono Cadence con una voz suave y escalofriante que resonaba en sus oídos como el tímido eco de un susurro.

Twilight la miraba fijamente sintiendo de inmediato una sensación extraña al ver a una de sus mejores amigas, niñera y la mejor compañera de juegos de su infancia transformada en un demonio sediento de sangre. Si Trixie se había sentido así con tan solo un día, Cadence debería estar completamente perdida después de tanto tiempo. Al voltear a mirar a Luna se sorprendió, su mirada ya no era tranquila y sus ojos habían cambiado, esa miraba tan penetrante la recordaba bien, pertenecía a Nightmare moon pero seguía siendo ella.

-¿Que pasa princesa?, ¿creí que era tu amiga? – continuo Cadence esbozando una horrible sonrisa.

La mirada de Luna se intensifico, su cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera a punto de lanzarse al ataque, pero no era a Cadence a la que miraba, detrás de ella una silueta más grande emergía detrás de las sombras de la puerta detectable por los brillantes ojos rojos que resplandecían entre la oscuridad.

DarkWolfMX


	11. Encuentro

**Hope**

**Capítulo 11 – Encuentro.**

-Eres demasiado impaciente Princesa de la Noche, con gusto me iba a dirigir a tu castillo ahorrándote la agradable visita. – menciono la sombra avanzando lentamente, Twilight retrocedió un poco, había reconocido la voz de aquel bosque, poco después las imágenes de sus amigas llegaban a su mente brindándole el coraje que necesitaba para dar un paso enfrente. – Aún podemos ahorrarnos dolor, sufrimiento y odio, si decides entregarme los elementos restantes.

-Jamás – se limitó a decir la princesa tomando una posición desafiante ante la figura que salía de entre las sombras. Una garra 3 veces más grande que su casco salía a la luz, revelando el pelaje negro moviéndose con el viento, en su rostro mostrado en la luz se dibujaban unos largos colmillos en una expresión que parecía una sonrisa amenazadora, Sus ojos rojos resplandecían aún más ante la luz – Aun puedes dejar esto Fenrir-

-Misma respuesta querida Luna… Jamás. – menciono Fenrir, sus pasos hacían crujir a un más la desgastada madera del puente mientras se acercaba lentamente. – Cadence, ¿me harías el favor de atender a la pequeña princesa? – menciono el enorme lobo casi como un susurro a la princesa.

-Sera un honor – menciono Cadence avanzando hacia Twilight.

-Aléjate un poco Twilight, te daré tiempo para que le puedas quitar ese amuleto – menciono Luna en un tono más bajo mirando a Twilight, los ojos de la princesa habían cambiado por completo, sin duda ahora era la imponente mirada de Nightmare moon.

Twilight la miro por unos segundos, sacudió su cabeza y asintió para levantar el vuelo, de inmediato Cadence hizo lo mismo.

-Dado que ninguno de los 2 está dispuesto a ceder, creo que solo nos queda un solo camino princesa. – menciono el lobo deteniéndose justo enfrente.

-¿Cuándo cambiamos?, Por un momento creí que esos tiempos siempre serian igual.

-Siempre es mucho tiempo querida Luna, tiempo solo guiado por el caprichoso destino… ustedes me ayudaron a elegir el mío.

-Cery no…

-NO TE ATREVAS!… No te atrevas a menciónala diciendo que ella no lo creería… ella ya no puede sentir ni creer nada. – Menciono el lobo tornando su mirada aún más penetrante como si la simple mención de ese nombre arrancara un sinnúmero de recuerdos de su mente.

-¿Qué fue lo que te paso?, ¿Qué paso con nuestro guardián?

-Se desvaneció en el tiempo tal y como a una hoguera a la que se le agota la leña.

Luna cerró sus ojos por un momento, su cuerpo se cubrió por una nube del color de la noche, su pelaje se oscurecida lentamente y su melena resplandecía en un manto estelar. Poco después la nube se disipo mientras abría sus ojos despacio.

-¿Realmente estas dispuesta a todo? – Pregunto Fenrir avanzando un poco más.

-Lo hice una vez por la decisión equivocada… puedo hacerlo de nuevo por la decisión correcta… y tal vez podamos devolverte lo que has perdido. – menciono Luna con un tono de voz ligeramente diferente.

-Tu poder no es tan grande Luna – menciono el lobo extendiendo sus alas. En ese momento un recuerdo llego a la mente de Luna de aquel guardián amable y valiente de aquellos días de antaño. Recodaba el pelaje Gris brillante y ojos del azul del lago reflejando el cielo convertidos en un negro más oscuro que la noche y ojos que parecían carbón encendido. Fue en ese momento que Luna comprendió, lo que le hubiera pasado a Cery fue suficiente para arrancar de raíz su antiguo ser.

-Cadence… por favor no hagas esto, sé que puedes escucharme – menciono Twilight intentando llegar a los oídos de una princesa ausente.

-Claro que te escucho Twily, ¿recuerdas aquellos días donde jugábamos juntas? – menciono Cadence ablandando su semblante.

-Claro que lo recuerdo… Tú eras y sigues siendo una de mis mejores amigas, y la mejor niñera del mundo. – menciono Twilight acercándose despacio.

Cadence agacho la cabeza un poco.

-No quiero hacer esto Twilight… ayúdame por favor… - menciono con una voz tranquila entre sollozos.

Al escucharla Twilight reconoció la voz tranquila de la princesa, de inmediato se acercó para intentar ayudarla, cuando se encontraba casi enfrente de la princesa su cuerno se ilumino de un color rojo despidiendo un rayo que impacto en Twilight lanzándola al suelo unos cuantos metros atrás.

Twilight se reincorporo poniendo su casco en el lugar donde había impactado el rayo cerca de su pecho. Cadence sonreía con una macabra carcajada.

-No puedo creer que hayas caído en eso… Todos los recuerdos que tengo de ti solo son una molestia, deteste cada segundo que pase contigo. – menciono sonriendo avanzando lentamente, La expresión de Twilight dibujaba el dolor que sentía al escuchar las palabras de la princesa.

-Que… ¿qué fue lo que te hizo? – menciono Twilight dirigiendo una mirada de angustia hacia Cadence, intentando pensar como quitar el amuleto de su cuello, recordando que la única forma era que ella misma se lo quitara.

-lo que necesitaba… ahora ya no necesito ninguno de esos inútiles sentimientos. – menciono Cadence acercándose poco a poco.

-Basta Cadence… por favor. – Suplico Twilight retrocediendo.

-hace poco me habría conformado con solo verte vencida, pero ahora, es mejor que desaparezcas, princesita entrometida. – Cadence volvió a reunir algo de magia en su cuerno para después lanzar un hechizo en forma de rayo hacia Twilight que logró esquivar por poco, el rayo había rosado su mejilla haciéndola sentir ardor, al voltear pudo notar que había impactado en un árbol, este tenía un agujero en el que había calcinado el centro, Cadence hablaba enserio, si hubiera recibido ese impacto habría recibido un gran daño. – Veo que ya lo entendiste Twilight.

Luna desvió la mirada sorprendida ante lo que había hecho Cadence.

-Es descortés ignorarme princesa. – menciono Fenrir con una sonrisa.

-Detén esto ahora Fenrir – ordeno la princesa dirigiendo de nuevo su mirada hacia Fenrir.

-No puedo hacerlo, deberías saber que Cadence es la única que se lo puede quitar, pero si tantos deseos tienes de detenerla, eliminarla sería lo mejor o en su defecto encerrarla, ¿Te suena familiar?. La princesa lo está haciendo por sí misma sintiendo ese rencor por tan solo algunos días, creo que entiendes lo que se siente eso perfectamente. Tu y yo lo hemos sentido por años.

Luna lo miraba fríamente apretando sus dientes.

-Aun creía que podía haber otra forma. – menciono Luna mientras en su cuerno un resplandor negro se formaba, debajo de Fenrir un resplandor circular se intensificaba para después destellar en un rayo que salía de la tierra, Fenrir logro salir del circulo pero su ala recibió parte del hechizo haciendo que volaran algunas plumas negras que descendían hacia el suelo al ser mecidas por el viento.

\- no usaste... – menciono Fenrir mirando el semblante serio de la princesa.

-¿Circulo? Nightmare Moon… no lo necesita – menciono la princesa avanzando lentamente, La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Fenrir se desvaneció para esbozar una macabra carcajada.

-Admirable, ahora veo que no será tan fácil como esperaba. – menciono el Lobo sonriendo mientras sus ojos resplandecían en un intenso color rojo, sobre su cabeza se formaban unos destellos del mismo color materializándose en lo que parecía unas lanzas alargadas– Es mi turno, si me permite-

Luna levantaba el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo logrando esquivar la primera de ellas, Fenrir continuo lanzando algunas más, Luna las esquivaba en el aire moviéndose de un lugar a otro sin una secuencia fija. Después de lanzar el hechizo por unos minutos Fenrir se detuvo invocando una más del triple de tamaño, sin pensarlo la lanzo hacia Luna. La lanza tomaba velocidad a medida que avanzaba, La Alicornio la miraba detenidamente hasta saber su trayectoria, cuando estaba a punto de moverse la lanza se dividió en 5, ante la mirada sorprendida de la princesa las lanzas chocaron contra ella provocando una cortina de luz roja.

-Princesa! – Grito Twilight desviando la mirada, de reojo alcanzo a ver un destello que se dirigía hacia ella lográndolo esquivar a tiempo.

-Tienes mucho más de que preocuparte Twilight. - Menciono Cadence preparando el siguiente hechizo. Twilight se adelantó lanzando uno similar que impacto en el rostro de Cadence. La alicornio giro un poco la cabeza con una mueca de dolor que se disipo de inmediato, realmente el dolor que esperaba nunca se presentó. – ¿Cómo vas a terminar con esto… si no quieres lastimarme? – menciono la princesa sonriendo.

Twilight frunció el ceño dando un paso atrás sin apartar la vista de Cadence.

Cuando se disipo la intensa luz un campo de energía envolvía a Luna que miraba directamente a Fenrir para después apretar los dientes.

-Eso es… hágalo interesante – menciono Fenrir sonriendo.

Algunos kilómetros de ahí, Trixie se notaba agotada reduciendo la velocidad constantemente.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – menciono Sunset mirando hacia arriba.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco agotada. – menciono Trixie sosteniendo a Sunset con un hechizo.

En ese momento Spike pudo notar algo extraño en las alas de Trixie, en cada aleteo lanzaban pequeños destellos al aire que no había notado antes.

-Trixie, Trixie – Grito Spike alterándose un poco dándole palmadas a Trixie.

-¿Que pasa dragón?, no me grites – menciono Trixie mirando hacia su espalda, en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron más al ver los destellos en sus alas. – Oh genial. – menciono preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Sunset.

-El hechizo se está desvaneciendo – respondió Trixie mirando hacia abajo – Tenemos que bajar ahora…. Sujétate dragón. - exclamo Trixie justo antes de caer en picada, Sunset y Spike Gritaron al mismo tiempo mirando con temor el suelo que se acercaba, cuando faltaban algunos metros Trixie dio un último aleteo reduciendo la velocidad de golpe provocando que sus alas se desvanecieran. Los 3 cayeron sobre los arbustos del bosque a una corta altura.

-¿Querías matarnos? – menciono Spike asustado.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que quejarte tanto?, tenía que hacerlo, mis alas se desvanecían y si no ocupaba los últimos segundos para hacer eso, nos hubieran tenido que recoger con pala. – Explico Trixie alzando un poco la voz.

-Tranquilos, no pelen, si no me equivoco ya estamos cerca, ¿no es así? – Exclamo Sunset sacudiéndose las ramas y hojas que quedaban en su melena.

-Sí, solo tenemos que seguir el sendero – menciono Spike señalando un camino. – ¿Aun quieren seguir con esto?

\- ¿El bebe tiene miedo? – menciono Trixie con una sonrisita irónica.

\- No es eso, Estamos desobedeciendo a Luna – menciono Spike cruzándose de brazos – y bueno es Luna, tan solo en imaginar verla molesta me da escalofríos- admitió Spike.

-Tranquilo, si algo sale mal pueden culparme – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar a Spike poniéndolo en su lomo. – bueno sigamos.

-Oye que haces – menciono Spike sorprendido.

-No es que me agrade la idea, pero nosotras somos más rápidas, tus patitas no pueden seguirnos el paso. Ya deja de quejarte! – exclamo Trixie.

-Te reto a que digas eso a unos cuantos años – menciono Spike sonriendo.

-hasta entonces sigues siendo enano - exclamo Trixie riendo para después mirar a Sunset. – ¿Estas bien Shimmer?

-Sí, es solo que, justo ahora empiezo a dudar de todo esto. Yo no soy tan fuerte como Luna o Twilight, ¿realmente podremos ayudarlas? – menciono Sunset agachando un poco su mirada.

-Lo que podamos hacer está bien, si algo ha de pasar prefiero que pase dando lo mejor a solo esperar algo inevitable, mientras pueda hacer algo quiero estar ahí… o diciéndolo de otra forma, Nunca bajar sin haberlo dado todo.

-Gracias Lulamoon, Tienes razón – menciono Sunset Sonriendo.

-La Grandiosa Trixie…emm… algunas veces tiene la razón. – Exclamo Trixie poniendo su casco en su pecho. - Bueno Spike, Shimmer terminemos con esto.

-Solo Sunset, Trixie – menciono la unicornio sonriendo.

-Está bien Sunset… y tu dragón mejor sujétate – menciono Trixie comenzando a galopar sobre el sendero seguida por Sunset.

Spike miraba a Trixie desde su lomo, realmente no parecía ser la misma unicornio que había visitado Ponyville las 2 veces anteriores, después giro su mirada hacia su derecha mirando a Sunset que galopaba con una mirada pensativa, Sunset se percató de la mirada de Spike sobre ella devolviéndosela un momento.

-¿Que pasa Spike? – menciono Sunset mientras Spike agitaba su cabeza.

-Solo pensaba en todo lo que puede pasar en tan poco tiempo.

-¿A qué te refieres dragón? – menciono Trixie.

-Bueno tú por ejemplo, casi no pude reconocerte, anteriormente desterraste a Twilight e incluso intentaste controlar a Ponyville, y ahora hablabas con ella como si fueran amigas desde siempre. – menciono Spike ante la mirada sorprendida de Sunset.

-Esa no era yo Spike… o tal vez en algún momento, pero te equivocas en algo, aun quiero vencer a Twilight pero no de la misma forma. Le demostrare que Trixie puede ser tan fuerte como ella lo es, no importa cuánto tarde, no importa cuánto me cueste, Algún día la alcanzare. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-¿Lo vez?... ahora admites que es más fuerte que tu… ¿dónde dejaste a la verdadera Trixie? – Exclamo Spike dándole unas palmadas a Trixie.

-La Trixie que algún día soñó con ser la mejor ilusionista de Equestria, la que un día quiso brindar sueños y conceder deseos con sus ilusiones, la que aun quiere ser como esa estrella que brilla con la luz que crece en su interior, Esa Spike es la verdadera Trixie la que vez ahora, solo se ausento un tiempo es todo.

-Pues déjame decirte que esta Trixie me agrada, la anterior era insoportable – menciono Spike sonriendo.

-Gracias Spike supongo… tú también me agradas. ¿Qué pasa Sunset?

-oh, nada es solo que. No me imaginaba que hubieras hecho algo así – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-bueno, No estoy orgullosa de eso. – respondió Trixie agachando un poco la mirada.

-No, no, no lo dije de mala forma, es que… yo también intente algo similar.- menciono Sunset ante la mirada sorprendida de Trixie.

-Robe su corona y escape por el portal del espejo… creí que podía obtener su poder y si las cosas salían mal, podía dejarla encerrada en esa dimensión para que no volviera nunca más… y como sabrás me venció… ella y sus amigas.

-Déjame adivinar… Te diste cuenta que su verdadera fuerza no proviene de su corona o su magia en sí, Ella tiene algo más, algo que te hace ver las cosas de una forma en la cual nunca pensaste creer o sentir.… puede golpearte de una forma tan diferente, que te das cuenta hacia dónde mirar, en otras palabras… Te devuelve lo que crees perdido – menciono Trixie sonriendo manteniendo el trote constante mientras sonreía mirando con detalle el sendero.

-Exactamente. Tal vez tengamos más en común de lo que creí, si tan solo no hubieran pasado tantas cosas en aquellos días, pudimos… ser amigas. – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Supongo tienes Razón. – menciono Trixie acelerando el trote.

-Sabes… hay tanto que quiero preguntarte, pero este no es el momento, cuando todo esto termine quisiera hablar contigo antes de regresar. – Menciono Sunset dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Regresar? – pregunto Trixie arqueando la ceja.

-Mi hogar ahora está del otro lado del espejo. – respondió Sunset mirando enfrente.

-Entiendo. Y si me gustaría Sunset. – Respondió Trixie antes de escuchar un estruendo a lo lejos. – Parece que iniciaron sin nosotros, ya estamos cerca.

Sonidos de estallidos y destellos de todo tipo se podían observar, Twilight había creado un campo a su alrededor resistiendo los ataques incesantes de la princesa, había pensado varios métodos para retirar el amuleto pero todos habían fallado, no era lo mismo hacerlo sola y Cadence parecía sumergirse en su oscura personalidad a cada minuto que pasaba, Tenía que hacer algo, pero la sola idea de lastimar a Cadence la aterraba.

En el cielo, suspendidos en el aire se encontraban la princesa Luna y Fenrir recuperando el aliento y mostrando algunas heridas superficiales.

-Debo admitir que la subestime princesa, y al mismo tiempo me decepciona, siendo mucho más fuerte que Celestia ¿por qué se oculta bajo ese velo oscuro?, ¿Por qué ser condenada a ser una simple sombra?

-Mi destino lo acepte hace tiempo… o eso creí… me ayudaron a entender que había mucho más que absurdos deseos vacíos… estoy aquí para hacer mucho más, y ahora tengo algo más fuerte por lo que luchar, Esto tiene que terminar aquí Fenrir.– Menciono Luna controlando su respiración.

-Es una lástima. – menciono Fenrir sonriendo.

-Alguna vez tú luchabas por un ideal, Yo te llegue a admirar. - comenzó a mencionar la princesa.

-Ese ideal murió hace tanto tiempo… cuando no pude protegerla…, cuando… decidieron abandonarnos… después de lo que hicimos por ustedes. – Menciono Fenrir desviando un poco la mirada.- Pero eso ya no importa ahora, ¿Verdad? – Menciono Fenrir lanzado un hechizo más que Luna logro esquivar.

Luna desvió un poco la mirada hacia Twilight que aún no podía decidir qué hacer -Twilight… tienes que hacerlo - pensó mientras una mirada irritada se dibujaba en su rostro. Sus ojos se elevaban de nuevo mirando al gran lobo negro suspendido en el aire mostrando sus colmillos, los ojos de la princesa adquirieron más brillo mientras de su cuerno una ráfaga de chispas emanaba, para después abalanzase en contra de la bestia.

Desde abajo Twilight continuaba aferrada al campo que se debilitaba poco a poco, desvió su mirada al cielo viendo a la princesa peleando con una fuerza que nunca había visto, los hechizos que lanzaba eran mucho más fuertes que cualquiera que ella conociera, en ese momento una idea corría por su mente, era muy arriesgada pero era lo único que podía intentar sin lastimar a Cadence, pero en ese momento los ataques de la princesa se detuvieron, acercándose muy lentamente hacia Twilight sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Cuando se encontraba frente a ella, Cadence reunió magia en su cuerno, provocando que Twilight reforzara el campo pero en lugar de lanzarlo la princesa extendió su casco provocándose daño en el campo de Twilight, sintiendo algo muy similar a un choque eléctrico que dañaba el casco de la princesa comenzando a sangrar, pero Cadence solo sonreía.

Twilight observaba aterrada la horrible escena, sin pensarlo retiro el campo para sentir de inmediato el impacto de un hechizo en su rostro que la arrojo contra un árbol. Cadence se reía a carcajadas mientras Twilight intentaba reincorporarse, sus patas no respondían y en sus oídos un zumbido nublaba todos los sonidos.

-Eres bastante predecible Twilight, me divertí mucho pero es hora de acabar con esto. – menciono Cadence sonriendo mientras reunía el doble de la cantidad de magia que había usado antes. – Adiós Twilight – menciono lanzando el hechizo.

La princesa Luna se detuvo mirando preocupada.

-Twilight! – grito intentando dirigirse hacia ella siendo interrumpida por Fenrir. Luna lo miro por unos momentos hasta escuchar una explosión.

Fenrir sonrió frente a ella por unos segundos para después desviar la mirada hacia donde había impactado el rayo en medio de una cortina de humo.

-Eso es suerte – menciono Fenrir sonriendo ante la mirada incrédula de la princesa mientras el humo se disipaba.

Trixie y Sunset habían creado un campo resistiendo el impacto

-Twilight, Twilight. – menciono Spike sacudiéndola despacio.

-¿Spike? – menciono abriendo los ojos y levantándose apoyada en el – Trixie, Sunset, ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-oh nada, pasábamos por aquí admirando el paisaje hasta que decidimos salvar tu real trasero – menciono Trixie mirando detenidamente a Cadence. –El… el amuleto-

-Ella es Cadence, nunca la había visto así – mencionaba Twilight mientras su voz se quebraba.

-¿Eso es lo que hace el amuleto? – menciono Sunset mirando a la princesa.

-Es mucho peor, mientras más tiempo pasa, tu sentido de la realidad e incluso tus propios límites se despedazan, hasta no tener nada que perder. – menciono Trixie sintiendo una desagradable sensación de culpa.

Twilight se levantó hasta estar junto a las unicornios.

-¿Alguna idea? – menciono Trixie.

-Intentar llegar a Cadence. – menciono Twilight.

?...

-Princesa, Princesa!, ¿Se encuentra bien? – menciono Fluttershy mirando a Celestia que caía al suelo agotada.

-Si estoy bien, solo… estoy a punto de romper el hechizo. – menciono Celestia respirando de forma agitada.

-Podemos soportarlo – menciono Rainbow decidida golpeando en su pecho con el casco.

-Confié en nosotras princesa – menciono Apple Jack seguida por Pinkie, Rarity y Fluttershy que asentían con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa.

En ese momento la princesa les dirigía una sonrisa para después romper el hechizo, el peso abrumador de los sentimientos de la aprisionada princesa se hacía presente en ellas cubriéndolas por completo, Fluttershy comenzó a temblar abrasándose a si misma con los cascos, apretando sus parpados, esta vez la desesperación por librarse del hechizo ya no existía, había sido sustituida por un completo rencor y verdadero deseo por hacerle daño a Twilight. La princesa las miraba detenidamente.

-Tranquilas, nada de eso pasara. –menciono la princesa intentando tranquilizarlas.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué siente esto? – menciono Rarity perdiendo su mirada en el suelo.

-Es lo que el amuleto la está obligando a sentir

-Debe de haber alguna forma en que podamos ayudar – Menciono Apple Jack sintiéndose abrumada.

-Confíen en Cadence, mientras quede algo de ella su confianza la ayudara – menciono la princesa sentándose mientras cerraba sus ojos. Las ponis la imitaron una a una conteniendo sus emociones intentando creer en que Cadence despertaría.

-¿Y ahora qué? – menciono Trixie mirando a la princesa que avanzaba lentamente manteniendo una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro.

-Tenemos que hacer algo - menciono Sunset mirándola preocupada.

En ese momento Trixie desvió la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Luna que veía de forma muy seria hacia Cadence.

-¿Cuánto tiempo durara esa suerte? – menciono el Lobo mirando a Luna sin expresión alguna.

-Si lo que quieres es vengarte de mí, aquí estoy Fenrir, Déjalas fuera de esto – menciono luna elevando su voz.

-Que emotivo… ¿todas dirán lo mismo?... todas sacrificándose por las demás, enternecedor, pero La venganza es un concepto tan vacío… Eso sería muy sencillo, pero por desgracia no puedo hacerlo, tu más que nadie debería saber para que servía ese amuleto en realidad, ¿o acaso crees que la única razón por la que fue creado fue para aprisionarme?

La princesa cambio su expresión por un momento para después voltear a ver a Cadence.

-¿hmmp? – Fenrir la miro con intriga por unos momentos para comenzar a reír después – No lo creo… realmente creíste que solo era para aprisionarme.

-De… ¿De que estas hablando? – menciono Luna tartamudeando.

-El equilibrio mi querida princesa que tú y Celestia representan no puede existir si no existen dos partes, un elemento de luz y un elemento oscuro, los elementos de luz ahora residen en cada uno de ustedes pero para que puedan existir alguien debía mantener los otros elementos a su resguardo, Por miles de años la vi desaparecer en dolor por un ideal que nunca existió. Me obligaron a sentirlo para que sus preciados elementos aun existieran. Me usaron como un simple recipiente para que su equilibrio pudiera existir. Tan poco valía para ustedes y aun tienes el descaro de llamarme "guardián". Pero les tengo que agradecer que me hayan despertado al haber convocado estos elementos no lo hubiera logrado sin su ayuda.

Twilight desvió su mirada hacia el cielo, habían escuchado claramente lo que la gran Bestia había mencionado en una voz fría.

-¿Dis… Discord? – menciono Spike tartamudeando.

-Es posible…

-¿Crees que supiera de esos elementos?

-No… Al inhibir los elementos de la armonía libero a los elementos oscuros sin darse cuenta en aquel laberinto.

-¿Estas segura?

-De haberlo sabido en esa ocasión hubiera usado su poder de diferente forma ¿no te parece?, tal y como nosotras utilizamos la armonía. – Explico Twilight

-Es… es lo que les quito a las Chicas antes de encerrarlas… los estaba recuperando – inicio Sunset mirando a Twilight sobre su espalda. – Antes de encerrarlas, Cadence Extrajo una especia de esfera azul que después se tornó roja.

-No lo entiendo… - inicio Twilight – Se supone que los elementos se encuentran en el árbol de la armonía, se supone que ya no están con nosotras.

-Es lo mismo que sucede del otro lado Twilight – Menciono Sunset. – La magia no existe en un objeto si no en ti, lo que le brindaron al árbol de la armonía solo es una parte del poder que encierran.

-Tiene sentido, Si no me equivoco, en tus historias mencionaste que los elementos habían sido destruidos por Nightmare Moon, antes de tomar otra forma física. Y después de entregarlos al árbol fuiste capas de convocar una magia más fuerte para vencer a Tirek comprendiendo la importancia de tu propio elemento. – Menciono Trixie.

-Pero… si eso es cierto… no puedo hacerlo sola. – Menciono Twilight desviando su mirada para después sentir el golpe de un hechizo sobre su cabeza.

-Que tonta eres! No estás sola. - Menciono Trixie mirando hacia atrás sonriendo.

-Tal vez no seamos de gran ayuda, ni tan fuertes como ustedes, pero nosotras te ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. – menciono Sunset de la misma forma.

-Tienen Razón… Gracias – Menciono Twilight avanzando hacia ellas.

-Bueno debo reconocerlo, ustedes si saben cómo divertirse – menciono Trixie de forma irónica mirando a Cadence.

Luna se mantenía petrificada mirando hacia los ojos de Fenrir.

-¿Como decían?, Los peores actos se hacen con buenas intenciones… ¿No es así? Luna. – menciono Fenrir mostrando sus colmillos mientras sus ojos brillaban para atacar a la princesa con un hechizo. Luna alcanzo a reaccionar segundos antes de que el hechizo la alcanzara moviéndose a un lado, por primera vez se sentía confundida.

-Princesa! – Grito Twilight preocupada.

-Estoy cansada de esto – Menciono Cadence que mantenía una enorme cantidad de magia en su cuerno que al parecer había reunido mientras las ponis se habían distraído. Poco después lo libero en una esfera roja que impacto directamente en el campo causando que se destruyera expulsando a las ponis al suelo. Twilight se levantó rápidamente corriendo hacia un lado casi sin pensarlo para poder alejar a la princesa de Sunset y Trixie que aún no podían recuperarse.

-Es inútil princesa si no piensas lastimarme no po… - inicio Cadence antes de detener sus palabras al ver que Twilight se preparaba para atacarla. Cadence cambio su expresión de sorpresa por una carcajada – ¿En serio?

-Trixie, Sunset, ¿Están Bien? – Menciono Spike sacudiendo a las desorientadas ponis que se encontraban en el suelo.

-Si… -Menciono Trixie levantándose con un casco sobre su cabeza, poco después volteo a mirar a Twilight sus ojos mostraban una terrible ansiedad, de verdad no quería lastimar a Cadence. Poco después Sunset se levantó mirando la expresión de Trixie.

-Tenemos que ayudarla – menciono Sunset intentando pensar en alguna solución.

-Sunset… - inicio Trixie mientras sus ojos mostraban una profunda empatía hacia Twilight – Hay algo que puedo hacer. – Aseguro la unicornio. – Pero necesito tu ayuda.

-¿Que tienes en mente? – inicio Sunset.

-Tengo que hacer que se quite el amuleto de alguna manera. Y si Twilight no se atreve tal vez.

– Espera… podemos hacer algo mas Trixie, debe haber alguna otra forma.

-Si tienes alguna otra idea por favor dímela – menciono Trixie mirando a una preocupada unicornio. Sunset solo pudo agachar la mirada. – Twilight nunca se atreverá a lastimar a Cadence… Twilight nunca se atrevería a lastimar a nadie.

Cadence se acercó hacia Twilight sin intentar defenderse.

-Adelante desde esta distancia no puedes fallar. Menciono Cadence sonriendo. Twilight apretó sus parpados mientras reunía más energía misma que se disipo momentos antes de lanzarla. –Conmovedor…- Menciono Cadence lanzando un hechizo que no encontró su objetivo, Sunset había lanzado a Twilight hacia un lado sujetándola con un hechizo para detener todos sus movimientos, acto seguido asintió con la cabeza hacia donde se encontraba Trixie la cual lanzo un hechizo hacia Cadence que impacto directamente sobre el amuleto en su cuello.

Cadence retrocedió algunos pasos mientras veía con temor el amuleto que se incendiaba, comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro sintiendo el ardor producido por las llamas y al amuleto que se calentaba rápidamente, su pelaje comenzaba a incinerarse mirando con horror el amuleto que se hundía en su piel, Twilight no tardó en reaccionar intentándose liberar del hechizo de Sunset con desesperación.

-Trixie espera no lo hagas, por favor, no la lastimes– Gritaba Twilight sin poder romper el hechizo.

Después de algunos minutos Cadence siendo absorbida por el miedo se arrancó el amuleto del cuello lanzándolo al aire siendo sujetado por un hechizo de Trixie. Cadence perdió el conocimiento desplomándose en el suelo.

-Tranquila Twi… mis ilusiones son las mejores, ¿No es así?– menciono Trixie sonriendo mientras miraba a Twilight y a Sunset con un semblante triste en sus ojos. – Ella está bien – Aseguro.

Twilight suspiro aliviada esbozando una sonrisa, pero el campo de Sunset sobre ella no se desvanecía, Sunset le devolvía la mirada a Trixie de la misma forma.

-¿Para liberarlas… tienen que sentir lo mismo que el portador no es así? – Menciono Trixie mirando el amuleto. – Lo hice una vez con esa cosa… puedo hacerlo de nuevo con tus amigas, Sé que tenemos algo en común.

Luna había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras de Trixie sintiendo un escalofrió en su cuerpo, pero distraerse en una lluvia de ataques podría ser lo último que hiciera, solo volteaba a ver a Trixie por unos segundos cada que podía intentando acercarse.

-Q…. ¿Qué estás haciendo? – menciono Twilight desvaneciendo su sonrisa e intercambiándola por una mirada de preocupación.

-Yo no soy tan fuerte como Cadence, ni tampoco poseo algún elemento como ustedes, pero Trixie puede hacer algo por ustedes, Trixie puede liberarlas. – menciono Trixie dirigiendo el amuleto hacia su cuello.

-No espera Trixie, debe de haber otra forma… Sunset suéltame – Grito Twilight, Sunset solo podía mirar a Trixie confiando en ella.

-No importa lo que pase Twilight… si tienes que encerrarme junto con él para que esto se acabe… hazlo por favor… Te lo dije, no estás sola querida amiga, es mi turno de hacer lo correcto.– Menciono Trixie dedicándoles una mirada triste con una sonrisa sin saber que esperar, su decisión ya estaba tomada.

-NO TRIXIE!- grito Twilight mientras el amuleto se posaba en el cuello de Trixie.

DarkWolfMX


	12. Busqueda

**Hope**

Capítulo 12 - Búsqueda

-¿Qué fue eso? – Menciono Fluttershy al dejar de sentir los sentimientos de Cadence.

-El amuleto… lograron quitárselo a Cadence – afirmo la princesa.

Poco después esos deseos se transformaban en una breve tranquilidad que inundaba a todas lentamente.

-Esto es… - inicio la princesa levantándose rápidamente con un tono de alarma en su voz.

En ese momento los sentimientos de Trixie eran transmitidos a cada una de ellas.

-Esperen, si el amuleto ya no lo tiene Cadence, ¿porque sentimos esto? – Se apresuró a decir Rainbow.

-Debieron comprender que la única forma de liberarnos es que el nuevo portador tenga un sentimiento y deseo en común con todas nosotras. – Explico la princesa - … pero no es Luna. -Afirmo

-¿Quien… quién es? – Pregunto Rarity al sentir una profunda sensación de empatía y deseo de ayudar.

-No es Twilight – Afirmo Apple Jack.

-Tal vez sea Sunset – menciono Fluttershy.

-Es…- Comenzó a mencionar Pinkie sentándose mientras cerraba sus ojos en forma pensativa. – Es Trixie… si estoy segura, es Trixie.

-Espera ¿qué?, ¿cómo sabes eso? – menciono Rainbow arqueando la ceja.

-Fácil tontita, Es la única que ha pedido un licuado de avena y cereales con cereza en Sugarcube, y a nadie más que a mi le gusta, siento que compartimos eso. – Explico Pinkie Saltando.

-Repito ¿qué? – Exclamo Rainbow.

-y no es lo único, si ponen atención, es como si nos pidiera algo. – Explico Pinkie cerrando sus ojos de nuevo, las demás la imitaron una por una, poco después todas pudieron sentir lo que Pinkie les intentaba decir, en todas existía un deseo en común, Todas querían ayudar a su amiga, Todas querían ayudar Twilight.

Fenrir y Luna se detuvieron voltearon al mismo tiempo mirando a Trixie que se resistía con movimientos violentos a la magia del amuleto. Una luz intensa emano del amuleto en forma de esfera que avanzo algunos metros delante de Trixie para tomar la forma de las ponis que aparecían una a una detrás de Twilight y Sunset.

Luna esbozo una sonrisa de inmediato, poco después volteo hacia donde se encontraba Fenrir, su sonrisa se desvaneció convirtiéndose en sorpresa al ver que él también estaba sonriendo.

Cuando la vista de las ponis se aclaró pudieron ver a Twilight y a Sunset que se mantenían petrificadas mirando hacia donde se encontraba Trixie.

-Twilight – mencionaron para después correr hacia ella.

Las ponis voltearon mirando hacia donde Twilight y Sunset miraban preocupadas, Trixie aun luchaba contra el poder del amuleto, después de unos minutos se detuvo manteniendo sus ojos cerrados mientras su capa y su melena ondeaban con el viento frio como si algo en ella hubiera cedido, Algunas nubes oscuras se posaban en lo alto del cielo, probablemente las que las pegasos habían desviado hacia el bosque, algunas gotas comenzaban a caer mientras algunos rayos tenues de luz se filtraban tímidamente entre las ennegrecidas nubes. La lluvia se mantenía en una incesante llovizna que cubría lentamente el pelaje de las ponis. La seriedad de Trixie causaba un vago sentimiento de desesperación en Twilight y Sunset, se mantenía quieta con sus ojos cerrados mientras la lluvia la cubría, era como si no pudiera sentir nada.

-Me alegra verlas. – menciono Twilight volteando con una sonrisa apenas visible, poco después devolvió la mirada a Trixie con un semblante de preocupación.

-Sabía que era ella – menciono Pinkie compartiendo la misma preocupación.

Celestia sintió alivio al ver a Twilight a salvo ya que solo podía suponerlo por Cadence, después desvió su mirada hacia Trixie, molesta elevo sus ojos mirando a Fenrir que miraba detenidamente a la nueva portadora, sin pensarlo desplego sus alas y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Luna, de inmediato se sorprendió al ver a Luna tan diferente recordándola como Nightmare Moon pero poco después la duda se disipo al recibir una leve sonrisa perdida en preocupación.

-Bienvenida – menciono Fenrir

-¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar con esto? – menciono Celestia mostrando en su voz el enojo contenido en ella.

-Hasta donde tenga que llegar princesa. – se limitó a decir aun mirando hacia donde se encontraban las demás.

Trixie dejó escapar un suspiro mientras dirigía su rostro al cielo para sentir las frías gotas en su rostro. Por un momento Sunset y Twilight se permitieron pensar que seguía siendo ella acercándose rápido pero cuando bajo su mirada el color violeta en ellos había desparecido siendo sustituido por un rojo brillante mirando hacia las ponis que se encontraban corriendo hacia ella, deteniéndose enseguida.

-Trixie…- menciono Twilight avanzando un poco envolviendo a Cadence con un hechizo y poniéndola a salvo donde se encontraban las demás.

-Princesa Cadence – menciono Rarity intentando despertarla

-Nunca espere que fuera Trixie – menciono Apple Jack mirándola.

-Realmente quería liberarnos… quería ayudar a Twilight – Menciono Fluttershy.

-Pero ahora… - menciono Pinkie mirándola preocupada. – ¿quién la liberara a ella?

-Lo siento Twilight… Trixie sabía que no lo permitirías… pero Cadence te abría lastimado – menciono Sunset agachando la mirada. – Ella me dijo que podría soportarlo, que confiara en ella.

-Si lo dijo… es porque puede hacerlo – menciono Twilight mientras su voz se cortaba.

Trixie avanzo lentamente, sus cascos resonaban como eco al chocar contra algunos pequeños charcos en el suelo que se formaban por la continua llovizna, avanzo hasta estar frente a Twilight, su mirada permanecía tranquila mientras miraba los ojos de Sunset para después mirar los de Twilight, las dos parecían estar preocupadas. Después de algunos minutos sonrió cerrando sus ojos, cuando los abrió de nuevo un rayo rojo salió disparado de su cuerno, pasando entre Twilight y Sunset las cuales la miraban asombradas sin comprender lo que había pasado. El tiempo parecía detenerse en ese momento hasta que un grito escalofriante las arranco de su letargo.

-Pinkie! – Grito Rarity provocando que Sunset y Twilight volverán rápidamente.

Pinkie se encontraba tendida en el suelo, Rarity la ayudaba con un hechizo mientras sostenía su cabeza apoyándola en ella. El rayo había impactado en su pecho dejando abierta una herida que inundaba en escarlata su pelaje rozado.

-Una... por una… - menciono Trixie sonriendo despacio antes de dejar escapar una macabra carcajada.

Sunset la miraba con terror, Trixie había desaparecido por completo solo en unos minutos. Pinkie pie respiraba con dificultad sintiendo los cascos de Rarity alrededor de ella para que no se moviera hasta saber que tan grabe era el daño.

-¿Esta bien? – menciono Rainbow preocupada.

-Lo… lo hizo de nuevo… - menciono Pinkie riendo para después toser con fuerza, su vista se nublaba pero se negaba a perder el conocimiento. – Recuérdenme no darle pastel.

-¿No es suficiente? – Menciono Trixie lanzado un segundo rayo de inmediato que impacto sobre Fluttershy que se mantenía suspendida en el aire mirando preocupada a Pinkie. Rainbow logro atraparla antes de que callera al piso, algunas plumas provenientes de su ala caían lentamente teñidas en rojo, esta vez no había conseguido atinar al cuerpo.

-falle… - menciono Trixie manteniendo una sombría expresión.

-Basta Trixie – Menciono Twilight mirándola decidida.

-Detenme entonces – menciono Trixie preparando el siguiente rayo que apuntaba hacia Rarity pero justo antes de lanzarlo Twilight dirigió un hechizo hacia el rostro de Trixie lo suficientemente fuerte para arrastrarla unos cuantos centímetros atrás girando la cabeza hacia un lado sin expresión alguna. Trixie volteo despacio para mirar fijamente a los ojos de la princesa mientras sonreía. Mientras una pequeña hilera de sangre emergía de su boca descendiendo lentamente.

-Vamos Sparkle, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor y cada vez que no lo hagas… - menciono Trixie disparando un rayo más sin demora que se dirigía hacia Rarity siendo interceptado por Sunset cubriéndose con sus patas, la fuerza del hechizo la arrojó al suelo, la herida en sus patas era notoria.

-Sunset! – grito Twilight ante una macabra carcajada de la unicornio azul. –Ya basta Trixie! – Grito Twilight – mirando con enojo a Trixie.

-¿a cuantas más tengo que lastimar Twilight?.

-Es una obra de arte lo que crearon sus padres – menciono Fenrir mirando hacia Trixie.

-Cállate – menciono Celestia molesta.

Poco tiempo después el cuerpo de Cadence comenzaba a brillar, ante la mirada de asombro de las ponis, expulsando de ella algunas esferas rojas que posteriormente se dirigían hacia Fenrir siendo absorbidas por su cuerpo una por una, lo cual provocaba que una aura rojiza emergiera de el. Cuando la última se dirigía hacia el, Luna se abalanzó sobre ella intentando detenerla pero en cuanto la toco sintió una corriente eléctrica en su cuerpo terminando en una explosión la cual la arrojo hacia el suelo.

-Luna! – Grito Celestia viendo a su hermana desplomarse.

Fenrir descendía poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo mientras la última esfera se desvanecía en su cuerpo provocando que el aura rojiza y el brillo en sus ojos se tornara más intensa, Celestia sin perderlo de vista descendió al suelo permitiéndose desviar la mirada para ver a Luna recuperándose rápidamente avanzando hacia Celestia sin perder de vista la amenazante figura.

-Sabias que esto pasaría… Sabías que Trixie las liberaría – menciono Luna molesta.

-No merezco tanto crédito querida Luna, sabía que alguien lo haría, Lulamoon o cualquier otra ¿Tiene importancia?, todas son exactamente iguales para mi, Cadence solo era una marioneta tan inmersa en su deseo de brindar amor que simplemente se destruyó, pero debo agradecerles, de nada serviría si ustedes permanecían encerradas, de nada me serviría si ustedes aun los mantenían en su resguardo.

Las princesas lo miraban, sus cascos temblaban y el solo escuchar su voz las hacía sentirse molestas.

Celestia sin pensarlo reunió magia suficiente para lanzar un hechizo hacia Fenrir mismo que se desvaneció antes de poder tocarlo. Celestia retrocedió un poco sorprendida, era el mismo hechizo que había utilizado para lastimarlo antes de ser encerrada.

-¿Magia blanca?- menciono Fenrir mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia ellas –Vamos, puedes hacerlo mejor, inténtalo una vez más.

Esta vez fue Luna la que reunió una considerable cantidad de magia en su cuerno tornándose en un destello oscuro bajo Fenrir que después estallo en una columna Negra. Celestia volteo a ver a Luna impresionada por lo que acaba de ver, podía usar magia negra sin necesidad de un circulo, pero seguía siendo ella. Luna miraba hacia la estela que se disipaba lentamente como si supiera el resultado.

-Eso estuvo mucho mejor… me dolió – mencionaba el lobo sacudiendo su cabeza. –ahora si me lo permiten creo que es mi turno.

Debajo de las princesas se formaba un circulo de color rojo, al verlo las 2 reaccionaron extendiendo sus alas para apartarse pero ninguna pudo emprender el vuelo, sus cuerpos se mantenían inmóviles y ninguno de sus músculos respondía. Fenrir avanzo un poco más estando a tan solo un metro de ellas.

-Esperen señoritas, creí que conocían las reglas… Yo no me muevo… Ustedes no se mueven – Menciono Fenrir sonriendo mientras sus ojos destellaban lanzando un hechizo que cruzo entre las hermanas causando una explosión detrás de ellas unos segundos después, cuando decidieron voltear los árboles en un amplio radio se habían quemado entre llamas negras quedado de un color oscuro y tan frágiles que la más leve brisa los hacia reducirse a cenizas.

Las dos princesas miraban con terror el panorama antes de voltear para mirar a Fenrir de nuevo.

-Lo siento… creo que mi visión se alteró un poco… Te dije que me había dolido, pero saben algo, mientras lanzaba ese hechizo y miraba los arboles extinguirse entre el fuego negro, sentí que sería demasiado sencillo si esos árboles hubieran sido ustedes, Nunca me gusto aprovecharme de la situación. – Menciono Fenrir mirando primero hacia los ojos de Celestia para después mirar hacia los de Luna. – ¿Qué es lo que veo en sus miradas?, ¿Acaso es Duda?, ¿o es esa mirada de desesperación que surge antes de darse cuenta que todo está perdido?.

Luna fue la primera en reaccionar intentado romper el hechizo que la ataba.

-oh!, solo era duda, menos mal. – menciono Fenrir antes de incrementar el poder del hechizo haciendo que las princesas cayeran al suelo como si este las atrajera con mucha fuerza casi al punto de sentirse aplastadas por la propia energía. Fenrir las miraba detenidamente antes de voltear hacia el horizonte, ese bosque lo recordaba perfectamente, en específico en esa posición mirando hacia las montañas a lo lejos. Luna y Celestina resistían la enorme presión que sentían, Luna abrió sus ojos mirando hacia el rostro de Fenrir perdido en posibles recuerdos que aún se encontraban en su mente.

Luna lo miro unos momentos intentando descubrir lo que sentía en ese momento pero no pudo entenderlo, haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas intento levantarse impulsándose lentamente, Fenrir de inmediato la miro sin mencionar palabra. En poco tiempo Luna se encontraba apoyada en sus cascos temblorosos mirando hacia Fenrir.

El lobo la miro asombrado por unos momentos antes de que su mirada se endureciera aplicando aún más fuerza al hechizo haciendo que Luna callera y que de Celestia emergiera un grito de dolor que no pudo contener. Fenrir volteo para mirar hacia Trixie, Sunset y Twilight manteniendo su mirada atenta sintiendo algo extraño.

-Princesa! – Grito Twilight desviando la mirada.

-Twilight – Menciono Trixie mirándola de una forma muy tranquila llamando su atención. Twilight volteo, se podía notar impotencia en sus ojos, quería ayudar a su mentora pero sabía que si se alejaba tan solo un poco sus amigas pagarían. – Es tan sencillo, ¿Quieres ayudarlas?... deshazte de mí. – Menciono Trixie sin cambiar su expresión.

Sunset se encontraba a un lado de Twilight soportando el dolor de sus heridas mirando en lo que Trixie se había convertido. Recordaba cada palabra antes de ponerse el amuleto, estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa para ayudar a Twilight. En ese momento no lo dudo más, si había alguna forma de llegar e Trixie era mostrando que estaban con ella sin importar lo que pasara. Cerro sus ojos y recordó aquella unicornio estudiando en la solitaria mesa de la biblioteca con tan solo un objetivo en su mente sin ayuda de ningún pony, después la imagen fue remplazada por el callejón y mencionándole que se apartara desapareciendo a lo lejos. - no lo volveré a hacer. – pensó Sunset. -Trixie sé que estás ahí!, Por favor despierta, No queremos hacerte daño, Tú me dijiste que podrías contra el poder del amuleto, eres más fuerte que esto. – menciono Sunset acercándose un poco más.

Trixie no cambiaba ni un poco su expresión pero tampoco se movía, era como si quisiera escuchar atenta lo que mencionaba.

Rarity ayudaba a Pinkie a ponerse de pie recargándola en ella, Fluttershy y Rainbow las miraban preocupadas mientras que Apple Jack y Spike avanzaban un poco intentando ayudar de alguna forma.

-Q…¿Qué intenta hacer? – Menciono Rarity mirando con atención.

Trixie parecía mirar a cada una, algo pasaba, parecía haber una leve respuesta, en ese momento Sunset no dudo más, abrazo a Trixie la cual solo volteo a mirarla con una horrorosa calma. Twilight la miro asombrada pero entendió de inmediato lo que intentaba hacer.

-Vuelve… Trixie - Menciono Sunset, Twilight entendiendo se acercó haciendo lo mismo, segundos después Trixie frunció el ceño cerrando sus ojos para después abrirlos con un resplandor aún más intenso.

-LARGO – Grito Trixie expulsándolas con un hechizo con tal fuerza que las 2 cayeron hasta donde se encontraban las demás sobre el suelo húmedo, Las ponis las miraron preocupadas intentando acercarse pero Twilight les hizo una seña con el casco para que no se acercaran mientras se levantaba de nuevo para avanzar hacia Trixie otra vez en compañía de Sunset.

Las 2 llegaron hacia Trixie haciendo lo mismo, esta vez se notaba un semblante molesto en el rostro de Trixie, de la misma forma utilizo un hechizo para expulsarlas de nuevo, esta vez con un estallido más fuerte. Al caer se podían notar algunas heridas en sus cuerpos, las demás aterradas se acercaron para ayudarlas, Sunset y Twilight se levantaron con dificultad avanzando de nuevo.

-Las va a lastimar – Menciono Fluttershy con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Dejen esto, Trixie no despertara de esa forma – menciono Rainbow.

-No te dejaremos hacerlo cariño – menciono Rarity sujetando a las 2 con un hechizo Apple Jack y Spike se encontraban ayudando a Pinkie, los tres miraban preocupados. Rainbow no pudo contenerse más, molesta se abalanzo hacia Trixie la cual la detuvo con un hechizo suspendiéndola en el aire. Simplemente la miró fijamente a los ojos sin mencionar palabra alguna para después arrojarla fuertemente contra Rarity que de inmediato rompió el hechizo al impactar.

-¿Están bien? – Menciono Twilight mirando hacia Rainbow y Rarity que se levantaban sin daños -No quiero que las lastimen, pero tampoco quiero lastimar a Trixie, todas son mis amigas – menciono Twilight ante la mirada atenta de Sunset que pensaba lo mismo. – Perdónenme por esto – menciono Twilight mientras las envolvía a todas en una aura de luz blanca, Sunset sorprendida intento romper el hechizo pero era tarde su cuerpo se adormecía y su magia no funcionaba.

-No Twilight, Quiero ayudarte! – Grito Sunset intentando moverse.

-Gracias, pero no dejare que las lastimen. – Menciono Twilight mientras avanzaba hacia Trixie.

-Espera, No puedes hacernos esto, somos un equipo Twilight – Menciono Rainbow molesta.

-Podemos ayudarte – Menciono Apple Jack.

-Por favor Twilight no lo hagas – menciono Fluttershy derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Twilight, debe de haber otra forma, siempre la hay –menciono Spike.

-De nada servirá si te lastima – Grito Rarity forcejeando con el hechizo.

-TWILY – Grito Pinkie para después toser mientras sus cascos temblaban delante de su boca.

-¿Que estás haciendo? – menciono Trixie con una expresión carente de emociones y una mirada tan penetrante que helaba los huesos.

-A ellas ya nos las podrás lastimar, me quieres a mí, aquí me tienes – Menciono Twilight ante las miradas preocupadas de las demás que luchaban incesantes contra el hechizo. En ese momento Trixie se había quedado inmóvil por unos segundos para después estallar molesta.

-¿Crees que estoy jugando? – pregunto Trixie lanzado un primer hechizo que golpeo a Twilight en su pata derecha – ¿Crees que voy a permitir que te sigas burlando de mí?! – Menciono Trixie lanzado un segundo hechizo hacia su pecho – Ningún pony va a jugar conmigo, NUNCA MAS.– Grito lanzado un tercero aún más fuerte que impacto en su cara haciendo una herida en sus labios y en su frente que de inmediato comenzaron a sangrar en gotas que se deslizaban lentamente hasta caer al suelo, esta vez las heridas eran evidentes, cada hechizo había sido lanzado con la única intención de lastimarla y Twilight no tenía intención de defenderse.

-Twilight! – Grito Sunset mirando hacia una adolorida princesa que luchaba por controlar el temblor en sus cascos. Con fuerza comenzó a envestir el campo repetidamente.

Twilight se mantenía inmóvil sintiendo como sus heridas comenzaban a doler, pero no era suficiente para alejarla de su único pensamiento, mientras más tiempo tenga puesto el amuleto menos posibilidades Tengo de recuperarla. Poco después comenzó a avanzar de nuevo.

-No peleare contigo, eres mi amiga, solo quiero que vuelvas Trixie. – menciono Twilight ante la mirada furiosa de Trixie que se acercó de nuevo lanzando una serie de hechizos hasta arrojarla al suelo por segunda ocasión.

Las ponis miraban aterradas como el agua alrededor de la princesa se teñía lentamente en rojo forcejeando inútilmente, Twilight de nuevo intento levantarse sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba cada vez más y el dolor en sus heridas se intensificaba a cada paso desplomándose a la mitad del camino, su respiración quemaba y sus patas apenas respondían, después de algunos segundos, recordó lo que habían pasado juntas esos últimos días dándose la fuerza necesaria para intentarlo de nuevo, tenía que avanzar hacia Trixie con su visión nublada, Trixie se acercó levantándola con un hechizo que la apretaba con fuerza provocando un semblante de dolor en el rostro de Twilight.

-Todos los días vi esas caras, incluyendo la tuya, Nadie fue capaz de ayudarme, NADIE. – Grito desviando una mirada de desprecio hacia las princesas. Las cuales miraban aterradas lo que sucedía sin poder liberarse. – Ninguna de ustedes me ayudo cuando realmente las necesite…

Luna agachaba la mirada sintiendo el peso de la afirmación mientras que Celestia solo podía enfocarse en Twilight soportando el dolor.

-Lo… lo siento – menciono Twilight mientras su voz se cortaba, Trixie la apretaba más fuerte, cada palabra que mencionaba la hacía enojar más. – De verdad lo siento… tienes razón, no te ayude. – Mencionaba Twilight suspendida en el aire derramando algunas lágrimas, con dificultad volteo a mirar los ojos de Trixie – si pudiera hacer algo para cambiar tu pasado lo haría, pero no puedo… perdóname Trixie.

Fenrir volteo de nuevo mirando hacia Sunset que poco a poco desquebrajaba el hechizo que la ataba, después miro hacia Trixie y Twilight sin perder la atención de lo que ocurría. La presencia que se encontraba en esa dirección estaba sufriendo cambios. Fenrir desvaneció el hechizo que ataba a las princesas mientras miraba atento en esa dirección.

Trixie al escucharla la arrojó al suelo para después caminar hacia ella poniendo un casco con fuerza sobre el pecho de Twilight que no pudo contener un grito al sentir como una de sus costillas se rompía por la presión. Twilight cerraba sus ojos con fuerza por el dolor, para después abrirlos mirando a Trixie, La unicornio la miraba con odio, sus ojos resplandecían en un profundo color rojo, sus rostros eran iluminados por algunos relámpagos que surcaban las nubes y la lluvia continuaba su suave y fría caricia.

-Esto acaba aquí Twilight – menciono Trixie después de algunos minutos preparando un hechizo.

-Si así lo deseas, puedes hacerlo… - menciono Twilight sonriendo, sus ojos se inundaban por completo, el casco que podía mover se elevó hasta tocar el de Trixie sin intenciones de retirarlo de su pecho, En ese momento las ponis se había quedado petrificadas mirando hacia Twilight derramando lagrimas dentro de sus prisiones de luz, Sunset continuo intentando lanzar hechizos y embistiendo el muro de luz. – Mi vida te pertenece desde el día que me salvaste en aquel rio, Cuidaste de mi todo el tiempo, me diste otra oportunidad. No lo recordaba claramente, pero ahora sí, Sabes… tú fuiste la primera que no me dijo un comentario desagradable acerca de mis libros, no te burlaste, al contrario, compartiste la misma pasión que yo sentía, nadie lo había hecho antes, tenía miedo de que hicieras lo mismo que las demás, pero no lo hiciste… ese día me sentí muy feliz de conocerte, regrese a ese parque todos los días durante varios meses esperando encontrarte ahí, no pude verte de nuevo, pero dejaba un dibujo y una inscripción en la tierra por si volvías…

-Rigel – completo Trixie mirándola sorprendida.

-No solo es mi estrella favorita por los libros, también lo es porque gracias a ella pude conocerte, por eso guardo ese libro que leías en la biblioteca, es el único recuerdo que tenia de ti. Lo siento, si olvide como eras pero siempre estuviste conmigo de alguna forma. Gracias Trixie… Gracias Amiga. – menciono Twilight cerrando sus ojos. Todas habían escuchado lo que había dicho Twilight rompiendo en llanto, en ese momento Sunset se dispuso a hacer un intento más envistiendo el campo haciendo que se destrozara para después correr hacia Trixie para intentar envestirla, algunos pasos después, Sunset se detuvo mirando el rostro de Trixie que se mantenía con los ojos cerrados, unas gotas cálidas se sentían en el rostro de Twilight que lentamente abrió los ojos, Trixie estaba llorando desvaneciendo el hechizo que se disponía a lanzar, sus ojos regresaban lentamente al color violeta que le pertenecía.

Fenrir miro fijamente hacia Trixie que retrocedía lentamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. Sunset aprovechó el momento para ayudar a Twilight levantándola lentamente, las dos no perdían de vista a Trixie.

-No… No… no lo hare – mencionaba repetidamente mientras el amuleto brillaba con más fuerza – no las lastimare, no lastimare a nadie más – menciono sentándose sujetando su cabeza entre sus cascos. -NO… NO LA LASTIMARE, NUNCA LASTIMARE A TWILIGHT – Grito Trixie mientras el resplandor en el amuleto se desvanecía lentamente, su cuerno destellaba con una luz intensa misma que la envolvía en un aura de luz que se dibujaba a su alrededor disparándose hacia el cielo abriéndose paso entre las ennegrecidas nubes.

Las princesas se levantaban lentamente mirando hacia la luz. Cuando esta se disipo Trixie cayó al suelo, las joyas incrustadas en el amuleto perdían color pasando de rojo a un transparente incoloro, Sunset avanzo lentamente ayudando a Twilight a moverse hasta estar a un lado de Trixie. En ese momento libero el hechizo que encerraba a sus amigas que sin pensarlo corrieron hacia ella.

Trixie abrió lentamente sus ojos mirando a Twilight y a Sunset que le dedicaban una sonrisa.

-Pudimos hacerlo…– Menciono Trixie sonriendo agotada levantándose lentamente. – lo siento Twilight, lo lamento yo… - menciono Trixie acercándose preocupada sintiendo el caso de Twilight frente a su boca mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien – menciono sonriendo.

Las demás avanzaron hasta ellas mirando a Trixie con precaución a excepción de Pinkie que se arrojó hacia Trixie para abrasarla.

-¿Qué haces?, Te lastime… -menciono Trixie agachando la mirada.

-Bueno Twilight me leyó un libro donde decía, que mientras más fuerte sea el hechizo que te lancen es el cariño que te tienen, Tu debes quererme muchísimo - menciono Pinkie sonriendo ante una muy confundida Trixie que solo arqueaba una ceja mirando a las demás que negaban con la cabeza.

-por cierto creo que deberías quitarte esa cosa – menciono Pinkie apartándose señalando el amuleto.

-No, no lo hare, si no me equivoco solo yo puedo quitármelo, y si lo hago alguien más podría terminar controlado por el. – menciono Trixie sonriendo. – Lo siento, de verdad… lo siento, Las lastime… otra vez.

-No te preocupes Cariño, es bueno que estés de nuestro lado. – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-Sabía que lo lograrías – menciono Sunset.

-No lo habría logrado sin ustedes – respondió Trixie

Twilight se soltó de Sunset para abrazar a Trixie con las fuerzas que un le quedaban soportando el dolor.

-No quise lastimarte Twi perdóname. - Menciono Trixie contestando el abrazo.

-Lo sé – se limitó a decir Twilight mientras sonreía.

-Siento interrumpir el momento pero… - menciono Rainbow señalando a Fenrir que las miraba fijamente – esto no ha terminado.

-Subestime a esas tres – menciono Fenrir mirando con atención hacia Twilight, Trixie y Sunset. – Dejemos de jugar menciono Fenrir desapareciendo con un hechizo de tele transportación y apareciendo justo enfrente de las ponis.

-Impresionante señorita Lulamoon – menciono Fenrir mirándola sonriendo, Trixie respondió con una mirada seria mientras las demás se apartaban a los lados mirándolo igual.

-¿Qué hiciste con las princesas? – Menciono Twilight que apenas podía mantenerse de pie apoyada en Trixie.

-Yo no he hecho nada… aun. Y tú no te vez muy bien… - Menciono mientras dirigía la mirada hacia las princesas que volaban en esa dirección, cuando llegaron Fenrir les dio la espalda para caminar algunos metros hacia atrás.

-Cadence! – Menciono Twilight temiendo por ella, Fenrir la hizo levitar con un hechizo y la arrojo hacia ellas, Luna la alcanzo a sostener antes de caer al suelo.

-Lo siento… a veces olvido que tan frágiles pueden ser. – Menciono Fenrir mirando a Luna.

-Basta de Juegos Fenrir – Menciono Celestia avanzando hasta estar enfrente de todas.

-Solo uno más querida Celestia, solo uno más… - Menciono Fenrir sonriendo mientras sus ojos destellaban, debajo de ellas un círculo enorme se dibujaba del radio suficiente para cubrirlas a todas. Este era diferente, la luz que destellaba era de un color azul muy tenue.

Luna intento utilizar un hechizo para llevárselas a todas pero ya no había tiempo, del círculo emergía un destello que hizo que todas cerraran los ojos esperando soportarlo a excepción de Twilight, Trixie y Sunset las cuales conocían el hechizo. Después de algunos segundos el dolor que Twilight sentía se había desvanecido al igual que sus heridas.

-Twilight, ¿estás bien? – Menciono Sunset.

-Si… me siento mucho mejor – menciono la princesa golpeando un casco contra el suelo apoyándose por sí misma.

-Una restauración… completa… es un… - Menciono Trixie apretando sus dientes mientras miraba al lobo a los ojos.

Las 2 princesas voltearon a ver a Fenrir incrédulas.

-No se confundan princesas… sería muy aburrido de otra forma. – Menciono el lobo sonriendo mientras se alejaba un poco más. –como dije, no me gusta aprovecharme.

Segundos después Cadence recuperaba la conciencia levantándose lentamente.

-Cadence… ¿Estas bien? – menciono Twilight avanzando hacia ella.

-S… si, no te preocupes – Menciono dirigiendo una mirada molesta hacia la amenazante figura recordando todas y cada una de las atrocidades que fue obligada a hacer.

Luna y Celestia lo miraban pero no era miedo lo que las invadía, temblaban para contenerse mientras permanecían inmóviles frente a las demás. Twilight y Cadence se miraron por unos momentos para después avanzar hasta llegar enfrente junto a las 2 hermanas.

-¿Recuerdan este lugar? – menciono el lobo llamando la atención de las princesas que miraron lentamente a su alrededor.

Celestia fue la primera en desviar su mirada. Haciendo que Fenrir se detuviera a observarla.

-Aquí es donde juramos protegerlas con nuestras vidas… aquí es donde renunciamos a nuestra propia sangre por confiar en ustedes. Y aquí mismo es donde todo eso termina. Ahora tienen la oportunidad… ¿seré yo o serán ustedes? – menciono la gran Bestia mientras miraba la Luna que se elevaba en el horizonte sus ojos resplandecían al igual que una estela a su alrededor, poco a poco la luna llena en el cielo comenzó a tonarse rojo tiñendo poco a poco el paisaje como si el cielo comenzara a desangrarse.

DarkWolfMX


	13. Valor Y Humildad

**Hope**

Capítulo 13 – Valor y Humildad.

El gran lobo extendía sus alas mirando fijamente la luna, las ponis lo miraban preparadas para lo que pudiera ocurrir esperando solamente lo peor, el silencio se adueñaba del lugar solo rompiéndose en breves segundos por algunos pequeños insectos alrededor y el frio viento atravesando las hojas de los árboles en un silbido armonioso, la lluvia cesaba y las nubes se apartaban lentamente dejando a la vista un bello cielo estrellado, pasaron algunos minutos que podían sentirse como largas horas, el _**simargl**_ retrajo sus alas y miro hacia la luna una última vez antes de lanzar al viento un profundo aullido, tan fuerte que podía escucharse en todas direcciones llamando la atención incluso de los ponis de pueblos cercanos, nunca habían escuchado un aullido semejante era muy diferente al de los _**timberwolves**_ de los bosques cercanos, ese aullido no se sentía como el cálido canto que se le puede dar al hermoso astro, este se sentía diferente.

Luna y Celestia tomaron una posición defensiva mientras que Twilight y Cadence lo miraban con intriga, todas sentían lo mismo en ese momento, ese largo aullido no era un canto, tampoco una declaración de guerra, se sentía una profunda tristeza en el… no, no era una amenaza, ese aullido era una despedida.

-¿Q… Que es esto? – menciono Cadence mirando la oscura figura detenidamente.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunto Twilight.

-Es… es diferente. Por un momento…

-Sea lo que sea, está dispuesto a terminar aquí – interrumpió Celestia de forma cortante.

-Pero… - inicio Cadence dudando.

El simargl se dio la vuelta lentamente avanzando despacio unos cuantos pasos hacia las princesas para después detenerse a mirarlas. Su cuerpo irradiaba un aura rojiza que adquiría fuerza poco a poco. Las ponis que se encontraban detrás de las princesas lo miraban intentando idear alguna manera de ayudar.

Celestia fue la primera en concentrar magia en su cuerno seguida por Luna, Twilight y Cadence intercambiaron una mirada antes de hacer lo mismo. Debajo del gran lobo se dibujaba un círculo rojo mientras sus ojos destellaban, sin darle oportunidad las princesas intercambiaron el resplandor claro por uno de color negro al saber la única forma en que podían lograr hacer algún daño.

-Ahora! – Exclamo Celestia dando la orden para lanzar el hechizo al mismo tiempo, los hechizos se unieron en uno solo creando una gran esfera de la cual un destello oscuro salió disparado hacia Fenrir que de inmediato se cubrió con sus alas mientras intentaba detener el hechizo que impactaba sobre el siendo arrastrado lentamente hacia atrás.

Las ponis las miraban desde atrás abrumadas por la situación, el estruendo era enorme al chocar las 2 energías, pero ninguna estaba segura de lo que podría pasar. Sunset las miraba detenidamente mientras dentro de ella crecía una inquietud rápidamente, tenían que ayudar de alguna manera, recordaba perfectamente aquel día del otro lado del espejo.

-¿Alguna idea Flamita? – menciono Trixie mirando hacia donde impactaba el rayo con atención.

-¿Podemos usar algún hechizo similar? –pregunto Sunset.

-No, si utilizamos alguno diferente seguramente se consumirá y no conozco el que están utilizando, es demasiado fuerte. – Aseguro Trixie.

Sunset asintió con la cabeza como si la afirmación de Trixie fuera lo mismo que ella había pensado.

-Crees que… - comenzó Sunset para dejar su pregunta inconclusa.

-Si – Contesto Trixie teniendo una idea clara de lo que pensaba Sunset al mirarlas. La unicornio amarillo avanzo hasta estar enfrente de las ponis que miraban con atención a Twilight.

-Chicas – inicio Sunset llamando la atencion de las ponis – Tenemos que ayudarlas – afirmo Sunset mirando hacia las princesas.

-Pero lo están haciendo bien, seguro lo lograran – menciono Apple Jack.

-No están ni cerca, no asi… – menciono Trixie.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Tenemos que tener confianza – menciono Rainbow en forma de regaño volando enfrente de Trixie.

-La confianza que necesitan no es de nosotras. – menciono Trixie mirando los ojos de la Pegaso.

-¿Pero qué estás diciendo? – Pregunto Rainbow alzando la voz.

-Tiene razón Rainbow – menciono Sunset con un tono tranquilo.

-¿Tu también? – pregunto Rainbow.

-Mi intención no es molestar, tampoco el de Trixie aunque no lo parezca. Pero tan solo miren a los ojos de Twilight y Cadence – menciono Sunset haciendo que todas las ponis voltearan intrigadas.

-¿Lo ven? – pregunto Sunset.

Las ponis miraban a unas princesas que dudaban en su mirada, lanzaban su hechizo pero algo en ellas no parecía completamente convencida en lo que hacían.

-¿Pero, qué quieres decir cariño? – Pregunto Rarity.

-No tienen malas intenciones – menciono Trixie.

-Claro que no, pero aun así son muy fuertes – Menciono Rainbow.

Trixie miro por unos momentos hacia la Pegaso para después mirar hacia las demás. – Ellas no lo saben – menciono Trixie dirigiendo la mirada hacia Twilight.

Poco a poco el hechizo perdía fuerza haciendo que la esfera se desvaneciera frente a ellas provocando una respiración agitada en las 4 princesas, al levantar la vista sus expresiones cambiaron drásticamente a una aterrada, de las alas de Fenrir emergían gotas escarlatas que las recorrían hasta caer al suelo cubriendo lentamente las plumas negras en un aterrador escenario, despacio y sin ninguna expresión en su rostro las retrajo lentamente deteniéndose a la mitad, para después ayudarse con un hechizo para poderlas retraer por completo, el sonido enfermizo de los huesos acomodándose en las alas de Fenrir alimentaba el pánico. Las ponis lo miraban envueltas en una sensación que no habían sentido antes, el sueño se había quebrado, la realidad las había devuelto de una forma violenta al darse cuenta que sus alas habían quedado inutilizadas por el hechizo, de pronto las ponis entendieron lo que Sunset y Trixie intentaban decirles.

-Eso no será suficiente - menciono el simargl avanzando los metros que había sido arrastrado. A cada paso gotas escarlata teñían un camino diluyéndose en el agua del suelo húmedo al caer – Tendrán que intentar algo mejor que eso.– Afirmo con una voz seria en la cual se podía escuchar por unos breves segundos diferencias en su tono, tal y como si detrás de esas variaciones se ocultara el inmenso dolor que sentía.

Celestia y Luna conocían esta emoción al haber luchado anteriormente en defensa de su reino, pero las demás se encontraban perplejas ante la idea de saber que para poder salvarse tenían que extinguir una vida. Encerrarlo, convertirlo en piedra, Exiliarlo, ninguna de esas acciones significaba… Matar.

-Veo que ya entendieron– menciono Fenrir observando las miradas abrumadas de Cadence y Twilight, detrás de ellas las 5 ponis junto con el pequeño dragón compartían ese sentimiento, y a su derecha Trixie y Sunset lo podían asimilar un poco más pero no era suficiente para no sentir el fuerte golpe que causaba. Las dos princesas mayores al darse cuenta voltearon a mirarlas recordando lo que se sentía enfrentar ese temor por primera vez.

Celestia las miro detenidamente para después agachar la vista hacia el suelo húmedo donde algunos charcos reflejaban la luz de algunas estrellas, algunos segundos después avanzo lentamente hasta estar enfrente de todas.

-Déjalas ir – menciono Celestia ante la mirada sorprendía de sus súbditas. Fenrir arqueo la ceja sin mencionar palabra. – Ningún poni tiene que ver en esto salvo nosotras, pero no te dejare tocar a Luna, déjalas ir y yo me quedare aquí hasta el final.

-Solemne petición y admirable valor dignos de ti mi querida Celestia. Pero… ya me estoy aburriendo que todas intenten lo mismo por desgracia no eres la única que eligió trazar su destino en esta dirección, no es su vida lo que deseo, pero si se encuentran en medio no tendré otra opción que pasar sobre ellas. Fui claro la primera vez y lo menciono de nuevo, ustedes o yo, alguien tiene que desaparecer.

Celestia volteo a mirar a las demás entendiendo perfectamente que el temor que crecía en ellas, solo ellas podían hacerlo desaparecer. Fenrir llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias sin importar lo que sucediera. Celestia apretó sus parpados, su cuerno comenzó a brillar con mucha fuerza para después lanzarse contra la bestia.

Luna avanzo un poco hacia donde se encontraban las dos princesas sonriéndoles, giro su cabeza lentamente para mirar a todas diciendo después – La decisión está en ustedes, entiendo perfectamente lo que sienten, pero el destino que ven no siempre es al único donde dirigirse. – Después extendió sus alas y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Celestia.

Cadence y Twilight miraban inertes hacia donde las dos princesas atacaban una y otra vez a Fenrir sin detenerse entre una lluvia de hechizos, rugidos, plumas y sangre.

-Esto es… - menciono Twilight a punto de llorar sintiendo un casco sobre su hombro.

-Lo mismo que haría cualquiera por defender en lo que cree y ama – Menciono Trixie a su lado.

-Pero. Yo…

-Te lo dije antes, ustedes son demasiado inocentes como haber pensado alguna vez en algo así, pero no significa que tenga que terminar así.

Cadence escuchaba atentamente las palabras de la unicornio deshaciéndose de esa desagradable sensación.

-Tienes razón – menciono Cadence sonriendo – lo has logrado muchas veces sin lastimar a nadie, esa es tu forma de ser y no tiene por qué cambiar. – Trixie asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Ve con ellas y muéstrenme lo fuertes que pueden ser – menciono Trixie empujando a Twilight hacia donde Sunset les dedicaba palabras similares a sus amigas.

-Nosotras te daremos el tiempo que necesites – menciono Cadence.

-Pero. – inicio Twilight.

-Sin peros Sparkle, Confía en nosotras – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Gracias… tienen razón – Menciono la princesa sonriéndoles antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban las demás.

-Con que Trixie ¿no es así? – Menciono Cadence sonriendo. – he escuchado mucho sobre ti.

-¿Algo bueno?– menciono Trixie devolviendo la sonrisa.

-amm… para ser sincera, no realmente – respondió Cadence.

-bueno… Por lo menos ha escuchado de mi – Exclamo Trixie mirando hacia enfrente.

-¿Lista? – Pregunto Cadence extendiendo sus alas.

-mmm… Dos de las alicornios más fuertes de Equestria apenas pueden mantenerse, ustedes seguramente también es igual de fuerte, yo solo soy una unicornio con limitados hechizos… Si claro por qué no habría de estarlo. – Respondió la unicornio nerviosa. Cadence solamente rio elegantemente con un casco frente a su boca.

\- Tu lo dijiste, podemos hacerlo – menciono Cadence reuniendo algo de magia en su cuerno. Trixie se limitó a asentir haciendo lo mismo para después lanzase en contra del simargl.

-Twilight, ¿Estas bien? – menciono Sunset al ver llegar a la alicornio a su lado.

-Si, ahora lo estoy – menciono Twilight mirando hacia todas que también habían cambiado sus expresiones. - ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Podemos hacerlo a nuestra manera?

-Claro Que si! – menciono Rainbow

-Cuenta con nosotras – menciono Apple Jack.

-Estoy de acuerdo!, de nuevo tendré ese bello resplandor haciéndome lucir más hermosa… -inicio Rarity mientras sus ojos destellaban recordando la última vez.

-Listas!, ese perrito no nos ganara! – interrumpió Pinkie pie abrazando a Fluttershy que le sonreía nerviosa.

-Entonces hagámoslo – menciono Twilight sonriendo mientras cerraba sus ojos seguida por las demás.

Cada una se envolvía en un círculo blanco que destellaba irradiando luz con más fuerza, el cálido sentimiento que en cada una se encontraba empezó a surgir llamando la atencion del gran lobo negro. Cuando Fenrir volteo diferentes hechizos lo golpearon uno tras de otro recuperando su atencion.

-No iras a ningún lado – Menciono Celestia interponiéndose seguida por las 3 ponis

Fenrir miro fijamente hacia la esfera gigante de luz que se elevaba al cielo avanzando hacia ella. Celestia golpeo con un casco en el suelo reafirmando su posición sin obtener ninguna reacción del gran lobo que seguía avanzando, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho antes, Celestia se lanzó hacia la bestia recibiendo el golpe directo de un hechizo que la arrojó al suelo, Luna de inmediato reacciono lanzando un hechizo que impacto en un campo alrededor del lobo para después recibirlo ella misma. Trixie dio un paso atrás mirando hacia Luna que se sostenía temblando adolorida para después caer. Cadence disipo el resplandor oscuro en su cuerno para cambiarlo por un destello normal del mismo color que sus ojos para después lanzarlo en contra de Fenrir que logró esquivarlo apenas.

-Que lista princesa – menciono el simargl sonriendo devolviendo el hechizo que impacto directamente en ella arrastrándola en el suelo, adolorida lentamente abrió sus ojos mirando hacia arriba a las ponis que se encontraban reuniendo una enorme cantidad de magia a su alrededor, solo era cuestión de tiempo pero su cuerpo se encontraba adormecido como si un choque eléctrico la hubiera paralizado.

Trixie era la última que quedaba antes de llegar a ellas, sin pensarlo tomo una postura desafiante interponiéndose en el camino del _Simargl_.

-Admito que me impresionaste al poder resistirte a la magia del amuleto, pero si tres alicornio no pudieron detenerme ¿que podría hacer solo una ilusionista? – menciono Fenrir mirándola con detenimiento a los ojos. Los ojos de Trixie temblaban sintiéndose molesta, pero algo en ella sabía que era verdad. – Apártate Lulamoon, no tengo nada en tu contra, no tienes nada que necesite. – menciono el lobo reanudando su camino, en ese momento Trixie golpeo el suelo con su casco sin moverse ni un solo paso hacia atrás.

-No lo hare – menciono Trixie reuniendo un poco de magia en su cuerno que después se tornó del color de la noche, Fenrir la miraba atento esperando su hechizo juzgando de inmediato que sería lo mismo.

Un círculo color azul oscuro se dibujaba alrededor de Trixie para después lanzarlo hacia Fenrir, El lobo miraba con soberbia el círculo que se dibujaba debajo de él sintiendo un poco de presión. –Te lo dije, no puedes hacer nada – Afirmo el simargl intentando moverse, en ese momento la presión se hizo mayor envolviéndolo en una esfera negra, lo que sentía en ese momento eran sentimientos familiares y dolorosos, podía recordar por completo aquella noche en ese momento, mirando la luna llena en lo alto del cielo, el viento frio y aquellos a los cuales les había entregado su vida mientras los dejaban sin mirar atrás. Fenrir apretó sus parpados intentando contener las emociones que el hechizo le estaba obligando a tener.

Luna se levantó lentamente para después mirar hacia Trixie que parecía estar usando una gran cantidad de magia negra pero no era el cuerpo de Fenrir lo que atacaba – ¿_**Enclosure**_? – menciono en voz baja entendiendo de inmediato lo que Trixie intentaba hacer. La princesa se levantó tele transportándose a un lado de Trixie, su cuerno brillo de la misma forma para después lanzar el mismo hechizo hacia Fenrir haciendo la esfera negra que envolvía su cuerpo aún más grande. Trixie se permitió mirarla por un momento sintiendo el apoyo de la princesa que le dedico por un momento una sonrisa.

-Basta! – Grito Fenrir abriendo sus ojos y mostrando sus colmillos en señal de amenaza sin poderse mover. En ese momento sentía como sus recuerdos regresaban a su mente, no solo de aquella noche, recordaba perfectamente el día cuando decidió unirse al reino del rey del sol, podía notar cada detalle de ese inmenso cuarto y como la luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana llagando al suelo hasta llegar a una Simargl de pelaje blanco la cual se mantenía un poco borrosa en el recuerdo, fue en ese momento cuando estallo en ira moviéndose violentamente.

-Dije que BASTA – Grito expulsando una gran cantidad de magia rompiendo el hechizo y golpeando a las 2 ponis que lo mantenían haciéndolas caer al suelo una vez más. Fenrir respiraba agitado mirando hacia el suelo mientras volvía a recluir esos recuerdos, poco después siguió avanzando pasando a un lado de Luna y Trixie que no podían hacer otra cosa que observar. Cuando Fenrir avanzo un poco más sintió un pequeño tirón en su pata trasera que lo hizo voltear, la unicornio azul lo sujetaba con sus cascos aferrándose lo más fuerte que podía.

-Aun… no terminamos Fido.– menciono Trixie sonriendo.

Fenrir dibujo una mueca de molestia lanzando un hechizo hacia Trixie recibiéndolo en su espalda, la unicornio dejo escapar un leve quejido aferrándose con más fuerza en la pata del lobo. Fenrir lanzo de nuevo una serie de hechizos que golpeaban a Trixie una y otra vez, podía sentir como su espalda se quemaba en cada impacto y su capa se desgarraba, lentamente la fuerza de Trixie se desvanecía hasta soltarlo.

-Que obstinada… te dije que no tenía nada en tu contra – menciono el lobo haciéndola levitar hacia el mirando el rostro lastimado de la unicornio que apenas podía abrir los ojos – Eres una molestia.

-S…Si… ese… podría ser uno de… mis talentos – menciono Trixie tartamudeando para después reir. Fenrir respondió de la misma forma apretando con fuerza el hechizo que mantenía alrededor de Trixie, La unicornio azul grito de dolor sin poderse mover, el aire le faltaba y podía sentir lo poco que faltaba para que sus huesos cedieran, justo antes de eso Fenrir sintió un hechizo impactar en su costado de parte de Luna que preparaba otro a punto de lanzarlo, Fenrir volteo la mirada arrojando a Trixie contra la princesa haciendo que dispersara el hechizo, restándole importancia avanzo hasta poder observar detenidamente a la alicornio que se encontraba en el centro de la esfera la cual le dedicaba una mirada llena de confianza. Fenrir cerro por un momento sus ojos haciendo lo mismo envuelto en una esfera roja para después mirar hacia la princesa.

-Trixie, Trixie – menciono Luna sosteniendo a la unicornio herida que poco a poco abría sus ojos – ¿Estas bien?

-bu… - inicio Trixie antes de dejar escapar un quejido de dolor.

-Trixie.

-Bu… Buena atrapada princesa – menciono Trixie riendo haciendo que por un momento una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Luna.

-Tonta… no debiste arriesgarte así - menciono Luna sonriendo.

-Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Trixie… Gracias. Podemos hacerlo pensó Twilight mirando a Fenrir dispuesto a atacar.

Celestia se levantaba sacudiendo su cabeza, cuando miro hacia Twilight y Fenrir sonrió al saber que todo estaba a punto de terminar, reuniendo magia en su cuerno se Tele transporto hacia donde estaba Cadence haciéndola levitar para después ir hacia Luna y Trixie sacándolas del camino.

Sunset y Spike al mirar a las princesas corrieron hacia ellas volteando por momentos hacia donde se encontraba Twilight.

-¿Podrán hacerlo? – menciono Cadence preocupada.

-Debemos confiar en ello – Respondió Celestia algo agitada, su cuerpo mostraba notorias heridas y el cansancio comenzaba tener efecto en ella.

Trixie se levantaba despacio hasta sentir un dolor punzante en su pata que le hizo perder el equilibrio pero antes de caer un casco la sujeto, Trixie dirigió su mirada en dirección donde sentía el casco al mirarlo salto un poco para después observar hacia arriba donde Luna le sonreía.

-G… Gracias princesa – se apresuró a decir.

-No hay de que, lo hiciste bien… ¿Dónde aprendiste ese hechizo? – menciono Luna con una mirada de intriga, Trixie de inmediato se sintió abrumada temiendo decir algo ante la apariencia actual de la princesa con sus ojos deslumbrantes en un color turquesa que no lo hacían más fácil.

-Es… Es una larga historia- se limitó a decir- Pero… quisiera contársela… alguna vez, si así lo desea claro. – menciono Trixie sonriendo. Luna ante esa imponente apariencia no perdía su mirada tan característica llena de empatía y comprensión que de inmediato se decoró con una sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – menciono Sunset al llegar con Spike en su lomo.

-Si – respondió Trixie sonriendo.

En ese instante un estallido llamo su atención de inmediato, Twilight y las 5 representantes habían sido las primeras en atacar disparando un rayo muy similar a una estela de luz cristalina multicolor que golpeo directamente a Fenrir que se protegía dentro de la esfera Roja.

-Lo están logrando, lo están logrando – Menciono Cadence sonriendo.

En el rostro de Fenrir no se mostraban signos de preocupación, no apartaba la vista ni por un momento de los ojos de la princesa que lo atacaba como si intentara leer algo en su s ojos, la esfera de color rojo que envolvía su cuerpo incremento su brillo de forma inesperada retrayendo lentamente al haz de luz que lo golpeaba.

Las tres princesas, las unicornios y el dragón lo miraban incrédulos, algo estaba mal.

-¿Q… Que pasa? – Menciono Cadence preocupada ante una mirada sorprendida de las princesas.

-Fueron… fueron 8. – Exclamo Trixie

-¿a qué te refieres? - Menciono Sunset.

\- 8 elementos salieron del cuerpo de Cadence.- Aseguro mirando preocupada a Twilight. – Sunset tu puedes ayudarlas, ¿por qué no estas con ellas? – menciono Trixie sacudiendo un poco a Sunset con sus cascos.

-yo… No lo sé… cuando lo intente no pasó nada. No estoy segura que tenga un elemento conmigo Trixie. Lo siento.- Respondió Sunset agachando la mirada.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó Trixie que se había dejado llevar por un momento.

-Tia, Cadence – menciono Luna mirando hacia Fenrir. Celestia y Cadence entendieron reuniendo magia en sus cuernos esta vez del color que las caracterizaba para después lánzalo hacia Fenrir. El gran lobo desvió la mirada por un momento recibiendo el segundo impacto, pero poca fue su atención al devolver la mirada hacia la princesa de la amistad, esta vez el haz de luz se retraía más rápido acercándose constantemente hacia las 6 ponis terminando en una explosión que las hizo precipitarse al suelo.

-No… - menciono Sunset Asustada, las princesas disolvían el ataque sintiendo como su única esperanza se desvanecía enfrente de sus ojos.

-Buen intento. – menciono el simargl avanzando algunos pasos hacia enfrente. Su mirada cambiaba de repente de una tranquila y sin emoción a una molesta y decidida. – No están tomando esto enserio… ¿Creen que no me atreveré a lastimarlas?, les ayudare a creerlo. – Afirmo con una voz seria y fría.

Los ojos del gran lobo comenzaron a brillar mientras debajo de él, un circulo se formaba, poco a poco la luz se intensificaba hasta ser casi cegadora, disipándose en el aire de la misma forma en que había aparecido.

Las princesas tomaron una posición defensiva Tele transportándose hacia donde se encontraban las portadoras lastimadas aun sin reaccionar cubriendo los pequeños espacios entre ellas y las ponis que querían proteger, el tiempo seguía su curso pero nada ocurría, se tomaron un momento mirando hacia todos lados cerciorándose de que todas estuvieran bien, pero ninguna comprendía.

Trixie, Sunset y Spike aprovecharon el momento para correr hacia las ponis que parecían no reaccionar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – menciono Celestia en tono amenazante.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu hermana? – Respondo Fenrir, Celestia giro su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo mirando a Luna la cual tenía una expresión completamente inmersa en angustia y desesperación mientras miraba fijamente hacia la Luna Roja.

-Luna, ¿Qué ocurre?, Luna! – menciono Celestia preocupada intentando hacerla reaccionar.

-Esto... no es posible… yo… no puedo detenerla. – tartamudeo la Princesa mientras lanzaba un hechizo una y otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – menciono Celestia.

Fenrir las miraba sin expresión alguna sintiendo el miedo crecer dentro de ellas, Las ponis que se encontraban detrás comenzaban a reaccionar levantándose lentamente.

-Twilight!, ¿estás bien? – menciono Trixie ayudándola a levantar.

-Si… que… ¿Qué está pasando? –Pregunto Twilight que dirigía su mirada por unos momentos al astro hasta notar una variante en él, fue en ese momento cuando comprendió lo que había dicho sintiendo un escalofrió atroz en su cuerpo que la recorría rápidamente.

-Estas… Estás demente! – Grito Luna acumulando una gran cantidad de magia sobre su cuerno – Lo destruirás todo, incluyéndote.

Poco tiempo paso después de la exclamación de la princesa para que todas comprendieran lo que pasaba sintiendo un terror inimaginable caer sobre ellas devorándolas desde adentro.

-Es inútil princesa… les recomiendo darse prisa. – menciono el lobo, De nuevo sus ojos destellaban lanzando un hechizo en un círculo que envolvía a todas las ponis explotando en una inmensa columna roja que se elevaba hacia el cielo.

_**Poniville...**_

Algunos kilómetros lejos de ahí Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle y Scootaloo, miraban fijamente al cielo cuando se percataron de la enorme columna roja, seguida por un leve temblor.

-¿Qué está pasando?, es la Tercera vez que tiembla – menciono Scootaloo mirando fijamente por la ventana.

-Espero que Rarity y las chicas estén bien – menciono Sweetie belle mirando hacia el suelo en signo de preocupación, poco después el casco de Apple Bloom encontró su hombro.

-Estarán bien- estás hablando de las ponis más fuertes que existen en Equestria. – además ellas dijeron que no era nada grave.

-Sabes al igual que yo que no nos lo dijeron todo, bastaba con ver sus miradas para saberlo, solo querían que estuviéramos bien. – menciono Sweetie apretando sus parpados.

-Si lo sé, pero al no poder hacer más por ellas, tenemos que confiar. – menciono Apple Bloom abrazándola, seguida de Scootaloo.

En una casa cercana una poni de color verde-agua se tambaleaba al sentir un tercer temblor.

-¿Wow que fue eso? Fue más fuerte. – pregunto hacia una poni color crema que miraba por la ventana la cual no le dio respuesta. – ¿Bonbon?, ¿Estas bien? – menciono avanzando hacia ella.

-Mira eso – menciono Bonbon señalando la luz con su casco. – Está muy cerca de aquí, ¿Qué estará pasando Lyra?

-No lo sé, espero no sea nada grave. Mira la luna y el cielo – señalo con su casco al ver el astro en un intenso color rojo.

_**En Canterlot…**_

-Vieron eso, estos segura que fue cerca de poniville – menciono una pony de color azul y melena bicolor que miraba por la ventana de un cuarto iluminado por la luz de alguna velas.

-Espero que Twilight y Lyra se encuentren bien – menciono una pone que hacia levitar una tasa con te en una mesa acompañada de otras dos unicornios.

-ahora que lo mencionas en el castillo se ha visto mucho movimiento últimamente, me preocupa – menciono una pony color amarillo y melena azul.

-Vamos, está hablando de Lyra y Twilight… aunque no me sorprendería que fuera Lyra la que provoco eso – menciono una unicornio color crema y melena de color vino con unos cuantos mechones en morado y unos enormes lentes negros que acomodaba con ayuda de un hechizo mientras reía.

-Vamos Minuette, ven con nosotras no te preocupes, podemos visitarlas cuando todo se calme – menciono la pony blanca de melena rosada que colocaba de nuevo la tasa sobre la mesa.

-tienes razón Shine. – menciono la unicornio dirigiéndose a la mesa.

Shining miraba a lo lejos preocupado desde el balcón la columna enorme de luz roja, enterado de que las ponis que estaban a su cuidado habían escapado ordeno a varios grupos de los mejores guardias que se dirigieran al lugar, cuadrillas cuidadosamente organizadas despegaban del castillo dirigiéndose hacia donde se había visto el enorme resplandor.

Tienen que estar bien -pensó Shining sin poder hacer nada más.

_**Everfree Forest…**_

La cortina de humo se había disipado rápidamente por el viento que soplaba con fuerza, todas las ponis se encontraban en el suelo con heridas en su cuerpo, Luna se mantenía de pie manteniendo el hechizo sobre su cuerno, no había podido protegerse de ninguna manera, de su pata derecha se podía notar un líquido negruzco que destellaba en escarlata con la luz que se filtraba sobre su pelaje negro para después sentir un dolor punzante sobre ella mientras apretaba sus parpados, poco después abrió uno solo de ellos mirando directamente hacia Fenrir retrayendo sus pupilas en señal de la furia que sentía, Fenrir la miro casi como si hubiera olvidado cualquier emoción, incluso esa sonrisa amenazante adornada con los grandes colmillos había desaparecido. Poco a poco todas las ponis la siguieron levantándose lentamente.

-¿Están bien? – pregunto Twilight, mirando hacia sus amigas que parecían un poco distantes en sus miradas.

-Sí, estamos bien – mencionaron Apple Jack y Spike los cuales habían sufrido algunos rasguños.

-Es… es muy fuerte – menciono Rainbow sosteniendo una de sus alas herida, a su lado Fluttershy sostenía su hombro con su casco pero no había lágrimas en sus ojos, solo preocupación. Pinkie pie fue la siguiente uno de sus ojos se encontraba cerrado y mostraba una sonrisa apenas visible, Rarity respiraba con dificultad al recibir el golpe directo de una roca a un costado la cual había dejado un golpe notorio. Las princesas avanzaron un poco preparándose para atacar de nuevo, Trixie se levantó después sosteniendo su cabeza con su casco de la que una línea de sangre se escurría desde su frente pasando por sus ojos

Twilight la miro asustada por la cantidad de sangre que descendía por su rostro.

-Espera no te muevas tanto – menciono recargándola en ella.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. – menciono Trixie compartiendo la misma mirada que las demás.

Sunset se acercó a Twilight despacio, en su oreja izquierda podía notarse una herida seria que se cubrió con el casco al llegar a su lado.

Twilight miro a todas fijamente un momento, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba, estaban perdiendo las esperanzas, los ataques de Fenrir no solo dañaban sus cuerpos, si no también estaban destruyendo su voluntad. Después de todo 4 alicornios con el hechizo de magia negra más fuerte que conocían no habían logrado nada, tampoco con el poder de los elementos que incluso había vencido a Tirek. El tiempo continuaba transcurriendo, lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia el astro de nuevo, esta vez la diferencia era obvia se podía notar cada vez más grande debido a su cercanía.

-No se preocupen, podremos hacerlo, juntas podremos hacerlo - menciono Twilight avanzando hacia ellas.

-yo… Tengo miedo… - inicio Pinkie – Tengo miedo pero… no puedo reír esta vez.

-Realmente quiere hacernos daño – menciono Fluttershy levantando su casco de la herida observando un profundo corte.

-No somos tan fuertes – menciono Rarity apretando sus parpados dejando escapar algunas lágrimas. – no… no quiero m… morir.

Celestia las escuchaba claramente provocando que mirara un momento hacia atrás, ninguna de ellas era así, En ese momento con sorpresa volteo a mirar a Fenrir, El miedo las consumía lentamente reforzado por el terrible hechizo que había lanzado, todas estaban sintiendo su vida escaparse de sus cascos. Avanzo lentamente hacia una princesa herida que se negaba a rendirse manteniendo su hechizo.

-No puedo detener su avance Tia… solo puedo retrasarlo – menciono Luna preocupada. Celestia la miro por un momento recordándola de pequeña en aquellos días donde su única preocupación era saber que hacer durante el día, después se acercó para abrazarla por unos momentos.

-Tia… -Menciono Luna con preocupación en su mirada.

Lentamente se separó de Luna besándola en la frente para después mirarla a los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa, volteo hacia Fenrir reuniendo una gran cantidad de magia sobre su cuerno para después lanzarse encontrar de el una vez más.

Cadence la miro sintiendo el pánico acumulándose dentro de ella, ¿Celestia… se había despedido?, poco después negó con su cabeza, en su mente desfilaban imágenes de su Reino, de Twilight y de Shining Armor que seguramente la esperaba como todos los días, reuniendo magia en su cuerno, siguió a Celestia ayudándola a atacar en último intento desesperado.

-No podremos ganar así – menciono Apple Jack ante una mirada incrédula de Spike.

-¿Pero que están diciendo? – menciono Spike sorprendido. – Claro que podemos.

Sunset y Trixie voltearon al mismo tiempo mirándolas con sorpresa. El brillo en sus ojos se perdía lentamente ante lo que estaba ocurriendo su pelaje antes de un brillantes color se cubría de un tono grisáceo.

-No, claro que no Apple Jack, Podremos hacerlo, mientras estemos juntas podemos hacerlo. – menciono Twilight acercándose dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba. Las palabras de Twilight parecían caer en oídos sordos, ninguna reaccionaba ante ellas. Un silencio incomodo se adueñó del lugar por unos momentos. Sunset las miraba fijamente, jamás pensó escucharlas hablar así, y mucho menos a Rainbow y Apple Jack, estaban sucumbiendo ante el miedo. Un estruendo logro escucharse detrás de ella mientras miraba a las princesas caer una vez, el aura rojiza alrededor del simargl se intensificaba, con la duda y el miedo de las ponys se volvía aún más fuerte.

Trixie suspiro un momento mirando hacia la princesa Luna que parecía sentir mucho dolor, pero no se rendía, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella lanzando su hechizo de restauración defectuoso sobre ella, La princesa sintió de inmediato como el dolor se desvanecía, sorprendida volteo a ver a Trixie sonriéndole.

-Gracias… Trixie – menciono Luna con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos que duraron poco tiempo, cerro sus ojos un momento limpiando las lágrimas y aumento el resplandor de su cuerno con toda la magia que aún quedaba en ella.

Trixie la miro unos segundos más antes de cerrar sus ojos, recordaba claramente a Twilight sonriendo, la pequeña a la que le había prometido regresar, a los habitantes de aquel pueblo que la habían perdonado y por ultimo a su madre, dándole ánimos para continuar sintiendo un cálido beso de ella en su frente. No… de ninguna manera perdería lo que había logrado conseguir en esos días, de ninguna manera rompería sus promesas y de ninguna manera perdería la vida que ahora le resultaba hermosa una vez mas.

-Cobardes. – Menciono sin voltear haciendo que Sunset, Twilight y Luna la miraran enseguida. – No puedo creer que las mismas que me retaron e intentaron echarme de poniville para proteger a las demás, ahora estén diciendo esas palabras, Son unas cobardes si hasta aquí pueden llegar – Trixie volteo a mirarlas molesta – ¿Que paso con aquel grupo que salvo a Equestria en más de una ocasión?, ¿qué paso con todas esas historias que se cuentan en toda Equestria sobre las 6 ponys defensoras de Equestria?, Rarity… Tienes una linda hermanita que te espera en casa, seguramente en estos momentos está muy preocupada preguntándose si estarás bien, Que me dices de la pequeña Apple Bloom Apple Jack… no hay nada que la haga más feliz que hablar de ti también te está esperando ahora junto a toda tu familia, Pinkie… Escuche mucho de ti en todos lados donde me dirigía, incluso en aquella granja de rocas, pude conocer a tu algo extraña pero hermosa familia, sin duda fuiste la chispa que ilumino sus días. Fluttershy... nunca había escuchado de nadie que apreciara el significado de una vida por pequeña que pueda ser. Rainbow… emm… Rainbow Nunca conocí a una Pegaso tan presumida y ególatra como yo, pero debo admitir que todo lo que puedes hacer me sorprendió, incluso a una pequeña que daría todo lo que fuera por ser tu hermana. He escuchado esto por las historias que cuenta toda Equestria hasta el cansancio, ¿acaso son mentira? Si no lo hacen por ustedes, háganlo por aquellos que todavía están a su lado, hágalo por sus amigas, háganlo por Equestria, hay tanto por lo que seguir, incluso para mí que estuve a punto de querer dejar esta vida, ahora se me hace tan hermosa como antes y no pienso perderla, Tengo muchas promesas que cumplir todavía, y no dejare que todo eso termine aquí, no importa lo que pase, mientras pueda levantarme seguiré hasta el final, Trixie jamás se rinde, y sé que ustedes tampoco, si vamos a morir hagámoslo lucharlo por lo que creemos y por aquellos a los que amamos. Levántense, Levántense ahora!, Una y otra vez, por todo en lo que creemos, por todos sus habitantes que mañana esperan ver un nuevo día y por todos aquellos que solo esperan una oportunidad para volver a empezar, Tal vez mis palabras no signifique nada para ustedes, pero Trixie si quiere creer en ellas y en ustedes, Salvemos a los pony y a todas la criaturas que habitan aquí, Salvemos nuestros sueños y esperanzas, salvemos a todos aquellos que pudieron despertar el dia de hoy creyendo que todo es posible, Salvemos a Equestria.

Las palabras de la unicornio llegaron a cada una de ellas que la miraban asombradas, Luna dirigía su mirada hacia Trixie mientras sonreía para después reunir una mayor cantidad de magia sobre su cuerno expulsando una gran ráfaga hacia el astro deteniéndolo por completo, Pinkie Pie fue la primera en sonreír caminando hacia Twilight seguida por las demás.

-Estas llena de sorpresas Chispita – menciono Sunset sonriéndole a Trixie mientras se dirigían hacia donde se encontraba Twilight, una a una se fueron acercando formando un circulo, Twilight tomo la iniciativa elevando su casco en el aire hasta quedar en el centro, las ponis hicieron lo mismo, cuando el casco de Sunset choco contra el de las otras aún quedaba un espacio entre ellas, un espacio donde Trixie miraba atenta, cuando elevo la mirada todas le dedicaban una sonrisa, Trixie les respondió de la misma forma elevando lentamente su pata hacia ese espacio vacío que ya no parecía tan lejano, no esta vez, cuando su casco choco con el de las demás los ojos de las ponis se cerraron lentamente.

Las princesas atacaban a Fenrir incesantemente sin dejar de intentarlo una y otra vez.

Debajo de las ponis un círculo se dibujaba teniendo la forma de la Cutiemark de cada una, primero Un circulo purpura debajo de Rarity representando la Generosidad, El siguiente fue el de Rainbow en un tono celeste representando la lealtad, el siguiente fue el de Fluttershy en un tono amarillo con la amabilidad, seguido por el de Pinkie pie en un tono rosado representando la Felicidad, la siguiente fue Apple Jack en un tono naranja representando la Honestidad, Sunset recordaba a todas sus amigas del otro lado del espejo, sintiendo el deseo de volverlas a ver y también el de proteger a todas las que se encontraban en ese momento con ella, abrió sus ojos para mirar a cada una sintiendo en ella lo mismo que en aquella ocasión frente a las sirenas, su círculo aparecía debajo de ella de color rojo representando el Valor, pasaron algunos minutos más pero debajo de Twilight y Trixie no se formaba ninguno.

-Quiero ayudarles, les daré más tiempo apoyando a las princesas, pueden hacerlo confió en ustedes – menciono Trixie sonriendo dándose la vuelta para ser detenida por Twilight.

-Amiga mía, después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no voy a creer eso, tu me lo dijiste una vez, y ahora yo te pido lo mismo, solo debes creer. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Pero yo… solo soy buena en mis ilusiones, todo lo demás… era mentira y lo sabes. – menciono Trixie preocupada por el tiempo, no quería detenerlas más.

-Salvaste mi vida, me diste todo cuando no tenías nada, fuiste capaz de perdonar, gracias a ti una pequeña encontró su camino, Renuncias a tu propio bienestar incluso a tus propios recuerdos por hacer lo correcto. Querida amiga, tu elemento solo espera a que creas en él. – menciono Twilight acercando el casco de Trixie con un hechizo hacia el centro. - ¿Cuál es? – pregunto la princesa.

Trixie la miro a los ojos sorprendida después giro su cabeza para recorrer una a una las miradas alegres de todas las demás, en ese momento sintió de nuevo un hermoso sentimiento dentro de ella, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía de nuevo en casa, de nuevo podía sentir que ese espacio vacío lo podía ocupar. Cerro sus ojos y dejo que ese sentimiento la invadiera, poco después un circulo color Zafiro se dibujaba bajo Trixie representando la Humildad. El último en dibujarse fue un circulo lila que envolvía a todas con una estrella en el centro que parecía aún más grande.

Celestia y Cadence caían al suelo por tercera vez con heridas profundas en sus cuerpos después de haber atacado con todo lo que quedaba en ellas, Fenrir elevo su mirada hacia Luna quien aún seguía frenando el avance del astro que se podía observar siendo 2 veces más grande, poco después una luz multicolor llamo su atención al estallar en una columna. Fenrir no dudo en atacarlas de nuevo con el mismo hechizo que se desvaneció apenas las alcanzo. Sin ninguna sorpresa avanzo lentamente para recibir un hechizo sobre su espalda, Celestia se levantaba con una mirada decidía seguida por Cadence que se levantaba tambaleante limpiando la sangre que brotaba de su boca con su casco. Fenrir sonrió mirando hacia su espalda para después continuar avanzando hacia las ponis.

Los círculos destellaban con mucha fuerza pero no ocurría nada más.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Rarity.

-Algo falta – menciono Twilight.

-Princesa Luna! - Exclamo Trixie llamando la atención de la princesa, la cual asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mantener el hechizo.

Rarity, Apple Jack, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie pie se reunían formando un arco manteniendo el brillos de los círculos a su alrededor, enfrente de ellas Trixie, Twilight y Sunset lo hacían en un arco más pequeño.

Celestia y Cadence miraron hacia las ponis entendiendo que si lo iban a intentar una vez más deberían estar todas juntas. Sin perder el tiempo se Tele transportaron detrás de las 5 ponis.

Luna no podía usar un hechizo de tele transportación sin desvanecer el que detenía al astro que se veía ahora aterradoramente cerca. Agacho su mirada y sus orejas, apretando sus parpados entendiendo lo que pasaba, tenía que intentarlo y de no funcionar el destino seguiría siendo el mismo. Desvaneciendo el hechizo que lanzaba se tele transporto a un lado de Celestia. Debajo de las princesas 3 nuevos círculos se dibujaban haciendo referencia al amor y al equilibrio. Uno a uno los círculos se fueron uniendo con un haz de luz.

Fenrir comprendía lo que pasaba conjurando de nuevo la esfera de luz roja que lo envolvió siendo esta vez mucho más grande y brillante.

Cuando el último circulo se unió a los demás todos los elementos se unían a un círculo más grande que abarcaba a todas en su diámetro, sus cuerpos lentamente se volvían más claros casi translucidos ante el cegador destello que las líneas dentro del circulo producían y sus melenas se convertían en lo que parecía ser un manto estelar, ninguna de ellas se detuvo a contemplar lo que pasaba, solo podían mantener su mirada en la amenazante figura ofreciendo cada pisca de magia que aún quedaba en sus adoloridos cuerpos.

Twilight, Sunset y Trixie estaban sobre un círculo más pequeño en el cual una Cutiemark se dibujaba combinando detalles de cada una de ellas, Trixie y Sunset miraron a Twilight que se encontraba en medio, era el momento de terminar con la pesadilla, las tres compartieron una mirada para después reunir un destello multicolor sobre ellas.

Esta vez, Fenrir se adelantó atacando con el poder de los elementos oscuros chocando en una pared frente a Twilight, el hechizo pasaba de un rojo intenso a un azul claro al tocar el enorme campo de luz, Fenrir al mirarlo incremento la magia en la esfera haciéndola más grande.

-Podemos hacerlo, Todas juntas podemos hacerlo – Menciono Twilight haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en cada una de ellas, cerrando sus ojos conjurando el hechizo que se encontraba sobre ella en forma de una enorme esfera de luz multicolor que destellaba repetidas veces casi al mismo ritmo de los latidos de la princesa, al décimo un rayo del mismo color salió expulsado de la esfera retrayendo el hechizo de Fenrir provocando una fuerte corriente de viento que sacudió los árboles que se encontraban alrededor. El tiempo parecía detenerse, ninguno de los dos extremos estada dispuesto a ceder.

El hechizo perdía fuerza haciendo que el rayo escarlata avanzara un poco más. Celestia Y Cadence se tambaleaban intentando mantenerse firmes con la poca fuerza que aún quedaba en sus cuerpos, sus heridas aun sangraban y el dolor se agudizaba en cada segundo que mantenían sus elementos activos, Luna volteo a su izquierda mirándolas con preocupación ayudándolas a mantenerse con un hechizo mientras detenía el avance del astro con uno diferente. Celestia volteo recibiendo una sonrisa de su hermana que ahora había vuelto a ser la Luna que conocía. Reuniendo fuerzas volvió a su posición seguida por Cadence imprimiendo más fuerza al hechizo que mantenía Twilight.

Los minutos pasaban y el estruendo se hacía mayor, todas sin excepción habían recibido daño ocasionando que sus fuerzas se desvanecieran a cada segundo que pasaba.

-Resistan – menciono Twilight que podía sentir la magia de cada una de ellas debilitándose, con preocupación miro fijamente hacia Fenrir, sus ojos mostraban la misma determinación pero su respiración decía lo contrario, estaba herido, había soportado todos los hechizos de las princesas durante un largo tiempo, en algún momento tenía que debilitarse, sin apartar la mirada continuo observando con detenimiento cada uno de sus movimientos hasta poder observar como una de sus patas comenzaba a temblar, era débil y apenas visible pero ahí estaba, Fenrir también estaba debilitándose.

Despacio volteo a mirar a Sunset que parecía no haber perdido fuerza mientras seguía lanzando su magia al hechizo, Sunset se percató de ella devolviéndole la mirada para después asentir sonriendo, al mirar a su lado izquierdo Trixie hizo lo mismo.

-Trixie- menciono Sunset haciendo que la unicornio dirigiera su atención hacia ella. – Necesitamos tu ayuda.

-¿a qué te refieres?. – Pregunto Trixie respirando un poco agitada.

-Todas nosotras estamos perdiendo fuerza, al igual que Fenrir, pero a diferencia de el, nosotras podemos realizar otros hechizos, y tú a parte de Luna eres la única que conoce el hechizo de _**Enclosure**_ – menciono Sunset dirigiéndole una mirada determinada llamando la atención de Twilight que aún mantenía todo el poder del hechizo.

\- Creo que no te estoy comprendiendo Flamita – menciono Trixie arqueando la ceja.

-Si lo vi bien, ese hechizo afecto a Fenrir mucho más que cualquier otro por que podía entrar en sus pensamientos en otras palabras…

-Afecta a lo que sea que se encuentra ahí dentro – menciono Trixie.

-Así es, puedes lanzarlo de nuevo pero no en el mismo sentido, puedes devolverle parte de lo que ha perdido. – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-¿Un _**Enclosure…**_ Blanco?, jamás lo he hecho. - Respondió Trixie.

-Pero puedes hacerlo – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

Trixie asintió con la cabeza para después mirar hacia Fenrir, cerro lentamente sus ojos y sintió como los sonidos a su alrededor se desvanecían, solo sintiendo la sensación del fuerte viento que hacia ondear su capa y su melena, lentamente su cuerno comenzaba a brillar en un tono oscuro muy parecido al cielo nocturno al mismo tiempo que otro círculo del mismo color aparecía en el suelo.

Debajo de Fenrir ese mismo circulo se dibujaba llamando la atención del lobo que de inmediato intento retirarse sin poder lograrlo, la enorme cantidad de magia que usaba le había quitado suficiente fuerza como para que sus patas no respondieran, pronto se vio envuelto entre destellos azules que se elevaban a su alrededor muy parecidos a luciérnagas surcando el viento.

Fenrir lentamente se hundía en pensamientos diversos que no encontraban un significado. Trixie apretaba sus parpados intentando cambiar la polaridad del hechizo sin tener idea de cómo hacerlo, Luna la miraba con atención sintiendo como el impulso del astro se debilitaba rápidamente.

-Está funcionando – menciono Luna ganando terreno.

El hechizo era utilizado para destruir recuerdos y pensamientos haciendo sentir al subordinado todo lo que se quisiera, pero revertirlo no era tan sencillo, rehacer los recuerdos era algo imposible, era como querer que sintiera algo que no existia, Trixie de pronto abrió sus ojos entendiéndolo, recordaba claramente las historias de su madre, no era tan diferente a una ilusión, era tan simple como volver a contar su historia haciéndolo recordar los buenos momentos de su pasado, salvar su vida con los recuerdos resguardados en lo profundo de su mente.

Trixie volvió a cerrar sus ojos haciendo brillar mucho más su cuerno destruyendo el circulo debajo de ella y cambiando el resplandor por uno tan blanco con el destello de la luz de la luna, Fenrir intento ofrecer resistencia pero el mantener sus hechizos lo hacía imposible, de pronto sus recuerdos tomaban forma en su mente en un desfile incesante de imágenes. Juraba proteger la magia, juraba proteger a las princesas y sobre todo juraba proteger aquella alma que tenía tanto significado en su vida, en ese momento una imagen de una Simargl de color blanco como la nieve y ojos azules como el cielo sonreía inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado desplegando sus enormes alas vistiendo la armadura del reino ofrecida solo a los guardianes más cercanos a los reyes.

Fenrir debilito un poco el hechizo sacudiendo con fuerza su cabeza apretando sus parpados.

-Funciona Trixie, Sigue así. – menciono Sunset.

-Solo un poco más – menciono Twilight manteniendo el flujo de magia.

Fenrir podía sentir como los recuerdos se sobreponían a los dolorosos sentimientos de aquel día.

-No… NO! –Grito Fenrir imprimiendo una enorme cantidad de magia a los hechizos recuperando el avance de los mismos.

Luna se agacho un poco siendo golpeada por el mismo hechizo que mantenía para después levantarse estabilizándolo de nuevo, Twilight también resistió el impulso haciendo lo mismo. - aún es muy fuerte – menciono Twilight agotándose rápidamente. En ese momento Fenrir escucho una voz en su cabeza que al principio no podía distinguir claramente.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto – repitió Trixie.

-No tienes idea – menciono Fenrir.

-Claro que la tengo, no tienes por qué vivir en tu pasado, puedo ofrecerte la oportunidad de recuperar una parte de tu vida. – menciono Trixie aun manteniendo la voz en su mente.

-Nunca… nunca aceptare ayuda de una poni, me lo arrebataron todo y ahora les pagare de la misma forma. – menciono Fenrir intentando oponerse al hechizo imprimiendo aún más fuerza. Twilight resistió una vez más.

-¿Realmente quieres eso? – menciono Trixie incrementando la fuerza del hechizo haciéndole sentir el peso de sus recuerdos una vez más, en lo profundo de su mente había una imagen que se negaba a desaparecer, una imagen de aquella Simargl que pedía en un tono alegre que fuera feliz, su mirada era tierna aunque de sus ojos caía unas cuantas lagrimas encontrándose malherida en el suelo para finalmente pronunciar… -Gracias…- cerrando sus ojos para no despertar.

-¿Realmente quieres que ese sea el único recuerdo de ella? – menciono Trixie comprendiendo lo que sentía.

El cuerpo de Fenrir dejaba escapar el profundo color negro tornándose Gris por un momento. Celestia y Luna lo miraron sorprendidas por un momento sin perder detalle de lo que ocurría.

-No… no la pude proteger… nos abandonaron… la dejaron morir… - menciono Fenrir en su mente sintiendo de nuevo la rabia recorrer su cuerpo. Nuevamente imprimió un estallido al flujo provocando una fuerte corriente que arrastro a Twilight unos cuantos centímetros antes de que se impulsara hacia delante.

-lo entiendo, y lo lamento, pero aun puedes crear nuevos recuerdos, estoy segura que ella lo habría querido así. Tú no tienes la culpa. – menciono Trixie sintiendo una profunda empatía por los recuerdos que podía ver en Fenrir.

-No puedo…

-Dame una oportunidad de enseñarte que es posible, dame la oportunidad de brindarte nuevos recuerdos, déjame enseñarte como no olvidarla jamás. – Menciono Trixie brindando un último recuerdo en ese lugar mirando a Cery sonriendo ante la luna elevando una pata hacia ella mencionando – Sabes podría verla por siempre. – Menciono Cery para después mirar hacia Fenrir inclinando su cabeza a un lado sonriendo. - Prométeme que siempre estarás conmigo para poder verla juntos ¿Si?- En ese momento de los ojos de Fenrir caía lágrimas al suelo destruyendo el velo oscuro que lo cubría.

-Ahora Twilight! – Grito Sunset haciendo que Twilight reaccionara arrojando un último impulso con todas sus fuerzas, el hechizo destruyo todo rastro del aura roja envolviendo al Simargl en una luz blanca, Trixie al darse cuenta incremento la fuerza del hechizo que aún mantenía haciendo que una esfera pequeña se dirigiera hacia ella resguardándose en el amuleto antes de que Twilight concluyera el hechizo en un enorme estallido.

De la esfera que aún quedaba se comenzaron a dividir pequeños fragmentos de color rojo que regresaban uno a uno a cada portadora integrándose de nuevo en ellas para crear de nuevo un elemento completo.

El circulo que se encontraba debajo de ellas desapareció haciendo que todas cayeran al piso completamente agotadas regresando a su estado original. Luna se mantuvo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban rompiendo el hechizo dejando escapar un suspiro de gran alivio al sentir que la luna ya no avanzaba más, lentamente el astro volvió a tomar su color habitual haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera tranquilo una vez más.

Por algunos largos minutos todas guardaron silencio como intentando creer que todo por fin había terminado.

-Lo hicimos! Lo hicimos! Somos asombrosas – Grito Rainbow volando en círculos sobre las demás.

-Woohooo – Grito Pinkie saltando de un lugar a otro.

Rarity y Fluttershy se mantenía sentadas sonriendo como si no supieran que decir exactamente

-Por fin termino, Lo hicimos - menciono Apple Jack que cargaba a Spike arrojándolo al aire repetidamente.

Luna ayudaba a las princesas a levantarse sujetándolas con un hechizo para después correr hacia ellas abrazándolas.

-¿Te sientes bien? – menciono Celestia sonriendo.

-Oh cállate – respondió Luna apretándolas contra ella con más fuerza.

Trixie se encontraba sentada aun mirando hacia donde había estado Fenrir.

-Termino- menciono Twilight sonriendo junto con Sunset. Trixie las miro como si aún no lo asimilara.

-¿Quién lo diría?, ahora eres la Gran y Humilde Trixie – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Cállate – menciono Trixie intentando moverse.

-¿Pasa algo? – menciono Twilight.

-N… no puedo moverme, estoy muy cansada –menciono Trixie sonriendo sintiéndose completamente adolorida para después sentarse al no poder aguantar su propio peso sobre sus débiles patas.

-Eres INCREIBLE – menciono Pinkie cargando a Twilight apretándola con todas sus fuerzas, seguida por todas las demás que se reunían a su alrededor. – Ustedes dos también lo son- Grito Pinkie de nuevo soltando a Twilight para abrazar de la misma forma a Sunset y a Trixie que de inmediato intentaron liberarse.

-Espera, espera! Duele! – menciono Trixie.

-Eso fue impresionante, lo hiciste de nuevo mi querida estudiante – menciono Celestia detrás de ellas provocando un leve salto en Twilight que de inmediato reacciono.

-Lo hicimos princesa, jamás lo habría hecho sin ustedes. – menciono Twilight sonriéndole a las princesas.

-¿Trixie verdad? – menciono Celestia sonriéndole a una confundida y asustada unicornio.

-A…s…si… p… princesa – menciono Trixie tartamudeando intentando hacer una reverencia.

-y Sunset ¿no es así? – menciono volteando a ver a una apenada unicornio.

-Si Princesa – menciono Sunset reverenciando de igual manera.

-Esta vez, tengo que darles las gracias - menciono Celestia dirigiéndose a todas - si no hubieran estado con nosotras no sé lo que habría podido pasar. – menciono Celestia para reverenciarlas seguida de las 2 princesas provocando que las ponis se apenaran por unos momentos sonrojándose ante la muestra de respeto que las princesa hacían.

-Trixie, Sunset, quisiera decirles que… - Menciono Celestia ante la mirada sorprendida de Luna mientras agitaba su casco mirándola molesta, al no tener respuesta y ver que Celestia continuaría lanzo un hechizo sobre la princesa reduciendo su tamaño para hacerla levitar a su cabeza apoyándola en ella.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – Exclamo la pequeña Celestia con un tono agudo.

-Lo siento hermanita pero esta vez no. – menciono Luna sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de las demás. Cadence aguantaba la risa poniendo un casco sobre su boca al escuchar los pequeños y chillantes reclamos de Celestia.

Rainbow y Apple Jack no pudieron contener más la risa contagiando a todas a excepción de Celestia que intentaba contenerse terminando por unirse a ellas.

En el cielo grupos de guardias llegaban aterrizando lo más rápido que podían dirigiéndose a las princesas.

-No se preocupen, ya todo está bien – menciono Cadence haciendo que los guardias hicieran una reverencia esperando instrucciones de sus princesas.

Twilight avanzo hasta ellas preparándose para acompañarlas pero el casco de Luna la sujeto de su hombro.

-No es necesario Twilight – menciono.

-Pero… - inicio Twilight.

-Tranquila, todo está bien ahora, todas ustedes deben estar tan agotadas como nosotras, yo me encargo de informarlo todo, Descansen y atiendan esas heridas. – menciono Luna sonriendo, Twilight no lo dudo reuniéndose con sus amigas para emprender el viaje de regreso.

Un leve hechizo de Luna hizo que Trixie se detuviera, seguida por una seña con el casco para después hacer levitar a la pequeña Celestia a los cascos de Cadence.

-LUNA!- grito Celestia agitando sus cascos.

-Te vez tan tierna así – menciono Cadence sosteniendo a Celestia con sus cascos.

-Regrésame Cadence – ordeno Celestia arqueando una ceja.

-Lo lamento Tia pero desconozco ese hechizo – menciono Cadence haciendo que Celestia liberara un suspiro rendida.

Luna corrió hacia donde se encontraba Trixie.

-Disculpa que te aborde de esta manera, pero si no lo hago mi hermana seguro lo hará como hace un momento. – menciono Luna aclarándose la garganta. – ¿Quieres que resguardemos el amuleto por ti?

-Si me lo permite, quisiera hacerme cargo de él, por mi culpa comenzó todo esto, y siento que debo cargar con la responsabilidad a partir de ahora – menciono Trixie sonriendo poniendo un casco sobre el amuleto el cual permanecía con las joyas en un color translucido.

-Imagine que dirías eso, y si eso es lo que quieres, está bien para mí - menciono Luna mirando hacia otro lado. –bueno… eso no era de lo que quería hablar contigo en realidad. – menciono haciendo que Trixie inclinara un poco su cabeza.

-Yo quiero ofrecerte un lugar en el castillo como mi estudiante – menciono Luna desviando su mirada hacia el cielo para devolverla por unos momentos hacia Trixie antes de desviarla otra vez. Trixie sintió una fuerte sensación que la invadía, simplemente era algo que no podía asimilar en el momento, La princesa de la Noche le estaba pidiendo que fuera su estudiante. – Bueno, no sé cómo tomar eso – menciono Luna mirando la cara atónita de Trixie.

-E… Es… Es un Honor princesa, yo… no sé qué decir… - Menciono Trixie sonriendo como solo pocas veces lo había hecho.

-Me sorprendió tu dominio de algunos hechizos y la manera en que te manejas con diferentes tipos de ilusiones. Siento que si trabajamos juntas podríamos aprender mucho una de otra– menciono Luna sonriendo poniendo un casco sobre el hombro de Trixie.

-AH! ya veo, ibas a pedirle lo mismo, pero tú ya tienes a Twily – menciono Cadence riendo ante una Celestia que cruzaba sus cascos.

-Me encantaría Princesa, pero para serle sincera no quisiera vivir en el castillo, hay muchas cosas que debo hacer aun. – menciono Trixie agachando la mirada esperando que su respuesta no la alejara de lo que Luna proponía.

-Oh!, no te preocupes Trixie, eso no es problema, no tienes que quedarte en el castillo para aprender, solo te pediría que me visites de vez en cuando y claro podría enseñarte en sueños cuando te encuentres lejos. – Menciono Luna sonriendo.

-En ese caso, claro que acepto, nada me gustaría más princesa – menciono Trixie abrazando a Luna sin pensarlo. Sorprendiendo a la princesa que contesto el abrazo segundos después.

-entonces está hecho, puedes ir con tus amigas, te están esperando – menciono Luna mirando hacia el inicio de un sendero donde todas la miraban esperándola. Trixie volteo a mirarlas dibujándose en su rostro una señal de alegría, avanzo rápido sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería al suelo quedándose dormida, sus patas apenas respondían en pasos erráticos pero no le importaba mientras pudiera seguir avanzando.

Luna extendió sus alas para emprender el vuelo junto a las princesas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me dejaras así? – Gruño Celestia.

-Estoy considerando la posibilidad de que sea permanente, te vez tan tierna hermanita. – menciono Luna riendo a la par de Cadence. Para después mirar hacia las ponis que esperaban a la unicornio azul que se acercaba sonriente.

-Le tienes mucha confianza – menciono Celestia sonriendo.

-A si es, siento que puede llegar muy lejos, lo que haga a partir de hoy lo decidirá – Respondió Luna

-¿Así que crees que sea ella? – menciono Celestia mirando hacia la unicornio.

-Eso solo el tiempo y su esfuerzo lo decidirá – respondió Luna sonriendo.

-No quiero interrumpir pero, no creo que los ponis lo vayan a tomar muy bien – menciono Cadence señalando la luna que aún estaba muy cerca haciéndola ver de un tamaño imponente casi aterrador. Luna solamente sonrió nerviosa poniendo un casco sobre su cabeza.

-Gracias por esperar – menciono Trixie al llegar con las demás.

-¿Gracias? ¿Te sientes mal? – menciono Rainbow volando frente a ella.

-Rainbow – Gruño Apple Jack jalando a Rainbow de la cola.

-Aún estamos un poco lejos y mis cascos se están ensuciando, ¡Mírenme!, soy un desastre – menciono Rarity.

-o vamos no es tanto – menciono Pinkie saltando siguiendo el sendero.

-¿cómo puede saltar todavía? - menciono Sunset arqueando la ceja.

-Eso querida, y muchas otros misterios intentamos averiguar de ella – menciono Rarity riendo.

Trixie las observaba mientras sonreían, en ninguna de ella se notaba la preocupación o el miedo que las había consumido apenas algunos minutos atrás, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro casi como si hubiera decidido aparecer por si sola. Al intentar dar un paso su pata no respondió haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

-cuidado… ¿te encuentras bien? – menciono Twilight sosteniéndola antes de caer.

-Si descuida solo estoy cansada es todo – menciono Trixie mirando aun a las demás ponys que caminaban enfrente. – Parece como si nada hubiera ocurrido – menciono recargándose un poco más sobre Twilight para poder caminar.

-si paso, solo que ahora podemos decir que todas nosotras somos un poco más fuertes. – Respondió Twilight avanzando lentamente.

Minutos más tarde el pueblo de poniville se encontraba en calma, las luces de las casas apenas iluminaban las calles y el único sonido era el de algunas risas que provenían de las familias que ahí Vivian, ninguna se animaba a hablar, simplemente escuchaban.

-¿Pasa algo? – pegunto Trixie al ver que todas se detenían escuchando.

-No cariño es solo que – inicio Rarity sin concluir.

-Ninguno supo lo cerca que estuvo. – menciono Apple Jack.

-ahora pueden sonreír... escucha – menciono Pinkie mientras unas risitas resonaban en la siguiente casa – ellas fueron Lyra y bonbon, y escucha, esa risa es de Cherryberry y halla conversan DD y Berry punch.

-¿cómo lo sabes? – menciono Sunset.

-Cada risa es única, conozco cada una de ellas en Poniville.

-Pero… - menciono Sunset mientras Rainbow ponía el casco en su boca.

-no preguntes, simplemente créele, es lo que hemos aprendido a hacer desde que la conocemos. – menciono Rainbow sonriendo.

-Es increíble pensar que pudimos perder todo esto. – menciono Fluttershy.

-Es agradable saber dentro de ti, que ayudaste a salvar todo eso, escucha, cada risa, cada familia sonriente, cada pony que espera un nuevo día para cumplir sus metas y sueños, y esta vez puedo decir que sin ustedes no lo habríamos logrado. – Menciono Twilight Mirando hacia Trixie y después hacia Sunset. – se los agradezco.

\- no tienes por qué agradecerlo, lo hicimos todas juntas – menciono Sunset.

Trixie solo suspiro agachado un poco la cabeza recargándose un poco más a Twilight alarmándola.

-Trixie… ¿estás bien?

-mejor que nunca Twilight… mejor que nunca - respondió sonriendo recargada en la alicornio.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban frente al castillo, Apple Jack y Rarity se notaban algo impaciente al llegar llamando la atención de la princesa.

-¿Pasa algo? – Pregunto Twilight con un poco de preocupación.

-No, no te preocupes, pero temo que les debo una disculpa, quisiera regresar para ver a mi familia, siento dejarlas así, en especial por ustedes que acaban de llegar – menciono Apple Jack disculpándose con Sunset y Trixie.

-No te preocupes, entendemos – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-En esta ocasión estoy de acuerdo con Apple Jack, no quiero que Sweetie siga preocupada. – Explico Rarity.

-Descuiden, ya podremos hablar mañana – menciono Twilight agitando su casco.

Después de una despedida Apple Jack y Rarity se apresuraron galopando con dirección a Sweet Apple Acres

-Amm, creo que yo también me retiro, pero me dio gusto conocerlas – menciono Fluttershy despidiéndose.

-Pero… Sus heridas – menciono Twilight preocupada-

-o no te preocupes iremos al hospital, me preocupa más Fluttershy – menciono Rainbow despidiéndose de Twilight y Sunset para después mirar fijamente a Trixie. Spike volteaba la mirada de un lado a la par de Pinkie mostrándose nerviosos, Twilight y Sunset sentían lo mismo.

-No estuvo mal – menciono Rainbow estirando el casco hacia Trixie desviando la mirada hacia otro lado, Trixie lo dudo un momento pero al final contesto de la misma forma – Pero pudo haber estado mejor – menciono Rainbow avanzando hacia Fluttershy para después volar alejándose del castillo.

-wow creí que explotarían, tu sabes, egos tan grandes no conviven juntos – menciono Spike sintiendo un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Twilight seguida por una risita de Pinkie.

-ahora estoy tan cansada que no quiero hacer otra cosa más que dormir – menciono Trixie avanzando con ayuda de Twilight dentro del castillo.

Pinkie, Sunset y Spike fueron los primeros en subir mientras Twilight y Trixie las seguían hacia el salón principal. Al llegar Twilight dirigió a Trixie hacia un cojín frente a una mesa en el que Trixie se recostó. Al levantar su mirada pudo observar que Sunset se había sentado mirando el suelo pensativa.

-¿Que pasa Flamita? – menciono Trixie manteniendo un ojo abierto.

-Es que yo…

-Ya se los dije, siéntanse como en su casa. –menciono Twilight sonriendo- ¿tienes pensado regresar pronto Sunset? – pregunto mirándola preocupada.

-Quiero ver a las chicas, pero también quisiera quedarme un día más aquí, si no te molesta – menciono Sunset haciendo girar su casco en el suelo.

-Claro que no Sunset. – Menciono Twilight – ¿Y qué me dices tú Trixie?

-Quisiera terminar lo que empecé, pero por ahora quisiera quedarme aunque sea un día más también. – menciono Trixie ante una mirada comprensible de Twilight.

-PERFECTO! – Grito Pinkie saltado de un lado a otro. – Tengo que organizar una fiesta de bienvenida, será genial! – exclamo Pinkie saliendo de prisa por la puerta.

-¿Eso que fue? – menciono Trixie arqueando la ceja.

-Solo Pinkie Pie – Mencionaron los Tres al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que empiezo a acostumbrarme a eso – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

Twilight desvió un poco su mirada percatándose del amuleto que aún se posaba sobre el cuello de Trixie.

-Trixie, ¿Qué piensas hacer con el amuleto? – menciono Twilight preocupada.

-No te preocupes, ya no existe ningún tipo de magia oscura en él, pero lo mantendré conmigo por un tiempo para estar segura - Menciono Trixie que apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos haciendo que Twilight riera al verla antes de notar un poco de sangre descendiendo de nuevo por su pelaje.

-me preocupan sus heridas, deberíamos ir al hospital.

-No te preocupes Twilight, no es nada.

-Estas sangrando otra vez. – gruño Twilight descansando sus ojos – Y tú también Sunset tu oreja se ve lastimada. Esperen aquí. – menciono Twilight reuniendo un poco de magia.

-No twi en verdad está bien – menciono Trixie levantando su casco.

-No les estoy preguntando – contesto Twilight desapareciendo antes de que pudieran contestar.

-se preocupa demasiado – menciono Trixie volviendo a recostarse cerrando sus ojos.

-debes admitir que… se siente bien que alguien se preocupe así por ti. – menciono Sunset recostándose a un lado de Trixie. Trixie solo sonrió un poco estando de acuerdo con la afirmación. – Te has vuelto muy fuerte – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-No, no lo soy. – menciono tranquila.

-Utilizaste ese hechizo como si fuera cualquier otro.

-no es eso Sunset, se asemejaba a una ilusión, por eso era sencillo. – respondió Trixie abriendo sus ojos

-oh vamos… no me digas que no piezas darte crédito por eso.

-el mismo que ustedes Sunset, bueno… tal vez menos que Twilight.

-me alegra que vuelvas a ser tu – menciono Sunset golpeando levemente la espalda de Trixie con su casco haciendo que Trixie dejara escapar un quejido involuntario. –lo… lo siento ¿te lastime?

-no te preocupes, solo que aun duele un poco – menciono Trixie levantándose y retirando su capa mostrando su espalda cubierta por cortes y golpes.

\- y estabas dispuesta a decir que no era nada. – reprocho Sunset levantándose.

-Lo lamento, no lo sentía hasta ahora.

-Recuéstate no te levantes – menciono Sunset ayudando con un hechizo – Twilight ya no debe de tardar. Trixie solo sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

-Tienes razón – menciono Trixie.

\- no debe estar lejos.

-no me refería a eso. – menciono Trixie mientras Sunset inclinaba un poco la cabeza en duda.

-Se siente bien que se preocupen por ti… gracias – menciono Trixie con una sonrisa la cual Sunset no dudo en responder, después de algunos segundos una luz brillaba dentro del cuarto haciendo aparecer a Twilight y a la enfermera, Twilight respiraba agitada sentándose al sentir el peso de la gravedad en su débil cuerpo.

-Debería de dejar de usar hechizos por un tiempo princesa, se está sobre exigiendo – menciono Redheart

\- si lo hare, quiero presentarle a Trixie y a Sunset – menciono acercándose.

-buenas noches – menciono Redheart sonriendo.

-Buenas noches - respondieron las unicornios, enseguida Redheart pudo notar el estado de Trixie acercándose de inmediato.

-debe dolerte mucho – menciono Redheart preocupada abriendo un maletín para extraer vendas algodón y 3 frascos de líquidos diversos. – por favor no te muevas, menciono mientras Trixie asentía con la cabeza. – te ardera solo un poco. – al escuchar eso Trixie solo cerro sus ojos agachando las orejas dejando escapar un gritito desesperado moviéndose a un lado.

-Duele, duele! – menciono alejándose un poco. La enfermera solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Aun no te he tocado – Exclamo la pony blanca, Spike y Sunset no pudieron controlar la risa y en el rostro de Twilight se notaba que la contenía.

-Por favor quédate quieta. – menciono Redheart.

-No puedo!, usted tiene la culpa por decirme que me dolería, ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en eso. – reprocho Trixie

-solo dije que te ardería y solo un poco, por favor señorita no puedo curarla así. – contesto Redheart frunciendo el ceño.

-E… está bien – contesto Trixie recostándose de nuevo, esta vez la pony terrestre humedeció un algodón en un líquido rojizo que intento poner de nuevo sobre las heridas en la espalda de Trixie pero antes de poderlo poner Trixie se retiró.

-Así no podre curarte – reprocho la enfermera mirando a Twilight.

-Lo siento chispita, es por tu bien, no te molestes conmigo – menciono Sunset envolviendo a Trixie en un campo de magia manteniéndola inmóvil.

-no Sunset, espera puedo yo sola – relincho Trixie.

-Lo siento – menciono Sunset mientras la enfermera colocaba el algodón limpiando las heridas.

Trixie solo lanzaba algunos gritos ahogados teniendo algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-te lo dije, no es tan malo, ya vamos a terminar – menciono la enfermera intentando calmarla mientras empezaba a colocar vendajes alrededor de ella. – ¿Podrías dejar que levante un poco su cabeza? – menciono la enfermera haciendo que Sunset dispersara el hechizo. Esta vez, sin aviso la enfermera hizo lo mismo en la frente de Trixie cubriéndola después con una gasa. – Listo Trixie, esta noche cuando tomes un baño vierte esta poción en el agua y mañana estarás mucho mejor – menciono la enfermera ofreciéndole a Trixie un frasco con un líquido violeta.

-G… gracias – menciono Trixie con una sonrisa.

\- puede tomar asiento señorita Sunset por favor – menciono la enfermera, Sunset salto un poco antes de recostarse a un lado de Trixie, después de una detallada revisión la enfermera limpio la herida en su oreja- No te preocupes, estas bien, solo fue un leve corte – menciono la enfermera sonriendo. – Solo bebe esto y estarás mejor – menciono dándole a Sunset un frasco pequeño con un líquido amarillo.

-Gracias.

-No es nada, es un gusto ayudar – menciono la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Redheart, déjame llevarte. – ofreció Twilight

-Eso no princesa, como le dije se está sobre exigiendo, si sigue usando magia se quedara sin ella por un tiempo, será mejor que repose, no está muy lejos.

-es que ya es muy tarde.

-descuide princesa, lo único que quiero es que descanse. Mañana por favor dígame como se sienten cualquier cosa sabe dónde encontrarme.

-Gracias Redheart.

-De nada Princesa, es un placer, buenas noches. – menciono la pony de color blanco cruzando la puerta.

-¿Por qué estabas tan nerviosa chispita? – pregunto Sunset.

-les parecerá ridículo pero… le temo al dolor… sé que es raro pero que me digan que me dolerá me pone nerviosa. Tal vez demasiado y también estaba preocupada por como reaccionaria… a ella también la trate muy mal cuando estuve aquí… pero ni siquiera lo menciono, ni siquiera me miro como si resintiera lo sucedido, de ninguna forma se negó a ayudarme, no lo entiendo.

-Si algo sabemos hacer aquí es perdonar o por lo menos la mayoría, algunos necesitaran un poco más. – Menciono Twilight sonriendo mientras Trixie y Sunset dejaban escapar un bostezo contagiado de una a otra - Sera mejor dormir por ahora, mañana ya habrá tiempo para pensar en todo eso– menciono Twilight avanzando un poco seguida de Trixie y Spike – Acompáñanos Sunset – menciono Twilight deteniéndose un momento mirando hacia atrás.

Los 4 avanzaron por un enorme pasillo iluminado apenas por los rayos de luna que se filtraban por las ventanas, avanzando hasta el final. Trixie se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación que le había mostrado Twilight entrando en ella después.

-Descansa Trixie – menciono Twilight

-Buenas noches- menciono Sunset.

-Buenas noches Twilight, Dragón, Flamita – menciono Trixie sonriendo cerrando su puerta.

-Spike! Me llamo Spike! – menciono el dragón cruzándose de brazos ante las risitas de Twilight y Sunset.

Twilight giro un poco para abrir la puerta de una habitación enfrente a la de Trixie.

-Sunset puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que gustes – menciono Twilight mostrando una habitación muy parecida a la que ocupaba Trixie.

-Gracias Twilight, discúlpame por causarte problemas – menciono Sunset entrando.

-Ni lo menciones, no es ninguna molestia.

-¿Crees que vaya a estar bien? – pregunto Sunset dirigiendo su mirada hacia la puerta contigua.

-Claro, ella nos dijo que estará bien, no te preocupes – Menciono Twilight ante una mirada cambiante de Sunset. – Descansa, cualquier cosa mi habitación está a un lado de la biblioteca.

-Donde más podría estar – menciono Spike negando con la cabeza provocando una risita en Sunset y un gruñido en Twilight.

-Buenas noches – menciono Twilight cerrando la puerta.

En la habitación Trixie contemplaba el líquido de la posición diluyéndose en el agua de la tina que despedía vapor de su superficie, quito sus vendas y entro sintiendo una agradable calidez en sus heridas, el calor se sentía agradable mientras su cuerpo se relajaba sintiendo sus parpados caer, un recuerdo paso en su mente viendo a Twilight molesta en aquel hotel, lentamente abrió sus ojos para reír mirando el agua, por un momento se permitió pensar a futuro, sobre qué haría a partir de ese día, ahora era estudiante de una princesa lo cual no lo hacía necesariamente más sencillo, de igual forma tendría que enfrentar su pasado sola, Tiempo más tarde Trixie salía del baño secándose con una toalla, Twilight la esperaba frente a la enorme ventana.

-¿Twi? –menciono acercándose un poco.

-discúlpame, pero te traje otras vendas – menciono haciendo levitar las vendas hacia Trixie mismas que cayeron al suelo cuando Twilight las soltó.

-lo siento, no pude sostenerlas, estoy muy cansada, no puedo usar mis hechizos – menciono con un casco detrás de su cabeza. Twilight sonrió recogiendo de nuevo las vendas.

-entonces déjame ayudarte- menciono Twilight dirigiendo a Trixie para que se sentara a un costado de la cama – levanta tus cascos un momento por favor – menciono Twilight mientras envolvía despacio a Trixie con la venda.

-Sa… - tartamudeo Trixie – Sabes que no tienes que hacer todo esto, no quiero ser una molestia.

-y tú sabes que no es una molestia, quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. – menciono Twilight dando una vuelta más. – por cierto, tu capa estaba un poco rota, te la daré mañana ¿si?

-Espera… yo… - inicio Trixie siendo interrumpida por Twilight que ponía un casco sobre sus labios.

-Tranquila, se lo importante que es para ti, confía en mí. – menciono Twilight sonriendo, haciendo que algo en Trixie cesara de cualquier idea calmándola con solo oír "confía en mi".

-está bien Twilight… confió en ti – menciono Trixie sonriendo mientras Twilight terminaba de asegurar la venda alrededor de Trixie.

-listo – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Gracias Twy – respondió Trixie sintiéndose un poco apenada.

-Bueno, te dejare descansar, si necesitas algo solo dime ¿si? – menciono Twilight avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Twy.

-¿Si? – respondió Twilight deteniéndose en la puerta

-¿Crees que algún día pueda… ser tan fuerte como tú? – menciono Trixie recostándose en la cama mirando el techo.

Twilight la miro durante unos segundos sorprendida a la unicornio pensando en la pregunta que había hecho para después acercarse sentándose al pie de la cama guardando un poco más de silencio antes de responder.

-¿Recuerdas el hechizo del libro, donde desaparecías las letras?

-Si.

-bueno yo nunca he podido hacerlo. Y lo he intentado muchas veces.

-pero… no es tan sencillo.

-El punto es… tu puedes hacer muchos hechizos tal y como yo lo hago, pero los que tú haces son muy difíciles para mí y viceversa, las dos somos fuertes a nuestra manera, pero realmente no me importa quién lo sea más, mientras podamos seguir siendo amigas el poder, fama o cualquier cosa no me importa, de lo que si estoy segura es que haríamos un gran equipo juntas - menciono Twilight agachando un poco la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Trixie desviando su mirada hacia Twilight.

-no es nada – menciono Twilight ocultando lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Supongo tienes razón. – menciono Trixie mirando a Twilight que volteaba con una sonrisa. Poco después Trixie bostezo.

-Te dejo descansar – menciono Twilight levantándose.

-Buenas noches Twilight.

-Buenas noches Trixie – contesto Twilight saliendo por la puerta ocasionando un eco en todo la habitación al cerrarla. La unicornio azul se quedó en esa posición durante unos minutos más antes de sentir de nuevo el cansancio surgiendo a través de otro bostezo. Se levantó avanzando hasta la orilla retirando las sabanas para después mirar el amuleto del alicornio que descansaba en el buro a un lado de la cama, casi sin pensarlo lo tomo para devolverlo a su cuello para después recostarse en la cama, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir la suavidad de la almohada enterrando su cabeza en ella, dejo escapar un suspiro para después cerrar los ojos entregándose a los cascos de Luna, del amuleto, un destello de color zafiro emanaba de las piedras durando solo unos pocos segundos para después perderse en el inanimado color translucido.

DarkWolfMX


	14. Descanso

**Hope**

**Capítulo 14 – Descanso.**

Al día siguiente el sol salía entre las montañas alumbrando con su luz la enorme habitación entrando por la ventana que no cubrían las cortinas por un posible olvido, La luz avanzaba sobre la almohada bajando lentamente a la par del tiempo hasta alcanzar el rostro de la unicornio azul que dibujaba una sonrisa ocasionada por un agradable sueño y un profundo descanso, Sus parpados se movían un poco aumentando su presión al sentir la luz que golpeaba directamente en ella, al abrirlos la luz la cegó haciendo que volteara hacia el techo mientras recuperaba el enfoque de su visión.

Por un momento la primera pregunta que llegaba a su mente seria "¿En dónde estoy?" dejando escapar de su memoria lo ocurrido por tan solo unos segundos.

-hora de saludar a su majestad – Menciono Trixie en voz alta con una risita. al levantarse sintió una leve sensación punzante en su pecho haciéndola voltear hacia el amuleto que despacio toco con su casco alzándolo hacia su vista para verlo mejor, no había ninguna reacción, el intenso color rojo había desaparecido por completo lo que brindaba un agradable sentimiento de alivio que a su vez se envolvía en duda al mirar las cuarteaduras que parecían desvanecerse con el tiempo.

Sin tomarle mayor importancia se levantó acomodando su crin con ayuda de un hechizo que ahora podía ejecutar sin problemas gracias al extenso descanso. Casi sin pensarlo, hizo la cama acomodándola de la misma forma que la había encontrado la noche anterior después avanzo lentamente hacia el baño dejando escapar algunos bostezos, al llegar abrió la llave del lavabo tomando un poco de agua con su magia y acercándola lentamente hacia ella, el frio en su rostro le resultaba agradable ayudándola a despertar por completo, posteriormente volteo para tomar la toalla para secarse y avanzo un poco a punto de salir hasta ver en el borde del lavabo un tubo que tenía una cara familiar lo cal llamo su atención, al levitarlo frente a ella, pudo observar con más detalle la imagen de la poni a la que le había destrozado su carpa recordando cajas con la misma imagen en tubos de dentífrico. Sonriendo abrió un cepillo sellado que se encontraba en el lavabo para lavar sus dientes sintiendo un sabor algo extraño pero refrescante. Después camino lentamente hacia la puerta principal de la habitación abriéndola con cuidado casi delicadamente al no querer golpearla para no hacer mucho ruido.

-Muy buenos días Chispita – Mencionaba Sunset saliendo de la puerta contigua casi al mismo tiempo.

-Buenos días – Contesto Trixie alzando su casco.

-¿Dormiste bien? – Menciono Sunset mientras cerraba la puerta para después avanzar hacia Trixie.

-Sí, Aunque no puedo dejar de sentirme abrumada por todo esto – Respondió Trixie volteando su mirada hacia el enorme corredor.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo – menciono Sunset sonriendo. – Busquemos a Twilight – exclamo avanzando hacia el pasillo seguida por Trixie.

Al fondo Spike las esperaba con un semblante de cansancio dejando escapar un bostezo.

-¿Que pasa Dragón? – Menciono Trixie. – ¿No dormiste bien?

-Buenos días Chicas, No es eso, es que Twilight hoy quiso levantarse más temprano de lo normal, las está esperando en el comedor de la planta baja – menciono Spike haciéndoles una seña para que lo siguieran a través de un pasillo que no habían notado antes, el cual llevaba a unas escaleras, al bajarlas un enorme comedor de cristal con finas sillas a su alrededor talladas en madera se extendía a lo largo del gran espacio, sin embargo Spike doblo la esquila haciendo la misma señal llegando a una puerta un poco más pequeña, al abrirla notaron con asombro un cuarto mucho más modesto, con una ventana al fondo la cual la cubrían cortinas blancas que permitían la entrada de los rayos del sol, frente a ella había un comedor pequeño en el cual habían 4 vasos llenos de jugo seguidos por platos vacíos sobre tapetes de plástico blanco.

-ok… esto definitivamente se siente mejor – menciono Trixie sintiendo una sensación un poco más hogareña.

-Oh!, Gracias, Spike y yo decidimos tener nuestros propios espacios en el castillo en cuartos pequeños, como les dije, aun no me acostumbro a esto y siento que jamás lo hare – menciono Twilight que salía de una segunda puerta en el fondo haciendo levitar unos platos hondos, las 2 unicornios la miraban con intriga al verla vistiendo un mandil el cual parecía estar un poco sucio y quemado de algunas partes, pero mantenía una gran sonrisa mientras avanzaba poniendo los platos sobre la mesa. Spike tomaba asiento en un lugar frente a la ventana mientras bostezaba nuevamente. –Que modales Spike!, ¿qué pensaría Rarity? – Gruño Twilight terminando de poner el último plato para después voltear hacia Trixie y Sunset. – Por favor, tomen asiento – menciono Twilight para correr a la puerta del fondo nuevamente que parecía ser la cocina. Las 2 unicornios se sentaron una a cada lado de Spike compartiendo una mirada de desconcierto.

-Esto no lo hace seguido… Gracias a Celestia – menciono Spike mirando el plato.

-¿a que te refieres dragón? – menciono Trixie.

-Ya lo veras. – menciono Spike mirando a Twilight que llegaba con un plato grande extendido con algunas tostadas de pan. Twilight se sentó en la mesa dejando escapar un suspiro de cansancio que intento disimular enseguida.

-Espero les guste, no cocino muy seguido… de hecho casi nunca, pero leí un recetario que había en la biblioteca y quise intentar. – menciono Twilight sonriendo mientras las unicornios hacían levitar un tenedor llevándolo hacia la "cosa" verdosa que se encontraba en los platos hondos tomando un poco para llevarlo a su boca, Spike sonrió por un momento antes de que el sabor golpeara en ellas como si sus lenguas se durmieran en un instante intentando accionar algún mecanismo de defensa. Las dos se miraron con sus caras completamente azules intentando tragar el bocado.

-¿Les gusto? – pregunto Twilight emocionada antes de escuchar un tintineo en la concina haciéndola correr hacia ella.

-Q… qu… ¿qué es esto? – Tartamudeo Trixie

-Se los dije, casi no lo hace Afortunadamente, el que cocina soy yo pero esta vez Twilight no me lo permitió, y por su bien intente convencerla.

-Cielos emm… - menciono Sunset intentado decir algo en defensa de Twilight que no pudo encontrar.

-Sentí que moriría – menciono Trixie al ver el plato de nuevo.

Twilight salió de la cocina sentándose otra vez en la mesa sonriendo haciendo que las unicornios tomaran otra porción considerablemente pequeña esta vez, mirándose entre si. Twilight hizo levitar el vaso tomando un poco de jugo, Trixie la veía de reojo, la comida sabia horrible pero no podía decírselo, Twilight se veía muy contenta, sin temor a equivocarse podía decir que aún más que en otros días. Un segundo tintineo hizo que Twilight se levantara nuevamente dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-No puedo comer más – menciono Sunset mientras sus labios temblaban.

-Yo tampoco, tal vez si usamos un hechizo – menciono Trixie haciendo brillar el contenido de los platos notando una pequeña esfera roja que se deslizaba sobre la "cosa" verde – Spike… ¿por qué salió temprano Twilight? – menciono Trixie.

-Dijo que tenía que buscar cerezas, quería repetir el platillo de un restaurante o algo así – menciono Spike haciendo que Trixie sin mencionar palabra deshiciera el hechizo mirando el plato, Twilight salía de la cocina nuevamente para sentarse en la mesa. Sunset y Spike miraron a Trixie que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro para después tomar de nuevo un poco más con su tenedor y empezar a comer hasta terminarlo.

-¿Si te gusto verdad? – Menciono Twilight sonriendo aún más – Me alegro, estaba preocupada, espero sepa casi igual – menciono Twilight hasta que una voz fuera de la cocina la llamaba. – Disculpen.

-Es una tonta… - menciono Trixie con un semblante conmovido hacia el plato vacío.

-No puedo creerlo, seguramente eres la única en comérselo todo, ¿qué paso? – menciono Spike sorprendido.

-En el pueblo donde estuve con Twilight, desayunamos en un restaurante con una ensalada que tenía aderezos de fruta y cerezas. No deje de comerla y no oculte mi gusto por las cerezas… Twilight intento hacer lo mismo para nosotros– suspiro Trixie sonriendo intentando ocultar lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Cómo pudo convertir una ensalada en eso? – Menciono Spike para después darse cuenta de la expresión que mantenía Trixie – ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Spike, Sunset solo sonreía entendiendo lo que pasaba.

– lo siento… es solo que… no recuerdo la última vez que alguien hizo algo así por mi aparte de mi madre…– menciono haciendo levitar el vaso con jugo probando un poco. Sunset le sonrió entendiendo a lo que se refería comiendo toda su porción. Después de unos minutos Twilight estaba de regreso.

-Disculpen, acabo de recibir algunos lib…- inicio Twilight deteniéndose al mirar los platos vacíos – Menos mal, Por un momento creí que no les gustaría, pero me alegra que no fuera así.

-Gracias Twy – menciono Trixie terminando su jugo.

Twilight se sentó bebiendo otro poco de jugo y tomando una porción de su comida con el tenedor, pero justo antes de probarlo de nuevo una voz la llamaba haciéndole dejar tenedor sobre el plato – Lo lamento – menciono Twilight con una expresión de frustración levantándose para salir de nuevo.

-¿siempre esta tan ocupada? – menciono Sunset.

-No siempre, pero en esta última semana ha estado ayudando mucho en labores en todo poniville, también está haciendo el intento por recuperar todos los libros perdidos y las investigaciones sobre Magia y hechizos que intenta crear, eso sin mencionar las responsabilidades que tiene como princesa, en verdad es mucho trabajo. – menciono Spike enumerando las razones.

Trixie los miro un momento para después levantarse caminando hacia la puerta seguida por Sunset. Al salir vieron a Twilight haciendo levitar una enorme lista mientras observaba los libros contenidos en cajas sobre la amplia mesa marcando en la lista los que se encontraban.

-¿Podemos ayudar en algo? – menciono Sunset

-oh, descuiden, ya había previsto esto así que solo tengo que terminar de verificarlos, a pesar de ser un castillo, no quiero que poniville se quede sin una biblioteca, el conocimiento tiene que ser algo esencial para todos. – menciono Twilight marcando las 5 últimas casillas de la lista.

-No quiero ser la negativa, ¿pero realmente muchos se interesan en los libros? – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar un libro de una de las cajas para ponerlo frente a ella observando el título.

-Amm. No, no precisamente, en realidad las tres pequeñas que viste son las que más seguido visitan la biblioteca, pero no importa aunque sea solo por ellas tres valdrá la pena, y quien sabe, tal vez los ponis se interesen más ahora que está en un castillo. Aunque debo admitir que extraño mucho mi pequeña biblioteca. – menciono Twilight con un semblante nostálgico mientras enrollaba la lista.

-No te preocupes, los cambios no son buenos ni malos, simplemente son diferentes, te ira mejor si así lo deseas. ¿Cierto? – menciono Trixie pasando algunas páginas del libro mirando las hojas.

-Si tienes razón, Gracias Trixie. – menciono Twilight sonriéndole. Sunset volteo mirando a Trixie un poco sorprendida, La Trixie gruñona, mandona, y presumida estaba desapareciendo, no pudo evitar compararla con la Trixie del otro lado, ahora se parecía más a aquella pequeña que asistía a la academia teniendo esperanzas sobre todo lo que podía hacer. Por un momento se perdió en pensamientos recordando a la pequeña Trixie leyendo los libros sola en la biblioteca.

-Hemos cambiado mucho y al mismo tiempo nada – menciono Sunset pensando en voz alta.

-¿A qué te refieres Flamita? – menciono Trixie arqueando la ceja.

-Solo digo que, las tres pasamos por muchas cosas, tal vez en su momento nosotras no tomamos el mejor camino cambiando nuestros intereses e incluso una parte de nosotras, pero al final pudimos volver a elegir, pudimos volver a ser lo que olvidamos, lo que me hace preguntarme, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si las tres hubiéramos estado juntas entonces? – Explico Sunset sumergida en pensamientos mientras veía un libro con la fotografía de Canterlot en la portada. Twilight volteo hacia Trixie preocupada por su pasado pero Trixie solo sonrió un poco imaginando aquella posibilidad, sin permitir que la verdad la lastimara.

-Hubiera sido interesante, y para serles sincera… es algo que me hubiera gustado mucho. Me hizo mucha falta una amiga en ese entonces.- Menciono Trixie cerrando el libro mirando su portada.

-Tal vez, hubiera tenido la oportunidad de acércame a Twilight, hubiéramos podido estudiar juntas sin que mi egoísmo me consumiera. Y después habría ayudado a Trixie, sin sentir que lo que hacía era solo su problema. Lo lamento… no sé cómo pude pensar así. – menciono Sunset mirando a Twilight y a Trixie sintiéndose culpable.

-Tranquila, no eres la única que ha metido el casco, también tome una mala decisión tras otra durante muchos años, maltrate a los que querían acercarse, y me aleje de las únicas que me brindaban apoyo desinteresado, tanto que no las he vuelto a ver desde que me aleje de Canterlot. – menciono Trixie dejando escapar un suspiro.

Twilight las miraba intentando encontrar algunas palabras mientras agachaba la mirada.

-Pero… si las tres hubiéramos estado juntas, sin duda hubiéramos sido las mejores de la academia, bueno no al nivel de Twy pero cerca. – menciono Trixie sonriendo intentando cambiar el rumbo de la conversación al darse cuenta que Twilight se empezaba a sentir mal con sus palabras.

-Lo siento. Yo también pude haberlas ayudado. En ese entonces, olvide a la única que se acercó a mí, y solo pensaba que el estudio era lo importante… creí que no necesitaba amigos – menciono Twilight entrecerrando sus ojos. Trixie miro a Sunset quien le contesto enseguida asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Vamos Twilight, no tienes por qué sentirte así – menciono Sunset avanzando a su lado seguida por Trixie.

-Así es, te lo dije antes, lo que paso fue por una razón y míranos ahora, estamos juntas… Si lo se, tuviste que patear nuestros traseros para darnos cuenta… está bien, está bien… a mi dos veces, pero lo que no pudimos hacer entonces podemos hacerlo ahora, no importa donde estemos.

-Sigamos adelante – menciono Sunset abrazando a Twilight seguida por Trixie desde el otro lado.

-Chicas pod… - inicio Spike que salía de la cocina habiendo limpiado parte del desastre de Twilight. –ahh, no preguntare… no preguntare – menciono Spike volviendo a la cocina provocando una risita en las tres ponis, En ese momento un ligero brillo en el punto ciego de Sunset le llamo la atención volteando de inmediato hacia donde se pudo haber producido.

-¿Pasa algo? – menciono Twilight mientras Sunset miraba fijamente el amuleto.

-Juraría que esa cosa estaba brillando – menciono Sunset.

Trixie lo tomo en su casco para mirarlo mejor pero no había ningún cambio, el amuleto seguía como antes.

-Alguien está viendo cosas – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Es posible, a decir verdad me pone algo nerviosa que lo tengas puesto – admitió Sunset.

-Tranquila, ya no puede hacer nada conmigo… aunque tal vez yo si pueda hacer algo con él.- Exclamo Trixie.

-¿A qué te refieres? – menciono Twilight

-¿Recuerdan que mantuve el _**Enclosure**_ antes de liberar los elementos? – menciono Trixie tocando el amuleto contra su pecho.

-Sí, pero después Fenrir se disipo junto con ellos ¿no es así? – explico Sunset.

-Si… bueno no, quiero decir no precisamente. – menciono Trixie agachando las orejas.

-Trixie… - menciono Twilight sintiendo un escalofrió - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Trixie se tomó un momento mirando hacia el suelo pensando en cómo decirlo.

-Yo no quise que algo pasara, sentí todo lo que el sintió, así que lo devolví al amuleto, creí que eso sería lo correcto. - Explico Trixie seguida de un profundo silencio en el cuarto.

-Solo dime que no podrá salir de nuevo – menciono Sunset un poco nerviosa.

-Si sale o no solo depende de mí, es por eso que no quiero quitármelo. - Menciono Trixie.

-Entonces, tendrás que estar atada a esa cosa… - Menciono Twilight sin concluir.

-Por el resto de mi vida – completo Trixie sin que eso afectara su ánimo. – pero no se preocupen, no me siento mal por esto, al contrario, siento que es algo que puedo hacer para reparar mis errores, algo de lo que debo aprender. – Exclamo Trixie dándoles una palmadita con el casco.

-Está bien, pero si algo pasa, cuentas con nosotras. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Gracias – respondió Trixie.

-Disculpa, por todo esto no supe en que requerías ayuda. – Menciono Sunset mirando las cajas.

-Descuiden, la mayoría de esos libros son para un lugar especial, y los otros aun no decido donde ponerlos. Pero antes de eso me gustaría visitar a las chicas, quisiera saber cómo están. – menciono Twilight preocupada.

-Descuida te acompañamos – menciono Sunset acercando a Trixie a ella con su casco.

-¿Están seguras? – menciono Twilight mirándolas con intriga.

-Bueno, No puedo seguir huyendo, lo peor que podría pasar es que todos se asusten con mi presencia, corran despavoridos y nadie quiera verme… - Menciono Trixie recibiendo un golpe de Sunset. – Esta bien está bien iré. – exclamo Trixie sobándose la cabeza.

-Spike, Saldremos un momento, ¿vienes? – menciono Twilight escuchando apenas una voz desde adentro de la cocina.

-No Twilight, vallan ustedes, las alcanzo después – menciono Spike.

Las ponis avanzaron descendiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor principal saliendo por las 2 enormes puertas gemelas que al parecer nunca se encontraban cerradas durante el día. Afuera un día soleado dejaba sentir un calor agradable combinado con un viento templado que a nadie parecía molestarle, el cielo completamente despejado dejaba irradiar los rayos del sol en todo el pueblo, Trixie y Sunset volteaban de un lado a otro mirando el pueblo con detenimiento observando a los ponis que parecían tener un día normal bajo un ambiente tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, definitivamente la vida aquí era mucho más tranquila que en otro pueblo de Equestria o en la enorme ciudad del otro lado del espejo. Twilight caminaba con calma pero algo lucia diferente, caminaba con la frente en alto y sonriendo como si quisiera contagiar el orgullo que sentía al avanzar, pero no era por su título, ese avanzar despreocupado se debía a que quería que la vieran con sus dos nuevas amigas teniendo una sensación agradable al avanzar junto a ellas, sin ningún problema habría podido anunciarlas frente a todo el pueblo, pero comprendía que Trixie tenía que llevar las cosas con calma.

Pocos metros más adelante Sunset miro un cambio en la expresión de Trixie agachando las orejas mirando al suelo.

-¿Que pasa chispita? – menciono Sunset intrigada para después apartar la mirada a su alrededor. Algunos ponis se escondían de inmediato detrás de arbustos y bancas con tan solo verla.

-Saben que… cambie de opinión, tal vez no fue una buena idea, las espero en el castillo – menciono Trixie intentando no mirarlas al darse la vuelta.

-Ni se te ocurra – menciono Sunset haciéndola levitar hacia su posición original.

-Pero Sunset solo míralos, me temen, me están juzgando y en este pueblo me vería como una completa hipócrita al molestarme por eso, los hice pasar un mal rato. – menciono Trixie intentando cubriste entre las 2 ponis mientras avanzaban.

-Es precisamente por eso que debes darles tiempo para acostumbrarse a ti – menciono Twilight. – aunque debemos pensar en una mejor forma de hacerlo.

-Si no estuvieras aquí, no se limitarían a hacer solo eso. – menciono Trixie observando algunas miradas molestas dirigidas hacia ella.

-Pero estamos aquí Trixie – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Así es, solo deja que tus acciones hablen por ti, como lo hiciste en aquel pueblo. – menciono Twilight mirando a Trixie mientras avanzaba.

-Se lo que debo hacer, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. – menciono Trixie mirando hacia una pequeña potrilla que caminaba hacia ellas deteniéndose de golpe al ver a Trixie, la miraba de manera sumisa agachada hasta tocar el piso con sus orejas caídas. Para después salir galopando en dirección opuesta rápidamente. – Pero… sin duda no quiero esto, no quiero ser una especia de monstruo-. – menciono Trixie agachando la miraba mientras sentía el casco de Sunset en su hombro dedicándole una sonrisa de completa empatía con lo que sentía.

-Twilight!, Twilight – exclamo una voz delgada pero familiar detrás de ellas.

-Hola Apple Bloom, ¿Qué pasa? – menciono Twilight saludando. La pequeña potrilla respiraba con fuerza intentando recuperar el aliento haciendo señas con el casco dándose a entender que necesitaba un minuto.

-Buenos días. Lo siento, Apple Jack y las demás las están esperando en Sugar Cube – menciono Apple Bloom algo impaciente.

-De acuerdo – menciono Twilight teniendo una ligera sospecha de que esperar.- Entonces vamos – menciono mientras avanzaban cambiando la dirección, En todo el camino Trixie sintió las miradas sobre ella, todos parecían sorprendidos de verla cerca de la princesa, pero ninguno se animaba siquiera a acercarse sin importar lo que su mirada demostrara, Miedo, Enojo o preocupación, parecía que solo se limitaban a expresarlo de la única forma en que podían en ese momento.

Apple Bloom se adelantó al ver el local a la distancia, entrando por la puerta apenas abriéndola. En ese momento Twilight sonrió eliminando cualquier duda. Poco después, las 3 se encontraban frente a la puerta.

-Vamos Trixie anímate, no todo cambiara en un solo día – menciono Sunset apretando a Trixie contra ella.

-lo sé, solo desearía que fuera así. – menciono Trixie aun manteniendo una postura preocupada ante la situación.

-Bueno adelante – menciono Twilight abriendo despacio la puerta dejando pasar primero a Trixie y a Sunset. El lugar estaba completamente oscuro y en el se podían escuchar algunas risitas provenientes de lugares diversos. Cuando Twilight cerró la puerta detrás de ellas las luces se encendieron seguidas por unas palabras al unísono que decían "Sorpresa". Cuando el lugar se aclaró, Spike y todas las ponis se encontraban bajo una enorme manta que decía Bienvenidas, con decorados alrededor de globos y serpentinas al estilo único de Pinkie.

Trixie y Sunset se quedaron por un momento petrificadas sin saber que decir o hacer hasta que Twilight las empujo un poco con ayuda de un hechizo.

-Vamos, no se queden ahí – menciono sonriendo.

-Les gusta, Les gusta, Les gusta! Dime que si! – menciono Pinkie pie saltando de un lado a otro alrededor de las 3 ponis que recientemente habían entrado.

-Muchas gracias – menciono Sunset sonriendo avanzando hacia ellas. Trixie por el contrario solo miraba el cartel con letras firmemente tejidas en la gran manta con esas palabras que al parecer golpeaban directamente en sus pensamientos. Esa palabra, parecía tener un significado tan lejano que casi no lo podía reconocer.

-Hey, hey, HEY – menciono Pinkie tocando las mejillas de la unicornio azul con sus cascos. –Esa es la reacción que me gusta recibir pero no exageres – menciono Pinkie sonriéndole.

-Pero… esto no era necesario – menciono Trixie intentando encontrar el valor para dar un paso adelante.

-O claro que es necesario tontita, de lo contrario como te daríamos la bienvenida a poniville. – menciono Pinkie sonriendo dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en la cabeza con su casco.

-Yo… no sé qué decir… - menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-MM que te parece algo asi… AHHH! ME ENCANTA! – grito Pinkie manteniendo una expresión sorprendida hacia el cartel.

-Pinkie! – menciono Rarity alejándola un poco de Trixie. - Descuida cariño, Como Pinkie te lo dijo de una manera no tan sutil, con tu expresión ya nos has dicho suficiente, ahora ven con nosotras – menciono Rarity guiándola con el casco hacia donde se encontraban las demás.

-Gracias Pinkie, lo necesitaba – menciono Twilight mirando a las 2 unicornios saludando a las demás.

-No hay de que Twily, Todos se merecen una bienvenida. – menciono Pinkie para después avanzar saltando seguida por Twilight.

Rarity pudo sentir como Trixie temblaba un poco, lo que la hizo preguntarse si se sentía mal, no podía creer que una poni de carácter tan fuerte como ella se sintiera abrumada en ese momento, poco después la mirada de Trixie lo confirmo al desviarse hacia otro lugar, Rarity sin apresurarla decidió sentarse con ella en un sillón un poco alejado mientras Sunset hablaba con las demás.

-Cariño no deberías estar tan nerviosa. Menciono Rarity sonriendo mientras hacía levitar una taza que se apoyaba en una pequeña mesita frente al sillón.

-si, lo se… es solo que, no estoy acostumbrada a esto – menciono Trixie mirando hacia el suelo, para después desviar su vista hacia Rarity que tomaba un poco del ponche contenido en la tasa. – y recordando como las he tratado, no lo hace más fácil. – exclamo la unicornio azul manteniendo una mirada insegura hacia Rarity.

-No te tortures por eso cariño, lo que paso no lo podemos cambiar, pero sabes, el peinado verde me dio una idea para un conjunto, eso si debo agradecértelo. – menciono Rarity sonriéndole. – tal vez puedas ayudarme en el tiempo que estarás por aquí… a pero que modales los míos, no nos hemos presentado como debe ser, mi nombre es Rarity – menciono la unicornio devolviendo la tasa y estirando un caso.

Trixie la miro un momento notando una agradable sonrisa que regalaba sin ningún arrepentimiento, del mismo modo la saludo sin demora.

-Trixie Lulamoon.

-Un placer encanto, sabes se me acaba de ocurrir un conjunto increíble que iría perfecto con tu melena blanca y el color de tus ojos. Tienes que ir a mi Boutique, Permíteme hacerlo para ti, será sublime! – menciono Rarity emocionada por la idea que cruzaba su mente imaginando el nuevo diseño sobre Trixie.

-Lo siento Rarity, pero tengo que partir mañana. – menciono Trixie en un tono muy bajo apenas audible.

-¿Qué?, pero acabas de llegar cariño, tomate tan siquiera algunos días - menciono Rarity sorprendida.

-No puedo, todavía hay muchas cosas que tengo que cambiar en mi vida. Y no quiero que Twilight quede en medio de todo eso. – menciono Trixie mirando con un semblante un poco triste hacia Twilight que reía al hablar con las demás.

-Eso es muy noble de tu parte, pero Twilight como tu amiga ¿no crees que desee ayudarte en todo lo que pueda? – menciono Rarity en un tono más calmado para no llamar la atención.

-No tengo ninguna duda de eso Rarity, pero es algo que tengo que hacer sola, he lastimado a tantos ponis de tantas formas diferentes que mi sola presencia a su lado lastimaría su reputación como princesa… y no quiero eso… no quiero hacerle daño de nuevo… a nadie más. Por eso tengo que irme, mientras más tiempo pase aquí más difícil será alejarme.

-Sin ánimo de ofender cariño, pero realmente eres muy diferente a la Trixie que conocíamos. – menciono Rarity sorprendida.

-A decir verdad, siento que en lugar de cambiar puedo volver a ser yo misma gracias a Twilight.

-Entiendo lo que quieres decir… pero ¿piensas volver? – pregunto Rarity llamando la atención de Trixie la cual dibujaba una mirada como si le hubiera leído la mente en ese momento.

-Tengo la confianza de que puedo recuperar mi camino, quiero limpiar el nombre de mi familia que por muchos años manche con mi arrogancia y sed de poder. Cuando logre eso… no tengo duda… volveré – menciono Trixie sonriendo mirando como el líquido que quedaba en la tasa reflejaba un poco de luz.

-Entonces supongo es inevitable, sé que no hemos tenido la grata oportunidad de conocernos mejor y espero tenerla algún día, pero por ahora lo único que te puedo decir es que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo cariño – menciono Rarity apoyando su casco en el hombro de Trixie sonriendo.

-Te lo agradezco Rarity. – menciono Trixie respondiendo a la sonrisa.

-a por cierto, la pequeña Sweetie no ha dejado de hablar sobre un hechizo en un libro que hiciste. Parece que no somos a las únicas que impresionaste.

-Solo es una simple ilusión – menciono Trixie mirando hacia las 3 pequeñas potrillas que conversaban en el otro extremo.

-Es curioso, Apple Bloom y Scootaloo mencionaron lo mismo – dijo Apple Jack acercándose un poco al haber escuchado a Rarity. – y para ser sincera me gustaría ver algunos de esos hechizos sin ser el blanco de ellos – menciono Apple Jack con un semblante pensativo.

-No he mejorado mucho. – menciono Trixie sintiendo un sentimiento familiar recorriéndola al pensar en la posibilidad de fallar.

-Oh eso no es verdad Trixie. – inicio Twilight al haberla escuchado. – Trixie puede Realizar unos hechizos que nunca antes había visto, sus ilusiones son fabulosas. – menciono Twilight con un ánimo agradable que inundaba sus palabras, de nuevo se podía notar ese tono de orgullo en su voz.

-Estas exagerando. – insistió Trixie sintiéndose aún más nerviosa, algo en ella quería hacerlo quería mostrarles lo mucho que había mejorado desde la última vez, pero solo la imagen en su mente siendo rechazada y sus miradas molestas de las veces anteriores hacían que ese sentimiento se consumiera, no quería caer en el mismo error, no quería presumir nunca más.

-¿De verdad?, a mí me encantaría ver ese tipo de hechizos, Claro si no te molesta. – menciono Fluttershy manteniendo el vuelo junto a Rainbow la cual no parecía compartir la idea de la misma forma pero no se animaba a mencionarlo.

-uuuuu! Eso sería… INCREIBLE! - Grito Pinkie dando saltos tras de ellas.

-Está bien – menciono Sunset poniendo un casco en el hombro de Trixie para después sonreír. – No te sientas presionada Chispita, ya podremos ver tus hechizos a su tiempo.- Aclaro Sunset haciendo que las demás asintieran mientras las veía.

-Gracias, estoy bien es solo que… Quiero… disculparme con todas ustedes por lo que les he hecho – menciono Trixie agachando sus orejas y dirigiéndoles una mirada sincera, llamando la atención de Rainbow que ahora la miraba fijamente. – no quería hacerlas pasar por todo esto, de haber sabido que algo así sucedería jamás me hubiera puesto este amuleto. Lo siento.

-No es necesario terroncito. Ya que, no guardamos ningún tipo de resentimiento por lo ocurrido, y lo del amuleto no fue tu culpa… no del todo – menciono Apple Jack.

En ese momento Spike colocaba su garra en su boca para después escupir una llamarada materializando un pergamino esta vez de un color distinto manteniendo en su centro el cello de la luna, cayendo sobre los cascos de Twilight.

-¿De Luna? – menciono Spike sorprendido, sería la segunda vez que Luna enviaba un mensaje. Pero la primera de una manera formal. Twilight la sostuvo frente a ella con un hechizo ante la mirada atenta de las demás ponis, trago fuerte antes de abrir el pergamino poco a poco hacia ella, sus ojos se desplazaban de un lugar a otro hasta llegar a un párrafo en específico el cual la hizo abrir más sus ojos en símbolo de sorpresa releyendo el párrafo 2 veces más. Las demás ponis la esperaban impacientes ante una princesa que se mantenía atónita ante el pergamino, momentos más tarde Twilight enrollo el pergamino manteniendo una gran sonrisa y una emoción que apenas podía contener, respiro profundo y avanzo despacio hasta estar frente a Trixie.

-Este mensaje no era para mí, discúlpame por haberlo leído – menciono Twilight intentando contener la emoción que sentía acumularse en ella. Para después hacer levitar el pergamino hacia Trixie la cual lo sostuvo arqueando la ceja desconcertada. Las ponis guardaban silencio mirando a Trixie con el mismo desconcierto.

-¿A qué te refieres? – menciono Trixie aún más nerviosa.

-Ese pergamino te lo envió Luna – menciono Twilight dando pequeños saltitos frente a ella como una potrilla que espera abrir un regalo. Trixie con ayuda de un hechizo lo abrió leyendo lentamente el contenido, cuando concluyo simplemente lo cerro manteniendo la misma expresión.

-Si, eso me pidió Luna, pero no creí que lo hiciera oficial tan pronto. – menciono Trixie de una forma tan tranquila que hizo que Twilight estallara.

-¿Qué!? – Menciono Twilight sorprendida – Por… ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?, esto… esto es sorprendente!, es simplemente fascinante, solo piensa en todas las posibilidades. – menciono Twilight con un tono algo molesto frente a Trixie.

-Lo lamento, ayer solo quería dormir y no se los pude decir – menciono Trixie recargándose hacia atrás alejándose de Twilight.

-Oh! Vamos, no hagan eso, ¿Qué pasa? – menciono Sunset ansiosa por saber de lo que hablaban.

-Es que… - inicio Trixie sintiéndose de nuevo nerviosa al estar con todas las ponis que conocía muy poco o incluso no conocía.

-¿Puedo decirles? – menciono Twilight sonriendo frente a Trixie la cual solo asintió con la cabeza, Twilight la abrazo con fuerza tomando aire – Trixie ahora es la protegida de la Princesa Luna – menciono Twilight casi gritando, las ponis tardaron un poco en reaccionar rompiendo el silencio con una expresión de asombro colectiva.

-Eso es increíble! – Menciono Sunset abrazándola con fuerza – no lo creo. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Felicidades Chispita!

-Muchas gracias – menciono Trixie sonriendo contestando el abraso hacia Twilight y Sunset que parecían más emocionadas que ella.

-Admito que eso no lo esperaba, pero es una noticia esplendida cariño, vivirás en canterlot, y mejor aún en el castillo y… - inicio Rarity imaginando como seria.

-No lo hare… Rechace vivir en el castillo o en canterlot. – menciono Trixie sonriendo hacia Rarity.

-Pero... ¿por qué? – menciono Rarity sorprendida.

-Supongo que eso no es para mí, y Canterlot… no es un lugar donde quiera volver. – menciono Trixie desviando un poco la mirada.

-INCREIBLE!, tengo que hacer una fiesta para eso. – menciono Pinkie intentando correr siendo detenida por Rainbow.

-Tranquila, con una es suficiente – menciono sujetándola de la cola.

-Trixie – menciono Apple Bloom acercándose seguida por las 2 pequeñas. – Nosotras quisiéramos ver un poco de su magia – Exclamo la pequeña poni sonriendo. Seguida por las 2 pequeñas imitando su semblante.

-¿Cómo podrías negarte a eso? – susurro Sunset con una sonrisa maliciosa aun lado de Trixie.

-Está bien… solo necesito ir al castillo por unas cosas – menciono Trixie siendo detenida por Twilight.

-Dame un momento –menciono Twilight reuniendo una pequeña cantidad de magia tele transportándose, después de unos segundos regreso sosteniendo el sombrero y la capa con un hechizo. Haciendo que se dibujara una sonrisa en el rostro de Trixie. -Una gran hechicera debe tener su atuendo – menciono Twilight poniendo el sombrero sobre la cabeza de Trixie y envolviendo la capa alrededor de su cuello.

Las ponis que las miraban sin mencionar palabra se agruparon en un círculo, las 3 pequeñas parecían estar ansiosas mirando a Trixie como evaluando cada detalle, la mirada en Apple Bloom parecía tan familiar al recordar la primera vez que vio a su madre en sus últimos espectáculos antes de alejarse de ellos para vivir en canterlot, lentamente Trixie cerro sus ojos recordando perfectamente ese día soleado su madre iniciaba siempre agradeciendo al público con una voz tranquila y dulce que mencionaba palabras dignas de una experimentada viajera, en algunos momentos miraba hacia su derecha y sonreía, como si alguien estuviera presente con ella sobre el escenario y continuaba con un hechizo natural que envolvía todo el lugar con una exquisita fragancia, para después dar paso a un hermoso paisaje que se dibujaba poco a poco sustituyendo todo el contorno, su paisaje favorito era sin duda el de una noche con la luna en lo alto del cielo que alumbraba con su luz una enorme planicie que era cubierta con flores blancas que donaban algunos de sus pétalos al viento flotando junto con él en lo que parecía ser una hermosa danza alrededor de los asombrados espectadores. Cuando ellos se encontraban inmersos en el bello paisaje Rayne comenzaba a relatarles alguna historia del lugar, la recordaba con cariño ya que era una de las historias que a su madre más le gustaba relatar, despacio abrió sus ojos, no solo había recordado ese momento, también había lanzado un hechizo imitando lo de aquel recuerdo. Sugar Cube había desaparecido las ponis miraban asombradas en todas direcciones, Apple Bloom estiraba su pata tomando con su casco uno de los pétalos que delicadamente caían en él, sin duda alguna podía sentirlo.

El viento, el frio, la oscuridad, los sonidos, y la agradable fragancia todo parecía ser tan real.

-Trixie… esto… esto es asombroso, había visto tus ilusiones anteriormente pero esto es simplemente increíble... jamás vi algo así– menciono Twilight asombrada.

Fluttershy extendió un poco sus alas elevándose lentamente para poder mirar mejor el paisaje pero después de elevarse un poco sintió un golpe en su cabeza haciéndola llevar sus cascos a ella

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Rainbow arqueando la ceja.

-Si es solo que coque con algo. – Afirmo Fluttershy.

-Aún estamos dentro de la pastelería, las cosas aunque no las puedan ver siguen ahí, recuerden que es una ilusión– Explico Trixie sonriendo mientras que de su cuerno seguía emergiendo una tenue estela de luz.

-Yo no lo llamaría solo una ilusión chispita. – menciono Sunset sonriéndole. – esto es asombroso. He visto a muchos ponis que hacen ilusiones, pero ni siquiera están cerca de algo así, ¿Estos son los hechizos que hacías para tu público? – pregunto Sunset.

-No… No en realidad… estos hechizos… - inicio Trixie haciendo una pausa – Este tipo de hechizos los he estado practicando últimamente desde que deje poniville por segunda vez. Son los que utilizaban mi Madre y mi Padre en sus espectáculos. Aunque los de ellos eran mucho mejores. De ninguna manera podría comprarme con ellos… no todavía. – explico Trixie sonriendo con orgullo.

Sunset entendió volteando a ver a Trixie de inmediato teniendo la intención de disculparse, pero en el rostro de Trixie no había señales de dolor, al contrario, cerraba sus ojos sintiendo el viento como si un agradable sentimiento la hubiera atrapado.

-Valla, esto es simplemente encantador, tus padres deben de ser unos grandes ilusionistas, quisiera tener la oportunidad de verlos alguna vez en sus actos. – menciono Rarity tomando entre sus cascos una de las flores blancas para después olerla. Twilight, Sunset y Spike tuvieron una reacción instantánea a la exclamación agachando un poco la mirada.

-Estoy segura de que a ellos les habría encantado tenerlas entre su público – menciono Trixie con una sonrisa.

-¿les habría? – menciono Rarity mirando la flor.

-Ellos… ya no se encuentran aquí. – menciono Trixie mirando hacia la luna. Todas las ponis voltearon a mirarla sorprendidas.

-l… lo lamento… yo no quería…- inicio Rarity tartamudeando.

-Descuiden, está bien. Sé que algún día podre perfeccionar sus hechizos y presentárselos a toda Equestria en su memoria, Tal y como ellos amaban hacerlo. –Menciono Trixie suspirando profundo incrementando el nivel de magia en su cuerno.

-y… ¿qué es este lugar?, es grandioso – menciono Sweetie sonriendo para intentar animarla si es que su mirada no dibujaba lo que realmente sentía.

-Este lugar se encuentra más halla de Equestria en una región llamada la zona de los sueños. – menciono Trixie manipulando los pétalos llevados por el viento para que las ponis miraran hacia donde se dirigían. – En este lugar se dice que fueron creadas las constelaciones a partir de un obsequio ofrecido a la reina alicornio. – menciono Trixie quedándose en silencio por un momento.

-Espera, espera!, no puedes dejarlo ahí. ¿Podrías contarnos esa historia? – menciono Twilight con un interés comparable a leer un libro nuevo. Trixie solo sonrió como si hubiese estado esperando esa reacción.

-Sabía que dirías eso… - menciono Trixie levantándose del sillón y caminando hacia una parte más amplia, los cuerpos de las ponis se volvían lentamente translucidos y la ilusión se tornaba más clara.

-Se dice que hace miles de años existían criaturas extraordinarias que Vivian en un planeta joven, en el una alicornio se encargaba del bienestar de todas las criaturas que ahí habitaban brindándoles de su magia y manteniendo un armónico equilibrio entre ellas.– comenzó a relatar Trixie con un cambio profundo en su voz – En ese tiempo no había limites, todo hasta donde alcanzaba su vista pertenecía a cualquier creatura que pisara ese espacio.– Los pétalos que manipulaba Trixie se dirigieron hacia un lugar donde se encontraba una figura envuelta en sobras ya que la luz de la luna aun no alcanzaba ese lugar, parecía ser del mismo tamaño que la princesa Celestia mientras desplegaba sus alas, poco a poco la luz de la luna avanzaba revelando a una alicornio de ojos color rojo, pelaje blanco y melena amarilla que resplandecía con destellos a medida que la luz la inundaba. Parecía estar un poco pensativa mirando la luna suspendida en el cielo bajo un manto negro, triste y solitario.

A un lado de donde se encontraba Rarity una pequeña figura salió detrás de ella provocando un grito ahogado por el asombro llamando la atención de todas, la pequeña figura tomaba forma de una pequeña osezno que avanzaba lentamente hacia la alicornio, cuando llego a su lado simplemente se sentó y la miro con detenimiento.

-Hola pequeña, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?. – menciono la alicornio sonriendo.

-Desde hace algunos días pude notar que usted está muy triste - menciono la pequeña osezno. - ¿por qué?

-Te agradezco tu preocupación, y es algo que no puedo negarte mi querida amiga. Sí, estoy triste. – menciono la alicornio desviando su mirada de nuevo a la luna seguida por la pequeña. – Mira el cielo con detenimiento pequeña.

-Si… lo veo. – Menciono la pequeña osa – pero no hay nada diferente en esta noche.

-Precisamente. No existe nada diferente ni en esta ni en ninguna noche, todo siempre es igual. La luna es sin duda hermosa, pero el cielo es enorme y al mismo tiempo luce vacío y carece de brillo. – Explico la alicornio con un tono delicado al ver un cielo vacía únicamente iluminado por el resplandor de la luna.

-Desde esa noche, la pequeña osa miraba a lo lejos a la triste alicornio, la cual pasaba toda la noche mirando el cielo- Menciono Trixie – La pequeña preocupada le llevaba comida junto a otros animales que se unían llevándole todo tipo de regalos para hacerla sonreír, entre los cuales se encontraban, un león, una cangrejo, un escorpión y muchas otras especies. La alicornio se sentía alegre al estar rodeada por todas las creaturas que se preocupaban por ella pero algo en su corazón no podía dejar de pensar en la solitaria luna que velaba los sueños de todos desde ese inmenso cielo vacío.

Los años pasaban ante sus ojos casi sin poder percibir su paso, al contrario de los demás animales que no podían evitar el avance natural de la vida en ellos, la pequeña ahora era una gran osa fuerte la cual siempre llevaba algo de comer a la alicornio el mismo día de cada mes.

-Amiga mía. ¿Por qué sigues haciendo esto? – Pregunto la Alicornio.

-han pasado muchos años y cada noche la veo triste mirando el cielo, si puedo hacer aunque sea una pequeña cosa para que usted sonría una sola vez al mes… lo hare con gusto por el resto de mis días.

-La alicornio conmovida por la respuesta de la osa sonrió comiendo con gusto lo que le había traído.

-Y hay alguien más que quisiera presentarle – menciono la osa apartándose a un lado revelando a una pequeña osezno del mismo color que su madre. – Adelante pequeña no tengas miedo – menciono la osa. – La pequeña se acercó con una ramita en su hocico que contenía unas cuantas moras para después soltarla con una sonrisa frente a la alicornio.

-Me alegra conocerte, te agradezco de corazón lo que me has traído. – menciono la alicornio acariciando con su casco la cabeza de la pequeña osa.

-Algunos años más pasaron, todos los meses la osa y su pequeña le llevaban algo de comer a la alicornio sin falta siempre el mismo día. Una noche la alicornio esperaba en el mismo lugar su momento favorito del mes, esta vez las horas pasaban pero la osa no llegaba, nunca en todos esos años se había atrasado ni siquiera una hora. Cuando pasaron un par más, su preocupación se hizo más grande hasta que el día por fin la alcanzo. La osa no se había presentado creando un vacío inmenso en el corazón de la alicornio, pero en su mente solo existía una breve esperanza de que algo la hubiera retrasado, tal vez ese día sería diferente tal vez ese día vendría. Una y otra vez ese difuso pensamiento se situaba en la mente de la angustiada alicornio. Pasó un día más y la osa no se presentó.

-Le agradezco todos los días que me obsequio pero al final se alejó. – menciono la alicornio intentando superar la idea de nunca más vería a la osa que una diminuta esperanza la obligaba a descartar tan desagradable idea. Una semana, un mes, dos meses, un año. El tiempo seguía su curso pero la osa no se volvía a presentar. La alicornio rindiéndose ante la idea simplemente pasaba sus noches mirando hacia el cielo. El mismo día del tercer año las horas pasaban siendo marcadas por el avance de la luna en el cielo, hasta que de los arbustos un intenso ruido arranco el silencio del lugar llamando la atención de la alicornio. La pequeña osa llevaba consigo una ramita en su boca con todas las moras que podía contener en ella acercándose lentamente con sus orejas agachadas. Sin mencionar palabra avanzo para dejar frente a la alicornio la ramita y sentarse despacio a su lado.

-Disculpe que la haya abandonado estos años, pero me tomo tiempo hacerme a la idea y comprender por qué mi madre deseaba continuar trayendo sus regalos. – menciono la osa mirando hacia la luna.

-Gracias, deseaba tanto verlas, ¿dónde está tu madre? – pregunto la alicornio.

-Mi madre caminaba hacia acá con una rama en su boca, pero no pudo llegar, su vida concluyo dándome felicidad y continuando sus ideales hasta su último aliento – menciono la osa orgullosa.

-Pero, no es posible… no ha pasado tanto tiempo – menciono la alicornio derramando algunas cuantas lágrimas.

-Ella me dijo antes de partir ese último día, que no importa lo que pasara, seguiría mandado un regalo para verla sonreír. Menciono la osa derramando una lágrima mientras sonreía mirando el cielo. La alicornio la miro por unos momentos sin poder comprender por qué sonreía de esa manera, lentamente dirigió su vista hasta el mismo punto que observaba la pequeña, en ese inmenso cielo negro había diez y siete esferas brillantes que alumbraban junto con la luna en forma de la silueta de aquella osa que brindaba a la alicornio un último regalo. -El tiempo es muy diferente para nosotras, sea corto o muy largo siempre existirán pequeñas cosas que nos hacen atesorarlo… mochos de nosotros le debemos mucho a usted… y como se lo demuestro mi madre, aun que nuestros cuerpos ya no estén, tendrá un lugar a donde mirar para regalarnos una sonrisa – menciono la osa abrasando fuertemente a la alicornio.

-Gracias… – menciono la alicornio sonriendo honestamente dejando escapar algunas lágrimas de sus ojos hacia las estrellas que parecían responder amplificando su brillo, esa noche en el cielo nocturno, la luna era acompañada por un conjunto de estrellas que alumbraban cada noche siempre mirando en dirección hacia aquel lugar solitario donde cada mes su luz irradia el lugar llevando un regalo en forma de estrella por toda la eternidad. – menciono Trixie sonriendo para después desvanecer lentamente la ilusión respirando un poco agitada.

Las ponis se quedaron unos momentos en silencio sin poder reaccionar ante la leyenda que Trixie había narrado poniendo todo su esfuerzo al concentrar una gran cantidad de magia que aun parecía costarle mucho esfuerzo mantener.

-Esa es una historia muy Triste – menciono Fluttershy limpiando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos – pero es hermosa.

-Estoy sorprendida, nunca había visto algo similar, se siente como si de verdad pudiera vivir la historia – menciono Rarity intentando contener su entusiasmo.

En ese momento un sonido rompió el silencio, un sonido que causaba nostalgia y al mismo tiempo alegría, Pinkie pie chocaba sus cascos rítmicamente contra el suelo.

-Eso fue Grandioso! – menciono Pinkie aumentando la intensidad de sus golpeteos seguida por todas las demás. Trixie sonrojada simplemente sonrió recordando aquellos días donde había recibido una ovación honesta por última vez.

-Esa historia fue asombrosa- menciono Sweetie belle corriendo hacia Trixie. – ¿Podrías contarnos una más? – pregunto la potrilla entusiasmada.

-Sweetie tesoro, Trixie debe estar cansada por haber usado tanta magia – menciono Rarity.

-Pero… - menciono Sweetie agachando las orejas.

-Descuida Rarity, estoy bien, si gustan puedo contarles… - inicio Trixie pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decirlo, las ponis ya se encontraban sentadas esperando la siguiente historia. Por el resto del día todas continuaron pasando un rato agradable, Trixie poco a poco se sentía mejor en compañía de las que alguna vez alejo, y al final de ese largo trayecto al fin se podía observar una tenue luz donde dirigirse para recobrar su vida. La noche se hacía presente y una a una se despedían para emprender el camino hacia sus hogares, las ultimas en despedirse de Pinkie fueron Twilight, Sunset y Trixie para después caminar hacia el castillo.

Trixie parecía más tranquila sin prestar atención a los ponis que la miraban identificándola ahora con más facilidad gracias a su sombrero y capa que aún se posaban sobre ella.

-¿y bien? – menciono Sunset rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué? – pregunto Trixie.

-¿El miedo se fue? – pregunto Sunset sintiendo empatía al ver la leve sonrisa que Trixie no podía quitar de su expresión.

-En su mayoría, podría decir, que si.- menciono Trixie.

-Chicas – menciono Twilight algo pensativa llevando en su lomo a un cansado dragón dormitando.

-¿Si? – pregunto Sunset.

-Si no están muy cansadas, quisiera mostrarles algo en lo que he estado trabajando, ¿les gustaría? – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Claro que si – menciono Sunset acompañada por Trixie que solo asintió.

La noche cubría por completo el cielo mientras avanzaban de regreso al castillo, al llegar subieron las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba la biblioteca, Twilight avanzo hacia una pequeña puerta de color azul y se detuvo frente a ella.

-Bueno chicas, descansen, este dragón necesita dormir – menciono Spike bostezando mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

-Buenas noches Spike – mencionaron las ponis despidiéndose agitando el casco.

-Bueno… he estado trabajando en un lugar donde pueda desarrollar mis investigaciones, aún no está completo así que disculpen el desorden pero me encantaría que fueran las primeras en verlo – menciono Twilight lanzando un hechizo contra la puerta haciendo que se desvaneciera mostrando unas escaleras. – Adelante – menciono Twilight cediéndoles el paso a Trixie y Sunset que subían con cuidado. Al llegar a la habitación miraron con asombro un cuarto enorme en el cual habían más estantes en las paredes con más libros, a su derecha, un cuarto separado en el cual habían contenidas unas mesas con todo tipo de instrumental químico sobre ellas, al parecer ya en uso por los llamativos líquidos que contenía y a su izquierda un cilindro enorme que apuntaba hacia el techo. El desorden era evidente por las pilas de cajas numeradas que se esparcían en toda la habitación sobre el piso de madera pulida que se podía diferenciar fácilmente del que cubría todo el castillo. Las dos unicornios solo miraban de un lado a otro con la boca abierta.

-Y bien…. Que les parece – menciono Twilight mirándolas con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Este lugar es estupendo, me atrevería a decir que muy digno de ti – menciono Sunset avanzando para mirar con más detalle la enorme habitación.

-Me gusta mucho este lugar Twy, ¿pero a qué tipo de investigaciones te dedicaras? – menciono Trixie mirando algunos libros en los estantes que parecían ser antiguos.

-bueno primero quisiera investigar un poco más sobre astronomía, he estado observando algunas estrellas y me intriga su comportamiento, en cuanto a posiciones, me gustaría crear algo que pudiera ayudar a los ponis, mi primera idea era crear pociones curativas pero fueron un fracaso, necesito investigar mucho más y por último en magia, he leído todos los registros y libros de Starswirl, puedo comprenderlos casi todos, pero aún estoy muy lejos de crear magia de la misma manera. Como verán aún tengo mucho por hacer y en todo apenas estoy empezando. – Explico Twilight con un ánimo que apenas podía contener.

-Tu pasión por aprender no se ha perdido ni un poco. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Así es. – menciono Twilight sonriendo – Hay algo más que quiero mostrarles – menciono Twilight haciendo levitar una especie de control con el que apago la luz quedándose en completa oscuridad. Después de unos segundo un sonido mecánico inundo todo el cuarto, haciendo que una tenue luz se filtrara por el techo, cuando las unicornios voltearon pudieron observan el techo desplazándose hacia los lados dejando solo lo que parecía un gran domo cristalino, cuando el techo se desplazó por completo hacia los lados el cielo se podía observar completamente causando una expresión de asombro en las unicornios. Twilight camino hacia el centro de la habitación sentándose en un cojín alargado y suave donde había una pila de almohadas y cobijas ordenadas.

-esto es hermoso – menciono Sunset sentándose a un lado de Twilight seguida por Trixie.

-Definitivamente este es el mejor lugar del castillo – menciono Trixie mirando el cielo con atención.

-Sí, hay veces que tengo días difíciles, y necesito un lugar donde pensar o simplemente tranquilizarme y a decir verdad no creo que haya nada mejor que esto, algunas veces cuando estudio hasta tarde me recuesto aquí y miro el cielo por horas hasta quedarme dormida. – menciono Twilight recostándose en el cojín boca arriba haciendo levitar 3 almohadas hacia ella colocando una detrás de su cabeza y las otras 2 a sus lados, seguida por Sunset y Trixie que se recostaban de igual forma, mientras miraban el cielo un largo silencio se adueñó del lugar, era agradable, como si todo en ese momento solo fuera calma. Poco tiempo después Trixie rompió el silencio casi susurrando.

-Orión… - Exclamo la unicornio azul al mirar casi colocada en el centro del techo las 10 estrellas que formaban dicha constelación.

-Exactamente… ¿conoces de constelaciones? – menciono Twilight en voz baja.

-Para una viajera no hay mejor compañía en la soledad del bosque frente a una fogata.

-Respecto a eso… - menciono Twilight cerrando sus ojos, llamando la atención de las 2 ponis recostadas a sus lados. – ¿Se irán mañana? – menciono Twilight desvaneciendo la sonrisa cambiándola por una mirada seria hacia el cielo.

-Si, lo siento – menciono Sunset primero – deben estar preocupadas.

-Entiendo, Fue agradable tenerte de visita Sunset espero puedas volver pronto- menciono Twilight sonriendo hacia Sunset mientras en el pensamiento de Trixie se formaban miles de razones, pero ninguna lo suficientemente fuerte como para negar la ayuda inevitable que seguramente iba a ofrecerle.

-Claro, cuando ustedes me necesiten puedo regresar – menciono Sunset contestando la sonrisa.

-Y Trixie… - menciono Twilight girando hacia una pensativa unicornio que se limitaba a mirar el cielo tras el domo cristalino.

-Lo lamento, quería decírtelo pero… no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-Descuida, te entiendo y se por qué lo haces pero… me gustaría ayudarte.

-lo sé, pero es más complicado que eso.

-¿En qué forma? – menciono Twilight de nuevo mirando hacia el cielo, Trixie se quedó en silencio por unos segundos en los que no recibió de nuevo la pregunta en la que Twilight pacientemente esperaba una respuesta sincera.

-Algo en mi me dice que quiero que me acompañen… supongo en apego a mi lado egoísta o… tal vez… que no quiero volver a estar sola – menciono Trixie ante la mirada atenta de Twilight y Sunset. –pero después recuerdo todo por lo que podría pasar y entiendo que es algo que tengo que hacer yo sola y es algo que ya he decidido, no quiero que me malinterpreten es solo que… - menciono Trixie sin saber cómo concluir.

-No me gusta la idea… - respondió Twilight– pero entiendo tus razones. Tienes que encontrar de nuevo tu camino, pero… pase lo que pase, no estás sola Trixie y no lo estarás, nos tienes a nosotras.

-gracias por entenderme – menciono Trixie sonriendo hacia las ponis.

Durante un largo rato las tres conversaban sobre todo lo ocurrido, las 2 visitas anteriores de Trixie al pueblo, el incidente de la corona, y el encuentro en Silent Forest. Ninguna de las tres parecía querer detenerse deseando saber todo lo que pudiesen las unas de las otras. Después de algunas horas el silencio no se adueñó del cuarto haciendo que los parpados de Twilight cayeran rendidos no sin antes reconocer aquella sensación que la acompaño durante todo el día. Poco después Trixie hizo levitar una de las cobijas que se encontraban apiladas en unos de los lados para cubrirla despacio y de forma delicada casi como arropando a un pequeña sobre su cama. Sunset rio un poco al ver a Trixie cubriendo a Twilight de esa forma.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – menciono Trixie sonrojada.

-Nada, nada. Es solo que, no eres tan mala después de todo – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Mira quien lo dice – Exclamo Trixie respondiendo a la sonrisa. - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – pregunto la unicornio recostándose de nuevo.

-Claro.

-Se me hace algo increíble que en otra especie de dimensión existamos con otra forma… ¿cómo soy yo en esa otra forma?

-Cabello blanco. Vestimenta azul, ojos violetas… - inicio a enumerar Sunset.

-No me refiero a eso…- corrigió Trixie.

-em… ¿el mal encarnado? – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-que graciosa.

-Lo cierto es que… eres muy orgullosa de ti misma, presumida, sumamente competitiva, pero siendo franca no te he podido conocer del todo, pareciera como si mi sola presencia te causara molestia, no solo conmigo si no con todos los que están a tu alrededor, es como si… - Explico Sunset.

-Intentara que nadie se me acercara.

-Exactamente.

-¿Que tan diferente es la vida que transcurre aquí a la vida de halla?

-Parece que es exactamente lo mismo con una diferencia de tiempo. Pero no estoy muy segura…

-Entiendo… seria agradable visitar algún día esa dimensión…

-¿Algún consejo de la Trixie buena para acercarme a la Trixie no tan buena?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Solo quisiera saber cómo hablarte en esa etapa, quisiera también ser tu amiga en ese lugar.

-Eso sería una especie de Trampa ¿no crees?

-Supongo tienes razón – menciono Sunset imaginando a la Trixie humana cruzando sus brazos y dándose la vuelta ignorando todo lo que pudiera decir.

-Aunque… Es algo muy simple en realidad si me lo preguntas – menciono Trixie después de meditar algunos minutos.

-¿de verdad?

-Si esa Trixie piensa igual que yo, lo único que tendrías que hacer es mostrar interés en mí de la misma forma en que lo hiciste conmigo hace años intentando ayudarme en ese callejón, No me dejes mentir, e intenta ayudarme aunque siempre diga que no necesito de nadie, solo estaría mintiendo porque en realidad necesito una amiga más que nunca. No sé qué tipo de magia se maneje en ese lugar, pero estoy completamente segura que también me gustaría el ilusionismo, podrías comenzar preguntándome sobre eso. Nunca, Nunca me preguntes sobre mi familia, a menos que yo… que Trixie te quiera hablar de eso, de lo contrario me molestare mucho y me intentare alejar… y lo más importante Flamita, se tu misma, ya tengo un gran aprecio por ti siendo mi amiga tal y como eres, con la otra Trixie debe ser igual. Supongo es todo lo que te puedo decir y bueno siento que también debo disculparme por adelantado por lo terca y grosera que seguramente vaya a ser.

-Gracias Chispita, lo intentare cuando vuelva.

-Gracias… pero me queda una duda. – menciono Trixie arqueando la ceja

-¿Si? – respondió Sunset intrigada

-Si existen dobles idénticos del otro lado… ¿qué paso con el tuyo?

-Es una buena pregunta… no he visto a mi otra yo. Pero si algún día lo hago creo que será un problema, a decir verdad creo que estoy rompiendo algunas reglas al irme a ese otro lugar.

-Entiendo – menciono Trixie para después caer en el silencio mientras miraban el cielo.

-Chispita – menciono Sunset rompiendo el silencio.

-Dime.

-Cuando vuelvas a poniville, quiero estar presente y ver uno de tus espectáculos. – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Aun no veo el día en que eso ocurra, pero ten por seguro que no regresare sin que lo sepan tú y Twilight primero.

-Gracias… amiga mía.

-De que.

Poco tiempo después las dos ponis sucumbieron al cansancio quedándose completamente dormidas ante la luz de un cielo completamente estrellado.


	15. Partida

**Ups!, lo siento amigos! por error subi un capitulo que no era, el capitulo que leyeron es en su mayoría pero no era el capitulo completo que pensaba subir, ya lo modifique, este es el capitulo 15 que debi publicar en un principio, siento la confusion, espero les guste /)**

**Hope**

**Capítulo 15 – Partida.**

A la mañana siguiente Twilight aún se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sin que su reloj interno reaccionara siendo desplazado por un merecido descanso, una tenue luz que se alcanzaba a filtrar por una de las ventanas avanzo hasta tocar su rostro haciendo que el sueño se disipara, Se levantó estirando sus cascos y acomodando su melena revuelta, poco después miro hacia sus lados, Trixie y Sunset no se encontraban y el techo estaba de nuevo cubierto provocando una repentina sensación de preocupación que iba en aumento por un pensamiento que golpeaba en su mente.

-No… no lo hicieron – menciono Twilight levantándose de inmediato y corriendo hacia la planta baja. – Sunset, Trixie – menciono en voz alta bajando las escaleras. En ese momento Spike aun adormilado caminaba hacia ella.

-¿Que pasa Twilight? – menciono el dragón viendo el semblante preocupado de Twilight

-¿Has visto a Trixie y a Sunset? – pregunto Twilight intentando tranquilizarse.

-No Twilight, me acabo de levantar.

-Se… ¿se fueron sin avisar? - menciono Twilight ya con un poco de temor en su voz.

-Twilight, tranquila – menciono Spike intentando calmarla un poco hasta que un olor muy particular comenzaba a esparcirse. – ¿y eso? – menciono Spike olfateando el agradable olor.

-La cocina – menciono Twilight galopando lo más rápido que podía, al llegar a la cocina abrió la puerta quedándose en esa posición hasta ser alcanzada por Spike.

-¿Que pasa Twilight? – menciono Spike pasando por un lado mirando un par de platos servidos en la mesa, y una nota en el centro. Poco después los dos entraron dejando cerrar la puerta tras de ellos sin que ninguno de los dos se animara a leer la nota. Twilight se sentó en la silla de la mesa agachando la mirada aceptando la idea de lo que pasaba. Trixie y Sunset se habían marchado sin despedirse, posiblemente para continuar lo que tenían pendiente y no sabía hasta cuando las volvería a ver, con Sunset una nota bastaría para que regresara, pero Trixie…

En ese momento la puerta se abría rompiendo el pensamiento de la preocupada alicornio dejando a la vista 2 sonrientes unicornios que entraban a la cocina cargando una bolsa cada una. Twilight molesta se levantó dándoles un golpe en la cabeza con un hechizo. Las dos casi de inmediato llevaron sus cascos hacia su cabeza desconcertadas mirándose una a la otra.

-Twilight ¿por qué hiciste eso? – menciono Trixie.

-Por un momento creí que se habían ido sin avisar, dejaron 2 platos servidos y una nota. Yo…

-La nota dice que regresaríamos después de comprar algunas cosas, ya no había cerezas, ni zanahorias y los 2 platos era para que tuvieran algo para calmar el hambre en lo que volvíamos – menciono Sunset sonriendo sobando su cabeza.

-Así que nuestra querida princesa tiene un lado paranoico – menciono Trixie mientras avanzaba para abrazar a Twilight – Tranquila, nunca nos iríamos así nada más. Y ahora, la gran y poderosa Trixie! Te preparara algo. – menciono Trixie sonriendo tomando la bolsa de Sunset y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, Sunset se sentó a un lado de Twilight y la miro por un momento como esperando alguna reacción casi podía contar los segundos antes de que pasara.

-Espera… ¿salieron solas? – menciono Twilight sorprendida ante una risita de Sunset que había predicho su reacción.

-Sí, fue… interesante, descuida Poniville no está en llamas. – menciono Sunset riendo.

-Pero… que paso. – tartamudeo Twilight.

-Veras… fuimos al pequeño mercadito no muy lejos de aquí, lo único que paso fue que todo poni miraba a Trixie de muchas formas diversas, pero Trixie solo saludaba y sonreía… bueno no sonreía completamente, ya sabes cómo es la encantadora sonrisa de chispita cuando esta algo molesta, de esa forma única diciéndote "te voy a matar con cariño".

-Escuche eso! – reclamo Trixie desde la concina alzando un poco la voz provocando una risita en ambas ponis.

-Bueno el punto es que, cuando llegamos a uno de los puestos, Una pony si no mal recuerdo su nombre era Cherry Berry atendía uno de ellos, no se había dado cuenta que Trixie estaba frente a ella, cuando volteo con una sonrisa pude notar como quiso gritar y correr pero solo pudo tartamudear "Que… se le ofrece". Trixie solo saludo, le indico que quería pago y nos fuimos… callo desmayada segundos después pero no pasó nada mas - menciono Sunset narrando lo sucedido aguantando una posible carcajada.

-¿Pero todo está bien? – pregunto Twilight nerviosa.

-Si, Twilight tranquila, no pasó nada malo. - Explico Sunset haciendo que Twilight suspirara de alivio. – a menos que consideres malo que golpeo a tres ponis y hechizo a otros 2.

-¿QUE? –grito Twiliight golpeando la mesa.

-Solo bromeo tranquila… Lo lograra – menciono Sunset haciendo que Twilight dejara escapar un gruñido para después asentir con la cabeza.

Poco tiempo después Trixie salía con unos platos más que puso sobre la mesa teniendo una apariencia agradable.

-Adelante – menciono Trixie para después sentarse. Spike miro el plato con un poco de duda por un momento.

-¿Tendrá veneno? – menciono Spike con una garra en su barbilla en señal de duda.

-Lo siento dragón, se me termino – menciono Trixie siguiendo la broma.

-No sabe mal – menciono Spike al probar una porción.

-Gracias… supongo. – menciono Trixie esperando a que Twilight probara la porción que ya levitaba hacia su boca.

-Esta… delicioso – menciono la alicornio sonriendo tomando de inmediato una segunda porción con el tenedor plateado.

-Es verdad Chispita, esto esta delicioso. – menciono Sunset.

-Gracias.

Después de algunos minutos habían terminado el desayuno en un tranquilo silencio. Twilight elevaba su mirada en ocasiones viendo hacia Trixie y Sunset que parecían estar muy alegres. Se había llevado bastante bien en poco tiempo.

-Gracias por el desayuno Trixie - inicio Twilight rompiendo el silencio.

-No hay de que – respondió Trixie levantando los platos para llevarlos a la cocina.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Sunset aprovechando que Trixie se encontraba en la cocina.

-Sí, estoy bien – menciono Twilight intentando mantener sus pensamientos difusos ocultos. Sunset la miro un momento sin creer por completo en lo que mencionaba pero no se animó a seguir preguntando. Poco tiempo después Trixie regresaba sonriendo antes de sentarse de nuevo.

Twilight las miraba un poco más teniendo en su mente la pregunta ¿se irán pronto? que por algún motivo no se animaba a formular. En lugar de eso solo dijo. – no me di cuenta a qué hora me quede dormida lo siento.

-oh no te preocupes por eso, ya era tarde –menciono Sunset agitando su casco – además alguien se encargó de que durmieras bien - menciono Sunset desviando sus ojos hacia Trixie con una sonrisita maliciosa.

-ahí vas con eso de nuevo – gruño Trixie.

-¿de qué hablan? – pregunto Twilight confundida.

\- de nada en especial

\- ya entiendo, algo en me decía que ese cambio debía ser por algo – menciono Spike mirando a Trixie con la misma sonrisa. Trixie negó con la cabeza antes de que una sonrisa se le escapara.

En ese momento una voz familiar llamaba desde afuera llamando la atención de las ponis que se dispusieron a salir enseguida.

-Buenos días – menciono Rarity al verlas

-Buenos días Rarity – menciono Twilight extrañada por su presencia a esa hora del día.

-Supimos que Sunset regresaría al espejo así que quisimos venir a despedirnos. – menciono Rarity seguida por unas voces que provenían de arriba.

\- ¿tan pronto? - pensó Twilight mirando hacia la puerta de la cocina.

Poco después las cuatro subieron saludando a las demás que ya esperaban en el salón principal. Trixie volteo hacia Twilight notando una mirada distraída, se acercó y coloco su casco en la espalda de Twilight la cual reacciono con un salto para después sonreír.

Las ponis se tomaron un tiempo para conversar un poco antes de dirigirse al salón donde se encontraba la máquina del portal.

-Bueno, fue agradable estar con ustedes un tiempo, espero volver pronto – menciono Sunset abrazando a cada una de ellas mientras Spike colocaba el libro en el estante accionando el portal. Por ultimo Twilight y Trixie mantenían una sonrisa aunque en su mirada se podía notar el efecto que causaba dicha despedida.

-Twilight, muchas gracias por todo, y gracias por tomarme en cuenta cuando necesiten mi ayuda.

-No hay de que, nosotras somos las que te tenemos que agradecer, regresa cuando quieras – menciono Twilight abrazándola.

-Y chispita, después de tantos años me dio mucho gusto volverte a ver y sobretodo que pudiéramos ser amigas a pesar de todo, no olvides avisarme cuando podamos ver ese espectáculo Gran y Poderosa Trixie.

-Claro que si – menciono Trixie abrazándola para después caminar hasta la entrada del portal mirando hacia su espalda a las ponis que la despedían agitando el casco. – Hasta pronto. – menciono Sunset atravesando el portal.

Despacio Sunset abrió los ojos mirando sus manos tambaleando un poco al estar apoyada sobre sus pies. El viento se sentía un poco diferente, algo más pesado al respirar y la luz del sol parecía ser un poco más fuerte, se sentía casi como en aquel primer día que se escabullo hacia el otro lado del portal.

No había nadie a los alrededores que se hubieran percatado de su aparición, casi de inmediato toco de nuevo la estatua para verificar el portal que ahora ya se encontraba cerrado. Haciendo que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa se apartó del lugar caminando muy lentamente sobre la banqueta, mirando los autos que pasaban sobre la calle y lo diferente que es la vida en ese lugar, un lugar un tanto gris donde su magia de unicornio no existía. Era ridículo… habían pasado solo algunos minutos y ya extrañaba Equestria.

-Cariño! Volviste – menciono Rarity corriendo hacia ella con un par de bolsas en las manos.

-Hola Rarity me da gusto verte – menciono Sunset con una sonrisa dejando ir sus difusos pensamientos.

-¿Cuándo volviste? – menciono Rarity apenas conteniendo su entusiasmo.

-apenas hace algunos minutos – menciono Sunset.

-debió ser algo muy importante, ¿Cómo se encuentra Twilight?

-Ella está muy bien, ella, todas ustedes y… - menciono Sunset antes de guardar silencio por unos segundos.

-¿Pasa algo cariño? – menciono Rarity.

-No, no es nada, descuida. – menciono Sunset sonriendo recordando lo que le había dicho Trixie la noche anterior.

-Las chicas están algo ocupadas el día de hoy, quería que me acompañaran pero no pudieron, pero si tú tienes tiempo podemos ir a tomar algo, quiero saberlo todo – menciono Rarity empujando a Sunset dirigiéndola a una pequeña cafetería al cruzar la calle, después de ordenar un par de bebidas Sunset comenzó con la historia de todo lo ocurrido haciendo que la expresión de Rarity cambiara por completo sin saber que sentir en ese momento.

-Eso… es realmente aterrador, no tenía idea que fuera tan peligroso.

-Descuida todo salió bien y pude ayudarlas.

-Todo parece ser tan diferente en ese lugar, y al mismo tiempo tan similar.

-Si así es… por cierto Rarity, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a… Trixie? – menciono Sunset con un tono que disminuía gradualmente en su pregunta hasta ser apenas audible.

-Disculpa no te escuche cariño, ¿a quién? – menciono Rarity arqueando la ceja creyendo que había escuchado mal.

-A Trixie.

-No tengo idea, jamás hemos podido hablar con ella, ni siquiera sabemos dónde vive o que hace después de los horarios de clase. ¿Crees que esta Trixie pueda ser igual? – pregunto Rarity tomando un poco del té del vaso que había recibido haciendo sonar un poco los hielos que flotaban en la bebida contra el vidrio.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo.

-Discúlpame pero no puedo imaginarme a Trixie siendo de esa manera… pero no me mal intérpretes, también tendrá sus motivos. –menciono Rarity.

-Te entiendo, la primera vez la vi en Equestria no sabía cómo reaccionar de hecho no sabía si aún me recordaría.

-mmm hablando del diablo – menciono Rarity casi atragantándose con la bebida. Del otro lado de la calle pasaba Trixie caminando con una mochila en su espalda, lucía un poco agitada como si hubiera estado corriendo. – Sigámosla – menciono Rarity dejando un billete sobre la mesa y jalando a Sunset de la mano. Trixie avanzaba mirado hacia todos lados en cada esquina que cruzaba.

-No Rarity… esto no está bien – menciono Sunset intentando disuadir a Rarity de la idea.

-Si le hablamos lo único que nos dirá es que regresemos por done vinimos cariño. Y no con esas palabras exactamente. –menciono Rarity escondiéndose detrás de un muro mientras Trixie doblaba la esquina. – vamos.

Rarity y Sunset corrieron hacia la esquina deteniéndose de golpe al ver que Trixie miraba un aparador, esbozando una sonrisa sincera y poniendo su mano en el vidrio para después continuar caminando.

Ambas caminaron hacia el aparador para verlo más de cerca, la tienda parecía vender objetos de segunda mano y parecían tan diversos que no era fácil identificar con cual Trixie se hubiera sentido alegre. Cuando estaban a punto de avanzar Sunset pudo observar en una esquina un juego de magia y un libro de ilusionismo en ese momento parecía tan obvio. La magia en ese mundo no era tan literal pero a Trixie la adoraba no importa como fuera. Poco después siguieron a Trixie hasta verla detenerse frente a un hospital, volteo repetidamente hacia su alrededor antes de entrar por la puerta principal.

-¿Un hospital? – menciono Rarity confundida. Tirando de Sunset para entrar después de ella.

-Ya llegamos muy lejos Rarity, vámonos no debimos seguirla, se molestara mucho si se entera. – menciono Sunset preocupada sintiéndose culpable.

-Tienes razón cariño – menciono Rarity dando la vuelta disponiéndose a salir.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? – menciono una voz familiar tras de ellas. Las dos se petrificaron un momento antes de voltear despacio.

-Nosotras solo… - inicio Rarity.

-¿Por qué me estaban siguiendo? – menciono Trixie enojada pero controlando su voz

-Es que solo… -menciono Sunset agachando la mirada.

Trixie molesta les hizo una seña para que la siguieran fuera del hospital.

-No sé qué tienen pensado, pero no quiero que le digan a nadie que he estado aquí. – menciono Trixie alzando la voz furiosa.

-yo… lo lamento Trixie, te lo prometo no se lo diremos a nadie. – menciono Sunset.

-¿Por qué me seguían? – insistió Trixie.

-Solo… queríamos hablar contigo.

-No tengo nada de qué hablar con ustedes.

-Ya te dijimos que lo sentimos – menciono Rarity cruzando sus brazos.

-Entonces pueden irse ya, no quiero hablar con ni… - inicio Trixie molesta.

-Señorita Trixie, Señorita Trixie – menciono una voz dulce de una pequeña con un yeso en su brazo que corría hacia ella saliendo del hospital. De inmediato el semblante de Trixie cambio por una sonrisa mientras la pequeña jalaba un poco de su vestido con su mano sana sonriendo hacia arriba. – Buenos días, son sus amigas señorita Trixie – menciono la pequeña sonriendo mientras Trixie se agachaba para estar a su mismo nivel.

-No precisamente– menciono Trixie acomodando el cabello de la pequeña – ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto Trixie con un tono de voz muy diferente, todo la ira que se podía notar se había disipado en un segundo como una pequeña flama en el mar. Su voz ahora sonaba tranquila y alegre.

-Mucho mejor señorita Trixie. El doctor dice que podre salir en una semana. – menciono la pequeña sonriendo con un enérgico entusiasmo.

-Me alegro mucho pequeña –menciono Trixie tocando la cabeza de la pequeña y sacudiendo su cabello.

-A disculpen – menciono la pequeña acercándose a Sunset y Rarity – me llamo Cephy - dijo la pequeña estirando su mano sana para saludarlas. – ¿Cómo se llaman? – pregunto la pequeña.

-Sunset y Rarity – menciono Trixie ante la sorpresa de las dos.

-Mucho gusto – menciono la pequeña para regresar a abrazar a Trixie.

-¿Es tu hermanita? – Pregunto Rarity arrepintiéndose de inmediato al decir una pregunta sin pensar. Trixie simplemente le dedico una mirada desaprobatoria casi fulminante.

-No, pero quisiera que lo fuera, siempre quise una hermana mayor, la señorita Trixie me ayudo cuando me accidente, corrió cargándome hasta el hospital y desde entonces me visita todos los días, también es una de la magas más grandiosas que he visto – menciono la pequeña sin contener su emoción. Haciendo que la mirada de Trixie se desviara mostrando en ella algo de tristeza. – siempre viene a enseñarme muchos trucos y cuando salga iremos a ver un espectáculo juntas, ¿no es así señorita Trixie?

-Claro que si linda– menciono Trixie sonriendo – pero creo que es hora de que regreses RedHeart te está esperando. – menciono Trixie señalando a la enfermera que esperaba en la puerta sonriendo.

-Está bien, ¿vendrá a enseñarme nuevos trucos mañana? – menciono la pequeña.

-Claro, lamento haber tardado un poco pero te traje esto – menciono Trixie entregándole la mochila.

-son sus… - inicio la pequeña mientras sus ojos detallaban.

-Si…- espero te gusten.

-Gracias señorita Trixie yo también practicare y algún día estaremos juntas en un escenario ¿verdad? – menciono la pequeña abrazándola nuevamente.

-C… claro que si – menciono Trixie abrazándola con ternura mientras su voz se quebraba. – Ahora ve linda, te veo mañana-

-Hasta luego – menciono la pequeña despidiéndose para después internarse en el hospital junto a la enfermera.

-Trixie yo… - inicio Sunset.

\- Mis trucos… son un asco… nunca salen bien, todos se burlaban de ellos diciendo que cualquiera podría hacerlos, ella es la única que cree que soy una buena maga, así que por ella y por mi familia lo intentare hasta lograrlo y si me tienen aunque sea un poco de respeto, no le dirán a nadie sobre esto, es el único lugar donde puedo ser yo realmente sin temor a equivocarme o que alguien espere que lo haga y no dejare que me lo arrebaten. – interrumpió Trixie devolviendo la ira a sus ojos.

-Está bien Trixie, no le diremos a nadie – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Ahora tengo que irme – menciono Trixie dándose la vuelta para caminar sobre la banqueta mientras Sunset y Rarity la miraban.

-Trixie espera – menciono Sunset corriendo hacia ella.

-¿Qué quieres ahora? - Déjame en paz.

-Es que, yo… no lo sé, tal vez podamos platicar alguna vez, yo invito, ¿qué dices?. - Menciono Sunset con una sonrisa ante las miradas incrédulas de Rarity y Trixie.

-¿Por qué haces esto?, yo no necesito a nadie, no quiero amigos, he tenido suficientes. – menciono Trixie molesta intentando reanudar su camino.

-¿Eso es verdad? – pregunto Sunset haciendo que Trixie se detuviera sin voltear a mirarla. Rarity guardaba su distancia solo escuchando.

-¿Por qué no habría de serlo?... todos al final siempre… se van – menciono Trixie agachando la mirada.

-Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad. – menciono Sunset acercándose un poco más.

-No tienes idea de lo que dices Tu… - menciono Trixie volteando de golpe siendo interrumpida por Sunset la cual no dudo un solo momento en regalarle un abrazo sin que Trixie pudiera reaccionar por unos segundos, después Trixie forcejeo un poco intentando apartarla.

-Jamás te rindas – menciono Sunset abrazándola aún más fuerte hasta hacerla cesar de sus forcejeos quedándose inmóvil unos segundos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-No lo entiendo - se limitó a decir Trixie. – Creí que solo pensabas que lo que hicieran los demás era solo su problema – Explico llamando la atención de Sunset… ¿eso mismo había pasado en ese mundo?… si había otra Sunset, por un momento se permitió ignorar esa posibilidad.

-Ya no más – menciono Sunset separándose lentamente. Trixie se permitió mirar unos momentos directamente a los ojos de Sunset intentando identificar algún rastro de mentira que nunca logro encontrar. Despacio retrocedió para seguir adelante en su camino no sin antes voltear una última vez antes de desaparecer en la esquina. – ¿Fue demasiado? – Pregunto Sunset a Rarity que caminaba hasta estar a su lado.

-Fue lo necesario Cariño, pero, no entiendo a qué se refería, ¿ya se conocían? – menciono Rarity elevando su mano hacia su barbilla.

-No hablaba de mí, hablaba de… la otra Sunset.

-Espera espera… ¿otra Sunset?, ¿Aquí? – menciono Rarity desconcertada.

-Yo vengo de Equestria Rarity tal y como Twilight lo hace… mi otro yo que pertenece a esta…"dimensión" debe estar aquí. Se a lo que se refería porque yo viví lo mismo del otro lado.

-Espera eso quiere decir que la Twilight y Sunset de este mundo están por ahí… en algún lugar? – menciono Rarity mirando hacia su alrededor como intentando encontrarlas en ese momento.

-Si… pero Twilight solo viene cuando la necesitamos… por el contrario yo había decidido quedarme, pero, si llegamos a encontrar a la otra Sunset… no tendré más remedio que regresar a Equestria.

-Realmente espero que eso no suceda cariño.

-Ni yo, pero no sería justo usurpar mi propia vida… no lo había pensado hasta ahora – menciono Sunset agachando un poco la mirada – tampoco sería justo para Trixie, si mi otra yo realmente no le interesa ser su amiga.

-esto es demasiado… bueno dejémoslo un momento cariño, aún tenemos mucho que hacer – menciono Rarity jalando de la mano a Sunset intentando apartarla de todos los pensamientos que parecían consumirla en ese momento.

\- Seguiré intentando Chispita… como te lo prometí, ahora tú no te rindas sé que puedes lograrlo - pensó Sunset mientras caminaba aun si poder olvidar lo que había pasado, haciendo en su mente la idea de que en un futuro tendría que irse para no volver.

Twilight hacia levitar el libro hacia ella con un hechizo que se debilito de inmediato al llegar frente a ella para sostenerlo en sus cascos.

-Espero vuelva pronto –menciono Rarity mirando como las últimos rayos de luz se desvanecían en el espejo.

-me gustaría ir a ese lugar alguna vez – menciono Rainbow volando hasta llegar al espejo golpeándolo despacio con su casco.

\- parece ser un poco aterrador – menciono Fluttershy retrocediendo.

-a ti todo te parece aterrador – respondió rainbow

Trixie miraba fijamente el espejo preguntándose cómo podría ser del otro lado para después voltear hacia Twilight que se veía aún más pensativa.

-Twilight – menciono Trixie sin recibir respuesta – Twilight – insistió poniendo un casco sobre su hombro haciéndola reaccionar.

-Disculpa ¿dijiste algo? – menciono Twilight con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Trixie preocupada.

-Si descuida solo, me deje llevar por mis pensamientos un momento. – menciono Twilight esta vez con una sonrisa sincera.

-iré… por mis cosas – menciono Trixie sintiendo el peso de cada palabra sobre ella recibiendo solo una seña con la cabeza de parte de Twilight que aún mantenía la sonrisa.

Trixie salió del cuarto caminando lentamente hasta llegar al pasillo sintiendo en cada paso una extraña forma de ansiedad que crecía en ella haciéndola pensar sobre su decisión a cada paso que daba, frente a ella a su lado derecho se encontraba el gran cuadro que había visto junto a Twilight haciéndola sentir la extraña ansiedad crecer dentro de ella pero al mismo tiempo la ayudaba a pensar que su decisión había sido la correcta.

Minutos más tarde Trixie salía del castillo vistiendo su capa y su sombrero llevando sobre su espalda sus alforjas. Delante de ella las ponis la esperaban todas sonreían de una forma un poco diferente haciendo más difícil saber qué es lo que sentían en realidad.

La primera en acercarse fue Apple Jack la cual arrastraba consigo una pequeña carreta ante la mirada confundida de Trixie.

-Terroncito, me imagino que tu viaje será largo, así que no quise hacer algo muy ostentoso y a juzgar por tu antigua caravana esto no será nada para ti, lamento no haber podido hacer algo más parecido pero en una noche es difícil. - Menciono Apple Jack empujando la pequeña pero detallada carreta color caoba hacia Trixie la cual pudo observar dentro de ella un par de canastos llenos de manzanas. – espero sea de tu agrado. – Trixie mantuvo una mirada atónita por unos segundos antes de reaccionar sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Te lo agradezco mucho Apple Jack pero, no era necesario. – menciono Trixie sintiendo de inmediato que era demasiado. – no creo que tenga lo suficiente para pagarte por esto.

-No te preocupes por eso Terroncito, es un obsequio de mi parte. –menciono Apple Jack estirando su casco, Trixie solo pudo brindar una sincera sonrisa para después chochar su casco contra el de Apple Jack contestando el saludo o en este caso la despedida que se sentía muy profundo aun viniendo de alguien que conocía poco y había tratado mal. Despacio Apple Jack retrocedió para dar paso a Pinkie que se acercaba con una canasta pequeña dejándola con cuidado dentro de la hermosa carreta.

-eto e u degado d pate d sdal cude – menciono Pinkie aun manteniendo el mango de la canasta en su boca. – o lo siento, es decir, Esto es un regalo de parte de Sugar Cube, son los pasteles que pude hacer en la noche, espero te guste porque a mí me encantan. Claro que tuve que probar los 20 anteriores para saber que estaban quedando bien. – menciono Pinkie abrazando a Trixie con fuerza.

-Gracias Pinkie, no debiste molestarte.

-Oh ni lo menciones, me hubiera encantado escuchar sobre tu estancia en la granja de rocas, pero supongo tendré que esperar, ahí vive mi familia, si pasas por ahí de nuevo dales un gran abrazo de mi parte! – menciono Pinkie haciendo que en la mente de Trixie estallaran un gran número de recuerdos de aquellos días.

-No creí que fueran parientes. Esto si es una sorpresa, pero lo hare Pinkie y espero algún día poder hablar contigo sobre esos días. – menciono Trixie sonriendo. Saltando Pinkie retrocedió dando paso a Rarity la cual se acercaba con unas alforjas que a juzgar por el cutie mark bordado en un costado le pertenecían.

-Yo también lo siento cariño, no pude hacer mucho en una sola noche, pero sé que esto te gustara, empaque algunos abrigos y unas botas para que cuides de tus cascos en esas tierras lejanas, se que no es mucho como lo que me hubiera gustado darte, pero prométeme que aceptaras el conjunto que hare para ti, será magnifico querida – menciono Rarity abrazando a Trixie.

-No sé cómo agradecértelo Rarity, pero te aseguro que es mas que suficiente, no debiste hacer esto… te prometo cuidar de ellas. – menciono Trixie queriendo decir tantas palabras en ese momento que no encontraba para expresar lo que sentía.

-Descuida Cariño, cuando regreses quisiera que me ayudaras un poco en mi tienda y que me contaras sobre todos esos lugares encantadores que visitaras. – menciono Rarity despidiéndose para después retroceder dando paso a Fluttershy.

-emm hola,… yo… - inicio Fluttershy agachando la mirada antes de respirar profundo mientras guiaba una pequeña mochila hacia enfrente. – lo siento, no encontré algo más que pudiera darte que realmente te fuera a ser de utilidad salvo algunos medicamentos y vendas por si te llegas a lastimar, algunos bosques son muy peligrosos y aterradores, espero que algún día visites mi casa, viven conmigo todo tipo de animalitos que te pueden agradar, emm claro si no te molesta – menciono Fluttershy sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Te lo agradezco Fluttershy, realmente serán de utilidad y no es molestia, al contrario, es un privilegio para mí que me invites a tu hogar, Gracias. – menciono Trixie sonriendo mientras Fluttershy se retiraba tropezándose en sus pasos.

Rainbow se encontraba indecisa sin avanzar por unos momentos hasta dejar de escapar un suspiro moviéndose lentamente hacia Trixie.

-Sinceramente no te conozco, y con lo poco que has hecho sigues siendo un poco molesta – menciono Rainbow ante la mirada sorprendida de todos menos de Trixie que sonreía mientras arqueaba su ceja. – no encontré algo que te pudiera gustar. Así que solo espero que regreses con la suficiente fuerza para ser vencida por la asombrosa dash – menciono Rainbow mirando hacia otro lado.

-Cuando quieras, Donde quieras, puedo vencerte. – Menciono Trixie imitando el tono de su voz en un toque de soberbia – no es que no lo haya hecho antes ya, pero puedo hacerlo otra vez. – menciono Trixie sonriendo con malicia, en ese momento Twilight dio un paso enfrente un poco preocupada siendo detenida por Spike que negaba con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Ellas se llevaran mejor de lo que parece – menciono Spike en voz baja haciendo que Twilight solo observara.

-¿Qué?, o no dijiste eso, hare que te comas tus palabras! – menciono Dash esta vez mirándola fijamente.

-Entonces tenemos un encuentro pendiente Pegaso presumida! – menciono Trixie sonriendo estirando el casco hacia ella.

-Acepto, no puedo esperar para verte morder el polvo – menciono Rainbow chochando el casco de Trixie para retirarse hacia las demás.

El siguiente en avanzar hacia ella fue Spike manteniendo en sus garras una pequeña bolsa.

-Bueno Trixie, fue interesante tu visita debo admitir, discúlpame si no tengo algo para darte a excepción de esto – menciono mientras ponía el pequeño saco en la carreta. – son algunas de las gemas que tenía, puedes cambiarlas por algunos bits cuando te haga falta.

-Muchas gracias Spike, me dio gusto poderte conocer, intenta crecer un poco para cuando regrese, eres demasiado enano –menciono Trixie sujetándolo mientras frotaba uno de sus casos en su cabeza.

-Lo intentare – menciono Spike sonriendo avanzando hacia Twilight.

Por ultimo Twilight se encontraba sentada agachando sus orejas antes de por fin mirar hacia Trixie, después de unos pocos segundos se dirigió hacia ella haciendo levitar lo que parecía un libro y un pedazo de tela bajo el.

Al llegar frente a ella intento decir algunas palabras que solo salieron de su boca como un silbido incomprensible, Twilight se aclaró la garganta y separo los dos objetos estirando la tela envolviéndola en su cuello, era una bufanda de color lila con su Cutie mark al borde. Después coloco el libro junto a las demás cosas en la carreta aclarando su garganta una segunda vez intentando pronunciar algunas palabras que no salían de su boca, Trixie al mirarla solo la abrazo.

-Descuida, no tienes que decirme nada amiga mía, lo has hecho todo este tiempo y se exactamente lo que quieres decir. – menciono Trixie sintiendo como Twilight contestaba el abrazo apretándola contra ella lo más fuerte que podía.

-En ese libro, escribí todo lo que pude de los hechizos que he aprendido… incluyendo el que querías, lamento no tener más al casco, pero… prometo escribir muchos más para cuando vuelvas. – menciono Twilight mientras su voz se quebraba en momentos.

-Gracias, yo también pensé en eso Twy – menciono Trixie ante la mirada confundida de Twilight que se retiraba un poco para poderla ver a los ojos. – ¿No notas que no llevo algo conmigo? – menciono Trixie haciendo que Twilight la estudiara por un momento dándose cuenta que Trixie no llevaba su cofre, el cual no había querido soltar ni un solo momento desde haberlo recuperado.

-Tu… cofre – menciono Twilight confundida.

-Ese cofre significa mucho para mí, lo dejo a tu cuidado y como garantía de que regresare si es que lo habías dudado por algún momento– menciono Trixie abrazándola de nuevo intentando contener algunas lágrimas que empezaban a inundar sus ojos – cuídate mucho querida amiga.

-Tú también cuídate mucho, y por favor, si necesitas mi ayuda avísame, en el libro hay un hechizo especial para eso que Sunset me enseño, iré hasta donde te encuentres lo más rápido que pueda. – menciono Twilight dejando escapar una lagrima sobre su mejilla haciendo que Trixie no las contuviera más.

-Solo es un hasta pronto, pero te prometo regresar siendo la potrilla del parque, y siendo tan fuerte como tú lo eres, cuando lo logre estoy segura que escucharas de mí en algún periódico esta vez sin insultos, y sin mencionar mis innumerables tropiezos, no me voy a rendir. – menciono Trixie limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos. – Te deseo lo mejor. - Menciono para después voltear hacia donde se encontraban todas – A todas les deseo lo mejor y les agradezco por lo que han hecho por mí, Trixie jamás se olvida de los que la ayudan, Trixie se los devolverá algún día.

-Adiós Trixie – menciono Twilight con un casco sobre su boca.

-No, amiga mía… Hasta luego – menciono Trixie abrazándola fuertemente una vez más antes de avanzar hacia el sendero que se extendía a lo lejos como apuntando hacia el sol. Después de algunos metros volteo para agitar su casco con una gran sonrisa reanudando su camino después de alguno segundos.

Twilight se sentó como si sus patas no aguantaran su peso en ese momento mientras veía partir a su nueva amiga desapareciendo en la distancia.

-No te preocupes cariño, sé que lo lograra muy pronto, es una unicornio muy fuerte y decidida – menciono Rarity poniendo su casco en el hombro de Twilight.

-Lo sé, confió en ella– menciono Twilight aun mirando hacia donde se había ido Trixie. -Bueno Spike, volvamos aún tenemos mucho que hacer hoy – menciono Twilight haciendo levitar al dragón hacia su lomo – las veo después chicas aún tengo algunas cosas que arreglar en el castillo – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Descuida Twy, A decir verdad también tengo mucho que hacer. – menciono Applejack, Twilight comenzó a avanzar hacia el castillo trotando lentamente.

-¿Creen que se encuentre bien? – menciono Fluttershy mirando hacia la alicornio que se alejaba.

-Nunca es fácil despedirse de una amiga y ella lo ha hecho con Sunset y Trixie con las que parecía llevarse muy bien. Pero descuida estará bien – menciono Rarity.

Minutos más tarde Twilight subía las escaleras del castillo dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca, Spike lentamente bajo de su lomo para mirarla de frente.

-¿Estas bien Twilight? – pregunto el dragón preocupado-

-Si, descuida Spike, es solo que… fue muy pronto, es todo – menciono Twilight tomando una lista – ire a clasificar los libros restantes ¿de acuerdo?, ¿podrías ayudarme en la biblioteca? – menciono Twilight con una leve sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, pero avísame si necesitas algo. – menciono el dragón avanzando hacia la biblioteca.

-Gracias Spike lo hare – menciono Twilight avanzando hacia la puerta a un costado a punto de lanzar un hechizo que disipo en un momento recordando las palabras de la unicornio azul. Lentamente giro en dirección a las escalera avanzando hacia ellas para después entrar al cuarto con el enorme pasillo donde se encontraban las habitaciones, despacio avanzo en el sintiendo el castillo un poco más grande de lo que ya se había acostumbrado. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Trixie dejo escapar un suspiro para después abrirla despacio.

Sobre la cama estaban acomodados el muñeco idéntico a sabelotodo y el de la osa de manera que sostuvieran una nota entre ellos, al pie de los muñecos se encontraba un libro con la palabra Lulamoon en su portada despacio giro su cabeza para mirar el armario donde se encontraba el cofre, lentamente se sentó sobre la cama haciendo levitar el muñeco para abrazarlo mientras la nota se mantenía suspendida frente a ella.

_**Querida Princesa.**_

_**Te agradezco de todo corazón todo lo que has hecho por mí, me has ayudado a comprender hacia donde me dirigía y me diste la oportunidad de recuperar mi vida, quien diría que aquella pequeña potrilla que me ayudo a ver la vida de otra forma me volvería a ayudar para no perderla.**_

_**Dejo mis más valiosos tesoros a tu cuidado, incluido en ellos el diario de mi madre, en el podrás ver los hechizos que prometí enseñarte y todas mis investigaciones acerca de magia curativa que yo no pude completar, sinceramente no puedo pensar en alguien más que pueda lograrlo que no seas tú.**_

_**Sé en lo que estás pensando, no estés triste, permíteme suponer que así te sientes ya que yo estoy igual, no quería irme pero sabía que mientras más tardara en partir, más tardaría en regresar con ustedes.**_

_**Contigo aprendí que pedir ayuda no es señal de debilidad, sino que es saber que no está sola. Por eso recibirás un mensaje de mi parte, de alguna forma antes de que me enfrente a mi último temor pidiendo tu ayuda, quisiera que estés conmigo entonces. Hasta ese momento, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien.**_

_**Cuídate mucho, estaré esperando el día en que podamos volver a vernos.**_

_**-Trixie**_

Twilight cerró sus ojos abrazando el muñeco con más fuerza para después sonreír haciendo levitar el libro con un hechizo.

-Tienes Razón. Estaba triste, pero no hay por qué estarlo, todo será mejor a partir de ahora -mencionando Twilight levantándose y llevando consigo los objetos de Trixie.

El día parecía avanzar rápido, el viento se sentía fresco acompañado de un agradable aroma a pino de los alrededores, cuando el viento soplo más fuerte Trixie se detuvo un segundo sintiéndolo golpear contra su rostro, era una sensación agradable acompañada por una acogedora calma que se sentía al viajar una vez más con todo lo que necesitaba, comida, abrigo, medicinas, dinero, no faltaba nada esta vez, solo… tal vez… compañía. En ese momento Trixie había galopado sin parar perdida en pensamientos diversos hasta que una pregunta golpeo su mente. ¿Cuántas horas llevo de camino? Menciono en voz alta desplegando un hechizo de ilusión para proyectar el distintivo mapa laborado.

-¿3 horas? – menciono sorprendida al darse cuenta que faltaba un par más para llegar al primer pueblo, _**Dodge junction **_aparecía justo enfrente sobre el camino que llevaba. Desapareciendo el hechizo avanzo hasta estar bajo un enorme árbol que apenas dejaba pasar los rayos de luz entre sus hojas. Trixie avanzo debajo de él dejando la carreta a un lado inhalando profundamente y exhalando de igual forma. En ese momento recordó el libro de Twilight al ver la bufanda que colgaba de su cuello, con un hechizo lo hizo levitar hacia ella junto a una manzana, cuando lo puso frente a ella pudo notar los grabados en la portada los cuales parecían ser 6 piedras de diferente color unidas por un circulo blanco y uno más concéntrico en el medio que envolvía una estrella muy similar a la proyección en el hechizo que usaron contra Fenrir, se podía notar que la estrella había sido modificada pero con tanto detalle que un breve análisis a simple vista no reconocería, mientras lo miraba mordió la manzana sonriendo inmediatamente al sentir el sabor, con un hechizo más abrió la cubierta de la tapa observando la primera página que parecía sumamente organizada conteniendo un índice y numero de página ordenando los hechizos alfabéticamente, al verlo no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita negando con la cabeza recordando la obsesión de Twilight por el orden mientras daba una segunda mordida a la manzana.

Siguió pasando las páginas hasta ver el primer hechizo "Alas de Pegaso" mencionaba el título, cuando bajo su mirada tosió un poco para evitar atragantarse con la manzana.

-¿Qué rayos? – menciono Trixie en voz alta al ver el grado de dificultad del hechizo reafirmado con una marca con estrellas en la parte inferior 4/5 y no era solo alarde, al verificar el hechizo realmente era muy complicado. – y sin embargo lo pudiste lanzar de forma tan sencilla… - menciono con una sonrisa intentando memorizarlo.

De un último mordisco termino la manzana para después levantarse y guardar el libro en la carreta, camino lentamente unos seis pasos lejos de la carreta y cerro sus ojos. Una gran cantidad de magia se reunía en el cuerno de Trixie poco a poco una esfera de luz la rodeaba resplandeciendo aún más al tocar su cuerpo, Trixie incremento la cantidad de magia, en ese momento, apretando sus parpados intentando no desbalancear los elementos del hechizo y manteniendo su concentración, la esfera la cubrió por completo resplandeciendo de la misma forma en la que Twilight lo había hecho, en medio de un intenso resplandor Trixie callo agotada.

-Es demasiado difícil – menciono mirando el césped frente a ella, poco despues logro sentir un movimiento en su espalda, sorprendida se levantó mirando hacia un pequeño bulto debajo de su capa que se movía erráticamente, lentamente levanto su capa manteniendo sus ojos cerrados esperando no haberlo hecho mal, seria verdaderamente desagradable ver un par de patas extra en lugar de las alas, cuando los abrió pudo ver un par de alas diminutas del tamaño apropiado para una pequeña potrilla, concentrándose un poco pudo moverlas rápidamente a voluntad. Una carcajada despertó desde el fondo de su pecho provocándole un ataque de risa tirándose al suelo para continuar riendo.

-Soy un desastre – menciono en voz alta estirando sus cascos al aire mirando la luz que se filtraba entre las hojas hasta que una cálida sensación en su pecho la hizo levitar la bufanda mirando la Cutie Marks de Twilight bordada en el extremo. – Quiero creer que tú también empezaras así, Suerte Twilight.- Menciono Trixie soltando la bufanda para levantarse dirigiéndose hacia la carreta para acomodarla de nuevo en su espalda. –Es hora de continuar- pensó reanudando su viaje a través del sendero.

En un parpadeo las dos horas habían pasado, Trixie había llegado al final del camino sobre una colina que permitía observar el pueblo a la distancia, lo recordaba bien, en este pueblo había llegado estableciendo el escenario y anunciando su espectáculo como siempre solía iniciar, no podía olvidar los rostros de los ponys que había humillado. En su mente su imaginación volaba con destellos de imágenes sobre lo que posiblemente pasaría basadas en experiencias anteriores que habían dejado una cicatriz profunda que se negaba a desaparecer.

\- es hora- menciono Trixie guardando la bufanda y su sombrero en la carreta para después avanzar lentamente pero manteniendo un paso firme y la mirada en alto, al entrar al pueblo, los ponys parecían reconocerla inmediatamente provocando algunas risas en forma de burlas, por un momento Trixie sintió un golpe de ira dentro de su pecho que de inmediato fue controlado al recordar a Sunset y a Twilight, ante la risa de los ponys simplemente sonrió, saludo con el casco y continuo avanzando. Los dos ponys la miraron con sorpresa contemplando la posibilidad de que no fuera la unicornio que creían.

Al final de la calle se encontraba ese espacio libre frente a un pequeño jardín que había utilizado la última vez, de la misma forma avanzo hasta el dejando su carreta a un costado y sacando de sus alforjas la manta color lila para después extenderla en el suelo, no era tan llamativa como la vieja caravana pero a juzgar por las expresiones de algunos ponys había llamado suficiente atención. Trixie no dudo aprovechar ese momento para iniciar.

-Muy buenas tardes mis queridos habitantes de _**Dodge junction **_quisiera tener un momento de su atención por favor. – menciono en voz alta de forma clara y con un tono dulce y despreocupado que transmitía seguridad tan solo al escucharlo. Los ponis que se encontraban alrededor no dudaron en acercarse con curiosidad en sus miradas. Trixie dirigió su mirada a cada uno de ellos, la mayoría sin duda habían estado presentes ese día, pero aquellos ponis no se encontraban entre ellos. – Gracias por su atención, por sus mirada puedo ver que me reconocen o han escuchado algo de mi… mi nombre es Trixie y con este pueblo quiero empezar un nuevo viaje, quiero compartir con ustedes mucho de lo que he aprendido y…

-No queremos saber nada de ti – interrumpió un Pegaso molesto de color gris que se unía a la multitud, sin duda era uno de ellos.

\- Buenas tardes.– menciono Trixie manteniendo la calma en su voz.

-¿Por lo menos te acuerdas de mí?, debes estar loca para volver aquí después de lo que hiciste y peor aun, de lo que le has hecho a la princesa – menciono alzando su voz provocando una serie de murmullos en la multitud.

-Estoy consciente de eso, es por eso que he venido aquí, a presentarme frente a ustedes no como la Gran y Poderosa Trixie que pretendía ser antes, si no como solo una unicornio que quiere un poco de su atención, principalmente la tuya, aquí ante todos estos ponis de este pueblo… -menciono Trixie mientras se inclinaba hacia enfrente casi en forma de reverencia – Te pido que me perdones por todo lo que te hice. – los murmullos cesaron en un instante ante la mirada de asombro de todos los ponis principalmente el Pegaso que aun parecía molesto.

-Tuviste mucho tiempo para hacer eso – menciono el Pegaso intentando parecer firme.

-Lo se, pero solo quiero disculparme por todo lo que he hecho desde el fondo de mi corazón, en esta ocasión quiero presentarles un espectáculo de magia que he preparado para ustedes, no sin antes decirles que posiblemente todo lo que han escuchado de mi es verdad. Mentí, humille, intente esclavizar a un pueblo entero y por último, lastime a una de las ponis más importantes en en Equestria y en mi vida, la princesa Twilight. Si en su corazón cabe la remota posibilidad de perdóname les pido que se queden a ver mi espectáculo, si no, no se preocupen pueden retirarse y espero algún día puedan darme esa oportunidad. – Menciono Trixie manteniendo una sonrisa sincera, que no parecía ser convincente para la mayoría, en poco tiempo la multitud comenzaba a dispersase, un dolor comenzó a crecer en el pecho de Trixie al mirar a los ponis que se retiraban solo dirigiendo una mirada molesta, admitiendo el fracaso de su primer intento, Trixie levanto la manta del suelo pero antes de que pudiera guardarla una voz la detuvo.

-Disculpa, nosotras si queremos ver el espectáculo – menciono una poni terrestre de pelaje color amarillo y melena naranja que cargaba en su espalda una pequeña versión de ella. Habían sido las únicas que se habían quedado en el lugar, las recordaba perfectamente, también habían estado en aquella presentación mirando desde el fondo.

-¿De verdad? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Lo que hiciste ese día… la verdad lo considere horrible y todo lo que hemos escuchado de ti no es mejor, pero si tienes la humildad de superar tu orgullo para pedir una disculpa de esa forma creo que puedo confiar en ti. – menciono la pony mientras la pequeña bajaba de un salto avanzando hacia Trixie.

-¿De verdad conoce a la princesa Twilight? – pregunto la pequeña de forma inocente.

-Sary! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esas preguntas? – menciono la pony ante una pequeña que agachaba sus orejas para después dibujar una sonrisita la cual parecía decir "ups".

-No te preocupes está bien – menciono Trixie mientras una idea llegaba a su mente de golpe. – Claro que la conozco pequeña, de hecho le debo mucho, ella me ha devuelto mi vida de más de una manera a pesar de que al principio fui realmente mala con ella… Lo tengo – menciono Trixie golpeando sus cascos – ¿Te gustaría escuchar la historia de la poderosa Twilight y como salvo Equestria? – menciono Trixie ante la sonrisa de las dos ponis que asentían con la cabeza.

Después de reunir magia para el hechizo de ilusión de Rayne que intentaba perfeccionar, el ambiente en todo el centro cambio para iniciar a relatar todo lo que Twilight le había contado de sus batallas tal y como ella lo quería, sin exagerar ningún detalle solo narrando lo que realmente había ocurrido, Trixie narraba cada palabra con un profundo sentimiento como si solo hablar de la princesa hacia que su ánimo se iluminara. Las dos ponis parecían no querer parpadear mientras veían las ilusiones nítidas y los paisajes que se dibujaban a su alrededor, a medida que la historia avanzaba, algunos ponis que se habían retirado anteriormente regresaban para escuchar la historia, nadie decía nada, sus miradas asombradas era todo lo que Trixie necesitaba para continuar dando lo mejor de ella aun que se quedara sin energías por el consumo importante de magia que estaba usando. Tiempo más tarde la historia llegaba a su fin disolviendo las ilusiones en el aire en forma de esferas pequeñas de luz, Trixie parecía estar muy agotada pero fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de público que ahora tenía frente a ella.

-Y así fue como nuestra querida princesa ha luchado por nosotros en varias ocasiones, salvando a Equestria a lado de sus amigas. – menciono Trixie respirando de forma agitada pero manteniendo su sonrisa. Por un largo momento la multitud se mantuvo callada hasta que los cascos de la pequeña comenzaron a chochar contra el suelo en forma rítmica.

-Esa historia fue asombrosa! – grito la pequeña golpeando más fuerte, la multitud se contagió de inmediato por la alegría de la pequeña imitando los golpeteos en forma de ovación. Trixie por un momento se quedó petrificada congelando ese momento en su mente cuando pudo reaccionar se limitó a sonreír agradeciendo al público con una reverencia.

-Señorita, nunca me imaginé que pudiera ver ese tipo de ilusionismo, es grandioso. La felicito – menciono la pony sonriendo estirando su casco para chocarlo contra el de Trixie.

-Muchas gracias- Menciono Trixie siendo rodeada por lo ponis que habían presenciado el espectáculo haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, acerca de los hechizos de ilusión, de su magia y de Twilight.

Trixie había recuperado ese sentimiento después de tanto tiempo, podía hablar con su público sin recibir ninguna clase de ofensa, podía sentir como sus impresiones cambiaban en la mayoría de ellos. Después de haber compartido algún tiempo con su público, los ponis se retiraban hasta dejarla sola de nuevo en ese lugar, complacida por su primera impresión guardo sus cosas y camino por el pueblo hasta encontrar un lugar más tranquilo en una banca cerca de un pequeño parque menos concurrido.

Al llegar dejo la carreta a un lado de la banca y se sentó en ella haciendo levitar la canasta que Pinkie había colocado en su carreta para tomar unos de los pastelillos que parecía ser delicioso con tan solo verlo. Después de tomar uno regreso la canasta y lo comió lentamente sintiendo ese sabor muy parecido a algodón de azúcar con una consistencia ni muy dura ni muy suave que ayudaba a sentir como se deshacía lentamente. Al mirar hacia la carreta recordó el libro extrayéndolo con un hechizo de la carreta para leer el índice una vez más. Esta vez se detuvo casi al último mirando fijamente un título "Mensajes para Spike", por un momento se le hiso un poco extraño haciendo que se dirigiera de inmediato a la página estaba explicado con lujo de detalle a que se referiría el hechizo.

\- seria ridículo escribirle apenas a unas horas de haber salido - pensó Trixie depositando en su boca el ultimo trozo del pastelillo. - pero por otro lado… quisiera contarle lo que ha ocurrido… estoy segura que se alegrara - pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor intentando encontrar un lugar donde comprar papel y una pluma, no muy lejos de ahí pudo observar un pequeño local al final de una calle donde había un letrero con un dibujo de libros, sin pensarlo mucho tomo sus pertenencias y camino hacia la calle, sintió una ligera decepción al ver que la tienda estaba cerrada y no parecía haber abierto en mucho tiempo. Al voltear dos ponis llamaron su atención al bloquearle el camino.

-¿Puedo ayudarles? – menciono Trixie algo confundida antes de que pudiera reconocer a los dos ponis, uno de ellos se había presentado mientras le ofrecía una disculpa y el otro era aquel unicornio café que había humillado de la misma forma aquel día.

-Deja ese falso numerito de la maga buena – menciono el Pegaso café con un tono fuertemente irritable.

-Nada en mi es falso ahora… lo que ven es lo que soy y lo que seré, ya les he ofrecido una disculpa, y entiendo que sigan molestos pero no puedo borrar lo que hice. – menciono Trixie manteniendo la calma.

El Pegaso de pelaje gris comenzó a reír de la misma forma irritable que hacía que Trixie se molestara sin hacerlo notar.

-queremos regresarte el favor – menciono el unicornio del cual comenzaba a destellar una luz sobre su cuerno intensificada por la poca luz del atardecer.

-Esperen… no quiero problemas – se apresuró a mencionar Trixie sintiendo el temor que crecía en su interior el cual no era ocasionado por miedo a los ponis o a al hechizo que estaba a punto de lánzale. La luz sobre el cuerno del unicornio se intensifico haciendo levitar una caja que de inmediato se dirigió hacia Trixie la cual logro esquivarla dando un pequeño salto a un lado.

-Basta – grito Trixie sintiendo como la ira la dominaba.

Algunos ponis que pasaban por ahí se quedaron un momento perplejos para después retirarse de prisa.

-Solo es el comienzo bruja – menciono el unicornio haciendo levitar una caja aún más grande. Trixie se sentía al borde de su paciencia. La segunda caja salió disparada hacia Trixie la cual detuvo con un hechizo similar colocándola de nuevo a un lado. Cuando volteo de nuevo hacia los ponis su expresión había cambiado, ya no intentaba ocultar su enojo caminando lentamente hacia ellos mientras su cuerno destellaba.

-Si eso es lo que quieren – menciono haciéndolos retroceder haciendo brillar aún más su cuerno, cuando estaba a punto de lanzar el hechizo pudo ver a un lado de la calle a la única poni que se había quedado con su hija cargando unas bolsas que la miraba un poco asustada. En ese momento volvió a sentir ese miedo comprendiéndolo de inmediato… este miedo era ocasionado al pensar en decepcionar de nuevo a su público, a Sunset a Luna y principalmente a Twilight. De inmediato la luz en su cuerno se disipo. – No… no lo hare, yo ya no soy así, yo no peleare con ustedes, no utilizare mi maga para esto. –menciono Trixie retrocediendo un poco ablandando de nuevo su expresión. Los dos ponis se miraron uno a otro para después retirarse aun manteniendo esa expresión molesta en sus caras. Mientras los miraba alejarse un resplandor azul proveniente de su pecho le llamo la atención, el amuleto estaba destellando con fuerza para después volver al color translucido. Trixie lo sostuvo un momento mirándolo fijamente recordando lo que Sunset le había dicho, era verdad, el amuleto estaba reaccionando de alguna manera pero no sentía ningún tipo de presión sobre ella que intentara manipular su juicio, era muy diferente. Absorta en el amuleto Trixie no pudo notar a la poni que se había acercado a ella que amablemente repitió lo que había dicho al no recibir respuesta.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono

-eh… yo…. Si… si estoy bien – menciono Trixie

-por un momento creí que lastimarías a esos ponis. – menciono la poni un poco preocupada.

-por un momento… si… lo iba a hacer – admitió Trixie agachando sus orejas.

-descuida estoy segura que fue por una razón, esos dos son muy problemáticos. – menciono la poni dándole el beneficio de la duda.

-lamento que hayas visto eso – menciono Trixie.

-te lo dije antes, ahora sé que puedo confiar en ti.- Menciono la poni con una sonrisa.

El sol se ocultaba enviando sus últimos destellos de luz sobre las nubes que las hacia brillar en un tono naranja casi como una flama que alumbra aún más cuando está apunto de apagarse.

-¿Piensas viajar de noche?, es un poco peligroso – menciono la poni con un lindo semblante de preocupación.

-supongo que sería mejor quedarme por esta noche, buscare un lugar donde dormir. – menciono Trixie mirando alrededor.

-Oh no es necesario. – se apresuró a mencionar la poni. – si gustas puedes quedarte con nosotras, solo Salí un momento para comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

-No quiero causarle molestias – menciono Trixie agitando sus cascos.

-No es molestia descuida, insisto. – menciono la pony con una sonrisa amable. Sin poder negarse Trixie sonrió de la misma forma tomando su carreta y avanzando junto a la poni que parecía muy contenta. Unas calles más adelante llegaron a una casa modesta pero adornada de una forma agradable a la vista con sumo cuidado en los detalles. La poni abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Trixie primero para después entrar dejando las bolsas en la cocina que se encontraba al lado izquierdo.

-Sary, cielo ya volví – menciono la poni alzando ligeramente su voz. Al fondo de un pasillo donde seguramente se encontraban las habitaciones un sonido de pequeños casquitos sonaba acercándose cada vez más.

-Mami que cen… - inicio la poni antes de quedarse un momento mirando a Trixie. – Hola – menciono la pequeña sonriendo. Trixie se limitó a asentir.

-Sary cielo, la señorita Trixie se quedara con nosotras esta noche. – explico la poni.

-eso suena divertido – menciono la pequeña dando saltitos.

-vamos Trixie no te quedes ahí, estás en tu casa - menciono la poni – o lo siento, no me presente, mi nombre es Sunrise – menciono la poni sonriendo mientras sacaba todos los víveres de las bolsas. Su cutie mark era un medio sol saliendo entre algunas montañas asimilando un amanecer. Poco después la pequeña daba suaves tirones a la capa de Trixie para dirigirla hacia la sala.

-lo puedo ofrecer algo – menciono la pequeña de forma muy amable.

-o… no no estoy bien – menciono Trixie un poco sorprendida. La pequeña asintió con la cabeza corriendo hacia la cocina, dejando a la vista que aún no tenía su cutie mark. Trixie se sintió un poco incomoda con toda la atención que estaba recibiendo pensando por un momento que se estaba aprovechando de alguna manera con su hospitalidad. Después de unos segundos volteo a verla a la cocina, parecía que hablaban de algo que no se alcanzaba a escuchar, la pequeña corría de un lado a otro entregándole a su madre lo que le hacía falta, después de unos minutos Sunrise se agacho para abrazar a la pequeña y darle un beso en su frente. Esa escena de inmediato disparo una serie de recuerdos en la mente de Trixie recordando a su madre haciendo la cena siempre con una hermosa sonrisa. Trixie cerró por un momento sus ojos tocando su pecho con el casco. Aun dolían esos recuerdos, pero era agradable recordar a su madre.

-¿Se scintre ien? – menciono la pequeña manteniendo una mirada preocupada y sosteniendo un plato con un sándwich en el.

-sí, disculpa – menciono Trixie. La pequeña se acercó un poco más ofreciéndole el plato

-sé que me dijo que no necesitaba nada pero tiene que probar los sándwiches especiales de mamá, son muy ricos. – menciono la pequeña sonriendo sentándose a un lado de la unicornio azul. Trixie sonrió un momento para después darle una mordida al sándwich que no podía rechazar.

-Es verdad, esta delicioso – menciono Trixie. La pequeña sonrió en agradecimiento para después correr de nuevo a la cocina trayendo consigo un vaso con jugo que de inmediato ofreció a la unicornio azul. Trixie lo sostuvo con un hechizo agradeciendo nuevamente. Cuando termino quiso llevar los trastes hacia la concina pero de inmediato la pequeña no se lo permito llevándolos ella misma. Cuando regreso la pequeña volvió a su lugar de antes, solo sonriendo como intentando comenzar una conversación.

-Ustedes son muy unidas ¿verdad? – se adelantó Trixie.

-Si – menciono la pequeña sin dudarlo – hacemos de todo juntas y cuando esta papá todo es mejor todavía.- menciono la pequeña que no ocultaba ni por un momento su felicidad.

-Que bien, ¿y que hacen los tres? – menciono Trixie dando pauta para que la pequeña hablara sobre lo que obviamente le gustaba.

-De todo, vamos a los parques, de compras, visitamos a la abuela – de repente la pequeña bajo su voz casi en susurro - o a veces con mi papá juego hasta tarde con todos mis muñecos ya que por sus viajes no está mucho conmigo, pero mamá dice que debemos descansar y se enoja.

-Escuche eso – menciono Sunrise en un tono de falsa molestia. La pequeña se cubrió la boca con sus cascos sonriendo.

-Eso suena muy divertido – contesto Trixie con una risita.

-¿puedo preguntarle cómo pudo aprender esos hechizos de magia? – menciono la pequeña intrigada.

Trixie entre cerro sus ojos por un momento.

-Mi madre y mi padre me los enseñaron. – menciono Trixie con orgullo.

-woow sus padres deben ser unos grandes magos, ¿también tienen espectáculos en los pueblos? – menciono la pequeña.

-hace mucho tiempo lo hacían, les encantaba dar espectáculos por toda Equestria eran los espectáculos más increíbles que te puedas imaginar. – menciono Trixie. Haciendo que la poni que aun se encontraba en la cocina dirigiera una de sus orejas en esa dirección.

-o vaya!, y podremos ver a los tres juntos alguna vez, seria increíble. – menciono la pequeña sin darse cuenta. Sunrise salió apresurada de la cocina.

-cielo, porque no le enseñas a Trixie tus muñecos – menciono haciendo que la poni sonriera corriendo hacia el pasillo.

-lamento eso – menciono Sunrise entendiendo.

-No te preocupes está bien. Tiene razón… me hubiera encantado estar en un escenario con ellos – admitió Trixie, poco después la pequeña traía en su boca un par de perros de peluche y un peluche de Luna en su espalda. Despacio volvió a su lugar sosteniendo entre sus cascos uno de los perros de color gris dirigiéndolo a Trixie.

-ese es Pachi – menciono la pequeña. – y este es Meredi – exclamo dándole el segundo muñeco que Trixie sostuvo con un hechizo.

-son hermosos – menciono Trixie moviéndolos en el aire simulando un baile. La pequeña sonrió al verlos.

-a y esta es la princesa Luna – menciono la pequeña sosteniendo el muñeco con un poco más de cuidado.

-¿Admiras a la princesa Luna? – menciono Trixie.

-Sí, gracias a ella tengo sueños geniales, a veces ella juega conmigo en mis sueños cuando tengo miedo. Aunque en realidad no la conozco fuera de mis sueños. – menciono la pequeña, de forma extraña Trixie sintió la necesidad de mencionar que ella ahora era la protegida de Luna y que desde hace poco también aprendería junto a ella, pero decirlo solo así era algo que intentaba evitar, la antigua Trixie alardearía sin dudarlo, pero ya no más.

-Sabes, ella también ha estado en mis sueños, y me ha ayudado mucho desde que era pequeña – inicio Trixie – a veces cuando me sentía un poco triste o sola, hablaba con la luna por horas esperando que ella me escuchara, y te cuento un secreto – Exclamo Trixie acercándose la oreja de la pequeña.

-Si! –menciono la pequeña fascinada.

-ella puede escuchar todo lo que le dices a la luna – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-¿De verdad? – exclamo la pequeña con una expresión de asombro.

-Sí, así que puedes contarle todo lo que quieras aunque ella no pueda estar en tus sueños –menciono Trixie acariciando la melena de la pequeña suavemente con su casco.

Por algunas horas las 2 ponis conversaron y jugaron con la pequeña potrilla hasta que sus energías cedieron quedándose dormida en el sillón.

-será mejor que la lleve a su cama – menciono Sunrise.

-Puedo ayudarte – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar a la pequeña con mucho cuidado, Sunrise agradecida dirigió a Trixie hasta el cuarto de la pequeña recostándola en la cama acercando el muñeco de luna que de inmediato abrazo para después arropándola. Las dos ponis volvieron a la sala para conversar un poco más.

-¿Te gustan mucho los pequeños verdad? – menciono Sunrise sonriendo.

-Si – menciono Trixie.

-Serias una excelente madre. – menciono Sunrise haciendo saltar a Trixie por un momento.

-he!? No yo… es que… no lo había pensado. – menciono Trixie tartamudeando.

-oh vamos, no me digas que nunca has imaginado a una pequeñita sonriente a tu lado que siempre este ahí para arrancarte un destello de felicidad cada mañana - menciono Sunrise sonriendo.

-La verdad… con todo lo que he pasado no sé si sea una buena idea, aunque debo admitir que es un agradable sentimiento. Y bueno, con solo desearlo no ocurrirá.

-Oh vamos no me digas que no hay ningún Corcel que sea dueño de tus ilusiones – menciono Sunrise con una sonrisita picara. Trixie se puso roja por un momento en tan solo pensar en esa idea.

-No… no hay nadie – menciono Trixie pensándolo mejor.

-vaya… no creo que una unicornio tan linda como tú no tenga a alguien a su lado. – menciono Sunrise con una mirada un poco preocupada.

-Por los últimos años lo único que he recibido de los ponis es el desprecio que me he ganado a casco, así que no es difícil pensar en la posibilidad de que nadie se haya fijado en mí. O peor aún, si alguna vez lo hicieron posiblemente los disuadí en un instante por mi actitud. –Explico Trixie.

-Pero a partir de ahora estoy segura que caerán rendidos a tus cascos ya lo veras – menciono Sunrise con una sonrisita.

-Realmente no sabría cómo reaccionar con algo así – menciono Trixie con un hermoso toque de rosado en sus mejillas. – ¿y qué me dices tú? ¿Cómo es tu esposo? – menciono Trixie haciendo que el semblante de la poni cambiara.

-Es un tonto – menciono la poni haciendo que la mente de Trixie se detuviera – sí, siempre está de viaje, a veces se molesta por pequeñeces, y algunas veces no quiere hablarme. Bueno eso en un mal día y supongo te digo eso porque recientemente me enoje con el pero la verdad… - menciono la poni deteniéndose dibujando ahora una sonrisa y un intrigante brillo en sus ojos. – Es un gran Padre y un excelente esposo… entiendo que su trabajo demanda estar fuera mucho tiempo pero me hace falta, lo extraño mucho y cuando esta me siento muy feliz de compartir mi tiempo a su lado es como si el muy idiota tuviera una especie de hechizo sobre mi… no puedo vivir sin el… lo amo. – menciono la poni posiblemente perdida en hermosos recuerdos que la hacían sonreír involuntariamente. – adoro a mi familia – menciono finalmente.

-Me alegro por ti, seria lindo encontrar a alguien así, a pesar de tener momentos malos puedes atesorarlos al igual que los buenos sintiendo que al día siguiente todo ira mejor. –menciono Trixie.

-Así es – menciono la poni sonriendo. Las dos continuaron conversado por una hora más antes de que Sunrise bostezara involuntariamente.

-o disculpa, debes estar muy cansada – menciono Trixie.

-Un poco pero no te preocupes, lamento no tener un cuarto para invitados pero puedes dormir en mi cama. – menciono la poni limpiando una lagrima provocada por el bostezo.

-Oh no, claro que no. – se apresuró a decir Trixie. – estaré bien aquí si me permites.

\- ¿estas segura? – menciono la poni preocupada.

-si, es cómodo – dijo Trixie sonriendo.

-Está bien, te traeré una almohada y algo para taparte – menciono la poni desapareciendo en el fondo del pasillo para después salir con una almohada blanca y una manta del mismo color. – aquí tienes, si necesitas algo solo avísame ¿de acuerdo? – exclamo Sunrise.

-Claro, muchas gracias, buenas noches – menciono Trixie.

-Buenas noches Trixie – menciono la poni sonriendo desapareciendo una vez más en el pasillo.

La sala continuaba iluminada por unas cuantas velas que se habían reducido un poco, en ese momento Trixie sonrió pensando en lo amables que eran Sunrise y Sary, poco después recordó el hechizo de mensaje olvidando el papel y la pluma por un momento por todo lo sucedido. Aun lado del sillón sobre una mesita se encontraba un lápiz y papel que por los rayones en ellos Sary posiblemente ocupaba para dibujar.

\- tomare una de tus hojas pequeña - pensó con una sonrisa haciendo levitar una hoja y el lápiz frente a ella pensando las palabras que le dedicaría a Twilight relatándole todo lo que había pasado en el día. Cuando termino de escribir pensó que era muy tarde para molestar al dragón mientras dormía aunque la idea le resulto divertida por un momento. Lentamente se recostó poniendo la suave almohada detrás de su cabeza que tenía un aroma agradable. Y se cubrió con la manta dejando que sus pensamiento la envolvieran pero uno en específico la hacía sonreír.

-una Familia - pensó imaginando a un corcel que pudiera compartir los días a su lado haciendo que se sonrojara de inmediato, su imaginación continuaba volando hasta que la imagen del corcel se convertía lentamente en Twilight, en ese momento sacudió su cabeza fuertemente. - en qué diablos estás pensando - se mencionó a sí misma en tono de regaño. Poco después un nuevo pensamiento llego a su mente, imaginando a una pequeña de cabello azulado y pelaje un poco más claro al de ella despertándola por la mañana con un tierno "buenos días Mami" y acurrucándose a su lado para dormir junto a ella un poco más. -Una… hija - en solo pensar en esa idea hacia que su pecho diera un vuelco de alegría albergando un nuevo sueño en su corazón. - esto sentías cuando escribiste esas notas ¿no es así? pensó Trixie esbozando una alegre sonrisa, después apago la vela con un hechizo y cerro sus ojos para continuar imaginando como seria vivir junto a una pequeña hasta que llegara a ser un bello sueño que la acompañaria por el resto de la noche.

El amuleto que aun colgaba de su cuello irradio más fuerte atenuándose poco a poco pero esta vez el color se mantuvo en las piedras coloreándolas en un tono Zafiro.

A la mañana siguiente Sunrise salía de su cuarto apresurada aun con su melena revuelta. Cuando llego a la sala pudo ver que Trixie ya había organizado todo, pero ella no se encontraba, sin embargo su carreta aún estaba ahí. Segundos después la puerta sonó con suaves golpes.

Sunrise abrió para dejar pasar a Trixie que llevaba consigo algunas bolsas con víveres que coloco en la cocina.

-Gracias, Tal vez no sea mucho, pero quiero pagarles por su hospitalidad con esto antes de irme –menciono Trixie. Sunrise negó con la cabeza por un momento.

-No es necesario Trixie, de verdad – menciono Sunrise.

\- pero quiero hacerlo. – insistió, poco después la pequeña potrilla salía de su cuarto con el peluche de luna en su espalda.

-Buenos días – menciono sonriendo frotando su casco en su ojo.

-Buenos días pequeña.- mencionaron las ponis.

Sary miro hacia la carreta y a Trixie que parecía haberse arreglado.

-¿Tiene que irse tan pronto? – menciono la potrilla.

-Si pequeña, aún queda mucho camino por recorrer. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

\- ¿la volveremos a ver? – menciono Sary haciéndola recordar de inmediato a la pequeña Cephy

-Claro que si – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

Después de una cálida despedida Trixie se alejaba agitando su casco para continuar su camino hacia donde el sol nacía en el horizonte.

Después de unos minutos recordó la nota que había guardado en el libro, lo hizo levitar extrayendo la nota y agregando un par de líneas más con la pluma que había conseguido hace poco. Después recordando el hechizo envió la nota preguntándose si el hechizo realmente había funcionado.

En el castillo Spike continuaba durmiendo reteniendo la llamarada que insistía en salir de su boca materializando la nota que cayó al suelo sin haber despertado al dragón. En ese momento Twilight entraba a su habitación para pedirle a Spike por tercera vez en un ritual de 5 que despertara, extrañada miro la nota haciéndola levitar, el papel era diferente, no se parecía al que usaban Celestial o Luna. Salió despacio de la habitación para entrar al laboratorio que ahora estaba perfectamente organizado, se sentó en el cojín abriendo la nota lentamente sintiendo como una sonrisa insistía en dibujarse en su rostro al ver el nombre de Trixie en ella.

Twilight termino de leer la nota aliviada de saber que Trixie estaba bien y mejor aun descubriendo nuevos caminos.

-con que… una hija - pensó Twilight adoptando el pensamiento por unos momentos. -supongo yo no sería buena en ello… a menos que exista una clase de manual - pensó Twilight entre risitas.

Después de unos minutos se levantó dirigiéndose al último estante en la última fila donde hizo levitar un libro para después abrirlo, este no contenía nada en su interior más que un espacio hueco, después introdujo la nota de Trixie imaginando que recibiría muchas más de ella. Regreso el libro a su lugar para después dirigirse hacia una mesita frente a una ventana a un lado del laboratorio, en la mesa se encontraba el libro de Trixie envuelto en un destello de luz el cual figuraba un hechizo envolviéndolo.

Twilight deshizo el hechizo para después sentarse en la mesa para continuar leyendo, pasando por las páginas que había leído el día anterior.

Sus primeras hojas parecían haber sido arrancadas ya que solo se encontraba la base de lo que algunas vez fueron, más adelante en la primera hoja completa había unas notas al azar con algunas de ellas tachadas, se veía que todas eran nombres, el único nombre sin tachar era el de Bellatrix el cual tenía una flecha hacia delante señalando Trixie. Tan solo con esa pequeña página se podía notar el cariño de parte de Rayne, al estar planeando con detalle la llegada de su adorada hija comenzando por seleccionar un nombre entre cientos que parecían gustarle, algunas páginas de las que seguían eran una serie de cartas y notas breves en las cuales Rayne le escribía a Trixie para un futuro.

_**Mi preciosa hijita.**_

_**Después de discutir mucho con tu padre te hemos elegido un hermoso nombre, apenas acabo de recibir la noticia que ya te encuentras en camino, estas creciendo muy lentamente dentro de mí y no puedo esperar el día en que por fin te tenga a mi lado. Mi hermosa Trixie, ese será tu nombre, ¿Te gusta?, desde hoy te prometo cuidarme todos los días, comeré solo cosas saludables para que crezcas fuerte y sana… Soy muy feliz, no dejo de hablar de ti con todo el mundo, inclusos algunas veces pienso que exagero, pero no importa, deseo tanto tenerte conmigo que es de lo único que puedo hablar, no puedo describirte lo feliz que me siento en este momento pero a partir de este día solo será cuestión de tiempo, esperare paciente el gran día. **_

Twilight leyó de nuevo las hermosas palabras de la segunda página. Desde esa página decidió crear un hechizo de protección que después lanzo al libro, este no permitiría que al libro le pasara algo sin importar que daños sufriera. Por un momento sintió que no le correspondía leer las primeras páginas ya que Trixie lo había hecho solo por los hechizos, pero si Trixie lo había dejado sin condiciones significaba que quería que lo leyera completo.

La siguiente página contigua a esa solo tenía unos garabatos en forma de estrellas que se extendían en toda la página y en la tercera volvía a escribir dirigiéndose a Trixie.

_**Hola mi amor**_

_**Como te lo prometí, solo estoy comiendo cosas saludables, y acudo al médico casi cada semana… lo se tal vez exagero un poco, ya me lo dijo el médico y papá también me ha regañado algunas veces por lo mismo pero es que no puedo evitarlo han pasado apenas 90 días de los 320 que tengo que esperar para tenerte conmigo, hoy es un día muy lindo y he decidido salir al sol un momento, ¿sientes el viento?, es templado y agradable, aquí te traeré a jugar cariño, estoy segura que te gustara, quisiera sembrar algunas flores o árboles para que crezcan junto a ti pero hay algo que debes saber, tu madre es un desastre cuando se trata de magia natural o jardinería aun que realmente me gustaría aprender. Justo en este momento, estoy viendo un hermoso atardecer que cubre con su luz naranja todo el lugar, ya puedo imaginarte corriendo de un lado a otro y viendo este hermoso paisaje junto a nosotros, sé que te prometí ser paciente y lo seré, pero deseo tanto verte.**_

Twilight se llenaba de alegría con cada palabra imaginando como debía haber sido.

En la siguiente página estaba el dibujo de un parque muy detallado y que al parecer fue dibujado con un hechizo. Seguramente era el parque donde se encontraba Rayne ese día. En la siguiente había una nota más.

_**Mi hermosa Trixie.**_

_**El día de hoy he decidido escribir en este diario todos los hechizos que he aprendido, sé que te gustara tenerlos, serás una grandiosa magita y si te tengo que dar un consejo en este momento es que no te preocupes por lo que pueda pasar mientras siempre seas capaz de visualizar el resultado te aseguro que llegaras a él, ya son 120 días cariño y ya puedo sentir tus movimientos, cada que lo siento le llamo a tu papá aunque tenga que despertarlo a veces, pero el comparte mi emoción, a veces él te cuanta algunas historias, ¿lo has escuchado?, incluso invoca algunas ilusiones aún que no puedas verlas aun, pero cuando puedas hacerlo te encantaran, tu padre es uno de los mejores ilusionistas, me ha enseñado todo lo que sabe, también es un excelente profesor aunque a veces lo desespero un poco, puedo notar fácilmente cuando lo hago por qué dibuja una sonrisa nerviosa, pero no te preocupes es muy paciente, también te está esperando, preguntando como nos sentimos todos los días y cuidando de nosotras. **_

En la siguiente página estaba escrito el primer hechizo que tenía por título "Fragancia" el cual consistía en alterar las moléculas del aire sustituyéndolas por algunas que contenían cierto tipo de olores, la única restricción que estaba escrita es que se tenía que recordar el aroma, era imposible invocar una fragancia si no se había sentido antes. Y abajo una pequeña nota:

"_**Ten cuidado cariño, si sustituyes de más o de menos las moléculas podrías invocar un gas muy denso o de mal olor, siempre practícalo en un lugar abierto y cancélalo si notas algo extraño."**_

Twilight se apartó por un momento trayendo un libro similar al que le había otorgado a Trixie y con su magia copio el hechizo indicado en la página incluyendo el mensaje y el nombre de Rayne en la parte inferior de la hoja, por primera vez sentía la necesidad de esperar un poco más antes de intentar lanzar el hechizo, primero quería saber más sobre Rayne y Trixie. Dejando el libro con el único hechizo contenido regreso al diario cambiando la hoja lentamente en ella había un bello dibujo que se extendía a lo largo de las dos páginas pudiéndolo contemplar al abrir el diario por completo, el paisaje era muy similar al que Trixie había proyectado en su historia hace poco tiempo, al mirarlo con más detenimiento había una inscripción en la equina inferior derecha que decía "Sueños", después de contemplarlo por un par de minutos Twilight paso la página con el mismo cuidado que las otras, en esta había una nota más:

_**Mi Linda Pequeñita:**_

_**El día de hoy, tu padre y yo hemos tomado una decisión importante para nuestras vidas, hemos decidido buscar un hogar en Canterlot, ciudad natal de tu padre. Dejaremos de viajar por un tiempo mientras tú obtienes una educación en una escuela con muchos amigos. Es un gran paso, pero cuando estés lista, viajaremos lo tres nuevamente, imagino el día en que los tres podamos realizar un espectáculo juntos, me siento muy emocionada solo de pensarlo, ¿lo puedes imaginar? Mi pequeña recibiendo su primera ovación a nuestro lado, es algo que puedo ver claramente en mis sueños. Ya son 180 días, y hoy, por fin pude verte con un hechizo del doctor eres tan pequeña que podría fácilmente ponerte sobre uno solo de mis cascos, cuento cada hora para poder verte por fin entre mis cascos mi querida Trixie. **_

En la siguiente página había un par de hechizos los cuales eran descritos como "holograma" y "Entorno", el primero replicaba una imagen en la cual el unicornio pudiera concentrarse, cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar se podía reproducir como un holograma reflejando una imagen pura de la imaginación tal y como si esta fuera una proyección de la misma, el segundo venia especificado como un hechizo natural que manipulaba la luz, aire y partículas suspendidas para cambiarlas a voluntad proyectando una escenario sencillo alrededor en un entorno no mayor a 3 metros de radio. Nuevamente en la parte inferior una nota.

"_**Sé que podrás dominar estos hechizos muy rápido, estos fueron los que tu padre me enseño la primera vez que practique con él, la verdad yo no pude realizarlos hasta después de muchos intentos, pero no te angusties si fallas algunas veces, al final lo conseguirás. Nunca te rindas"**_

De igual forma Twilight con mucho cuidado traspaso una copia hacia su libro. Y de nuevo solo siguió con el diario pasando la página, en la siguiente, había un dibujo que también cubría las dos páginas esta vez mucho más detallado a base de carboncillo, un unicornio que vestía una túnica lanzaba un hechizo al viento y a su lado estaba ella… la unicornio que la había ayudado a regresar del abismo de la muerte, Rayne lanzaba un segundo hechizo mientras su crin ondeaba con el viento seguida de su capa, y aun lado de ella una versión en miniatura alzando sus cascos con alegría, sin duda era la escena que había mencionado Rayne, la escena en la que tanto soñaba los tres ofreciendo un espectáculo a su querido público. Twilight recordó lo que Trixie le había confiado, sintiendo una punzada en su corazón de inmediato supo que esa hermosa escena jamás había pasado. Sus ojos se humedecieron de inmediato al imaginar por lo que habían pasado Trixie y sus padres en aquellos días. Cerró el libro con cuidado y se dirigió a la ventana mirando las montañas a lo lejos.

\- lo vas a lograr Trixie- pensó dejando escapar un suspiro controlando las emociones que crecían en su pecho antes de poder continuar.

En la siguiente página había una nota más:

_**Mi querida Trixie.**_

_**¿Lo has visto?, tu padre es un gran artista, hizo un hermoso retrato imaginándonos en un escenario tan solo poder verlo hace que mi corazón salte de alegría, como he tenido mucho tiempo libre y tu padre no me deja hacer nada, he practicado mucho mis hechizos ya tengo más de una docena para ti, en las noches podre contarte una historia, e iluminare tu cuarto con muchas estrellas para que puedas dormir tranquilamente. Hoy encontramos una casita disponible en Canterlot, es pequeña pero muy bonita y ya estoy preparando tu cuarto, con unas lindas cortinas, una bonita cama, algunas mantas y muebles, yo adoro el color azul, espero te guste porque quiero pintarlo de ese color. Tu padre consiguió un empleo muy rápido, dentro de poco podremos comprarte todos los juguetes que quieras, aunque también está trabajando en las noches en un nuevo hechizo, hasta ahora no se a que se refiera pero dice que será uno de sus mejores hechizos para que lo puedas aprender, tendremos que esperar para saber a qué se refiere, cuando trabaja en un hechizo no le gusta que lo veamos sin terminar. Mañana el doctor de Canterlot nos sito después de la primera consulta, seguramente quiere decirnos como estas, no puedo esperar para verte de nuevo. Te amo pequeñita.**_

En la siguiente página había un hechizo que cubría 4 paginas las cuales estaba titulado como "Transformación de entorno y Translucidez", describía cada detalle del hechizo haciendo una combinación de todos los anteriores, esta vez el campo de alcance no era limitado y cada hechizo trabajaba en conjunto con el otro para hacer una representación en perfecta sincronía con los cuerpos de los espectadores, el escenario que se quisiera proyectar. Y de nuevo una nota más:

"_**Cariño, este hechizo me llevo mucho tiempo aprenderlo, tengo que decirte que no lo he podido dominar completamente, las veces que lo he realizado me ha ayudado tu padre, debes tener mucho cuidado cuando estés proyectando tus emociones ya que al usar todos los hechizos en conjunto puedes proyectar también tu estado de ánimo. Tranquilízate, concéntrate y desea, podrás hacerlo."**_

Twilight pasaba de una página a otra regresando al comienzo una y otra vez.

-c… como… ¿cómo pudiste hacer esto sola? - pensó Twilight sorprendida, repasando parte por parte el hechizo. En ese momento sintió un impulso para realizarlo, cerró el libro y se dirigió a la parte central, antes de empezar inhalo profundamente y se concentró en una imagen del parque de Canterlot en ese día nevado, su cuerno comenzó a brillar reuniendo una cantidad considerable de magia, primero el aroma en la habitación cambiaba por un agradable olor a pino un segundo destello envolvió al primero haciendo que en el cuarto la temperatura comenzara a bajar seguida por una oleada de viento frio, reuniendo un poco más lanzo el tercer hechizo haciendo parpadear una imagen alrededor del laboratorio la imagen no se encontraba nítida aun viéndose danzar a su alrededor como una pintura diluyéndose en el agua, en ese momento Spike entraba por la puerta.

-Twi… vaya! – menciono Spike mirando a su alrededor.

Aún faltaba un hechizo más y el tercero aún no se estabilizaba, concentrándose reunió un poco más de magia la cual destello en su cuerno parpadeando 3 veces antes de dispersase despidiendo a Twilight hacia el librero de atrás.

-Twilight!, ¿estás bien? – menciono Spike acercándose para retirar los libros que habían caído cubriendo a Twilight.

-Si estoy bien no te preocupes – menciono Twilight respirando agitadamente.

-¿Que fue eso?, se parecía mucho al hechizo de Trixie. – menciono Spike ayudando a levantar a Twilight.

-Era el hechizo de Trixie… no puede hacerlo. – menciono Twilight manteniendo un semblante pensativo.

-Pero ella no reunió esa cantidad de magia. – menciono Spike.

-Realmente… si lo hacía.

-No es posible, su cuerno apenas brillaba incluso narraba la historia con mucha calma.

-Bueno eso te da una idea de que tanto practico sus hechizo y con qué dedicación, tan solo de pensar en que lo hubiera hecho si hubiera practicado en lugar de ser… bueno tu sabes.

-Una presumida, arrogante y petulante.

-Spike! – menciono Twilight en modo de regaño.

-nada más que la verdad twy. - Menciono Spike agitando su garra. – pero parece que estarás practicando con eso por un largo tiempo. Solo te quería avisar que el desayuno estará listo en un momento. – exclamo Spike dirigiéndose a la puerta saliendo por ella.

Twilight miro un momento hacia donde había desaparecido Spike esbozando una sonrisa para después avanzar hacia la ventana.

\- si lo hubieras hecho, tu historia de la osa mayor no hubiera sido solo un invento. – menciono Twilight desviando la mirada hacia el muñeco de la osa que descansaba en un estante a un lado de la ventana.

El sonido de la carreta y los cascos en un rítmico movimiento hacían eco en las paredes al pie de la montaña, Trixie avanzaba mirando cada detalle de su entorno hasta que un sonido le llamo la atención, sonaba como un aguacero que caía fuertemente sobre las rocas, al sobre pasar algunos árboles que cubrían su vista pudo ver una pequeña planicie al pie de un rio y adelante una caída de agua que probablemente provenía de la parte más alta de la montaña, Trixie se acercó asegurando la carreta cerca de un árbol antes de tomar un poco de agua, la cual tenía un sabor agradable y fresco, poco después un destello apareció sobre ella materializándose enseguida en un pergamino de color lila con el emblema de Twilight. Trixie lanzo rápidamente un hechizo haciéndolo levitar justo antes de caer en el agua. Para después sostenerlo frente a ella mirando con detenimiento el emblema.

-¿alardeando mi querida princesa? – menciono Trixie con una risita dirigiéndose al pie del árbol recostándose a un lado de la carreta, despacio abrió el pergamino leyendo con paciencia cada palabra. – Fragancia y Entorno al primer intento… y lo dices como si fuera algo tan normal… que tonta eres. – menciono Trixie recordando la forma de ser de Twilight, jamás lo habría dicho para presumir. – no me sorprendería que lo dominaras antes que yo. Pero no lo voy a permitir. – menciono Trixie golpeando el suelo con su casco antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el rio. Lentamente cerro sus ojos reuniendo magia sobre su cuerno, el paisaje alrededor cambiaba transformándose en el laboratorio de Twilight en medio de la noche con el domo abierto, el sonido de la cascada era silenciado por completo y un aroma a papel, libros y fragancias diversas provenientes de las pociones experimentales acompañaban el lugar. – Aun me falta… - menciono Trixie mirando a su alrededor.

-impresionante – menciono una voz familiar detrás de ella haciendo que Trixie saltara para girar rápidamente.

-p… Princesa Luna – menciono Trixie tartamudeando.

-Solo Luna querida – menciono la princesa avanzando lentamente observando cada detalle de la ilusión. Trixie guardo silencio sintiendo como sus cascos temblaban por los nervios que la invadía como choques eléctricos que la mantenían paralizada. – ¿al hacerlo controlas el flujo de magia pero te cansas muy rápido no es así? – menciono la princesa mirando a Trixie con una mirada tranquila y difusa muy difícil de interpretar.

-e… s… si yo. Es que… - tartamudeo Trixie intentando encontrar las palabras. La alicornio simplemente sonrió.

-No estés nerviosa querida Trixie, ¿prometí ayudarte no es así? – menciono la princesa acercándose.

-Si… lo siento es solo que no recuerdo haberme dormido – menciono Trixie.

-No estas durmiendo, estos últimos días has tenido sueños muy especiales, así que no quise interrumpirlos. – menciono Luna ante la mirada de Trixie que de inmediato se sonrojaba. - Suelo dormir un poco durante el día, pero quería ver cómo te encontrabas.

-mu… muchas gracias pr… Luna

-es un placer, ahora pequeña déjame mostrarte algo – menciono luna haciendo que su cuerno destellara iluminando algunas secciones de la ilusión de un tono blanco, como si la imagen se córtala en secciones. – esos huecos blancos no solo se encuentran en tu ilusión, esos huecos son reflejo de tu propio ánimo, te cansas enseguida porque intentas mejorar las partes que puedes ver, pero estas secciones las dejas libres como si hubiera algo en ti que aún no puedes cubrir, la magia no podrá hacerlo por más que lo intentes, por eso tu ilusión pierde fuerza, hay hechizos que no solo provén magia de tu cuerno si no que utilizan magia de tu interior. – Explico Luna haciendo que Trixie desvaneciera el hechizo respirando un poco agitada.

-¿Me permites intentarlo? – menciono luna con una sonrisa elegante.

-si claro – menciono Trixie mirando con cuidado en cada movimiento de la princesa. Enseguida el cuerno de luna comenzó a brillas en un azul oscuro para después cambiar el entorno en lo que parecía ser un enorme cuarto con piso blanco el cual estaban delicadamente pulido tanto que se podía observar el reflejo en él, dos enorme ventanas dejaban entrar la luz adornadas con cortinas rojas de lo que parecía ser terciopelo que ondeaban por delicadas ráfagas de viento que se alcanzaban a filtrar. De la misma forma el sonido de la cascada desaparecía y el cuarto era inundado por una fragancia parecida a la de un té de hierbas.

-Esto… no es posible… - menciono Trixie impresionada. – lo hizo perfecto al primer intento.

-Gracias, pero no fue así – explico Luna con una risita. – llevo años practicando el ilusionismo en los sueños, tenía que aprenderlo para brindar sueños a todos aquellos que no los podrían tener por sí mismos ya sea por preocupaciones o por miedos. Pero a lo largo de los años no había aprendido la manera de hacerlo con todos los elementos que ahora vez, siempre faltaba algo. –explico Luna mientras Trixie miraba cada detalle del cuarto. – estoy segura que te es familiar.

-Si, la combinación de colores, la sensación fría del viento y los detalles de la luz, mi madre siempre hacia esa combinación de esta forma específica. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-en efecto, por años pude ver a ilusionistas que usaban una técnica similar pero solo dos que podían hacerlo tan real, por separado no podían hacerlo completo pero juntos creaban las más hermosas ilusiones de las cuales pude aprender. – explico luna haciendo que Trixie volteara a mirarla.

-Se… refiere.

-a tus padres pequeña, ellos perfeccionaron esta técnica de ilusionismo, la recuerdo bien, cuando lo hacían juntos no había grietas la ilusión era complementada en toda su forma.

-¿los conocía? – menciono Trixie con una mirada nostalgia en sus ojos.

-No, en ese entonces yo no me encontraba aquí, pero podía ver a cada uno de ustedes.

-es verdad… lo lamento.

-No hay problema.

-¿Podría enseñarme como hacer mi ilusión completa?, ¿puede mostrarme como eliminar esas grietas? – menciono Trixie animada.

-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? – pregunto Luna.

-Quiero que todos vean lo que mis padres crearon poniendo todo su esfuerzo, quiero que toda Equestria vea lo que ellos amaban compartir con todos ellos, quiero que una parte de mis padres viva por siempre. Y también quiero que algo de mi pueda llegar a todos ellos, quiero ver sus sonrisas después de haber derramado una lagrima, quiero regalarles una ilusión que les ayude a ver el mundo de otra forma haciéndoles sentir que siempre hay un camino de luz en sus senderos, quiero ser yo misma, quiero ser una Lulamoon. – Explico Trixie con voz firme ahora completamente carente de dudas.

-Al escucharte sé que elegí bien a mi estudiante, puedo ayudarte, pero solo a ver un poco más claro, de ti depende que camino quieras tomar y llegar hasta el final.

-Puedo hacerlo. – menciono Trixie enseguida.

-en ese caso – menciono Luna desvaneciendo la ilusión. – ¿empezamos?

-Estoy Lista! – menciono Trixie con entusiasmo ante la sonrisa de la princesa.

-primero quiero que reúnas magia en tu cuerno lo suficiente como para un hechizo de tele transportación sencillo. – menciono Luna con un semblante un poco más serio.

-e… si pero… debo decirle que soy realmente mala en ese hechizo. – menciono Trixie un poco preocupada.

-No importa solo quiero que mantengas esa cantidad de magia en tu cuerno sin lanzar ningún hechizo.

-Está bien. –menciono Trixie mientras reunía la cantidad exacta de magia en su cuerno para ese hechizo especifico. – listo. ¿Quiere que lance algún hechizo?

-No en realidad, quiero que conserves ese flujo de magia durante 7 días sin disiparlo. – menciono Luna mirando fijamente el destello que provenía del cuerno de Trixie.

Trixie la miro por un momento para esbozar una ligera sonrisa que duro poco tiempo al ver que la princesa hablaba enserio.

-Pero princesa… es la casi la cantidad que necesito para empezar con una ilusión, a lo mucho solo puedo mantenerla algunas horas. – menciono Trixie sorprendida.

-Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que no puedes? – menciono Luna con una voz tranquila. Trixie inhalo profundamente para después exhalar de la misma forma.

-No, yo puedo hacerlo. – menciono finalmente.

-Entonces te veo en 7 días – menciono luna acercándose a Trixie – porque estoy segura que lo lograras – dijo Luna dándole un abrazo que Trixie de inmediato respondió. Después de alejarse deposición Luna se desvaneció con una tele transportación.

-7 días - menciono Trixie mientras tocaba su cuerno con el casco mientras resplandecía en un fulgor azulado. – nunca había podido mantener un hechizo por más de 5 horas. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa - tu podrías hacerlo no es así - pensó sintiendo el impulso de continuar, avanzo hacia la carreta para continuar su camino hacia el siguiente pueblo.

En el castillo de Canterlot luna aparecía en el balcón de la torre más alta observando con detenimiento el atardecer.

-Veo que realmente le tienes mucha confianza – menciono una voz tranquila tras de ella.

-Si, la tengo – menciono luna sin dudar.

-Pero no crees que estas exagerando querida hermana. – menciono celestial avanzando hasta estar a un lado de Luna.

-En 7 días lo sabré, pero tengo completa confianza de que ella lo lograra, solo hay algo que me preocupa. – menciono Luna desviando la mirada hacia su hermana.

-¿qué te preocupa? – menciono Celestia mirando enseguida a Luna.

-Ese amuleto, está adquiriendo fuerza de nuevo.

-No creerás que – menciono Celestia.

-Lo encerró de nuevo, estoy segura. – afirmo Luna

-Entonces no podemos dejar que ella lo tenga, podría ser peligroso. – menciono Celestia con un ligero tono de alarma en su voz.

-Confía en ella.

-Pero.

-Tienes una gran confianza hacia Twilight, la suficiente como para confiarle el destino de Equestria, ¿no es así?. – menciono Luna abrazando con una de sus alas a Celestia.

-Si la tengo.

-Bueno yo tengo esa misma confianza en Trixie.

-Solo quisiera saber ¿porque estas tan segura?

-En 7 días lo sabrás querida hermana.

DarkWolfMX


	16. Reflexion

**Capítulo 16 – Reflexión.**

-7 días… 7dias - repetía Trixie en su mente mientras la voz de la princesa resonaba en ella como un eco continuo que se reusaba a escapar. El destello que emanaba de su cuerno se mantenía variable en su brillo, al darse cuenta Trixie lo intento mantener estable en un solo flujo de magia, solo era cuestión de segundos en que su mente divagara en otra cosa para que el flujo de magia se dispersara.

\- casi fallo en 7 minutos, ¿cómo rayos voz a durar 7 días así? - Trixie dejo escapar un suspiro mientras avanzaba al lago para tomar un poco de agua, despacio intento hacer levitar el agua pero el flujo de nuevo se vio afectado, en forma de molestia golpeo el suelo con su casco para después tomarla directamente del rio, antes de retirarse pudo observar como su reflejo se enfocaba de nuevo al calmarse el agua, su cuerno destellaba continuamente agregándole brillo a sus ojos, poco a poco se permitió dibujar una sonrisa al verse en su reflejo, sonreírse a sí misma era algo que ahora podía hacer honestamente. Poco después una pregunta llego a su mente, aunque antes pudo ser obvio le había negado formularse.

\- ¿Cuál sería el motivo de Luna al hacer esto? .- pensó analizando que lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era decir que podría hacerlo pero serian 7 días en las que su magia no estaría enfocada en otro propósito que no fuera emanar de la misma forma, 7 días donde lo que antes parecía común ahora lo tendría que hacer de otra manera y lo peor, 7 días en los que no podría mostrar un espectáculo sin que la magia se disipara a menos que aprendiera a controlarla en un flujo poderoso, constante, duradero tal y como podía hacerlo Twilight, ejecutar varios hechizos era relativamente sencillo por un rango de tiempo corto. De inmediato agito su cabeza intentando no sumergirse en preguntas donde la respuesta seguramente la encontraría con el paso del tiempo, lentamente se apartó del rio para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba su carreta intentando atarla con un hechizo, otro suspiro escapo de su boca resignándose a atar el cinturón con sus dientes para después emprender el viaje hacia _**Baltimare**_.

_**Poniville… **_

En el castillo Twilight se encontraba tirada en el suelo respirando agitadamente con algunos libros abiertos alrededor.

\- ¿por qué?, ¿qué me hace falta?, ¿Qué hace Trixie que yo este olvidando?- pensó para después mirar el diario de Rayne que se encontraba sobre la mesita, después de descansar un poco se levantó dirigiéndose a la mesa contemplando la posibilidad de que Rayne tendría algún consejo en sus notas.

Las siguientes paginas eran un poco diferentes, la escritura no se alcanzaba a entender, al parecer algunas gotas de agua habían diluido las letras escritas en las páginas, las únicas palabras que se mantenían borrosas pero legibles se encontraban debajo de la gran mancha en la esquina inferior derecha la cual parecía algo familiar, Twilight puso un casco sobre la mancha la cual tenía la misma forma aun que parecía ser más pequeña, tal vez un poco más grande que los cascos de Apple Bloom.

Las únicas letras legibles decían:

"**Podemos lograrlo Cariño"**

Twilight miro de nuevo las hojas manchadas esperando poder encontrar algo más en ellas preguntándose si las demás estarían en la misma condición, despacio levito el diario pasando todas la hojas restantes, la mayoría estaban vacías pero las que tenían contenido era completamente legible, poco tiempo después antes de llegar a la última hoja dos objetos cayeron al suelo, Twilight de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia ellos, despacio coloco el diario sobre la mesita e hizo levitar los objetos, una carta y una fotografía, Twilight no pudo evitar una expresión un poco herida al recordar lo mucho que Trixie se había molestado por haber tomado esos dos objetos, lo que parecía una fotografía se mantenía volteada por lo que solo podía ver la imagen a través del papel al cual llegaban algunos cuantos destellos de luz, de nuevo Twilight se preguntó si podría verlos.

-tal vez solo los olvido…- menciono en su cabeza intentando idear alguna excusa para no verlos. Despacio los coloco dentro del libro nuevo para no maltratarlos y continúo con el diario dirigiéndose una vez más a la página manchada. En ese momento una idea golpeo en la mente de Twilight, de inmediato corrió hacia los estantes repasando con su vista las hileras de libros hasta encontrar uno con portada azul y una pluma en su lomo, rápidamente lo hizo levitar y recorrió sus páginas desviando su vista hacia cada página que pasaba, se retuvo en una página la cual llevaba por título "Recuperación de escritos". El hechizo que había debajo hizo que Twilight abriera un poco más los ojos al percatarse de la dificultad que tenía pero para su alivio el hechizo no dañaría el objeto en el cual se utilizara en caso de que este no funcionara. Galopo de regreso y con cuidado estudio el hechizo para después retirar el hechizo de protección, solo tomo 3 intentos para poder notar como la tinta que se había corrido regresaba lentamente a su posición original, las gotas del líquido que no pertenecían a las hojas se separaban cayendo sobre la mesa, Twilight limpio las gotas del líquido con un pañuelo para después mirar alegre hacia la nota que ahora era completamente legible, sonrió por un momento al pensar que había recuperado algo valioso para Trixie, sin perder tiempo comenzó a leerla.

_**Cariño…**_

_**Hoy es una día muy feliz para mí, finalmente te tengo en mis cascos eres muy pequeña y muy linda, no puedo dejar de mirarte, tienes mis ojos y el claro color de pelaje de tu padre, eres muy inquieta supongo eso también es de mi parte, parece que el cuarto que te hicimos te gusto mucho ya que no dejas de mirar hacia todas partes, desde que llegaste a casa no has dejado de sonreír, podría mirarte y jugar contigo todo el día. Mi pequeña quiero que siempre seas feliz, quiero ver siempre esa sonrisa en tu cara. Siempre que me vez estiras tus casquitos hacia mi esperando que te lleve conmigo y no lo puedo evitar adoro pasar cada momento a tu lado y desde que llegaste ya nada me importa más, Justo ahora, me pregunto que pasara en los años venideros, ¿te interesaran las ilusiones tanto como nosotros? u optaras por otro camino, al final No importa cuál sea mientras te haga feliz siempre contaras con nosotros, puedo imaginarte en varias etapas de tu vida y me encanta pensar que podre ver cada una de ellas, desde tus primeras palabras hasta verte lograr lo que te propongas, no importa lo que pase cariño siempre voy a tu lado viéndote crecer, daremos todo de nuestra parte para ser felices, te lo prometo. **_

_**Sabes visitamos al doctor para ver como estabas, estas muy sana. Pero…**_

_**También recibimos otra noticia, el doctor nos dijo que Papá… está un poco enfermo, pero no te preocupes cariño, se recuperara pronto, mientras eso pasa el estará contigo cuidándote todo el tiempo, yo conseguiré un empleo para ayudarlo y cerciorarme que solo descanse mientras se recupera, él no quería hacerlo pero lo hare de igual forma para que se recupere…**_

_**Adoro verlos juntos, cuando llego y están durmiendo en el sillón se ven muy cansados pero felices posiblemente por jugar todo el día. Sabes, tu padre decidió dejar su tratamiento, debo admitir que es algo que no esperaba, pero sé que pronto todo esto terminara y todo será mucho mejor. Me ha pedido tomarnos una foto frente al hermoso árbol frente al hospital bajo el cual a él le encanta descansar. La guardare por siempre.**_

_**No te preocupes por nada cariño, me esforzare mucho por todos nosotros y nunca te faltara nada, te amo tesoro, Podemos lograrlo Cariño.**_

Esta vez la nota era un poco extraña, podía notarse el cariño de Rayne pero al mismo tiempo un temblor en su escritura como si le costara escribir algunas palabras, esta vez sin dudarlo Twilight tomo la foto y la volteo lentamente.

Rayne estaba sonriendo manteniendo a una diminuta pero alegre potrilla entre sus cascos que se alzaban como intentando tocar el rostro de su madre y abrazándolas a ambas se encontraba aquel unicornio de color azul claro el cual tenía algunos rastros de cansancio en sus ojos pero esbozaba una alegre sonrisa. En su espalda llevaba unas alforjas de la cual sobresalía un sobre que Twilight inmediatamente reconoció dirigiendo la mirada hacia el libro sin duda era el mismo. Despacio coloco la foto en el libro y tomo la carta abriéndola lentamente estando a punto de leerla el sentimiento de culpa volvió a invadirla.

-tal vez no deba hacerlo… - menciono en su mente desviando su mirada - pero quiero saber que paso… se mencionó levantando la carta de nuevo. Con tu permiso Trixie…

_**\- Mis tesoros.**_

_**El día de hoy me dieron la noticia. Al parecer mi tiempo se agota pero no me iré hasta saber que ustedes se encuentran bien, mis días a su lado fueron simplemente los más felices que pude tener.**_

_**Rayne mi amor.**_

_**Te debo una disculpa, se lo mucho que te molestaste cuando deje el tratamiento pero era algo inevitable, si tenía que pasar algunos días más encerrado, mi vida se hubiera acortado aún más, sabes lo mucho que amo la libertad y aún más pasar el tiempo como mis dos más grandes tesoros, es por eso que preferí vivir mis últimos días con su hermosa compañía a estar encerrado con un tratamiento que sabemos no funcionaria. Lamento todo el dolor que posiblemente causare o he causado con esto pero ya no me queda otra opción.**_

_**En estos momentos puedo recordar perfectamente el primer día que te vi, lucias tan hermosa vistiendo tu capa favorita diciendo que sin ella ningún hechizo se vería igual, tu melena siempre atada con esa cinta color rojo y tu mirada siempre llena de determinación acompañada de esa hermosa sonrisa que jamás perdías sin importar lo que ocurriera, recuerdo que siempre intentaba hablarte de alguna manera pero por mucho tiempo no me atreví a hacerlo, por lo que por mucho tiempo simplemente me conforme con mirarte a la distancia, pero ese día, que esperaba al borde del acantilado mirando el atardecer donde pasaba algunas de mis tardes pensando en que hubiera podido pasar, me pediste ayuda con las más simples y hermosas palabras que nunca olvidare. Me sonreíste como siempre lo hacías ofreciéndome compañía cuando más la necesitaba, tarde un poco en reaccionar pensando en la posibilidad de que aun estuviera soñando sumergido en mis pensamientos, pero no fue así, realmente eras tú. Desde entonces puedo recordar cada día que estuve a tu lado, desde nuestras primeras presentaciones juntos, hasta el grandioso día donde pudimos tener una familia a lado de nuestra querida hija. Mi amor, lo siento desde el fondo de mi corazón, esta vez seré yo el que tenga que adelantarse, pero si existe algo más, ten por seguro que ahí estaré esperándote para continuar donde nos hemos quedado, por favor sigue adelante, aceptare tus lágrimas cuando me marche siempre y cuando puedas volver a sonreír, no pierdas esa hermosa sonrisa, ahora nuestra pequeña la necesitara.**_

_**No me arrepiento de nada, viví siempre feliz a tu lado y si pudiera vivir otra vida no lo dudaría ni un solo instante para estar a tu lado una vez más. Recuérdame como solíamos ser no como lo último que fui. Te amo Rayne.**_

_**Trixie, mi pequeña Trixie.**_

_**Tal vez no me recuerdes en un futuro, eres muy pequeña aun, pero si alguna vez recuerdas al viejo que te hacía reír con caras ridículas e ilusiones de mariposas que tanto te encantaban ese era yo, Ame cada momento que pasábamos jugando aunque haya sido muy corto, jamás me cansaba de escuchar tu risa mientras agitabas tus pequeños casquitos en el aire, mi querida hija, siento no poder estar contigo, siento no poder verte crecer, deseo con toda mi alma seguir viviendo para estar a tu lado, tengo mucho que enseñarte, tengo tanto que quisiera ver contigo, pero supongo que… dejaremos eso para… otra ocasión, sin duda alguna me llevo conmigo uno de los sentimientos más hermosos que jamás sentí al tener el gran honor de ser tu padre. Cuida a tu madre mi pequeña y aprende todo de ella, te enseñara las lecciones más valiosas que tienes que aprender, esfuérzate mucho y jamás te rindas no importa lo que pase, desde donde me encuentre yo te ayudare, nunca estarás sola. Cuando hagas un espectáculo ten por seguro que seré el primero en ovacionarte y siempre desde el mejor lugar de todos.**_

_**Solo me queda agradecerles por lo feliz que me han hecho, no estén tristes, todo irá bien.**_

_**Las amo mis hermosas estrellas.**_

Twilight se quedó un momento mirando la carta con sus ojos humedecidos mientras levantaba de nuevo la foto, podía sentir el peso de cada palabra y el sentimiento que en ese entonces pudo envolver a Rayne y a Trixie, despacio cerro sus ojos dejando caer algunas lágrimas que golpearon la página del diario haciendo que la tinta se corriera de nuevo, de inmediato Twilight puso su casco en el diario provocando que la tinta se corriera aún más, en ese momento lo comprendió, el líquido no era solo agua, eran lágrimas y el pequeño casco sin duda pertenecía a Trixie intentando limpiar la mancha del diario tal y como ella lo había hecho. Despacio alejo el diario y se recostó en la mesa enterrando su cabeza entre sus patas desahogando el profundo sentimiento que la invadía. Poco después un brillo extraño ilumino sus ojos haciéndola voltear, rápidamente limpio sus lágrimas para tener un enfoque más claro de dónde provenía la luz, esta emanaba de las últimas páginas del diario, páginas que se habían encontrado vacías. Sorprendida se levantó sin apartar su vista levitando el diario frente de ella corriendo las paginas hasta llegar a la página que provocaba el brillo, en el había lo que parecía ser un circulo con algunas inscripciones anotadas al azar, no parecía estar completo, poco después el brillo se desvanecía, Twilight lo miro con detalle intentando memorizarlo antes de que se desvaneciera. Cuando lo hizo dibujo la extraña insignia en el libro nuevo recordando cada detalle preguntándose si Trixie sabia acerca de eso o era un mensaje que había permanecido oculto todos esos años, mirando por la ventana sintió el impulso de intentar encontrarla pero las palabras de Trixie resonaban en su cabeza recordando que debía hacerlo sola, Twilight intento calmar la ansiedad pero el solo pensar que Trixie podría pasar varios meses sin saberlo no lo hacía más fácil, Rayne le había dejado un mensaje oculto y aún no había sabido nada de él.

_**Regan Forest… **_

Trixie se encontraba avanzando lentamente con una respiración agitada, sus fuerzas disminuían considerablemente al tan solo haber pasado 4 horas, mantener el hechizo cada vez se volvía más complicado, sus patas temblaban al dar algunos pasos más, tendría que pasar la noche en el bosque.

Reduciendo el avance, camino con dificultad entre los arboles esperando encontrar un sitio para pasar la noche, la luz que despedía su cuerno brillando por el flujo de magia le ayudaba a ver el camino que cada vez se ponía más oscuro al ocultarse el sol. Ningún lugar parecía ser adecuado para pasar la noche, Trixie sintió el cansancio casi paralizante en todo su cuerpo por lo que eligió el primer sitio decente que encontró donde su carreta estuviera segura y se pudiera encender una fogata por lo menos.

Después de recoger algunos leños intento encender la fogata con un hechizo pero el flujo se vio nuevamente afectado y cada vez que pasaba la fuerza en su cuerpo se desvanecía aún más rápido, agachando la cabeza hacia el suelo se resignó a hacerlo con sus cascos tomando algunas fibras flexibles del canasto de Pinkie y colocándolas en los dos extremos de una rama, después coloco una rama más delgada en medio enrollándola con la fibra y comenzó a moverla con fuerza de un lado a otro ubicando la punta sobre un leño más grande, poco a poco humo comenzaba a salir del tronco por lo que decidió parar, apenas se podía observar un pequeño agujero negruzco que enseguida se enfrió, intento hacer lo mismo, por una hora mas Trixie continuo frotando las ramas hasta que el agujero no dejo de expeler humo, rápidamente coloco hierba seca encima y comenzó a soplarle, poco después la hierba se encendió provocando que un pequeño grito de alegría emergiera de los labios de Trixie. Rápidamente aparto todo lo que pudiera quemarse y acerco sus cascos para aliviar el dolor provocado por el trabajo que había requerido la fogata. En ese momento recordó su antigua caravana la cual le brindaba un refugio agradable en noches como esta, después de mirar hacia la carreta recordó el abrigo que Rarity le había dado, se levantó y busco el abrigo de color blanco vistiéndolo junto a la bufanda de Twilight, con sus dientes tomo la canasta de Pinkie y la llevo consigo a un lado de la fogata, después de hacerlo se dio cuenta que no había recurrido a intentar hacerlo con un hechizo esta vez. De la canasta tomo un pastelillo un tanto diferente de color verde en la cubierta, al probarlo percibió de inmediato el sabor de la menta combinado con el pan de sabor chocolate que de la misma forma que los anteriores se deshacía en su boca con el agradable sabor. Después de terminarlo se recostó mirando hacia las flamas que consumían lentamente los leños, con cuidado empujo 2 más al fuego para mantenerlo mientras conciliaba el sueño. En ese momento recordó el fuego de la hoguera en aquella cueva acompañada por Twilight sintiendo el impulso de escribirle una vez más pero era imposible realizar algún hechizo sin perder la magia que aun concentraba. Sintiéndose un poco decepcionada cerro sus ojos pensando en que el siguiente día podría averiguar la manera de lanzar algún hechizo sin perder el flujo, poco a poco el cansancio la llevo a un profundo sueño, su cuerno continuaba brillando produciendo una luz diferente entre la clarides del destello y el tenue color naranja de la llamas de la hoguera.

Algunas horas habían pasado y el último aliento de la hoguera tintineaba en una tímida flama que se apagó con el paso de una ráfaga de viento, la única luz en el lugar era la que Trixie aún mantenía en su destellante cuerno. Cerca de ahí, se podían escuchar algunos crujidos entre los árboles, tres pares de luces verdes destellaban acercándose lentamente. Trixie seguía inmersa en un profundo sueño producido por el cansancio que sentía sin darse cuenta de la amenaza que se acercaba lentamente. Frente a ella los destellos emergían de la profunda oscuridad del bosque revelando a 3 **Timberwolves** que avanzaban sigilosamente hacia la indefensa unicornio azul que aún continuaba durmiendo plácidamente, los 3 se detuvieron al haber encontrado de quien provenía la constante fuente mágica. El Timberwolf que se encontraba en medio se agacho un poco gruñendo a punto de abalanzarse hacia la unicornio fijando un parte vulnerable en ella sin tener intenciones de dejarla defenderse. Poco después el Timberwolf se abalanzo hacia Trixie siendo despedido por un rayo de color azul justo antes de poder hincar sus colmillos.

El Lobo de madera se levantó fijando sus brillantes ojos verdes hacia la fuente del destello, el amuleto del alicornio brillaba en un profundo color azul, los 2 lobos restantes se situaban a los lados del que se encontraba recuperándose del impacto, después los 3 tomaron una posición ofensiva para poder atacar de nuevo, en ese momento un destello más intenso salió del amuleto dirigiéndolo hacia un lado de Trixie donde una esfera de luz tomaba una inmensa forma, la luz se desvanecía dando paso a unos ojos irradiantes de color azul, la pata delantera de la enorme figura hizo crujir el suelo al apoyarla mostrando unas afiladas garras, el viendo ondeaba lo que parecía ser un pelaje de color gris visto en ocasiones por algunos destellos de la luz de la luna que se alcanzaban a filtrar, los ojos destellantes se posicionaron sobre los tres lobos mientras avanzaba hasta estar frente a la unicornio bloqueando el paso.

Los 3 lobos de madera tomaron nuevamente una posición ofensiva abalanzándose hacia la enorme figura, la silueta gris levanto su pata derecha lanzando un zarpazo que podía escucharse cortar el aire mientras el primer lobo caía destrozado al impactar. Los 2 lobos restantes se detuvieron al mirar los ojos zafiro que los miraban fijamente manteniendo su pata sobre un montón de ramas que debía haber sido el lobo del cual una especie de neblina verde emergía de el para después ser absorbida por el cuerpo de la gran figura haciendo que sus ojos destellaran un poco más. Los 2 lobos restantes tras dudarlo algunos segundos más se abalanzaron sobre la figura, el primero fue destruido por lo que parecía ser una esfera que se dibujaba a su alrededor contrayéndolo dentro hasta reducirlo a astillas, el segundo salto solo para encontrarse con una aterradora fila de colmillos frente a el, la figura trituro el cuerpo de madera con sus fauces arrojando el resto al suelo, nuevamente la neblina verde de ambos fue absorbida en el cuerpo de la figura.

Poco después un sonido extraño hizo que la figura girara para posicionar sus ojos resplandecientes sobre la unicornio que simplemente roncaba al estar acostada boca arriba. La enorme figura se acercó un poco más mirándola detenidamente abriendo de nuevo sus fauces, un segundo sonido salió de la boca de la unicornio balbuceando algo, el lobo retrocedió un poco, con un hechizo hizo levitar algunos leños y los restos de lo que habían sido los Timberwolves encendiéndolos en la fogata, la unicornio al sentir el calor se movió un poco aun manteniéndose en un profundo sueño.

La figura ahora iluminada por la luz de la hoguera se mantenía posado frente a la unicornio, sus ojos dejaron de resplandecer tomando un color zafiro que envolvía sus pupilas, su pelaje de color gris era mecido por el viento que provocaba al retraer sus enormes alas, el enorme lobo se sentó simplemente observando a la despreocupada unicornio que no se dio cuenta del peligro por el cual paso.

Despacio se dio la vuelta y avanzo hasta estar del otro lado de la hoguera para después recostarse, su mirada lucia confundida mientras miraba el fuego como si intentara creer lo que estaba pasando mirando a la unicornio azul recordando sus palabras. Poco después sus ojos se postraron en la luna que descansaba en el cielo dejando salir algunos recuerdos de su mente.

A la mañana siguiente Trixie movía sus orejas al escuchar el sonido del canto de algunas aves, el bosque lucia diferente al estar completamente iluminado, de inmediato toco su cuerno verificando que había podido mantener el hechizo mientras dormía, ahora sus fuerzas estaban renovadas, Solo 6 días más - se mencionó Trixie sonriendo al ver que había podido superarse a si misma manteniendo el hechizo por más de 24 horas, se levantó estirando sus cascos y mirando hacia los restos de leña que aún quedaban en la fogata, las cenizas parecían ser demasiadas ante la cantidad de leña que había dejado, sin prestarle mucha importancia avanzo hasta la carreta deteniéndose de inmediato al ver una huella enorme marcada en la tierra, lentamente puso su casco sobre ella comparándola, era tal ve veces más grande. Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que posiblemente se había descuidado demasiado en dormir en una zona donde existían semejantes creaturas. Sin pensarlo demasiado tomo su carreta y comenzó a avanzar por el sendero apenas marcado por el que se podía notar que los ponis no pasaban por ahí muy seguido o y tal vez ya no pasaban más, por un momento sintió la ansiedad de estar perdida, sin duda el avance que había tenido mientras oscurecía la había desorientado. Confiando un poco en que podría salir de ese lugar siguió caminando hasta encontrar una planicie, adelante había un desfiladero de donde se podía observar desde la altura la extensión enorme del bosque, ahora sin duda podía reconocer que se encontraba cerca de las montañas y el bosque que observaba sin duda pertenecía a _**Baltimare. **_A modo de desaprobación puso un casco en su cara entendiendo que había tomado el camino equivocado por error, Resignada inhalo con fuerza el aire puro de la montaña con un aroma comparado a un suave perfume que emanaba de los arboles llamados _**Yggdrasil**_ por algunas leyendas . Trixie cerró sus ojos un momento esbozando una sonrisa. – No podía ser fácil ¿verdad? – menciono mirando el paisaje, después de unos minutos decidió continuar por las montañas recordando que al final debería de haber un camino que llevara directamente a Baltimare.

El camino era un poco difícil mientras más avanzaba la temperatura bajaba y en el cielo una densa formación de nubes se había agrupado al parecer por varios días, de nuevo el abrigo de Rarity y la bufanda de Twilight le eran de gran ayuda pero esta vez tenía algo más que había olvidado por un momento, de la carreta saco las alforjas donde se encontraban las botas que también había recibido de Rarity, las tomo colocándolas en sus cascos esta vez sin intentar usar magia primero. Mientras más avanzaba el frio podría ser casi insoportable pero la vista desde los estrechos senderos que subían por la montaña era sin duda privilegiada, fácilmente podía distinguir los pueblos cercanos teniendo una idea más clara hacia dónde dirigirse, sacudió su cabeza temiendo quedarse más tiempo de lo necesario observando la vista, tendría que llegar del otro lado antes de que oscureciera, por su error ahora tendría que caminar durante todo el día, de inmediato emprendió el galope, se podía escuchar el sonoro crujir de la madera de las ruedas chocando contra las piedras, Trixie redujo la velocidad volteando hacia su espalda, al parecer la rueda estaba bien pero dañar las ruedas no era una opción que le beneficiara en ese recorrido, aumento el trote teniendo más cuidado hacia donde avanzaba, el frio ahora era más intenso y la vegetación se ausentaba cada vez más dejando a la vista solo un sendero de rocas.

_**Del otro lado del Espejo… **_

Una ventana sonaba al resentir sobre ella las gotas de la lluvia que lentamente detenía su continua precipitación, algunas gotas se deslizaban sobre ella intensificando el reflejo de la luz del sol que se alcanzaba a filtrar por las ennegrecidas nubes, un solitario rayo de luz alcanzo a tocar una piedra color zafiro que de inmediato lo descompuso en múltiples colores que al salir por el otro extremo golpeando en el rostro de Sunset la cual lo miraba con curiosidad mientras lo sostenía entre sus dedos recordando la expresión de la unicornio azul al dárselo.

Por un momento sonrió soltando la gema que colgaba de su cuello, al levantar la mirada noto las ultimas gotas que aún se deslizaban por la ventana preguntándose cómo se encontrarían en Equestria para después levantarse tomando una chaqueta de color negro y vistiéndola, con suaves golpes sacudió su vestido de un color cian que descansaba sobre un pantalón de color azul oscuro y avanzo hacia la puerta saliendo por ella cerrándola suavemente, mientras avanzaba por los pasillos del dormitorio antes de llegar a la recepción pudo escuchar una serie de murmullos que parecía tener la recepcionista que lograba escucharse un poco molesta, sin prestarle mucha atención Sunset continuo hasta salir.

Al avanzar por la calle sintió un escalofrió producido por la temperatura del ambiente haciendo que cerrara el cierre de la chaqueta y colocara sus manos dentro de las bolsas laterales. Después de todo parecía que sería un día agradable, por un momento pensó en buscar a las demás preguntándose si estarían libres ese día. Al llegar a la avenida pudo observar el parque que se encontraba enfrente pensando que sería agradable cruzar por ahí, miro hacia el semáforo que en ese momento cambiaba a color verde para después avanzar hacia el parque, mientras cruzaba por un sendero la grava marrón podía escucharse crujir bajo sus pies en un continuo sonido haciendo que Sunset se detuviera un momento dando algunos golpecitos a la tierra con su pie comparando la diferencia evidente al ser en realidad un casco, cuando miro hacia arriba observo detenidamente el roció que aún quedaba en los arboles meciendo las hojas al liberar el peso del agua sobre ellas al caer. Sin duda era un ambiente muy tranquilo al olvidar por un momento el sonido de las maquinas metálicas que avanzaban por las calles.

Al continuar un poco más noto a una joven que cubría su cabeza con un gorro proveniente de la chamarra azul claro con tonos blancos que vestía sobre un vestido de un tono mucho más oscuro, la cual alimentaba a un perro adulto de color gris. Sonrió un poco al ver que el perro era de la calle por la manera de comer tan apresurada que tenía, la joven solo lo miraba, por lo que solo pudo suponer que sonreía ya que su rostro está completamente cubierto.

Sunset pensó en no molestar para no interrumpir ese momento agradable que la joven tenía pero sin darse cuenta golpeo una lata que se encontraba en el suelo, negando con su cabeza la recogió para colocarla en el cesto de basura para después voltear a ver a la joven que ahora la miraba.

-¿T… Trixie? – menciono Sunset un poco sorprendida, el perro al parecer se asustó al no confiar en las personas corriendo lejos de la banca donde se encontraba Trixie la cual solo estiro su brazo diciendo –Espera- el perro simplemente continuo provocando de inmediato una mirada molesta que únicamente se dirigía a Sunset.

-Lo siento… - menciono Sunset de inmediato.

-Si si… - menciono Trixie sentándose en la banca frente a un gran lago cristalino que al parecer cubría toda la zona central del parque, despacio se recargándose en el respaldo, dándole la espalda a Sunset.

-vamos Trixie no fue mi intención enserio, no te molestes conmigo. – menciono Sunset.

-lo sé no importa ya volverá. – menciono Trixie.

Sunset dudo un poco pero al final se acercó despacio sentándose del otro lado de la banca provocando una reacción en Trixie que pudo suponer.

-¿Qué quieres? – menciono Trixie.

-nada… solo quería sentarme un momento. – menciono Sunset imitando un poco la voz indiferente de Trixie.

-Hay demasiadas bancas libres y lejos de esta – menciono Trixie sin voltear a mirarla.

-me gusta esta. – menciono Sunset del mismo modo sin mirar a Trixie.

Trixie simplemente gruño levantándose.

-Espera – menciono Sunset.

-pensé que solo querías estar aquí - menciono Trixie.

-nunca dije que sola ¿cierto?… quiero hablar contigo. – menciono Sunset.

-Yo no. – menciono Trixie enseguida.

-¿siempre tienes que ser tan gruñona?, si estás aquí es porque también te gustan los días nublados cuando acaba de llover ¿no es así?, no puede ser tan malo, ya tenemos algo en común. O eso creo. – menciono Sunset sonriendo. Trixie solo la miro un momento antes de comenzar a avanzar. Sunset simplemente suspiro volviendo a mirar el lago – y pensar que tú eras igual – pensó riendo imaginando que haría la unicornio al verse a sí misma. Minutos más tarde Trixie volvió sentándose en silencio en el mismo lugar mirando hacia el lago, Sunset simplemente la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Qué?, me gusta venir aquí en días así y no te pienso dejar mi lugar – menciono Trixie quitándose el gorro, llamando la atención de Sunset al ver que las manos de Trixie tenían varias heridas pequeñas, algunas cubiertas con vendas adhesivas. Sunset de inmediato sonrió para evitar incomodarla con alguna pregunta.

-gruñona – menciono riendo. Trixie simplemente se recargo en la banca cerrando sus ojos provocando muchas preguntas en la mente de Sunset - ¿por qué regreso?, ¿realmente está molesta? - mientras formulaba una enorme cantidad recordó a la unicornio azul riendo y haciendo bromas muy parecidas. Poco después para su sorpresa Trixie fue la primera en hablar.

-ustedes no… - intento preguntar Trixie, Sunset inclino su cabeza con duda entendiendo después lo que intentaba preguntar.

\- Descuida, no le dijimos a nadie, y no tenemos por qué hacerlo.

\- G…gracias – menciono Trixie en un tono apenas audible.

\- no hay de que – menciono Sunset sonriendo mirando a una Trixie muy tranquila.

-dime la verdad. – menciono Trixie haciendo que Sunset la mirara con duda nuevamente.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué me estás hablando de esta manera?, siendo que antes mientras más lejos estuviera era mejor para ti.

-Bueno yo… ya te lo dije, lo siento mucho, yo solo quiero que empecemos otra vez. – menciono Sunset mientras miraba a Trixie voltear hacia ella levantando una ceja para después recargarse otra vez cerrando sus ojos.

-Llame a Baltimore – menciono Trixie. Sunset simplemente se quedó preguntándose a que se refería por segunda ocacion. – no me sorprende que no sepas de que estoy hablando, aun que en cierta forma es muy extraño.

-Tienes razón… no te entiendo.

-Ni tu ni esa tonta de Twilight parecen ser… ustedes. Suena tonto pero no sé cómo explicarlo de otra forma, a lo que me refiero es que, llame a Baltimore porque después de investigar un poco supe que vivías ahí, te mudaste después de un tiempo y continuaste tu vida, Explícame cómo es posible que llame y me contestes siendo que estas aquí desde hace un tiempo y supuestamente llevas años sin salir de Baltimore. – menciono Trixie dirigiendo una mirada seria hacia Sunset la cual se sintió abordada por un sentimiento de preocupación.

-Es que bueno yo….

-hay una cosa más antes de que intentes inventar algo… esa piedra que traes, la tengo en mi capa, mi padre la tallo como un símbolo de protección y bienestar para aquel que la tuviera, al inicio el la hizo para mi madre después mi madre me la dio a mi… es muy similar, incluso tiene el mismo rastro de edad, el mismo golpe en la parte inferior que le hice al caerme cuando tropecé con la capa… no, no es similar… es la misma gema, ¿no es así?

-Es que Trixie… no sé cómo explicarlo. – respondió Sunset sintiéndose expuesta.

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto Trixie de forma cortante. Sunset se inclinó hacia enfrente mirando hacia el suelo dejando escapar un suspiro.

-No sé si puedas creerme Trixie. Pero… soy Sunset es decir… también soy Sunset.

-Mejor no hubiera preguntado… - menciono Trixie con una expresión de sorpresa que se disipo en un instante recargándose de nuevo en la banca.

-¿Quieres saber por qué? – menciono Sunset.

-Te escucho – menciono Trixie de forma tranquila.

Sunset respiro profundamente y eligió muy bien cada palabra antes de comenzar, cuando se decidió comenzó a relatar toda la historia de lo que había pasado desde antes de llegar a ese nuevo mundo desde Equestria y concluyendo con su regreso el día anterior. Trixie se quedó en silencio por un momento que parecía eterno, Sunset se impacientaba solo esperando la reacción que tendría que ahora le resultaba difícil intentar adivinar por la expresión tan tranquila que mantenía.

-Eso… es Extraño. – menciono Trixie simplemente.

-¿es todo lo que tienes que decir? – menciono Sunset.

-Déjame asimilarlo por lo menos ¿quieres?, ¿tú que pensarías? … señorita unicornio.

-lo siento.

-Deja de disculparte… es molesto. – menciono Trixie mirando hacia el lago. – Unicornios, pegasos, magia… todo… todo esta tan fuera de este mundo tan gris. – menciono Trixie levantando una roca plana del suelo mientras se acercaba al lago. – Si me lo preguntas cambiaria todo esto por pertenecer a ese mundo, no entiendo por qué tú quieres pertenecer a este – menciono Trixie lanzando la roca haciendo que rebotara sobre el agua varias veces antes de hundirse.

-¿De verdad? – menciono Sunset sorprendida.

-me dijiste que en ese mundo soy una unicornio con magia propia, ahí tengo un camino que seguir, ahí puedo cumplir lo que siempre he querido hacer. – menciono Trixie mirando desaparecer la ondas que se habían formado en el agua.

-todo eso lo conseguiste por tu propio casc…. Mano.

-solo me pregunto cuanto me faltara para alcanzar eso.

-Eso… depende de ti.

-aquí es diferente… Twilight no me recuerda… y tú te fuiste dejándolo todo para hacer tu vida en otro lugar, tengo un pequeño trabajo que no tiene nada que ver con lo que realmente deseo, a decir verdad lo odio. ¿Qué te hace pensar que sería igual?

-Bueno, la Trixie que conozco dio el primer paso para comenzar su nueva vida, no creo que tengas que esperar a que a Twilight le pase algo para darte cuenta e intentar empezar ¿no crees?, Si ni yo ni Twilight hacemos algo, podrías hacerlo tú. Quien sabe, tal vez tú seas la que nos ayudes a despertar – menciono Sunset recibiendo una mirada seria e inexpresiva de parte de Trixie que después volteo al sentir su rostro iluminado por los rayos del sol que atravesaban las nubes que se disipaban lentamente.

-Se acabó el buen día – menciono Trixie caminando hacia el sendero con las manos en los bolsillos, Sunset simplemente la miro por un momento antes de voltear de nuevo al lago haciéndose a la idea de que Trixie no la había escuchado.

-¿Vienes o no? – menciono Trixie volteando hacia Sunset la cual la miro un poco sorprendida antes de sonreírle. – No lo volveré a repetir…

-Claro, espera!. – menciono Sunset alcanzándola. – ¿a dónde vamos?

-tengo hambre. – menciono Trixie avanzando despacio, por un momento un silencio incomodo envolvió el lugar donde tan solo las pisadas sobre la graba se escuchaban.

\- Es desesperante… realmente no la entiendo, es completamente impredecible. - pensó Sunset mirando a Trixie que aparentemente aún estaba intentando hacerse a la idea sobre todo lo que habían comentado. Sin decir nada Trixie cruzo la calle y siguió una cuadra más hasta llegar a una pequeña cafetería y sin preguntar entro en ella eligiendo una mesa hasta el fondo junto a la ventana. Sunset la siguió sentándose delante de ella mirándola tomar la carta que se encontraba sobre la mesa. Sunset se quedó en silencio observando todo el lugar que estaba elegantemente decorado aunque conservando un estilo discreto, las mesas de madrera estaban adornadas con pequeños grabados en formas de nueves y en los cuadros de las paredes se encontraban fotografías de paisajes la mayoría eran del cielo en distintas etapas del día, después de algunos minutos Sunset comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa una vez más.

\- casi 10 años – menciono Trixie rompiendo el silencio haciendo que Sunset agradeciera para después mirarla arqueado la ceja con duda al analizar su comentario. - Casi son 10 años y no han cambiado lo que dice la carta, siempre hay lo mismo pero a nadie parece aburrirle ni exigirle más ni menos, así sería mucho más sencillo ¿no?

-Pero todo tuvo que cambiar de alguna manera, ingredientes, preparación siempre hay algo que mejorar, por ese motivo todopony sigue viniendo aquí. Se mantiene adaptándose a lo que todos puedan querer. – menciono Sunset con una sonrisa que borro de inmediato al ver que Trixie la miraba un poco extraño.

-¿Q…que? – pregunto Sunset.

-¿Todopony?... ¿es una broma verdad?

-oh… lo siento.

-Que dejes de disculparte! – menciono Trixie ante una Sunset que no pudo contener la risa.

-Realmente te desespero ¿no es así? – menciono Sunset aun riendo. Trixie simplemente gruño levantando otra vez la carta.

-dime una cosa ¿realmente logre hacerlo? ¿Logre hacer lo que realmente deseo?, Es decir mi caballito mágico.

-Unicornio.

-como sea.

\- y no lo sé… cuándo me despedí de ella apenas empezaba a cambiar las cosas pero puedo asegurarte que creo en ella y sé que lo lograra.

-Es difícil imaginar hablando de esa forma a la otra Sunset.

\- también estoy segura que lo hará.

Trixie miro un poco más la carta antes de que una joven con el uniforme del local se acercara.

-¿esperara señorita? – menciono de forma amable.

-Si – menciono Trixie dejando la carta a un lado, la joven sonrió por un momento para después dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-Creí que tenías hambre – menciono Sunset.

-Sí, pero aún no ha llegado – menciono Trixie mirando por la ventana haciendo que una vez más Sunset se preguntara a quien esperaba. – Shimmer… ¿puedo preguntar algo más sobre el caballito mágico?

-Solo Sunset Trixie y si dime.

\- ¿ella sigue viviendo en su ciudad natal? – menciono Trixie observando aun por la ventana como si esperara alguna emoción provocada por la respuesta que Sunset daría.

\- No, después de que algo ocurrió dejaste Canterlot y no volviste.

-Canterlot… entonces puede que sea muy similar pero algunas decisiones son muy diferentes. – Explico Trixie.

-¿Qué decisión?

-Irme o no de aquí, tenía esas dos opciones, irme sola para hacer mi vida en otro lugar y nunca volver o quedarme aquí y sobre llevar las cosas junto a Scarlet. Bueno… actualmente vivo con Scarlet nunca me fui. – menciono Trixie ante la mirada de asombro de Sunset. – ahora veo que cualquiera de las dos decisiones me hubiera llevado al mismo camino, que curioso.

-Scarlet… recuerdo que la mencionaste alguna vez, pero no la has vuelto a ver desde entonces – menciono Sunset accionando un recuerdo en la enfermería del castillo, la yegua amable que curo sus heridas tenía el mismo nombre.

Poco después una joven que vestía un abrigo se apresuraba a llegar a la mesa respirando de forma agitada.

-Buenos días Trixie… lo siento me quede dormida… otra vez!, ¿Te traigo lo de siempre? – menciono la joven de forma amable.

-Esta vez serán 3 de lo de siempre Cotton, por favor.

-Oh, me alegra escuchar eso, por cierto a ti no te había visto por aquí, Bienvenida – menciono la joven sonriéndole a Sunset.

-Muchas gracias – respondió Sunset intentando identificar a la joven.

-Enseguida te lo traigo – menciono la joven corriendo de una forma un poco torpe hacia la concina.

-¿Cotton? – menciono Sunset.

-Cotton Cloud, ¿no la conoces en… caballito?

-Lo siento, pero… no la recuerdo, de hecho estoy segura de no haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-Como lo mencionaste algunas cosas son diferentes posiblemente Trixie de Equestria aún no la conoce pero lo hará, supongo.

-Es posible… ¿ y Cephy?

-Si… al igual que aquí Cephy es la pequeña que te devolvió otro fragmento de lo que habías perdido.

\- ya veo, también algunas cosas han pasado y otras no… Dime esa Trixie también… - menciono Trixie al parecer un poco preocupada.

-¿También?

-No… olvídalo, eso no lo quiero saber, hay algunas cosas que es mejor que ni tu ni yo sepamos, es mejor dejarlo así… además ya llego – menciono Trixie mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa al ver hacia la puerta a la pequeña que avanzaba lentamente hacia la mesa aun manteniendo el yeso en su brazo.

-llegue temprano señorita Trixie – menciono la pequeña sentándose a su lado – bueno días señorita… ¿Rarity?

-Buenos días – contesto riendo – Sunset pequeña.

-oh lo siento, señorita Sunset.

Trixie sonrió un momento para después mirar por la ventana asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la entrada del restaurante, cuando Sunset volteo solo vio a una joven que se retiraba, por lo que solo pudo suponer que era la madre de la pequeña.

-Listo justo a Tiempo- menciono Cotton colocando un gran plato de roles en la mesa seguidos por 3 tasas de lo que parecía ser chocolate caliente.

-Gracias Cotton, ¿Cómo se encuentra Rising? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Está muy bien gracias por preguntar, aunque el día de hoy se tomara un descanso, ya le hacía falta. Aunque presiento que me reclamara porque tengo que mover los muebles y las mesas el día de hoy, ya sabes recuerda todo como está ahora, pero si no los muevo no podre recibir la barra que quiero poner frente a la cocina – Menciono Cotton sonriendo para después revolver el cabello de la pequeña con su mano – Que bueno que nos visites otra vez Cephy.

-Gracias me gusta mucho el chocolate – menciono la pequeña riendo.

Sunset simplemente las miraba conversar de esa forma tan diferente, Trixie parecía sentirse muy cómoda con ellas, no había ningún rastro de la Trixie hiriente y agresiva, era como si estuviera viendo a la unicornio azul en ese momento. La joven se alejó sonriendo para atender una mesa más. La pequeña despacio se estiro para tomar uno de los roles con su mano sana que Trixie no dudo en acercar.

-Gracias – menciono la pequeña dándole una mordida – Ah! Está muy rico y calientito –

\- Verdad que si – menciono Trixie sonriendo mientas la pequeña tomaba un poco de chocolate. – Pruébalo Sunset – menciono Trixie casi en forma de orden. De inmediato tomo la tasa y le dio un sorbo sintiendo el sabor dulce y un poco amargo del chocolate que resaltaba aún más en la espuma de la superficie.

-Es verdad, esta delicioso – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-No hay mejor chocolate y roles que los que hace Cotton – menciono Trixie sonriendo un poco. – Tienes un poco de espuma linda – menciono Trixie tomando una servilleta y limpiando la boca de la pequeña que sonreía en agradecimiento.

En ese momento Sunset se sintió en calma, las preocupaciones que tenia se desvanecían lentamente - ella está bien… ella está cambiando por su cuenta, todo debe pasar según sus decisiones, Tenía razón, hay cosas que es mejor no saber… cometí un error… no debí intervenir - pensó Sunset agachando la mirada.

-¿Está bien? – menciono la pequeña mirándola.

-si… es solo que… -menciono Sunset.

-No te preocupes, no tomare decisiones basadas en lo que me has dicho, las cosas pasan por alguna razón y yo simplemente las dejare pasar, tal vez la única decisión que si quiera tomar es la de comenzar a cambiar mi vida por completo, y eso fue por lo de hace algunos días no por lo que me acabas de decir. Ahora deja de preocuparte Sunset. – menciono Trixie con un tono de regaño sutil haciendo que Sunset se sintiera aliviada de inmediato con su respuesta. De nuevo tomo su tasa y bebió otro sorbo era agradable tomar algo caliente al sentir el frio del ambiente.

\- Prueba uno – menciono la pequeña acercando el plato hacia Sunset.

-Gracias linda, permiso – menciono Sunset tomando el más pequeño su olor era dulce mesclado con el delicioso aroma de la canela y el pan recién orneado, sonriendo noto la diferencia en sus sentidos al ser humana, su olfato había cambiado diferenciado menos olores, su vista amplificaba más la luz y su audición era considerablemente inferior. Despacio mordió un poco del rol sintiendo un sabor distinto a todo lo que había probado antes. - Es delicioso –

-Sipi – menciono la pequeña tomando otro poco de chocolate – la señorita Trixie me trae a desayunar cuando mama tiene que recoger algunas cosas antes de irse a trabajar.

\- realmente se llevan muy bien – menciono Sunset.

-Claro – exclamo Cephy con una alegre sonrisa.

\- ¿y como conociste a la gruñona de Trixie? – menciono Sunset respondiendo la sonrisa. Trixie se atraganto un poco con el chocolate para después mirar a Trixie descansando sus ojos.

-mmm veamos, fue ese día, cuando había un evento de bandas, recuerdo muy bien que la señorita Trixie estaba bajando de las gradas por la parte más alta de atrás, pero se calló desde lo alto y me acerque para ver si estaba bien pero ella parece no haber sentido tanto la caída, parecía estar triste por algo ya que solo se quedó ahí sentada, cuando me acerque un poco más ella tomo de la bolsa de su traje una flor que sostuvo un momento frente a ella, después cuando movió sus manos la hizo desaparecer – menciono la pequeña con mucho entusiasmo haciendo que Trixie solo la escuchara bebiendo un poco más de chocolate. – así que me acerque para decir lo grandioso que había sido, ella solo me sonrió y le pedí que si me podía enseñar más trucos, esa fue la primera vez que vi a la señorita Trixie, desde entonces me ha enseñado muchísimos, todos son geniales.

-ya veo, a mí también me encantaría verlos alguna vez.

-no tendrá nada de impresionante para un caballito mágico - menciono Trixie.

-¿caballito mágico? – menciono Cephy confundida.

Trixie dio un salto dejando escapar un leve quejito al sentir un golpe en su pierna mirando de inmediato a Sunset que negaba con la cabeza.

-Oye! – reclamo Trixie. Mientras Sunset le sonreía a la pequeña.

-Y dime ¿cuáles son tus trucos favoritos? – menciono Sunset intentando ignorar lo que Trixie había mencionado.

-Hay muchos, el de las estrellas, el de desaparición, el de los objetos que flotan. Hay muchísimos no sabría cual escoger todos me encantan – menciono la pequeña animada ante la sonrisa de Trixie que intentaba disimular.

Un par de horas habían pasado en una amena conversación que hacia parecer que el tiempo no transcurría, en ese momento una joven entro a la cafetería su cabello largo de un color rosado ondeaba al caminar hasta llegar a la mesa.

-hola Trixie – menciono de forma amable, Trixie simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-¿es hora de irnos? – menciono Cephy con un poco de desánimo en su voz.

-Lo siento linda, pero podrás venir otro día – menciono sonriendo.

-está bien – menciono Cephy abrazando a Trixie para después ir a un lado de Sunset – hasta luego menciono abrazándola, Sunset sorprendida solo pudo contestar el abrazo.

-cuídate mucho Cephy - menciono Sunset.

-muchas gracias por cuidar de Cephy – menciono la joven dirigiéndose a las dos – con permiso – menciono un poco apresurada.

-No hay de que - mención Trixie –

Las dos salieron avanzando lentamente hacia la puerta mientras la joven sonreía al ver a Cephy alegre por el bueno momento.

-¿Quién es ella? – menciono Sunset.

-Si no la conoces es mejor que se quede así Sunset. – menciono Trixie apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

\- lo si…- comenzó a mencionar antes de que la mirada fulminante de Trixie se dirigiera de inmediato hacia ella deteniéndola. – ya se ya se.

\- bueno Sunset, debo irme. – menciono Trixie.

-Está bien, me agrado poder hablar contigo, espero no sea la única vez que lo hacemos. – menciono Sunset sonriendo levantándose de la mesa. Trixie avanzo hasta la barra para llamar a Cotton, poco tiempo después salió de la cocina.

-¿Ya se van? - menciono Cotton con una agradable sonrisa.

-si – menciono Trixie dándole un sobre que Cotton tomo con un poco de duda.

-no espera, no es necesario Trixie.

-Te lo dije la última vez – menciono Trixie avanzando hacia la puerta mientras Cotton miraba el contenido un poco sorprendida.

-No espera esto es mucho. – menciono Cotton cerrando de nuevo el sobre.

-Propina – menciono Trixie sin detenerse.

-Esa tramposa – menciono Cotton sonriendo.

Sunset se quedó pensando un momento perdida en lo que sucedía reaccionando después.

-Oh lo siento disculpa yo iba a pagar – mención Sunset.

-No te preocupes por eso, además si te dejo hacerlo Trixie se molestara y bueno ya sabes cómo es estando molesta – mención Cotton riendo.

-no te había visto antes, ¿eres amiga de Trixie?

-algo así, digamos que intento serlo - menciono Sunset agachando la mirada

-Bueno si te trajo a este lugar, yo diría que ya lo eres – menciono Cotton entre risas. – Trixie es una persona de gran corazón una vez que le das la oportunidad, ha pasado por muchas cosas pero aun así es muy fuerte. Espero alguna vez podamos reunirnos cuando me libere un poco del trabajo, seria agradable.

-claro Cotton me encantaría.

-Bueno, fue un gusto conocerte Sunset, pero tengo que regresar al trabajo, regresa cuando quieras – mención Cotton despidiéndose para entrar a la cocina. Sunset salió de la cafetería avanzando por las calles simplemente pensando hasta llegar enfrente de la estatua donde se encontraba el portal dejando escapar un suspiro al verlo.

-Sunset, Sunset! – menciono Rarity corriendo hacia ella. – ¿donde te habías metido?, estamos en problemas

-calma Rarity, ¿qué sucede? – menciono Sunset preocupada.

-Es… muy difícil de explicar, mejor acompáñame – menciono Rarity tirando de su mano hacia lo donde se encontraban los dormitorios cerca de un pequeño jardín en el frente – antes toma esto, menciono Rarity poniéndole el sombrero y los lentes oscuros que traía consigo.

-Pero…

\- Shhhh – menciono Rarity con un dedo frente a su boca mientras la escondia detrás de unos arbustos retirando con su mano un poco de ellos para que pudiera mirar. Cuando Sunset se asomó vio a Trixie cruzando sus brazos con un semblante un poco molesto.

-¿Trixie? – menciono Sunset.

-Mira frente a ella cariño – menciono Rarity, Sunset aparto un poco más los arbustos observándose así misma con el cabello atado y vistiendo una blusa color morada y unos jeans azules.

-o no… - menciono Sunset.

-cuando pasaba por aquí comencé a llamarla creyendo que eras tú, Trixie con su clara sutileza me dijo que te buscara frente a la cafetería y después solo me arrojo a los arbustos evitando que me viera, aunque cabe mencionar que eso no era realmente necesario, y comenzó a hablar con ella es decir contigo. ¿Cómo sabia Trixie?

-estaba con ella en la cafetería esta mañana y le conté todo.

-entiendo.

-no… no creí que esto fuera a pasar tan pronto. – menciono Sunset agachando la mirada.

-tranquila cariño, no te desanimes, parece que Trixie lo tiene controlado por el momento – menciono Rarity al ver que Trixie era la primer en extender su mano hacia Sunset la cual la miraba con duda y preocupación, lentamente hizo lo mismo estrechando su mano.

-G…racias Trixie – menciono Sunset a un lado de Rarity.

\- ¿qué hacemos ahora? – menciono Rarity

-no lo se tal vez… - inicio Sunset siendo interrumpida por un grito de alegría.

-Hola Sunset! Que gusto verte! – menciono Pinkie detrás de ellas llamando la atención de Trixie que les dedicaba una mirada fulminante mientras distraía a la otra Sunset para que no volteara.

-silencio Pinkie, no hables tan fuerte. – menciono Rarity jalándola hacia el arbusto. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-O nada solo pasaba por aquí junto con las chicas y quise saludar.

-¿Que? ¿Dónde están ellas?

-Ahí tontita saludando a… - menciono Pinkie entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Trixie? Y a… otra Sunset… wow ¿cómo lo hiciste? – dijo Pinkie mientras Rarity estrellaba su mano en su cara.

-bueno, no importa, Trixie sabrá que hacer, lo importante es que no te veas a ti misma cariño, vamos – menciono Rarity avanzado en sentido contrario en ese momento Trixie volteo a mirarlas.

-Gracias Trixie – menciono Sunset, Trixie al solo poder leer sus labios a la distancia solo asintió con la cabeza.

Algunos metros más adelante Sunset se detuvo mirando a Rarity y a Pinkie con preocupación.

-¿Que pasa cariño?

-no es nada es solo que… no sé qué debo hacer.

-Woow ese collar brilla muy bonito – Exclamo Pinkie ante la mirada sorprendida de Sunset, rápidamente tomo la gema que colgaba de su cuello que brillaba desde el interior en una serie de parpadeos muy parecidos a latidos, después de unos segundos la piedra se volvió transparente por un momento para después volver a su estado original.

-¿Que fue eso? – menciono Rarity

-No… no lo sé.

-Por aquí!- Grito Pinkie saludando haciendo que Sunset y Rarity voltean asustadas. A lo lejos Rainbow, Apple Jack y Fluttershy se acercaban corriendo.

-ahora entiendo por qué Trixie reacciono de esa manera – menciono Fluttershy.

-No importa pudo haberlo dicho de otra manera.

-¿no se encontraron verdad? – Pregunto Apple Jack

-No… descuida solo yo la pude ver.- en ese momento un timbre sonó llamando la atención de Rarity que sacaba un celular del bolso que colgaba de su hombro.

-Por cierto amiga, ese sombrero y esos lentes son horribles, quítate eso – menciono Rainbow ante la mirada desaprobatoria de Rarity.

-ignorare eso – menciono Rarity ante la risa de las demás – por cierto, parece que Trixie lo tiene bajo control. Te hospedara en su casa. Bueno a la otra Sunset… te quiere ver en un par de horas frente al lago. – Mencionaba Rarity leyendo el mensaje – por lo menos pudo escribir bien mi nombre es Rarity no Clarity.

\- está bien… - mención Sunset comenzando a avanzar.

-¿espera cariño a dónde vas? – menciono Rarity.

-no sé qué hacer… tengo que preguntársele a Twilight… y tal vez – menciono Sunset para comenzar a correr hacia los dormitorios.

-Sigámosla – menciono Rainbow corriendo tras de ella seguida por las demás.

-Para serte sincera, venia convencida que tenía que hacer mucho más para poderte hablar Trixie, es más tenía todo un discurso practicado – menciono Sunset riendo caminando lentamente a un lado de Trixie arrastrando una gran maleta de color rojo con ruedas en su base.

-solo digamos que aprendí a soportarte. – menciono Trixie.

-vaya forma de decirlo. – respondió Sunset sonriendo. – lamento causarte problemas pero no sé por qué dicen que ya me había registrado en los dormitorios desde hace meses… es extraño que todos actúen como si me conocieran acabando de llegar.

-No es molestia.-

-si me permites decirlo… has cambiado mucho Trixie, creí que estarías molesta conmigo.

-¿Fue tu culpa? – menciono Trixie avanzando con un semblante serio.

-n…no, no realmente.

-entonces no tengo por qué estar molesta contigo.

-¿C… como te ha ido desde entonces? – menciono Sunset intentando seguir con la conversación evitando un silencio incómodo.

-Supongo que bien, tal vez no como realmente hubiera querido pero aquí sigo.

En ese momento Sunset no pudo evitar temblar un poco para después estornudar, Trixie la miro un momento y noto como algunas gotas caían de su ropa.

-¿te mojaste? – pregunto.

-solo un poco al salir de la estación, comenzó a llover y no traje con que cubrirme. – Explico Sunset.

Trixie sin mencionar alguna palabra solo se quitó la chamarra para ofrecérsela a Sunset solo sosteniéndola cerca de ella.

-no es necesario enserio yo….

-solo tómala – menciono Trixie mirando hacia adelante.

-Pero…

-No lo repetiré Sunset.

Sunset sonrió un poco al escuchar su nombre para después tomar la chamarra vistiéndola.

-M…muchas gracias Trixie, de verdad.

-si si…

Las dos continuaron caminando un poco más saliendo del parque hasta llegar a una pequeña casita de color blanco decorada con algunas flores en la entrada, sin mencionar nada Trixie intento buscar sus llaves para después mirar a Sunset.

-las llaves están en la bolsa – menciono Trixie.

Sunset se quedó un momento mirándola hasta entender.

-Trixie no… espera yo me refería a que me ayudaras a buscar un lugar para rentar una habitación mientras busco donde quedarme.

-solo dame las llaves Sunset- menciono Trixie descansando sus ojos.

-no Trixie por favor, esto es demasiado no puedo aceptar. – menciono Sunset, Trixie simplemente toco la puerta con un patrón definido dejando una pausa para volverlo hacer. Segundos más tarde la puerta se abrió, detrás de ella se encontraba una dama que vestía un pantalón azul y una blusa color vino casi del mismo tono que su cabello largo y lacio que caía sobre sus hombros, de inmediato sus ojos azules se enfocaban en Sunset para después esbozar una sonrisa.

-Lo siento… alguien no me quería dar las llaves – menciono Trixie dejando pasar a Sunset que abordada por la situación no se pudo negar a entrar.

-Buenos dí… - intento mencionar Sunset sintiendo la una mirada sobre ella.

-Hola! Bienvenida, que gusto tener visitar, ¿qué te ofrezco?, ¿te quedaras algún tiempo?, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-La vas a asustar más Scarlet. – menciono Trixie detrás de ella.

-Oh, lo lamento casi no tenemos visitas, yo soy Scarlet, mucho gusto – menciono estirando su mano sonriendo amablemente.

-mi nombre es Sunset, m… mucho gusto. – menciono estando petrificada.

-Acaba de llegar a la ciudad y no tiene donde quedarse – menciono Trixie.

-Oh, podrías quedarte con nosotras mientras encuentras algún lugar, sería muy agradable – menciono Scarlet inmediatamente.

-es que yo… no quiero causarles problemas enserio. - inicio Sunset.

-tonterías linda, no será ninguna molestia, las dos estaríamos muy contentas con tener que por aquí, solo mira la expresan de extrema alegría de Trix. – menciono Scarlet haciendo que volteara hacia Trixie que solo descansaba sus ojos. – bueno no es una de las mejores expresiones de alegría pero ahí está. – menciono Scarlet haciendo que a Sunset se le escapara una risita.

-Bueno, esta decidido, Linda si quieres puedes mostrar su habitación mientras les preparo algo. – menciono Scarlet.

-Esta bien – menciono Trixie tomando la melata de Sunset llevándola escaleras arriba.

-Pero Trixie… - menciono Sunset intentando detenerla sin ninguna respuesta hasta llegar a la parte de arriba al fondo de un pasillo pequeño, Trixie avanzó hasta estar frente a una puerta abriéndola despacio.

-Es aquí- menciono Trixie dejando pasar a Sunset. El cuarto estaba pintado al igual que toda la casa de color blanco, los muebles de madera resaltaban al estar meticulosamente colocados y en medió una cama grande cubierta por unas sábanas de color azul cielo.

-No me mal entiendas por favor, pero ¿por qué haces todo esto? – menciono Sunset sintiéndose aun apenada.

-solo quiero ayudarte Sunset es todo. ¿Arias lo mismo por mí no es cierto?

-yo… no lo hice. Yo… - inicio Sunset.

-Dije que si harías no que si hiciese -menciono Trixie interrumpiendo. – lo que ya paso déjalo ahí ¿De acuerdo?

-No sé cómo te poder pagar por esto Trixie, te lo agradezco tanto. – menciono Sunset con sus ojos humedecidos.

-no te preocupes por eso, no seas tan sentimental. - menciono Trixie dándose la vuelta sintiendo después a Sunset que la abrazaba.

-Muchas gracias… durante tanto tiempo quise pedirte disculpas por no haberte ayudado lo suficiente, y ahora haces esto, perdóname Trixie.

-No hay de que Sunset. – menciono Trixie volteando para responder el abrazo.

2 horas después…

Trixie salía de la casa habiendo ideado una forma de mantener a Sunset ocupada con Scarlet por algunos minutos, sin perder tiempo corrió directamente hacia el lago donde Sunset y la esperaba. Avanzo despacio sentándose en la banca.

-¿Q… que paso? – menciono Sunset.

-se quedara en mi casa por un tiempo – menciono Trixie.

-lamento causarte problemas – menciono Sunset. Haciendo que Trixie la mirara con una leve sonrisa.

-Es un poco molesto tener que repetirte todo dos veces – menciono Trixie sonriendo. – no te preocupes. ¿Descubriste algo?

-Si.- menciono Sunset agachando la mirada.

-¿qué pasa? – pregunto Trixie.

-Hace un momento, la gema de la Trixie de Equestria comenzó a brillar y a verse un poco transparente. – explico Sunset.

-¿Eso qué significa?

-bueno… no lo sabía, así que le pedí ayuda a Twilight… - menciono Sunset manteniendo su mirada herida

-¿Y qué paso? – menciono Trixie sintiendo preocupación.

-ella me explico que… ambas gemas están ocupando un mismo espacio en un mismo plano donde no pueden existir dos objetos exactamente iguales, por ese motivo con el paso del tiempo uno de los dos dejara de existir y solo quedara la gema que pertenece a este plano. – Explico Sunset tomando con su mano la gema que colgaba de su cuello.

-Eso quiere decir que si tú te quedas…

-si me quedo más tiempo… desapareceré. – menciono Sunset sin cambiar su expresión tornándose entre ellas un profundo silencio.

-Lamento escuchar eso. – menciono Trixie llamando la atención de Sunset. – me agrado poderte conocer, pero nunca me perdonaría si te pasa algo solo porque quiero que te quedes. – Sunset la miro por un momento para después sonreírle.

-Gracias…

-¿cuándo regresaras?

-las chicas tienen miedo de que me pueda pasar algo así que…

-Entonces… ¿vienes a despedirte? – respondió Trixie con un semblante herido que Sunset pudo notar.

-Yo me había hecho a la idea de que esto pasaría pero no espere que sucediera tan pronto. Había llegado a considerarlo mi hogar. - menciono Sunset apretando sus parpados.

Trixie suspiro un momento entendiendo lo que sentía despacio se acercó para abrasarla. Sunset abrió sus ojos en sorpresa para después contestar el abrazo.

-Tranquila, de uno u otra forma todas tus amigas estarán contigo pero todos debemos continuar en donde pertenecemos, sin importar lo difícil que pueda ser. No tienes por qué estar triste.

-Gracias… - menciono Sunset abrazándola aún más fuerte.

Minutos más tarde Fluttershy, Pinkie, Apple Jack y Rainbow Dash las esperaban frente a la estatua. Al llegar Trixie desvió un poco la mirada evitando mirar a las demás.

-bueno… creo que es todo – menciono Sunset intentando no derramas más lágrimas.

Pinkie pie fue la primera en acercarse para abrázala seguida por Rainbow, Apple Jack, Rarity y Fluttershy.

-Te extrañaremos – menciono Pinkie pie.

-también las extrañare. – menciono Sunset, en ese momento de la estatua emergía un brillo singular en el recuadro de la base. – esa hora. – menciono Sunset avanzando lentamente ante la mirada triste de las demás.

-Adiós – menciono Sunset antes de intentar entrar en el portal.

-Espera! – Menciono Trixie acercándose – sé que no puedo darte nada pero esto es algo que tienes que tener – menciono Trixie dándole un sobre.

-Pero Trixie.

-Solo es algo que te ayudara, si notas algo extraño en mí, si intento alejarme otra vez sin decirles nada, lee la carta, soy muy idiota como para darme cuenta por mí misma, pero si nada de eso pasa, no la leas solo quémala. Pero, por favor, no la leas si no es necesario. – Explico Trixie.

-¿Estas segura?

-No quiero hacerles daño otra vez… es todo. – Explico Trixie dándole un último abrazo – cuídate mucho Sunset… yo también te extrañare.

-Adiós Trixie, también lo hare. – mencióno Sunset respondiendo el abrazo poco tiempo después les dedico una sonrisa antes de ingresar al portar cerrándose segundos después.

-Por un momento creí que se quedaría con nosotras – menciono Fluttershy.

-Esta con nosotras – menciono Trixie llamando la atención de todas, Trixie simplemente las miro un momento antes de comenzar a caminar de nuevo en dirección al parque.

-Espera. – menciono Rarity.

-¿si? – respondió Trixie.

\- el día de mañana será la apertura de la Boutique de mi familia… quieres venir – menciono Rarity ante la mirada incrédula de las demás.

-¿Puede ir alguien más conmigo?

-¿Te refieres Sunset verdad?, por supuesto. – menciono Rarity sonriendo amablemente.

-Si… por que no. – menciono Trixie despidiéndose agitando su mano siguiendo su camino.

El parque ahora parecía ser enorme, en esta ocasión el sonido de sus pasos parecían ser cada vez más lentos y pesados, poco después miro hacia la banca solitario que miraba hacia el lago deteniéndose un momento al llegar a ella poco después una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro para después correr por el sendero. Al llegar a casa escucho unas risas provenientes de la cocina al cruzar la puerta.

-Llegaste linda, mira tienes que probar esto que hizo Sunset – menciono Scarlet mientras tomaba un poco del mus con una cuchara contenido en un refractario que sostenía Sunset para después dárselo a Trixie.

-Esta muy rico – menciono Trixie con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Sunset preocupada.

-¿Lo dices porque te hice un cumplido?

-No, lo decía enserio – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Sí, no te preocupes es que corrí hacia acá.-

-¿Estas segura?, no necesitas... – menciono Scarlet mientras Trixie negaba con la cabeza.

-de verdad estoy bien, solo subiré un momento ¿de acuerdo?, enseguida les ayudo, quiero más de esa cosa que se ve espantosa pero sabe muy bien – menciono Trixie sonriendo corriendo hacia arriba.

-¿Se ve espantosa? – menciono Sunset frunciendo el ceño.

-Emmm, ahora que lo dice tal vez le haga falta algo de color – menciono Scarlet riendo de forma nerviosa.

Trixie abrió despacio la puerta de su cuarto y de forma pesada se sentó sobre su cama, su vista comenzaba a nublarse sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte proviniendo de su pecho, con su mano se presionó fuerte a la altura del corazón respirando fuertemente mientras con la otra buscaba casi desesperadamente un algo en el cajón, poco después extrajo un pequeño frasco y una jeringa extrayendo el líquido del fresco en ella para después inyectarlo con dificultad en su brazo ya que no podía dejar de temblar. Minutos más tarde su respiración se controlaba y el dolor desaparecía, al cerciorarse que había pasado, se levantó mirando hacia la ventana un poco aliviada. – espero que no tengas ese mismo destino Trixie…- menciono con una mirada herida hacia la ventana hasta escuchar la voz de Scarlet que la llamaba.

-Enseguida voy – menciono alzando su voz saliendo por la puerta que al cerrarla hizo que la vibración derribara el frasco que lentamente rodo por el suelo, en su etiqueta se podía leerse "Digoxina".


	17. Obsequio

**Hope**

**Capítulo 17 – Obsequio.**

_**Equestria – Poniville… **_

Twilight y Spike esperaban impacientes del otro lado del portal solo mirando los destellos provenientes de él.

-Está tardando mucho – menciono Spike.

-Dale tiempo, no debe ser fácil para ella – menciono Twilight preocupada.

-mira. – menciono Spike observando un cambio repentino en la luz que emanaba del espejo, lentamente el casco de Sunset se podía notar mientras emergía lentamente, cuando salió por completo sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas y la carta de Trixie la mantenía en la boca.

-Sunset – menciono Twilight corriendo hacia ella – ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si Twy, descuida – menciono Sunset quitando las lágrimas restantes con su casco, dejando caer la carta al hablar, cuando toco el suelo Sunset la miro por un momento. – solo fue un poco difícil, pero supongo que así es como debe ser.

-¿qué es eso? – menciono Spike.

-no lo se Spike, se supone que no debemos abrirla a menos que sea necesario. – explico Sunset. – Lo siento. – menciono Sunset acercándose a los dos para abrazarlos. – me alegra verlos.

-Bienvenida a casa – menciono Spike sonriendo.

-Gracias Spike.

Twilight se apresuró a quitar el libro y colocarlo de nuevo en el estante apartado.

-¿Podrías guardar esto por mí? – menciono Sunset entregando la carta a Twilight.

-Claro. - Menciono Twilight haciéndola levitar. – lamento esto Sunset.

-No te preocupes Twy, te lo agradezco desaparecer no es algo que estuviera en mis planes, yo no pertenezco a ese mundo, pertenezco aquí con ustedes. Y ahora estoy segura que la otra Sunset estará bien.

\- ven con nosotros – menciono Twilight dirigiéndolos al observatorio, nuevamente el lugar estaba repleto de libros abiertos esparcidos por toda la habitación con pequeñas notas sobre hojas de papel entre las hojas de los libros.

-Vaya, has… estado trabajando mucho.- menciono Sunset impresionada.

-ha estado intentando hacer lo hechizos de Trixie, una y otra y otra vez. – menciono Spike negando con la cabeza.

-¿han sabido de ella? – menciono Sunset.

-Sí, envió una carta mencionando que le había ido muy bien en el primer pueblo que visito, me parece que se dirige al noroeste, debe estar por llegar a _**Baltimare**_. – menciono Twilight haciendo que Sunset sonriera un poco al escuchar el nombre.

-Pero se encuentra bien ¿no es así? – menciono Sunset un poco preocupada.

-Si no te preocupes, ella está bien. - menciono Twilight adelantándose un poco hasta tomar un libro en el último estante, poniendo la carta en el libro hueco. Sunset miro un poco el contenido de los libros abiertos todos parecían ser libros sobre magia naturas e ilusiones.

-Se ven un poco difíciles- menciono Sunset sorprendida.

-Realmente lo son… no he podido hacerlos bien y me desespero – menciono Twilight frotando sus cascos en su cabeza. Sunset sonrió un poco sentándose en el cojín.

-¿Realmente estas bien Sunset?

-Si… solo estoy un poco preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?

-el sobre que guardaste… Trixie me dijo que si algo pasara con ella, si volvía a intentar alejarse, abriéramos el sobre porque ella misma no nos dirá que está pasando. No sé qué quiso decir.

Twilight pensó un momento antes de acercarse a Sunset sentándose a su lado.

-Recuerda que las decisiones que toman en ese mundo y en este muchas son muy diferente, algunas cosas pueden no pasar, la única razón por la que Trixie nos ocultaría algo estoy segura que sería por miedo a lastimarnos, pero dudo mucho que no podamos darnos cuenta de ello, Tranquila no necesitaremos de ese sobre. No dejes que algo así te afecte tanto, tenemos que vivir en el presente para poder enfrentar el futuro sea cual sea. – Menciono Twilight dándole un abrazo

-Gracias Twy, tienes razón.

-Oh es más, ¿porque no le envías una carta?, estoy segura se alegrara al recibirla. –menciono Twilight cargado en sus cascos al pequeño dragón.

-Oye! Que crees que soy! ¿Tu buzón? – menciono Spike cruzando sus brazos.

-No exageres Spike, no lo hice con esa intensión, sabes que no es así – menciono Twilight abrazándolo. Provocando una risa honesta en Sunset.

-Gracias – menciono Sunset sonriéndoles.

Por un momento y al observar las densas nubes que se agrupaban en el cielo, la unicornio azul sintió la inquietud de haber tomado una mala decisión al ir por la montaña sin duda habría una tormenta pronto, continuo avanzando por los caminos de piedra y polvo, no faltaba mucho para encontrar el camino de regreso al bosque que sin duda la llevaría directo a _**Baltimare**_ doblando la siguiente curva al fondo podía notarse un especie de entrante la cual era cubierta por una enorme pared de roca, sin duda sería un buen refugio por lo que decidió detenerse un momento para analizarlo, si se detenía podía pasar la noche en ese lugar pero sería muy frio y los leños y yesca que encontrara seguramente estarían húmedos de manera que serían muy difíciles de encender sin un hechizo, sus ropas eran cálidas pero no lo suficiente si llegara a llover, Trixie miro hacia adelante el camino sobre la montaña parecía muy largo aun y al final solo podía suponer que el camino llegaría al bosque en la última curva que se podía observar a lo lejos.

Cerrando sus ojos tomo la decisión y continuo de prisa pero con cuidado a través de los caminos de roca, la luz empezaba a perderse entre las nubes grisáceas siendo el paisaje iluminado en momentos por algunos relámpagos que surcaban las nubes, el viento soplaba mucho más fuerte, Trixie con algo de esfuerzo y con ayuda de sus patas logro colocarse el gorro que descansaba alrededor de su cuello ayudándola a cubrirse aún más del fuerte viendo para después apresurar el paso, no faltaba mucho, seguramente el camino al bosque estaría del otro lado de la curva permitiéndole resguardarse del viento para encontrar un refugio. Al ver la curva cada vez más cerca Trixie galopo mucho más rápido, pero al dar los primeros pasos sobre ella, un enorme acantilado le impedía continuar, al parecer ese era el motivo por el que los ponis ya no pasaban por ahí, simplemente era imposible y muy peligroso llegar al otro lado sin levitar con un hechizo o volar. Decepcionada miro hacia abajo, el bosque se veía al final del acantilado sin duda eran de 30 a 40 metros los que la separaban del bosque. Sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo tomo la única opción posible que era regresar a la entrante y refugiarse ahí hasta el día siguiente, la carreta rechinaba de las ruedas al haber recibido demasiados impactos, Trixie solo podía pensar en llegar antes que la tormenta se desatar, rápidamente recogió en el camino todo lo que pudiera usar para una fogata, las gotas comenzaban a levantar un poco del polvo del camino al caer mientras dejaban una mancha oscura sobre el camino las cuales comenzaban a multiplicarse rápidamente, Trixie galopo lo más rápido que pudo sintiendo la humedad sobre su rostro, el viento hacia más difícil mirar por donde iba pero el refugio se encontraba cerca, manteniendo la velocidad en su galope subió por la ultima pendiente pero la rueda de la derecha no resistió más venciéndose haciendo que el peso de la carreta callera hacia un lado al borde del acantilado jalando a Trixie que aun la mantenía firmemente atada alrededor de ella, enterrando sus cascos en la tierra Trixie pudo detenerla antes de caer para después comenzar a tirar, cada vez que lo hacia la carreta se deslizaba más hacia un lado mientras se mantenía suspendida solo apoyada con una rueda sobre las paredes del acantilado, después de forcejear por unos minutos la carreta se deslizo haciendo que una pata trasera de Trixie se resbalara en el borde hasta casi hacerla perder el equilibrio, con fuerza se sujetó con sus cascos delanteros -no, no voy a morir de esta forma tan absurda- menciono casi gritando , el amuleto reacciono de alguna forma encendiéndose de nuevo en un intenso color azul, Trixie asombrada se impulsó una última vez, con varios sentimientos abordándola donde residían el miedo y la duda, se dejó caer al suelo jadeando por el esfuerzo, el amuleto volvía a su color azul ahora habitual, después volteo a mirar la rueda que aún se encontraba ahí pero doblada hacia adentro, dejarla ahí no era opción, todo lo que contenía era un aliento para continuar de todas las ponys que la habían perdonado, afortunadamente la carreta no se había ladeado lo suficiente como para que sus cosas cayeran, con mucho esfuerzo arrastro la carreta los últimos metros para por fin llegar a la entrante, solo pasaron unos cuantos segundos antes de que la lluvia comenzara a caer con mucha más fuerza, los truenos ensordecedores retumbaban por todo el lugar siendo amplificados por la acústica de las firmes rocas de la montaña, despacio coloco lo que había podido recoger del camino e intento repetir el procedimiento para encender la fogata quitándose las botas para sostener con más facilidad la rama, pero esta vez el viento helado y sus cascos adormecidos no eran de ayuda para encender la fogata, ya un poco alterada por la situación lo intento una última vez con más fuerza para solo lograr lastimarse con el filo de la madera, con un quejido soltó la rama tocando su casco el cual sangraba, resignada avanzo hasta la pared de roca acurrucándose a un lado esperando que el abrigo y la bufanda le ayudaran a mantener el calor, el frio avanzaba sobre su cuerpo provocando intensos temblores que intentaba controlar apretando el abrigo alrededor de ella, poco después el brillo que aún se mantenía en su cuerno llamo su atención, había olvidado que lo mantenía y aun así el flujo no se había debilitado.

-Tal vez… - se mencionó levantándose y avanzando hacia los leños, concentrándose en un hechizo intento agregar un poco más de magia a su cuerno de manera que pudiera usar un segundo hechizo sin desvanecer el primero. Después de unos minutos lanzo un destello hacia los leños sin ningún resultado, los hechizos no funcionaban pero por lo menos el flujo que mantenía ya no era afectado.

Después de intentarlo casi por una hora pudo sentir como la frustración la invadía temblando aún más por la temperatura que no dejaba de descender a medida que el sol se ocultaba. Molesta golpeo el suelo con su casco solo para dejar escapar un quejido de dolor dejando una mancha roja en el suelo, sosteniendo su casco recordó el regalo de Fluttershy, rápidamente avanzo hacia la carreta extrayendo el bolso de color verde, dentro había vendajes, antisépticos y posiciones, extrajo una botella azul vertiendo un poco de su contenido sobre su pata sintiendo un profundo ardor, después coloco una gasa en su casco. De nuevo coloco el bolso en la carreta e intento una vez más encender los leños los cuales no desistieron. Deprisa extrajo su manta, su capa y todo lo que pudiera utilizar para cubrirse del frio manteniéndose pegada en la pared de roca, la intensa lluvia no cesaba de apuñalar la tierra con miles de gotas que caían como flechas afiladas hacia el suelo, el sol se perdía a lo lejos detrás de las lejanas montañas despidiéndose con unos últimos y cálidos rayos de luz.

Trixie aun temblaba pero solo le quedaba esperar a mantener el calor, mientras esperaba dirigió uno de sus temblorosos cascos hacia el amuleto dándole 4 golpecitos pausados de dos en dos.

-Oye… oye… si vas a ayudarme creo que sería el momento ideal – menciono hacia el amuleto sin recibir ningún tipo de respuesta. De nuevo se acurruco sintiendo que por fin reunía un poco de calor, no era mucho ya que aún sentía el intenso frio pero por lo menos lo hacía un poco más soportable. Lentamente recargo su cabeza en sus patas intentando pensar en alguna otra cosa, sus parpados se cerraron dudosos intentando conciliar el sueño pero en ese momento un sonido conocido resonó frente a ella, cuando abrió los ojos un pergamino con el signo de la princesa caía frente a ella, casi instantáneamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, ya había conseguido reunir un poco de calor por lo que no quiso quitar el abrigo que la cubría, de nuevo miro hacia su cuerno resplandeciente para intentar hacer levitar el pergamino hacia ella, después de varios intento pudo conseguir empujarlo hacia ella abriéndolo con el hechizo. Sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro mirando las palabras que le dedicaba Sunset relatándole lo que había pasado ocultando la mención de la carta.

-Ahora solo quisiera regresar – menciono con una risita – lamento no poderles responder, solo espero que no se preocupen - pensó haciendo levitar de forma errática el pergamino hacia la carreta. Lentamente coloco su cabeza entre sus patas intentando conciliar el sueño. Después de algunas horas la lluvia por fin cesaba, las nueves se apartaban dejando a la vista un despejado cielo nocturno.

Un destello intenso volvió a presentarse en el amuleto siendo disparado hacia un lado donde la figura nuevamente tomo forma, el Gran lobo avanzo un poco hasta estar a la orilla del acantilado viendo el paisaje sin reconocer donde se encontraba en ese momento, despacio giro sus ojos e inclino un poco su cabeza para poder mirar a la unicornio que apenas podía conservar el calor en medio de toda la tela de los diversos objetos. Suspiro un poco antes de que sus ojos destellaran haciendo levitar las ramas reuniéndola un poco más al centro para después encenderlas.

Trixie relajo su cuerpo al sentir el calor confortable del fuego para después abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fue la fogata encendida, incrédula negó con su cabeza antes de mirar hacia el lobo que yacía sentado inmóvil al borde del acantilado, casi instintivamente dio un salto hacia el lado contrario retrocediendo un poco llamando la atención del lobo que solo dirigió sus ojos hacia ella por unos segundos antes de mirar de nuevo el horizonte. Trixie quiso encontrar las palabras para poder hablar pero simplemente no podía pronunciarlas, el miedo y el dolor por el que la había hecho pasar aún se encontraban latentes en sus recuerdos, al mirarlo con más detenimiento se percató que el profundo color negro de su pelaje había sido sustituido por un color Gris y sus ojos resplandecían ante la luz de la luna en un intenso color zafiro.

-¿C… como saliste? – menciono Trixie intentando que su voz fuera firme. Pero después de unos segundos se dio cuenta que no recibiría respuesta. Por lo que decidió volver a intentar - ¿Por qué me ayudaste? – de nuevo el lobo se mantenía en esa posición sin mencionar palabra. Trixie decidió no prestarle atención recostándose de nuevo a un lado del fuego, sin duda era agradable, de nuevo coloco su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras y cerro sus ojos pero esta vez el sueño no se presentaba, poco tiempo después pudo escuchar los pasos de la figura que se escuchaban avanzar, después una ligera brisa y un sonido de viento siendo presionado se escuchó para después quedar en silencio, Trixie solo abrió un ojo lentamente mirando hacia el otro lado de las llamas, el gran lobo se había recostado manteniendo sus ojos cerrados como si intentara dormir.

Trixie intento formular una pregunta que de inmediato se contuvo en su boca, simplemente levanto su cabeza observando al lobo el cual había perdido por completo esa presencia amenazante, pero sin duda por su tamaño aun lucia imponente. Después de unos momentos de observarlo el lobo abrió un solo ojo que de inmediato se dirigió a Trixie la cual dio un pequeño salto.

-G…. Gracias – menciono Trixie. El lobo por un momento continúo mirándola antes de volver a cerrar su ojo.

Trixie de nuevo reposo su cabeza cerrando sus ojos para intentar dormir una vez más.

A la mañana siguiente el viento fresco matinal jugaba con la melena de Trixie que se expandía en el como una fina manta blanca, al sentirlo Trixie abrió sus ojos viendo el hermoso paisaje de las montañas completamente despejadas, de inmediato el recuerdo del gran lobo golpeo su mente haciendo que volteara tímidamente hacia un costado donde se encontraba, pero al igual que la noche anterior el lobo ya no estaba, solamente el rastro de sus garras permanecían sobre la roca.

Trixie se levantó para sentarse y mirar más detenidamente el amuleto, de nuevo con 4 golpecito se dirigió a el.

-Oye… oye… porque te escondes, sal de ahí… - menciono de nuevo sin recibir respuesta, después de un momento negó con su cabeza y comenzó a recoger sus cosas en la carreta, al poner la última miro hacia la rueda que apenas podía mantenerse, poco después recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, podía intentar usar un hechizo del libro de Twilight para reparar la rueda sin que el flujo se desvaneciera. Giro hacia la carreta sacando de ella el libro dirigiéndose al índice, después de recorrer varios títulos interesantes se detuvo en uno que se describía como "reparación de objetos", rápidamente se dirigió a la página leyendo su contenido y procedió a intentarlo, con cuidado reunió lo que parecía ser una segunda capa de una estela azulada sobre su cuerno que poco después se situó sobre la rueda envolviéndola, la rueda crujía mientras era apretada contra la carreta uniendo de nuevo los clavos en ella y regresando la madera a su rigidez original, cuando la rueda se encontraba nuevamente en su lugar Trixie empezó a deshacer el segundo hechizo lentamente, cuando se dispersó, el flujo que mantenía se mantuvo intacto, Trixie al verlo dio algunos saltos alrededor de la carreta, gritando – Lo hice lo hice – después de unos segundos se detuvo – solo es el comenzó ¿Cierto? – se mencionó sonriendo, - Que te pareció twy!, uno de tus hechizos al primer intento – menciono en voz alta entrecerrando los ojos en decepción al ver que el hechizo solo tenía una estrella. – oh… olvídalo- menciono Riendo.

Después de eso y a pesar que ya podía utilizar su magia de nuevo utilizo sus dientes para apretar el cinturón de la carreta alrededor de ella para comenzar a avanzar de nuevo, al llegar al borde del acantilado sonrió un poco, desato la carreta y con un hechizo la hizo levitar hacia el otro lado para bajarla lentamente, después con otro hechizo se envolvió en una estela azulada dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el otro lado para bajar de la misma forma, sonriendo, ato una vez más la carreta y continuo por el camino que en la próxima curva bajaba hacia el bosque. Antes de que el panorama se perdiera entre los arboles mientras decencia pudo observar el pueblo de Baltimare que ya no parecía estar tan lejos, en ese momento un sentimiento comenzó a envolverla haciéndola sonreír, la emoción, la alegría, la euforia de presentar de nuevo un espectáculo recordando muy dentro de si el significado de aquella bandera que cubría su techo cada mañana. – Uno más – menciono alegre emprendiendo de nuevo el camino hacia el bosque.

-Tenía mucho tiempo que no sentía esto – mencionaba Trixie en voz alta mientras galopaba por el sendero en medio del bosque. – Esto es lo que se siente brindar a algunpony más algo que de verdad te gusta – Continuo hablando Trixie dirigiendo de vez en cuando una mirada hacia el amuleto que se posaba en su cuello. – me imagino también puedes sentirlo. Brindar sueños a los demás aunque a veces no puedas cumplir los tuyos es una de las reglas principales de nosotros los ilusionistas. – menciono Trixie deteniéndose por un momento y poniendo un casco en su pecho con orgullo para después continuar avanzando. – Oh! Vamos no me dejes hablando sola, parece que ya perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba. – menciono dando otros golpecitos al amuleto. Después de no recibir respuesta Trixie avanzo un poco más rápido molesta sin prestar mucha atención al camino hasta sentir que chocaba contra una especie de campo de fuerza en forma de pared frente a ella que la detuvo en seco mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo. Rápidamente dirigió ambos cascos hacia su nariz la cual tenía un color rojo debido al impacto y una lágrima brotaba de sus ojos.

-Que cascos… - menciono sobándose mientras veía el amuleto brillar con su ahora característico color zafiro. – Fuiste tú ¿verdad?, Eso no fue gracioso!, me dolió – Reprocho Trixie levantándose manteniendo un casco sobre su nariz.

-Mira por dónde vas – menciono una voz gruesa la cual mantenía una especie de eco que provenía del amuleto sorprendiendo a Trixie, Delante de ella, a lo largo del suelo se extendía una especie de flores color verde de un olor muy agradable, Trixie solo estaba a un paso de aplastarla con su casco. Poco después retrocedió un poco mirándolas mejor.

-La flor de Circe – menciono Trixie asustada.

-si la conoces por que no tienes cuidado pony tonta – menciono la voz en tono de regaño. – no te voy a estar ayudando todo el tiempo.

-Solo estaba un poco distraída, además si hubieras hablado desde antes no hubieras tenido que usar esa barrera, me dolió. – Relincho Trixie.

-Te lo mereces. Torpe. – menciono la voz ante una mirada molesta de la unicornio azul que poco después intercambio por una risa. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Te hice hablar. – menciono Trixie avanzado con una sonrisa de satisfacción teniendo como respuesta solo un pequeño gruñido desde el amuleto. -¿Por qué te ocultas durante el día? – menciono Trixie después de un momento sin recibir respuesta haciendo que Trixie se detuviera para darle otros golpecitos al amuleto.

-¿No dejaras de molestar?

-Bueno ahora somos una especie de equipo ¿no es así?, por lo menos podrías contestarme algunas preguntas, es decir después de todo por lo que…

-No me gusta el día… ¿de acuerdo? es todo. – interrumpió la voz en el amuleto.

-Bueno ya es algo supongo. – Menciono Trixie para dar paso a un silencio prolongado donde los cascos de la unicornio y el ruido de las ruedas era lo único que resonaba en el camino.

-¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por simpatizar con los que alguna vez te despreciaron? – menciono la voz en el amuleto iluminando las gemas cada vez que pronunciaba una palabra.

-Ahora te puedo responder eso fácilmente, pero si me lo permites quisiera responder a esa pregunta cuando no estés ahí dentro, quiero que me entiendas por tu propia cuenta no porque el amuleto te conecte con mis emociones.

-Eres una pony muy extraña.

-Trixie llámame Trixie, ¿yo cómo puedo llamarte? - pregunto Trixie sonriendo.

-como quieras no me importa.

-¿Seguro?, porque puedo llamarte Firulais o Fido, que tal Rufus…

-Fenrir…

-Vez como no es lo mismo – menciono Trixie riendo.

-Que molesta eres.

-Oh vamos… no soy tan mala… ¿cierto? – menciono Trixie galopando aún más rápido, unos metros más adelante podía verse algunos ponis salir de lo que antes era un pueblo convertido ahora en una ciudad pequeña. Como era de esperarse Trixie recibió algunas miradas pero más que desaprobatorias parecía desconcertadas.

\- Vaya esto es muy grande no te parece. – menciono Trixie llamando la atención de algunos ponys más.

-Mejor no hables o de verdad parecerás loca. – menciono el antiguo guardián en el amuleto modulando su voz.

-Esta vez tienes razón – menciono Trixie al darse cuenta que la miraban solo porque parecía estar hablando sola, continuo caminando a través de los caminos de la ciudad, todo parecía tan diferente años a otras. Asombrada miro a su alrededor que parecía que todo pony se encontraba realizando una actividad diferente como si cada uno supiera exactamente qué hacer, algunos pegasos ponían carteles en las calles los cuales anunciaban la llegada de las luces de verano, otros más colocaban flores sobre las banquetas como marcando un camino sobre la calle, otros más parecían estar ensayando alguna especie de baile en el amplio corredor del malecón, el viento era cálido pero arrastraba una agradable brisa con el aroma particular del mar. Poco después Trixie escucho un pequeño quejido enfrente, una Pegaso de melena azul oscuro, pelaje Azul claro y ojos dorados. Mordía con firmeza una soga que al parecer sostenía un letrero grande que se extendía de un extremo de la calle a otro en la parte superior de un pequeño edificio, la Pegaso era arrastrada un poco por el peso, Trixie corrió hacia ella sosteniendo la soga con un hechizo para después ayudarla a halarla, poco después una pony que se encontraba arriba grito – Listo- haciendo que la Pegaso se relajara.

-uff, muchas gracias, creí que podría con ese peso pero era más de lo que esperaba. – menciono la Pegaso volteando hacia Trixie. – ¿Te conozco?

-No lo creo, acabo de llegar hace un par de minutos a esta ciudad. – menciono Trixie sonriendo sintiéndose un poco extraña al abandonar el miedo a ser reconocida.

-Oh! Una viajera, no pudiste elegir un mejor día para visitarnos. – menciono la Pegaso que apenas podía contener el entusiasmos señalando el letrero el cual mostraba un bello paisaje de la playa nocturna. – o perdóname que grosera, yo soy Rising Storm, mucho gusto! – menciono amablemente estirando su casco.

-aquí voy… - Pensó Trixie antes de hacer lo mismo – El gusto es mío Rising, mi nombre es Trixie. Es un gusto conocerte. – menciono la unicornio azul estudiando con detalle la expresión de la Pegaso que no pudo evitar inclinar la cabeza a un costado.

-Trixie… Trixie… cielos sé que he escuchado de ti en alguna parte pero no puedo recordarlo – menciono la pegaso llevando su casco sobre su mentón. – bueno no importa, ya lo recordare, Hey! Cotty! Tomare un descanso ¿de acuerdo? – menciono Rising alzando su voz hacia la parte superior del edificio donde posteriormente una pony se asomó agitando su casco.

-De acuerdo Ris, ve con cuidado por favor. – menciono la Pegaso sobre el edificio.

-Listo, puedo mostrarte la ciudad si tú quieres - ofreció amablemente la pegaso.

-No quisiera ser una molestia, además es tu descanso. – menciono Trixie agitando su casco.

-No te preocupes por eso, me agrada mostrar mi ciudad a los viajeros - insistió la pegaso empujando con su ala a Trixie mientras avanzaban por el malecón.

-¿Por qué todos están tan ocupados? – menciono Trixie mirando a su alrededor a todo pony que intentaba ayudar en algo.

-oh! Veras, hoy es uno de los días más importantes del año, esta noche es la llegada de las luces o a si se les conoces a los pequeños animalitos que encallas en la playa, sus cuerpos producen una especie de resplandor que inunda toda la costa, es un espectáculo tan hermoso como si tuvieras un segundo cielo estrellado en la tierra. Lo recuerdo perfectamente desde la última vez que pude verlo. – menciono la pony señalando hacia donde se extendía toda la costa la cual parecía interminable.

\- eso suena realmente increíble. – menciono Trixie imaginando el evento.

-Lo es – contesto la pegaso sonriendo – puedo preguntar ¿de dónde vienes tú?

-En realidad, de todas partes… y al mismo tiempo de ninguno. Soy solo una ilusionista que quiere cambiar su pasado, o mejor dicho, conseguir un futuro. – Explico Trixie sonriendo.

-Wow, ¿espera dijiste ilusionista? – menciono la pegaso acercándose hacia Trixie ignorando un poco su espacio.

-S…Si – respondió Trixie apartándose un poco.

-Me encanta la magia de los ilusionistas, mi abuelo lo era sabes. Has llegado como traída por Celestia. – menciono la pegaso elevándose un poco del suelo emocionada.

-¿Por qué? – menciono Trixie confundida.

-Oh veras, hacia halla debería haber una estructura en el fondo que están armando algunos ponys– menciono la Pegaso apuntando con el casco hacia un enorme espacio abierto entre la ciudad y el mar cubierto por fina arena, en ese enorme espacio unos ponys terrestres con ayuda de algunos pegasos armaban una estructura sin formar hasta el momento salvo un enorme rectángulo. – ¿puedes verla?

-Si lo veo.

-Pues ese es el escenario principal del evento, mientras esperamos a que ocurra nos divertimos haciendo algunas presentaciones, hay cantantes, la sinfónica del Baltimare, algunos bailes. Pero nunca hemos tenido un espectáculo de Ilusionismo, ¿sería genial si nos pudieras ofrecer uno? – menciono la pegaso sacudiendo a Trixie con sus cascos.

-Espera, espera… no quiero ser grosera pero no puedo presentarme en un evento así de importante para ustedes. – menciono Trixie sintiendo como su miedo regresaba, llegar a un pueblo y disculparse por su propia cuenta era una cosa, pero subir a un escenario donde sin duda era algo importante para toda la ciudad la impresión sería mucho mayor influyendo incluso de forma negativa al ver afectado su tan querido evento.

-Oh vamos!, será divertido podría conseguirte un espacio justo antes del gran evento – menciono la pegaso reafirmando el sentimiento de Trixie.

-Lo siento… no puedo hacerlo, no así, lo que he hecho antes no me ayudara – menciono Trixie con una mirada preocupada mirando hacia la estructura que empezaba a adquirir forma.

-¿Lo que has hecho? – menciono la pegaso aun flotando un poco en el aire antes recordar una vez más el nombre de Trixie. Después la pegaso bajo despacio.

-No eres… la unicornio que se hacía llamar grande y poderosa ¿verdad? – menciono la pegaso sentándose en el suelo volteando hacia Trixie con su ceja en lo alto, Trixie simplemente volteo a mirarla con culpa en sus ojos guardando silencio. La pegaso simplemente desplomo su mirada hacia el suelo haciendo que Trixie se preocupara.

-Tal vez fue un error, llegue en un mal momento y por tu mirada puedo saber que de alguna manera te hice algún daño, te agradezco mucho que me hayas mostrado la ciudad y lo lamento… Hasta pronto. – menciono Trixie alejándose, la pegaso simplemente se quedó sentada sin cambiar la expresión.

-Era… mi abuelo – menciono la pegaso con una voz herida. Trixie se detuvo al escucharla dándose ambas la espalda.

-Perdóname… es todo lo que te puedo decir en este momento. Yo… no lo recuerdo.

-Tal vez… no lo haga. – respondió la pegaso de la misma forma. – se supone que los unicornios tienen magia para ayudar, no para presumir que puedan ser mejores.

-Ahora lo entiendo perfectamente, es por eso que estoy aquí… intentando cambiar todo eso. – menciono Trixie antes de comenzar a avanzar una vez más. -Lo siento. Espero algún día puedas perdonarme-

Mientras avanzaba entre las calles su mente era inundada por imágenes de la pegaso, al principio feliz cambiando al sombrío semblante, Trixie sacudió su cabeza galopando rápidamente hasta salir de la ciudad alejándose un poco, algunos metros más adelante se detuvo para voltear a mirarla una vez más.

-¿Huiras? – menciono la voz profunda desde el amuleto que Trixie había olvidado por un momento haciéndola saltar.

-Me asustaste – menciono Trixie.

-Tiendo a hacerlo seguido. – menciono la voz.

-No estoy huyendo, viste como reacciono esa pegaso, qué pensarían todos los demás si me ven sobre su escenario en medio de su tan preciado evento… no quiero arruinar algo que es tan importante para ellos. – menciono Trixie con un semblante herido hacia la ciudad.

-Podría ser eso o podrías darles el mejor evento que hayan visto… eso depende de ti.

-No es tan sencillo. – respondió Trixie agachando la mirada hacia el amuleto

-¿Y que lo hace difícil pony tonta?, cuando entraste, lo hiciese con la mayor de las determinaciones.

-Cállate, tu que sabes. – menciono Trixie molesta.

-Para empezar recuerda que estoy en esta cosa, siento lo que tú sientes.

-¿Por qué me estás hablando ahora?

-solo… me dio curiosidad.

-lo siento… - menciono Trixie sentándose un momento para tranquilizarse. – no debí hablarte así, me sentí tan cómoda pensando en que todo iría bien que no vi lo que podía pasar.

-no ha pasado nada.

-¿ahora tú vas a sermonearme?.

-no es sermón tómalo mejor como… un consejo. - menciono Fenrir recibiendo un suspiro de la preocupada unicornio.

-Sabes… no la recuerdo... tampoco a su abuelo… no recuerdo que fue lo que les hice. ¿Realmente tan poco me importaba el daño que causara que ni siquiera puedo recordar lo que hice?

-Aquí sentada no remediaras eso.

-Eres bastante molesto, ¿te lo han dicho?. – menciono Trixie dándole un golpecito al amuleto.

-bueno… no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-¿Si regreso te callaras?

-Es posible, pero muy poco probable.

-Es suficiente. – menciono Trixie avanzando hacia la ciudad nuevamente.

Al entrar galopo por las calles intentando encontrar de nuevo a la pegaso que ya no se encontraba en el malecón, después de unos minutos Trixie pudo reconocer a la pony de melena Gris oscuro y pelaje gris muy tenue casi blanco que avanzaba por la calle saludando a los ponys que pasaban a su lado, su Cutie mark era lo que parecía ser una taza de café con un corazón y un trébol de 4 hojas a un lado, sin duda era la misma que se había asomado en lo alto de aquel edificio, casi sin pensarlo avanzo hacia ella.

-Disculpa – menciono Trixie llamando la atención de la pony.

-Hola buenas tardes – menciono la pony de forma amable sonriendo – woow, espera no eres… si si eres. – menciono la pony haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera a Trixie. – ¿Eres Trixie verdad?

-s…si – mención Trixie agachando la mirada. Los ojos de color cielo de la pony parecían brillar un poco más.

-que emoción que emoción – menciono la pony golpeando el suelo con sus cascos alternando las patas delanteras y traseras haciendo que Trixie la mirara levantando la ceja, definitivamente no era la expresión que esperaba. – oh! Lo siento, acabo de llegar de visitar a mi hermana que vive en **Lunairy**, y me conto todo lo que una hechicera llamada Trixie que era una unicornio de hermosa melena blanca, pelaje azul y grandes ojos violeta la cual acompañaba a la mismísima princesa Twilight, lo que me conto mi hermana fue sorprendente, ella trabaja en su propio restaurante, nunca espere encontrarte aquí, esto es grandioso, que buena suerte tengo – menciono la pony aun emocionada.

-No es para tanto – menciono Trixie apenada.

-claro que lo es, en ese pueblo ya eres una especie de heroína o algo así sabes.

-Eso es muy exagerado – menciono Trixie con la cara roja.

-Tal vez pero aun así me da mucho gusto conocerte, mi nombre es Cotton Cloud aun que casi todos me llaman lucky.

-Mucho gusto Cotton.

-el gusto es mío, ¿dime en que te puedo ayudar?

-bueno en realidad estaba buscando a Rising Storm parece que se llevan bien.

-si claro ella ha sido mi amiga desde siempre, espera estaba contigo ¿no es así?

-Si bueno yo…

-descuida lo entiendo, su abuelo, ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero yo… no lo recuerdo, de verdad.

-Ven conmigo, hablemos un poco. – menciono la pony avanzando un poco hasta una puerta con grandes ventanas donde colgaba un letrero que decía cerrado, con un poco de esfuerzo abrió teniendo paso a un pequeño local que parecía una cafetería. – Adelante Trixie – menciono la pony dándole el paso a la unicornio cerrando la puerta tras de ellas. – Puedes dejar tu carreta en ese espacio menciono la pony señalando un pequeño espacio en la pared donde se guardaban algunas sillas extra. – ¿te ofrezco algo?

-No te preocupes estoy bien gracias.

-Sabes entiendo cómo te sientes, pero también entiendo a Ris – menciono la pony pasando hacia el otro lado de la barra donde había repisas con tasas que parecían están muy limpias, en el lugar se concentraba un aroma a café que se intensificaba al acercarse a una máquina de color cromo situada al final de la barra. – toma asiento, estás en tu casa… o en tu negocio… bueno tú me entiendes – menciono la pony riendo.

-gracias… disculpa podrías decirme… ¿qué fue lo que hice? – menciono Trixie manteniendo la vista sobre la superficie de la barra la cual reflejaba el techo.

-bueno el abuelo de Ris era un conocido ilusionista, ese día… bueno él estaba mostrando algunos hechizos que por lo regular eran de transformación frente a la plaza, a Ris le encantaba verlo. Ese día, llegaste mencionando algo que según recuerdo como "todo lo que puedan hacer puedo hacerlo mejor". –Trixie al recordar esa frase se encogió en su haciendo con una mirada herida sin tener la intención de mirar a Cotton. – Él estaba mostrándole a Ris algunos de sus hechizos cuando lo viste, lo retaste a hacer mejores hechizos que tú podrías superar sin esfuerzo y bueno el resto es historia. Ris se molestó mucho al ver de qué forma utilizabas tus hechizos para desacreditar a su abuelo, intento animarlo dúrate un tiempo para volver a ver sus hechizo pero…

-¿Que paso?

-¿No te diste cuenta? Bueno lo harás pronto. – menciono Cotton mirando hacia la gran ventana del fondo

Trixie cerró sus ojos sintiendo de nuevo esa culpa, había lastimado a una pony y ni siquiera lo recordaba.

-Eso quedo atrás Trixie. – menciono Cotton con una amable sonrisa.

-aun así, si no lo recuerdo, ni siquiera estoy segura a cuantos lastime en realidad con mis estúpidas acciones. Realmente lo que hice fue mucho peor de lo que creí. – menciono Trixie recargándose sobre la barra.

-vaya… todo es cierto. – Menciono la pony tomando una tasa y abriendo la llave de la gran maquina provocando que saliera vapor – toma esto, menciono haciendo deslizar la tasa sobre la barra hasta donde se encontraba Trixie – la casa invita. Te hará sentir mejor –

-Pero… debes odiarme por eso, lastime a tu amiga.-

-Claro que no, el odio querida amiga es para todos aquellos que no comprenden lo que sienten en realidad. Yo sé lo que siento, debo admitir que me sentí un poco enfadada contigo pero ahora no, todo lo que estás haciendo es para redimir todo eso, dime que otro pony a visitado ciudad en ciudad en busca de la aprobación de cada pony de Equestria aceptando todos los errores que ha cometido, si me lo preguntas, ahora si creería lo de grande y poderosa.

-Pero como puedo ganar la confianza de todos de nuevo. A veces siento que no merezco su perdón.

-si me lo preguntas creo que la que no se quiere perdonar eres tú misma. – menciono la poni haciendo que Trixie recordara las palabras de la princesa Luna. – vamos anímate, a mí me agradas.

Trixie sonrió un poco haciendo levitar la tasa con un hechizo para probar la espuma que formaba una estrella con el café en la superficie.

-Esta delicioso-

-El mejor de estos rumbos. - menciono la pony sonriendo para después desviar su mirada. – oh… siempre a la misma hora, ahí viene Ris – menciono la pony haciendo que Trixie saltara un poco. – no te preocupes solo no hagas ruido. –menciono la pony haciendo que Trixie la mirara con duda.

-Cotty! Buenas tardes Cotty, ya terminaron el escenario y los adornos – menciono la pegaso pasando de largo a Trixie.

-Eso es genial Ris, abriré en un rato más, quieres lo de siempre. – menciono la pony que empezaba a preparar una tasa grande.

-Claro! – menciono la pegaso estirando sus alas hacia adelante hasta topar con unos de los bancos. – es más difícil así. – menciono la pegaso.

-si lo siento linda pero no tenía espacio donde poner más mesas por lo que tuve que moverlas todas.

-No te preocupes amiga ya me aprenderé el lugar una vez más.

Trixie se quedó mirándola petrificada sin saber que sentir en ese momento.

-listo amiga un chocolate con malvaviscos, crema de coco y chispitas.

-Gracias! – menciono la pony de igual forma pasando su ala enfrente de la barra hasta topar con la tasa para después tomarla con sus cascos y tomar un poco de ella. – esta delicioso como siempre.

-Gracias, oye Ris…

-Dime.

-Supe que te encontraste con Trixie. – menciono la pony desviando la mirada hacia la unicornio azul que intentaba no hacer ningún movimiento.

-si… así fue.

-Aun sientes algún resentimiento por ella.

-Tal vez un poco por lo que le hizo a mi abuelo, pero no la puedo culpar por todo lo que paso después, aun que de verdad me hubiera gustado ver una vez más uno de esos hechizos.

En ese momento Trixie mantuvo una mirada completamente herida, sin querer hizo sonar un poco la tasa.

-Oh, buenas tardes, lo siento no me di cuenta que había otro pony – menciono Ris sonriendo hacia donde había escuchado el sonido con una sonrisa y un poco de espuma de chocolate en su boca.

-amiga tienes espuma en la boca – menciono Cotton riendo mientras con su casco la ayudaba a limpiarse con una servilleta.

-Gracias, lo siento no me di cuenta – menciono Ris riendo. Trixie intento mencionar alguna palabra pero simplemente se petrifico al hacerlo. Cotton la miro por un momento sonriéndole con una mirada comprensiva.

-Cotton-

-Dime-

-¿me acompañaras esta noche a la playa?

-por supuesto.

-Quiero que me describas las luces de esta noche. Aunque a veces pienso que te pido mucho amiga.

-Claro que no Ris, Sabes que mis ojos siempre serán los tuyos linda. Te las describiré lo mejor que pueda.

-Muchas gracias. – menciono la pegaso mientras daba otro gran sorbo a su taza – aaa adoro este chocolate! – Menciono la pegaso con una sonrisa para después dejar un momento la tasa – Cotton.

-¿Si?

-Estuve pensando, yo… La trate muy mal… me pidió una disculpa… y realmente parecía sincera pero le dije que no la aceptaría, me siento muy mal por eso, tal vez si estaba diciendo la verdad.

-bueno solo hay una forma de saberlo, ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?.

-no sé dónde este, escuche cuando avanzo hacia la calle pero después sus cascos sonaban como si galopara muy rápido hasta que la perdí.

-de hecho me refería a por que no le preguntas ahora. – menciono Cotton haciendo que Ris se irguiera de inmediato sobre su silla volteando hacia donde había escuchado el sonido anteriormente.

-Co… Cotty… m… me lo hubieras dicho antes – menciono Ris volteando un poco hacia Cotton.-

-lo lamento, no tuve tiempo.

-yo… - inicio Trixie intentado decir algunas palabras. – De verdad lo siento, no quise causarte algún daño. Ni a ti ni a tu abuelo.

-entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste? – pregunto la Pegaso de forma tranquila jugando con la tasa entre sus cascos.

-En ese entonces yo… no creía en ningún pony, durante muchos años solo viví bajo burlas y engaños, después de eso paso algo más, algo que me quito toda la esperanza que aún quedaba en mí, sé que no tengo excusa para haber tratado tan mal a tantos ponys de Equestria pero no puedo negar que eso era antes, y yo… ya no lo quiero ser más, nunca más…

Un silencio profundo se adueñó del local, Cotton simplemente las observaba desde el otro lado de la barra recargando sus cascos en ella para después colocar su cabeza en ellos sin ninguna intención de interrumpir. Ris se dio el tiempo de dar otro sorbo más. Trixie agacho la mirada sintiéndose un poco incomoda.

-Está bien… te creo. Dejémoslo así – menciono Rising dejando la tasa vacía sobre la barra después de un último sorbo. – las penas con chocolate son menos.

-Es con pan linda. – menciono Cotton riendo.

-Gracias. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Eso es, ¿otra ronda? – menciono Cotton avanzando hacia atrás.

-Claro, prueba el chocolate de Cotty, Trixie, es el mejor. – menciono Rising sonriéndole hacia un punto donde no se encontraba precisamente como si en cuestión de segundos hubiera olvidado todo. Trixie al mirarla sintió una profunda Tristeza al saber por lo que había pasado, ella también amaba las ilusiones pero posiblemente nunca podría ver una nunca más - ¿Trixie? – menciono Rising al no escucharla.

-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento, no quería causarte ningún daño… y ahora… - menciono Trixie mirando su reflejo en la limpia superficie de la barra – yo no quería que algo así pasara.

-Tranquila Trixie, lo que pase con mis ojos no es tu culpa. No te preocupes, estamos bien ahora. – menciono Rising sonriendo. - ¿cierto?

-Gracias Rising, te prometo compensarte.

-Nada de eso, no te preocupes. – menciono Rising poco tiempo después Cotton regresaba de la cocina con una charola sobre su cabeza que soportaba sobre ella 3 tazas grades.

-Aquí tienen – menciono Cotton poniendo la charola sobre la barra y repartiendo las tasa.

-Gracias! – Menciono Rising – vamos Trixie, tienes que probarlo.-

Trixie las miro un momento, ambas volteaban hacia ella con una sonrisa la cual hizo sentir a Trixie como si nuevamente fuera bienvenida en ese lugar, despacio tomo la tasa con sus cascos acercándola a ella y dio un pequeño sorbo a la espuma del chocolate sintiendo de inmediato el sabor característicos del malvavisco fundido combinado con el chocolate un poco amargo. En ese momento Trixie cerró un poco los ojos recordando con ese sabor, algunos días en los que pasaba bajo una manta a lado de Rayne escuchando sus historias durante horas.

-¿no te gusto? Lo siento – menciono Cotton preocupada.

-No, no es eso… esta delicioso Cotton muchas gracias. Es solo que, me hiciste traer a mi mente un querido recuerdo. – menciono Trixie sonriendo para después dar otro pequeño sorbo.

-Te entiendo, es común que pase eso con todo lo que prepara Cotty – menciono Rising tomando un gran sorbo – no me canso de esto, podría tomarlo todos los días.

-Me alegra que les guste, aunque Ris tiende a exagerar a veces.

-¿Qué!?, claro que no!. – menciono Rising provocando una risita en Trixie.

-Y dinos Trixie como te ha ido desde que dejaste **Lunairy. **– Menciono Cotton.

\- a decir verdad han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, pero a partir de ahí fue que decidí empezar mi viaje, aunque debo admitir que cada vez que visito un pueblo me es muy difícil dejarlo.

-¿Vienes de Lunairy? – menciono Rising sorprendida.

-En realidad comencé en poniville.

-Poniville… poniville… ¿no es el pueblito donde está la princesa Twilight? – Pregunto Rising tomando las últimas gotas que quedaban en la Tasa.

-Si así es. – dijo Trixie sonriendo un poco al notar lo popular que se había vuelto Twilight siendo que siempre intentaba mostrar un perfil bajo.

-¿Cómo es la princesa Twilight?, es decir he escuchado que dicen que es una gran pony pero no sé si pueda llegar a conocerla. – menciono Rising

-Bueno, tienen razón, Es una gran pony, siempre puedes contar con ella para cualquier cosa no importa que sea, ella siempre estará dispuesta a ayudarte, Es muy hábil en la magia pero siempre la usa para el bienestar de todopony, Es muy muy inteligente y estudia muchísimo, de hecho no podríamos mencionar algún libro que ella seguramente no haya leído ya. - menciono Trixie mirando hacia el contenido de la taza con una bella sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. - También es desesperantemente inocente pero al mismo tiempo es una pony con la que puedes hablar por horas y horas, siempre tiene algo interesante que decir, y si llegara existir una descripción de Grande y Poderosa sin duda esa seria Twy aunque ella jamás lo diría.

-Se ve que le tienes mucho aprecio a la princesa – menciono Cotton sonriendo.

-Si, yo… le debo mucho.

-Me encantaría conocerla. Algún día iremos a poniville, ¿no Cotty? – menciono Rising estirando su ala hacia Cotton.

-Claro. – menciono Cotton sonriendo.

-¿Pero cómo es poniville?, ¿podrías describírmelo? - menciono Rising entusiasmada.

-Bueno es un pueblito muy tranquilo, todos los ponys en ese lugar son muy amables y a pesar de ser muy pequeño puedes encontrar cualquier cosa, todo el pueblo es muy limpio y la vegetación a su alrededor parecería que se integra a él perfectamente a pesar de estar rodeado por uno de los bosques más peligrosos de Equestria. – menciono Trixie riendo. – por ejemplo, la pastelería de Pinkie Pie, tiene los mejores pasteles que he probado… aunque ella es un poco… hiperactiva. Por otro lado también se encuentra la boutique de Rarity, no pude visitarla pero he escuchado que es la mejor diseñadora con la que puedes acudir, ella es muy amable, refinada y generosa. Después tenemos la graja de Sweet Apple Acres, donde podrán encontrar todo lo que se puedan imaginar hecho de manzanas, todo hecho por la familia Apple. Con Apple Jack no tuve la oportunidad de conversar mucho aunque en las palabras de Twi es una pony muy trabajadora y diría que dolorosamente honesta para ponys como yo. También se encuentra Fluttershy y Rainbow con las cuales apenas pude cruzar unas cuantas palabras porque una de ellas es muy tímida y la otra, digamos que todo lo contrario. Oh que tonta, casi me olvido del enano dragón, Spike es el ayudante principal de Twilight es un dragón mágico, aunque aún es muy pequeño. Lamentablemente no pude conocer a más ponys pero cuando regrese sera diferente.

-Ya entiendo – menciono Cotton riendo – ¿ya has encontrado un lugar donde te sientes en casa no es así?

-Si… así es exactamente Cotton-

-Me alegro por ti – Menciono Cotton para después escuchar a Rising levantarse de golpe.

-Oh no lo olvide, tenía que ayudar a Leaft, lo siento tengo que irme, ¿te quedaras hasta el evento Trixie?

-Si.

-Perfecto!, entonces las veo después.

-Está bien ve con cuidado linda – menciono Cotton observando como salía por la puerta.

-¿no necesitara ayuda? – mención Trixie.

-No descuida, sabe cada rincón de la ciudad, además con el tiempo hemos aprendido a ayudarla solo cuando es necesario, de esa forma ella se siente mejor consigo misma.

-Entiendo… ¿Cómo paso?

-Fue hace algunos años, bien dicen que los momentos más tristes son los que nunca dejaran tu mente, lo recuerdo muy bien, Ris y yo habíamos planeado como siempre ir al pie de la montaña, cada una llevaría algo que hubiera preparado para comparar recetas y concursar para saber a quién le quedaba mejor pero en realidad la mejor parte era compartir mi tiempo con ella, era muy divertido de hecho extraño volver a hacerlo. Un día que veníamos de regreso olvidamos que los pegados desviarían las nubes de tormenta para que la ciudad estuviera despejada y entre nosotras dos era muy difícil desviarlas por lo que volábamos bajo para evitar las nubes eléctricas, fue en ese momento que se me ocurrió la tonta idea de sugerir una carrera, volábamos rápido entre los arboles pero en ese momento la tormenta nos había alcanzado, Ris me pidió detenernos así que lo hice. Recuerdo claramente un gran estruendo provocado por un rayo que impacto contra un árbol, la lluvia no me dejaba ver de dónde venía. Ris no dudo en arrojarme a un lado lo más fuerte que pudo… cuando mire de nuevo el árbol había caído sobre ella, no sé cómo lo hice pero después de varios intentos desesperados pude sacarla, la cargue sobre mi espalda y volé a la ciudad lo más rápido que pude, afortunadamente llegue a tiempo, sufrió varias fracturas pero ninguna grave. Me sentía aliviada por un momento pero al día siguiente cuando despertó… ella ya no podía ver, los doctores mencionaron que podían devolverle la vista aunque sea de su ojo derecho pero la cirugía era muy delicada y muy costosa. Durante años me culpe por eso diciendo cosas como, "si no hubiera sugerido esa estúpida carrera", "Si tan solo nos hubiéramos refugiado en un lugar cercano", o "tal solo si no hubiera sido tan descuidada como para olvidar los días de tormenta". De hecho tal vez aun lo haga un poco, pero no vale la pena seguir torturándome con eso ya que a la que realmente lastimo con eso es a Ris, ella me ayudo a verlo diferente y no me permite seguirme culpando por eso, Desde entonces prometí guiarla siempre que lo necesite, y mientras no pueda pagar su cirugía yo seré sus ojos por siempre.

-Lo siento… tal vez no debí preguntar. – menciono Trixie al ver la mirada herida en los ojos azules de la Pegaso.

-Descuida, ahora entiendo mejor las cosas y aun que Ris y yo dejamos de hacer algunas cosas seguimos siendo muy buenas amigas.

-Me alegra escucharlo – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Trixie, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-claro

-No he podido evitar notar que tu cuerno no ha dejado de brillar desde que llegaste, tengo entendido que solo pasa cuando están conjurando un hechizo.

-Sí, así es, pero yo intento mantener mi magia concentrada por 7 días.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Para serte sincera… no tengo idea – menciono Trixie riendo. – pero tengo el presentimiento que podrá estabilizar un poco más mi magia, incluso podría hacer hechizos más fuertes que no podía hacer antes. – en ese momento un recuerdo golpeo en la mente de Trixie donde Fenrir había utilizado un hechizo muy similar a la restauración sobre todas ellas, se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a la carreta sacando algunas de las gemas que Spike le había obsequiado.

-lo lamento Cotton pero tengo que irme por un momento, espero que con esto sea suficiente no tengo muchos bits.

-Oh no Trixie no te preocupes, déjalo así. ¿Te veremos más tarde?

-Si claro, de hecho ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro Trixie.

-¿Podría dejar mi carreta aquí?

-Claro, con gusto linda no te preocupes.

-Muchas gracias, las veré después – menciono Trixie saliendo por la puerta, apenas al doblar la esquina miro hacia arriba observando la parte más alta de un edificio no sin antes revisar a los lados cerciorándose que no pasaba ningún pony. – Aquí voy… - menciono reuniendo un segundo destello en su cuerno para después tele transportarse a lo alto del edificio a penas a un metro más de altura. – Estoy mejorando – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Algo me dice que no estamos aquí solo para ver como mejora tu tele transportación simple… ¿cierto? – menciono la voz del amuleto en un tono sarcástico.

-eso es correcto mi querido perrito alado.

-no soy un perro… ¿Qué quieres?

-bueno yo… - inicio Trixie acercándose a la orilla sintiendo el cálido viento un poco más fuerte a esa altura observando toda la playa a su alrededor. – quiero saber si puedes usar tu hechizo de restauración como lo hiciste con nosotras aquel día.

-Recuerda que estaba usando el poder de los elementos. Sin ellos me es muy difícil usar hechizos de unicornios y ese en especial es muy difícil.

-Pero eres el único que conozco que pudo hacerlo. – menciono Trixie intentando observar alguna pequeña esperanza.

-¿con que propósito?

-solo quiero regresarle a esa pony solo un poco de lo que ayude a quitarle.

-hay varias cosas que podrían salir mal, ¿estas consiente de eso?

-Sí, es por eso que te estoy pidiendo ayuda. – menciono Trixie sentándose.

-mi magia no es como la de ustedes, puede ser más agresiva, si fallo podría lastimarla. Incluso si el hechizo sale bien no sé si funcione del todo.

\- sé que no es lo mismo pero podrías practicar conmigo intentando sanarme- menciono Trixie mostrando la herida en su casco.

-¿Tan importante es para ti?

-si… lo es, por favor ayúdame.

-¿y si te lastimo?

-no importa pero… preferiría que no lo hicieras – menciono Trixie entre risas. Cuando Trixie dejo de reír un silencio extenso se apodero del lugar tan solo escuchando el silbar del viento en la altura, poco después un brillo intenso salió del amuleto para materializarse a un lado, Trixie miro hacia arriba ahora contemplando lo realmente grande que era su reservado acompañante.

-¿Segura? – menciono su voz que ahora perdía el eco tornándose más clara y profunda.

-S…si.

Fenrir miro a su alrededor un momento como revisando toda la ciudad, después de algunos segundos el color zafiro en sus ojos se intensifico tele transportándose junto con Trixie, al reaparecer Trixie sentía su vista nublada y en sus oídos un profundo silbido se agudizaba, después de unos segundos agito sus cabeza mirando hacia su alrededor, al parecer habían llegado a una parte retirada en lo que parecía una playa solitaria desde donde se podía notar la ciudad a lo lejos.

-Con que al lobito le gusta alardear. – menciono Trixie sonriendo. Para después dar un paso poniendo su casco con fuerza en el piso para no perder el equilibrio.

-lo vez… te afecto un simple hechizo de tele transportación, nuestra magia no es tan condescendiente como la de ustedes.

-no es para tanto, solo fue un poco. – menciono Trixie reponiéndose.

-Mientras falle te lastimara.

-ya te dije que no importa solo inténtalo por favor – menciono Trixie mientras retiraba la gasa de su casco mostrándoselo a Fenrir.

-Que necia eres…– menciono Fenrir mostrando de nuevo un intenso destello en sus ojos envolviendo a Trixie en una esfera del mismo color. Cuando la esfera se disipo Trixie apretaba sus parpados y la herida ahora goteaba algunas gotas de sangre dispersándose al chocar sobre la arena.

-Te lo dije, no puedo hacerlo.

-N… no importa… inténtalo otra vez. – menciono Trixie escondiendo en su mirada un profundo dolor.

-No lo hare…

-Porfavor…

\- Solo conseguirás que te lastime.

-Solo quiero darle a esa pegaso la oportunidad de ver algo que hasta ahora solo puede recordar. Porfavor solo inténtalo algunas veces más, lo resistiré. – Menciono Trixie sentándose volviendo a elevar su casco, Fenrir simplemente la miro de forma indiferente.

-no… quiero… lastimarte. – menciono Fenrir ante la mirada sorprendida de Trixie.

-Antes parecía fácil para ti. – menciono Trixie sonriendo mientras Fenrir continuaba dedicándole la misma mirada seria sin ningún tipo de emoción.

-Tú debes comprender lo que paso.

-Si lo entiendo.

-Realmente… no quiero lastimarlos

-lo sé, pero necesito que me ayudes esta vez. – menciono Trixie avanzando un poco hacia fenrir.

-¿Por qué?

-Es que yo… en verdad quiero hacer esto por ella. Y no me mal intérpretes, no es algo que sea por culpa o por que quiera liberar un poco a mi conciencia, solo… quiero que sonría una vez más como lo hacía con su abuelo. Ayúdame a hacerlo por favor… solo mírame… jamás había dicho tantas veces por favor en mi vida. – menciono Trixie entre risas nerviosas.

Fenrir suspiro profundamente y cerro sus ojos como intentando pensar más claramente, poco tiempo después miro a Trixie mencionando - hay… una manera, pero de igual forma podría salir mal.

-No importa.

-pero… si resulta, no durara para siempre, de hecho puede durar segundos, o algunas horas eso depende de ti pero nada más.

-mientras sean suficientes estará bien.

Fenrir suspiro antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a destellar de nuevo.

**Algunas horas más tarde… **

-Cotty, Cotty – mencionaba Rising entrando por la puerta de la cafetería, la Pegaso gris perla terminaba de limpiar los últimos vasos y tasas de un día de trabajo.

-Aquí estoy Ris, pasa – menciono Cotton desde el interior de la cocina.

-Ya falta poco para que empiece, ¿dónde está Trixie?

-Dijo que volvería pronto, así que no debe tardar.

-Está bien, esto será genial, ya no puedo esperar – menciono Ris sentándose chochando sus cascos delanteros – espero llegue a tiempo, estoy segura que le gustara mucho.

-llegara linda, pero tenemos que adelantarnos un poco.

-De acuerdo – menciono Rising dirigiéndose a la salida seguida por Cotton, al salir la pegaso volteo el letrero a cerrado colocado en la puerta de vidrio cerrando la puerta, despacio estiro su ala envolviendo a Rising para comenzarla a guiar.

\- Escucho a muchos ponys.

-Si linda, son muchos, ya están frente al escenario parece que comenzaran con la filarmónica. – menciono Cotton dirigiéndose hacia la playa mientras el sol se ocultaba a lo lejos envolviendo el mar en un manto rojizo que parecía reflejarse hacia el cielo.

-se siente muy cálido, ¿me puedes decir como es el atardecer? – menciono Rising sonriendo.

-Es hermoso, esta vez el cielo se ve un poco más naranja ya que hay muchas nubes blancas adornando el cielo, el mar brilla con la luz del sol pareciendo que se adentrarse en él y a lo lejos donde los rayos del sol no alcanzan a llegar, el manto nocturno nos cubre con muchas estrellas que comienzan a ser visibles. – menciono Cotton haciendo que Rising se detuviera un momento imaginando cada palabra que Cotton le mencionaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Poco después las dos continuaron avanzando hasta llegar enfrente del escenario.

-¿Vez a Trixie en alguna parte? – menciono Rising.

-No linda lo siento –

-Que lastima, se perderá el primer número. – menciono Rising sentándose y elevando aún más sus orejas apuntando hacia el escenario para no perder ningún detalle de las melodías, los ponis en el escenario se acomodaban en las sillas formadas en hileras de 9 o 10 a lo larg lo ancho, cada uno llevando consigo un instrumento distinto siendo iluminados por los reflectores situados en la parte alta sostenidos por vigas dirigiéndolos a cada rincón del escenario.

-Eso es nuevo – menciono Cotton sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Han puesto una silla sola al lado derecho, hay un Cello recargado en ella.

-¿Invitada especial?

-Es lo más seguro… oh!

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es una pony de poniville.

-¿Cómo es?, ¿cómo es? Dime dime dime dime!. – menciono Rising entre saltos haciendo reír a Cotton.

-Su pelaje es de color Gris oscuro, su melena es de color negro bien arreglada, en su cuello lleva un moño rosado y parece una nota de sol la que lleva por Cutie mark.

-Sin duda será una de las mejores noches. – menciono Rising sonriendo.

En la playa acercándose a lo lejos Trixie avanzaba mientras las olas que alcanzaban a llegar humedecían sus cascos, al avanzar un poco reconoció a las dos ponys que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de la multitud que rodeaba el escenario, con su casco hizo señas a Cotton la cual dirigió sus resplandecientes ojos azules hacia ella, se disculpó con Rising y galopo en su dirección.

-Parece muy emocionada – menciono Trixie sonriendo ante la mirada preocupada de Cotton.

-Que… ¿qué te paso? - menciono Cotton al ver un gran número de pequeñas heridas sobre las patas y el cuerpo de Trixie.

-Tranquila, solo son algunos rasguños.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

-Si Cotton, no te preocupes, solo estuve practicando algunos hechizos que quiero mostrarle a Rising.

-Oh!, entiendo, se los describiré con gusto. – menciono Cotton de forma amable mientras Trixie le sonreía.

-Si todo sale bien no será necesario.

-Q… ¿Qué quieres decir?

-ya lo veras, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes del gran evento?

-Un par de horas.

-De acuerdo. – menciono Trixie con una sonrisa antes de cerrar un parpado en señal de dolor.

-No estás bien Trixie – menciono Cotton preocupada.

-No lo digas tan fuerte, te va a oír y lo que menos quiero es que se preocupe, solo necesito algunas vendas de mi carreta es todo no te preocupes.

-¿Quieres que valla por ellas?

-No es necesario, solo si me permites entrar, yo las tomare, tienes que estar con Rising.

-¿Estas segura?

-Si, no te preocupes. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Está bien… solo ten cuidado al abrir la puerta tiende a golpear de la parte de atrás y a veces no quiere abrir.

-De acuerdo… Gracias Cotton – menciono Trixie galopando hacia el local. Cotton miro como se alejaba por un momento poco después regreso con Rising.

-¿Qué paso? – menciono Rising sonriendo.

-Era Trixie, tenía que ir por unas cosas que se encuentran en su carreta pero enseguida estará con nosotras. –menciono Cotton poniendo de nuevo su ala en la espalda de Ris.

-Por un momento creí que se había ido.

-No lo haría – menciono Cotton Sonriendo intentando pensar a que se refería Trixie, en ese momento los murmullos de todos los ponis cesaron, dando paso a un silencio pacifico que en ocasiones era interrumpido por el sonido de las olas, poco después la pony Cellista abrió la melodía con unas notas largas y armoniosas que poco a poco fueron acompañadas por violines, flautas, y por ultimo envolviendo las notas en una armónica sinfonía el piano.

Minutos más tarde Trixie se acercaba vistiendo su capa, en una de sus patas delanteras se notaba una venda y en algunas partes de su cuerpo algunas pequeñas gasas.

-Ya regrese, siento la tardanza – menciono Trixie recibiendo una sonrisa de Cotton al ver que ya se encontraba mejor.

-me alegra que hayas venido Trixie, escucha esa melodía es hermosa, dicen que la pony que está tocando es de Poniville, ¿la conoces?

-Es Octavia Melody, aunque no la conozco, se de ella por los carteles de distintos pueblos.

-Poniville es un lugar muy interesante – menciono Rising sonriendo.

-no sabes cuánto… – menciono Trixie. Las 3 escuchaba cada detalle de la melodía haciéndolas sentir mucha calma con cada nota que se interpretaba con una sincronización perfecta.

La noche pasaba rápido mientras las ponys disfrutaban de los diferentes eventos que se desarrollaban en aquel escenario, por un momento Trixie se permitió imaginarse de nuevo sobre el, recibiendo todas esas ovaciones sintiendo que soñar despierta podía ser solo por poco tiempo para regresar a donde realmente amaba estar, sobre el escenario. Minutos después Rising se levantó galopando con sus alas apuntando hacia enfrente, cuando iba a llegar a una roca redujo la velocidad hasta poderla sentir, después con un impulso voló despacio hasta sentarse sobre ella.

-Cotty, Trixie, vengan, ya falta muy poco – menciono la Pegaso emocionada agitando sus cascos.

\- De acuerdo Ris – menciono Cotton avanzando junto a Trixie, cuando estaban a punto de llegar Cotton ofreció a cargar a Trixie hasta lo alto de la enorme roca que sin duda tenía una buena vista.

-¿Pueden ver algo?

-Aun no linda, pero ya no debe tardar – menciono Cotton.

-Ris… - menciono Trixie.

-Dime Trixie – menciono la Pegaso con una sonrisa.

-Quiero darte un regalo… es algo en lo que no tuve mucho tiempo pero sé que resultara.

-Pero no tienes que hacerlo Trixie, de verdad.

-Quiero hacerlo, pero necesito que me escuches con atención.

-¿Si?

-Me esforcé mucho pero con mi magia solo conseguimos hacer que dure un par de horas – menciono Trixie ante la mirada confundida de Cotton. – ¿de acuerdo?, solo 2 horas.

-¿De qué se trata? – menciono Rising inclinando la cabeza.

-Solo espera un momento… me tendré que apartar un poco, porque no quiero llamar la atención, pero estaré cerca se los prometo. Espero les guste, es un regalo especial que les queremos ofrecer.

-¿Queremos? – menciono Cotton al escucharla pluralizar por segunda ocasión.

-Solo denme un segundo. –menciono Trixie reuniendo un poco de magia Tele transportándose en la parte más alta de un edificio.

-¿Qué quiso decir Cotton?- menciono Rising confundida.

-No lo sé linda. – menciono Cotton buscando a Trixie en los alrededores hasta ver a lo lejos sobre un edificio la luz de su cuerno que no dejaba de brillar. – la puedo ver, en lo alto del edificio de Leaft.

-¿2 horas? – pregunto Rising inclinando su cabeza.

-¿Estás listo? – pregunto Trixie en la cima del edificio provocando que el amuleto brillara en respuesta. Poco después un circulo de color blanco se extendía en el suelo el cual tenía un símbolo en el centro, Trixie reunía una gran cantidad de magia sobre su cuerno, debajo de las ponys sobre la roca se dibujaba un circulo similar que llamo la atención de algunos ponys.

-Q… ¿Qué es esto? – menciono Cotton al ver el circulo.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Rising mientras el circulo se convertía en esfera envolviéndola, poco después la esfera se disipo. Trixie las miraba desde lejos sonriendo, del amuleto una luz salió disparada hacia un lado dándole forma a Fenrir que se posaba sobre la orilla mirando hacia las ponis a lo lejos como cerciorándose de que el hechizo había funcionado. Cotton volteo un momento hacia donde Trixie las miraba desde la cima del edificio donde su cuerno aun resplandecía con más intensidad. Trixie coloco sus cascos frente a sus ojos para después empujarlos hacia enfrente para después señalar a Rising poco después Trixie cerro sus ojos. Cotton incrédula volteo rápido hacia Rising a la cual aún la rodeaba un pequeño círculo atenuándose un poco sin desaparecer.

-Ris…

-Dime.

-A… abre… abre tus ojos linda. – menciono Cotton tartamudeando.

-Pero… Cotton… sabes que no me gusta hacerlo. – menciono Rising agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Ábrelos, por favor – menciono Cotton poniendo sus cascos sobre las mejillas de Rising elevando su mirada hacia ella.

La Pegaso lentamente abrió sus tambaleantes parpados, después de unos segundos sus ojos mostraban un destellante color dorado al recibir los rayos de luz de la luna.

-Pu…pue…. Puedo ver…. Puedo ver! – menciono la Pegaso derramando algunas lágrimas abrazando de inmediato a Cotton quien no dudo en responder de la misma forma. – no puedo creerlo… ¿cómo es posible?

-Trixie - menciono Cotton sonriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿A esto se refería?… podre ver durante 2 horas, es suficiente para ver las luces una vez más después de tantos años. – menciono Rising limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos emocionada.

–mira Ris mira.– Exclamo Cotton mientras señalaba hacia la playa la cual se cubría lentamente con pequeñas luces de color azul que parecían irse encendiendo lentamente a lo largo de la costa, las luces artificiales de toda la ciudad se apagaban rápidamente para contemplar por completo el bello escenario natural. Rising asombrada miraba hacia todas partes para después poner un casco sobre su boca mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas nuevamente.

-Es… es hermoso, es tal y como me lo describías Cotty, yo… no sé qué decir, deseaba tanto verlo de nuevo… - Cotton se acercó abrasándola de nuevo con su ala mirando hacia las luces que parecían no dejar de encender.

-Como dije… eres una pony muy extraña – menciono Fenrir mirándolas – no entiendo por qué estabas dispuesta a hacerte daño por tan solo un par de horas para ella. – Trixie lentamente abrió sus ojos sonriendo.

-¿podrías describirlas?, ¿qué están haciendo? – menciono Trixie cerrando sus ojos de nuevo.

-Están sonriendo, mirando atentas hacia todas las luces que se iluminan a lo largo de la playa, parece que están llorando pero… se ven muy felices.

-Es por eso que lo hago Fenrir, ¿recuerdas que te respondería cuando estuvieras fuera del amuleto? ,si tuviera que sacrificar mi magia para que todopony sintiera eso, lo haría sin dudarlo, Tu y yo sentimos el terrible sentimiento del odio, los dos supimos lo terrible que se siente lastimar sin ningún remordimiento siendo consumido por tu propio monstruo interno, pero ya no más, nunca más Fenrir. Como te dije antes, es la regla de un ilusionista, brindar sueños y deseos, aunque a veces no podamos cumplir los nuestros, aunque para mí, este es mi único deseo. Yo… no quiero que ninguno sufra lo que nosotros tuvimos que sufrir.

-Pony tonta.

-Creo que empezare a tomar eso como un cumplido. – Menciono Trixie entre risas - bueno es hora de la segunda parte. – dijo Trixie acercándose a la orilla haciendo que su cuerno resplandeciera aún más.

-¿Cómo lo harás?… no puedes ver hacia donde ejecutar el hechizo.

-Vamos… tienes que tener más confianza en mí, ya había medido la distancia entre este edificio y la playa, recuerdo perfectamente el panorama, por eso lo elegí antes de comenzar. Ahora… tengo un regalo también para ti - menciono Trixie duplicando el resplandor de su cuerno formando varias esferas azules a su alrededor para después elevarlas al cielo, cuando estaban a una altura considerable aparto cada una a la mismas distancia en una fila que se extendía a lo largo de toda la ciudad para después dirigirlas hacia el mar. Cuando las esferas pasaron sobre el escenario empezaron a descomponerse uniéndose con una estela de luz surcando el cielo hasta desaparecer a la vista en la distancia, poco después del cielo comenzaba a caer una estela de colores la cual parecían columnas de tinta diluyéndose en el agua, la aurora boreal que Trixie había imitado se extendía en todo el cielo haciendo que la noche se iluminara aún más, Todos los ponys miraban atentos sin parpadear siquiera.

-Eso… también es nuevo – menciono Cotton.

-Es hermoso!, fue Trixie ¿verdad?

-Estoy segura linda.

-Ese hechizo…

-convine uno de mi madre, otro de mi padre y uno más de alguien que sentí en tus pensamientos. Espero no te moleste – menciono Trixie sonriendo hacia Fenrir.

El lobo se acercó más al borde apoyándose con sus patas para mirar detenidamente hacia la aurora.

-si estas sonriendo en este momento espera a que pueda verte. – reclamo Trixie.

En ese momento Fenrir cerró sus ojos recordando una noche nevada muy similar ante la luz de la luna haciendo que una sonrisa se escapara.

-Estas sonriendo ¿verdad?, me debes esa sonrisa cuando pueda verte. – menciono Trixie sentándose un momento al sentir el cansancio por el consumo de magia. – puedo escucharlos. – menciono llamando la atención de Fenrir. – Escucha sus risas, sus expresiones… dime, ¿todos los ponys la están pasando un buen momento?

-Cada uno de ellos – menciono Fenrir. – pero solo ellas dos sabrán que fuiste tú.

-Es curioso… ahora que lo mencionas eso ya no me importa, ahora entiendo perfectamente a que se refería mi madre con amar el escenario, el mundo es mi escenario. No importa si saben o no quien hizo el hechizo lo que importa es que les guste tanto como a mi hacerlo para ellos.

Fenrir esta vez sonrió de manera expresiva para después mirar hacia la aurora.

Una hora había pasado desde ese momento, Cotton y Rising seguían observando la unión entre las luces sobre la tierra y la hermosa aurora que danzaba en el cielo junto a las estrellas.

-Nunca voy a olvidar esto Cotty. – menciono Rising con una profunda sonrisa en su rostro mientras las luces destellaban en su ojos dorados. Poco después volteo hacia el edificio que había mencionado Cotton, una luz tenue se producía en lo más alto.

-Espera Ris, ¿A dónde vas? – menciono Cotton al verla alzar el vuelo hacia el edificio.

-No vamos a dejarla sola ¿verdad? – menciono Rising observando a Cotton emprender el vuelo hacia ella.

-Cierto – menciono Cotton sonriendo continuando su camino.

Fenrir al verlas no dudo en volver al amuleto.

-Oye espera!, No no no, se supone que me acompañarías. – reclamo Trixie.

-lo siento… vienen hacia acá. – menciono Fenrir.

-Oh- respondió Trixie tranquilizándose.

-Trixie! – menciono Rising aterrizando rápidamente casi perdiendo el equilibrio al galopar hacia Trixie a la cual no dudo en abrazar cuando estaba cerca de ella.

-¿Pero, se perderán el evento?

\- Pero que dices… tú te lo estás perdiendo. Te lo agradezco tanto Trixie – menciono Rising apretándola más fuerte. – realmente deseaba poderlo ver una vez más, Gracias gracias gracias!

-Me alegra que te haya gustado – menciono Trixie respondiendo el abrazo.

\- ven con nosotras a la playa. – menciono Rising

-Ris.

-las 3 podemos verlo desde ahí.

-Ris…

-dime Cotty.

-Trixie… no puede ver. – menciono Cotton llamando la atención de Rising que ahora la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Eso… es cierto? – menciono Rising haciendo que Trixie asintiera con la cabeza. – me diste… tu vista…

-Siento que no pueda ser permanente, mi magia solo alcanza por corto tiempo. – menciono Trixie sintiendo como Rising la alzaba sobre ella – espera ¿qué haces?.

-Agárrate bien Trix, tu vienes con nosotras – menciono Rising emprendiendo el vuelo de regreso.

-Espera espera! Me voy a caer! – mencionaba Trixie aferrándose con fuerza.

-espe… No… aaaa! – intento mencionar Rising.

-¿Qué pasa Ris? – dijo Cotton a su lado.

-No respiro! – menciono Rising con dificultad sintiendo como los cascos de Trixie debilitaban su agarre.

-Lo siento – menciono Trixie.

-No te preocupes – menciono Rising riendo.

Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la misma roca Trixie sintió como Rising la bajaba lentamente.

-Este es el mejor lugar – menciono Rising – yo… nunca creí poder verlo de nuevo. Apenar terminen estas dos horas podrás verlo desde primera fila. ¿Cierto?

-Lamento que sea solo por poco tiempo.

-Es lo suficiente Trix, muchas gracias – menciono Rising abrasándola de nuevo estirando sus casco para que Cotton se acercara. Cuando estaban juntas se alejó un poco para después voltear hacia ellas. - ¿puedes abrir tus ojos Trixie?

-S… si – menciono Trixie abriéndolos mostrando su color violeta resaltado por las luces nocturnas.

-Sonrían – menciono Rising haciéndolo, de inmediato las dos lo hicieron en respuesta.

-Fotografía mental!, Así es como quiero recordarlas siempre. – menciono Rising mirándolas alegre. – ya casi han cumplido las dos horas Trixie… estoy lista.

-¿Estas segura?, ¿no hay alguna otra cosa que quieras hacer antes?, puedo resistir un poco más.

-Ahora que lo dices… si tal vez una más. ¿Puedo?

-Adelante. – menciono Trixie sonriendo. Rising extendió sus alas y voló lo más alto y rápido que pudo observando toda la ciudad, el cielo nocturno, las estrellas, la luna, las luces, la aurora y el mar desde lo más alto volando de una lado a otro.

-Gracias Trixie… no sé cómo te podre pagar esto, no la había visto tan feliz en mucho tiempo y todo fue gracias a ti. – menciono Cotton observando detenidamente a la pegaso derramando algunas cuantas lágrimas. Trixie sonrió para después sentir el abrazo de la pegaso gris perla. – Gracias. Mi hermana no se equivocó… realmente eres una gran unicornio.

-No es nada Cotton – menciono Trixie sonriendo respondiendo el abrazo.

Poco después Rising volvió hacia donde se encontraban bajando lentamente.

-Estoy lista Trix. Ya he visto todo lo que quiero recordar – menciono sonriendo.

Trixie lentamente disperso el circulo que aun descansaba bajo ellas sintiendo como su vista regresaba con la imagen de Rising sonriendo frente a ella.

-wo wooo. Espera, espera, no tan rápido. – menciono Rising corriendo hacia Trixie tapando sus ojos con el casco, con cuidado la dirigió hacia la orilla de la roca y comenzó a retirar sus cascos. – ahora abre tus ojos. – menciono Rising emocionada.

-Son hermosas- menciono Trixie mirando las luces de la playa.

-sí, y en conjunto con lo que has creado en el cielo, lo es mucho más – menciono Cotton.

-Si! Lo es – menciono rising entusiasmada perdiendo el equilibrio al resbalarse su casco trasero, Cotton reacciono rápido sujetándola del casco y ayudarla a situarse en la roca de nuevo.

-Ris!. – Gruño Cotton.

-Lo sé, lo sé no me regañes – menciono Rising provocando una risita en Trixie.

-Trix, ¿te tendrás que ir pronto? – menciono Rinsing sin perder su sonrisa

-Si Ris, mañana tengo que partir de nuevo.

-Entiendo… Espero que algún día puedas volver y mostrarnos más de tu magia, me encantaría presenciar uno de tus espectáculos. – menciono Rising.

-A mí también! – menciono Cotton levantando el casco.

-Sera un placer – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Trix… - menciono Rising agachando un poco su cabeza.

-dime

-Siento haberte tratado mal.

-no tienes nada de que disculparte Ris, estabas en tu derecho por como los trate, pero te agradezco que me hayas dado la oportunidad de mostrarte que puedo ser diferente. – menciono Trixie poniendo un casco en su espalda. Poco después Rising sintió el peso del cuerpo de Trixie sobre ella.

-wooo! Oye. ¿Estás bien? – menciono Rising sujetándola seguida por Cotton.

-lo siento, S…si, no se preocupen solo estoy muy cansada.

-Vamos te llevo, hoy te quedaras con nosotras. – menciono Rising subiendo a Trixie a su espalda.

-No espera no quiero ser una molestia.

-Para nada linda.

-Se perderán de las luces, yo puedo ir, ustedes quédense con los demás.

-Nope, no te dejaremos sola Trix y por el día de hoy literalmente he visto suficientes luces – menciono Rising riendo avanzando hacia la calle.

-Descuida Trixie, está bien. – menciono Cotton avanzando a su lado.

-lo lamento – menciono Trixie resignándose recargando su cuerpo sobre Rising después de unos segundos cerro sus ojos y callo en un profundo sueño debido al considerable cansancio que sentía.

-¿Está bien? – menciono Rising deteniéndose al sentir que Trixie recargaba todo su peso sobre ella.

-Si descuida, solo se quedó dormida. – respondió Cotton observando el semblante tranquilo de Trixie.

-Debió ser algo muy difícil… Sabes… tenía una imagen totalmente diferente de ella… nunca creí que podría cambiar tanto.

-se ve que se está esforzando mucho por hacerlo, realmente… es como la menciono mi hermana Trixie es una gran unicornio.

-ya lo creo – menciono Rising avanzando lentamente, Cotton se detuvo un momento observado a los ponis a lo largo de la playa que miraban aun a la desvanecerte aurora que perdía fuerza lentamente para después sonreír.

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunto Rising deteniéndose al dejar de escuchar los cascos de Cotton.

-No… no es nada – menciono Cotton alcanzándola. Poco después las dos se detuvieron en una puerta del otro lado de la cafetería para después entrar, la casa era pequeña pintada en su totalidad de un color blanco, lo muebles bien cuidados de la sala resaltaban al ser de un tono gris oscuro y al fondo en unos estantes colocados en la pared había varias fotos de Rising y Cotton y diversos lugares, sin prestarle mucha atención continuaron subiendo por las escaleras que se encontraban pasando la sala, al subir al fondo del pasillo había 3 puertas las cuales 2 de ellas eran habitaciones, Rising avanzo hasta el fondo empujando la puerta de la izquierda, al entrar Cotton retiro con cuidado su capa para después doblarla colocándola en el mueble a un costado después retiro las sabanas de la cama haciendo una seña para que Rising recostara a Trixie arropándola después, en silencio las dos avanzaron hacia la puerta cerrando con cuidado, Cotton la miro una última vez sonriendo antes de cerrar la puerta por completo.

Trixie al sentir la suavices de la almohada empujo su cabeza contra ella sonriendo sin que eso la despertara. Poco después el amuleto comenzó a brillar desde su pecho materializando el destello azulado que emanaba de el a un costado de la cama.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el rostro de la unicornio la cual a pesar del cansancio aun emanaba un débil resplandor de su cuerno lo que provoco de inmediato que Fenrir negara con la cabeza esbozando una débil sonrisa. Poco después sintió una sensación familiar que lo hizo dirigirse hacia la ventana de la habitación mirando hacia el techo del edificio contiguo a una silueta que miraba fijamente hacia la playa hacia una aurora que ofrecía su último resplandor, cuando desapareció, la silueta avanzo un poco saliendo de la sombra iluminándose con la luz de la luna, la princesa sonreía antes de voltear hacia la ventana. Fenrir conjuro un poco de magia tele transportándose al techo sin mencionar palabra mirando simplemente la luna.

-Fue hermoso lo que hicieron. – menciono la princesa con un tono tranquilo y despreocupado.

-Solo lo hizo ella.- menciono Fenrir sin cambiar su posición.

-Ese hechizo fue muy similar a la aurora que invocaba nuestra querida Cery en esas noches tranquilas, pero mucho más grande. - Menciono Luna sonriendo por otro lado Fenrir simplemente guardo silencio.- Tengo que agradecerte que estés cuidando de ella – menciono luna llamando la atención de Fenrir.

-¿Creí que dejarías que esto lo hiciera sola? – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Luna dirigiera sus orejas en esa dirección al reconocer de nuevo la voz de aquel guardián libre de cualquier signo de rencor.

-sabía que sería peligroso los primeros días, no iba a permitir que la lastimaran, por lo que decidí seguirla en silencio por algunas noches pero debo admitir que tampoco espere que tú la protegieras. – menciono Luna acercándose un poco.

-Mientras esté usando ese amuleto viviré de su magia, eso es todo… nada más. – menciono Fenrir mirando de nuevo hacia la Luna con el mismo semblante. Luna miro directamente hacia sus resplandecientes ojos zafiro que reflejaban la luna en ellos para dejar escapar una risita después.

-¿Enserio? – menciono Luna inclinando su cabeza frente a él. – no te creo, si quieres parecer tan cruel solo debías dejar que triturara esa flor de Circe para que durmiera por al menos 5 años, eso sería mucho más fácil que aconsejarla y ayudarla, ¿no es así? – Fenrir solo se limitó a guardar silencio – lo vez - menciono Luna provocando un gruñido en Fenrir para después reír.

Poco después se acercó a él optando una postura erguida casi forzada mientas miraba hacia el lobo repetidas veces como comparando su tamaño.

-¿Ahora qué haces?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que algún día alcanzaría esta altura? – menciono Luna sonriendo. Haciendo que Fenrir volteara a mirarla con un semblante nostálgico.

-Aun… falta

-Nope.

-El cuerno no cuenta. – menciono Fenrir haciéndola reír.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto. – menciono Luna avanzando un poco más a la orilla.

-Es posible que no sea por mucho. – menciono Fenrir.

-Lo se… pero es bueno volver a ver quién solías ser... aunque algo te preocupa ¿no es así?

-¿Por qué lo dices? – menciono Fenrir mirando levemente hacia ella.

-Recuerdo perfectamente esa mirada cuando intentabas ocultarnos algo o algo te preocupaba… - menciono Luna haciendo una pausa larga – su magia no es suficiente ¿no es así? – Fenrir de nuevo volteo para después asentir con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – menciono Fenrir.

\- Twilight descubrió de que estaba hecho el amuleto, el Zafiro de Freya te brinda inmortalidad mientras una fuente mágica lo esté alimentando… lo lamento, debió ser horrible para ti vivir de esa forma solo alimentado por la magia proveniente de los elementos oscuros.

-Fue mi culpa… y solo mi culpa, no tienes por qué sentirte mal por eso.

-Podría pedirle que me diera el amuleto, compartir mi magia contigo es lo menos que puedo hacer. – menciono Luna agachando las orejas.

-No – menciono Fenrir de inmediato sin dejar lugar a la duda. Luna simplemente lo miro con desconcierto. – Sin afán de ofenderte, pero esa… pony tonta me ayudo y solo otórgale el amuleto a alguien más porque ella no posee aun la magia suficiente no es algo que me gustaría hacer, ella me dio una oportunidad y a si como ella creyó en mí, tengo que hacer lo mismo con ella.

-No esperaba menos de ti, sangre de Simarlg al fin y al cabo. Pero estarás en peligro mientras eso ocurre, no has absorbido ni un poco de su magia ¿cierto?

-No… no puedo hacerlo, con lo que ha hecho su magia se agota muy rápido, si absorbo aunque sea un poco la pondría en peligro. Así que tengo que optar por un método un poco más… primitivo. Eso le dará tiempo.

-¿lo dice el mismo que su orgullo no le permitía… cazar?

-Es eso o morir, aunque debí hacerlo hace tanto tiempo. ¿Aún lo desapruebas?

-Francamente me aterra, cazar animales mágicos es igual que cualquier otro, pero no me malinterpretes simplemente es difícil de asimilar para nosotros.

-Tampoco me gusta la idea.

-lo se… - menciono Luna quedándose en silencio un momento intentando alejar la escena de los Timberwolves de su mente. – Tía estaría feliz de verte – menciono por fin.

-las dos han cambiado mucho… ahora son algo… ¿sabías?

-Oye!... no soy tan vieja. – reprocho Luna frunciendo el ceño que de inmediato intercambio por una sonrisa al ver sonreír a Fenrir.

-Bueno debo irme hay algunos que necesitan un bello sueño esta noche, los veré después – menciono Luna desplegando sus alas para después impulsarse al cielo.

-Luna – menciono Fenrir deteniéndola.

-¿Si?

-¿A pesar de todo? - menciono Fenrir dirigiendo sus ojos hacia Luna.

-"_Como siempre… y para siempre, a pesar de todo._" – Menciono Luna en un tono alegre como si recordara como mencionar cada una de esas palabras a pesar de los años - Te extrañábamos ¿sabes?... solo quiero decir… Gracias. – menciono Luna suspendida en el cielo mientras Fenrir le dedicaba una reverencia estirando un ala hacia adelante, lo cual hizo que Luna lo mirara de nuevo recordándolo portando la brillante armadura negra con la insignia del sol y la luna tallada en el pecho.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. – menciono Fenrir, Luna sonrió una vez más desapareciendo en el aire como una fuerte brisa deshaciendo una nube.

Poco después, del mismo modo Fenrir se tele transporto hacia la habitación mirando una vez más a la unicornio Azul la cual solo sonreía.

-A… pesar de todo… - menciono para después recostarse en el suelo intentando dormir.


	18. Anhelo

**Hope**

**Capítulo 18 – Anhelo**

_**Al día siguiente… **_

Cotton avanzaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta abriéndola con cuidado haciendo el menor ruido posible, posteriormente entro avanzando hacia la cama.

-Trixie… Trixie… saldremos un momento ¿de acuerdo? – menciono Cotton susurrando intentando no despertarla de forma brusca.

Poco después un sonido del otro lado de la cama alerto a Cotton haciéndola dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás, una enorme sombra se erguía cubriendo con su cuerpo la luz proveniente de la ventana, cuando la cubrió por completo unos destellos azules brillaron cerca de su cabeza mostrando después una hilera de enormes colmillos.

Por un momento los ojos azules de la pegaso se abrieron por completo antes de que el miedo la invadiera dejando escapar un fuerte grito. Trixie de inmediato despertó dando un brinco desde la cama.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué pasa? – menciono asustada viendo como la pegaso temblaba apuntando con su casco, Trixie volteo mirando a Fenrir que simplemente bostezaba.

-La asustaste Fenrir. – menciono Trixie en tono de reclamo.

-No fue mi culpa. – menciono Fenrir mirando hacia la unicornio azul con melena revuelta.

-¿L…l….lo conoces? – menciono Cotton pegada completamente contra la pared.

-Sí, no te preocupes, no te hará daño. ¿Verdad? – menciono Trixie abrazando a Cotton intentando tranquilizarla, Fenrir simplemente la miraba fijamente. - ¿Verdad? – repitió Trixie entrecerrando los ojos.

-No, no pienso lastimarla. – menciono Fenrir bostezando de nuevo dejando a la vista sus enormes colmillos haciendo que Cotton se aferrara más fuerte de Trixie. - …está bien, está bien – menciono Fenrir regresando al amuleto.

-¿Q… que era esa cosa? – menciono Cotton sorprendida.

-No soy una cosa! – reclamo Fenrir desde el amuleto haciendo que Cotton se escondiera detrás de Trixie

-Es mi compañero de viaje se podría decir. – menciono Trixie sonriendo – no es tan malo como parece, además él fue el que me ayudo con el hechizo para Rising, sin él no lo hubiera logrado.

-Entiendo… en ese caso, discúlpame por reaccionar así, pero me asustaste – menciono Cotton acercándose al amuleto.

-Cotty, Trixie ¿Están bien? ¿Qué paso? – menciono Rising entrando alarmada.

-Si linda no te preocupes, solo me asuste un poco – menciono Cotton riendo a la par de Trixie. – bueno no importa, tengo que ir a abrir la cafetería, solo quería preguntarte ¿si quieres descansar un poco más?

-No, Cotton muchas gracias, estoy bien, ¿puedo ir con ustedes? – menciono Trixie arreglando rápidamente la cama con un hechizo y después su melena con sus cascos.

-Claro Trixie, me adelantare mientras están listas. ¿Les preparo algo?

-Lo de siempre – menciono Rising sonriendo.

-También quisiera uno de los de siempre de Rising. – menciono Trixie riendo.

-Está bien, las espero ahí – menciono Cotton saliendo de la habitación, al salir de la casa avanzo rápidamente hacia el otro lado de la cuadra donde había una pequeña agrupación de ponis a un lado que parecía estar murmullando algunas cosas mientras esperaban a que la cafetería abriera, Cotton les sonrió y entro a la cafetería cambiando el letrero a abierto y avanzando hacia la parte de atrás de la cafetería para comenzar a preparar el chocolate, en ese momento la puerta se abría, los ponis que habían estado afuera entraron sentándose en las mesas, Cotton no dudo en comenzar a atenderlos tomando sus pedido para después regresar a la cocina.

-buenos días Cotton – menciono una pony de melena café y pelaje beige que vestía un chaleco color verde oscuro, sentada en la barra mostrando en su costado una Cutiemark en forma de una cámara fotográfica y una pluma.

-Hola Leaft muy buenos días!, wo… te vez un poco cansada.

-Sí, es que estuve tomando fotos de la extraña aurora de anoche, será una de las principales noticias del periódico. Es muy extraño que haya una, en esta zona, en este mes del año, incluso con este clima – menciono Leaft haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en la expresión de Cotton. – ¿Tu sabes algo?

-Solo digamos que tienes razón, no fue natural, fue un hechizo de una linda unicornio. – menciono Cotton acomodando las tasas de café que iba sirviendo sobre una charola.

-Una unicornio… ¿no será la unicornio de pelaje azul que se encontraba con ustedes el día de ayer?

-Sí, ella misma, discúlpame un segundo. – menciono Cotton llevando la charola repartiendo las tasas en todas las mesas, después regreso para continuar preparando el chocolate. La pony se quedó pensativa un momento para después sacar una pequeña libreta del bolsillo delantero del chaleco.

-Veamos, una unicornio de pelaje Azul, larga melena blanca, ojos violetas, su vestimenta consistía en una capa y muchas veces se le vio arrastrando una carreta. Si me lo preguntas parece ser la misma pony de _**Lunairy **_ ¿no es asi? – pregunto la pony mirando atenta a la libreta, Cotton continuo sirviendo intentando evadir la pregunta pensando que probablemente a Trixie no le agradaría salir en una nota publicada en toda ecuestrita. –lo sabía… su nombre es Trixie ¿verdad?, es la misma que llego a la ciudad hace… - intento mencionar Leaft sintiendo el casco de Cotton cubriendo su boca

-Shhh – siseo Cotton haciéndole una seña con el casco.

-¿qué pasa? – pregunto la pony inclinando su cabeza.

-Ella ya no es la misma y si te escuchan… - menciono Cotton volteando a mirar a todos los clientes de las mesas que parecían inmersos en sus propias conversaciones.

-Lo siento, tienes razón.

-¿Que tienes pensado Leaft?

-Escuche toda la historia de Lunairy y sinceramente me intrigo demasiado, quisiera escribir una columna respecto a eso, pero aún me falta información sobre todo lo que ha pasado aquí, crearía una historia que toda Equestria conociera para que todopony sepa lo que ha hecho y como suspenso no mencionare su nombre hasta la nota final, algo me dice que esto no ha terminado aquí Cotton, es por eso que quiero esta historia, ya lo he planeado mucho y sin duda puedo hacer un buen trabajo con ella sin comprometer a nuestra protagonista. Así que mi única esperanza hasta ahora eres tú, no sé por qué los ponis no confían en periodistas, tú me conoces, yo no escribo para dañar amiga.

-lo se lo sé, y si ese es tu motivo te podría contar más, a mí también me gustaría que toda Equestria supiera de ella.

-Eso sería increíble Cotton! Muchas gracias, oh lo siento… debo irme, te veré después, Tengo grandes ideas y necesito empezar ahora. – menciono Leaft saliendo rápido justo antes de que Cotton pudiera detenerla. Poco después Rising y Trixie entraban por la puerta.

-Wooo casa llena – menciono Rising al entrar dirigiéndose directamente a la barra.

-Aquí tienen lindas – menciono Cotton poniendo sobre la barra las tazas con chocolate servida del mismo modo y con el mismo detalle.

-Delicioso como siempre - menciono Rising al dar el primer sorbo sintiendo el sabor tan característico.

-¿Trixie, te iras pronto? – pregunto Cotton con un poco de tristeza en su mirada.

-Sí, Aun hay mucho camino por delante, pero apenas esto termine podre visitarlas alguna vez, se los prometo – menciono Trixie sonriendo para después dar un gran sorbo a la tasa.

-Te estaremos esperando Trixie. – menciono Rising sonriendo.

-Gracias – menciono Trixie sonriendo mirando a Cotton que preparaba otra charola con postres y cafés – déjame ayudarte con eso – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar la charola.

-Espera linda, no puedo dejar que hagas eso, eres mi cliente. – menciono Cotton intentando tomarla de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, déjame ayudarte. – menciono Trixie sonriendo avanzando hacia las mesas, Cotton regreso a la barra preparando más cafés mientras observaba a Trixie sonriendo, saludando y entregando el café a los clientes los cuales le contestaban de la misma forma amable a pesar de que algunos podían reconocerla.

-Suena… feliz. – menciono Rising escuchando atenta la voz de Trixie.

-así es.

-¿Sonríe? – pregunto Rising.

-Desde que despertó no ha dejado de hacerlo.- menciono Cotton aun mirándola atenta mientras regresaba con la charola vacía levitando frente a ella.

-listo Cotton, ¿puedo entregar estos también? Menciono Trixie mirando los cafés y postres ya servidos en la barra.

-Te lo agradezco mucho linda. – menciono cotton con una sonrisa.

-no hay de que Cotton – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar los pedidos a la charola para comenzar a repartirlos en las mesas una vez mas.

Por el resto de la mañana las tres se dedicaron a atender la cafetería conversando en ocasiones hasta llegar en momento en el que el viaje debía continuar.

Las tres avanzaron hacia la puerta después del último cliente de la mañana, al salir Cotton cambio el letrero ha cerrado y continuaron avanzando por las calles ahora acompañadas por el sonido de las ruedas de la carreta.

-bueno, supongo esta es la despedida linda – menciono Cotton agachando un poco su mirada al llegar a la salida de la ciudad.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto – menciono Rising con el mismo semblante manteniendo sus ojos abiertos.

-Oh vamos, no se pongan así, no me iré para siempre, de hecho cuando regrese al escenario quisiera que estuvieran presentes. – menciono Trixie abrasándolas.

-Claro, cuenta con nosotras – menciono Cotton respondiendo el abrazo a la par de Rising.

-Bueno… hasta pronto – menciono Trixie comenzando a avanzar sobre el sendero. Al alejarse un poco pudo observar como Rising y Cotton agitaban sus cascos con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, de la misma manera se despidió una última vez antes de caminar sobre el sendero que continuaba al norte dentro de un vasto bosque.

-¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Fenrir envolviendo su voz en un eco provocado por el amuleto.

-Si… las despedidas no son tan fáciles como creía.

-no me refería a eso… - corrigió Fenrir.

-Oh, si solo estoy un poco más cansada es todo, las heridas de los hechizos son muy pequeñas. – Explico Trixie.

-no deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera.

-Tranquilo estoy bien… pero te agradezco que te preocupes por mí. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-no me estoy preocupando… solo… fue curiosidad.

-sí, claro – respondió Trixie de forma sarcástica.

-¿adónde iremos ahora?

-Bueno cerca de aquí esta Filly Delphia, Hollow Shades y Manehatten en ese orden.

-Supongo… tendrá que esperar

-¿ Por qué lo dices ?.

-Simple suposición… una suposición mandona, amargada y algo vieja – respondió Fenrir riendo haciendo que Trixie levantara una ceja sin preguntar, más adelante ante la sorpresa de Trixie, sobre la rama de un árbol se encontraba la princesa Luna mirando algunas aves que cuidaban de sus polluelos en un nido situado en una rama más alta.

-¿Princesa? – menciono Trixie al mirarla.

-Luna Trixie… solo Luna, muy buenos días.

-buenos días. – respondió Trixie mientras Luna bajaba lentamente del árbol

-Veo que te estas recuperando Fenrir. – menciono Luna sonriendo.

-Solo un poco. Lo suficiente para saber cuándo nos estas espiando. - respondió Fenrir.

-Oye! No los espió – menciono Luna frunciendo el ceño.

-¿usted sabe?... yo se lo quería decir pero yo…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada, te entiendo. De hecho, la razón por la que te esperaba es que quiero felicitarte por lo que hiciste ayer, tu magia ha mejorado mucho desde que partiste pequeña.

-En realidad no lo hice sola pr… Luna, Fenrir me ayudo. Cuando finalice el hechizo casi caigo desmayada así que creo que aún me falta mucho.

-Soportaste un hechizo de clase alta por poco más de dos horas, eso Trixie no es algo que hubiera contemplado o algo que pudiera pasar por alto, de hecho creo que estas lista, quiero enseñarte… perdón, queremos enseñarte cómo puedes mejorar.

-Eso sería un honor princesa. – respondió Trixie sonriendo aún más.

-No te mentiré podrían ser varios meses, no será nada fácil y solo sería el comienzo.

-Desde que salí de Poniville lo hice con la idea de no regresar hasta ser mejor y si necesito ese tiempo para serlo, entonces lo hare Luna.

-Sabía que dirías eso – menciono Luna invocando de inmediato un circulo azul oscuro alrededor de ellos. – Sé que podrás con esto… - menciono antes de que la luz se hiciera más intensa desapareciendo del lugar.

Al reaparecer Trixie abrió sus ojos lentamente, en ese lugar se sentía un frio agradable, lejos alrededor de un bosque había lo que parecían ser enormes muros naturales de roca que no dejaban ver más allá salvo las enormes nubes, estos sobresalían detrás de los grandes árboles mismos que tenían un aspecto extraño, sus hojas variaban en colores que iban desde el verde común hasta un tono azulado todos obscuros y el lago que se encontraba enfrente de ella parecía estar muy tranquilo, los sonidos de las aves cantando y el viento que soplaba fuerte causaban sosiego ante la gran quietud que ahí yacía.

-¿dónde… dónde estamos? – pregunto Trixie asombrada del paisaje pensando que sería un buen lugar para fijar en su mapa.

-mm un poquitín lejos… En el cráter del volcán más alto de Equestria cerca de _**Neighagra Falls. **_

\- ¿**E.E.E...**_**E…Everdream**_? P… Pero eso se encuentras muy lejos y es sumamente alto, casi ningún poni ha llegado hasta la cima ¿cómo pudo hacerlo solo tele transportándose?

-Bueno es un hechizo nuevo que acabo de aprender, me costó mucho trabajo obtenerlo pero por fin lo aprendí.

-se lo robaste a Celestia ¿no es así?

-Cállate! – menciono Luna frunciendo el ceño volteando hacia otro lado.

-Lo sabía.

-No, no lo robe! Yo no robo, que clase de princesa seria si robara – menciono Luna mirando directo hacia el amuleto.

-¿Entonces cuánto te costó? – menciono Fenrir riendo haciendo que Luna diera un pequeño salto. Balbuceando una respuesta que no se entendió – ¿Disculpa?

-Un pastel de fresas y crema. – menciono Luna sonrojada cruzando los cascos.

-No han cambiado nada – menciono Fenrir riendo a la par de Trixie.

-Déjame en paz – menciono Luna aclarando su garganta. – Siento eso pequeña Trixie, te decía, este será nuestro hogar por algún tiempo.

-¿nuestro? – menciono Trixie inclinando su cabeza.

-No eres la única que quiere mejorar pequeña, como te lo prometí lo haremos juntas… oh perdón… Juntos, ¿no es así Fenrir? – menciono Luna provocando que del amuleto emergiera una luz, materializándose a un lado.

-Supongo. – menciono Fenrir.

-No le hagas caso, también le agrada la idea – menciono Luna casi como un susurro acercándose a la oreja de Trixie - …o… eso creo. Aun no se diferenciar cuando está molesto o feliz. – menciono haciendo que Trixie riera un poco.

-Les agradezco mucho que quieran ayudarme. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No es nada, de hecho nosotros también te debemos agradecer a ti, juntos vamos a mejorar mucho. Por cierto… hay varias cosas que debes de saber de este lugar, el agua del lago es completamente potable por lo que agua no nos hará falta, la comida podemos conseguirla de frutos de estos árboles, pero… su sabor es horrible. En el día la temperatura es la misma que siente en este momento, ni muy cálido ni muy frio es agradable, pero por las noches, la temperatura puede descender hasta 3 grados, digamos que no es un lugar donde vendría a tomar mis vacaciones aunque no es tan malo a la vista. – menciono Luna ante la mirada sorprendida de Trixie.

-Podría preguntar por qué eligió este lugar.

-Simplemente porque los tres necesitamos estar en paz y no esta tan lejos como para no poder velar los sueños de mis queridos ponis.

-Entiendo.

-veo que ya puedes mantener esa cantidad de magia aunque estés dormida – menciono Luna observando el tenue resplandor en el cuerno de la unicornio.

-Si, al principio me costó mucho, pero solo era cuestión de tiempo para acostumbrarme. – menciono Trixie tocando su cuerno con el casco.

-¿puedes aumentar el flujo de magia sin aumentar el resplandor? – menciono Luna mirando atenta.

-No lo he intentado – menciono Trixie aumentando lentamente la cantidad de magia en su cuerno haciendo que el destellos de luz solo se amplificara un poco.

-bien hecho. – menciono Luna sonriendo haciendo lo mismo. – haremos lo mismo cada día que pase durante todo el tiempo que permanezcamos aquí, debemos aumentarlo en esa misma cantidad. Así evitaremos agotar nuestra energía.

-¿El resplandor afecta mi magia? – menciono Trixie haciendo que Luna asintiera con la cabeza.

-Veras, la magia que concentras para realizar algún hechizo tiene que estar en un solo punto, pero al ser demasiada tiene que buscar una manera de liberarse poco a poco, por esa razón se convierte en luz por lo tanto mientras menos luz lance tu hechizo más efectivo será y menos magia desperdiciaras…. O cielos, escúchame ya sueno como Twilight. – menciono Luna arqueando la ceja provocando una vez más una risa en Trixie. – además no creo que sea agradable dormir con tanta luz ¿verdad?

-Cierto – respondió Trixie sonriendo.

– Oh casi lo olvido – menciono Luna haciendo levitar su corona, collar, y cascos envolviéndolos en un manto azul que después desapareció. – Así está mejor.

-Disculpe – menciono Trixie sentándose chocando sus cascos delanteros.

-¿si?

-¿que pasara con los pueblos y ciudades que aún faltan? yo.… - menciono Trixie preocupada.

-A lo siento, olvide mencionarlo. Tendremos un día de descanso a la semana, podrías continuar en esos días y serviría para reabastecernos.

-Entiendo – menciono Trixie liberando un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Eso no es trampa? – menciono Fenrir mirando a Luna que solo pudo reír nerviosa. -Las cosas cambian mucho en miles de años… ¿no es asi? - menciono Fenrir negando con la cabeza. Luna simplemente se aclaró la garganta.

-¿Estás de acuerdo Trixie?

-Sí, quisiera terminar lo que empecé y al mismo tiempo puedo seguir aprendiendo, se los agradezco.

-No hay de qué.

En ese momento Fenrir se dirigió al pie del lago sentándose mientras cerraba sus ojos en una profunda calma.

-¿Qué hace? – pregunto Trixie.

-Es… un poco impaciente, acompáñame – menciono Luna acercándose al lago para después sentarse cerrando sus ojos después inhalo profundamente liberando el aire poco a poco de sus pulmones. Trixie solo se sentó a su lado haciendo lo mismo. -Antes de cualquier cosa primero tienes que tener tu mente vacía de pensamientos, no pienses en nada más que en este lugar y cómo te sientes en este momento.- Menciono Luna mirando a Trixie.

-Está bien- menciono Trixie sentándose a un lado de la princesa cerrando sus ojos - ¿Cómo me siento? - pensó mientras imágenes de todo lo sucedido llegaban a su mente haciéndola sonreír. Luna la miraba detenidamente contagiándose por la sonrisa de Trixie.

-Eso que sientes en este momento podrías reflejarlo directamente en tu magia, tal y como lo está haciendo Fenrir.

-¿Eso es posible?

-Claro, cada unicornio o alicornio debe enfocarse en lo que siente en ese momento para poder ejecutar un hechizo, de hecho cada pony tiene un hechizo que nos caracteriza debido a esos sentimientos, dime, ¿alguna vez has hecho algo así? – pregunto Luna mirándola intrigada.

-Supongo… cuando era pequeña en el cumpleaños de mamá, yo quería regalarle algo que realmente le gustara, algo que pudiera estar con ella siempre y lo más importante, que la hiciera feliz así que utilice hasta la última chispa de mi magia para crear un árbol real a partir de una ilusión, conozco las reglas del ilusionismo y siempre dicen que es imposible… pero estoy segura que lo hice ese día.

-¿Y puedes hacerlo?

-No… solo pude hacerlo ese día, lo he intentado pero ya no puedo hacerlo. – menciono Trixie agachando sus orejas.

-Tranquila podrás hacerlo, cuando vuelvas a encontrar ese sentimiento dentro de ti para complementar tu elemento y me encantaría verlo. – menciono Luna poniendo su ala en la espalda de Trixie.

-¿Complementarlo? - menciono Trixie inclinando su cabeza.

-Si, tal y como lo hace Twilight y sus amigas en ese momento podrás usar su poder a voluntad, sin depender del perrito volador. – menciono Luna provocando un gruñido en Fenrir. – menciono Luna entre risas.

-Entiendo, Gracias – menciono Trixie aun con esa sonrisa que parecía no querer desaparecer de su rostro.

Luna despacio cerro sus ojos una vez más y respiro profundo de inmediato Trixie hizo lo mismo intentando despejar su mente una vez más.

_**Ponyville… **_

Pinkie Pie trotaba entre las calles del pequeño mercado hasta que un estruendo llamo su atención, al voltear pudo observar una luz intensa que emergía desde la parte más alta del castillo que se disipaba lentamente, casi sin pensarlo se dirigió galopando al castillo, en ese momento una de sus orejas se posicionaba hacia abajo repetidas veces haciéndola enterrar sus cascos en la tierra para frenarse, después miro detenidamente a su alrededor, a su derecha había un puesto de periódicos y revistas que llamo su atención, al acercarse vio la nota de una columna en el periódico que se Titulaba "**Esperanza**", en ese momento su oreja se agito una vez más.

-Esas deben ser buenas noticias – menciono pagando el bit del periódico para continuar galopando hacia el castillo.

-Algo está mal Twi, no se puede completar el hechizo – menciono Sunset respirando agitadamente dejándose caer al piso.

-Tienes razón, debe haber algo que no hemos visto – menciono Twilight pasando rápidamente las hojas donde se encontraba escrito el hechizo – o tal vez… nosotras no somos las ponis que deben invocarlo, - menciono finalmente cerrando el libro.

-¿estará bien? – menciono Sunset mirando a la pequeña osa menor en el escritorio frente a la ventana.

-Descuida, seguramente pronto sabremos de e…. – intento mencionar Twilight siendo arrollada por Pinkie que entraba galopando al observatorio.

-Twily Twily! – menciono Pinkie manteniendo el periódico en la boca mientras sacudía a Twilight con sus cascos.

-Espera Pinkie!... ¿Qué pasa? - menciono Twilight intentando recuperarse de las sacudidas.

-Tienes que ver esto – menciono Pinkie dándole el periódico.

-¿Qué es esto? - menciono Twilight sosteniéndolo con un hechizo.

-Un periódico tontita. – respondió Pinkie saltando.

Twilight lo acerco un poco más leyendo rápidamente entre las hojas.

-justo aquí – menciono Pinkie apuntando con su casco hacia la siguiente página.

Twilight de inmediato dirigió su vista a la página pasando rápidamente sus ojos de un lado a otro mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro lentamente con cada palabra.

-Están hablando de Trixie.

-¿Qué dice, Qué dice? – menciono Sunset acercándose hasta estar a un lado de Twilight la cual se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a leer.

-Muy buenos días queridos lectores, antes de empezar quisiera agradecer a todos los que siguen esta columna desde hace mucho tiempo y como saben bien siempre busco transmitirles un poco de mí en cada palabra sobre todo lo que he aprendido, pero esta vez quiero relatarles una historia diferente, algo que no se trata de mí, aunque he recibido numerosas lecciones de esta. La pony a la que me refiero es una unicornio la cual es muy probable que ya conozcan por algunos malos momentos en el pasado que les haya hecho pasar, pero oigan, alguna vez se han preguntado si ¿ustedes mismos merecen una segunda oportunidad?, en mi caso yo si lo he hecho…

Verán, en un lejano pueblo llamado _**Lunairy**_ nuestra historia encontrara su comienzo…

Twilight leía con entusiasmo cada palabra del periódico la cual describía casi de forma perfecta lo sucedido en Lunairy, Dodge City y Baltimare. Sunset, Spike y Pinkie se habían quedado inmóviles escuchando cada palabra.

-Esto último mis queridos lectores es lo que pude averiguar de esta unicornio que intenta tener una segunda oportunidad entre todos nosotros y a mi parecer yo con todo gusto se la daría, intentare seguir las huellas firmes de sus cascos y narrarles cada uno de ellos, incluso tal vez en este momento ya estará ofreciendo algún espectáculo cubierto de buenos deseos y esperanza. Se que hasta el momento algunos ya se han de haber dando alguna idea de quien se trata incluso es posible que no puedas creer en mis palabras pero muy pronto se darán cuenta que cada una de ellas es tan cierta como el sol de cada mañana, sin más por el momento me despido y envió un caluroso saludo a nuestra querida unicornio.

Después de leer la última palabra Twilight giro el periódico para cerciorarse que fuera lo último, pero del otro lado en lugar de palabras había una serie de fotografías nítidas de la aurora nocturna. - cuando lo dijiste no creí que fuera enserio - pensó Twilight con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo quiero ver!- menciono Pinkie asomándose hacia el periódico – ¿eso lo hizo Trixie?

-Al parecer… había escuchado de un hechizo similar pero es mucho más pequeño. – menciono Twilight mientras Sunset mantenía una mirada pensativa mirando las fotos.

-¿Pasa algo? – menciono Spike al verla.

-No, no es nada Spike es solo que quisiera verla, es todo – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Te entiendo, siento lo mismo todo el tiempo. – Menciono Twilight avanzando hacia el escritorio – pero después de leer esto, me doy cuenta de lo mucho que se está esforzando y no pienso quedarme atrás, tendré listo el hechizo que por años estuvo buscando para cuando vuelva, lo prometo – menciono Twilight abriendo de nuevo el diario y anotando más observaciones en el libro.

-Tienes razón – déjame ayudarte, menciono Sunset llevando consigo algunos libros.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan así? – menciono Pinkie viendo el desorden alrededor.

-No han dormido… - menciono Spike negando con la cabeza.

_**Everdream… **_

Trixie se encontraba aun frente el lago mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse detrás de las enormes paredes del cráter. Luna y Fenrir la miraban mientras descansaban bajo un árbol cercano.

-¿Qué piensas? – pregunto Luna sin apartar su vista de Trixie

-Aún le falta mucho, es imposible que lo logre por ahora… – menciono Fenrir quedándose en silencio.

-Pero… - menciono Luna intentando que terminara.

-Pero… no dudo que lo lograra. Si eso es lo que querías saber.

-Es exactamente lo que quería saber – menciono Luna dedicándole una sonrisa.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué la elegiste a ella?, creí que preferirías una potrilla que pudieran enseñar desde pequeña, como lo hizo Celestia.

-Eso fue lo que hice. – menciono Luna sonriendo. – pero no pude brindarle ningún tipo de ayuda en ese tiempo, también cometí errores que costaron más de lo que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar. O eso creía, pero ahora es diferente y dicho en sus palabras, las cosas pasan por una razón, depende solo de mí saber tomar las siguientes decisiones por duras que pudieran ser.

-A pesar de todo. – menciono Fenrir con una ligera sonrisa.

-Exactamente.

-bien… por ahora creo que debes detenerla… o se lastimara. – menciono Fenrir entrecerrando los ojos al ver que Trixie temblaba aún más intentando concentrarse.

-Trixie – menciono Luna acercándose lentamente sin tener respuesta, al estar a su lado puso con cuidado su ala en la espalda llamándola de nuevo, Trixie abrió sus ojos y la miro agotada.

-Es suficiente por hoy, descansa. – menciono Luna en un tono amable

-Lo siento… realmente creí que sería más sencillo, es que… - menciono sintiendo una sensación difusa entre presión y miedo al no haber podido concluir la tarea impuesta por Luna.

-No te desesperes Trixie, lo harás bien, solo necesitas practicar, apenas es el primer día, aún tenemos mucho tiempo pequeña – menciono Luna sonriendo. Trixie sentía una vez más la calidez en esas palabras provocándole un sentimiento nostálgico que había desaparecido con el paso de los años al practicar magia por sí misma.

-Gr… Gracias. – se limitó a decir al sentir esa calidez albergada en su pecho haciendo que el miedo y la presión se esfumaran en un segundo.

-No hay de qué. Parece que ya es hora. – menciono Luna invocando un continuo resplandor en su cuerno cerrando sus ojos, detrás de los bordes del volcán se podía observar la luna que se elevaba lentamente iluminando el lago mientras el sol se desvanecía en el horizonte. Trixie la miro con atención asombrada.

-Eso… eso fue increíble! – menciono Trixie emocionada mirando la luna poco después la princesa callo en cuenta de que Trixie nunca la había visto hacer ese hechizo en realidad.

-Gracias pequeña.

-Yo… yo siempre quise verla hacer ese hechizo. Pero nunca tuve la oportunidad, desde que era pequeña nunca me he perdido ver la luna salir, es… es impresionante, y la sola idea de pensar que usted es responsable al hacer ese hechizo… simplemente es increíble, por favor permítame verlo una vez más la próxima noche o mejor aun cuando amanezca – menciono Trixie con una emoción que muy pocas veces se veía en ella. Luna la miro con una sonrisa sin saber que decir. – lo siento… ¿dije algo malo?

-No, para nada, es solo que nadie me había dicho eso… al parecer todos prefieren ver al sol salir.

-No es por menospreciar a la princesa Celestia ni tampoco porque usted este aquí pero siempre preferí la Luna, no sé porque, supongo que siempre me acompaño aunque se encontrara en ese lugar… siempre me escucho y poder verla ahora utilizando ese hechizo y mejor aún que me haya ofrecido ayudarme, simplemente aun no termino de creerlo por completo, realmente es un gran honor y no sé de qué forma se lo puedo agradecer… todo esto parece un sueño… ¿no lo es verdad? – menciono Trixie sonriendo haciendo que Luna riera.

-No, no es un sueño y no hay nada que agradecer, a mí también me da mucho gusto que aceptaras. – menciono Luna para después ver un pequeño temblor en Trixie. – ¿Tienes frio?

-Un poco, la temperatura bajo mucho – menciono Trixie sonriendo mientras frotaba sus cascos en ese momento un destello llamo su atención, al voltear el fuego se encendía sobre una pila de leños, Fenrir simplemente se recostó frente a ella esperando.

-lo vez, no sé si lo hizo por que vio que tenías frio o solo porque quiso. – menciono Luna levantando la ceja.

-Realmente creo que fue porque se dio cuenta que teníamos frio – menciono Trixie acercándose seguida de Luna, al llegar se recostaron cerca de la fogata sin decir nada por algunos minutos.

-Gracias. – menciono Trixie sin recibir respuesta. – oh vamos, sé que no estas durmiendo.

-No lo hice por ustedes solo tenía frio. – menciono Fenrir aun manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

-de igual forma, Gracias. – menciono Trixie sonriendo mientras acercaba sus cascos al fuego antes de que su estómago gruñera por alimento, de inmediato su rostro se enrojeció. – lo siento.

-No te preocupes pequeña, déjame buscar algo para comer.

-Espere Luna – menciono Trixie corriendo hacia su carreta haciendo levitar 2 canastas y llevándolas consigo hacia la fogata. – Tiene que probar esto – menciono Trixie ofreciéndole a Luna uno de los 2 pastelillos que quedaban.

-Esta delicioso Trixie – menciono Luna después de morder un poco.

-así es, estos me los dio Pinkie antes de partir. – menciono Trixie sosteniendo en el aire el ultimo y dirigiéndolo hacia Fenrir. –Aquí tienes – menciono Trixie con una sonrisa llamando la atención del Simargl. Fenrir la miro un momento sintiendo el impulso inmediato de negarlo pero cada vez que lo hacía por alguna razón le resultaba más difícil.

-Lo lamento… yo no puedo comer eso – menciono Fenrir llamando la atención de Luna que de inmediato volteo a mirarlo al escuchar la respuesta.

-Oh vamos, solo es un pastelito, te va a gustar. – insistió Trixie con una sonrisa ignorando el por qué.

Fenrir se levantó un poco mirando hacia la sonriente unicornio que le ofrecía la última porción sin pensarlo, Fenrir sin decir nada lo tomo partiéndolo a la mitad devolviéndole una de las mitades a Trixie que acepto sin objeción para después ponerlo en su boca.

-de verdad son deliciosos – menciono Trixie comiendo su parte. Fenrir solo miro el pequeño trozo flotando frente a él dudando por un momento para después comerlo. - ¿Te gusto? – Pregunto Trixie haciendo que el enorme lobo simplemente asintiera con la cabeza.

-G… Gracias – menciono Fenrir sorprendiendo aún más a la princesa.

-No hay de que, también tengo muchas manzanas de parte de Apple Jack – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar la canasta, en ese momento Luna se adelantó.

-Yo si quiero una Trixie muchas gracias, pero Fenrir no está acostumbrado a comer manzanas no sé si le hagan bien – Explico Luna antes de que pudiera ofrecerle para después mirar rápidamente hacia Fenrir

-Entiendo – menciono Trixie dirigiendo la canasta hacia Luna, Fenrir simplemente se recostó cerrando sus ojos una vez más.

Mientras la princesa comía algunas manzanas de la canasta, Trixie mantenía una mirada pensativa que se perdía a través de las llamas.

-¿sucede algo? – pregunto la princesa finalmente.

-No, no se preocupe, solo pensaba un poco.

-¿Puedo saber en qué?

-Claro, solo me preguntaba, ¿que pasara después?... es decir, después de que visite a toda Equestria, después que pase todo esto… que puede pasar después.

-Bueno eso es lo divertido. Seria aburrido saber lo que va a pasar, pero sea malo o sea bueno estarás lista para enfrentarlo si así lo deseas.

-Tiene Razón.

-Trixie, puedo pedirte un favor – menciono Luna sonriendo.

-Claro lo que sea.

-¿Podrías volver a hacer el hechizo de la aurora?... quisiera verlo.

-S..si claro con gusto. – menciono Trixie reuniendo de inmediato una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno creando las esferas que se dirigían hacia el cielo avanzando lentamente dejando caer tras de ellas los matices de colores que descendían del cielo.

-Es hermoso- menciono Luna admirando las luces en el cielo acentuadas aún más por la altura del volcán.

-Gracias aunque…

-¿Si?

-Ese hechizo lo combine usando uno de mi madre uno de mi padre y… alguien más que vi en los recuerdos de Fenrir. Al parecer también era un Simargl, su pelaje era de color blanco y tenía hermosos ojos azules… tengo un poco de curiosidad sobre quien era. – menciono Trixie dándose cuenta que tal vez había sido demasiado directa – lo siento tal vez no fui muy sutil en mencionar eso. – se apresuró a decir. Luna de inmediato volteo a mirar a Fenrir el cual parecía haber caído en un profundo sueño.

-No te preocupes… Su nombre era Cery. La más grande artista, mentora, hechicera y amiga que haya conocido, han pasado miles de años y aun puedo recordarla, de hecho recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que la vi. – menciono Luna dirigiendo su vista hacia la aurora con un semblante nostálgico.

-Pude sentir un poco de ella reflejada en los sentimientos de Fenrir y realmente quisiera saber un poco más… ¿podría contarme?

-Claro… veamos… Ella proviene de una raza de Simargl que residían en un lejano continente, como te imaginaras ellos tenían una vida muy deferente a la nuestra en diversos sentidos, todos ellos dependían de la caza para poder sobrevivir, tal vez nosotros lo veamos de una forma cruel e incluso inaceptable pero así es la naturaleza. Por ese motivo no podíamos acercarnos y siempre vivíamos con constantes Fricciones entre nuestros pueblos, un día recuerdo bien que Celestia y yo jugábamos muy lejos del castillo donde pensábamos que era seguro, pero ese día nunca nos percatábamos que nos seguían, éramos apenas unas potrillas, pequeñas e ingenuas. A mí no me importo ir un poco más halla intentando explorar un poco más del bosque ya que no nos permitían salir seguido, y así fue, nos adentramos en él, era inmenso ante nuestra diminuta perspectiva, los pájaros de los alrededores cantaban y unos cuantos insectos hacían mucho ruido en diversas partes sin que pudiéramos detectar donde se encontraban, recuerdo que me encantaba buscarlos siguiendo su sonido. Poco después los sonidos de todos los insectos cesaron y las aves volaron en diferentes direcciones, todo se tornó en un espantoso silencio y en ese momento fue cuando uno de los Simargl salió de entre los arboles acercándose lentamente mostrando esos enormes colmillos, a mi hermana no le importo y solo se puso delante de mi intentando protegerme, intento utilizar algunos hechizos pero ninguno funciono, su magia no era fuerte, retrocedimos lentamente, las palabras de Celestia en mi oído susurraban una y otra vez "corre" pero simplemente estaba petrificada, tenía mucho miedo y no quería dejar a mi hermana poco después el Simargl se abalanzo sobre nosotras, Celestia lo golpeo en el ojo lo más fuerte que pudo evitando una mordida pero solo duro unos cuantos segundos antes de que lo intentara una segunda vez, solo puede abrazar a Celestia lo más fuerte que pude mientras cerraba mis ojos, pero nada paso, cuando los volví a abrir, ahí estaba, esa enorme Simargl de pelaje blanco como las nubes interponiéndose entre el Simargl y nosotras.

El Simargl molesto exclamo unas palabras diciendo que éramos enemigos pero Cery simplemente le dijo de una manera molesta que los enemigos no existían solo la simple necedad de entender que somos diferentes. Molesto se retiró al no tener ninguna oportunidad de enfrentarla, vi su miedo completamente reflejado en sus ojos ante ella, cuando desapareció a nuestra vista Cery volteo hacia nosotras que temblábamos en el suelo, ella se acercó despacio y se recostó en el suelo como intentando estar a nuestro mismo tamaño y después sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracterizaba diciendo finalmente "se encuentran bien pequeñas", nosotras solo asentimos con la cabeza, después estiro su ala diciendo, "suban, las llevare a casa". Recuerdo que fui la primera en subir por su suave ala cubierta por enormes plumas hasta llegar a su lomo, cuando estaba sobre ella le hice una seña a Celestia la cual corrió hasta estar a mi lado, Cery se levantó lentamente y camino despacio como si intentara medir la fuerza en sus pasos para no derribarnos, mientras avanzábamos ella comenzó a silbar una hermosa tonada para tranquilizarnos. Poco después llegamos al castillo y como era de suponerse de inmediato se vio rodeada por guardias, manteniendo la calma, se agacho extendiendo de nuevo su ala para que bajáramos. Cuando nos apartamos inmediatamente los guardias dirigieron sus lanzas hacia ella pero no retrocedió ni un poco solo giraba su mirada hacia cada uno terminando en nosotras. Poco después los guardias se apartaban dando paso a mi madre que se acercó hasta estar frente a ella, a pesar de que mi madre la consideraba muy alta referente a mi tamaño Cery todavía era más grande, casi como lo es Fenrir. Después de mirarse por unos segundos mi madre solo menciono, "¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?". Cery guardo silencio por unos segundos para después responder. "Solo quise ayudarlas, pero tengo que pedirles perdón por que fui yo las que las puso en peligro"- menciono Cery sin moverse. "A que te refieres Simargl" – menciono uno de los guardias apuntando con más firmeza su lanza. "hace algunas semanas me aleje de mi pueblo creyendo estar mejor sola, pero no me había dado cuenta de que me habían seguido, lo siento." – menciono Cery manteniéndose aun firme, poco después mi madre hizo una seña para que bajaran las lanzas, todos obedecieron de inmediato. "¿Comprendes que al ayudar a uno de nosotros no podrás regresar? – menciono mi madre pero en el rostro de Cery no se veía ningún rastro de arrepentimiento "Salí de mi pueblo para jamás volver, eso no me preocupa". Le respondió Cery desviando la mirada de nuevo a nosotras mostrando de nuevo esa sonrisa totalmente sincera y despreocupada. "Gracias por ayudar a mis pequeñas, pero es lo único que puedo ofrecerte lo siento". Menciono mi madre con una expresión que no parecía estar muy convencida pero dadas las circunstancias no tenía otra opción. "No se preocupe querida reina solo estoy de paso. ¿Puedo retirarme?". Menciono Cery de forma amable haciendo que mi madre solo asintiera con la cabeza. "Con su permiso", menciono Cery con una reverencia para después alejarse lentamente hacia el bosque, en ese momento el miedo que le tenía a los Simargl se disipo, solo quería saber por lo menos su nombre antes de que se fuera por lo que corrí hacia ella antes de que Celestia intentara detenerme. "Espera, espera" le mencione corriendo hacia ella pero justo antes de llegar me tropecé y caí pero lo único que sentí fueron sus suaves plumas de su ala una vez más sosteniéndome, los guardias de nuevo tomaron una posición defensiva pero Cery simplemente me elevo con su ala para mirarme mejor "¿que se te ofrece pequeña?" me pregunto sonriendo. "yo solo… solo quiero saber su nombre" le dije sintiéndome un poco abrumada por su gran tamaño. "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?" – me pregunto inclinando su cabeza ligeramente en señal de duda. "porque usted me agrada mucho". Le respondí de forma sincera, ella solo me miro como si mi respuesta la hubiera sorprendido. "g… gracias, mi nombre es Cery Hearly, mucho gusto, ¿y el tuyo?", menciono Cery de forma tan tranquila que parecía estar ignorando a todos los guardias. "Luna, Me llamo Luna". Le respondí sonriendo "con que Luna, me da gusto conocerte mi pequeña princesa pero creo que ya debes regresar." – menciono dirigiéndome despacio con su ala hacia donde se encontraba mi madre para después desaparecer en el bosque. Desde ese día sentí algo especial en ella jamás me sentí amenazada, al contrario siempre sentí lo dulce que podía ser.

-M… Me hubiera gustado conocerla – menciono Trixie sonriendo un poco dudosa si debía mencionarlo.

-Estoy segura que te hubiera agradado mucho – menciono Luna respondiendo con un sonrisa. – ella también amaba las ilusiones, recuerdo que días después en el pueblo siempre se escuchaban algunas historias de un gran fantasma blanco que los ayudaba cuando eran atacados o cuando estaba perdidos y después se iba tan rápido como se presentaba ante ellos. No sabíamos la razón por la cual nos ayudaba pero sabía que de alguna manera ella no podía volver a su pueblo al ser llamada traidora. Unos días después, un guardia entro a la habitación cuando estábamos pasando tiempo con mi madre y le menciono algo al oído que no pude escuchar, mi madre se levantó y se retiró. Tiempo después supe que habían encontrado a Cery herida por intentar proteger a unos guardias, mismos que la habían traído consigo, cuando me entere corrí hacia el hospital donde se encontraba a escondidas ya que estaba segura que no me permitirían visitarla, al llegar volé hacia una de las ventanas de la habitación donde se encontraba, ella estaba en el suelo ya que ninguna cama era de su tamaño, estaba vendada de una de sus alas y de su pata delantera, me sentí feliz por verla otra vez aunque también triste por verla en esas condiciones, despacio abrí la ventana y entre a la habitación cuando me acerque un poco más pude notar una cadena mágica que sujetaba su pata contra el piso, al parecer aun no estaban completamente seguros de confiar en ella, recuerdo haber visto un semblante muy tranquilo en su rostro mientras dormía por lo que decidí acercarme un poco más hasta tocar despacio su nariz con mi casco, ella solo la movió como si la hubiera tocado un mosquito – menciono Luna Riendo – Cuando lo hice por segunda vez ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió – "Hola pequeña Luna, me alegro de verte" – menciono reposando su cabeza sobre sus patas – "eres enorme" – le asegure ya que aún me sentía abrumada, ella solo rio sutilmente. – "y tú eres muy pequeña" – me respondió mientras ponía mis cascos sobre su nariz para poder ver mejor sus ojos azules. "Por qué presiento que no deberías estar aquí" – menciono con un tono algo preocupado. "lo siento, pero quería verte" – le mencione empezando a caminar a su alrededor – "¿Te duele mucho?" – le pregunte preocupada al notar una manca roja sobre la venda – "No, no me duele, pero gracias por preocuparte pequeña" – me dijo con una gran sonrisa y de inmediato supe que realmente le alegraba que le preguntara como estaba. "No deberían tenerte atada" – le mencione preocupada y cuestionando la decisión de quien lo había hecho. "¿quieres ver un truco?" – me dijo sonriendo haciéndome asentir con la cabeza sin despegar la vista de ellas, recuerdo haber visto sus ojos destellar y después la cadena mágica se desvaneció, luego coloco su pata sobre su boca y siseo para después ponerse de nuevo la cadena, ella sola podía salir de ahí cuando quisiera y aparentemente nadie sabía que ella podía usar magia como un unicornio o un alicornio, después comprendí que ella podía hacerlo siempre y cuando uno de nosotros estuviera cerca de ella, mientras más unicornios y alicornios estuvieran cerca más fuerte era.

-¿Por eso Fenrir es tan fuerte? – pregunto Trixie inmersa en la historia.

-Asi es, pero en ese tiempo la magia solo pertenecía a nosotros, cuando comenzara a liberarse a cada pony los simarlg también la obtendrían haciéndose más fuertes.

-¿Por eso decidieron que ellos resguardaran los elementos?

-Asi es.

-Entiendo.

-Todos los días sin falta iba a visitarla para saber más de su raza, de sus costumbres y sobre sus gustos, pasábamos horas y horas hablando y jugando. Algunos días después le dije a Celestia la cual me regaño primero antes de acompañarme, pero no duro mucho su enfado ya que también tenía dudas acerca de nuestra nueva amiga, un dia cuando Celestia y yo íbamos a visitarla ya no la encontramos en ese lugar, lo cual nos preocupó y comenzamos a buscarla por todos lados, dejando al final el castillo hasta llegar al balcón del salón principal, desde esa altura punimos ver a Cery ante mi padre y mi madre reverenciándolos, casi no podía escuchar lo que decían, pero no parecía ser algo malo ya que los tres sonreían, poco después mi madre coloco sobre ella una manta de color blanco que tenía inscrito el emblema del sol y la luna en ese momento ya no había dudas, Cery se había vuelto una de nosotros, lo cual me alegro mucho, pero… ese hecho solo hizo que la ira de los Simargl ardiera más. – menciono Luna agachando un poco la cabeza por unos segundos antes de mirar una vez más el aurora que irradiaba continuamente. – Dias mas tarde y después de contrarrestar numerosos ataques gracias a Cery mis padres tomaron la decisión de otorgarle los elementos que poseíamos en ese momento, "Magia, Generosidad, Amabilidad y Felicidad", pero algo salió mal, Cery no podía soportar por si misma el poder de los elementos residiendo en su cuerpo por lo que se tomó la decisión de utilizar uno de los hechizos más poderosos que existían el cual lo llamaban "_**Etherial**_".

-Nunca escuche hablar antes de el – menciono Trixie inclinando su cabeza.

-Todo documento o libro que lo contenía fue destruido, pero aún existe… aquí – menciono Luna tocando su cabeza con su casco. – lo memorice antes de que eso pasara pero nunca me he atrevido a usarlo.

-¿Para qué serbia ese hechizo? – menciono Trixie intrigada.

-Tenía la posibilidad de crear vida a partir de los restos orgánicos de otro ser, sangre y una cantidad ridícula de magia- menciono Luna haciendo que el color en el rostro de Trixie se fuera por un momento para mirar rápidamente hacia Fenrir. – Exactamente.

-F…Fen… Fenrir fue creado con ese hechizo. – menciono Trixie incrédula haciendo que Luna solo asintiera con su cabeza.

-Fenrir fue creado para ayudar a Cery a mantener el poder de los elementos con un poco de su pelaje, Plumas y sangre de todos nosotros.

-Siempre creí que eso era imposible.

-Con los años aprendes a creer que nada lo es. – menciono Luna mirando a Fenrir con un indudable rastro de tristeza en sus ojos. –Sabes… hay algo que no me ha dejado tranquila desde que peleamos contra el… lo que menciono… yo… realmente me sentía muy feliz al verlo nacer, al tenerlo a nuestro lado, pero jamás creí que esa creación tuviera un lado oscuro, un lado de mentiras y sufrimiento que él tuvo que vivir en silencio por todos esos años – los ojos de Luna comenzaron a humedecerse dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas. –Nunca fue justo para él, y jamás me di cuenta, él nunca lo menciono a pesar de que los elementos oscuros lo estuvieran destruyendo por dentro, siempre fue leal, siempre nos protegió. – Trixie se levantó despacio hasta estar cerca de ella abrazándola.

-No se culpe por eso princesa, estoy segura que aun con todo lo que haya pasado Fenrir siempre estará agradecido por haber sido creado, vivió muchas etapas dolorosas pero estoy segura que también tubo hermosos momentos. Véalo ahora, descansa tranquilamente después de tantos años, por fin puede vivir libre, ¿No lo cree así? – menciono Trixie sonriéndole.

-Gracias… - menciono Luna secando sus lágrimas. Poco después un bostezo se escapó de Trixie desvaneciendo la aurora del cielo. – Creo que por hoy debes descansar pequeña, mañana será mucho más difícil, ya habrá tiempo para más historias.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches Luna – menciono Trixie recostándose cerrando sus ojos, al igual que las veces anteriores solo le tomo minutos caer en un profundo sueño. La princesa se levantó dirigiéndose a su carreta extrayendo la manta morada para cubrir a Trixie recostándose a su lado.

-No deberías encariñarte tanto con ella- menciono Fenrir aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

-Creí que dormías-

-Imposible dormir con todo lo que decían.

-Discúlpame si no querías que le contara algo de eso. – menciono Luna mirándolo.

-por supuesto que no me molesta, Cery me había contado algo similar alguna vez y de sus queridas cuidadoras – menciono Fenrir abriendo sus ojos mirando hacia el fuego. – también recuerdo perfectamente esos días, éramos muy unidos.

-Si así fue.

-Sabes… por mucho tiempo me pregunte qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran tomado la decisión de crearme – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Luna diera un pequeño salto. – Tal vez Cery solo necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrase a los elementos, tal vez ustedes pudieron resolverlo de forma pacífica y vivir junto a ella, tal vez… ella seguiría aquí en lugar de mí.

-Perdóname… lo siento de verdad – menciono Luna.

-Basta. Exactamente de la misma forma en la que te sientes ahora me siento yo, intente lastimarlas más allá de lo que creí posible, también te pido perdón por ello, pero las cosas que han pasado no las podemos cambiar solo podemos aprender a vivir con ellas y aceptarlas tal y como pasaron, así que, basta, deja de culparte por eso, no fue tu culpa ni de tus padres, fue mi decisión, aunque debo admitir que nunca espere que salieran las cosas tan mal, jure protegerlas y yo… hice todo lo contrario.

-Nos protegiste más veces de las que puedo imaginar, que los elementos te controlaran no fue tu culpa Fenrir. Tampoco tenemos nada que perdonar.

-¿Somos un desastre no es así? – menciono Fenrir mirando hacia el cielo.

-No lo habría podido decir mejor.

-A Cery le habría gustado mucho este lugar – menciono Fenrir sonriendo un poco sintiendo un destello mágico a su alrededor aliviando el dolor que sentía. – no tenías por qué hacer eso.

-Eres demasiado orgulloso y tonto para admitir que… estas muriendo de hambre ¿no es así?, déjame brindarte un poco de mi magia por lo menos hasta que Trixie pueda compartir la suya.

-Eres demasiado testaruda.

-Bueno lo aprendí del mejor – menciono Luna sintiendo un leve movimiento en su costado, parecía que Trixie temblaba debido al frio, ambos hicieron levitar un tronco llevándolo a la hoguera chochando en el aire antes de depositarlos. – ¿solo yo me estoy encariñando? – menciono Luna riendo.

-no es eso – menciono Fenrir poniendo el leño en el fuego.

-¿Seguro?

-¿No tienes que ayudar a alguien esta noche? – menciono Fenrir recostándose de nuevo evadiendo la pregunta.

-Si claro. – menciono Luna riendo, poco después levanto una de sus alas envolviendo a Trixie mitigando sus temblores para después recostarse.

-Buenas noches pequeña princesa. – menciono Fenrir.

-Buenas noches Fenrir.

_**A la mañana siguiente… **_

Trixie despertaba al sentir los primeros rayos cálidos del sol lentamente miro hacia la fogata extinta, asombrada fijo sus ojos directamente en Fenrir el cual había decidido quedarse fuera del amuleto o tal vez había despertado antes que el, después volteo a su izquierda, Luna descansaba plácidamente con una sonrisa aun manteniendo una de sus alas cubriéndola haciendo que esta sonriera en agradecimiento. Despacio con ayuda de un hechizo contrajo lentamente el ala de la princesa para después cubrirla con la manta, después miro hacia las canastas, aún quedaban algunas manzanas pero pensó que podría aprovechar el tiempo para explorar un poco antes de que despertara, avanzo hasta la carreta tomando la pluma y unas cuantas hojas de papel y avanzo por el bosque, los rayos del sol brindaban un calor agradable pero el viento aún era fresco, los animales corrían a los alrededores mientras pasaba sobre algunas hojas secas haciéndolas crujir, tiempo más tarde al llegar al primer muro de roca más cercano se tele transporto subiendo poco a poco por las rocas hasta estar en la parte más alta, al sentir el fuerte viendo no dudo en invocar un pequeño campo de fuerza antes de acercarse a la orilla, abrió un poco más sus ojos al ver el sol a lo lejos iluminando casi toda Equestria, si bien la vista desde el mirador de canterlot daba un panorama completo no se podía comparar al ver incluso la cúspide de la montaña donde se posaba el castillo siendo diminuta ante la altura del _**Everdream, **_cuando miro más detalladamente hacia arriba quedo embelesada al ver como el azul del cielo cambiaba por un negro, era ya de día y las estrellas aun resplandecían siendo casi como poder tocar el cielo. –Se parece mucho- pensó, Sin perder el tiempo comenzó a escribir emocionada todo lo que había pasado en esos días incluyendo su entrenamiento con la princesa y el tiempo que posiblemente se tardaría en regresar, cuando termino enrollo el pedazo de papel enviándolo con un hechizo hasta Spike. Después de darle una última mirada a la grandiosa vista se tele transporto hacia el bosque esta vez utilizándolo solo una vez. De regreso reviso varios arbustos los cuales contenían algunas moras mismas que reviso antes con un hechizo para saber si eran comestibles, después de cerciorarse llevo los suficientes haciéndolos levitar, al llegar al campamento Fenrir y la Princesa aun dormían, despacio Trixie junto algunas hojas colocando sobre ellas las moras que había recolectado, sin hacer ruido avanzo hasta el lago bebiendo un poco del agua la cual se sentía fresca y con una sabor agradable, al mirarse en el reflejo del lago no pudo evitar sonreír al ver su melena revuelta que de inmediato arreglo con ayuda de un hechizo. Detrás suyo logro escuchar algunos murmullos sin pensarlo regreso, Luna mencionaba algo entre sueños que no se podían entender, al mirarla más detenidamente recordó la luna la cual no se había ocultado al salir el sol pero no quería despertarla.

-Si no lo haces lo hare yo – menciono Fenrir que se encontraba sentado a su espalda.

-Pero…es que.

-de acuerdo – menciono Ferir haciendo levitar a la princesa hacia el lago.

-No espera, espera!. – menciono Trixie intentando detenerlo.

-vamos, será divertido.

-No Fenrir, déjala tranquila – menciono Trixie saltando sobre el.

-¿Que estás haciendo pony loca?

-Sácala del lago Fenrir. – menciono Trixie intentando invocar otra estela para sostener a la princesa misma que se disipaba al tocarla. – Suéltala! – menciono Trixie golpeando a Fenrir con sus cascos.

-Deja de golpearme –

-Entonces aléjala del lago-

-No.

\- Basta Fenrir – menciono Trixie golpeándolo en la nariz.

-Eso me dolió – Reclamo Fenrir dirigiendo sus patas hacia su nariz poco después se pudo escuchar un golpe fuerte en el agua. Ninguno de los dos se animaba a voltear hacia donde el sonido se había producido.

-Vez lo que hiciste.-

-Realmente no lo iba a hacer, hiciste que cancelara el hechizo que la sostenía pony tonta.

-No es mi culpa te dije que te detuvieras

-si no me hubieras golpeado no la habría soltado.

-No tenían que despertarme así – menciono Luna avanzando hacia la orilla llamando la atención de los dos que volteaban lentamente hacia ella. – ¿Quien fue? – pregunto Luna sacudiéndose el exceso de agua mientras ambos se señalaban el uno al otro. Luna hizo resplandecer su cuerno haciendo que los dos cerraran los ojos pero simplemente lo hacía para ocultar la Luna con mucha calma – bueno como no pueden decidirse - menciono Luna tele transportándolos al lago apareciendo sobre él, de inmediato Fenrir desplego sus alas y Trixie se sostuvo de su cola.

-Puedo volar Luna – menciono Fenrir.

-lo sé – menciono Luna dirigiendo lentamente su mirada hacia arriba, despacio los dos voltearon mirando una gran esfera de agua sobre ellos que de inmediato se precipito en su contra arrojándolos al lago.

-vez lo que provocas!, te dije que no lo hicieras. – relincho Trixie saliendo a flote.

-no lo iba a hacer pero, valió la pena – menciono Fenrir riendo – y no lo hubiera hecho sin tu ayuda. – menciono Provocando un gruñido ahogado en Trixie al sumergirse un poco. - Vamos fue divertido. – menciono Fenrir sonriendo haciendo que Trixie lo mirara un poco desconcertada. – ¿Que?

-nada es solo que es la primera vez que te veo riendo.

-¿qué tiene de malo?

-Nada, de hecho me agrada. Después de todo no eres el ogro que creí que eras. – menciono Trixie sonriendo nadando hacia la orilla.

-Supongo – menciono Fenrir viéndola alejarse para después seguirla.

Al salir el pelaje de ambos caía hacia el suelo cubriendo sus ojos provocando que Luna riera al verlos.

-Lo siento princesa yo no quería hacerlo – menciono Trixie al verla.

-No te preocupes Trixie, solíamos hacerlo para despertarnos. – menciono Luna sonriendo

-Entiendo – menciono Trixie con una sonrisa mesclada entre alivio y alegría – Por un momento creí que se había molestado.

-Oh vamos Trixie, claro que no, ¿enserio crees que soy así? – menciono la princesa sorprendida.

-bueno es que… si… tal vez lo creí un poco. – menciono Trixie siendo sincera.

-No es así pequeña, bueno tal vez un poco… 1000 años sin convivir con otros ponis te saca un poco del juego. – menciono Luna riendo.

-Si claro, los años tienen la culpa – menciono Fenrir riendo.

-Déjame en paz! – menciono Luna cruzando sus cascos haciendo que Trixie riera.

-Conseguí algo de comida esta mañana – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar las moras hacia la princesa la cual tomo una apretando sus parpados al probarla.

-Lo siento. ¿Saben mal? – menciono Trixie preocupada.

-No, solo están muy acidas pero me gusta mucho su sabor – menciono Luna tomando una más. – gracias Trixie.

-No hay de que, Quisiera seguir intentando ese hechizo – menciono Trixie avanzando un poco hacia el lago.

-Espera, ese hechizo te resultara más fácil si te olvidas de el por un tiempo, quiero enseñarte uno más, pero tendré que ser más estricta contigo.

-fue por lo del lago ¿verdad? – menciono Trixie arrebatando de nuevo una risa a Luna

-No claro que no, pero solo te daré 5 días esta vez para aprenderlo. ¿Lista? – menciono Luna levantándose y avanzando hacia el lago.

-S... si – tartamudeo Trixie emocionada.

-De acuerdo… - menciono Luna cerrando sus ojos mientras su cuerno resplandecía liberando destellos hasta formar una pared de luz alrededor de ella, la luz se intensifico hasta ser imposible poder verla poco después la pared de luz comenzó a crecer desmesuradamente hasta ser aún más alta que los grandes árboles, sorprendida Trixie comenzó a retroceder hasta topar con Fenrir.

\- ¿5 días?, mmm suerte con eso - menciono Fenrir mirando hacia arriba. Poco después la luz se disipaba lentamente mostrando solo una enorme figura negra que poco a poco se movía extendiendo unas enormes alas, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por un manto negro brillante, en su boca podían observarse una hilera de enormes colmillos mientras una nube de humo negro salía de su boca, Luna se había convertido en un enorme dragón.

-E… esto…. Esto es Asombroso – menciono Trixie observando los ojos del gran dragón que aun mantenían su color. Despacio Luna bajo su garra hasta tocar el suelo poniéndola delante de Trixie que de inmediato entendió subiendo en ella, después la elevo hasta estar frente a su rostro.

-Es increíble!, realmente quiero aprender a hacer eso! ¿Cómo lo hizo? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Ese es el punto querida Trixie, tienes que deducirlo tú misma. – menciono Luna en una voz un poco alterada.

-¿cree que pueda hacerlo? – menciono Trixie mirando hacia sus enormes ojos.

-lo importante es lo que tu creas pequeña, ¿Puedes hacerlo? – menciono Luna sonriendo.

-S…i, si puedo, Puedo hacerlo. – menciono Trixie con un tono eufórico sobre la garra de Luna que bajaba lentamente hasta tocar el suelo, del mismo modo Trixie bajo, de inmediato el cuerpo del dragón se perdía en una intensa luz encogiéndose hasta su tamaño original. Luna inhalando profundamente apareciendo detrás de la cortina de luz.

-Ese hechizo es asombroso!

-Gracias – menciono Luna sonriendo -ahora inténtalo tú.

-De acuerdo. – menciono Trixie cerrando sus ojos intentando concentrarse, el brillo en su cuerno se intensifico provocando una estela ondeante alrededor de él.

-Recuerda que reunir mucha magina no funciona si no la controlas pequeña. – menciono Luna al ver que el destello intensificarse, Trixie de inmediato se detuvo intentando estabilizar la magia reunida, poco a poco fue reduciendo su tamaño hasta una estela azul que adornaba su cuerno para después dispersarse.

-Es muy difícil, lo intentare de nuevo – menciono haciéndolo de nuevo sin dudar.

-Apapapa- menciono Luna poniendo un casco sobre la cabeza de Trixie – solo quería mostrarte lo que tienes que aprender el día de hoy, no que iniciaras, primero tenemos que comer algo no puedes empezar con el estómago vacío.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, tienes que estar fuerte y sana necesitaras muchas energías y no permitiré que mi estudiante se descuide. – menciono Luna avanzando hacia donde Fenrir se encontraba, Trixie la miro por un momento sintiendo un calor nostálgico dentro de su pecho, esas palabras, esa caricia, esa manera tan indescriptiblemente dulce de preocuparse, de inmediato recordó a Rayne con una mirada perdida hacia enfrente.

-¿Te encuentras bien Trixie? – menciono Luna mirándola.

-Si… estoy bien – menciono Trixie sonriendo y sintiendo como esos sentimientos del pasado seguían llegando poco a poco para no volverse a ir.

Al llegar Luna de inmediato se dirigió atrás de unos arbustos sacando una carrito del mismo tamaño de la carreta de Trixie, después lo abrió con cuidado sacando de el algunos sándwiches. Fenrir de inmediato llevo la pata contra su cara.

-De donde sacaste eso… no se supone que lo haríamos como antes.

-Tenía tiempo libre durante la noche los prepare con algunos refrigerios que encontré en el castillo, espero Celestia no se moleste y no me juzgues, simplemente elimine la parte que no me gustaba. No tenemos por qué sufrir de hambre – menciono Luna dándole la primera mordida a uno de ellos. – Aqui tienes. – menciono Luna ofreciéndole uno de ellos a Trixie que de inmediato acepto.

-Gracias Luna. Menciono Trixie pero justo antes de poder dar una mordida miro hacia Fenrir ya que Luna no había ofrecido alguno para el. – ¿No comerás? – le pregunto.

-No tengo hambre.

-También deberías de comer. – insistió Trixie.

-Deberías decirle… de lo contrario tendrás que seguirla rechazando y eso no creo que te agrade mucho – menciono Luna dándole otra mordida ante la mirada seria de Fenrir.

-¿A qué se refiere? – menciono Trixie, mientras Fenrir solo guardaba silencio.

-Fenrir no puede comer, si come podría sentir que lo necesita y bueno los simargl comen… tú me entiendes. Es por eso que solo debe alimentarse de magia. – menciono Luna haciendo que Trixie mirara el amuleto en su cuello tocándolo con su casco.

-¿Pero cómo puedo hacerlo?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – menciono Trixie preocupada al pensar en el número de horas que habían pasado desde que lo coloco en su cuello.

-Si lo hacía no dudarías en utilizar algún hechizo sobre el, lo cual extraería mucha de tu magia, tal vez demasiada.

-¿Entonces cómo podría hacerlo? – menciono Trixie.

-No te preocupes pequeña, se cómo te sientes pero no me parecía justo ocultártelo, lo lograras con el tiempo. – menciono Luna intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Pero mientras tanto….?

-Mientras tanto compartiré de mi magia con él no te preocupes, estará bien además está bastante…. Robustito. – menciono Luna riendo.

-Que graciosa – menciono Fenrir recostándose.

-Lo siento – menciono Trixie llamando la atención de ambos - de haberlo sabido antes, le hubiera entregado el amuleto a Luna… lo siento. – menciono Trixie ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos. - tal vez debería - menciono Trixie apunto de quitarse el amuleto.

-No… - menciono Ferir deteniendo a Trixie.

-¿Por qué? – menciono Trixie.

-Porque tú me ayudaste a regresar, no te abandonare en la primera oportunidad que tenga solo porque aún no tienes la magia suficiente, así como tu creíste en mi yo pienso hacer lo mismo.

-Es algo así como el código del perrito volador – menciono Luna esta vez esquivando un Leño – oye ten cuidado con eso.

-Cállate entonces – menciono Fenrir recostándose y cerrando sus ojos.

-Entonces… te prometo que lo hare, me esforzare mucho para alcanzar el nivel de magia necesario. – menciono Trixie haciendo que una ligera sonrisa aparecería en Fenrir.

-Awww – expreso Luna sintiendo un golpe sobre su cabeza – Oye! Por qué hiciste eso. – menciono llevando sus cascos a ella.

-Solo quise hacerlo…

-Eres un… - menciono Luna lanzando un hechizo que esquivo emprendiendo el vuelo, seguido por Luna, desde abajo Trixie simplemente los miraba poniendo un casco sobre su cara.

-Parecen una potrilla y un cachorro- pensó sonriendo comiendo el sándwich que Luna le había ofrecido. Cuando termino, aún seguían discutiendo así que decidió intentar de nuevo el hechizo, sentada cerró sus ojos imaginando de qué forma podría recrear un hechizo tan complicado, tomar la forma de un objeto o algún ser viviente era muy difícil sin mencionar la cantidad de magia que debía utilizar, en ese momento una idea golpeo su mente, algún hechizo similar ya lo había visto anteriormente, de inmediato galopo hacia su carreta extrayendo el libro de hechizos que le obsequio Twilight dirigiéndose al índice inmediatamente, en el, repaso cada uno de los hechizos hasta encontrar uno con el nombre singular de "Reflejo de apariencia", de la misma forma fue hasta la página observando un complejo hechizo que consistía en imitar la apariencia de otro ser u objeto sobre sí mismo para después tomar su forma, pero aun requería copiar la apariencia en el momento en el que el hechicero quisiera usarlo y limitado a solo objetos y seres del mismo tamaño o más pequeños. Entonces cerró el libro y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el lago mirando el translucido líquido en la superficie que reflejaba el azul del cielo de alguna forma haciendo el tenue color parte de él sin necesidad de copiarlo. Pero… ¿cómo imitarlo? - pensó Trixie sentándose a la orilla y cerrando sus ojos una vez más.

-Tal vez… pensó Trixie levantándose concentrando una gran cantidad de magia en su cuerno, después de que el destello se intensificara controlo el flujo disminuyendo el resplandor - aquí voy - menciono formando la pared de luz alrededor de ella.

Fenrir se detuvo en el aire observándola hasta que un hechizo se impactó en su rostro. – Espera! – Menciono Fenrir sobándose con su ala – mira. – menciono señalando hacia la unicornio.

Luna volteo un momento observándola detenidamente.

-Crees que… - menciono Luna.

-Es demasiado pronto pero ya tiene una idea. – dijo Fenrir.

La pared de luz se intensificaba envolviendo el cuerpo de Trixie que empezaba a resplandecer pero después de algunos minutos la pared comenzó a parpadear hasta romperse en fragmentos que se disiparon al caer al suelo, Trixie se sentó de golpe respirando agitada. -Casi lo tenía - pensó un poco molesta levantándose de inmediato para intentarlo una vez más.

-Parece que es igual de terca que tu- Menciono Fenrir riendo.

-Tal parece. – menciono Luna riendo mirando con atención.

Trixie continuaba intentando una y otra vez casi ignorando el rápido paso del tiempo fijándose como único objetivo dominar ese hechizo, una vez más la estela naranja del atardecer iluminaba el horizonte. Trixie reunió una vez más una gran cantidad de magia haciendo el mismo procedimiento pero la pared de luz se desvanecía siempre en el mismo punto, sin energías cayó al suelo decepcionada.

-has hecho un gran avance, pero por hoy me parece que es suficiente pequeña – menciono Luna acercándose a ella.

-Disculpe, lo intente una y otra vez pero no pude avanzar. – menciono Trixie.

-Tienes aun 4 días para aprenderlo, lo harás bien no te preocupes. – menciono Luna manteniendo de nuevo esa dulce sonrisa. – Vamos – menciono Luna avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Fenrir preparando una vez más la fogata ya que la temperatura comenzaba a descender desmesuradamente una vez más.

Trixie avanzo un poco siguiéndola pero un impulso la hizo detenerse, de nuevo reunió la misma cantidad de magia intentándolo una vez más. Luna volteo al ver el resplandor solo observándola mientras lo hacía.

-Detente ahí – menciono Luna haciendo que Trixie dejara de reunir magia – con eso es más que suficiente pequeña, ahora solo relájate. – menciono Luna haciendo que Trixie contuviera un poco el gran esfuerzo que hacía, poco después cerro sus ojos. – piensa solo en el hechizo, no pienses en nada más. – menciono Luna observando su cuerno que poco a poco reducía el resplandor dejando solamente una estela azulada que giraba alrededor de su cuerno cada vez más despacio. – bien hecho, ahora sí, reúne un poco más de magia sin incrementar su resplandor. - Trixie obedeció reuniendo un poco más aumentado un poco el resplandor para después esparciese.

-Eso… eso estuvo cerca – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Demasiado, nada mal para tu primer día - Admitió Luna

-Lo intentare otra vez – menciono Trixie sintiendo a su alrededor un resplandor cálido que la hacía levitar hacia la princesa.

-Admiro tu tenacidad pequeña, pero no debes sobre exigir tu magia, si lo haces puedes ponerte en peligro, mañana podrás intentarlo de nuevo después de un merecido descanso. – menciono Luna llevándola hacia el campamento.

Trixie solo asintió con la cabeza observando con detenimiento a la princesa como esperando algo.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Luna.

-Quiero verlo una vez más… es decir, su hechizo – menciono Trixie sonriendo entusiasmada.

-Es cierto – menciono Luna bajando despacio a Trixie la cual se sentó mirándola atenta. Luna de inmediato reunió magia en su cuerno haciendo emerger el hermoso astro.

-Nunca me canso de esto- menciono Trixie mirando fijamente a la luna.

-Gracias. – menciono Luna, avanzando junto con Trixie hacia la fogata.

-Aggg estoy muerta – menciono Trixie cayendo al suelo cerrando sus ojos.

-Te hace falta aumentar tu resistencia al uso de magia. – menciono Fenrir.

-Lo sé, pero lo lograre, ya verás. Trixie podrá hacerlo. – menciono Trixie cerrando sus ojos, después de algunos minutos cayó en un profundo sueño.

-Como quisiera dormir así – menciono Fenrir con un tono irónico.

-Es de esperarse, estuvo practicando todo el día.

-Eres demasiado suave con ella.

-Solamente quiero que vaya a su paso. – Explico Luna

-Su paso sería seguir practicando día y noche hasta lograrlo. – Aseguro Fenrir

-Eso es lo que me preocupa, si se sobre exige podría hacerse daño.

-Te preocupas demasiado. – menciono Fenrir colocando un leño más en el fuego.

-Tal vez tengas razón. – menciono Luna mirando a Trixie dormir cubriéndola de nuevo con la manta morada. Después invoco un destello más sobre su cuerno con dirección a Fenrir.

-Gracias.

-no es nada – menciono Luna recostándose un poco.

-¿Qué te preocupa tanto? – menciono Fenrir.

-Realmente no lo sé, justo ahora empiezo a dudar si yo soy la indicada para enseñarle. – menciono Luna pensativa mirando el fuego. – tal vez hubiera sido mejor que Celestia lo hiciera, yo… no tengo ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

-Siento que no deberías de pensar eso incluso no deberías ni siquiera mencionarlo frente a ella, te admira mucho.

-Lo sé.

-Eres una buena mentora Luna, por eso no te preocupes, si estamos aquí es por la misma razón que ella, intentamos ser más fuertes superando nuestros demonios del pasado. Si quieres que ella lo logre, demuéstrale que también estas dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Quien lo diría, a veces dices cosas con mucho sentido.

-Algunas veces, si – menciono Fenrir provocando una risita en Luna.

Minutos más tarde la luz de la hoguera iluminaba los arboles de alrededor los parpados de Luna pronto cayeron rendidos, poco después Trixie abría sus ojos sintiendo de nuevo el calor del ala de la princesa sobre ella. Después de mirarla por un momento recargo su cabeza entre sus patas mirando el fuego.

-creí que dormías – menciono Fenrir.

-Así era pero… – menciono Trixie sin moverse.

-¿Un mal sueño?

-Si… o por lo menos estaba a punto de serlo, ya tenía tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla. Pero no importa, no era como las demás… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime – menciono Fenrir mirándola.

-¿Por qué no has vuelto al amuleto?

-Simplemente porque esto es algo que tienes que hacer sola, tendrás suficiente con todo lo que tienes que practicar, no necesitas la carga de mis pensamientos en ti. – Explico Fenrir.

-Gracias pero no es una carga.

-No tienes por qué agradecer.

-¿antes solían hacer esto? - menciono Trixie mirando los pequeños trozos de ceniza que rápidamente se apagaban al alejarse del fuego.

-Algunas veces cuando Cery desidia enseñarles a Celestia y a Luna por un largo tiempo.

-¿y qué hay de ti?

-Yo al principio apenas podía hablar. – menciono Fenrir ante la mirada sorprendida de Trixie. – cómo explicarlo… Cuando me crearon yo no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que me decían y cada cosa que observaba sentía la necesidad de saber que era, es como despertar de un largo sueño, pero al hacerlo te das cuenta que solo sabes algunas cosas que alcanzaron a transmitirte tus creadores pero existe aún un universo de cosas que ignoras y lo peor es que eres consciente de todo eso. De hecho recuerdo bien la primera imagen en mi mente – menciono Fenrir cerrando sus ojos - Era Cery, me estaba sonriendo mientras asimilaba lo que veía por primera vez, mis ojos aun estaban un poco nublados pero no me tomo mucho tiempo agudizar mi vista, cuando lo hice ella se recostó delante de mi sin decir nada, al parecer solo esperaba, poco después 2 pequeñas potrillas se asomaban apoyadas en su cabeza, Celestia y Luna hacían lo mismo las 3 sonreían y me daban la bienvenida en palabras que no comprendía pero debido a sus expresiones se sentían cálidas, en ese momento intente levantarme pero mis patas temblaban haciéndome caer, casi instintivamente lo hice dos veces más lográndolo, cuando lo hice de inmediato Cery me ayudo apoyándome en ella para que pudiera dar algunos pasos, las pequeñas potrillas saltaban en su espalda señalando hacia una puerta, no entendía lo que pasaba pero al no conocer la desconfianza ni siquiera dude en acompañarlas, al salir, lo primero que pude notar fue la hermosa luna suspendida en el cielo estrellado, las luces artificiales de todo el pueblo iluminaban aún más el paisaje, como pude avance hasta el barandal del balcón, simplemente quede asombrado era la primera vez que veía algo así, poco después mire hacia un lado, Cery y las pequeñas me miraban con una gran sonrisa como sintiendo gusto por haberme mostrado una pequeña parte del mundo por primera vez, no sabía quién era, no sabía para estaba aquí, no tenía idea ni siquiera de que era yo. Pero… no me importaba, gracias a ellas sentí que ese era mi lugar desde el principio. – menciono Fenrir dirigiendo su mirada hacia Luna. - Después de eso recuerdo haber tardado aproximadamente un año en aprender todo sobre ellos y a comunicarme como todos lo hacían, fue muy difícil pero el deseo por entenderlos y ser parte de ellos era aún más fuerte. – Trixie lo miraba escuchando atenta la historia intentando asimilar sobre todo lo de debió sentir en aquellos días, poco después Fenrir negó con su cabeza para después mirar detenidamente las llamas como si miles de recuerdos golpearan su mente. – Extraño aquellos días… - menciono después de unos segundos.

-Te entiendo, muchas veces me he sentido igual, pero supongo que no olvidarlos jamás es una forma de vivirlos por siempre.

-En eso tienes razón. – menciono Fenrir agregando otro leño al fuego

-¿Siempre fuiste tan fuerte como Celestia y Luna? – pregunto Trixie al recordar los hechizos que había utilizado al hacer levitar el leño haciendo que una risa se escapara de Fenrir.

-No, claro que no, Celestia y Luna siempre han sido mucho más hábiles que yo, aun que como te lo menciono Luna mientras más unicornios o alicornios haya más fuerte será mi magia y en la actualidad hay cientos más y cuatro alicornios. Digamos que es una pequeña ventaja. En ese tiempo incluso cuando solo eran unas potrillas ya eran muy hábiles en la magia y yo apenas terminaba de comprender como utilizarla correctamente, era… realmente malo – menciono Fenrir riendo sorprendiendo a Trixie. – Cery fue la que nos enseñó todo lo que sabemos, a Celestia le ayudo a encontrar su hechizo para elevar el sol al igual que su padre, en cuanto a Luna la ayudo a descubrir 2 hechizo que solo ella puede hacer, controlar el astro nocturno y velar los sueños de todos.

-¿y qué hay de ti? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No soy un pony Trixie.

-Tienes sangre de muchos de nosotros debes tener algún hechizo que solo te pertenezca a ti.

-Uso la magia de ustedes, como podría tener un hechizo.

-Ningunpony… es decir ninguno de nosotros sabe si puede ser, ni siquiera tú si no lo intentas.

-Trixie, tengo viviendo miles de años y eso nunca ocurrió.

-¿Lo intentaste alguna vez en alguno de esos miles de años?

-Touche!, Nunca lo había pensado siquiera.

-Bueno tal vez es posible. – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar su capa para cubrir a la princesa.

-te propongo algo, aprende el hechizo de Luna en menos de una semana y yo intentare encontrar ese hechizo. – menciono Fenrir mirando hacia el fuego pero no se notaba algún rastro de ironía en su voz.

-Hecho. – Menciono Trixie sin dudarlo – solo que ¿por qué habrá elegido 5 días? – pregunto Trixie volteando hacia la princesa.

-Porque ella lo aprendió en 7 días – menciono Fenrir riendo – cualquier maestro quiere que sus estudiantes lo superen.

-Imposible – menciono Trixie sorprendida. – Luna posiblemente es la Alicornio más poderosa de Equestria, ¿Cómo podría una simple unicornio superarla?.

-Si ella misma te lo pidió de esa forma es porque ella quiere que eso suceda, de ti depende lo que pueda pasar Trixie… y estoy seguro que… Celestia hace lo mismo con Twilight.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo – reclamo Trixie entrecerrando los ojos.

-Pero es la verdad.

-Bueno primero te demostrare que puedo aprenderlo en menos de 7 días, después veremos si puedo alcanzar a Twilight para empezar... aunque creo que aun así es una meta muy ambiciosa… Twilight… es simplemente asombrosa. – admitió Trixie

-Por un momento creí que aun te quedaba algo de resentimiento hacia ella.

-solo fue un tonto sentimiento que nació por una circunstancia equivocada, en la cual yo era la que no entendía. Pero no más, no tengo resentimiento, al contrario, la estimo mucho… pero nunca digas que dije eso. – menciono Trixie.

-Hecho. – menciono Fenrir riendo.

-Lo siento te interrumpí y tengo curiosidad, si no te molesta me podrías contar ¿qué paso después?- pregunto Trixie aun intrigada en la historia.

-Bueno después de algún tiempo me sentía frustrado ya que por más que lo intentara Celestia y Luna siempre eran mejores, me tomo poco más de un año poder realizar hechizos decentes en ese entonces ya había aprendido el idioma pero al parecer aun querían mantenerme en secreto mientras Cery realizaba todas las tareas, incluso las que me correspondían, de nuevo el deseo por querer ayudar, por querer ser de utilidad surgió en mi como un impulso que no podía contener y sin saber que esperar me decidí a hacer algo por ellos, si necesitaban mi ayuda para resguardar los elementos lo haría sin hacerlos esperar más, lo que sucediera después conmigo solo sería cuestión de tiempo. Así que sin que nadie lo supiera me dirigí hacia el antiguo cofre mágico que lo reguardaban en la torre principal del castillo, al abrirlo solo parecían ser rocas translucidas de distintos colores, no le tome importancia y tome el que estaba más cerca de mí, cuando lo hice de inmediato comenzó a brillar uniéndose a mi cuerpo, no recuerdo nada mas de esa noche, perdí el conocimiento y desperté… 1 mes después en el pequeño hospital.

-¿1 mes!? – menciono Trixie sorprendida.

-Que puedo decir… tengo el sueño pesado - menciono Fenrir riendo - Si, al no ser de su misma especie no tenía la misma fortaleza para resguardarlo de inmediato, y apenas sabia utilizar magia, mi cuerpo sucumbió, pero dicen que a pesar de que intentaron retirarlo, no les fue posible, me encontraba en un coma profundo pero aun así me reusaba a deshacerme de él, si quería ser útil debía poder soportarlo, y así fue, desde ese día el elemento de la magia se quedó conmigo. Aún recuerdo el rostro de Cery, Celestia y Luna cuando desperté, estaban muy preocupadas por mí, sin decir nada solo corriendo hasta donde me encontraba para abrazarme mientras lloraban… ese día fue la primera vez que sentí algo así, me sentí feliz por saber que se preocupaban por mí pero al mismo tiempo triste por haberlas hecho pasar por eso. A pesar de no ser como ellas y de solo haberme conocido desde hace poco tiempo, realmente me estimaban, todos esos sentimientos eran nuevos para mí.

Poco después me otorgaron mi primera encomienda la cual consistía en acompañar a Cery y a un equipo de guardias para entregar provisiones a los pueblos cercanos sirviéndoles como escolta, a la mitad del camino me di cuenta que Cery a pesar de la ordenes que nos habían encomendado no planeaba separar el grupo para dirigirnos a ambos pueblos, le insistí que confiara en mí que podía hacerlo por lo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, nos separamos no sin antes ver su mirada preocupada en repetidas ocasiones mientras se alejaba, pero no la decepcionaría, llevaría a los guardias a salvo al pueblo sin importar lo que pasara. Seguí avanzando junto a ellos poniendo a prueba varios de los hechizos que Cery nos había enseñado entre ellos el rastreo mágico el cual consistía en ubicar a cualquier ser vivo por medio de su magia interna, podía sentir a los 5 guardias que se alejaban y junto a ellos la magia de Cery la cual me parecía enorme a comparación y por su puesto los 5 guardias que me acompañaban, todo parecía ir bien llegamos al pueblo entregando la carga y de la misma forma emprendimos en viaje de regreso, fue en ese momento cuando sentí una aura mágica diferente, esta no se sentía igual a la que hubiera sentido antes y se dirigía rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Cery, sin pensarlo avanzamos rápidamente por el bosque hasta llegar donde se encontraban, debí tardar 30 minutos por los menos en los cuales las auras se multiplicaban rápidamente desapareciendo alguna de vez en cuando, cuando llegue la cuadrilla comandada por Cery estaba rodeada por un grupo d Simargls era la primera vez que veía uno a parte de Cery y por la mirada ellos también estaban sorprendidos de verme y aún más por la armadura del reino que llevaba, alrededor había 5 Simargls más en el suelo por lo cual comprendí por que las presencias se habían desvanecido pero ninguno de ellos estaba herido de gravedad, una cualidad o defecto de mi querida mentora, jamás se atrevió a lastimar de gravedad a nadie. Sin perder el tiempo me agrupe donde se encontraba Cery seguido por los guardias recibiendo solo un sutil regaño de parte de ella – "Te dije que no vinieras sin sentías estas auras" – menciono aun manteniendo una mirada penetrante hacia enfrente. Yo solo le sonreí ya que parecía que en lugar de molestarla le alegraba que estuviera con ella en ese momento. Poco después dos de ellos se abalanzaron en nuestra contra, simplemente miraba los movimientos de Cery la cual permanecía en una completa calma, sus ojos destellaron segundos más tarde formando un circulo de luz debajo de uno de los Simargl que después estallo en una columna de rayos eléctricos sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia cayó al suelo inconsciente haciendo que el segundo se detuviera. –"Se los he pedido de cientos de formas y cientos de veces, no quiero pelear con ustedes salgan del reino de Equestria, ahora." – menciono Cery pero no hubo ninguna reacción. Cery simplemente se dio la vuelta indicándole a los guardias que siguieran avanzando, los Simargls solo la miraban mientras se retiraba, cuando me disponía a seguirla alcance a ver un tenue resplandor casi en mi punto ciego cuando voltee una especie de lanza se dirigía hacia Cery, no se qué paso en ese momento, de hecho era muy probable que Cery ya se hubiera percatado y hubiera eliminado ese hechizo sin ningún problema, pero en ese momento solo pensé en protegerla, no había tiempo para un hechizo por lo que extendí mi ala lo más rápido que pude, la lanza de luz se incrusto profundo en ella, pero no sentí nada, lo único que hice después fue voltear para ver si ella se encontraba bien, vi su expresión aterrada al verme herido, de inmediato lanzo un hechizo que derribo a casi todos los Simarlg y los que corrieron con la suerte de estar fuera del rango huyeron cuando antes, en ese momento la lanza de luz se desvaneció, Cery avanzo hacia mi haciendo que me recostara.

-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?", no me habría alcanzado, lo tenía bajo control – me reclamo preocupada al ver mi ala mal herida, no pude responder, solo sonreí al ver que se encontraba ilesa era lo único que me importaba, de inmediato de las provisiones hizo levitar algunos frascos para desinfectar mi herida, no menciono ninguna palabra mientras me curaba pero podía ver su preocupación en sus ojos que después se tornó en alivio cuando se dio cuenta que no era grave. –"No lo vuelvas a hacer, no quiero que expongas tu vida de esa manera, por favor." – me dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-''Estoy bien, y si recuerdo bien teníamos que protegernos unos a otros, no dejare que algo les pase" – le respondí sintiendo como sus alas me rodeaban después escuchando un bajo pero honesto "Gracias." – a partir de ese día, no importaría lo que pasara, no importa que tuviera que entregar, jamás dejaría que la lastimaran. – menciono Fenrir mientras su mirada decaía hacia el fuego. Trixie al verlo imagino lo que debió pasar en su mente en ese momento, algo muy doloroso, pero minutos antes su expresión era diferente como si cada vez que mencionara su nombre le hiciera viajar hacia un pasado agradable.

-y dime, ¿cómo era ella?, es decir, que le gustaba, o que no – Menciono Trixie sonriendo intentando regresarlo hacia los recuerdo que le habían hecho estar en paz. Fenrir la miro por un momento antes de cerrar sus ojos unos cuantos segundos.

-Ella era alegre, jamás la vi molesta… no realmente, solo fingía estarlo cuando no le poníamos atención, era muy estricta a la hora de tomar el rol de mentora. Pero nunca sobre nuestro propio bienestar, tal y como lo hace Luna. En los días fríos solía suspender la práctica y recostarse en el césped sintiendo el viento y en algunas ocasiones se quedaba dormida, y por el contrario realmente odiaba los días calurosos era muy graciosa ya que en esos días no le gustaba salir del castillo y hacia lo posible por permanecer ahí, recuerdo que también amaba comer panecillos, aunque después de eso sufría dolor de estómago ya que su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado y aun con eso no le importaba seguirlos comiendo, decía que así tal vez algún día se acostumbraría y podría comer todos los que quisiera. No era muy buena cocinera, de hecho Celestia y Luna desaparecían cuando mencionaba que quería preparar algo, pero eso no impedía que siempre lo intentara. – menciono Fenrir sonriendo haciendo que en la mente de Trixie llegara de inmediato el recuerdo de la comida de Twilight. – Recuerdo también lo mucho que amaba sus paseos por el bosque acompañada de sus dos queridas estudiantes, siempre tomaba un día a la semana en el cual todo pareciera ser más tranquilo subía a las pequeñas en su espalda y caminaba por el bosque hasta el lago central, podía pasar horas jugando con ellas, contándoles historias, nadando o simplemente descansando, en sus palabras eran sus días favoritos y la mejor manera en que podría pasar el tiempo, siempre en compañía de quienes más quería, "Por siempre y para siempre estaremos juntos… a pesar de todo…" - menciono Fenrir haciendo que su voz se cortara por un momento. – Eran sus palabras favoritas… sin importar las circunstancias siempre sabía que decir para hacerte olvidar esos problemas – menciono Fenrir mientras una lagrima salía de sus ojos, intentando ocultarlo volteo hacia otro lado limpiándolas rápidamente. -Debí ser yo…– Menciono Fenrir perdiendo su vista en el fuego, Trixie lo miro por un momento sin poder preguntar lo que sucedía ya que era evidente cual recuerdo había llegado hasta él.

-No digas eso Fenrir. – menciono Trixie intentando alejar esa idea de su mente.

-Es cierto Trixie…de haber sido yo todo estría mejor, no les habría causado problemas, no las hubiera lastimado… Incluso en ese tiempo, yo solo intente ayudar pero hice todo lo contrario, recuerdo que en esos dias todo en el reino parecía haber mejorado, no habíamos tenido ataques de Simarlgs, y cada pony ayudaba a albergar el equilibrio de la magia, Cery y yo habíamos logrado resguardar los elementos incluso crear algunos más los cuales no solo nos pertenecían, cada pony del reino parecía comprenderlos lo cual lo hacía mucho más fácil para nosotros.

Un día, el Rey solicito mi presencia, solo estábamos él y yo en ese cuarto, algo que nunca pasaba, después de cruzar algunas palabras sin ninguna demora comenzó a explicarme en qué consistía el equilibro de los elementos, a pesar de que todo podría estar mejorando al mismo tiempo algo empeoraba, los elementos de Luz tenían nuestro resguardo pero por el contrario los elementos oscuros permanecían libres lo cual podía ser muy peligroso en esas circunstancias, lo único que me preocupo al escuchar sus palabras fue la seguridad de todos ellos, por lo cual pregunte si alguno lo sabía, pero solo respondió que nosotros éramos los únicos que lo sabíamos solo faltaba Cery y nadie jamás lo sabría. Ante la duda y el miedo que sentía solo logre preguntar qué pasaría si Cery resguardaba esos elementos dentro de ella, a lo que solo pudo responder que era muy probable que no lo soportara, al no tener sangre de Alicornio no era posible asegurar que la luz fuera lo que siguiera dominando en ella, sin dudarlo le mencione que yo me haría cargo, si Cery resguardaba la mayoría de los elementos de luz yo podría hacerlo con sus contra partes sin que hubiera un cambio en mí. De inmediato me miro como si esa idea hubiera estado en su mente todo el tiempo, sin mencionar palabra alguna me acerque mirándolo fijamente haciéndole notar que mi decisión no cambiaría, de ninguna manera permitiría que algo le pasara o que tuviera que vivir sintiendo sobre ella tan terribles deseos. El Rey lo dudo por un minuto antes de hacer levitar unas esferas rojas sobre él, cuando absorbí la primera un sentimiento de odio me inundo, nunca había conocido algo así y era la primera vez que lo sentía, pero eso solo me hizo aferrarme a mi decisión por lo que fingí no sentir nada, al ver esa reacción no dudo en darme las siguientes, sentí de inmediato el peso de todos los demás, sentí que podía ser consumido por eso en cualquier momento hasta que recordé el motivo por el cual lo hacía, debía proteger a Celestia, Luna y Cery, ese deseo y algunos más sin duda eran mucho más fuertes que los sentimientos que los elementos oscuros alojaban en mí, cuando los logre contener eleve mi vista nublada hacia el Rey el cual solo sonrió, creí que podía soportarlo – menciono Fenrir frunciendo el ceño mientras su mirada se incrustaba directamente en la llamas. - Después de ese día, todo parecía estar normal y así fue por los próximos 3 años, vivíamos felices pero poco después volvimos a saber sobre los Simargls, habían atacado el pueblo del norte haciendo que este prácticamente desapareciera.

Eso solo fue el principio, los ataques se incrementaron siempre de la misma forma organizada, silenciosa y devastadora, era imposible saber dónde atacarían, resistimos por algunos meses más hasta que un día supe exactamente hacia donde se dirigían al identificar por fin sus auras, sin dudarlo nos dirigimos hacia ese punto dejando el castillos en resguardo de la Reina y Cery, pero al llegar no había nada, todo lucia normal como si ese pueblo nunca hubiera sido siquiera opción para ser el blanco… era una trampa. De inmediato regresamos lo más rápido que pudimos habíamos perdido 3 horas las cuales fueron suficientes para que un pueblo cerca de Canterlot fuera atacado cuando llegamos atacamos a los Simargls sin permitir que hubiera más daños, de nuevo recibiros la noticia que otros 3 pueblos también estaban siendo atacados, habían logrado dispersarnos por lo que acudí en la ayuda de varios de esos pueblos, cuando creí que todo estaba en calma regrese al castillo para cerciorarme que la Reina, Cery y las pequeñas se encontraran a salvo… solo estaban la Reina y las pequeñas, Cery había decidido anticipar los ataque en un pueblo más, el mismo donde el Rey se encontraba. Sin dudarlo volé lo más rápido que pude, las sospechas de Cery fueron acertadas, se escuchaban estruendos de batalla cerca del pueblo pero no habían conseguido llegar a el, a lo lejos pude ver al rey enfrentando a los Simargls en compañía de su guardia conformada por solo unicornios, cuando me dirigía hacia ellos escuche un grito… ese grito aun esta en mi mente tan nítido como ese dia, era Cery, sin pensar ni un solo momento cambie la dirección hacia donde había escuchado, Cery se encontraba rodeada por una jauría completa de Simargls liderados por el mismo Simarlg que me había lanzado un hechizo y que Cery había perdonado.

Cery sangraba de su pata sin poderla apoyar en el suelo, en ese momento sentí como todos los sentimiento albergados en mí se mantenían en caos, pude notar un destello rojizo en mis ojos al cual no le di importancia volando hacia donde encontraba con la única intención de protegerla, cuando aterrice lo hice frente a Cery la cual sonrió un poco pero cuando voltee su mirada cambio, me vio asustada, el color de mi pelaje se estaba volviendo más oscuro lentamente, pero no podía evitarlo, la habían lastimado y lo único que quería era desaparecerlos, ninguno se movía, todos me miraban con ese mismo temor, Poco después Cery se armó de valor avanzado lentamente hacia donde yo me encontraba poniendo un ala sobre mi espalda, de inmediato esos sentimientos se esfumaban haciéndome regresar lentamente a mi estado natural. Algo ocurrió conmigo en ese momento, mi vista se nublo y casi perdía mis fuerzas haciéndome caer, era algo que no me podía permitir, Cery al verme lanzo algunos hechizo en contra de los Simargls dándome tiempo para recuperarme, logro sacar de combate a por lo menos tres de ellos, al sentirme bien una vez más me agrupe junto a ella ayudándola a repeler los ataques. "-¿Te encuentras bien?" – le pregunte siendo lo único que me importaba, estaba muy preocupado por ella, pero ella solo afirmo con la cabeza con una hermosa sonrisa que nunca me cansaba de ver, después de una intensa hora ya solo faltaban 2, uno de ellos se dio la vuelta y huyo pero el Simargl que podía usar magia se quedó mirando fijamente hacia nosotros, estábamos muy cansados casi sin energías pero ya había terminado. "Vete de aquí" – menciono Cery intentando de nuevo terminar con la violencia. El Simargl bajo su mirada observando a sus compañeros después nos miró fijo y se dio la vuelta comenzando a avanzar. Cery dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y me dedico una sonrisa, "de verdad Ancio que esto termine" me dijo al parecer sintiéndose culpable por lo que había hecho, de inmediato le ofrecía ayuda apoyándola en mi para que pudiera caminar, despacio avanzamos un poco. Me sentía aliviado, ella estaba a salvo, su herida no era grave. "te llevare a casa, vamos a curarte" – le dije mientras la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía, me dio mucho miedo verla lastimada, ella se sorprendió un poco pero del mismo modo me devolvió el abrazo, era fuerte y cálido, me sentí tan feliz que se encontrara bien que me permití pensar en la idea de jamás separarme de ella, siempre estaría ahí para protegerla. poco después esa calma se fue… sentí como me movía con todas sus fuerzas hacia un lado, al girar solo pude ver al Simargl sonriendo, poco a poco Cery perdía fuerzas, una lanza de luz había golpeado directamente en su espalda desapareciendo después agudizando la hemorragia, sin fuerzas cayó al suelo, lo único que vi fue la sonrisa de satisfacción del Simargl, en ese momento sentí todos esos sentimientos regresar y estallar dentro de mí, mis ojos de nuevo mostraban ese panorama rojizo y mi pelaje se tornaba en un profundo negro. "No… no lo hagas" menciono Cery estirando una de sus patas hacia mí pero la ignore por completo, sin pensarlo me lance hacia el cuello del Simargl hundiendo mis colmillos en él lo más fuerte que pude, aun siento sus huesos romperse el sabor de la sangre mientras era expulsada de el mientras lentamente perdía la vida, cuando callo su cuerpo al suelo lo observe por un momento sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento, al contrario, me sentía satisfecho, de inmediato sacudí mi cabeza recordando a Cery y corrí hacia ella, ella me miro con lágrimas en sus ojos sin duda decepcionada por lo que había hecho. "no te vuelvas como ellos, no lo hagas, nosotros no somos así", me dijo atrayéndome a ella para después abrazarme una vez más. Yo respondí el abrazo y preocupado la hice levitar hacia mi espalda, no podía volar ya que si lo hacia la lastimaría o podía hacerla caer, mi hechizo de levitación no era suficiente, en ese momento, desesperado grite por ayuda pero no había nadie cerca, después eleve mi mirada al cielo, a lo lejos pude ver la escolta del Rey acompañándolo de regreso a Canterlot, grite lo más fuerte que pude pero ninguno me escucho, con todas mis fuerzas aullé intentando que me escucharan, lo único que recuerdo es haberlos visto detenerse, el rey volteo hacia donde me encontraba, vi claramente sus ojos puestos en mi pero… solo continuaron… continuaron como si no nos hubieran visto… nos abandonaron.

Una vez más sentí ese rencor naciendo en mí, no lo podía creer, ninguno de ellos se dirigía hasta donde estábamos. Cery perdía fuerzas rápidamente por la pérdida de sangre, corrí rápido entre los arboles solo sintiendo su débil respiración, aún faltaba mucho. "Espera un poco" – menciono haciendo que me detuviera. "¿podrías ayudarme a bajar solo un momento?" – me pregunto sonriendo, yo le dije que no, faltaba mucho camino y no teníamos tiempo, pero insistió, despacio la baje y la recargue debajo de un árbol. "aguanta, aguanta por favor, iré por ayuda, volare hasta el castillo y tardare mucho menos" le dije desesperado, mis ojos se humedecían y mi preocupación me dominaba, cuando intente volar ella me detuvo con un hechizo. "Espera… no te vayas" – me dijo sonriendo. –"pero Cery tengo que ir, necesitas ayuda" – le mencione pero ella se negó – "mejor esperamos, ellos nos vieron, se que volverán solo confía, jamás nos abandonarían" – me dijo mientras tosía "No me dejes sola". Con todo el dolor que me hacía tomar esa decisión la obedecí como siempre lo hacía, "jamás lo aria" – le mencione recostándome a su lado recargándola en mí, ella solo acomodo su cabeza –"Te sientes muy cálido" me dijo mientras notaba como se encogía – "Tengo un poco de frio" – me dijo tosiendo de nuevo, de inmediato la rodee con mi ala intentando ofrecerle calor –"así está mejor" – me dijo recargándose –"¿mañana iremos al lago con las pequeñas verdad?" – me pregunto. Le respondí de inmediato que si ya que no había podido acompañarlas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero desde ese momento me jure que si ella se recuperaba no me alejaría de ella nunca más, viviría siempre por ella y para ella, mi vida le pertenecía, esperamos mucho tiempo pero nadie volvió, intente levantarme para llevarla pero ella me detuvo, una vez más. –"no… no te vayas" – me dijo preocupada. –"Cery por favor… ellos no nos van a ayudar"- le respondí molesto y abordado por el miedo. Cery solo negó con la cabeza y me abrazo más fuerte, -"Fenrir" – me dijo llamando mi atención. –"gracias por cuidar de mi… " – Menciono, -"descuida, siempre lo haré "– le mencione interrumpiéndola. –"agradezco que hayas cuidado de mí, pero ahora las pequeñas te necesitan, debes ir con ellas" – me dijo mirándome con una sonrisa – "no, no te dejare" – le afirme. –"tienes que hacerlo" – menciono recargándose en mí. En ese momento me di cuenta que sus patas ya no respondían más. Me levante para llevarla conmigo aun que se opusiera pero apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos, de nuevo me sonrió –"Fenrir…" – me dijo con mucho esfuerzo. –"dime…" – le dije dejando caer mis lágrimas al comprender lo que pasaba. –"Enséñales… enséñales todo lo que puedas, sé que tu podrás hacerlo, no permitas que nada te cambie, siempre tienes que ser el mismo, me alegro mucho haberte conocido, yo… los amo a los tres." – me dijo mientras sus ojos perdían su brillo. –"prométeme que siempre serán felices"- me dijo recargándose en mi –"te lo prometo"- le dije sintiendo como sus fuerzas se iban. La llame una y otra vez pero no respondía,… No quería pensar lo peor, la hice levitar a mi espalda y corrí lo más rápido que pude, podía aun sentir los latidos de su corazón, estaba casi inconsciente pero aun luchaba. –"Aguanta un poco más, ya casi llegamos, ya no falta mucho, por favor aguanta"- le suplique sintiendo como mis palabras le daban un poco de fuerza –"Recuerda que mañana iremos al lago… pasaremos todo el día ahí, te llevare tus pastelillos favoritos, jugaremos con las pequeñas y después descansaremos bajo el árbol sintiendo el viento frio como te gusta." – le dije sin poder controlar mi llanto, sentí un ligero movimiento en mi espalda y solo menciono - "Eso suena muy bien, quiero ir al lago… ¿te quedaras conmigo?" – Me pregunto –"por siempre y para siempre a pesar de todo" – le respondió mientras sonreía un poco, después reposo su cabeza. -"esperare con ansias, pero por ahora creo que dormiré un poquito." – Menciono –"no Cery, por favor no te duermas, no cierres tus ojos"- le dije sin recibir respuesta, en ese momento podía escuchar sus latidos a cada paso que daba, a la distancia pude ver el castillo pero… ya no pude sentir el corazón de Cery. Cuando llegue algunos guardias apuntaron algunas lanzas hacia mí al no reconocerme, pero cuando vieron a Cery me dejaron pasar, la lleve al hospital colocándola con cuidado en una de las camas, y de inmediato me sacaron, espere afuera por horas poco después el medico salió del cuarto… Cery… no lo logro, desde que esa lanza hirió su espalda lo había hecho de forma muy grave, ella solo estaba soportando por mí, quería pasar sus últimos momentos a mi lado. Quise creer que siempre habría tiempo, creí que siempre tendría la oportunidad de estar a su lado, creí que siempre estaríamos juntos…, que siempre tendría la oportunidad de decirle cuanto la amaba, de haberlo sabido hubiera aprovechado cada momento viviéndolo como si fuera el ultimo, pero todos siempre decimos lo mismo cuando ya es tarde, ¿no es así? – menciono Fenrir cerrando sus ojos intentando no derramar alguna lagrima.

-No – respondió Trixie sonriendo un poco con lágrimas en sus ojos. – lo único que hacemos es culparnos de lo que paso, mirando siempre hacia lo que no hicimos, pero que hay de lo que hicimos, que hay de todos esos buenos momentos, tan solo dime, ¿la hiciste sonreír alguna vez?

-yo… si lo hice.

-¿La abrazaste todas las veces que pudiste?, ¿le mostraste tu cariño por pequeños que fueran los detalles?, ¿hiciste lo que pudiste para limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos cuando lo necesitara?... simplemente tenemos que pensar en eso, estoy segura que también le brindaste momentos de felicidad que recordó durante toda su vida y al mismo tiempo ella hizo lo mismo, no tienes por qué sentirte arrepentido, si nos faltó algo, está bien, jamás podríamos hacerlo todo, pero lo que hicimos está ahí, siempre presente, jamás dejes que lo que nunca existió supere a lo que en realidad viviste, aférrate a eso porque para bien o para mal eso siempre lo tendrás dentro de tu corazón.

-Gracias Trixie – menciono Fenrir limpiando una lagrima que intentaba salir, poco después Trixie con cuidado se tele transporto hasta estar frente a él dándole un abrazo, cuando se apartó estiro su casco hacia enfrente.

-Vivamos por ellas hasta que podamos ir a donde se encuentren – menciono Trixie sintiendo como Fenrir ponía su pata sobre su pequeño caso.

-Hasta entonces – menciono Fenrir sonriendo.

-bueno ya no pensemos en cosas tristes o me pondré a llorar otra vez…, ven acompáñame. -Menciono Trixie avanzando hacia el lago seguida por Fenrir.

-¿para qué? – pregunto Fenrir.

-Bueno es la ventaja de tener dos mentores, quiero que me enseñes uno de tus hechizos. ¿Puedes?

-No si deba, recuerda que Luna quiere que descanses.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Cual hechizo? – pregunto Fenrir intrigado.

-El rastro mágico, no sé cómo lo haces pero me gustaría aprenderlo.

-De acuerdo… ¿Recuerdas lo que te menciono Luna con el primer hechizo?

-Si claro.

-Cierra tus ojos – menciono Fenrir, Trixie obedeció de inmediato sentándose. – Escucha el viento, intenta sentir cada parte de este lugar, la tierra bajo tus cascos, los sonidos y aún más importante los seres vivos que hay a tu alrededor.

-¿Eso es posible? pero… - Menciono Trixie sintiendo la pata de Fenrir sobre su cabeza.

-Deja de distraerte, deja de pensar tanto las cosas, solo hazlas.

-pero.

-Hazlo!

-Está bien está bien… que carácter…. – menciono Trixie cerrando los ojos - veamos… siento el viento, escucho el agua del lago, puedo oler la fragancia de los arboles… y - pensó Trixie sintiendo un golpe en su cabeza. – ¿Por qué hiciste eso!?– Relincho Trixie.

-Te dormiste tonta!. – afirmo Fenrir. Trixie simplemente puso su casco sobre su cabeza guiñando el ojo. –Concéntrate en tu entorno no en tus pensamientos.

-Está bien- menciono Trixie intentándolo de nuevo por una hora más – No siento nada, todo es exactamente igual nada cambio- menciono Trixie abriendo sus ojos molesta volteando hacia su lado izquierdo, al ver a Fenrir giro para lanzar un hechizo sobre la princesa para cubrirla de nuevo con la manta provocando una sonrisa en Fenrir. – ¿qué es tan gracioso?

-¿Estas segura que no sentiste nada? – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Trixie levantara su ceja en señal de duda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Supiste de inmediato donde me encontraba aunque no hice ningún ruido al moverme incluso supiste que Luna se había movido tirando la manta ¿y dices que no sientes nada?, eso es lo gracioso.

-Yo solo…yo… - tartamudeo Trixie al darse cuenta.

-Podrá parecer algo muy sencillo pero lo estas logrando. No eres tan mala en esto después de todo.

-Supongo eso es un cumplido. – menciono Trixie entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Inténtalo otra vez- menciono Fenrir, Trixie rio para después intentarlo.

_**A la mañana siguiente… **_

Luna despertaba bostezando sintiendo bajo su ala a su estudiante, despacio se levantó entrecerrando los ojos intentando acostumbrarse a la luz de la cálida mañana, cuando se pudo acostumbrar invoco un hechizo tomando el astro y ocultándolo lentamente en el horizonte.

\- Celestia se molestara, es la segunda vez - menciono Luna riendo, despacio estiro sus cascos para después avanzar al lago para beber un poco de agua, cuando giro su vista pudo ver unas marcas en el suelo muy parecidas a círculos concéntricos que aumentaban de tamaño - Estos testarudos - menciono Luna frunciendo el ceño avanzando hacia donde se encontraban aun dormidos.

-Es hora de despertar... – menciono Luna sin recibir respuesta – Vamos es hora de levantarse – insistió Luna solo recibiendo un par de gruñidos, despacio se acercó un poco más poniendo un casco frente a su boca y aclarando su garganta – Dije… que es hora de despertarse! – Menciono utilizando la voz real de Canterlot haciendo que los dos saltaran.

-¿Que paso que paso? – menciono Trixie avanzando hacia atrás chochando contra un árbol.

-No tenías por qué hacer eso – menciono Fenrir cubriendo du orejas.

-Bueno, como ninguno de los dos me hizo caso de descansar cuando debieron de hacerlo supongo que tendré que eliminar todas esas energías para esta noche – menciono Luna con una sonrisa sombría. Haciendo que Trixie y Fenrir solo se miraran. – Ahora conocerán a la Luna exigente. – menciono avanzando hacia la planicie del lago.

-Creo que te metí en problemas… lo siento. – menciono Fenrir

-No te preocupes… ¿le decimos que ya puedo transformarme en cosas un poco más grandes que yo?, tal vez eso lo compense.

-No, déjala molestarse un rato le hace bien – menciono Fenrir riendo. – además si le dices eso la dejaras sin ideas, toma en cuenta de que también es su primera vez enseñando.

-Oh entiendo. Entonces que hacemos.

-hay que ir con ella, no querrás que se enoje enserio.

-De acuerdo – menciono Trixie riendo avanzando hacia donde se encontraba Luna.

-Trixie… - menciono Fenrir deteniéndola.

-Dime.

-Gracias. – menciono Fenrir sonriendo.

-A ti.

-Los estoy esperando. – menciono Luna con un tono molesto.

-Mejor vamos antes de que la princesa sueñitos se moleste más. –menciono Fenrir riendo seguido de Trixie.

\- Espero se encuentren bien, Sunset, Twilight, prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo para alcanzarlas, solo esperen, sere tan fuerte como ustedes, es una promesa - pensó Trixie sonriendo mientras avanzaba.


	19. Destino

**Hope**

**Capítulo 19 – Destino.**

_**Algunos días después…**_

Trixie se levantaba estirando sus cascos dejando escapar un bostezo, su sueño había sido prolongado y placentero al haberse acostumbrado a los cambios de temperatura, despacio volteo a mirar a la princesa la cual dormía con una sonrisa en su rostro, despacio coloco su casco en sus espalda moviéndola despacio.

-Luna… Luna ya es hora – menciono Trixie intentando despertarla ya que el sol estaba a punto de salir, Luna despacio abrió los ojos bostezando.

-Gracias Trixie – menciono Luna sonriendo para después lanzar su hechizo ocultando el astro, de inmediato el sol salía del otro extremo del volcán como si Celestia solo hubiera estado esperando. –Justo a tiempo – menciono Luna sonriendo aliviada ante la sonrisa de Trixie. – ¿Estas lista para hoy pequeña?

-Ahora que lo dice, cada vez que iba a visitar un pueblo o ciudad me sentía muy nerviosa, pero esta vez solo quiero saber que pasara, más que nerviosa me siento ansiosa. Es decir, siento que estoy recuperando poco a poco la emoción que sentía antes de ofrecer algún espectáculo, esa alegría al estar a punto de subir y ver a todos sonriendo mirando atentos. Trixie… vuelve a ser Trixie. – menciono sonriendo.

-Me alegra escucharlo, lamento no poder acompañarte.

-No se preocupe, pero espero que algún día pueda acompañarme en el público, sería un gran honor para mí.

-Es un hecho. – menciono Luna estirando su casco hacia Trixie la cual no dudo en responder chocando el suyo. Poco después Luna volteo al escuchar un ronquido enfrente. – Se está volviendo holgazán – menciono Luna entre cerrando sus ojos. – Tal vez podría… - menciono Luna levantándose invocando un hechizo alrededor de él.

\- Princesa… - menciono Trixie negando con la cabeza.

-Pero es que… está bien… solo porque tú me lo pides. – menciono Luna sonriendo dispersando el hechizo. – ¿a dónde iras esta vez pequeña?

-_**Manehatten.**_ – menciono Trixie revisando su mapa.

-buena elección pequeña. Tienes mis mejores deseos. – menciono Luna reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Gracias princesa.

-Hey tu despierta – menciono Luna lanzándole una ramita que golpeo directo en su cabeza, Trixie miro sorprendida un momento antes de poner su casco frente a su rostro.

-Estoy despierto – menciono Fenrir sin abrir los ojos. – No tenías que arrojarme eso – reclamo levantándose.

-Wooo esperen, esperen – menciono Trixie interponiéndose entre los dos separándolos con sus cascos – vamos no empiecen a pelear. – menciono Trixie haciendo que Fenrir simplemente mirara hacia Luna para después entrar al amuleto. – Gracias. – menciono Trixie sonriendo. – Princesa – menciono Trixie acercando el amuleto a ella.

-S…. ¿si? – mención Luna con duda.

-Le debe una disculpa.

-¿Que!? – exclamo Luna negando con su cabeza cruzando sus cascos. - ¿Por qué yo?

-Por qué esta vez el no hizo nada – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Pero….Pero…

-Princesa – insistió Trixie.

-Está bien, está bien… Lo siento – menciono Luna.

-Gracias. – menciono Trixie sonriendo. – Bueno es hora de comenzar un buen día – menciono Trixie avanzando hacia el lago. – Luna la miraba recordando la poni temerosa de lo que pudiera suceder y asustada por su pasado irse convirtiendo en una unicornio decidida y alegre, faltaba aun mucho para que Trixie pudiera superarlo todo pero tal parecía que el camino era el indicado, La princesa solo sonrió en satisfacción antes de seguirla arrastrando la carreta de Trixie al lago mientras arreglaba su melena.

-¿Lista pequeña? – menciono Luna entregándole la carreta.

-Lista – menciono Trixie levantando su casco.

Luna cerro sus ojos invocando un circulo alrededor de ellos, mientras el destello se intensificaba el paisaje de aquel volcán se desvanecía para ser sustituido por un camino largo rodeado por una enorme planicie de césped, algunos metros al frente se encontraba la enorme ciudad.

-Bueno pequeña te deseo mucho éxito, ven aquí – menciono Luna abrazándola sintiendo de inmediato los cascos de Trixie en respuesta.

-Muchas gracias.

-Cuando estén listos para regresar solo avísenme – menciono Luna sonriendo.

-Claro Princesa, hasta pronto – menciono Trixie viendo como Luna invocaba de nuevo el círculo desapareciendo mientras agitaba su casco.

-Una ciudad más – menciono Trixie sonriendo mirando hacia el camino que conducía hacia una concurrida calle.

\- Tal vez debiste dejarla hasta al último. – menciono Fenrir.

\- Si puedo hacerlo aquí puedo en cualquier lugar. ¿No crees? – respondió Trixie avanzando lentamente.

-Supongo.

-No me estas ayudando.

\- Nunca dije que no podrías. – aclaro Fenrir de inmediato.

-Eso está mejor – menciono Trixie riendo siguiendo el camino en un trote constante hasta entrar a la gran ciudad. Pero antes de poder llegar levanto un poco más sus orejas y las dirigió un poco hacia atrás logrando percibir un sonido, de inmediato volteo e intento escuchar mejor, parecían gritos de auxilio provenientes de una colina cercana, Trixie dejo su carreta aun costado y galopo lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde provenían los gritos, en la cima de la colina en un camino estrecho proveniente de las montañas, una pony terrestre parecía estar sosteniendo una gran carreta apenas conteniendo su peso para que esta no callera cuesta abajo, Trixie de inmediato invoco un destello en su cuerno para tele transportarse pero en ese momento las patas de la pony cedieron siendo arrastrada por la carreta cuesta abajo.

-A…Ayúdenme por favor.! – Grito la poni sin tener control de la carreta mientras se aproximaba rápidamente hacia la curva donde se avecinaba inminente un devastador choque contra las rocas. Trixie sin pensarlo se tele transporto frente a la carreta para después reunir una considerable cantidad de magia formando un muro de luz azulada frente a ella, cuando la carreta estaba a punto de chocar cerro los ojos y planto firmemente sus cascos, el muro funcionaba como un resorte que reducía lentamente la velocidad de la carreta, el impulso de la misma arrastro un poco a Trixie hacia atrás a pesar de estar algunos metros lejos del muro de luz, cuando Trixie estaba a punto de desvanecer el hechizo la carreta se había frenado por completo con una temblorosa pony en su interior, con un segundo hechizo Trixie arrastro la carreta hacia una planicie donde la pendiente ya no le afectara.

Poco después Trixie desvaneció los hechizos dejando escapar un suspiro antes de dirigirse a la carreta asomándose un poco mirando a una temblorosa pony que aún mantenía sus cascos frente a sus ojos.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – menciono Trixie preocupada, la pony al escucharla levanto sus orejas quitando los cascos de sus ojos lentamente, cuando la vio se levantó despacio dándose cuenta que la carreta ya no se movía mas. - ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Trixie una segunda ocasión al no recibir respuesta, la pony simplemente asintió con la cabeza saliendo de ella.

-M… Me salvaste… te lo agradezco t...tanto, muchísimas gracias – menciono la pony sonriendo abrazando a Trixie.

-No es nada. – menciono Trixie sorprendida respondiendo el abrazo el cual se sentía muy cálido y honesto.

-¿Co… como la detuviste?

-Simplemente utilice un hechizo como si fuera un red, creí que funcionaria y aposte por ello. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Pero… te arriesgaste a ser arrollada…por mí. Te lo agradezco tanto. Por favor, ¿me podrías decir cuál es tu nombre? – menciono la pony convirtiendo el miedo de sus ojos por una expresión de asombro y a agradecimiento.

-Trixie.

-Bien querida Trixie, Yo soy Deepsea – menciono la pony de melena dorada, pelaje blanco y ojos de un azul oscuro muy parecido al del mar con una agradable sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto.

-Cremé encanto el gusto es completamente mío y el agradecimiento eterno hacia tu enorme y bondadoso corazón que se apiado de esta torpe pony. Prometo en mi solemne memoria recordar tu bello nombre por el resto de mis días terrenales y si existe algo más brindarte un lugar en mi memoria desde el bello resplandor del cielo pony.

-N… no es nada… - tartamudeo Trixie ante la extraña forma de expresarse de la pony la cual mantenía una voz dulce y armoniosa.

-C… Claro que lo es!, - menciono la pony sonriendo.

-¿Te dirigías a _**Manehatten? – **_pregunto Trixie.

-Eso es correcto mi querida salvadora, continuaba mi sendero hacia la concurrida ciudad, cuando de pronto los frenos de mi carreta se rompieron pero en ese momento de angustia, solo pude sostenerla al no querer ver destruidas mis pertenencias. – menciono la pony casi como si estuviera involucrada en una obra teatral provocando que Trixie solo riera nerviosa. – Oh lo lamento si a veces tiendo a exagerar, pero ser mi propio personaje para la vida es lo que me otorga el sublime don de la experiencia.

-Oh ya veo, eres actriz. – menciono Trixie provocando que el brillo en los ojos de la pony se perdieran un momento mientras agachaba sus orejas.

-B… bueno yo… no… no realmente. – menciono la pony mientras su mirada decaía. Despacio mostro su perfil, su cutiemark era una gema de color azul con destellos. – mi talento es tallar todo tipo de piedras para hacerlas lucir perfectas. N… No me mal intérpretes, me gusta mucho pero yo también amo el teatro viaje desde el imperio de cristal porque leí en una revista que en esta ciudad había un gran escenario donde los ponys presentaban obras de forma gratuita únicamente para el deleite de los ponys, yo… quería probar suerte, ya que en el imperio o en pueblos cercanos cada vez que actuó termina siendo un desastre por lo que ya nadie asiste cuando los invito y como aquí no me conocen pensé que podría intentarlo una vez más aunque me prometí que si vuelve a pasar lo mismo lo dejaría para siempre… - menciono la pony aun mostrando esa herida mirada.

-¿Por qué? Si es algo que amas.

-En el imperio de Cristal mi esposo y yo tenemos una tiendita de gemas, nos va muy bien, pero él me dijo que no dejaría que mi sueño muriera así nada más, así que él me apoyo en la tienda para que pudiera tomarme unos días y venir a probar suerte, fue muy compresivo conmigo, así que si no salen las cosas bien no quiero que él se siga preocupando, amo mi sueño pero lo amo más a él, así que si no sale bien regresare a su lado y olvidare esto para siempre.

-Entiendo… pero ¿y si todo sale bien?

-Él me dijo que si todo salía bien, podría presentarme en varias ciudades y podríamos ampliar la tienda, el me acompañaría a cada presentación y podríamos vender nuestras gemas como símbolo de la obra. Y por fin tendríamos algunos bits para arreglar nuestra casa. Y después tal vez tengamos una familia. – menciono la pony devolviendo el brillo a sus ojos. – E… eso… seria increíble – menciono con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Entonces no tienes por qué preocuparte todo saldrá bien. – menciono Trixie sonriendo comprendiéndola perfectamente.

-Muchas gracias Trixie, realmente tienes un corazón enorme – menciono la pony sonriendo – ¿También te dirigías a _**Manehatten?**_\- Pregunto la pony.

-Si – respondió Trixie.

-Disculpa, t…tal vez pido mucho… - menciono la pony sentándose chocando sus cascos delanteros. – Pero…-

-Dime.

-No olvídalo, no quiero molestarte más querida Trixie.

-No es molestia, enserio, puedes decirme.

-Bueno es que… ¿Podrías acompañarme? Es que yo no quiero estar sola… lo siento tal vez estoy abusando. – menciono la poni agachando sus orejas

-Claro, te acompaño – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?, muchísimas gracias Trixie eres mi ángel. – menciono la pony abrazándola una vez más antes de atar la carreta a su espalda comenzando a avanzar. Un poco más adelante Trixie recupero su carreta para continuar avanzando hacia la entrada.

-Y dime Trixie, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, también estas viajando ¿no es así? – menciono la pony sonriendo.

-A decir verdad intento concluir un largo viaje por toda equestria, aún me faltan visitar varios pueblos y ciudades pero avanzo pasó a paso – Explico Trixie.

-Ya veo, bueno, cualquier cosa que necesites puedes contar conmigo. – menciono la pony antes de detenerse.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Trixie.

-Es muy grande y no sé dónde se dónde se podrá encontrar la pony que organiza los eventos. Me dijeron que se encontraba cerca del parque central, donde estaba el escenario. – menciono la pony mirando hacia todos lados desorientada. Observando como el paisaje verde de la naturaleza era remplazado por enormes edificios, calles concurridas y ruido.

-Tranquila, yo tampoco conozco muy bien, de hecho no había venido aquí desde hace años, pero busquemos, - menciono Trixie avanzando por las calles, los ponys parecían tener una vida muy acelerada, tanto que parecería que todo circulaba con un tiempo completamente distinto, los edificios eran altos y casi sobre todos ellos había letreros anunciando un sin número de productos diversos.

-Vaya… esto no es nada parecido al imperio de cristal… - menciono la pony observando hacia todos lados.

-Ninguno de ellos parece tener tiempo para descansar siquiera – menciono Trixie observando a todos los que pasaban – oye no crees que es ahí – menciono Trixie apuntando con su casco hacia un parque, parecía recientemente podado y arreglado con diversas flores que al parecer no habían terminado de plantar ya que había surcos en la tierra, y adelante un gran escenario central el cual parecía ser recientemente renovado.

-Tiene que ser aquí, es el lugar ideal para exponer tus palabras y liberar tus pensamientos hacia un profundo paisaje ficticio de infinitas sensaciones. – mención la pony emocionada mirando sobre el enrejado que cubría todo su contorno. – tenemos que encontrar a la pony, mencionaron que vivía en uno de estos edificios de alrededor.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? – menciono Trixie.

-Cono Ronel – menciono la pony haciendo que Trixie inclinara su cabeza por el extraño nombre.

-Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. – menciono Trixie mirando a su alrededor. – Puede ser ella – menciono Trixie señalando a una pony de pelaje color crema y melena corta de un color bicolor entre blanco y azul cielo que daba algunas indicaciones a los pegados que se encontraban reparando algunos detalles en el escenario. – Vamos - menciono Trixie avanzando hacia la entrada. Despacio las dos ponis se acercaron un poco más hasta estar a su espalda.

-Buenos días – menciono Deepsea llamando la atención de la pony. – Disculpe nuestra intromisión si es que no estaba permitido ingresar, pero deseamos hacerle una pregunta querida señorita – menciono la pony ante la mirada sorprendida de la pony a la cual su rostro se tornaba rojo.

-N…N… No se preocupen, está abierto a todo pony pero por ahora solo estamos reparando lo que falta, ¿En qué les puedo ayudar?

-Que amable es usted, vera, en mi cabeza solo encamina una cuestión a la cual no le puedo brindar una respuesta por mi propio conocimiento así que le pido a usted si pudiera responderla por mí, le estaríamos infinitamente agradecidas.

-S… ¿sí?

-¿Conoce a usted a Cono Ronel?

-Lo lamento, nunca había escuchado ese nombre. ¿Qué buscaban?

-Bueno me habían dicho que él o ella era la representante del escenario que organizaba los eventos. – menciono Deepsea.

-Oh… - menciono la poni riendo con un casco frente a su boca. – Esa soy yo, pero mi nombre es Coco Pommel.

-Ups – menciono Deepsea con un casco en su cabeza – lo siento, temo que no puse demasiada atención al escucharlo.

-No te preocupes, pero díganme, ¿en qué les puedo ayudar?

-Bueno es que yo…. – menciono Deepsea sintiendo como su entusiasmo se desvanecía siendo sustituido por una enorme inseguridad – es que yo…. – intento mencionar sin que sus palabras salieran

-Estamos aquí porque mi amiga Deepsea, quisiera probar suerte en su escenario presentando una obra que ella misma escribió. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-OH, eso es grandioso, pero tendrías que esperar hasta mañana, por hoy cerramos los eventos para terminar las reparaciones, pero no te preocupes tengo un espacio para tu obra, me da mucho gusto que ponys de otras ciudades se interesen en esto – mención Coco emocionada sosteniendo el Casco de Deepsea.

-Lo dices en ¿verdad?, ¿me dará una oportunidad? – menciono Deepsea sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, todos los que quieran representar alguna obra son bienvenidos.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! – menciono Deepsea sacudiendo su casco.

-¿Pero díganme de dónde vienen? – menciono Coco intrigada.

-Del imperio de cristal y… es cierto, no se dé dónde vienes Trixie – Menciono Deepsea.

-En realidad de la cima del Everdream – menciono Trixie riendo nerviosa ante la mirada sorprendida de Coco y Deep.

-¿Qué? – Menciono Deep incrédula – no es posible eso está lejos y casi nadie ha subido hasta la cima… ¿Q…Que hacías ahí?

-Entreno mi magia para volverme más fuerte.

-Espera, espera, acabo de recordar tu nombre, si no me equivoco Rarity lo menciono la última vez que vino a visitarnos.

-¿Rarity estuvo aquí?

-Sí, hace apenas unos días, ella vino en compañía de Apple Jack ellas fueron las que me ayudaron a continuar con este proyecto cuando estaba a punto de darme por vencida.

-Entiendo… pero ¿por qué me mencionaría?

-Después ella volvió porque tenía que entregar unos sombreros que había prometido pero cuando vio como estaba quedando el escenario estaba muy emocionada con un diseño para una unicornio, dijo que ella tenía una estrella a la cual le quería regalar un vestuario sublime para el impresionante acto de la gran y poderosa Trixie. – menciono Coco citando sus palabras.

-Entiendo – menciono Trixie sonrojándose un poco. – pero estaba exagerando. – aclaro Trixie.

-¿Esperas tú también quieres ser actriz?

-No precisamente, yo soy una ilusionista.

-Mientras más te conozco más me impresionas! – menciono Deepsea con un destello característico en sus ojos que provoco una sonrisa en Coco.

-Deben estar cansadas, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo?, mi casa está cerca de aquí. – menciono Coco sonriendo.

-No Coco no queremos molestar – menciono Trixie.

-Oh tranquila, no es ninguna molestia, acompáñenme por favor – menciono Coco avanzando hacia la salida para después cruzar la calle, unas cuadras más adelante se detuvo enfrente de un edificio abriendo lo que parecía ser una pequeño garaje.

-Aquí pueden dejar sus carretas – menciono Coco señalando el espacio vacío salvo por unas pequeñas canastas al fondo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho – menciono Deepsea acomodando la carreta al igual que Trixie, después de cerrar la puerta abrió una más al fondo de garaje para comenzar a subir unas escaleras deteniéndose en una puerta de un cuarto piso.

-Bueno adelante – Menciono coco abriendo la puerta dejándolas pasar.

-Oh vaya, esto si es acogedor y pintoresco. – menciono Deepsea avanzando.

-Muchas gracias Coco - Menciono Trixie.

-No es nada, adelante están en su casa.

-Desde aquí puedo ver el escenario… es hermoso! – menciono Deepsea recargándose en el barandal del balcón con sus patas delanteras.

-Así es, gracias… oh disculpen, ¿les puedo ofrecer algo? – menciono Coco con una sonrisa.

-No Coco Gracias estoy bien. – Menciono Trixie sentándose en el sillón de la sala.

-Yo también estoy bien, muchas gracias - menciono Deepsea. Coco avanzo despacio hasta sentarse en el sillón enfrente de donde se encontraba Trixie.

-Asi que a ti también te gustan los espectáculos, Rarity sonaba muy emocionada por ese vestuario debes ser muy buena – Menciono Coco sonriéndole.

-A decir verdad ese vestuario no fue mi idea, Rarity simplemente lo ofreció como algo que quería hacer. – menciono Trixie.

-Sí, eso suena muy de ella – mención Coco riendo.

-A decir verdad casi no la conozco, solo hemos tenido una conversación, y bueno… yo no la trate bien hace un tiempo, pero ella reacciono como si eso nunca hubiera pasado. – menciono Trixie agachando un poco su mirada.

-descuida si ella no lo tomas más en cuenta tu deberías hacer lo mismo, y dime ¿de que tipo son tus espectáculos?

-Bueno en su mayoría son hechizos de ilusionismo, historias o algunos actos con luces. – menciono Trixie.

-Ya veo, suena muy interesante. – menciono coco.

-Concuerdo, anhelo poder observar un acto tan divino ante tu presencia en ese hermoso espacio donde tus deseos pueden compartirse – Menciono Deepsea sentándose a un lado de Trixie – porque no pides un espacio y también ofreces un espectáculo. – pregunto.

-Oh… lo… lo lamento, solo tengo un espacio para mañana los demás están llenos. Realmente lo siento mucho. – menciono Coco agachando sus orejas.

-No hay problema Coco en serio, no te preocupes.

-Pero si viajaste hasta aquí es porque también querías ofrecer algún espectáculo, ¿no es verdad? – menciono Coco agachando su mirada.

-Es verdad pero no te preocupes, podre hacerlo otro día.

-Podemos compartir mi espacio – Menciono Deepsea.

-Muchas gracias, pero es la oportunidad que estabas esperando y no me sentiría bien si acepto, enserio no se preocupen, lo que debemos hacer es preparar tu presentación, tengo mucha curiosidad acerca de ella – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Bueno en realidad no creo que sea tan impresionante, pero si me permiten quisiera leerles un poco de mi libreto para saber su opinión, ¿Puedo? – menciono Deepsea.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría escucharlo – menciono Coco.

-De acuerdo, denme un segundo – menciono Deepsea saliendo por la puerta para regresar unos minutos después con unas alforjas en su espalda, avanzo rápidamente hasta el sillón y extrajo de una de ellas un gran número de hojas unidas por una pinza de metal. Después se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a explicar de qué se trataba.

-Verán es una leyenda que ocurrió hace tanto tiempo en el imperio de cristal pero nadie había escrito nada sobre ellos, por lo que decidí hacerlo, es una historia de amor y tragedia de lo que paso con el gobernante de ese tiempo antes de que desapareciéramos por más de mil años, quería captar la esencia de esa historia ya que aquel gobernante se perdió en el olvido así como todo lo ocurrido. – Menciono Deepsea comenzando a leer su libreto levantándose del sillón para después interpretar sus palabras con diversos movimientos casi como si en ese momento su personaje la hubiera capturado, Trixie y Coco la miraban muy atentas escuchando con alegría las bellas palabras del libreto. Después de un largo tiempo Deep cerro su libreto sonriendo.

-bueno e…eso es todo lo que llevo hasta ahora… ¿Q…Q…Que l… les p… pareció? – Menciono Deepsea agachando sus orejas.

-Eso fue grandioso Deep – Menciono Trixie sonriendo cocando sus cascos a la par de Coco.

-M…Muchísimas gracias – menciono Deepsea con una reverencia.

-Sin duda les encantara, no puedo esperar para verlo una vez más en el escenario – menciono Coco, Deepsea, simplemente agacho sus orejas.

-¿Qué sucede? – menciono coco al ver la expresión herida de Deep.

-No es nada, e…es solo que no creo que s…s…sea c… c… co…mo, v… vi… vieron – menciono Deepsea suspirando en signo de frustración para después sentarse manteniendo la mirada herida.

-¿Estas bien? – Menciono Trixie acercándose un poco. Deep solo asintió para después sacar una libreta de la otra alforja poniendo un lápiz en su boca para empezar a escribir. Trixie y Coco la miraban preocupadas hasta que le dio la vuelta mostrándoselas.

-Lo siento… siempre pasa cuando me emociono o cuando me pongo nerviosa… comienzo a tartamudear sin que pueda parar de hacerlo… nunca he podido terminar una obra, siempre pasa… a pesar de poder hablar bien con ustedes no siempre es así. – cuando Trixie y Coco terminaban de leer el mensaje unas lágrimas caían sobre la libreta humedeciendo las letras. Rápidamente Deepsea las limpio de sus ojos escribiendo otro mensaje – Perdóname. De verdad lo siento, tal vez debí decírtelo antes, pero en verdad deseo solo una oportunidad más.

-Tranquila no te preocupes, ese espacio ya está reservado para ti – Menciono Coco sonriéndole.

-D…d…de ..v…v – Intento mencionar Deepsea para después detenerse y escribir en la libreta. – ¿De verdad?, ¿aun que me pase esto otra vez?, yo no quiero manchar el hermoso encanto de lo que has construido con tanto esfuerzo.

-De verdad, Te lo prometo – Menciono coco levantándose para abrazarla. Después de responder el abrazo, Deepsea respiro profundo controlando sus sentimientos mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Y…Yo. L…lo… Lamentó no habérselos dicho antes. – menciono secando las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos. –realmente creí que si lo sabían desde el principio me rechazarían.

-Nunca lo haríamos, No te preocupes Deepsea, te entiendo perfectamente, no tienes por qué sentirte mal, solo da tu mejor esfuerzo y pase lo que pase estaremos ahí para apoyarte.

-M…Muchas gracias… l..lo vez… eres mi ángel – menciono Deepsea sonriendo nuevamente. – ya estoy mucho mejor. Gracias.

-Me alegro – menciono Coco.

-Bueno practicare todo lo que pueda – menciono Deepsea avanzando de nuevo hacia el balcón para continuar leyendo el libreto en silencio.

-Parece que son muy buenas amigas – menciono Coco sonriendo.

-A decir verdad nos conocimos hace unas horas – menciono Trixie riendo. –pero si, no veo por qué no podamos serlo.

-Exacto, Trixie me salvo de un inminente y trágico final, S… salvo mi vida y me dio ánimos para dar mis primeros pasos entre la desesperación que sentía ante la desagradable pero ine… ine… inevitable incertidumbre.

-No es para tanto – menciono Trixie riendo.

-Claro que lo es, si no hubieras estado ahí, probablemente estaría muy lasti… lastimada, mis cosas estarían destruidas, probablemente no hubi… hubiera encontrado a Coco y no tendría esta oportunidad, amiga eres mi ángel y no dejare de decirlo, muchas gracias. – menciono Deepsea con una bella sonrisa antes de continuar leyendo.

-Me da gusto que a pesar de haberse conocido hace poco ya se lleven así, ojala todos fueran así – menciono Coco sonriendo. – Disculpen que no me haya ofrecido a mostrarles la ciudad pero espero a una pony. – Menciono Coco.

-No hay problema Coco, discúlpanos posiblemente estamos interrumpiendo tu visita.

-Oh no para nada, de hecho creo que se llevaran una sorpresa. – menciono Coco riendo.

En ese momento Trixie volteo hacia donde se encontraba Deepsea la cual se mantenía sentada recargando sus cascos en el barandal y su cabeza descansaba sobre ellas mirando embelesada hacia el escenario. Por lo que Trixie intuyo que se encontraba perdida en posibles pensamientos que el escenario le hacía imaginar. De inmediato sintió empatía al conocer perfectamente ese sentimiento. Minutos más tarde una serie de toquidos delicados sobre la puerta llamaron la atención de todas para después mirar a Coco que lentamente se dirigía a la puerta. Al abrir se pudo escuchar una voz muy familiar.

-Hola Cariño espero no haber llegado muy tarde. – menciono la pony haciendo que Trixie volteara de inmediato.

-Claro que no Rarity, llegas justo a tiempo y en buen momento, adelante pasa – menciono Coco. Rarity avanzaba hacia dentro mostrando alrededor de su cuello una bufanda rosada, poco después se detuvo de golpe al ver a la unicornio azul que le brindaba una sonrisa aun sentada en el sillón.

-¿Trixie?, o Celestia, ¿cómo has estado querida? – menciono Rarity avanzando rápidamente hacia el sillón para después saludarla con una abrazo.

-A decir verdad, muy bien Rarity gracias. – menciono Trixie sonriendo. – ¿Qué me dices tú?

-Fabuloso cariño - menciono Rarity sonriendo tomando asiento junto a Trixie antes de mirar hacia el balcón – o lo siento, que descortés he sido, discúlpame encanto. – menciono Rarity dirigiéndose hacia Deepsea. – mi nombre es Rarity, mucho gusto. – menciono estirando su casco.

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Deepsea- menciono la pony contestando el saludo sonriendo.

-disculpen si interrumpí. – menciono Rarity regresando al sillón.

-No te preocupes – menciono Coco regresando al sillón contiguo.

-Vaya, de verdad me sorprendiste cariño nunca creo verte aquí. – Menciono Rarity – pero sin duda me da mucho gusto verte.

-a mí también Rarity, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Coco me pidió que le ayudara con los preparativos para el nuevo escenario, así que traje conmigo todo tipo de adornos y vestuarios los cuales me permitieron dejarlos en la bodega del escenario, todos son para los que presenten alguna obra el día de mañana, ¿estarás en alguna querida?

-Esta vez no, Deepsea será la que presentara su obra, es muy buena, estoy segura que les agradara – menciono Trixie ante la sonrisa de Deepsea que solo pudo reír sonrojada.

-Entiendo, me encantara ver tu obra – menciono Rarity.

-Gracias, pero aún tengo que practicar. – menciono Deepsea ante la mirada fija y pensativa de Rarity. – ¿o…ocurre algo?

-No nada cariño solo estaba intentando visualizarte con algún atuendo para tu obra, y creo tener el indicado.

-¿Tr..Trajiste para todos? – menciono Coco sorprendía.

-Por supuesto cariño tienen que lucir increíbles y cada pony es diferente. – menciono Rarity sonriendo. – todo tiene que ser grandioso. De hecho quisiera mostrarles todo lo que he preparado – menciono Rarity con emoción en su voz.

-Claro Rarity, ¿están de acuerdo? – menciono Coco preguntándoles.

-Si no es molestia con todo gusto. – menciono Deepsea.

-Claro que no lo es, vamos - menciono Coco dirigiéndose a la puerta, las cuatro bajaron las escaleras caminando por las calles en dirección al parque central.

-¿Y cómo se encuentran todas? – menciono Trixie con curiosidad.

-Oh muy bien Cariño, todas están muy bien, no sé si ya estabas enterada de que Sunset regreso a equestria.

-Sí, me lo mencionaron hace algunos días por una carta.

-ya veo, bueno tanto Twilight como Sunset parecen entenderse muy bien, aunque algunas veces creo que toman todo demasiado enserio cariño. Siempre están ocupadas con sus hechizos y experimentos, pero parece que realmente les gusta esforzarse de esa manera, no tengo ni idea sobre lo que estén intentando hacer pero lucen alegres por ello.

-Entiendo, también están haciendo su mayor esfuerzo.

-Así es.

-Me alegra escuchar que todas se encuentren bien. Quisiera verlas.

-a nosotras también nos gustaría que volvieras pronto. – menciono Rarity antes de desviar su mirada con intriga hacia el amuleto. – por cierto, No había notado que las piedras tuvieran ese color.

-no, de hecho fue hace poco, es como si reaccionara a nuestras emociones, si estamos molestos o sentimos algún tipo de rencor se tornan rojas, pero si nos sentimos tranquilos y en paz como ahora se mantienen azules.

-Ya veo… pero ¿por qué pluralizas cariño? – menciono Rarity con duda, Trixie volteo hacia adelante para ver a Coco y a Deepsea que sonreían mientras hablaban.

-me refiero a mis emociones y las de… Fenrir.

-¿QUE!? – menciono Rarity en voz alta llamando la atención de las ponys. – ejem, lo siento, solo me sorprendí un poco, no se preocupen – menciono Rarity sonriendo haciendo que Coco y Deepsea continuaran su conversación avanzando. - ¿Quieres decir que el…?

-Sí, él está aquí, pero no te preocupes, es diferente ahora.

-Por un momento creí que esa cosa había vuelto.

-…cosa… - menciono Fenrir con un gruñido en voz un poco baja haciendo que Rarity saltara a un lado.

-H…H..Ha…. Hablo. – Menciono Rarity – para después mirar hacia enfrente, las ponys seguían avanzando atravesando la puerta del parque.

-No le gusta que le digan así – menciono Trixie riendo.

-P… Pero como... – menciono Rarity sintiendo temor.

-Tranquila, no te preocupes todo está bien, pero será mejor que lo mantengamos en secreto por ahora, te lo diré más tarde, de lo contrario se asustaran. – menciono Trixie sonriendo tranquila.

-Tienes razón encanto. De acuerdo, si tú dices que todo está bien te creo. – menciono Rarity conteniendo sus dudas y avanzando hasta llegar frente al escenario. Después se sentó y coloco sus cascos frente a sus ojos enmarcando el escenario en ellos. – Lo tengo, tengo una grandiosa idea de cómo adornarlo, esto será increíble.

-no lo dudo – menciono Coco sonriendo.

-Pero es una pena que no lo podamos ocultarlo para que sea una sorpresa para todos.

-En eso tienes razón, una sorpresa alegra el espíritu cuando se desenvuelve de sus finas capas como si cada uno fuera un deseo hasta verlo por completo – menciono Deepsea sorprendiendo a Rarity.

-Yo no lo habría podido decir mejor encanto. – menciono Sonriendo.

-Creo que estas dejando escapar un detalle. – menciono Trixie.

-¿A qué te refieres encanto?

-Soy una ilusionista.

-Oh Celestia!, mil disculpas Trixie ¿podrías hacer eso?

-Claro. – Menciono Trixie reuniendo apenas un leve destello en su cuerno para después lanzarlo en lo que parecía un domo envolviendo el escenario dejando un espacio considerable para que las ponis pudieran adornar, posteriormente se adaptó pareciendo como si se hubiera desvanecido. – todos los que estén fuera de este radio no podrán ver que algo cambio, de hecho lo verán de la misma forma en la que se encuentra ahora.

-Eso es magnífico!, nunca dejas de sorprenderme cariño, te lo agradezco mucho.

-No es nada Rarity. De hecho quisiéramos que nos dejaran ayudarles a adornar ¿no es así Deep? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Por su puesto querida amiga. Sería un placer. – Respondió Deepsea.

Bueno en ese caso, Cascos y cuernos a la obra señoritas tenemos que terminarlo para esta noche – menciono Rarity avanzando hacia las puertas de la bodega sacando de ella una carreta con varias cajas en ella las cuales contenían adornos diversos hechos en telas color blanco y azul claro. Y dos percheros alargados los cuales contenían docenas de vestuarios. Las tres miraron sorprendidas.

-¿cómo fuiste capaz de traer todo eso? – menciono Trixie.

-Pidiendo que me ayudaran por supuesto. – menciono Rarity detonando una imagen en la mente de Trixie donde cualquier corcel estaría dispuesto a llevar todo por ella.

-Obvio – menciono Trixie riendo.

-Este es perfecto!, - exclamó Rarity haciendo levitar un vestido hacia Deepsea pare después ponérselo. – Ese tono resalta perfectamente tu ojos y tu hermosa crin dorada – menciono Rarity ante una sorprendida pony que miraba el vestido.

-Es… es hermoso. – Menciono mirándolo con más detalle al estirar sus cascos – pero no traje bits conmigo.

-Oh tonterías cariño, si te gusta puedes quedártelo - menciono Rarity revolviendo los demás vestidos haciendo levitar dos más poniéndoselo a Trixie y a coco.

-Pero nosotras no estaremos en el escenario. – menciono Trixie.

-No estar en el escenario no significa que no podamos lucir bien. – Menciono Rarity en tono de regaño – Oh esperen también deben probarse estos. – menciono haciendo levitan otros más. – y estos…

Durante el resto del día Rarity las hizo probarse todos los vestuarios para después empezar a adornar el escenario con finos adornos de tela blanca y azul y en medio una clásica cortina de terciopelo rojo la cual cubría el frente del escenario.

Al llegar el atardecer las cuatro se sentaron frente al escenario observando el resultado final después de un día extenuante.

-Esto queridas es a lo que me refería – menciono Rarity sonriendo en sentido de satisfacción hacia lo que habían hecho – es una lástima que tengas que deshacer el hechizo.

-Tienes que tener un poco más de confianza en mí Rarity, puedo mantener el hechizo todo el tiempo que quieras incluso estando dormida.

-¿de verdad?, te has vuelto muy hábil.

-En realidad solo un poco – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Quedo hermoso – menciono Deepsea con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras se acercaba lentamente – Es…. Realmente hermoso. Disculpen, ¿podría… tal vez…, subir solo unos segundos? Por favor por favor!– menciono Deepsea sonriendo.

-Claro, tomate todo el tiempo que gustes. – menciono Coco sonriendo.

-Gracias, Gracias, Gracias! - Despacio Deepsea avanzo a la parte trasera subiendo despacio las escaleras como disfrutando cada paso que daba sintiendo una sensación cálida que la inundaba, después avanzo hasta estar frente al escenario mirando a las las 3 ponys que la miraban mientras sonreían.

-Me… me encanta – menciono Deepsea con una hermosa sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Deep – menciono Trixie llamando su atención. – No tienes que imaginarlo – menciono Trixie reuniendo algo de magia en su cuerno proyectando una ilusión donde todo el espacio vacío frente al escenario comenzaba a llenarse con ponis que miraban alegres hacia enfrente. Deepsea sonrío de inmediato al ver la ilusión.

\- Es mucho más grande y realista que la última vez - pensó Rarity mirando asombrada a su alrededor.

-Valla! - Menciono Deepsea – es hermoso! Es… es justamente así como lo puedo ver en mis sueños. Solo falta la ovación del público y la sensación indescriptible de saber que les ha g… g… gu… gustado lo que he hecho para ellos.

-Bueno, eso puedo mostrártelo pero… - menciono Trixie desvaneciendo la ilusión. – Como ilusionista también me encanta sentir eso y si lo hago con una ilusión jamás alcanzaría para sentirlo realmente, quiero que lo hagas mañana, mañana será el día de tu ovación y ten por seguro que estaremos ahí para ser las primeras en obsequiarte ese regalo. – menciono Trixie mientras los ojos de la poni comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas.

-Muchas gracias Trixie, muchas g… gracias. – Menciono Deepsea sentándose – mañana es el día. – menciono mirando el sol desaparecer en el horizonte. – mañana hare que mi sueño se vuelva realidad.

-Bueno, si gustan pueden quedarse en mi casa - menciono Coco sonriendo.

-Ya te dimos demasiadas molestias Coco. – menciono Trixie.

-Nada de eso, no se preocupen, también me gustaría conocerlas un poco más, además sin ustedes no abramos terminado a tiempo, vamos - menciono Coco avanzando siendo seguida por las tres ponys.

Al llegar Deepsea se dirigió hacia el balcón.

-Es impresionante, no puedo distinguir el verdadero escenario, t…todo está como cuando empezamos. – menciono Deepsea sonriendo.

-Bueno estas ante una de las mejores ilusionistas de equestria cariño no es para menos. – menciono Rarity.

-No exageres. – menciono Trixie con un tenue tono rosado sobre sus mejillas.

-Modestia aparte encanto, no he visto a ningún unicornio hacer ese tipo de hechizos salvo a la princesa Luna. Pero si me permites decirlo, siendo sincera y sin ánimo de ofender sin duda alguna la humildad te queda mucho mejor que la arrogancia – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-La verdad no me ofende, gracias – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? – menciono Coco dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina del fondo. – Te, Café.

-Yo aceptare un te Cariño, muchas gracias – menciono Rarity acompañándola. Seguida por Trixie que se detuvo al ver un semblante nostálgico en el rostro de Deep, después de dejar que Rarity se adelantara se acercó a ella.

-¿Vienes? – menciono Trixie sonriendo sin recibir respuesta, imaginando de inmediato lo que Deepsea pudiera estar pensando sonrió acercándose a ella poniendo un casco sobre su hombro comprendiendo que necesitaba distraerse. –Vamos – menciono Sonriendo.

-S… si claro – menciono Deepsea respondiendo la sonrisa para después entrar siguiéndola hasta los sillones de las sala. El sonido de las tasas sonaba en repetidas ocasiones haciendo que Rarity se levantara para ayudar, poco después regreso haciendo levitar cuatro tasas llenas que pusieron en el centro, después de sentarse Rarity hizo levitar la tasa de forma elegante hacia su boca dando un pequeño sorbo.

-De jazmín, esta delicioso Cariño – menciono Sonriendo hacia Coco.

-Gracias – menciono Coco.

-Disculpa cariño pero no he podido evitar notar tu cutiemark tan distinguido, sé que lo he visto en algún lugar pero no logro identificarlo. – menciono Rarity intentando encontrar alguna similitud en su mente.

-B…Bueno como saben en el imperio de cristal nos vemos un poco diferentes gracias al corazón de cristal, d… digamos que esta es mi imagen fuera de, mi pelaje se ve como si fuera una pieza de cristal cortado muy tenue como si fuera hielo. – menciono Deep haciendo que Rarity por poco escupiera el sorbo poniendo un casco frente a su boca para después toser.

-Oh cielo, oh cielos, oh cielos! – menciono Rarity sorprendiendo a Coco y a Trixie que compartían una mirada pero Deepsea solamente rio de forma tímida.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Trixie.

-Fui muy tonta al no reconocer su nombre pero es que siempre firma como Desse, ¿no es así?, ERES DESSE!

-Me descubriste. –menciono la poni sonriendo nerviosa.

-Lo siento pero no tengo idea – menciono Trixie.

-Yo tampoco – menciono Coco.

-¿Qué!? – Existen solo 3 ponis que hacen cortes y tallados tan exquisitos en las gemas sin alterar su belleza natural de hecho la amplifican de forma sublime, son solo 3 ponis en equestria los pueden hacerlo y Desse, DESSE! Es la numero uno! Su tienda "Infinity Sky" es tan exclusiva que para hacer un pedido tendrían que inscribirte en una lista que se libera cada 6 meses de los cuales 10 ponis son los únicos que puedes hacer su pedido. Pero aparte de eso cada gema es hermosa, se nota la pasión y dedicación que pode en cada detalle, piedras así no se ven en ningún lado, de hecho muchas de las joyas que suelen usar las princesas en los eventos fueron creadas por Desse. – Explico Rarity haciendo que las dos ponys la miraran sorprendidas.

-Vaya… no creí que alguna poni me conocieran tan bien – menciono Desse agachando las orejas.

-Bromeas!?, Me encanta tu trabajo querida, de hecho llevo algunos meses esperando y estoy ansiosa por que llegue mi turno.

-Bueno… gracias, me alegra que te guste – menciono Desse tomando la tasa de la mesa.

-Supongo que todos estarán tan encantados con tu trabajo como yo.

-A decir verdad, si es así pero… algunas veces debo admitir que es un poco… vacío.

-¿Vacío?

-Los ponys tienden a pedir algo muy específico pero al mismo tiempo no tiene un propósito, muy pocos han sido los que piden alguna gema con un valor sentimental, ya sea para regalarlo a su pony especial o para mantenerlo consigo como un tesoro, los demás solo son para presumir y lucir bien entre los demás y solo por una noche para después dejar la gema en el olvido es ahí donde mi trabajo se pierde, a veces desearía que los otros ponys las atesoraran con la misma pasión con la que yo las cree pero… por desgracia no es así, para la gran mayoría solo es una piedra más que exhibir. – menciono Desse con una mirada triste hacia el líquido humeante.

-Cariño, lo siento… yo no quería.

-No no no, discúlpame, es solo que es lo que siento, no te preocupes.

-de hecho, te entiendo perfectamente, al crear alguno de mis conjuntos también me gusta pensar que el pony que se lo lleva, lo cuidara mucho y le dará el mismo trato que yo le di. Pero al igual que tu muchas veces no es así, a veces solo lo usan una sola vez o lo desechan al mancharse. Te entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes cariño. – menciono Rarity sonriéndole.

-Gracias.

-¿Es por eso que ahora quisieras intentar con el teatro? – menciono Coco.

-De hecho podría decirse que es mi pasión, aunque realmente mi cutiemark diga que no nací para eso… y A… au… au… - Intento mencionar antes de liberar un suspiro de frustración. - Es obvio que es así… pero solo quiero intentarlo una vez más… pero ya, ya basta, no quiero sentirme más nerviosa por esto, de hecho quisiera que me contaran más de ustedes. – menciono Desse tomando un poco de té. Por algunas horas más las 4 continuaron comentando a cerca de lo que tenían planeado hacer en días futuros posteriormente Coco fue la primera en dejar escapar un bostezo.

-Lo siento – Menciono Coco.

-No te preocupes cariño también tengo sueño. – menciono Rarity.

-Bueno, no se preocupen, hay dos camas en cada cuarto por lo que no tienen de que preocuparse – menciono coco sonriendo.

-Disculpe las molestias – menciono Desse

\- Ninguna molestia. – menciono guiando hacia Desse y Trixie a una habitación.

-Buenas noches, descansen – menciono Rarity cerrando la puerta siguiendo a Coco hacia la otra habitación.

-Esto se siente raro – menciono Desse – no quería causar problemas.

-No creo que lo sean, Coco es muy amable, después podemos hacer algo por ella para compensarla. – menciono Trixie sonriendo dirigiéndose a la cama de la derecha ambas tenían sabanas de color verde y un par de almohadas. Posteriormente ambas se recostaron mirando hacia el techo un largo tiempo.

-Trixie – menciono Desse.

-Dime. – Respondió Trixie.

-Somos amigas ¿verdad? – pregunto Desse.

-Claro – respondió Trixie sin titubear.

-entonces ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-Lo que sea.

-Mañana si por alguna razón comienzo a tartamudear y todo vuelve a repetirse, ¿podrías sacarme de ahí con tu magia?, ¿Es posible no es así?

-Sí, puedo hacerlo pero… ¿Realmente eso quieres?

-Si por favor… no soportaría vivir eso una vez más solo sácame.

-está bien… lo hare.

-Gracias Trixie. Todas ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo, alg… algu… algún día las compensare.

-No te preocupes por eso, es lo que hacen las amigas. – menciono Trixie

-Así es… - menciono Desse sintiendo sus parpados pesados. – buenas noches Trixie.

-Buenas noches.

Algunas horas más tarde Trixie abría sus ojos respirando un poco agitada rápidamente volteo a mirar hacia Desse la cual dormía tranquilamente, despacio agito su cabeza colocando un casco en su cara para después tomar el amuleto que descansaba en el buro, despacio y sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación para después salir de la casa avanzando con dirección hacia el parque.

-¿Un mal sueño? – Pregunto Fenrir.

-Si – respondió Trixie avanzando despacio hasta estar frente al espejismo que cubría el escenario.

-¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? – pregunto Fenrir de forma directa.

-Por cortesía debiste preguntar si estaba preocupada primero. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Eso es lo bueno, podemos ahorrarnos esa parte. – menciono Fenrir haciendo sonreír a Trixie.

-No lo sé, supongo que su miedo de alguna forma se volvió el mío, se lo que se siente perfectamente estar aterrada sobre el escenario y que tus peores miedos se cumplan, puede ser hermoso si todo sale bien pero si no… *suspiro*… viví eso más veces de las que puedo recordar.

-Bueno si algo pasa solo tienes que sacarla de ahí como te lo pidió.

-supongo que sí, pero eso tampoco me convence mucho.

-Te siguieron – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Trixie volteara hacia la entrada del parque donde Rarity avanzaba.

-Buenas noches Rarity. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Discúlpame por seguirte cariño pero te vi salir cuando fue por un poco de agua, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Rarity con un tono preocupado.

-Si no te preocupes solo no podía dormir. – menciono Trixie.

-¿Estas preocupada por Desse? – pregunto Rarity.

-Sí, tal vez un poco. – respondió Trixie.

-¿Un… poco? – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Rarity retrocediera rápidamente.

-Tranquila no te asustes – menciono Trixie deteniéndola con su casco – está bien.

-Pero… - menciono Rarity con su voz tambaleante.

-Tal vez deberías de salir un momento. – menciono Trixie hacia el amuleto.

-No quiero ser el culpable de que le dé un infarto. – respondió Fenrir

-Fenrir – menciono Trixie en forma de regaño.

-está bien pero no me hago responsable – menciono Fenrir haciendo que el amuleto brillara aún más despidiendo una esfera de luz que lentamente se materializaba a un lado de Trixie. Fenrir miraba fijamente a Rarity. Después de un tiempo Trixie comenzó a reír nerviosa al ver que los dos solo se dedicaban una mirada.

-Oh dulce Celestia! Mira el brillo de ese pelaje! – Exclamo Rarity haciendo que los dos se quedaran en blanco, rápidamente se acercó tocando su pelaje gris y dando vueltas alrededor de él. – es tan suave y eres tan grande.

-¿Y eso como lo tengo que tomar? – menciono Fenrir alzando la ceja para después mirar hacia Trixie la cual solo empezó a reír.

-Mucho gusto señor Fenrir – menciono Rarity sentándose delante de él.

-Francamente no esperaba esa reacción – menciono Fenrir.

-Vamos, no es para tanto, tal vez te tuve miedo pero Trixie menciono que todo estaba bien y yo le creo, además no luces tan aterrador como en aquel entonces. De hecho si me permites decirlo luces… lindo. – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-… ¿Gracias? – respondió Fenrir entrecerrando los ojos. – Deja de reírte. – menciono Fenrir mirando hacia Trixie que aún no podía controlarse.

-Lo siento, lo siento…. Es que… lindo!…– menciono antes de seguir riendo. – realmente no lo esperaba.

-Y dígame señor Fenrir de sus propias palabras ¿ya no intenta lastimarnos verdad? – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-Yo… yo nunca pretendí hacerlo – menciono desviando su mirada.

-Te creo lo veo en tus ojos – menciono Rarity sonriendo. – es un placer conocerte.

-i… igualmente. – menciono Fenrir.

-Te lo dije - menciono Trixie. –De hecho él me ha ayudado mucho a mejorar en mi magia junto con Luna, dicen que los 3 debemos mejoras pero simplemente me siento como una hormiga a lado de un águila, estamos muy lejos aún. – Explico Trixie sonriendo.

-Tenemos miles de años, tú apenas tienes una mínima fracción de eso. – menciono Fenrir.

-No es Excusa, tengo que mejorar y así va a ser – menciono Trixie empujándolo levemente con su casco.

-Me alegra ver que se lleven tan bien. – menciono Rarity riendo al verlos.

Poco después Trixie volteo a mirar el escenario, de nuevo su preocupación regresaba, haciéndola bajar un poco su mirada.

-Cariño… ¿qué te preocupa tanto? – menciono Rarity sentándose a su lado.

-Es que, se lo que se siente fallar ahí arriba – menciono Trixie – No quiero que eso le pase a Desse pero al mismo tiempo no puedo ayudarle más que con mi apoyo y estando ahí, me siento un poco inútil. Quisiera hacer algo más por ella. – menciono Trixie mirando su expresión mantenida directamente hacia el escenario para después sonreír mientras la miraba, en ese momento Trixie volteo. - ¿P… Pasa algo?

-No, es solo que… realmente has cambiado, me encanta la nueva Trixie – menciono Rarity sonriendo. – No te preocupes, algo me dice que estará bien mientras tú la estés apoyando.

-De hecho ahí viene – menciono Fenrir mirando hacia la entrada del parque, segundos más tarde Desse aparecía adentrándose en él.

-Escóndanse! – menciono Trixie empujándolos hacia atrás de unos arbustos.

-Pero estoy segura que nos vio Cariño.

-El campo de ilusión nos ocultó. – afirmo Fenrir.

-Es verdad.

Poco después Desse avanzaba hacia el escenario sonriendo, para después subir en él, al llegar al centro se sentó cerrando sus ojos, poco después saco su libreto que llevaba en las alforjas para comenzarlo a leer solo moviendo sus labios sin hacer ruido.

-No puedes negar que da lo mejor de si – menciono Fenrir mirándola.

-Pero no se siente completamente segura, mira sus ojos, es como si mirara con tristeza su libreto. -Menciono Trixie, poco después Desse se sentó de nuevo agachando sus orejas para después soltar el libreto.

-No puedo… - menciono Desse mirando el cielo – lo siento amor… no puedo. – dijo con una mirada triste como si el temor de la decepción se asomara a través de sus ojos.

-Habla con ella – menciono Rarity.

-Pero no sé cómo animarla.

-Solo siendo tu querida, te lo dije hace un momento, me encanta la nueva Trixie y estoy segura que no soy la única que piensa eso, además quien más podría conocer tan bien el escenario, tú tienes todo los buenos consejos que debe seguir incluso aquellos errores que no debe cometer, ¿quieres ayudar?, este es el momento encanto, pero si vamos todos no creo que podamos ayudar, necesitan conversar de Artista a Artista.

-Supongo tienes razón.

-Anda cariño, ¿Fenrir encanto, Podrías ser tan amable de tele transportarme a la casa de Coco?

-No creo que sea buena idea… – menciono Fenrir.

-Rarity es más fuerte de lo que crees, lo soportara. – menciono Trixie haciendo que una mirada de duda se dibujara en el rostro de Rarity.

-¿A qué se refieren? – menciono Rarity con duda.

-Digamos que dudo que estés acostumbrada a ese tipo de magia. – menciono Fenrir.

-Vamos, Twilight nos ha tele transportado muchas veces, no puede ser tan diferente. – menciono Rarity.

-es diferente, se siente como si un gran peso callera sobre ti. – Afirmo Trixie – pero solo por unos segundos, estarás bien.

-Sabes que, cambie de opinión mejor caminemos.

-Tarde. Te vemos después Trixie. – menciono Fenrir mientras un destello hacia resplandecer sus ojos.

-Espera, espera!. – menciono Rarity en voz alta desapareciendo.

Al reaparecer Rarity perdió el equilibrio mientras su vista se nublaba siendo detenida por el ala de Fenrir antes de caer al suelo.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Fenrir.

-Si… solo que estoy mareada – menciono Rarity poniendo un casco en su cara.

-No eres tan débil como creía, pensé que te desmayarías. – menciono Fenrir sonriendo.

-Eso no fue amable!, por lo menos me hubieras avisado.

-Lo hice pero mientras más esperara solo te habría dado miedo, lo siento. – menciono Fenrir mirándola, Rarity solo sonrió. – ¿Estas mejor? – menciono Fenrir ayudándola a reincorporarse.

-Sí, gracias solo fueron unos segundos. Sabes, tienes una forma muy extraña de mostrar tu preocupación, pero al final eres todo un caballero. – menciono Rarity golpeándolo levemente con su casco. Fenrir simplemente negó con su cabeza.

-¿La habremos despertado? – menciono Rarity haciendo que Fenrir volteara a mirar hacia la puerta por unos segundos.

-No, no se mueve. – menciono Fenrir.

-Sabes algunas veces creo que mis habilidades mágicas es todo lo que necesito, mientras pueda encontrar gemas, hacer levitar las cosas y tener precisión con ella es más que suficiente, luego los veo a ustedes, Twilight, Sunset, Trixie y Tu, y pienso que tal vez una parte de mi quisiera poder realizar todos esos hechizos.

-Pero…

-Pero al final recuerdo todo lo que tuvo que leer Twilight, todo lo que tuvo que aprender Sunset, Todo lo que tiene que entrenar Trixie y todo por lo que has de haber pasado, y sigo con la idea de que ser una unicornio con magia simple pero refinada es lo que mejor va conmigo. – menciono Rarity riendo elegantemente con un casco frente a su boca.

-Si no me equivoco eres la portadora de la generosidad… sostienes uno de los pilares de la armonía y al mismo tiempo uno de la discordia. Si me lo preguntas, no clasificaría eso como "Simple". – menciono Fenrir.

-Eso cariño, si fue amable. Gracias. Espera a que les cuente a las demás de ti. – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-Sobre eso… podrías guardarlo en secreto por un tiempo por favor. – menciono Fenrir aun manteniendo su semblante serio.

-Por supuesto, pero me intriga un poco saber ¿por qué?, ¿podrías decirme?

-Al igual como lo hiciste tú, no tenemos idea de cómo reaccionarían, si se los dices irán creando una idea en su mente, correcta o no se encontrara presente en ellas, por lo que quisiera ver que reacción tendrían al verme directamente después de lo que les he hecho. Lo que intento decirte es que…

-Solo quieres que cada una te acepte a su manera.

-Exactamente. Y dado que Trixie tiene tantos deseos de regresar a Poniville es algo que tengo que hacer por ella.

-Me parece perfecto, y no te preocupes puedes confiar en mí. – menciono Rarity para después dejar escapar un bostezo.

-Gracias, será mejor que vayas a dormir.

-Sí, tienes razón, pero y tu cariño ¿dónde te quedaras?, dudo que quepas en una cama o… por las puertas – menciono Rarity comparando su tamaño contra las puertas de la habitación donde a simple vista no cabría.

-No te preocupes, puedo tele transportarme dentro del amuleto. – menciono Fenrir riendo al ver el tamaño diminuto de la puerta.

-De acuerdo, con tu permiso. – menciono Rarity dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Descansa.

-Por cierto – menciono Rarity deteniéndose como si algo hubiera golpeado a su mente. – también ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-…S…Si claro – menciono Fenrir con duda.

-Te encargo a mi querida nueva amiga, cuídala mucho – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-Hecho. – menciono Fenrir sonriendo, poco después Rarity entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta. – Todas son muy…. Extrañas – menciono Fenrir sonriendo antes de desvanecerse en un hechizo.

Trixie solo sonrió un momento observando los destellos que aún quedaban, al parecer Desse estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se percató, despacio Trixie avanzo subiendo por el escenario sin hacer ruido hasta estar a su lado, luego se sentó mirando hacia el cielo.

-Es una bonita noche – menciono Trixie observando las estrellas haciendo que Desse volteara rápido en sorpresa.

-Trixie… lo siento te desperté.

-De hecho había salido antes que tú, ¿no te diste cuenta?

-No, la verdad no, estoy un poco distraída.

-Es normal.

-¿Estas bien? - pregunto Trixie mirándola a los ojos preocupada.

-S…si, aunque con muchos sentimientos encontrados, estoy emocionada, T…Tengo miedo, pero también esto… esto… estoy feliz porque tendré una oportunidad, Es como si mirara fijamente a la incertidumbre contenida en una caja de obsequio que se me ha prohibido abrir, no sé qué haya dentro pero puede que lo que contenga pueda darme alegría. O… d… des… des… - menciono Desse sin poder terminas liberando un pequeño quejido de frustración.

-Bueno, yo confió en que habrá algo que te dará lo que estás buscando, algo que te enseñara una valiosa lección sobre tu perspectiva actual – Menciono Trixie acercándose un poco sonriéndole

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si claro- menciono Trixie.

-pero quiero que se… que seas muy honesta conmigo.

-Te lo prometo.

-Realmente crees que t… te… que tenga una oportunidad, realmente crees que por fin pueda sentir una o… ovación sincera. – menciono la poni agachando sus orejas mirando fijamente al suelo del escenario.

-No solo lo creo, estoy segura, me lo has demostrado, cuando nos mostraste a Coco y a mi tu obra, fue grandiosa, lo lograras, confía en ti misma – menciono Trixie sonriendo poniendo un casco en su hombro.

-No sé por qué lo haces – menciono la pony haciendo que Trixie inclinara su cabeza en duda.

-Porque hago ¿qué?

-¿Por qué me ayudas de esta forma?, no me conoces, nunca me habías visto, sin embargo me tratas como si me conocieras de toda la vida, incluso te preocupo… ¿Por qué? - menciono Desse sonriendo conmovida.

-Desde un principio supe que teníamos mucho en común de hecho nos llevamos muy bien, no necesito años de conocerte para que pueda preocuparme por ti ni para desear que tu sueños se cumpla, eres mi amiga, es lo único que necesito saber. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Nadie había hecho algo así por mí, bueno no sin que buscaran un mejor lugar en la lista o algún descuento… Estaré en deuda contigo por el resto de mi vida, no sé cómo podre pagarte.

-Bueno un día alguien me enseño que solo basta con saber que tú también me consideras tu amiga, eso es todo. – menciono Trixie sonriendo sintiendo a Desse abrasándola.

-Eso es muy sencillo, tú lo haces muy sencillo… amiga. – menciono Desse sonriendo después unos segundos se apartó mirando el cielo. – Trixie.

-Dime. – Respondió Trixie.

-¿Que se siente? Es decir… que todo salga bien aquí arriba…

-Es… maravilloso, una sensación indescriptible donde no importa el cansancio, los problemas, el Hambre, las pesadillas, el insomnio, las enfermedades, incluso tus tropiezos todo desaparece en ese instante para dar paso a un solo sentimiento de alegría, cada casco chocando en el suelo, cada sonrisa y grito diciendo tu nombre te hace pensar por unos segundos que puedes hacerlos felices sin importar lo que pase. – menciono Trixie sonriendo, en ese momento Desse mostro una mirada herida pensando en todo lo que había nombrado Trixie.

-¿Pasaste… por todo eso? – pregunto Desse preocupada.

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, todo eso solo me enseño a ser una mejor pony, un mejor unicornio, una mejor hija y también una mejor amiga. Pero aún me falta algo.

-¿Qué es?

-Aun me falta encontrar donde pueda ser completamente feliz, y no me detendré hasta encontrarlo. – menciono Trixie mirando hacia el cielo con una sonrisa mientras el viento jugaba con su melena.

-Pero… ¿por qué no eres feliz? – menciono Desse

-Lo soy pero no completamente, yo… aún tengo mucho miedo y aún hay cosas que no puedo superar, están tan atadas a mi corazón que no las puedo dejar ir, pero sé que no tengo por qué dejarme llevar por ellas, tengo que pensar en todo lo que ha cambiado hasta ahora y sé que así será con el paso del tiempo, mis heridas aun duelen pero sé que algún día cerraran, dejaran cicatrices pero ya no dolerán más.

-Quisiera ser tan fuerte como tú – menciono Desse sonriendo.

-Lo eres, solo te falta creerlo. Te lo dije, debes creer en ti misma y cuando lo hagas miraras todo desde otro enfoque… Yo creo en ti, y estoy completamente segura que si el estuviera aquí te diría lo mismo, ¿o me equivoco?

-No, Tienes razón. Te prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo y de esa manera si llego a fallar, no me sentiré arrepentida por qué hice todo lo que pude.

-Eso es. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Gracias. De verdad te lo agradezco. Realmente eres mi Ángel. – menciono Desse sonriéndole.

-Eso es demasiado. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No para mí. –menciono Desse respondiendo la sonrisa. – bueno, es hora de ir a dormir, mañana será el gran día.

-Te sigo. – menciono Trixie dando una última mirada al cielo.

Las dos continuaron avanzando hasta llegar al edificio para después subir las escaleras y entrar en silencio, ambas entraron a la habitación recostándose, ahora las sabanas parecían más cálidas.

-Descansa Trixie, Buenas noches – menciono Desse acurrucándose entre las sabanas.

-Igualmente Desse, buenas noches. – menciono Trixie cerrando sus ojos.

Algunas horas después antes del amanecer Trixie abría sus ojos viendo a Desse que miraba fijamente al techo.

-¿Ya no puedes dormir? – menciono Trixie.

-Buenos días – menciono volteándola a ver con una sonrisa – No, desde hacer algunos minutos ya no pude conciliar el sueño pero siento que he descansado lo suficiente. – explico Desse cubriéndose un poco más con la sabana. – Aun que hace algo de frio y no me quise levantar aun, aquí esta calientito – menciono riendo a la par de Trixie.

-Desse.

-Dime

-¿Cómo es el imperio de cristal? – menciono Trixie.

-¿Cómo, no lo has visitado? – menciono Desse.

-Bueno, antes de que fuera recuperado solo sabía de el por leyendas, así que no he tenido oportunidad de visitarlo, ¿es verdad que desaparecieron hace mil años?

-Sí, aunque para serte sincera, no recuerdo nada de todo ese tiempo, siento como si solo hubiera despertado y seguido mi vida normalmente y como antes de eso no salía mucho del imperio, no note un cambio tan radical. Al parecer nuestras costumbres pony no varían tanto con el tiempo ¿cierto? – menciono Desse riendo. - P… pe… pe… ash… - se quejó Desse al no poder terminar la palabra.

-Tranquila no te desesperes. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-De acuerdo – respondió Desse sonriendo - Bueno… veras, el imperio de cristal es enorme y muy muy frio. Ya que nos encontramos en la parte norte de equestria, es un lugar lleno de diferentes creencias y una cultura muy amplia la cual nos caracteriza, todos los ponys que viven ahí dan vida a la ciudad por medio de sus deseos que brindan al corazón de cristal que es el que le otorga la magia a toda la ciudad, si te encuentras de… den… dentro de ella tu cuerpo sufrirá cambios como si fueras completamente de cristal al igual que las calles y todo el entorno, es com… como si cada parte de ella estuviera tallada en hielo.

-Suena muy bella.

-Lo es, me encanta mi ciudad. Espero algún día puedas visitarme, estaría encantada de tener tu compañía.

-En ese caso, claro que si – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

Poco después unos cálidos rayos de luz iluminaban lentamente el cuarto mientras el sol aparecía detrás de las montañas.

-Bueno es hora de comenzar el día – menciono Trixie levantándose para después mirar por la ventana. Desse simplemente se cubrió hasta la cabeza. – Vamos!, no debes estar tan nerviosa. – menciono Trixie sacudiéndola levemente.

-Lo se… pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Vamos anda!, - menciono Trixie descubriendo su cabera estirando el casco hacia ella, después de un suspiro Desse le dio su casco para que la ayudara a levantar para después dirigirse hacia la sala.

-Parece que aún están durmiendo – menciono Desse acercándose un poco a la puerta de la habitación pegando su oreja.

-Está bien, así podemos hacerles el desayuno. – menciono Trixie entrando a la cocina observando lo que había en el refrigerados pensando en cómo lo podría reponer después.

Poco después Rarity olfateaba para después levantarse quitando de sus ojos el antifaz que los cubría. Después volteo a ver a Coco que también abría los ojos al sentir un delicioso aroma.

-Oh no, me quede dormida – menciono Coco levantándose rápido saliendo por la puerta seguida por Rarity.

-Buenos Días! – menciono Desse con una sonrisa sentada en el comedor a un lado de los sillones de la sala. Sobre la mesas estaban servir 4 tasas con café y en medio un recipiente el cual contenía una ensalada verde, y aun lado un plato con una torre de hotcakes.

-Buenos días, Te lo agradezco mucho Trixie, y discúlpame yo tenía que haber sido la que las atendiera pero me quede dormida.

-No te preocupes Coco es tan solo un poco de lo que te puedo ofrecer a cambio de que nos aceptaras en tu casa. – menciono Trixie apagando el fuego de la estufa para después dirigirse hacia el comedor.

-Huele muy bien cariño y se ve mucho mejor – menciono Rarity sentándose en una de las sillas junto a Coco.

-Gracias – menciono Trixie sentándose en la silla que faltaba para después repartir los hotcakes hacia los platos vacíos con ayuda de un hechizo.

-Esta delicioso cariño – menciono Rarity sonriendo. – eres buena cocinera.

-Es cierto – menciono Coco

-Bueno no es gran cosa – menciono Trixie tomando un sorbo de café.

-Te vez más tranquila – menciono Rarity hacia Desse.

-Si un poco, pero gracias a ustedes me siento con más confianza. – menciono Desse sonriendo comiendo otra porción del hotcakes.

-¿a qué hora empezamos encanto? – menciono Rarity a Coco.

-Por lo regular empiezan a llegar desde la 1:00pm por los pequeños puestos de bocadillos y juegos pero los eventos siempre comienzan a las 3:00pm. Y Tu turno es las las 8:00pm – menciono Coco sonriéndole a Desse.

-Perfecto!, comenzare justo cuando la noche alcanza a extender completamente su encantador manto resplandeciente como si todos los espíritus del pasado me observaran al mismo tiempo. – menciono Desse sonriendo. – no puedo esperar y al mismo tiempo estoy nerviosa porque el tiempo pase.

-Ya basta! – menciono Trixie sujetando su cabeza con el casco derecho para frotar el izquierdo sobre su cabeza. – Todo va a salir bien.

-Está bien está bien!- menciono Desse agitando sus cascos hacia arriba y hacia abajo provocando una risita en Coco y Rarity. Pasaron algunas horas terminando el desayudo y conversando antes de que el medio día se hiciera presente al sonar el reloj que colgaba en la pared. Coco de inmediato se levantó observando por el balcón a los ponis que entraban al parque con distintos carros donde llevaban consigo algunos productos que quisieran ofrecer.

-Tengo que ir a organizarlos, si gustan pueden quedarse – menciono Coco sonriendo.

-Nada de eso querida te ayudaremos – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-No se preocupen no quiero molestarlas.

-No es molestia, con gusto te ayudamos – menciono Trixie sonriendo a la par de Desse.

-De acuerdo, se los agradezco mucho – menciono Coco saliendo por la puerta seguida por las demás. Al llegar los ponis con las carretas se agrupaban en la parte del fondo al lado contrario del escenario colocando sus puestos de comida, recuerdos, libros y de más. Todos parecían saber a qué lugar pertenecía lo que hizo que Coco esbozara una sonrisa.

-Bueno parece que no había mucho que organizar – menciono riendo. – Trixie ¿dentro de una hora podrías ayúdarme quitando la ilusión para presentarles el escenario?

-Claro. – menciono Trixie aun mirando la diversidad de puestos.

-Si!, de hecho podrías hacer tu ilusión de fuegos artificiales al momento de quitarlo, seria sublime – menciono Rarity dando saltitos.

-no quería llamar mucho la atención – menciono Trixie antes una mirada inexpresiva de Rarity que mantenía los ojos semi cerrados.

-Bromeas ¿verdad?, Eres la gran y poderosa Trixie obviamente hay que llamar la atenc. – menciono Rarity sintiendo los cascos de Trixie sobre su boca.

-Shhhh, Rarity, no digas tan fuerte, no sé cómo vallan a reaccionar – menciono Trixie.

-vms tisis ab – Balbuceo Rarity antes de retirar despacio los cascos de Trixie. – Cariño no creo que sea para tanto, no te preocupes, es más acompáñenme. – menciono Rarity dirigiéndolas detrás de la ilusión teniendo cuidado de que no las vieran entrar. Después se dirigió a la bodega haciendo levitar 3 vestidos hacia cada una.

-Oh no no no no, ¿quieres que este así todo el día? – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar el vestido blanco sobre ella.

-Pues claro!, tenemos que lucir bien para presentar el escenario y esos vestidos son los que van mejor con cada una de ustedes.

-Pero…. Pero

-Vamos Trixie, concédeme solo ese deseo encanto, ¿quieres? – menciono Rarity acercándose agachando sus orejas y mirando tímidamente hacia arriba. Trixie evito mirarla volteando hacia un lado para después desviar los ojos hacia ella.

-Aaaa…Está bien Esta bien!

-Así se habla! – menciono Rarity haciendo levitar uno más sobre ella de color violeta. – ahora déjenme arreglarlas quedaran encantadoras – menciono Rarity acercados a ellas mientras retrocedían lentamente agachándose.

Una hora más tarde Desse salía galopando del campo luciendo un vestido Azul medianoche después de cerciorarse que no estuviera nadie en esa dirección seguida por Coco en un vestido amarillo. Después de unos segundos las dos miraron hacia atrás preguntándose porque Rarity y Trixie no habían salido aun.

-Trixie! Vamos sal!

-No!, no pienso salir así!

-No tiene nada de malo Cariño te vez muy hermosa. Además tú eres la que presentara el escenario.

-Espera… ¿QUE?, dijiste que solo retiraría el campo. Ahora con más razón no saldré!

-Vamos cariño! Eres igual de terca que Rainbow.

-No Rarity. No estoy acostumbrada a esto!

-Vamos Trixie por favor! Dijiste que lo harías por mí.

-Está bien – menciono Trixie con un suspiro – pero no me empujes.

-Hecho! – menciono Rarity con una sonrisa que no intento contener.

Poco después Rarity salía luciendo el vestido violeta acompañado de un collar con una piedra del mismo color.

-Vamos cariño es tu turno.

-Ya voy, ya voy… – menciono Trixie saliendo lentamente agachando la mirada, sus orejas estaban completamente caídas mientras en su rostro se mostraba un color rosado sobre sus mejillas, lucia en ella el vestido blanco con un collar de color morado y su melena caía hacia el suelo completamente lacia.

-Definitivamente, luces estupenda. – menciono Rarity.

-Me siento… ridícula – menciono Trixie apenas elevando la mirada.

-Tonterías cariño! Luces hermosa. – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-Ya es hora! – menciono Coco observando que la cantidad de ponys que entraban para dar un vistazo a los puestos para después acercarse al escenario con un semblante algo sorprendido al verlo igual a como estaba el día anterior.

-Lo ven a eso me refería, podrán ver el cambio en sus expresiones en el momento que se den cuenta. Esto será grandioso – menciono Rarity dando saltitos.

-Atención amigos ponys – menciono Coco enfrente de la audiencia que se reunía llamando su atención. – Supongo que se estarán preguntando por que el escenario aún sigue igual ya que les prometimos un gran evento, bueno con ayuda de una gran ilusionista pudimos ocultarlo hasta el momento. – menciono Coco llamando a Trixie con su casco la cual solo respondió negando con la cabeza para después sentir que su cuerpo levitaba mientras una estela azul la envolvía. Por unos segundos quedo petrificada para después brindar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras saludaba con su casco. – Bueno Trixie ayúdanos a mostrarles el nuevo escenario – menciono Coco apartándose a un lado. Trixie desvaneció poco a poco la ilusión liberando algunas luces de fuegos artificiales ante la mirada asombrada de los ponis que contemplaban el nuevo escenario terminado y decorado el cual se veía completamente diferente. Después de unos segundos todos los ponys que se encontraban distraídos alrededor comenzaban a reagruparse frente al escenario.

-Espero sea de su completo agrado, en unos pocos minutos más comenzaremos con la primera presentación que nos ofrecerán el elenco de Cloudsdale. Muchas gracias por asistir. – menciono Coco retirándose lentamente junto con Trixie.

-lo vez cariño, no estuvo tan mal. – menciono Rarity ante la mirada seria de Trixie. – está bien lo siento te prometí no empujarte pero tenía que hacerlo – menciono Rarity uniendo sus cascos frente a ella.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. – menciono Trixie. – ¿ya puedo quitarme esto?

-Puff… ¿es broma?, acabamos de empezar.

-Vamos amiga, no esta tan mal – menciono Desse sonriendo. – además algo me dice que hay muchas miradas puestas en ti.

-Gracias… ahora me siento mucho mejor – menciono Trixie de forma sarcástica. Mirado casi fulminantemente hacia a un lado haciendo que las miradas puestas en ella se desvanecieran.

-No estén nerviosas, vengan vamos a distraernos un momento mientras comienza la función. – menciono Coco dirigiéndolas hacia los pequeños puestos de recuerdos en la parte de atrás. Mientras avanzaban Rarity detuvo a Trixie un momento dejando que Desse y Coco se adelantaran un poco después se sentaron en una banca a un costado del puesto de recuerdos.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?, antes estabas preocupada pero ahora pareces estar molesta. – menciono Rarity preocupada.

-No, no es eso, y no creas que es tu vestido es hermoso me gusta mucho pero no estoy acostumbrada e este tipo de aten…. Rayos – menciono Trixie antes de interrumpir desviando la mirada hacia otro lugar mientras un par de corceles se acercaban a ellas.

-Oh… - menciono Rarity comprendiendo para posteriormente conversar con ellos, Trixie apartaba su mirada agachando sus orejas intentando no escucharlos. Hasta que pocos segundos después uno de los corceles se le acerco.

-y tu linda que dices, me das la oportunidad de hablar contigo. –menciono haciendo que la mirada de Trixie se volviera de nuevo fulminante.

-Lo único que te voy a dar… - menciono Trixie haciendo levitar una roca cerca de ellos – son 5 segundos para que te alejes ante de que… - menciono Triturando la roca con un hechizo cayendo en forma de polvo al suelo haciendo que el color del corcel se perdiera para después alejarse lo más rápido que pudo.

-Oh cariño eso, no fue amable. – menciono Rarity asombrada. Mientras del amuleto se escuchaban risas que intentaban contenerse.

-Yo creo que fue genial – menciono Fenrir en voz baja. – corrió despavorido.

-Lo siento, lo siento, no quería es solo que… - menciono Trixie.

-Tranquila, te entiendo. – Menciono Rarity – quieres que ese pony especial se acerque a ti cuando seas tú misma ¿no es verdad?, quieres que sea especial. – Explico Rarity casi como leyendo la mente de Trixie.

-Así es. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Bueno te entiendo pero hay mejores métodos que matarlos de miedo, ese pobre tendrá pesadillas – menciono Rarity riendo. – por cierto, cómo pudiste hacer eso, cómo pudiste aplastar esa roca así de fácil.

-Magia natural, sabía cómo estaba compuesta esa roca así que solo la descompuse en partículas de polvo, en realidad no la aplaste, aprendí algunos trucos en la granja de rocas, después de una horrible semana aprendiendo todas las clases de ellas con las enseñanzas de Maud. Algunas otras mientras peleaba con Lime y en enormes ratos de silencio con Marble. – menciono Trixie sonriendo una vez más.

-Tengo solo el gusto de conocer a Maud de parte de la familia de Pinkie.

-Es una familia muy agradable una vez que te acostumbras a todas sus personalidades tan diversas no solo por Pinkie. – menciono Trixie.

-Entiendo, debió ser interesante.

-Si así fue… Gracias Rarity. Me siento mejor. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No hay de que cariño – menciono Rarity elevando su oreja al escenario al escuchar a un corcel que anunciaba la primera llamada. Casi de inmediato vieron a Desse correr hacia el escenario sonriendo.

-Realmente no puede contener su entusiasmo – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-Es algo que realmente le apasiona, es comprensible – menciono Trixie justo antes de que las dos avanzaran hacia donde se encontraba poco después Coco las alcanzo.

-Ya va a comenzar, ya va a comenzar! – menciono Desse dando saltitos.

-Apenas es la primera llamada cariño. – menciono Rarity sentándose a su lado. Seguida por Trixie y Coco.

-Lo se lo siento, es que en el imperio de cristal no tenemos muchas oportunidades de ver obras, de hecho hace mucho tiempo no se hacen desde… - menciono Desse deteniéndose- desde que lo arruine.

-No te angusties, si quieres puedo ayudarte a construir algo así en el imperio de cristal. – menciono coco.

-¿De verdad?, eso sería fantástico – menciono Desse sonriendo haciendo desaparecer su triste mirada.

-Claro, después podemos hablar de eso – menciono Coco.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad existen ponys únicos en toda equestria. – menciono Desse escuchando la segunda llamada – A! que emoción! – menciono Desse saltando de nuevo.

Poco después se escuchó la tercera llamada mientras la gran cortina de terciopelo rojo se retiraba hacia los lados mostrando un paisaje con algunas casitas hechas de cartón asimilando el entorno mientras un corcel vestido con sombrero de copa y capa avanzaba a la par de una pony que lucía uno de los vestidos de Rarity que había dejado prepara en el largo perchero detrás del escenario, el cual era de un tono rojizo.

-La conozco, la conozco es la obra del "Espíritu del bosque" – menciono Desse sacudiendo a Rarity emocionada despertando una risita en las tres ponys.

Mientras la obra avanzaba Desse parecía estar inerte en cada palabra moviendo solo sus labios al parecer repitiendo de memoria cada uno de los diálogos de los actores. Las tres ponys se dieron la oportunidad de mirarla para des pues sonreír, la preocupación parecía haberse disipado por completo. Tiempo después cuando la obra termino, fue la primer pony en levantarse para chocar sus cascos en el suelo seguida por todos los demás.

-Eso fue increíble – grito Desse ante la mirada sonriente de los actores que compartían su entusiasmo brindando una reverencia.

Casi de inmediato el telón se cerró con el tiempo necesario para modificar la escenografía, después de la tercera llamada el telón se volvió a abrir dejando a la visto a un corcel vestido con un traje antiguo mientras avanzaba por el escenario que parecía simular estar en llamas.

-Oh! Dante, de la divina comedia – menciono Desse sentándose una vez más embelesada en cada palabra.

Las obras transcurrían una tras otra, todas y cada una de ellas parecía estar albergadas en la mente de Desse con un enorme cariño. Después de comer algo en el intermedio comenzó la segunda mitad las cual transcurrió de la misma forma.

-Orgullo y prejuicio, me encanta esa obra, me la se de memoria – menciono Desse dejando de chocar sus cascos. – cual sigue cual sigue! – menciono Desse.

-Tesoro, son las 8:00 – menciono Rarity.

-¿Enserio? Que rápido paso el tiempo! , ¿Cuál seguirá? – menciono Desse mirando ansiosa el escenario.

-No encanto no me entendiste. Sigues tú – menciono Rarity.

-Oh cielos… - menciono Desse sintiendo de nuevo su preocupación volver haciéndola saltar al escuchar la primera llamada.

-Vamos – menciono Coco ofreciendo su casco y una sonrisa. Desse acepto de forma amable para después seguirla Trixie y Rarity esperaban ansiosas aun entre el público, en ese momento Trixie corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Animo Desse, lo harás bien, Tu Puedes amiga – menciono Trixie haciendo que Desse respondiera el abrazo.

-Muchas gracias!

-Éxito! – menciono Trixie para después mirarla retirarse al escenario regresando con Rarity

Detrás del escenario todos los corceles organizaban la escenografía para hacerlo parecer como el imperio de cristal. – Lamento que no podamos estar aquí atrás – menciono Coco.

-No te preocupes, mientras me acompañen desde el público sentiré que están conmigo en todo momento.

-Bueno, iré con ellas. Animo! – menciono coco dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias – menciono avanzando al centro del escenario mientras escuchaba la segunda llamada. Para después cerrar sus ojos – Aquí vamos amor! Confiaste en mí, hiciste todo lo que pudiste para darle una oportunidad más a mi sueño, me seguiste en cada paso y me ayudaste a levantar en cada caída sin importar que te hiciera caer conmigo, aquí he encontrado a unas ponys excepcionales que me brindaron su amistad y siento en cada una de ellas que realmente me apoyan, es la última oportunidad, pero siento que se me han abierto nuevos caminos sin importar lo que ocurra, muero de miedo, pero es algo que tengo que superar para poder ser la esposa que mereces que sea. Aquí voy amor. – menciono Desse respirando hondo escuchando en un profundo eco la voz que anunciaba la tercera llamada. Poco después las luces se apagaron y el telón comenzó a abrirse. Los ojos de Desse de inmediato se posicionaron en la Tres ponys sonrientes en el centro del público, poco a poco agacho su mirada mirando de forma decaída al suelo pero de una forma diferente esta vez se adentraba lentamente en su personaje, cuando el reflector la ilumino, levanto su mirada la luz hacia brillar un poco más sus ojos azules mientras una serie de murmullos se escuchaban en el público, despacio se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el escenario como si diera la impresión de estar perdida. Poco después comenzó a pronunciar unas palabras fuertes y claras en una hermosa presentación detallada en poesía, todos los ponys a partir de ese momento tenían su atención.

-Eso es, lo estás haciendo perfecto – menciono Trixie en voz baja.

La obra había avanzado un poco más de la mitad y ningún pony en el publico parecía querer emitir algún sonido, en ese momento una botella callo en el suelo rompiéndose aparentemente algún pony en el publico la había dejado caer por accidente lo cual detono una serie de recuerdos en la mente de Desse en los cuales mientras se encontraba en el escenario comenzó a tartamudear escuchando los abucheos de todo el público, mientras retrocedía golpeo una parte de la escenografía la cual callo sobre un enorme espejo rompiéndose en pedazos, posteriormente intento continuar pero sus tartamudeos no se lo permitieron amplificando los abucheos del público hasta pedirle que bajara del escenario. En ese momento intento mencionar las siguientes líneas de su guion.

-Fue en esa fría noche cuando po… por… f… por fi.. – menciono Comenzando a tartamudeas sintiendo como ese miedo la invadía. Las tres ponis se levantaron de inmediato mirándola preocupadas, después de unos intentos más los ponys en el publico comenzaron a impacientarse hasta que del fondo se pudo escuchar un abucheo. Los ojos de Desse comenzaron a humedecerse mientras intentaba continuar pero no podía mencionar ninguna palabra más, su única reacción fue girar la mirada hacia Trixie diciendo solo con sus labios "Sácame por favor" derramando por fin sus lágrima, los abucheos comenzaron a amplificarse haciéndola retroceder.

-Sácala de ahí Trixie – menciono Rarity preocupada mirándola sorprendida ya que también derramaba alguna lágrimas.

-Yo… no lo hare – menciono Trixie.

-¿Que? – Menciono Rarity molesta – Ella confía en ti Trixie, se lo prometiste, Sácala de ahí!

-No, si lo hago ella nunca cumplirá su sueño ella puede hacerlo, no lo hare! – menciono Trixie apretando sus parpados para después reunir magia en su cuerno, liberando un fuerte resplandor amplificando la escenografía del escenario hacia todo el parque provocando que los abucheos cesaran. Desse apretó sus parpados decepcionada corriendo hacia la salida del escenario, en ese momento una voz dulce y clara inundo el escenario.

-No Desse!, jamás tienes que abandonar lo que amas, nosotras confiamos en ti, tu puedes hacerlo, JAMAS BAJES DE UN ESCENARIO HASTA NO HABERLO DADO TODO! – Grito Trixie inundando con sus palabras todo el lugar, Desse sorprendida se detuvo para después regresar al escenario, despacio limpio sus lágrimas y miro a Trixie, poco después respiro profundo y continuo las siguientes palabras de su libreto, en ese momento Trixie la acompañaba con sus ilusiones proyectando luces y sonidos. Poco después la obra llegaba a su fin.

-Fue entonces cuando mi vida cobro sentido entendiendo que para poder volar no es necesario tener alas – menciono Desse abrazándose a si misma mientras la ilusión se desvanecía y las luces se apagaban. Poco después Desse abrió uno de sus ojos mirando hacia el público que le dedicaba una mirada de asombro que poco después se convirtió en un sonido tan anhelado que golpeo en lo profundo de su corazón mientras sentía su calidez al escucharlo, Todos los ponis golpeaban el suelo alegres lo más fuerte que podían ovacionando la obra.

-Te lo dije, te lo dije, sabía que podías hacerlo – Grito Trixie derramando algunas lágrimas a la par de Rarity y Coco.

Desse se petrifico un momento para después sonreír entre lágrimas para por fin hacer la tan anhelada reverencia al público. Poco después el telón se cerraba, de inmediato Trixie Rarity y Coco galopaban hacia el escenario. Al llegar ahí, Desse seguía sentada detrás de la cortina como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de pasar.

-Desse, lo hiciste, lo hiciste! – menciono Trixie corriendo hacia ella para después abrazarla.

-Si… lo hice. – menciono Respondiendo el abrazo.

-Discúlpame, de verdad lo siento, te prometí sacarte si algo salía mal, pero nunca me lo hubiera perdonado si lo hubiera hecho, las veces que yo me retire de esa forma fueron mucho peores por lo que solo te pude decir lo que mi madre me decía.

-Al contrario, gracias, haber huido habría sido el peor error de mi vida, y tú lo evitaste, de nuevo me salvaste, gracias – menciono apretando más sus cascos para después mirar hacia Rarity y Coco apartando uno de sus cascos para llamarlas abrazándola cuando se acercaron. – todo esto se los debo a ustedes, por primera vez siento que puedo hacerlo, por primera vez no me siento enferma.

Después de un momento se separaron limpiando sus lágrimas para después reír.

-Oh casi lo olvido, tiene que despedirse todos los actores – menciono Coco al ver a los ponis subir por las escaleras.

-En ese caso esperaremos afuera – menciono Rarity.

-Claro que no Rarity también deben estar presentes, tu hiciste todos los adornos y vestuarios y Trixie nos ayudó con su magia. – menciono coco sonriendo para después saludar a los actores con su casco mismos que se agrupaban en una fila a lo largo del escenario mientras Trixie, Desse y Rarity permanecían en medio. Poco después el telón se abría por última vez en ese día al mismo tiempo que todos los ponis golpeaban sus cascos en el suelo manteniendo una alegre sonrisa en sus rostros, la mirada de Desse parecía brillar un poco más mientras una hermosa sonrisa se dibujaba en ella mirando a todo el público alegre.

Coco saludo a la audiencia nombrando a cada actor que pasaba al frente saludando y otorgando una reverencia para después retroceder a su lugar poco tiempo después menciono.

-Y por último pero no menos importante les quiero presentar a cuatro ponys magnifica ya que sin ellas todo esto no habría sido posible, en primero lugar tenemos a un pony de Poniville que no pudo acompañarnos esta noche pero le mandamos ese saludo donde se encuentre, su nombre es Apple Jack, después tenemos a nuestra gran diseñadora también proveniente de Poniville la cual se encargó de todos los vestuarios y los adornos del escenario, su nombre es Rarity. – menciono coco haciendo que los cascos sonaran más fuerte, de la misma forma avanzo para brindar una reverencia y llegar. Después tenemos a una de la mejores ilusionistas que puede haber, ella llego apenas el día de ayer por casualidad aunque yo lo llamaría destino, su nombre es Trixie e hizo posible todas las ilusiones que pudieron observar – Trixie hizo lo mismo recibiendo de la misma manera una ovación – y por supuesto a una estupenda pony que también llego el día de ayer con la única intención de cumplir su sueño, el cual era compartir con ustedes una obra que ella misma escribió y sobre todo recibir su cálida ovación que sin lugar a dudas se ha ganado, su nombre es Deepsea mejor conocida en toda equestria como Desse. – menciono Coco haciendo que Desse avanzara al frente, pero el público guardaba silencio, hasta que después de unos segundos todo estallo en una gran ovación, Desse sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos saludándolos a todos para después bríndales una reverencia sintiendo por segunda ocasión su sueño realizado. Después de unos segundos Desse regreso haciendo un espacio más entre ellas llamando a Coco la cual se unió con ellas para brindarle al público una reverencia conjunta, poco después la ilusión de fuegos artificiales inundo el cielo decorándolo con destellos multicolores.

-Nunca olvidare este día – menciono Desse llamando la atención de las ponys. –de nuevo gracias amigas. – menciono Desse sonriéndoles.

Después de algunos segundos el telón se cerró y todos los ponys comenzaron a retirarse, Las cuatro ponys fueron las ultimas en salir del escenario solo para encontrarse un grupo de ponys que esperaban afuera.

-Señorita Desse – menciono una unicornio llevando consigo un poster del evento - ¿Podría firmármelo? – menciono la pony sonriendo, Desse simplemente se quedó petrificada para después voltear a ver a sus nuevas amigas, Trixie simplemente asintió.

-Si claro – menciono Desse.

-Me encanta su trabajo con las gemas usted hace un trabajo excelente – menciono la pony haciendo que una mirada triste se reflejara en su rostro. Sonriendo entrego el poster firmado. – gracias, gracias. Menciono la pony retirándose con el grupo para después detenerse. – Un segundo – menciono al grupo regresando a donde se encontraba Desse. –Señorita, lo lamento, estaba muy emocionada que posiblemente dije algo que no debía, admiro su trabajo con las gemas pero esta noche no es por eso, firmo mi poster como la gran fabricante, pero esta noche quiero su firma como la gran Actriz, adoro su obra señorita Desse. – menciono la unicornio entregando una vez más la pluma a la incrédula pone que solo puso asentir conmovida. – Estupendo!, sus dos firmas, muchísimas gracias señorita Desse. – menciono la pony corriendo de nuevo hacia el grupo mientras Desse la miraba alejarse.

-Preguntabas que se sentía, bueno querida amiga tu rostro me dice que es exactamente eso – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Uno de los sentimientos más hermosos que he sentido. – menciono Desse. – oh no oh no!

-¿Qué pasa encanto? –menciono Rarity.

-No pude comprar ningún recuerdo! Ya se fueron! – menciono Desse.

-No te preocupes, sabía que se irían un poco temprano, yo compre muchos. – Menciono Coco.

-¿Definitivamente de que parte del cielo pony vienen ustedes? – menciono Desse riendo.

Después de algunos minutos conversando frente al escenario y mirándolo una vez más regresaron a casa para un merecido descanso.

A la mañana siguiente Trixie, Desse y Rarity se preparaban para partir reuniendo sus cosas en el garaje del edificio.

-Es una lástima que se tengan que ir, pero espero algún día puedan visitarme otra vez.- menciono Coco cerrando la puerta del Garaje al haber salido.

-Por eso no te preocupes cariño cuando nos necesites puedes llamarnos, bueno a mí y a Desse, Trixie es un poco difícil de localizar.

-Oye!... no espera… tiene razón. – menciono Trixie provocando una risita en todas. – Pero ten por seguro que regresare, me dio mucho gusto haberte conocido Coco – menciono Trixie acercándose para abrazarla seguida por Rarity y Desse. Poco tiempo después las 3 avanzaban fuera de la ciudad.

-¿Que harás ahora Desse? – menciono Trixie.

-Bueno justo ahora mi futuro se ve como un dibujo en blanco y negro, ya he trazado mis primeras líneas a lo largo de mi vida pero justo ahora puedo agregarles color, regresare con mi esposo y tendremos un nuevo comienzo, seguiré haciendo las gemas pero ahora tengo que pensar como explotar mi segunda pasión. – menciono Desse sonriendo.

-Me alegra escucharlo… ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Pregunto Trixie al ver que Rarity que destellaba sobre su cuerno un resplandor azul mientras avanzaba lentamente. Hacia un enorme cumulo de rocas fuera del camino que llevaba a la estación de trenes.

-Anteriormente había sentido algo por aquí pero no le preste atención pero ahora siento curiosidad. – menciono Rarity avanzando hacia unas rocas al pie del camino.

-Sentido… ¿Qué? – menciono Trixie confundida.

-síganme – menciono Rarity avanzando hasta llegar al cumulo golpeándolo con su casco. – están dentro. Cariño ¿podrías abrir la roca? – menciono Rarity ante la expresión confundida de ambas ponys.

-S…si – menciono Trixie acercándose poniendo un casco sobre la roca para después alejarlo y golpear la enorme roca con fuerza haciendo que esta se partiera a la mitad.

-Wow… recuérdame no hacerte enojar… ¿Cómo hiciste eso? Solo la golpeaste. – menciono Desse.

-En realidad no, es una roca ígnea formada a partir de cientos de rocas fundidas, solo utilice un hechizo en ella para romperla haciendo parecer que la había partido con un golpe, deben admitir que se ve más impresionante – menciono Trixie riendo. – solo Maud puede hacer eso sin magia.

-Sí que sabes cómo hacer todo más interesante cariño – menciono Rarity riendo después asomo su cabeza mirando el interior de la roca donde solo parecía haber incrustaciones de pequeñas rocas grises y opacas. – Que le pasa a mi hechizo, esto no son gemas – menciono Rarity frustrada. – lo siento solo fue una pérdida de tiempo. – menciono avanzando de nuevo hacia el camino seguida de Trixie.

-Te equivocas – menciono Desse corriendo a la parte trasera de su carreta extrayendo un peque; o cincel y en martillo. Después subió a la roca colocando con un casco el cincel y golpeando con el martillo extrayendo un fragmento poco más grande que su casco. – si estoy en lo correcto acabas de encontrar gemas únicas – menciono Desse corriendo de nuevo a su carreta.

-¿Enserio? – menciono Rarity sorprendida acercándose a la par de Trixie.

-Miren – menciono Desse sacando un frasco grande que contenía un líquido verdoso. Con cuidado lo abrió y utilizando unas pinzas sumergió el fragmento haciendo que este burbujear después de algunos minutos lo extrajo poniéndolo en un pedazo de tela son superficie porosa comenzando a frotarlo. – ¿listas? – menciono Colocando la tela en el suelo para después descubrirlo.

La gema que ahora aparecía era muy brillante de un color entre amarillo y naranja como si esta se estuviera incendiando desde dentro como un pequeño sol.

-Wow – menciono Rarity acercándose un poco más. – ¿C… como lo hiciste?.

-Después de algunos años pude aprender algunos cuantos trucos, como la creación de opciones para retirar las partículas extrañas de las gemas. Como en este caso, les presento la Gema del Fénix, es realmente rara, me llevo mucho tiempo hallar la pasión correcta para hacerla brillar de esta forma.

-Es increíble cariño, no por nada eres la mejor de equestria. – menciono Rarity sosteniendo la piedra con sus cascos. Desse volvió a acercarse a la piedra extrayendo de ella la mayor cantidad y más grandes fragmentos que podían haciendo el mismo procedimiento colocando todas en una manta blanca.

-Listo Rarity aquí tienes. – menciono Desse.

-¿Que? – no claro que no, no podría, todo tu trabajo es lo que las hizo lucir así, yo simplemente las hubiera dejado creyendo que no servían.

-Bueno, no fui solo yo en realidad, Tú las encontraste y Trixie rompió la roca para poderlas extraer sin dañarlas en lo que normalmente me hubiera tardado horas. Así que si les parece justo dividámosla en 3 partes iguales, es lo que llamo trabajo en equipo – menciono Desse repartiendo las gemas sobre 2 mantas iguales.

-Muchas gracias cariño, ya tengo una idea en que podre utilizarlas. – menciono Rarity haciendo levitar la manta.

-Muchas gracias Desse – menciono Trixie llevando el saco hacia su carreta.

-No hay de que lindas – menciono Desse poco después el silbato del tren que estaba por salir comenzó a sonar.

-Démonos prisa o te dejara el tren Rarity – menciono Trixie galopando hacia la estación segunda por las dos ponys. Al llegar Rarity corrió hacia la taquilla comprando un boleto y regreso a donde se encontraban justo antes de abordar.

-Bueno, supongo aquí nos despedimos – menciono Rarity avanzando hacia Desse. – me dio mucho gusto poderte conocer y mejor aún poder ver realmente la gran pony que eres, espero verte pronto cariño. – menciono Rarity abrazándola.

-El gusto fue mio Rarity, cuídate mucho, y no te preocupes por las 6 piedras que me encargaste, estarán listas en poco tiempo.

-¿Lo… recuerdas? – menciono Rarity

-A todos y cada uno de mis clientes – menciono Desse sonriendo.

-De hecho, creo que esta vez serán 8 encantos. – menciono Rarity.

-Anotado. – menciono Desse sonriendo.

-Bueno Trixie, siempre es una sorpresa verte, y aún más todo lo que has mejorado, no puedo esperar el día en que regreses a Poniville, te estaremos esperando con ansias, y aún sigue en pie ese vestuario. – menciono Rarity abrazándola.

-Muchas gracias Rarity, yo también espero con ansias ese día, cuídate mucho y salúdalas a todas de mi parte. – menciono Trixie respondiendo el abrazo poco después Rarity coloco su casco sobre el amuleto viéndolo fijamente para después sonreír el cual brillo en respuesta. En ese momento el silbato sonaba de nuevo y un corcel gritaba el último aviso antes de que el tren partiera, Rarity tomo sus pertenecías y subió al vagón avanzando rápidamente entre los pasillo hasta llegar a la ventana agitando su casco mientras el tren avanzaba.

-se fue… - menciono Desse bajando el casco que agitaba. – nunca me han gustado las despedidas.

-A mí tampoco – respondió Trixie.

-¿También vas hacia la montaña? – pregunto Desse sonriendo.

-Sí, te acompaño – menciono Trixie avanzando hacia el sendero que se encontraba saliendo de la estación una vez más.

-Sabes, después de esa extraordinaria ilusión que proyectaste me invadió la curiosidad de saber cómo sería uno de tus espectáculos completos, quisiera que algún día me permitieras se la que te brinde esa ovación. – menciono Desse sonriéndole.

-Claro Desse también deseo que estés ahí cuando pueda hacer esa gran presentación.

-Ten por seguro que ahí estaré, en primera fila. – menciono Desse viendo con tristeza la separación de caminos a la distancia. - ¿Regresaras a la cima del Everdream?

-Sí, aún tengo mucho que aprender – menciono Trixie sonriendo deteniéndose justo antes de que el sendero comenzara a separarse.

-Bueno, si llegas a tener frio cuelga una de esas gemas de tu cuello, no solo son para lucir hermosas – mención Desse haciendo que Trixie se preguntara de inmediato a que se refería.

-Bueno Trixie, es hora de que nuestros caminos se separen por un tiempo, Cuídate mucho querida amiga – menciono Desse abrazándola.

-Nos veremos pronto, también cuídate – menciono Trixie respondiendo el abrazo, poco después Desse se alejaba por el camino en dirección al imperio de cristal, Trixie sonrió comenzando a avanzar por el camino opuesto deteniéndose de inmediato al escuchar su nombre.

-Trixie! Siempre serás mi ángel ¿de acuerdo? – Grito Desse a lo lejos subida en su carreta agitando sus cascos arrebatándole una risita a Trixie respondiendo la despedida, Desse bajo con cuidado continuando su camino desapareciendo a la lejanía.

-Obsequiando tu oportunidad en el escenario para que una poni pueda cumplir su sueño. – menciono una voz haciendo que Trixie saltara a un lado.

-Luna, no haga eso – menciono Trixie recuperándose del susto.

-Lo siento pequeña no quise espantarte. Eso fue muy noble de tu parte. – menciono Luna sonriendo.

-Solo es lo que debía hacer – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-¿Estas lista para continuar? – menciono Luna invocando un destello sobre su cuerno.

-Claro que sí!

-Así se habla – menciono Luna invocando de nuevo el circulo azul a su arremedar tele transportándolos al reaparecer Trixie inclino su cabeza en duda, se encontraban en un campo diferente tal parecía una pradera soleada. Y a su espalda un sendero con algunos muros de roca que no dejaban ver más halla.

-¿Dónde estamos? – menciono Trixie.

-Un segundo. – menciono Luna llenando las alforjas de Rarity para después colocarlas en la espalda de Trixie para después desaparecer junto a la carreta.

-¿Ahora que le pico? – menciono Fenrir apareciendo a un costado.

-No tengo idea pero no tengo un buen presentimiento. – admitió Trixie. Pocos segundos más tarde Luna aparecía sin la carreta vistiendo un grueso abrigo y unas botas de color negro.

-Lista! Menciono Luna avanzando hacia el sendero de roca. Trixie y Fenrir compartieron una mirada antes de seguirla.

-Pero Luna que es lo que…. Oh no es cierto… - menciono Trixie girando en la esquina donde solo había una pendiente que subía. Fenrir y Trixie miraron hacia arriba el volcán que desaparecía al sobrepasar las nubes.

-Subiéremos el Everdream sin magia y sin volar – menciono Luna haciendo que el color de los dos desapareciera.

-¿Qué!? – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que oyeron, perdimos un día completo, no te preocupes, en tus alforjas puse lo que pudieras necesitar. Tardaremos aproximadamente 5 días.

-Estás Loca!? – menciono Fenrir.

-Nope. Supe que solo pocos lo intentaron y que no lo han logrado tele transportándose antes de llegar, si algo sale mal solo saldremos de ahí con un hechizo no se angustien, no es emocionante que podamos ser los primeros, Una hermosa princesa, una gran y poderosa ilusionista y…. un perro.

-Que no soy un perro! – menciono Fenrir.

-Creí que era una broma – menciono Trixie mirando una vez más el enorme volcán.

-Nop, nada de bromas, hagámoslo! – menciono Luna comenzando a avanzar con mucho ánimo. – Animo no es tan malo podemos lograrlo.

-Sabe que… tiene razón- menciono Trixie sacando de sus alforjas el abrigo de Rarity y la bufanda de Twilight – hagámoslo! – menciono Trixie uniéndose a ella.

-Ese es el espíritu! – menciono Luna avanzando junto a ella. Fenrir simplemente puso una pata en su cara antes de seguirla.


	20. Amistad

**Hope**

**Capítulo 20 – Amistad.**

_**8 meses después…**_

_**Ponyville… **_

Spike se encontraba en la cocina preparando el desayuno, después de girar uno de los Hotcakes que se encontraban sobre la plancha caliente sintió una sensación de aire acumulándose en su boca llevando instintivamente la garra hacia ella, poco después lanzo una llamarada de fuego verde materializando al desaparecer una nota con un grabado hecho con carbón en forma de una L decorada. De inmediato corrió fuera de la cocina al saber que el mensaje provenía de Trixie. Rápidamente subió las escaleras hacia el observatorio, cuando abrió la puerta vio a Sunset vistiendo una bata blanca y unos lentes de protección mal acomodados recargada sobre la mesa en el área separada del laboratorio donde se encontraban muchos francos con líquidos diversos y anotaciones complejas en el pizarrón del fondo.

\- de nuevo se quedaron hasta tarde - pensó Spike negando con la cabeza, al revisar un poco más se dio cuenta que Twilight no se encontraba. –Sunset… hey Sunset… - menciono moviéndola lentamente.

-Oh Spike, lo siento, me quede dormida, ¿Qué hora es? – pregunto bostezando y retirando los lentes de su rostro colocándolos sobre la mesa.

-Cuarto para las nueve.

-cielos. Lo lamento, no tenía pensado dormir tanto. – menciono Sunset levantándose de un salto.

-Tranquila, te hace falta, de hecho deberían de parar por algunos días, tan solo verlas me cansa – menciono Spike provocando una risa en Sunset.

-No es para tanto además hemos perfeccionado muchísimas posiciones y hechizos, no podemos parar ahora. Todas nuestras investigaciones van por muy buen camino. – menciono Sunset alegre estirando sus cascos en el aire. – hace mucho que no me sentía así. Sunset vuelve al juego – menciono riendo – por cierto ¿Dónde está Twilight? – pregunto al ver solamente la bata que usaba colgada en la pared colgando la suya aun lado.

-No lo sé, eso mismo te quería preguntar, llego una nota más de Trixie.

-¿Enserio!?, esto es grandioso, si no me equivoco menciono que la próxima vez que enviara una seria para poder vernos.

-¿Quieres leerla?

-Oh no Spike, tenemos que esperar a Twi. – menciono Sunset, poco después escucharon algunos ruidos en el piso inferior, de inmediato descendieron las escaleras, Twilight entraba por la puerta colgando la su bufanda en un perchero a un lado e ella.

-Brrrr, está helando ahí afuera. – menciono Twilight haciendo levitar algunas bolsas.

-Twi, Twi… - menciono Sunset acercándose.

-Buenos días Sunset.

-Buenos días, Tenemos una nota de Trixie – menciono Sunset cargando a Spike con la nota en la garra haciendo que el dragón entre cerrara sus ojos.

-En verdad no es necesario que hagan eso yo mismo puedo dársela.

-Lo siento, lo siento estoy un poco emocionada – menciono Sunset bajando al dragón.

-Entonces veamos que dice – menciono Twilight haciendo levitar la nota, rápidamente recorrió su vista a través del papel dibujando una sonrisa, para después sorprenderse al leer el ultimo fragmento, sin demora aclaro su garganta y comenzó a leer.

"_**Twilight, Sunset:**_

_**Como se los prometí esta vez podremos vernos, mis mentores dicen que por ahora ya no tienen nada más que enseñarme que lo siguiente lo debo aprender por mí misma, así que partiré de inmediato, pero no me dirigiré a Poniville.**_

_**Hay una cosa más que debo hacer antes, pero quisiera que estén conmigo en ese momento, tal vez les sea extraño lo que les mencionare, pero quisiera que nos viéramos en Canterlot, en aquel parque donde dijimos que nos volveríamos a ver hace tanto tiempo.**_

_**Espero se encuentren muy bien, las estaré esperando."**_

-¿En… Canterlot? – menciono Sunset sorprendida.

-Supongo esta lista para dar ese paso, y nos necesita. – explico Twilight

-Entonces ¿que esperamos? – menciono Sunset galopando escaleras arriba.

-¿Quieres venir con nosotras Spike? – pregunto Twilight.

-No, no se preocupen vayan, ya podre saludarlas cuando regrese a Poniville. – Menciono Spike mientras olfateaba… -oh no, no, no, no…. – menciono Spike corriendo hacia la cocina provocando una sonrisa en Twilight, poco después Sunset bajo con una bufanda, botas y haciendo levitar 2 alforjas.

-Lista aaaa! – menciono Sunset antes de tropezarse en las ultimas escaleras cayendo al suelo

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Twilight.

-Sí, lo siento estoy un poco distraída – menciono Sunset rascándose la cabeza con el casco. Para después hacer levitar dos pares de botas y las alforjas hacia Twilight.

-Gracias – menciono Twilight observando a Spike que salía de la cocina con dos contenedores pequeños.

-Aquí tienen para el viaje – menciono Spike, Sunset hizo levitar los contenedores introduciéndolos en las alforjas.

-Bueno Spike, nos vamos, si necesitas algo puedes enviarme un mensaje. – menciono Twilight avanzando hacia la puerta. – Oh también si Starlight viene el día de hoy dile que probablemente estaremos de regreso en algunas horas.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, pero dense prisa, el siguiente Tren sale en media hora. – menciono Spike empujándolas hacia las escaleras. Las dos bajaron rápidamente saliendo del castillo y dirigiéndose hacia la estación del Tren, compraron un par de tickets y subieron. Agitadas escogieron un lugar casi en el fondo, el vagón se encontraba casi vacío salvo por un par de ponis que se encontraban conversando en la parte de enfrente.

-No puedo creerlo, por fin vamos a verla. – menciono Sunset sonriendo dando pequeños saltos en su asiento.

-Lamento no haber usado el hechizo para volar, pero me es muy difícil volar con este frio – menciono Twilight cubriéndose un poco más con la bufanda. – mis alas se entumen y no puedo volar bien.

-Descuida no hay problema, además ese mensaje no tiene mucho que lo envió, con suerte llegaremos antes que ella. Por cierto… hay algo que me tiene un poco intrigada. – menciono Sunset colocando su casco frente a su boca mostrando duda.

\- ¿Qué es?

-Bueno, Trixie al principio mencionaba a Luna solamente, después menciono a otro pony como otro mentor y a partir de ese día los mencionaba a ambos pero nunca menciono el nombre del otro pony, ¿Quién será?

-Tienes razón, pero supongo que ya no importa tanto, si es posible ella misma nos lo dirá – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Cierto – menciono Sunset mientras su estómago hacia algunos ruidos – lo siento, tengo mucha hambre - menciono Sunset extrayendo el pequeño contenedor para después abrirlo – uuu hotcakes – menciono Sunset haciendo levitar uno dándole una mordida – esto esta delicioso, Spike es uno de los mejores cocineros.

-¿Y qué hay de los que prepare la semana pasada?

-Emm... mira desde aquí puedo ver el castillo – menciono Sunset haciendo que Twilight desviara su mirada a través de la ventana. Después se recargo en el asiento dejando escapar un suspiro. - ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, solo estoy un poco ansiosa. Nosotras pasamos por mucho en estos 8 meses y a pesar de todos sus mensajes no puedo imaginar que tanto haya cambiado. – explico Twilight.

-Bueno las publicaciones de Leaft en los periódicos han sido muy detallados, pero supongo que nada será como lo que nos tenga que contar, además Trixie tiene una manera única de relatar historias…. Ah! Soy yo o este tren va muy lento – Gruño Sunset mirando por la ventana provocando una risa en Twilight. – ¿y si nos tele transportamos?.

-No comas ansias Sunset, Aun está muy lejos, como lo mencionaste tal vez ni siquiera ha llegado – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Está bien. Lo intentare – menciono Sunset sentándose de nuevo tomando con su casco la gema zafiro que colgaba de su cuello siendo un querido recuerdo que Trixie le había dado. – ¿Cuántos hechizos nuevos habrá aprendido?

-Sunset…

-Perdón! No puedo evitarlo. Para ser sincera, la extrañe mucho – menciono Sunset recargándose en la ventana.

-a decir verdad, yo también. – Admitió Twilight.

-Te imaginaste algunas vez que esto sucedería, es decir desde aquel incidente con la osa menor y el amuleto del alicornio.

-En realidad no, aun que en esos días cuando se fue por segunda vez pensaba mucho en cómo se encontraría o en que estaría haciendo. Realmente no creí que la estuviera pasando tan mal, pero ahora que se lo mucho que se ha esforzado me siento muy feliz por ella al saber que las cosas por fin están mejorando en su vida… sabes… tienes razón.

-¿En qué?

-Este Tren avanza muy lento – menciono Twilight provocando una risa en ambas.

Minutos más tarde el tren se detenía en la estación principal de Canterlot, de inmediato las dos ponis salían del vagón avanzando rápidamente casi galopando hacia la entrada a la ciudad.

-¿Recuerdas donde estaba ese parque? – menciono Sunset mientras galopaba a lado de Twilight sintiendo el viento jugar con sus melenas.

-Claro, Nunca lo olvidaría – respondió Twilight avanzando entre las calles, el frio viento elevaba sus bufandas y sus rostros apenas eran tocados por algunos rayos del sol que se filtraban entre las densas nubes grisáceas en las cuales se podía predecir una tormenta, continuaron caminando sin prestar atención a los aparadores de las tiendas de las calles pero al avanzar un poco más Twilight se detuvo al ver del otro lado un enorme cartel en la entrada de la academia de magia, era la convocatoria para los pequeños unicornios el cual había cambiado en su presentación pero no en sus palabras, mencionaba exactamente lo mismo que en aquellos días.

-Nostálgico, ¿no es así? – menciono Sunset sonriendo mirando hacia al letrero.

-Sí, así es. – Menciono Twilight sacudiendo su cabeza – ya estamos cerca – dijo adelantándose.

-Espérame! – menciono Sunset detrás de ella.

Algunas cuadras más adelante Twilight se detuvo mirando hacia adelante.

-¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sunset.

-E… es ahí – menciono Twilight apuntando con el casco. Después de cruzar una mirada las dos galoparon lo más rápido que pudieron hacia la entrada.

Parecía estar idéntico, los columpios, los juegos, las bancas, todo lucia igual salvo algunas modificaciones en el color por el mantenimiento, y en el tamaño de todos los arboles alrededor que habían crecido mucho a través de los años.

-Parece que no ha llegado – menciono Sunset dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Entonces esperemos, menciono Twilight avanzando hacia la banca la cual parecía ser un poco más pequeña a pesar de que no hubiera sido modificada. Después se sentó en ella observando los enormes árboles que sin duda se veían aún más hermosos. Sunset por el contrario se encontraba en la entrada mirando hacia todas direcciones.

-Nunca te había visto tan ansiosa Sunset, tómalo con calma. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-No puedo Twi, sé que solo fueron 8 meses pero para mí fueron largos años. Quiero saber cómo se encuentra.

-Te entiendo.

Poco después a lo lejos se pudo escuchar una voz llamando a Sunset la cual solo saludo levantando el casco.

-¿Es ella? – pregunto Twilight levantándose de un salto.

-No- respondió Sunset entre risas – Es la doctora del castillo, ¿Quién es la ansiosa ahora?

Twilight solo sonrió sentándose de nuevo.

-Iré a saludarla, enseguida vuelvo. – menciono Sunset desapareciendo detrás de los muros de arbustos.

Twilight respiro profundo mirando hacia los columpios recordando a Velvet y a Rayne conversando, después volteo a un lado observando la imagen de la pequeña unicornio temerosa de pelaje azul que intentaba saludarla. Sonriendo se recargo en el respaldo cerrando sus ojos. Poco después el sonido de unos cascos resonaba por una segunda entrada acompañado por el sonido de madera crujiente de unas ruedas, después la pony coloco la carreta a un costado de forma cuidadosa y avanzo hasta la banca mirando fijamente a Twilight la cual parecía estar descansando sin haberla escuchado, de inmediato se sentó a un lado con cuidado de no hacer ruido haciendo levitar una pequeña bolsa extrayendo de ella una galleta para después romperla a la mitad.

Twilight de inmediato abrió sus ojos al escuchar el crujir después volteo hacia un costado mirando a la unicornio Azul la cual aún mantenía el amuleto del alicornio sobre su cuello, vestía lo que parecía ser una capa de color azul media noche, su melena se encontraba atada con un listón rojo y sus ojos mostraban ese intenso color violeta mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-¿Quieres la mitad? – menciono Trixie.

-T…Tr…Trixie! – menciono Twilight abalanzándose hacia ella para envolverla entre sus patas en un fuerte abrazo.

-Hola Twi – menciono Trixie sonriendo respondiendo el abrazo – Me da mucho gusto verte.

-A mí también, te vez muy bien. – menciono Twilight tomando la mitad de la galleta

-Si en realidad estoy muy bien, nerviosa, pero bien. – menciono Trixie comiendo la galleta.

-me alegra escucharlo, no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo Trixie – menciono Twilight abrazándola de nuevo. – tengo tanto que contarte.

-yo también Twi… he aprendido tanto que quisiera compartir contigo. – menciono Trixie sonriendo de una forma muy sincera.

-Me encantaría Trixie.

-¿no ha cambiado casi nada cierto? – menciono Trixie observando a su alrededor.

-Cierto – respondió Twilight notando como en los ojos violetas de la unicornio se dibujaban los columpios. –sabes… ahora puedo recordarlo todo. Incluso lo nerviosa que te veías ese día al intentar hablarme – menciono Twilight provocando una risa en Trixie.

-Sí, y te agradezco que me hayas hablado, estaba a punto de correr aterrada hacia donde estaba mi madre. Y sabes, de haberlo hecho creo que hubiera estado muy arrepentida. – menciono Trixie cerrando sus ojos e inhalando profundamente.

-Con tu melena atada de esa forma te vez idéntica a ella – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Gracias, este listón es el mismo que ella solía usar, decía que le daba mucha suerte. – explico Trixie de forma muy tranquila.

-¿Solían venir muy seguido? – pregunto Twilight al ver que Trixie se sentía cómoda hablando de Rayne.

-Sí, siempre jugábamos por horas o incluso solo nos sentábamos en los columpios y platicábamos sobre todo lo que nos gustaba y todo lo que había pasado en la semana, me encantaba escucharla, siempre tenía un consejo para mí, también le encantaba hablar de mi padre, podías notar lo mucho que se entusiasmaba al recordarlo, como quisiera que me vieran ahora.

-Lo hacen, y estoy segura que están muy orgullosos de ti, tanto como yo lo estoy – menciono Twilight con una sonrisa ante la mirada sorprendida de Trixie.

-G…Gracias Twi – menciono Trixie respondiendo la sonrisa.

-ah es cierto Sunset debe estar cerca, tengo que llamarla.

-descuida, ya viene hacia acá – respondió Trixie sonriendo.

-Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – menciono Twilight intentado ver a Sunset entre los muros de arbustos.

-Es una de las cosas que quiero enseñarte, un pequeño truco que aprendí de… un muy querido amigo – menciono Trixie guiñándole el ojo.

En ese momento Sunset entraba para detenerse al ver a Trixie sentada a un a lado de Twilight, sin mencionar ni una palabra galopo hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Chispita!

-Hola Flamita – respondió Trixie sonriendo respondiendo al cálido abrazo.

-Wow te vez muy elegante amiga - menciono Sunset riendo.

\- No es para tanto. – Respondió Trixie riendo ante la mirada sorprendida de Twilight. – les agradezco mucho que hayan podido venir.

-No habríamos faltado por nada – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Disculpen si no estoy muy animada pero estar aquí aun me afecta un poco, hay tantos recuerdos en cada rincón de esta ciudad, pero realmente es mucho menos de lo que creí. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Descuida Chispita te entendemos. – menciono Sunset.

-sé que les dije que quería hacer algo en este lugar pero antes quisiera saber cómo les ha ido en este tiempo, ¿podemos ir a comer algo?, oh…. Lo siento – menciono Trixie dirigiéndose al amuleto, despacio reunió una pequeña cantidad de magia en su cuerno haciendo que el amuleto brillara en forma de agradecimiento para después sonreírle.

-¿Que fue eso? – menciono Sunset nerviosa.

-Descuiden, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, se los diré a su tiempo. - Menciono Trixie levantándose para después avanzar hacia la carreta. – ¿Vamos? – pregunto saliendo seguida por Twilight y Sunset, al avanzar se podía notar como Trixie miraba hacia todos lados, realmente no parecía que le estuviera afectando incluso cuando miradas de otros ponis que pasaban caían directamente en ella para después murmurar algo. Poco después Trixie se detuvo en lo que parecía ser un restaurante mirando un cartel pegado en la puerta. – Miren Cerezas! – menciono Trixie acomodando la carreta sobre la acera para después entrar de prisa. Twilight sonrió al ver que tal vez lucía un poco diferente pero seguía siendo la misma incluso tal vez un poco más alegre. Cuando entraron Trixie ya las esperaba haciéndoles señas con su casco. – siento si me entusiasme, pero tengo mucha hambre. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No te preocupes. – menciono Twilight.

\- ¿Y díganme como les ha ido en este tiempo? ¿Cómo están todos en poniville?– menciono Trixie sonriendo un poco ansiosa

-Todos están muy bien Trixie y… por dónde empezar… veamos… desde que deje el otro mundo en Cas… mejor dicho en manos de quien pertenece me he dedicado a ayudar a Twilight con sus investigaciones, hemos tenido grandes avances pero sin duda los hechizos que ha creado Twilight han sido los logros más grandes.

-¿Creado? – pregunto Trixie sorprendida.

-En realidad no es para tanto. La mayoría tienen de base algunos hechizos que creo Starswirld– menciono Twilight sonrojada.

-Oh vamos Twilight!, Pudiste descubrir la forma de curar cualquier herida sin importar lo grave que sea en cuestión de minutos, eso es digno de admiración.

-Pero no puedo curar enfermedades, ni siquiera con el mejor de mis hechizos - menciono Twilight algo decepcionada.

-Para eso son nuestras investigaciones de pociones las cuales no van nada mal – explico Sunset.

-Bueno, sí pero nada de eso se hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de ustedes.

-¿Mi ayuda? – Menciono Trixie.

-Tus investigaciones escritas en el diario de Rayne – menciono Twilight.

-Entiendo, me alegra que les haya sido de utilidad – menciono Trixie con mucha tranquilidad lo cual hizo sentir a Twilight más cómoda.

-Y bueno fuera de eso, lo común cuando vives con una princesa, tu sabes, estar al borde de un cataclismo por diversidades en el espacio/tiempo ocasionando casi el colapso de dos dimensiones producidas por su otra yo de otro mundo, incluso encontrar a nuestras otras yo en el otro plano parece normal, eso sin mencionar el desequilibro temporal al vivir un pasado y presente alterno por una unicornio que quiso evitar la rainplosion sónica de Rainbow. Aun que de eso ultimo no recuerdo nada, supongo es normal ya que solo se vieron afectados nuestros posibles futuros en diferentes planos, pero Twilight de nuevo nos salvó. – menciono Sunset riendo haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara aún más.

-No es para tanto Sunset – gruño Twilight haciendo reír a Trixie. – de no ser por que pude convencerla, no la habría podido detener, seguiríamos luchando en ese mismo lugar eternamente.

-Suena a que… ustedes sí que saben divertirse – admitió Trixie con una sonrisa. – Es sorprendente que una unicornio te haya hecho pasar por tanto, debe ser muy hábil.

-Si lo es. Su nombre es Starlight Glimmer, cuando regreses podrás conocerla. Visita Poniville a menudo – menciono Twilight.

-¿Ahora son amigas? – Menciono Trixie – Tu si sabes cómo hacer tu trabajo ¿no es así? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-En eso tienes toda la razón – Respondió Sunset haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara de nuevo.

-Oye Sunset – menciono Trixie acercándose a ella con una sonrisa maliciosa dirigida a Twilight – Ya hay una unicornio más de nuestro lado tal vez ya podamos las tres contra Twilight- Menciono Trixie haciendo que Twilight diera un pequeño salto sonriendo nerviosa.

-Ahora que lo dices tienes razón – menciono Sunset sonriendo de la misma manera.

-oigan… esperen… - menciono Twilight perdiendo el color de su rostro.

\- Vamos Twi, ¿de verdad lo creíste?, eso nunca pasara! – menciono Trixie abrazándola.

-Si…tal vez por un momento imagine que podria. – menciono Twilight agachando sus orejas.

-Claro que no Twi, tus reales súbditas siempre serán fieles a su princesa – menciono Sunset con un reverencia que poco después Trixie imito.

-ya basta, basta no hagan eso! – menciono Twilight con el rostro completamente rojo haciendo reír a las dos unicornios.

-Realmente fueron los 8 meses más largos que haya tenido… pero sin duda donde he podido descubrir quién soy realmente, me siento bien conmigo misma y todo gracias a Twily – menciono Sunset haciendo que Twilight sonriera.

-No merezco tanto crédito, tú me has ayudado bastante y también has hecho tus propios descubrimientos sin necesitar de mi ayuda, eso también es digno de admirarse. – menciono Twilight haciéndola sonreír.

-¿y qué hay de ti chispita? ¿Cómo te ha ido en este tiempo? – pregunto Sunset.

-Bueno… pasaron muchas cosas interesantes, conocí a muchos ponis e incluso pude hacer muchos amigos, algo que ni siquiera hubiera esperado. La mayoría de las veces me reconocían como… bueno lo que era antes, tuve algunos enfrentamientos, algunos en los cuales casi vuelvo a caer en esos oscuros pensamientos, pero si ellos me tenían ese rencor sabía que yo era la única culpable, fue entonces cuando decidí aceptarlo y seguir dando lo mejor de mí, empezando con pequeños espectáculos que al principio solo los veía unos cuantos, pero después la cantidad aumentaba. Cuando pensaba que todo mejoraba mi pasado volvía a alcanzarme dándome cuenta que a algunos ponis realmente los había lastimado y lo peor es que ni siquiera recordaba que les había hecho, ni siquiera sus nombres, eso me hizo sentir la peor unicornio sobre equestria, pero gracias a los que me apoyaron en lugar de lamentarme seguí adelante, desde entonces decidí ayudar a todo pony que lo necesitara y brindar algo más que solo espectáculos a cada pueblo a donde iba. De hecho estoy orgullosa porque ahora puedo decir que en cada pueblo o ciudad de equestria tengo aunque sea un amigo y mientras eso pasaba, La Princesa Luna y… mi amigo me enseñaba todo lo que sabían, mostrándome la forma correcta de usar mi magia y algunos hechizos que antes hubiera jurado que me sería imposible aprenderlos, pero no fue así, incluso… pude recuperar mi hechizo, creí que jamás lo volvería a hacer pero no era así. De hecho… puedo decir que mi Cutie Mark puede volver a tener razón de ser.

-¿Woo espera cual hechizo?

\- lo verán pronto pero es una sorpresa – menciono Trixie guiñando el ojo.

-Nooo, sabes que la paciencia no es algo que me caracterice chispita – menciono Sunset riendo.

-lo siento, pero Luna me pidió que lo mantuviera en secreto un tiempo está muy emocionada con lo que está preparando. – Explico Trixie mientras ordenaba lo que podía observar en una foto de la carta a la mesera que se había acercado.

-¿puedes decirnos de que se trata? – menciono Sunset.

-lo lamento pero tampoco lo sé en realidad, quiere que haga una presentación de mi espectáculo de magia, pero no me dio más detalles, ni cuando, ni donde, solo dice que será lo más grande que haya organizado y a decir verdad eso me pone muy nerviosa.

-Eso suena increíble Trixie – menciono Twilight sonriendo por la noticia.

-Aun no me siento completamente lista, pero a decir verdad me emociona un poco la idea. Una presentación hacia un gran público, mucho más del que siempre he tenido, daré lo mejor de mí para que realmente los haga sentir bien, para darles algo con lo que puedan tener un bello recuerdo, quiero regalarles algo de mí con cada hechizo que haga, quiero verlos sonreír, si eso pasa… por fin lo habré logrado, por fin podre decir que soy una verdadera ilusionista.

-Lo harás Trixie, no puedo esperar para poder ver tus hechizos, será increíble. – menciono Twilight entusiasmada.

-Gracias twi.

-No me puedo imaginar algo más grande de lo que has hecho en esos pueblos, incluso más que Baltimare con esa bella aurora.

-Espera…. ¿Que? ¿Cómo lo saben?, no lo mencione así en las cartas. – menciono Trixie sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? ¿No te enteraste de las columnas en el periódico que hablan de ti? – pregunto Twilight.

-¿Columna…de pe periódico…? - menciono Trixie sintiendo un escalofrió.

-Creo que eso es un no – menciono Sunset riendo nerviosa.

-Oh no… - menciono Trixie cubriéndose con el gorro de la capa.

-Oh vamos Trixie no es tan malo, Leaft, la escritora, nunca menciono Tu nombre ni te describió tan detalladamente como para que los que no te vieron en los pueblos te reconozcan y como no habías regresado a Canterlot.

-Es cierto Trixie, no tienes por qué preocuparte, de hecho Leaft te admira mucho.

-Está bien es solo que no espere que se mencionara de esa manera. – Explico Trixie recibiendo un plato con lo que parecía ser una ensalada mixta con cerezas sin dudarlo de inmediato probo una. – Esto es algo que extrañaba, ya me había cansado de las moras y frutos de Everdream.

-¿Everdream? – pregunto Twilight con intriga.

-La mayor parte del tiempo nos encontrábamos en el Cráter del Everdream solo bajaba una vez a la semana para dirigirme a algún pueblo. Es realmente hermoso ahí arriba aunque muy frio.

-Wooo espera, espera… dices eso como si fuera una colinita Trixie… que yo sepa nadie había llegado a la cima. – menciono Sunset.

-Oh no te preocupes, Luna siempre nos llevaba con un hechizo.

-Oh ya veo

-Bueno casi todas las veces… un día después de visitar una de las ciudades a Luna se le ocurrió subirlo a casco… tardamos más o menos 8 días. – menciono Trixie con un tono más azul sobre su rostro. Sunset y Twilight la miraban sintiendo un escalofrió. – fue realmente cansado, difícil y peligroso pero ninguno de los tres se quiso rendir.

-Luna da miedo… - menciono Sunset.

-Puede ser – menciono Trixie riendo – pero gracias a ella tengo mucha más confianza en mí misma Luna es asombrosa, no puedo esperar para compartir con ustedes todo lo que he aprendido de ella, lo escribiré todo en el diario – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Trixie… - menciono Twilight llamando la atención de las unicornios – Me alegra que te haya ido tan bien pero ahora que lo mencionas hay algo que quiero mostrarte desde hace mucho tiempo, no te lo mencione en las cartas porque creí que sería mejor que lo vieras ti misma, pero…

-Pero… - menciono Trixie mirándola.

-No sé si sea el momento.

-Descuida, si descubriste algo que tenga que ver conmigo o con mi madre, no te preocupes, de hecho, siempre creí que lo harías. – menciono Trixie sonriendo de forma amable sorprendiendo a Twilight.

-Entiendo, en ese caso – menciono Twilight sacado un gran libro de las alforjas y abriéndolo en una página en específico.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Trixie sorprendida al ver las diversas inscripciones en círculos.

-En el diario de Rayne en las últimas páginas están inscritos estos símbolos, pero por más que quisimos conjurarlos no pudimos. – menciono Twilight.

-Son muy difíciles, pero al final creímos que nosotras no éramos las indicadas para hacerlo, es decir este hechizo lo debes hacer tú. – agrego Sunset.

-Recuerdo haber visto este símbolo alguna vez – menciono Trixie intrigada sosteniendo la hoja con su casco. – pero no era así. – menciono Trixie ante la mirada sorprendida de ambas ponis.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – menciono Twilight

-Está incompleto. – aseguro Trixie tocando con su casco la hoja del libro.

-Entiendo, es por eso que jamás pudimos invocarlo.

-lo siento mucho, pero lo que falta no lo recuerdo con exactitud. – menciono Trixie un poco decepcionada.

-No te preocupes, si Rayne lo escribió de esa forma es porque tenía algo pensado. Es decir, algo más nos falta por descubrir. – aseguro Twilight.

-Se los agradezco mucho amigas. - menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No hay de que, de hecho hay muchas otras cosas que queremos enseñarte pero eso será cuando regreses a Poniville. – menciono Twilight.

-Sobre eso… - inicio Trixie agachando un poco la mirada y las orejas preocupando a las dos ponis.

-¿Q…Q…Qué pasa? – Pregunto Sunset.

-¿Quisiera saber si puedo regresar con ustedes? – menciono Trixie enrojeciéndose un poco. Sunset y Twilight liberaron un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo.

-Eres una tonta chispita, no nos asustes así. – Menciono Sunset – por un momento creí que no volverías.

-lo siento, no quise sonar así, pero no tengo donde quedarme y me da algo de pena pedirles algo así.

-Te lo dije antes, es tu casa, puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. –afirmo Twilight.

-Gracias. – menciono Trixie sonriendo cerrando el libro, pero de inmediato volvió a abrirlo al notar una inscripción más. – ¿esto… donde estaba? – menciono Trixie sorprendida llamando la atención de las dos ponis.

-De igual forma estaba en una de las páginas ocultas. – Explico Twilight. – ¿lo reconoces?.

-Sí, es un hechizo de descifrado muy sencillo que usaba mi madre para jugar conmigo mientras escondía dibujos en las paredes de la casa para que encontrara algún regalo. – Explico Trixie. – Básicamente este hechizo hace resaltar algún otro que se haya ocultado en un objeto, miren -menciono Trixie invocando un hechizo proyectando una imagen perfecta de su osa de peluche que después coloco sobre la mesa, cuando desvaneció el hechizo la osa lo hizo con él, posteriormente Trixie dio una leída al hechizo para después reunir otro poco de magia, la osa comenzó a resaltar en un tono blanco-azulado como si cada línea en ella tuviera luz propia.

-Ohhhh!. – mencionaron ambas ponys acercándose a la osa resplandeciente.

-Entonces el fragmento que falta del hechizo tal vez este oculto de esa forma– menciono Twilight. – ¿pero dónde?

-El único lugar que se me ocurre es… en casa…- menciono Trixie tartamudeando. – es precisamente ahí donde quiero ir, pero… - menciono Trixie sin concluir sintiendo de inmediato los cascos de ambas ponis rodeándola.

-No importa lo difícil que sea, siempre estaremos ahí, contigo – menciono Twilight.

-Así es Chispita, siempre cuentas con nosotras, nunca más volverás a estar sola. – Agrego Sunset.

-Gracias… sabía que podía contar con ustedes. Esto significa mucho para mí. – menciono Trixie respondiendo el abrazo.

Las 3 ponis continuaron conversando por un largo tiempo acerca de todo lo sucedido para después salir. Trixie tomo la carreta y dejo escapar un suspiro.

-¿Lista? – menciono Twilight.

-Eso creo Twi– respondió Trixie sonriendo comenzando a avanzar por una calle conocida. Podía recordar los locales que aun con el paso del tiempo se habían mantenido y otros más que habían cambiado por completo, más adelante se encontraba el pequeño puente que atravesaba el paso del rio y más adelante la calle donde se encontraba la casa, despacio avanzo por el callejón hasta la entrada recibiendo de inmediato un sin número de recuerdos de la innumerables veces que se detenía frente a la puerta intentando dejar sus problemas afuera para poder sonreír una vez pasara la puerta.

-Esta tal y como la recuerdo. Ningún poni la ha cambiado. – Menciono Trixie – Es como si alguien se encargara de mantenerla así. Me pregunto si ella se encontrara aun por aquí. – menciono Trixie.

-¿Quién chispita? – pregunto Sunset

-La mejor amiga de mi madre, me apoyo muchísimo en ese tiempo. – menciono Trixie haciendo que algo golpeara directo en la mente de Sunset.

\- Que extraño, también la menciono la otra Trixie… será… ¿Scarlet? - pensó Sunset.

-Si…, ¿Cómo supiste eso? – menciono Trixie sorprendida.

-Es una larga historia amiga, después te le diré. – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Esta bien, Vamos. – Menciono Trixie lanzando un hechizo hacia la puerta, provocando un click desde el otro lado, su casco se elevó con la única intención de empujar la puerta pero en lugar de eso se pudo escuchar un repetido golpeteo en ella como si el casco de Trixie temblara al intentar empujarla, poco después lo retiro mientras su miraba decaía. – Lo único que me viene a la mente solo son el momento que me detenía frente a esta puerta y fingía una sonrisa ocultando mi cansancio y mi preocupación para que mi madre estuviera bien. – menciono Trixie, Twilight de inmediato se acercó colocando uno de sus cascos en la espalda de Trixie mientras sonreía manteniendo una mirada comprensiva.

-¿Y qué me dices de los buenos días Trixie? – menciono Twilight. Trixie la miro sorprendida un momento antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la calle.

-En esos días, cuando iba a trabajar la esperaba sentada siempre a la misma hora en este lugar hasta que la veía aparecer entrando en al callejón, dijo que ese siempre fue su mejor bienvenida, recuerdo que siempre los últimos días del mes me obsequiaba algo, no importa lo pequeño que fuera, ella siempre se acordaba de mí. – Menciono Trixie cambiando su semblante por una sonrisa. – Gracias Twi. – exclamo Trixie mirando a Twilight asentir. – Aquí voy.

Lentamente su casco empujo la puerta provocando el rechinido de la madera y entro observado cada detalle de la casa la cual se encontraba reluciente y cada objeto se encontraba tal y como habían estado la última vez que había estado en ese lugar. – Si… estoy segura que fue ella. – menciono Trixie avanzando lentamente hasta el sillón de la sala sentándose en él. – Ella es la única que podría mantener el lugar tal y como estaba antes de irme, eso significa que tal vez aún se encuentre viviendo en Canterlot, espero volver a verla. Es curioso recordaba todo mucho más grande – menciono Trixie riendo nerviosamente. – aquí pasaba horas con mi madre escuchando sus historias, ella nunca pinto las paredes de otro color que no fuera blanco porque decía que le ayudaba a reafirmar la ilusión, como si tuviera un lienzo que ella misma podía pintar. – Explico Trixie.

Twilight y Sunset simplemente avanzaban sin saber que mencionar hasta estar en el frente del sillón.

-Es curioso… - menciono Sunset.

-¿Qué? – menciono Trixie mirándola.

-Pase cientos de veces por este callejón para ir a la academia. – menciono Sunset riendo acercándose a la ventana.

-Yo también… para ir a la tienda que está justo enfrente pasando la calle – menciono Twilight – estaba un poco lejos de donde vivía pero era el único lugar donde vendían los dulces que a mi hermano y a mí nos gustaban.

-Caprichoso destino…- menciono Sunset riendo - Era hermosa – dijo Sunset mirando las fotos en marcos en algunos estantes a un costado de la ventana.

-Gracias- menciono Trixie sonriéndole. – había ocultado esas fotos en una caja. Me alegro que Scarlet las haya sacado de ahí. – menciono Trixie acercándose junto a Twilight. – Recuerdo todas ellas - menciono Trixie pasando la vista por cada una de ellas… En especial esta – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar una foto en la cual Rayne y ella se encontraban recostadas sobre una cama mientras sonreían – apenas habíamos terminado de arreglar mi cuarto, pero me daba miedo dormir sola, entonces tomo esa fotografía porque decía que después de un tiempo me reiría de eso al demostrarme que puedo ser valiente, estando o no con ella… adoro esta foto - menciono devolviéndola a su lugar en el estante con mucho cuidado.

-Me habría encantado conocerla – menciono Sunset sonriendo mirando una fotografía más.

-A ella también le hubiera encantado conocerlas. – menciono Trixie sonriendo para después avanzar lentamente hasta estar al pie de las escaleras mirando fijamente hacia arriba pero antes de poder dar un paso su casco sobre la escalera comenzaba a temblar una vez mas, Twilight al verla se acercó de inmediato colocándose a un lado.

-Tranquila, estaremos justo detrás de ti – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Gracias – menciono Trixie dejando escapar un suspiro comenzando a subir lentamente. Al llegar arriba miro primero hacia su izquierda observando la puerta cerrada de la habitación sintiendo de inmediato un profundo temor, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para después dirigirse a la derecha deteniéndose en una puerta azul cielo, puso su casco en ella y después de algunos segundos comenzó a abrirla escuchando el rechinar de las bisagras, al abrirla por completo sintió de inmediato el viento que entraba por la ventana levantando las cortinas en un continuo y delicado vaivén, sobre el mueble frente a ella se encontraba el pequeño despertador que aun marcaba en su alarma las 6:00am como en aquellos días lejanos, despacio avanzo hasta el sentándose enfrente y tomándolo con sus cascos.

-Aun… aun funciona – menciono Trixie - Este despertador se lo pedí a mi madre que me lo diera de obsequio, le pareció extraño al principio pero lo quería para ayudarla a despertar todas las mañanas sin que lo hiciera sobre saltada. Me encantaba ser la primera en decirle… buenos días… - menciono sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse conteniendo las lágrimas con un suspiro después coloco con cuidado su despertador sobre el mueble para después mirar hacia la cama la cual estaba arreglada con las mismas sabanas azules casi del color de su pelaje, sin pensarlo se sentó en ella dándose cuenta de lo pequeña que era en realidad.

-Todo esta tal y como lo recuerdo. – menciono Trixie sonriendo mirando hacia su alrededor.

-Estos son… - menciono Sunset mirando algunos dibujos pegados en la pared.

-Me gustaba dibujar algunos paisajes y momentos que pasaran, era como una especie de diario pero solo colocaba en la pared los que tuvieran más significado, claro… no soy una artista pero intente que se notara un poco por lo menos. – menciono Trixie riendo.

-aa muchos son muy buenos. – mención Sunset.

\- No tienes que decirlo por cortesía. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No, es verdad, mis dibujos si eran horribles, cuando dibujaba un oso me preguntaban de que raza era mi perro. – Menciono Sunset riendo contagiando a las dos – el dibujo nunca fue lo mío.

-Me pasaba algo similar con los míos. – Menciono Twilight sonriendo antes de notar una hoja en la parte más alta que se encontraba vacía – ¿Porque esa hoja está vacía? – Pregunto Twilight intrigada.

-N… No lo sé… no recuerdo haber pegado hojas vacías – menciono Trixie intrigada. – supongo la debió colocar Scarlet. Pero desconozco por qué. – menciono Trixie tocando la hoja en blanco con su casco. Sin darle mucha importancia avanzo hacia la puerta, despacio miro hacia el otro lado para después apretar sus parpados dándose un poco de valor, posteriormente avanzo seguida por Sunset y Twilight de la misma forma se detuvo frente a la puerta abriéndola con cuidado. Al abrirla de inmediato se pudo notar un olor agradable a flores, las mismas que a Rayne le gustaba comprar, el cuarto se encontraba perfectamente arreglado, las bellas flores blancas se encontraban en un florero blanco que se encontraba en el mueble el cual tenía un gran espejo, la cama estaba cubierta por sábanas blancas y a un costado sobre el buro había otro despertador, Trixie observo todo sonriendo hasta acercarse al despertador.

-Siempre quise hacer algo con esta cosa – menciono Trixie haciéndolo levitar aplastándolo y colocando los restos en un cesto de basura a un costado del buro. Twilight y Sunset intercambiaron una mirada ante la acción de Trixie que simplemente rio. – Esa cosa suena horrible, nunca nos gustó ni a Mamá ni a mí. Pero cuando todo fallaba era la única forma en que se podía despertar… ya no más, ahora puede descansar. – menciono Trixie sonriendo como si hubiera liberado algo dentro de ella con ese simple acto. Después sus ojos se abrieron un poco más al notar algo diferente entre los restos del despertador.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Twilight preocupada al ver su sonrisa desaparecer por un momento.

-Si, es solo que… - menciono haciendo levitar la hoja fuera del cesto. La cual se notaba un poco amarillenta. Con cuidado la estiro solo para ver que también se encontraba en blanco. – Esta en blanco – menciono Trixie confundida.

-Trixie no crees que podría haber algo oculto en esas hojas como lo mencionaste antes – menciono Twilight ante la mirada sorprendida de Trixie.

-Tienes razón, podrías prestarme el libro un momento por favor – menciono Trixie

-Si claro. – menciono Twilight extrayéndolo de las alforjas, de inmediato Trixie recorrió las paginas hasta detenerse en una de ellas, la miro por unos segundos y después cerro el libro dejándolo sobre la cama, después hizo levitar la hoja y con un segundo hechizo la hoja se ilumino en un color zafiro mostrando un circulo con inscripciones diversas en su perímetro que mantenían algunos espacios entre ellas. Twilight y Sunset la miraron asombradas por un momento.

-Es… otra parte – Menciono Sunset.

-Pero… porque, yo no había visto estas hojas antes. – menciono Trixie manteniendo el hechizo algo nerviosa.

-Tal vez te quería dar algún mensaje, como lo hizo en el libro, busquemos las demás – Menciono Twilight poniendo su casco en el hombro de Trixie haciendo que desvaneciera el hechizo.

-Muchas gracias…. no sé qué haría si no estuvieran conmigo, de verdad muchas gracias. – menciono Trixie tranquilizándose. – Busquemos las demás – menciono abriendo los cajones de la habitación, Twilight rápidamente se dirigió a la página del hechizo haciendo levitar el libro y en compañía de Sunset les tomo solo algunos segundos memorizar el hechizo para después galopar fuera de la habitación.

En la planta baja Sunset se dirigió hacia la sala invocando el hechizo para iluminarla pero nada parecía resplandecer por lo que decidió dirigirse a otra instancia pero cuando el hechizo estaba a punto de desvanecerse noto un destello bajo el sillón, con cuidado lo levanto con un segundo hechizo mirando la inscripción brillar sobre la tela del sillón.

-Tengo uno más! – menciono Sunset alzando la voz.

-En tu habitación solo encontré uno inscrito en la hoja en blanco – menciono Twilight dirigiéndose hacia Trixie que salía de la otra habitación, de inmediato las dos descendieron mirando la inscripción en el sillón.

-¿Cómo lo sacaremos de aquí? - Pregunto Sunset aun sosteniendo el sillón.

-¿Recuerdan el hechizo de holograma? – menciono Trixie lanzando un hechizo copiando la inscripción y formando una imagen idéntica que flotaba en el aire, Twilight rápidamente abrió el libro en la página donde se encontraba la primera inscripción haciendo que Trixie lo copeara sobre el – Gracias Sunset. – menciono Trixie haciendo que Sunset soltara con cuidado el sillón. Posteriormente hizo lo mismo con la hoja aparentemente en blanco. – Aun falta – menciono Trixie mirando los espacios en blanco que aún quedaban entre los escritos que rodeaban el perímetro del círculo.

-al parecer Rayne sabía exactamente que romperías ese despertador, es decir, ella oculto estas inscripciones en lugares y objetos que significaron algo para ustedes. ¿Que otro lugar podría ser? – Explico Twilight haciendo que Trixie cerrara sus ojos por un momento.

\- El columpio en el parque, un árbol que se encuentra dentro de la academia, y por supuesto el mirador. Estoy segura. – explico Trixie sonriendo.

-Entonces que esperamos! – menciono Sunset dejando sus alforjas en el sillón y galopando hacia afuera seguida por Twilight y Trixie.

-La más cercana es el parque – menciono Twilight mientras galopaban en esa dirección, al llegar Trixie no dudo en utilizar de inmediato el hechizo, en la parte superior muy cerca de donde se sostenía el columpio pequeño una insignia más brillaba. De la misma forma Trixie lo tomo, copeándolo en el libro.

-Sigamos!, faltan dos más – menciono Trixie sonriendo alegre mientras galopaba en dirección a la academia.

-Creí que le afectaría un poco más – menciono Twilight sonriendo aliviada.

-Bueno supongo que sea lo que sea que tenga preparado Rayne hace sentir a Trixie como si estuviera aquí. ¿cierto? – afirmo Sunset.

-tienes razón, alcancémosla – menciono Twilight galopando hacia donde se dirigía. Poco tiempo después Trixie llegaba a la entrada de la academia siendo detenida.

-Lo siento solo aspirantes y familiares que aplicaran para el registro. – menciono el guardia.

-Dejabu! – menciono Trixie haciendo que el guardia la mirara con duda – lo siento, quiero decir que yo solo…

-Oh lo lamento… princesa Twilight adelante. No la había visto – menciono el guardia apartándose de inmediato dejándolas pasar.

-Vaya – Exclamo Trixie sonriendo hacia Twilight

-Sí, lo sé, te acostumbras después de un tiempo. – menciono Sunset siguiéndola junto con Trixie. – que puedo decir, es la presencia de la princesa de la amistad.

-Lo había imaginado pero ahora que lo veo es impresionante.

-No es para tanto. – menciono Twilight sonrojada.

-Es ahí – menciono Trixie señalando con su casco.

Cuando llegaron al árbol Trixie recordó el momento que paso junto a su madre cubriéndose con su sombra mientras llegaba la hora de presentar el examen. Cerro sus ojos y conjuro el hechizo iluminando el árbol que de inmediato revelo la inscripción en su tronco, Al voltear Twilight ya había hecho levitar el libro mientras Trixie copiaba una nueva inscripción.

-Solo una más. – menciono Trixie galopando hacia la puerta de inmediato salieron de la academia dirigiéndose hacia la parte más alta del mirador subiendo por un corredor donde había una hilera de escaleras las cuales parecían interminables, Twilight y Sunset observaban como Trixie se alejaba poco a poco.

-¿F… falta mucho? – menciono Sunset reduciendo el paso considerablemente. – No puedo más

-Si no me equivoco solo faltan unas 150 escaleras más o menos. Las contaba cuando era pequeña subiéndola galopando… supongo ya no es lo mismo que en ese entonces. – menciono Twilight subiendo al mismo paso mientras observaban a Trixie subir rápidamente.

-¿Que no se cansa? – Menciono Sunset respirando agitada – creo que debimos hacer algo más que solo estar en el laboratorio amiga mía.

-Concuerdo – menciono Twilight riendo - Supongo tendremos que tomar un atajo – menciono Twilight invocando un pequeño destello teletransportadolas a la parte superior del mirador donde llegaba Trixie.

-Cierto… podíamos hacer eso – menciono Trixie sonriendo un poco agitada.

-No recuerdo la última vez que estuve aquí – menciono Sunset mirando el amplio espacio del mirador el cual no impedía el paso de los pocos rayos de luz que alcanzaban a colarse entre la nubes que aun parecían estar resguardando una leve tormenta, más adelante el barandal de cristal lo rodeaba por completo y en el centro se encontraba la insignia del sol y la luna.

-Algunas veces cuando mi madre llegaba antes del atardecer nos gustaba venir aquí para mirar la luna salir, siempre que tenía la oportunidad le pedía que viniéramos, es por eso que creo que aquí oculto otra marca. Era grandioso conversar y jugar con ella mientras esperábamos el anochecer. –menciono Trixie avanzando hacia el centro donde dejo escapar un suspiro antes de invocar el hechizo, la marca apareció justo en el centro siendo muy diferente a las demás, estas eran unas alas con destellos en sus costados pero no había nada más, de inmediato Twilight extrajo el libro abriéndolo en la página donde se encontraban las inscripciones unidas pero esta vez Trixie tomo las inscripciones del libro y las acoplo a la gran inscripción en el suelo la cual cubría la circunferencia central del mirador, cuando apenas las marcas calzaron comenzaron a brillar en un tono azul pero no pasaba nada más.

-¿Reconoces el signo ahora chispita?

-Sí, pero parece que aún nos falta algo, en medio de las alas debería haber una estrella muy parecida a la de mi Cutiemark. Lo cual formaría la Cutiemark de mi madre.

-Pero no podemos adaptarla, si la marca fue dividida en partes exactas si nos falta aunque sea una línea el hechizo colapsaría como nos pasó las veces que intentamos conjurarlo. Menciono Twilight sentándose intentando pensar. – ¿aún hay algún otro lugar?

-No se me ocurre otro. – menciono Trixie sentándose agachando sus orejas.

-Vamos ánimo, debe de estar en algún lugar, solo pensemos un momento. - menciono Sunset acompañándolas. En ese momento Twilight alcanzo a detectar sobre su punto ciego un destello que la hizo voltear. Al mirar en esa dirección espero un poco hasta que se repitiera, de la gema que colgaba del cuello de Sunset resplandecía el brillo reflejado de los pocos rayos de luz.

–Esperen… Sunset el collar – menciono Twilight haciendo que las unicornios voltearan a mirarlo. De inmediato Sunset lo retiro de su cuello tomándolo entre sus cascos, después de compartir una mirada realizo el hechizo sobre la piedra la cual dibujaba una diminuta estrella en su centro.

-Aquí esta – menciono Sunset con entusiasmo. Despacio la hizo levitar hacia los cascos de Trixie – Adelante. –menciono Sonriendo, Trixie de inmediato se apresuró a intentar copear la inscripción pero esta vez no funciono. – No puedo copearlo – menciono Trixie preocupada.

-Tal vez debes colocar la piedra, algunos hechizos necesitan un objeto que canalice la magia para que se pueda efectuar ya que llevan con ellos un poco de la magia de quien ha creado el hechizo, Algo así como una especie de llave. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-¿Qué haríamos sin ti cerebrito con cascos? – menciono Trixie riendo a la par de Sunset.

-Solo pónganla – Gruño Twilight para después sonreír.

-De acuerdo… aquí voy – menciono Trixie haciéndola levitar despacio hacia el centro del círculo, apenas la piedra toco el suelo las líneas amplificaron el resplandor dibujando la estrella en el medio para posteriormente estallar en una columna de luz azul hacia el cielo haciendo que las ponis retrocedieran, cuando la luz se disipo solo quedo un destello emergente de la inscripción muy similar a una cascada invertida.

-Eso si que no lo había visto! – menciono Sunset.

-Q….¿Qué es eso? – menciono Trixie.

-Perece… un portal de tele transportación. – Menciono Twilight acercándose un poco.

-Se parece mucho al portal del espejo que usamos. – menciono Sunset.

-Ilústrenme – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Se puede crear un portal el cual puede tele transportar a cualquier poni u objeto que se adentren en él, siempre y cuando hayas visitado ese lugar anteriormente, vi algunos así en la habitación de los documentos de tiempo de Starswirl pero nunca intente usarlo. – Explico Twilight.

-Pero… ¿adónde lleva? – menciono Trixie nerviosa.

-Bueno hay una sola forma de saberlo ¿Vamos? – menciono Sunset acercándose.

-Por supuesto – menciono Trixie sonriendo. Las tres ponis se colocaron alrededor del círculo resplandeciente.

-Muy bien. Entremos juntas – menciono Twilight – ¿Listas? – pregunto Twilight mientras las ponis asentían para después avanzar hacia el centro desvaneciéndose en la luz, poco después la luz del portal decaía como siendo difuminada en el ambiente quedando solo un leve brillo rodeando las inscripciones.

-**?**-

Las tres ponis mantenían sus ojos cerrados sintiendo un viento templado y agradable mecer sus melenas, las tres abrieron los ojos mirando rápidamente frente a ellas, el pasto podía sentirse cubierto de roció debajo de sus cascos, el aroma de la sal del mar podía olerse en el viento y el sonido de olas rompiéndose contra las rocas se podía escuchar a lo lejos.

-Esto… esto es… - menciono Trixie avanzando un poco, segundos después Twilight y Sunset recuperaban la nitidez en su visión avanzando junto a Trixie hasta la orilla de un acantilado, a lo lejos rosando el mar se encontraba la luna la cual parecía ser más grande, el césped parecía nunca haber crecido y las estrellas inundaban el cielo con más intensidad notándose a simple vista algunas galaxias y estrellas de constelaciones siendo reflejadas por el inmenso mar.

-¿Que es este lugar? – Menciono Twilight -¿Por qué oscureció tan pronto?, Esas constelaciones no existen!, esas galaxias no se pueden ver a simple vista.

-¿Recuerdas donde mi madre me había llevado hace mucho tiempo?, este es el lugar, donde jamás amanece, las estrellas nunca se esconden y la luna descansa tranquila sobre el inmenso mar… creí que nunca lo volvería a ver, solo que luce un poco distinto. - En ese momento Sunset noto que un ligero resplandor hacia reflejar su sombra frente a ellas, despacio volteo dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba, sus ojos se abrieron aún más mientras se sentaba sobre el suelo asombrada agachando sus orejas.

-oh Celestia…. emm Twi…Trix… - menciono Sunset.

-¿Si? – respondió Twilight

-Creo que deberían voltear hacia acá.- menciono Sunset.

Las dos ponis voltearon sorprendidas al ver la enorme figura frente a ellas.

-¿q….qu… que es eso? – Pregunto Twilight.

-Es….– menciono Trixie acercándose.

Delante de ellas un enorme y majestuoso árbol se erguía hacia el cielo, sus hojas blancas brillaban despidiendo una clara luz de cada una de ellas como si miles de pequeñas luciérnagas revolotean entre sus ramas y sobre ellas había unas enormes flores que de igual manera destellaban con un resplandor azul iluminando el inmenso tronco que podía fácilmente ocupar el espacio de 10 árboles comunes.

-N… un… nunca había visto algo así. Ningún árbol puede ser tan grande. – Exclamo Sunset impresionada. ¿o si?

-No, tampoco había visto algo así en mi vida. Es enorme y hermoso. – Menciono Twilight.

-N..no… no puedo creerlo… no es posible.

-¿Qué pasa Chispita?

-Este árbol… es… es el mismo. – menciono Trixie sorprendida acercándose a él, Twilight y Sunset intercambiaron una mirada confundidas. – Yo… le di este árbol a mi madre en su cumpleaños hace mucho tiempo, lo plantamos en este lugar cuando tuvimos oportunidad, por este árbol y por el deseo de ver feliz a mi madre es que tengo mi CutieMark – menciono con sus ojos humedecidos elevando su casco tocando delicadamente el enorme tronco del árbol. –… no… no puedo creerlo. – menciono Trixie intentando contener algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras sonreía.

-Trixie… hay algo en su rama– menciono Twilight al ver un objeto opaco entre las ramas. Con cuidado lo hizo levitar llevándolo a los cascos de Trixie, se trataba de un sobre atado con un listón rojo, muy parecido con el que Trixie había atado su melena. Sus ojos se centraban en el nudo del listón antes de voltear a ver a las dos ponis con duda en su mirada.

-Adelante Trixie.- menciono Twilight sonriendo. Despacio Trixie hizo levitar la carta deshaciendo el nudo atando el segundo listón a su melena, después abrió el sobre el cual contenía lo que parecían ser unas piedras y una carta, con una inscripción muy parecida a la serigrafía del portal, con cuidado estiro la hoja amarillenta por el tiempo pero al mirarla sus ojos mostraban una profunda decepción, con su casco apoyo la hoja sobre su pecho agachando sus orejas. Twilight y Sunset compartieron una mirada antes de avanzar rápidamente hacia ella.

-¿Qué pasa Trixie? - Menciono Twilight sentándose a su lado seguida por Sunset del otro lado.

-Llegue…. Llegue tarde. – menciono Trixie dejando caer algunas lágrimas mientras les mostraba la hoja la cual parecía tener algunos rastros de tinta diluida. – Nunca sabré que quería decir mi madre – menciono Trixie.

-Tranquila. – menciono Twilight limpiando las lágrimas de los ojos de Trixie con su casco. – aquí tienes a tu cerebrito con cascos para ayudarte. ¿No es así?– menciono Twilight reuniendo magia en su cuerno para después dirigirlo hacia la hoja la cual recuperaba las letras escritas en ella lentamente.

-Twilight!… gracias. - menciono Trixie abrazándola.

-No hay de qué. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

Trixie al ver la hoja de nuevo se sorprendió al ver el único mensaje escrito el cual decía:

"_**Pide un deseo" **_seguida por una inscripción en forma de circulo muy similar a las otras-

-¿A qué se refiere? – menciono Twilight.

-La última vez que vinimos se supone que tenía 3 deseos de los cuales aún me quedaba uno. Pero… supongo que esto lo hizo antes de que todo pasara… - menciono Trixie agachando sus orejas de nuevo. – Le encantaba hacer este tipo de juegos… pero… ya no está para terminarlo… Aunque… saben… si tengo uno… si aún me queda uno más, daría todo por verla anqué sea una vez más… ese es mi único deseo. - Menciono Trixie dejando caer la hoja y el sobre – Solo eso podría desear ahora.

Poco después las piedras que caían del sobre encima de la hoja comenzaron a brillar formando una pequeña esfera la cual se disparó hasta el cielo perdiéndose en su oscuro manto.

-¿Q..que fue eso? – menciono Trixie mientras miraban hacia el cielo.

Poco después el árbol se inundó por una luz intensa que lo cubría por completo haciendo que las ponis retrocedieran.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – menciono Sunset.

-No lo se. – menciono Trixie aun retrocediendo sin mirar hacia atrás, poco después su casco resbalo, haciéndola deslizar desde el borde del precipicio.

-Trixie!- Grito Sunset preocupada, poco después Trixie levitaba en el aire rodeada por una estela blanca mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Gracias. Por poco caigo… otra vez – menciono Trixie hacia las ponis. – lo siento no quise asustarlas.

-Es que… yo no fui – menciono Twilight.

-Yo… yo tampoco – afirmo Sunset ante la mirada confundida de Trixie.

-Pero… - menciono Trixie asombrada sintiendo como la cálida estela la colocaba con suavidad en el suelo, la luz que emergía del árbol formo una esfera blanca frente a ellas que Trixie reconoció de inmediato. –Ese…. Ese hechizo...- menciono Trixie confundida mientras la esfera se alejaba lentamente por un sendero detrás del árbol en un camino adornado con flores y arboles más pequeños.

-¿lo seguimos? – menciono Sunset mirando la esfera alejarse.

-Claro – respondió Trixie galopando tras de ella seguida por ambas ponis.

-Estoy completamente segura de que este sendero no estaba en las pocas ocasiones que visite este lugar. – menciono Trixie mirando fijamente la esfera que poco a poco aceleraba.

-Este lugar es muy extraño, hay plantas y flores que jamás había visto – menciono Twilight observando hacia todas direcciones intrigada antes de chocar con Trixie que se había detenido de golpe.

-eso dolió… ¿qué pasa Trixie? – menciono Twilight sobándose la nariz. Antes de poder mirar enfrente sorprendiéndose. Sunset avanzo un poco abriendo su boca con la misma impresión.

-¿Qué hace una casa en medio de todo esto? – pregunto Sunset mirando hacia la pequeña cabaña rodeada por un hermoso jardín y arboles muy parecidos al gran árbol del acantilado, la cabaña parecía ser pequeña pero decorada con agradables detalles en el frente, en las ventanas se podía ver luz que emergía desde el interior.

-Una cabaña… en medio del bosque que se encuentra cerca del mar…donde nunca amanece – menciono Twilight cerrando sus ojos poniendo los cascos sobre su cabeza – esto es demasiado… irreal… nada de esto debería existir.

-Que está pasando… – menciono Trixie retrocediendo algo nerviosa.

-¿estás bien Trixie? – menciono Sunset preocupada poniendo uno de sus cascos en su temblorosa espalda.

-Mi madre siempre quiso una cabaña con un gran jardín… pero ella… esto no puede estar pasando – menciono Trixie agachando sus orejas intentando procesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Solo nos queda continuar para comprenderlo Trixie – menciono Twilight sonriendo estirando su casco hacia Trixie ayudándola a levantar.

-Está bien… sigamos – menciono Trixie con un suspiro comenzando a avanzar hacia la cabaña, la corta distancia entre la entrada y el porche de la cabaña parecía un inmenso pasaje cada vez que sus cascos golpeaban sobre la tierra, al estar frente a ella las tres ponis solo pudieron observar más detenidamente la cabaña.

-y ahora…. ¿llamamos a la puerta? – Pregunto Sunset.

-Supongo – menciono Twilight siendo la primera en avanzar hasta la puerta mirando después hacia atrás, ambas unicornios la miraban estando igual de confundidas, después elevo su casco, trago fuerte y llamo a la puerta dejando pasar algunos segundos antes de volver a hacerlo, pero nadie respondió, después de dudar por un momento llamo a la puerta una vez más haciendo que esta se abriera. Dando un salto retrocedió un poco solo para ver que nadie había abierto la puerta más que ella.

-Okay… eso parece una invitación de entrada. – menciono Sunset avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Espera Sunset, tal vez la abrí por accidente. – explico Twilight.

-La extraña esfera entro aquí, no puede ser otra cosa. – menciono Sunset abriendo despacio la puerta para después entrar, Twilight y Trixie no lo dudaron más acompañándola, - Con permiso! – menciono Sunset en voz alta, dentro había todo lo que se suponía debía contener una cabaña con una limpieza impecable, al fondo una cocina pequeña, un comedor, una sala de estar con muchas ventanas y al extremo derecho unas escaleras que se encontraban delante de una habitación más la cual parecía una biblioteca, ninguna de las plantas que se encontraban dentro habían sido cortadas todas tenían una pequeña maseta, en las paredes había varios cuadros de paisajes y animales que parecían haber sido pintados a casco.

-Vaya, es hermoso. – menciono Sunset avanzando lentamente. Seguida por las ponis que la acompañaban hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde se encontraba encendida una curiosa chimenea la cual solo proporcionaba el calor de las llamas sin que algo se estuviera quemando en ellas.

-Eso si es extraño, ¿que tipo de hechizo es ese? – menciono Twilight sorprendida avanzando hasta llegar a ella tocando el fuego con su casco sin recibir ningún daño, cuando elevo su vista observo algunas imágenes sobre la chimenea enmarcadas en pequeños cuadros también tallados en madera. – ¿Q…que? – Menciono Twilight.

-¿Que pasa Twi? – menciono Trixie.

-Las fotografías…. Son… son casi las mismas – menciono Twilight señalando con su casco.

Trixie se acercó despacio mirando cada una de ellas incluso habiendo algunas que jamás había visto y habían sido tomadas recientemente. – como… ¿cómo puede ser?, ¿Quién vive aquí ?…. Esto ya no es gracioso. – menciono Trixie sintiendo un poco de miedo y enojo.

-**Lo lamento… pero adoro esas fotos….. Cariño** – Menciono una voz tranquila y armónica detrás de las ponis haciendo que inmediatamente voltearan tirando al suelo uno de los marcos rompiéndose.

-No… no… esto no es verdad… - menciono Trixie retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pared, Twilight y Sunset simplemente miraban asombradas intentando comprender.

-Bienvenidas, siento la tardanza, viene apenas vi la esfera de luz en el cielo. – menciono una alicornio de pelaje blanco destellante con larga melena de un tono azul muy tenue, ojos violetas y hermosas alas blancas, sobre ella a unos cuantos centímetros de su cabeza descansaba una aureola de color blanco azulado. La alicornio no dudo en brindarles una sonrisa.

-No, no es cierto, no es cierto – menciono Trixie mientras su ojos comenzaban a inundarse en lágrimas que solo pudo contener apretando sus parpados con fuerza – Tu… tú ya no estás aquí, no es verdad. – se mencionó así misma intentando convencerse mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente.

-Pero es verdad cielo, tal vez no fue la mejor manera, pero sinceramente no tenía ni idea de cómo presentarme, me sentí muy emocionada al ver el destello, tal vez debí pensarlo mejor lo siento, pero aquí estoy – menciono Rayne con un tono tranquilo y comprensivo sin perder la hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

-No!, no quiero abrir mis ojos y saber que solo eres una ilusión, no quiero creer que esto es real si después desaparecerás, no quiero creerlo, no quiero perderte otra vez… no… no quiero… no quiero! - menciono Trixie empujando más su cuerpo contra la pared como si deseara que los muros no existieran para poder escapar. De sus parpados lograban escaparse algunas lágrimas y sus patas temblaban casi sin poder sostenerla. Despacio una estala cálida la rodeo haciéndola levitar acercándola lentamente hacia Rayne mientras Trixie aun luchaba, cuando estaba frente a ella Rayne la abraso con cariño conteniendo sus bruscos movimientos hasta cesar su lucha.

-Amor, lo siento, no quise asustarte. Te lo dije antes, yo siempre voy a existir mientras tenga un rinconcito en tu corazón, mientras sigas recordándome yo siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometí, soy real, tal vez ahora no como tu pero lo soy, mírame – menciono Rayne mirando los ojos inundados en lágrimas de Trixie que miraban tímidamente hacia arriba. Rayne sonrió haciendo que Trixie de inmediato recordara todas las veces que lo había hecho antes. Despacio Rayne se acercó besando su frente. –Está bien cariño, solo es…. Complicado.

-Mamá… Mamá…. Eres tu…. Mamá! – Grito Trixie abrasándola con más fuerza liberando por fin su llanto. Rayne la abrazo rodeándola con sus alas mientras dejaba caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Si cariño, aquí estoy. – menciono Rayne.

Twilight y Sunset se quedaron inmóviles un momento siendo contagiadas por el sentimiento de ambas conteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos sonriendo alegres.

Después de algunos minutos Trixie miro hacia arriba una vez más estirando su casco para retirar las lágrimas del rostro de su madre. – dijimos que ya no lloraríamos más. – menciono Trixie con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Cierto – menciono Rayne sonriendo mientras Trixie se apartaba lentamente. –Pero…

-Estas no son de tristeza – mencionaron ambas al mismo tiempo riendo después.

-No entiendo como es siquiera posible, pero realmente no importa, lo único que quería era verte de nuevo, lo único que quería era…. Disculparme – menciono Trixie agachando sus orejas- te prometí cuidarte, te prometí curarte y no lo hice, te prometí ser una gran ilusionista como tú lo eres y no lo soy, Te prometí siempre ser yo misma y lo eche todo a perder, lo siento, yo no quería decepcionarte. Siempre digo que jamás rompo una promesa pero yo…–menciono Trixie sintiendo como Rayne acariciaba con delicadeza su melena con su casco.

-Alto, alto. Cariño, tu jamás me has decepcionado, y nunca lo harás, sé que has tropezado algunas veces pero siempre has aprendido de ello y mírate ahora, eres una gran unicornio, siempre fuiste y seguirás siendo mi más grande orgullo, mi querida hijita, la razón por la que fui tan feliz en vida y lo sigo siendo después de ella. Ya no hay razón para que sigas culpándote por eso, no fue tu culpa mi amor. Ven aquí – menciono Rayne abrasándola de nuevo - ¿entendido?

-Claro… Mamá – menciono Trixie sonriendo. –sé que es tonto preguntar pero quiero hacerlo una vez más. ¿Cómo has estado?.

-Yo diría que excelente cariño. – menciono Rayne riendo.

-Oh, discúlpenme – menciono Trixie dirigiéndose hacia las ponis que aún no podían retirar la expresión de sorpresa de su rostro para después empujarlas un poco hacia Rayne - Mamá ellas son mis amigas, ella es Sunset, y ella es Twilight. - Menciono abrazándolas.

-Mucho gusto Sunset, y es un gusto volverla a ver querida princesa. – menciono Rayne sonriendo.

-E.. e e e. el Gusto es mío – menciono Sunset tartamudeando agachando su cabeza repetidas veces.

-Yo… es que… esto… hola - menciono Twilight sin saber que decir provocando una risita en Rayne.

-Tranquilas, enseguida les explicare que sucede, pero antes no gustan algo – menciono Rayne sonriendo avanzando hacia la cocina sin que sus cascos hicieran el menor ruido al apoyarse en el suelo. –adelante siéntense –

Trixie sin pensarlo avanzo hacia la chimenea recogiendo el marco roto.

-lo siento – menciono.

-O no te preocupes cielo- menciono Rayne mientras el cuadro se envolvía en un manto blanco regresando a la normalidad. – Aquí nada se rompe en realidad – menciono Rayne desde la cocina mientras se escuchaban el sonido de tasas y platos. Trixie acomodo el cuadro en su lugar para después sentarse en el sillón.

-Siéntense- menciono Trixie sonriendo muy alegre. Las ponis simplemente obedecieron mientras se miraban una a la otra. En ese momento Rayne regresaba con algunas tazas de las cuales emergía un aroma dulce y muy particular. – Aquí tienen – menciono sonriendo.

Trixie tomo la tasa dándole un gran sorbo recordando esos días frente al sillón en la pequeña sala

-Sabe igual – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Me alegra que te guste – menciono Rayne sonriendo – o lo lamento, veo que aún siguen muy confundidas – menciono Rayne al ver las expresiones de Twilight y Sunset, que simplemente esperaban impacientes una respuesta.

-Yo… es que simplemente no puedo creerlo, usted está… - menciono Twilight deteniéndose antes de concluir.

\- ¿Muerta? – menciono Rayne riendo – Sip así es.

\- ¿cómo es posible que usted este aquí? – pregunto Sunset acompañando a Twilight en su duda.

-En realidad cariño… Ustedes son las que están aquí. – menciono Rayne riendo. – En otras palabras ustedes se encuentran en un pequeño mundo creado por mis pensamientos y deseos que tuve en vida, todo lo que piense o desee puede amoldarse al panorama que ven, si deseo que amanezca eventualmente lo hará al igual que si quiero que llueva, nevé o incluso que aparezca una gran montaña a lo lejos o que incluso una galaxia sea mi luz de noche, cualquier cosa pasara.

-Un mundo creado por deseos… - menciono Twilight amplificando sus dudas.

-¿mmm como lo describían en aquellas viejas historias de las leyendas poni?, creo que lo llamaban Los Campos Elíseos o Los jardines de la Eternidad. – menciono Rayne haciendo que Trixie se atragantara con el chocolate y que ambas ponis perdieran el color por un momento.

-¿Qué!? – se escuchó un grito al unísono proveniente de las tres ponis.

-Sip. Lo que ustedes pueden ver ahora es la humilde imaginación de su servidora, es decir cada uno de nosotros al morir tenemos un lugar donde mmm "vivir" con todo lo que nos pudiera hacer felices aunque de vez en cuando podemos atravesar esos muros para visitar a otros en sus propias creaciones, es como un gran vecindario, o diciéndolo en palabras más sencillas y claras, bienvenidas a nuestro pedacito de cielo.

-o cielos… literalmente… - menciono Sunset entre risitas nerviosas.

-Creí que solo eran leyendas pony… nunca creí que existieran. – menciono Twilight.

-Muchas leyendas se basan en realidades, algunas algo exageradas pero realidad al fin y al cabo, de hecho querida princesa usted ha visitado las mismísimas puertas del tártaro así que no creo que sea tan difícil de explicar estos jardines, ¿no es así? – Explico Rayne.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón pero simplemente se me hace increíble… wow espere, si la leyenda es cierta nosotras no deberíamos estar aquí – menciono Twilight levantándose asustada dando saltitos. – Estamos en un lugar sagrado, no podemos permanecer aquí, Moriremos!. – Afirmo Twilight haciendo que a Sunset y a Trixie se les fuera el color del rostro una vez más.

-Bueno en realidad tienen 6 horas de su mundo, después de eso sus cuerpos se desmaterializaran, en otras palabras no tan bonitas desaparecerán de su mundo para formar parte de este…. Detalles – menciono Rayne tomando un sorbo de la taza con mucha calma haciendo que por segunda vez las ponis se asustaran.

-¿Qué!? – mencionaron al unísono por segunda vez.

-Ups, tal vez debí mencionar… antes de que eso pase el portal se abrirá cuando hayan pasado 5 horas, el tiempo suficiente para que regresen sanas y salvas sin ningún problema. Nunca las pondría en ese peligro lindas no se preocupen, lo planee todo muy bien. – menciono Rayne provocando un suspiro de alivio en las 3.

-No has cambiado en nada Mamá – menciono Trixie riendo a la par de Rayne.

-Lo siento lo siento!, sigo siendo algo distraída. – menciono Rayne juntando sus cascos al frente. – No era mi intención asustarlas, discúlpenme.

-Eso… eso quiere decir que después de esas 5 horas… ¿nos despediremos una vez más? – menciono Trixie agachando sus orejas y mirando tímidamente hacia Rayne con una sonrisa apenas visible.

-Algo así cariño, anteriormente tu abuelo me había hecho crear un hechizo para poder entrar aquí pero jamás supe dónde estaba en realidad, me tomo mucho tiempo completarlo y a pesar de eso solo podíamos activarlo una vez cada año, lo más probable es que el hechizo que cree para que ustedes pudieran llegar ya no funcione mas ya que gasto la última fracción de mi magia que aún quedaba en ese mundo así que podrías crear el tuyo de la misma forma con las mismas insignias que use. Y cuando lo hagan podrán regresar pero solo una vez cada año ya que consumirá una gran cantidad de magia tanta que posiblemente al otro día solo quieras dormir.

-¿Pero eso… eso no estaría quebrantando alguna regla?, ¿es decir no existe algo así?, es decir cómo podrían coexistir tantos mundos al mismo tiempo y poder pasar esas barreras así nada más. – menciono Twilight intentando despejar las dudas.

-Oh no princesa, los únicos que no pueden siquiera acercase son todas aquellas almas que hayan realizado algo realmente terrible por su propio casco o que en ellos solo existan malas intenciones, fuera de eso nadie tiene prohibido entrar mientras respeten esas sencillas condiciones.

-Pero si no está prohibido por que no hay alguna puerta como lo hay en el tártaro. – menciono Sunset.

-Porque estamos lejos… inimaginablemente lejos. Tanto que el tiempo está detenido para ustedes de hecho cuando regresen a su mundo no habrá pasado ni siquiera un solo segundo. Están más allá del universo en expansión, de hecho, no se encuentran en ninguno. mmmm ¿Cómo explicarlo?...

-Mi cabeza!- menciono Sunset poniendo sus cascos sobre ella.

-Esto… es demasiado… – menciono Twilight dejando escapar un suspiro provocando una risita en Rayne.

-Bueno eso nos enseñara que a veces no es bueno cuestionarlo todo amiga, a veces solo hay que dejarse llevar por la respuesta más sencilla y valida. – Menciono Sunset riendo.

-¿Cual? – pregunto Twilight

-Estas aquí, lo estás viendo, lo estas tocando, entonces existe. – Explico Sunset - tal y como lo hicimos al atravesar al portal humano eventualmente las respuestas a todo lo demás llegaran a su tiempo y a tu comprensión, aunque para comprender del todo este lugar tendríamos que morir primero así que no te preocupes. Ese día tendrá que llegar algún día, mientras tanto esperemos de la mejor manera.

-Supongo tienes razón – menciono Twilight.

-¿Entonces si ese portal puede crearse… lo podremos hacer para todos no es así?, todos podrían visitar a sus ponis queridos.

-En teoría – respondió Rayne sonriendo. – pero la cantidad de magia que necesitarías para dejar pasar a tantos ponys seria exorbitante, entiendo que lo quieras llevar a toda equestria, lo cual sería grandioso, pero por desgracia no será posible ningún unicornio incluso ningún alicornio puede hacer semejante proeza, de hecho solo hay una alicornio que lo puede hacer.

-¿Quien? – menciono Twilight sorprendida.

-Eso no te lo puedo decir cariño. Lo lamento.

-Pero, si cada unicornio pudiera aprenderlo, cada familia tendría un portal – menciono Sunset.

-Eso es correcto, pero recuerden lo que paso con la rebelión de la magia hace cientos de años. – menciono Rayne haciendo que Sunset y Trixie miraran de inmediato a Twilight.

-Oigan no porque me guste leer mucho lo sé todo. – menciono Twilight cruzando sus cascos.

-Pero lo sabes no es así – menciono Trixie con una sonrisita.

-emmm yo… - menciono Twilight liberando un suspiro - Si… hace algunos cientos de años aún se publicaban los descubrimientos de magia más poderosos de la época en cualquier libro para que todo pony pudiera comprenderlos y aprenderlos, pero no todos tenían un propósito leal a las intenciones del creador, muchos de ellos fueron modificados para convertirse en los hechizos más destructivos y crueles.

-Eso me suena a cierta pony cuyo nombre comienza con S y termina con tar light.

-Sunset! – gruño Twilight para después aclarar su garganta – como decía, todos ellos fueron destruidos tanto los pertenecientes a magia blanca como a los de magia negra para que no volvieran a saber de ellos jamás a excepción de los pocos que aún se encuentran en el castillo de Canterlot que las princesas resguardan solo por alguna emergencia.

-Es correcto, si este hechizo cae en malos cascos podría tener un mal propósito. – Menciono Rayne.

-Entiendo, por eso todas las insignias las cuales pertenecen solo a su magia y como llave su Cutiemark. – menciono Twilight.

-Exactamente, es por eso que deben usarlo con precaución y solo con aquellos ponys los cuales tengan un corazón libre de malas intenciones.

-Entiendo y es suficiente, prefiero solo verte algunas horas al año que el dolor de no verte nunca más – menciono Trixie abrasándola de nuevo. - Por cierto hace un momento mencionaste… Nuestro pedacito de cielo – menciono Trixie inclinando la cabeza en señal de duda. En ese momento Rayne le sonrió. – te referías a…

-Si cariño al decir nuestro me refería a tu padre y a mi. – menciono Rayne haciendo que Trixie sintiera una intensa sensación de nostalgia recorriéndola.

-¿Do… do… Donde… esta? – menciono Trixie mirando hacia todo lados.

-llegara en un momento cielo. – menciono Rayne riendo. – digamos que tu padre y yo tenemos una misión importante en este lugar.

-¿Misión? – Pregunto Trixie con una expresión de duda que de inmediato acompañaron Sunset y Twilight.

-Todos lo que llegamos aquí, tenemos la posibilidad de ejercer algún tipo de… mmm… empleo digámoslo de esa forma, así todos podemos aportar aunque sea una pequeña parte de nosotros, Tan solo digamos que cuando llegue su hora es muy probable que nos vean a cualquiera de nosotros para ayudarlos a comprender lo que está pasando y guiarlos en su camino hacia este lugar. Solo espero no verlas pronto en esa circunstancia. – en ese momento Twilight sintió un helado escalofrió recorriéndola.

-¿P…p p por eso usted? – Menciono tartamudeando Twilight.

-Si querida princesa, en realidad… iba a su búsqueda, pero decidió quedarse, si se hubiera rendido ahora estaría aquí con nosotros y no podía permitir eso, no todavía. – menciono Rayne sonriendo. Twilight dejó caer su cuerpo a un lado siendo sostenida por Sunset.

-Wooo Twi -¿Estas bien? – menciono Sunset sosteniéndola.

-Si… solo fue algo aterrador para ser sincera – menciono Twilight recuperando el aliento.

-Sí, puede ser un poco aterrador –. En ese momento Rayne desvió la mirada hacia el amuleto con intriga el cual ante la afirmación de la princesa había reaccionado. – Cielo ese no es… - inicio sin concluir.

-El amuleto del alicornio, no te preocupes ya no es peligroso – Menciono Trixie sonriendo segura llamando la atención de las ponis.

-Entiendo, ¿podría sostenerlo solo un segundo? – menciono Rayne haciendo que Trixie inclinara la cabeza en duda antes de reaccionar.

-Si claro- menciono quitándolo de su cuello haciéndolo levitar hacia los cascos de Rayne la cual lo miro fijamente un momento para después sonreír – oh Entiendo era a ti te esta llamando. - menciono Lanzando una estela blanca sobre el amuleto para después entregárselo a Trixie. – Gracias cariño-

-¿Que paso? – pregunto Trixie intrigada devolviéndolo a su cuello.

-No es nada cielo, es solo que una muy buena amiga lo estaba llamando – menciono Rayne tomando un poco más del contenido de la taza haciendo que Twilight y Sunset se miraran con duda una vez más, en ese momento Trixie comprendió.

-C…Cery. – menciono Trixie en voz baja haciendo que Rayne asintiera con la cabeza.

_**Eternal Garden… **_

-Qué es esto… - Menciono Fenrir al sentir desvanecerse el Aura mágica de Trixie. De inmediato se sintió extraño y en un lugar completamente diferente, el cielo tenía un extraño e inusual color violeta combinado con tonos rojizos como si parte del atardecer lo alcanzara pero el sol había sido remplazado por la luna la cual iluminaba el cielo con luz que solo tenía una pequeña fracción de la calidez del sol, el viento se sentía agradablemente frio y el aroma en él era característico de los pinos y las rosas. En ese momento una sensación familiar golpeo su pecho, un aura aparecía algunos metros adelante donde apenas podía verse por los árboles, era cálida y alegre la cual Fenrir reconoció de inmediato.

-No puede ser… – menciono Corriendo casi sin pensar lo más rápido que podía en esa dirección, podía escuchar las ramas rompiéndose al pasar mientras la presencia cada vez se hacía más fuerte, al llegar noto un gran lago cristalino sobre el cual revoloteaban lo que parecían ser luciérnagas encendiendo su luz en distintos tonos y frente a el muchas flores blancas cubrían el suelo como si se tratara de una alfombra natural, después volteo a su derecha, frente al lago había una silueta conocida, una Simargl de pelaje blanco brillante que extendía sus alas al permanecer sentada mirando la luna y sobre su cabeza descansaba una aureola dorada.

-Sabes… alguien alguna vez me prometió acompañarme al lago… - menciono la Simarlg volteando lentamente mostrando una encantadora sonrisa y una mirada alegre bajo unos hermosos ojos azules.

-C Cery… - menciono Fenrir sorprendido.

-Hola Fenrir!, ¿Qué te parece? , no hay sol, no hay más calor, incluso hay de esas hermosas luciérnagas que a Luna y a Celestia les encantaba perseguir. ¿Recuerdas? – menciono sonriendo inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Los ojos de Fenrir comenzaron a humedecerse antes de derramar algunas lágrimas sorprendiendo a Cery la cual se acercó lentamente. – ¿Qué pasa? – menciono Cery limpiando las lágrimas que se habían alcanzado a escapar de los ojos de Fenrir el cual simplemente la abraso con fuerza rodeándola con sus alas, sin poder mencionar alguna palabra. Cery se recargo despacio respondiendo el abrazo – Estoy tan feliz de verte.

-Creí que nunca podría verte de nuevo – menciono Fenrir rodeándola con sus alas – creí que te habías ido para siempre. – menciono intentando que no lo viera directamente al rostro controlando las lágrimas que insistían en salir al ser provocadas por un enorme sentimiento de felicidad en su pecho, simplemente la abrazo más fuerte como si no quisiera volver a separarse.

-Nada es para siempre, ni siquiera las despedidas. Te prometí que esperaría el día en que pudiéramos estar juntos otra vez, ¿no es así? – menciono Cery alzando su vista mirándolo directamente a sus ojos – y aquí estoy esperándote.

-lo siento… lo siento… debí pensar en todo lo que me enseñaste, debí haberte protegido, debí hacer tantas cosas… pero todo salió mal… Es mi culpa.-

-Tu siempre estabas ahí cuando más te necesitaba sin importar lo que pasara siempre conté contigo. – menciono Cery dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella con su pata. – Ya no te culpes más, si tuviera que dar mi vida una vez más por ti lo haría las veces que fueran necearías al igual que sé que tú lo harías por mí, deja de culparte o me molestare contigo – menciono Cery haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en Fenrir. – así está mejor.

-Te extrañe tanto- menciono Fenrir abrazándola un poco más fuerte.

-Yo también te extrañe. – Menciono Cery apretando sus parpados de los cuales salían algunas lágrimas – Nunca te agradecí todo lo que hiciste por mí, estuviste conmigo hasta el último momento, muchas gracias. Seguiré esperándote, no importa cuánto tiempo pase te lo prometo, aquí estaré.

-Lo siento… pero creo… que tendré que decirte que… no podrá ser. – menciono Fenrir esta vez sin intentar esconder sus lágrimas abrazándola más fuerte contra el.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto Cery preocupada.

-Yo… no merezco el cielo o lo que sea esto Cery… sabes muy bien lo que hice… – menciono Fenrir mirándola a los ojos con una sonrisa apenas visible. – yo nunca perteneceré aquí.

-No fue tu culpa, tú no lo hiciste. – menciono Cery.

-Pero nunca intente detenerme, si hubiera sido más fuerte lo hubiera podido controlar… yo soy la razón por la cual nuestra raza ya no exista más… yo soy la razón por la que… los reyes casi mueren intentando salvar su reino… yo por poco le quito la vida a tus queridas pequeñas Celestia y Luna por segunda ocasión incluyendo a Cadence y a Twilight las cuales ni siquiera sabían que existía, sin mencionar que por poco extingo toda Equestria… no merezco ningún perdón. Yo… no podre está a tu lado cuando llegue mi hora…. Yo… solo quería protegerlas, creí que era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir esos elementos sin que ustedes tuvieran que pasar por eso, nunca pretendí transformarme en un monstruo, nunca quise lastimarlas, solo quería que fueran felices siempre… Y ahora… solo… soy un monstruo que les ha causado un daño inimaginable– menciono Fenrir agachando su mirada en decepción. – No merezco ni siquiera regresar con ellas…

-Mírame, - interrumpió Cery mirándolo directamente a los ojos. – lo que haya pasado ya quedo atrás, no eres un monstruo, nunca lo fuiste, jamás tuviste oportunidad para no caer ante esos elementos, y yo… no me di cuenta hasta que ya era muy tarde. Lo que paso no lo podemos cambiar pero si por alguna razón cuando llegue el día no llegaras aquí, ten por seguro que renunciare a todo esto solo por estar a tu lado. No me importa donde tenga que estar mientras sea a tu lado. – menciono Cery abrazándolo. Haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Fenrir que no dudo en abrazarla de nuevo.

-Te amo… Cery… siempre lo hice – menciono Fenrir. – lamento jamás habértelo podido decir.

-No era necesario. Me lo demostraste todos los días que pasaste conmigo, recuerdo todo hasta esos pequeños detalles que podían hacer de un día terrible se convirtiera en uno más alegre. – menciono Cery con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras lo miraba para después recargarse en él. – Estaremos juntos siempre pase lo que pase, a pesar de todo… te amo - menciono Cery apartándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos sonriendo como antes. – pero por ahora tienes que prometerme algo.

-lo que sea – menciono Fenrir sonriendo.

-Prométeme que vivirás siendo libre de tu pasado, date una nueva oportunidad, puedes ser feliz el resto de tu vida si así lo deseas, hay muchos que aun te necesitan, Celestia, Luna, todos los ponis de equestria e incluso esa pequeña que te devolvió a quien eras. Se feliz con ellos y vive tu vida sin remordimientos, eres libre ahora. No te preocupes por mí, estaré muy bien, y siempre estaré esperándote te lo prometo.

-Es… Estas bien, si así lo deseas lo intentare.

-Gracias – menciono Cery recargándose en el mientras miraban la Luna en lo alto del cielo que iluminaba con su luz todas la nubes cercanas.

_**Eternal Garden… **_

Las 4 ponys se encontraban riendo inmersas en una agradable conversación sobre algunas dudas que aún quedaban resguardadas en sus mentes y todas las experiencias que habían vivido desde que se conocieron. Después todas guardaron silencio al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

Despacio un corcel de pelaje azul un poco más claro al de Trixie y melena gris perla entraba retrayendo sus alas mostrando sobre su cabeza una aureola blanca, Trixie miraba petrificada recibiendo un recuento de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de el en su cabeza, cuando el corcel levanto su mirada en sus ojos se dibujó un semblante de tristeza haciendo que galopara inesperadamente para abrazar a Trixie.

-Cariño… nooo es muy pronto, ¿qué te paso?, nooo por que! - menciono apretandola con fuerza haciendo que Rayne riera negando con la cabeza.

-Cariño tranquilo, Ella está bien – menciono Rayne.

-Pero ella…

-Nope.

-Pero está aquí.

-Sip

-Entonces quieres decir que ella no está.

-Nope. – menciono Rayne haciendo que el corcel se tranquilizara un poco ante la mirada sorprendida de todas. – Tanto Trixie como Sunset y la princesa se encuentran bien y aún les queda mucho por delante.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! - menciono El corcel aclarando su garganta – al verte aquí yo creí que había ocurrido algo.

-No…Papá… estoy bien. – menciono Trixie sonriéndole.

-lo siento… - menciono el corcel apartándose un poco - tal vez no me recuerdes del todo… yo – intento mencionar sintiendo un fuerte abrazo de la unicornio azul casi de inmediato.

-Tranquilo, Lo se… te recuerdo perfectamente, recuerdo las veces que te quedabas conmigo jugando hasta tarde mientras Mamá volvía a pesar de lo cansado que te sintieras por esa enfermedad, recuerdo las historias que me contaban antes de dormir y también cuando me dabas algún trozo de pastel extra a escondidas de Mamá… - menciono Trixie haciendo que la mirada de Rayne se dirigiera a el.

-Así que eras tú! – menciono entrecerrando los ojos.

-Lo siento lo siento! – menciono el corcel provocando una risa en todas.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, te recuerdo, eres mi padre, a pesar de que no tenga tantos recuerdos y que solo hayamos pasado juntos algunos años siempre te encontrabas en mi mente y sabía que de alguna forma tú también estabas conmigo todo el tiempo. Estuviste con nosotras en esos difíciles días, estuviste conmigo el día del examen, incluso los dos estuvieron cuando había perdido mis esperanzas. Gracias Papá, Gracias Mama, me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo y que aún se lleven tan bien como siempre lo hicieron. – menciono Trixie sonriéndole con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Gracias pequeña. – Menciono el corcel abrazándola con fuerza. Rayne simplemente sonreía al verlos nuevamente juntos recordando aquellos días en vida en los que llegaba del trabajo para verlos descansando en el sillón después de un largo día.

-Oh lo lamento, bienvenidas – menciono Sonriéndoles a Sunset y a Twilight las cuales se encontraban mirándolos sosteniendo sus tazas con un hechizo, las dos de inmediato sonrieron saludando de la misma forma. – Lo siento cielo – menciono Acercándose a Rayne besando su mejilla.

-No te preocupes Cariño, llegas justo a tiempo, me han estado contando muchas historias de sus días en equestria. – menciono Rayne mirándolas ansiosa por saber lo que seguía. – han pasado por tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

-Sí, pero gracias a todo eso hemos aprendido muchas cosas que nos hacen un poco mejores cada día. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Me alegra saberlo, incluso al escucharlas me siento más tranquila al saber que están listas para cualquier cosa que puedan enfrentar en un futuro. – menciono Rayne sonriendo.

-Claro! – menciono Trixie en voz alta acercándose a Sunset y a Twilight para abrazarlas – juntas somos invencibles! – menciono Trixie recibiendo una sonrisa de parte de ambas.

\- Esa sonrisa… esa forma de expresarse… - Pensó Twilight provocando en su mente el recuerdo del parque, Trixie sonreía igual que en ese día. - se ve… muy feliz… - pensó Twilight mirándola con una sonrisa más expresiva.

-Y bueno… básicamente es lo que ha pasado en estos últimos años. – menciono Trixie rascando su cabeza con el casco. – o por lo menos algunas cosas, lo demás… digamos que no me siento orgullosa por eso. –menciono Trixie agachando sus orejas.

-Descuida, lo sabemos – menciono Rayne.

-¿L… lo saben? – menciono Trixie.

-Sí, nosotros podemos visitar su mundo, pero ustedes o por lo menos la gran mayoría no puede vernos solo de alguna forma sentirnos. Así que tuvimos la oportunidad de verte algunas veces. Siempre estuvimos escuchándote – menciono Rayne sonriéndole.

-Gracias! – menciono Trixie respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Es un gusto, me alegra ver que se lleven tan bien. – menciono Rayne.

-Disculpe, ya que la lógica salto por la ventana, ¿podría preguntarle algo? – menciono Sunset.

-Sí, claro pequeña, dime.

-¿Usted puede ver el futuro o saber que va a pasar con nosotras? – pregunto Sunset.

-Oh no pequeña, eso ni siquiera la gran alicornio puede hacerlo. – Menciono Rayne.

-¿La gran alicornio? – pregunto Twilight.

-Si, la señorita La… - intento mencionar el corcel antes de que Rayne se adelantara cubriendo su boca.

-Amor…. – menciono en tono de reclamo.

-Lo siento, lo olvide. – menciono el corcel.

-Lo siento pequeñas no podemos decirles más sobre ella – menciono Rayne agachando un poco la cabeza.

-Oh no se preocupe está bien lo entiendo – menciono Twilight.

-Continuando con tu pregunta pequeña Sunset, no existe una línea definida que nos lleve a algún lugar, todo cambia con cada una de nuestras decisiones que tomamos a cada segundo, pero de alguna forma si es posible saber el tiempo que queda en su existencia física tomada en cuenta con las decisiones que han tenido hasta el momento.

-Eso…. Da miedo – menciono Sunset sintiendo un escalofrió – ¿quiere decir que usted sabe cuánto tiempo falta para que lleguemos a este lugar?

-Sí, de cada pony o ser vivo de su planeta. – menciono Rayne.

-¿Cuánto me queda? – pregunto Sunset ante la mirada sorprendida de las dos ponys que de inmediato cubrieron su boca.

-Sunset! – gruño Trixie.

-Eso es algo que no queremos y no debemos saber. Dudo mucho que te sea grato estar contando cada uno de tus días. – Menciono Twilight con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquilas solo bromeaba, Rayne no me lo habría dicho ¿Cierto? – menciono Sunset sonriendo hacia las ponys.

-Claro que no. Ya que eso incluso también pueden cambiar con todas y cada una de las decisiones que los rodean ya sean de ustedes o de algún otro pony, no hay nada escrito. – Explico Rayne.

-Está bien está bien! Ya no quiero saber más de eso Mama! - menciono Trixie agitando sus cascos.

-De acuerdo tesoro – menciono Rayne sonriendo.

-No importa que pase, no importa si solo me quedan algunos días, siempre viviré feliz y sin arrepentirme de nada. De esa forma, cuando llegue el fin sabré que todo está bien y podre irme tranquila. – menciono Trixie abrazando aún más fuerte a las dos ponys que sonrieron estando de acuerdo. En el rostro de Rayne por un momento se dibujó un semblante Triste que de inmediato cambio por una sonrisa y una mirada alegre al sentir el casco del corcel en su hombro que después le dedico una sonrisa.

Poco después se pudo observar una columna de luz por la ventana destellando a través de ella.

-Eso fue… - menciono Trixie.

-El portal cariño. – Menciono Rayne.

-¿Tan pronto? – Exclamo Trixie asomándose por la ventana.

Rayne se acercó a ella poniendo su ala en su espalda.

-No te preocupes cariño, recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo – menciono Rayne provocando una sonrisa en Trixie.

-Lo sé. Gracias – menciono Trixie.

Poco después avanzaron a hacia la puerta, lentamente caminaron por el sendero fuera del hermoso jardín hasta llegar al camino que llevaba al Árbol, al llegar un circulo se dibujaba en el suelo idéntico al que les permitió llegar.

-Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos después de todo lo que nos ha mencionado Trixie de ustedes, realmente fue un placer conocerlos – menciono Twilight.

-el gusto fue de nosotros querida princesa – menciono Rayne acercándose para abrazarla haciendo que se sorprendiera.

-Recuerdo cuando eras muy pequeñita en aquel parque, también has crecido mucho, cuídese mucho princesa y salúdeme a Velvet… aun que realmente no sé si sea buena idea… se asustara un poco. – menciono Riendo.

-Descuide ya pensare en algo. Muchas gracias por todo. – menciono Twilight.

-Gracias a ti, esperamos volver a verla… - menciono el corcel dudando – por el portal o cuando pase mucho, mucho tiempo – menciono sonriendo nerviosamente intentando que sonara mejor para después poner un casco en su rostro.

-No se preocupe, entiendo – menciono Twilight sonriendo avanzando un poco hacia el portal.

-A mi también me dio mucho gusto conocerlos, realmente son una hermosa familia – menciono Sunset para después sentir el abrazo de Rayne.

-Gracias, siempre es grato conocer a una buena amiga de Trixie. – menciono Rayne, Sunset lentamente avanzo hacia donde esperaba Twilight, después Trixie avanzo lentamente hasta estar frente a ellos.

-Estoy muy feliz… realmente lo estoy – menciono Trixie abrazándolos. – los voy a extrañar mucho.- Menciono Trixie.

-Nosotros también cariño – menciono Rayne

-Siempre sigue adelante mi pequeña, nunca te rindas y aprende todo lo que puedas, realmente siento que nos has superado pero siempre puedes ser mejor, estamos muy orgullosos de ti, nunca lo olvides. – menciono el corcel besándola en la frente. En ese momento la luz del portal se atenuó un poco.

-déjame darte algo cariño – menciono Rayne dándole un pequeño saco azul marino.

-¿Eso se puede? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No veo por qué no, solo es una nota y algo que te pertenece. – menciono Rayne besando de igual manera su frente dejando que avanzara hacia donde se encontraban Sunset y Twilight.

-Es hora. – menciono Twilight haciendo que las tres avanzaran hacia el portal hasta que Trixie se detuvo de golpe.

-Esperen… aun no podemos irnos – menciono Trixie ante la mirada desconcertada de Sunset y Twilight. – solo denme un minuto, por favor, solo uno. – menciono Trixie.

-De acuerdo. – menciono Twilight sin oponerse poco tiempo después el amuleto del alicornio brillo haciendo que Trixie dejara escapar un suspiro de alivio. - Eres un tonto - pensó poco despues aun lado de la alicornio un destello se dibujaba tomando forma lentamente.

-Bienvenida – menciono Rayne sonriendo.

-Gracias Rayne - menciono Una voz dulce proveniente del destello que solo pudo observarse como una silueta brillante sin estar completamente clara. – y tu debes ser la hijita de la que Rayne no deja de hablar ¿cierto? – menciono la silueta inclinándose un poco mostrando una agradable sonrisa.

-S…Si, soy yo – menciono Trixie sorprendida – usted… debe ser… Cery – menciono Trixie sonriendo, detrás de ella Twilight y Sunset simplemente miraban intrigadas.

-Disculpa la intromisión amiga – menciono Cery dirigiéndose a Rayne.

-No te preocupes, eres bienvenida cuando gustes- afirmo Rayne con una sonrisa siendo reafirmada por el corcel a su lado.

-Es que no quería perder la oportunidad de conocerte querida Trixie, Te debo las gracias por lo que has hecho, no sabes lo felices que nos haces – menciono Cery – también es un gusto conocerlas a ustedes – menciono Cery sonriendo amablemente hacia las ponys incrédulas que solo pudieron asentir con la cabeza.

-No hay de que, me alegra poder ayudarlos. – menciono Trixie sonriendo notando que la luz del portal disminuía un poco más.

-Ojala hubiéramos tenido más tiempo, pero será en otra ocasión, ya deben regresar – menciono Cery. Sin demora Trixie corrió hacia donde se encontraban sus padres abrazándolos una vez más – Los amo. No sé como pero conseguiré hacer ese hechizo!, los veré pronto – menciono Trixie sonriéndoles –Y es un honor conocerla Cery – menciono para después regresar hacia donde se encontraban Sunset y Twilight.

-El honor es mío, cuídense mucho – menciono Cery.

-Vivan siempre felices, y pase lo que pase siempre recuerden que juntas pueden lograr cualquier cosa. – menciono Rayne sonriendo, las tres ponys asintieron entrando a la luz desvaneciéndose en ella.

-¿Por qué no te mostraste? – pregunto Rayne.

-lo siento, Fenrir me dijo que no debíamos mostrarnos ante la princesa y su amiga, no todavía, no sabría cómo reaccionarían y no quiero causar problemas pero realmente quería conocer a tu hija, no podía disimular ni por un momento lo feliz que estaba – menciono Cery deshaciendo el manto blanco alrededor de ella mostrándose ante los dos ponys.

-Si, lo esta. – afirmo Rayne.

\- ¿Pero estarán bien?, ¿no pudimos al menos advertirles?– menciono Cery con una mirada preocupada hacia el portal que se desvanecía rápidamente.

-Con todo el dolor que me hace haber guardado silencio, nosotros ya no pertenecemos a ese mundo, no podemos entrometernos y arriesgarnos a que lo que digamos termine por ser otro camino mucho peor, si van a estar bien o no eso ahora solo depende de ellas, pero… pase lo que pase, tengo la confianza de que podrán enfrentarlo. Sin duda ahora tendrán que librar la batalla más difícil de sus vidas pero ahora sé que tienen un estupendo guardián. – menciono Rayne mirándola con una sonrisa.

-El mejor amiga mía… el mejor. – respondió Cery sonriendo para después mirar hacia el portal ya no se encontraba.

\- buena suerte pequeñas. – Afirmo Rayne sonriendo.

**Canterlot... **

Las tres ponis salían del portal acostumbrándose lentamente a la luz, después miraron rápidamente a su alrededor, no había rastros de que comenzara a oscurecer incluso todo parecía estar como cuando se fueron, Rayne tenía razón el tiempo no había transcurrido desde que atravesaron el portal. Trixie de inmediato volteo a ver la xilografía del hechizo el cual permanecía en el suelo pero la piedra que mantenía la estrella central se había roto en tres fragmentos, Trixie de inmediato la hizo levitar hacia ella.

-Lo siento. – menciono al ver la expresión herida de Sunset al ver la piedra.

-No importa Trixie, abrir el portal fue mucho más importante, pero dime ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-La verdad, me siento mucho mejor, me siento como nunca me había sentido desde que deje Canterlot. Y todo gracias a ustedes. – mención Trixie colocando los fragmentos en el pequeño saco para después dejar caer algunas lágrimas.

-Trixie…

-Descuida como dije estas… son de felicidad – menciono Trixie avanzando hacia el barandal para ver el panorama desde el mirador sintiendo el viendo ondear su melena. La culpa, el miedo, la desesperación ahora ya nada de eso existía.

Twilight y Sunset se mantenían sonriendo tras de ella.

-Saben… me siento muy bien… de hecho tal vez en este breve momento puedo decirles que soy feliz. Y también… ¿Puedo decirles algo? – menciono Trixie volteando sobre su espalda hacia ellas.

-Si claro – mención Sunset.

-Bueno verán – menciono Trixie avanzando hacia ellas para después abrazarlas. – no lo digo casi nunca así que no lo repetiré ¿de acuerdo? Y solo lo hare porque nunca volveré a guardarme algo que haga arrepentirme después. – menciono Trixie acercándolas más a ella. – Las quiero mucho amigas - menciono Trixie sonriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de las dos.

-Yo también las quiero – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

\- y yo más que ustedes – menciono Sunset apretándolas lo más fuerte que pudo.

-De nuevo muchas gracias – menciono Trixie separándose un poco sosteniendo un casco de Twilight y uno de Sunset para después sonreír.

-¿Lista para regresar a Poniville… es decir a casa? – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Claro que sí! – Menciono Trixie – solo quiero llevarme algunas cosas de casa y sacar unas cosas de mi carreta. – menciono Trixie avanzando en compañía de las ponis en dirección al viejo callejón. al doblar la esquina justo antes de entrar Trixie se detuvo de golpe, las tres miraron hacia enfrente a una Pegaso de melena lacia color vino que vestía una bata blanca y unos pequeños anteojos delante de sus ojos azules que miraba fijamente la carreta colocada afuera.

-¿S… Scarlet? – menciono Trixie sorprendida haciendo que la pony volteara rápidamente.

-¿T..Trixie? – Menciono la Pegaso acercándose lentamente aun intentando creer en lo que veía - ¿En verdad eres tú?

-Sí, soy yo. – menciono Trixie corriendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Por un momento la Pegaso se quedó inmóvil intentando asimilarlo mientras sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas, despacio la rodeo con sus alas.

-P…Por un momento creí que nunca regresarías pequeña. – menciono Scarlet abrazándola con más fuerza.

-Perdóname, no tengo excusa, simplemente fui una cobarde.

-No, no digas eso. Te entiendo – menciono apartándose un poco limpiando las lágrimas que estaban por salir – has crecido mucho, tal vez no te hubiera podido reconocer. – menciono sonriendo. – se me hizo muy extraño que la puerta estuviera abierta y que hubiera una carreta aun lado. Por un momento pensé que sería una tontería pensar que eras tú pero… aquí estas… - menciono Scarlet abrazándola de nuevo. –no puedo creerlo, te extrañe tanto mi pequeña unicornio azul favorita.

-la única pequeña unicornio azul que conoces. Y ya no soy tan pequeña– menciono Trixie riendo.

-Detalles!, seguirías siendo mi favorita – menciono Scarlet sonriendo.

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención abandonarte solo… ya no podía soportarlo más, pero si tan solo me hubiera quedado lo habríamos afrontado juntas. Lo siento mucho. – menciono Trixie mirando directamente hacia sus ojos azules.

-Tranquila, está bien, de alguna u otra forma yo hice lo mismo. Sabes he escuchado mucho de ti, y más últimamente. Me alegra tanto que te hayas recuperado. – Menciono Scarlet desviando por un momento su mirada – ¿Sunset? – pregunto Scarlet mientras Sunset saludaba con el casco.

-hola – menciono Sunset.

-¿Se conocen? – pregunto Trixie.

-Sí, ella curo mis heridas cuando Cadente me ataco en el castillo. – Explico Sunset.

-¿Medico? – menciono Trixie asombrada.

-Sip, soy la médico oficial del castillo de Canterlot. – menciono Scarlet con un casco en su pecho en señal de orgullo para después sonreir.

-Increíble! – menciono Trixie.

-No es para…. – menciono Scarlet mirando hacia Twilight – P… p p p ¿Princesa Twilight? – menciono haciendo una reverencia de inmediato. – discúlpeme, lo lamento no la había visto.

-No, descuida está bien, no tiene que hacer eso. – menciono Twilight sonrojada.

-Twilight y Sunset me acompañaron para que pudiera regresar, son mis amigas – menciono Trixie.

-Entiendo. Me alegra escuchar eso. ¿Y dime te quedaras en Canterlot? – pregunto Scarlet con una sonrisa.

-Para serte sincera creo que encontré mi lugar en Poniville así que quisiera regresar.

-Me alegro pequeña, encontraste tu camino. – menciono Scarlet.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, como veras los años comienzan a pesar en mi pero como dicen, solo he conseguido hacerme más sabia, nada me ha alejado de la medicina desde… - menciono Scarlet deteniéndose.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes, está bien. – menciono Trixie.

-Desde entonces quise ayudar a todos los ponys que no pudieran pagar costosos tratamientos, ayudo a muchos con diversas enfermedades, afortunadamente la mayoría han logrado sanar y los que no, han podido vivir en paz. De hecho justo en unos minutos estaré presente en una complicada cirugía de una Pegaso que no pudo costear su tratamiento anteriormente, espero poder ayudarla.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Scarlet, no es para menos siempre fuiste así. – menciono Trixie. - ¿Dónde vives ahora?

-la mayor parte de mi tiempo me encuentro en la clínica del castillo o en el hospital cuando se presentan algunas emergencias por eso casi no viajo a casa en Cloudsdale.

-¿Te mudaste? – menciono Trixie sorprendida.

-en realidad… - menciono Scarlet agachando las orejas.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Trixie preocupada.

-Tenía muchas deudas… así que tuve que vender mi casa y conseguí algo pequeño en Cloudsdale. Pero tranquila, ahora me va mucho mejor. – explico Scarlet. – solo que…

-¿Si? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Algunas veces cuando salgo algo tarde me quedo a dormir en el sillón de tu casa, espero no te moleste – menciono Scarlet algo apenada.

-No, no, no, claro que no. Está bien Scarlet de hecho no puedo evitar pensar en algo – menciono Trixie.

-¿En qué?

-Esas deudas que tenías era por aquellos días verdad… los enormes gastos del hospital, rentas y todo lo demás ¿cierto?

-Bueno… es que… - menciono Scarlet agachando las orejas – no te preocupes yo lo hice con gusto… yo. – intento mencionar sintiendo el casco de Trixie frente a su boca.

-Descuida, lo sé, si no hubiera sido por tu gran ayuda no sé qué habríamos hecho, llevaste la carga de todo eso y yo solo… me fui… perdóname.

-No hay nada que perdonar Trixie, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo. – menciono Scarlet con una sonrisa.

-De hecho, porque no te quedas permanentemente con la casa Scarlet – menciono Trixie sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué!?, no, no puedo aceptar eso Trixie.

-Claro que puedes, a mi madre le habría gustado así. – menciono Trixie sonriendo. Y por lo menos así, te podemos devolver aunque sea un poco de todo lo que nos diste.

-Yo…

-Apapapa. Sin peros – menciono Trixie imitando a su madre colocando un casco frente a la boca de Scarlet – cuida mucho de ella yo vendré a visitarte seguido, te lo prometo.

-Claro… gracias… muchas gracias pequeña – menciono Scarlet.

-Entonces así será – menciono Trixie sonriendo notando un brillo singular en la gema que colgaba de la bata de Scarlet.

–oh… - menciono Scarlet con un semblante triste – creo que debo irme, parece que dentro de poco comenzara, necesitan mi ayuda.

-No te preocupes, Solo cuando tengas un día libre me gustaría hablar contigo, tenemos mucho de qué hablar – menciono Trixie entendiendo.

-Sera todo un placer pequeña, solo no te desaparezcas otra vez ¿de acuerdo? – menciono Scarlet sonriendo.

-Claro que no – menciono Trixie abrazándola una vez más.

-Bueno hasta pronto, cuídense mucho. Trixie, Sunset, Princesa. – menciono Scarlet Galopando de prisa por el callejón.

-Este día cada vez es mejor – menciono Trixie sonriendo. – se que no tuvieron oportunidad de conocerla pero es una Pegaso muy atenta, dedicada, algo distraída pero con un gran corazón.

-Cuando visite Poniville podremos conocerla mejor – menciono Twilight.

-Asi es… solo denme un minuto, no tardo – menciono Trixie tomando un saco de la carreta y entrando a la casa saliendo minutos después.

-Estoy lista, por cierto ¿podríamos viajar en Tren? Hace tanto tiempo que no lo hago.

-Claro chispita. – menciono Sunset.

-Gracias, regresemos! – menciono Trixie avanzando por el callejón.

Las ponis avanzaron caminando por las calles con mucha calma mientras conversaban, esta vez, no había razón por la cual galopar, simplemente avanzaban aprovechando cada minuto, al llegar a la estación Twilight insistió en comprar tres tickets para después subir avanzando hasta el último vagón.

Trixie galopo hacia el asiento junto a la ventana con su casco la abrió mirando por ella.

Twilight la miro fijamente por unos segundos mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella seguida por Sunset, su semblante alegre y completamente despreocupado aún permanecían, no había duda, Trixie ya no tenía nada que le afectara lo cual la hizo sonreír, en ese momento Trixie volteo a mirarla haciendo que Twilight llevara de inmediato sus cascos sobre su cabeza.

-Lo siento Lo siento!- menciono Twilight provocando una risa en las dos ponys. Poco después el tren comenzó a avanzar. Trixie se asomó una vez más mirando la ciudad de Canterlot alejándose lentamente hasta sentir sobre su nariz una suave y fría caricia.

-Miren! Miren!– menciono Trixie sentándose señalando su nariz donde había un copo de nieve – Esta nevando! – Sunset sonrió al verla asomándose también por la ventana provocando que una corriente de aire frio se filtrara haciendo que Twilight sufriera un escalofrió

-Lo siento. – menciono Trixie cerrando la ventana a la par de Sunset.

-No se preocupen estoy bien.

-estas temblando… no quiero que te resfríes. - menciono Trixie levantando una ceja. Para después buscar en sus alforjas – esto te será muy útil. – menciono Trixie sacando un pequeño saco de color verde de sus alforjas con la iniciales IS enfrente. Después de revolver su contenido produciendo un ruido de coque entre rocas extrajo una gema brillante que parecía ser incandescente sujetada por un collar, de inmediato lo coloco en el cuello de Twilight haciendo que sus temblores cesaran.

-¿Qué es esto? – menciono Twilight al sentir una agradable calidez recorriéndola.

-Es una de las muchas gemas legendarias que me obsequio una amiga del imperio de cristal, la llama Ruby del Fenix, tiene la propiedad mágica de brindarle calor al portador y protegerlo de las altas temperaturas. En otras palabras con el nunca tendrás frio ni te quemaras. Lo único que tienes que hacer es aporta una pequeña cantidad de tu magia. – Explico Trixie sonriendo mientras Twilight y Sunset miraban la gema detenidamente. – pero apuesto que ya habías leído de ella – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Para serte sincera no, no he leído mucho acerca de joyas mágicas salvo el libro de los elementos. Pero descuida, me pondré al corriente – menciono Twilight riendo. – muchas gracias Trixie me siento mucho mejor.

-No hay de que! – menciono Trixie mirando por la ventana pocos segundos después comenzó a tararear una armónica canción la cual no quisieron interrumpir, después de unos minutos Trixie volteo mirando la sonrisa que le dedicaban. -¿Qué pasa? – menciono.

-No es nada Trixie es solo que, me alegra verte así – menciono Sunset acompañada de Twilight que solo asintió. –de hecho das un poco de miedo – menciono Sunset.

-Oye! – gruño Trixie riendo después – Saben no puedo estar de otra forma!, tenía mucho que no me sentía tan bien.– menciono Asomándose una vez más por la ventana. – Miren ya estamos por llegar, no puedo esperar, quiero volver a ver a Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Apple Jack, Rainbow dash. Y también quiero conocer a esa pony que tanto mencionan, mmm Starlight. Por cierto, ¿cómo están las tres pequeñitas de la biblioteca… Apple Bloom, Sweetie bella y Scootaloo?

-Mmm Digamos que te tienen una sorpresa. – Menciono Twilight riendo.

-me gustan las sorpresas – respondió Trixie mirando el pequeño saco de Rayne que se había deslizado de las alforjas, con cuidado lo hizo levitar extrayendo de el un par de esferas muy parecidas a perlas de color negro.

-¿Qué son? – Pregunto Twilight haciendo que Trixie solo negara con la cabeza, después extrajo una hoja de papel, Trixie comenzó a leerla deteniéndose a la mitad.

-Son semillas… semillas de mi árbol – menciono Trixie mirándolas de nuevo sorprendida.

-Seria grandioso tener uno de esos árboles por aquí – menciono Sunset.

-Bueno podríamos sembrar una en Poniville y la otra podríamos guardarla para una ocasión especial – respondió Trixie sonriendo y continuando leyendo la nota, poco a poco su mirada alegre se volvio sorprendida mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo… - Mamá – gruño en tono de reclamo doblando de nuevo la nota.

-¿Que ocurre Trixie? – pregunto Sunset recibiendo la nota para comenzarla a leer conteniendo por un momento la risa que después estallo en un carcajada. Provocando que Trixie mostrara una sonrisa volteando aun sonrojada hacia la ventana. Twilight inclino por un momento su cabeza en duda sosteniendo la nota y comenzando a leerla hasta llegar al final donde había un dibujo en pequeño de Rayne pareciendo reclamar algo y aun lado las palabras que decían: Aun quiero ser abuela!. Haciendo que Twilight se uniera a Sunset.

-Como se le ocurre decir eso – menciono Trixie.

-Vamos chispita no es tan malo, quien sabe ahora que eres toda ternura puede ser. – menciono Sunset esquivando un hechizo – está bien, está bien, no dije nada!, no dije nada!– menciono Sunset sonriendo.

Poco después el tren se detuvo de forma abrupta escuchándose algunos sonidos de metal frotándose entre si.

-¿Qué paso? – menciono Trixie asomándose por la ventana una vez más mirando aún más cerca el enorme edificio central de la alcaldía de Poniville que sobrepasaba los árboles. Minutos más tarde un corcel entraba al vagón.

-Lo lamento princesa, la maquina se averió y tardaremos algunas horas en repararla. – menciono con una reverencia. – lo sentimos, disculpe las molestias.

-Algo no quiere que llegue a Poniville. – menciono Trixie entre risas

-No te preocupes ya estamos cerca podemos caminar. – menciono Twilight recogiendo sus cosas saliendo del tren seguida por Sunset y Trixie, al salir las tres miraron detenidamente el cielo completamente inundado por nubes blancas y cientos de copos de nieve que caían lentamente.

-O tal vez algo quería que viera esto! – menciono Trixie sacando un poco su lengua sintiendo el copo derretirse rápidamente. – Definitivamente… este será un buen día, vamos! – menciono Trixie comenzando a galopar entrando hacia el bosque Everfree. -Esto no lo había visto… - menciono mirando el oscuro bosque.

-Eso es porque siempre intentamos evitar entrar por aquí pero estabas tan emocionada que no nos escuchaste – menciono Sunset en tono de regaño.

-Lo siento! Pero no es tan malo – menciono Trixie escuchando al mismo tiempo unos gritos a lo lejos. Haciendo que todas retrocedieran un poco. – okay… tal vez si es algo aterrador. Un momento son… - menciono Trixie sin terminar lanzando sus alforjas y el amuleto hacia Sunset para después galopar entre los árboles.

-Espera Chispita, no me dejes con esta cosa! – menciono Sunset sosteniendo preocupada el amuleto.

-Sigámosla – menciono Twilight galopando junto a Sunset.

A la distancia un grupo de 6 Timberwolves corrían rápidamente entre los árboles y un poco más adelante el sonido de algunos cascos retumbaba con el eco que provocaba el lugar.

-No se detengan! – Menciono Apple Bloom estando delante de Scootaloo y Swetie bell que la seguían de cerca.

-Te dije que no los provocaras, te lo dije! – reclamo hacia Sweetie bell.

-Ya te dije que tropecé no fue mi intención! – menciono la potrilla galopando lo más rápido que podía.

Después de algunos cuantos segundos las 3 potrillas chocaron contra lo que parecía ser alguna especie de pata cubierta por un denso pelaje cayendo hacia sus espaldas, Apple Bloom fue la primera en abrir sus ojos mirando hacia unos enormes colmillos y unos enormes ojos violetas donde ella misma se reflejaba. Aterrada coloco de nuevo sus cascos frente a sus ojos al sentir que sería imposible escapar. Poco después los Timberwolves llegaban avanzando lentamente, la enorme figura muy parecida a una osa de pelaje azul gruño frente a ellos cubriendo a las 3 potrillas bajo ella, pero al ver que los Timberwolves no retrocedían, inhalo profundamente para después dejar escapar un ensordecedor rugido lo cual hizo que toda la jauría escapara. Después la osa se sentó tomando con cuidado a las potrillas con sus patas elevándolas hasta estar de nuevo frente a su rostro.

-No quiero que me coma un oso! – grito Sweetie bell.

-Tranquilas… esperen wow ¿ya tienen sus Cutiemarks? – menciono la osa con una voz distorsionada.

-¿Que dijo? – menciono Scootaloo abrazando a Sweetie bell.

-Que con Cutiemarks sabemos mejor! – Grito Sweetie bell abrazándola aún más fuerte antes de lanzar otro grito.

-No chicas esperen, esa voz.. – menciono Apple Bloom.

-Déjalas ir! – Grito Twilight volando a un lado al haber escuchado los gritos – Déjalas ir – repitió lanzando un hechizo que impacto en rostro de la osa provocando una mueca de dolor.

-Aaaa! Me dolió! – Menciono la osa volteando asustada hacia Twilight que reunía magia nuevamente en su cuerno. –Espera, Espera! – menciono Esquivando un hechizo que se dirigía a su cuerpo para después colocar a las potrillas rápidamente en el suelo. – Sunset Ayúdame! No me escucha! – Grito la osa corriendo alrededor impidiendo que la puntería de Twilight fuera certera.

-¿T…Trixie? – menciono Sunset.

-Claro que soy yo cuando has visto una osa con Cutiemark por Celestia!– menciono Trixie esquivando otro hechizo. Sunset de inmediato se Teletransporto entre Twilight y Trixie levitando frente a ella bloqueando un hechizo con un campo mágico.

-Espera Twi, es Trixie – menciono Sunset. Haciendo que Twilight de inmediato reaccionara bajando lentamente.

-¿Trixie?

Trixie dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio reduciendo lentamente su tamaño detrás de un muro blanco que se dispersaba lentamente.

-Sip – respondió Trixie con un rasguño en su mejilla.

-C…C..Como… yo… pensé que eras… - menciono Twilight asustada y confundida.

-Tranquila estoy bien. Solo…. Me golpeaste en la mejilla – menciono Trixie poniendo su casco en su mejilla levemente hinchada.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – menciono Twilight acercándose para después abrazarla.

-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa por no avisarles. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Eso fue sorprendente Trixie, Te transformaste en una osa menor! – menciono Sunset dándole su túnica y el amuleto.

-No se me ocurrió otra cosa para ayudarlas, eran muchos – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Sabía que conocía esa voz! – menciono Apple Bloom acercándose.

-lo sentimos, de no haber gritado así Twilight no te abría atacado pensando que estábamos en peligro. – menciono Sweetie bell acercándose con sus orejas caídas acompañada por Scootaloo.

-Descuiden pequeñas estoy bien, ¿qué me dicen ustedes? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Estamos bien gracias a usted. – menciono Apple Bloom sonriendo por un momento antes de retroceder un poco – oh cielos!. – menciono al ver el semblante serio de Twilight.

-¿Porque están aquí?, les hemos dicho muchas veces que no deben entrar al bosque solas. – menciono Twilight.

-Lo sentimos, fue un accidente. – mencionaron las tres.

-Por favor no lo hagan podrían salir lastimadas, ¿de acuerdo? – menciono Twilight acercándose con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Si, lo sentimos, te prometemos que no pasara otra vez – menciono Apple Bloom.

-Está bien, Regresemos – menciono Twilight guiándolas al sendero avanzando de tras de ellas. -Lo siento Trixie, enserio lo lamento. Me asuste por las pequeñas y solo intente liberarlas.

-No te preocupes, solo se hincho un poco pero pasara. Enserio Twi estoy bien. – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar el amuleto a su cuello, su s alforjas y su túnica cubriéndose con ella. – Mi saco, enseguida vuelvo – menciono Trixie galopando hacia los arbustos.

-Creo que esto no está saliendo muy bien – menciono Twilight suspirando.

-Tranquila, por la forma en la que actúa presiento que ni siquiera ella sabe qué día es. – menciono Sunset riendo. – incluso no puedes negar que se ve… muy feliz y ahora me doy cuenta que sus hechizos han progresado bastante.

-En eso tienes razón – respondió Twilight.

Trixie galopo rápido hacia atrás de los arbustos donde había dejado su saco, al verlo lo hizo levitar dispuesta a regresar.

-Espera – menciono Fenrir.

-¿Que sucede? – menciono Trixie mientras observaba un destello salir del amuleto materializándose después frente a ella.

\- es solo que… no lo sé, tal vez deba mantener un poco mi distancia. – menciono Fenrir mirando a Trixie.

-¿de que estas hablando?, tú mismo dijiste que sería buena idea que te conocieran.

-Si, por separado, no todas a la vez. – Menciono Fenrir – no lo se solo tengo un mal presentimiento así que solo estaré por aquí intentando dormir, ese amuleto cada día es más incómodo.

-¿Estás seguro?- menciono Trixie.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, anda ve, estuviste esperando esto por meses. – menciono Fenrir con lo que parecía ser una leve sonrisa.

-Está bien, solo ten cuidado parece un bosque peligroso. – menciono Trixie preocupada.

-Después de entrenar con Luna durante meses… define peligroso – menciono Fenrir provocando una risa en ambos.

-Por cierto, me alegra que haya podido ve a Cery, ¿Cómo te fue? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Digamos que solo había podido soñar con ese momento. – Menciono Fenrir – muchas gracias Trixie.

-No hay de qué.

-Supongo que ya te debo más de una, ¿no es así? – menciono Fenrir sonriendo.

-Nadie lleva la cuenta… amigo, entonces te veré después ¿de acuerdo?– menciono Trixie abrazándolo. – no te metas en problemas.

-Descuida, no lo hare, te veo después. – Menciono Fenrir liberando el bostezo que intentaba contener mientras veía a Trixie retirarse - Suerte pequeña - pensó.

-Disculpen! Estoy lista – menciono Trixie sintiendo sobre su mejilla una sensación cálida y agradable haciendo que el dolor se desvaneciera.

-De nuevo lo siento. – menciono Twilight.

-Sabía que lo mejorarías pero nunca creí que tanto – menciono Trixie sonriendo al sentir que la herida había desaparecido.

-la mayoría lo hiciste tu Trixie yo solo concluí tu trabajo – menciono Twilight

-pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué no te protegiste? – menciono Sunset.

-Aun no me acostumbro al hechizo de Cambio de Luna, cuando lo hago no puedo hacer ningún otro hechizo, por lo que no pude protegerme solo pensaba en esquivarlos – menciono Trixie haciendo que la mirada de Twilight decayera. – oh vamos Twi, no te sientas mal, no pasó nada, enserio – menciono Trixie deteniéndola un momento sonriéndole. – Tranquila, sé que no querías lastimarme, de hecho apuesto a que leíste que esa era la mejor manera de ahuyentar a una osa adulta, ¿cierto?.

-Golpeando su nariz puede hacer que se distraigan lo suficiente para asustarse y un segundo hechizo bastaría para distraerla de su objetivo haciendo que huyera ya que las canciones y el sueño no funcionarían. Eso decía el libro.

-Lo vez, Solo intentabas protegerlas y aun que fuera una osa real no la habrías lastimado ya no te preocupes, estoy bien de hecho con tu ayuda mucho mejor – menciono Trixie sonriendo de nuevo haciendo que Twilight también sonriera. – eso es, ahora, vayamos! – menciono avanzando junto a ella, Sunset se quedó un momento pensando antes de seguirlas.

-Trixie! – menciono Apple Bloom sonriendo.

-Dime.

-¿Esta vez también nos contara alguna otra historia?, como las de los periódicos! – menciono Apple Bloom mientras Sweetie bell y Scootaloo solo asientan detrás de ella.

-Creo que todos han leído ese periódico menos yo – menciono Trixie sonriendo sacudiendo la melena de Apple Bloom con su casco - Con gusto. Tengo muchas historias nuevas que contarles pero creo que ustedes también me deben una historia – menciono Trixie.

-¿Una historia? – pregunto Sweetie bell.

-Claro la historia de sus Cutiemarks, la última vez que estuve aquí no las tenían, Felicidades – menciono Trixie.

-Gracias! – respondieron las tres.

-Tenemos que irnos pero después con gusto se la contaremos Trixie – menciono Sweetie bell al ver que Scootaloo señalaba algo a la distancia.

-De acuerdo, hasta pronto – menciono Trixie.

-Te encantara esa historia. – menciono Sunset mirando a las potrillas galopar por la calle. – y por los periódicos no te preocupes Twilight guardo cada publicación. – menciono Sunset mientras Twilight negaba con la cabeza y agitaba los cascos detrás de Trixie. Cuando Trixie volteo solo pudo sonreír nerviosa.

-Gracias Twi. – menciono Trixie con una sonrisa.

-No hay de que – menciono Twilight respondiendo la sonrisa antes de que Trixie desapareciera de su vista.

-TRIXIE! – menciono Pinkie envistiéndola al suelo quedando sobre ella.

-Eso… no lo esperaba. – menciono Trixie cerrando uno de sus ojos.

-Pues claro que no tontita, si fuera así no sería sorpresa. Me alegra verte! – menciono Pinkie cargándola y dándole un abrazo.

-a mi… también… Pinkie… - intentaba mencionar Trixie mientras Pinkie la apretaba fuertemente con sus cascos

-Tenemos que hacer una fiesta! Una de Re-Re-Re-Re bienvenida! – menciono Pinkie agitando sus cascos.

-No es necesario Pinkie. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Claro que lo es pero primero déjame ayudarte – menciono Pinkie arrojando el saco hacia su espalda para después caer el suelo.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Trixie preocupada haciendo levitar el saco.

-Wooow que llevas ahí pesa demasiado. – menciono Pinkie reponiéndose.

-Solo algunas cosas y recuerdos que reuní en mis viajes. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Déjame sostenerlo un segundo. – menciono Sunset sujetándolo con su magia bajándolo poco a poco para no soltarlo de golpe. -Pesa demasiado! ¿Cómo pudiste estar cargando esto todo el camino?

-Oh es un Se-cre-to – menciono Trixie guiñando el ojo, cargando de nuevo el saco y avanzando hacia Poniville.

-Nooo espera! Tienes que decirme – menciono Sunset alcanzadora.

-¿Pasa algo Twi? – pregunto Pinkie al ver la mirada perdida en Twilight.

-No, no es nada Pinkie, es solo que Sunset tiene razón, creo que no se acuerda. – Menciono Twilight galopando hacia ellas.

-¿Eso es posible? – menciono pinkie sorprendida

-Si claro, a mí también me pasaba. – admitió Twilight.

-QUE!, no hablan enserio.

-Si pinkie a veces puede pasar.

-No puedo creerlo twily, ¿Por qué tienen que existir cosas tan crueles! – menciono pinkie sacudiendo a Twilight

-espera pinkie tranquila no es para tanto, vamos alcancémoslas. – menciono Twilight galopando hacia el castillo.

Fenrir avanzaba lentamente en el bosque cuestionándose sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo, sería mucho más difícil de lo que imaginaba al solo pensar en la reacción que tendría aquella a la cual le causo tanto daño, después sacudió su cabeza sintiendo el peso la culpa de sus actos caer sobre él como una mancha oscura sobre tela que lentamente consume su superficie. Al voltear pudo observar una planicie cubierta por arboles de los cuales los rayos de luz atravesaban sus hojas formando en el suelo muchos diminutos círculos claros, sin pensarlo avanzado hasta ahí recostándose debajo de un árbol.

-Dices que me necesita… pero… mi presencia no puede hacerles bien, solo soy un alma perdida a través de los años que no pertenece a esta época ni tiempo ni lugar… ¿cómo puedo hacerlo?, ¿Qué debo hacer ahora? – menciono Fenrir en voz alta sintiendo una diminuta aura acercarse seguida por una mucho más fuerte. Despacio se levantó y dirigió su vista hacia dónde provenía mirando hacia los arbustos preguntándose si debería esconderse.

Poco después un conejo blanco salió corriendo chocando contra la pata del gran lobo cayendo al suelo para después mirar hacia arriba, Fenrir simplemente lo miro haciendo que se petrificara, de nuevo miro hacia los arbusto de dónde provenía un voz suave y dulce.

-Ángel, Ángel!, por favor no corras tienes que comer bi… - menciono una Pegaso quedándose paralizada viendo a través de sus ojos verdes el enorme lobo alado.

-Tranquila, no te asustes. – menciono Fenrir alzando su pata mostrando las garras. Fluttershy simplemente retrocedió temblando.

-No Grites. – menciono Fenrir escuchando un agudo alarido, Fenrir solo puso su pata en su cara. – debí decir asústate y grita entonces – menciono entrecerrando los ojos. Mientras Fluttershy continuaba gritando intentando huir. En ese momento un destello azul rodeo a Fluttershy impidiéndole gritar haciéndola levitar hacia Fenrir. – Escucha, tranquilízate, no quiero lastimarte, ¿de acuerdo? – menciono Fenrir mientras Fluttershy asentía con la cabeza. – Si te suelto ¿prometes no seguir gritando? – menciono Fenrir de forma tranquila mirando directamente a los ojos verdes de la nerviosa Pegaso la cual de nuevo asintió con la cabeza. – de acuerdo – menciono Fenrir antes de sentir un golpe en un costado.

-Suéltala! – grito una segunda Pegaso que se había lanzado desde el cielo. Fenrir solo volteo hacia ella para después bajar despacio a Fluttershy. – No te atrevas a lastimarla! – Grito Rainbow.

-Espera Rainbow el no quiere lastimarme. – intento mencionar Fluttershy antes de que la Pegaso se lanzara de nuevo hacia Fenrir que la detuvo con un hechizo frente a el.

-No quiero lastimar a nadie. – menciono Fenrir.

-no mientas, vi caramente como intentabas comerte a Fluttershy! – menciono Rainbow resistiéndose al hechizo.

-¿Comerme?... entonces explícame… ¿por qué pierdo el tiempo hablando?, ya las habría comido. – menciono Fenrir entrecerrando sus ojos. – solamente intentaba dormir.

-Tal vez no tienes hambre y quieres guardarnos para después – grito Rainbow provocando un suspiro en el lobo. Después de la misma forma bajo lentamente a Rainbow a un lado de Fluttershy intentando simplemente avanzar hacia bosque.

-Espera, no tienes que irte – menciono Fluttershy acercándose. Fenrir simplemente volteo a mirarla. – Lo sentimos, tienes razón solo estabas descansando, es un buen lugar para hacerlo, de hecho algunas veces vengo con mis amigos a tomar té, es muy tranquilo, por favor discúlpame, pero me impresiono tu enorme tamaño y que acercaras tus garras hacia mí, no ayudo. – Fenrir volteo mirando a la pequeña pegaso que volaba frente a él. – Por favor discúlpame – menciono sonriendo. – puedes descansar todo lo que quieras prometo no molestarte.

-Si me quedo aquí solo causare más problemas, incluso creo que no sabes quién soy ¿verdad?, pero de igual forma aprecio tu amabilidad. – menciono Fenrir recordando que no habían visto su verdadera apariencia.

-No en realidad, de hecho solo he visto a alguien muy parecido hace tiempo, pero el desapareció. – menciono Fluttershy recordando.

-No Fluttershy… no desaparecí – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Fluttershy se petrificara una vez más bajando lentamente al suelo. – Lo siento. – menciono Fenrir antes de continuar avanzando. Rainbow voló rápidamente hacia Fluttershy actuando solo por su reacción ya que por la distancia no había podido escuchar lo que habían mencionado.

-¿Que pasa Fluttershy?, ¿Estas bien? – menciono Rainbow al ver la mirada confundida de la Pegaso sin recibir respuesta. - ¿Fluttershy?

-Si… estoy bien… lo siento – menciono Fluttershy aun con temor en su mirada.

-¿Qué tienes amiga? ¿Qué te dijo? – menciono Rainbow preocupada.

-N… na… nada descuida. – menciono Fluttershy intentando sonreír.

-Aun siento que me ocultas algo pero voy a averiguarlo. – menciono Rainbow volando hacia donde se había ido Fenrir.

-No espera Rainbow. – menciono Fluttershy permaneciendo en el suelo.

Trixie terminaba de acomodar de nuevo sus cosas en el gran armario de la misma habitación de su última visita, dejando al último su túnica con el emblema de la luna colocándola delicadamente sobre un perchero, al terminar de acomodarla se dirigió a la cama dejándose caer sobre ella mirando hacia el candelabro que colgaba del techo reflejando la luz de la ventana. Lentamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir una sensación nueva que la inundaba, ahora todo estaba hecho esta vez podía continuar donde se había quedado hace tantos años atrás. Con un hechizo hizo levitan despacio su melena donde se encontraba el listón rojo de Rayne atándolo un poco más fuerte. En ese momento recordó algo más guardado en sus alforjas, despacio las hizo levitar extrayendo de ella tres objetos, que de inmediato puso en el buro pegado en la cama, el primero fue su viejo despertador, después dos marcos en los cuales se encontraban un par de fotografías, en la primera se encontraba ella de pequeña en compañía de Rayne sobre su cama y en la segunda se encontraban sus padres abrazándola con algunos pocos días de nacida.

-Pronto los volveré a ver – menciono Trixie sonriendo alegre hasta que el sonido de algunos golpeteos en la puerta llamo su atención, de inmediato se levantó para abrir.

-Hola Trixie – menciono Spike agitando su garra.

-Enano! – menciono Trixie abrazándolo.

-Disculpasen estaba arreglando algunas cosas.

-Descuida está bien, me alegra verte. – menciono Trixie.

-A mí también Trixie. – menciono Spike poco después escucharon una voz desconocida de una pony que gritaba el nombre de Twilight en un tono alarmado, sin pensarlo avanzaron rápidamente por el pasillo hacia el recibidor.

-¿Qué sucede DD?, ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Twilight mientras una unicornio de pelaje morado y melena azulada recuperaba el aliento.

-Si princesa lo lamento, pero hace unos cuantos minutos se escucharon algunos gritos en el bosque Everfree, Rarity y Apple Jack se dirigieron hacia halla pero me pidieron que buscara ayuda. – menciono la unicornio preocupada.

-Esta bien, vamos hacia halla, por favor no se acerquen al bosque hasta saber que ocurre. – menciono Twilight.

-De acuerdo princesa, yo me encargo de avisar- menciono DD con una reverencia antes de salir galopando.

-¿Qué ocurre? – menciono Sunset en compañía de Trixie y Spike.

-Parece que hay problemas en el bosque. –menciono Twilight. – Vamos a ver qué ocurre.

-Las seguimos – menciono Trixie haciendo que Twilight y Pinkie fueran las primeras en salir.

Al llegar al lugar Rarity se encontraba abrazando a Fluttershy la cual aún mantenía una mirada decaída.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – menciono Sunset.

-Parece que se asustó pero no sé por qué. – menciono Rarity.

-Volvió, volvió – menciono Fluttershy temblando.

-¿Volvió?, cariño no te entiendo, tranquilízate. – menciono Rarity recargándola en ella, para después voltear. -¿Trixie?

-Hola Rarity. – respondió Trixie sonriendo.

-Oh cariño, que gusto verte… espera… si tu está aquí… El.

-Temo que si, salió un momento para intentar dormir en el bosque – Explico Trixie agachando la mirada ante la mirada confundida de Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie y Spike. – pero estoy segura que no quiso causar problemas.

-Entiendo… ¿Viste a Fenrir Fluttershy? – pregunto Rarity llamando la atención de las 3 ponis que de inmediato sintiendo un frio escalofrió.

-S.S…Si. – respondió Fluttershy.

-¿Intento lastimarte? – Pregunto Rarity mirándola a los ojos.

-N… no realmente, de hecho fue muy amable. – menciono Fluttershy.

-¿Lo habías visto antes? – Pregunto Twilight.

-Si cariño, el mismo día que les comente sobre el festival de Manehattan, solo que no se los mencione ya que le prometí que no lo mencionaría, pero Fluttershy tiene razón, siento algo diferente en él. La idea era que cada una de nosotras lo conociera por separado pero supongo eso ya no será posible. – Explico Rarity controlando los temblores de la asustada Pegaso. – vamos cariño, no hay nada que temer te lo aseguro. – menciono Rarity tranquilizando a Fluttershy.

-Por qué no me lo dijeron antes – menciono Twilight con un tono un poco molesto haciendo que la mirada de Trixie decayera.

-lo lamento solo intentaba buscar el mejor momento. – menciono Trixie agachando sus orejas. – lo siento.

-está bien pero… ¿Podemos confiar en él? – pregunto Sunset.

-Realmente yo les puedo decir que si, pero eso dependerá de cada una de ustedes. Yo si confió en él. – afirmo Trixie.

-A decir verdad apoyo a Trixie. Yo también confió en el – menciono Rarity sonriéndole. – es muy diferente a la bestia fría y sin sentimientos que vencimos ese día.

-Rainbow lo siguió – menciono Fluttershy ahora más tranquila.

-Vallan ustedes, Apple Jack se adelantó. – menciono Rarity. La tres ponys galoparon por el sendero adentrándose en el Bosque.

-Por donde se habrán ido – menciono Sunset deteniéndose mirando hacia todas las direcciones posibles.

-Están hacia halla – menciono Trixie señalando hacia su derecha aun con sus orejas agachadas. Twilight la miro un momento entendiendo lo que su reacción había causado en Trixie.

-Vamos – menciono Sunset galopando en esa dirección seguida por Trixie, Twilight se mantuvo en ese lugar un momento pensando en lo que podía estar sintiendo Trixie para después galopar en esa dirección. Cuando llegaron Rainbow se encontraba volando frente a Fenrir parecían estar discutiendo algo mientras Trixie y Sunset se acercaban. Twilight guardo su distancia solo observando al gran lobo luciendo muy diferente, el pelaje negro se había convertido en un gris oscuro, en su pecho y entre sus ojos su pelaje cambiaba a blanco en forma gradual y sus ojos resplandecían en un intenso azul zafiro.

-Ya te dije que no quise lastimarla… tú fuiste la que me golpeo. – menciono Fenrir casi perdiendo la calma con un tono de voz claro y alto.

-Te lo mereces. – menciono Rainbow cruzando los cascos.

-¿Estas bien Rainbow? – menciono Sunset.

-Sí, lo está, solo que nunca sabe cuándo dejar de discutir al parecer. – menciono Apple Jack sorprendiendo a las demás luciendo muy tranquila.

Trixie de inmediato se acercó.

-Hola Apple Jack, Rainbow. Me dan un minuto por favor – menciono Trixie empujando a Fenrir hacia los árboles.

-Creí haberte dicho que sin problemas – menciono Trixie.

-No puedes culparme por esto, yo solo intentaba dormir. ¿Qué de problema encuentras en eso?- menciono Fenrir recostándose.

-¿no dormiste bien? – menciono Trixie.

-No pude dormir, como te lo dije ese amuleto cada vez se vuelve más incómodo. – menciono Fenrir bostezando provocando una risita en Trixie. – ahí adentro no hay nada, es como estar encerrado en un cuarto oscuro donde no existe ningún sonido.

-Creí que preferías los lugares oscuros a la luz. –menciono Trixie

-Si pero… bueno no importa. – menciono Fenrir.

-Está bien te entiendo, ¿crees estar bien aquí? – menciono Trixie sonriéndole.

-Supongo. – menciono Fenrir, Twilight y las demás los miraban fijamente, los dos parecían hablar como buenos amigos y a pesar que Fenrir mostraba estar molesto no podía ocultar que se sentía bien hablando con ella. Fenrir finalmente sonrió un poco hacia Trixie la cual le respondió de inmediato asintiendo con la cabeza. Para después acercarse lentamente, a la distancia Rarity y Fluttershy se acercaba galopando.

-Yo… - inicio Trixie mientras todas guardaban silencio sentadas en un arco a excepción de Twilight que aún mantenía su distancia. – lo lamento, sé que debí decírselos antes pero como ocurrió con Rarity pensé que sería apropiado que cada una de ustedes lo conociera por su cuenta. Aquel día justo antes de que el hechizo concluyera regrese a Fenrir al amuleto, desde entonces está conmigo, acabamos de llegar hace algunos minutos y solo quería encontrar el mejor momento… de verdad lo siento, no era mi intención ocultárselos o mentirles – menciono Trixie agachándose un poco.

-Tranquila cariño no es para tanto, sabemos lo difícil que pudo ser. Me alegra que por fin hayas vuelto encanto – menciono Rarity siendo la primera en acercarse dándole un abrazo.

-No lo sé… admito que luce muy diferente pero… no se tal vez el tiempo lo dirá. - Admitió Apple Jack.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo – menciono Rainbow.

-No veo por qué no podemos darle otra oportunidad. – menciono Fluttershy sonriendo.

Sunset se acercó un poco hasta estar frente a él mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, después de un momento Fenrir levanto una ceja en duda.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Fluttershy y Rarity. No siento que tengas malas intenciones – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Wooow miren esto! – menciono Pinkie levantando un poco la cola de Fenrir – su cola es más grande que yo!

-Emmm… Supongo que también está de acuerdo – menciono Sunset riendo nerviosa.

-Yo solo quiero decir que lo lamento aun que esas simples palabras no basten por ahora por todas las atrocidades por las que las obligue a pasar podre demostrárselos de alguna forma con el tiempo… Desde este momento pueden contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesiten, realmente me siento en deuda con ustedes.

-Muchas gracias Fenrir. – menciono Rarity.

Mientras hablaban Twilight aun parecía intentar asimilar lo que pasaba teniendo una batalla interna con un sin número de sentimientos. Solamente se limitó a mirar hacia Fenrir el cual devolvió la mirada. Trixie se percató de inmediato sintiendo la presión que había entre los dos.

-Como sea, no debería estar tan cerca de Poniville, va a matar de un susto a algunpony. – menciono Rainbow volteando hacia otro lado.

-No es para tanto Rainbow, además aquí no creo que haya problema – menciono Sunset.

-Bueno, supongo tendremos que avisarles que todo se encuentra bien, me adelantare. – menciono Apple Jack galopando hacia Poniville seguida por Rainbow, Fluttershy y Pinkie pie.

Después de algunos minutos mientras conversaban Twilight se acercó.

-Trixie, Sunset, Rarity – menciono Twilight de forma seria.

-Si Twi– menciono Sunset.

-Pueden dejarme hablar a solas con él por favor – menciono Twilight de forma muy seria y sin ninguna expresión sorprendiendo a las tres.

-S…Si Twi – menciono Trixie levantándose de inmediato para después avanzar en compañía de Sunset y Rarity. – Entonces nos vemos en un rato - menciono Trixie mirándolos a los dos con algo de preocupación en su mirada, poco después Sunset reunió algo de magia en su cuerno Tele transportándolas. El silencio cubría todo el lugar salvo el sonido del fuerte viento. Twilight no apartaba la vista de Fenrir el cual parecía que aun quería conciliar el sueño, al verlo sentía miles de sensaciones diversas que no podía identificar como una sola era simplemente algo nuevo que jamas había sentido.

-¿Creí que quería hablar Princesa? – menciono Fenrir después de algunos minutos. Twilight simplemente se sentó enfrente solo mirándolo. –Si no dice nada esto se vuelve un tanto incómodo.

-Creí que tendría mucho que decir pero realmente nada con palabras – menciono Twilight haciendo que Fenrir abriera sus ojos, la princesa simplemente lo miraba con seriedad.

-Entiendo que tenga resentimiento hacia mí y no la culpo. – menciono Fenrir sorprendiendo a Twilight la cual tardo unos segundos en asimilar la forma tan distinta de expresarse.

-Yo… no lo sé… - menciono Twilight siendo sincera desviando su mirada por un momento. – no se que pensar.

-Si sirve de algo… le pido perdón por todo lo que le hecho pasar, le aseguro que no fue mi intención… nunca pretendí lastimarla de esa manera… y realmente me arrepiento por todo lo sucedido… pero no tengo forma de arrebatarle ese horrendo sentimiento que está experimentando, lo conozco bien, pero tendrá que soportarlo algunos días hasta que pueda restaurar mi lealtad hacia ustedes.

Twilight simplemente lo miro de la misma forma seria como manteniendo reprimido todo lo que quisiera expresar.

-Entiendo, por ahora la única razón por la que está hablando conmigo es por Trixie ¿no es así? – Afirmo Fenrir haciendo que Twilight se sorprendiera una vez más. – Pude verla preocupada al mirarla, sabe perfectamente lo que sintió al ver lo que ocurría entre nosotros… lo sé, yo tampoco quiero lastimarla… jamás lo haría. – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Twilight volteara hacia otro lado. – Lamento no poderle decir que me iré… tengo una promesa que cumplir y no puedo dejar a Trixie, pero por lo menos tenemos eso en común, queremos verla feliz así que solo por ese motivo podemos intentar estar bien frente a ella.

-D… de acuerdo. – menciono Twilight volteando hacia otro lado para después levantarse avanzando hacia el sendero.

-Princesa – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Twilight se detuviera sin voltear. – Gracias. – menciono simplemente antes de que Twilight continuara avanzando desvaneciéndose entre destellos del color de su pelaje. Al aparecer cerca del castillo dejo escapar un suspiro como si intentara olvidar todo lo que había sentido, cerca de la entrada, se encontraban Sunset, Trixie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack y Spike. Todas parecían estar riendo mientras conversaban. Sin dudarlo más se acercó con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo… te fue? – menciono Trixie sin poder ocultar una mirada preocupada por un momento, lo cual hizo que Twilight confirmara su decisión.

-Bien, estamos bien – menciono Twilight sonriendo haciendo que en el rostro de Trixie de inmediato cambiara liberando un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, por un momento creí que algo malo pasaria. Realmente me preocupe. Sé que es algo terco, serio y torpe pero te aseguro es bueno – mención Trixie sonriendo - ¿Dónde está?

-Durmiendo en el bosque. – menciono Twilight.

-¿Estará bien? – mención Trixie.

-¿Bromeas cierto? Dudo que alguna criatura del bosque quiera siquiera acercarse Trixie, estará bien – menciono Sunset riendo.

-Sí, tienes razón. – menciono Trixie– me alegra estar de vuelta con ustedes.

-A nosotras también nos alegra verte cariño, no puedo esperar para saber sobre todas las historias que… - menciono Rarity siendo interrumpida por un resplandor en su Cutie mark al mismo tiempo que el de Rainbow Dash – oh no… - menciono Rarity mirando su cutiemark – Esto si es inoportuno.

-Discúlpenos un momento – menciono Twilight galopando hacia el castillo seguida por Rarity y Rainbow.

-¿Eso que fue? – menciono Trixie inclinando la cabeza.

-Un problema de amistad – menciono Apple Jack – cuando nuestras Cutiemarks resplandecen quiere decir que el mapa necesita que vallamos a algún lugar a resolver el problema, puede ser en cualquier parte de Equestria.

-¿Como lo que hicieron ustedes dos con Coco en Manehatten? – menciono Trixie.

-Exactamente dulzura, a veces son cosas de ese tipo y otras veces son más graves cuando necesita a más de dos de nosotras. – Explico Apple Jack

-Mira mira! – menciono Pinkie pie saltando señalando su Cutimark que también comenzaba a brillar a la par de la de Fluttershy.

-Justo como en ese caso – menciono Apple Jack sonriendo, de inmediato Fluttershy y Pinkie galoparon al castillo. Poco después de la misma manera el de Apple Jack comenzó a brillar. – ¿a las 6? Debe ser grave. - menciono Apple Jack – comenzando a galopar hacia el castillo antes de detenerse volteando hacia Trixie y Sunset. – Vamos terroncitos, aunque el mapa no las llame forman parte de nuestro equipo ahora, vamos! – menciono Apple Jack reanudando el galope seguida por las unicornios.

Al llegar todas se encontraban discutiendo sobre una ubicación en el mapa algunos kilómetros arriba del imperio de cristal.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Apple Jack al llegar.

-al parecer nos está llamando a todas, pero no conozco esa zona, está muy lejos del imperio de hecho, no sé si algún pony puede vivir ahí. – menciono Twilight.

-Es el sendero de Freya – menciono Trixie.

-¿El sendero de Freya?, recuerdo haber leído algo sobre el pero no sabía que Vivian ponys ahí.

-De hecho no pude ver a ninguno, ¿recuerdas mi mapa? – menciono Trixie lanzando un hechizo mostrando su proyección justo enfrente. – Los lugares en rojo son los más peligrosos que he visitado y bueno ese está… en rojo intenso – menciono Trixie sonriendo nerviosa. – es muy peligroso.

-¿Por qué nos estará enviando ahí?, no parece un lugar para algún problema de amistad. – menciono Rainbow Dash – Pero sin duda es emocionante.

-¿Qué hay exactamente en ese lugar Cariño? – menciono Rarity.

-Imps, Treants, Minotauros, pero esos serían los más "Dóciles" ya que es el principal lugar donde residen los Behemoths y según la leyenda el gran Dragón Negro. – menciono Trixie ante la mirada incrédula de todas. –Sip, seriamos unas estupendas botanas en ese lugar tomando en cuenta que el Dragón Negro es inmune a la magia y que los Behemoths también pueden usarla y… - menciono Trixie siendo interrumpida por Sunset al mirar a Fluttershy temblando detrás de Pinkie pie. – oh lo siento.

-Por qué nos está enviando a ese lugar es muy peligroso. – menciono Apple Jack.

\- No lo sé, pero antes di ir ahí podríamos pedir ayuda de Cadence. No nos estaría llamando si no fuera importante, algún pony nos necesita. – menciono Twilight.

-Pues que estamos esperando! – menciono Rainbow Dash volando sobre ellas.

-Pero tardaremos mucho en tren – menciono Pinkie.

-F…Fe…Fenrir nos puede ayudar. – menciono Trixie haciendo que en el pecho de Twilight se sintiera una punzada muy parecida a una aguja clavándose pero no permitió demostrarlo en su expresión. – enseguida vuelvo voy a despertarlo. – menciono Trixie reuniendo algo de magia en su cuerno desvaneciéndose después. Twilight simplemente observo los destellos que un quedaban sintiendo después el casco de Sunset encontrando su hombro, cuando volteo recibió una sonrisa y una mirada comprensiva. Pocos minutos después Trixie aparecía de nuevo con Fenrir a su lado mientras bostezaba.

-Debe hacer mucho Frio y yo tengo el equipaje adecuado!, Sunset cariño ¿podrías ayudarme a traerlo? – menciono Rarity.

-Claro – menciono Sunset acercándose a ella para después tele transportarse con un hechizo.

-Esto es emocionante. Ya tenía tiempo que el mapa no me elegía! – Menciono Rainbow Dash.

-si no me imagino porque – menciono Apple Jack entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Bueno algunas veces exagero pero nunca se ha complicado – menciono Rainbow.

Poco después Sunset y Rarity aparecían trayendo consigo algunas cajas donde Rarity se hundió de inmediato en su interior extrayendo algunos abrigos y gorros repartiéndolos después a cada una.

-Aquí tienes Cariño – menciono Rarity dándole el atuendo de color blanco a Trixie. – sí, definitivamente me encanta como te queda el color blanco.

-Gracias Rarity.

-No es nada cariño, y para ti lo lamento no tengo algo tan grande – menciono Rarity disculpándose con Fenrir.

-Descuida no es necesario, pero te lo agradezco. – menciono Fenrir bostezando.

-¿Puedes ayudarnos? – pregunto Trixie mientras abrochaba los botones del abrigo y colocaba el gorro en su cabeza.

-¿Dónde es exactamente? – pregunto Fenrir.

-Donde se encuentra Cadence. – Explico Trixie.

-Lo tengo. – Menciono Fenrir haciendo brillar sus ojos dibujando un círculo en el suelo que de inmediato se encendió en una intensa luz blanca.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos! – menciono Rainbow emocionada siendo la primera en entrar a la luz desvaneciéndose en ella, poco después las demás la siguieron, Twilight fue la última en intentar entrar deteniéndose justo enfrente para voltear a mirar al Lobo a los ojos. – ¿Estarás bien Spike? – menciono Twilight desviando su mirada.

-Sip, soy alérgico a los behemonetes o como se llamen – menciono Spike riendo.

-Entonces te veremos en algunas horas. – menciono Twilight devolviéndole la mirada a Fenrir.

-Descuide solo es un portal, nada más. Se que es difícil, pero si requieren mi ayuda vamos a tener que trabajar juntos princesa. – menciono Fenrir. Twilight solo miro hacia el círculo entrando en él. Fenrir simplemente suspiro antes de entrar. Del otro lado a lo lejos se encontraba el imperio de cristal rodeado por lo que parecían ser praderas cubiertas de nieve sobre las que azotaba un fuerte viento.

-Lamento haberlas dejado un poco lejos, pero… no creo que sea buena idea solo aparecer de esa forma en el castillo. – menciono Fenrir mirando hacia el imperio.

-No te preocupes, te entendemos. – menciono Sunset.

-Las estaré esperando. Si necesitan algo saben cómo llamarme. – menciono Fenrir recostándose sobre la nieve.

-Pero hace mucho frio aquí – menciono Trixie.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes. – menciono Fenrir.

-Esta bien – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Bueno adelante entonces – menciono Apple Jack siendo la primera en avanzar seguida por las demás.

Al entrar el viento frio había cesado siendo sustituido por una calidez agradable detrás del campo que cubría la ciudad, a lo lejos se podía notar el enorme castillo en el cual un corazón de cristal descansaba en su base irradiando luz. Las calles estaban llenas de ponys los cuales parecían estar pasando un día común y corriente.

-Busquemos a Cadence. – menciono Twilight avanzando en compañía de las ponys, los habitantes las saludaban con cortesía mencionando sus nombres y agitando el casco mientras pasaban.

-parece que en todos lados son reconocidas – menciono Trixie en voz baja acercándose a la oreja de Sunset la cual asintió.

-Así parece. – respondió, al llegar al castillo los guardias que custodiaban las puertas no dudaron en abrirlas sin mencionar palabra.

-Twi! – menciono Cadence corriendo hacia ella abrazándola. – las vi desde el balcón, lo lamento no tenía nada preparado, no sabía que vendrían.

-No te preocupes Cadence de hecho estamos aquí porque el mapa anuncio un problema muy al norte de aquí, solo quisimos pasar contigo para saber un poco más.

-Entiendo, de hecho sí, tenemos una situación muy grave. – menciono Cadence agachando la mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre? – menciono Twilight preocupada.

-Aquí no… acompáñenme – menciono la princesa guiándolas al salón principal en la parte superior. – Veras, nuestros queridos habitantes salían continuamente del imperio para abastecer alimentos, solo llevaban sus carretas a la estación para cargar con los víveres o cualquier cosa que se hubiera encargado para el comercio con los pueblos vecinos, pero hace algunos días nuestros queridos habitantes comenzaron a desaparecer, salían solo por un momento pero no volvían, al día de hoy son 10. Por esta situación Shining comenzó a investigar a las afueras del imperio encontrando algunos rastros que llevaban al norte rumbo al sendero de Freya, justo en este momento el fue ahí acompañado por una escolta de 5 guardias. No sabemos que está ocurriendo pero intentamos por todos los medios ayudar a nuestros queridos habitantes a regresar a casa.

-Eso es terrible – menciono Fluttershy con sus cascos sobre su boca.

-Descuida Cadence, nosotras ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos. Pero dinos, ¿sabes algo más acerca de esa zona?. – Pregunto Twilight decidida.

-No, lo lamento, solo tenemos algunos libros pero tienen más de dos mil años, Realmente no se cuanto haya cambiado pero aquí tienes, de algo han de servir. – menciono Cadence haciendo levitar un libro que Twilight sostuvo con un hechizo.

-¿piensan ir ustedes solas? – pregunto Cadence preocupada.

-No se preocupe princesa, somos más fuertes de lo que parecemos – menciono Rainbow.

-Eso no lo dudo pero por favor tengan mucho cuidado… de hecho tal vez podría acompañarlas. – menciono Cadence.

-De ninguna manera Cadence, ahora tienes que ver por un pequeño, de ninguna manera te dejare ir. – Respondió Twilight.

-Por lo menos déjenme darles algunas provisiones – menciono Cadence asintiendo hacia un guardia que se encontraba en la puerta el cual no dudo en retirarse entendiendo la orden.

-Muchas gracias. – menciono Twilight. – Bueno vallamos entonces – menciono Twilight mirando a todas con una sonrisa.

-Eso estaba esperando! – menciono Rainbow saliendo por la puerta seguida por las demás, en la planta baja cerca de las escaleras había 8 alforjas las cuales contenían diversos materiales desde comidas hasta cuerdas y herramientas. Apple Jack no pudo dejar escapar un silbido de asombro.

-Es lo menos que podemos hacer, por favor, tengan mucho cuidado – menciono Cadence.

-No se preocupe Princesa, traeremos a esos ponys de regreso en menos de lo que me toma decir hasta pronto! – menciono Apple Jack tomando la alforja de color gris que parecía ser la más pesada. Una a una tomaban una alforja saliendo del castillo para después despedirse de Cadence agitando su casco rumbo al norte.

-¿Trixie?, ¿Rarity? – menciono una voz conocida justo después de pasar uno de los últimos negocios el cual tenía una gema enorme sobre el techo.

-Desee! – menciono Trixie sonriendo galopando hacia ella para abrazarla seguida por Rarity.

-Que gusto me da verlas. ¿Cómo han estado? – menciono Desse.

-Perfectamente cariño. – menciono Rarity sonriendo. – Chicas les queremos presentar a Desse, la mejor escultora de Gemas de toda equestria. – Menciono Rarity.

-Mucho gusto – menciono la pony haciendo una reverencia con una sonrisa, su pelaje parecía ser de vidrio cristalino tal y como lo había mencionado, su melena estaba atada con una cinta y sus ojos resplandecían en el tono azul de cielo. – ¿pero díganme que las trae por aquí?

-Realmente venimos para ayudar, al parecer algo está pasando al norte de aquí. – Explico Trixie.

-¿Los ponys desaparecidos? – menciono Desse agachando sus orejas.

-Si así es. ¿Cómo lo sabes? – menciono Rarity.

-Bueno… es que uno de ellos es mi esposo… - menciono Desse agachando la mirada.- El salió por un momento para traer en pedido de piedras que habíamos encargado pero ya no regreso.

-Cuanto lo siento cariño – menciono Rarity.

-Pero no te preocupes, nosotras haremos lo posible para traerlo de regreso. – menciono Trixie decidida.

-¿De verdad? – menciono Desse con un ligero tono de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Claro que si puedes confiar en nosotras. – menciono Trixie.

-Claro que si, como no podría confiar en mi Angel! de hecho… – menciono Desse galopando hacia la tienda.

-¿Su… Angel? – menciono Rainbow alzando la ceja haciendo sonrojar a Trixie.

-Es una larga historia - menciono sonriendo nerviosa mientras Rarity reia.

Aquí tienes. – menciono Desse saliendo de la tienda entregándole un saco idéntico al que tenía Trixie con las iniciales IS. – la última vez solo te envié solo 2 de los Rubys del Fenix completos, con estos habría uno para cada una, las protegerá del frio y hay una piedra más de color gris, aun no le he puesto nombre porque realmente no sé lo que hace – menciono Desse sacando la lengua – pero estoy segura que te será de ayuda, lamento no tener más.

-Muchas gracias Desse, y no te preocupes, lo traeremos de vuelta – menciono Trixie abrazándola de nuevo.

-Se los agradezco tanto, pero cuídense mucho por favor. – menciono Desse.

-Claro cariño no te preocupes – menciono Rarity despidiéndose mientras continuaban avanzado fuera del imperio sintiendo de inmediato el frio del ambiente.

Al avanzar un poco Trixie extrajo las gemas del saco haciendo levitar una por una colocándolas en el cuello de cada pony.

-Wooow! Ya no tengo frio! – menciono Pinkie pie mirando la gema de su cuello.

-Eso hace el Ruby, mientras lo tengamos no sentiremos frio – Explico Trixie sonriendo. –pero si no son unicornios eventualmente perderá su propiedad.

-Nunca había escuchado de algo como esto, te lo agradezco – menciono Fluttershy volando ahora que sus alas ya no podían entumirse en el frio viento.

-¿Cuál es el plan valiente líder?! – menciono Pinkie dirigiéndose a Twilight.

-por ahora solo seguir Pinkie, Shining podría necesitarnos – menciono Twilight

-¿Donde esta nuestro feroz amigo? – menciono Sunset al no ver a Fenrir.

-Parece que se adelantó, hacia haya – menciono Trixie señalando en una dirección donde no se podía ver del todo a causa de la ventisca.

-Chispita, desde hace algún tiempo quiero preguntarte sobre eso… como supiste exactamente donde estaba Rainbow y Fenrir en el bosque y ahora, ¿cómo sabes donde esta si no lo puedes ver?

-Es un viejo Truco que aprendí de Luna y Fenrir, de la misma forma que Luna encuentra a cada pony que duerme podemos sentir el aura mágica de cada uno de nosotros le llaman Rastro mágico, así se dónde se encuentra cada una de ustedes no importa donde estén, siempre y cuando las haya identificado antes, por ejemplo, a Cadence y a Desse apenas las logre identificar desde que aprendí el hechizo, así que desde ahora sabré exactamente donde se encuentran y a que distancia. – Explico Trixie. – pero como aun no lo domino tiendo a confundirme con facilidad, aun me falta practicar.

-Valla, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso chispita. – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-claro que sí. – respondió Trixie. – realmente es muy sencillo.

-BUUU! – grito Pinkie desde un lado sin aviso haciendo saltar a Trixie hacia un lado.

-¿Por qué haces eso?! – Gruño Trixie.

-Bueno solo creí que sabrías donde estaba. – menciono Pinkie sonriendo.

-Que sepa donde estas no significa que sepa lo que vayas a hacer! – reclamo Trixie mientras todas reían contagiando a Trixie después.

A la distancia Fenrir esperaba justo en la entrada del sendero que cruzaba en medio de unas inmensas montañas sin apartar la vista de el cómo intentando descifrar algo.

-¿Sucede algo? – menciono Trixie.

-Lo siento, es solo que, sentía algo extraño en aquella dirección – menciono Fenrir. - ¿Lo sientes?

\- son… ¿los ponys? – menciono Trixie.

-Si pero ¿notas algo más? – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Trixie cerrara sus ojos esforzándose un poco más.

-Están… ¿bajo tierra? – menciono Trixie sorprendida.

-Bien hecho- menciono Fenrir.

-Gracias, esos deben ser los ponis que desaparecieron junto con la guardia del imperio de cristal y el hermano de Twi.

-¿Están bien? – pregunto Twilight.

-Si Twi no te preocupes. Pero es muy extraño que estén a esa profundidad. – menciono Trixie.

-No es todo, intenta sentir las presencias en la parte superior de donde están. – menciono Fenrir.

-Es… Enorme. – menciono Trixie sorprendida.

-No es eso, son tantas que parece una enorme… nos superan algo así como 20 a 1… o es eso… o mi hechizo está fallando aun me siento cansado. – menciono Fenrir.

-Esperemos este fallando- menciono Sunset.

-¿son T…tantos? – menciono Pinkie.

-Es muy extraño, no sabía que existía alguna ciudad por estos rumbos. – menciono Twilight

-Pero cariño no puedes simplemente tele transportarte como lo hiciste para llevarnos con Cadence. – menciono Rarity.

-Lo intente, pero algo está bloqueando cualquier hechizo de tele transportación – Explico Fenrir – Nada puede entrar y salir tan fácilmente, tendremos que llegar ahí por nuestra cuenta.

-Podríamos volar rápidamente por encima, llegaríamos muy rápido – menciono Rainbow.

-Dudo que esas frágiles alitas soporten los vientos tan fuertes y no todos pueden hacerlo – Menciono Fenrir.

-Frágiles Alitas! – repitió Rainbow molesta.

-Inténtalo – menciono Fenrir.

-Eso hare no tienes que decírmelo- menciono Rainbow emprendiendo el vuelo hacia arriba, pero mientras más avanzaba el viendo empujaba con más fuerza hasta arrojarla en sentido contrario haciéndola caer hasta que un hechizo la envolvió bajándola lentamente.

-Lo vez. No dudo que seas buena volando pero es demasiado fuerte, yo tampoco pude hacerlo – Explico Fenrir bajándola despacio.

-G…gracias – menciono Rainbow dejando escapar un suspiro aliviada.

-hay algo más… pero no estoy seguro – mención Fenrir mirando de nuevo hacia el sendero.

-A que te refieres – menciono Sunset.

-En la parte más alta… es la misma aura que todas las demás pero… tiene algo diferente, no sé cómo explicarlo – menciono Fenrir.

-Es… muy Triste. – menciono Trixie.

-¿Triste? – menciono Fenrir.

-Es lo único que puedo decir que es diferente, al sentirla no es como las demás, por ejemplo la de Sunset se siente acogedora y tranquila como si nunca pudieras tener miedo a nada, la de Pinkie es muy enérgica, puedes sentir una ligera sensación de sonreír y de forma muy extraña tiene gusto a algodón de azúcar, con la de Rarity te sientes en completa calma, con la de Rainbow sientes una indescriptible sensación de emoción con la de Apple Jack sientes ese impulso de siempre seguir, Con Fluttershy sientes una gran sensación de paz y empatía, y por último la de Twilight con ella puedes sentir esa sensación de querer saber más acompañada de un gran sentimiento de esperanza eso sin contar que es una de la más fuertes al mismo nivel que Cadence y muy cerca de Celestia. No lo sé, con todos siento algo diferente, cada uno de ustedes me brinda algo con tan solo sentir su aura, pero esta es diferente me hace sentir muy triste, no sé cómo explicarlo. – menciono Trixie mientras cerraba sus ojos. -Me imagino también puedes sentirlo – menciono Trixie.

-No… yo no siento eso, tal parece que encontraste algo nuevo en el hechizo – menciono Fenrir.

-¿de verdad?– menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Yo solo puedo sentir su tamaño en comparación de otros, nunca se me ocurrió conectarla a los sentimientos de cada portador, de hecho no creo poder hacerlo, eso es nuevo. – explico Fenrir.

-Sip, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! – menciono Sunset riendo.

-Bueno, no hay magia, no podemos volar, ¿ahora qué? – menciono Rainbow.

-lo único que nos queda terroncito, será por el sendero a galope. – menciono Apple Jack acomodando sus alforjas en su espalda comenzando a avanzar sin dudarlo los demás la siguieron, el camino solo parecía ser un pequeño sendero de aproximadamente 10 metros de ancho que se extendía en medio de unas grandes paredes de roca cubiertas de hielo donde no se podía ver mucho a la distancia, el sonido de los cascos podía escucharse resonar en un eco continuo junto a algunas gotas que caían de las paredes.

-Trixie… - menciono Twilight acercándose a ella.

-Dime Twi. – pregunto Trixie con una sonrisa.

-Lamento que tu regreso se haya convertido en esto, es decir, quería que la pasaras bien, tenía cientos de cosas planeadas y bueno… lo siento – menciono Twilight

-Bromeas!, estoy en una misión con las ponys más increíbles y grandiosas de equestria ¿que podría ser mejor que esto? – menciono Trixie sorprendiendo a todas. – Esto es emocionante y al mismo tiempo me siento complacida de poder ayudar a salvar a algunos ponys perdidos, a tu hermano, y al esposo de Desse. Es decir todo esto es nuevo, después de hacer las cosas solo por mí, ahora puedo usar mi magia por el bien de los demás, esa amiga es una gran bienvenida. – Explico Trixie sonriéndoles.

-Gracias, pero aun quiero decirte algo importante pero será cuando regresemos, ¿de acuerdo? – menciono Twilight

-Hecho! Esperare ansiosa twi, y no te preocupes, tenemos mucho tiempo, no pienso irme –menciono Trixie.

-Tienes razón, gracias Trixie – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-¿Que tan largo es esto? – menciono Rainbow perdiendo la paciencia. Twilight de inmediato extrajo el libro de las alforjas comenzando a leer.

-Este libro menciona que aproximadamente son unos 40 kilómetros terminando en lo que parece un enorme bosque el cual se encuentra en medio de todas estas montañas. – Explico Twilight

-¿Qué?- menciono Rarity – ¿y cuánto llevamos? Parece que hemos estado caminando por horas.

-solo llevamos 5 aproximadamente y solo han sido 15 minutos. – menciono Sunset riendo.

-vamos no es para tanto! – menciono Pinkie saltando antes tropezarse en un agujero de su mismo tamaño.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Fluttershy.

-Si!, no lo vi – menciono Pinkie sonriendo hacia las ponys que miraban hacia ella con miedo en sus ojos. – ¿Que sucede?

-Eso…. Eso, no me digas que es… - menciono Rarity tartamudeando.

-Una huella de Behemoth – confirmo Twilight mirando con detalle la huella conservada por el hielo.

-Deben ser enormes… - menciono Sunset

-Tenemos que avanzar con cuidado, no sabemos si hay algunos por aquí – menciono Twilight haciendo que Fluttershy, Pinkie y Rarity caminaran escondidas debajo de Fenrir.

-Vamos chicas, esa huella probablemente tenga mucho tiempo – menciono Apple Jack escuchando al mismo tiempo un fuerte rugido amplificado por el eco del sendero. – Ok tal vez no tanto. – menciono Apple Jack riendo nerviosa.

-No hay algo muy cerca o por lo menos no hacia donde nos dirigimos, Tranquilas – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Bueno pero por si las dudas – menciono Rarity avanzado cerca de Fenrir.

-Bueno si está cerca puede empezar por Rarity, seguramente es la que sabe mejor- menciono Rainbow riendo.

-Eso no es gracioso Rainbow Dash! – Gruño Rarity frunciendo el ceño.

La ventisca lentamente se debilitaba hasta dejar a la vista el sendero y las enormes paredes hechas de hielo proyectando algunos destellos a través de ellas reflejadas hacia el suelo como estelas que variaban en intensidad.

-Bueno… ya no es tan malo ¿cierto? – Menciono Sunset mirando con detalle el panorama.

-Ahora puedo volar! Mirare por enzima para ver cuánto nos falta. – menciono Rainbow volando hasta superar los enormes muros de hielo, el sendero se extendía por algunos kilómetros mas llegando a un bosque en el cual descansaban sobre el algunas nueves negras haciendo que toda esa zona se hundiera en tinieblas. Rainbow cerró un poco sus ojos intentando enfocar su visión del bosque donde le pareció ver una especie de castillo que dibujaba su silueta a través de las nubes al destellar un relámpago en ellas.

-¿Puedes ver algo Rainbow? – menciono Rarity.

-El bosque está muy cerca de aquí, pero no entiendo por qué hay nubes negras encima de él, no puedo ver nada más. – menciono Rainbow.

-Se dice que ese bosque anteriormente pertenecía a un reino hundido en la oscuridad por culpa de una maldición hacia todos sus habitantes, cualquiera que se atreva a cruzar los últimos pilares del sendero y se atreva a pisar el bosque correrá con el mismo destino que sus habitantes. – menciono Twilight sosteniendo con su magia el libro que Cadence les había entregado.

-Bueno, fue un gran paseo pero podríamos regresar ahora – menciono Fluttershy intentado regresar siendo detenida por un destellos que la envolvía.

-Nada de eso Fluttershy – menciono Trixie.

-Pero es que… - inicio la Pegaso sintiendo como el destello la acercaba a Trixie.

-Te entiendo ¿pero que pasa con los ponis que están ahí atrapados?, no los dejaremos ahí ¿verdad? – Explico Trixie.

-oh… si… tienes razón – menciono Fluttershy.

-Ya estamos muy cerca y solo es un viejo cuento de miles de años de antigüedad, animo! – menciono Apple Jack.

Poco después Fenrir y Trixie miraron hacia arriba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Pasa algo? – menciono Sunset sintiendo poco después un ligero temblor que era provocado por enormes fragmentos de hielo que se desprendían de la cúspide del enorme muro.

-Corran! – Grito Twilight haciendo que todos apresuraran el paso mientras fragmentos de hielo caían detrás de ellos en medio de un enorme estruendo, poco después Rarity cayó al suelo tropezándose con una roca.

-Rarity! – Grito Pinkie llamando la atención de todos, Rarity simplemente intento cubrirse con sus cascos hasta mirar hacia arriba llenándose de pánico al ver que una enorme roca se dirigía hacia ella. En ese momento solo pensó en cubrirse esperando el impacto. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos miro hacia arriba, Fenrir sostenía la roca habiendo protegido a Rarity con su cuerpo.

-G…Gracias – menciono Rarity.

-Agrádeselo después… esto pesa mucho… - menciono Fenrir mientas sus patas temblaban, Rarity de inmediato se retiró, Fenrir al ver que ya no había peligro dejo caer la roca dejando en su espalda una herida provocada con el impacto que no se había alcanzado a amortiguar con el hechizo.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Rarity asustada.

-Si, no te preocupes. – menciono Fenrir.

-Twi. – menciono Sunset mirando a Twilight la cual dudo por un momento antes de acercarse a Fenrir invocando una estela alrededor de él haciendo que la herida cerrara como si nunca hubiera existido. Fenrir la miro sorprendido un momento, la princesa solo había dudado un poco en brindarle su ayuda.

-no ha cambiado nada. Solo te ayudo por qué hiciste lo mismo con mi amiga – susurro Twilight de manera que Fenrir fuera el único que la escuchara.

-Eso creí… gracias. – menciono Fenrir sintiendo como el dolor se desvanecía.

-Eso fue increíble Twi!, de verdad perfeccionaste el hechizo! – menciono Trixie sonriendo mirando con asombro el resultado.

-solo un poco. – menciono Twilight

-No seas tan modesta, es un hechizo del rango más alto que hay. – menciono Trixie sonriendo emocionada.

-No pensé que fuera tan peligroso pasar por aquí – menciono Fluttershy.

-No fue un accidente ¿cierto? – Menciono Twilight hacia Trixie – vi como ustedes voltearon hacia arriba antes de que ocurriera.

-Tienes razón, pude sentir algo justo antes, sea lo que sea sabe que estamos aquí y no nos dejara llegar tan fácil, pero es muy extraño, de la misma forma en que apareció se desvaneció, no sabía que era posible hacer eso.

-No lo es – afirmo Fenrir. –El aura solo se desvanece si quedas inconsciente o… mueres.

-Tenemos que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora – menciono Twilight.

-Algo viene hacia acá – menciono Fenrir mirando hacia delante donde una curva en el sendero impedía ver más allá, después unos segundos los sonidos de pesadas pisadas se volvieron más evidentes.

-¿Q…Q…Que hacemos? – menciono Fluttershy nerviosa.

Haciendo que todos miraran a su alrededor. Trixie vio un poco más adelante una ligera curva en la pared la cual se mostraba diferente al resto del muro de hielo habiendo un pequeño espacio en ella antes de llegar al suelo.

-Lo tengo, vengan – menciono Trixie galopando hacia donde se escuchaban las pisadas.

-Pero Trixie – menciono Apple Jack dudando.

-No discutan, rápido – menciono Trixie recargándose en la pared haciéndoles señas, sin dudarlo más todos corrieron hacia la pared recargándose en ella de la misma manera, del cuerno de Trixie emergía un leve destello invocando frente a ellas lo que parecía un muro de cristal el cual era idéntico a la pared de hielo pareciendo que esta continuaba hasta el suelo de forma recta, posteriormente de un segundo hechizo libero una fragancia muy similar al de la tierra húmeda cubriendo su propio rastro, despacio volteo hacia las demás viéndolas recargadas en la pared lo más que podían a excepción de Fenrir que no podía cubrirse por su tamaño resguardándose de inmediato dentro del amuleto. Con su casco hizo una seña frente a su boca indicando silencio haciendo que las ponys asintieran. Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca haciendo vibrar el suelo, cuando los sonidos se escuchaban justo a la vuelta del enorme muro las ponys controlaron su respiración únicamente mirando hacia la sombra que proyectaba la figura desde el otro lado, poco después un enorme Behemoth aparecía, sus garras quedaban incrustadas en el suelo al moverse sobre la nieve sobre sus cuatro patas, su pelaje de un color rojizo se meneaba con el viento quedándose estático un momento mirando hacia el sendero detenidamente a través de unos enormes ojos amarillos, despacio avanzo hasta llegar a la roca que Fenrir había detenido apenas evitando que lastimara a Rarity, despacio olfateo la sangre que había quedado en ella y con un movimiento lento comenzó a retirarlo incrustando sus enormes cuernos en el para seguir avanzando, en ese momento Fluttershy fue la primera en dejarse llevar por el pánico respirando con más fuerza, el enorme Behemoth volteo la mirada para después acercarse lentamente hasta llegar exactamente delante del muro de ilusión, por un momento pudieron sentir su mirada casi como si las estuviera observando directamente por lo que intentaron pegarse un poco más a la pared cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, después de algunos largos segundos el Behemoth giro comenzando a avanzar, una de sus patas traseras piso dentro del muro de ilusión aplastando con ella la pata trasera de Sunset la cual simplemente cerro sus ojos reteniendo cualquier alarido ocasionado por el dolor que sentía, con sus cascos cubrió su boca soportando el dolor mientras lentamente el Behemoth avanzaba, después de algunos segundos desapareció a la distancia, Trixie desvaneció el hechizo haciendo que todas corrieran hacia donde estaba Sunset la cual se había dejado caer al suelo cubriendo con uno de sus cascos su boca mientras con la otra intentaba detener su pata trasera para evitar moverla.

-oh por Celestia… - menciono Fluttershy horrorizada al ver la pata trasera de Sunset cubierta en escarlata.

-Descuida Sunset solo aguanta un poco – menciono Twilight acercándose a ella, Sunset no pudo contener las lágrimas en sus ojos ocasionadas por el dolor, pero se negaba a gritar. – solo un poco más, menciono Twilight manteniendo el hechizo hasta curar por completo su pata destrozada. Seguida por un prolongado suspiro de alivio de parte de Sunset, al no sentir más dolor simplemente se dejó caer hacia atrás recostándose en el suelo aliviada.

-Muchas gracias - menciono Sunset limpiando las lágrimas que quedaban en sus ojos – Cielos nunca había sentido algo así, me rompió la pata con tan solo pasar encima, esa cosa es aterradora. – Exclamo Sunset moviendo de nuevo su pata.

-Lo siento… creí que estaríamos bien, lo lamento tanto – menciono Trixie con lágrimas en sus ojos, Sunset sonrió acercándose a ella.

-No fue tu culpa, fue una buena idea, si no lo hubieras hecho romperme la pata no hubiera sido lo único que habría hecho. No te preocupes, estoy bien – menciono Sunset sonriendo. – gracias Trixie. – Trixie simplemente la abrazo seguida por las demás aliviadas al ver que estaba bien.

\- Bueno Sigamos antes que esa cosa regrese – menciono Rainbow aun escuchando los estruendosos pasos a lo lejos. Al avanzar hacia la curva pudieron ver el final del sendero donde comenzaba el oscuro bosque que comenzaban al Pasar dos enormes pilares de mármol blanco encima de los cuales parecían haber dos estatuas de dos ponis parados sobre sus patas traseras y agitando las delanteras mirándose de frente.

-Esos deben ser los pilares – menciono Fluttershy nerviosa.

–Es muy extraño, algunos pegasos deben estar manteniendo esas nubes ahí, pero por qué. – menciono Rainbow.

-No creo que sean los pegasos Rainbow – menciono Twilight – esas nubes son más densas y ni siquiera se mueven de ese lugar, cubren a la perfección el perímetro del bosque.

-Entonces ¿Seguimos por el bosque?. – menciono Sunset.

-Bueno el mapa señaló justo en medio de todo esto, y permanecer juntas me parece la mejor opción, para estar a salvo y que no detecten nuestra ubicación tan fácilmente, así que si, me parece una buena opción, sigamos por el bosque. – Explico Twilight haciendo que todas asintieran

-Bueno, no creo que encontremos algo más peligroso que esa cosa – menciono Pinkie saltando.

-De hecho… - menciono Trixie sonriendo nerviosa. – Recuerda que aún queda el dragón – menciono Trixie haciendo que todas miraran hacia el bosque. – pero no puedo sentirlo, tal vez solo es la leyenda.

-Recuerda que los dragones son inmunes a la magia, es normal que no puedas sentir su aura, si es que realmente existe. – Explico Fenrir desde el amuleto.

-Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, ni siquiera pude sentir la del enano. – menciono Trixie.

-Valla día eh?, terminemos con esto – menciono Rainbow volando despacio hacia el bosque seguida por las demás. Mientras avanzaban Trixie desvió un poco la mirada hacia Twilight la cual parecía estar angustiada.

-Tranquila – menciono Trixie acercándose. – Tu hermano y los demás están bien.

-Gracias – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

Al avanzar un poco más los árboles se tornaban más extraños al poseer un tronco de color muy oscuro casi negro.

-Esos árboles son muy extraños – menciono Pinkie mirándolo fijamente – Ah! – grito Pinkie alejándose.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Sunset acercándose.

-Ese árbol me miro, me miro! – menciono Pinkie haciendo que las demás voltearan.

-Es solo un árbol Pinkie – menciono Fluttershy.

-No, enserio, me miro, tiene ojos – aseguro Pinkie.

-Tranquila Pinkie, está bien solo fue tu imaginación – menciono Apple Jack

-No lo fue, esa cosa tiene ojos estoy se… - menciono Pinkie deteniéndose al mirar fijamente detrás de las ponis señalando con su casco tembloroso, cuando voltearon un enorme árbol se erguía detrás de ellas mirándolas fijamente.

-ok… Te creo te creo! – menciono Apple Jack.

-Corran! – menciono Rarity siendo la primera en galopar. Poco después al estar lejos se detuvieron.

-Que rayos era eso! – menciono Rainbow.

-Era un Treants – menciono Twilight – jamás había visto uno, solo los había visto en las ilustraciones de libros, pero no eran tan exactas.

-Siento no haberte creído Pinkie - Menciono Apple Jack.

-descuida, yo tampoco me quería creer – menciono Pinkie riendo.

-No debimos avanzar hacia aquí – menciono Fenrir con su vos distorsionada desde el amuleto saliendo colocándose delante de las ponys mirando fijamente hacia los arboles de enfrente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – menciono Sunset. Poco después varios sonidos a su alrededor llamaron su atención, todos los arboles comenzaban a moverse.

-Lo siento no pude sentirlos… - menciono Trixie.

-descuida no estas acostumbrada es normal que falles ante tantas auras desconocidas – menciono Fenrir.

-Esas cosas pueden moverse pero dudo que puedan seguirnos ¿cierto?, aún tienen raíz. – Menciono Rarity.

-Cierto pero… - inicio Twilight observando unos destellos delante de ellos provocando una lluvia de rayos.

-Pueden usar magia! Corran!– grito Twilight galopando fuera de ahí seguida por las demás esquivando los rayos eléctricos.

-Por qué no mencionaste eso! – reclamo Trixie a Fenrir galopando en zigzag esquivando los rayos

-Que tengo cara de enciclopedia!

-Creí que sabrías, digo tienes miles de años

-de los cuales la gran mayoría pase encerrado, no conozco a todos los tipos de creaturas.

-Si no mal recuerdo solo un hechizo de reflejo podría contra esas cosas, eso dice en el Bestiario de creaturas antiguas, pero nunca lo he hecho – menciono Twilight.

-Con que reflejo… - menciono Fenrir deteniéndose esperando ver un rayo que se dirigiera hacia él, cuando lo vio a su alrededor se dibujó una especie de barrera en la cual callo el rayo después de un momento se pudo escuchar un sonido en la barrera iluminándose en un tono verde, el mismo hechizo caía sobre el Treant que lo había invocado haciendo que este quedara inconsciente. – Funciono – menciono Fenrir mientras la demás ponys corrían a su alrededor aun esquivando los rayos – o lo siento.

-¿Cómo se hace ese hechizo!? – menciono Sunset esquivando algunos rayos.

-Así – menciono Fenrir dibujándolo en el aire con un holograma.

-En que idioma esta eso! – Grito Sunset.

-Lo estás viendo al revés Sunset – menciono Twilight corriendo hacia enfrente memorizándolo haciendo lo mismo con un par de rayos que se dirigían hacia ella.

-Perfecto mi turno! – menciono Sunset desviando un par que se dirigían hacia Fluttershy y Pinkie.

Poco después Trixie se detuvo memorizándolo mirando fijamente hacia un hechizo que se dirigía hacia ella intentando después el reflejo, pero cuando intento conjurarlo el rayo golpeo en ella dejándola paralizada por un momento. – Creo que no era así!– menciono Trixie mientras un segundo hechizo se dirigía hacia ella, de inmediato Twilight la cubrió regresando el hechizo. – gracias Twi.

-Que tonta eres! – menciono Fenrir.

-Déjame en paz, es difícil leer tus jeroglíficos… ¿qué es eso?, no parece ningún signo que haya leído antes. – menciono Trixie señalando.

-Solo es un circulo! – menciono Fenrir. Poco después Trixie lo intento de nuevo regresando el hechizo cubriendo a Apple Jack. Mientras corrían tres hechizos más salieron disparados con dirección a Rarity y Rainbow.

-Tu turno Rarity – menciono Rainbow.

-Yo… no puedo hacerlo – menciono Rarity esquivando el primero.

-De que hablas, también puedes usar magia – reclamo Rainbow.

-Pero no de la misma forma… ellas tienen mucha más experiencia que yo – menciono Rarity esquivando el segundo que alcanzo a Rainbow paralizándola.

-Rainbow! – grito Rarity mientras el ultimo hechizo se dirigía a ella cuando está apunto de impactar Rarity la cubrió regresando el hechizo.

-Vez que si puedes – menciono Rainbow sonriendo.

-T…T… Te dejaste alcanzar apropósito! – reclamo Rarity.

-Era la forma más rápida de darte confianza amiga. – admitió Rainbow. – aunque dolió un poco.

-Pero te pudo haber golpeado otro directamente, eres una tonta – Gruño Rarity.

-Lo siento, pero estoy bien gracias a ti, y ahora sabes que también puedes hacer esos hechizos, tienes que tenerte más confianza amiga – menciono Rainbow sonriendo.

-no apruebo tus métodos… pero gracias – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-Un placer! – menciono Rainbow sonriendo.

-Deberías escribir mejor – gruño Trixie.

-Aun no domino tus hologramas, eres la única que no lo entendió.

-¿Dónde le vez lo circular?, Te equivocaste! – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-puede ser pero nunca lo hago al lánzalos, quieres que te enseñe! – Gruño Fenrir.

-A sí! Inténtalo! Perrito!– menciono Trixie.

-Claro que lo hare! Mula! – respondió Fenrir.

-¿Cómo me dijiste!? – Gruño Trixie.

-Ya me escuchaste!

Desde atrás Sunset y Rarity reían al verlos discutir.

-Debes admitir que se llevan bastante bien – menciono Sunset llamando la atención de Twilight.

-Si… así parece. – menciono Twilight.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes cariño pero guardarte todo eso no es bueno para ti – menciono Rarity. – no lo escondas, se honesta contigo misma.

-Lo se… y discúlpenme si les estoy ocasionando problemas al sentirme así pero… no es fácil. No puedo olvidarlo solo así. – menciono Twilight.

-Lo sabemos Twi, pero aquí estamos para apoyarte, incluyendo a Trixie. – menciono Sunset.

-Gracias. – menciono Twilight dejando de escuchar la discusión de Trixie y Fenrir que miraban ambos hacia un mismo punto.

-¿Qué ocurre? – menciono Apple Jack.

-Muchas de las auras se están moviendo. – menciono Trixie.

-¿Hacia acá? – menciono Pinkie corriendo en compañía de Rarity y Fluttershy ocultándose de bajo de Fenrir.

-Tienen que dejar de hacer eso… - menciono Fenrir. – No, no vienen hacia a acá de hecho van en sentido contrario, se están alejando de donde se encuentran esos ponys, podría ser nuestra oportunidad. – Explico Fenrir.

-Entonces vamos, ¿En qué dirección se encuentran? – menciono Twilight.

-Vamos en la dirección correcta no está muy lejos – menciono Trixie.

-Apresurémonos antes de que regresen – menciono Twilight galopando seguida por los demás.

Mientras galopaban entre los arboles por la parte superior comenzaba a notarse una silueta que atravesaba las nubes, cuando un rayo surco el cielo su fulgor alcanzo a iluminar la extraña figura.

-¿Un… Castillo? – menciono Sunset dudosa.

-Sí, eso… parece – menciono Apple Jack

-¿Que hace un castillo a mitad de la nada? – menciono Rainbow.

-no lo sé pero tenemos que apresurarnos – menciono Twilight reduciendo el trote al ver una enorme planicie en lo que parecía ser el centro del bosque, el castillo de color gris podía verse completamente irguiéndose sobre un extenso rastro de bosque muerto alrededor de él

-iuggg ¿quién podría vivir aquí? que pésimo gusto – menciono Rarity.

-Trixie… - menciono Fenrir haciendo que esta invocara de inmediato un campo de ilusión a su alrededor haciéndolas desaparecer del ambiente.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Fluttershy.

-algo se acerca – menciono Trixie mirando hacia la entrada principal del castillo, poco después un guardia del imperio de crista salía, en ese momento Pinkie pie estuvo a punto de correr hacia el siendo detenida por Fenrir.

-No espera. – menciono Fenrir.

-Pero es un guardia, seguramente es uno de los que Cadence envió. – menciono Rainbow.

-Ese… no es un guardia. – menciono Fenrir.

-Ni siquiera es un pony – afirmo Trixie.

-¿Que quieren decir? – pregunto Sunset.

-Su aura, es muy diferente a la de cualquier pony, de hecho se parece a todas las demás que están dentro de ese castillo, los ponys que buscamos aún se encuentran… – menciono Trixie sin concluir.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Twilight.

-Un pequeño grupo se está moviendo, son solo tres y están subiendo. – menciono Trixie poco después en la entrada del castillo otra serie de guardias avanzaban ascendiendo las escaleras, Twilight no puedo evitar una expresión de asombro al reconocer a su hermano siendo guiado hacia la parte superior.

-Es el. – menciono Twilight intentando avanzar siendo sujetada por un hechizo de Fenrir.

-Déjame ir.

-Princesa, nos van a descubrir y solo 3 de los que vio pasar son ponys reales… los otros no tengo idea de que sean. – Explico Fenrir.

-Tranquila Twi, los sacaremos de aquí, a todos ellos, sanos y salvos, pero son muchos más que nosotros y lo que queremos evitar es un encuentro frontal eso sería desastroso e innecesario. – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Entiendo… ¿pero por que no usa su magia? – menciono Twilight preocupada.

-No está solo Twi, si llegara a hacer algo los ponys que están atrapados muy probablemente sufrirían las consecuencias ¿no crees? – menciono Apple Jack.

-¿Entonces que sugieren? – menciono Rarity susurrando.

-El contorno de mi hechizo solo cubre este espacio, así que nos podemos acercar mientras todos nos movamos juntos, si alguien se atrasa saldrá del campo y lo verán, así que avancemos al mismo tiempo hasta el castillo… ¿listos? – menciono Trixie mirando hacia atrás mientras todos asentían – vamos – menciono mientras todos comenzaban a avanzar despacio y de forma silenciosa hacia la entrada del castillo.

-Esperen – menciono Fenrir – puede que no nos vean y sin ofender pero sus cascos hacen mucho ruido. – menciono Fenrir.

-Alguna idea señor sigilo – menciono Trixie.

-De hecho si, Con su permiso… - menciono Fenrir lanzado un hechizo hacia haciendo levitar a la mayoría a excepción de Twilight, Rainbow dash y Fluttershy – ¿puedes mantener el hechizo aun que me mueva rápido?

-Claro – afirmo Trixie, en ese momento Fenrir comenzó a correr acercándose hacia el castillo entrando por la puerta principal haciendo que el guardia solo se preguntara acerca de una corriente de aire, al entrar llego al fondo del pasillo entrando por una puerta al final la cual parecía una gran bodega.

– Aquí podremos pensar un poco – menciono Fenrir bajándolas..

-tenemos que ayudarlos de alguna forma. – menciono Apple Jack. – ¿alguna idea?

-Salir enfrentarlos a todos y regresar con los capturados. – menciono Rainbow chocando sus cascos.

-Algo… más realista – menciono Apple Jack entrecerrando sus ojos.

-oh vamos que tan fuertes pueden ser. Solo son guardias… sin ofender. – menciono Rainbow.

-No sabemos qué más puede haber, tal vez esos guardias no sean los únicos – menciono Fluttershy mientras miraba a Rarity tallar la pared con su casco.

-vamos Rarity no es momento de intentar mejorar el castillo –menciono Rainbow

-No es eso encanto, es solo que las paredes parecen contener alguna especie de mármol negro. – menciono Rarity.

-sin ofender terroncito pero ¿eso en que nos puede ayudar? – menciono Apple Jack.

-Realmente no me conocen verdad… yo puedo detectar cualquier tipo de gema o piedra preciosa que se encuentre en la tierra y como prácticamente el castillo está hecha de ellas pues…

-Puedes darte una idea de toda la construcción trazando un mapa mental de toda su estructura, Es una excelente idea Rarity – Menciono Twilight.

-Eso es correcto. Denme un minuto – menciono Rarity cerrando sus ojos mientras su cuerno resplandecía – wow… es inmenso! – menciono aclarando su garganta - las escaleras se encuentran al final del pasillo del lado izquierdo de la misma forma son unos 5 pisos hacia abajo. Y hacia la parte superior son unos 9 pisos. Lo extraño es que hacia la parte inferior la estructura no parece ser igual de hecho creo que sería muy fácil perderse, por el contrario hacia arriba todos los pisos son iguales. Pero eso no es lo único, el castillo parece no solo ser esta torre, hay… 5 más, 4 de ellas separadas por un enorme espacio dejando una forma de pentágono en el centro, el otro y más grande de todos se encuentra en el centro y es mucho más grande solo que este no tiene ningún piso subterráneo.

-Wow ¿todo eso solo con lo que están hecho las paredes? – menciono Rainbow.

-Nunca dudes del poder de las gemas encanto. – menciono Rarity guiñando el ojo.

-¿Hay todavía muchos de ellos hacia abajo Trixie? – menciono Twilight.

-Son unos… 20 – menciono Trixie mirando hacia Fenrir que solo asintió. – la gran mayoría se encuentran en los alrededores y en la torre del centro pero son tantos que no sabría cuántos son exactamente.

-¿Qué!? – menciono Pinkie.

\- Creo que sería mejor si nos separamos, algunos de nosotros deberíamos ir a liberar a los ponys y guardias del sótano y los demás a la cima, de esa forma cubriríamos más terreno y podríamos movernos más rápido. – menciono Apple Jack.

-Estoy de acuerdo – menciono Rainbow dash.

-Pero es peligroso – menciono Twilight.

-Tranquila, estaremos bien, necesitamos liberar a esos ponys lo antes posible, en cuanto lo hagamos nos reuniremos de nuevo. Realmente nos superan en número y por mucho, lo mejor será solo entrar liberarlos y salir. – Menciono Apple Jack - ¿Quién me acompaña al sótano?

-Iré contigo cariño, según parece es muy complicado bajar si no tienes guía. – menciono Rarity.

-Yo también las acompaño! – menciono Pinkie.

-yo también iré – menciono Rainbow.

-En ese Caso Twi iras con Fluttershy, Sunset, Trixie y Fenrir para liberar a tu hermano, en cuantos los liberemos nos reuniremos con ustedes. – Menciono Apple Jack.

-Está bien, solo tengan mucho cuidado – menciono Twilight.

-Lo tendremos Twi no te preocupes. – menciono Apple Jack abriendo ligeramente la puerta. – Está saliendo, vamos – menciono saliendo por la puerta, las 4 avanzaron hasta la entrada del castillo dando la vuelta hacia un enorme corredor hasta llegar al fondo donde solo había un enorme cuadro de un paisaje desolado sobre la pared.

-Creí que habías dicho que estaba aquí – menciono Rainbow.

-Lo está cariño, ese cuadro tan horrible es obviamente falso – menciono Rarity al notar un leve movimiento en la parte inferior. Rainbow se acercó levantándolo descubriendo una puerta de metal cerrada con llave.

-¿No puedes abrirla Rarity? – menciono Pinkie.

-Lo siento encanto no se ese tipo de hechizos.

-Permíteme – menciono Apple Jack quitando un broche de la bufanda de Rarity. – revisa si se acerca alguien Rainbow.

-Hecho. – menciono Volando hacia la entrada del pasillo.

-Se estropeara un poco Rarity.

-No te preocupes encanto tengo un cajón lleno de esos – menciono sonriendo.

-algo así imagine –menciono Apple Jack mientras forzaba la cerradura – Bingo. – Exclamo mientras la puerta cedía con un Click, al abrirla las 4 avanzaron dentro descubriendo unas extensas escaleras solo iluminadas por antorchas fijadas en las paredes. Despacio cerraron la puerta y comenzaron a descender.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – menciono Rainbow.

-Bueno te acostumbras después de que tus hermanos olvidan donde se encuentran las llaves de las bodegas, tuve que aprender para no perder tanto tiempo. – explico Apple Jack. Al llegar al primer sótano solo había un largo pasillo con muchas puertas, el olor a humedad se concentraba un poco más y la tenue luz de las llamas de las antorchas brindaba un toque tétrico acompañado solo por el silbido del viento que se alcanzaba a filtrar hacia abajo.

-Que desagradable olor! – menciono Rarity arrugando su nariz.

-Me preguntaba por qué Fluttershy no se había ofrecido a venir… bueno ya lo sabemos – menciono Rainbow volando despacio hacia delante.

-¿ahora hacia dónde vamos? – pregunto Pinkie saltando silenciosamente hacia delante.

-debemos entrar por la quita puerta y al final del pasillo están las escaleras para el segundo sótano. – Explico Rarity haciendo resplandecer su cuerno. Poco después escucharon unas voces al fondo.

-Escóndanse! – menciono Rarity abriendo una de las puertas.

-Te hace falta dormir – menciono la primera voz.

-Claro que no, estoy seguro que vi una luz y escuche algunas voces. – menciono el segundo guardia.

-Nadie ha podido llegar hasta aquí y ninguno ha podido escapar, no seas paranoico – menciono el primer guardia. En ese momento Rainbow voló un poco mirando apenas por una pequeña abertura de la puerta notando a los dos guardias que una vez más lucían idénticos a la guardia del imperio.

-Claro, claro, pero si algo ocurre tu serás el culpable. – menciono el segundo guardia.

-si claro, tal vez entraron sin que nos diéramos cuenta y están dentro del castillo como las ultimas 20 veces que creíste escuchar algo. – menciono el primer guardia con un tono sarcástico.

-Yo como iba a saber que había tantos ratones! – menciono el segundo guardia provocando un escalofrió en Rarity,

-¿D… d.d..d Dijo ratones? – menciono Rarity voleando a su alrededor sintiendo después el casco de Pinkie sobre su boca haciéndole una seña de silencio.

-Kalen, Tranquilízate de una vez. mejor deberías cambiar turno, asi tal vez te relajaras un poco. – menciono el primer guardia.

-Esta vez te tomare la palabra, regresare en unas horas – menciono el segundo guardia avanzado hacia las escaleras mientras el primero negaba con la cabeza para entrar en la última puerta.

-¿los viste Rainbow? – menciono Apple Jack.

-Si, pero no hay diferencia con el primero, parecen pertenecer a la guardia del imperio de cristal. – menciono Rainbow. – será alguna especie de rebelión.

-Lo dudo, recuerda que Fenrir y Trixie mencionaron que no eran ponys. – Menciono Apple Jack

-Es… un tanto difícil de creer. – menciono Rainbow.

-¿Aun no confías en Trixie? – menciono Pinkie.

-No es eso, es solo que Fenrir aún me pone un poco nerviosa. – menciono Rainbow – que tal si es una trampa.

-No seas ridícula cariño, Fenrir no se encontraba aquí cuando eso paso. – menciono Rarity.

-Si bueno solo es lo que siento. – afirmo Rainbow.

-De igual forma debemos continuar, andando – menciono Rarity abriendo con cuidado la puerta, sin hacer ruido avanzaron hacia la quinta puerta descubriendo unas segundas escaleras.

-Bueno parece que ya está despejado – menciono Twilight.

-Sería mejor que estuvieras en el amuleto – menciono Trixie.

-Lo intente, pero no pude hacerlo, aquí el campo de restricción es mucho más fuerte, lo siento, tendremos que seguir con la ilusión. – Explico Fenrir.

-Entonces… - menciono Trixie subiéndose en el lomo de Fenrir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo!? – menciono Fenrir intentando no levantar mucho la voz.

-No te quejes de esta forma podríamos subir más rápido y en silencio, yo mantendré mi ilusión y tú te moverás rápidamente.

-Si! – menciono Sunset saltando sobre él. – o lo siento.

-Twi, Fluttershy – Menciono Trixie.

-si gustas nosotras podemos volar para no hacer ruido así no seremos una molestia – menciono Fluttershy sonriendo volando frente a Fenrir.

-No es molestia Fluttershy pero si gustas está bien – menciono Fenrir

-Bueno vamos – menciono Twilight abriendo despacio la puerta, Trixie de inmediato invoco el campo de ilusión haciéndolos desaparecer a la vista. Fenrir avanzo rápidamente hacia el lado contrario siguiendo por un enorme pasillo adornado con cuadros y candelabros, Twilight y Fluttershy lo seguían a la misma distancia. Al fondo había un espacio vacío en el cual al acercarse se podían notar las escaleras que subían a un segundo piso, sin pensarlo rápidamente subió deteniéndose en el segundo piso observando un gran espacio libre con dos guardias al fondo. Twilight reunió una pequeña cantidad de magia en su cuerno invocando una burbuja dentro del campo.

-¿Hacia dónde? – pregunto Twilight con un tono de voz normal sorprendiéndolas.

-Te escuchara Twi – menciono Fluttershy susurrando.

-No te preocupes, es una burbuja de silencio, lamentablemente no la puedo invocar mientras estemos en movimiento.

-Buena idea Twi – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

–Es por haya – menciono Fenrir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – menciono Sunset.

-Alguno de esos ponys o lo que sean está subiendo. – Afirmo Fenrir. – Sigamos – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Twilight desvaneciera el hechizo. Fenrir avanzo rápidamente evadiendo a los guardia llegando al final del salón donde había otras escaleras que de inmediato subió, En el siguiente piso había un gran pasillo con algunas estatuas rotas y al fondo avanzaban los dos guardias que había subido anteriormente. Fenrir siguió rápidamente hasta estar casi a su lado deteniéndose detrás de un pilar justo al lado al ver que probablemente no podría pasar sin que detectaran el campo, Twilight de inmediato invoco la burbuja de silencio.

-¿Puedes volar? – menciono Sunset.

-Con la princesa y Fluttershy es diferente si yo vuelo crearía mucho más viendo, Temo que tendremos que esperar un poco. – menciono Fenrir.

-Esto se está haciendo muy aburrido, llegaría a pensar que esto no funcionara – menciono uno de los guardias que se apoyaba frente a la ventana al final del enorme corredor observando a través de ella. – de hecho… ya me estoy aburriendo de estar en contra de ellos.

-Estás loco, si te llega a escuchar lo vas a lamentar – menciono un segundo guardia enfrente.

-Si probablemente se molestara. Pero admítelo, es detestable estar fingiendo ser algo que no somos, es decir ya no somos lo que éramos hace miles de años, porque no solo vivimos como somos ahora y ya, así de simple, solo piénsalo, podríamos tener un pueblo nuevamente, podríamos vivir bien – menciono el guardia sorprendiéndolos.

-Kalem, ¿cómo pretendes vivir bien?, no podemos comer ni beber, no podemos dormir, estamos atados a este maldito bosque y la única fuente segura de alimento que teníamos se perdió. Explícame… como podemos vivir bien así, estaríamos mejor sin todos esos tontos ponys.

-Que acaba de decir! – menciono Trixie siendo sujetada por Sunset.

-Tranquila chispita – menciono Sunset.

-¿Por qué?, si lo piensas bien ellos son los que nos mantienen vivos, nos alimentamos de su magia y sentimientos, podríamos llegar a un acuerdo, vivir en paz, ¿no te gustaría?, sinceramente estoy harto de vivir así, extraño todo lo que éramos, incluso sé que ella en el fondo también piensa lo mismo pero quiere asegurar que todos nosotros estemos bien, por eso lo sacrifica todo… no lo sé amigó… yo ya no quiero vivir así. De hecho esto ni siquiera se puede llamar vida. Yo… no quiero seguirla viendo sufrir.

-¿De quién están hablando? – menciono Twilight en duda.

-Quisiera contagiarme de ese optimismo amigo de verdad que si, pero simplemente no veo nada al final para nosotros, da igual, por ahora solo tenemos esto. – menciono el segundo guardia, en ese momento su pelaje comenzó a parpadear tornándose en negro y sus ojos destellaron en un tono verde antes de volver a su imagen.

-lo vez, también estas muy débil. – Menciono el guardia – vamos amigo, ve a descansar.

-Claro que no, tengo que cumplir mi turno.

-Ya casi termina, no te preocupes yo te cubro, anda – menciono Kalem sonriendo.

-Te debo una… muchas gracias. – menciono el guarda avanzando hacia las escaleras que defendían. –Kalem.

-Si.

-Yo también… yo también quiero que todo esto sea mejor amigo. Espero algún día pueda ser como los viejos tiempos. – menciono el guardia sonriendo para después bajar.

-Algún día… algún día – menciono Kalem volteando hacia la ventana mirando aun por ella. – poco después observo la cortina a su lado que parecía ser mecida, sorprendido volteo hacia atrás.

-Fluttershy tus aleteos – menciono Twilight haciendo que girara un poco, Kalem se acercó lentamente mirando directamente al campo, después volvió a ver la cortina que ahora se encontraba quieta.

-Tienen razón… me estoy volviendo loco. – menciono avanzando hacia otra puerta.

-V….v…v…vi…viste eso! – menciono Fluttershy sorprendida.

-Si… se parecía mucho… ¿crees que? – menciono Twilight mirando a Fluttershy sorprendida.

-¿de qué nos perdimos? – menciono Trixie.

-lo siento. – menciono Twilight bajando al suelo. – hace algún tiempo una malvada Reina quiso usurpar el lugar de Cadence para poder alimentar a todo su pueblo con el amor que existía entre Cadence y mi hermano.

-Que cursi... – menciono Trixie mirando a Twilight que entrecerraba sus ojos – a lo siento continua por favor – menciono riendo nerviosa.

-Todos sus súbditos o Changelings como se hacían llamar se parecían mucho a lo que acaban de ver, todos podían cambiar de forma a voluntad y a cualquier apariencia en segundos. Si realmente son ellos no tengo idea de que estén tramando. Aunque…

-¿Si? – menciono Sunset.

-Lo que acaba de decir ese Changelings. – Menciono Twilight – no sé qué pensar.

-Eso nos da una posibilidad de que podamos hablarlo, evitar enfrentarnos y tener paz entre nosotros, eso sería muy agradable – menciono Fluttershy.

-Espero podamos tener esa opción – menciono Trixie.

-bueno por ahora solo podemos continuar, démonos prisa - menciono Fenrir haciendo que Twilight desvaneciera el campo y comenzara a volar junto a él subiendo hacia el siguiente piso.

En el siguiente piso todo se encontraba oscuro solo iluminado por la luz del exterior las cortinas de seda verdes se mecían con el viento que podía entrar desde unos notables agujeros que al parecer el tiempo había creado en las paredes, el piso solo contenía muchos objetos destruidos como si nadie le hubiera prestado atención haciéndolo lucir en completo abandono, el piso era mucho más grande ya que unía por medio de un enorme corredor deteriorado al castillo central.

-Esto… no me gusta, no me gusta nada! nada. – menciono Sunset

-Es como si ni siquiera ellos se molestaran en pasar por aquí – menciono Fenrir.

-Podríamos regresar – menciono Fluttershy volando frotando sus cascos en señal de miedo.

-Es la forma más rápida que tenemos para avanzar. – menciono Twilight mientras Sunset bajaba despacio de Fenrir acercándose a la ventana.

-Esto… es enorme – menciono Sunset mirando asombrada, cuando los demás miraron sobre ella se podía observar la extensión real del castillo casi en ruinas, las torres parecían que podían colapsar en cualquier momento en cada piso había extensos corredores que unían cada torre y en medio un enorme campo libre que a juzgar por las plantas muertas y pequeñas construcciones derrumbadas se pudo haber tratado de un pequeño pueblo dentro, tal parecía que las torres y los muros que los unían solo eran los muros de aquel pueblo que rodeaba el castillo.

-Esto es… muy Triste – menciono Fluttershy llamando la atención de todos. – tan sólo piensen como pudo haber sido hace algunos años, tal vez eran un pueblo prospero que sufrió algo terrible. ¿Qué les habrá pasado?

-También me pregunto lo mismo… pero ahora tienen a mi hermano. – menciono Twilight con la mirada decaída.

-Te entiendo pero tal vez podamos solucionar esto de forma pacífica, podríamos tan solo hablar. – menciono Fluttershy sonriendo.

-Espero tengas razón Fluttershy y te aseguro que siempre estamos dispuestas a solucionarlo de esa forma – menciono Twilight devolviendo el ánimo a su rostro. – Sigamos – menciono Volando junto a Fluttershy, Fenrir se agacho un poco para que Trixie y Sunset pudieran subir de nuevo continuando el camino hacia las puertas del enorme corredor pero justo antes de llegar debajo de la pata de Fenrir una de las piedras se hundió.

-No me gusta ese sonido. – menciono Trixie. En ese momento comenzó a escucharse algunos crujidos en toda la habitación.

-Corran, corran! – menciono Fenrir arrojando a Trixie y a Sunset hacia enfrente las cuales sujeto Fluttershy antes de que cuatro gruesos muros cubrieran el paso hacia todas direcciones. – ¿Están… bien? – pregunto Fenrir intentando ocultar el tono preocupado en su voz desde el otro lado del muro.

-Sí, no te preocupes – menciono Sunset.

-Estamos bien – menciono Trixie a la par de Fluttershy.

-¿Y Twi? – menciono Trixie.

-A… Aquí estoy, estoy bien – menciono desde el otro lado aun lado de Fenrir.

-¿Qué hacemos? – menciono Fluttershy.

-Escuchen, tienen que moverse de ahí lo antes posible, seguramente escucharon eso y vendrán a revisar, ocúltense ya las veremos más adelante, No se preocupen estaremos bien, nos las arreglaremos. – menciono Twilight.

-Tienes razón… nos adelantaremos un poco – menciono Trixie. Poco después escucharon los cascos de las ponys alejarse rápidamente.

-Esto es irónico – menciono Fenrir observado hacia cada uno de los muros que los aprisionaban. – no tardaran en llegar los guardias.- no veo casi nada. ¿Que sugiere princesa?

-N… no lo sé – menciono Twilight haciendo resplandecer su cuerno para iluminar la oscura prisión mirando detenidamente hacia el suelo mientras sus sentimientos la invadía una vez más.

-Tal vez… - menciono Fenrir haciendo destellar sus ojos lanzando un hechizo hacia la pared solo para verlo reflejado hacia el esquivándolo antes de que lo alcanzara. – estuvo cerca.

-No hagas eso! – gruño Twilight.

-Solo intentaba liberarnos. – menciono Fenrir.

-Estas trampas en los castillos estaban diseñadas para no dejar escapar a nadie, aquel que entraba solo podía ser liberado desde el exterior, pero si por algún motivo no se deseaba liberar, se dejaba encerrado al prisionero hasta que eventualmente moría de hambre o el oxígeno se agotaba. – Explico Twilight tocando el muro con su casco.

-Eso… no es alentador.

-solo digo lo que leí a cerca de trampas antiguas en este tipo de castillos. – menciono Twilight con un ligero toque de molestia en su voz.

-Lo siento. – Menciono Fenrir recostándose – parece que estaremos aquí un tiempo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Ayudaste a Trixie y a Sunset a salir ilesas, gracias. – menciono Twilight sin intención de mirarlo.

-No hay de qué. – menciono Fenrir haciendo que en el cuarto se albergara un profundo silencio. -¿Esta bien princesa? – menciono Fenrir al notar que la princesa simplemente se había recostado en el suelo, mirando hacia otro lado y en sus cascos podía notarse un ligero temblor.

-No, no pasa nada – respondió Twilight con el mismo tono molesto.

-Sé que es ridícula mi pregunta pero la hare de todas formas… ¿Por qué está molesta?

-Tu qué crees – menciono Twilight con un tono más serio.

-Si lo se… lo siento…

-Solo… no hay que decir nada, ¿de acuerdo? Solo pensemos en salir de aquí – menciono la princesa devolviendo la mirada a los muros mientras su cuerno aun resplandecía iluminando la oscura prisión parecía estar conteniéndose estando a punto de explotar.

-Está bien princesa. – menciono Fenrir levantándose avanzando hacia cada muro como intentando encontrar alguna debilidad en ellos.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – menciono Twilight.

-Claro princesa, dígame.

¿Me odias? – menciono Twilight mirándolo por fin de la misma forma molesta. Por unos segundos la pregunta hizo que Fenrir no supiera como responder volteando mirándola sorprendido.

-yo… No, no la odio princesa. ¿Por qué lo haría?

-Recuerdo…. recuerdo perfectamente esa noche… solo… solo estabas jugando conmigo… te alegraba el verme sufrir… reías mientras me lastimabas, vi claramente tu expresión de satisfacción al verme caer al rio al darme por muerta… ¿ quién puede sentirse bien con eso?... no entiendo por qué… - menciono Twilight ahora su mirada se había tornado más profunda con inconfundible ira en sus ojos. - ¿Por qué?

-Yo… n… no lo sé. – menciono Fenrir mirándola de forma tranquila.

-Por algún segundos… estuve muerta… me mataste… si no hubiera sido por Trixie y por Rayne yo… ya no estaría aquí. – menciono Twilight con el mismo semblante pero esta vez algunas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos. - ¿Por qué!? – menciono Twilight alzando su voz exigiendo alguna respuesta, en ese momento Fenrir noto un ligero resplandor azulado emerger de los ojos de twilight lo cual le hizo comprender lo que pasaba.

-Lo… lo siento – menciono Fenrir con una mirada comprensiva aceptado la culpa de sus acciones. – yo… no quise hacerlo.

-Te… te tengo miedo… tengo mucho miedo – menciono Twilight desviando por fin su mirada limpiando sus lágrimas.

-Yo no quise hacerlo… - menciono Fenrir intentando acercar un poco.

-No te acerques… - menciono Twilight alzando la voz mirándolo de nuevo con esa ira indescriptible amplificando el destello azul en sus ojos. – no quiero que te me acerques… te lo dije, el único motivo por el cual acepto que estés aquí es por Trixie… porque tuviste que regresar… por que no desapare… - intento mencionar la princesa sintiendo las suaves plumas del ala de Fenrir cubriendo su boca.

-Veo… que hago surgir lo peor de usted… - menciono Fenrir con una mirada herida sorprendiendo a Twilight la cual solo intento tranquilizarse. – lo se… también prefería desaparecer que seguirles haciendo daño… los elementos tomaron completamente posesión de mis pensamientos y de mis actos, pero tiene razón, no tengo excusa para lo que he hecho, he sido un monstruo toda mi vida… en mis patas aun esta la sangre de todos los que lastime… de todos a los que les quite la vida… y se perfectamente que tengo que pagar por ello no importa que eso quiera decir solo… desaparecer y quedar en el olvido, pero… anqué sea por algún tiempo, por lo poco o mucho que aún me quede por vivir quisiera hacer las cosas bien, no puedo borrar lo que hice pero quiero intentar creer de nuevo en el ideal que Celestia, Luna y mi querida Cery tenían para mí, no quiero seguir siendo un monstruo. Trixie me ayudo a creer en eso una vez más, me ayudo a ver que aun puedo cambiar las cosas… eso princesa, es lo que quiero hacer… perdóneme… perdone por hacerla sufrir, perdone por todo lo que le hice pasar. Pero le aseguro que desde este momento mi vida les pertenece, estaré eternamente agradecido por haberme liberado y siempre estaré a su disposición. De verdad lo lamento… pero es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora – menciono Fenrir agachando su cabeza ofreciendo una reverencia. – no sé cómo hacer que me crea, pero lo hare algún día, estoy seguro de que podre hacerlo.

La mirada de Twilight cambiaba poco a poco sustituyendo la ira por una mirada comprensiva inundada en lágrimas mientras el destello se desvanecía.

-Lamento haber dicho eso… - menciono Twilight. – no sé qué paso conmigo…

-No tiene por qué princesa… tiene razón. – menciono Fenrir. – me lo merezco.

-Lamento si aún tengo dudas. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Es comprensible princesa.

-Twilight… solo Twilight - menciono.

-Está bien… Twilight.

Twilight miro hacia el suelo sintiendo como ese sentimiento desaparecía poco a poco.

-No lo entiendo… no sé qué fue eso, no quise decirte eso. – menciono Twilight sintiéndose culpable. – fui muy cruel.

\- descuide, es su otra yo la que hablaba. – Explico Fenrir.

-¿otra… yo?, ¿Qué quieres decir?. – menciono Twilight sorprendida.

-Es el conflicto de sus elementos ahora que ambos residen en cada una de ustedes. – Afirmo Fenrir – yo estaba resguardando ese lado de su elemento que acaba de sentir. Pero no se preocupe, usted puede controlarlo y decidir cuál es el que se quedara con usted. Y así como usted está pasando por eso, todas las demás también lo harán eventualmente. Eso… es lo que quise evitarles, eso es lo que no quería que llegaran a sentir.

\- ¿Por eso… aceptaste resguardarlos… aun que te transformaras en eso?

-Si.

-Pero yo no…

-No, no la hará, no se transformara en un monstruo, usted, solo siga siento usted, no deje que nada cambie quien es realmente y todo estará bien. – menciono Fenrir.

-Gracias… Rarity y Trixie tienen razón – menciono Twilight sintiéndose en calma una vez más.

-¿En qué?.

-No eres para nada lo que conocimos aquel día. – menciono Twilight sonriéndole.

-Y nunca más lo seré Twilight, o eso quiero creer – menciono Fenrir respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Ellas… ¿estarán bien? – pregunto Twilight preocupada.

-Si. Están bien, en su caso fue mi culpa, mi presencia activo en usted todos esos sentimientos por lo que hice, en caso de ellas puede que ni siquiera se presente. Pero no se preocupe, estarán bien.

-Entiendo, bueno salgamos de aquí, tenemos que ayudarlas. – menciono Twilight levantándose.

-¿Alguna idea? – menciono Fenrir.

-No realmente. – menciono Twilight golpeando un muro con su casco.

En la planta baja Pinkie pie se asomaba al final de las escaleras haciéndoles señas con su casco para que avanzaran.

-Ya casi llegamos tenemos que descender un sótano más. – menciono Rarity mientras bajaba las escaleras en ese momento Pinkie les hizo una seña para detenerlas ocultándose detrás del muro, las ponys bajaron lentamente hasta estar a su lado.

-¿Qué ocurre? – menciono Apple Jack en voz baja.

-Entraron algunos de esos no guardias. – menciono Pinkie de la misma forma.

-¿Cuantos eran? – pregunto Rainbow.

\- solo vi entrar a cuatro de ellos. – Susurro Pinkie.

-Tenemos que distraerlos de alguna forma. – susurro Apple Jack.

-Yo me encargo – menciono Rarity.

-Espera!, se supone que tenemos que evitar que nos vean, tus encantos no servirán – menciono Rainbow cruzando los cascos.

-No me refería a eso Rainbow dash! – gruño Rarity. – usare un hechizo para crear ruido en una de las celdas, así conseguiremos que por los menos se separen. – explico Rarity.

-Oh… eso suena bien – menciono Rainbow.

-¿Pero que haremos cuando se distraigan?, no creo que pasemos desapercibidas y no podremos sacar a los ponis que están atrapados. – menciono Pinkie.

-Supongo tendremos que hacer uso de la fuerza… - menciono Apple Jack.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Rarity.

-Viene uno hacia acá! – Susurro Pinkie alarmada.

-Distráelo Rarity. – menciono Rainbow, Rarity invoco una pequeña esfera de luz haciéndola avanzar hacia una de las celdas de enfrente, el guardia sorprendido avanzado hasta la celda asomándose por la pequeña rendija de la puerta pero al no ver nada extraño decidió entrar revisando la celda vacía, Apple Jack despacio se acercó a él verificando que los otros guardias no la viera, cuando estaba justo atrás de él lo apretó fuertemente del cuello con sus cascos impidiéndole gritar cortando lentamente su respiración y conteniendo sus movimientos, después de algunos segundos su lucha cesaba hasta dejar de moverse cayendo al suelo, despacio Apple Jack lo arrastro hacia dentro de la celda cerrándola sin hacer ruido.

-Apple Jack! ¿Qué hiciste!? – pregunto Rarity con un susurro alarmado.

-Tranquila, está bien, solo esta inocente. – Explico Apple Jack

-Créele. – menciono Rainbow.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – menciono Pinkie.

-La última vez que estuvimos practicando dijo que podía inmovilizarme, no le creí y desperté 2 horas después – menciono Rainbow mirando a Apple Jack entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía! – menciono Apple Jack.

-Aún faltan 3 – menciono Pinkie mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo algunas sombras.

-Yo no puedo hacer semejante barbaridad. – menciono Rarity.

-Con esas patitas tan delgadas no me sorprende – menciono Rainbow.

-Basta Rainbow Dash! – Gruño Rarity

-Ya, dejen de pelear, solo tienes que distraerlos nosotras nos encargamos – Menciono Apple Jack.

-Esperen esperen yo no se hacer eso, no quiero lastimarlos – menciono Pinkie en ese momento Apple Jack se acercó a su oreja mencionando algo

-Uuuuu de acuerdo - menciono Pinkie ante la mirada confundida de Rarity y Rainbow.

-¿Listas? – menciono Rarity mientras las tres se adelantaban ocultándose detrás de algunos pilares, de la misma forma Rarity invoco una pequeña esferas la cual paso enfrente de cada guardia llamando su atención dirigiéndolo hacia la celda donde se encontraba inconsciente uno de ellos. Cuando los guardias pasaron a un lado de los pilares las ponys avanzaron detrás de ellos en silencio cuando se detuvieron Rainbow Dash y Apple Jack sostuvieron a dos de ellos controlando sus movimientos hasta quedan inconscientes pero el guardia que se había adelantado avanzo hasta llegar a la puerta mirando por ella, al ver el guardia intento avisar alarmado sintiendo un fuerte abrazo que le impedía hablar poco después perdía el conocimiento.

-Ya puedes soltarlo Pinkie – menciono Apple Jack.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste? – menciono Rarity sorprendida.

-Solo me dijo que lo abrazara tan fuerte como lo aria si las dejara de ver por un largo tiempo hasta que le dijera que lo soltara. – menciono Pinkie saltando avanzando por el pasillo.

-Así que tengan cuidado de no alejarse de ella tanto tiempo – menciono Apple Jack riendo. – vamos antes de que despierten. – menciono Apple Jack avanzando rápidamente por el pasillo. Rainbow Dash y Rarity miraban al guardia para después compartir una mirada sorprendida antes de seguir a Apple Jack, al final del pasillo se encontraban las siguientes escaleras.

-Este es el último, deberían estar por aquí – menciono Rarity haciendo desvanecer la luz de su cuerno. El pasillo era grande amplificando el eco de algunas gotas que caían desde el techo en un charco que habían formado en el suelo, al avanzar pudieron notar un gran número de celdas abiertas en las cuales parecían datar de muchos años atrás.

-Aquí están – menciono Apple Jack al ver varios grupos de guardias y ponys encerraros en las últimas celdas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – menciono uno de los guardias de forma alarmada.

-Turisteando – menciono Rainbow dash con un tono sarcástico.

-Tengan cuidado, es una trampa – menciono El guardia mientras la última celda se abría, varios guardias del imperio de cristal salían de ella.

-Te dije que no hicieras tanto ruido Rarity – mención Apple Jack.

\- ¿Tú también Apple Jack?, basta ya! – gruño Rarity

-Vaya Kalen por fin tenía razón. – menciono uno de los guardias con un tono de satisfacción mientras avanzaban hacia las ponys.

-Descuiden chicas – menciono Pinkie lanzado hacia los guardias lo que parecía ser un perro hecho de globos.

-o si… mátalos de ternura, funcionara – menciono Rainbow entre cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Que estás haciendo? – menciono Rarity mirando a Pinkie confundida la cual se agachaba y cubría la nariz. De inmediato las ponys la imitaron, poco tiempo después el globo comenzaba a reducir su tamaño desinflados rápidamente haciendo que los guardias cayeran al suelo.

-¿Que tenía ese globo? – menciono Rainbow aun cubriendo su nariz.

-gas del sueño, lo tenía en la alforja que nos dio Cadence. – Menciono Pinkie descubriendo su nariz - ya es seguro – Menciono.

-¿tenía el globo con el gas?

-No tontita solo el gas yo traje los globos por si ocurría una emergencia de globos. – menciono Pinkie sonriendo.

-Ahora que lo dices. – Menciono Rarity bajando sus alforjas revisando – creo que debimos verlas antes – menciono Rarity viendo todo tipo de herramientas entre ellas cuerdas, picos, cerillos y ganzúas. – Esto hubiera servido mejor que mi broche – menciono Rarirty haciendo levitar la ganzúa hacia Apple Jack.

-Así parece terroncito. No se preocupen los sacare de ahí. – menciono Apple Jack forzando la primera celda.

-Gracias. – menciono uno de los guardias. – ¿solo vienen ustedes?

-No, la princesa Twilight va acompañada hacia la parte superior del castillo. – menciono Pinkie.

-Tienen que tener cuidado, nada aquí es lo que parece – menciono el guardia.

-a que te refieres. – pregunto Rarity.

-Ellos pueden cambiar de forma a voluntad. – afirmo el guardia.

-¿Cambiar de forma?, no me digas que – menciono Rainbow desviando la mirada hacia los guardias desmayados que ahora habían regresado a su forma original - changelings… Fue Chrisalys todo el tiempo. – tenemos que avisarles.

-Dudo que no se hayan dado cuenta ya terroncito, pero tenemos que apresurarnos – menciono Apple Jack forzando la segunda cerradura. Rainbow voló lentamente hacia los Changelings arrastrándolos lentamente hacia la celda.

-Buena idea – menciono Pinkie ayudándole asegurando la puerta después.

-Creo que vienen hacia acá – menciono Rainbow al escuchar el sonido de varios cascos en las escaleras – no hay tiempo.

-De acuerdo… suficiente de sigilo hacia atrás – menciono Apple Jack abriendo la última puerta con una fuerte parada que rompió la cerradura. – Salgan rápido – menciono para después galopar hacia las escaleras donde un grupo de 10 Changelings resguardaba la salida.

-Perfecto! Ya era hora de que esto se pusiera interesante – menciono Rainbow chocando sus cascos con una sonrisa. – tal parece que será por las malas.

-¿Creen que Twilight y Fenrir estén bien? Me preocupa que quedaran atrapados ahí. – menciono Fluttershy.

-Es Twi y Fenrir, no te preocupes, estarán bien. – menciono Trixie. – lo que me preocupa es que estén juntos... ese tonto no sabe cuándo quedarse callado. Bueno por ahora debemos darnos prisa, el hermano de Twilight debe estar en el siguiente piso. – Explico Trixie señalando las siguientes escaleras al fondo al subir pudieron notar una habitación completamente diferente iluminada por grandes candelabros que colgaban del techo, todas las paredes eran adornadas por cuadros diversos y los pisos parecían estar adecuadamente conservados al reflejar el techo.

-Valla – menciono Sunset.

-Tal vez así se veía todo el castillo anteriormente – menciono Fluttershy.

-Cuidado! – susurro Trixie escondiendo a las ponys detrás de un muro con un hechizo mientras un guardia pasaba.

-Estuvo cerca, muchas gracias – menciono Fluttershy.

-No hay de qué. Parece que hay alrededor de 10 guardias en este piso, pero el aura extraña está en esa dirección.

-¿Están juntos? – menciono Sunset.

-No, todos se encuentran en distintas áreas. – Menciono Trixie.

-tenemos que avanzar en silencio.- Explico Sunset.

-De acuerdo, ¿sabes algún hechizo para dormir?– menciono Trixie.

-No, no lo recuerdo bien.

-Chicas – menciono Fluttershy con un tono apenas audible.

-Ahora caigo en cuenta que solo se hechizos para llamar la atención – menciono Trixie con un casco en su cara.

-Chicas – menciono Fluttershy una segunda vez.

-Tranquila, ya se nos ocurrirá algo. – menciono Sunset.

-Chicas! – menciono un poco más fuerte haciendo que Sunset y Trixie pusieran sus cascos en su boca.

-Shhh, Fluttershy te va a oír. – menciono Trixie.

-Lo lamento pero amm, encontré esto en la alforja – menciono Fluttershy mostrando entre sus cascos un libro de hechizo para protección contra bestias mágicas y animales salvajes.

Sunset lo hizo levitar un momento leyendo entre las páginas

– perfecto, nos será muy útil, Gracias Fluttershy.

-No hay de qué.

-Mira Trixie, estos pueden ser muy útiles- menciono Sunset señalando una página la cual mostraba algunos hechizos para hacer dormir a grandes bestias y otro más para paralizarlas.

-los tengo – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-De acuerdo avancemos – menciono Sunset haciendo que Trixie invocara de nuevo el escudo de ilusión avanzando lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar lo que parecía ser una sala de estar decorada con plantas y algunos sillones relucientes.

En ese momento Sunset señaló hacia el fondo donde había unas amplias escaleras custodiadas por dos guardias, Trixie asintió estando de acuerdo que había más posibilidades de que ese fuera el camino. Rápidamente avanzaron por el pasillo de un lado deteniéndose al ver que dos guardias se acercaban de frente a ellas por lo que decidieron regresar pero Justo antes de avanzar Fluttershy toco despacio la espalda de Trixie con su casco para después señalar a uno par de guardias que se acercaban desde atrás del pasillo, cualquier contacto que pudieran tener con el muro de ilusion las haría completamente visibles, nerviosas mirando hacia ambos lados a los guardias que se acercaban cerrándoles cada vez más el espacio, cuando estaban muy cerca solo intercambiaron una mirada cerrando sus ojos antes de sentir un impulso hacia arriba. Fluttershy había cargado sobre su espalda a Sunset mientras con sus cascos cargaba a Trixie haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sacarlas del camino, Sunset invoco una pequeña estala sobre su cuerno haciéndolas levitar hasta estar contra el techo después volteo para mirar a Fluttershy sonriendo diciendo en silencio Gracias. Pero cuando miraron a Trixie aún se encontraba nerviosa, las dos ponys miraron hacia abajo hacia donde terminaba el campo de ilusión, aun a esa altura si los guardias la atravesaban podrían verlas, poco tiempo después los cuatro guardias se detuvieron en medio atravesando el campo de ilusión haciéndolas completamente visible en el techo pero ninguno parecía haberse percatado al mantener una conversación entre ellos sin voltear hacia arriba, Sunset cerro uno de sus ojos en signo de cansancio al mantener el hechizo tanto tiempo. Trixie volteo a mirar nerviosa hacia los guardias los cuales parecían seguir en su conversación, en ese momento las ponys pesaron cada vez más haciendo que Fluttershy se esforzara mas al sostenerlas, el hechizo de Sunset se debilitaba rápidamente al igual que la fuerza de Fluttershy, poco después se escuchó un grito al final del pasillo.

-Oigan! Tenemos intrusos. – menciono el guardia al final del pasillo haciendo que el color en el rostro de las ponys se fuera por un momento, pero los guardias simplemente galoparon hacia donde se encontraba para abandonar el lugar, rápidamente Sunset desvaneció el hechizo permitiendo que Fluttershy bajara lentamente bajando a las pony.

-Eso estuvo muy cerca! – menciono Trixie susurrando.

-y que lo digas… gracias Fluttershy, te debemos una – menciono Sunset.

-No fue nada. – menciono Fluttershy sonriendo. – pero menciono que había intrusos, ¿se referirá a las chicas?.

-Es probable, tenemos que apresurarnos – menciono Trixie.

Las 3 ponys galoparon hacia las escaleras en las cuales los guardias se habían retirado, sin prestarle atención subieron rápidamente hasta ver unas grandes puertas gemelas al final del pasillo solo iluminadas por un par de antorchas a los costados.

– no se ve bien… nada bien… - menciono Fluttershy aterrizando a un lado de Trixie rodeándola con sus temblorosos cascos.

-Tranquila, estamos bien – menciono Trixie sonriéndole.

-Es… es… está bien – menciono Fluttershy alzando poco a poco la vista sin soltar a Trixie.

-Me siento como en el jefe final de aquel videojuego! – menciono Sunset.

-¿Video que?

-ha es una cosa muy interesante del mundo humano. Te cuento después. – Explico Sunset.

-Entiendo… - menciono Trixie volteando directamente a la puerta. – Tengo una idea síganme – menciono Trixie avanzando hacia la puerta a la par de Sunset y Fluttershy que se mantenía dentro del campo. Poco después la puerta se abría, dos guardias cambiaban de frente saliendo de prisa, en ese momento Trixie les hizo una seña con el casco para poder entrar antes de que las puertas se cerraran haciendo que el sonido de choque entre ellas se escuchara en toda la sala apenas iluminada por la luz de las antorchas.

-Varios guardias se dirigieron al sótano ahora mismo mi reina – menciono una voz gruesa haciendo que las ponys voltean de inmediato avanzado por la parte de atrás de algunos pilares que separaban el amplio espacio central.

-De acuerdo, asegúrate de que todo salga bien esta vez – menciono una voz femenina con un extraño toque de distorsión en ella haciendo que Fluttershy se ocultara detrás de Sunset. Trixie de inmediato toco el hombro de Sunset con su casco señalando una esfera de cristal de color verde donde se encontraban los corceles heridos.

-Si mi reina, con su permiso – menciono saliendo de prisa por la puerta. Trixie les hizo una seña con el casco acercándose lentamente hacia la prisión donde se encontraba Shining. Al llegar Trixie envolvió parte de ella en su hechizo de ilusión haciendo que solo fueran visible hacia la dirección de Shining el cual reacciono de inmediato volteando hacia el Trono separado unos cuantos metros.

Las tres ponis sonrieron por un momento empañando una parte de la burbuja escribiendo. –Te sacaremos de ahí.

Poco después una risa se pudo escuchar inundado toda la habitación.

-Admirable uso de ilusiones quienquiera que seas, pero enserio creían que podían engañarme – menciono la reina haciendo que Trixie disolviera la ilusión. – Valla… solo a ti te conozco – menciono dirigiéndose a Fluttershy que de inmediato se ocultó detrás de Sunset.

-¿Quién eres tú? – menciono Sunset alzando la voz.

-Que atrevimiento el tuyo al entrar de esa forma a mi castillo y hablarme de esa manera. – menciono Chrisalys levantándose.

-Déjalo ir! – Exigió Trixie.

-Si claro con gusto – menciono la reina rompiendo el hechizo que lo resguardaba confundiendo a las ponys. – Ahora que todos están aquí no podrán salir de todas formas.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Trixie ayudando a Shining a levantarse.

-Si descuida – menciono desviando una mirada desafiante hacia la reina.

-Oh por favor… que van a hacer unos cuantos ponys contra todo un reino. – menciono Chrisalys. – eso claro su pueden salir. – exclamo lanzando un hechizo que golpeo directamente sobre un campo de luz. El resplandor en el cuerno de Shining se intensifico avanzando lentamente hacia adelante.

-Esta vez no – menciono Shining sonriendo – no volveré a caer en el mismo Truco y ya no tienes a nadie con quien chantajearme, todos deben estar libres ahora.

-Siente eso – menciono Fenrir.

-Si… me está costando respirar… se está agotando el oxígeno, Tenemos que salir de aquí – menciono Twilight.

-Tengo una idea, si las paredes tienen un hechizo de reflejo quiere decir que solo las protegerá un hechizo que vaya directamente hacia ellas. – Explico Fenrir – Usa el hechizo de reflejo en ti así se dividirá la probabilidad solo entre los que tengan el mismo hechizo.

-Pero no sé cómo hacer eso… si no resulta el hechizo puede regresar hacia ti. ¿Cierto?– menciono Twilight.

-Si no me equivoco tengo un 14.28% de probabilidades de que el hechizo regrese a mí. – Explico Fenrir

-Pero el hechizo tiene que ser lo suficientemente fuerte para destruir un muro tan grueso, ¿te imaginas que aria si cae sobre ti? – menciono Twilight dudando.

-no tenemos opción y de ninguna manera dejare que usted lo haga. – menciono Fenrir.

-Hagamos una prueba primero – menciono Twilight invocando una esfera de reflejo a su alrededor. – Lanza un hechizo pequeño. Fenrir asintió con la cabeza lanzado la esfera de reflejo sobre él y después una pequeña esfera de fuego que choco de inmediato en el campo de reflejo de Twilight desvaneciéndose después de unos segundos apareciendo sobre Fenrir chocando contra su cola.

-quema, quema! – menciono corriendo en círculos, Twilight rápidamente lanzo otro hechizo apagándolo para después reír.

-14.28% y callo sobre ti… debes tener mucha suerte – menciono Twilight aun riendo.

-¿Acaso escucho un tono irónico viniendo de usted?. – menciono Fenrir sonriendo. – Gracias, intentémoslo una vez más pero esta vez enserio, siento que podríamos quedarnos sin oxígeno en cualquier momento. – menciono Fenrir invocado una enorme esfera muy parecida a una pequeña estrella incandescente frente a él para después lanzarla antes de que Twilight se pudiera negar, de la misma forma el hechizo se desvaneció al chocar en el campo, Fenrir simplemente cerro sus ojos esperando el impacto pero solo logro escuchar una explosión detrás de el. –uff… por un momento sentí que me golpearía – menciono Fenrir aliviado haciendo que una risita se escapara de la princesa una vez más.

-Gracias. – menciono Twilight sorprendiéndolo. – salgamos de aquí, seguramente escucharon eso supongo que hasta aquí llego la cautela. – menciono Twilight decidida.

-De acuerdo. Adelante - menciono Fenrir mientras salían volando por la ventana deteniéndose al avanzar unos cuantos metros en el aire. – ¿Alguna idea? – Menciono Fenrir al ver un grupo de Changelings que conseguía oscurecer aún más el cielo – son demasiados.

-No en realidad, pero parece que nos tendremos que abrir paso. – menciono Twilight haciendo resplandecer su cuerno.

-¿Qué fue eso? – menciono Fluttershy.

-Sonó a la cero sutileza del tonto lobo – Menciono Trixie reuniendo magia en su cuerno a la par de Sunset.

-Entiendo… en ese caso. Tendrá que ser de otra forma – menciono la reina volando a través de la ventana.

-A dónde vas! – menciono Trixie solo escuchándola reír. – Vamos! Menciono corriendo hacia las puertas debajo de la ventana que llevaban a un amplio balcón.

-Oh Celestia… - menciono Fluttershy al ver el cielo completamente inundado de Changelings.

-S…S…son demasiados – menciono Sunset.

-Ahí están Twilight y el señor Fenrir – menciono Fluttershy.

-Creo que no optaran por la manera pacífica. – menciono Trixie.

-No, esperen todavía podemos hablarlo – mención Fluttershy preocupada. – no tenemos por qué pelear.

-Sinceramente no creo que te escuchen Fluttershy – menciono Trixie. – oye espera a dónde vas! – menciono Trixie mientras Fluttershy emprendía el vuelo decidida hacia Chrisalys.

-Tengo intentarlo. – menciono Fluttershy.

-Vaya por fin salimos! ¿Están todos bien? – menciono Apple Jack saliendo hacia lo que quedaba de un enorme jardín central.

-Todos bien por aquí! – menciono Pinkie pie saltando desde la parte de atrás.

-Esa… ¿Es Fluttershy? – menciono Rainbow mirándola a lo lejos.

-Así parece cariño y esa de enfrente es…. ¿Chrisalys?

-Oh esto no está bien, nada bien! – menciono Pinkie acercándose después de asegurarse que todos los ponys habían salido.

-¿Qué hace esa tonta!? – menciono Rainbow mirándola con un semblante de preocupación que intento ocultar.

-Tu qué crees, conociéndola tratara de hablar antes de que esto se ponga feo – menciono Apple Jack.

-¿Que está haciendo? – menciono Fenrir intentado acercarse.

-Espera… - Menciono Twilight deteniéndolo.

-Pero… la lastimaran. – menciono Fenrir.

-Ella siempre intentara evitar un enfrentamiento buscando la paz, si se armó de valor para hacerlo, lo menos que podemos hacer es confiar en ella. Además, ese Changeling realmente no quería pelear tal vez hay más como él, incluso tal vez Chrisalys

-¿Estas completamente segura de eso? – menciono Fenrir viendo hacia Twilight.

-No… no lo estoy – menciono Twilight mirando detenidamente hacia Fluttershy.

-Entiendo. – menciono Fenrir solo mirando.

-Prepárate Trixie – menciono Sunset.

-Pero, tal vez si la escuchen. – menciono Trixie.

-tal vez pero… - menciono Sunset mirando hacia Chrisalys – no… la verdad no lo creo.

-No… no lo hará – menciono Shining en compañía de dos guardias mirando fijamente hacia la reina – tienen que sacarla de ahí.

\- Lo se… y supongo Twilight piensa lo mismo – menciono Sunset mirando hacia Twilight que solo miraba preocupada. – Si Fluttershy quiere intentarlo tenemos que confiar en ella.

-Espera… por favor solo escúchame un segundo – comenzó a mencionar Fluttershy ante la mirada seria de la reina. – podemos evitarnos esto, no tenemos por qué pelear, podemos llevarnos bien, los dos Reinos podemos vivir pacíficamente ayudándonos unos a otros, por favor. Tan solo tienes que decirme que es lo que necesitas y yo haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, te lo prometo, solo dame una oportunidad. – menciono Fluttershy sonriendo. La reina la miro detenidamente un momento después de algunos segundos se acercó despacio hasta estar frente a la Pegaso que volaba sin apartarse ni un poco manteniendo su sonrisa, Chrisalys ante la sorpresa de todos levanto su caso, Fluttershy la miro por unos segundos antes de que su expresión se mostrara sincera alegría.

-Gracias, gracias – menciono Fluttershy estirando su casco dirigiéndolo hacia la reina. Todas miraban atentas sorprendidas por la reacción de Chrisalys. – Ya verás como todo saldrá bien. – En ese momento uno de los Changelings bajo la mirada cerrando sus ojos después.

Fenrir miro fijamente hacia los ojos verdes de la reina mientras Fluttershy se acercaba lentamente a ella, en ese momento intento dirigirse hacia ella siendo detenido por Twilight una vez más.

-Twilight! Tenemos que ayudarla.

-¿Por qué?, la está escuchando – menciono Twilight.

-No sean ingenuas, mira sus ojos Twilight, ¿notas algo?, tiene la misma mirada que yo tenía… - menciono Fenrir haciendo que Twilight la mirara. – Vamos - menciono Fenrir haciendo que Twilight se retirara de en medio para intentar avanzar rápidamente pero en ese momento pudo escucharse un estallido ante los ojos horrorizados de las demás Fluttershy caía en medio de una estela de humo. Antes de que todas pudieran reaccionar Fluttershy se había perdido en el bosque.

-Yo iré por ella – menciono Rainbow intentando volar siendo detenida por un grupo de Changelings – Fuera de mi camino! – grito Rainbow volando rápidamente eludiéndolos para dirigirse al bosque.

-Enserio creyeron que me podrían convencer con su basura de la amistad, nunca saldrán de aquí, me escucharon, jamás, Solo bastaran algunas horas para que sufran lo mismo que nosotros hemos sufrido. – menciono Chrisalys.

En ese momento Trixie desvió la mirada rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Twilight al mismo tiempo que Fenrir, la mirada de Twilight cambiaba lentamente de una tranquila a una completamente enfadada, su pelaje comenzó a oscurecerse y de sus ojos irradiaba la misma estela azulada que se había contenido hace algunos minutos ahora parecía como si una estela de fuego azul ardiera en sus ojos.

-No… no Twilight, no lo hagas – menciono Fenrir interponiéndose. – Fluttershy se encuentra bien, no lo hagas, no dejes que eso te domine.

-Quítate… - menciono Twilight sorprendiendo a Fenrir.

-No Twilight… no hagas lo mismo que yo hice, terminaras haciendo más daño que el que ella ha hecho. No dejes de ser tu! – Exclamo Fenrir ante la mirada preocupada de las demás, Twilight cerró un momento sus ojos abriéndolos después intensificando las estelas azules de sus ojos.

-No habrá que hacer más daño… solamente tengo que hacerlo una vez… - menciono Twilight intentado avanzar.

-No… no te dejare hacerlo – menciono Fenrir interponiéndose una vez más.

-Entiendo… - menciono Twilight haciendo resplandecer su cuerno en un profundo azul brillante lanzando un hechizo contra Fenrir el cual salio despedido hacia uno de los pisos de la torre central ante la mirada sorprendida de todas poco después se tele transporto hacia donde se encontraba Chrisalys.

-¿P..P…porque? – menciono Trixie con una mirada confundida hacia Twilight la cual lucia muy diferente.

-No me puedo tele transportar… ¿Fluttershy está bien?– menciono Sunset preocupada.

-Si está bien, Rainbow va en camino. Bajemos! – menciono Trixie galopando hacia las escaleras a la par de Sunset y los 3 corceles hasta llegar al piso donde había caído Fenrir.

-¿Estas bien? – pregunto Trixie ayudándolo a levantarse.

-Si lo estoy… pero la princesa – menciono Fenrir mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? – menciono Sunset.

-Twilight… ya se encontraba en conflicto con sus emociones desde que me vio y que lastimaran de esa forma a su amiga simplemente fue el detonante para que el elemento oscuro surgiera. – menciono Fenrir sacudiéndose.

-Esto… ya lo viví…. – menciono Sunset mirando hacia Twilight reconociendo la estela azul de sus ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? – menciono Trixie.

-Algo muy similar le ocurrió a la Twilight del otro mundo. – menciono Sunset.

-¿Y cómo la ayudaste? – pregunto Trixie.

-realmente lo hizo ella misma. Yo solo no permití que excediera su límite utilizando los elementos de todas. – explico Sunset.

-¿Puedes hacerlo? – menciono Trixie.

-Realmente no tengo idea de cómo, en aquella ocasión solo paso – menciono Sunset preocupada – no quiero que llegue a lastimarlos.

-No es buena idea, si retiras los elementos ahora que aún se encuentran dispersos dentro de ellas podrías hacerte daño al no soportarlos incluso si solo retiras los elementos de luz las demás pasarían por lo mismo y lo último que necesitamos es un ejército de pequeñas ponys malévolas ¿cierto? – menciono Fenrir sacudiendo su cabeza. - No creo que tenga intenciones de hacer algún daño… aun, lo único que hizo fue quitarme del camino, no uso ningún hechizo que pudiera lastimarme… pero si no se detiene… terminara convertida… en mí… - Explico Fenrir. – Y ellos no creo que entiendan con palabras ¿Cierto?– menciono Fenrir tomando una posición defensiva mientras frente a ellos se formaban grupos de Changelings.

-¿Aun crees que podrán salir?, somos muchos más y esta vez ni Celestia ni Cadence están con ustedes. – menciono Chrisalys, el Changelings que se mantenía a un lado solo mantenía una mirada decaída.

-Que te hace pensar que las necesito para detenerte… - menciono Twilight esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Twi… - menciono Trixie preocupada al haberla escuchado.

-Que confianza, veamos que tanto te queda cuando acabemos con ustedes. – menciono Chrisalys llamando la atención del Changelings a su lado.

-Espere mi reina, no tenemos por qué hacer esto, por favor considérelo. – menciono con un tono preocupado pero firme. – la Pegaso tiene razón, podemos vivir en paz.

-Que tonterías estas diciendo Kalen. No quiero excusas, ¿de qué lado estas? – Pregunto Chrisalys mirándolo molesta.

-Del de usted mi reina, siempre con usted. – menciono el Changeling sin dudar en sus palabras.

-Entonces háganlo Ataquen! – menciono la reina haciendo que todas las hordas de Changelings se abalanzaran sobre los ponys.

Kalen volteo un momento hacia Twilight para después seguir a los demás.

-Deberías escucharlo antes de que te arrepientas… y créeme, lo harás. – menciono Twilight.

-No lo hare. – menciono la reina iluminando su cuerno en un tono verde.

-¿Qué le pasa a Twilight? – menciono Rarity. – nunca la había escuchado hablar así.

-wiii, Ahora suena como Rainbow. – menciono Pinkie. – ahora que me imite a mí! A mi!

-Creo que no está imitando a nadie terroncito. – Menciono Apple Jack mirando a todos los Changelings que se acercaban – Prepárense – menciono en voz alta haciendo que los guardias y los ponys liberados se agruparan detrás de ella tomando una posición defensiva.

-Toda equestria será de nosotros y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo. – menciono la reina con una sonrisa en su cara que se desvaneció al ver una sonrisa más notoria en el rostro de Twilight ahora su pelaje se había vuelto un poco más oscuro y el destello en sus ojos brillaba con más intensidad. – ¿Que te causa tanta risa? – menciono Chrisalys lanzando un hechizo el cual se dispersó frente a Twilight sin que la pudiera alcanzar como un chorro de agua evaporándose en un muro de fuego.

-Solo imaginaba… me gusta visualizar las cosas antes de que ocurran, me encantan las probabilidades. – menciono Twilight aun sonriendo. Chrisalys solo dibujaba un semblante de duda. – Si… existen varias de ellas para intentar terminar con esto veamos si acerté a la primera. - menciono Twilight lanzado un rayo de luz hacia Chrisalys la cual solo tuvo tiempo de poner sus cascos enfrente antes de estallar en una columna de humo cayendo hacia el balcón del castillo. Herida se levantó mirando hacia Twilight que bajaba lentamente al balcón. – qué te parece falle… se suponía que caería ahí. – menciono Twilight señalando una estatua aun lado de un dragón que sostenía su garra hacia arriba. Chrisalys al verlo comprendió que de haber caído ahí habría quedado incrustada entre las garras de la estatua. – Lo vez, al colocar tus cascos en esa posición corregiste el ángulo de caída notablemente, muy bien!, Juguemos de nuevo… que pasara ahora… recuerda que todo depende de cómo reacciones. - menciono Twilight mostrando otra vez una sonrisa intensificando el resplandor de sus ojos.

-Eso… fue muy peligroso – menciono Sunset preocupada lanzando algunos hechizos hacia los Changelings que se arrojaban hacia ella. – poco después un segundo estruendo se escuchó, Chrisalys salía despedida del balcón hacia el suelo pero justo antes de impactar extendió sus alas reduciendo la velocidad bajando al piso lentamente entre las ruinas del gran jardín central. Segundos más tarde Twilight apareció frente a ella ignorando por completo el hechizo de restricción.

– Fascinante, lo hiciste de nuevo a tan solo unos pocos centímetros… pero ¿cuánto más?, ¿Ahora entiendes? – menciono Twilight ante la mirada aterrada de la reina. – tus probabilidades por más que intentes corregirlas eventualmente te llevaran al mismo punto.

Sunset librero un destello quitando del camino a un grupo de Changelings galopando hacia Twilight acompañada por Trixie y Fenrir pero inmediatamente otro grupo les impedía el paso.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes!?, ¿no se dan cuenta que su reina está en peligro!? – menciono Trixie molesta pero los Changelings simplemente atacaron de nuevo a excepción de uno que no apartaba la mirada de Chrisalys manteniéndose en el aire.

-Cuidado Rarity! – menciono Apple Jack envistiendo a un Changelings que se dirigía hacia ella.

-Gracias cariño. – menciono Rarity respirando agitada. – son demasiados.

-No te rindas, podemos con ellos – menciono Apple Jack.

-¿Q…que le pasa a Twily? – menciono Pinkie mirando preocupada.

-No lo se, Twilight nunca usa su magia de esa forma. – menciono Apple Jack.

-Tenemos que estar con ella, puede tener problemas – menciono Pinkie intentando avanzar. –Déjenos pasar! – menciono Pinkie al estar rodeada de nuevo.

-¿Ahora… que harás? – menciono Twilight desviando la mirada hacia lo que quedaba de una estatua tocándola con su casco.

-No me rendiré… - menciono Chrisalys mostrando un profundo semblante de dolor.

-No puedes hacer nada más que aceptarlo y caer, Fluttershy te dio la oportunidad de hablarlo, te dio la oportunidad de tener un futuro mejor pero gracias a tu necedad cometiste el error de lastimarla, ahora esa opción ya no existe para ti. – menciono Twilight destruyendo lo que quedaba de la estatua. – ¿y sabes que es lo mejor?… no tendré que preocuparme por que vuelvas a aparecer – menciono Twilight esbozando de nuevo esa horrible sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente al mismo tiempo Chrisalys retrocedía.

-Esto no está bien, la va a lastimar. – menciono Sunset intentando avanzar siendo bloqueada una vez más. – No, puedo creerlo… basta ya! – menciono Sunset molesta.

-Yo los cubriré, lleguen hasta Twilight - menciono Shining invocando un escudo a su alrededor haciendo retroceder a los Changelings abriéndoles camino. – ahora vallan! – menciono Shining

-Gracias! – menciono Trixie siendo la primera en avanzar seguida por Sunset y Fenrir.

-No… esto no puede estar pasando… - menciono Chrisalys mirándola furiosa.

-Descuida, pronto estarás mejor – menciono Twilight haciendo resplandecer su cuerno.

-Aun no princesa engreída – menciono Chrisalys disparando una esfera de luz al cielo que después exploto iluminando parcialmente el cielo, Twilight miro hacia el cielo esperando que algo ocurriera pero al no percibir nada siguió avanzando.

-Espera Twi, no lo hagas. – grito Sunset acercándose en compañía de Fenrir y Trixie. Poco después el suelo comenzaba a temblar en lapsos cortos y pausados acompañado de un estruendo sobre el suelo, los tres se detuvieron mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Q…que es eso? – menciono Trixie sintiendo los temblores de la tierra bajo sus cascos.

-Debiste irte cuando podías – menciono Chrisalys avanzando un poco hacia atrás antes de que un enorme agujero apareciera en la tierra a su lado, se podía ver claramente la figura de una gran huella pero lo que la ocasionara permanecía completamente oculto a la vista salvo en algunas secciones del horizonte donde parecía ser un poco distorsionado.

-Miren! - menciono Sunset señalando hacia arriba un par de destellos en color verde. Twilight volteo lentamente sin ninguna expresión en su rostro después de unos segundos algo impacto en un campo alrededor de Twilight con tal fuerza que la presión del aire arrojaba escombros en distintas direcciones

-¿Que fue eso? - menciono Trixie.

-D..d.d..d dragon. – menciono Sunset tartamudeando.

-¿Qué!? – menciono Trixie intentando verlo. – yo no veo nada, ni puedo sentirlo.

-Se dice que el gran dragón negro de la leyenda puede camuflarse con su entorno mientras permanezca en la oscuridad, no puedes sentirlo porque es inmune a la magia siendo protegido por su gruesa piel – Explico Sunset retrocediendo un poco.

-Twi! Tenemos que salir de aquí – grito Trixie, Twilight giro su cabeza hacia ella mirándola para después esbozar una sonrisa devolviendo la mirada hacia arriba – Twi…

Poco después un segundo impacto estallo en el campo de fuerza que mantenía mientas su melena se agitaban con fuerza al sentir el fuerte viento que producía cada impacto, despacio dirigió sus ojos hacia Chrisalys sonriendo una vez más.

-Ni siquiera puedes hacerlo por ti misma – menciono Twilight mirándola de la misma forma una vez más provocando un escalofrió que recorrió el cuerpo de la reina haciéndola retroceder intentando ocultarse en el castillo. Twilight de inmediato disparo un hechizo pero justo antes de atinar a su blanco se desvaneció impactando en una pared invisible.

-Si leíste sobre el debes saber cómo detenerlo ¿cierto?... dime que si! – menciono Trixie.

-Lo siento, nunca mencionan algo así, se supone que solo era una leyenda, solo mencionan algo sobre una maldición pero nada más. – menciono Sunset llevando sus cascos a su cabeza – Porque no leí algo más!

-Si el dragón se puede camuflar solo bajo las sombras quitar esas nubes por lo menos nos daría su posición. – menciono Fenrir.

-la única que puede hacerlo con un cumulo tan grande es Rainbow – menciono Sunset.

-lo sé, soy única – menciono Rainbow detrás de ellas sosteniendo a Fluttershy. - ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Twilight… se parece a ti cuando estabas usando el amuleto – menciono Rainbow dirigiéndose a Trixie.

-Eso es! – menciono Trixie llamando la atención de todos. – Si le ponemos el amuleto sentirá todo lo que has pasado, puedes mostrarle lo que podría pasar.

-Puede funcionar pero… ahora es la única que puede enfrentarse a ese dragón, si la distraemos la dejaríamos desprotegida. – Explico Fenrir.

-¿Estas bien Fluttershy? – menciono Sunset.

-Si, estoy bien… lo lamento no quería provocar todo esto – menciono Fluttershy agachando su mirada dejando caer algunas lágrimas. – es mi culpa.

-No lo es, hiciste lo que creíste correcto, ahora solo tenemos que ayudarla – menciono Trixie.

-¿Estarás bien? – menciono Rainbow soltando lentamente a Fluttershy.

-Si descuida solo son algunos rasguños. – menciono Fluttershy sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, entonces… - menciono Rainbow mirando hacia el cielo – quitare esas nubes. – Exclamo emprendiendo el vuelo.

-A donde fue Dashi! – menciono Pinkie en compañía de los demás las cuales mostraban cansancio y algunas heridas sobre sus cuerpos.

-Es la única que puede retirar esas nubes – menciono Sunset. - ¿Se encuentran bien?

-Sí, no te preocupes cariño – menciono Rarity.

-No es posible… de donde salen tantos! – menciono Apple Jack mirando hacia una nueva oleada que se dirigía hacia ellos, a pesar de haber muchos de ellos fuera de combate cubriendo el suelo.

-Permanezcan unidos! – menciono Rarity.

En ese momento Trixie vio a la distancia hacia Twilight la cual emprendía el vuelo, en su campo de fuerza se podían escuchar estruendosos golpes pero ninguno de ellos parecía siquiera hacerla retroceder.

-Ella estará bien – menciono Sunset – Ese dragón ni siquiera ha podido tocarla.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa – respondió Trixie – y no lo digo porque quiera que la lastimen, es solo que, mientras más fuerte sea, la sed de poder la consumirá más y más hasta dejarla fuera de alcance.

-Lo se… - menciono Sunset desviando la mirada hacia Twilight.

Twilight continuo elevándose hasta llegar donde los destellos verdes surgían en el cielo, se detuvo observando detenidamente mientras una sensación cálida se sentía alrededor, algunos metros debajo de los brillantes ojos una hilera de colmillos se dibujaban como si estos aparecieran uno a uno poco después una llamarada surgía hacia los lados como si el dragón solo estuviera exhalando lentamente. En ese momento la reina intento galopar a un lugar seguro, Twilight miro hacia abajo creando sobre de ella una lanza de luz azul lanzándola después hacia Chrisalys la cual después de perforar su pata trasera se incrusto en el suelo inmovilizándola, poco después un alarido se pudo escuchar haciendo eco en todo el lugar llamando la atención de los Changelings.

-Mi reina! – menciono uno de ellos dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-No piensas irte tan pronto ¿verdad?, enseguida estaré contigo solo ten paciencia. – menciono Twilight mirando de nuevo hacia los resplandecientes ojos verdes.

-oh no… - menciono Fluttershy mostrando algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – yo no quería que pasara esto… si no lo hubiera hecho Twilight estaría bien ahora… es mi culpa – menciono Fluttershy.

-No te sientas mal, no fue tu culpa, esto le habría pasado a Twilight tarde o temprano, culparte no resolverá nada – menciono Fenrir acercándose – No te preocupes, haremos que la princesa regrese de alguna forma.

-Gr… Gracias – menciono Fluttershy limpiando sus lágrimas.

Poco tiempo después Rainbow sobrepasaba una gran cantidad de nueves siendo segada por un momento debido a la intensidad y calidez de los rayos del sol.

-Una Rainplosion tiene que bastar. – menciono tomando un poco más de altura antes de dejarse caer contrayendo sus alas permitiendo que el aire cortara a través de su cuerpo adquiriendo mas velocidad cuando se encontraba a punto de sobrepasar la barrera del sonido sintió como las densas nubes la detenían poco a poco impidiéndole crear el estallido, poco después salió por debajo de las nubes deteniéndose mirando hacia ellas.

-Las nubes son demasiado densas – menciono mirando hacia abajo a todas las ponis que aun resistían los incesantes ataques de los Changelings y algos metros alejada se encontraba Twilight, el dragón inhalo fuertemente dejando escapar una llamarada hacia la princesa – Twilight! – grito Rainbow intentado acercarse deteniéndose después al ver que las flamas desaparecían mostrando a la princesa ilesa. – Me asustaste por un momento - pensó sonriendo – vamos Rainbow no te distraigas, una vez más – menciono desapareciendo entre las nubes.

-Cuidado Pinkie!– Grito Rarity levantando un gran muro de gemas que salían de la tierra frente a ella haciendo que los Changelings chocaran en ella.

-¿woow como hiciste eso?!- menciono Pinkie saltando a su alrededor.

-Ni idea pero estar en constantes encuentros y eventos que no corresponden a mi estilo de vida me hizo darme cuenta que mis hechizos pueden servir para algo más, y si con ellos puedo protegerlas tendré que reinventarlos – menciono Rarity haciendo que las gemas salieran disparadas hacia los Changelings dejando a un gran número de ellos fuera de combate. – No más Rarity paciente, No permitiré que lastimen a mis amigas – menciono mientras un gran número de gemas se elevaban a su alrededor mientras su cuernos resplandecía.

-Recuérdame nunca hacerte enojar otra vez terroncito – menciono Apple Jack mirando asombrada mientras ataba algunos Changelings con cuerdas.

\- Cuidado – menciono Sunset al ver que algunos Changelings estaban a punto de atacar a Fluttershy, en ese momento Fenrir la hizo levitar sacándola del camino, los Changeling de inmediato corrigieron la trayectoria lanzándose hacia Fenrir el cual después de colocar despacio a Fluttershy en su espalda, emprendió el vuelo.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Fenrir.

-Sí, muchas gracias - menciono Fluttershy – Cuidado a tu izquierda - Grito Fluttershy haciendo que Fenrir esquivaba por poco algunos hechizos. – Son muchos.

-¿Alguna idea? – menciono Fenrir.

-Si… cuando caí en el bosque vi a varios de esos árboles… tal vez – menciono Fluttershy agachando la vista.

-Esa es una gran idea – menciono Fenrir

-¿Pero, saldrán heridos? – menciono Fluttershy sosteniéndose mientras sentía el fuerte viento mover su melena.

-mmm… no mucho, solo estarán paralizados algunas horas y dolerá un poco pero no los lastimara – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Fluttershy suspirara. – Vamos Tranquila, así evitaremos seguir peleando.

-Está bien. – menciono Fluttershy mirando las cercanías del bosque donde se acercaban rápidamente.

-¿Vienen de tras? – menciono Fenrir volando lo mas rápido que podía.

-Si, un poco atrás. – respondió Fluttershy mirando hacia atrás casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

-De acuerdo – menciono Fenrir aterrizando en medio del bosque llamando la atención de los Treans, Fluttershy al verlo levanto sus cascos intentando llamar su atención. Poco después los Treans abrían sus ojos comenzando a invocar sus hechizos. – Un poco más. – menciono Fenrir mirando hacia atrás a los Changelings que se acercaban.

-Ahora! Ahora! – menciono Fluttershy nerviosa al ver a los Changeling cada vez más cerca, Fenrir volvió a extender sus alas impulsándose con fuerza cuando los Changeling entraron al lugar una lluvia de rayos se hizo presente dejando paralizados a varios de ellos. –A la izquierda a la izquierda – menciono Fluttershy al ver que la lluvia de rayos también los estaba alcanzando, Fenrir de inmediato voló de una lado a otro esquivándolos hasta salir del bosque deteniéndose sobre él, los Changelings que los perseguían habían quedado paralizados detrás de ellos al recibir los ataques de los Treants.

-Bien hecho Fluttershy. – Menciono Fenrir mirando hacia arriba a Fluttershy que se aferraba con fuerza de su cabeza – por cierto… eres una Pegaso… ¿cierto?

-Oh… los siento. – menciono Fluttershy volando por si misma.

-No te preocupes, Vamos a ayudarlas – menciono Fenrir volando hacia donde se encontraban las demás en compañía de Fluttershy.

-Son demasiados! – menciono Trixie lanzado algunos hechizos.

-Tengo una idea – menciono Sunset.

-Te escucho – menciono Trixie esquivando algunos hechizos.

-Tu puedes sentir el aura mágica de todos así que en teoría puedes también dirigir un hechizo hacia todos esos objetivos, ¿Cierto? – menciono Sunset.

-ya empiezas a sonar como Twilight. Supongo que podría. ¿Qué tienes pensado? – menciono Trixie mirándola intrigada.

-¿Algunas vez has hecho un hechizo en conjunto? – menciono Sunset.

-Si, solo una vez con Fenrir, pero en si el que conjuro el hechizo fue el, son de clase muy alta. – Reclamo Trixie.

-Vamos chispita creí que habías entrenado tu magia – menciono Sunset lanzado un par de hechizos haciendo dormir a un par de Changelings.

-Así fue pero…

-Deja de poner excusas y hagámoslo, Yo lanzo el hechizo y tú lo diriges – menciono Sunset.

-¿Y si fallamos? – menciono Trixie nerviosa esquivando unos hechizos más.

-Bueno habrá muchos durmiendo o simplemente no pasara nada. – menciono Sunset. –Pero saldrá bien, sabes cuál es la principal característica de un hechizo en conjunto ¿no?

-Confiar una de otra. – Menciono Trixie.

-¿Confías en mí? – menciono Sunset.

-Claro que confió en ti ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – gruño Trixie.

-Bueno yo también confió en ti, así que deja de poner excusas y hagámoslo de una vez. – menciono Sunset disparando algunos hechizos más, Trixie se acercó rápido para intentar el hechizo distrayéndose lo suficiente para que un hechizo la golpeara arrojándola al suelo.

-Trixie! ¿Estás bien? – menciono Sunset volteando, pero al no haber respuesta volteo para lanzar algunos hechizos durmiendo a los changelings que se acercaban para después correr hacia Trixie la cual había quedado boca arriba cubriendo su rostro con sus cascos. - ¿Estas bien?

-S… Si, awww – menciono Trixie mirándola manteniendo sus cascos sobre su nariz mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos – ¡ Esas cosas golpean fuerte, porque siempre tienen que hacerlo en la nariz! ¿Por qué? – menciono Trixie haciendo que Sunset riera – deja de reírte!, odio que me golpeen en la nariz, ¿sabes cuánto duele?, mejor ayúdame a levantar. – menciono Trixie estirando su casco hacia Sunset la cual no dudo en ayudarla.

-Te lo mereces.

-Que cruel eres! – gruño Trixie.

-Te dije que no dudaras y lo hiciéramos de una vez.

-Está bien está bien! Ya hagámoslo– menciono Trixie acercándose a ella hasta estar a su lado.

-¿Lista? – menciono Sunset.

-Claro – Menciono Trixie mientras ambas cerraban sus ojos haciendo resplandecer sus cuernos, poco después un circulo se dibujó debajo de ellas combinando sus Cutiemarks para después resplandecer liberando una leve ráfaga de aire la cual hacia mecer sus melenas.

-No… no creo poder dirigirlo hacia todos, es un radio muy grande. – Menciono Trixie.

-No te preocupes yo tampoco podria, pero mientras llegue a la mayoría estará bien – menciono Sunset.

-En ese caso los tengo, cuando quieras Sunset. – menciono Trixie.

-De acuerdo. – menciono Sunset amplificando la magia a la par de Trixie mientras el circulo debajo de ellas resplandecía cada vez más fuerte formando una esfera de color blanco a su alrededor. – Ahora! – Grito Sunset haciendo que ambas liberaran el hechizo al mismo tiempo. La esfera de luz estallo haciéndose cada vez más grade rápidamente hasta alcanzar un amplio radio, todos los Changelings que eran alcanzados caían al suelo en un profundo sueño cuando la esfera alcanzo a las ponys simplemente sintieron una leve ráfaga de viento sin provocar en ellas algún efecto.

-¿Qué les pasa? – menciono Pinkie al verlos caer.

-Fueron Sunset y Trixie cariño – Menciono Rarity apuntando con su casco hacia las dos ponys que respiraban agitadas.

-Seguirás dudado, lo hicimos al primer intento – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-No, nunca más – menciono Trixie levantando su casco hacia Sunset con una sonrisa en su rostro el cual Sunset no dudo en responder chocando el suyo. – Por desgracia no alcanzo a todos.

-Descuida, eso parece haberles quitado algo de confianza. – menciono Sunset mirando a los grupos de Changelings que aún quedaban mirar dudosos hacia ellas.

-Mi reina – menciono Kalen al llegar a donde se encontraba Chrisalys intentando no moverse. – no se preocupe la ayudare.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, no te metas en esto ayuda a los demás te necesitan. – menciono Chrisalys empujándolo con su casco.

-Lo siento, n…. n… no lo hare. – Menciono Kalen avanzando hacia la lanza de luz.

-¿Qué te está pasando Kalen? - Menciono la reina mirándolo molesta.

-Tan solo mire a su alrededor mi reina, ninguno de nosotros está herido, ninguno de ellos está haciendo algún daño, pero mire sus cuerpos, mire todas esas heridas al intentar defenderse, el daño solo lo estamos haciendo nosotros. – menciono Kalen. – y no solo lo digo por lo que pasa este día, tan solo terminemos con esto por favor.

-No… no lo hare!, no los dejare a ustedes pasar por esto por mi culpa, sabes muy bien lo que pasara si no encontramos una fuente de magia y sentimientos. – menciono Chrisalys intentando levantarse.

-¿Pero se ha preguntado alguna vez que pasa con esa fuente? A caso ¿tiene que sacrificarse tanto para que vivamos solo un día más? – Menciono Kalen ayudándola a sentarse con cuidado de no lastimar su pata.

-Pero si no lo hacemos…, no, no puedo, yo los arrastre a esto, todos ustedes aceptaron mi destino, todo fue por mi culpa, yo no los volveré a defraudar. – menciono Chrisalys ablandando su semblante.

-Lo entiendo, y como le dije antes, yo estaré siempre con usted, pero ya ha sufrido suficiente mi reina. Por favor, seamos libres aunque sea un solo día, no importa lo que pase, ese solo día valdrá la pena. Volvamos a ser los mismos de antes, volvamos a sonreír, a saludarnos cuando caminábamos por las calles, a desearnos los buenos días a llevarnos todos bien y no solo entre nosotros, vivamos en paz otra vez no importa que sea corto nuestro tiempo. – menciono Kalen sonriendo.

-Esos días jamás volverán Kalen, esto somos ahora por mi culpa, jamás podremos sentir el sabor de la comida, jamás podremos beber agua, jamás volveremos a sentir algún sentimiento que provenga de nosotros mismos, solo seremos el reflejo de todos los demás, solo somos un espejismo y todo es por mi culpa… la única razón por la que sufren esta maldición es por mí. – menciono Chrisalys apretando sus parpados.

-¿Y no ha sido suficiente por tantos años ya?, cualquier crimen que hayamos cometido ya lo hemos pagado con creses, ¿por qué seguir cometiendo más?, de hecho deme la oportunidad de averiguar cómo romper la maldición, tiene que haber una forma, pero esa forma no es cayendo en los mismos errores, todas ellas solo están aquí para recuperar lo que intentamos quitarles no para hacernos daño, ellas solo defiende lo que quieren tal y como usted lo hace con nosotros.

-¿Realmente crees que eso pueda pasar? – menciono Chrisalys sorprendida con un leve destello en sus ojos como si la sola idea le brindara un poco de esperanza.

-Jamás lo sabremos si no lo intentamos, y no perdemos nada al hacerlo mi querida reina.

-Siempre… siempre he soñado con ello… - menciono Chrisalys con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Entonces es momento de dejar de soñar y comenzar a creer. – menciono Kalen sonriendo – no importa si las cosas salen bien o mal, lo habremos intentado hasta final y tan solo por eso valdrá la pena.

-Ya es tarde Kalen. – menciono Chrisalys limpiando sus lágrimas. – eso no pasara.

-No su majestad… jamás es tarde. – menciono Kalen tocando la lanza sintiendo un dolor agudo recorrer sus cascos haciendo que se alejara, se sentía como si la lanza estuviera ardiendo provocándole un profundo dolor. Despacio dejo escapar un suspiro tocándola de nuevo haciendo un esfuerzo por retirarla mientras el dolor aumentaba con cada intento.

-¿Qué haces?! te estas lastimando. – menciono la reina intentando detenerlo.

-Se lo dije, no es tarde y se lo demostrare. – menciono Kalen intentando de nuevo.

Twilight volteo un momento sintiendo de nuevo un fuerte golpe sobre su campo el cual comenzaba a debilitarse haciéndola retroceder, de nuevo reunió magia en su cuerno disparando un hechizo el cual se disipo algunos metros adelante.

-Suficiente… - menciono Twilight alejándose un poco mas reuniendo una considerable cantidad de magia frente a ella acumulándose en una esfera incandescente de color azul que crecía lentamente.

-Ese hechizo no es… - menciono Trixie mirándolo fijamente.

-Es mi hechizo. – menciono Fenrir aterrizando junto con Fluttershy.

-¿Cómo es posible?… dijiste que no estaba en ningún libro – menciono Trixie.

-No lo está, la única vez que pudo verlo fue cuando lo use contra…. – menciono Fenrir deteniéndose. – oh… rayos…

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Sunset.

-han notado algo en Twilight, Me refiero a algún método que tenga para aprender magia que no sean los libros.

-Algunos se los hemos enseñado. – menciono Rarity.

-¿Sabe algún hechizo tuyo?

-Si, sabe rastrear gemas aun que recuerdo que le costó trabajo hasta que accidentalmente la golpee con una gema cuando surgió de la tierra… oh…

-Exactamente.

-¿Qué quieren decir?

-Yo use ese hechizo contra su campo de reflejo y apuesto a que muchos de sus hechizos fueron usados antes contra ella, ¿no es así?

-Ahora que lo dices, le pregunte sobre algunos hechizos de ataque como el rayo explosivo que usaba Tirek o la parálisis de ámbar que uso Starlight. Ninguno de ellos tuvo que practicarlos para aprenderlo simplemente los replico, ¿todos los hechizos que usan contra ella los aprende en un instante? – Menciono Sunset – pero ella nunca lo dijo.

-Eso es porque la muy tonta no lo sabe, es tan inocente que cree que todos los unicornios podemos hacer eso, no se ha dado cuenta que tiene esa habilidad única… cielos… - Explico Trixie dejando escavar un leve suspiro.

-Tenemos que hacerla regresar, no tiene control de su poder, si lanza ese hechizo con la cantidad de magia que tiene el dragón no será el único que desaparezca. – menciono Fenrir.

-Toma – menciono Trixie lanzándole el amuleto.

-Espero funcione – menciono Fenrir emprendiendo el vuelo lo más rápido que pudo pero justo antes de llegar un ataque más se escuchó deshaciendo el campo de la princesa recibiendo parte del ataque haciéndola caer, Fenrir se dirigió a ella sosteniéndola ayudándole a reincorporarse.

-¿Que estás haciendo?, deberías estarlas ayudando. – menciono Twilight mirando fijamente hacia los destellantes ojos verdes

-Twilight la única que sigue en guerra eres tú. – menciono Fenrir llamando la atención de Twilight pero en ese momento una enorme explosión los hizo voltear hacia arriba, las nubes comenzaban a dispersarse siendo arrastrada por una onda expansiva multicolor dejando que los rayos del sol iluminaran todo el castillo, lentamente escamas de color negro comenzaban a dibujarse enfrente de ellos descubriendo la enorme apariencia del dragón el cual rugió imponente lanzando una llamarada al cielo.

Después de un último impulso Kalen logro retirar la lanza de luz dejando a la vista unas profundas heridas en sus casos y en su boca.

-Kalen – menciono la reina preocupada.

-No se preocupe por mí, tiene que detenerla. – menciono Kalen.

-Pero…

-Si vamos a detener esto, podemos ser nosotros, ella solo está intentando defendernos.

-Es… está bien – menciono Chrisalys intentando volar con su pata herida la cual aún sangraba. –Intentare creer en lo que dices.

El enorme dragón no dudo en abalanzase en contra de Twilight y Fenrir los cuales lograron esquivar las llamas que se dirigían hacia ellos derritiendo los muros de roca que se encontraban de tras de ellos.

Twilight lo miraba detenidamente hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro apartándose lo más rápido que pudo de Fenrir.

-No Twilight espera, no tienes que hacer esto – menciono Fenrir.

El dragón fijo su mirada en la princesa la cual esperaba pacientemente, inhalo profundamente y arrojo una segunda llamarada en su dirección, Twilight simplemente espero hasta que el fuego choco directo en su campo de fuerza, Fenrir miro directamente hacia Twilight intentando apartarse de las llamas pero al mirarla detenidamente a través del fuego parecía acumular de nuevo una esfera de luz frente a ella la cual arrojo con dirección al dragón contrayendo lentamente la llamarada.

-No Twilight! – grito Fenrir intentando acercarse.

Twilight miro una vez más hacia Fenrir haciendo estallar después un impulso hacia la esfera la cual retrajo la llamarada lentamente.

-Twilight, No lo hagas, el solo está intentando defenderlos – grito Fenrir sin poder acercarse.

Poco después la esfera entallo dentro de la boca del dragón el cual retrocedió cayendo hacia su espalda. Twilight al ver que permanecía inerte en el suelo comenzó a reír ante la mirada aterrada de las demás.

-¿Q… que hiciste…? - menciono Chrisalys volando rápidamente hacia el dragón sintiendo sobre su pecho unos débiles latidos. – Tiamat… Tiamat! Responde… amiga resiste un poco – grito intentando escuchar algún latido en su pecho.

-Eso… no era necesario… - menciono Kalen mirando a la princesa que bajaba lentamente hacia el suelo.

-P…por que hizo eso… - menciono Rainbow volando sobre las demás.

-Esta… esta…. – menciono Fluttershy cubriendo su boca con sus cascos.

Fenrir aun volaba mirando hacia el dragón al cual Chrisalys le suplicaba despertar.

-No… no otra vez… - menciono Fenrir.

-Poco después Chrisalys voló de regreso hasta estar frente a Kalen mirando fijamente hacia la princesa la cual no dudo en acercarse lentamente.

-Basta Twilight, no quiero que sigas lastimándolos… me rindo, solo váyanse. No me volveré a mostrar ante ustedes nunca más, lo prometo, pero no los lastimes. – menciono Chrisalys sin permitir que la ira la consumiera guiada solo por las palabras de Kalen el cual la miraba sorprendido.

-Ya es tarde para eso – menciono Twilight haciendo resplandecer su cuerno una vez más, Fenrir de inmediato se lanzó intentando alcanzarla pero justo antes un rayo azulado salió disparado hacia Chrisalys la cual simplemente cerró sus ojos esperando el impacto. Segundos antes sintió como su cuerpo era lanzado hacia un lado, aterrada y aun sin poderlo creer vio el rayo impactar en el cuerpo de Kalen el cual solo cayó al suelo recibiendo quemaduras en todo su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – menciono Chrisalys derramando algunas lágrimas avanzando hacia el. – Al deshacerse de mí, es muy probable que la maldición se rompa, ustedes serian libres otra vez.

-Al decir vivir felices… me refería a todos nosotros junto a ustedes mi querida reina… – menciono Kalen mostrando heridas graves que no dejaban de sangrar.

-No Kalen, aguanta por favor – menciono Chrisalys abrazándolo. – en ese momento Twilight reunía una vez más magia en su cuerno enfocando el lugar de su próximo disparo, poco después sintió el golpe de un hechizo el cal la hizo voltear la cabeza hacia un lazo, de su boca salía una gota de sangre que se deslizo hasta caer al suelo.

-Basta Twilight! – menciono Fenrir interponiéndose.

-¿Por qué?, casi terminamos. Nunca volverán a tocar a mis amigas. – menciono Twilight sin ningún sentimiento expresado en su mirada.

-Ese no es el camino que quieres tomar Twilight – menciono Fenrir.

-¿Por qué no?, tú lo sentiste alguna vez, tu sabes lo que se siente que de un solo día a otro te arrebaten todo y no quiero que mi hermano o alguien más vuelva a pasar por eso, ellos jamás entenderán. – menciono Twilight avanzando.

-¿Sabes si quiera por que lo hacen?, ¿sabes sus motivos? – grito Fenrir

-Mientras esté en riesgo la seguridad de mis amigas y mi familia, no me importan los motivos, yo los mantendré a salvo. – Explico Twilight.

-Esa no es usted princesa. – menciono Fenrir.

-Claro que soy yo… ahora tengo suficiente poder para protegerlos. – menciono Twilight haciendo que la mirada de Fenrir se petrificara al recordar bien esas palabras. – Ahora… quítate de en medio Fenrir – menciono Twilight.

-No lo hare.

-No lo repetiré otra vez… Quítate de en medio. – Menciono Twilight haciendo resplandecer su cuerno.

-No – menciono Fenrir haciendo destellar sus ojos.

-Está bien… quieres ponerte de su lado, entonces tú también vas a desaparecer – menciono Twilight disparando una esfera de luz que se dirigía hacia Fenrir el cual se cubrió con sus alas recibiendo el hechizo estallando en un cegador resplandor, cuando se disipo Fenrir retiro sus alas dirigiendo su mirada directamente a Twilight.

-Basta Twilight, ¿Realmente quieres llegar tan lejos? – mención Fenrir cerciorándose de que Chrisalys y Kalen estuvieran bien.

\- ¿Un… Simargl? – menciono Chrisalys mirándolo con más detenimiento. - ¿F… Fenrir?

-Un gusto volver a verte – menciono Fenrir.

-Ya entiendo… - menciono Chrisalys intentando levantarse.

– ¿Realmente quieres llegar tan lejos? – menciono Fenrir volteando una vez más hacia Twilight.

\- ¿De que estas hablando Fenrir?, ellos fueron los que llegaron lejos, ellos fueron los que se llevaron a mi hermano, Ahora sal de aquí! – grito Twilight lanzando varios hechizos, poco después su cuerno dejo de resplandecer, las patas de Fenrir cedieron haciendo que callera al suelo, levantando la vista hacia Twilight, a lo largo de su pelaje gris comenzaban a crecer numerosas manchas oscuras.

-No tenías por qué interponerte ya no tenía nada e tu contra – menciono Twilight haciendo brillar su cuerno una vez más lanzando una esfera de luz la cual después de unos segundos se desvaneció, Twilight miro sorprendida una sonrisa en el rostro de Fenrir antes de que un campo verde apareciera reflejando el hechizo hacia Twilight, Fenrir de inmediato se tele transporto empujando a Twilight hacia un lado evitando el hechizo que estallo algunos metros atrás, en ese momento y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar Fenrir coloco el amuleto en el cuello de la princesa entrando en él.

Poco después Twilight avanzaba sobre unas colinas mientras la lluvia cubría los campos, y al fondo el atardecer iluminaba algunos rastros de la colina.

-¿Que?…Donde… - intento mencionar Twilight mirando a lo lejos un castillo el cual reconoció, pero esta vez se veía más pequeño. – ¿Canterlot….?

-Así es princesa. - menciono Fenrir apareciendo a un lado.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?, Fenrir devuélveme deja de interponerte, tengo que acabar con esto. – ordeno Twilight aun mostrando ese destellos en sus ojos.

-Solo dame la oportunidad de mostraste en que estas a punto de convertirte princesa, justo ahora se encuentra en mis recuerdos. – Menciono Fenrir – este en específico sucedió algunos meses después que me deje llevar por el odio con la sola idea de proteger a los que quería, y en cierta forma lo logre… el castillo se encuentra a salvo… pero el precio fue demasiado alto… quiero que vea hacia su espalda… - menciono Fenrir cerrando sus ojos.

Twilight lentamente giro y avanzo un poco hasta la cima de la colina, al llegar sus ojos se abrieron de golpe sintiendo un escalofrió atroz derivado de los sentimientos de los que intentaba deshacerse.

-¿Q… Qu… Que… que es esto…? - menciono Twilight tartamudeando.

-Es el resultado del odio… por cualquier motivo en que este presente. Es el resultado de querer proteger a algunos sin importar lo que otros sientan despreciando por completo sus razones. – menciono Fenrir.

Twilight retrocedió un poco sintiendo como unos incesantes temblores se apoderaban de su cuerpo, delante de ellos se encontraba un campo en el cual no había ningún espacio que no estuviera cubierto en escarlata, en todo su alrededor cientos de Simargls yacían en el suelo, algunos aun mostrando la última expresión en sus rostros antes de que su vida fuera arrebatada, en el centro de todos ellos mirando una de sus patas bañada en rojo se encontraba un Simargl negro llameante el cual Twilight recordaba perfectamente. La imagen del recuerdo de Fenrir simplemente avanzo sobre los charcos de sangre hasta escuchar unos leves quejidos despacio volteo mirando hacia una Simarlg que sostenía a un pequeño entre sus patas el cual no se movía y de sus ojos se desbordaban algunas lágrimas mientras estiraba su pata hacia Fenrir.

-Por qué… Por… qué... Nosotros… solo intentábamos cambiar las cosas… ¿por qué haces esto? – menciono la Simarlg. – Solo queríamos ayudar, estábamos de su lado… – menciono finalmente observando los ojos de la imagen de Fenrir los cuales destellaban haciendo que la Simarlg apretara sus parpados.

-No, no, no… espera, no lo hagas! – Grito Twilight acercándose – poco después la pata de la Simargl cayó al suelo, Fenrir simplemente continuo avanzando. – No… no…. ¿Por que?!

-No puede detenerme… eso solo es algo que sucedió hace miles de años, nadie me detuvo… extinguí por completo mi raza únicamente guiado por el odio. Princesa… no se convierta en eso… aún está a tiempo de impedirlo, no permita que esto vuelva a ocurrir – menciono Fenrir mirándose con sus ojos inundados en lágrimas, Twilight volteo a mirarlo sorprendida mientras la horrible imagen desaparecía poco a poco. En sus ojos el fulgor azul era sustituido por algunas lágrimas y su pelaje volvía a su color. – Tiempo después… me entere que los Simarlg que se encontraban en este lugar… todos ellos…, venía desde el otro lado del reino con la única intención de ayudar, simplemente querían dejar la guerra, simplemente querían vivir en paz, y no me importo… les arrebate la vida temiendo que me fueran a arrebatar algo más que mi querida Cery… de haberme detenido, todos ellos vivirían en paz… de haberme detenido esos pequeños habrían crecido para tener una familia… esta imagen jamás ha salido de mi mente, recuerdo a todos ellos incluso la voz de esa Simarlg, todos los días… Todas las noches… siempre veo sus ojos inundados en tristeza… Yo pude evitarlo, yo pude acabar con todo esto de otra forma, pero no lo hice… - menciono Fenrir cerrando sus ojos.

-Lo, siento… - menciono Twilight inundando sus ojos en lágrimas.

-No se preocupe… aún no ha hecho nada de lo cual lamentarse, el dragón aun esta con vida.

-Pero que debo hacer – menciono Twilight.

-Ya se lo dije princesa, es muy simple, solo debe ser usted.– menciono Fenrir sonriendo. - ¿Entonces quiere hacer lo correcto para todos? – menciono Fenrir estirando su pata. Twilight limpio sus lágrimas sonriendo estirando su casco.

-Claro que si -

Poco después los sonidos del ambiente volvían, Fenrir salía del amuleto apartándose un poco hacia donde se encontraban las demás.

-¿Esta bien? – menciono Trixie.

-Si. – respondió Fenrir mirando fijamente hacia la princesa la cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras el color oscuro de su pelaje se desvanecía, después abrió sus ojos, el fulgor se desvanecía en el viento como una pila de polvo.

Chrisalys la miro fijamente mientras sostenía a Kalen entre sus cascos. Twilight avanzo lentamente hacia Chrisalys la cual bajo lentamente a Kalen poniéndose enfrente.

-Te dije que dejaras de lastimarlos ellos solo seguían mis órdenes, yo soy la que lo merece – menciono Chrisalys ante la mirada preocupada de Kalen el cual aún luchaba intentando moverse.

-Perdóname… - menciono Twilight derramando algunas lagrima mientras la miraba a los ojos, Chrisalys al verla sintió una calidez en su pecho que lentamente se extendia en su cuerpo la cual sin oponer ninguna resistencia la hizo apartarse al sentir que podía confiar en ella tan solo al ver sus ojos. Twilight miro fijamente a Kalen reuniendo magia en su cuerno envolviendo a Kalen, las heridas comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente hasta un punto donde no podían verse más, en ese momento un circulo con la insignia de su cutiemark aparecía debajo de ella tornando su melena en un manto estelar conservando el color original difuminando el azul, violeta y rosado, el destello en su cuerno se hizo más fuerte curando al Changeling por completo. Despacio Kalen se levantó mirando sus cascos. Twilight sonrió aun sintiendo la culpa por lo que había hecho curando a su vez las heridas de la reina. Poco después se pudo escuchar un estruendo a un costado, el dragón comenzaba a levantarse aun mostrando grabes heridas en su boca la cual no podía cerrar por completo Twilight extendió sus alas volando hacia él. El dragón al verla no pudo evitar atacarla con una garra la cual se detuvo lentamente antes de golpearla, Twilight avanzo despacio hasta estar frente a sus ojos que aun resplandecía en verde mostrando en ellos todo el dolor que sentía.

-Lo siento tanto. – menciono Twilight dejando caer algunas lágrimas más, el destello que había permanecido en el círculo lentamente formo parte de su pelaje haciendo brillar su cutiemark, el dragón retiro su garra lentamente siendo envuelto por un destello aún más grande que rápidamente curo sus heridas, el dragón de nuevo se irguió pero esta vez solo se sentó tan solo observando a la princesa la cual ponía su casco delicadamente sobre la nariz del dragón. – ahora estarás bien. – menciono Twilight con una sonrisa. – En verdad, lo lamento mucho, espero puedas perdonarme. – menciono Twilight haciendo que el enorme dragón solo asintiera.

-Woooow, Eso es nuevo! – menciono Pinkie.

-¿Qué pasa? – menciono Sunset sin despegar la mirada de Twilight.

-No… no lo sé… no esperaba eso…, no tan pronto. - menciono Fenrir sorprendido.

-S…ss…su – intento mencionar Trixie tartamudeando.

-¿Que pasa cariño? – menciono Rarity.

-Su aura… es… inmensa… - menciono Trixie.

-¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Apple Jack.

-Es mucho más grande que cualquier otra que haya sentido incluso que la de Luna o Celestia, Se puede sentir una profunda calma junto a un indescriptible deseo de bienestar, no sé cómo explicarlo pero ni siquiera el dragón puede siquiera pensar en atacarla. – menciono Trixie sorprendida.

Twilight sonrió al ver que el dragón se encontraba bien después extendió sus alas regresando hacia donde se encontraba la reina que solo la miraba asombrada.

-Lo siento Chrisalys yo…

-Está bien, no pasó nada que lamentar ¿Cierto?, todos están bien ahora. – menciono Chrisalys.

-¿Aun estas dispuesta a aceptar nuestra ayuda? – menciono Twilight sonriendo. – si es así, lo haremos con gusto, si no, solo nos iremos ya no quiero pelear más… nunca más.

\- ¿Cómo podría decir que no? – menciono Chrisalys mostrando una sonrisa. – pero nosotros tendríamos que vivir de ustedes, yo… - menciono Chrisalys desviando la mirada hacia todos los changelings que despertaban lentamente. – no quiero seguir con esto, no quiero que ellos vivan así.

-En realidad me refería a aceptar nuestra ayuda viviendo en su reino como son realmente – menciono Twilight.

-Eso, no es posible princesa, nosotros no… - menciono Chrisalys sintiendo el casco de Twilight sobre su boca el cual bajo tocando su pecho cerca de su corazón inerte.

-Alguien me dijo alguna vez que para que algo ocurra solo tienes que creer en ello – menciono Twilight volteando hacia Trixie y Sunset sonriendo las cuales aún la miraban incrédula ante su nueva apariencia - y tiene razón, no tienen por qué vivir así, ya no más. – menciono Twilight sintiendo un latido, Chrisalys impresiónala intensifico su respiración. – desde ahora puede ser libres. – menciono Twilight retirando su casco dejando sobre el pecho de Chrisalys un pelaje color gris perla que lentamente sustituía la coraza negra. Un segundo latido hizo que Chrisalys se sentara poniendo ambos cascos sobre su pecho al sentir de nuevo después de miles de años su corazón palpitar de nuevo. Twilight sonrió al ver la mirada incrédula de la reina que simplemente cerro sus ojos dejando que cada latido la envolviera en una profunda calma, poco después el pelaje gris comenzó a esparcirse por todo su cuerpo dejando a la vista a una alicornio que extendía sus alas, incrédula miro sus cascos que de inmediato llevo hacia su cuerno, su melena de un tono verde brillante caía hacia el suelo, después sintió el impulso de llevar sus cascos a su pecho sintiendo el constante movimiento de su corazón sintiendo una enorme calidez al sentir sus sangre circular por su cuerpo.

-Esto…

-Reina! – menciono Kalen a su lado siendo ahora un corcel de pelaje blanco y melena gris.

-Lo vez… todo es posible. – menciono Twilight elevándose al cielo, sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer con una estela blanca, a su alrededor se formaba una esfera que posteriormente estallo dirigiéndose a todas direcciones retirando el resto de las nubes cambiando a cada Changeling a su verdadera apariencia. Las heridas que se extendían en el cuerpo de los ponis se desvanecían rápidamente aliviando el dolor.

Twilight comenzó a volar hacia donde se encontraban las demás. – lo lamento amigas yo no quise… - intento mencionar sintiendo como todas se abalanzaban hacia ella abrazándola.

-lo sabemos, lo sabemos – menciono Pinkie abrazándola aún más fuerte.

-Gracias.

-Aun crees que podamos alcanzarla – menciono Sunset mirándola desde lejos.

-desde hace tiempo sabía que nunca lo iba a lograr. Pero eso no es motivo para no intentarlo, ¿cierto?... Twilight es grandiosa – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Así es. – menciono Sunset.

-D…disculpen… - menciono una voz frente a ellas las cuales lentamente se retiraron. – creo que les debemos una disculpa – menciono la alicornio ahora con una voz clara la cual había perdido por completo el rastro de distorsión ofreciendo una reverencia hacia Twilight que de inmediato imitaron todos los Changelings que ahora mostraban su antiguo ser.

-No, espera no tienes que hacer eso. – menciono Twilight nerviosa.

-Claro que si princesa, no sabe cuánto le debemos en realidad, no sé cómo lo hizo pero destruyo la maldición que teníamos sobre nosotros desde hace mucho tiempo…. Literalmente estábamos muertos en vida. Pero ahora... – menciono la alicornio poniendo uno de sus cascos en su pecho.

-No hay, de que, lamento no poder haberles regresado su hogar – menciono Twilight.

-Eso es lo de menos querida princesa, podemos trabajar duro para construirlo de nuevo, entre todos podemos hacerlo. De ahora en adelante estaré a su absoluta disposición, sea lo que sea cuente con nosotros. Siempre estaré en deuda con usted querida princesa.

-Gracias, Chrisalys ustedes también pueden contar con todos nosotros – Menciono Twilight.

-Mi reina! – menciono Kalen a su lado.

-Si. – menciono Chrisalys volteando mientras Kalen sostenía un pequeño recipiente que ofrecía a la reina. Chrisalys lo sostuvo frente a ella mirando su contenido el cual solo era agua, al verla Chrisalys miro hacia Kalen sonriendo.

-Adelante – menciono Kalen sonriendo.

Chrisalys elevo despacio el recipiente hacia su boca bebiendo un poco dibujando una gran sonrisa al sentir la sensación fresca y el sabor delicado, poco después cerro sus ojos derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Esta… deliciosa – menciono Chrisalys sonriendo.

-No más sed ni hambre. – menciono Kalen sonriendo. Chrisalys bajo con cuidado el recipiente abrazando con fuerza a Kalen.

-Nunca más. – menciono Chrisalys sonriendo honestamente. – Estoy muy arrepentida princesa…

-Tú lo dijiste, aun no habíamos hecho algo que pudiéramos lamentar. – menciono Twilight sonriendo, En ese momento las pisadas del dragón resonaban fuertemente mientras se acercaba mirando fijamente hacia las ponys, Chrisalys levanto el vuelo estando a su lado estirando sus cascos en su rostro como intentando abrazarlo.

-Ella es Tiamat, es mi amiga desde que éramos pequeñas – menciono Chrisalys haciendo que Twilight de inmediato recordara a Spike. – ella también está arrepentida, jamás a lastimado a ningún pony o creatura.

-Lo siento Tiamat – menciono Twilight haciendo que la dragona simplemente asintiera con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes – menciono Tiamat con una voz delicada y profunda.

En ese momento las Cutiemarks de las ponys comenzaron a brillar haciendo que todas sonrieran reuniéndose, mientras conversaban Chrisalys las miraba esbozando una sonrisa.

-No has cambiando mucho – menciono Fenrir a su lado.

-Tu tampoco viejo amigo – menciono Chrisalys volteando hacia el – ¿sin resentimientos?

-Ninguno, de hecho, creo que te debo agradecer. – afirmo Fenrir

\- ¿Agradecerme? – menciono Chrisalys inclinando su cabeza con duda.

\- Si no hubiera sido por ti no sé hasta dónde hubiera llegado… y debo admitir que hiciste un gran trabajo con esa cosa… muy astuta.

-No me agradezcas, te encerré con la única intención de que no salieras por ti mismo, pensé que no viviría para verte de nuevo.

\- si lo se… estas algo anciana. – menciono Fenrir.

-Es una forma de decirlo – menciono Chrisalys riendo desviando después la mirada hacia las ponis que reían al conversar junto a algunos habitantes del antiguo reino que se habían acercado. – Es la unicornio de pelaje azul ¿cierto?

-Si

-Alguna de ellas lo sabe… - menciono Chrisalys cambiando su semblante por uno preocupado.

-No, no se los diré – menciono Fenrir.

-Solo podrás mantenerlo así por un corto tiempo, no puedes cambiarlo amigo mío.

-Lo cambiare Chrisalys, no importa lo que pase, lo hare de alguna forma.

-Vaya… puedo ver que les tienes una enorme devoción. – menciono Chrisalys sonriendo. –

-Estoy en deuda con ellas hasta el fin de mis días. – menciono Fenrir.

-Estamos querido amigo, Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ustedes, cualquier cosa solo pídanla, ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias – respondió Fenrir regresando la mirada hacia Trixie la cual sonreía junto a Sunset.

-De hecho… hay algo, pero es solo precaución, ya lo sabrás a su tiempo.

-Puedo darme una idea justo ahora, y no me gusta.

-Sé qué harías lo mismo.

-En eso tienes razón, pero es diferente viéndolo desde esta perspectiva.

-Supongo que sí. – Menciono Fenrir sonriendo.

Una hora más tarde….

Twilight avanzaba sobre el sendero en compañía de las ponys, la guardia del imperio, los ponys que habían desaparecido y Fenrir que avanzaba a sus espaldas observando el bosque el cual se veía un poco más iluminado por los rayos del sol.

-¿Por qué no has cambiado de apariencia Twily? - menciono Pinkie saltando a su lado al ver que su melena y su cola aun resplandecían como un manto estelar muy similar a Celestia y Luna.

-N..no lo se, por lo regular estas transformaciones desaparecen después de que dejamos de usar la magia del elemento. – respondió Twilight mirando su melena.

-Sera mejor que se acostumbre princesa – menciono Fenrir.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Luna y Celestia nunca regresaron a la normalidad, usted no está usando la magia del elemento, esa es su propia magia… es decir, esa es su nueva apariencia. – Explico Fenrir.

-¿Qué!? – menciono Twilight sobresaltada.

-Perfecto! Ya tengo una nueva historia que contar a Equestria! – menciono Trixie iluminando más su mirada.

-Y yo un nuevo vestuario! Que ira perfecto con esa linda melena. – menciono Rarity tomando a Trixie de los cascos como imaginándolo juntas. – será estupendo.

-No, no, esperen. - menciono Twilight sonrojándose.

-vamos Twilight! Tarde o temprano todos lo sabrán, las noticias corren más rápido que el viento de un tornado. – menciono Apple Jack provocando un suspiro en Twilight.

-Miren eso! – menciono Fluttershy mirando el bosque el cual lentamente volvía al color alegre que debió tener hace años.

-Es… hermoso! – menciono Rarity mirando los árboles que ahora se llenaban de flores rosadas dejando caer sus pétalos al viento.

-¿Realmente no quieres que cuente algo así?, esto es único – menciono Trixie mirando hacia su espalda siguiendo lo que parecía ser una onda expansiva que cambiaba el bosque.

-Si lo es. - Menciono Twilight sonriendo – oh, es cierto – exclamo quitando el amuleto de su cuello y colocándolo en el de Trixie. – Gracias.

-Nope, yo no hice nada twili, Dáselas a Fenrir. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Sí, eso hare – menciono Twilight. – ¿se encuentran todos bien? – menciono Twilight mirándolos, todos parecían tener la única intención de regresar con sus familias después de todo lo sucedido sin importar el cansancio.

-Sí, todos se encuentran bien hermanita – menciono Shining sonriendo. –Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-¿Aun que me haya convertido en un lunática sedienta de poder? – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-aaa tienes tus momentos – menciono Shining sonriendo. – llevémoslos a casa.

-Si – menciono Twilight sonriendo mirando hacia atrás donde Fenrir avanzaba pensativo. – Twilight le hizo una seña a shining para que continuaran avanzando mientras esperaba a Fenrir.

-¿Está todo bien? – menciono Twilight.

-Se podría decir que si – menciono Fenrir.

-Hace un momento pude notar que hablabas con Chrisalys, me dio la impresión que ya se conocían.

-Si Twilight, así es, la conozco desde antes de ser encerrado en el amuleto, de hecho, ella fue la que creo el amuleto.

\- ¿Que? – menciono Twilight sorprendida.

-Ella era la única que podía hacerlo, lo intento varias veces hasta crear uno tan fuerte que no me permitiera salir por voluntad no importa cuántos años pasaran, y bueno, lo logro – menciono Fenrir sonriendo.

-Desde entonces existe esa maldición.

\- Ignoro desde cuándo, ya que cuando me encerraron ella aun lucia como ahora. No sé qué paso después. – Explico Fenrir.

-Pero si eso es cierto entonces ella sabe cómo liberarte por completo del amuleto, ¿no es así?, volverías a ser tu nada más, volverías a vivir de forma normal. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-No entiendo por que le alegra tanto.

-Por que somos amigos, después de todo lo que has pasado, mereces vivir en paz Fenrir – menciono Twilight deteniéndose, regresemos, vamos a preguntarle. – menciono Twilight intentando regresar, siendo detenida por el ala de Fenrir. -¿Qué ocurre? – menciono Twilight observando una mirada herida en el rostro de Fenrir. – Lo sabes ¿cierto?

-Si… lo sé, pero es mejor así princesa – menciono Fenrir.

-Pero Fenrir…

-No te preocupes hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas así por el bien de los demás – menciono Fenrir.

-Pero…

-Confié en mí, es mejor así princesa – insistió Fenrir sonriendo.

-Está bien… pero si ocurre algo malo, ¿me lo dirás?, quiero ayudarte. – menciono Twilight mirándolo preocupada.

-Gracias por preocuparse por mí, si, está bien Twilight, si algo ocurre se lo diré, lo prometo, pero por ahora todo está bien.

-Está bien – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

A lo lejos podía notarse una vez más el sendero cubierto de hielo al que todas avanzaron sin dejar de comentar sobre todo lo sucedido, El camino parecía más corto que antes haciendo que todo pareciera haber sido solo un grato paseo.

Al llegar, la ventisca parecía haberse sustituido por un pacífico escenario iluminado por el sol con ayuda del gran tapiz blanco sobre todo el campo, los ponis avanzaban lentamente viendo a lo lejos al imperio de cristal.

-Princesa, princesa – menciono un guardia abriendo bruscamente la puerta haciendo saltar a Cadence – oh, lo lamento princesa no quería asustarla.

-¿Que sucede? – menciono Cadence.

-Han vuelto, todos sin excepción, acompañados por la princesa Twilight. – menciono el guardia haciendo que Cadence galopara hacia el balcón.

A lo lejos podía observase a las 8 ponys acompañadas por la guardia y los ponis perdidos los cuales no dudaron en dispersarse para reunirse con sus familias una vez más.

-Z…zeit! – menciono Desse la cual había salido de la tienda al escuchar el ruido corriendo hacia el abrasándolo fuertemente – Estas bien! – menciono Desse sonriendo.

-Si, estoy bien gracias a ellas – menciono señalando a las ponis que sonreían.

-Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! – Menciono Desse acercándose a ellas – no sé cómo puedo agradecérselos

-No es nada Desse pero la que realmente nos salvó a todos fue nuestra querida princesa – menciono Trixie haciendo que Twilight se sonrojara una vez más agachando la mirada.

-Se lo agradezco mucho princesa – menciono Desse con una reverencia a la par de Zeit.

-No es nada – menciono Twilight sonrojada, poco tiempo después Cadence bajaba despacio casi perdiendo el equilibrio al intentar galopar de inmediato al tocar el suelo.

-¿T..t twilight? – menciono sorprendida al ver su nueva apariencia.

-S S si… - menciono sonriendo nerviosa.

-¿Está todo bien? – pregunto Cadence preocupada.

-Sí, no te preocupes, todo está muy bien – menciono Shining avanzando hacia ella para tranquilizarla. – todos han vuelto gracias a Twilight y a sus amigas.

-Gracias – menciono Cadence.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, nos da gusto ayudar. – menciono Twilight.

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?, deben estar muy cansadas, puedo preparar algunas habitaciones. – menciono Cadence sonriendo haciendo saltar un poco a Twilight.

-Me encantaría Cadence pero necesito llegar a casa. – menciono Twilight sorprendiendo a Fenrir y a Trixie. – ¿están de acuerdo? – menciono Twilight mirándolas con una sonrisa, todas sin excepción asintieron de inmediato como si todas tuvieran la necesidad de regresar.

-Entiendo – menciono Cadence. – en ese caso les deseo un buen viaje, y espero puedan volver pronto.

-Gracias Cadence – menciono Twilight abrazándola. – Espero dentro de poco poder ver a mi sobrina.

-Serás a la primera a la que le avisare – menciono Cadence sonriendo – cuídense mucho.

Las ponys después de dejar las alforjas a los guardias emprendieron el viaje de regreso no sin antes voltear para despedirse de Cadence, Shining y Desse que agitaban sus cascos a la distancia.

Minutos más tarde, las ponys salían del imperio de Cristal avanzando despacio.

-Así que, ¿Este es un día común y corriente para todas ustedes? – menciono Trixie.

-No tan común pero digamos que te acostumbras – menciono Apple Jack sonriendo.

-ha habido mejores - menciono Rainbow.

-Eso lo dice porque Twilight fue la que hizo casi todo – menciono Apple Jack

-Que!, no lo digo por eso…. Bueno tal vez un poco. – menciono Rainbow cruzando los cascos.

-Bueno cariño! ¿Podrías tele transportarnos? Por favor por favor!– menciono Rarity dirigiéndose al amuleto haciendo que Fenrir saliera de el.

-E… es que… bueno… - menciono Fenrir.

-No recuerdas ningún aura de Poniville, ¿verdad? – menciono Trixie entrecerrando los ojos.

-Tienes razón… no las recuerdo. – menciono Fenrir.

-Creí que tú eras el que decía que pusiéramos atención a todo. – reclamo Trixie.

-Estaba muy cansado no podía poner atención a todas, además utilice mucha magia para evadir el hechizo de restricción y entrar en los pensamientos de Twilight, no estoy seguro que pueda hacerlo. – menciono Fenrir.

-Está bien está bien! Tengo una mejor idea – menciono Trixie sonriéndole de forma maliciosa.

-oh no… no no no no... – menciono Fenrir.

-Nos lo debes! – menciono Trixie.

-Aun que así sea no creo poder llevarlas a todas.

-Trixie tiene la solución! – menciono Trixie subiendo a su espalda haciendo resplandecer su cuerno envolviendo a todas en una estala de luz que lentamente redujo su tamaño. – ¿mejor?

-Supongo. – menciono Fenrir.

-Gran control del 197 Trixie – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias! Estuve practicando los hechizos de tu libro todos los días. – menciono Trixie sintiendo una estela a su alrededor la cual dirigía las ponys hacia la cabeza de Fenrir.

-¿hacia dónde? – menciono Fenrir.

-Hacia haya – menciono Rainbow.

-No las puedo ver… - menciono Fenrir.

-a lo siento, Hacia tu derecha unos 30 grados casi apuntando a las 8 en el reloj, pero como el viento está soplando un poco fuerte deberías calibrar tu distancia con un rango de error de unos 20 grados a los 30 minutos de avance, será una distancia aproximada de 90 kilómetros. – menciono Rainbow haciendo que todas la miraran sorprendidas. -¿Qué?! Es culpa de Twilight, desde que supo la forma en que aprendo rápidamente no deja de poner esos letreros sobre el techo del castillo. – menciono Rainbow cruzando sus cascos haciendo que todas rieran.

-Vamos entonces. – menciono Fenrir levantado el vuelo lentamente.

Mientras volaban Fluttershy asomo un poco la vista para después abrazar a Rainbow

-Amiga ¿Qué pasa? Se supone eres una Pegaso por Celestia. – reclamo Rainbow.

-Es que todo parece mucho más grande y alto, no acostumbro a volar tan alto. – menciono Fluttershy aferrándose más fuerte.

-vamos cariño, no es tan malo, de hecho es grandioso. – menciono Rarity. – puedo ver todo desde aquí!

-Verdad que sí! – Menciono Trixie cerrando los ojos sintiendo el viento, después sonrió dirigiendo la mirada hacia Twilight la cual se mantenía pensativa – ¿estás bien Twi?

-Sí, si estoy bien Trixie, solo pensaba. – menciono Twilight respondiendo la sonrisa. – Por cierto les tengo que agradecer el habernos acompañado.

-No te preocupes nos agrada ayudar, ¿no es así chispita? – menciono Sunset.

-Claro! – menciono Trixie. - después de todas las historias que he escuchado de ustedes realmente me encanto ser parte de una de ellas – exclamo Trixie mirando a Twilight que probablemente se volvía a hundir en pensamientos. –Twi! – menciono Trixie abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿Si? – menciono Twilight.

-Deja de pensar tanto, algunas veces solo tienes que relajarte, ya todo está bien… Cierra tus ojos – menciono Trixie haciendo que Twilight la mirara con duda. – Hazlo – repitió.

Twilight obedeció sintiendo como los cascos de Trixie la dirigían para sentarse sentándose después a un lado.

-Relájate, respira hondo y deja de pensar tanto – menciono Trixie sintiendo el viento, poco después Twilight abrió apenas uno de sus ojos con dirección a Trixie la cual sonreía.

-Tienes razón – menciono Twilight imitándola.

-Por cierto cuando lleguemos vamos a …. – menciono Pinkie mientras todas cubrían su boca Twilight de inmediato volteo a mirar a Trixie la cual parecía no haber escuchado notándose completamente relajada haciendo que un suspiro de alivio se escapara de Twilight.

-Bueno ya se relajaron lo suficiente. – menciono Rainbow avanzando hacia el oído de Fenrir donde empezó a susurrar algo que no se pudo escuchar.

-¿Segura? – menciono Fenrir haciendo que todas lo vieran con intriga.

-Vamos será divertido y llegaremos más rápido – susurro Rainbow.

-Salta – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Rainbow saltara a un lado mientras un destello la envolvía regresándola a su tamaño original.

-¿Listo? – menciono Rainbow sonriendo hacia las ponis mientras una esfera de luz las rodeaba tornándose transparente.

-oh no oh no oh no oh no – menciono Fluttershy dándose una idea.

-¿Qué hacen? – menciono Rarity.

-Ya lo verán – menciono Rainbow. – 5, 4, 3…– conto Rainbow ante la mirada intrigada de todas haciendo que Fluttershy se recostara cubriendo sus ojos con sus cascos. -2.

-No, espera Rainbow! Fenrir! – menciono Sunset entendiendo!

-Demasiado Tarde… 1… Ahora! – Grito Rainbow acelerando rápidamente a la par de Fenrir.

-Noooooo, esperen, esperen – menciono Rarity abrazando con fuerza a Fluttershy.

-Wiiiii – Exclamo Pinkie alzando sus cascos.

A un lado de Fenrir Rainbow señalaba su casco hacia abajo sonriendo, Fenrir dudo un momento haciendo que Rainbow descansara los ojos.

-Esta bien esta bien. Pero tu eres la responsable. – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Rarity y Fluttershy se abrazaran mas fuerte.

-No veo que te opongas demasiado. – menciono Rainbow Sonriendo.

-La verdad no – mención Fenrir retrayendo sus alas a la par de Rainbow haciendo que sus cuerpos cayeran en picada. Fluttershy y Rarity comenzaron a gritar mientras sentían una gran presión sobre ellas.

-Mas rápido! Wojoo – Grito Pinkie a la par de Apple Jack a un lado de ellas Sunset abrazo con fuerza a Trixie y a Twilight.

-Ahhh… no me gustan las alturas… no me gustan no me gustan – menciono Sunset haciendo que Trixie y Twilight la abrazaran. Poco después el suelo se acercaba rápidamente sin que Rainbow o Fenrir corrigieran el rumbo.

-Suban, suban, SUBAN! – grito Rarity aferrándose de Fluttershy. Poco después al ver que la dirección no se corregía Sunset apretó aún más a las dos ponys casi cortando su respiración haciendo que agitaran sus cascos. Pero unos metros mas adelante los dos levantaron el vuelo una vez mas reduciendo la velocidad!

-Eso fue genial!, lo ven Poniville está ahí enfrente! –Menciono Rainbow volteando hacia las ponys para comenzar a reir al ver que Fluttershy y Rarity aun no quitaban la mirada de impresión teniendo sus melenas alaciadas hacia atrás.

-Me las vas a pagar Rainbow Dash! – Grito Rarity con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por que solo yo!, Fenrir también coopero – menciono Rainbow.

-Vamos fue divertido ¿No Pinkie? – menciono Apple Jack riendo.

-Otra vez!, Otra vez! – menciono Pinkie dando saltitos alrededor de las asustadas ponys.

-Sun… Suuunn – intento mencionar Twilight.

-¿Ya se detuvo? – menciono Sunset abriendo uno de sus ojos para cerciorarse, después los abrió los dos al ver que ahora volaban lentamente.

-Sunset!... – menciono Trixie a su lado llamando la atención de Sunset la cual voteo viendo el rostro de Twilight y Trixie en un tono inusual de azul y lila soltándolas de inmediato haciendo que las dos inhalaran profundamente. – Lo siento Lo siento!

-por poco muero! – menciono Trixie.

-Lo siento! – menciono Sunset una vez más.

-No creí que le tuvieras miedo a las alturas… ni tanta fuerza. – menciono Twilight recuperando el aliento.

-Creo que debí decírselos antes. – Menciono Sunset.

-Tranquila, está bien, además fue divertido – menciono Trixie.

-¿Están bien? – pregunto Sunset preocupada.

-Si, estamos bien – menciono Twilight sonriendo – vamos no te sientas mal, todos le tenemos miedo a algo, por ejemplo Apple Jack y Rainbow le tienen miedo a los fantasmas.

-Eso no es…. Bueno si tal vez un poco – menciono Rainbow.

-Rarity le tiene miedo a lo feo – menciono Twilight.

-Si, como mi melena en este momento – menciono Rarity intentando arreglarla.

-Pinkie… mmm, no sé a qué le tenga miedo a Pinkie y por el contrario no se a que NO le tenga miedo Fluttershy. – Menciono Twilight sonriendo. – El valor que representas no radica en no tenerle miedo a nada si no a afrontarlo ante todo como siempre lo has demostrado – Explico Twilight.

-Gracias… ¿pero a ustedes que les da miedo?

-Twilight le teme a las quesadillas – menciono Pinkie.

-¿eh? – menciono Sunset confundida.

-No, no es miedo es su consistencia es… - menciono Twilight sintiendo escalofríos provocando una risita en todas las ponys.

-Yo también le temo a muchas cosas – menciono Trixie sorprendiéndolas – Por ejemplo, a las noches con tormenta y truenos… pero principalmente a estar sola y no me refiero a estarlo en algún lugar sin algún otro pony es más bien aquella soledad en la cual nadie te recuerda, en la cual nadie sabe que estuviste aquí, estar sola siendo la única que sabe que existes.

-Yo también le tengo miedo a eso. – menciono Pinkie acercándose.

-Creo que todas compartimos ese – menciono Rarity.

-Lo vez – menciono Twilight sonriéndole.

-Entiendo – menciono Sunset respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Entonces podemos hacerlo otra vez – menciono Rainbow.

-NO! – Gritaron Fluttershy, Rarity y Sunset al mismo tiempo.

Poco después sobrevolaban ponyville haciendo que Fenrir se detuviera para aterrizar en el bosque.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – Menciono Fenrir.

-lo siento… Sabemos lo que pasara si entro al pueblo, es mejor que me quede aquí – menciono Fenrir envolviéndolas en un hechizo en dirección al piso regresándolas a la normalidad. – no quiero causarles problemas.

-No estoy de acuerdo – menciono Twilight llamando la atención de todas. – Si te quedaras con Trixie no es justo mantenerte oculto ni en el amuleto ni en el bosque, es mejor que todos te conozcan para que se acostumbren a ti como lo hicieron con Spike.

-¿Esta segura? – menciono Fenrir.

-Completamente Fenrir – menciono Twilight sonriendo. – Vamos – menciono avanzando hacia la salida del bosque donde podía notarse la entrada al pueblo en medio de matices naranjas producidor por el sol que se ocultaba a la distancia.

-Twilight- se escuchó la voz del pequeño dragón que se acercaba a la distancia hasta casi estar frente a ella – Twil… oh Celestia… te vez… súper!, ahora si pareces princesa. – menciono Spike-

-Gracias… supongo - menciono Twilight alzando una ceja.

-Oh cielos… - menciono Spike mirando detrás de ella intentando retroceder.

-No Spike, no te preocupes está bien, no queremos que empiecen a sentir pánico, si el avanza junto a nosotras será más sencillo que lo acepten.

-De acuerdo…. Si tú lo dices – menciono Spike.

-Nos vemos en un rato! – menciono Pinkie adelantándose en compañía de Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity y Apple Jack.

-¿A dónde van? – menciono Trixie.

-Antes de salir había dicho que tenían algo que hacer pero no pudieron esta mañana. – Explico Twilight.

-Y bien Fenrir, ¿cómo te sientes? – menciono Sunset.

-Debo confesarte que nunca en mi vida los ponys me habían dado tanto miedo… - menciono Fenrir mirando hacia todos lados.

-No exageres.

-Vamos – menciono Twilight avanzando enfrente de inmediato las miradas se posaban sobre Fenrir pero los ponys simplemente abrían su boca en asombro pero ninguno parecía querer huir.

-Esa fue una buena idea, que estés con nosotras les da confianza Twi – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Miren eso! – menciono una voz casi gritando haciendo que los cuatro sintieran un ligero escalofrió.

-Woooow, ¿Quién es el amigote? – menciono Apple Bloom acercándose hasta apoyar sus pequeños cascos en una de las patas de Fenrir.

-El… es Fenrir – menciono Twilight sorprendiéndose por la reacción de la pequeña.

-¿No te pone nerviosa? – menciono Sunset.

-Un poco pero viene con ustedes así que no debe haber problema ¿cierto? – menciono Apple Bloom avanzando un poco enfrente. – ¿Hablas? – menciono la pequeña, Fenrir simplemente agacho su cabeza hasta estar frente a ella.

-Si… creo que si – menciono Fenrir

-Súper! – menciono Apple Bloom

-¿Un paseo? – menciono Fenrir haciéndola levitar hacia su cabeza mientras seguían avanzando.

-Esto es genial! – menciono Apple Bloom.

-pequeña, ¿dónde están tus amigas? – menciono Trixie al no verlas alrededor.

-Fueron con las demás a…. – intento mencionar Applebloom viendo a Twilight y Sunset negando con su cabeza de tras de Trixie. – … la casita del árbol. – menciono Apple Bloom riendo nerviosa – Pero esperen a que conozcan a Fenrir!, no esperen!, Tengo una mejor idea – menciono Apple Bloom frotando sus cascos.

-No Apple Bloom, queremos que todo Poniville se acostumbre a él, no asustarlos más.

-Awww, habría sido genial – menciono Apple Bloom. – ¿De dónde viene señor Fenrir?

-De un lugar a muchos, muchos años de distancia. – menciono Fenrir mirando hacia arriba.

-Eso suena… muy complicado – menciono Apple Bloom sonriéndole.

-Tú lo has dicho. –menciono Fenrir. Mientras avanzaba todo pony que parecía asombrado al verlo pasar, pero incluso ver a Apple Bloom sobre su cabeza parecía tranquilizarlos aun mas.

Poco después frente a una casa la puerta se abría saliendo de ella una unicornio envuelta en una estela lila, cuando la estela se desvaneció la unicornio se dio la vuelta rápido intentando entrar de nuevo golpeando la puerta cerrada.

-Oigan! ¿Por qué yo?! – menciono la pony intentando regresar golpeando de nuevo la puerta.

-Hola Lyra! – menciono Twilight sonriéndole.

-Que hay twi! – menciono nerviosa abriendo un poco más sus ojos recargándose en la puerta.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Twilight.

-Si claro… bueno… es que las chicas quieren saber que está pasando y bueno yo perdí en las pajillas así que…

-Entiendo – menciono Twilight riendo – De hecho, quisiera explicarles lo antes posible y también creo que es hora de lo otro.

-Si gusta podemos avisarles a todos, pero ¿de qué es hora?… o si ya entiendo si – menciono Lyra guiñando el ojo haciendo que Sunset pusiera su casco en su cara.

-Eres muy amable Lyra, en ese caso las veo en un rato en el auditorio del castillo – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Señor… perdón Señora…. Digo Princesa! – Exclamo Lyra con un casco en su frente mientras los veía alejarse para después darse la vuelta abriendo la puerta! – la princesa me hablo, me hablo! – Exclamo dando saltitos.

-Lyra… Twilight siempre te ha hablado, son amigas desde la infancia ¿no es así? – menciono Bombón con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero esta vez fue más como una verdadera princesa y fue genial! – menciono lyra mientras las ponys en la sala ponían un casco sobre su cara.

-De hecho tiene razón – menciono Amathys Star mientras se asomaba por la ventana. – luce un tanto diferente… - menciono mientras todas se asomaban por la ventana.

-Se ve hermosa! – menciono DD.

-Wooo esperen esa que va a un lado de ella no es la loca del amuleto – menciono Berry Punch.

-Berry!, No está loca, Su nombre es Trixie y es muy amable, no has leído las historias de los periódicos de Leaft. – menciono Minuette.

-Sabes que yo nunca leo esas cosas – menciono Berry.

-Espera… ¿es ella? – menciono Amathys Star.

-Sip estoy segura que es ella. – Afirmo Minuette dirigiéndose a la puerta. – Vamos, te ayudaremos a dar el aviso Lyry, ya deben estar esperando en el castillo.

-¿Quiénes? – menciono Lyra.

-Oh por todos los! LYRA! La princesa lo repitió 5 veces ayer, la sorpresa! – menciono Bombon frunciendo el ceño.

-Ohh si si si. Vamos vamos vamos – menciono Lyra saliendo por la puerta haciendo reir a las ponys.

-Señor Fenrir – menciono Apple Bloom mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Si?

-¿Usted no es como los demás lobos verdad? – menciono Apple Bloom haciendo que todas voltearan.

-¿Te refieres a si cazo? – menciono Fenrir.

-Sip.

-Me gustan los ponys en el desayuno, pero no te preocupes ya es algo tarde – menciono Fenrir haciendo reír a la potrilla – No, en realidad no cazo.

-Entonces ¿come plantas raíces y semillas como nosotros?

-No, tampoco.

-¿Entonces?

-Magia. – menciono Fenrir llamando la atención de Twilight y Sunset. – Puedo subsistir gracias a ella la cual Luna y Trixie me otorgan. – Explico Fenrir haciendo que las dos ponys voltearan a ver a Trixie la cual solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué extraño?

-Si, la verdad soy un poco extraño– menciono Fenrir.

-No, no, no, no ,no, no quise decir eso! – Menciono Apple Bloom agitando sus cascos – es solo que es algo inusual. Disculpe si hago demasiadas preguntas pero como dice Twilight la duda que no se aclara es sentenciada a la ignorancia.

-Bien dicho – menciono Fenrir deteniéndose delante del castillo.

-Apple Bloom – menciono Twilight.

-Si Twilight – respondió la pequeña sonriendo.

-pequeña podrías… - menciono Twilight girando su cabeza ligeramente a la derecha.

-oh si claro! Enseguida. – menciono Apple Bloom saltando y galopando hacia dentro del castillo.

-Parece que ya vienen – menciono Sunset al ver a un gran grupo de ponys que se acercaban a la distancia. – Bueno nosotras estaremos en el balcón. – menciono Sunset empujando a Trixie.

-Oye espera, espera! – menciono Trixie.

-De acuerdo – menciono Twilight viéndolas retirarse – ¿Podrías acompañarme Fenrir?

-S…Si – menciono Fenrir sintiendo como los nervios comenzaban a invadirlo al ver tantos ponys juntos.

-Espera Sunset, yo quería saber que tenía que decir twi – menciono Trixie subiendo las escaleras que estaban cruzando una puerta a la derecha de las que llegaban al salón principal.

-Lo harás, la veremos desde el palco, solo quería hablar contigo. – menciono Sunset.

-Bueno… mientras no te me vayas a declarar. – menciono Trixie sonriendo antes de sentir un leve golpe sobre su cabeza.

-Como se te ocurre que haría eso! – menciono Sunset.

-Solo bromeaba! – menciono Trixie abriendo las puertas del palco donde se podía ver el salón principal en la planta baja. Donde los residentes de Poniville entraban ordenadamente reagrupándose frente a un pequeño sobre nivel adornado con algunos arreglos de florales en el cual parecía que Twilight solía ofrecer sus discursos al pueblo. Twilight y Fenrir parecían estar conversando algo mientras esperaban. – ¿Crees que aun quede algún resentimiento en ellos?

-Parece que no. – menciono Sunset siendo interrumpida por una voz conocida que se escuchaba desde abajo.

-Hola Sunset! Hola Trixie! ¿Cómo están? – menciono Minuette agitando el casco con una alegre sonrisa en su rostro. Las dos unicornios saludaron de la misma forma.

-y tampoco en ellos. – menciono Sunset.

-Así parece… bueno ¿de que querías hablarme? – menciono Trixie.

-Bueno, en realidad solo… es que yo… - menciono Sunset agachando sus orejas.

-Wo wo wo, Espera Sunset yo también te quiero mucho pero esto es…

-Que no es eso! – menciono Sunset alzando la voz llamando la atención de todos. – lo siento lo siento! – menciono Sunset agachándose poco a poco. – ¿Vez lo que haces!? – menciono Sunset haciendo reír a Trixie.

-Está bien lo siento. – menciono Trixie. - ¿Qué te preocupa tanto? – menciono Trixie llamando la atención de Sunset.

-¿te diste cuenta?

-Sí, solo hacia esas bromas para que te tranquilizaras un poco, solo dime que ocurre – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-bueno no tengo una manera sutil de decirlo, asi que solo lo dire ¿de acuerdo?... y no no es eso… - menciono Sunset entrecerrando sus ojos.

-Dime.

-¿Estas… bien?, es decir ¿te sientes bien?

-Claro que si Sunset, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Es que… bueno… Si llegara a pasar algo… cualquier cosa por insignificante que parezca. ¿me lo dirías? – menciono Sunset agachando un poco su mirada preocupando a Trixie la cual se acercó.

-No sé por qué lo digas, pero sí, claro amiga. Cualquier cosa que pase se los diré.

-¿Me lo prometes? – menciono Sunset mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Claro, lo prometo. Pero en este momento me siento muy bien – menciono Trixie.

-Gracias

-¡No hay de que, ahora ven acá! – menciono Trixie tomando su cabeza con su pata y frotando su casco derecho contra ella. – ya deja de preocuparte tanto.

-Está bien está bien! – menciono Sunset agitando sus cascos. Poco después se pudo escuchar la voz de Twilight saludando siendo amplificada por un hechizo. El auditorio se quedó en completo silencio al escuchar su voz, cada pony en la sala escuchaba con atención cada palabra. Twilight presentaba a Fenrir ante los ponys que solo podía expresar su asombro de forma silenciosa mientras lo miraban detenidamente a un lado de la princesa la cual continúo su discurso disolviendo por completo todas las miradas de miedo y duda.

-¿Qué pasa Trixie? – menciono Sunset al verla recargarse en el barandal mirando hacia todo el auditorio.

-No es nada, solo que… míralos. Ninguno tiene miedo gracias a Twilight se puede notar que todos confían en ella y le tienen un gran respeto. – menciono Trixie sonriendo. –Twilight… es asombrosa. – menciono Trixie con una sonrisa hacia ella.

-Si lo es. Oh ya entiendo. - menciono Sunset llamando la atención de Trixie. – por eso no querías que me declarara estas esperando a Twilight. Si ya entiendo, ya decía yo que esas miraditas no eran…

-No es eso! – Grito Trixie llamando la atención de todos – lo siento, lo siento. – menciono sonrojada mientras lentamente se sentaba de nuevo.

-Lo cierto es que tienes razón, Twilight es muy especial, siempre lo ha sido. Pero ¿que paso con tu deseo por superarla? – pregunto Sunset.

-Aquí sigue conmigo, siempre lo estará, aun que sepa que puede ser imposible, que puedo decir, soy muy terca. – Explico Trixie retirándose un poco del barandal.

-Si un poco.

-Supongo también piensas lo mismo.

-Si

-Bueno, por el momento me conformo con ser más fuerte que tú. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Si… Espera ¿que!? – Exclamo Sunset sorprendida.

-Lo siento, pero tenías que saberlo.

-Te sorprenderías. – menciono Sunset con una mirada seria.

-A sí! – respondió Trixie de la misma forma acercándose

-Claro que sí, - menciono Sunset dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus ojos violetas.

-Eso habrá que decidirlo! – menciono Trixie.

-Estoy de acuerdo, que tal un pequeño duelo de magia.

-Cuando quieras, donde quieras! – menciono Trixie, sin darse cuenta ambas comenzaban a elevar su voz.

-En ese caso…. – Intento mencionar Sunset sintiendo un hechizo sobre ella paralizándola al igual que Trixie. Cuando Sunset desvió su mirada hacia abajo Fenrir negaba con la cabeza.

-Gracias Fenrir - menciono Twilight en voz baja sonriendo antes de continuar. Las dos unicornios se miraron una vez más antes de comenzar a reír. Poco después Twilight miro hacia donde se encontraba Sunset asintiendo con la cabeza haciendo que Fenrir las liberara del hechizo.

-Bueno vamos con ellos – menciono Sunset avanzando junto ella hacia las escaleras hasta estar enfrente de la puerta principal la cual Trixie estuvo a punto de abrir. –Espera! – menciono Sunset deteniéndola.

-pero tu dijiste – menciono Trixie.

-Si pero… hay que esperar a que Twilight nos avise. – menciono Sunset.

-Oh – menciono Trixie sentándose a un lado, poco después Fenrir aparecía frente a ellas. - ¿Qué paso?

-Twilight me pidió que esperara un poco mientras hacían una ligera modificación. –Explico Fenrir.

-¿A qué?

-No tengo idea. – menciono Fenrir mientras una ligera sonrisa se escapaba de Sunset.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – menciono Trixie mirándola.

-No es nada. ¿Cómo te fue Fenrir? – menciono Sunset intentando desviar la pregunta de Trixie.

-Bien gracias a la princesa… por un momento creí que se asustarían pero todos parecen estar muy tranquilos.- menciono Fenrir. – sinceramente no esperaba eso.

-Bueno será mejor que se acostumbren, esa es la característica principal de nuestro pueblito, bueno eso y los constantes ataque de bestias mágicas y los problemas del mapa pero fuera de ahí es completamente normal.- menciono Sunset.

-Es cierto!, tu nos puedes decir quien es mas fuerte de las dos – menciono Trixie.

-Y… ¿por qué haría eso? – menciono Fenrir.

-¿Por… favor? – menciono Sunset riendo. Fenrir simplemente dejo escapar un suspiro mirando a hacia Trixie posteriormente volteo hacia Sunset.

-¿Y bien?

-Es difícil saberlo, una de ustedes es ligeramente más fuerte en cuanto a magia, pero la otra tiene un amplio control de hechizos, también una de ustedes puede regenerar su magia mucho más rápido que la otra pero la otra tiene hechizos mucho más fuertes…. En otra palabras.

-¿Si!? – menciono Sunset.

-Deberían de dejar de preocuparse de quien es más fuerte y trabajar juntas ponys tontas.

-¿Espera, sabes todo eso solo con el rastreo mágico?

-No, todo eso lo sé por qué las estuve observando mientras peleaban con esos Changelings. Así que no deberían preocuparse con eso, juntas son más fuertes que cualquiera.

-Si… pero… ¿cuándo quieres ese duelo Trixie? – menciono Sunset.

-Cuando antes mejor – menciono Trixie haciendo que Fenrir pusiera una pata sobre su cara.

-Para que me preguntan si no me van a escuchar – gruño Fenrir.

Poco después una voz desde el interior pudo escucharse a través de la puerta.

–listas Sunsi.

-Gracias, Pinkie vamos. – menciono Sunset. – Bueno dejémoslo para después chispita ahora hay algo mucho más importante, ustedes primero - menciono Sunset empujándolos delante de las puertas con un hechizo – cuando estén listos solo ábranlas.

Los dos se miraron por un momento con duda después despacio abrieron las puertas.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Trixie! Y Bienvenido Fenrir – mencionaron todos los ponys dentro de la sala, enfrente donde estaban los arreglos en flor había un gran cartel bordado como la última vez deseándole a Trixie un feliz cumpleaños y en la parte de abajo como pintado con plumón estaba escrito bienvenido Fenrir con un dibujo pequeño.

-Lo siento no me esperaba esto de lo contrario Rarity lo habría bordado, pero bueno será un Feliz cumplenidos! O un bienbecumple o o o… - menciono Pinkie sintiendo el casco de Rainbow cubriendo su boca.

-Creo que ya entendieron el concepto Pinkie. – menciono Rainbow.

-Pero… - menciono Trixie avanzando lentamente.

-Espero no haber errado. – Inicio Twilight avanzando hacia Trixie – Fue un día como este cuando nos conocimos en aquel parque, recuerdo bien cuando Rayne nos mencionó que era tu cumpleaños ¿No me equivoque verdad? – Menciono Twilight sintiendo el abrazo de Trixie.

-No, no te equivocaste… si es hoy… pero yo lo había olvidado, tenía tanto tiempo que no lo festejaba que simplemente deje que fuera solo un día más.

-Bueno, a partir de hoy nunca más será solo un día más. Feliz cumpleaños amiga - menciono Twilight abrazándola.

-Gracias… muchas gracias – menciono Trixie mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas – Gracias a todas. – menciono Trixie mirándolas.

-Pero eso no es todo Cariño – menciono Rarity sonriendo sorprendiendo a Trixie, Twilight la dirigió suavemente hacia delante. Pinkie avanzaba arrastrando un carrito con un enorme pastel.

-Adelante! Sopla las velas y pide un deseo! – menciono Pinkie acercándolo a ella.

-Yo no sé qué decir – menciono Trixie.

-No tontita solo tienes que soplar – menciono Pinkie. Trixie se acercó mirando hacia el fuego de las velas.

-un deseo, ya no tengo más que desear… solo tal vez… - pensó Trixie cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos, cuando los abrió soplo a las velas apagándolas todas.

-Eso es!, ahora tienes que probarlo – menciono Pinkie introduciendo un pedazo en su boca.

-Esta… delicioso Pinkie. –Menciono Trixie sonriendo. Un poco más atrás se encontraba Fenrir el cual no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa al ver a todos unidos junto a ella.

-Así que a eso se refiere Trixie cuando sonríes sin fingirlo. – menciono Twilight acercándose.

-Bueno, algunas veces lo hago involuntariamente – menciono Fenrir.

-Bueno, Tal vez deberías hacerlo más seguido quitando ese semblante pensativo, lo has tenido desde que salimos del bosque. – menciono Twilight.

-Bueno compartir recuerdos tan espantosos no es algo grato, ahora ya sabe qué clase de monstruo soy. – menciono Fenrir haciendo que se formara el silencio entre ellos mientras miraban a los demás sonriendo en compañía de Pinkie que repartía el pastel en generosas porciones a cada pony.

-Sabes… cuando estábamos encerrados en esa habitación me di cuenta en realidad quien eres, ahora sé que se siente ser dominada por esos horribles pensamientos, incluso creo que sentí exactamente lo tu sentías al tener el amuleto conmigo y sabes… - menciono Twilight acercándose – lo lamento, no tenía idea… no importa lo que haya pasado, no tengo derecho a juzgarte por algo que fuiste obligado a hacer.

-Cualquiera lo habría hecho si los hubiera lastimado de la misma forma que lo hice con usted. – menciono Fenrir.

-¿De cuál forma? – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Pero… oh – menciono Fenrir entendiéndolo.

-Yo no lo recuerdo. Por lo menos no de ti. – Menciono Twilight

-Gracias princesa.

-Por nada, ahora adelante, también es tu bienvenida - menciono Twilight empujándolo hacia delante.

Por algunas horas las ponys continuaron con la fiesta en compañía de los habitantes del pueblo que parecían adaptarse rápido a la idea de sus nuevos acompañantes, horas más tarde todos se despedían felicitando a Trixie una vez más antes de salir por la puerta, en poco tiempo las 8 ponys se encontraban de nuevo solas en el auditorio.

-Y ¿Qué te pareció? – menciono Pinkie acercándose a Trixie.

-Me encanto, de hecho creo que nunca había tenido una fiesta con amigos. – menciono Trixie mirando lo que aún quedaba del pastel llamando la atención de las ponys.

-¿Qué? – menciono Pinkie. – pero tus amigos alguna vez debieron invitarte o hacerte alguna fiesta sorpresa.

-No Pinkie. Yo… no tenía amigos, y la única vez que creí tenerlos me llego una invitación a una fiesta… pero solo era para burlarse de mí. – Menciono Trixie sin desvanecer su sonrisa mientras la miraban – fue un desastre, cuando fui todos parecían estar de acuerdo en ignorarme por completo, como si yo no existiera, ningún hola, ni siquiera una sonrisa. Después intentar creer que solo lo imaginaba por un par de horas, al fin supe lo que era realmente para ellos, solo una falsa unicornio, asi que solo me fui y nunca me volvieron a invitar. Es curioso, en esos tiempos podría decirse que yo no era mala, ni arrogante, nunca entendí por qué les caí tan mal. – menciono Trixie comiendo otro poco de pastel sonriendo.

-Eso… es muy cruel – menciono Pinkie agachando sus orejas.

-oh, descuida, eso ya tiene muchísimo tiempo, además de eso, mi madre siempre me hacía fiestas, aunque solo fuéramos 3 siempre me la pasaba muy bien. También en esos días pude conocer a twi. No se por qué, pero gracias a ustedes siento que lo que sentía en aquellos días puedo volver a sentirlo, gracias a todas, de verdad, de todo corazón, muchas gracias – mención Trixie sonriendo.

-Agradécele a Twily, ella estuvo planeando esto para el día en que volvieras. – menciono Pinkie.

-De hecho creo que nunca terminare de hacerlo – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Bueno, se está haciendo algo tarde – menciono Rainbow alzando el vuelo.

-Espera, espera! – menciono Trixie haciéndola levitar hacia ella.

-emm ¿Si?

\- ¿No quieren ver la Luna azul conmigo? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-¿Luna azul? – menciono Twilight inclinando la cabeza en duda.

-Twily no sabe que es!, Sabes lo que significa Spike – menciono Pinkie abrazando con fuerza a Spike.

-eee no…

-Amm En realidad yo tampoco solo lo hacía para darle algo de suspenso al momento – menciono Pinkie sonriendo.

-La Luna Azul es algo que Luna solía hacer una vez al mes hace mucho tiempo pero dejo de hacerlo por algo que sucedió, pero ahora sería la segunda vez que lo hace desde que estuvimos con ella en Everdream, no puedo explicárselos, es mejor que lo vean.

-Tengo el lugar perfecto! – menciono Pinkie saltando hacia la salida. Las ponys no dudaron en seguirla, después de algunos minutos se encontraban en el lago más cercano a Poniville donde solían descansar en los días libres. La Luna, se posaba en lo alto del cielo resplandeciendo como todas las noches pero no se notaba algo diferente.

-No veo nada diferente en ella terroncito. – Menciono Apple Jack.

-Descuiden, falta poco. – menciono Trixie.

-¿lo habrá olvidado? – menciono Fenrir.

-No, no lo haría, lo prometió ¿recuerdas? – menciono Trixie.

-Miren! – menciono Fluttershy al notar un ligero cambio. La Luna comenzaba a resplandecer un poco más cambiando la tonalidad poco a poco desde un extremo como si una manta azulada comenzara a cubrirla lentamente.

-Lo vez, sabía que no lo olvidaría. – menciono Trixie observando la Luna la cual casi alcanzaba la mitad en un característico color cielo diurno.

-Es hermosa – menciono Rarity sin dejar de observarla.

-Por que abra dejado de hacer algo tan grandioso – menciono Pinkie.

-Algunas veces es necesario intentar olvidar solo para darte cuenta que en realidad no quieres hacerlo. – menciono Trixie.

-A veces me pregunto, si nosotras seguiremos viendo la luna tal y como lo hacemos ahora en todos los años que estén por venir. – menciono Sunset observando el avance del destello azul cubriendo más de la mitad del astro.

-Me encantaría pensar que así será – menciono Apple Jack.

-Vamos por que lo dicen de esa forma – menciono Pinkie – Aquí estaremos mes con mes, año con años por todo el tiempo que podamos estar aquí, pase lo que pase nos tenemos las unas a las otras, ¿no es así?

-Claro que si Pinkie – menciono Twilight.

-Si les parece, me encantaría venir aquí con ustedes una vez cada mes. – menciono Trixie.

-Sería un placer encanto. – menciono Rarity observando el destello que casi cubría la Luna por completo.

-No es mala idea – menciono Rainbow haciendo que todas voltearan a verla. - ¿Qué!? No es tan mala idea.

Fenrir y Spike las miraban desde el cielo.

-¿Estas bien? – menciono Fenrir al ver la cara preocupada del dragón.

-Si no me equivoco tú has vivido miles de años ¿Cierto?

-Técnicamente si, aunque la mayoría de ellos estuve encerrado. – respondió Fenrir. - ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Solo míralas. Todas ellas son felices y ciertamente yo a su lado lo soy. Pero…

-Pero…

-Soy un dragón, no un pony. Naturalmente vivo miles de años más… -Menciono Spike agachando su mirada.

-Entiendo. – menciono Fenrir.

-Tal vez no deba adelantarme tanto en el futuro pero tal vez Twilight sea la única que pueda superar esa esperanza de vida ahora que es alicornio y al no serlo de nacimiento no estoy seguro. – menciono Spike.

-Descuida, aún queda mucho tiempo por delante y cuando eso pase ellas seguirán existiendo en algún otro lugar, te lo aseguro. Lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es atesorar el tiempo que aun tienes, el pasado y el futuro solo son aspectos que fueron o pueden ser, pero el ahora es algo que debes atesorar, si falta poco o mucho no importa siempre lo recordaras.

-Supongo tienes razón… Tú eres inmortal o algo así.

-No claro que no, puedo morir al igual que cualquier ser de este mundo o eso quiero creer, yo tampoco soy un Simargl por nacimiento. No tengo idea de cuánto me quede por vivir ni de qué forma puedo morir al ser una creación. – Menciono Fenrir - ¿Por qué las preguntas?

-Lo siento, es solo que al verte puedo darme una idea de mi futuro, no solo en mi extensión de vida, también en lo mucho que creceré y en todo lo que tendré que dejar atrás, de hecho tal vez algún día tendré que dejar a Twilight para seguir mi camino, son cosas en las que no me gusta pensar pero algunas veces no puedo evitarlo.

-Todo va a estar bien – menciono Fenrir – habrá cosas a las que te tendrás que enfrentar al ser diferente pero aprender de ellas solo dependerá de ti cuando llegue su tiempo.

-Gracias, discúlpame por decirte todo esto sin que nos conozcamos bien – menciono Spike. – solo que es un poco difícil hablar con ellas de esto.

-No hay de qué, te entiendo.

Poco después la Luna se cubrió por completo destellando aún más en un tono azulado haciendo que en secciones la oscuridad de la noche se disolviera con la luz haciendo que se pudiera observar como olas que surcaban los cielos al combinarse con las blancas nubes.

-Eso… es nuevo – menciono Trixie mientras Spike y Fenrir se acercaban.

-Parece que la orgullosa maestra no se dejara superar tan fácilmente. – menciono Fenrir.

-Siempre sabe cómo sorprender eso es seguro, no estoy ni cerca de hacerlo igual pero lo intentare. – menciono Trixie. – por cierto he practicado. – menciono Trixie dirigiéndose a Fenrir.

-Que has… oh no no no no no. No empieces con eso. – menciono Fenrir negando con la cabeza. – Es canto a la luna no tortura!

-Que cruel eres! , me he esforzado. – menciono Trixie.

-¿A qué se refieren? – menciono Sunset.

-A esto… - menciono Trixie aclarando su garganta y después tomando una gran cantidad de aire que posterior mente lo dejo escapar en forma de un aullido llamando la atención de todas. -¿Qué tal? – menciono Trixie haciendo explotar la risa de Fenrir que intentaba contener.

– Estuvo mejor pero aun pareces algo que está agonizando. – menciono sintiendo una gran cantidad de agua cayendo sobre él. – Oye! Está muy fría!

-Te lo mereces – menciono Trixie – pero debes admitir que estuvo mejor que las veces anteriores – menciono Trixie posteriormente Sunset hizo lo mismo.

-Ese estuvo mejor – menciono Fenrir.

-Yo quiero intentar! – Menciono Pinkie intentando hacer lo mismo pero cuando apenas estaba dejando escapar el aire comenzó a toser – Es más difícil de lo que creí, otra vez. – menciono Pinkie dejando escapar un sonido muy diferente.

-¿Eso…. Que fue? – menciono Fenrir sorprendido.

-Me sonó como un delfín – menciono Sunset inclinando la cabeza.

-¿Por qué hacemos esto? – menciono Apple Jack.

-Por diversión tontita, inténtalo es divertido.

-No lo creo gracias. – menciono Apple Jack.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no puedes? – menciono Rainbow.

-no caeré esta vez Rainbow – menciono Apple Jack.

-¿Sabes cual sonido le sale bien a Apple Jack?, los cacareos. – menciono Rainbow.

-Oh, no dijiste eso! – Menciono Apple Jack - lo puedo hacer mejor que tú.

-Claro que no!. – menciono manteniendo sus miradas directamente en sus ojos.

-oye Sunset – menciono Trixie acercándose un poco – ¿esto es normal? ¿O provoque algo que no debía?

-Descuida, Es cosa de todos los días Trixie. – menciono Sunset Riendo nerviosa. – esas dos siempre están compitiendo.

-¿Qué dices tu Rarity? – menciono Sunset.

-No gracias, temo que solo haría el ridículo querida. – menciono Rarity.

-inténtalo solo una vez – menciono Trixie.

-Lo hare si Twilight lo hace – menciono Rarity guiñándole el ojo.

-No, no, yo no puedo. – menciono Twilight agitando sus cascos.

-Vamos princesa, no puede hacerlo peor que Trixie. – menciono Fenrir mientras Trixie lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Está bien solo… una vez… creo que es algo así. – menciono Twilight respirando profundo liberando un leve aullido

-Nada mal – menciono Fenrir. – Tu turno.

-No yo no puedo.

-Dijiste que si la princesa lo hacia tu lo harías, o faltaras a tu palabra – menciono Fenrir.

-Está bien está bien! – menciono Rarity aspirando profundo dejando escapar lo que parecía un agudo silbido. Haciendo que Apple Jack y Rainbow rieran – Que groseras, ustedes ni siquiera lo han intentado.

-Está bien, sigo yo! – Menciono Apple Jack – creo que seria. – exclamo tomando aire liberando una especie de bufido.

-¿Qué clase de aullido es ese? – menciono Fenrir.

-Prepárate a perder! – menciono Rainbow inhalando profundo liberando un fuerte relincho.

-Eso estuvo igual de mal – menciono Fenrir.

-amm, disculpen. – menciono Fluttershy.

-Bueno estuvo mejor por lo menos que Rarity y Apple Jack – menciono Rainbow cruzando los cascos.

-Disculpen. – insistió Fluttershy.

-Solo debo de practicar y lo tendré. – menciono Apple Jack.

-Disculpen!- menciono Fluttershy alzando un poco la voz.

-¿Si Fluttershy? – menciono Twilight.

-Emmm yo… quisiera intentarlo si me lo permiten claro. – menciono Fluttershy.

-Por favor! Apenas puedes moderadamente hablar – menciono Rainbow.

-De acuerdo Fluttershy adelante – menciono Twilight. Fluttershy avanzo un poco al frente sentándose mirando hacia la luna, después cerro sus ojos inhalando profundamente dejando escapar un claro, fuerte y profundo aullido haciendo que todos la miraran incrédulos.

-Creo que ya tenemos ganadora – menciono Spike.

-Como… pero… no es posible! – menciono Rainbow.

-Bueno hablo mucho con mis queridos amigos es normal que sepa una que otro de los sonidos que usan para comunicarse, también tengo que hacerlos algunas veces.

-En tu cara! Que te pareció eso, vez como un pony si puede hacerlo. – menciono Trixie.

-Sí, lo admito eso no me lo esperaba Fluttershy, bien hecho. – menciono Fenrir.

-Se lo agradezco. – menciono Fluttershy sonriendo. – Pero ahora es su turno – Exclamo Fluttershy sonriendo.

-Yo… no puedo. – menciono Fenrir sintiendo el casco de Trixie.

-Pero… usted es como un lobo – menciono Fluttershy inclinando la cabeza.

-No me refería a eso – menciono Fenrir.

-Si me permites decirlo creo que es un buen momento para saludarla, ¿no crees? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Supongo que sí. – menciono Fenrir sintiendo un leve empujón de Trixie.

-Adelante entonces. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

Fenrir alzo su mirada mirando hacia la luna la cual seguía resplandeciendo en un tono azulado el cual se esparcía entre las nubes como un atardecer nocturno después cerro sus ojos inhalando profundo dejando escapar un eufónico y cadencioso aullido.

-¿mejor? – pregunto Trixie.

-Sí. – menciono Fenrir, poco después todas dirigieron su vista hacia la luna observándola por algunos minutos más antes de que el color azul comenzara a desvanecerse de la misma forma en que inicio. Rarity fue la primera en dejar escapar un bostezo colocando su casco frente a su boca.

-Me encantaría seguir con ustedes pero me siento algo cansada, ¿me disculparían? – menciono Rarity.

-No te preocupes Rarity de hecho tienes razón ya es algo tarde. – menciono Sunset. Poco después las ponys se levantaban avanzando en dirección a Poniville los últimos fueron Fenrir, Trixie, Twilight y Spike. Mientras avanzaban Fenrir se detuvo mirando hacia su espalda.

-¿Enseguida los alcanzo está bien? – menciono Fenrir llamando la atención de los 3.

-Pero… oh – menciono Trixie al sentir algo diferente en el bosque. – Esta bien. Vamos enano te llevo, parece que en cualquier momento te quedaras dormido – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar a Spike hacia su espalda mientras avanzaban. Fenrir avanzo un poco sentándose frente al lago.

-¿Querías asegurarte que tu querida alumna se encontrara bien? – menciono Fenrir mirando la Luna.

-Siendo sincera, si en parte, tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos para estar completamente segura, me disculpo si eso te llega a molestar.

-Es completamente comprensible Celestia – menciono Fenrir mientras veía a la princesa acercarse.

-Tenía tanto tiempo que no veía una luna azul. – menciono Celestia mirando hacia el ultimo rastro azulado que aún quedaba en la luna antes de regresar a la normalidad.

-¿No sabes que decir cierto? – menciono Fenrir provocando una sonrisa en la princesa.

-Creí que te diría muchas cosas, pero en realidad solo quiero decir que me alegra que hayas vuelto. – menciono Celestia guardando silencio una vez más.

-Por años intente que no hablaras tanto… y ahora que no lo haces das miedo. – menciono Fenrir

-Sigues siendo el mismo. – menciono Celestia riendo.

-¿Te sigues quejando por todo? – menciono Fenrir.

-Se podría decir que es parte de mi trabajo. – menciono Celestia mirándolo provocando un pequeño lapso de silencio antes de que empezarán a reír, después Fenrir no pudo evitar dejar escapar un bostezo.

-¿Te encuentras… bien? – menciono Celestia.

-Si, solo estoy algo cansado es todo – menciono Fenrir.

-Nunca te vi tan cansado. – menciono Celestia.

-Es un poco diferente ahora.

-Luna me explico todo lo sucedido, y no quiero dudar de esa pequeña pero tu magia y la de ella deben estar equilibradas por completo, de lo contrario puede ser peligroso para ti. – menciono Celestia mirando hacia Fenrir el cual desvió su mirada hacia la luna una vez más. – lo sabes ¿cierto?

-Sí lo sé, pero no se preocupen, ella solo necesita tiempo, y ahora estoy fuera de peligro. – menciono Fenrir. – Se hace más fuerte día con día, lo lograra.

\- Los dos le tienen una increíble confianza. – menciono Celestia sonriendo. – me alegra saberlo, pero ¿estás seguro que estarás bien?

-Sí, estaré bien. Solo es cansancio. – explico Fenrir.

-Espero que sea así – menciono Celestia sonriendo. – y quiero dejar en claro que no es porque no confíe en ti o en la pequeña. – menciono Celestia desviando la mirada llamando la atención de Fenrir.

-Sigues sin ser muy clara en lo que sientes.

-Cállate! Lo estoy intentando. – Menciono Celestia desviando la mirada.

-Gracias… gracias por preocuparte por nosotros – menciono Fenrir sonriendo haciendo que Celestia lo mirara sorprendida antes de responder la sonrisa.

-No quiero que algo malo pase otra vez… Luna, tú y ahora Chrisalys están de vuelta una vez más, no quiero perderlos otra vez, a ninguno de ustedes. – respondió Celestia siendo sincera esta vez.

-No lo harás, todo va a estar bien. – menciono Fenrir.

-Está bien – menciono Celestia

-Sabes, debo decir que has hecho un muy buen trabajo en todos estos años, todo ha cambiado mucho, y es mucho mejor que en aquellos días.

-He hecho lo mejor que he podido, aunque no fue fácil nada fácil. Pasaron tantas cosas, tantos momentos en los que me sentía tan sola. Ningún poni confiaba en mi como su princesa, fue muy difícil ganarme su confianza… después de eso Chrisalys desapareció dejándonos solo a Luna y a mí, estuvimos a cargo por mucho tiempo hasta que… tuve que usar el poder de los elementos en ella y así solo quede yo, vi pasar cientos de generaciones delante de mis ojos fue muy difícil enfrentarlo sola. – menciono Celestia intentando contener algunas lágrimas – ustedes 3 son unos tontos – menciono limpiando algunas lágrimas que salían solas.

-lamento haberte dejado sola. Siempre fuiste la que hacía caso a las advertencias, debimos haberte escuchado – menciono Fenrir cubriéndola con su ala.

-Sí, debieron haber escuchado – menciono Celestia controlando su llanto.

-Bueno, si sirve de algo, y sé que puedo hablar por ellas al decir que no pensamos ir a ningún lado por mucho tiempo. Incluso ahora Cadence, Twilight y todas sus amigas también están aquí para apoyarte.

-En eso tienes razón –

\- ¿Desde cuando eres tan sentimental?

-Oh cállate! – menciono Celestia sonriendo. – tú no has cambiando en nada… sabes… había estado esperando este día durante tanto tiempo, y justo ahora puedo decir que me siento muy bien, esa sensación de vacío ya no existe más. Mi familia se reúne una vez más.

-A mí también.

\- ¿Cómo esta Cery? – menciono Celestia sonriendo.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta? – menciono Fenrir.

-Es difícil ignorar un portal de ese tamaño y más si es a un lado del castillo.

-Está muy bien, es tal y como la recuerdo. – menciono con una sonrisa antes de voltear hacia Celestia – como supiste a donde lleva ese portal.

-también rompo una que otra regla Fenrir. – menciono Celestia sonriendo. – aunque no había visto ese hechizo en siglos.

-Has visitado a…

-Sí, los dos están muy bien aún que ya no se encuentren ahí. – menciono Celestia.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hace poco más de un milenio decidieron volver, es decir vivir una vez más. Así que ellos están aquí pero ahora son otros ponis.

-Valla… ¿sabes quiénes son?

-Se supone que no debía saberlo, pero como te lo dije, he roto algunas reglas, si se quiénes son. Se siguen llevando tan bien como entonces… cada vez que deciden volver a vivir una vez más, los he visto nacer, creer y morir 5 veces y siempre se conocen de distintas maneras, pero al final siempre terminan juntos. Y siempre que fallecen recuerdan todas sus vidas anteriores hasta a nosotras.

-pero si nacen y viven otra vez que pasa con sus hijos.

-Cada vez ocurre algo que les impide tener hijos, eso es porque nosotras seguimos vivas. Es como si nuestro lugar siguiera ahí, si alguna de nosotras muriera y volviera a nacer lo haría con ellos. Es un poco complicado y creo que estoy rompiendo más reglas a decírtelo. – menciono Celestia sonriendo.

-Entonces… si yo.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, Cery se molestaría mucho – menciono Celestia mirándolo molesta.

-Solo lo iba a decir de forma hipotética, no quiero morir. – menciono Fenrir retrocediendo un poco.

-Más te vale… aunque sinceramente no lo se… las veces que lo han hecho mis padres siempre han sido ponys, unicornios pegasos o terrestres, pero siempre ponys…

-De nuevo el pasado me alcanza.

-Descuida, tiene que haber alguna forma, siempre la hay. Pero mientras tanto – menciono Celestia acercando para abrasarlo. – seguirás con nosotras un largo tiempo amigo mio.

-Asi es. – menciono Fenrir.

-Bueno, debo irme, cuida mucho de mis pequeñas. – menciono Celestia sonriendo agitando su casco.

-Así será – menciono Fenrir mirando a la princesa desvanecerse.

-Amigos – menciono Fenrir sonriendo mirando hacia la luna – Tenias Razon querida Cery, cumpliré la promesa que te hice.

DarkWolfMX


	21. Esperanza Pt1

Una disculpa por lo que me tarde en subir este capítulo, solo que ya no encontraba como seguir entre falta de tiempo y otros proyectos, pero no quiero dejarlo sin terminar, así que aun que costo algo de trabajo aquí está la primera parte del capítulo final, lo dividí en 2 por lo extenso que es, la segunda parte la tendré lista muy pronto, gracias por seguir la historia y espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Hope**

**Capítulo 21 – Esperanza. Parte 1**

En la mitad de la noche, Sunset apretaba fuertemente la almohada rodeándola con sus patas, de su boca, salían diversos sonidos mientras apretaba sus parpados moviéndose de forma cada vez más violenta hasta levantarse respirando agitada con sus ojos muy abiertos inundados en cálidas lágrimas que lentamente descendían de sus mejillas. Sunset llevo lentamente sus cascos a su rostro para retirar las lágrimas que humedecían su pelaje.

-Solo… fue una pesadilla… solo fue eso… solo eso – menciono abrazándose así misma mientras cerraba sus ojos intentando tranquilizarse. Después de unos segundos, logro volver en si completamente al sentir el frio viento que entraba por la puerta abierta del balcón, agito su cabeza y se dirigió hacia ella cerrándola lentamente hasta escuchar el click del seguro en ella. Después miro hacia la puerta de salida antes de que sus orejas y su mirada decayeran como si el recuerdo de esa pesadilla estuviera aun tan claro como hace un momento. Respirando profundamente se dio ánimos para avanzar hacia ella, la abrió con cuidado y miro hacia la puerta de enfrente donde seguramente estaba durmiendo Trixie, despacio avanzo hacia ella intentando tocar pero antes de golpear la puerta detuvo su casco y decidió abrirla con cuidado, sin hacer ruido entro avanzando hacia la cama donde Trixie se encontraba durmiendo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en el cual caía su lacia melena, al verla Sunset de inmediato sintió una sensación de alivio haciendo que sonriera, con un hechizo tomo la cobija arropándola con cuidado para no despertarla, sonrió una vez más y regreso a su habitación con el mismo cuidado cerrando la puerta detrás de ella para después sentarse recargando su espalda contra la gruesa madera de la puerta.

-Solo fue una tonta pesadilla, solo eso, esa carta te está afectando más de lo que debería, no pasara nada, tal vez… tal vez nuestras decisiones ya lograron cambiar ese camino, todo va a estar bien - pensó Sunset intentando convencerse mientras sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas una vez más. - Eres una tonta, deja de llorar, representas el valor por Celestia, solo fue una pesadilla, Basta ya Sunset. - pensó limpiando las lágrimas, después de unos segundos avanzo hacia la cama recostándose en ella y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada esperando que el cansancio la venciera pero el sueño no se presentaba, simplemente fijo su mirada en el techo distrayéndose con cualquier otro recuerdo, su visita al otro lado del espejo, la primera vez que vio a Trixie en el castillo de Canterlot, la agradable platica con Twilight y Trixie mientras organizaban los libros, el regreso de Trixie, su fiesta de cumpleaños y el agradable momento que paso con todas debajo de la hermosa luna azul. – poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban mientras sonreía cayendo de nuevo en un agradable sueño.

A la mañana siguiente el cuarto se iluminaba con los rayos del sol, Sunset se mantenía en un profundo sueño que se interrumpió al sentir leves sacudidas que la arrebataban lentamente de él, poco a poco abrió sus ojos viendo una borrosa silueta, de prisa parpadeo repetidas veces para que la imagen se aclarara.

-Sunset, Sunset! – menciono Trixie mientras la sacudía. – Ya es de día!

-¿Qué pasa?, es muy temprano. – menciono Sunset sintiéndose aun cansada.

-Lo sé pero desde hace unas horas ya no pude dormir, estoy emocionada, es mi primer día como residente temporal de Poniville y quiero conocer todo el pueblo y a todos en él. Cielos este también será un día grandioso, ¿No crees?

-De acuerdo, regresa dentro de dos horas y ya veremos – menciono Sunset volviéndose a recostar cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

-Nooo Sunset! ¡Vamos, acompáñame por favor, por favor, Por favor! – menciono Trixie sacudiéndola despacio. Sunset debajo de las cobijas sonreía al escuchar a Trixie diciendo "por favor"

Trixie al no tener respuesta retiro la sabana de la cama con un hechizo recibiendo un gruñido de parte de Sunset. – ¡Por favor, ¡Por favor, Por favor! – insistió Trixie acercándose hacia Sunset la cual solo abrió un ojo viendo la expresión de súplica de Trixie a la cual solo sonrió liberando otro gruñido. – okay! No quisiste hacerle caso a la tierna y adorable Trixie entonces tendré que recurrir a otros medios. – menciono Trixie envolviéndola en un campo mágico haciéndola levitar un poco.

-Wooo espera que estas haci… aaaa, ¡Espera, espera!– menciono Sunset sintiendo cosquillas en todo su cuerpo sin poder parar de reír. – espera, Espera! – Menciono riendo - ¿Qué es esto!?

-Es el poderoso hechizo de las cosquillas de Trixie, Entonces. ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien!, iré !, para! ¡Para ya!– menciono Sunset sintiendo como la bajaba lentamente.

-Así se habla! Las compensare con el desayuno mientras se arreglan – menciono Trixie saliendo por la puerta galopando. Sunset solo sonrió al verla con tanta energía dejándose caer después sobre la cama en ese momento Trixie volvió a abrir la puerta asomándose.

-Por cierto estas un poco pesadita, ¿subiste de peso? – menciono Trixie.

-Fuera de aquí! – menciono Sunset arrojando unas almohadas que golpearon contra la puerta que había cerrado Trixie rápidamente. Sunset se quedó mirando a la puerta frunciendo el ceño para después reír.

\- debería dejar de pensar que algo saldrá mal – pensó Sunset manteniendo su mirada hacia la puerta. – Ella está muy bien, y lo estará también. – menciono en voz alta al levantarse de la cama dirigiéndose hacia las puertas del balcón que al abrir de inmediato dejaron entrar una agradable ráfaga de viento. Poco después un sonido familiar la hizo desviar la mirada hacia el buro a un lado de su cama donde un libro brillaba desde sus hojas, de inmediato galopo hacia el abriéndolo en una nueva página al parecer en blanco donde letras aparecían cubriendo toda la hoja. De inmediato se sentó en la cama comenzando a leer.

_**Mi querida yo…**_

_**Si lo se lo sé, suena extraño… de hecho mucho más para mi supongo, espero no sea raro escribirte, pero quería agradecerte por todo lo que ha sucedido.**_

_**Cuando llegue estaba muy desconcertada, todos me saludaban e intentaban hablar conmigo como si me conocieran, y para ser sincera, muchos de ellos era la primera vez que los veía. Trixie se encargó de explicármelo todo, aunque al principio creí que estaba bromeando, me tuvo mucha paciencia, pero con el tiempo descubrimos que era muy fácil hablar entre nosotras, llegamos a llevarnos muy bien. Las chicas se encargaron de contarme todo lo sucedido con todo el detalle posible desde que llegaste. No es nada sencillo adaptarme en todo el tiempo que pasaste aquí en tan poco tiempo, pero me esfuerzo lo más que puedo.**_

_**Debo admitir que fue sorprendente todo lo que lograste y la gran cantidad de personas que te aprecian, Actualmente sigo viviendo con Trixie y Scarlet a pesar de que tuve la oportunidad de regresar a los dormitorios tomando tu lugar, ni Scarlet ni Trixie quisieron que me fuera, no lo sé… nunca creí que me sentiría de nuevo tan feliz de estar aquí, siento que tengo una oportunidad para alcanzar mis metas y ahora tengo unas grandiosas amigas que no dudan ningún instante en brindarme su ayuda cada vez que la necesito, yo haré lo mismo. Quiero que sepas que tu también eres una de ellas, sé que en cierta forma somos la misma y sonaría como si tuviera una enorme auto estima, pero sin ti tal vez no lo hubiera podido lograr todo esto.**_

_**Hace algún tiempo, Twilight Sparkle se cambió de escuela, ahora estudia con nosotras, compartimos muchos gustos por la investigación, por lo que fue sencillo llevarnos bien, justo ahora tenemos un gran proyecto en mente y confió en que saldrá todo bien.**_

_**Sabes… lo he estado pensando mucho y no puedo evitar sentirme mal… es decir tenías todo esto y solo te lo quite. Lo siento.**_

_**Bueno, espero tú también haya pasado un buen tiempo, y si me lo permites te escribiré de vez en cuando, de nuevo gracias por todo.**_

_**ATTE: Sunset Shimmer.**_

Sunset miro las paginas por un momento sonriendo después. Rápidamente lanzo un hechizo al cajón del buro para extraer una pluma, después de unos segundos de pensar detenidamente en una respuesta comenzó a escribirla.

-Buen día Trixie – menciono Spike al final del pasillo.

-Muy buen día para ti también Spike – menciono Trixie con una agradable sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Trixie y que hiciste con ella?. – menciono Spike levantando una ceja.

-¡Muy gracioso enano, mejor ven ayúdame! – exclamo Trixie haciéndolo levitar hacia su espalda.

-Espera Trixie, aún es muy temprano. – menciono Spike.

-¿Porque todos dicen eso?. El día comienza cuando Celestia eleva el sol. Además sé que tú eres buen cocinero, vamos a sorprenderlas. – menciono Trixie avanzando por las escaleras hacia la pequeña cocina.

-¿Por qué estás tan animada? – menciono Spike.

-Es mi primer día en poniville con todos ustedes, de que otra forma podría estar, es decir, dormí como nunca, al fin tengo un buen lugar donde vivir, y me han dado los buenos días. ¿Sabes que se siente que te digan buenos días?... – Menciono Trixie sosteniendo a spike en el aire con sus cascos

-ok… ahora si me estas asustando – menciono Spike

– Lo siento, Pueden ser cosas muy vanas, pero son las pequeñas cosas que hacen que me sienta así. Discúlpame si estoy exagerando, pero estoy muy emocionada, no sé cómo explicarlo, es algo que simplemente creí que había olvidado y nunca regresaría.

-¿Pero… de verdad estuviste sola todo ese tiempo?

-Si, por lo regular buscaba lugares abandonados y de preferencia lejos de las ciudades o pueblos. Así fue por un largo tiempo.

-Y como soportaste eso, es decir, hay veces en las que es necesario estar solo pero durante tanto tiempo.

-Si… de hacho había ocasiones en las cuales me invadía la tristeza al pensar en tantos recuerdos y en cómo era mi vida antes, la extrañaba tanto… aun la extraño… pero sé que ahora la puedo recuperar.

-Entiendo, No te preocupes, por mi parte siempre me tendrás para decirte te lo dije – menciono Spike sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

y dime ¿Qué quieres hacer? – pregunto Spike.

-No lo había pensado. ¿Qué es lo que más les gusta?

-Gemas – menciono Spike.

-Se romperían nuestros dientes Spike. Y no se cocinar gemas… si es que se cocinan. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Solo bromeaba, A Sunset le gustan los hot Cakes con fresas, y Twilight come lo que sea en las mañanas mientras tengan el grado exacto de azucares, calorías y bla bla bla. Tu me entiendes. – menciono Spike haciendo reír a Trixie.

-Hot Cakes entonces, Solo faltara más harina. – menciono Trixie revisando en el interior de la alacena, sacando algunas cosas. – ¿puedo usarlo Spike?

-Claro Trixie. – menciono Spike tomando algunas de las cosas que levitaban frente a él. Trixie recogió su melena atándola con la cinta roja antes de empezar a vaciar harina en un recipiente hondo. –Tal vez Rarity nos pueda ayudar a encontrar algunas gemas para ti. – menciono Trixie.

-No, no, no, no, no es necesario estoy bien. – se apresuró a decir Spike.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, comeré algunos hot cakes.

-Está bien – menciono Trixie mesclando los ingredientes formando la pasta. – Si, nos hace falta un poco más, iré a comprar, ¿Dónde puedo encontrar?

-A esta hora la mayoría está cerrado pero puedes ir a Sugar Cube, seguramente Pinkie tiene y a juzgar que hoy le toco cuidar a los bebes seguramente ya está despierta. – menciono Spike entre risas.

-Hecho, no tardo – menciono Trixie recogiendo un pequeño saco que se encontraba sobre la mesa después se abrigo con la bufanda blanca con el bordado de la cutie mark de su madre a los extremos que descansaba sobre una de las sillas. – enseguida vuelvo.

-De acuerdo, yo preparare lo que hace falta. – menciono Spike sacando algunas tazas.

Poco después Trixie salía por la puerta principal del castillo mirando hacia el pueblo cubierto por blanca nieve haciendo difícil ver algunos espacios libres de ella sobre el suelo, por uno momento se permitió pensar en todo lo que podría pasar en ese momento haciendo que simplemente sacudiera su cabeza, cerrara sus ojos, e inhalara profundamente exhalando después con mucha tranquilidad. - Aquí vamos. – pensó avanzando por las calles sintiendo la agradable sensación de la nieve bajo sus cascos, las calles parecían estar muy solitarias aun, a excepción de algunos pequeños locales que comenzaban a abrir sus puertas. Al avanzar un poco más, Trixie se vio intrigada por un pequeño local, en el cual, una pony colocaba algunas flores blancas bañadas en roció, sin pensarlo se acercó sonriendo al verlas.

-Son muy bellas – menciono Trixie hacia la pony que se encontraba cargando algunas más hacia el otro lado mientras olía una de ellas.

-Muchas gracias! Las he cuidado mucho me alegra que te gus…. – menciono la pony volteando mostrando una expresión de asombro al verla que de inmediato intento disimular.

-Quisiera llevar algunas al castillo, ¿puedo? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-S…s...si, c…claro con gusto. – menciono la pony acercándose un poco. - ¿de cuáles te gustarían? – menciono la pony manteniendo sus orejas abajo.

-De estas blancas – menciono Trixie. – Quisiera un ramo por favor.

-Está bien – menciono la pony comenzando a arreglar el ramo con sus temblorosos cascos.

-Disculpa, ¿puedo saber tu nombre? – menciono Trixie aun sonriendo.

-R… R… Ro… - menciono la pony intentando hablar.

-Entiendo… sigo causando mala impresión ¿verdad?, lo lamento – menciono Trixie agachando sus orejas.

-No, es solo que…. Bueno es difícil acostumbrarse, yo soy la que se debe disculpar, pero me pusiste un poco nerviosa…- menciono la pony respirando profundo - empecemos de nuevo – menciono la pony aclarando su garganta – mi nombre es Rose Luck.

-Mucho gusto Rose yo soy Trixie. – menciono Trixie recuperando su sonrisa.

-Lo sé, de hecho no creo que haya algún pony en el pueblo que no te reconozca. – menciono Rose atando una cinta en la base del ramo. – Aquí tienes Trixie – menciono Rose ofreciéndole el ramo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Cuánto es?

-Descuida, tómalo como tu regalo de bienvenida. – menciono Rose sonriendo.

-Espera no, no podría. – menciono Trixie.

-Claro que sí, no te preocupes. – menciono Rose sonriendo.

-Muchas… gracias – menciono Trixie.

-No hay de que Trixie cuídate y espero te la pases muy bien aquí – menciono Rose agitando su casco. Mientras Trixie se retiraba con dirección a Sugar Cube.

-Eso no estuvo mal, Buen comienzo. - menciono Trixie sintiendo una agradable sensación de calidez en su pecho. Un poco más adelante una pony de pelaje rosado y melena amarilla avanzaba con unas bolsas de papel en su boca y una más en su espalda las cuales parecían estar repletas, poco después, en una de ellas el peso supero la resistencia esparciendo todo su contenido en el suelo, la pony simplemente miro todo el contenido de diversas frutas tiradas en el suelo dejando escapar un suspiro de frustración. Despacio bajo la bolsa de su espalda comenzando a colocar algunas cosas más en ella.

-Aquí tienes – menciono Trixie sonriendo haciendo levitar el resto frente a ella.

\- Muchas gracias! - menciono la pony mirando la fruta levitar frente a ella, después avanzo a un lado para poder ver a la unicornio, cuando la vio sus patas temblaron por un momento sintiendo de inmediato un escalofrió.

-Espera, no te asustes, solo quiero ayudarte, ¿de acuerdo? – menciono Trixie agachando las orejas pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa. – si no me equivoco tu nombre es Cherry Berry, ¿Cierto? – menciono haciendo que la pony solo asintiera. -Discúlpame por lo que paso en el mercado aquel día, de verdad no quería asustarte. – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar el resto junto a la bolsa. – déjame ayudarte. – menciono a la pony que se mantenía petrifica. Trixie agacho su mirada comprendiendo acomodando todo en la bolsa que quedaba aun que parecía que se rompería en cualquier momento. – lo siento, enserio, no quería molestar – menciono Trixie avanzando – con permiso.

E… espera. – menciono la pony tartamudeando llamando la atención de Trixie que enseguida volteo. – no creo poder cargarla y no quiero que la bolsa se rompa de nuevo… ¿podrías ayudarme?

-Por supuesto – menciono Trixie sonriendo haciendo levitar de nuevo la bolsa - ¿hacia dónde?

-hacia haya, la casa de colo café – menciono señalando con su casco.

-De acuerdo – menciono Trixie avanzando. Mientras lo hacían, la pony volteaba en repetidas ocasiones desviando la mirada cada vez que Trixie volteaba.

-Listo – menciono Trixie llegando a la puerta la cual la pony abrió.

-¿Lo dejo en la mesa? – pregunto Trixie.

-Si,… muc..chas gracias – menciono Cherry.

-No fue nada – menciono Trixie.

-Si lo fue, te lo agradezco mucho, mis amigas me habían dicho que me ayudarían pero creí que podría sola. Supongo me pasan estas cosas por terca. – Menciono sonriendo – muchas gracias Trixie. De verdad – menciono Cherry sonriendo tomando una manzana de la mesa ofreciéndosela.

-A ti, nos vemos después – menciono Trixie sonriendo mientras Cherry se despedía agitando el casco. -Eso es! Así se hace Trixie! - pensó sonriendo mientras le daba una mordida a la manzana. Poco después había llegado a Sugar Cube observando sobre la puerta el letrero de cerrado, en ese momento pensó en tocar pero la sola idea de molestarlos le hizo cambiar de parecer dándose la vuelta.

-Trix! – menciono una voz alegre. Trixie volteo hacia todos lados sin poder encontrar de dónde provenía. – Aquí arriba! – menciono, Trixie volteo mirando a Pinkie que se asomaba por encima de un barandal. – dame un segundo enseguida bajo. – menciono. – poco después la puerta se habría mientras Pinkie la invitaba a pasar.

-Pero… como… tú estabas… - menciono Trixie sorprendida – ¿cómo llegaste tan rápido?

-Bueno te dije un segundo ¿no? – menciono Pinkie sonriendo.

-Pero… es que… tú no puedes tele transportarte. – Menciono Trixie recordando lo que Rainbow le había dicho - No preguntes pensó agitando su cabeza. – Lamento molestarte tan temprano Pinkie, tal vez debí llegar más tarde.

-No te preocupes!, no abrimos hasta más tarde, pero si cualquiera de mis amigas necesita algo siempre pueden tocar en la puerta de atrás – menciono Pinkie señalando otra puerta. – así sabré que son ustedes. Pero dime que necesita Trixie Mixie Dixie! – menciono Pinkie saltando.

-Solo quería comprar un poco de harina para hotcakes, me dijo Spike que tu podrías tener. – menciono Trixie.

-o ya entiendo, ¿de los favoritos de Sunsi o los favoritos de Starly? – menciono Pinkie galopando hacia la gran alacena frente a la cocina.

-De Sunset. – respondió Trixie.

-de acuerdo!, aquí tienes Trix – menciono Pinkie ofreciéndole un paquete de color amarillo.

-Ahora que lo dices no he visto a Starlight por aquí, me han hablado mucho de ella. – menciono Trixie.

-Salió hace algunos días hacia su aldea, ella también está viviendo en el castillo ahora que es aprendiz de Twily. – menciono Pinkie sonriendo.

-O entiendo.

-Pero no te preocupes seguramente regresara hoy, espero se lleven muy bien. – menciono Pinkie.

-Eso espero, muchas gracias Pinkie, ¿pero cuánto cuesta? – menciono Trixie mientras Pinkie la miraba con duda para después sonreír.

-Pues nada tontita.

-No, no puedo Pinkie.

-Claro que sí, mejor después me das uno de esos deliciosos hotcakes, ¿Hecho? – menciono Pinkie sonriendo.

-h… hecho – menciono Trixie sonriendo. – te lo agradezco mucho Pinkie.

-oh, ni lo menciones para eso estamos las amigas – menciono Pinkie. – aun que pensándolo bien creo que si te cobrare algo. – menciono Pinkie sorprendiendo a Trixie la cual de inmediato hizo levitar su saco de su espalda. – oh no, eso no, yo solo quiero una enorme sonrisa! – menciono Pinkie haciéndola sonreír sin ningún esfuerzo. – Eso es! - menciono escuchando después a uno de los bebes llorar. – Como reloj – menciono Pinkie con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa. – En cuanto pueda iré a visitarlas, por ahora tengo que cuidar de los pequeños mientras regresan los cakes. – menciono avanzando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Te ayudo en algo? – menciono Trixie.

-No, descuida – menciono Pinkie.

-¿Segura? – insistió Trixie.

\- Las amigas siempre damos un buen consejo cuando podemos, y mi consejo es ¡Huye, Huye ahora mientras puedes! – menciono Pinkie levantando sus cascos haciendo reír a Trixie. – No ya enserio, descuida todo está bajo control – menciono Pinkie desde arriba.

-Entonces te veo en un rato Pinkie - menciono Trixie avanzando hacia la puerta cerrándola detrás de ella escuchando después varias cosas que se caían incluyendo algunos gritos de Pinkie haciendo que Trixie mirara sorprendida la puerta. - ¿Qué clase de bebes son esos? - pensó mirando hacia la puerta después avanzo de nuevo hacia el castillo.

-¿Cómo te fue? – menciono Spike terminando de acomodar la mesa con algunas tazas con café humeante y vasos con jugo recién exprimido.

-Mejor de lo que creí Spike. Parece que aún me siguen teniendo miedo, pero cuando hablo con ellos parece que puedo ganar un poco de su confianza. – menciono Trixie sonriendo acercándose a la mesa colocando las flores en el florero vacío de la mesa después se dirigió a la cocina para abrir el saco y vaciar una porción más de harina al recipiente.

-Me alegra escucharlo – menciono Spike sentándose en la mesa levantando un periódico que al parecer había estado leyendo.

-¿Qué lees? – menciono Trixie.

-Uno de los periódicos que contienen las columnas de Leaft que guardo Twilight, de hecho, este lo estaba leyendo ella por la noche… por centésima ocasión. – menciono Spike haciéndola sonreír. - ¿Puedes crear una aurora boreal? – menciono Spike.

-imitar sería un término más correcto, pero si, te sorprendería lo que ahora Trixie puede hacer. – menciono la unicornio sonriendo.

-Alguna vez quisiera ver una, tenía entendido que solo se podían observa fuera de Equestria en los casquetes polares o cerca de ellos.

-De hecho si, en las zonas norte y sur incluso también en las partes más altas puedes ver una natural siempre y cuando se puedan notar los campos electromagnéticos pero cuando gustes puedo recrear una para ustedes, es sencillo, solo tengo que recrear el mismo principio. – menciono Trixie sonriendo vertiendo un poco de la pasta sobre la plancha caliente sobre la estufa.

-Debes conocer muy bien Equestria. – menciono Spike sorprendido.

-Más o menos Spike, mira te muestro. – menciono Trixie lanzado un hechizo de proyección sobre el comedor el cual dibujaba el mapa de Equestria. – Todo lo que vez definido es lo que he visitado, las partes oscuras no las conozco. – menciono Trixie volteando el conjunto de hotcakes que se encontraban sobre la plancha.

-Vaya recuerdo haber visto todo eso en el mapa de la sala del trono, incluso ya se encuentra el reino de Chrisalys. Menciono Spike acercándose un poco más. – woow ¿Esos… puntos verdes se mueven? – pregunto Spike.

-Lo notaste, sip, unifique el rastreo y el mapa, esos puntos verdes son mis amigas, de esa forma puedo calcular exactamente la distancia que hay entre ellas y yo, así será mucho más fácil usar una tele transportación ya que el mapa esta reducido a una medida a escala exacta, aunque… por ahora solo es un experimento, no puedo viajar a grandes distancias como Fenrir o Luna pero creo que voy por buen camino aun que incluso las cercanas a veces me fallan… - menciono Trixie sonriendo – Pero definitivamente cuando logre terminarlo será un hechizo muy útil, supongo podre aportar algo para variar.

-Sabes creí que serias la última a la que escucharía hablar así. – menciono Spike riendo. – ahora suenas como Twilight o Sunset.

-Oye! Eso no fue amable Spike!. – menciono Trixie sacando los primeros hotcakes y colocándolos en un plato extendido. – Algunas veces también puedo hacer cosas así sabes!

-lo sé, lo sé ¿puedes acercarlo? – menciono Spike.

-Sí, ¿En dónde? – menciono Trixie.

-En Poniville por favor – menciono Spike observando el mapa agrandándose hasta mostrar todo el pueblo de forma detallada. – Hay muchos puntos aquí! ¿Cuál soy yo?

-El que está justo a un lado del hermoso punto violeta que soy yo obviamente. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-ya entiendo. Entonces este y este deben ser Twilight y Sunset – menciono Spike señalándolas con la garra.

-Así es.

-¿Pero cómo las diferencias?, deberías ponerles nombre o algo así.

-Con el rastro mágico, pero… si tal vez tengas razón que tal así. – menciono Trixie haciendo resplandecer un poco más su cuerno mientras Spike observaba los nombres aparecer justo arriba de los puntos del mapa.

-Mucho mejor!... pero porque el punto de Twi es dorado.

-Las princesas y Reinas tienen puntos dorados, también están Chrisalys, Cadence, Luna y Celestia. – Explico Trixie.

-y pensé que Twilight era la única obsesionada con el orden. – menciono Spike.

-Bueno, en algunas ocasiones es necesario… solo en algunas. – menciono Trixie.

-¿Puedo ver otra ciudad? – menciono Spike.

-Si claro – menciono Trixie alejándolo de nuevo.

-¿Qué tal esta? – menciono Spike señalando _**Dodge Junction.**_ \- ¿quiénes son Sunrise y Sary?. – pregunto Spike al ver los dos únicos puntos en ese pueblo.

-Son dos ponys terrestres de una pequeña familia muy feliz que me dio asilo durante una noche para evitar que viajara de noche, las dos son madre e hija, son muy amables y se llevan muy bien. Me ayudaron a ofrecer mi primera presentación de disculpa, al principio fueron las únicas que se quedaron pero después llegaron más y más. Fue algo… grandioso. – menciono Trixie vaciando un segundo lote de hotcakes sobre la plancha sonriendo al recordar mientras miraba el vapor que emanaba de la pasta al calentarse.

-Y qué me dices de las dos ponys de _**Baltimare. **_

\- Rising Storm y Cotton Cloud, ellas son dos buenas amigas de infancia las cuales trabajan en un cafetería que sirve el mejor chocolate y cafés de Equestria, realmente son deliciosos, Cotton Cloud es la dueña de la cafetería es una pony muy atenta, trabajadora y humilde, y Rising es su mejor amiga también es muy trabajadora aunque su carácter es un poco más fuerte, pero es muy alegre y siempre está dispuesta a ayudarte aunque… ella no puede ver por un accidente que tuvieron de pequeñas, desde que me fui no había dejado de pensar en eso, así que parte de las ganancias que adquiría con mis pequeños espectáculos o gemas se los enviaba para poder pagar su operación, lo último que supe fue que Cotton logro encontrar a un médico que la podía operar por un precio razonable y que se había ofrecido para hacerlo. Realmente espero que estén bien, seria grandioso que Rising recuperara su vista, eso sin duda las haría muy felices. – menciono Trixie quedándose en silencio un momento.

-Como dije nunca dejas de sorprendernos – menciono Sunset acompañada de Twilight las cuales estaban sentadas frente a la mesa mirado atentas cada detalle del mapa.

-¿Desde cuándo están ahí? – menciono Trixie volteando sorprendida.

-Buenos días!, Desde que describías a Sunrise y a Sary – menciono Twilight sonriendo. – oh mira Coco Pommel está en el mapa. – menciono señalando con su casco.

-Sip, parece que ya la conocen. – menciono Trixie.

-a decir verdad yo no – menciono Sunset.

-Coco es una pony muy servicial y atenta, ayudo a abrir un escenario en el parque central de _**Mannehatan**_ con ayuda de Apple Jack y Rarity. – menciono Trixie mientras Twilight asentía.

-Reconozco este nombre - menciono Sunset señalando el imperio de cristal - ¿no es la pony que te decía Ángel?

-S…si – menciono Trixie sonrojándose. – a Desse la conocimos en Mannehatan, fue a visitar a Coco para probar suerte en el escenario, ella creo una obra muy interesante que quería interpretar, pero por alguna razón tendía a tartamudear, en esa ocasión recuerdo que fui con la intención de presentar algún espectáculo, pero solo quería que Desse cumpliera su deseo así que Coco, Rarity y yo la apoyamos para que lo pudiera hacer, y así fue, logro presentar e interpretar su obra hasta el final recibiendo su tan anhelada ovación. Realmente me encanto ayudar a que su sueño se cumpliera.

-Ahora entiendo lo de ángel – menciono Twilight sonriendo haciéndola sonrojar una vez más. -Y esta de aquí es _**Lunary**_ ¿verdad? – menciono Twilight señalando el mapa.

-Sí, así es – menciono Trixie sirviendo 2 platos sobre la mesa frente a Twilight y Sunset.

-¿Lunary? – mención Sunset.

-Si, es un pueblito muy bonito a las afueras oeste de Equestria. – Explico Twilight - Pero… ¿porque hay dos puntos?... Cephy y…– menciono Twilight acercándose un poco para ver mejor - ¿W…w… winter?

-Si así es. – menciono Trixie sorprendiendo a Twilight mientras acercaba el mapa hacia Lunary

-¿Winter?... ya entiendo quieres… cerrar ese capítulo. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Si, de hecho necesito pedirte un favor respecto a eso pero, será después – menciono Trixie.

-Si claro Trixie cuando quieras – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-¿Quiénes son ellas? – menciono Sunset mirando el mapa intrigada hacia los puntos que tenían sus nombres sobre ellas.

-Cephy, es una pequeñita admirable, tiene un gran corazón y determinación, podríamos decir que es la admiradora número uno de Trixie, tanto que quiere llegar a ser como ella, hubieran visto su cara de emoción cuando vio a su ídola junto a ella. – menciono Twilight sonriendo alegre al ver el punto con su nombre.

-Me hubiera gustado estar ahí - menciono Sunset.

-Bueno algún día podrás conocerla – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Eso me gustaría, y ¿Quién es Winter? – menciono haciendo que Twilight no supiera como responder.

-Winter Dust, ¿no te suena el nombre? – menciono Trixie haciendo que Sunset intentara recordar.

-Oh…

-Exacto… quiero enmendar eso. De hecho creo que es la única cosa que me falta para poder estar en paz – Menciono Trixie. – no importa lo que haya pasado no tenía derecho a causarle tanto daño.

-Ya entiendo – menciono Twilight. Trixie se acercó desvaneciendo el hechizo y colocando sobre la mesa otros dos platos del otro lado, después se sentó a un lado de Spike.

-Bueno no importa todo tiene que ir a su paso ¿no es asi?, adelante coman – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Esto esta delicioso Trixie!, podría comer esto todos los días! – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Créele, lo dice muy enserio – menciono Spike.

-Oye!, no puedo evitarlo son deliciosos – menciono Sunset haciéndolos reír, poco después Twilight no pudo evitar dejar escapar un ligero estornudo.

-¿Estas bien Twi? – menciono Trixie.

-Si no te preocupes solo es un resfriado, debí enfermarme cuando me quite el Ruby. – menciono Twilight. – Pero no te preocupes estoy bien, te acompañaremos a conocer el pueblo. – Se apresuró decir al ver la expresión preocupada de Trixie.

-¿Segura? – Menciono Trixie – si te sientes mal, no te preocupes puedo esperar, enserio.

-No Trixie, estas muy emocionada por esto y yo estoy bien, de verdad, de hecho podemos pasar con Redheart. – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Es una lástima que el hechizo de restauración no cure enfermedades. – menciono Trixie.

-Sí, pero tranquilas estoy bien. Si me llego a sentir mal se los diré. Lo prometo.

-Está bien, y ¿Qué hacen en un día normal? – pregunto Trixie.

-Estudiar, y estudiar y a si!, estudiar – menciono Spike sintiendo de inmediato la mirada de las dos ponys sobre el - ¿Qué? No lo negaran o sí. Starlight es la única que no ha caído en eso.

-Si… Starlight – menciono Sunset con un tono sutil de indiferencia llamando la atención de Trixie – quiero decir, si, en parte es cierto.

-Pero por el día de hoy tomaremos un descanso – menciono Twilight.

-¿Enserio? – menciono Sunset sorprendida haciendo que la mirada de Twilight si dirigiera a ella – Si es enserio – menciono sonriendo.

Después de algunos minutos Sunset hacia levitar la última porción hacia su boca con ayuda del tenedor que levitaba frente a ella.

En ese momento Spike ponía sus garras sobre su boca volteando hacia otro lado dejando escapar una llamarada.

-¿Qué raro? – menciono Spike sosteniendo un sobre que se había materializado.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Trixie llamando la atención de las ponys.

-Casi nunca mandan sobres, la mayoría de las veces son pergaminos – menciono Spike.

-De hecho ese tiene el sello de Luna y es para Trixie – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-¿para mí? – menciono Trixie.

-Es cierto mira – menciono Spike mostrándole una inscripción al reverso en letra manuscrita "Querida Trixie."

-Entonces, ¿puedo leerlo? – menciono Trixie.

-Si claro, aquí tienes – menciono Spike entregándole la carta.

-Muchas gracias – menciono Trixie abriendo el sobre y extrayendo una hoja blanca leyendo cuidadosamente su contenido.

_**Querida Trixie:**_

_**Lamento de todo corazón no haber podido asistir el día de ayer, pero debía ocuparme de algo muy importante, Pero espero que te haya gustado tu primer regalo.**_

_**El segundo es algo de lo que te había hablado, quiero que tu siguiente presentación sea la apertura de un nuevo comienzo para ti, uno donde logres tu objetivo, así que, con ayuda de mi hermana (y unos cuantos pásteles para convencerla claro está.), logre que me ayudara a cambiar la fecha y lugar de "La Gran Gala del Galope", y esta vez cada pony de Equestria tendrá un boleto así podrán asistir si lo desean tal y como querías, esto será dentro de nueve meses, lo cual nos da la oportunidad de prepararlo todo, sé que tal vez te sientas nerviosa, pero yo confió en ti firmemente, tu acto será el último cerrando una gran noche con ese gran hechizo que has preparado y espero que para ese día se una a ese momento esa parte de ti que anhela surgir, y estoy segura que lo harás cuando hayas aprendido lo que para mí es imposible enseñarte.**_

_**Dentro del sobre, podrás ver el primer boleto el cual desee que fueras tú la primera que la tuviera.**_

_**En cuanto tenga tiempo libre iré a verte para hablar un poco más sobre esto, mientras tanto disfruta de tu estancia con tus amigas en Poniville, te mereces un descanso, solo recuerda que lo que estés buscando siempre ha estado en ti. Sé que algún día lo entenderás, estoy orgullosa de ti.**_

_**Sin más por el momento te deseo lo mejor y espero hayas pasado un muy feliz cumpleaños.**_

_**Te quiere Luna.**_

Después de leer la carta Trixie miro hacia la mesa bajándola lentamente.

-Oh cielos! – menciono Trixie.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Malas noticias? – menciono Sunset preocupada.

-No, ¡todo lo contrario! – menciono Trixie sonriendo alegre.

\- ¿podemos saber de qué se trata? – menciono Twilight.

-Oh, Si claro, lo siento. – menciono Trixie sentándose de nuevo para revisar el sobre en donde había un pedazo de papel el cual Trixie extrajo con sumo cuidado, en los bordes era de color dorado, en el centro era blanco y en el resaltaban unas letras doradas mencionando en su título "Gran Gala del Galope" y debajo de él, las palabras justas describiendo el evento, la hora y el lugar y en la parte inferior en letras un poco más grandes el nombre de Trixie Lulamoon haciendo referencia a que cada boleto contendría el nombre de cada pony.

-Ese es un… boleto – menciono Spike. – pero ¿no se adelantó un poco?... o atraso, no tiene mucho que paso la anterior.

-Entiendo, estarás en la gran gala del galope, pero el boleto es un poco diferente, casi siempre son dorados por completo. – menciono Twilight.

-Bueno será un poquito diferente – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar el boleto hacia Twilight.

-Ahora será dos meses después de lo habitual… ¿En… la zona de _**Saddle**_? – Menciono Twilight inclinando su cabeza a un costado - ¿Por qué habrán escogido ese lugar?

-¿Es malo? – menciono Trixie preocupada.

-No, claro que no, solo es un poco extraño, veras, anteriormente era el jardín de la Reina, era visitado por muchos ponys de toda equestria, de hecho en ese lugar comenzó a celebrarse la Gran gala hasta que los arboles rosados y demás vegetación que solo existía en ese lugar comenzó a marchitarse sin razón, lo único que quedo fue una extensa planicie la cual fue cubierta por césped, está muy cerca a la cascada de Canterlot y rodeada por una gran cerca plateada sellada por un hechizo. Se dice que lo único que quedo fue el césped lo cual fue lo único que la Reina no planto. Existen muchas leyendas al respecto, pero una de ellas habla de que si cualquier pony puede hacer crecer algo en ese lugar otra vez recibirá como obsequio el más grande de los conocimientos lo cual suena fascinante.

-oh… ahora si estoy nerviosa – menciono Trixie.

-¿Por qué ? – menciono Sunset.

-Luna quiere que me presente en la Gran Gala pero no solo como invitada, también quiere que ofrezca mi primer espectáculo de regreso para cerrar la noche. Pero nunca creí que fuera un lugar tan importante. – Explico Trixie frotando sus cascos delante de ella. – Eso sin mencionar que cualquier pony en equestria podrá asistir… oh cielos – menciono Trixie agachando un poco su cabeza. – estoy perdida! – menciono poniendo su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Eso… eso es increíble Trixie – menciono Twilight alegre. – En ese lugar nadie ha entrado en años a excepción de las princesas. Y para que Luna y Celestia hayan decidido volver debe ser algo muy importante.

-Francamente eso no ayudo Twily!, ahora me da miedo decepcionarlas – menciono Trixie colocando sus cascos sobre su cabeza.

-No lo harás, tienes mucho tiempo para prepararte y nos tienes a nosotras para ayudarte, todo estará bien, ¡Animo! – menciono Twilight.

-Gracias – menciono Trixie recuperando su sonrisa.

-Ahora no podre dejar de esperar ese día. – menciono Sunset.

-Estoy nerviosa, pero también muy emocionada… no lo se, a veces siento que todo va demasiado bien para ser cierto… no sé si verdad merezca todo esto. – menciono Trixie haciendo que Sunset saltara un poco al recordar la pesadilla.

-No digas eso Trixie, No debes pensar así – Menciono Sunset alzando la voz – si todo está saliendo bien es porque tú te lo has ganado. Solo tienes que continuar. No digas que no lo mereces. – menciono Sunset con un semblante herido en su rostro.

-Sunset. - Menciono Trixie preocupada.

-lo siento. – menciono Sunset agachando la mirada. Twilight la miro un momento con duda comprendiendo después lo que ocurria.

\- Tienes razón, lo lamento, no quise preocuparte. Supongo aun tengo la terrible costumbre de hablar sin pensar a quien puedo lastimar – menciono Trixie sonriendo

-No, no es tu culpa, supongo estoy un poco nerviosa de que algo… diferente pueda pasar – menciono Sunset.

-Bueno si es eso y te hace sentir mejor, todo está bien, te prometo que no les estoy ocultando nada, y si algo malo llega ocurrir, sé que cuento con ustedes. No volveré a mentir jamás. – menciono Trixie sonriéndole. - ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – menciono Sunset sonriendo. -Por cierto, justo ahora me doy cuenta que no estas usando el amuleto. – menciono.

-Sí, bueno el amuleto pone nerviosos a los ponys cuando me ven con él, no quisiera que eso afectara a la primera impresión, además, por alguna razón Fenrir ya no quiere entrar en el a menos que sea necesario y cómo es posible compartir mi magia con él aunque solo lo use por un tiempo durante la noche decidí que sería mejor guardarlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

-¿por cierto donde esta nuestro feroz amigo? – menciono Sunset.

-Salió muy temprano, me dijo que estaría en el lago practicando un hechizo que había prometido aprender a una… emmm Cito "desesperante unicornio mimada", no sé a qué se refería. – explico Twilight

\- hace algún tiempo le mencione que los hechizos únicos no solo debían ser para los unicornios o alicornios, si no, para cualquiera que pudiera usar magia, entonces apostamos que si yo era capaz de aprender el hechizo de cambio de Luna en menos de 7 días entonces el encontraría ese hechizo, y bueno al parecer pretende cumplir su parte. – menciono Trixie sonriendo. – Es desesperante pero no puedo negar que siempre ha cumplido su palabra. Después de todo esta intentando hacer lo mismo que nosotras… empezar de nuevo, Es… un buen amigo.

Cerca de ahí, el agua del lago se mantenía quieta al no haber viento que la meciera reflejando el cielo despejado al mismo tiempo que los rayos del sol formaban algunos destellos en su superficie que brillaban casi rítmicamente sobre el agua como si de una sinfonía de luz se tratara. Fenrir mantenía sus ojos cerrados, sentado en la orilla escuchando cada sonido del tranquilo paisaje, Lentamente un circulo blanco se dibujó debajo de el con una inscripción familiar en el centro, pero después de algunos minutos el circulo comenzó a parpadear desvaneciendo su luz, provocando un suspiro de frustración en él.

\- ¿Que está pasando? - pensó mirando la superficie del lago. – Tal vez solo imagino cosas… - menciono en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué imaginas? – menciono una voz serena a su lado haciendo que volteara rápidamente sorprendido. – lo lamento, creí que ya te habías dado cuenta que me acercaba. – menciono Rarity

-No… no lo sentí hasta ahora… - menciono Fenrir desconcertado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-No – respondió Fenrir sacudiendo su cabeza despejando sus ideas para después recostarse sobre el césped.

-Bueno, ¿entonces me permites acompañarte? – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-Sí – respondió Fenrir, Rarity hizo levitar las alforjas de su espalda sentándose a un lado y colocándolas sobre el césped.

-Estos días por las mañanas suelo tomar té con Fluttershy mientras trae a sus patos a nadar un rato, pero creo que se retrasó... Parece que este será un hermoso día ¿no te parece? – menciono Rarity cerrando sus ojos mientras respiraba profundamente.

-Así parece. – respondió Fenrir.

\- ¿Estas bien cariño?, te noto un poco preocupado. – afirmo Rarity.

-Si descuida, solo algunas cosas en la cuales parece que no me he acostumbrado del todo y otras tantas… que no comprendo.

-Ya veo, bueno, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en decirme ¿de acuerdo?, hare todo lo posible para ayudarte. – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-Te lo agradezco, Rarity.

-Bueno, mientras esperamos a Fluttershy, ¿quieres acompañarme tomando un poco de te? – mención Rarity haciendo levitar un termo y algunas tazas.

-Bueno es que…

-Vamos, es delicioso – menciono Rarity insistiendo.

-Está bien, tal vez un poco. – menciono Fenrir.

-Perfecto! – menciono Rarity sirviendo en las dos tazas haciendo levitar una hacia Fenrir. – Tal vez es muy pequeña, lo siento pero no tengo más grandes. – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-No te preocupes solo un poco está bien. – menciono Fenrir. Rarity hizo levitar la taza hacia su boca dando un pequeño sorbo para después inhalar profundo al sentir el sabor dulce.

-Nada como esto, una buena taza de té por las mañanas y con este paisaje, sin duda anima tu día – menciono Rarity mirando el vapor del líquido contenido en la taza. – ¿no te parece?

-Si – menciono Fenrir.

-Por cierto encanto, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan solo? – menciono Rarity.

-Solo practicaba un hechizo que prometí que aprendería. – menciono Fenrir.

-Ya veo, ¿y hubo suerte? – menciono Rarity dando otro sorbo.

-Aun no. – Menciono Fenrir mirando la diminuta taza lanzando todo su contenido a su boca – tienes razón, sabe muy bien – menciono.

-Verdad que sí, toma un poco más – menciono Rarity sirviendo más en la taza.

-Gracias – menciono Fenrir volteando hacia ella, Rarity sonrió un momento volteando después hacia el lago, Fenrir mantenía sus ojos en la pequeña tasa de porcelana hasta notar que su magia de nuevo comenzaba a desvanecerse alrededor de ella, de prisa la sostuvo con su pata antes de que callera llamando la atención de Rarity.

-¿Pasa algo encanto? – menciono Rarity al verlo sostener la pequeña taza con su garra.

-No… no nada – menciono nervioso haciendo levitar la taza de nuevo y volteando de inmediato hacia otro lado provocando una mirada dudosa en Rarity.

-bueno, no sé por qué, pero no puedo evitar sentir que algo te molesta o te preocupa – menciono Rarity.

-No es eso, es solo que hay cosas que están pasando que aún no puedo asegurar si son normales o no entre el amuleto y yo, es todo.

\- ¿Entre el amuleto y tú? – menciono Rarity cambiando su expresión de pensativa a asustada – no quieres decir que volverás a…

-No, no… nada de eso Rarity, esos elementos ya no se encuentran en mí, pero precisamente por ese motivo, parece que mi magia esta… desapareciendo. -Explico Fenrir

\- ¿Qué?, ¿Eso es posible? – Menciono Rarity mirándolo preocupada.

-No lo sé, solo estoy intentando comprender, tal vez ni siquiera sea eso, pero como viste hace un momento por poco y dejo caer tu taza, no logre sostenerla, eso nunca había pasado antes.

-Pero si eso es cierto, ¿qué pasaría contigo?

-Tampoco lo sé, pero probablemente solo no pueda usar magia.

-Eso es terrible.

-Bueno, si lo vez desde otro Angulo, tal vez sea el mejor de los casos. – menciono Fenrir alarmando a un más a Rarity la cual no intento ocultarlo en su expresión. – o no, descuida, solo estoy bromeando – menciono Fenrir intentando calmarla.

-Esas bromas no son graciosas – menciono Rarity cambiando su semblante por uno molesto.

-Lo siento.

\- En todo caso, deberías preguntarle a Twilight si alguien puede encontrar alguna respuesta es ella.

– menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-Sí, gracias Rarity – menciono Fenrir.

-No hay de qué, pero enserio, si necesitas cualquier cosa de nosotras, puedes decirnos.

\- ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?, prácticamente no nos conocemos. – menciono Fenrir desviando su mirada al lago.

-pfff, tonterías, Eso no es verdad Fenrir, todo lo que ha pasado es suficiente para saber de ti, conocernos aún más dependerá del tiempo, pero en este momento ya formas parte de nosotros como un nuevo amigo, y como tal, es natural que nos preocupemos por ti, entre amigo siempre nos cuidamos. – menciono Rarity sonriendo.

-Pero puedo notar que una parte de ti, aun me tiene miedo – menciono Fenrir.

-En realidad no es a ti, si no a tu otra parte, aun siento escalofríos al recordar esa noche. Pero definitivamente no es a ti al que le temo. – Explico Rarity

-Eso no pasara otra vez Rarity.

-lo se… solo, no se podría haber un accidente que pueda hacer pasar por eso otra vez, ¿o algo así?

-La única manera en que pueda pasar es si recuperara la parte oscura de los elementos que residen en ustedes, y yo no tengo intenciones de hacer eso. – Explico Fenrir.

-Entiendo, discúlpame por preguntarte eso, solo quería estar segura.

-No te preocupes, te entiendo, yo lo haría.

-Bueno, no importa, ¿Deseas más té? -Pregunto Rarity cambiando su expresión de nuevo por una sonrisa.

-Ustedes son tan extrañas – menciono Fenrir negando con la cabeza.

-No es la primera vez que lo dicen, de hecho, creo que lo empezare a tomar como un cumplido. – menciono Rarity riendo elegantemente con un casco frente a su boca. Fenrir solo sonrió levemente volteando al lago. - ¿En qué piensas?

-Solo pensaba en el amuleto, es decir, si yo estoy pasando por esto y el amuleto me liga directamente a la magia de Trixie… tal vez o también este provocando que algo le pase.

-Vamos, te estas preocupando demasiado, Trixie ha estado muy bien. – menciono Rarity.

-Tal vez tengas razón.

-Así es y tú también lo estarás. – menciono Rarity.

-Me alegra saber que aun que pase el tiempo siempre existirán creaturas como ustedes. – menciono Fenrir esbozando lo que parecía ser una sonrisa a penas visible.

-Espero que asi sea. – menciono Rarity sorbiendo otro poco de té. Poco después Fenrir se levantó avanzando hacia el lago invocando una estela blanca. - ¿Qué haces?

-Bueno, si me voy a quedar sin magia, será mejor que cumpla mi promesa antes de que eso suceda – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Rarity sonriera al verlo mirando después el té color oxido contenido en la taza.

_**En Canterlot… **_

-Has pasado un largo tiempo mirando por la ventana querida hermana, debes descansar, no dormiste en toda la noche. – menciono Celestia entrando en la habitación mientras observaba a Luna sentada al borde de la ventana.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón, es solo que vi algunas cosas que me tienen un poco… preocupada – Admitió luna mirando hacia Celestia que se acercaba lentamente.

\- ¿Puedo saber qué es? – menciono Celestia.

-Esa pequeña… Sunset, Anteriormente tenia algunas pesadillas que deje pasar solo como un miedo pasajero, pero después de algunos días me di cuenta que sus sueños no son normales, de alguna manera puede sentir las cosas que pueden pasar, es una unicornio muy hábil. El problema… es que no puedo distinguir si es una premonición o simplemente un sueño. – Explico Luna mirando por la ventana.

-Pero… ¿Por qué te afecto tanto?... ¿Qué fue lo que soñó? – menciono Celestia preocupada.

-El amuleto… les está haciendo daño. No entiendo cómo, pero parece que Sunset sabe algo que nosotras no, o tal vez, algo estamos tomando a la ligera con ese amuleto. – Explico Luna. – supongo es eso, no sé qué está pasando y no sé cómo solucionarlo.

-La única que debe saberlo es la que creo el amuleto.

-¿Chrisalys? Nunca va a querer hablar con nosotras. – menciono Luna.

-No estaría tan segura de eso – menciono Celestia haciendo levitar un pergamino hacia ella que de inmediato comenzó a leer.

-intentamos eso por mucho tiempo. – menciono Luna. – a veces pienso que nuestro tiempo está pasando hermana.

-Tranquila, simplemente hay cosas en las que parece que ya no nos necesitan. Pero ahora que lo dice si se te empiezan a notar los años.

-Mira quien habla. Yo estuve en semi suspensión por mil años así que, técnicamente tengo mil años menos.

-Podría hacerlo otra vez, tal vez te vengan bien otros mil años.

-No!, así estoy bien – menciono luna agitando sus cascos haciendo reír a Celestia. – por cierto… no te he agradecido por hablar conmigo casi cada noche.

\- ¿Escuchabas?

\- Cada palabra. Se lo arrepentida que estuviste, se por todo lo que pasaste. Pero si no lo hubieras hecho tal vez hubiera sido mucho peor. – Explico luna abrazándola. – por cierto, tenemos que hacer muchas de esas cosas que dejamos pendientes.

\- Me encantaría.

\- Disculpe, princesas, ya está todo listo – menciono un guardia haciendo una reverencia desde la puerta.

\- ¿Listo? – menciono Luna.

\- Un paso adelante, quiero visitar a Chrisalys.

-Espera yo también iré.

-Pero no has dormido nada.

\- ¡Dormiré en el camino, Vamos! – menciono Luna galopando a la salida mientras Celestia negaba con la cabeza mirando después hacia los cuadros con su imagen colgados de la pared.

\- Nuestro tiempo está pasando… - menciono Celestia en voz baja esbozando una ligera sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

_**Poniville… **_

-Vamos, Vamos, Vamos! – menciono Trixie dando algunos saltos fuera del castillo.

-Alguien mas siente un poco de miedo – menciono Spike al verla.

-Spike! – gruño Sunset.

\- vamos admítelo, jamás hubieras esperado verla así.

\- Bueno… si tal vez – menciono Sunset.

-Supongo es una de las pocas veces, si no la primera, que puede mostrarse tal y como es, si ocultarse de nadie, sin preocuparse de nada. – Explico Twilight sonriendo.

-oigan, Apúrense! – menciono Trixie agitando el caso.

-Es como si las estuviera viendo a ustedes.

-Supongo que si… - menciono Sunset intentando no sonar desanimada.

-Aun no hablas con Starlight.

-A decir verdad, las dos intentamos no hacerlo – Admitió Sunset.

-Quisiera hacer algo para poder ayudarlas, pero es algo donde no puedo hacerlo si ustedes no se dan una oportunidad. – Menciono Twilight

\- Lo sé Twi, lo sé. – menciono Sunset agachando la mirada.

-Tranquila, ya llegara el momento, vamos – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Hola Rose – menciono Trixie agitando su casco recibiendo la misma respuesta de la pony florista.

-¿La conoces? – menciono Spike.

-Apenas hoy en la mañana – menciono Trixie sonriendo saludando a todos los que se cruzaba en el camino.

-Ok… si da un poco de miedo.

-Sunset. – gruño Twilight, haciendo reír a Spike.

-Lo siento, pero debes admitirlo.

Twilight negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras dirigía la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Trixie la cual aún saludaba a todo pony que se cruzara frente a ella, las reacciones de cada uno eran distintas pero al final todos contestaban de la misma forma, poco después cuando Trixie llegaba a la puerta cercana de un local se distrajo saludando a un pony, Twilight de inmediato estiro el casco por impulso a pesar de la distancia intentando advertirle, poco después Trixie choco de frente contra una unicornio que salía del local, la bebida que sostenía con un hechizo salió disparada hacia arriba, Trixie rápidamente volteo hacia arriba, sujetando el vaso de su base justo antes de caer, la pony y Trixie dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio justo antes de que la tapa cediera derramando su contenido sobre la unicornio.

-Eso malo muy malo – menciono Spike nervioso.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! – menciono Trixie preocupada - ¿estaba caliente?, ¿te queme?

La melena de la unicornio se encontraba lacia cayendo sobre su cara cubriendo su rostro únicamente mostrando su boca en la cual se dibujó una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, estaba frio, estoy bien – menciono la unicornio.

-Déjame ayudarte – menciono Trixie dirigiéndola hacia el rio cercano.

-Descuida enserio, no pasa nada estoy bien – menciono la unicornio una vez más.

-Déjame intentar algo – menciono Trixie - Por favor… por favor, que salga bien pensó Trixie reuniendo magia sobre tu cuerno. Una estela de luz azulada rodeaba a la pony junto con una ráfaga de viento, despacio una tira de agua salió de rio uniéndose después evaporándose lentamente. Poco después la luz y la ráfaga se desvanecían, la melena y el pelaje de la pony ahora se encontraban limpios. Trixie al verla libero un suspiro de alivio - salió bien - pensó.

-Ese fue un buen hechizo, pero se te olvido algo – menciono la pony sonriendo.

\- ¿Se me olvido? – pregunto Trixie nerviosa, poco después el pelaje de la pony se esponjo haciéndola reír.

-Ahí está - menciono la unicornio riendo.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento de verdad – menciono Trixie nerviosa.

-Vamos, descuida, estoy bien – menciono la pony lanzando un hechizo sobre ella regresando su pelaje a la normalidad y peinando su melena. – lo vez, está todo bien.

-Wow, reacciono bastante bien – menciono Spike.

-Así parece – menciono Twilight sonriendo. Sunset simplemente mantenía su mirada fija – saben que, mejor dejémoslas solas un rato, ya veremos que sucede – menciono Twilight sonriendo avanzado en sentido contrario seguida por Spike, Sunset miro unos momentos más antes de seguirlos.

Trixie miro hacia sus ojos azules esperando que de verdad no estuviera molesta.

-Gracias – menciono Trixie haciendo que la unicornio inclinara la cabeza en duda. – Por no molestarte conmigo, no fue mi intención.

-oh!, no te preocupes lo sé. De hecho, también fue mi culpa no vi por donde iba. – menciono la unicornio sonriendo. – vamos ya no estés tan nerviosa.

-Está bien, es difícil, es decir, intentar hacer las cosas bien y encontrar algún pony que no reacciones mal conmigo al cometer un error… es difícil. – menciono Trixie – aunque probablemente no eres de aquí ¿cierto?

-En eso tienes razón, no soy de aquí, de hecho, me mude hace algunos días. – menciono la unicornio. – ahora que lo dices, tampoco te había visto por aquí en estos días – menciono la unicornio.

-Así es, había visitado antes el pueblo, pero desde hoy viviré temporalmente aquí.

-Genial, así no seré la única, sinceramente me ponen un poco nerviosa.

-¿Por que? – menciono Trixie.

-Digamos que no tengo un pasado… muy agradable. Y bueno, alguien como yo, en el lugar más amistoso de toda equestria, digamos que no es muy buena combinación. De hecho me ha costado mucho encajar aquí.

-Es como si estuvieras narrando mi propia historia – menciono Trixie sorprendiéndola. – Yo al igual que tu, también no tengo un buen pasado, de hecho, las veces anteriores que estuve aquí… - menciono Trixie dejando escapar un suspiro – no fui… la pony mas agradable. – menciono Trixie mientras un par de ponys pasaban mirando hacia ella hablando en voz baja para después galopar. -y supongo eso fue lo que me gane. – Así exactamente. Aun que intento cambiar lo que hice.

-Vaya… te entiendo perfectamente, se lo que se siente que hablen de ti a tus espaldas tan solo esperando que… cometas un error. Sabes, hoy me sentía muy nerviosa ya que iba a quedarme mas tiempo y quieren que conoca mas ponys, pero ahora que te conoci se que no es tan malo como parecía, Cielos, tengo mucha suerte de haberte encontrado, espera a que Twilight lo sepa.

-Espera… ¿Twilight?... de casualidad no eres Starlight.

-Y las sorpresas no dejan de llegar – menciono Sonriendo. – Si soy yo, ¿me conoces?

-Bueno Twilight y Sunset no han dejado de hablar de ti.

-Sunset… ¿hablo de mí?

-Bueno, en realidad Twilight te menciono más. Estaba esperando a que llegaras para poder conocerte.

-Espera… no serás Trixie.

-La misma – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Ya entiendo. También ellas hablaban mucho de ti. También quería conocerte. A lo siento, mucho gusto – menciono estirando el casco que Trixie no dudo en responder. – para después mirar en distintas direcciones.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Creí que venía de tras de mí. – menciono Trixie al no verlas.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, podemos ir a buscarlas.

-Esta bien. – menciono Trixie avanzando por el camino. Mientras otros ponis mas pasaban a su lado haciendo lo mismo que los anteriores.

-¿No te molesta? – menciono Starlight.

-Tal vez un poco, pero me lo gane, ahora solo quiero que vean que estoy cambiando y que quiero se parte de ellos – menciono Trixie saludándolos haciendo que los ponys dudaran por un segundo antes de responder el saludo.

-ya veo… supongo Twilight y Sunset también te habrán contado sobre lo que hice.

-Bromeas, Toda equestria lo sabe lo que… - menciono Trixie cubriendo su boca después.

-Auch – menciono Starlight. – no tienes mucho tacto para decir las cosas

-Lo siento, no lo quería decir de esa forma, supongo es otra cosa más que debo intentar cambiar.

-No te preocupes, tienes razón, eres lo que haces supongo.

-También te contaron de mi ¿cierto?

-Sí, todo, incluso he leído de ti en los periódicos que ha guardado Twilight. – menciono Sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a Trixie. – supongo que también tengo que empezar a demostrar que ya no soy como era antes… sabes, no sé por qué, pero contigo me es muy fácil hablar.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Así que, si intentas cambiar, procura que no sea demasiado, me caes muy bien así. – menciono Starlight sonriendo.

-Y si no se llevan bien – menciono Sunset avanzando nerviosa mientras Twilight leía sentada en una banca frente a una fuente.

-Cálmate, todo estará bien.

-Se me hace muy familiar – menciono Spike mirando a Twilight.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – gruño Twilight devolviendo la mirada al libro.

-Que tal si en lugar de eso pelean y en lugar de que las miren bien comienzan a tener dudas. – Explico Sunset.

-Sunset… estas mencionando lo que ocurrió con ustedes – menciono Spike.

-lo sé, no quiero que les pase lo mismo. – menciono Sunset avanzando hacia la banca sentándose en ella. – ya ni siquiera recuerdo porque estábamos peleando – menciono Sunset.

-Entonces no crees que ya sea tiempo de que empiecen a olvidar sus diferencias. – menciono Twilight.

-Ella nunca lo hará. – menciono Sunset.

-Qué curioso… estoy segura que ella dice exactamente lo mismo. – menciono Twilight.

\- ¿Pero y si las cosas no salen bien?

-Entonces tendremos a dos ponys que discuten de todo y no de muy buena manera – menciono Spike sintiendo un golpe del casco de Twilight.

-Solo inténtenlo, ambas se sorprenderían de lo parecidas que son.

-Pero…

-Sin peros, solo inténtenlo – menciono Twilight sonriendo aun mirando el libro.

-Ahí vienen – menciono Spike haciendo que Sunset saltara un poco sintiendo un ligero escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

-¿T…Twilight? – menciono Starlight.

-Hola Starlight, bienvenida.

-Te vez… Súper! – Menciono Starlight hacienda que Twilight inclinara la cabeza en duda recordando después su nueva apariencia.

-Oh… si, lo había olvidado – menciono Riendo nerviosa. – creí que estarías más nerviosa.

-Lo estaba, hasta que conocí a Trixie, gracias a ella ahora me siento con más confianza – menciono Starlight llamando la atención de Sunset.

-Me alegra escucharlo, saben tal vez … - inicio Twilight siendo interrumpida por un destello de luz proveniente de su Cutiemarks. – lo siento, veamos de que se trata. Menciono Twilight galopando hacia el castillo, seguida por las 3 unicornios.

-oigan, después podrían enseñarme todo de este lugar, tenemos mucho de que hablar, me alegra que estemos juntas – menciono Trixie galopando en medio de la dos las cuales solamente se dedicaron una seria mirada.

-Por favor, vayas a donde vayas no me dejes solo con ellas 3, parece que podrían explotar en cualquier momento – menciono Spike desde el lomo de Twilight.

-Spike!, déjalas en paz, sé que se arreglara pronto.

-Si pronto mientras no estas – menciono Spike provocando una risita nerviosa en Twilight.

-me acabas de dar una idea.

-Eso no suena mejor – menciono Spike provocando un gruñido en Twilight, al llegar a la habitación de los tronos donde el mapa señalaba una zona de equestria conocida únicamente con la Cutiemarks de Twilight en ella, Twilight se acercó despacio esperando a que surgiera alguna otra marca.

\- ¿Tu sola?, nunca había hecho eso antes ¿cierto? – menciono Spike.

-Sí, nunca lo había hecho, pero creo que, si necesitare algo de ayuda, ¿quieren ir conmigo? – menciono Twilight preguntándole a las tres unicornios de otro extremo. – además, creo que tienes algo pendiente en ese lugar Trixie.

-Es cierto, es Lunary. – menciono Trixie acercándose un poco más. – Vamos – menciono Trixie mirando a las dos unicornios que fingían una sonrisa. – solo tengo que ir por alguna cosas, y tal vez pueda pedirle a Fenrir que nos lleve. – menciono Saliendo de la habitación, de inmedto Starlight y Sunset le dedicaron a Twilight una sonrisa seria.

-oigan, tranquila solo pensé que seria agradable para ustedes visitar Lunary, se que les va a gustar.

-yo si quiero ir – menciono Sunset volteando al lado contrario de Starlight.

-Yo también – menciono Starlight haciendo que Sunset volteara mirándola a los ojos.

-Wow, esperen, no empiecen con eso. – menciono Twilight separándolas con un hechizo – si nos van a acompañar no quiero peleas, si no se quieren hablar está bien, pero no pelen. ¿De acuerdo?

-Por mi está bien – menciono Sunset.

-Como sea – menciono Starlight.

-De acuerdo, las espero afuera cuando estén listas - menciono Twilight saliendo con un semblante serio. Sunset de inmediato dejo caer la mirada al pensar que posiblemente las peleas que tenían no solo las afectaba a ellas.

-Escucha… Twilight tiene razón, no quiero que esto afecte a las demás, así que… no diré nada si tu no lo haces – menciono Starlight dándole la espalda.

-Es en lo primero que estamos de acuerdo. – menciono Sunset avanzando hacia la puerta desapareciendo detrás de ella. Starlight dejó escapar un suspiro golpeando el piso con su casco.

Twilight avanzaba hacia la salida mirando a Trixie que al parecer hablaba con Fenrir mientras sonreía.

-Gracias Fenrir. – menciono Twilight al acercarse.

-No hay de qué. – menciono Fenrir.

-Aun que me imagino que tendremos que ir volando ya que no conoces algún pony en ese lugar, ¿Cierto? – menciono Twilight.

-Así es, lo siento – menciono Fenrir.

-No te preocupes, está bien – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

\- Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe alguna de las ponys – menciono Trixie.

-No, a decir verdad, la razón por la que vamos a ese lugar, son ustedes tres – menciono Twilight haciendo que Trixie inclinara la cabeza en duda. – Ya lo veras – menciono Twilight sonriendo mientras Sunset y Starlight se acercaban.

-Woow, un perrote – menciono Starlight haciendo que Fenrir descansara la mirada.

-No soy un perro – menciono Fenrir haciendo que retrocediera un poco.

-y habla! – menciono haciendo que Fenrir dejara escapar un suspiro. – Tranquilo solo bromeo, eres un Simargl ¿Cierto? – menciono llamando la atención de las ponys y de Fenrir.

\- ¿Sabes de ellos? – menciono Twilight.

-Claro, he escuchado muchas leyendas acerca de ellos, de hecho de la aldea de dónde vengo se escuchaban mucho, pero pensé que solo era un mito – menciono acercándose – eres enorme! – menciono.

-o lo siento, Fenrir ella es Starlight, Starlight Fenrir – menciono Twilight.

-Mucho gusto amigote – menciono Starlight.

-Mucho gusto. – respondió Fenrir.

-Eres tal y como cuentan las leyendas. – menciono Starlight avanzando a su alrededor. – aunque, tu pelaje no es de color negro como el cielo nocturno y tus ojos no parecen tizones encendidos – menciono Starlight haciendo que las 3 ponys se miraran nerviosas. – supongo que exagerar es parte de las historias – menciono riendo.

-Sí, supongo – menciono Fenrir agachando la mirada.

-muy bien, todo listo, vámonos – menciono Twilight intentando cambiar la conversación. – podrías… - menciono Twilight haciendo que Fenrir asintiera con la cabeza lanzando un hechizo hacia las tres unicornios reduciendo su tamaño y colocándolas sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, vámonos – menciono Twilight alzando el vuelo seguida por Fenrir.

-Esto es genial, nunca había acompañado a Twilight o a las chicas a alguna misión del mapa. – menciono Starlight.

-La última fue muy interesante - menciono Trixie – ¿No es así Sunset?

-Si. – menciono Sunset mirando hacia el horizonte.

-Esto será emocionante!, las tres unicornios más fuertes de Equestria y la alicornio mas talentosa juntas en una misión. – menciono Trixie acercando hacia ella a Starlight y a Sunset con sus cascos.

-Eso, es un poco exagerado – menciono Starlight.

-No por lo que me han dicho de ti, y Sunset también es muy hábil en muchas cosas. – menciono Trixie haciendo que Starlight y Sunset cruzaran la mirada por un momento antes de fruncir el ceño y desviarla. – ya no puedo esperar a llegar.

Fenrir desvió su mirada hacia arriba con un poco de duda.

-también lo sientes ¿no es así? - menciono una voz en su mente haciendo que de inmediato mirara a su alrededor. Cuando volteo hacia Twilight noto una sonrisa dirigida a él.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? - menciono Fenrir de la misma forma sin necesidad de hablar.

-Cuando me colocaste ese amuleto pude aprender varias cosas, aun que no lo suficiente para comprenderlo del todo. - Explico Twilight.

-ahora si estas alardeando - menciono Fenrir haciéndola reír.

-Para nada… ¿crees que estén bien? - menciono Twilight.

-Eso depende de ellas, pero no me siento nada cómodo llevando una bomba a punto de estallar, la tensión de esas dos se siente a kilómetros.

-lo supuse… pero dime, Sunset podría… - menciono Twilight preocupada.

-No, descuide, está lejos de eso - menciono Fenrir haciendo que Twilight suspirara en alivio.

-Cuando les pedí que me acompañaran no lo había pensado hasta que…

-Me mencionaron como el monstruo que era

-No quise decir eso

-Tranquila, está bien, y tienes razón en preocuparte, pero ella estará bien, te lo prometo

-Gracias - menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Oh vamos, no estén tan serias, seguramente ustedes pasaron muchas cosas ¿verdad?, ¿Cómo se conocieron? – Pregunto Trixie a Starlight y Sunset que se encontraban a sus lados respectivamente. Fenrir y Twilight de inmediato dirigieron la mirada haca ellas.

-Nos conocimos casi de la misma forma que tú y yo - menciono Starlight intentando hacer la respuesta lo más corta posible.

\- ¿Enserio? – menciono Trixie sorprendida. – eso si es un gran coincidencia.

-Si… - menciono Sunset riendo nerviosa.

-Parece que se contienen por Trixie - menciono Twilight al verlas.

-No fue tan mala idea después de todo - menciono Fenrir.

-Así parece

-Me imagino ya habrán visitado antes Lunary – menciono Trixie intentando una vez más iniciar una conversación entre ellas.

-No, nunca la había visitado – menciono Sunset.

-Yo… tal vez, no estoy muy segura. – menciono Starlight con un semblante pensativo.

\- ¿Cómo es eso?

-Recuerdo cuando era pequeña haber estado en un mirador donde a lo lejos podías ver la copa de las montañas resplandeciendo con la luz del sol amplificada por la nieve, el aire era frio, pero agradable. – Explico Starlight

-Si, ese es Lunary – menciono Trixie. - ¿Solo recuerdas eso?

-Recuerdo que ese mirador estaba recargada en el barandal, mis ojos estaban húmedos y respiraba con dificultad, cuando logré tranquilizarme, respiré profundamente, después sentí el casco de una pony la cual me sonrió, pero, no puedo recordar nada más, de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo con claridad a esa pony. – Explico Starlight.

-Parece que es un grato recuerdo.

-Lo es, aunque sea con solo ese fragmento me hace sentir bien. – menciono Starlight. – aunque un poco triste, siento como si hubiera perdido algo importante al no recordarlo.

-Bueno, tal vez estando ahí, puedas recordar algo mas – menciono Trixie.

-Eso espero. – menciono Starlight sonriendo.

-Miren!, ya casi llegamos – menciono Trixie observando las montañas a lo lejos y avanzando hacia enfrente. Sunset y Starlight se miraron por un momento antes de desviar la mirada en sentido opuesto una vez mas.

-No deberías moverte así tonta, te vas a caer – menciono Fenrir mirándola apoyada en su nariz.

-Vez, te preocupas por mi más de lo que admites. – menciono Trixie mirando los ojos de Fenrir que solo se entrecerraban. – si no hubieras colocado ese campo de fuerza con nuestro tamaño ya nos hubiéramos caído por el viento. Admítelo, me quieres, todo mundo quiere a Trixie – menciono Trixie

-Tengo buenos argumentos contra eso.

-Oye. – menciono Trixie sonriendo frunciendo el ceño – ok, ok tal vez no todo el mundo, pero sería agradable. ¿O no Twilight?

-e… No lo sé Trixie. – menciono Twilight sorprendida.

-Por favor! No he sabido de nadie que no quiera a la princesa de la amistad. – menciono haciéndola sonrojar. – En todos mis viajes todos conocen y hablan de la gran Twilight Sparkle.

-Creo que estas exagerando.

\- No se aleja mucho de la realidad amiga mía. Te apuesto que en cuanto lleguemos todos querrán saludarte. – menciono recostándose – de hecho!, me puedes dar tu autógrafo Twily.

-Pero que cosas estas diciendo Trixie – menciono Twilight aun manteniendo el color rojo sobre sus mejillas.

-No tiene nada de malo, de hecho, también quiero el de Starlight, Sunset y Fenrir.

-Ahora que te pico. – menciono Fenrir.

-Nada, solo… estoy muy feliz de tenerlos conmigo. Ustedes son los que merecen ser llamados grandes y poderosos, no estaría mal tener su autógrafo. – Explico haciendo reír a Starlight. -Espero podamos seguir así mucho, mucho tiempo. – menciono llamando la atención de Fenrir el cual la miro mientras cerraba sus ojos recostada cerca de su nariz, esbozando una ligera sonrisa después.

-Así será Trixie – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Ya casi llegamos – menciono Fenrir al ver la ciudad entre las montañas.

Despacio Fenrir y Twilight descendieron lentamente estando un poco apartados de la ciudad. Lentamente Fenrir las hizo levitar regresándolas a la normalidad.

\- ¿Sigues pensando eso? – Reprocho Trixie.

-Sí, lo siento, aun no me siento muy cómodo mostrándome. – menciono Fenrir entrando al amuleto.

-Está bien, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que dejar de esconderte. – menciono Trixie.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Ya suenas como Luna – menciono Fenrir.

\- ¿dónde comenzamos? - Exclamo Trixie.

\- ¿Qué te parece si buscamos a Winter? – menciono Twilight haciendo que Trixie la mirara sorprendida.

\- ¿Tan pronto?, es decir, pensé que tenías una misión importante que cumplir.

-Aún no sé cuál es, nunca sabes, solo se da. – Explico Twilight – Pero si gustas podemos esperar un poco más hasta que estés lista.

-No Twy, lo estoy, vamos – menciono Trixie avanzando por el camino que conducía a la entrada bajo un enorme letrero en el cual estaba escrito Lunary.

-¿Crees… que nos recuerden? – menciono Twilight avanzando despacio.

-Princesa Twilight, Trixie – menciono una pony que agitaba su casco desde la puerta de aquel nostálgico restaurante.

-Eso responde a tu pregunta – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Me alegra que nos visiten una vez más. – menciono la pony entusiasmada.

-Gracias, y disculpa, creo que no sabemos tu nombre – menciono Twilight.

-Oh, es cierto no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos, mi nombre es Candy Cloud – menciono la pony sonriendo.

-Cloud… -menciono Trixie con duda – espera eres la hermana de Cotton, ¿Cierto?

-Así es Trixie, mi hermana me ha hablado mucho de ti. – menciono la Pegaso sonriendo. – y díganme ¿que las trae por aquí?, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes?

-En realidad, estamos buscando a una pony llamada Winter Dust. – menciono Twilight haciendo que se dibujara una expresión de sorpresa en la cara de la pony.

-Wow, la mismísima princesa viene a visitar a Winter, que suerte, de hecho, no me sorprende mucho, es muy respetada en esta ciudad. – menciono Candy con un casco en su barbilla.

-¿Respetada? – menciono Twilight.

-Sí, Winter vive al final de ese camino, de hecho, esos enormes pinos que se ven a lo lejos limitan sus hibernaderos, flores medicinales, plantas exóticas y otros cultivos para todo tipo de posiones para equestria. De hecho, el logo de esa caja es de ella, me imagino lo habrán visto alguna vez – menciono la pony señalando una caja vacía.

-Sí, de hecho, he visto muchas cajas como esa en poniville. – menciono Twilight.

-Estoy segura le dará gusto verlas, de hecho, es muy solitaria y muy pocas veces tiene visitas o sale de sus hibernaderos. Las únicas veces que sale, es para acompañar a su pequeña sobrina. – Explico la pony volteando hacia un lado observando a una pony que pasaba. – Oh! Amy – menciono en voz alta, llamando su atención.

-Hola Candy, buenas tardes – menciono la pony sonriendo acercándose.

-La princesa Twilight está buscando a Winter. – menciono Candy sonriendo.

-Oh, yo la puedo llevar princesa, de hecho, me dirigía hacia halla. – menciono la pony de pelaje blanco y melena bicolor la cual lucía un pequeño mono rojo atado a su oreja. Trixie al verla la reconoció de inmediato haciendo que agachara su mirada.

-Te lo agradecería mucho – menciono Twilight.

-Muy bien, si gustan seguirme, Gracias Candy, te veo después – Menciono Amy de forma amable y tranquila.

-Claro, Espero pasen una buena instancia, y cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en decírmelo – menciono Candy sonriendo.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, nos vemos después – menciono Twilight avanzando hacia donde Amy se dirigía.

Mientras avanzaban por el sendero pasando algunos locales que vendían diversos objetos, Sunset y Starlight las seguían quedándose un poco atrás sin mencionar ninguna palabra entre ellas y procurando no cruzar la mirada, Twilight las miro preocupada antes de percatarse que Amy la observaba.

-¿Pasa… algo? – Pregunto Twilight nerviosa.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero usted acompañaba a esa pony que ataco a Winter ¿cierto? – menciono Amy sin reconocer a Trixie que en ese entonces había decidido cambiar de apariencia.

-Si. – confeso Twilight haciendo que la pony se detuviera un momento mirando detenidamente a las 4 ponys. – Descuida, todo está bien ahora, simplemente queremos visitarla por que Trixie tiene algo que decirle – Explico Twilight haciendo que Amy dirigiera su mirada hacia Trixie.

-Eras tú. – menciono Amy.

-Si… escucha, no quiero causar ningún problema, y me siento muy arrepentida por lo que hice, solo quiero hablar, es todo – menciono Trixie nerviosa.

-Lo se… Winter me lo conto todo. – menciono Amy. – pero… Winter jamás tienes visitas y que ustedes vengan así de repente… No es que desconfié, es solo que no sé cómo lo tomara y me pone un poco nerviosa.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, sé que estará bien… tiene mucha suerte al tener una amiga como tu – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Gracias Princesa – menciono Amy sonriendo. – y… lo siento Trixie.

-Lo se, no te preocupes, lo que hice no es algo que se pueda olvidar tan fácilmente. – menciono Trixie agachando la mirada, Starlight la miro fijamente por un momento sorprendida.

-Al parecer Winter si lo hizo, de hecho no deja de mencionar lo mucho que le gustaría poder hablar contigo.

-¿Enserio?.

-Si, lo siento, a ustedes no las conozco – menciono Amy dirigiéndose a Starlight y Sunset. – mi nombre es Amy.

-Hola Amy – menciono Sunset – Yo soy Sunset Shimmer – menciono simplemente esperando a que Starlight se presentara.

-Yo me llamo Starlight Glimmer – menciono sonriendo.

-Qué curioso, sus nombres parecen tener algo en común. – menciono Amy haciendo que Twilight sonriera nerviosa. – de hecho, tienen cierto parecido, ¿son familia?

\- Cielos, no… - menciono Starlight en voz baja haciendo que Sunset la mirara de inmediato.

-Ya casi llegamos – interrumpió Twilight nerviosa. Haciendo que la dos ponys voltearan.

-Si así es, en esa colina se alcanza a ver su casa, a esta hora seguramente está preparando el almuerzo – menciono Sonriendo.

Twilight miro hacia su derecha donde Trixie la miro de inmediato, Twilight se limitó a hacer una seña con la cabeza para que se adelantara junto a Amy. Trixie la miro con duda por un momento pero sin mencionar alguna palabra se adelantó. Twilight redujo el paso hasta estar a un lado de Sunset y Starlight.

-Supongo que saben lo que les voy a decir – menciono Twilight en voz baja. Haciendo que las dos unicornios asintieran.

-Escuchen, les pedí que vinieran para que pasaran un tiempo para relajarse, pero según veo seguirán con esa tonta pelea.

-Lo se… pero no… no puedo ahora… yo… solo necesito un momento twy, ¿me disculparías? – menciono Sunset.

-No te preocupes, tomate tu tiempo, es un buen lugar para pensar – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

-Gracias – menciono Sunset sonriendo avanzando en sentido opuesto.

-¿Qué me dices tú? – menciono Twilight.

-Lo siento… no quise molestarte…

-Claro que no Starlight, a decir verdad las entiendo, pero por desgracia no del todo. – Explico Twilight. – es lo que me tiene frustrada… si tan solo pudiera lanzarles un hechizo para que lo olvidara.

-Eso es una buena idea. – menciono Starlight sonriendo hacia Twilight la cual solo descanso su mirada.

-No lo decía enserio, este tipo de situaciones no se arreglan con magia. – menciono Starlight

\- lo sé, lo sé, Regrese con la intención de mejorar las cosas con Sunset… pero me odia.

-Claro que no –

-Entonces como explicas que no pueda estar a mi lado, la he visto cómo se comporta contigo o con las demás incluso con Trixie. Con ustedes parece ser la pony mas amable de todas, pero cuando está conmigo… es todo lo contrario. ¿Qué más puedo pensar?

-No lo sé… pero lo que pienso, es que las dos deben ser más sinceras. – menciono Twilight haciendo que Starlight la mirara sorprendida. – Solo tienen grandes prejuicios una de la otra, ni siquiera saben que sienten entre ustedes o por que se comportan así, pero si no son sinceras, jamás lo sabrán.

-Supongo tienes razón. – menciono Starlight – lo intentare.

-Esta bien, Yo acompañare a Trixie – menciono Twilight.

-Gracias… otra vez – menciono Starlight sonriendo.

-No hay de que – menciono Twilight respondiendo la sonrisa mientras Starlight galopada en dirección opuesta, Twilight enseguida alcanzo a las dos ponys que entraban por en medio de un arco de flores que limitaba la propiedad.

-¿A dónde fueron? – menciono Trixie en voz baja.

-Digamos que tienen algún asunto que arreglar antes.

-Sobre eso… me lo hubieras dicho antes, estuve todo el tiempo intentando hacerla hablar, parecía tonta – menciono Trixie.

-¿Te diste cuenta?

-Claro!, soy despistada pero no tanto Twilight. ¿Crees que estén bien?

-Lo estarán tranquila… me recuerdan a ti y a mi – menciono Trixie.

-Por eso me preocupa… yo era demasiado terca, de hecho… no se como me soportabas – menciono Trixie.

-Simple, sabía que debajo de todo eso había una buena pony esperando ser escuchada. – menciono Twilight haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de Trixie que después se disipo.

-Un minuto… ¿cómo que debajo de todo eso? – menciono Trixie.

-Llegamos – menciono Amy abriendo la puerta.

-Muchas gracias Amy – menciono Twilight adelantándose haciendo que Trixie sonriera negando con la cabeza.

-Que… bonito lugar – menciono Trixie al ver un enorme jardín frente a una cabaña pintada de color blanco.

-Así es, Winter a cuidado de todo esto con todo su esfuerzo. – menciono Amy observando a Trixie la cual se detuvo repentinamente mirando hacia enfrente, sin preguntar por qué, Amy miro hacia enfrente, una pony de pelaje morado tiraba con sus dientes de una cobija que colgaba en una cuerda, Trixie al mirarla avanzo despacio sin decir palabra, lo que hizo que Amy mirara hacia Twilight misma que solo sonrió.

Al acercarse Trixie sentía una extraña sensación a cada paso, pero nada de ese coctel de emociones era rencor. Winter tiro una vez mas de la cobija haciendo que resbalara, la cobija floto algunos segundos debido a la corriente de aire antes de caer, Winter se levanto rápido intentado impedir que llegara al piso, en ese momento Trixie la sostuvo con un hechizo, Winter incrédula, miro hacia la cobija que levitaba frente a ella sonriendo después.

-Gracias Am… - menciono mientras giraba deteniendo sus palabras al mirar a Trixie.

-¿Decepcionada? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Sorprendida… - menciono Winter respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Aquí tienes – menciono Trixie doblando la cobija y colocándola dentro del cesto que se encontraba aun lado de la sorprendida pony que apenas parpadeaba. – ayúdame un poco… creí que tu serias la que hablaría – menciono Trixie sonriendo nerviosa.

-De hecho… te iba a pedir lo mismo, creí que tenía mucho que decirte, pero no encuentro como… Solo tal vez empezar por decirte… bienvenida a mi hogar Trixie… esta vez de corazón. – menciono Winter sonriendo.

-Gracias.

-Hola Winter – menciono Amy tranquila al ver que lo que había dicho Trixie era cierto.

-Hola Amy y…. Pri…. Pri…. ¿Princesa Twilight? – menciono Winter nerviosa haciendo una reverencia.

-Eso no es necesario – menciono Twilight nerviosa.

-N… n… no esperaba que usted viniera…. Oh Celestia, no prepare nada – menciono Winter corriendo de un lado a otro. Trixie rio un momento antes de envolverla en un hechizo.

-Twilight solo viene como amiga, no tienes que ser tan formal ¿Cierto? – menciono Trixie mirando a Twilight la cual asintió.

-Está bien – menciono Winter respirando profundo. – por favor, pasen, enseguida preparare algo de té – menciono Winter abriendo la puerta de la cabaña.

-No te molestes, yo lo preparo – menciono Amy adelantándose a la cocina.

-Por favor, tomen asiento – menciono Winter guiándolas a la sala que se encontraba frente a una chimenea que aún permanecía cálida, aunque no hubiera fuego en ella.

-Parece que te ha ido muy bien, tienes una casa muy hermosa – menciono Trixie.

-Muchas gracias Trixie, y si, al principio fue muy difícil, debo admitir, pero al fin lo logre – menciono Winter sonriendo.

-En verdad lamento todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotras – menciono Trixie agachando la mirada.

\- ¿Qué?, no Trixie no te dejare hacer eso, la culpa solo fue mía, no tienes que disculparte por nada. - menciono Winter sonriendo de la forma más honesta que Trixie jamás vio.

-Gracias… pero hice algo horrible contigo… escuché que fue por eso que perdiste…

-Me lo merecía, deje cosas muy hirientes de ella… como quisiera cambiar eso.

-Descuida. Eso quedo atrás. Solo quisiera saber qué fue lo que ocurrió después. – menciono Trixie agachando su mirada una vez más.

-No es una agradable historia.

-lo se – admitió Trixie haciendo que la sala se tornara en silencio a excepción del sonido de las tazas que Amy preparaba.

-Veras, después de que mis amigas… si es que alguna vez lo fueron, te culparon de atacarme lo cual hizo que te echaran de la academia yo… estuve durante un periodo en una especie de coma, aproximadamente 2 semanas. Cuando por fin desperté los doctores no comprendían lo que pasaban, de hecho, ni siquiera recuerdo que fue lo que paso con claridad, Amy fue la única de mis amigas que estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo, ella me conto que me encontraba completamente ida, como si solo hubiera despertado, pero siendo un cascaron vacío, no sonreía, no decía ni una sola palabra, solo miraba a todo el que se encontrara conmigo. Amy me visitaba todos los días en el hospital y me relataba solo aquellos sucesos buenos que me había ocurrido en mi vida, cosas, que me hubiera hecho feliz alguna vez. Ella dice que no sabía si funcionaria, pero cada vez que ella entraba era a la única que miraba como si realmente la estuviera esperando. Poco después, en un día cálido, Amy menciono tu nombre por accidente, dice que mis ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas y poco a poco con mis cascos intente limpiarlas casi con desesperación, a partir de ese momento comencé a cobrar completamente el conocimiento, si es que se puede decir de esa forma. Cuando retire mis cascos de mis ojos lo único que quería hacer era abrazar a Amy y liberar todo el dolor que había guardado durante esos días, sentía… tanta tristeza, pero… no sé cómo explicarlo…. Solo, que no era mi tristeza. – explicaba Winter antes la mirada atenta y decaída de las dos ponys a su lado. – Esa tristeza, esa sensación que me invadía era… era de Rayne. – menciono Winter haciendo que Trixie saltara un poco. – No sé cómo explicarlo, pero sus últimos momento no fue lo único que sentí, sentí el miedo que sentía cuando supieras de su enfermedad, sentí aquellos días que pasaste trabajando, y como se sentía al no poder ayudarte, sentir su impotencia al no poder regalarte una sonrisa sincera como siempre lo había hecho.

-Yo… - menciono Trixie apretando sus parpados.

-Pero… no fue lo único, si admito que es lo más triste que haya sentido pero acompañado a eso también pude sentir lo más hermoso. – menciono Winter llamando la atención de Trixie que de inmediato abrió sus ojos. – pude sentir, la alegría que sintió al encontrar el amor de su vida, pude sentir su emoción mientras contaba cada día que pasaba anotando en ese diario todo lo que quería platicarte y por supuesto pude sentir todo el amor que te tenia durante todos sus días incluso aunque aún no estuvieras ahí. Ese hechizo, se supone que me mostraría solo lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero inconscientemente me hiciste sentir lo que estabas sintiendo tú también en ese momento. Sabes… me hubiera encantado haber conocido a Rayne. – menciono Winter con lágrimas en sus ojos. – yo… yo no tenía idea, y aun así te dije todas esas cosas horribles, yo no sabias que estuvieran pasando por todo eso… lo siento tanto. – menciono Winter intentando limpiar sus lagrimas.

Amy, al escucharla se asomó un momento hacia la sala dejando las tazas de té caliente sobre una mesita, sin tener intenciones de interrumpir espero un poco más en a cocina. Trixie desvió la mirada hacia Twilight la cual se veía también abordada por sentimientos. Sin pensarlo más, Trixie se levantó avanzando hacia el sillón donde se encontraba Trixie sentándose a su lado.

-Eso ya tiene mucho tiempo, ya no debes preocuparte por eso – menciono Trixie abrazándola, Winter que quedo por un momento sorprendida sin saber cómo reaccionar, poco después respondió el abrazo.

-Gracias… pero yo en verdad lo lamento.

-ya no tienes por qué hacerlo, te disculpo por todo eso al igual que espero que tú me disculpes a mí, ambas nos hicimos mucho daño – menciono Trixie.

-Gracias, y claro que si Trixie. – menciono Winter apretando aún más sus cascos. – realmente creí que nunca me perdonarías.

-Nunca es demasiado tiempo – menciono Trixie. – también tuve que abrir mis ojos en muchos sentidos y logre gracias a unas increíbles amigas – menciono volteando a ver a Twilight la cual solo sonreía.

-Me alegra por ti Trixie. – menciono Winter mirándola con la misma sonrisa honesta.

Después de mirarlas desde la concina, Amy por fin se animó a salir colocando las tazas sobre una mesa central

-Aquí tienen – menciono sonriendo sentándose en el sillón.

-Gracias Amy – menciono Twilight.

\- ¿Se quedarán por algunos días? – menciono Winter.

-Por desgracia, no, Twilight fue enviada aquí para cumplir una misión, por otra parte, me pidió que la acompañara para poder verte – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Es una pena, espero algún otro día puedan quedarse – menciono Winter.

-Gracias – menciono Twilight – hay otra cosa más que queríamos preguntar, si no es molestia.

-Claro que no princesa, dígame – menciono Winter.

-Bueno hace tiempo estuvimos practicando algunos hechizos curativos y quisiéramos intentarlo contigo – menciono Twilight sorprendiéndola.

-Sabía que no podía pasar desapercibido ese día – menciono Winter agachando la mirada.

-Lo lamento yo no quise – inicio Twilight.

-No, no se preocupen, está bien – menciono Winter sonriendo.

\- ¿Podemos saber cómo ocurrió? – menciono Trixie.

-Claro… verán, después de que recupere mis recuerdos, pase todavía 4 meses más en el hospital, ya que había perdido el control de mi cuerpo por decirlo de alguna manera, era como si estuviera aprendiendo otra vez a poder moverme, incluso a caminar, pero descuiden, no era tan malo como suena, de hecho, Amy siempre me ayudo para poder recuperarme. Casi todos los días salía a caminar con ella hasta llegar a la orilla de un mirador de Canterlot, exactamente donde llega la cascada. En ese lugar hablábamos por horas y horas. – menciono haciendo sonreír a Amy. – Pero… después de algunos días cuando creí que ya estaba bien, decidí ir yo sola. Todo iba bien, mis patas se movían naturalmente, incluso, galope un poco para comprobar mi control sobre mi cuerpo. Cuando llegue pude ver desde el mirador, pensé mucho en mi futuro a partir de ese día. Era como si pudiera empezar de nuevo, primero intentaría regresar a la academia, recuperaría el tiempo perdido y después quería buscarte. Había tantas cosas en mi mente en ese momento que no sabía por dónde comenzar, poco después sentí muchos ánimos en mi misma, me retire del mirador y camine despacio hacia las escaleras, fue en ese momento que ocurrió, me sentí mareada de repente y mis patas no respondían, es lo último que recuerdo, después desperté de nuevo en el hospital con algunas contusiones, nada que el tiempo no curara, poco después, al verme al espejo, pude ver que mi cuerno ya no estaba o por lo menos gran parte de él. Los doctores me mencionaban que había tenido mucha suerte ya que si mi cabeza hubiera golpeado directamente el suelo, todo habría sido mucho peor, Claro que al principio me fue difícil aceptarlo, todo lo que había pensado acerca de mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre, una unicornio la cual llevaba en su costado la insignia de un símbolo mágico ahora no podría usar magia nunca más. Tarde un poco en entenderlo, incluso Celestia sabe a cuantos arrastre en mi depresión por esa situación, incluyendo a mi querida Amy – Menciono Winter mirándola. – pero… gracias una vez más a ella pude entenderlo, si no podía hacer lo que mi cutiemark dictaba, entonces buscaría otro talento, vamos no podría explotar mi primera opción, pero seguramente habría una segunda o incluso una tercera. Tarde un poco en acostumbrarme y en explorar otros caminos, cielos, parecía potrilla una vez más intentando saber para que más era buena, después cuando había dejado de buscar llego como la primera vez, sabía que si no podía enfocarme en la magia, lo podría hacer en algo que no estuviera tan apartado de ello, es decir conocí a muchas ponys terrestres que podían manipular encantamientos artificiales con pociones y runas, después de aprender todo lo que pude e intentarlo hasta no poder mas, lo logre… y miren esto – menciono señalando su Flanco.

-Es… diferente – menciono Trixie sorprendida. - ¿quieres decir que…

-Nunca había escuchado de algo así – menciono Twilight conteniendo su entusiasmos evitando tomar alguna pluma y hojas para comenzar a registrar.

-lo sé, si no me hubiera pasado, nunca lo haría creído, pero miren – menciono levantándose haciendo levitar un pequeño álbum de un librero que después abrió buscando una página. – Estas somos Amy y yo – menciono Entregándoles el álbum, en ella se mostraban las dos ponys sonriendo frente al mirador de Canterlot, la cutimark de Winter describía una estela mágica que rodeaba una estrella, Twilight no dudo en mirar de nuevo hacia Winter, su cutiemark era muy similar salvo que la estrella había sido sustituida por un frasco que contenía un líquido azul.

-Increíble… siempre creí que lo que nos mostraba nuestra Cutiemark era para lo que estamos destinadas.

-Así es princesa, pero el destino siempre puede cambiar – menciono Winter haciendo que Twilight recordara las claras palabras de Rayne. – tuve miles de decisiones a tomar y cada una de ellas me llevo al siguiente paso, y si siempre me pregunto qué habría pasado si eligia algo más… pero… a quien le importa, lo que elegí, es lo que realmente quería y supongo que eso es lo único que importa al final, y si algo aprendí, es que pase lo que pase siempre tendrás la opción de elegir, solo de ti depende.

-Te entiendo – menciono Trixie.

-Pero… ¿por que querían saberlo?

-Por qué Twilight a descubierto la forma de devolverte tu magia – menciono Trixie haciendo que la sonrisa en Winter se borrara por un momento.

-Pero ya no creo que sea tan necesario – menciono Twilight.

-A decir verdad, me han realizado muchas cirugías, intentando devolverme mi cuerno, pero por alguna u otra razón dicen que no es posible, incluso utilizan analogías difíciles de comprender entre las cuales mencionan que es como si un iman se hubiera roto a la mitad, las dos mitadas jamas se volverán a atraer en ese mismo lugar. Es curioso que me comparen con imanes – menciono Winter riendo nerviosa.

-Solo necesito saber una cosa – menciono Twilight.

-¿Si?..-

-¿Lo quieres de vuelta?, no tendrás magia tan fuerte como la que alguna vez tuviste, pero bastara para hechizos de levitación y muchos otros simples. – Winter la miro sorprendida quedándose en silencio un largo rato, finalmente volteo hacia Amy la cual la miraba de forma comprensiva.

-Si… si quiero que vuelva mi magia – menciono Winter. – pero francamente y sin ánimos de ofender, ya he perdido mis esperanzas de que eso pueda pasar desde hace algún tiempo.

-Bueno, es una decisión más. ¿Nos dejas intentarlo? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Como podría reusarme – menciono Winter sonriendo. – Amy… - menciono mientras la pony ya se encontraba galopando escaleras arriba, regresando después con una pequeña cajita blanca que no dudo en entregar a Twilight.

\- ¿Dolerá? – menciono Winter preocupada.

-De ninguna manera – menciono Twilight sonriendo. – solo necesito que permanezcas quieta por unos minutos.

-Está bien princesa como usted diga – menciono Winter.

\- ¿Puedes sostenerlo? – menciono Twilight dándole la caja que de inmediato tomo Winter. – empecemos. – menciono Twilight cerrando sus ojos haciendo que su cuerno destellara envolviendo a la pony en una estela rosada. La pony de inmediato se encogió al ver la esfera que la rodeaba.

-Espere princesa tal vez… - intento mencionar, sintiendo como un sin número de recuerdos llegaban a su mente.

-Tranquila – menciono Trixie a su lado. -Twilight sería incapaz de lastimarte, no pasara nada malo esta vez, te lo prometo – menciono Trixie sonriendo. Winter la miro sorprendida por un momento para desviar la mirada hacia Amy que asentía con la cabeza. Winter no tardó mucho en tranquilizarse mientras cerraba sus ojos, Twilight amplifico el destellos haciendo que la caja se abriera saliendo es el cuerno de Winter que poco a poco ase elevo en medio de un gran destellos hasta estar sobre su cabeza, el destello se amplifico casi al punto de ser cegador, cuando se disipo Winter aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Funciono?, por favor díganme que si funciono – menciono apretando con fuerza sus parpados.

-Tal vez deberías verlo tú misma – menciono Amy dando saltitos.

Winter abrió sus ojos despacio mirando frente a ella la caja vacía, después elevo sus cascos sobre su cabeza tocando su cuerno que ahora formaba parte de ella una vez más.

-¡Esta…ahí, está ahí!, está ahí, está ahí! – menciono emocionada levantándose de un salto. – Gracias, gracias, muchas gracias – menciono agitando el casco de Twilight – a las dos – menciono intentando que sus ojos no se humedecieran.

-No hay de qué. Solo no te esfuerces demasiado, practica poco a poco – menciono Twilight.

-Es más, sostén esto – menciono Trixie mientras le daba la caja que casi de inmediato intento sujetar con sus cascos – No, no, no. Con magia – menciono.

-Pero… ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo hacerlo. – menciono Winter.

-Oh por favor, solías ser muy hábil, esas son cosas que nunca podría olvidar.

-De acuerdo. – menciono Winter cerrando sus ojos haciendo esfuerzo para reunir algo de magia, pero su cuerno no brillaba. – No puedo, supongo… necesito más práctica, y por ahora estoy conforme, no me gustaba como me miraban los ponys cuando no usaba mi gorro. No es una sensación agradable.

-Te entiendo, bueno, con el tiempo podrás hacerlo una v… - menciono soltando la caja que levito justo antes de caer al suelo. – vez como si puedes – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Lo hiciste apropósito! – reclamo Winter – gracias.

-a veces es necesario un empujón. – menciono Trixie, Winter elevo a un más la caja guiándola por el cuarto, poco después el destellos se desvaneció haciendo que la caja callera al suelo.

-No te preocupes es norma, con el tiempo tendrás más resistencia – menciono Twilight.

-Gracias… gracias, no sé cómo podre pagarles por todo esto. – menciono Winter con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Lo acabas de hacer – menciono Twilight sonriendo.

\- ¿Dónde se metió? – menciono Starlight con un tono ligeramente molesto. Después miro a su alrededor, varios de los habitantes la miraban pasar con algo de preocupación, de inmediato rio nerviosa saludando con su casco haciendo que cesaran las dudas hacia ella. - eso estuvo cerca, esa impresión no es la primera que quiero dar -menciono ablandando su semblante y respirando profundo. - de acuerdo, ¿si fuera Sunset y estuviera molesta… a dónde iría? – menciono en voz baja avanzando unas cuadras mas intentando ver algún sitio que pareciera tranquilo, miro hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle y avanzo hasta el otro lado a punto de cruzar a hacia los locales, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo se detuvo regresando un poco sobre sus pasos para mirar con más detenimiento la gran montaña en la cual había un hotel situado en medio. – Ese… ese es el lugar de mi recuerdo - peso asombrada- tal vez podría… No, tengo que encontrar a Sunset - menciono avanzando antes de detenerse de golpe una vez más. - aunque, por otro lado, es un buen lugar para estar sola al parecer - menciono avanzando hacia el mirador.

-No… no debí portarme así… ella no tiene la culpa – Pensó Sunset descansando su cabeza sobre el barandal entre sus cascos. - pero el ser la estudiante de Twilight tampoco le da derecho a ser tan indiferente - pensó una vez más intentando convérsense, dejando escapar un suspiro. - ¿a quién engaño?, esto lo provoque yo... ¡Aun así es una tonta! – menciono en voz alta levantándose.

-Supongo me merezco eso – menciono Starlight haciéndola saltar.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... solo quiero estar sola un momento – Explico Sunset.

-Tranquila, vaya… ¿de verdad te irrito tanto?... Con Twilight, Spike y las chicas eres muy diferente, incluso con Trixie, siento que tienes un vínculo muy especial con ella. – menciono Starlight sonriendo un poco desviando su mirada hacia el horizonte. – lo que no entiendo… y no es que no tengas motivos, probablemente tienes cientos como muchos otros… ¿Por qué me odias?, ¿te hice daño alguna vez?... si es así, no lo recuerdo.

Sunset la miro sorprendida por algunos minutos antes de desviar la mirada al horizonte provocando que el único sonido que se escuchara fuera el del viento silbar entre la madera del mirador.

Starlight la miro por un momento agachando sus orejas al ver que no respondería.

-Entiendo… lo… lamento no quise molestarte. Te veo después con los demás. - menciono avanzando hacia las escaleras.

-No… te odio - menciono Sunset haciendo que Starlight se detuviera volteando enseguida. Sunset se sentaba una vez más mirando hacia el cielo. – no es eso, no te odio.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- yo solo… supongo tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados, entre los que están, el miedo, tristeza y celos.

\- ¿Qué? – menciono Starlight inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

\- No lo voy a repetir.

-Pero… porque Celosa, es decir eres una gran unicornio, eres el casco derecho de Twilight, hasta has creado tus propios hechizos y pociones que fueron publicados con aprobación de la misma Celestia. ¿Por qué estarías celosa de mí?

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – menciono Sunset.

-Vamos… te he visto trabajar y practicar día con día, son pocos los unicornios que son tan dedicados como tú, también, estuve leyendo algunas de tus investigaciones que guardas en el observatorio de Twilight, y antes de que te molestes, yo solo tenía curiosidad, no quería robarlas o algo por el estilo.

-lo se…

-pero no entiendo por qué te provoco esos sentimientos.

-Por que… llegaste de la misma forma en que Twilight lo hizo. – menciono Sunset alzando un poco la voz.

Starlight, aun con duda, avanzo hasta estar a un lado de Sunset sentándose también.

\- ¿Puedo saberlo? – pregunto Starlight sonriendo. Haciendo que Sunset solo la mirara. -Soy buena escuchando y guardando silencio te lo prometo. – menciono Starlight haciendo que Sunset sonriera un poco.

-No te quiero aburrir con mi historia, además sabes que no tienes la culpa, solo soy yo.

-Tal vez si la tenga y si puedo evitar eso que te molesta tanto, no lo hare más, pero necesito saber que es. – Explico Starlight haciendo que Sunset respirara profundo y tomando una larga pausa antes de comenzar.

-Hace mucho tiempo cuando era solo una potrilla, me encantaba utilizar todos los hechizos que apenas había aprendido hasta que ya no podía más, recuerdo que mi madre me decía que no practicara hasta que lo lograra, sino hasta que fuera imposible fallar, y… así era, practicaba día y noche hasta que mis hechizos formaran parte de mi para siempre, pero… mis hermanas, siempre hacían las cosas mejor que yo, siempre eran el orgullo de Papá, no había reunión sin que el hablara de ellas… aunque, también lo haca de mí, pero nunca fue de la misma forma. algo que aun hasta ahora, no puedo lograr. – Explico Sunset agachando la mirada, Starlight, como había prometido solo la miraba, escuchando atenta y guardando silencio.

-Paso algún tiempo, y las tres recibimos una carta la cual nos acreditaba para realizar el examen de la academia de Celestia, las tres estábamos muy emocionadas, Midnight y Midday son mis hermanas mayores, ellas siempre hablaban de ese día, al parecer yo era la única que tenía miedo, no quería decepcionar a mis padres… no otra vez. por lo que decidí hacer lo que mi madre siempre me dijo, practicaba todos los días, incluso en ocasiones olvidaba comer, era mi oportunidad de demostrar que no era la hija fracasada, aquella hija que lo único que puede recibir es consuelo. Después de varios días de practicar hasta casi desmayarme llego el día, había dominado todos mis hechizos incluso todos aquellos que supuse que podrían estar en la prueba. Mis padres estaban muy emocionados al igual que mis hermanas. Recuerdo que ese día salimos desde temprano, caminando todos juntos en la calle como una familia que siempre estaba unida, en ese simple instante, lo olvide todo, los nervios, el temor, la preocupación, nada estaba ahí, simplemente al verlos platicar y reír, eso era más que suficiente para mí. Lamentablemente no duro mucho, otro pony se acercó diciéndole a mi padre que tenía que acompañarlo con urgencia, mire a mi padre con preocupación, fallara o no, yo quería que estuviera ahí, el solo me miro, se despidió de nosotras y se fue. Mi madre, trato de darme ánimos, pero no resulto, yo quería que mi padre viera que era tan buena como mis hermanas, pero aún quedaba una forma, si mi papá tenía algo importante que hacer, yo le llevaría mi diploma de acreditación, y finalmente me dirían esas palabras que tanto anhelaba que fueran para mí. Después de unos minutos llegamos a la academia, mis hermanas harían su examen primero por lo que entramos a la pequeña sala de recepción y esperamos, como era de suponerse Midnight aprobó sin problemas, minutos más tarde Midday también. A cada una de ellas la abrace fuertemente, realmente estaba feliz por ellas, lo habían logrado una vez más. Era mi turno, mis hermanas y mi madre me abrazaron e intentaron tranquilizarme dándome sus ánimos, les sonreí una última vez y entre a la sala… Yo… no aprobé.

Cuando Salí no pude ocultar mis lágrimas, se me había ido una vez más la oportunidad de los cascos, mis hermanas y mi madre fueron muy comprensivas, me decian que no me preocupara, que era normal ya que aún era muy pequeña, tendría otra oportunidad el siguiente año, caminamos despacio hacia casa, yo sabía que mis hermanas estaban muy emocionadas, pero no decían nada por respeto a mi fracaso. Me acerque a mi madre y tire de su bufanda.

-Mamá, puedes ir a festejar con Midmid - le mencione con el nombre en conjunto que me gustaba mencionar para referirme a ellas ya que nunca se separaban. – yo, quiero pasear un poco por el parque, ¿Esta bien?

-No linda, les encantaría que estuvieras con ellas, no te apartes tesoro, y ya no te preocupes, lo harás muy bien el siguiente año – menciono mi madre consolándome, no tenía otra opción que ocultar lo que sentía por mí misma y solo expresar lo que sentía por ellas, así que, así fue, mi madre compro un pastel y fuimos a casa a festejar. Mientras escuchaba sus sonrisas y gritos, algo dentro de mí se apagó, simplemente las escuchaba, pero estaba en otro lugar imaginando la expresión de mi padre, seguramente les diría esas palabras a mis hermanas y para mí solo su consolación una vez mas. Tiempo más tarde llego a casa, con 3 bolsas que sostenía con un hechizo, abrió la puerta y las dejo en el sillón de enfrente.

-Como están mis pequeñas estudiantes de Celestia. – menciono con gran entusiasmo, mi corazón se quebró. Mis hermanas y mi madre voltearon a verme de inmediato como si mi corazón haciéndose pedazos se hubiera podido escuchar. - ¿Qué ocurre? – menciono preocupado.

-No es nada papi – dije de inmediato – Mid-mid aprobaron sin problemas como tu habías dicho - mencione intentando sonreír haciendo que la atención de mi padre se dirigiera hacia ellas abrazándolas con alegría. Quería llorar, yo quería estar ahi con ellos en ese momento, pero contuve mis lágrimas soportando todo el dolor de mi pecho, no era justo que por que yo no lo hubiera logrado mis hermanas no sintieran eso que tanto quería sentir. – Starlight la miraba preocupada ya que ahora podía entenderla un poco más. – En fin, paso el tiempo, todo lo que hacía era practicar y practicar para repetir mi examen, la segunda vez mi padre fue el que consiguió una vez más el acceso a la prueba, pero una vez mas no pudo estar conmigo, esta vez solo fuimos mi madre y yo. ya no tenía miedo, ni me sentía nerviosa, sabía que aprobaría sin importar la prueba que fuera, así que me permití fijar una meta más ambiciosa, algo que mis hermanas no habían logrado aún, haría que todos supieran quien es Sunset Shimmer dentro de la academia. Como lo había supuesto al salir de la habitación me permití sonreír un poco para que mi madre se diera cuenta que había aprobado. Al igual que el año anterior con mis hermanas, me felicito muy contenta. Caminamos a casa, ella parecía una potrilla saltando a mi alrededor. Al sentir un poco de su alegría me imagine que podía estarlo yo también, esta vez había aprobado y mi padre también estaría feliz, era mi turno de que papá me felicitara. Cuando llegamos, mi mamá le llamo, pero no recibió respuesta, solo se había acercado con una nota que hacia levitar a su lado.

-Lo… lamento cariño – me dijo mi madre, la nota solo decía que volvería en algunos días por trabajo. Lo único que pensé en ese momento era que tal vez no le interesaba a mi padre, pensamiento que no duro mucho tiempo, sabía que lo hacía por nosotras, sabía que tenía que trabajar duro. El primer paso ya estaba hecho, ahora todo dependía de mí, ya no vería tan seguido a mi familia a excepción de mis hermanas, pero haría que supieran de mí, haría que mi nombre sobresaliera y que me reconocieran como una Shimmer. – menciono recargándose una vez más en el barandal. - como era de esperarse mis hermanas ya tenían cierta reputación como las mejores en muchas cosas lo cual me obligaba a dar una buena impresión desde el inicio si no quería caer otra vez como la oveja negra. Era tan normal que me mencionaran mi nombre en una lista de asistencia y de inmediato me preguntaran de mis hermanas y por ende esperaban lo mismo de mí, una vez más era la sombra por así decirlo. Desde la primera semana se me hizo muy difícil no caer en lo que parecía mi característica posición, siempre intentaba hacer algo más, algo diferente para que me reconocieran, pero era muy difícil, cometí tantos errores que al final parecía que no provenía de la misma familia, las burlas de mis compañeros y los regaños de mis profesores era algo que nunca faltaba. Los meses pasaban rápido y mi esperanza de sobresalir se disipaba, pero en lugar de ponerme a llorar seguí luchando con la sola idea de que mi papá me tomara en cuenta.

Con el tiempo me aparte de todos, estudiando y practicando por mi cuenta, todo mejoraba a partir de ese momento, mis notas comenzaban a subir y los profesores comenzaban a ponerme atención ya no solo como la hermana de Midnight ni de Midday si no como Sunset. Pasaron otros 4 meses más antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de publicar alguna investigación en el diario, estaba muy emocionada, mi nombre aparecía en todos ellos, lo había logrado, había hecho algo que mis hermanas no habían podido hacer, ni ningún otro unicornio de mi edad. Todo estaba listo, lo único que tenían que hacer era mirarlo. Apresurada, fui al cubículo en la biblioteca que todos dejaban vacío ya que era mi preferido, tome una hoja de papel y haciendo levitar la pluma escribí apresurada una invitación para mis padres, se acercaba el día en que todos los ponys podíamos exponer nuestras ideas y ganar un listón azul. Esta vez todo estaba a mi favor, haría que mis padres se sintieran orgullosos, no habría nada que me detuviera… - menciono después de unos segundos de silencio agachando la mirada. – El día de la exhibición finalmente llego, arregle el cubículo con el número 32, había escogido apropósito el penúltimo puesto para que a mis padres les diera tiempo de llegar, acomode todas mis cosas y los hechizos en hojas que había escrito con sumo cuidado, acomode todo y me puse la pequeña bata de laboratorio… era completamente innecesaria pero a mi madre le gustaba verme con ella, vi una por una de las presentaciones de mis compañeros, todas eran buenas me encantaba verlas, todos compartían mi emoción por ese día, ya ni siquiera me importaba si adquiría el listón azul, al ver a las demás con sus padres unidos me bastaba, ya podía verme en su lugar. Rápidamente pasaban los expositores, 15, 16, 17, A medida que pasaban me ponía más nerviosa, ni siquiera mis hermanas había llegado. Pasaron otros 4 turnos más y las únicas presentes eran mis hermana, empezaba a ponerme realmente nerviosa, mis hermanas intentaron alentarme pero no podría evitarlo, me había esforzado tanto por ese día, en un parpadeo la unicornio a un lado mío estaba presentando su exposición, la mire casi con suplica para que lo alargara lo más posible pero justo después que pensé en eso ya estaba agradeciendo a la audiencia, rápidamente le pedí al profesor que me saltara y siguiera con el ultimo unicornio antes de continuar conmigo para ganar un poco de tiempo.

-Sunsy, estamos contigo, no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo? – me dijo Midnight poniendo su casco sobre mi cabeza. Solo pude asentir. El ultimo pony tardo un poco más, pero cuando termino mis padres no habían llegado, lo único que se me ocurrió fue explicarle al profesor que quería que mis padres estuvieran presentes, con mucha comprensión me explico que solo tenía 5 minutos más. Pero… no fue suficiente, mis hermanas fueron las que me animaron a continuar, me puse atrás del cubículo, tomé aire y comencé a explicar mi proyecto mirando constantemente hacia la puerta donde mi madre galopaba, lucía un poco triste pero aun así mantuvo una sonrisa al verme, pero como era de esperar, mi padre no estaba ahí.

Cuando concluí todos golpeaban sus cascos en el suelo incluidas mis hermanas y mi madre, el profesor se acercó a los demás y después avanzo lentamente hacia mi dándome una cajita, cuando la abrí, ahí estaba, mi preciado listón azul del primer lugar por fin, me dio mucha alegría y una inexplicable tristeza tenerlo. Cuando todos se retiraron, mis hermanas me abrazaron felicitándome por lo que solo pude fingir una sonrisa.

-Nosotras apartaremos un lugar para comer – menciono Midday empujando a mi hermana hacia dentro, yo solo me senté mirando la cajita con mi listón. Mi madre se sentó a mi lado acariciando mi melena.

-¿Qué pasa tesoro? – me pregunto finalmente.

-Nada… es que, practique mucho por esto, todos los días.

-Es por eso que ganaste ese listón, eres una pequeñita asombrosa – me dijo con una sonrisa que se desvaneció después al mirarme.

-Mami – le llame después de unos segundos.

-Dime.

\- ¿Por qué… papi… no me quiere? – mencione finalmente con lágrimas en mis ojos.

-Eso no es verdad, tu papá te ama.

-Entonces ¿porque nunca esta?, siempre ha estado cuando Midmid logran algo, pero cuando yo lo hago… siempre le importa más su trabajo. Él nunca me ha dicho que está orgulloso de mi, él nunca juega conmigo, ya ni siquiera me dice buenas noches, como lo hacía con Midmid.

-Es… complicado cielo.

-No lo es… solo eran un par de horas, solo eso… era todo lo que quería… incluso si hubiera llegado solo 5 minutos para ver mi listón. Habría bastado. – le mencione sin ocultar mi llanto, pero procurando no alzar mi voz ya que ella no tenía la culpa.

-Lo… siento.

-No tienes porque… tu si viniste… gracias mamá. Toma… - le dije dándole la cajita con el listón, mientras avanzaba en sentido contrario a la cafetería.

-Pero Sunset.

-Solo… dáselo, dile que… es todo lo que pude hacer para que el me viera. – le mención alejándome.

Días después supe que mi madre había peleado con él, al punto de que su relación ya no funciono más. A partir de ese día, todo fue cuesta abajo. A pesar de que seguía siendo buena, seguían publicando mis investigaciones y algunos de mis nuevos hechizos, a los únicos que quería dedicarles ese logro ya no les interesaba más, mis padres solo peleaban. Por lo que decidí volver a intentar, tal vez si yo hice que se separaran, los podría volver a unir, así que de nuevo solo intente estudiar hasta alcanzar mi meta. Había descubierto un hechizo basado en uno de Starlight para controlar los portales de distintas dimensiones, creí que sería la primera una vez más y que por fin me darían el honor de incluirme en el centro de investigaciones… pero… supongo ya era tarde para eso, ese mismo mes otra pony ingreso. – explico Sunset haciendo que Starlight inclinara la cabeza.

-Esa unicornio, era mejor que yo en todo aspecto, ni siquiera tenía que esforzarse, parecía que lo hacía simplemente por que amaba hacerlo, como era de esperarse, ella ocupo mi lugar en el centro de investigaciones, ahora su nombre aparecía en todas la publicaciones, todos aquellos que me pedían ayuda para sus trabajos o proyectos ya no me buscaban más, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para ser invisible una vez más.

-Desviste sentir mucho rencor por ella. – menciono Starlight recordando su pasado.

Lo hice… tanto que ahora vivo con ella – menciono Sunset con una sonrisa nerviosa. – irónico ¿no?

\- ¿T….Twilight?

-Si… si te soy sincera… la llegue a odiar, o por lo menos eso sentía. Me arrebato la única oportunidad que tenia de reunir a mi familia una vez más… y supongo ya te conto que paso después.

-Si.

-Mis padres no se han vuelto a hablar desde entonces, no toleran verse, y con mis hermanas he tenido poco contacto, Aun intento unir a mi familia… y se lo que piensas, puede que me haya quedado con ese infantil pensamiento, pero solo quisiera verlos reunidos una vez más, aún sigo intentando que mi nombre se conozca, incluso escribí un libro, el mismo que Twilight te pidió… revisar.

-Wo, espera.

-De nuevo eres mejor que yo en todo, al igual que Twilight… la historia se repite una vez más cada vez que lo intento.

-Sunset… no tienes por qué sentirte así conmigo…

-Eso… mismo dijo Twilight. – menciono Sunset con una ligera sonrisa haciendo que Starlight suspirara. – Siento haberme portado así, solo tengo tanto miedo de volver a caer.

-Bueno, esta vez yo soy la que apenas está subiendo Sunset. -menciono Starlight llamando su atención.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Seguramente sabes todo lo que hice, Twilight me quiere aquí con la sola idea de que pueda aprender más sobre ustedes, más sobre amistad… y a decir verdad… Trixie ha sido con la primera que he hablado de esa forma desde hace muchos años, créeme cuando te digo que no quiero pelear contigo por algún lugar, yo solo quiero aprender algo de ustedes, incluso también de ti, las veces que estuve esperándote fuera del laboratorio o de la biblioteca no eran para espiarte o algo parecido, todas esas veces quise hablar contigo… pero… tu no me dejabas acercarme, y no quise presionar.

-Lo siento.

-Basta, no tienes nada que sentir, a decir verdad, también te debo una disculpa, realmente no sabía cómo te sentías y me llegue a molestar contigo. Que te parece, Twilight tenía razón… otra vez, simplemente teníamos que ser sinceras – menciono Starlight estirando su casco hacia Sunset que no dudo en tomar. – Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, cualquier cosa para ayudar a tu familia solo dilo.

-Tal vez ya no haya nada que hacer.

-Siempre hay algo que hacer, y si lo duda bueno… Tu Trixie y yo somos la prueba viviente de que eso es cierto.

-Gracias Starlight. – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-No hay de – menciono Starlight recargándose en el barandal.

-No eres tan desagradable como creí – menciono Sunset.

-Gracias… supongo – menciono Starlight alzando la ceja haciendo reír a Sunset.

-Solo bromeo – menciono Sunset colocando su casco en su hombro haciendo que un recuerdo se disparara en la mente de Starlight, esas mismas palabras y esos mismos movimientos los había realizado una pony de pelaje blanco en el fugaz recuerdo. - ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, lo siento… creo que esos recuerdos persisten. – menciono Starlight.

-No te preocupes, lo recordaras a su tiempo.

-Eso espero, siento que es algo importante que deje pasar, pero ya habrá tiempo para ellos. Primero tenemos que ayudar a Twilight, ¿Vamos?

-Sí, vamos – menciono Sunset sonriendo avanzando hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Que tan cerca estuviste de vencerla?

-Starlight!

\- Ok, ok, solo decía. – menciono Starlight sonriendo sin poner atención en el camino, justo al dar la vuelta una pequeña potrilla choco con ella tirando al suelo un frascos con semillas el cual e rompió al caer.

-oh… lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento – menciono Starlight agachando repetidas veces su cabeza.

-No se preocupe, fue mi culpa no me fije por donde iba. – menciono la potrilla sonriendo.

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - siguió repitiendo de la misma forma haciendo reir a la potrilla.

-Discúlpala a veces exagera un poco – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Descuiden, solo tengo que ir por mas semillas.

-No es necesario – menciono Starlight haciendo levitar los fragmentos del frasco volviéndolo a unir, posteriormente introdujo las semillas de nuevo en el frasco ofreciéndoselo a la pequeña.

-Woow, muchas gracias – menciono la pequeña sorprendida.

-No es nada. – menciono Starlight.

-No las había visto por aquí.

-Venimos de visita – menciono Sunset.

-Ya veo, si necesitan ayuda con algo solo díganme. – menciono la pequeña.

-Que amable eres – menciono Starlight acariciando su melena. – ahora que lo dices… no recuerdo hacia donde están los invernaderos.

-Oh, yo las llevo, me dirijo hacia ahí – menciono la pequeña sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias pequeña, déjame ayudarte entonces – menciono Sunset haciendo levitar el frasco.

-Gracias señorita… oh, lo siento, no se sus nombres.

-Yo soy Sunset Shimmer, y ella es Starlight Glimmer .

-Vaya, sus nombres tienen mucho en común. – menciono la pequeña sonriendo haciendo que las dos cruzaran una mirada.

-No tanto – mencionaron las dos al mismo tiempo haciendo reír a la pequeña.

-¿vienen de visita a los invernaderos? – menciono la pequeña mientras avanzaban entre las calles.

-No precisamente, unas amigas de nosotras tenían que hablar con Winter Dust.

\- ¿De verdad?, Winter Dust es mi madre – menciono la pequeña sorprendiendolas.

-Que coincidencia – menciono Starlight.

-Que bien, mi mamá casi no recibe visitas, estoy segura que le agradara. Si requerían alguna planta medicinal ella cultiva las mejores – menciono la pequeña.

-Twilight no menciono algo sobre plantas medicinales.

-Tw… Twilight?... ¿La princesa Twilight está en mi casa?

-Si… veo que no le gusta mucho la atención, pero aun así la acepta – menciono Starlight sintiendo un ligero golpe de Sunset.

-Mencionaron que eran dos… ¿la otra de casualidad no será la señorita Trixie?

-Así es pequeña, ¿cómo supiste?

-OH Celestia, Celestia, la señorita Trixie está en mi casa… cielos, cielos – menciono la pequeña dando saltitos – ¿Qué le voy a decir?, Tengo tanto que contarle, también tengo tanto que mostrarle, por dónde empezar. – menciono galopando en círculos.

-No estaban exagerando cuando dijeron que eran bien recibidas aquí – menciono Starlight. – tranquila pequeña – menciono sosteniéndola con un hechizo.

-Lo siento es que estoy entusiasmada, he estado esperando verla otra vez con ansias.

-Bueno, ella ya está aquí, y te aseguro que no se ira antes de que lleguemos – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Te seguimos – menciono Starlight sonriendo. Las 3 avanzaron por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al camino arbolado donde se podían ver los hibernaderos a lo lejos.

-Es cierto, no nos has dicho tu nombre. – menciono Sunset.

-Lo lamento, mi nombre es Cephy.

-Ahora entiendo, tenía tiempo que quería conocerte Cephy.

\- ¿Enserio? Dudo mucho que haya escuchado de mi más allá de esta ciudad.

-Bueno, Trixie habla muy bien de ti, me conto todo lo que sucedió cuando estuvo aquí.

\- ¿de verdad?

-Claro, de hecho, creo que debo agradecerte. – menciono Sunset con una sonrisa provocando que la potrilla la mirara inclinando su cabeza. – Fuiste una parte muy importante de todo lo que a ocurrido para que Trixie desidiera seguir adelante, gracias a ti Trixie ahora lo ve todo muy diferente.

-Me alegro mucho, pero sabe… la señorita Trixie también me ayudo mucho.

\- ¿si?

-Asi es, desde la primera vez que vi a la señorita Trixie en uno de sus espectáculos, quede fascinada, quería ser como ella, deseaba tanto subir a un escenario y mostrar algunos trucos a todos los ponys, quería ver sus sonrisas, quería hacer que olvidaras sus problemas, quería que fueran felices… lo intente por mucho tiempo incluso intente hacerlo en la escuela… solo conseguí que se burlaran de mí, una pony terrestre jamás podría hacer hechizos. – menciono la pequeña agachando un poco su mirada, Starlight y Sunset solo avanzaban despacio escuchándola atentas. – Ese día que me encontré con la señorita Trixie, caminaba por las calles, muy cerca de los locales que cruzamos hace algunos momentos, estaba decepcionada de mi misma ya que por intentar de varias formas cumplir mi sueño, descuidaba todo lo demás, incluso lo que significaba tanto para mi madre. Mi madre, es una unicornio, pero perdió su cuerno y su magia hace mucho tiempo, por lo que decidió dedicarse a la botánica. Con torpeza descuide la flor que ella me había dicho que cuidara porque era una de las flores más extrañas que no nacía tan fácilmente, Pero yo… hice que se marchitara, en ese momento, todo lo demás no me importo, simplemente no quería decepcionar a mi madre, por lo que decidí que si mis sueños lastimaría a los que quiero, no valía la pena seguirlos, pensé en renunciar a mi sueño, pensé no volver a intentar hacer algún truco, pero en ese momento ella apareció… realizo un hermoso hechizo el cual le devolvió la vida a la flor de mi madre, me mostro de la forma más hermosa que podría seguir mi sueño sin lastimar a los que quería, desde entonces investigue de qué forma podría hacerlo sin ser unicornio, la única forma era mediante pociones y runas mágicas. Las cuales mi madre conocía perfectamente, en lugar de perder mi sueño, logre conseguirlo incluso pude unirme más con mi madre, y aunque aún no tenga una cutiemark que lo demuestre, se que no estoy lejos de conseguirla. La señorita Trixie se a convertido en una de las ponys mas importantes en mi vida. – menciono la potrilla sonriendo contagiando a Sunset y a Starlight. – ya quiero verla! Vamos – menciono la pequeña galopando.

\- Veo que tenía razón – menciono Starlight.

\- Supongo que sí. – respondió Sunset sonriendo.

-Sunset, Starlight dense prisa – menciono Cephy agitando su casco.

\- ¿Sucede algo?, no has dejado de ver hacia la ventana – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

\- No, no es nada solo que mi pequeña ya se tardó un poco. – menciono Winter con una sonrisa.

-Ya quiero conocerla - menciono Twilight haciendo que Winter volteara riendo después provocando una mirada de duda entre ellas. Minutos mas tarde la puerta se abria, Cephy galopaba mirando haría todos lados.

-¿C…Cephy? – menciono Trixie sorprendida.

-Señorita Trixie! – grito la pequeña galopando hacia Trixie lanzándose para abrazarla.

-Cephy es – menciono Twilight sorprendida.

-Si, mi hija – menciono Winter riendo.

-No lo hubiera imaginado, aun que ahora que lo dices tienen los mismos ojos – menciono Trixie mirando hacia Cephy mientras la cargaba entre sus cascos. - ¿Cómo has estado pequeña?

-Muyyy bien, ya he mejorado muchísimo, hay tanto que quiero contarle y mostrarle señorita Trixie – menciono Cephy entusiasmada, posteriormente volteo a los lados – o lo olvide, me disculpa un momento – menciono la pequeña galopando hacia la puerta. – lo siento, me entusiasme, adelante pasen – menciono Cephy haciendo que las 4 ponys miraran hacia la puerta con duda.

Despacio Starlight y Sunset entraron ante la mirada sorprendida de Trixie y Twilight.

-Ellas son Sunset y Starlight, las encontré en el camino – menciono Cephy sonriendo.

-Hola – mencionaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-Bienvenidas, me da gusto conocerlas – menciono Winter. – Preparare más te – menciono avanzando a la cocina seguida por Amy.

-Ustedes…. Están – menciono Twilight.

-Todo está bien, tenías razón – menciono Starlight – aunque recuerdas el libro que… - inicio Starlight sintiendo de inmediato la mirada de Sunset – Solo bromeo, bromeo – menciono agitando los cascos.

-gracias por traerlas – menciono Trixie hacia Cephy la cual se sentaba a su lado.

-No hay de, tenía tantos deseos de verla otra vez – menciono Cephy abrazándola.

-Yo también pequeña – menciono Trixie respondiendo el abrazo.

-Tengo tanto que contarle, y tanto que mostrarle.

-Tengo todo el tiempo que desees Cephy. -menciono Trixie sonriéndole.

-En ese caso puede acompañarme un momento – menciono la pequeña saltando desde el sillón, Trixie de inmediato volteo a ver a Twilight la cual asintió con una sonrisa.

-Está bien – menciono Trixie levantándose siguiendo a Cephy hacia la puerta por donde salieron segundos más tarde.

-Realmente la admira – menciono Sunset.

-Trixie fue la razón para que Cephy creyera una vez más en lo que deseaba, no es para menos - Explico Twilight sonriendo.

Sunset se hacerco despasio a la ventana mirando a travez de ella hacia Cephy que parecía estar relatando algo con mucho entusiasmo mientras movia sus cascos, Trixie la miraba atenta y con una expresión que muy pocas veces había visto en su rostro.

-Crees… que ¿pueda llegar a verme como ustedes? – menciono Starlight mirando por la ventana a su lado.

-¿Cómo nosotras? – pregunto Sunset.

-Si, parece que ustedes ya han superados sus demonios, tu pudiste haber dudado un poco cuando llegue pero aun asi puede mantener esa expresión llena de calma… me disculpo una vez mas. – menciono Starlight sonriendo antes la mirada sorprendida de Twilight que simplemente se limito a observar mientras tomaba un poco de té en compañía de Winter y Amy.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo, estamos bien ahora, ¿cierto? – menciono mientras Starlight asentía con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Paso algo? – menciono Trixie al ver que Cephy se había quedado sentada solo mirándola.

-No… no en realidad – menciono Cephy agachando un poco su mirada. – Trixie simplemente sonrió, acercándose a ella, sentándose a su lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – menciono Trixie mirándola con un semblante suave y tranquilo.

\- Estoy, muy emocionada por esto, y realmente, estar con usted en ese escenario será como un sueño hecho realidad, pero… como en todos mis sueños, siempre tengo que despertar… no soy una unicornio señorita Trixie… no quiero… echarlo a perder, no ahora que usted tiene esa gran oportunidad… me odiaría si llegara a estropear su espectáculo. – Trixie la miro con una sonrisa comprensiva, después miro al cielo despejado inhalando profundamente.

-Hace mucho tiempo, mi querida madre me hizo una pregunta, la cual no supe cómo responde así que le pregunte como la respondería ella. La respuesta que me dio, ha estado conmigo toda mi vida, pero no la comprendía por completo hasta hace poco.

-¿Podría saber cuál fue?

-Claro, aunque… de noche es mejor – menciono Trixie colocando su casco sobre su barbilla. – Ya se – menciono Trixie invocando magia sobre su cuerno, un circulo blanco se dibujó en el suelo saliendo de el una especie de domo que cubría la circunferencia alrededor de las ponis asimilando una media esfera, la luz lentamente comenzaba a apagarse haciendo que Cephy cerrara sus ojos un momento, después de unos segundos los abrió de nuevo viendo el mismo panorama con un velo nocturno.

-Increíble! – menciono Cephy mirando asombrada – usted no deja de sorprederme – menciono sonriendo emocionada.

-No es gran cosa pequeña solo una pequeña ilusión –

-Para mi es gradiosa, como quisiera poder hacer algo asi – menciono Cephy recostándose boca arriba en el césped mirando el cielo estrellado. Trixie después de mirarla por algunos segundos hizo lo mismo. – Disculpe.

-¿Si?

-¿Cuál fue esa pregunta que le hizo su madre?

-Ella me pregunto, Si fueras una estrella, ¿Cómo cual de ellas te gustaría ser? – Cephy miro por un momento a Trixie con intriga regresando después su mirada al cielo.

-Son… tantas… y tan diferentes unas de otras. – menciono Cephy llamando la atención de Trixie que de inmediato recordó que esas había sido sus mismas palabras. - ¿Qué le respondió?

-Ella me dijo que durante toda su vida pudo experimentar ser varias de ellas, desde la más pequeña hasta la mas grande y brillante, pero solo hubo un momento en su vida que realmente sintió cual quería ser y esa era aquella estrella cuyo brillo y tamaño no fueran tan tenue y pequeña o tan luminosa y grande. La estrella que ella quería ser es aquella cuyo brillo fuera suficiente para llegar a los demás para mostrar un poco del sendero donde pueda dirigirlos y en tamaño el suficiente para poderlos atraer en un misma dirección como una gran familia, así pasara lo que pasara todos siempre tendría un poco de ella aunque nunca supieran de quien se tratara. – Explico Trixie sonriendo alegre mientras veía al cielo, Cephy la miro asombrada sonriendo después.

\- Que hermoso pensamiento… ¿Cuál era su nombre? – menciono Cephy comprendiendo.

\- Rayne.

\- Entonces… ¡Gracias Señora Rayne por devolverle la esperanza a mi más grande idola! – menciono Cephy alzando la voz estirando sus pequeños casquitos hacia el cielo. – Tiene razón… no debo pensar así, no importa que pase, encontrare mi propia forma de hacerlo, aunque no sea una unicornio… Señorita Trixie, ¿quiere ver algunos de mis trucos?

-Me encantaría –

-Solo, que necesito un poco de ayuda – menciono Cephy pensando.

-Tengo una idea… claro si no te interese tener un poco mas de publico.

\- Me pondría muy nerviosa. -menciono Cephy chocando sus cascos.

-Tranquila, Trixie será tu asistente, así puedo ayudarte y ver tus trucos desde el mejor lugar de todos.

-¿En… verdad aria eso por mi?

-Para que son la amigas – menciono Trixie sonriendo haciendo que los ojos de la pequeña se humederieran poco después galopo hacia ella abrazándola lo mas fuerte que podía.

-Gracias!.

-no hay de que, preparemos todo – menciono Trixie mirando hacia el rostro de la pequeña que dibujaba una sonrisa mientras secaba las lagrimas con su casco.

Tiempo mas tarde, las cuatro ponys se encontraban conversando en la sala, cuando la puerta se abrió las cuatro voltearon sorprendidas.

-Yeguas y cor… ok solo yeguas porfavor pasen que dara inicio a un grandioso espectáculo digno para sus ojos.

-¿Trixie por que estas vestida asi? – menciono Sunset al ver un atuendo improvisado intentando ser elegante con un vestido negro y un moño blanco en el cuello.

-Soy la asistente de Cephy la grande. Por favor – menciono con una reverencia señalando con su casco hacia la puerta.

-pero Trixie – menciono Sunset haciendo que dirigiera su vista hacia ella.

-Está bien está bien! Ya voy – menciono enseguida

Las ponis se dirigieron hacia la puerta saliendo una a una, la última fue Winter la cual se detuvo frente a Trixie.

-Te lo agradezco mucho. – menciono con una sincera sonrisa.

-No es nada Winter. – menciono respondiendo la sonrisa.

-Qué…. ¿No era de día? – menciono Amy desconcertada.

-Si lo siento, pero se ve mucho mejor de noche, solo es una pequeña ilusión, ¡síganme por favor! – menciono Trixie sonriendo galopando hacia uno de los invernaderos.

-Cuando las ponys entraron, encontraron ordenadas algunas sillas frente a lo que parecía ser un pequeño escenario improvisado.

-Espero no te moleste, le pregunte a Cephy y me dijo que apenas usarías este invernadero. – menciono Trixie en voz baja.

-Sí, así es, no te preocupes – menciono Winter sonriendo.

-Señorita Trixie – se escuchó una voz detrás de la cortina improvisada.

-Voy – menciono Trixie galopando en esa dirección. - ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy muy nerviosa – menciono Cephy.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, te prometo estar siempre pendiente, sé que también Trixie es una buena asistente.

-Gracias – menciono Cephy abrazándola una vez más.

-Entonces todas esas historias que se mencionan en los diarios son ciertas – menciono Winter sonriendo.

-¿Sabías que era ella? – menciono Twilight.

-Realmente aun no, pero lo acabas de confirmar – menciono Winter sonriendo haciendo que Twilight pusiera sus cascos frente a su boca. – descuida, me daba una idea por la forma en que la describían. Me alegro mucho por ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – menciono Sunset al ver a Starlight que miraba atenta la ilusión.

-Nada… es solo que, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía ilusiones tan hermosas… no tienen ni una sola grieta – menciono Starlight.

\- ¿Grieta?

-Sí, la mayoría de los ilusionistas dejan que sus emociones los dominen, eso hace que su ilusión sea mucho mejor, y a menudo se pueden notar grietas en lo que intentan proyectar, lo que da a conocer su estado de ánimo, pero la de Trixie no tiene ni una sola, es decir o tiene una concentración y serenidad casi perfecta o aprendió a ocultar muy bien sus emociones. En todo caso, es impresionante.

\- ¿También sabes de ilusionismo? – Menciono Sunset levantando su ceja.

-Sí, es muy útil cuando quieres engañar ponys – menciono Sonriendo haciendo que Sunset cambiara su expresión por una seria. – me refiero antes, ya no lo hago – menciono con una risita nerviosa.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que no seas buena? – menciono Sunset.

-Lo siento no quería molestar. – menciono Starlight agachando las orejas.

-No lo dije por eso, pero realmente parece que no hay nada que no puedas hacer. – explico Sunset.

-Eso no es verdad. He cometido muchísimos errores precisamente por quererlo controlar todo, también estoy aprendiendo – Explico Starlight con una sonrisa.

-Hola a todas! – menciono Trixie con una voz fuerte y clara mientras salía detrás de la cortina. – disculpen la demora, ya estamos listas para mostrar ante sus ojos los mas grandes trucos de magia que puedan imaginar, con ustedes la única e inigualable Cephy – menciono Trixie retirando la cortina mostrando a una potrilla temerosa que de inmediato hizo una reverencia antes los aplausos de las ponys.

-Vamos, animo, estare contigo en todo momento – menciono Trixie en voz baja haciendo que la potrilla asintiera con la cabeza.

\- Como primer acto, quisiera narrarles una historia, la cual tiene inicio en un frio invierno – menciono soplando un polvo blanco y fino de su casco el cual al cubrir el entorno comenzó a formar copos de nieve que caían hacia el suelo lentamente. Cephy comenzó a narrar la historia, su forma de hablar se hacía más clara y profunda hasta casi perderse el notorio semblante de preocupación el cual había cambiado por uno alegre y emocionado al estar mostrando sus hechizos. Trixie la miro por un momento recordándose a su edad, en sus primeros actos donde su único publico eran su madre y Scarlet.

Después de un momento Cephy le hacía señas con el casco, rápidamente agito su cabeza colocando un poco de polvo verde sobre su casco el cual soplo de inmediato para dibujar algunos árboles, Trixie libero un suspiro de alivio al haberlo hecho a tiempo.

Después de algunos minutos la historia terminaba, Trixie se apresuró a invocar su hechizo de fuegos artificiales, mientras las ponys resonaban sus cascos en el suelo, Trixie de inmediato miro a Cephy la cual sonreía alegre después voleo hacia Trixie moviendo sus labios formando la palabra gracias en silencio. Trixie de inmediato se acercó a ella para hacer una reverencia juntas. Poco después las dos bajaron del pequeño escenario improvisado.

-Señorita Trixie – menciono Cephy

-Dime-

-¿Cree que algun dia pueda ser tan buena como usted? – menciono, Trixie se haceco cargándola con sus cascos.

-No tengo dudas de ellos ahora que pude verte, No serás como yo, serás mucho mejor – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

Poco después las dos salieron, Winter de inmediato cargo a Cephy con ayuda de un leve hechizo.

-Eso fue increíble, te lo dije, eres una pequeña muy talentosa. – menciono Winter.

-Así es!, es más dame tu autógrafo – menciono Amy entregándole un pedazo de papel y una pluma.

Trixie simplemente las miraba sintiendo de nuevo esos cálidos sentimientos, lentamente aparto la ilusión para descubrir que el atardecer real se mostraba en el cielo. Twilight se acercó despacio hasta estar a su lado.

-Quien es la sentimental ahora – menciono

-Ah, cállate – menciono Trixie sonriendo. En ese momento la Cutimark de Twilight comenzaba a brillar. – ¿Eso es lo que tenías que hacer?

-No, esto lo hiciste tú, yo solo tenía que hacer que esas dos aprendieran a llevarse bien – menciono señalando a Sunset y Starlight con la mirada las cuales parecían estar conversando mientras sonreían. – Parece que tiempos mejores vendrán para las 3 a pesar de su pasado.

-Así será - menciono Trixie.

-Creí que me dirías "eso espero" – afirmo Twilight.

-Ya no más, si dedico mi vida solo a esperar nada pasara. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

Minutos más tarde las ponys salían dirigiéndose hacia la entrada.

\- ¿Realmente tienen que irse tan pronto? – menciono Cephy.

\- Hay algunas cosas más que debemos hacer, pero ¡hey!, la próxima vez que nos veamos será grandioso – menciono Trixie sonriéndole – Promesa de casquito – menciono estirando su casco hacia Cephy.

-Es una promesa – menciono Cephy respondiendo.

-No sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que han hecho – menciono Winter hacia las 4 ponys.

\- Ya lo has hecho – menciono Twilight.

-Espero puedan volver pronto, está siempre será su casa – menciono Winter.

Después de despedirse las 4 ponys avanzaron por el sendero hacia la salida de la ciudad.

-Tengo una duda que no me a dejado tranquila – menciono Starlight avanzando a un lado de Trixie.

-Dime.

\- ¿Cómo conseguiste eliminar esas grietas de tus hechizos?

\- ¿Sabes de eso?

-Un poco. Pero según sabia, Luna era la única que podía hacer eso.

-Estuve entrenando con ella durante un tiempo, y es… simple, por decirlo de alguna manera, no tengo que ocultar mis emociones, solo muestro como me siento, esas grietas desaparecieron hace algunos días cuando por fin deje de encerrar a mis demonios y aprendí a vivir con ellos.

-Ya entiendo, proyectaste como te sentiste y como te quieres sentir ¿cierto?

-Vaya… sí que eres buena.

-No tanto, solo me gusta entender las cosas, soy muy curiosa…. Y por lo regular no lo canalizo de la manera correcta como podras haber escuchado.

-No te preocupes, se lo que es eso, incluso se… lo bien que te puedes sentir haciendo cosas que no todos calificarían como… honradas. Bueno en ese entonces claro, ahora cuando miro hacia atrás solo me doy vergüenza.

-Sunset y tú se parecen más a mí de lo que creí. Es muy sencillo hablar con ustedes…. Por cierto escuche que piensas tener una gran presentación en la gran gala.

-Esa es la idea, y por Luna realmente quiero que salga bien, tengo mucha confianza en que asi será, me siento muy emocionada, es como si fuera a conseguir una segunda cutie mark – menciono Trixie mirando al cielo mientras sonreía.

-Realmente no te imagino como la malvada pony que mencionan.

-Aun puedo serlo – menciono Trixie sonriendo con malicia provocando que Sunset y Twilight voltearas

-Solo bromeaba!, - menciono Trixie agitando los cascos haciéndolas reír.

-Fenrir! – menciono en voz alta acercándose a unos arbustos.

-No necesitas gritar – menciono mientras bostezaba.

-¿Descansaste?

-Si, me siento mucho mejor. – menciono Fenrir.

-me alegra escucharlo, aunque… - menciono Trixie chocando sus cascos delanteros.

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. ¿Nos vamos? - menciono Fenrir.

-Gracias – menciono Trixie sintiendo de nuevo un cálido hechizo a su alrededor mientras reducía su tamaño colocando a las tres ponys sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Esta bien princesa? – menciono Fenrir al verla observando la ciudad.

\- Si, vamos – menciono Twilight emprendiendo el vuelo.

\- y pensar que llegue a creer que podría ser un poco aburrido – menciono Starlight.

-Con Twilight nada es aburrido – menciono Sunset haciéndola reír.

-Estoy de acuerdo – menciono Trixie. Twilight simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Ya lo decidiste Starlight? – pregunto Twilight.

-Sí, me quedare un tiempo. – menciono haciendo que una sonrisa se dibujara en la princesa.

-Perfecto! Podemos practicar juntas, tengo muchos hechizos que me podrían ayudar a perfeccionar – menciono Trixie.

-Sería un placer – menciono Starlight.

-Esto será perfecto – menciono Trixie cerrando sus ojos un momento recostándose después.

\- ¿Estas bien? – menciono Sunset un poco alarmada.

-Sí, creo que use mucha magia al mantener la ilusión tanto tiempo. Solo necesito descansar un poco.

-Te dije que debías tener cuidado tonta – menciono Fenrir.

-Lo se lo sé, no me regañes. Estoy bien, enserio. Solo necesito descansar – menciono recargando su cabeza en Sunset.

-No tardaremos en llegar – menciono Twilight.

-Estoy bien, enserio, no se preocupen. – insistió Trixie. - Por cierto, Star, ¿Pudiste recordar algo?

-Solo un poco, pensar en ese día, me hace sentir extraña. Es decir, me siento feliz, pero triste. Seguramente en ese momento tuve la oportunidad de tomar una decisión y obviamente tome la errada – menciono riendo.

Trixie se recargo un poco más cerrando sus ojos un momento.

-Bueno, los buenos recuerdos… llegan tarde o temprano, solo hay que saber recibirlos – menciono Trixie dejando caer su peso hacia Sunset.

-Trixie… Trixie, ¿estás bien? – menciono Sunset.

-Descuida, parece que se quedó dormida. – menciono Starlight. Provocando un suspiro de alivio en Sunset.

-Te preocupas demasiado por ella – menciono Starlight.

-Bueno, eso haría por cualquiera de mis amigas. – menciono Sunset.

\- ¿También por mí? – menciono Starlight llamando la atención de Sunset que simplemente tartamudeo.

-Tranquila, solo estaba jugando, está bien. Es muy pronto para llamarnos amigas ¿cierto? – menciono Starlight.

-No es eso… solo me sorprendió, y… si, demuéstrame que puedo confiar en ti, y are lo mismo por ti – menciono Sunset sonriendo ante la expresión de asombro de Starlight que de inmediato cambio por una sonrisa.

-Eres buena - menciono Fenrir haciendo que Twilight de inmediato dirigiera su vista a el.

\- lo hicieron ellas solas, yo solo di un empujón- respondió Twilight

\- El punto es que sabes cuándo dar ese empujón - menciono.

\- Supongo es parte de lo que soy ahora… ¿Te sientes bien? - menciono al ver que Fenrir sacudía su cabeza apretando sus parpados.

\- Si, ya sabes, parte de cómo se sienta esa tonta unicornio es como me sentiré yo… en gran parte.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Es… mi culpa. No puedo dejar de pensar que solo la estoy lastimando… si no fuera por mi, ella podría hacer todos esos hechizos sin sentirse así.

\- Estoy segura que ella no lo cree así, eres su amigo, haría lo que fuera para ayudarte.

\- Eso es precisamente lo que me temo - menciono Fenrir haciendo que Twilight inclinara su cabeza en duda. - olvídalo, no es nada - menciono enseguida. – Ya casi llegamos – se apresuró a decir en voz alta observando el pequeño pueblo que ya podía verse a la distancia.

Eternal Garden

Las hojas del gigantesco árbol se mecían de un lado a otro siendo guiadas por las gruesas ramas a las cuales el viento conseguía mecer, las flores que crecían en ellas destellaban un pálido resplandor azul en miles de diminutas motas de luz como si de pequeños copos de nieve brillantes se tratase. Una flor se rindió ante el constante vaivén del viento, flotando en el de un lado al otro hasta casi tocar el suelo donde el casco de una alicornio la sostuvo delicadamente. La alicornio miro detenidamente la flor haciendo que en sus ojos se dibujara un pequeño destello de preocupación.

-Knock Knock!, Knock Knock! – menciono una voz cálida y dulce.

-Vamos, sabes que no es necesario que hagas eso – menciono la alicornio, enseguida una esfera de luz comenzó a crecer a su lado hasta tomar una forma apreciadamente familiar. – Puedes entrar cuando quieras Cery.

-Te lo agradezco Rayne, pero me es más fácil si tú me concedes tu permiso, no me sentiría bien solo entrando. Por cierto, llevas un largo tiempo en este lugar y siempre observas ese árbol.

-Sí, discúlpame si te preocupe. – menciono Rayne devolviendo su mirada al árbol.

-Un momento, Ese árbol… ¿está perdiendo sus flores? – menciono Cery sorprendida.

-Así parece.

-Cómo es posible, se supone que ya nada muere en este lugar.

-Este árbol, no es de este lugar, aún tiene que respetar el paso del tiempo. – Explico Rayne.

\- ¿Eso es posible?

-Sí, siempre y cuando un mortal lo haga, hace mucho tiempo, mi hija y yo lo sembramos cuando aun vivía, este árbol fue el resultado de su hechizo especial, el cual hizo porque deseaba verme feliz, deseaba darme algo que pudiéramos compartir la dos. Nunca olvidare ese día, fue uno de los más hermosos de toda mi vida – Explico Rayne mientras sonreía mirando hacia el árbol.

-Es hermoso – menciono Cery sonriendo por un momento cambiando su semblante por uno de duda mirando de nuevo a Rayne. – Pero… no será… _**Ekulerudamuru.**_

-Si… Lo es. – menciono Rayne.

-Pero eso quiere decir… que si el árbol está muriendo… - menciono Cery mirando preocupada hacia la alicornio que sonrió manteniendo un semblante de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Si – respondió finalmente.

-Siento tanto escuchar eso amiga mia – Menciono Cery mirando hacia el árbol.

-No te preocupes… lo entiendo, pero aun así no puedo dejar de pensar que es un poco injusto, pero quien soy yo para juzgar nuestro destino. - menciono Rayne mirando atenta hacia la flor en su casco que ahora perdía por completo su brillo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Se supone que el árbol está conectado hacia todas las sensaciones que Trixie posee, así que hasta que la última hoja de este árbol toque el suelo, pero a este paso… - menciono mientras veía caer otra flor – no queda mucho tiempo.

-Enserio lo lamento, pero si hay algo en lo que yo pueda ayudar, recuerda que siempre contaras conmigo. – menciono Cery abrazándola.

-Muchas gracias Cery.

-Aunque también recuerda que no siempre hay solo un camino, puede estar pasado ahora, pero sus decisiones de todos ellos pueden hacer que algo cambie, ¿Cierto?

-Así es. – menciono Rayne sonriendo aun mostrando ese triste semblante.

-No te veo muy convenida amiga.

-lo siento, pero nosotros ahora podemos ver lo que paso, está pasando y pasara en cualquiera de sus variantes.

-No… no lo hiciste ¿verdad?

-Si… lo siento.

-Rayne… sabes que no debemos hacer eso!, hasta yo lo sé y no sigo mucho las reglas. – menciono Cery mirándola preocupada. – pero por lo menos sabes que hay decisiones que hagan que Trixie se encuentre bien.

-Si las hay… pero no todas esas posibilidades son… agradables… supongo me lo merezco por no cumplir las reglas.

-Vamos amiga – menciono Cery abrazándola – ya no te preocupes lo que tenga que pasar pasara, pero tenemos que confiar en que las decisiones de la pequeña Trixie serán las correctas pase lo que pase. Solo imagina que todo lo que viste es como una simple pesadilla.

-Tienes razón, gracias. – menciono Rayne sonriendo honestamente.

-Entonces, ¡Vamos Pequeña Trixie, No te rindas! – menciono Cery en voz alta hacia el árbol.

-Gracias Cery – menciono Sonriendo. - y, por cierto, él se encuentra muy bien. – menciono Rayne mirándola levantar las orejas rápidamente sonrojándose después.

-Discúlpame… no tuve el valor de preguntártelo después de saber lo de la pequeña Trixie – menciono agachando las orejas.

-Descuida, está bien.

-Espera… como lo sabes… - Menciono con duda – No me digas que se encontraba en esas variantes.

-Yo fui la que rompió las reglas amiga mía, solo te puedo decir eso – menciono Rayne sonriendo.

-Gracias!, me alegra saberlo. Es cierto! Casi lo olvido, discúlpame tengo algo que hacer, ¿Puedo visitarte más tarde? – menciono Cery haciendo reír a Rayne.

-No lo harás cierto.

-Nepe.

-Claro, me encantaría que me visitaras más tarde.

-Hecho, Te veo después – Menciono Cery desvaneciéndose en una esfera de luz.

\- lamento no habértelo dicho… pero la única variable en la que ambos están bien es en donde solo sepas eso - pensó Rayne devolviendo la mirada al árbol – Suerte mi amor… puedes hacerlo.

Imperio de Chrisalys

-Vaya… no puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado. – Menciono Luna asomándose por un costado del carruaje.

-Tienes razón, es tal y como lo recuerdo.

-Comenzaremos a descender princesas – menciono el guardia dirigiéndose hacia una planicie donde podía apreciarse una gran cantidad de casas en construcción. Ambas princesas descendieron avanzando lentamente mirando a su alrededor.

-Nos están mirando… muy raro – menciono Luna.

-Tranquila, es normal, nunca nos habían visto. O por lo menos no como aliados - menciono Celestia sonriendo nerviosa.

-Princesas – Menciono una voz profunda haciendo saltar a Celestia hacia atrás.

-Lo lamento no quise asustarlas, las estábamos esperando – Menciono – Mi Nombre es Kalen por favor, síganme, la reina las está esperando.

-G… gracias – menciono Celestia caminando atrás de el hacia el castillo.

-Incluso el castillo se ve parecido. – menciono Luna.

-Sin duda es muy nostálgico.

-Por favor pasen – menciono Kalen deteniéndose delante de una gran puerta en un cuarto que parecía tener luz solo por algunas velas alrededor. Celestia asintió con la cabeza para que los guardias esperaran afuera.

-ok!, esto me gusta. – menciono Luna sonriendo. Al entrar las enormes puertas se cerraron de golpe detrás de ellas.

\- ¿Chrisalys? – menciono Celestia al no poder verla por ningún lado – Casi no puedo ver. – menciono adelantándose un poco. Luna miro detenidamente hacia algo que descendía lentamente a través de lo que parecía ser un delgado hilo. Pero cuando estaba a punto de mencionarlo un recuerdo golpeo su mente haciendo que simplemente sonriera.

-Chrisalys, hemos venido a verte, tenemos muchas cosas que hablar contigo, ¿Dónde estás? – menciono Celestia al ver el trono vacío.

El objeto descendía lentamente hasta posarse en la espalda de Celestia provocándole un escalofrió.

-Aaa… Luna, Luna que tengo en la espalda – menciono intentando no mirar sin recibir respuesta. – Luna! – menciono una vez más sintiendo como avanzaba lentamente. Poco después armándose de valor hizo resplandecer su cuerno volteando observando una enorme araña caminando sobre su lomo que enseguida lanzo una especie de gruñido seseante, al verla Celestia comenzó a gritar galopando en círculos hasta quitarla de encima corriendo después hacia las enormes puertas. – vámonos Luna - grito a punto de tele transportarse, pero justo antes de hacerlo, las cortinas se abrieron iluminando toda la habitación, Luna se encontraba en el suelo sin controlar la risa.

-Eso fue grandioso!, como en los viejos tiempos – menciono Luna hacia la enorme araña que de inmediato tomo la forma de una alicornio de pelaje blanco y larga melena verde que de inmediato comenzó a reír a la par de Luna.

-¿Qué?... E… Eso no es gracioso! – reclamo Celestia con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sigues siendo igual de gruñona – menciono Chrisalys con una voz dulce muy diferente a la voz distorsionada que Celestia recordaba.

-Eso fue genial, dame ese casco – menciono Luna estirándolo hacia Chrisalys que no dudo en contestar.

-Lo siento Celestia, quería darles la bienvenida pero no se me ocurrió otra forma que recordar los viejos tiempos.

\- ¡Sí, matándome del susto! – menciono Celestia cruzando sus cascos. – Sabes que no me gustan las arañas.

-Vamos vieja amiga, lo siento, te compensare lo prometo – menciono acercándose a ella con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto – menciono Celestia sonriendo dándole un abrazo.

-Que puedo decir… esa estudiante tuya es algo persuasiva – menciono Chrisalys.

-y que lo digas – menciono Luna. – Bienvenida

-Gracias. Oh!, perdonen, ¿les ofrezco algo? – menciono Chrisalys galopando hacia la puerta.

-Estamos bien – menciono Celestia.

-Oh vamos, te conozco, nunca le dirías que no a un pastel – menciono haciendo levitar una mesita con algunas tazas vacías y 3 trozos de pastel servidos en platos – ya lo tenía listo, pero me pareció mejor un ambiente tétrico.

-Gracias! – menciono Luna sentándose y tomando un poco de té – Cielos, ¿dónde conseguiste hojas de _**Sadario**_?

-Afortuna mente el ambiente que tenía mi reino no afecto a los arboles del pantano. – menciono Chrisalys sentándose junto a Celestia. – Permítanme adivinar uno de los motivos de su visita tomando en cuenta claro que el primero fue volvernos a ver.

-Claro que si – menciono Celestia.

-Vienen por Fenrir ¿Cierto?

-Sí, es una de las razones. – Afirmo Celestia.

-Entiendo, pero díganme ¿qué ocurrió exactamente? – menciono Chrisalys intrigada haciendo levitar la taza.

-Hace algún tiempo, mi pequeña estudiante logro liberar el cello haciendo que Fenrir cegado por los elementos oscuros escapara, por suerte una vez más Twilight y todas sus amigas nos ayudaron a detenerlo.

-Ahora entiendo por qué tenía esa apariencia. – Menciono Chrisalys dándole un sorbo a la taza con te

-Así es, desde ese día los elementos oscuros se unieron a los elementos de luz, pero al hacerlo Fenrir estuvo a punto de desaparecer, fue cuando de nuevo mi querida estudiante logro encerrar a Fenrir otra vez en el amuleto creando así un vínculo permanente entre ella, el amuleto y Fenrir.

-Ya entiendo – menciono Chrisalys – ahora tiene más sentido todo lo que pude ver.

-Lo que queríamos preguntar es… si hay alguna forma de liberarlos del amuleto. – menciono Luna haciendo que Chrisalys mirara por un momento el contenido de la tasa de humeante de té que levitaba frente a ella.

-Lo siento mucho… - menciono Finalmente – Al crear el amuleto lo hice de tal forma que si llegaba a destruirse Fenrir correría el mismo destino, Su padre, no quiso correr ningún riesgo.

La mirada de Luna callo en desilusión a penas escucho tan sinceras palabras.

-Pero, si algo sabemos es que, esa pequeña logro crear un vínculo el cual al ser destruido con Fenrir fuera, el amuleto solo será metal y piedras. Por desgracia, Fenrir perdería toda capacidad de usar magia, y al dejar de usarla podría causarle un daño significativo al hacerse presente en el todo el tiempo que ha pasado encerrado.

-Quieres decir que…

-Su vida se acortará a solo algunos años, los Simargl eran una raza muy longeva pero no tanto como un alicornio, suponiendo que mi teoría sea correcta podrá vivir unos 80 años más, pero al no ser un Simargl puro ese tiempo podría acortarse a la mitad tal vez menos. – Explico Chrisalys creando un profundo silencio.

\- ¿Qué podría pasar si el vínculo sigue? – menciono finalmente Luna.

-La creadora del vínculo debe tener la capacidad suficiente de soportar la carga mágica que requiere Fenrir, sumando obviamente ella misma, de no ser así, la unicornio podría estar en peligro, Fenrir seguirá absorbiendo su magia día a día de forma inconsciente hasta llegar un punto en que ya no pueda soportarlo.

\- ¿Hay alguna manera de cambiar ese vínculo? Por mí, por ejemplo

-No linda… si el vínculo desaparece se ira para siempre ya que el amuleto solo será un objeto común. Pero tranquila, si tu querida estudiante tiene la capacidad suficiente, podrían mantener el vínculo durante toda la vida de la pequeña sin repercusión alguna.

-No tengo dudas sobre su capacidad, pero… por alguna razón, ella queda muy débil después de usar algún hechizo por algún tiempo, a pesar haber entrenado su magia y ser capaz de hacer hechizos como el rastreo.

-Es posible que aun su cuerpo no este acostumbrado en mantener el flujo del vínculo ya que Fenrir cada vez absorbe una mayor cantidad de magia por esa razón en lugar de mejorar empeora. Si eso pasa es muy peligroso sería mejor destruir el vínculo, pero esa decisión solamente pertenece a ellos dos.

-Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ella está bien – menciono Celestia sonriendo colocando un casco sobre el hombro de su hermana.

-Sí, tienes razón. – Menciono Luna.

-De cualquier forma, ya soy algo anciana y quien sabe tal vez en miles de años algo más pudo pasar, si encuentro la forma de liberarlos se los hare saber de inmediato, mientras tanto vigilen las gemas del amuleto, el color que tenga ahora tiene que permanecer, si llegara a desvanecerse, entonces tenemos que tomar una decisión, mientras tanto ellos estarán bien.

-Gracias Chrys – menciono Luna sonriendo.

-No hay de qué. Si necesitan algo no duden en decirme, siempre estaré dispuesta ayudarlas, nuestros reinos tienen que vivir en armonía como sus padres siempre quisieron. Ahora ya no hay nada que nos impida hacerlo.

-No sabes el gusto me da oírte decir esas palabras viejas amiga – menciono Celestia.

-Todos nosotros esperamos tanto – menciono Chrisalys mirando hacia la taza de té abriendo un poco más sus ojos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto Luna.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo… pero debido a todo lo que ha pasado parecería ser solo un cuento… Recuerdan el Elemento oculto de nuestra querida Cery – menciono Chrisalys.

\- ¿Elemento oculto?, Creí que ya todos se encontraban con sus dueños. – menciono Luna.

-Recuerdo algo… Cery oculto ese elemento en algún lugar de equestria para que los Simargls no lo encontraran si algo llegara a ocurrir. – menciono Celestia. – pero jamás lo encontraron.

-Bueno ese no creo que haya sido el motivo de Cery en realidad, ella lo hizo para cuando Fenrir no pudiera sustentarse por sí mismo, ella sabía que algo así podría pasar, saben el gran cariño que le tenia.

-Pero… ¿Tienen alguna idea de donde lo oculto?

-Por desgracia, no. Solo sé que fue en una vieja escultura cerca de su antiguo pueblo. – Explico Chrisalys.

-Podríamos ir a buscarlo, aunque no sé dónde se encuentre ese lugar realmente. – menciono Luna.

-Eso es natural, eran muy pequeñas, pero no se preocupen, yo lo recuerdo Exactamente, puedo acompañarlas. – menciono Chrisalys sonriendo.

-No lo sé, estaríamos casi el resto del día fuera de nuestros reinos. – menciono Celestia.

-Solo serán algunas horas, y con Chrisalys de nuestro lado creo que ya no tenemos de que preocuparnos – Menciono Luna.

-Aún podría secuestrarlas – menciono Chrisalys.

-Puede ser, pero traicionarías nuestra confianza y nuestra amistad. – menciono Luna

-Auch – menciono Chrisalys riendo junto a Luna – Si no me equivoco, tardaríamos solo un par de horas volando a velocidad… Celestia.

\- ¿Como que a velocidad Celestia? – menciono Celestia con el ceño fruncido.

-Eras la más lenta al volar hermanita – menciono Luna.

-Las cosas cambian – menciono Celestia.

-Eso es un ¿sí? – Menciono Luna.

-Lo estamos haciendo por Fenrir, supongo que nos podríamos ausentar por algunas horas. – Explico Celestia.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder – menciono Chrisalys avanzando hacia la puerta. – Kalen.

-Si mi reina – menciono de inmediato.

-Las princesas y yo saldremos por algunas horas, por favor cuídalos en mi ausencia – menciono Chrisalys.

-Por supuesto majestad. – menciono Kalen avanzando hacia el pueblo.

-Pueden regresar para dar aviso, regresaremos antes del anochecer – menciono Celestia hacia lo guardia

-Por supuesto Princesa – menciono uno de ellos con una reverencia.

-Entonces vamos – menciono Chrisalys levantando el vuelo seguida por las princesas.

Mientras volaban Luna volteo a mirarlas por unos momentos mientras sonreía hasta llamar la atención de Chrisalys.

\- ¿Que pasa Luna? – menciono intrigada.

-No es nada… es solo que me alegra verlas así una vez más, a Cery, a papá y a mamá les habría encantado ver la época actual. – menciono Luna.

-Pienso lo mismo – menciono Chrisalys. – Después de tanto tiempo, nada fue en vano. Estarían muy orgullosos de sus pequeñas – menciono Sonriendo.

-Gracias – menciono Luna – Creen que encontramos algo todavía en ese lugar.

-Lo visite hace 500 años y una última vez hace 90, y a pesar de todo ese tiempo no sufrió cambio, el Reino de los Simargl yace en ruinas, pero ninguna otra especie se atreve a ocupar ese lugar. No me sorprendería ver que los únicos cambios que ha sufrido sean Naturales. Pero… - menciono Chrisalys deteniéndose agachando la mirada como si un recuerdo desagradable hubiera llegado a su mente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-La última vez que lo visite, en el panorama aun podía verse todo lo que ocurrió ahí, de hecho, pude encontrar algunos restos que permanecieron por todos estos años, no es agradable, pero se los digo para que estén listas para lo que puedan ver. – menciono Chrisalys mirándolas con comprensión.

-Entiendo – menciono Luna.

Una hora después se encontraban sobrevolando un área rodeada por un inmenso bosque donde se alcanzaban a ver algunas ruinas de edificios y esculturas que sucumbieron ante los embates naturales. Chrisalys les hizo una seña con el casco señalando una zona donde se podía ver una gran área sin árboles y en medio solo algunos muros de lo que solía ser un inmenso castillo.

-Tan solo al estar aquí se siente una gran tensión – menciono Luna.

-Donde lo habrá oculto Cery. -menciono Celestia mirando con cuidado a todo su alrededor.

\- Cery fue muy lista en ocultarlo donde no buscarían jamás, pero ignoro si completo esa idea escondiéndolo en el mismo castillo o a simple vista donde pareciera algo natural lo cual es difícil saber ya que no hay muchas cosas que hayan sobrevivido desde entonces.

\- ¿Les parece si nos separamos?, dudo mucho que haya algo peligroso por aquí, de igual forma si encontramos algo disparen una esfera de luz hacia el cielo – menciono Luna.

-Me parece bien, si no les importa iré al castillo – menciono Chrisalys.

-Yo iré al pueblo – menciono Luna.

-De acuerdo eso me deja los alrededores – menciono Celestia.

Las tres se separaron avanzando cuidadosamente por la zona. Chrisalys entro con mucho cuidado en lo que quedaba del castillo ya que parecía que se derrumbaría con cualquier movimiento brusco.

Sobre las paredes había pintadas unas insignias las cuales reconocía bien ya que eran las mismas que utilizaban los Simargl en sus armaduras y carruajes. Después avanzo hacia lo que pareció haber sido el salón principal en el cual las ramas habían destruido el techo dejando pasar algunos rayos de luz, solo había algunos espacios libres donde las ramas no habían cubierto el suelo. Chrisalys con cuidado avanzo hacia el centro donde había dos tronos muy similares a los que había en el castillo de Canterlot pero de un inmenso tamaño, al pie de uno de ellos se encontraba tallada la palabra Heartly el cual era parte del nombre de Cery al pertenecer a la familia real de los Simargl, miro con tristeza los dos tronos vacíos por unos segundos más antes de que un destello llamara su atención sobre la pared, despacio avanzo hasta ella viendo que el viendo empujaba lo que parecía ser un trozo de tela cubierto por polvo y fango, con un hechizo retiro lentamente el exceso dejando al descubierto un retrato donde se mostraba una pequeña Simargl de ojos azules y pelaje tan blanco como la nieve sonriendo y vistiendo lo que parecía ser una manta blanca y una corona.

-C… ¿Cery? – menciono Chrisalys asombrada. De la misma forma del lado opuesto había un retrato más, sin dudarlo, retiro el polvo y barro acumulados dejando al descubierto una pareja de Simargl, el macho de pelaje gris y blanco dejaba caer delicadamente su ala sobre una hembra de pelaje blanco y ojos verdes esmeralda, ambos parecían estar sonriendo a pesar de que se recomendaba que los retratos de la realeza fueran serios, ellos parecían no prestarle importancia a eso. Despacio Chrisalys retrocedió tropezándose con una rama cayendo al suelo. – Parecen tan diferentes… como si nunca hubieran querido expulsarte Cery. Parece… como si al mantener tu retrato, todos los días se recordaran su error… ¿Eligieron a su pueblo en lugar de a su hija? – menciono Chrisalys sintiendo el peso de tan terrible decisión. Después de unos segundos dirigió su mirada hacia el cuadro de Cery en el cual había un diminuto muñeco aun lado de ella, al acercarse más pudo notar que se trataba de un pony, algo que un Simargl jamás se habría atrevido a pintar.

-Fuiste tú ¿cierto? – menciono Chrisalys tocando ese fragmento del retrato el cual no tenía un tacto diferente a toda la pintura. - Pero por qué tan a la vista donde ningún Simargl podría pasar por alto. A no ser… - menciono lanzando un hechizo sobre el cuadro donde la única sección que brillaba era la pequeña muñeca de un pony – Solo nosotras podemos verlo… ¿pero por qué aquí Cery?, ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

Luna se encontraba avanzado entre los árboles que en su mayoría parecían datar de poco menos de 100 años, mismos que abrazaban los antiguos cimientos de numerosas casas que yacían destruidas, despacio avanzo hasta lo que parecía ser una escultura de un Simargl posado sobre sus patas traseras estirando las delanteras como si intentara tocar el cielo, en su base estaba escrito Heartly, Luna, estiro su casco retirando el polvo que las cubría para verlas resplandecer, de inmediato recordó aquel momento donde Cery la saludaba con su ala mientras decía su nombre esbozando una sonrisa "Cery Heartly", Luna sonrió por un momento sintiendo la nostalgia y lo mucho que echaba de menos a su vieja Mentora, Nana, y Mejor amiga. Poco después noto algo extraño grabado debajo del nombre, parecía ser la insignia del Sol y la Luna del reino que compartía con su hermana mayor.

\- ¿Cery? – menciono Luna viendo con detenimiento la escultura notando un leve resplandor en la base, de inmediato sacudió el polvo y retiro algunas ramas y hierba que le impedían ver lo que ocultaban, se trataba de una estrella de siete picos a la cual le faltaba una punta, pero parecía haberse retirado con cuidado más que por deterioro.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – menciono Celestia haciendo saltar a luna hacia un lado.

-Cielos Celestia cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no hagas eso!

-Lo siento no lo hice apropósito. – menciono Celestia sonriendo.

-Mira no te parece… - intento mencionar Luna, pero en ese momento una esfera de luz salía del castillo.

-Encontró algo – menciono Celestia – Vamos

-Está bien – menciono Luna levantando el vuelo hacia el castillo.

\- ¿Encontraste algo? – menciono Celestia.

-Sí, miren esto – menciono señalando el retrato.

-Cery – mencionaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Notan algo extraño? – menciono Chrisalys dándoles tiempo de analizar la pintura.

-Justo ahí – mención Luna – eso… ¿es un pony?

-Si. Pero eso no es todo miren – menciono lanzando su hechizo.

-Es… lo único que brilla – menciono Celestia.

-Así es. Esa imagen no pertenece al cuadro es un encantamiento que solo nosotras podríamos ver.

-Pero… ¿Qué significa? – menciono Celestia

-No lo sé, pero estoy segura que nos dejó pistas similares – menciono Chrisalys

Luna, miro detenidamente el dibujo de la muñeca de un pony observando que su casco derecho estaba levantado, despacio siguió la dirección la cual señalaba una ventana, al llegar a ella pudo notar lo que antes pudo haber sido un lago que actualmente se encontraba seco, al voltear a su izquierda pudo ver la estatua del Simargl recordando la estrella y la punta faltante, sería la única punta que también señalaría en esa dirección. De inmediato galopo hacia la pintura.

-Lo tengo! – menciono – miren bien, está señalando algo, afuera también encontré una estatua con nuestra insignia la cual también señalaba en esa dirección – Explico Luna – síganme – menciono levantando el vuelo y saliendo por el agujero del techo, Chrisalys miro por un momento a Celestia la cual le sonrió, posteriormente la siguieron hasta sobre volar donde pudo haber estado el lago.

\- ¿Pueden ver algo? – menciono Chrisalys

-Nada fuera de lo común – menciono Luna.

-Tengo una idea – menciono Luna. – Tia ¿puedes ir a donde está la escultura de ese lado? Y Chris ¿tu podrías ir a donde se encuentra la pintura?

-Si, pero, ¿Qué tienes pensado? – menciono Celestia.

-Simple, al posicionarse exactamente hacia donde está apuntando cada una si lanzan un rayo de luz donde se intersecten podría estar lo que estamos buscando.

-Sigues leyendo todos esos libros de ficción cierto.

-Oye!... bueno si, pero tiene sentido a Cery también le gustaban esas historias – menciono Luna, sin dudar Celestia y Chrisalys se dirigieron a los puntos mientras Luna observaba desde lo alto.

-Ahora! – menciono Luna, ambas alicornios dispararon un rayo de luz, ambos se intersectaron sobre lo que anteriormente parecía una piedra situada en el centro del lago cubierta por completo por ramas. – Lo tengo! – menciono Luna dirigiéndose al lugar seguida por Chrisalys y Celestia. Luna con mucho cuidado comenzó a retirar las ramas hasta dejar a la vista una escultura más.

-Vaya… - exclamo Celestia.

-Esta es… diferente – menciono Chrisalys

-Es… hermosa – menciono Luna contemplando la escultura la cual mostraba a una Simargl recostada que miraba a una cría que descansaba sobre su pata mientras la cubría delicadamente con su ala.

-Se… parece mucho – menciono Chrisalys llamando la atención de las princesas – Es idéntica a la Simargl del Retrato, debe ser la madre de Cery.

-Entonces la pequeña es Cery – menciono Luna.

-Así parece.

-La escultura que vi haya atrás debe ser su padre. Busquemos algo diferente en ella menciono Luna avanzando en círculos mirando detenidamente cada detalle de la escultura.

-Miren esto – menciono Chrisalys mirando fijamente hacia la figura de la pequeña que parecía estar abrazando algo entre sus patas.

-Tal vez podríamos sacarlo con un hechizo menciono Luna haciendo resplandecer su cuerno, enseguida Chrisalys la detuvo negando con la cabeza.

-Espera. Debemos ser precavidas. Ya vimos que Cery no ocultaba esto de una forma común, si la intentamos sacarla a la fuerza es probable que lo rompamos.

-Miren esto – menciono Celestia estando detrás de la escultura – parece una huella ¿no? – menciono señalando un pequeño relieve en la piedra.

-Aunque de Simargl – menciono Chrisalys

-Pero tú lo dijiste, Cery no lo hizo al azar, si escondía cosas a plena vista haciéndose pasar por otras entonces… - menciono Luna colocando su casco sobre la piedra. De inmediato la piedra que sostenía la pequeña figura comenzó a brillar en un todo celeste. Las tres alicornio de inmediato galoparon frente a ella viendo resplandecer la piedra que de inmediato las envolvió en una tenue luz poco después la luz se apagó.

-Luna, Celestia, Chrisalys – menciono una voz conocida a su lado, las tres voltearon sorprendidas mirando a la Simargl de color blanco y hermosos ojos azules sentada a un lado de la escultura.

-C…Cery… - menciono Luna Acercándose un poco.

-Si… o bueno lo era, esto es solo un hechizo de eco que reconoce sus voces y apariencia para dar alguna respuesta, si están viendo esto, significa que… yo ya no me encuentro con ustedes. Y No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Antes que nada, les ruego me disculpen por haberles oculto este elemento, me imagine que, si mi tío lograba obtenerlos todos, podría crear una guerra peor, no solo con nuestro reino, por favor, no culpen a mis padres, ni a los demás habitantes que espero aun vivan en este pueblo. Nosotros siempre quisimos vivir en paz… es complicado de explicar ya que había cosas que ni siquiera yo sabía, justo ahora después de ocultar el elemento me dirigiré a Canterlot ya que la gran mayoría de los míos se reúsan a escucharnos. Como desearía que esto acabara. Bueno, me estoy distrayendo…

_**-Celestia, mi pequeña estudiosa y seria potrilla, Recuerdas lo que me prometiste ese día en aquel balcón. – Menciono el Eco de Cery mirando hacia donde se encontraba la princesa.**_

_**-Te prometí que algún día cuando yo fuera gobernante no permitiría que otro pony o especie sufriera nunca más. – Respondió Celestia intentando contener las lágrimas.**_

_**-Exactamente, sé que lo harás, incluso ahora que estas escuchando esto, me gusta pensar que lo has logrado, te imagino como una Alicornio adulta y que sigues los mismos pasos de tu madre, no tengo ninguna duda de que así será. Pero si te puedo dar un consejo, es que pienses un poco más en ti, también debes cumplir tus propios sueños mi querida Celestia. – menciono Cery sonriendo desviando la mirada hacia Luna.**_

_**-Luna, mi pequeña soñadora y traviesa potrilla, Tal vez no pude cumplir mi promesa de llevarte a una aventura en la montaña más alta de Equestria, lo lamento, pero hazme un favor, cuando estés haya arriba, salúdame, estoy segura que donde quiera que este, podre escucharte. – Menciono Cery haciendo que Luna no pudiera contener sus lágrimas mientras sonreía. – Ayuda a tu hermana en todo, incluso en aquello que le cuesta tanto trabajo. Sé que la mayoría de las veces te dijeron que soñabas muy algo y que siempre tenías que pensar más las cosas, pero no siempre esa así, algunas veces simplemente es necesario creer.**_

_**-Chrisalys, mi querida amiga, Lamento haberte hecho pasar, por tanto, confiaste en mí y en todo lo que te dije que me da miedo si quiera imaginar que algo salió mal, espero no haya sido así y si lo fue… lo siento… lo siento tanto. Espero algún día puedas encontrar lo que tanto has buscado. Y si estoy diciendo esto es porque el hechizo las detecto a las tres juntas… quiere decir que, a pesar de los años, ustedes no cambiaran y no saben el gusto que me da pensar en eso.**_

_**Quisiera haber sido más fuerte, más determinada… quisiera haber podido hacer algo más, pero… quizás ahora si pueda hacerlo, el elemento se encuentra interno dentro de esta estatua, la estatua verdadera que hizo mi padre se encuentra en el sótano del castillo.**_

_**Ahora… quisiera pedirles algo… tal vez suene egoísta de mi parte, pero he notado que Fenrir no puede generar magia por sí mismo, La magia mantiene el hechizo de Ethereal en el… si se llega a quedar sin algún suministro de magia… el simplemente… bueno lo mismo que pasaría si ninguna de nosotras comiera o bebiera, yo… no quiero que eso suceda – menciono mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – Cielos. – dijo limpiándolas enseguida – tengo tanto miedo… Siempre creí en tener una vida plena… vivir a su lado… tener una familia. Pero él todavía puede hacerlo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, Por favor si tienen la oportunidad de darle el elemento háganlo, tal vez el sí pueda tener lo que no tuve. Y… pase lo que pase, no permitan que se culpe, el también merece ser feliz.**_

_**-Mis pequeñas… vivan siempre sin arrepentirse de nada y si alguna vez desean hacer o decir algo… solo háganlo. No cometan los mismos errores que yo cometí – menciono mientras una voz se escuchaba en el fondo mencionaba "Señorita Heartly es hora.".**_

_**-Las amo mis pequeñas. Recuerden por siempre y para siempre estaremos juntos, A…adiós – menciono dejando caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos antes de que el eco se desvaneciera.**_

Las alicornios se quedaron en silencio por un momento limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Ella tenía una idea de todo lo que podía pasar, sabía que moriría, pero aun así lo intento. – menciono Luna cerrando sus ojos.

Celestia se acercó despacio abrasándola.

-Los Extraño tanto – menciono Luna apretando fuerte a su hermana.

-Yo también. – menciono Celestia respondiendo el abrazo por unos minutos, posteriormente se apartó con delicadeza tocando su rostro con uno de sus cascos. – Pero también estoy segura que ahora están en un mejor lugar, y pueden ver en la gran alicornio en la que te has convertido. – menciono Celestia retirando las lágrimas en los ojos de su hermana.

-Gracias. -menciono Luna sonriendo.

\- ¿Estas bien? – menciono Celestia al ver que Chrisalys miraba fijamente la escultura de la pequeña Cery.

-Si… bueno, no realmente, es decir si supiera todo lo que hice… - menciono Chrisalys cerrando sus ojos.

-Todas cometimos errores, estoy segura que ella lo entendería. – menciono Celestia.

\- ¿Podemos llevarnos esa escultura a Canterlot? – menciono Luna.

\- Por supuesto. Regresemos al castillo para buscarla – menciono Celestia.

Las tres alicornios avanzaron un poco hasta casi llegar donde yacía el rio poco después Celestia y Luna se percataron que Chrisalys no las seguía.

\- ¿Chris?... ¿Qué ocurre? – menciono Luna sin recibir respuesta, Chrisalys solo miraba al borde de una colina manteniendo sus ojos muy abiertos. Las dos alicornios intercambiaron una mirada de duda antes de alcanzarla.

-Chrisalys – menciono Celestia tocando su hombro, poco después voltearon hacia donde lo hacia Chrisalys adoptando su expresión aterrorizada.

Debajo de ellas se mostraba lo que anteriormente era el pueblo de los Simargls aun conservándose en su mayoría en una gran planicie, en el suelo aún se mantenían los restos de varios de ellos.

Chrisalys sin mencionar palabra alguna voló hacia el lugar mirándolos, sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse en lágrimas. Continuo avanzado hasta ver un esqueleto el cual parecía estirar una pata hacia enfrente mientras con la otra se aferraba fuertemente a uno más pequeño, en ese momento Chrisalys cerro sus ojos.

-Gran parte de esto también fue mi culpa – menciono mirando el esqueleto mientas Celestia y Luna se acercaban a ella.

-Claro que no Chrisalys – menciono Celestia.

-Mis cascos están tan manchados de sangre como cualquiera, si no me hubiera retirado… si hubiera pensado en la seguridad de todos y no solo en la de mi reino esto no hubiera pasado. – menciono Chrisalys alzando la voz. Dejándose caer al suelo – Yo no quería que esto pasara.

-Nadie quería que esto pasara, no tienes la culpa. – menciono Luna poniendo su casco sobre su hombro.

-Ellos… no eran lo que creímos que eran. – menciono Chrisalys.

-Lo sé. – menciono Luna.

Chrisalys se levantó lentamente reuniendo un resplandor sobre su cuerno que después lanzo a la tierra haciendo un profundo agujero posteriormente hizo levitar los restos colocándolos con mucho cuidado dentro cubriéndolos después con la tierra.

-Ayúdenme a sepultarlos. Por lo menos merecen un digno descanso – menciono Chrisalys limpiando sus lágrimas.

Celestia y Luna sin mencionar palabra hicieron lo mismo. Cuando terminaron las tres alicornios miraron fijamente hacia las tumbas sobre las cuales habían dibujado el emblema que se encontraba en el castillo.

-No voy a volver a cometer los mismos errores, de ahora en adelante nuestros reinos tienen que ser como si fueran uno solo, no quiero que nada así pase, nunca más. – menciono Chrisalys mirando fijamente las tumbas.

-Lo haremos, jamás dudes de nosotras – menciono Luna llamando su atención – Todo será mejor a partir de ahora, no vale la pena culparse por el pasado, a Cery no le gustaría. Hagamos que todo lo que se sacrificó no sea en vano.

-Ya no estás sola, y nunca más lo estarás – menciono Celestia sonriéndole.

-Gracias, supongo tienen razón… ahora tenemos la oportunidad de ayudar a Fenrir tal y como Cery quería. – menciono Chrisalys haciendo una reverencia hacia donde yacían los habitantes del pueblo, después extendió sus alas y se dirigió al castillo, de inmediato las hermanas hicieron lo mismo.

Recorrieron rápidamente el primer piso bajando al sótano donde recorrieron un largo corredor hasta una puerta de metal brillante.

\- ¿Estará aquí? – menciono Celestia.

-Esperemos que si – menciono Chrisalys dando un largo suspiro antes de comenzar a empujar la puerta con su casco la cual no cedió. – Está atascada. – afirmo intentando aplicar más fuerza. Después invoco un hechizo alrededor intentando moverla un poco haciendo que las paredes sujetas a su alrededor se cuartearan.

-Espera – menciono Luna haciendo que Chrisalys desvaneciera el hechizo. – Es falsa, está unida por completo a los muros, si la intentas quitar a la fuerza los muros caerán. Yo entrare – menciono Luna haciendo resplandecer su cuerno tele transportándose al interior. Al reaparecer se encontró en completa oscuridad, de inmediato hizo resplandecer su cuerno iluminando un cuarto con una agradable decoración, a pesar del tiempo, todo se encontraba en su lugar, en las paredes se encontraban esculpidos diversos dibujos con algunos símbolos desconocidos y al fondo se encontraba la escultura original hecha en cristal azul. Luna miro sorprendida todo el interior observando detenidamente cada dibujo.

-Luna, ¿Estas bien? – menciono Celestia recuperando su atención.

-Si lo siento – menciono Tele transportándose hacia donde se encontraban entrando con ellas al cerciorarse de que era seguro.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – menciono Chrisalys viendo los dibujos los cuales en su mayoría mostraban a los Simargl en distintas actividades las cuales parecían una rutina diaria y cada uno de ellos parecía mejorar hasta llegar a un hermoso cuadro donde se encontraba grabada una escena del pueblo donde se veía a los Simargl conviviendo entre sí en medio de un día soleado y despejado. Debajo de ella había una placa en la cual estaban escritos unos símbolos que se asemejaban a los que se encontraban en las paredes. – Estos dibujos… son de ella ¿cierto?

-Cada uno de ellos - menciono Celestia colocando su casco sobre la pared.

-Alguien sabe que significan estos símbolos, Cery nos enseñó algunos, pero no se identificar el del cuadro. – menciono Luna al verlos con detenimiento.

-No, pero probablemente Fenrir haya aprendido a leerlos. – menciono Celestia.

-Pero… como vamos a llevarnos todo esto hasta Canterlot. – menciono Chrisalys.

-Luna puede hacerlo, aunque no creo que pueda llevarnos a nosotras también. ¿cierto?

-Cierto, es muy pesada, incluso solo con esto creo que acabare rendida, pero vale la pena intentarlo. Explico Luna.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes, te alcanzare después, acompañare a Chrisalys de regreso y estaré contigo antes del anochecer.

-En ese caso las veo después. – menciono Luna haciendo resplandecer su cuerno dibujando un gran circulo a su alrededor, el cuadro y la escultura comenzaron a temblar envolviéndose lentamente en una estela blanca – es aún más pesada de lo que creí – menciono Luna incrementando el resplandor de su cuerno mientras extendía sus alas. – vamos… solo un poco más – menciono Luna desvaneciéndose en un gran resplandor. Al aparecer dentro del castillo la estatua se sitúa suavemente en el suelo mientras una pequeña esfera resplandecía entre las patas de la pequeña Cery al igual que la anterior pero esta vez estallo en una columna de luz que arrojo a la princesa contra la pared. Poco tiempo después Luna sacudía su cabeza intentando incorporarse.

-No… no, no, no – menciono asustada galopando rápidamente hacia la estatua que aun resplandecía cada vez más. – No… que hice… - Menciono Luna preocupada mirando la piedra, de inmediato la tomo entre sus cascos – No, yo no fui, no te libere. Por favor… no soy yo – mención Luna mirando fijamente la piedra que lentamente regresaba a la normalidad provocando que un suspiro de alivio saliera de sus labios. – Estuvo cerca. – menciono mirando la piedra sonriendo – Con esto estarán bien, todo estará bien.

Poniville

-Trixie… Trixie! – menciono Starlight preocupada.

Trixie lentamente abrió los ojos mirándola.

\- ¿te encuentras bien? – emociono Starlight ayudándola a incorporarse.

-Si… muy bien – menciono Trixie dejando escapar un bostezo. – ¿qué hora es?

-Las 8.

-Que bien, a tiempo para la cena.

-Las 8… de la mañana Trixie – corrigió Starlight.

\- ¿Qué? – menciono Trixie levantándose de un salto recorriendo las cortinas dejando pasar la luz del día. – no debieron dejarme dormir tanto.

-Twilight y Fenrir estuvieron de acuerdo ya que el consumo de tu magia es mucho mayor, pero dime… ¿segura que estas bien?

-Sí, ¿Por qué?

-Mientras dormías te estabas quejando como si algo te doliera, por eso te desperté, lo siento. – Explico Starlight.

-No, no me duela nada, No te preocupes, y gracias, pero estoy muy bien – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. Prepare el desayuno si gustas – menciono Starlight.

-Claro… solo dame unos minutos, menciono Trixie dirigiéndose hacia el baño.

\- ¿Puedo… preguntarte algo?

-Claro – menciono Trixie mientras abría las llaves.

Starlight despacio se sentó en la cama pensando un momento.

-¿Como… lo hacen?

\- ¿Ser tan hermosa?, viene de familia – respondió Trixie.

-Eh?... ¡No! – menciono Starlight - Tu y Sunset, es decir cómo puede estar tan tranquilas después de todo lo que paso, todos los ponis los aceptan poco a poco, y por los que aún no lo han hecho, parece no afectarles, incluso con Twilight, Rarity y las chicas… siento… como si no encajara, soy muy diferente a ellas.

\- ¿Es como si sintieras que nunca podrás adaptarte porque nunca serás como ellas?

-Exactamente.

-Bueno es que ese es el punto Star, nunca seremos como ellas, es decir ellas siempre han sido lo que son, nosotras no, pero en ese mismo problema se encuentra la solución, no somos como ellas y nunca lo seremos, Starlight es Starlight y tienes que aceptar que así será. Entiendo que tengas miedo de equivocarte otra vez, viví mucho tiempo pensando eso, pero al final sé que, si lo hago, estarán ustedes para ayudarme. No estoy sola, y tú tampoco lo estarás. – menciono Trixie terminando de lavar sus dientes, hiso levitar una toalla y seco su melena para después acercarse a Starlight – No temas ser quien eres, a mí me agradas y mucho.

-Muchas gracias Trixie, tienes razón. – menciono Starlight sonriendo escuchando después el estómago de Trixie gruñir.

-Upsi – menciono poniendo un casco sobre su cabeza mostrando la lengua.

-Vamos a desayunar – menciono Starlight empujando a Trixie hacia la puerta.

Poco después las dos entraban a la pequeña cocina donde ya se encontraban Sunset y Twilight.

-Buenos días – menciono Sunset.

-Buenos días – respondieron al entrar.

-Sí que tienes el sueño pesado – menciono Sunset.

-Lo siento, no esperaba dormir tanto. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

\- ¿Pero estas mejor? – pregunto Twilight.

-Mucho mejor, gracias – Respondió Trixie.

-Me alegra escucharlo, por cierto, Te llego una carta Trixie – menciono Twilight haciendo levitar un sobre.

-Es de Scarlet – menciono al leer el sobre antes de abrirlo y comenzar a leer – Quiere que nos veamos hoy, que es su día libre, ¿Quieren ir?

-Me encantaría Trixie, pero, no la has visto en mucho tiempo y siento que tienen mucho de qué hablar, creo que es mejor si solo vas tu ¿no crees? – Menciono Twilight – Aunque después podrías invitarla también quiero conocerla.

-De acuerdo - menciono Trixie sonriendo poco después su estómago comenzó a rugir una vez más. – pero primero lo primero!

\- Déjenme servirles – menciono Starlight sirviendo en los platos dejando uno frente a cada una.

-Esta delicioso – menciono Trixie tras probar un bocado.

-Gracias.

\- ¿Por cierto donde esta nuestro enano amigo? – menciono Trixie.

\- Salió muy temprano para ayudar a Rarity con algunas cosas. – menciono Twilight.

\- oh, ya veo – menciono Trixie mirando ligeramente hacia Sunset que miraba fijamente unas hojas sobre la mesa mientras mantenía una pluma en su oreja derecha. -¿Un nuevo hechizo?

-No, quiero escribirles una carta a mis hermanas, pero no sé por dónde empezar. – Explico Sunset.

\- ¿Tienes hermanas? – menciono Trixie sorprendida junto a Twilight.

-Sí, siento no haberles hablado de ellas, pero como se imaginan no nos frecuentamos mucho, de hecho, tiene mucho tiempo que no les escribo, y no quisiera distanciarme tanto. Pero… sinceramente no tengo ni idea de que decirles.

-Podrías empezar por comentarles donde vives ahora y que haces – menciono Trixie.

-También podrías contarles sobre tus investigaciones futuras y tus viajes – menciono Twilight.

-Y para concluir que te parece hablar de lo mucho que las extrañas y de los recuerdos que aun conservas de ellas. – menciono Starlight.

-Parece como si escribieran seguido. – menciono Sunset sonriendo – Esta bien, me agrada la idea. – menciono comenzando a escribir mientras terminaban su desayuno.

-Bueno, tengo que irme – menciono Trixie levantando los platos. – regresare antes de que anochezca.

-Que tengas un buen día Trixie, te estaremos esperando – menciono Twilight.

-Gracias, puedo llevar tu carta al buzón si gustas – menciono Trixie.

-Muchas gracias Trixie – menciono Sunset haciéndola levitar hacia ella.

-Gracias por el desayuno, las veo después – menciono Trixie saliendo por la puerta poco después se encontraba avanzando por las calles mirando el sobre que contenía la carta de Sunset.

-Buen día Trixie – menciono una pony que pasaba a su lado.

-Buen día! – menciono mirándola deteniéndose un poco al saber que realmente no la conocía, sin prestarle atención continúo avanzando hasta toparse con otro pony que la saludo de la misma forma. Después de responderle inclino su cabeza en duda poco después otras dos ponys que pasaban también saludaron.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pensó Trixie al esperar que reaccionaran como siempre lo habían hecho.

-Hola Trixie, muy buenos días – menciono una voz familiar.

-Hola Rose Luck muy buenos días.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto al ver a Trixie mirando a su alrededor.

-Si… es solo que parece que todos están siendo muy amables conmigo.

-Claro, todos aquí ya nos acostumbramos a la nueva Trixie, a menos que sea un plan para apoderarte de poniville una vez más. – menciono Rose riendo con un casco frente a su boca.

-No, nada de eso – menciono Trixie negando con su cabeza mientras agitaba sus cascos - Bueno, supongo que yo soy la que aún no se acostumbra a esto.

-Ya lo harás, de hecho seria genial que te unieras al grupo de la princesa para envolver el invierno.

\- ¿Envolver… que cosa?

-El invierno, tu sabes, Quitar la nieve, derretir los lagos, despertar a los animales. – Explico Rose.

-hacen eso… ¿a casco?

-Qué cosas dices, claro que sí. O lo lamento tengo que irme me están esperando, como sea espero verte por aquí Trixie, ten un buen día – menciono despidiéndose con el casco mientras avanzaba.

-Si… definitivamente es el pueblo más extraño en equestria… pero… me agrada – menciono Trixie sonriendo avanzando hacia un buzón donde deposito la carta, después avanzo hacia la estación del Tren dirigiéndose a la taquilla.

-Disculpe, puede darme un boleto para Canterlot. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Usted debe ser la señorita Trixie.

-S… si así es.

-No se preocupe, la princesa Twilight ya ha pedido su viaje redondo.

\- ¿Qué?, pero acabo de salir… bueno… muchas gracias. – menciono Trixie sorprendida.

-No hay de qué, que tenga usted un buen viaje. – menciono el corcel mientras Trixie avanzaba hacia las bancas esperando el tren.

\- tanta amabilidad comienza a asustarme - pensó Trixie riendo después. Minutos más tarde el tren llegaba, un corcel no demoro en anunciar el abordaje, de inmediato Trixie abordo eligiendo uno de los asientos junto a la ventana.

\- así que una médico - pensó Trixie recordando lo que le había mencionado Scarlet. - me pregunto qué habría pasado si no hubiera huido de Canterlot ese día, Tal vez al igual que Scarlet, sería una de las mejores ilusionista, no la habría dejado sola, tal vez habría sido una mejor decisión. - pensó Trixie sacudiendo su cabeza después. - Sunset se molestaría si me escuchara - menciono sonriendo mirando a lo lejos la caída de agua de Canterlot. - Con que en la zona de Sanddle… - pensó recargándose sobre sus patas pensando en cómo sería ese día que aun parecía tan lejano en compañía de las que ahora eran sus amigas. - nunca imagine que estar sola se sentiría… extraño pensó al mirar a su alrededor el vagón casi vacío.

-En 5 minutos llegaremos a la estación – menciono una voz a través de un hechizo de amplificación. Trixie miro por la ventana una vez más observando las puertas de Canterlot, pero esta vez, todos aquellos sentimientos habían desaparecido, solo quedaba una agradable nostalgia. Poco después cuando el tren se detuvo Trixie avanzo hacia las puertas descendiendo del tren e inhalando profundamente, sin pensarlo por mucho tiempo avanzo por el camino adornado con flores que dirigía hacia la entrada, avanzo lentamente por las calles observando ahora detenidamente todo lo que había cambiado, de camino hacia el centro de la ciudad encontró aquella tienda que mostraba en el aparador abrigos de todo tipo y bufandas con descuento. Más adelante se dio cuenta que el puesto de helados donde solía comer con Rayne aún se encontraba abierto sin muchos cambios.

-Buenos días – menciono una pony joven que atendía el puesto. – ¿le gustaría un helado?

-Muchas gracias, pero no, - menciono Trixie avanzando un poco antes de detenerse. – disculpa ¿aun hacen de Cereza con crema?

-Claro, es la receta de mi abuelita – menciono la unicornio.

-Entonces creo que si llevare – menciono Trixie dejando dos bits sobre la mesa

La unicornio de inmediato sirvió en un vaso una generosa porción

-aquí tiene, Muchas gracias, vuelva pronto –

-Gracias a ti – menciono Trixie avanzando haciendo levitar la cuchara probando un poco del helado que sabía exactamente igual que en aquellos días, era el mismo sabor que pedían. – apuesto que te gustaría probarlo otra vez – menciono Trixie sonriendo. – de repente sintió unos cascos que rodeaban su cuello los cuales se apretaban fuertemente.

\- ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!, Eres tú – menciono una voz agradable y alegre.

-Discul..pe… no respiro… - menciono Trixie agitando sus cascos.

-o lo lamento… Cielos, mírate, eres toda una dama, luces hermosas pequeña Trixie. – menciono la–––– pony sonriendo.

-S…. ¿Señora Velvet?

-Auch!, no seas Cruel, solo Velvet por favor. Cielos, si me recuerdas, que agradable sorpresa – menciono sujetando el casco de Trixie.

-Claro que la recuerdo. Pero como me reconoció.

-vamos pequeña nunca podría olvidarte, sigues siendo la misma, no has cambiado mucho. Cielos, eres igual de hermosa que tu madre. – menciono sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias.

-Aún recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos en aquel parque, cielos eras tan pequeñita como mi querida Twily. Estoy segura que Rayne estaría orgullosa de lo que te has convertido.

\- ¿De verdad lo cree? – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

\- Por supuesto!, ¿y dime como te ha ido con Twily?

\- ¿Lo sabe?

-Claro tesoro, me ha contado todo y no sabes la alegría que me da que sean tan buenas amigas, desde que eran pequeñas supe que lo serian. La próxima vez que Twilight nos visite, ven con ella, les preparare algo delicioso de comer.

-Sería un placer.

-Perfecto!, ¡no sabes la alegría que me da verte otra vez tesoro ven aquí! – menciono Velvet volviéndola a abrazar. – Estaremos esperando tu visita, y sabes que cualquier cosa que necesites estamos para apoyarte – menciono Velvet apartándose un poco y sonriendo.

-Se… se lo agradezco mucho.

-No tienes por qué, bueno me retiro, cuídate mucho y pórtate bien – menciono Velvet acariciando su melena con su casco. Haciendo que Trixie se sorprendiera – ups… lo siento no pude evitarlo, ya no eres una potrilla.

-N… no se preocupe, esta… bien para mí – menciono sintiendo una cálida sensación en su pecho.

-Bueno cariño, cuídate mucho, nos vemos después, salúdame a Twily. – menciono Velvet despidiéndose con el casco y continuando avanzado hasta perderse al doblar la esquina.

-Que tonta soy, no dije casi nada, pero estaba sorprendida - menciono colocando su casco contra su rostro. - También me dio gusto verla - pensó Trixie sonriendo y avanzando por la calle, después de algunos minutos entro al callejón y avanzo hasta estar frente a la puerta de él que alguna vez fue su hogar, respiro profundo y toco la puerta. Después de algunos segundos pudo escuchase el sonido de unos cascos y la puerta abrirse.

-Hola Trixie, linda sabes que no tienes que tocar, esta sigue siendo tu casa. – menciono Scarlet sonriendo. Trixie de inmediato sin decir alguna palabra solo la abrazo. -¿Estas bien?

-¿Por qué?, ¿por mostrarte que te extrañe mucho en lugar de decírtelo? – menciono Trixie apretándola contra ella.

-Eee... Si.

-A cállate – menciono riendo.

-Adelante pasa – menciono Scarlet. Trixie de inmediato entro viendo la casa perfectamente ordenada.

-Nunca creí que una médico fuera tan ordenada.

-Oye siempre lo he sido. – menciono sonriendo – ¿te ofrezco algo pequeña?

-No gracias, desayune hace poco – menciono avanzado hacia la sala donde miro una vez más las repisas con las fotos de su familia. - hola mamá, hola papá – menciono sonriendo, poco después desvió la mirada hacia unas fotos más que se encontraban con marcos sobre una pequeña repisa apenas instalada en la pared. - ¿Quiénes son? – menciono observando las fotos detenidamente.

-Todos ellos han sido mis pacientes, con todos ellos he podido hacer algo para mejorar su vida, siempre les pido que se tomen una foto conmigo ya que al verlos puedo recordar por que quise ser médico, aunque… también lo lamento por no hacerlo a tiempo… mi querida amiga – menciono Viendo la foto de Rayne.

-Sé que ella también está orgullosa de ti – Menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Gracias.

-Tan solo míralos, que felices se ven, también estoy muy orgullosa de ti – menciono Trixie.

-Cielos… te lo agradezco mucho linda – menciono Scarlet sonriendo.

-Un minuto… - menciono Trixie observando con más detenimiento una de las fotos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¡No es cierto!, Ellas son Cotton Cloud y Rising Storm! – menciono Trixie sin ocultar su entusiasmo.

-Si así es.

-Tú fuiste la Doctora que acepto operarla.

-Sí, así es…. Wooo espera que haces – menciono al sentir un hechizo a su alrededor levantándola del suelo.

\- ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame, cuéntame!– menciono Trixie haciéndola levitar hacia el sillón donde se sentó después.

-No has cambiado mi querida potrilla – menciono sonriendo – veamos, recuerdo bien ese día ya que estaba repasando los casos que llegaban a los registros que los doctores llegaban a descartar, me gusta revisarlos ya que así puedo dar una segunda oportunidad, pero no siempre son sencillos como en este caso. La señorita Storm se había hecho varios análisis los cuales revelaban que el daño no solo se encontraba en sus corneas si no que de alguna forma su sistema había decidido por decir de alguna manera olvidar que podía ver, por lo que se clasifico de alguna forma como un caso en que solo se sometería a una costosa y peligrosa cirugía sin ningún resultado positivo, pero quería saber su experiencia de su propia boca antes de dar un diagnostico final.

Al día siguiente me decidí a visitarla, así que aproveché mi día libre para hacer el viaje. Cuando llegue, no fue difícil encontrarla de hecho parece que el pueblo entero sabia de ella, pero no solo por su deficiencia, si no por lo mucho que había influido en ellos, eso me animo aún más en intentar resolver su situación.

Después de avanzar hasta la dirección que me indicaron, llegue a una hermosa cafetería la cual al entrar me recibieron muy cálidamente, la primera en hablar conmigo fue la señorita Cloud, al hablar con ella pude ver como su rostro se iluminaba casi al punto en que sus ojos se inundaban, estaba tan agradecida que lo dijo cerca de 30 veces, le comente que no era necesario ya que aún no estaba segura si podía aceptar su caso pero me dijo de forma muy honesta que conque haya ido a visitarla para evaluar su situación e intentarlo, era suficiente para siempre estar agradecida conmigo, ya que los demás doctores descartaban su caso simplemente con saber que expediente se encontraba con lo que consideraban un diagnostico final, solo escuchaban lo mismo una y otra vez. Pasamos un largo rato conversando sobre lo sucedido y minutos más tarde decidió cerrar para que pudiéramos ver a la señorita Storm, al llegar y cruzar algunas palabras con ella, supe que no todo estaba perdido teníamos algo que hacer, por lo que les ofrecí mi ayuda mientras solo se cubrieran los gastos de los equipos, realmente no me importaba recibir algo. Llame al hospital y pedí que comenzaran el papeleo para poder revisar los ojos de la señorita Storm y posiblemente internarla para la cirugía. Pasé algunas horas más conversando incluso supe todo lo que habías hecho por ellas, cuando les dije que nos conocíamos desde que eras una pequeña potrilla quisieron saber más de ti, pasamos un rato agradable y ahora sé que tenías unas grandes amigas en ese lugar, una razón más para intentar lo que otros habían considerado imposible. Horas más tarde recibí la respuesta, habían aceptado solo que sería hasta el otro día, así que me despedí y volví lo antes posible para continuar analizando el caso con todo lo que tenía. Al día siguiente Las dos se presentaron muy temprano por la mañana y sin perder el tiempo comencé con los estudios… Por Celestia que me había decepcionado, sus corneas estaban en terrible estado, me preocupé mucho, pero sabía que un no, no era lo que quería escuchar después de que le había dado esperanzas, fue en ese momento cuando lo vi, y te sorprenderías que fue gracias a ti.

-¿A mí?

-Ellas me comentaron que habías utilizado un hechizo para devolverle la vista por algunas horas, bueno, esas horas fueron suficientes para que su sistema volviera a reconocer el funcionamiento de sus ojos y pudiera volver todo a la normalidad, por lo que solo necesitábamos un donante.

-¿De verdad hice eso?

-Si linda, le regresaste la vista por unas horas sin saber que en realidad le había dado la oportunidad de que viera de nuevo.

-Me habría gustado estar con ellas.

-Lo se pequeña.

-¿Qué paso después?

-Bueno, fue muy difícil, pero sabíamos que el efecto de tu hechizo no duraría mucho tiempo, por esa misma razón contábamos con tan solo unas horas más, pero finalmente encontramos un donador, fueron las 12 horas más angustiantes que pase, pero al final fue un existo.

-¿Quién fue el donador?

-Observa bien la foto pequeña, notas algo – menciono Scarlet, Trixie de inmediato hizo levitar la foto mirándola con detenimiento.

-Sus… ojos…

-La señorita Cloud fue la donadora, aunque después de una larga platica solo fue si ojo derecho.

-No creí que eso fuera posible.

-En realidad yo tampoco, pero si no lo hacíamos el tiempo se terminaría y no teníamos la certeza de que podría volver a pasar, Cloud no dudo ni un segundo en darle uno de sus ojos para que tuviera de nuevo la oportunidad de ver

-Cielos… te lo agradezco mucho Scarlet – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, fue un placer poderlas ayudar. Tan solo al día siguiente Cloud no dejaba de disculparse con Storm por todo lo ocurrido, pero sentí que por primera vez se permitía perdonarse, fue tan grato verlas así de contentas, durante el tiempo que estuvieron en recuperación supe mucho de ellas y como vivían antes – menciono Scarlet mirando la Foto con una profunda mirada nostálgica.

-¿Estas bien?

-Sí, es solo que… no, no importa, mejor vallamos a comer algo, ¿Qué te gustaría?

-Vamos Scarlet, ¿qué ocurre? – menciono Trixie haciendo que Scarlet devolviera su mirada a la foto, después se levantó colocando la foto en la repisa y abriendo un cajón de un mueble cercano extrajo lo que parecía ser un pequeño álbum verde, después volvió al sillón abriendo el álbum.

-Al verlas me recordó mucho esto – menciono Scarlet dándole el álbum, en donde una foto se encontraba pegada, en ella se mostraba a Rayne sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Scarlet, Rayne usaba su traje y sombrero mientras sonreía, al parecer ambas eran jóvenes.

-Esta foto… nunca la había visto.

-Esa foto es cuando conocí a tu madre, apenas estaba aprendiendo a usar magia natural, yo me encontraba trabajando en un pequeño taller que pertenecía a mi padre, donde reparábamos carretas y carruajes, recuerdo estar fascinada con ella, tenía tantas historias que contar, no sé por qué pero desde el principio supe que podríamos ser buenas amigas, por eso le pedí esa foto, cuando se fue solamente la veía cada vez que visitaba Canterlot por que le gustaba mucho viajar, pero cuando pasaba, hacíamos todo juntas… al ver a la señorita Cotton y a Storm me recordó los días que pasaba con mi querida amiga. – menciono cerrando sus ojos – Como la extraño.

Trixie de inmediato cerro el álbum, dejándolo a un lado, después se acercó abrazando a Scarlet.

-Lo sé, yo también la extraño, cada día. Y Estoy segura, que ella donde quiera que este, está orgullosa de ti, por todo lo que has logrado, y en lo que te has convertido.

-Gracias – menciono sonriendo. –Mi pequeña… hay… algo que quiero pedirte.

-Si claro, lo que sea.

-después de todos los estudios que he realizado, descubrí que… bueno… la enfermedad viene de un largo historial de generaciones de tu familia… y bueno yo…

-¿Crees que yo también puedo estar enferma?

-Pido a Celestia que eso jamás suceda, pero solo quiero estar segura… ¿Me acompañarías al hospital para realizarte unos estudios? – menciono Scarlet juntando sus cascos frente a ella en forma de súplica.

-Pero Scarlet, yo estoy muy bien – menciono Trixie sonriendo mirando a Scarlet la cual no se notaba complacida con esa respuesta. – Sabes que… está bien, si de esa forma estas más tranquila, hagámoslo.

\- ¿De verdad?, no quiero… - menciono sintiendo el casco de Trixie cubriendo su boca.

-Está bien Scarlet. Vamos.

-Gracias pequeña, solo será un momento y mientras esperamos los resultados podremos salir a pasar el rato.

-Me parece grandioso – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Lamento decírtelo así es solo que…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Te agradezco mucho que te preocupes por mí y si puedo hacer algo para que estés tranquila lo haremos, además será grandioso visitarte en tu trabajo. Bueno, nos vamos – menciono Trixie avanzando hacia la puerta.

Algunos minutos más tarde ya se encontraban frente a las puertas del hospital el cual lucia enorme, todos los ponys que se encontraban ahí parecían tener mucho orden y ninguno de ellos pasaba a su lado sin saludar con respeto a Scarlet.

-Vaya, todos te conocen.

-Si bueno… e impartido algunas clases y dado algunas conferencias, supongo que eso me ha dado un poco más de popularidad… realmente más de la que desearía, pero si quiero que algún día cada médico entienda lo que intento hacer, esa será una herramienta muy importante.

-En eso tienes razón – menciono Trixie mientras avanzaban por un enorme pasillo donde todo parecía resplandeciente y pulcro, poco después Scarlet se paró frente a unas puertas en las cuales estaba su nombre escrito en una placa dorada, de inmediato las abrió mostrando una oficina amplia y ordenada.

-Sorprendente… - menciono Trixie al entrar mirando hacia todos lados con calma.

-Gracias – menciono Scarlet sonriendo y cerrando despacio la puerta detrás de ella. – ponte cómoda -menciono Scarlet, Trixie de inmediato se sentó en el sillón de lo que parecía ser una pequeña sala.

-¿Con que empezamos?

-Todos los estudios son sencillos, pero en uno requeriré un poco de sangre.

-Nooo!, ¡no, no, no, no, agujas no! – menciono Trixie de inmediato.

-Solo una, te prometo que no dolerá.

-Discúlpame amiga, pero todos me dicen lo mismo y siempre duele. – menciono Trixie cruzando sus casco.

-Vamos pequeñita, valor – menciono Sonriendo – enseguida vuelvo, iré por todo lo que necesitamos, no tardo. -menciono Scarlet a punto de salir – No huyas ¿sí?

-Nunca más! - Trixie sonrió un poco al verla salir, despacio se recargo por completo en el sillón relajando su cuerpo mientras miraba al techo.

-también puedo estar… enferma - menciono recordando las veces en que había perdido el conocimiento, sentido dolor o perdido por momentos la audición y la vista. - no… eso solo fue por el amuleto

-Listo linda, disculpa la espera – menciono Scarlet entrando sacando a Trixie de sus pensamientos. Scarlet se acercó hacia la sala dejando sobre la mesa lo que parecía ser una caja blanca, del cual saco un franco que contenía un líquido translucido viscoso – Primero necesito que uses un poco de tu magia en este frasco, no es necesario un hechizo muy complicado con que simplemente lo hagas levitar basta. – menciono Scarlet, Trixie de inmediato obedeció haciendo levitar el frasco, el líquido poco a poco disminuía su proporción quedando reducido a un polvo rosado. – con eso basta tesoro – menciono Scarlet sujetando el frasco.

\- ¿Eso para qué es? – menciono Trixie intrigada.

-Cada raza de pony tiene una forma diversa de medir la fuerza, para los unicornios puedo comprobar la fuerza de su magia y elementos que usa con esta sencilla poción. La magia de un unicornio está conectada directamente a sus sentidos, órganos y terminales nerviosas, si alguno tiene un problema lo detectare con esto según la tabla de proporción.

\- ¿Invento tuyo?

-Así es linda. – menciono sacando una bolsa transparente con un pequeño tubo saliendo de ella. – ahora la parte que no te gusta.

-N…no… hay otra forma.

-No, lo lamento – menciono Sacando una aguja enorme.

-No!, ¿qué es eso?, ¡es extraer sangre, no drenarme por completo, no, definitivamente no! – menciono Trixie dando un salto hacia atrás, poco después Scarlet comenzó a reír.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – menciono guardando la aguja y sacando una más pequeña.

-Me asustaste! – menciono Trixie en forma de reclamo.

-Lo se lo sé. Pero hubieras visto tu cara – menciono riendo.

-No sabía que también jugabas bromas – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Lo siento linda, ya enserio, solo estira tu casco y cierra tus ojos – menciono Scarlet.

Trixie de inmediato estiro su pata haca enfrente sintiendo como Scarlet ataba algo alrededor de ella, después de eso solo una larga pausa.

-Scarlet por favor apúrate, me va a dolor verdad… vamos date prisa por favor. – menciono temblando un poco.

-Trixie.

-Date prisa!

-Trixie… abre los ojos. – menciono Scarlet mostrando frente a ella la bolsa llena - lo vez, termine hace un minuto, te dije que no sentirías – menciono sonriendo.

-Eres buena – menciono Trixie mirando la bolsa.

-Gracias, con esto es suficiente, déjame llevarlos al laboratorio y en algunas horas sabremos lo sana que esta mi unicornio azul favorita.

-Apuesto a que sigo siendo la única unicornio azul que conoces.

-No… bueno si, pero aun así eres mi favorita – menciono Scarlet riendo – Ya vuelvo linda, no tardo, ve pensando que quieres de postres por que hoy comeremos de todo – menciono saliendo por la puerta.

Trixie de nuevo se recargo en el sillón recordando por lo que había pasado su madre por culpa de la enfermedad.

-También… ¿pasare por eso?... no podría hacerles eso a mis amigas. - pensó sacudiendo la cabeza de inmediato - no puedo pensar así, si Sunset me hubiera escuchado seguramente se molestaría. Pero… si tan solo hay una posibilidad… no… estoy bien, todo ha cambiado, estoy bien - menciono Trixie sonriendo y levantándose después dando un paseo por toda la oficina terminando en la gran ventana.

-Listo Trixie – menciono Scarlet al entrar – los resultados estarán en unas 4 horas. ¿Vamos?

-Claro – menciono Trixie avanzando hacia la puerta.

_**Poniville**_

-Has estado inmersa en ese libro desde la mañana – menciono Sunset.

-Sí, bueno, después de ver los hechizos de ilusión de Trixie quise saber más de ellos y este libro habla mucho sobre eso, aunque no se encuentra el hechizo que hizo Trixie. – Menciono Starlight.

-Eso es porque es un hechizo que sus padres crearon. – respondió Sunset.

-Ya entiendo. Tendré que preguntarle cuando regrese.

-Parece que te estas llevando muy bien con ella.

-Sí, así es, no sé por qué, pero con Trixie puedo hablar muy fácilmente, es como si me entendiera exactamente y en cada palabra. Aunque a decir verdad también me pasa contigo, aunque hayamos tenido diferencias al principio – menciono Starlight.

\- ¿Puedo? – pregunto Sunset al estar enfrente señalando un lugar en el césped a su lado.

-Claro Sunset. – menciono Starlight sonriendo. Las dos guardaron silencio por un momento solo escuchando el sonido del viento silbar entre las hojas y el agua del lago en su contante vaivén. – Sunset.

-Dime.

-Esta vida… no se te hace un poco aburrida. – menciono Starlight llamando la atención de Sunset que enseguida volteo a mirarla. – No, no, no me mal entiendas es decir me gusta, pero a veces pienso que es demasiado pacifica para mí, y no, no estoy pensando regresar a lo que era.

-De hecho, ahora que lo dices, si, tal vez un poco. Pero para serte sincera, a pesar de que parezca aburrida jamás estuve tan en calma conmigo misma. Aunque eso no quiere decir que a veces no podamos viajar de vez en cuando, de hecho, cuando Trixie tenga alguna presentación en alguna ciudad podríamos ir con ella. Eso sería interesante – menciono Sunset.

-Eso suena grandioso. Las 3 ponys más malvadas de equestria – menciono Starlight intentando reír pero en su lugar solo pudo toser – lo vez ya hasta perdí mi risa malvada. – menciono Starlight haciendo reír a Sunset.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien a partir de ahora – menciono Sunset.

-Está bien, Gracias.

-No hay de que, si me disculpas tengo que ir con Twilight – menciono Sunset.

-Claro, avísenme si necesitan algo.

-Gracias – menciono Sunset avanzando hacia el castillo.

-Todo va a estar bien – menciono Starlight sonriendo después de pronunciar esas palabras - sin duda es fácil creer en esas palabras en este lugar - pensó mirando de nuevo al lago sonriendo poco después continúo leyendo el libro.

_**Canterlot**_

-Después de Cloudsdale te quedaste aquí, ¿no es así?

-Sí, así es linda, me encanta este lugar no sé por qué, aunque lo más probable sea que esta anciana se aferra a los recuerdos más que a otra cosa, cada muro me recuerda algo, simplemente no me veo viviendo en otro lugar.

-Te entiendo perfectamente, siempre y cuando tus recuerdos sean los que te salven no los que te hagan daño – menciono Trixie.

-bueno, he sufrido suficiente pequeña, ya no voy a hacerlo más.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, sé que no necesitas de mí, pero cualquier cosa siempre sabes dónde encontrarme.

-Espera, ¿cómo que no necesito de ti?, claro que necesito a mi unicornio azul favorita – menciono Scarlet abrasándola. – técnicamente eres la única familia que tengo. Siempre espere el día en que te volviera a ver pequeña, sabes… tal vez, si yo te hubiera detenido es día.

-Si lo hubieras hecho seguramente habría escapado, tu sabes lo torpe que puedo ser a veces. Pero ahora estamos aquí paseando por tu ciudad favorita.

-Cierto. – menciono Scarlet sonriendo mientras veía el sol a punto de atardecer. – bueno creo que ya es hora cariño, vayamos a ver tus resultados y alistarte para que regreses, sabes que no me gusta que viajes de noche.

-Lo sé, Lo sé – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

Al llegar las dos pasaron a la oficina dirigiéndose a la sala donde un sobre esperaba colocado sobre la mesa.

_**Poniville**_

-Starlight, Starlight!, ¿dónde te metiste? – Menciono Sunset.

-Aquí arriba – menciono Starlight desde la parte más alta de un árbol.

\- ¿Que estás haciendo ahí?

-Estaba observando hacia la estación de tren, Trixie ya se tardó un poco.

-Es normal, no había visto a su amiga desde hace años, supongo tenían mucho de qué hablar.

-Eso creo, pero… - menciono Starlight tele transportándose, tal vez pueda ir a ver cómo va y si ya viene puedo traerla – menciono sonriendo.

-Starlight, Canterlot está muy lejos.

-No tanto, puedo llegar hasta poco más allá de Dodge Juction.

-¿Y si interrumpes algo?

-Tranquila, seguramente está cerca del hospital de Canterlot, solo tengo que llegar ahí y si veo que aun esta con la Doc regresare sin que me note. – menciono sonriendo.

-A Twilight no le agradaría esto. – menciono Sunset.

-Ok, ok. No lo hare, solo la esperare aquí – menciono Starlight tele transportándose de nuevo a la copa del árbol haciendo que Sunset negara con la cabeza.

_**Canterlot.**_

-Bueno llego es hora – menciono Scarlet levantando el sobre abriéndolo con sus dientes y extrayendo el reporte, pero antes de que pudiera abrirlo Trixie la detuvo con su casco. – ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno… es que… tengo un poco de miedo… si estoy enferma, no quiero involucrar a nadie más.

-Cariño, la probabilidad es muy baja.

\- ¿Pero aún no tiene cura cierto?

-No… no pude encontrarla, porque no había nadie más enfermo desde entonces.

-Si estuviera enferma… ¿cómo me sentiría? – menciono Trixie haciendo que Scarlet la mirara con duda.

-Pequeña…

-Dime por favor.

-Bien… no se… según los cuadros que presento Rayne, al principio sentirías mucho cansancio casi al punto de quedarte dormida donde sea, casi de forma narcoleptica, por las noches presentarías un severo insomnio, seguido por repentinos cambios en tu audición y vista, y poco a poco sentirás como si cada vez que usaras tu magia tu cuerpo se debilitaría tanto que no podrías estar parada por mucho tiempo. Pero eso ya sería durante los primeros años. Después… - menciono con una pausa suspirando – Sufrirías mucho dolor en todo tu cuerpo, casi como si fueran numerosos calabrés, tu nariz sangraría mucho y cuando eso pasara sentirías como el aire te faltara. – menciono Scarlet intentando recordar – pero tú no has sufrido nada de eso cariño, ¿cierto?

Trixie la miro por un momento con pánico que de inmediatamente cambio por una sonrisa.

-Yo… no… no lose – menciono Trixie.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, yo te ayudare en todo mi querida potrilla.

Después de escuchar esas palabras Trixie soltó la nota, Scarlet la miro por unos segundos, su sonrisa se desvanecía rápidamente mientras que en sus ojos se dibujaba un semblante de preocupación que Trixie no pudo evitar notar.

-Scarlet… ¿Estoy bien verdad?

Scarlet bajo lentamente el reporte mirando a Trixie.

-Mi pequeña – menciono Dejando caer unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

El tiempo parecía detenerse Trixie solo podía observar los labios de Scarlet moverse sin escuchar un solo sonido proviniendo de ellos poco después sintió como Scarlet la abrazaba.

-Lo siento, lo siento – repitió una y otra vez.

Despacio Trixie levanto sus cascos para abrazar a Scarlet entendiendo por fin lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Scarlet, tranquila. – menciono Trixie separándola con delicadeza y poniendo sus cascos en su cara – Tranquila amiga mía… no entiendo, necesito que me expliques que tan grave es. – menciono Trixie intentando mantener la calma – ¿De acuerdo? – menciono haciendo que Scarlet asintiera con la cabeza tomando de nuevo el reporte. – ¿Tengo la misma enfermedad que mamá?

-Si…

-Pero aun puedo controlarla ¿no?

-Cuando te pregunte de los síntomas… ¿cuál era la respuesta? – menciono Scarlet intentando controlar sus lágrimas.

-Si… la respuesta era sí. ¿Cuánto… cuanto tiempo Scarlet?

-Yo… n…. no lo sé – menciono Temblando ante la hoja.

-Por favor… necesito saber.

-Está muy avanzada… tanto… que te debo pedir que desde ahora no vuelvas a usar tu magia.

\- ¿No… puedo usar magia?... cuando a mamá le dijeron eso solo le quedaban dos años. – menciono Trixie sintiendo un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda.

-Solo… so…. Solo un año tesoro. – menciono Scarlet comenzando a llorar una vez mas

En ese momento en la mente de Trixie solo se encontraban los recuerdos de quienes eran sus amigas ahora, todo lo que había pasado durante ese tiempo terminando en Scarlet a la cual recordó en aquellos días donde solo se preocupaba por Rayne y recordando sus palabras de esa tarde "Creo que ya he sufrido lo suficiente pequeña, ya no pienso hacerlo más". Una vez más Trixie la abrazo.

-¿No hay nada que hacer?

-Trabajare día y noche, no importa cuánto me tarde encontrare la cura – menciono Scarlet haciendo que un recuerdo azotara en la mente de Trixie en el cual ella decía esas mismas palabras.

-Amiga… no me arrepiento de nada, si este es mi destino lo acepto con gusto. Solo tengo que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda. – menciono Trixie.

-No… no digas eso pequeña, por favor, tienes que luchar. – menciono Scarlet abrazándola.

-Lo hare querida amiga… pero yo sola… no arrastrare a nadie más por esto. Ahora entiendo por qué lo hizo mamá. – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – menciono Scarlet.

-Dentro de poco despertaras en ese sillón, recordaras el lindo día que tuvimos y en tu mente sabrás que estoy sana. No voy a permitir que sigas sufriendo, ya has pasado por mucho. No permitiré que pases por esto una vez más.

-De que estas hablando, nunca olvidaría esto, quiero ayudarte.

-Lo sé, pero no te quiero ver gastando tu vida en un caso perdido, prefiero verte feliz salvando otras vidas que infeliz intentando salvar la mía. Se lo mucho que te esforzarías y es por eso que no puedo permitirlo – menciono Trixie abrazándola con fuerza. – Espero me perdones algún día, cuando yo ya no este, el hechizo se romperá y recuperaras tus recuerdos. Por favor… no me odies.

-No Trixie… espera, Que vas a hacer… espera…. ¡Por favor espera! – menciono Scarlet sintiendo un cálido hechizo a su alrededor que poco a poco la hacía perder el conocimiento. – No…Trixie… por favor… - Trixie la recostó sobre el sillón y tomo algunos pañuelos limpiando sus lagrima. – Gracias amiga - menciono besando su frente – te prometo que cuando despiertes todo será mucho mejor.

En ese momento Trixie desvió su mirada hacia la puerta sintiendo una sensación conocida.

-No… – menciono Galopando deprisa hacia la puerta y mirando hacia un lado, sus ojos se abrieron aún más al ver a la unicornio rosada recargada en la pared.

-S…. Starlight. – menciono Trixie. Haciéndola levitar con delicadeza hacia adentro de la oficina cerrándola de nuevo. - ¿Desde… desde hace cuánto estas ahí?

-Lo suficiente – respondió Starlight con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Ven, necesitamos hablar – menciono Trixie avanzando hacia el sillón.

-Discúlpame… yo solo quería mostrarte algunos hechizos que te podían ayudar, yo solo… yo no quería escuchar. No era mi intención. – menciono Starlight poniendo un casco sobre su cara.

-Espero que entiendas.

-No… no, no lo entiendo. Estas muriendo y no quieres decírselo a nadie, que dirá tu familia.

-La acabas de escuchar. - menciono Trixie mirando a Scarlet que aún se encontraba inconsciente. – Scarlet es lo más cercano a un familiar que me queda.

-Pero tus amigas, la princesa Luna… yo…

-Escucha… Lo que tengo alguna vez lo sufrió mi madre, viví cada minuto desde tu perspectiva y te comprendo, pero parece que también comprendo cómo es del otro lado, entiendo por qué me lo oculto mi madre hasta que ya no le fue posible ocultarlo más, y así es lo que quiero que pase. Cada una de ellas reaccionara de una manera diferente intentándome ayudar, para muchas de ellas como Scarlet y Twi se matarán día, tras día, tras día estudiando todo lo posible por intentar encontrar una cura que no existe, y cuando por fin me valla solo se culparan por que no pudieron hacerlo, como lo hice yo. – menciono Trixie intentando controlar sus lagrima – Sunset se destrozaría, tu viste como actuó con un simple desmayo, si lo sabe ahora no sé qué pasaría con ella. No quiero verlas así, si me queda tan poco tiempo prefiero fingir que estoy bien y tenerlas felices a mi lado el mayor tiempo posible que sufriendo y estar encerrada recostada en una cama de hospital viendo como mi vida se va, No quiero eso, espero me entiendas.

-Lo entiendo… pero no lo quiero aceptar. Tal vez si eres sincera tal vez si se pueda encontrar la cura, entre todas nosotras podemos hacer algo. – insistió Starlight.

-Y si no… solo se culparan todos los días de su vida, no quiero eso. Tal vez soy egoísta, y estoy haciendo justamente lo que prometí que jamás volvería hacer, pero… es todo lo que quiero ahora, quiero continuar con mi vida tal y como la deje hace unas pocas horas… no quiero que me arrebaten eso, amo mi vida Starlight, tal y como esta… no me quites eso por favor – menciono Trixie haciendo que Starlight apretara sus parpados dejando caer unas lágrimas.

-Eres una idiota! – Grito Starlight

-Lo sé.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?, ¿también borraras mi memoria? – Menciono Starlight haciendo que el cuerno de Trixie comenzara a resplandecer

-No – menciono Starlight bloqueando el hechizo. – conmigo no será tan fácil.

-Starlight.

-Ahora escúchame tu. – menciono Starlight alzando la voz – Realmente entiendo todo esto, pero realmente crees que llevar la carga tu sola te hará algún bien, cuanto tiempo crees que soportaras sola, quiero ayudarte… quiero estar contigo en esto.

-No puedo hacerte pasar por esto.

-No te estoy preguntando. – menciono Starlight limpiando sus lágrimas – si de verdad esa es tu decisión la respetare, no le diré a ningún pony, pero voy a ayudarte.

-Nada de lo que diga te hara cambier de opinión – menciono Trixie.

-No, y si quieres bloquear mis recuerdos tendrá que ser traicionando mi confianza cuando este durmiendo, porque no te lo voy a permitir. – menciono Starlight.

-Está bien Starlight… gracias – menciono Trixie sonriendo. – Es mejor que nos vallamos antes de que despierte – menciono Trixie haciendo levitar el reporte y quemándolo tirando las cenizas en el cesto.

-Deja de usar magia, yo te llevare de regreso – menciono Starlight.

-De acuerdo… Discúlpame Scarlet, solo quiero que seas feliz. Te lo mereces – menciono Trixie besando su frente una vez más. – hasta pronto. – menciono avanzando hacia Starlight que aun intentaba contener sus lágrimas.

-Antes de regresar necesitamos calmarnos un poco, y sé el lugar perfecto para eso, ¿puedes llevarme al mirador más alto por favor? – menciono Trixie inclinando la cabeza con una sonrisa. Starlight simplemente asintió reuniendo algo de magia después, antes de desaparecer Trixie miro una vez más a Scarlet que ahora parecía dormir plácidamente.

Al aparecer a lo lejos se podía observar la puesta del sol.

-Justo a tiempo, ven – menciono Trixie empujando a Starlight hacia el barandal. Trixie avanzo hacia un lado sentándose y recargando sus patas sobre el barandal posteriormente recargo su mentón sobre ellas dejando escapar un suspiro. – Me encanta mirar la puesta de sol y la salida de la luna desde este lugar, es hermoso no te parece, ninguna ilusión podría lograr algo tan… perfecto – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Pero Trixie…

-Shhh, no hables, ven siéntate a mi lado – menciono señalando con su casco al lado de ella – Starlight después de unos segundos obedeció – ahora recarga tus patas así, y tu cabeza así.

-Trixie.

-Vamos, por favor – menciono Trixie. Starlight sin dudarlo más lo hizo. - Eso es. verdad que es hermoso, siente su calor – menciono Trixie cerrando por un momento sus ojos.

-Si… lo es.

-Cuando era pequeña nunca me perdía esto. Siempre lo vi como el final de mi día, y el comienzo de uno nuevo donde cualquier cosa puede pasar, así cuando despertara a la mañana siguiente tendría una nueva oportunidad de lograr mis sueños. Y justo en este momento, está terminando uno. Así que para el siguiente habrá una nueva oportunidad, estoy muy cerca de lograrlo, y no me voy a rendir ahora, siempre soñé con el día en que podría mostrarle la magia de mi familia a toda equestria y con ella brindar todos los sentimientos que pudiera sentir, quiero brindar sueños, quiero cumplir deseos, quiero hacerlos felices, quiero mostrarle que bajo cualquier circunstancia siempre habrá alguna esperanza, es por eso que la respuesta es No, no me voy a rendir Starlight, estoy a un paso de cumplir mi sueño y no puedo detenerme ahora, son solo 9 meses los que me separan de eso y tengo esperanza de un año entero, si me voy a ir, me iré con la frente en alto y siendo la mejor ilusionista. Acepto tu ayuda de todo corazón, ¿me ayudarías a lograr mi sueño? – menciono Trixie mirándola con una sonrisa tan honesta que parecería que nada estaba ocurriendo.

-Ten por seguro que así será. – Menciono Starlight. El sol se ocultaba una vez más detrás de las montañas dejando salir la luna.

-Muchas gracias amiga – menciono Trixie -Esto significa mucho para mi.

-Cuando quieras, amiga, ¿Volvemos? – menciono Starlight.

-Sí, deben estar preocupadas. – menciono Trixie. De inmediato Starlight hizo resplandecer su cuerno. – De nuevo gracias.

-No hay de que Trixie. – menciono Starlight lanzando el hechizo.

_**Poniville**_

Poco después se encontraban frente al castillo.

-Pensé que Luna y Fenrir eran los únicos que podían hacer eso. – Menciono Trixie sorprendida.

-Bueno… es muy útil cuando tenía que escapar rápido…. No preguntes – menciono Starlight sonriendo.

-Trixie! – Se escuchó una voz desde atrás poco después sintió una envestida mientras sentía un fuerte abrazo - Regresaste.

-Sunset… no tan fuerte…. Me vas a romper algo.

-Claro que no!, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Muy bien, Scarlet se encuentra bien y es una importante doctora en Canterlot. Me dio mucho gusto verla después de todos estos años.

-Me alegro por ti chispita.

-Trixie! – menciono Twilight desde la puerta del castillo tele transportándose hacia donde se encontraba Trixie abrazándola.

-Insisto… me van a romper algo. – repitió Trixie sintiendo el fuerte abrazo.

-llegaste justo a tiempo, Spike preparo la cena, y mientras cenamos nos puedes contar como te fue, quiero saberlo todo! – menciono Twilight galopando hacia adentro.

-Vamos solo me fui por algunas horas.

-Eso no importa, se siente extraño cuando alguna de ustedes no está… por cierto, hace un momento no te encontré Star… ¿lo hiciste cierto?

-eee… bueno yo…

-Starlight.

-Sí, si lo hice, fui a donde se encontraba Trixie. – menciono desviando la mirada.

-Descuida, no hay ningún problema, de hecho, me ayudó mucho, no quería pasar un largo rato en el tren de regreso.

-Está bien, vamos a cenar – menciono Sunset galopando hacia dentro.

-Enseguida las alcanzamos – menciono Trixie. – Sé que es estúpido preguntar… pero… ¿estás bien?

-No del todo, pero descuida, lo estaré. – Menciono Starlight intentando sonreír.

-Ya no pienses en eso, vamos a cenar, estoy segura que después de eso me entenderás un poco más. – menciono Trixie sonriendo

-Está bien – menciono Starlight avanzando hacia la concina donde ya los esperaban, durante toda la cena Trixie describió cada una de las cosas que hizo junto a Scarlet comparándolo con los viejos días, las ponys escuchan atentas a cada palabra, Starlight simplemente las miraba, sus rostros se mostraban felices con tan solo la mención de las palabras de la unicornio azul, como si hubieran esperado escuchar eso por un largo tiempo y por fin paso.

-Me alegra tanto escuchar eso Trixie, no cabe duda que este parece ser un gran año, podemos hacer cualquier cosa, de hecho, ya preparé una lista con cada cosa que podemos hacer - menciono Twilight mostrando un extenso pergamino.

-De hecho, ahora que lo dices twi. Me encantaría hacer algo, lo que más les guste con cada una de ustedes, desde que llegue dije que lo haría, pero no se ha dado el tiempo, pero ahora quiero hacerlo. Díganme, que es lo que más les gustaría hacer.

-Dentro de una semana habrá una gran lluvia de estrellas, quiero ir a verlas con todas ustedes, y ese magnífico evento se repetirá dentro de 8 meses, me encantaría que me acompañaran en esas oportunidades, quien sabe cuándo pueda volver a ser – menciono Twilight golpeando rápidamente con sus cascos sobre la mesa.

-Me encantaría – menciono Trixie. - ¿Qué me dices tú Sunset?

-Hay muchas cosas… pero me encantaría que me visitaran mis hermanas, seria agradable que conocieran a mis amigas – menciono Sunset.

-Hecho! – menciono Trixie levantando el casco. – a las demás creo que les preguntare mañana. Sin duda este será un gran año – menciono Trixie.

-Así será – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

Después de un par de horas más cada una se dirigió a su habitación después de desearse buenas noches.

Starlight se encontraba recostada en su cama mirando el techo recordando cómo había sido la cena, Twilight y Sunset sin duda le mostraban un gran afecto a Trixie. Ahora parecía que las razones de su amiga cobraban fuerza, pero aun no las aceptaba completamente. Después de un momento se levantó saliendo de su habitación yendo a la de Trixie tocando antes de entrar.

-Adelante – menciono Trixie.

-Lamento molestarte – menciono Starlight mirándola viendo por el balcón.

-No te preocupes… no puedo dormir – menciono sonriendo.

-Yo tampoco… ¿Cómo te sientes? – menciono Starlight.

-Bien Star, de hecho, muy bien. Solo tal vez, un poco cansada… no me gusta sentirme así – menciono Trixie manteniendo un pañuelo entre sus cascos – pero posiblemente eso se deba a algo más.

-Scarlet dijo que pasaría. – menciono Starlight.

-Si – menciono Trixie.

-Trixie…

\- ¿Si?

-No sé cómo preguntarlo así que simplemente lo hare… ¿Qué debo hacer cuando te empieces a sentir mal? – menciono Starlight preocupada.

Trixie sonrió al escucharla, levantándose y avanzando hacia el librero donde extrajo el diario de Rayne.

-Es el diario de mi madre. En las ultimas paginas hay un hechizo que cree. Lo único que hace es inhibir la sensibilidad de mi cuerpo, cuando lo uses en mí, no sentiré dolor, de hecho… no sentiré nada, pero todo el dolor se ira y podre estar como si no pasara nada, cuando comience a doler solo debes usar ese hechizo en mí, durara mucho tiempo al principio, pero cuando agrave mi estado a lo mucho durara un día… es todo lo que pude hacer por mi madre. – Explico Trixie.

-Gracias… te prometo lo aprenderé lo antes posible. – menciono Starlight.

-Oye Star. -menciono Trixie.

-Dime.

\- ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría hacer?

-Justo eso me preguntaba cuando estaba intentando dormir, lo que más quiero hacer es pasar el tiempo con algún pony, como si fuera unas largas vacaciones, me encantaría viajar por equestria, conocer muchos lugares, pero no quiero hacerlo sola, ya estuve sola mucho tiempo.

-Podemos hacerlo.

-No Trixie, tienes muchas amigas y seguramente todas ellas quieren estar contigo.

-Entonces que te parece si solo nos tomamos unos días y vamos a los que considero mis lugares favoritos en equestria, te encantaran.

-Suena… genial Trixie.

-La Fabulosa Starlight y la gran y poderosa Trixie recorriendo equestria – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Eso suena mucho mejor – menciono Starlight riendo.

-Si ver… - menciono Trixie intentando avanzar tropezando con sus cascos, cuando estaba a punto de caer Starlight la sujeto.

\- ¿Estas bien?

-Si… solo me mare un poco… sentí que se drenaba un poco de mi magia, debió ser el amuleto, Espero que Fenrir se encuentre bien… ¿Dónde se habrá metido? – menciono Trixie.

-No lo sé, pero deberías descansar – menciono Starlight recostándola en la cama cubriéndola despacio con el cobertor. – Le pediré a Twilight si me puedo quedar en la habitación de al lado, cualquier cosa que necesites estaré cerca.

-No quiero ser una carga. – menciono Trixie.

-No lo eres… solo soy una unicornio que cuida de su amiga. - Menciono Starlight. – tu harías lo mismo por mí.

-Sí, lo haría.

-Entonces deja de quejarte – menciono Starlight sonriendo. – Te ayudare en todo.

-Gracias – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-No hay de que, buenas noches Trixie. – menciono Starlight avanzando hacia la puerta.

-Starlight – menciono Trixie llamando su atención.

-Dime.

\- ¿Quieres estar conmigo en el escenario dentro de nueve meses con Cephy y yo?

-Pero la pequeña quiere estar contigo sola en el escenario. No te preocupes, te ayudare con mi magia desde el publico.

-Respecto a eso… Yo quiero usar mis hechizos.

-Pero… Trixie.

-Aunque de mi último aliento ese día, quiero dar todo de mí. – menciono Trixie, Starlight se quedó un momento en silencio mirando hacia el suelo, después avanzo hacia Trixie.

-Trixie… es muy peligroso, podrías enseñarme tus hechizos, te prometo aprenderlos y hacerlos por ti ese día, nadie se dará cuenta.

-Yo sí amiga.

-Vamos Trixie… es una locura. Escuchaste bien a Scarlet. – menciono Starlight preocupada.

-No Star. Es mi sueño, y lo seguiré hasta el final. Será grandioso, ya lo veras.

-Eres demasiado terca.

-Lo lamento. Pero siempre he soñado por ese día, y ahora está muy cerca, no importa que pase, quiero hacerlo.

-Está bien… las acompañare en el escenario, pero si algo ocurre, yo me are cargo, es todo a lo que voy a acceder.

-Ya veremos – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Buenas noches… tonta unicornio – menciono Starlight.

-Buenas noches – menciono Trixie.

Al salir Starlight cerró la puerta despacio recargándose en ella mirando el diario de Rayne que mantenía levitando frente a ella. Después avanzo hasta la habitación abriendo y cerrando la puerta con el mismo cuidado, encendió la luz y comenzó a estudiar el hechizo una y otra vez.

_**Canterlot**_

-Hermana, es muy temprano. – menciono Celestia mirando a Luna que terminaba de atar unas alforjas a su alrededor.

-Lo sé, pero iré volando, así are algo de tiempo, no puedo esperar para darles la buena noticia. Ya nos atrasamos bastante.

\- ¿Estas seguras que es estable?, ¿Lo aceptara?

-Claro Tia, no te preocupes, vi como mamá lo hizo muchas veces, estará bien – menciono Luna avanzando hacia la ventana. – ya no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien – menciono Luna extendiendo sus alas.

-De acuerdo, cuídate – menciono Celestia.

-Claro – menciono Luna sonriendo emprendiendo el vuelo.

\- ¿Qué clase de elemento es? - Pensó Luna volteando hacia las alforjas, después miro hacia enfrente intentando recordar los elementos que resguardaban. - Twilight tiene la magia, Sunset tiene el Valor, Trixie la Humildad, Cadence el Amor, Rarity la generosidad, Fluttershy la Amabilidad, Pinkie la Felicidad, Rainbow la Lealtad, Apple Jack la honestidad, y mi hermana y yo el equilibrio… ¿cuál falta? - Menciono deteniéndose bruscamente… -No puede ser… ¿Lo lograste Cery? - menciono Luna sorprendida - tengo que llegar pronto - menciono volando lo más rápido que podía.

_**Poniville **_

Trixie se encontraba mirando por la ventana al parecer el sueño la había abandonado más temprano de lo habitual.

-Buenos días.

-Bue… Fenrir! -menciono Trixie. – ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si… solo estuve… practicando un poco.

-Ayer solamente sentí una sola absorción por lo regular son 3 – menciono Trixie preocupada.

-No quiero hacerlo así, a partir de hoy solo necesitare una sola… no quiero causarte problemas – menciono Fenrir volteando hacia la ventana.

-Vamos, sabes que no es problema para mí.

-Para ti no, para tu cuerpo si – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Trixie solo mirara hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Trixie saltara. – Ayer entre al amuleto y lo sentí, sabía que te afectaba, pero no tanto… lo siento – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Trixie sintiera alivio por un momento.

-Lo siento, no quería que te preocuparas.

-Eres una tonta… si te llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa…

-No, nada de eso Fenrir, estoy bien. – afirmo Trixie.

-Tendremos que encontrar la forma de liberarte de amuleto… aun no entiendo por qué creaste ese enlace sin pensar.

-Bueno, no soy muy lista, pero había leído eso en algún libro, no teníamos tiempo y sinceramente se por lo que pasaste a la perfección, no quería que terminaras pagando por algo que no querías hacer, así que solo lo hice.

-Salvaste mi vida, lo sabes ¿cierto?

-Tu harías lo mismo por mí.

-Gracias Trixie, te prometo encontrar la forma de liberarte de esto.

-Te has vuelto muy blando.

-Cállate! – menciono Fenrir sonrojado.

-Lo vez – menciono Trixie riendo. Poco después los dos voltearon al mismo tiempo a la ventana.

\- ¿Luna? – menciono Trixie.

-Así parece. – Respondió Fenrir, Trixie de inmediato salió al balcón mirando a lo lejos.

– Aun no puedo verla. – menciono galopando hacia dentro de nuevo intentando arreglarse lo más rápido que podía.

-Y ahora a ti que ¿te pasa? – Menciono Fenrir alzando la ceja.

-Tengo que estar presentable para la princesa – menciono Trixie haciendo que Fenrir dibujara una sonrisa.

-Por favor, pasaste meses despertando en el mismo lugar con ella, incluso a veces babeando mientras dormías.

-Fenrir! – menciono Trixie desde el baño – dijimos que eso no lo íbamos a volver a mencionar.

\- ¿Por qué no?, fue tan gracioso cuando…. – menciono Fenrir apenas esquivando un jabón que salía disparado del baño. – ok, ok! ¡Qué carácter! – gruño Fenrir.

\- ¿Enserio? – menciono Starlight desde la puerta.

-Fenrir! – volvió a reclamar Trixie.

-Lo siento, fue mi culpa, debí haber tocado, pero escuché algunos ruidos y quise venir a ver si estabas bien.

-Estoy bien Star, no te preocupes – menciono Trixie.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

-Luna viene en camino y Trixie bueno solo es Trixie.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – reclamo Trixie una vez más.

\- ¡Nada, nada! – menciono Fenrir haciendo que Starlight sonriera.

Después de algunos minutos Trixie salió.

\- ¿Cómo me veo?

\- Bien.

\- ¿Solo bien?

-Eeeem… Siempre que preguntan eso temo decir algo más, porque sé que diga lo que diga ya la primera respuesta fue incorrecta por lo tanto todas las siguientes serán incorrectas. – Explico Fenrir. – Ayúdame… - menciono en voz baja hacia Starlight.

-Te vez grandiosa amiga – menciono Starlight sonriendo.

-Si… lo que ella dijo - Menciono Fenrir enseguida.

-Gracias! – respondió Trixie. – vamos, vamos! Está a punto de llegar – menciono Trixie saliendo por la puerta y galopando por los pasillos hacia la recepción.

-Buenos días Trixie – menciono Twilight.

-Buenos días, Twi la Princesa Luna viene en camino.

-Sí, es justo lo que ti iba a comentar, de hecho – menciono Twilight mirando hacia las puertas del castillo donde la princesa entraba.

-Trixie! – menciono galopando hacia ella al verla.

\- Qué gusto me da verla – menciono Trixie

-El gusto es mío linda.

\- ¿Qué la trae por aquí?

-Bueno, tengo grandiosas noticias, ¿se encuentra Fenrir?

-Si princesa – menciono Trixie.

-Si gusta podemos pasar a la sala para conversar – menciono Twilight.

-Te lo agradezco mucho querida Twilight.

Minutos más tarde las ponys y Fenrir se encontraba en la amplia sala de la biblioteca principal

-Bueno, antes que nada, quiero decirle que mi hermana y yo acabamos de regresar de un pequeño viaje a GlastHeim – menciono Luna haciendo que las ponys inclinaran su cabeza en duda.

-El reino de Chrisalys se le conocía anteriormente como GlastHeim. – Aclaro Fenrir.

-Es correcto – menciono Luna sonriendo. – con ayuda de Chrisalys descubrimos la forma de liberarlos para siempre del amuleto. - Explico Luna haciendo que distintos sentimientos llagaran hacia Fenrir y Trixie.

\- ¿Chrisalys puede destruirlo sin afectarlos? – menciono Twilight intrigada.

-No precisamente querida Twilight… después de conversar con ella por un largo rato pudimos darnos cuenta que la única manera de destruirlo sin afectarlos es que Fenrir encontrara una fuente propia de magia, como algunos Simargls en ese entonces podían hacer, en especial la familia Heartly – Explico Luna con cuidado volteando a ver a Fenrir el cual simplemente desvió la mirada. – Entonces si estábamos dispuestas a encontrar una respuesta tendríamos que visitar el antiguo reino de los Simargls. – menciono Luna de nuevo mirando a Fenrir el cual aún mantenía la misma expresión como si estuviera reprimiendo algún sentimiento. De inmediato el casco de Trixie toco su pata llamando su atención, La unicornio simplemente sonrió haciendo que Fenrir se tranquilizara.

-Bueno, al llegar ahí y buscar en cada rincón pudimos encontrar una serie de pistas que nuestra querida Cery había dejado ocultas para su propio pueblo – menciono llamando por completo la atención de Fenrir. – Siguiendo cada una de ellas pudimos encontrar un cuarto donde parecía que Cery había inscrito en las paredes lo que parecía deseaba para su pueblo y el nuestro, en hermosos dibujos y un encantador cuadro. Donde debajo de él había unos símbolos – menciono Luna sacando un papel de sus alforjas y haciendo levitar al centro de la mesa. – Cery me enseño algunos, pero no los suficientes para saber que dice.

-Es un hechizo – menciono Fenrir sin dudar.

\- ¿Un hechizo? – pregunto Luna intrigada.

-Ese hechizo me lo enseño Cery hace algún tiempo, pero al hacerlo no pasaba nada. Nunca lo pude hacer bien. – Explico Fenrir.

-O tal vez nunca lo hiciste sobre donde lo tenías que conjurar – menciono Luna sonriendo extrayendo la piedra de las alforjas colocándola sobre la mesa – También se encontraba esta piedra en ese lugar en una estatua donde la misma Cery la sujetaba. Creo firmemente que ese hechizo puede otorgarte el elemento que se encuentre en esta piedra.

\- ¿Un elemento más?, ¿De cuál se trata? – menciono Sunset mirando la piedra.

-Sinceramente no lo sé, solo sabía que Cery tenía a su resguardo uno más del que nadie sabía, ni siquiera mis padres. Pero, si lo haces y funciona, recibirás una fuente mágica por el resto de tu vida – menciono Luna sonriendo hacia Fenrir.

-Si eso sucede podrían librarse del vínculo y destruir el amuleto – Explico Twilight emocionada, Starlight la miro por un momento sintiendo un terrible temor creciendo dentro de ella.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlo Fenrir? – menciono Luna.

-Lo… intentare… pero – menciono Fenrir preocupado mirando hacia Trixie.

-No te preocupes por mí, lo peor que puede pasar es que duerma durante algunos días – menciono Trixie sonriendo haciendo que Starlight sintiera deseos de gritar que estaba en contra reprimiéndolo solamente tocando el casco de Trixie. La cual solo respondió - Estaré bien.

-No… quiero hacerte daño, la cantidad de magia que necesito para esto es mucha.

-Resistiré – menciono Trixie haciendo resplandecer su cuerno.

-Solo será un momento, después de eso ya no tendrás de que preocuparse – menciono Luna sonriendo, Starlight la miro molesta por un momento comprendiendo que ninguna de ellas sabía lo que ocurría, de nuevo miro a Trixie preocupada solo negando con la cabeza, Sunset la miro detenidamente por un momento percatándose de su preocupación.

-Tranquila Starlight, Trixie es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees – menciono Sunset poniendo su casco en su hombro, Resignada Starlight simplemente agacho la cabeza esperando lo mejor. Trixie miro de nuevo hacia Fenrir asintiendo con la cabeza.

Fenrir cerro sus ojos, poco después la piedra comenzaba a brillar en un color blanco hasta el punto de ser cegador, la piedra levito lentamente hacia donde se encontraba Fenrir haciendo brillar su pelaje en un color blanco, en ese momento Starlight noto como la respiración de Trixie se agitaba intentando contener alguna mueca, sin dudarlo Starlight tomo su casco con el suyo haciendo que Trixie solo sonriera, mientras la intensidad del hechizo crecía Trixie apretaba el casco de Starlight cada vez más fuerte. En ese momento Starlight estuvo a punto de gritar que se detuviera observando como la luz lentamente se desvanecía haciendo que la piedra callera sobre la mesa rompiéndose a la mitad.

-Trixie! – menciono Starlight sosteniéndola.

-Estoy bien no se preocupes, solo necesito recárgame un momento – menciono colocando su cabeza sobre la mesa dejando escapar un suspiro – wow sí que fue fuerte – menciono fingiendo una sonrisa mientras por debajo de la mesa apretaba fuertemente su pecho con su casco.

\- ¿Segura que está bien? – menciono Fenrir

-Sí, solo necesito descansar un momento, ¿Qué me dices tú?

-Me siento… bien, ya no me siento cansado, creo que funciono – menciono Fenrir.

-Ahora podemos destruir el amuleto – menciono Luna.

-No! – menciono Starlight – oh… lo siento princesa quiero decir, es muy pronto, primero podríamos ver si Fenrir puede acostumbrarse bien al elemento.

-Es muy buena idea Starlight tienes razón – menciono Luna – ¿Segura que estas bien Trixie?

-Sí, Luna, estoy bien no se preocupe – menciono Trixie aun intentando fingir para no preocuparlos.

-Déjame llevarte a tu habitación para que descanses – menciono Starlight haciendo resplandecer su cuerno.

-Gracias Starlight – menciono Twilight sonriendo. Poco después Starlight y Trixie se desvanecían en un hechizo apareciendo en su habitación.

-No Star, por favor sácame de aquí, a un lugar lejano, por favor - menciono Trixie dejando escapar lo que en realidad sentía, sin cuestionar Starlight se tele transporto una vez más. En ese momento Sunset abría la puerta viendo los destellos restantes de la tele transportación, lentamente avanzo hasta ellos.

\- ¿A dónde fueron? – menciono preocupada.

Cuando reaparecieron, Trixie de inmediato soltó a Starlight dejando escapar un aterrador alarido mientras apretaba con fuerza su pecho.

-Trixie!, Trixie! ¿qué tienes? – menciono Starlight preocupada intentando mantener la calma que lentamente era devorada por el pánico.

-Duele… duele mucho – menciono Trixie dejando caer algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Aguanta un poco – menciono Starlight haciendo resplandecer su cuerno una vez más envolviendo a Trixie en una estela de luz, de inmediato Trixie sintió como el dolor se desvanecía poco a poco. De inmediato Trixie relajaba lentamente su cuerpo separando sus cascos de su pecho lentamente.

\- ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Starlight derramando algunas lágrimas.

-Aprendiste el hechizo en tan poco tiempo… en verdad eres buena – menciono Trixie sonriendo aun manteniéndose recostada sobre el fresco césped.

-Practique toda la noche hasta que por fin resulto – menciono Starlight.

-Lamento haberte asustado – menciono Trixie.

-No te preocupes… pudiste fingir todo ese dolor mientras estábamos en la sala para que no se dieran cuenta.

-Luna estaba tan contenta porque al fin nos liberaríamos de ese amuleto, Twily y Sunset también lo estaban, no podía preocuparlas, te lo dije… quiero que sean felices no darles más de que preocuparse. Aunque… lo lamento por ti.

-No digas tonterías, te dije que estamos juntas en esto. – Menciono Starlight, Trixie lentamente se volteaba boca arriba mirando el cielo. - ¿Estas mejor?

-Mucho mejor, te lo agradezco, ahora solo siento un ligero hormigueo en mi pecho, la verdad no sé qué habría hecho si no hubieras estado – menciono Trixie sonriendo. – si gustas ya podemos regresar.

-No, - menciono Starlight recostándose a su lado de la misma forma. – Me dijiste que lo único que hice con ese hechizo fue apagar tus terminales nerviosas, así que lo que sea que te provoco ese dolor aún sigue y no tenemos forma de saber si ya paso a menos que rompa el hechizo.

-Twi perfecciono el hechizo, pero no sé dónde lo tiene. Seguramente con el curarías por un momento lo que me esté pasando, aunque no la enfermedad.

-No quiero dejarte, no por ahora… aguardemos un poco ¿sí?

-Está bien – menciono Trixie sonriendo limpiando lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas - ¿Dónde estamos?

-En un bosque cercano a mi aldea – menciono Starlight

-Es muy bonito – menciono Trixie – Me imagino que en este lugar te gustaba pasar el tiempo a solas.

-Si… de hecho así es.

-Tienes buenos gustos – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Me imagine que te gustaría.

-Ya puedes romperlo.

-Pero Trixie.

-Tranquila, ya no siento ese hormigueo… creo que ya paso – explico Trixie.

Starlight dudo por un momento antes de hacerlo.

-Lo ves… ya no duele, solo siento unos latidos más fuertes, mi corazón aún no se romperá.

Starlight la miro por un momento, después desvió su mirada hacia el cielo liberando un suspiro...

-Me asustaste mucho…

-Lo sé, lo siento no quería hacerlo.

\- ¿Lo mismo le pasaba a tu madre?

-Si… solo que no tenía idea de cuánto dolor sentía en realidad. Y aun así lo soportaba, cada vez que le dolía solo me sonreía y me pedía que usara el hechizo sobre ella, nunca la vi quejarse o gritar por el dolor… era muy fuerte, solo por mí – menciono Trixie mirando hacia el cielo unas nubes que deformaban su forma debido al viento.

-Era una madre extraordinaria.

-Así es. Es ella – menciono Trixie proyectando una imagen sobre ellas.

-Es hermosa.

-Gracias.

-Pero… Trixie no deberías usar magia – menciono Starlight haciendo que de inmediato Trixie desvaneciera el hechizo.

-Lo siento… lo olvide por un momento.

\- ¿Está bien, recuerdas que te comenté sobre algo que paso en Lunary cuando era pequeña?

-Si.

-Cuando me mostrarte su foto… no tengo duda, era ella, su nombre es Rayne ¿cierto?

-S…sí.

-Equestria sí que es pequeña. – menciono Starlight. – Ese día, estaba en esa ciudad porque mis padres querían que me distrajera por un tiempo visitando a mi abuela, estaba muy molesta por que aquel que creí que era mi mejor amigo se había olvidado de mí, hacíamos todo juntos, pero una vez que obtuvo su Cutiemark, ya casi no lo veía, y cuando lo hacía era por breves momento antes de que se fuera con sus nuevos amigos, realmente era el único amigo que tenía en ese tiempo, y si, dolió mucho. De pronto me vi sola, sin nadie más con quien pasar mi tiempo, estaba tan a acostumbrada a que me tomaran en cuenta que sentirme abandonada me destruía, después de algún tiempo llegue a preocupar a mis padres, fue entonces cuando visite a la abuela, ese día estaba nevando, pero solo quería un momento para aclarar mi mente, me abrigue y salí con la intención de encontrar nuevos amigos, como te imaginaras no resulto, simplemente era invisible. La verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo comenzar a hablarles o como acercarme, al final me di por vencida, solo camine por las calles hasta que fui a dar al mirador, no ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, recuerdo que el día tenía un agradable tono gris mientras los copos de nieve caían lentamente, me recargue en el barandal y me quede observándolos por un largo rato. Me sentía muy triste ya que por primera vez me sentía completamente sola, en ese momento sentí como mis lágrimas se congelaban rápidamente debido al frio por las que las retire rápido fue en ese momento cuando sentí con delicadeza un casco sobre mi cabeza, cuando mire, ahí estaba esa unicornio mostrándome esa sonrisa tierna y compresiva, ella simplemente hizo levitar un termo que tenía en sus alforjas y sirvió una taza, le coloco algunos malvaviscos y me la ofreció mientras se sentaba a mi lado sirviéndose ella también una taza.

-Así se pasa mejor los días fríos – me dijo sonriendo. Sin dudarlo provee un poco del mas delicioso chocolate que alguna vez provee.

-Muchas… gracias – le mencione.

-No hay de que, ¿Te gusto? – me pregunto.

-Claro, esta delicioso – le menciono dando otro sorbo.

-Es el favorito de mi hija, dice que siempre le ayuda a animarse cuando se siente triste. – menciono mirando la taza con cariño como si un bello recuerdo cruzara su mente.

-Sí, tiene razón, me siento mejor – le mencione sonriendo de forma honesta.

-Eso es!, sonreír es mucho mejor. ¿Quieres un poco más? – me ofreció a lo que no pude resistirme a aceptar.

\- ¿Por qué hace esto? – le pregunte al verla tan despreocupada.

-Bueno, te vi triste y no me gusta que las pequeñitas como tu estén así, solo quise ayudar. – menciono.

-No creo que me pueda ayudar con esto – mencione mirando hacia la taza un malvavisco que se hundía lentamente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunto.

-No es nada… solo… que no tengo a nadie con quien jugar… no sé cómo hacer amigos y mi único amigo me abandono por una tonta Cutiemark – Le explique, ella simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno, la mejor forma es ser solo tú.

\- ¿solo yo?

-Así es pequeña, sonríe, se feliz, se quien quieres ser y todo llegara por sí solo, a mi pequeña le pasaba lo mismo que a ti, pero poco a poco fue encontrando su confianza. Estoy segura que a ella le encantaría ser tu amiga – me menciono sonriendo.

\- ¿Enserio?

-claro que sí, se parecen mucho – menciono sonriendo. – me recuerdas mucho a ella.

-Gracias – mencione mirando como el cielo se despejaba. – Lo lamento, pero debo irme o la abuela se preocupará.

-Claro, dame un minuto – menciono sacando unas alforjas más pequeñas de las suyas de color azul claro, con delicadeza las coloco en mi espalda y guardo el termo dentro. – Aún queda mucho.

\- ¿Enserio? – le pregunte sorprendida.

-Claro – me dijo acariciando mi melena una vez más – Animo, nunca dudes de ti – me dijo sonriendo.

Poco después avance por las escaleras deteniéndome al final mirándola despedirse con su casco.

-Mi nombre es Starlight!, ¿cual es el suyo señorita? – le grite estando un poco alejada.

-Rayne pequeña – menciono agitando su casco. Después solo me aleje.

-Vaya… - menciono Trixie sonriendo. – no sabia eso.

-Parece que tenía razón, nos parecemos mucho y somos amigas.

-Así es, que agradable sorpresa que hayas conocido a mi madre.

-Es curioso, si te hubiera conocido entonces, no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso.

-O tal vez si nos hubiéramos conocido antes hubiera pasado algo peor, no lo sabemos, pero yo estoy bien con el presente actual… por lo menos a la mayoría – menciono recordando el por qué se encontraban ahí.

-Animo – menciono Starlight levantándose - siempre hay una solución y la encontraremos juntas – dijo sonriendo mientras apoyaba a Trixie en ella – Regresemos antes de que se percaten que no estamos.

-Starlight – menciono Trixie llamando su atención. – gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo y por lo que seguramente harás, significa mucho para mí, enserio.

-No tienes que decirlo, somos amigas y estamos en esto juntas. – menciono Starlight reuniendo algo de magia tele transportándose a la habitación de Trixie.

\- ¿Dónde estaban? – menciono Sunset sorprendiéndolas.

-Es que… nosotras- menciono Starlight intentando idear algo.

-La verdad me sentí mal y le pedí a Starlight que me llevara a un lugar tranquilo mientras pasaba, no quería preocuparlas – Explico Trixie.

-Sentirte un poco mal está bien, pero tanto para que Starlight tenga que sostenerte – menciono Sunset cerrando la puerta. - ¿Qué ocurre? – menciono con una mirada seria, aunque en sus ojos se encerraba toda la preocupación que sentía.

-Fue un hechizo muy fuerte Flamita, me quede por completo sin energías, es todo – menciono Trixie intentando ser lo más honesta posible sin revelar su enfermedad.

Sunset la miro por un momento más antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Sabes que no debes ocultarlo Trixie, si te sientes mal, no importa el momento, dinos y haremos todo lo posible por ayudarte, ¿De acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, lo siento Sunset. – menciono Trixie.

-No tienes por qué. – menciono Sunset ayudando a retirar las cobijas mientras Starlight recostaba a Trixie cubriéndola después. – Descansa.

-Odio estar en cama todo el tiempo – menciono Trixie sonriendo.

-Solo será mientras duermes por un tiempo, y estarás mejor. Te vemos en un rato – menciono Sunset avanzando hacia la puerta seguida por Starlight.

-Descansa – menciono antes de salir.

Sunset cerró la puerta despacio mirando después a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que estaba solas.

-Starlight – menciono. Haciendo saltar a Starlight

-D… Dime.

-Realmente ¿está todo bien? – menciono.

-Si Sunset.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que me están ocultando algo. – menciono Sunset mirándola preocupada.

-N… no Sunset, todo está bien. – mintió Starlight sintiendo como si varias agujas se clavaran en su pecho al estar traicionando la confianza que tanto trabajo le había tomado ganarse. Sunset la miro por un momento a los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio.

-Me alegra escucharlo, por un momento creí que si pasaba algo, gracias Starlight, discúlpame por preguntarte de esta manera. – menciono Sunset sonriendo.

-No te preocupes – menciono Starlight sintiendo de nuevo como esa sensación se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

\- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Si claro.

-Si algo malo le pasa a Trixie, ¿me lo dirías?, es que desde que regrese del portal, la Trixie de ese lugar me dio una carta que debo de abrir solo si Trixie llega a sentirse mal por algo más que por la magia del amuleto. La verdad no sé qué diga, pero tal vez podamos ayudarle con eso. Por eso es muy importante. – menciono Sunset haciendo que Starlight se quedara petrificada por un momento.

-S… si, te lo diré Sunset.

-Muchas gracias, ya me siento mucho más tranquila. Te veo en un rato – menciono Sunset avanzando hasta desaparecer en el fondo del pasillo. Starlight se sentó lentamente intentado decidir que hacer. Ahora se encontraba entre dos de las ponys que más habían influido en su cambio de vida, por un lado traicionar a Trixie diciéndole la verdad pero probablemente habría algo en la carta que le ayudaría, por otro lado traicionar a Sunset y seguir encubriendo todo hasta que ya no hubiera algo más por hacer tomando en cuenta que sin duda sería la más afectada, sin mencionar como se sentiría Trixie con eso.

\- hay otra opción… - pensó analizando las cosas. - No… no puedo hacerles eso… no quiero herir a ninguna de ellas. No otra vez… - pensó poniendo sus cascos sobre su cara - ¿Qué hago? - menciono levantándose y avanzando, al pasar por el salón donde se encontraban aun conversando, todos parecían estar alegres por lo que había sucedido, creían que todo estaría bien. Sin tener el valor de entrar Starlight continúo caminando hasta salir del castillo avanzando por las calles hasta pasar justo enfrente de la cafetería donde había chocado con Trixie, continúo avanzando hasta salir del pueblo sentándose a la sombra de un árbol pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esos días.

-Haga lo que haga terminare haciendo lo que prometí jamás volvería a hacer. - pensó Starlight con un semblante triste mientras miraba una hoja del árbol descender lentamente.

-Starlight – menciono una voz tranquila y dulce –

-Hola Fluttershy.

-Buenos días.

-B… Buenos días.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?, no pude evitar notar que te vez un poco triste. – menciono Fluttershy.

-No es nada Fluttershy.

\- ¿Segura?, puedo reconocer esa mirada. Algo te preocupa. – menciono sentándose a su lado sonriendo.

-Fluttershy, supongamos que tú me dices un secreto, algo… muy grande y personal del que estas completamente convencida que es lo mejor para todos guardar incluso al punto de darte paz, aunque estés sufriendo, pero yo sé que revelar ese secreto posiblemente evite que algo muy malo te pase, incluso que posiblemente te evite todo ese sufrimiento… y decido revelárselo a una pony la cual es posible que te pueda ayudar pero eso involucraría también hacerla sufrir a ella a tu lado. Me perdonarías.

\- Veamos, déjame ver si te entendí bien. ¿Guardar el secreto salvaría del sufrimiento a mas ponys, y revelarlo me ayudaría para salvarme de ese sufrimiento, pero posiblemente no y en ese caso todas sufrirían conmigo?

-si supongo que sí.

-Es una decisión muy difícil, pero en ese caso… no quisiera que lo mencionaras, si así puedo evitar que los demás sufran lo aria. Pero… me sentiría muy feliz porque tu estas dispuesta a acompañarme en esa situación pase lo que pase.

-Sí, yo también estaba pensando en eso.

-Empiezo a creer que esto no es hipotético. – menciono Fluttershy mirándola preocupada.

-Tranquila estoy bien, solo estaba pensando en la situación de una amiga mía, quería ponerme en sus cascos.

-Ya veo, bueno si hay algo que pueda hacer por ella o por ti no dudes en decirme, también puedo ayudar. – menciono Fluttershy sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias. Todas ustedes son algo… único. – menciono Starlight sonriendo.

-Muchas gracias, pero si lo somos es porque estamos juntas. Bueno, discúlpame tengo que acompañar a los patitos al lago.

-Está bien, nos vemos después – menciono Starlight mirándola alejarse.

-Lo siento Sunset… no puedo. Si es correcta o no la decisión de Trixie es lo que realmente quiere… No puedo quitarle eso por mucho que duela. - menciono Starlight levantándose en dirección al castillo, durante todo el día, Starlight se dedicó a observar discretamente los movimientos de Twilight y Sunset estudiando bien donde guardaban cada objeto. Pero mientras pasaba el día no noto algo extraño que pudiera ayudarle en la ubicación de la carta o del hechizo. Poco después se dio por vencida por ese día intentando tranquilizarse. Subió las escaleras hasta el observatorio y seleccionando un libro de magia medicinal, continúo avanzando hasta los cojines que se encontraban en medio recostándose en uno de ellos comenzando al leer el libro.

-Hola Starlight, no sabía que te gustaba la magia medicinal – menciono Twilight sonriendo mientras avanzaba al pequeño laboratorio.

-Sí, bueno siempre hay que saber un poco de todo ¿cierto? – menciono Starlight riendo nerviosa.

-Ya veo, en el último libro de la segunda repisa hay un libro donde e anotado mis avances completos de magia medicinal con lo que investigo Trixie, seguramente te interesaran mucho. – menciono Twilight revisando algunas pociones, Starlight se sorprendió al escucharlo, de inmediato y sin parecer por completo interesada se levantó dejando el libro en el estante, después comenzó a buscar el libro que había mencionado la princesa. Sin mucho esfuerzo, localizo el libro que se encontraba al final del estante, era el único que parecía ser reciente al retirarlo, noto que el penúltimo libro había salido un poco debido a la fricción, de inmediato lo empujo con el casco escuchando algo extraño. Sin prestarle atención regreso al cojín abriendo el libro. Era sorprendente el nivel de detalle en cada explicación mientras dividía el hechizo en pequeñas secciones cada una con una nota que mencionaba el uso adecuado, cantidad de magia, y como conjurarlo.

-Te molesta si lo intento realizar – menciono Starlight.

-Por supuesto que no Starlight, es por eso que hago esos libros con ese nivel de detalle, quiero que todos aprendan de ellos. – menciono Twilight, Starlight simplemente la miro mientas hacia levitar las opciones y las colocaba pacientemente dentro de un matraz, pero al verter una gota de un líquido azul de inmediato emergió una nube negra que cubrió su cara, despacio retiro sus lentes dejando el lugar donde estaban completamente limpio haciendo que Starlight apenas pudiera contener la risa. -Ok! ¡Otra vez! – menciono Twilight limpiándose y preparando la poción una vez más.

\- Lo siento Twilight - menciono mirándola con un semblante preocupado antes de regresar a estudiar el hechizo. Algunas horas decidió ver como se encontraba Trixie, reunió algo de magia en su cuerno tele transportándose a la habitación. Trixie aun dormía, despacio se acercó hasta estar a su lado, parecía haber estado bien, tal vez incluso soñando algo agradable, Starlight se sentó a un lado cubriéndola de nuevo con las sabanas, en ese momento Trixie comenzó a despertar.

-Lo lamento, no quería despertarte.

-Descuida – menciono Trixie bostezando. – ¿dormí mucho?

-seis horas más o menos – menciono Starlight.

-Lo lamento – menciono Trixie con un semblante preocupado.

-Está bien Trixie, no te preocupes.

-Lamento preocuparlas.

-No tienes por qué. Sabes, hace un momento pude aprender el hechizo de Twilight.

-Espera, no se lo pediste ¿verdad? – menciono Trixie preocupada.

-No, descuida, ella misma me lo dio cuando estaba leyendo un libro medicinal y no, no va a sospechar. – menciono Starlight.

-Gracias… lo siento, tal vez sea un poco molesta con esto, pero… de verdad no quisiera que se enteraran… no aún. – Explico Trixie.

-Lo sé, descuida. Por mi parte te aseguro que no lo harán, lo prometo… ¿Cómo te sientes?

-A decir verdad, muy bien, no siento nada extraño y todo ese cansancio se ha ido. – explico - Trixie sonriendo.

-Me alegra escucharlo – menciono Starlight.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto Trixie al ver el semblante decaído de Starlight.

-Si… es solo que… - menciono Starlight intentando encontrar las palabras.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Es que, el día de ayer Sunset me pregunto que, si algo ocurría, que presentía que le estoy ocultando algo, descuida no le dije nada, pero, dijo que, si algo ocurría contigo, cualquier cosa, tenía que leer una carta, pero solo si algo te pasaba y que tal vez podría ayudarte con ella. Me sorprendió mucho… incluso considere por un momento en decirle. – Explico Starlight mirando a Trixie que simplemente la observaba con un semblante comprensivo. -Descuida… no se lo dije… pero si hay una posibilidad, aunque sea mínima de que puedas recuperarte, ¿no lo harías? – menciono Starlight decayendo su mirada.

-Si tuviera que adivinar, esa carta solo mencionara mis movimientos, les dirá todo lo que hare a partir de ahora, pero no habrá alguna cura.

-Tal vez, pero esa otra Trixie ya sabe exactamente por lo que pasaras – menciono Preocupada, Trixie simplemente se incorporó.

-Saber cada cosa que pasara es horrible, incluso ahora que sé que moriré lo es. No necesito sabes nada más que eso, no quiero que lo poco que me queda se convierta en algo predecible donde todas ya sabrán cómo hacerme sentir bien. Entiendo que estés preocupada y te lo agradezco mucho, pero no desistiré de mi decisión, cuando se los diga será cuando mi deterioro sea notable y me sea imposible ocultarlo más.

-Como quisiera hacer algo más.

-Estás haciendo lo suficiente Starlight, incluso mentir por mi culpa – menciono Trixie agachando la mirada – lo lamento tanto.

-Está bien Trixie, si así lo deseas así será – menciono Starlight sonriendo.

El tiempo pasaba de prisa mientras ambas compartían experiencias de buenos y malos sucesos ocurridos a lo largo de su vida, después de algunas horas Starlight decidió volver por el libro que había dejado cerca del cojín en el observatorio. Al entrar no había nadie, al parecer Twilight había terminado sus experimentos por ese día, despacio avanzo hacia el libro intentarlo tomarlo, las paginas comenzaron a pasar de una a otra como si una ráfaga de viento lo hubiera golpeado haciéndola dar un salto hacia atrás. Desconcertada miro hacia toda la habitación cerciorándose de estar sola, sin prestarle atención tomo el libro observando detenidamente la página donde se había situado la cual estaba en blanco, sin prestarle mucha atención cerro el libro intentando no prestarle atención a lo que ocurrió disponiéndose a salir, de inmediato el libro salió disparado chocando con el librero tirando algunos libros más.

-Ok! Muy graciosa Sunset, me atrapaste – menciono Riendo nerviosa miradnos hacia todos los lugares donde se pudo haber oculto. Despacio avanzo hacia el librero colocando cada uno de los libros en su lugar, pero cuando intento colocar el penúltimo se pudo escuchar un leve rechinido, de inmediato lo sostuvo frente a ella, cuando lo abrió varias hojas cayeron al suelo entre ellas un sobre sellado con una letra que no reconocía salvo el nombre de Sunset en ella.

\- ¿La carta? – menciono Starlight sorprendida sosteniéndola con sus cascos. – ¿qué debo hacer?... si la leo, podría saber si hay forma de ayudarla sin decirla a Sunset. Pero… si Trixie llega a tener razón… - pensó Starlight cerrando sus ojos. – no, no puedo, - menciono intentando regresar la carta al libro antes de que una vez más saliera disparado de su campo mágico. – ok… eso ya no es gracioso! – reclamo sintiendo como un libro pequeño caía sobre su cabeza, de inmediato cerro sus ojos al sentir el golpe dejando escapar un leve quejido antes de mirar la portada de un libro el cual tenía un sobre. - ¿Tengo… que leerla? – menciono sintiendo una gran confusión – pero no puedo, no debo hacerlo – menciono en voz alta viendo como otro libro caía a su lado. - Está bien ya entendí, la leeré, deja de golpearme. – reclamo sintiéndose de inmediato extraña al no saber a quién se dirigía. Despacio elevo la carta hacia ella levantando la pestaña que no se encontraba pegada, después extrajo la carta mirando las primeras palabras en ella. Después de una pausa para preguntarse si era correcto seguir, respiro profundo y continúo leyendo mostrando en su mirada distintas emociones hasta concluir con una mirada triste, sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas con una expresión que aparentaba tratas de entenderlo todo, cuando por fin reacciono, cerro sus ojos permitiendo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas mientras apretaba la carta con sus cascos contra su pecho.

-Aún hay esperanza – menciono Starlight dibujando una leve sonrisa – poco después regreso rápidamente todo a su lugar.

-No sé si eso estuvo bien – menciono una voz grave detrás de ella haciéndola voltear de inmediato secando lo que quedaba de sus lágrimas.

-Fenrir.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Solo… leía.

-Si eso lo note.

-tranquilo, no hice nada malo – menciono recordando lo que había pasado – Espera… ¿fuiste tú?

\- ¿Fui yo?

-Intentaste asustarme moviendo las cosas y golpeándome con los libros. – menciono Starlight frunciendo el ceño.

-Temo decirte que no sé de qué me estas halando, acabo de llegar hace un momento, y si te quisiera asustar créeme ese no es mi estilo… por lo regular es por accidente, me acerco, sonrió y cuando parpadeo, ya están a metros de distancia huyendo. – menciono entre cerrando los ojos, Starlight rio por un momento al escucharlo.

\- ¿No fuiste tú?, ¿De verdad? – menciono Starlight algo nerviosa.

-Lo prometo… ahora, ¿Qué ocurre Starlight?

-Nada… yo solo buscaba algo que leer.

-Dudo mucho que Twilight guarde algún cuento emotivo por aquí.

-Es que yo… - menciono nerviosa.

-No tienes que ocultarlo, ya lo sé.

\- ¿Te diste cuenta?... por favor no se lo menciones a nadie, Trixie no quiere que lo sepan. Ella… - menciono Starlight mirando como la expresión de Fenrir cambiaba por una preocupada. - No… sabias cierto.

-No. Lo siento.

-Me… engañaste! – Reclamo Starlight.

-Solo quería saber que ocurría. ¿qué le pasa a Trixie?

-Ella… - intento mencionar Starlight dudando.

-Dilo Starlight ¿Qué pasa con Trixie? – menciono Fenrir notándose preocupado avanzando hacia ella mientras Starlight retrocedía hasta topar con el librero.

-Solo tienes que prometerme que no le dirás a nadie.

-No lo sé.

-Por favor Fenrir ella así lo quiere.

-Está bien, lo prometo.

-Trixie sufre una enfermedad hereditaria.

-Que tan grave es

-Solo… - menciono Starlight agachando la mirada. – solo tiene un año-

-No… no es cierto – menciono Fenrir sentándose. – fue mi culpa.

-No Fenrir.

-Yo la obligué a usar toda su capacidad mágica en más de una ocasión, y en cada una pude… - menciono Fenrir apretando sus parpados.

-Eso es exactamente por lo que Trixie no quiere decirles. No es tu culpa, era algo inevitable que pasara.

-Debe haber alguna forma de ayudarla… espera, ¿Qué estabas leyendo?

-Por favor Fenrir basta, tranquilízate.

-Lo siento – menciono Fenrir.

-No te preocupes, se supone que esa carta solo la tenía que leer Sunset cuando algo ocurriera, pero ella no lo debe saber así que… la leí sin permiso.

-Hay forma de ayudarla.

-De ayudarla si… de salvarla… - menciono Starlight agachando la mirada.

-Tiene que haber una forma – menciono Fenrir.

-Tal vez, pero no creo que sea conveniente obsesionarse con eso, si lo hacemos solo la lastimaremos. Sé Exactamente cómo te sientes, Trixie es una de mis mejores amigas. – menciono Starlight acercándose. – Fenrir… - menciono al verlo realmente afectado.

-Es… es la historia de mi vida… todos aquellos que intentan ayudarme siempre les tiene que pasar lo peor.

-Eso no es verdad. – menciono Starlight sentándose a su lado. – Todo pasa por alguna razón y muchas veces es inevitable, Tenemos que ser fuertes junto a ella, hacer que cada uno de sus días sea agradable, hagamos todo lo posible por hacerla feliz… no lo sé, siempre al final hay algo de esperanza.

-Es… difícil de asimilar.

-Te entiendo, pero por favor, que nadie más lo sepa, si lo hicieran…

-Lo sé, no te preocupes… ni siquiera ella sabrá que lo se… a menos que entre al amuleto. - Explico Fenrir.

-Respecto a eso…

\- ¿Si?

-Trixie ya no puede usar magia, de hacerlo volverá a tener uno de esos… ataques…

-No tienes que preocuparte, desde que tengo el elemento puedo revertirlo, ahora yo seré quien sustente a Trixie. Supongo que así podemos evitarle ese sufri… - menciono Fenrir manteniendo su mirada fija como si una idea golpeara su mente.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Creo que puedo hacer algo por ella, dijiste que tenemos un año.

-Sí, pero…

-Es suficiente tiempo. Puedo hacerlo en 6 meses.

\- ¿De… que estás hablando?

-Puedo salvarla Starlight.


End file.
